Nobody
by Valtiel-13
Summary: L'Organisation XIII accueille un nouveau membre. Une jeune fille qui devra faire sa place au sein de ce groupe: tâche ardue ! Quant aux autres membres de l'Organisation, ils ont eux aussi leurs secrets qui ne sont pas forcément bons à découvrir...
1. Alix

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Titre: **Nobody.

**Disclaimer:** seule Alix (Ila) m'appartient.

**Rating:** T

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fic…C'est ma première fic KH, j'espère que je vais être à la hauteur et savoir retranscrire l'univers ainsi que l'ambiance…Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !  
C'est une énième fic dans laquelle l'Organisation accueille un nouveau membre, je n'innove pas grand-chose, mais il fallait que j'en fasse ma version…

Petite notes: mon histoire se déroule avant et pendant Chain of Memories. N'ayant pas joué à cet épisode, il se peut que certains détails m'échappent, ou encore que certaines incohérences apparaissent. Je m'en excuse d'avance. Il me semble cependant que je connais assez l'histoire pour la maintenir dans le droit chemin. On verra bien !  
Sur ce, je vous laisse avec mon premier chapitre, plutôt court (désolée). Bonne lecture !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1:**

La jeune fille se tenait droite, assise sur la chaise. Ses longs cheveux noirs, raides, tombaient sur ses épaules en une longue et gracile cascade. Ses mains, d'une pâleur impressionnante, reposaient toutes les deux sur ses genoux. Son visage fin, aussi blanc que les murs de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, ne reflétait rien. Ses paupières étaient refermées, cachant au monde alentour la noirceur de ses pupilles. Attentive au moindre bruit, la jeune fille attendait. Elle tentait de percevoir les bruits de pas qui annonceraient la venue de l'homme. Cet homme imposant au manteau noir, qui l'avait amenée ici, dans ce château aux pièces d'une blancheur éclatante. Elle n'avait pu voir son visage, car celui-ci était entièrement caché derrière une capuche. Il ne lui avait parlé qu'un court instant, juste pour lui demander de la suivre. Et elle avait obéi, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

Voilà quelques heures à peine, elle s'était réveillée dans une ville étrange, aux couleurs claires et baignant dans la lumière du crépuscule. Elle avait erré de longues heures dans cette ville, sans savoir ou aller. Les gens qu'elle croisait sur son chemin ne prêtait absolument aucune attention à elle. Au moment ou elle s'était résolue à adresser la parole à l'un des habitants, un groupe de jeunes était passé en courant à côté d'elle. Trois garçons et une fille. L'un deux portait un pantalon vert et un blouson de la même teinte. Lui et l'un des deux autres garçons tenaient ce qui ressemblait à des battes dans leur mains. En passant à côté d'elle, il laissa tomber derrière lui un morceau de papier qu'elle s'était empressée de ramasser.

«Nouvelle compétition de Struggle, Cité du Crépuscule !» avait-elle lu sur le bout de papier chiffonné. Un petit dessin se trouvait en dessous de l'annonce, montrant des battes de la même sorte que celles que tenaient les garçons d'avant.  
Elle avait donc apprit ou elle se trouvait. Une ville banale dans laquelle chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Une ville ou des activités, des tournois de…( «comment disaient-ils, déjà ?») Struggle, étaient organisés pour divertir les habitants. C'était bon à apprendre, pouvoir donner un nom à l'endroit ou elle se trouvait…mais… Comment y était-elle arrivée ? Elle avait beau fouiller au plus profond de sa mémoire, arrivait un moment ou elle se heurtait à un oubli total et profond. Rien de ce qui c'était passé avant son réveil dans cette ville ne lui revenait à l'esprit. Bien sûr, son nom était là, elle s'en souvenait («pas d'amnésie totale au moins…»), elle se rappelait même ce qu'elle faisait avant de se réveiller dans ce lieu étrange. Mais quant à savoir ou et comment…  
Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait chapardé une partie de ses souvenirs et n'avait laissé qu'un vide derrière. Ce vide l'obnubilait, il lui était insupportable de ne pas comprendre….

Et tandis qu'elle attendait l'homme au manteau noir, seule dans la pièce inconnue, ce vide partiel était toujours aussi présent et accablant. C'était à cause de son envie de savoir qu'elle attendait patiemment. Elle désirait mettre à jour ses pensées, reprendre le contrôle de ce qui lui arrivait. L'impression de ne rien maîtriser lui déplaisait au plus au point et elle avait hâte que tout sois mis au clair une bonne fois pour toute.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xemnas ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce à longues enjambées. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle était dans la même position que celle dans laquelle il l'avait laissée, dix minutes plus tôt, assise, les mains à plat sur ses genoux, la tête légèrement penchée en avant, fixant le sol.  
Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, la jeune fille redressa la tête et ses yeux gris se posèrent sur lui, avides des informations qu'il allait lui donner. Xemnas soutint son regard sans ciller. Il se plaça devant elle et la jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui.

-Je suppose que quelques explications s'imposent. Commença Xemnas. Je serai bref.  
Il fit une pause puis, se détournant de la fille, fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Il ne passerait pas par quatre chemins.

-La personne que tu étais…. Ila… est morte.

Xemnas sentit qu'elle se raidissait sur sa chaise, sous le coup de la nouvelle.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Intervint la jeune fille. C'est moi, Ila !

Il pouvait percevoir une note d'inquiétude dans le ton de sa voix. Tout à fait compréhensible.

-Non très chère. Ila est morte, et toi, tu es née de cette mort.  
-Je ne comprends pas…dit la jeune fille dans un souffle tout en remuant mollement sa tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation.

Xemnas reprit son explication, plus en profondeur cette fois.

-Ila, la personne que tu étais, a péri il y a de cela quelques jours. L'envie de vivre qu'elle ressentit à ce moment là, cette envie de continuer à se battre, t'a en quelque sorte fait naître. C'est grâce à cette volonté que tu es là aujourd'hui. déclara Xemnas tout en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.  
-Cette volonté t'a créée, toi, le Nobody d'Ila.

L'homme jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et vit qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux plein d'étonnement.

-«Nobody s'enquit-elle -Oui. Un corps,humain, mais dont il manque l'atout essentiel…  
Xemnas fit une pause puis se tourna finalement vers son interlocutrice.  
-Le cœur.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.  
L'homme continua sur sa lancée.

-Tu n'es, à peu de choses près, plus qu'une enveloppe matérielle dont on aurait retiré tous les composants. Ton cœur n'est plus, et tes émotions non plus.

Il ne prenait pas de gants, et il le savait.

-C'est impossible. Décréta alors la fille avec assurance. Sans cœur, on ne…  
-Essaie.l'interrompit Xemnas. Essaie de ressentir les battements de ton cœur. Cherche le doux et apaisant son de cet organe. Pose ta main, et dis moi ce que tu entends.

La jeune fille obtempéra et plaça sa main sur sa poitrine. Une expression choquée passa sur son visage quelques secondes plus tard.

-Il n'y a…commença-t-elle.  
-…Rien. Termina Xemnas. C'est un emplacement vide. Vivante, Ila pouvait à tout moment posé sa main et sentir les battements de son cœur, mais pour toi, c'est chose tout à fait impossible. Tu n'auras jamais ce privilège. Et c'est justement c'est emplacement vide dans ton corps qui fait de toi l'un des notre. Ce vide nous lie tous, et fais de nous ce que nous sommes: des Nobody.

Xemnas fit une nouvelle pause, lui laissant le temps de digérer les informations.  
La jeune fille avait à nouveau baissé la tête, ses yeux gris fixés sur ses mains qu'elle semblait observer avec une attention toute particulière. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, et se tint silencieuse pendant quelques instants, laissant le silence planer dans la pièce. Peu à peu, elle redressa la tête et enfin se remit à parler.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Si…Ila est morte ?

Elle ficha brutalement son regard dans celui de Xemnas.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire maintenant, hein ?

Xemnas releva le ton accusateur de sa voix, comme si elle considérait que l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle était le responsable des absurdités qu'elle vivait. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, à vrai dire.  
Soutenant une fois de plus son regard, Xemnas offrit réponses à ses questions:

-Tu vas rester ici. Au Manoir Oblivion.

La jeune fille ouvrit soudainement la bouche, s'apprêtant à protester, mais l'homme n'y accorda aucune importance.

-Nous, Nobody, continua Xemnas, formons une organisation. L'Organisation XIII.

Il se détourna de son interlocutrice et commença de s'avancer vers la porte.

Tu seras le 14ème membre de notre Organisation. Dorénavant, tu porteras le nom d'Alix.

Et sur ces mots, Xemnas ouvrit la porte, sortit et la referma derrière lui, laissant la jeune fille -Alix, désormais- seule à ses pensées bouillonnantes.

------------------------------------------------------

Ok, voilà la fin de mon premier chapitre. Je ne sais pas faire une bonne fin de chapitre…ne m'en voulez pas trop SVP! Qu'en pensez vous ?


	2. Nouvelles rencontres mouvementées

Notes: les «» indiquent les pensées d'un personnage. Les tirets (-) sont là pour indiquer les dialogues. 

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 2:** Premières rencontres (mouvementées…)

* * *

Xemnas referma la porte derrière lui, laissant la nouvelle recrue à ses pensées. Il lui avait donné toutes les informations nécessaires A présent, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre.  
Tandis qu'il avançait dans le couloir blanc, une autre silhouette sombre fit son apparition, déboulant à l'embranchement.  
Xemnas la reconnut sans peine et l'interpella.

-Numéro IX, viens ici.

L'interpellé se figea, se tourna vers lui, puis s'approcha avec prudence, semblant craindre ce que son supérieur allait lui demander. Une fois suffisement proche, Xemnas engagea la conversation.

-J'ai quelque chose à faire pour toi. Il désigna de la main la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui.  
-Tu vas entrer dans cette pièce et emmener la nouvelle recrue avec toi.

Demyx haussa les sourcils en signe d'étonnement.

-La nouvelle recrue ?  
-Oui. Le numéro XIV. Emmène la avec toi et présente la aux autres. Montre lui également ses appartements. Et réponds à ses questions. Ordonna Xemnas.  
-Mais, Supérieur, je viens tout juste de rentrer de mission ! Protesta faiblement Demyx. Vous ne pourriez pas demander à…

Un simple regard de Xemnas suffit à le faire taire.

-Fais ce que je te dis et ne discute pas, numéro IX.

Le Supérieur passa alors à côté de lui et continua son chemin, laissant le jeune No body son devoir.

Dès qu'il fut hors de portée d'oreilles, Demyx laissa éclater sa mauvaise humeur.

-C'est toujours pour moi ! Grommela-t-il dans sa barbe. Pas un moment de répit!

Mais il n'avait pas le choix: on ne discutait pas les ordres du Supérieur. Soupirant, le jeune musicien se dirigea vers la porte que Xemnas lui avait indiquée. Une nouvelle recrue ? Une fille ? Larxene allait être contente…peut être…  
Sa curiosité prit le pas sur sa mauvaise volonté et il pénétra dans la pièce.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La jeune fille se tenait près de la fenêtre et regardait dehors, tournant le dos à Demyx. Celui-ci remarqua qu'elle portait déjà le manteau noir de l'Organisation.  
Il s'approcha et signala sa présence par un raclement de gorge gêné. Comment engager la conversation ?

Euh…Salut ! Fit-il finalement.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et Demyx fut frappé par la couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un gris intense, métallique…brumeux.  
Comme elle ne faisait pas mine de s'approcher, le jeune Nobody s'avança vers elle.

-Euh…Je m'appelle Demyx. Et toi ? Demandat-il avec hésitation.  
-Je suis Il…euh, Alix. Bafouilla-t-elle.

Demyx sourit, déjà plus en confiance. La fille devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui. Il se souvint du jour ou il était arrivé. Le jour ou il avait intégré l'Organisation. Il était perdu, paniqué, apeuré. La première personne qu'il avait croisée sur son chemin avait été Saix. Heureusement pour lui, pas en mode Berserk. Mais ce premier face à face l'avait tout de même marqué, si bien q encore, Demyx évitait de lui voler dans les plumes.

-Ok, Alix. Je vais te faire visiter les lieux et te présenter aux autres, d'ac'?

La jeune fille acquiesça silencieusement.  
Demyx lui adressa un sourire puis sortit de la chambre, Alix sur ses talons.

Il l'emmena à travers un dédale de couloirs, tous éclatants de blancheur. Marchant légèrement devant la jeune fille, il se retourna doucement et observa son visage. Ses yeux gris en amande se promenaient tout autour d'elle. L'étonnement se lisait sur son visage.

«Je devais faire à peu près cette tête là, moi aussi quand je suis passé dans ces couloirs la première fois»pensa Demyx.

Tournant une dernière fois à un croisement, les deux jeunes Nobody se retrouvèrent devant une porte.

-Ok, ici c'est la salle «principale»…De séjour, si tu veux. Fit Demyx en se tournant vers Alix qui l'écoutait attentivement. Je…pense que la plupart des autres se trouvent là…dit-il avec hésitation.

Ils saisit la poignée, la tourna et poussa la porte.  
La pièce devant eux était inondée de soleil qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres. La chambre, de par sa grandeur, semblait presque vide. Elle ne contenait que quelques fauteuils et canapés, en nombre suffisant pour accueillir treize personnes, ainsi qu'une table basse en son centre.  
Xaldin, Luxord et Lexeaus s'y trouvaient, chacun prit par son occupation.  
Luxord jouait au solitaire aves ses cartes réparties sur la table. Xaldin lisait un livre, mais à voir l'air ennuyé sur son visage, on devinait qu'in n'était que moyennement intéressé par l'ouvrage. Quant à Lexeaus, il était tout simplement assis dans l'un des fauteuils et semblait plongé dans ses pensées.  
Aucun n'avait esquissé le moindre geste lorsque Demyx avait ouvert la porte. Le musicien fit deux pas dans la pièce.

-Hé, les gars ! Interpella-t-il.

Aussitôt, trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui. Luxord laissa sa partie de solitaire, Xaldin son livre, et Lexeaus se contenta de le dévisager.

-J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter ! Fit Demyx avec entrain. Voici Alix. Il fit signe à la jeune fille, jusqu'alors restée en retrait, de s'approcher.  
-C'est le nouveau membre de l'Organisation.

Il se tourna vers elle et vit que ses joues pâles avaient légèrement rosi. Sans doute était-elle gênée de recevoir autant d'attention…Il s'adressa à elle:

-Alix, voici Xaldin, Luxord et Lexeaus. Déclara-t-il tout en désignant chacun des membres de la main.

Demyx aurait espéré un peu plus d'entrain de la part de ses «collègues», mais déjà Xaldin retournait à son livre et Lexeaux à ses pensées. Apparemment, la venue d'un nouvelle ne les intéressaient pas tant que ça.  
Luxord décida de briser le silence qui s'était installé.

-Hum…Encore un nouveau ? J'ai comme dans l'idée que ça ne va pas franchement plaire à Vexen…fit-il tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.  
-Oh, Vexen pourra bien dire ce qu'il voudra ! Lâcha Demyx.

Cela fit ricaner Luxord.

-On verra bien. Déclara-t-il avec amusement. Au fait, sais tu jouer au poker, jeune fille ?

Celle-ci hésita légèrement.

-Euh…Il me semble que j'ai appris…mais je crois que j'ai oublié.  
-Certes, certes…Eh bien, j'espère que tu ne verras aucun mal à ce que je te réexplique les règles ? Comme cela, on pourra faire quelques paris et…  
-Stop ! On a compris ! N'essaie pas de l'embobiner, Luxord ! Intervint Demyx. Elle vient d'arriver, et…  
-Calme toi, petit ! Je voulais juste l'inviter à faire quelques parties avec moi. Lâcha Luxord avec indolence. Il n'y a aucun mal à cela, que je sache ?  
-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, le railla Demyx.

Avant que l'autre n'ait le temps de répliquer encore une fois, il prit Alix par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la pièce.

-Ouf ! Fit-il tandis que la porte se refermait derrière eux. Un peu plus, et t'étais partie pour y laisser tes munnies…Fais gaffe. C'est un vrai arnaqueur ce gars.  
-A ce point là ? Demanda Alix en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.  
-Ouaip. J'ai jamais réussi à lui prendre quoi que ce soit.  
-Ça n'a rien à voir ! C'était au tour d'Alix de sourire. C'est peut être tout simplement parce que tu n'es…  
-Ne dis pas que c'est parce que je suis mauvais !l'interrompit Demyx, vexé. Je suis fort. Enfin, assez. Et puis, y a pas que moi ! Personne n'a jamais réussi à le battre. Pas même Xigbar. Et pourtant, il se donne à fond…  
-Xigbar -Ah oui. C'est un des autres gars du groupe. On va sûrement le croiser d'ici peu de temps.

Demyx fit alors une pause et la fixa durant quelques secondes.

-Tu as un gilet pare-balles ? Demanda-t-il finalement.  
Alix le considéra avec étonnement.  
-Pas vraiment…Pourquoi ?  
-Non, pour rien. Pour savoir. Simples précautions.

Une expression moitié surprise, moitié effrayée se peignit sur le visage de la jeune fille. Demyx devina qu'elle se demandait quel genre de personne elle allait bien pouvoir rencontrer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx frappa contre la porte de la chambre.

-Marluxia, tu es là ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il fit une deuxième tentative, mais elle ne mena à rien.

-Zut…Flower Boy ne répond pas. Souffla avec dépit le musicien plus pour lui que pour Alix. celle-ci perçut quand même le principal.  
-Flower Boy ?

Demyx acquiesça.

-Il a un véritable champ de fleur. Il VIT pour et au milieu de ses fleurs. C'est une véritable passion chez lui. D'un autre côté, je suis sûr qu'il a un grain. Un jour il va finir par prendre racine lui aussi.

Le musicien frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte mais personne ne vint ouvrir.

Bon, ben tant pis. On va essayer ailleurs.

Demyx s'approcha de la porte qui se trouvait juste en face de celle de Marluxia. La chambre de Zexion. Il tenta d'en faire sortir son occupant.

-Zexion, t'es là ? Demanda-t-il.  
Aucun réponse.  
-On dirait bien que lui aussi est absent. Glissa Alix.  
-Mais non ! Attends deux secondes. Je vais le faire sortir. Zexion ? Fit-il encore, plus fort cette fois.  
Toujours rien -Zexy ?  
-…Zexy ?  
Demyx se tourna vers elle avec un air gêné.  
-Ben ouais…D'habitude, il se manifeste tout de suite quand on l'appelle comme ça.  
Il soupira.

«Comment je suis censé la présenter aux autres s'ils sont tous éparpillés aux quatre coins du manoir ?»se plaignit-il intérieurement.  
Juste au moment ou il se faisait cette remarque, des cris de terreur retentirent; semblant venir d'un couloir adjacent.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda avec précipitation Alix tandis que les cris se rapprochaient. Ils pouvaient distinguer deux voix différentes. Des voix masculines. Le bruit d'une folle course parvint à leurs oreilles, résonnant dans tout le couloir auparavant silencieux. Quelques instants plus tard, deux silhouettes noires débouchèrent dans le couloir, glissant et dérapant sur le sol blanc.  
Demyx distingua dans la mêlée une chevelure rouge et une autre châtain clair.

-Demyx, Fonce ! Hurla Axel tandis que lui et Roxas couraient à en perdre haleine dans leur direction.  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! s'enquit le musicien.  
-C'est LARXENE ! Elle arrive ! Cours !

S'éleva au même instant un cri de rage dans un autre couloir, de nature féminine cette fois. Larxene était très remontée…

-Oh putain ! Souffla Demyx en empoignant le bras d'Alix et en la forçant à courir avec lui derrière Axel et Roxas.

Les quatre se mirent à galoper de toutes leurs forces, Alix (toute nouvelle qu'elle était) ne comprenant pas encore bien le pourquoi d'une telle fuite.

-Non, attendez ! Fit soudainement Demyx tout en s'arrêtant brusquement. Faut se planquer dans une des chambres !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se précipita vers la première porte qu'il vit. Il eut beau tire de toutes ses forces, elle ne s'ouvrit pas.

-Fermée ! Hurla-t-il aux autres.

Axel et Roxas s'acharnaient eux aussi sur d'autres portes, tirant et poussant, paniquant à l'idée de voir Larxene débouler d'un moment à l'autre. La vois de cette dernière résonna une fois encore, et se fit également entendre le bruit de ses pas qui se rapprochaient dangereusement.

-Celle-là est ouverte ! Lança Alix aux autres tandis qu'elle ouvrait grande la porte et se faufilait dans la pièce.

Les trois se précipitèrent, se bousculant pour entrer.  
Au moment ou ils refermaient la porte et tournaient la clé dans la serrure, Larxene apparut dans le couloir, le visage déformé par la colère.

-Planquez vous, vite ! Souffla Axel tandis qu'il allait lui-même s'enfermer dans une armoire.  
Demyx tournait en rond dans la pièce, cherchant une cachette.

-Là ! Entendit-il Alix souffler.

Elle commençait à ramper sous le lit de la chambre, se plaquant au sol. Demyx se jeta à plat ventre et l'y rejoignit aussitôt. Un frisson de peur passa le long de son échine: ils étaient dans la chambre de Xigbar. Si jamais il venait à apprendre qu'ils y étaient entrés sans sa permission…  
Demyx vit (d'après son point de vue limité entre la tête d'Alix, à côté de qui il était allongé, et le sommier du lit) Roxas se plaquer contre le mur à côté de la porte, pensant ainsi qu'il serait dissimulé derrière le panneau de bois lorsque Larxene ouvrirait. Une demi-seconde plus tard, la porte se mit à trembler violement sous la force d'un coup qui lui avait été asséné. Apparemment, Larxene s'en donnait à cœur joie. Un nouveau coup plus fort que le précédent retenti, suivi de paroles haineuses de la part de la jeune femme:

-Attendez que je rentre là dedans, vous êtes des hommes morts !

S'ensuivit un autre coup contre la porte.

-Si vous n'ouvrez pas immédiatement, je vous jure que je vous balance 10'000 volts à la figure !menaça-t-elle encore.

-Elle est folle ! Murmura Alix, tremblant de peur.  
-C'est Larxene. Expliqua Demyx. Il essayait de comprendre ce qu'avait bien pu faire Axel et Roxas pour la mettre (encore) dans une telle rage.

Il n'eut plus à se poser de questions, car la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, cédant sous un dernier coup plus puissant de Larxene et assommant à moitié Roxas qui se trouvait à côté.  
Demyx vit que la jeune femme pénétrait dans la pièce, repérant immédiatement Roxas qui se frottait la tête là ou la porte l'avait heurté de plein fouet.

-Espèce de sale…

De par son point de vue limité, le musicien ne vit pas ce que s'apprêtait à faire Larxene, mais il entendit Axel jaillir de son armoire comme un diable de sa boîte pour venir en aide à son ami.

-Larxene, range ton kunai…entendit-il Axel dire. Je pense pas qu'on en ait besoin.  
-Oh si, au contraire mon gars.

Demyx vit alors les pieds de Larxene s'approcher dangereusement de leur cachette. Ses craintes étaient fondées, car quelques instants plus tard, la Nobody se baissa et ses yeux pleins de rage se fixèrent sur Alix et lui.

-Ahaa !

Le lit fut alors déplacé, révélant les deux Nobody recroquevillés au sol. La première chose que Demyx remarqua était que Larxene avait les cheveux mouillés…dégoulinants d'eau («étrange»)…et que des choses noires se promenaient entre ses mèches blondes.

-J'me doutais bien que t'étais aussi dans le coup…mon «p'tit Demyx ».

Ses yeux bleus électriques s'arrêtèrent un court instant sur le visage d'Alix.  
-T'es qui toi ? Demanda-t-elle tout en brandissant son kunai. Oh et puis je m'en fiche. Pour le moment, il n'y a que la vengeance qui compte.  
-Enfin, Larx, te mets pas dans des colères pareilles ! La railla Axel. Après tout, ce ne sont que des petites bêtes…  
Roxas pouffa de rire, ce qui n'arrangea rien à l'humeur de Larxene. celle-ci hurla après Axel.  
-J'en ai plein mes cheveux, de vos «petites bêtes» ! Mon piquer mon shampoing pour le remplir avec ces saloperies, je suis pas prête de laisser passer ça comme ç…  
-Larx…T'as un cafard qui court dans tes cheveux…dit Axel avant d'éclater de rire à la vue de l'expression dégoûtée de Larxene.

En effet, un insecte noir brillant se frayait un chemin parmi les mèches blondes, oscillant sur ses pattes au rythme des mouvements de tête de la Nobody. celle-ci lâcha son kunai et porta avec panique les mains à son crâne pour tenter d'en déloger l'intrus. Profitant de ce que la furie se débattait avec frénésie, Demyx et Alix (à qui Larxene ne prêtait plus aucune attention) se faufilèrent derrière elle et sortirent de la chambre, se mettant à courir dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient en galopant, ils entendirent encore Axel rire, Larxene proférer des insultes (-C'est dégueulasse, enlevez moi ça !) suivit d'un bruit de coup et d'un cri de douleur de Roxas.  
Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils ne perçurent plus les cris de Larxene. A bout de souffle, haletants, ils s'appuyèrent dos contre le mur pour récupérer leurs forces.  
Demyx se tourna vers Alix et lui dit finalement:

-Bon ben…Tu viens de faire la connaissance des membres numéros VIII, XI et XIII de notre Organisation. Il me reste encore six personne à te présenter…On continue ?

Alix le regarda avec un air effaré. Apparemment, elle n'était pas si pressée que ça de continuer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilààà!! Long à taper ce chapitre…Je me suis permis d'«inventer» un peu les caractères des Nobody…J'espère qu'ils ne vous semblent pas trop «hors contexte». Enfin, que je vous ai pas «cassé» l'image de nos beaux membres de l'Organisation.


	3. Nouvelles rencontres suite

Voilà le troisième chap'. En espérant que ça vous plaira…

«»: pensées d'un personnage, tirets (-) pour dialogues.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 3: **Nouvelles rencontres (suite)

Alix reprenait avec peine son souffle tandis que son poing de côté s'estompait petit à petit. Demyx et elle avaient été obligés de courir pour échapper à…Larxene, une jeune femme blonde qui semblait avoir une envie folle de les étriper. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris de la (très) brève conversation qui avait lieu entre elle et les deux autres garçons, elle voulait se venger d'une blague dont elle avait été la cible.

«Je comprends que ce soit répugnant de se retrouver avec des insectes dans les cheveux…Mais de là à sortir un kunai pour menacer les gens…»

Alix avait été effrayée à la vue de l'objet tranchant que Larxene semblait manier avec dextérité. Elle avait craint que la femme ne s'en serve contre elle. Heureusement, Demyx et elle avaient eu le temps de s'enfuir.

«Que l'on bénisse le cafard qui courait dans ses cheveux et la distraya…»se dit-elle avec soulagement.  
Elle ne connaissait pas cette fille, mais ce qu'elle avait vu lui avait suffi à se faire une idée. Elle décida personnellement de se tenir éloignée de la femme, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle semble calmée. Quant aux autres avec qui elle avait fait connaissance…L'un d'eux, Luxord, lui avait semblé sympathique. Les deux autres n'avaient absolument rien dit. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'on l'ignore ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Ila (cela lui faisait bizarre de parler de ce qui avait été elle à la troisième personne) avait toujours aimé la tranquillité. A bien y penser, elle avait toujours été plutôt solitaire. Elle préférait sa chambre aux endroits grouillants de monde.  
«Peut être un peu agoraphobe sur les bords»plaisanta-t-elle amèrement.

Au moins ici, elle ne risquait pas de rencontrer ce genre de problème. Le Manoir Oblivion semblait immense et vide. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures que Demyx la menait à travers ce dédale de couloirs.  
Et certaines de ses questions étaient restées sans réponses. Par exemple, qu'allait-on exactement demander d'elle ? Qu'allait-elle devoir faire ? C'était bien beau qu'on lui dise de rester là…Mais à part ça ?  
Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque Demyx se tourna vers elle et lui dit qu'ils devraient continuer la visite. Elle répondit par l'affirmative bien qu'elle se demanda s'ils ne risquaient pas de tomber sur quelqu'un d'encore plus…spécial que l'autre.  
Elle suivit donc le jeune homme tandis qu'il ouvrait la route une fois de plus. Bien que cela fasse un bon moment qu'elle tournait en rond dans ces couloirs, Alix était toujours aussi impressionnée par leur grandeur. Oui, ils se ressemblaient tous, oui, ils étaient semblables en tout point…Mais quelle impression de grandeur elle avait. Le plafond se trouvait à plusieurs mètres au- dessus de sa tête. Et ces couloirs étaient aussi hauts que large. Et toute cette blancheur…Au début, Alix avait été éblouie. Littéralement. Ou qu'elle regarde, il n'y avait que du blanc immaculé. Pas la moindre trace de salissure ne venait souiller le sol ou les murs. Tout était impeccable.  
La voix de Demyx s'éleva soudainement:

-J'aurais voulu te montrer ta chambre, mais comme toutes les chambres se trouvent dans le même couloir que celui ou on a laissé Larxene, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux éviter le secteur pour le moment.

Un instant, Alix se demanda s'il n'avait pas simplement parlé pour briser le silence qui régnait entre eux. Peut être n'aimait-il pas le silence ? Faisait-il partie de ces personnes qui apprécient être constamment entourées de gens, et qui baignaient dans une atmosphère festive à longueur de journée ? Si c'était le cas, Demyx était relativement différent d'elle sur ce point là.

-Voici la bibliothèque. Fit Demyx tout en ouvrant une énième porte. Avec un peu de chance, on trouvera un autre membre ici, mais ce serait vraiment un coup de bol. Presque personne ne vient jamais là. Axel et Roxas se fichent bien de ça, Marluxia est toujours dans ses fleur, et Vexen planqué dans son labo, enfin bref…Y a bien Larxene, mais pour ce qu'elle lit…  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Des trucs de torture écrit pour les sadiques comme elle.  
-Tu me rassure pas là…  
-Désolé.

Les deux Nobody se promenèrent dans la nouvelle pièce. Elle étaient emplies d'étagères accolées tout le long des murs. Chacune d'entre elle contenait des multitudes de livres plus ou moins anciens.

-Hé, Zexion ! S'exclama soudainement Demyx, faisant sursauter Alix.

Il se précipita dans un coin de la pièce, là ou se trouvait une longue table de lecture rectangulaire. Une autre personne y était déjà assise, le nez plongé dans son livre. Alix rejoignit lentement Demyx qui se trouvait déjà à côté du dénommé Zexion. Ce dernier était un garçon dont les cheveux couleurs bleu violet cachaient toute une partie du visage, lui donnant un air mystérieux.

-Hé Zexy ! Faut que je te présente quelqu'un !fit Demyx tout en abattant sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon qui se renfrogna à ce contact.  
Voici Alix ! Elle fait partie du groupe désormais. Alix, c'est Zexion. Dit-il ensuite en s'adressant à la jeune fille.  
Cette dernière vit Zexion lever son unique œil visible vers elle un court instant, l'expression de son visage tout à fait neutre et indéchiffrable. A peine eut-il croiser son regard gris qu'il rabaissa la tête, plongeant à nouveau dans son bouquin. Il n'était apparemment guère intéressé par la tournure des évènements. Demyx tenta vainement de la faire réagir.

-Bah alors Zexy ? Quand on a présente une nouvelle jeune fille, on se lève, on se penche et on fait le baise-main…

Il abattit une nouvelle fois sa main sur l'épaule de Zexion qui se dégagea d'un brusque mouvement avant de se lever avec l'apparente attention de se débarrasser de ces gêneurs. Alix eut le temps de déchiffrer le titre du livre que le garçon tenait dans ses mains. Quelque chose parlant d'occulte et autres cérémonies vaudou.

«Sympa…»

-Zexion, ou tu vas ? S'enquit un Demyx déçu que l'autre garçon s'en aille si vite.  
-Dans ma chambre. Répondit l'autre d'un ton neutre.  
-Pourquoi tu pars si vite ?  
-Tu m'empêches de lire.  
Cette fois, Alix sentit une note d'agacement dans sa réponse. Apparemment, l'énergie et la vitalité avec laquelle s'exprimaient Demyx n'étaient pas du goût de tout le monde.  
Zexion dépassa Alix sans bruit, ne lui adressant aucun regard.

-Bon, ben tu dois te dire qu'on est un peu bizarres ici…s'excusa maladroitement le musicien une fois l'autre parti.  
-Oh…Euh…ça va. Mentit Alix. Que répondre à cela ? Entre une fille qui tentait de les embrocher sur des nais un homme qui vivait au milieu des fleurs et un garçon aussi peu expressif que Demyx était exubérant…Ce dernier poussa un soupir.  
-Il reste encore trois personnes à voir. Déclara-t-il. Saix, Vexen et Xigbar.  
Son visage pâlit légèrement à la mention du dernier prénom. Alix le remarqua.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Euh…Tu te souviens de la chambre dans laquelle on s'était cachés pour échapper à Larxene ?

Comment aurait-elle pu oublier ?

-Ben c'était celle de Xigbar. Et je pense pas que Larxene va se sentir désolée de lui mettre au courant de notre escapade…En exagérant, évidemment.  
-Oups. C'était au tour d'Alix d'être inquiète. Et ce…Xigbar…C'est quel genre de personne ? Fit-elle en appréhendant déjà la réponse.

Demyx la regarda avec un air tout à fait sérieux avant de lui répondre.  
-Ecoute, j'aimerais pas t'inquiéter à l'avance.

Alix retint un petit rire nerveux.  
-C'est raté là.  
-Je propose qu'on aille le voir en dernier.  
-Il vaut peut être mieux, en effet. Fit la jeune fille.  
-Ok. Je vote pour qu'on aille voir…euh…  
Il hésita à nouveau.  
-Qui ?  
-Ben Saix, je suis presque sûr qu'on le trouvera pas. Personne ne sait jamais vraiment ou il est. D'ailleurs, personne ne fait vraiment attention. Et puis Vexen…

Alix attendit qu'il s'explique plus clairement. Il eut un sourire gêné.

-Bon. Allons-y. Je vais te conduire au laboratoire. Il est toujours fourré là-bas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alix attendait que Demyx se décide à ouvrir la porte du soi-disant laboratoire, mais le garçon semblait figé sur place. Il fixait la poignée comme si elle allait le mordre.

-Euh…Demyx? Fit-elle au bout d'un moment.  
Il se tourna brutalement vers elle.  
-Chuuuut !! Moins fort ! Il va nous entendre. Dit-il à voix basse.

Alix avait de la peine à suivre le raisonnement de son ami.

-Ce serait pas le but ? Il faut bien qu'on l'appelle si tu veux que je le rencontre.  
-Ouais, ben en parlant de rencontre, pour le coup, je suis plus trop sûr là…

Alix l'entendit ensuite marmonné quelque chose pour lui-même, retenant «qu'il aurait peut être pas dû volé cette éprouvette.  
Le garçon tourna soudainement les talons, s'apprêtant à partir.  
-Bon. Il a pas l'air d'être là. Et si on allait voir aill…

La porte devant laquelle ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit soudain et une mince silhouette s'avança sur le palier. La silhouette sombre fit deux pas dans le couloir, révélant un homme de grande taille, aux longs cheveux blonds.

-Demyx! Aboya le nouveau venu tout en s'approchant à grands pas du jeune garçon. Tu vas…me rendre…cette EPROUVETTE !

L'homme semblait ne pas avoir remarqué le moins du monde Alix, pris dans sa colère.

-Oups. Je dois y aller Alix…  
Le musicien fit demi-tour et commença à courir, mais une main gantée saisit son oreille gauche avec force, le stoppant net dans son élan.  
-Pas si vite, jeune homme !  
-Aouch! Lâche moi Vexen, ça fait mal ! Alix, au secours ! Cria Demyx tout en se débattant vainement alors que Vexen l'entraînait dans son laboratoire.

La jeune fille, n'osant prendre part à la dispute après avoir vu la lueur de colère dans les yeux de l'homme, vit avec appréhension la porte se refermer sur les deux Nobody. Aussitôt après, des bruits de lutte et de verre cassé retentirent derrière la porte. Apparemment, Demyx avait échappé é la poigne du scientifique et défendait sa peau chèrement. Elle perçut la voix du jeune garçon et de l'autre homme, ne captant que des bribes de ce qui était dit.  
-Numéro IX ! Reviens ici tout de suite !  
-Jamais !  
S'ensuivit un bruit de calvacade Alix se prépara à la suite, prête à prendre la fuite s'il fallait. Elle faisait bien, car deux secondes plus tard, après un autre bruit de verre brisé suivit d'un bruit de chute et d'un juron, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, laissant place à un Demyx paniqué qui continua sa course dans le couloir. Alix jeta un dernier coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur de la pièce, voyant effectivement un laboratoire et un Vexen à terre qui tentait péniblement de se remettre sur pieds, patinant sur le sol rendu glissant par l'explosion d'un verre et le renversement de son contenu. La jeune fille se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux aller aider l'homme, mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard enragé, elle partit à la suite de Demyx sans demander son reste. Elle le retrouva qui l'attendait au bout d'un couloir.

-Vite ! Il ne va pas en rester là…

Tous deux reprirent leur course, tendant l'oreille pour entendre Vexen au cas ou il reviendrait à la charge, comme l'avait prédit Demyx. Mais le scientifique semblait avoir abandonner, les laissant fuir.

Ils n'étaient cependant pas au bout de leurs peines. Tandis qu'ils atteignaient, à bout de souffle, la fin du couloir et tournait à l'embranchement, ils percutèrent de plein fouet une silhouette massive. Les deux jeunes Nobody tombèrent à terre, tandis que l'inconnu bascula légèrement en arrière sous le choc, mais parvint à rester sur ses jambes. Alix leva les yeux vers l'homme et le détailla du regard, tout en balbutiant des excuses. Il était grand, d'une stature imposante. Son visage portait une grande balafre et son œil droit était cachée par un par un morceau de tissu noir. Et…il les menaçait avec une arme.

-Vous êtes fatigués de la vie, les gamins ?

La jeune fille se releva précipitamment, n'osant quitter des yeux l'arme.

-Xi…Xigbar…bafouilla Demyx une fois remis sur pieds. Euh…Excuse nous. On arrivait à toute blinde et on a pas pu t'éviter.  
-Pfff ! Vous allez morfler ! Fit l'autre Nobody en chargeant son arme.  
-Quoi? Mais pourquoi ? On a rien fait de mal ! S'enquit Demyx alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il se plaça devant Alix, cherchant à la protéger au cas ou Xigbar mettrait ses menaces à exécution. Décidément, il n'avait que des ennuis aujourd'hui.  
-Ah ouais ? Et entrer dans ma chambre pour tout saccager ? Ça te rappelle rien?  
-Euh…C'était parce que Larxene voulait nous tuer ! Tenta le musicien une dernière fois. Il était à bout d'arguments. En fait, Axel et Roxas lui ont mis des cafards dans les cheveux, et alors elle a cru que nous aussi. Elle nous a couru après et on a dû se…  
-Rien à battre ! Fit Xigbar tout en dirigeant son arme vers le jeune Nobody, prêt à tirer.

Un quart de seconde plus tard, Demyx et Alix repartaient en sens inverse, reprenant leur course.

-Vous êtes morts ! Entendirent-ils Xigbar crier tandis qu'il envoyait une première salve, qui heureusement ne les atteignit pas.

Demyx fit brutalement demi-tour, laissant Alix s'échapper seule. Xigbar n'allait pas les lâcher à présent. Évidement, quoi qu'il dise, le numéro 2 ne les tuerait pas. Mais ils risquaient de se prendre la secouée de leur vie. Il fit face à l'autre Nobody et, tendant sa main devant lui, invoqua sa sitar. Alix choisit ce moment pour revenir sur ses pas, s'étant rendu compte que son ami ne la suivait plus. Elle étouffa un cri lorsqu'elle vit apparaître l'instrument de musique dans les mains de Demyx, suivit d'une trombe d'eau qui s'abattait sur lui. Ou plutôt, lévitait autour de lui.  
Les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement et de stupéfaction, elle vit l'eau bouger, tournoyer, s'élever autour du garçon, sans qu'une seule goutte ne vienne jamais le mouiller lui ou elle. Soudain, un bruit sourd et rapide la ramena à la réalité. Xigbar avait tiré encore, mais à moitié dissimulée qu'elle était derrière le mur, le projectile s'était fiché dans le mur. Son étonnement grandit encore lorsque Demyx saisit à pleine main sa sitar et se mit à manipuler l'instrument.

-_Dance water, dance !_ L'entendit-elle crier.

Et comme sous ses ordres, les cascades d'eau se déversèrent les unes après les autres sur Xigbar qui n'eut d'autre choix que d'éviter les coups. Alix cru rêver lorsqu'elle le vit soudain suspendu à plusieurs mètres du sol, la tête en bas, dans le vide.

«C'est pas possible…C'est quoi ça ?!»

-Alix !! Hurla Demyx. Tire toi d'ici ! Je vais pas pouvoir le retenir longtemps !

Mais la jeune fille, semblant hypnotisée par ce qu'elle voyait, ne fit aucun mouvement.  
Xigbar fit feu une nouvelle fois, et ce fut au tour du musicien de s'échapper. Il évita la salve, puis, rassembla son énergie, concentra sa force et fit tomber du plafond, au dessus de son adversaire, une véritable cascade qui l'engloutit. Demyx vit le numéro II s'effondrer au sol sous la pression de l'eau, toussant et crachant le liquide qu'il avait avalé malgré lui tout en lâchant une bordée de jurons.  
-Demyx, sale petit…

Le musicien n'en entendit pas davantage car il détala, secouant Alix pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Ils laissèrent un Xigbar trempé et pataugeant au milieu de l'eau.  
Alix s'arrêta soudainement au bout d'une minute de course, ne voulant plus continuer avancer.

-Quoi ? Demanda Demyx. Il s'agita, pas vraiment ravi de devoir attendre. Xigbar risquait de les rattraper.  
-Je veux savoir.  
-De quoi ?  
-Tout ça. L'eau. Le gars suspendu les pieds en l'air. Comment faites vous cela ? C'est totalement impossible…  
La jeune fille était énervée, et cela se ressentait au ton de sa voix. Trop de choses qu'elle ne saisissait pas lui arrivaient dessus en même temps. D'abord son cœur qui disparaissait, puis l'appartenance à ce groupe de dingues, et maintenant…des gens qui manipulaient l'eau et marchaient au plafond. Se taire un moment ça allait, mais fallait pas aller trop loin non plus.  
-Je veux des explications. Déclara-t-elle fermement.

Demyx l'observa quelques instants, puis répondit finalement.

-Ok. On va aller dans ta chambre. Je répondrai à tes questions.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et se remit à marcher, se demandant s'il était vraiment la personne la plus apte pour aborder ces sujets délicats. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix non plus. C'était sa mission, après tout.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Héhé…Bizarre ce chapitre…L'histoire avance pas beaucoup, j'espère que ça vous donne pas l'impression que ça traîne…On a même pas encore vu tous les membres de l'Organisation.  
La suite pour bientôt !


	4. Mise au point

L'histoire devrait s'accélérer d'ici le chapitre suivant. Encore un peu de patience!! lol

Les «» indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) les dialogues.

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 4:** Mise au point.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La chambre était de taille moyenne. Alix s'avança en son centre, détaillant des yeux le peu de choses qui se trouvait dans la pièce. De grandes fenêtres sur le mur opposé. Un lit dans un coin de la chambre. Une armoire en bois blanc posée contre le mur à celui de la porte. Et un bureau accompagné d'une chaise. Ce peu d'ameublement allait constituer ce qui désormais serait sa chambre. Plutôt froid dans l'ensemble.  
Demyx sembla lire dans ses pensées.

-C'est vide pour le moment, mais tu pourras la remplir comme tu le veux. C'est toi qui choisiras la déco. Ah, j'y pense aussi. La chambre juste à côté de la tienne, c'est celle de Larxene.  
-Génial. Grimaça Alix. Tu penses qu'elle va m'attaquer cette nuit ?  
-A vrai dire…Je sais pas trop. En fait, je pense que si elle devait attaquer quelqu'un, ce serait plutôt Axel ou Roxas. Tiens, d'ailleurs, sa chambre à lui est juste en face de la tienne. Quant à la mienne, elle est à deux portes de celle de Roxas. Si jamais tu décides de venir me rendre visite, fais gaffe à pas te tromper. Parce que si tu prends la porte avant, tu finis dans la chambre de Marluxia, mais si tu prends elle d'après, c'est chez Saix. Et je te déconseille de débouler dans la chambre de Saix.  
-Ok. Y a pas de problème avec ça. Je ferai attention. Par contre…  
Alix alla s'asseoir sur le lit- son lit à présent.  
-…J'aimerais que tu m'expliques. Pour tout à l'heure.

Demyx soupira. Il savait qu'il faudrait en arriver là. Il craignait de ne pas savoir donner les réponses adéquates à la jeune fille. Il y avait certaines choses que lui-même ne comprenait pas encore bien.

-Comment tu as fait ? Pour l'eau.

Le jeune musicien tira vers lui la chaise du bureau et s'assit, réfléchissant à la manière d'aborder le sujet.

-Bon. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer. Mais y a certains trucs qui sont encore troubles même pour moi, alors j'arriverai peut être pas à tout t'expliquer.

La jeune fille acquiesça en silence, lui faisant signe de continuer.

-En fait, chacun d'entre nous à le pouvoir sur un élément. Il peut diriger cet élément et s'en servir comme il veut.

Il fit une pause et regarda Alix. Celle-ci buvait la moindre de ses paroles.

-Par exemple, moi je manie l'eau. Xigbar, c'est l'espace.  
-Ça explique pourquoi il s'est retrouvé la tête en bas dans le vide. Constata Alix -Ouais. Faire la chauve souris, c'est son grand truc. Ensuite bah, y a Axel. Lui il manie le feu. Vexen, la glace. Quant à Larxene, elle contrôle la foudre,les éclairs. Les trucs de ce genre. -Hum…Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle nous avait menacés de nous envoyer «10'000 volts à la figure.  
Alix posa son menton dans sa main droite et appuya son bras sur ses genoux.  
-Et la guitare ?demanda-t-elle.  
-Sitar. Corrigea Demyx.  
-La sitar. Tu l'as fait apparaître comme ça, d'un coup. Elle aussi, elle est sous ton contrôle ?  
-Ouais. Dès que je veux utiliser mon pouvoir, j'invoque ma sitar. Avec elle, je dirige l'eau. Même chose pour le reste du groupe. Saix, lui, il a une Claymore…Une sorte d'épée gigantesque.  
-Ok. Mais tous ces pouvoirs…Vous les aviez déjà avant ? Je veux dire, avant de venir ici ?  
Demyx secoua la tête de gauche à droite.  
-Non. On a reçu ses pouvoirs une fois que l'on est…devenu des Nobody.  
Il esquissa un pauvre sourire à ces mots. Mauvais souvenir qui lui rappelait ce qu'ils étaient.  
-Avant on était…normaux. On pouvait pas faire ça. C'est une fois arrivé ici que l'on a reçu ce «don». Après, on a aussi appris à se battre. On s'entraîne régulièrement avec notre élément.  
-Se battre ?  
-Oui. Confirma le musicien. Et toi aussi, il av falloir qu…Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
Il s'interrompit brusquement. La jeune fille s'était soudainement penchée en avant, une main portée à son visage, les yeux fermés.

-Alix ! Ça va pas ?  
Il s'avança vers elle. Elle ne répondit rien d'abord. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle trembla un instant, puis, doucement, elle retira la main de son visage et rouvrit ses paupières. Demyx cru apercevoir une ombre noire et furtive pas dans les yeux gris de la jeune fille.

-Alix ! Tu…  
-Ça va…l'interrompit-elle faiblement.

Elle se redressa et sourit au musicien pour le rassurer. Celui-ci était perplexe. Ses yeux fixèrent ceux du jeune homme, comme si elle voulait par ce contact visuel, lui prouver ses dires.

-J'ai juste eu un vertige. Expliqua-t-elle. C'est devenu noir devant moi un instant. Mais c'est bon. C'est passé maintenant.  
-T'es sûre ? Fit Demyx toujours pas convaincu.  
-Ouais. Ça doit être les émotions de la journée. C'est normal.  
-Si tu l'dis. Mais si tu te sens mal, tu me le dis, hein ?  
-Ouais.

Demyx s'éloigna et retourna s'asseoir en face d'elle.  
La jeune fille, visiblement, tenait à reprendre leur conversation.

-Tu disais…Que vous vous battiez, donc ? Résuma-t-elle.  
-Exact. Et toi aussi. On va t'apprendre.  
-Quoi ? Moi aussi ?! C'est pas vrai…-Je ne suis vraiment pas sportive comme fille. Expliqua-t-elle.  
-Bah, tu sais, moi aussi c'était pas mon truc. Et puis finalement, avec le temps, je me bats comme un champion ! Enfin…Bref. Tu vas y arriver, toi aussi. L'encouragea-t-il.  
Elle eut un sourire crispé.  
-Non, t'as pas compris. Je ne suis VRAIMENT pas douée. Déjà que les courses poursuites de tout à l'heure c'était limite.  
-Je trouve que t'as sacrément bien sprinté. Releva le musicien.  
-Ça, c'était l'instinct de survie. D'ailleurs, ça ma pas vraiment réussi, j'ai failli partir dans les pommes.  
-Ahhh! Mais t'en fais pas ! C'est une question d'entraînement. Et puis franchement, je pense pas que tu sois la moins douée d'entre nous. Zexion et Vexen sont pas vraiment des modèles de souplesse et d'agilité ! Plaisanta-t-il.  
-Si tu l'dis…Elle avait l'air anxieuse.  
-T'inquiète ! Ça va être génial . J'ai hâte de voir quel est ton pouvoir.  
-Hé ! Tu parles déjà d'un pouvoir alors que c'est même pas sûr…Qui te dis que j'en ai un ? Rien ne le prouve.  
Elle semblait presque espérer cette éventualité.  
-Ça, je sais pas. Fit Demyx. En fait, Zexion n'a pas d'élément, lui. Il est le seul de tout le groupe dans ce cas. Ça m'étonnerait que tu te retrouves comme lui.

Demyx se leva de sa chaise et continua sur sa lancée.

-En plus, se serait moins pratique pour te défendre. La plupart des gars du groupe se reposent beaucoup sur leur élément. Alors si tu dois compter que sur des techniques de combat au corps à corps…Ça va être dur de te battre. Surtout qu'on en vient souvent aux mains avec les habitants des autres mondes.

Alix redressa vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Des autres mondes ?  
-Euh…hésita Demyx qui se demandait s'il ne venait pas de faire une bourde. Le Supérieur ne t'as pas mis au courant de ça non plus ?  
-Pas du tout ! La jeune fille se prit la tête entre les mains et massa ses tempes avec ses doigts. Elle sentait venir une migraine.  
-Il aurait quand même pu m'en dire plus…marmonna-t-elle. Ca m'aurait évité de tout me prendre dans la figure à la fois.

Le musicien eut un rire gêné.

-Peut être. Enfin, t'as juste à savoir que il y a beaucoup, beaucoup de mondes différents qui nous entourent. En gros, c'est ça. Et nous, on les visite les uns après les autres.  
-Comment vous faites ? Vous créez un portail, un truc dans le genre ?  
Non. Beaucoup plus simple. On prend notre vaisseau spatial et vroooouuum ! On fonce dans l'hyperespace. Fit Demyx tout en s'agitant pour imiter un vaisseau filant à toute vitesse parmi les étoiles.  
-Très logique ça aussi. Ironisa Alix. Je savais pas qu'on pouvait déjà voyagé d'un monde à l'autre.  
-Et ben, tu vas bientôt découvrir ça. Très bientôt même. D'ici quelque jours je pense. Y aura pas meilleur entraînement. Fit le jeune homme avec entrain.  
-Sans doute. Soupira Alix.

Elle était fatiguée. Un léger mal de tête commençait à lui vriller le crâne.

-Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Demyx en la voyant se masser les tempes.  
-Oui, oui. Ça va. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. Ça passera tout seul.  
-Tu veux te reposer un moment ? Suggéra le musicien. Après tout, je t'ai montré presque tout le monde. Y a plus grand-chose à voir pour le moment.  
-Je pense que…je vais effectivement me reposer un peu.  
-Ok. Tu veux que je demande à Vexen ou à Marluxia de te donner quelque chose contre la migraine ? Marluxia pourrait peut être te préparer un truc à base de plantes…  
-Non, ça ira. Pas besoin. Et puis, si tu vas chez Vexen, tu vas te faire trucider. Plaisanta Alix.  
-Oh, pas de problème ! J'suis le roi de la fuite quand il le faut. Fit Demyx en s'esclaffant. Bon, alors je viendrai te chercher pour le dîner, d'ac' ?  
-Compris.

Le musicien tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Avant de la refermer, il glissa un dernier sourire à la jeune fille qui le lui rendit. Il ferma la porte et Alix se retrouva à nouveau seule dans la chambre. Elle écouta les pas de Demyx s'éloigner dans le couloir. Le silence revint bientôt, ce que la jeune fille ne pouvait qu'apprécier au vu de la douleur qui grandissait dans sa tête.  
Elle s'allongea sur son lit sans en défaire les draps blancs et frais. Elle resta quelques instants couchée sur le dos, à simplement regarder le plafond, puis elle se tourna sur le côté.  
Elle sentit bientôt le sommeil la gagner. Sa vue s'obscurcit brièvement,mais elle n'en tint pas compte, se disant que c'était le sommeil qui venait la chercher. Et deux minutes plus tard, son souffle régulier fut le seul bruit que l'on eut pu entendre dans la pièce. Elle dormait à poing fermé.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 4 !! Ouais, il est un peu longuet…Mais il fallait bien qu'Alix soit un peu au courant de ce qui se passe autour d'elle !! Allez, la suite se prépare…


	5. Début de journée

**dark-angelus83: merci de ton commentaire !! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

Les «» indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 5:** Début de journée.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alix se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait cru percevoir, à travers son sommeil lourd, un cri. Frottant ses yeux encore embrumés de fatigue, elle tendit l'oreille et écouta attentivement. Mais il n'y avait rien. Sauf un bruit de porte qu'on claquait. Se levant, elle s'avança vers la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvrit, et jeta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir. Elle vit passer une silhouette noire. La personne lui tournant le dos, Alix ne remarqua que des longs cheveux bleus. Cela devait être l'un de ceux que Demyx n'avait pas eu le temps de lui présenter tout à l'heure, car il ne lui rappela personne. Elle regardait la silhouette s'éloigner lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle.  
Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Demyx. Celui-ci semblait…secoué.  
Un liquide blanc ressemblant à du lait s'écoulait sur son visage note auteur: oui, qu'on soit bien d'accord, c'est du LAIT qui coule sur son visage et pas AUTRE CHOSE !!Bande de pervers aux pensées tordues !!XD. Son manteau était également couvert de la même substance.

-A quoi tu as joué ? Questionna Alix en retenant un ricanement.  
-Oh ça ? Euh…Y a eu comme une bagarre dans la salle à manger ce matin. Expliqua le musicien. Larxene a voulu se venger de la blague d'Axel et Roxas, et comme elle pensait que j'étais dans le coup aussi, c'est sur moi que c'est tombé.

Alix le regarda en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Elle a renversé un bol de céréales sur ma tête. Précisa le musicien.  
-Ah ok. Ça explique le lait. Elle t'a pas raté.  
-Ouais. Fit Demyx tout en retirant de ses cheveux mouillés une céréale. Quand je pense que la SEULE fois ou je suis pas responsable des embrouilles c'est moi qui prend tout…

Quelque chose vint soudainement à l'esprit d'Alix.

-Mais, j'y pense…Vous mangez des céréales en guise de souper, chez vous ? S'étonna la jeune fille.  
-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est le matin.

La raison de ce quiproquo sauta alors aux yeux du garçon.

-Oups…C'est que, hier, après que je t'ai laissé te reposer, tu as dû t'endormir sacrément profond parce que quand je suis venu te chercher pour le souper, le soir, tu dormais encore. J'ai pas voulu te réveiller. J'aurais dû ? Demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.  
-Non, c'est bon. Mais ça explique pourquoi j'ai si faim…J'ai sauté un repas.  
-Ouais. Ben écoute, viens avec moi, je t'amène à la cuisine pour manger un truc.  
-T'es sûr ? Ça paraît dangereux de manger avec vous le matin.  
-Hein ? Mais non. Larxene est retournée dans sa chambre, tu la verras pas. Vexen, lui, est déjà reparti dans son labo. Pas de risques de ce côté-là non plus. Bon, y a bien Xigbar, mais lui, le matin, il est dans le cirage et ça m'étonnerait qu'il te remarque.

La jeune fille sembla rassurée à ces mots.

-Suis moi ! Fit Demyx en prenant l'air du conquérant qui part explorer de nouveaux horizons.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Au fait, repris Alix alors qu'ils marchaient, tout à l'heure, j'ai vu quelqu'un sortir d'une des chambres. Je n'ai pas vu son visage, mais il ou elle avait des longs cheveux bleus. Qui est-ce ?  
-Hmm? Oh, sans doute Saix, le Numéro VII. Répondit Demyx. Il est partit dans quelle direction ?  
-L'opposée de la notre.  
-Bon, alors on risque pas de le croiser.  
-Ok…anticipa Alix. Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait, à lui ?  
-Mais rien ! Pourquoi tout le monde m'accuse toujours ? Dit Demyx moitié vexé, moitié riant.  
-Je sais pas. C'était juste un pressentiment.

Ils se turent, se contentant de marcher d'un bon pas.

«Ils n'en finissent plus, ces couloirs…» songea Alix.  
Elle fit part de ses impression au jeune musicien.

-Hé, Demyx…On y est bientôt ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait dix minutes qu'on marche…  
-T'inquiète. Dans deux minutes on y est. Ahhh…Rien ne vaut une petite marche pour se mettre en appétit, tu trouves pas ?  
-Sans doute…Tiens, j'y pense. Tout à l'heure, quand je me suis réveillée, c'était à cause d'un cri. C'était dans mes rêves, ou il y a bien eu un cri ? Vu ce qui se passe ici, ça m'étonnerait pas trop.  
-C'était un hurlement de type masculin qui finissait dans les aigus ?  
-Oui.  
-C'était Marluxia.  
-Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?  
-Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que y avait eu une bataille de céréales ? Ben en fait, quand Larxene m'a renversé son bol sur la tête, y a Axel et Roxas qui se sont amenés. Et euh…Comment dire…Roxas a pris une poignée de céréales trempées de lait et a voulu la balancer sur Larxene.  
-Me dis pas que…  
-Si. Larxene s'est baissée et c'est Marly qui a tout pris en plein dans son joli minois. C'était pas très beau à voir. Il en avait plein ses cheveux. Inutile de te dire qu'après ça, Roxas a dû piquer un sprint pour échapper à Marluxia. Je me demande s'il s'en est sortit, d'ailleurs. J'espère que Marly n'a pas sortit sa faux…

Alix déglutit difficilement.

-U…Une faux ?

Le musicien acquiesça.

-Oui. C'est l'arme de Marluxia. Ah, on est arrivé. Dit-il tout en stoppant devant une porte et en l'ouvrant, révélant une pièce de taille moyenne.

Il y avait une table au centre de la chambre, assez longue pour accueillir une quinzaine de personnes. L'on y trouvait également tout la panoplie que l'on eût pu voir dans une cuisine banale: un frigo, un évier, des placards pour ranger les ustensiles. Mais à l'image du reste du manoir, tout ce mobilier était d'un blanc pur.

Les deux Nobodys s'avancèrent au centre la pièce, rejoignant ceux déjà présents. Il y avait là Axel, accoudé d'un air ennuyé à la table. Xigbar se trouvait à l'autre bout, la tête posée sur ces bras repliés sur la table.

«En effet, il a pas l'air bien réveillé» pensa Alix en repensant aux paroles de Demyx.

Xaldin se trouvait un peu plus loin, dos appuyé contre l'un des murs, une tasse de café fumant dans une main, un journal qu'il lisait dans l'autre.  
Seul Axel sembla s'intéresser un tant soit peu aux nouveaux arrivants. Il leur adressa un sourire moqueur.

-Tiens, tiens…Voilà la nouvelle…Et son chevalier servant. Fit-il d'un air narquois.

Alix ne releva pas, mais Demyx rougit au point d'en avoir le visage aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Axel.

-Arrête un peu ! Il se tourna vers la jeune fille.  
-Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?  
Il s'approcha du frigo et énuméra les choses.  
-Y a du pain, des toasts, de la confiture, des fruits, des yaourts…  
Il referma le frigo.  
-Y a aussi des céréales si tu préfères. Euh…Ou sont les céréales ? Demanda-t-il après les avoir cherchées des yeux sans rien trouver.

La voix railleuse d'Axel s'éleva à nouveau:

-Les céréales ? Elles sont un peu partout. Tiens, y en a dans le coin de la pièce là-bas. Y en a aussi sous la table, et par terre, vers les pieds de Xaldin. Oh, y en a même une au plafond. Tu la veux ?  
-Laisse tomber ! Fit Demyx en voyant Alix aller se servir dans le frigo et en ressortir avec un yaourt nature.

La jeune fille alla s'asseoir à la table, du côté opposé à celui d'Axel. Le musicien la rejoignit.

-Tu vas pas tenir le coup si tu manges que ça. Souligna-t-il.  
-Ça me suffit.

Il lui jeta un regard dubitatif, peu convaincu.

La pièce allait retomber dans le silence quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Un Roxas essoufflé et visiblement sur le point de s'effondrer se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la table avant de s'y écrouler, le souffle court, le visage rouge.

-Il nous fait une crise d'asthme ? Tenta Alix.  
-Non.Il sort de sa course-poursuite avec Marluxia. Corrigea Axel. Hé Roxas, ça va ? Tu t'en es bien tiré finalement. Vu la tronche de Marluxia au moment ou il a reçu les céréales dans la figure, j'ai pensé que y avait des chances que tu y restes…

Après avoir repris son souffle, le Numéro XIII s'expliqua.

-J'ai failli y passer. J'ai dû courir jusqu'aux chambres, et là, je suis entré dans la sienne. Je pensais que ça le ferait ralentir. Mais non. J'ai dû continuer à courir. Le problème, c'est que j'ai écrasé quelques une de ses tulipes au passage. Ça l'a rendu encore plus furax. Il a sortit sa faux et j'ai dû me tailler en vitesse. Je l'ai semé dans la bibliothèque.  
-Bien joué ! Le félicitèrent Axel et Demyx.

Alix, elle, resta silencieuse. Sûr, ce genre de bêtises allait se retourner contre eux un de ces jours.

-C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? Demanda Roxas.  
-Hmpf. Pas grand-chose à mon avis. Fit Axel. Xemnas va sûrement vouloir tester la nouvelle recrue.

Comme pour confirmer ses dire, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour laisser passer Marluxia (qui n'avait apparemment pas digérer l'histoire des céréales et celle des tulipes) qui leur déclara:

-Le Supérieur veut voir le Numéro XIV. Il faut aller le rejoindre au niveau des salles d'entraînement. Et je ne vous conseille pas de traîner.

Il termina sa phrase en jetant un regard noir au pauvre Roxas qui s'était fait tout petit sur sa chaise et dont le visage avait perdu toute couleur. Finalement, il n'avait pas si bien semé Marluxia qu'il le pensait…

Marluxia s'en alla sans dire quoi que ce soit d'autre et en claquant la porte derrière lui.  
Ce fut Axel qui repris ses esprits en premier. Il s'adressa au Numéro XIII qui avait presque entièrement disparu sous la table.

-Hé, Roxas ! Il est partit, ça sert à rien de nous faire une syncope maintenant! plaisanta-t-il.

Alix pensa que c'était elle qui risquait de partir dans les pommes. Qu'allait-on bien pouvoir lui demander de faire ?  
Axel répondit indirectement à ses questions:

-Allez, on bouge. L'heure de la baston a sonné. Il faudrait pas que la miss arrive en retard.  
Il adressa à la jeune fille un sourire, franc et honnête cette fois.

Tous les quatre se levèrent de table. Un ronflement s'éleva alors à côté d'eux: Xigbar s'était rendormi, la tête posée dans le creux de ses bras.  
Ils quittèrent la cuisine et se remirent en marche dans le couloir.

-Demyx, t'as encore tes céréales sur la tête ! Fit remarquer Roxas.  
-Hein ? Le musicien porta les mains à ses cheveux. Et merde…J'étais partit me changer quand j'ai croisé Alix. J'ai oublié après.  
Il soupira.  
-Ben tu ferais mieux d'y retourner, lança Axel. Ça serait moyennement une bonne idée de te présenter devant Xemnas avec tes cheveux et ton manteau plein de lait. Enfin, moi je m'en fous, je dis ça pour toi.  
-T'as raison. Bon, je vais vite me changer et je vous rejoint là-bas.  
-No problemo !

Le musicien partit en courant, l'écho de ses pas se répercutant fortement dans le couloir.  
Alix se retrouva pour la première fois seule avec deux personnes de l'Organisation quasiment inconnues. Mais elle craignait moins de se retrouver avec ces deux garçons que seule en face d'une Larxene déchaînée. Ça, c'était certain.

Et comme disait Axel: en avant pour la baston.  
«La bonne blague…»

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilàààà…Chapitre 5 terminé !! Oui je sais, une fin de me, mais bon je savais pas comment le terminer autrement alors…Il se passe rien dans ce chapitre mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
Bref, la suite pour bientôt !!


	6. Premier entraînement qui tourne court

**dark-angelus83: héé ! Alors comme ça, on aime bien mon Alix ??contente Et Demyx aussi ?C'est bien !XD C'est vrai que Dem' est super cool...Oui, le truc des céréales, je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire !! Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 6:** Premier entraînement (qui tourne court).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La salle d'entraînement se trouvait au troisième sous-sol. Elle était imposante, laissant largement de l'espace pour les combattants. Elle était séparée en deux parties: d'un côté toute la panoplie de différentes machines de musculation, d'un autre un grand espace vide pour ceux qui désiraient se battre en duel.  
Alix fut tout de même rassurée d'une chose: il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un saute-mouton. De toute les choses qu'elle avait dû faire, le saute-mouton était bien ce qu'Ila avait toujours détesté le plus. Le sport n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Mais le saute-mouton, c'était l'horreur.  
Son soulagement fut de courte durée. A peine eût elle mit un pied dans la salle, entourée d'Axel et Roxas, que Xemnas, accompagné d'un Nobody aux cheveux bleus vint à elle.

«C'est lui que j'ai vu tout à l'heure.» constata Alix.

Elle pouvait maintenant l'observer de face. Il était grand et mince. Son visage, bien que dur, était empreint de finesse. Une cicatrice en forme de «X» le traversait de part et d'autre. Et ses yeux étaient…jaunes. Dorés.

Le Supérieur entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

-Numéro XIV, dit-il en s'adressant à Alix. Nous allons tester tes capacités au combat. Au vu de tes possibilités actuelles, nous préparerons ensuite un entraînement adapté.

Il s'interrompit car la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer quelques membres de l'Organisation qui n'avaient visiblement pas envie de louper le futur spectacle. Il y avait là Larxene, Luxord, Xaldin et Marluxia. Larxene s'amusait avec un kunai qu'elle faisait tournoyer entre ces doigts et Luxord mélangeait un paquet de cartes. Marluxia semblait encore frustré des incidents du matin. Seul Xaldin était un tant soit peu calme.  
Après l'entrée bruyante des nouveaux venus, le calme revint peu à peu dans la pièce.  
Xemnas reprit ses explications d'une voix calme et ferme.

-Pour ton entraînement d'aujourd'hui, tu vas te battre contre Saix.  
-Je le sentais venir. Commenta Axel tandis que Xemnas lui jetait un regard noir.  
-Me battre ? Contre lui ? Demanda Alix en regardant Saix et en frémissant de peur.  
-Exactement. Pour ce faire, tu vas aller chercher l'un de ces tubes en acier qui se trouvent à côté de la porte. Ce Sera ton arme.

Alix allait protester, dire qu'elle allait laisser des plumes dans cette entraînement de fou, mais elle abandonna vite cette idée en voyant la lueur de détermination dans les yeux de Xemnas. L'idée de se mesurer à Saix ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille (pour elle), mais elle avait l'impression que désobéir au Supérieur serait une faute plus grande et périlleuse encore.  
Anxieuse, elle tourna les talons et alla chercher ce qui lui avait été désigné. Axel et Roxas, qui était restés à ses côtés jusqu'à présent, la suivirent.  
En passant devant le groupe de Nobodys, Alix les entendit parler, s'adressant plus ou moins à elle.

-Rendez-vous à l'infirmerie. Lâcha pernicieusement Larxene tout en faisant tournoyer son kunai.  
-Qui parie sur qui ? Lança Luxord à la cantonade.  
-Tsss ! Parce que tu penses qu'elle a une chance ? Fit Marluxia en suivant des yeux Roxas qui se tenait à distance respectable de lui.  
-Il a raison. Renchérit Larxene en s'exprimant assez fort pour qu'Alix l'entende. Tu devrais plutôt parier sur l'état dans lequel elle sera en ressortant du combat. Avec une jambe en moins ? Peut être un bras ? Ou bien les deux ?  
La jeune femme sembla très amusée par cette pensée car elle se mit à ricaner.

Tentant d'ingnorer les commentaires macabres qui se faisaient dans son dos, Alix saisit l'un des tuyaux en acier. Il était long d'environ un mètre et assez lourd. Difficile à manier.  
Elle retourna vers Xemnas, cette fois seule, Axel et Roxas étant restés auprès des autres Nobodys(mais pas trop près de Marluxia quand même, en ce qui concernait Roxas).

Lorsque la jeune fille eût rejoint le Supérieur au centre la pièce, celui-ci déclara:

-Vous pouvez commencer.

Et il recula, laissant la place aux duellistes.

«Quoi ?! Là, maintenant, tout de suite ?! Il n'a même pas donné les règles !» s'affola Alix.

Ses mains tremblaient sur l'acier de son arme.  
Elle regarda Saix lui n'avait pas encore bougé, l'expression de son visage tout à fait indéchiffrable. Il tendit soudain le bras d'un côté, et, dans un éclat de lumière, apparut sa claymore.  
Alix déglutit avec peine. Elle n'était armée que d'un vulgaire tuyau alors que lui avait sortit une espèce de…d'épée, qui était plus grande que la jeune fille.

«Je le sens mal…»

Saix chargea tout à coup. Il courut vers elle, élevant sa claymore, prêt à frapper. Alix s'écarta vivement, évitant un premier coup, l'épée la frôlant de près. Tout de suite après, un autre coup arriva, et la jeune fille fit un nouvel écart pour ne pas se retrouver assommée. Malheureusement pour elle, Saix enchaînait les assauts à une vitesse folle, l'obligeant à se mouvoir constamment.

«Je peux pas riposter mais je peux toujours lui filer entre les pattes.»

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Alors que l'homme tentait de la frapper, elle concentra toute son agilité et son attention pour lui échapper. Mais cela ne pourrait pas continuer longtemps comme ça. Son endurance n'était pas infinie, et déjà elle se sentait faiblir.

Demyx choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la salle, propre et changé. Mais Alix ne le remarqua pas, trop occupée qu'elle était à rester hors de portée de Saix.  
Le musicien s'approcha du groupe de Nobodys. Il entendit Larxene se rire du malheur d'Alix, Luxord qui tentait de convaincre les autres de parier, Xaldin qui semblait ailleurs, et Marluxia qui fronçait les sourcils en regardant le combat.

-Yo, Demyx! C'était Axel qui venait de parler.  
-Comment ça se passe ?  
-Ben tu vois bien. Pour le moment, elle n'a fait que courir dans tous les sens.  
-Ça va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça. Fit Roxas. Saix va s'énerver dans un moment.  
-Ouais, j'espère bien. Intervint Larxene. Je veux que ça coule. Sinon, c'est moi qui m'en chargerai. Elle caressa du bout des doigts les bords tranchants de son kunai, histoire de rendre plus explicite ses intentions.  
-Je pense que tu n'auras pas besoin. Déclara Marluxia. Elle est bloquée.

En effet, au fur et à mesure qu'elle fuyait son assaillant, la jeune fille s'était dangereusement rapprochée des murs de la pièce, et se retrouvait à présent acculée dans l'un des coins avec un Saix bien remonté. Il abaissa sa claymore avec force. Alix, ne pouvant plus fuir, n'eut d'autre choix que d'essayer de parer le coup avec son tuyau. Elle le tint entre ses mains à l'horizontale, espérant ainsi bloquer la claymore avant qu'elle ne la heurte de plein fouet. Son stratagème ne fonctionna qu'à moitié. Que peut une jeune fille non entraînée face à un homme aussi fort ?  
La claymore s'abattit et Alix ne put supporter la puissance du coup dans ses bras qui fléchirent. Le tuyau d'acier dévia la trajectoire de la l'épée, qui vint frapper l'épaule gauche de la jeune fille qui laissa s'échapper un cri de douleur.

-Tu es pathétique. Fit Saix d'une voix neutre.

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la part du Numéro VII, Alix plongea en avant,et tirant profit de sa petite taille, passa entre les jambes de son ennemi. Elle faillit s'emmêler les pieds dans le manteau de Saix, mais réussi à se faufiler à force de tortillements.  
Au moins n'était-elle plus bloquée dans le coin de la pièce. Elle se releva avec précipitation, tenant toujours son arme dans ses mains tremblantes et moites. Le Numéro VII revint à la charge, le regard un peu fou. Apparemment, les petits tours de passe-passe de la jeune fille lui tapaient sur les nerfs.

-Il…Il va devenir Berserk ! S'exclama Demyx, inquiet.  
-Parfait ! Se réjouit Larxene.

Tandis qu'ils se faisaient à nouveau face, Alix reculant, Saix s'approchant, la jeune fille jetaient régulièrement des coups d'œil derrière elle pour s'assurer de ne plus se retrouver coincée. Et c'est alors qu'elle regardait brièvement au-dessus de son épaule que Saix, vif comme l'éclair, la désarma d'un coup de pied, envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce le tuyau d'acier. Puis, d'un ample mouvement de bras, il lança avec force son arme qui heurta Alix de plein fouet, au niveau de la poitrine. La jeune fille, lâchant un cri de douleur étouffé, valsa sous la puissance du coup et alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin.  
Le silence retomba dans la salle. Chacun attendait qu'elle se relève, mais elle n'en fit rien, restant à terre, couchée sur le dos.  
Quelques instants s'écoulèrent pendant lesquels ils n'entendirent plus que la respiration saccadée de Saix. Celui-ci, se contrôlant avec peine, rangea finalement sa claymore. Cette fois, le combat était terminé.  
Mais Alix ne bougeait plus. Et d'où ils se trouvaient, ils ne pouvaient pas voir le sang s'écouler des commissures de ses lèvres.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moi, ou comment ne pas savoir terminer un chapitre correctement.  
Le tuyau d'acier: l'arme fétiche des Silent Hill ! Quoique je préfère avoir un pistolet dans les mains, quand je joue à Silent Hill…

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !!


	7. Premier entrainement suite

**dark-angelus83: ouais, j'avoue que le coup qu'elle s'est prit doit faire mal...Je la fais souffrir...XD Pour Silent Hill, je me sens rassurée quand j'ai ce tuyau dans les mains, le problème, c'est que je tape à côté...la fille qui savait pas viser. Voici le septième chapitre, et Alix va avoir sa revanche (ou pas...) !**

**Watachan**: **merci du compliment ! Ben tu vois, la suite est venue...assez vite ! Oui, tant que j'aurai des idées, je continuerai !! En tout cas, voilà la suite, qui j'espère ne te décevra pas !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 7:** Premier entraînement (qui tourne court…suite)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un silence de plomb était tombé sur la salle, chacun attendant que la jeune fille se relève. Mais elle n'en fit rien, restant à terre, couchée sur le dos.  
Le silence de mort fut brisé par Larxene:

-Bien joué Saix !

Cela fit sortir les autres de leur torpeur.

-Alix ! Demyx se mit à courir vers la jeune fille.g -C'était assez…pitoyable. Lâcha Xaldin, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.  
-Ça n'aura pas valu le déplacement. Renchérit Marluxia.  
-Oui, vous n'avez même pas voulu jouer le jeu. Fit Luxord, abattu que personne n'ait rien parié.  
-Bon, ou est-ce qu'on l'enterre ? Je propose…  
-Ta gueule Larxene ! Lança Axel.

Pendant ce temps, Demyx s'était agenouillé auprès de la jeune fille inconsciente. Il frissonna en voyant le sang s'écouler de sa bouche.

-Alix…

Il porta une main au cou de son amie pour tenter de prendre son pouls, oubliant momentanément qu'ils n'avaient pas de cœur, et qu'ainsi il n'y avait jamais eu de pouls. Il tint ensuite cette même main au-dessus de la bouche entrouverte et ensanglantée d'Alix, dans l'espoir de sentir le souffle chaud. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il ne l'entendait plus respirer. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus.

-Elle est…

Plus loin, légèrement en retrait des autres, se trouvait Xemnas. Il était silencieux. Et ennuyé. Elle n'était pas censée mourir au premier entraînement.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Saix qui faisait visiblement de grands efforts pour ne pas basculer complètement dans la rage.

Axel et Roxas rejoignirent Demyx, laissant derrière eux les autres membres de l'Organisation qui parlaient avec bruit et s'agitaient.

-Elle a vraiment morflé. Commenta Axel.  
-J'espère que…Commença Roxas.  
-Elle est morte. Déclara Demyx toujours agenouillé près du corps de la jeune fille.  
-Mais non. Elle est juste évanouie. N'oublie pas que nous n'avons pas de cœur, et donc pas de pouls. Tu t'es basé sur ça pour savoir si elle était morte, Mais tu n'aurais jamais pu en percevoir un.

Axel argumentait dans l'espoir de rassurer Demyx vainement. Mais en voyant le sang s'écouler de sa bouche et goutter sur le sol, il eût de la peine à croire ce qu'il disait.

-Elle ne respire plus. Souffla le musicien, tête abaissée, fixant le sol sur lequel gisait Alix.

Roxas ne disait rien, semblant accablé par les paroles de Demyx.  
Axel s'approcha alors de Demyx et de la jeune fille à son tour, voulant vérifier les dires du musicien par lui-même.

-Attends, commença-t-il, elle doit bien…OH PUTAIN !!

Le cri d'Axel fit sursauter Demyx qui fit un bond d'un mètre et Roxas qui sortit ses Keyblades. Le groupe de Nobodys au fond de la salle cessa de parler pour comprendre les raisons de cette agitation. Saix le toisa d'un regard mauvais. Xemnas commença de s'approcher d'eux.

Axel balbutiait:

-Ses…Ses yeux…

Demyx regarda Alix et eut la surprise de sa vie en la voyant les yeux grand ouverts. Seul hic: ils étaient noirs. Là ou ses yeux étaient habituellement d'un gris métallique, il n'y avait plus que du noir. Un noir profond et insondable.  
Mais le musicien n'y prêta pas attention bien longtemps, trop heureux qu'il était de la voir bien en vie.

A l'autre bout de la salle, la déception se faisait sentir.  
-Fausse alerte, Larxene. Fit Marluxia. Tu ne disséquera personne ce soir.  
-Zut ! Maugréa la jeune femme.

Demyx, lui, ne se retint pas. Il prit sans réfléchir la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Alix !  
-Hé, lâche-moi !  
La jeune fille le repoussa, mais il n'y fit même pas attention.  
-Tu nous a fait tellement peur, Alix !  
-Peur ? Qui a dit que j'avais eu peur ?? Lança Larxene du fond de la salle.  
-Euh…Je m'appelle pas Alix. Fit la jeune fille.  
-Pardon ? S'étonna Demyx. Oh, ça doit à cause du choc ! T'inquiète, ça ira mieux. Le principal, c'est que tu sois en vie, Alix.  
-Le principal, c'est qu'elle aurait dû crever, merde ! (Larxene au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit la jeune fille à l'attention de Demyx. Je m'appelle PAS Alix !! C'est clair ?! Et laisse moi respirer deux secondes ! S'énerva-t-elle.

La jeune Nobody tenta de se relever mais elle s'arrêta en grimaçant de douleur aussitôt, portant la main à la base de son cou, là ou la Claymore l'avait frappée.

-Aïe ! Putain…C'est qui le con qui m'a mis dans cet état ?

Saix cilla à cette remarque.

-Si t'es pas contente ma jolie, je peux t'arranger le coup vite fait ! Proposa Larxene, une lueur sadique dans les yeux. Je te renvoie dans l'Au-Delà pour de bon, ça te tente ?

Alix sembla alors sortir de ses gonds.

-T'as un problème, toi, au fond ?! Si c'est le cas, viens me le dire en face ! Espèce de s…

Sur le coup de l'insulte, Larxene pâlit légèrement, mais une demi-seconde plus tard, l'étonnement faisait place à la rage. Elle sortit un kunai, s'apprêtant à le lancer, quand Luxord aidé de Marluxia la retinrent courageusement. Courageusement, car retenir une Larxene déchaînée, c'est risqué de ses démettre les deux épaules.  
Axel, Demyx et Roxas se contentaient de regarder, abasourdis. Si Alix continuait dans cette voie, la foudre n'allait pas tarder à lui tomber dessus. Dans tous les sens du terme.  
Mais la jeune fille semblait l'ignorer totalement, allant même au devant de la femme qui se débattait furieusement pour échapper à l'emprise des deux Nobodys.

-Mais lâchez moi !! Je vais là…

Tandis qu'Alix s'approchait de plus en plus de la furie, Saix s'interposa, une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

-Dégage, toi ! Lui envoya la jeune Nobody.

Demyx se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Axel se frappa le front d'une main. C'était folie que de s'adresser à Saix de cette manière alors que la rage le consumait.  
Voyant que Saix ne bougeait pas, la jeune fille l'interpella à nouveau:

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Wahou ! Fit-elle après avoir vu les yeux exorbités du Berserk. Faut que t'arrête la fumette mon gars ! Dit-elle en imitant quelqu'un en train de tirer sur un joint. C'est pas bon pour c'que t'as !

Aussitôt après, la main gantée de Saix se porta à son cou et il la souleva comme une vulgaire brindille, l'étranglant à moitié.

-Aaargh…Lâche moi !

Mais le Berserk n'en fit rien, se contentant de ricaner à la vue de la jeune fille se balançant inutilement au bout de son bras.

-Ouais, Saix ! Encouragea Larxene qui avait finalement réussi à se libérer de l'Emprise de Marluxia et Luxord.

Xemnas allait intervenir pour arrêter le Numéro VII, mais il n'eut rien besoin de dire.  
La jeune fille se balança au bout du bras de Saix et vint le frapper au visage avec son pied. Surpris et meurtris, son assaillant la laissa retomber à terre. Elle prit aussitôt ses distances et attendit d'être hors de sa portée avant de lui parler à nouveau.

-Je te préviens: je suis pas comme Ila, moi. Je sais me battre. Fit-elle avec un air de défi.

Le Berserk fit alors réapparaître sa Claymore, ce qui refroidit nettement les ardeurs de la jeune fille.

-Oui…Enfin…Euh…On peut peut-être parler aussi, non ?

-Elle fait la maligne et se dégonfle deux secondes plus tard…maugréa Axel dans son coin.  
-Je comprends pas. Souffla Demyx. Jamais Alix n'a parlé ou agis comme ça…  
-Ouais, ben faut croire que le coup qu'elle a pris l'a sacrément secouée. Remarqua Roxas.

La jeune fille poussa un cri lorsque Saix lui fonça dessus, visiblement impatient de reprendre là ou il avait arrêté.

-Vas-y Saix ! Encouragea une nouvelle fois une Larxene déchaînée.  
-Toi ta gueule ! Lui envoya Alix tout en courant pour échapper au Berserk.  
-Quel langage vulgaire ! Commenta Axel d'un ton moqueur.

La jeune fille se mit à courir en rond dans la salle, jusqu'au moment ou, voulant se retourner pour calculer la proximité de la Claymore, elle s'étala par terre.

-Merde…  
Elle toussa et du sang lui remonta dans la gorge, la forçant à le cracher.

Toujours couchée à terre, elle se tourna sur le côté pour voir un Saix Berserk qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle.

-Pu…commença-t-elle en le voyant élever sa Claymore.  
Elle bascula sur le côté pour l'éviter.  
-…tain. Fit-elle quand l'épée s'écrasa à quelques centimètres de son visage, fissurant le sol.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps, et, profitant de ce que le Numéro VII se redressaient avec sa lourde arme, elle plongea en avant. Pour la deuxième fois consécutive de la journée, Saix vit la jeune fille lui filer entre les pattes. Une fois derrière son ennemi, elle sauta et s'accrocha dans son dos, enserrant le cou du Nobody avec ses bras.  
Le Berserk voulut l'atteindre avec sa Claymore, mais il était gêné dans ses mouvements.  
La voix moqueuse de Larxene s'éleva:

-Un problème, Saix ? Me dis pas que t'arrives pas à te débarrasser de cette peste! Et elle éclata de rire, ce qui eut pour effet d'achever les nerfs du Berserk.

En un instant, il fit disparaître sa Claymore, puis il saisit les poignets d'Alix qui entouraient son cou, l'empêchant de partir. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

-Laisse moi…grogna la fille toujours suspendue au dos du Numéro VII.  
Elle se débattit en vain. Saix la tenait, il ne l'a lâcherait plus.

Elle prit peur lorsque le Nobody se mit à courir…Droit sur l'un des murs de la salle: il allait foncer dedans.  
Il se jeta littéralement sur le mur, mais, au dernier moment, il se retourna, offrant son dos à la paroi, et ainsi laissant la jeune fille encaisser le choc à sa place.  
Sa tête heurta violemment la paroi, et la douleur éclata dans tout son dos et sa poitrine qui souffraient déjà le martyr à cause de l'ancienne attaque.  
Ses yeux noirs se voilèrent et se corps redevint inerte.  
Saix la lâcha, la laissant s'écrouler sur le sol, avant de s'éloigner sans plus un regard d'un pas lent.  
Le duel était bel et bien terminé.

Aussitôt, Demyx, Axel et Roxas se précipitèrent.

-Alix ! S'exclama le musicien.  
-Laisse tomber, elle est dans les pommes. Fit remarquer Axel.

Ils furent rejoint par le Supérieur et par Larxene qui venait constater les dégâts en frémissant d'avance.

-Intéressant. Fit Xemnas pour lui-même, observant la jeune fille. Quelque plans s'échafaudaient déjà dans son esprit. Emmenez la à l'infirmerie.  
Il se détourna, des pensées tourbillonnantes plein la tête.  
Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, il entendit Larxene ricaner, visiblement ravie de la situation:

-Je vous l'avais dit que ça finirait à l'infirmerie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà pour ce septième chapitre ! Certains d'entre vous ont peut être déjà une idée de ce que va être le pouvoir d'Alix…En fait, je sais même pas si on peut considérer ça comme un pouvoir…Enfin, bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !!


	8. Réveil et départ

**dark-angelus83:** oui, entraînement pas simple. Il a fallu qu'elle tombe sur Saix...la pauvre !XD Je suis cruelle, je lui fais vivre des sales trucs !!XD

**Watachan:** Héhé, pour le pouvoir non, c'est pas ce que tu crois...Quand à Larxene, je veillerais à ce qu'elle en prenne pour son grade une autre fois !!XD

**Voilà la suite !!Bonne lecture !!**

Les «» indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) les dialogues.

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 8:** Réveil et départ.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alix ouvrit ses yeux gris doucement, mais les referma aussitôt lorsqu'une douleur aiguë lui vrilla les tempes et le front. Elle avait mal à la poitrine et à la base du cou, comme si elle s'était pris un grand coup de marteau dans cette zone qui lui aurait défoncé la cage thoracique.  
Tout en tentant de calmer la douleur, elle essaya d'analyser la situation. Elle était allongée. OK. Allongée sur un lit, d'après ce qu'elle sentait. Parfait. C'était déjà bien de savoir ça, mais comment était-elle arrivée là ?  
Une seule manière de le savoir: faire marche arrière avec sa mémoire, rembobiner le tout.  
Alors qu'elle se creusait la crâne pour comprendre, des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient petit à petit. Le brouillard dans son esprit s'éclaircissait peu à peu.  
Elle tenta de récapituler. Elle s'était rendue à la salle d'entraînement avec Axel et Roxas…Et Demyx? Ah oui, Demyx n'avait pas pu l'accompagner car il devait se changer. Elle y était donc allée seule avec les deux compères. Là…Le Supérieur lui avait parlé. Oui. Il voulait qu'elle se batte…Contre Saix. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait répondu à ça, déjà ? Rien. Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait bêtement suivi ce que lui avait ordonné Xemnas. Mal lui en avait pris. Elle s'en souvenait clairement à présent. Elle se rappelait même les remarques acides de Larxene. Le combat n'avait pas duré longtemps, du moins, d'après ce qu'elle s'en rappelait. Elle avait tenté d'échapper à Saix. Elle avait couru…Et c'était là que…Que quoi, exactement ? Elle avait beau fouiller jusqu'au tréfonds de sa tête, après que Saix l'ait désarmée, il n'y avait plus rien. Le vide total. Ou plutôt le noir total. Elle supposa qu'elle avait dû prendre un coup, ce qui expliquerait la douleur au torse. Et ce coup l'aurait fait partir dans les pommes. Ce qui expliquerait alors qu'elle se retrouve couchée sur un lit. Sans doute se trouvait-elle à l'infirmerie.  
Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de s'en assurer: ouvrir les yeux, malgré la douleur dans sa tête.  
Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, résistant à la tentation de les refermer quand la lumière éclatante d'un néon qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle l'éblouit.  
Détournant la tête, elle regarda à côté d'elle. A sa gauche se trouvait un lit semblable à celui sur lequel elle reposait. Regardant ensuite à droite, elle vit la pièce dans son ensemble, plutôt petite d'ailleurs, et qui ne contenait qu'une longue table métallique en son centre ainsi qu'une grande armoire contre l'un des murs. Il n'y avait pas une seule fenêtre dans la chambre, ce qui lui laissa supposer qu'elle se trouvait dans l'un des étages inférieurs du Manoir.

Elle sursauta quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer quelqu'un . Elle hésita à faire semblant de rester endormie, mais cette idée lui parut stupide et elle l'abandonna, se contentant de se relever et de s'asseoir sur le lit. La douleur aiguë revint tout de suite traverser son crâne de part et d'autre en raison de ce brusque changement de position.

-Tu es enfin réveillée.

Le nouveau venu venait de s'adresser à elle. Alix connaissait cette voix. C'était le scientifique. Celui auquel Demyx avait volé une éprouvette.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et, à la surprise de la jeune fille, enleva l'un de ses gants pour ensuite poser sa main sur le front d'Alix. Cette dernière frissonna à ce contact. Sa main était fraîche, presque froide. Il la retira puis détourna avec un petit air satisfait de lui-même, tout en remettant en place son gant.  
Il se mit à parler, plus pour lui que pour la jeune fille.

-Je le savais. Je le savais qu'il suffirait d'utiliser ce mélange. C'était enfantin. Pour moi. Arriver à faire baisser une telle température tout en soulageant la douleur causée par une blessure infligée à hauteur du thorax et de 14 centimètres et demi, à l'aide d'une seule et simple potion n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde.

Tout en faisant son discours, il avait été chercher sur la table métallique un récipient qu'il avait dû amener avec lui en venant. Il alla ensuite vers l'armoire et pris à l'intérieur une sorte de gobelet en plastique qu'il remplit avec ce que contenait le récipient.  
Il revint finalement vers la jeune Nobody qui n'avait pipé mot et lui tendit le gobelet avant de s'en retourner à nouveau vers l'armoire.  
Alix jeta un coup d'œil à la substance qui clapotait dans le verre. Elle était transparente et rien n'aurait pu la distinguer de l'eau.

-Eh bien alors, bois ! Lui lança Vexen en voyant qu'elle se contentait de regarder son gobelet avec un regard suspicieux.

Se voyant acculée, la jeune fille porta le verre à ses lèvres et bu une gorgée. Elle dû résister à l'envie de tout recracher en sentant le goût ignoble de «l'eau». Elle se força néanmoins à finir, avalant vite et sans réfléchir pour ne pas sentir le goût. Une fois le gobelet vide, elle frissonna de dégoût.

Le scientifique, lui, ne faisait plus du tout attention à elle. Ce n'était pas que ça lui déplaisait qu'on la laisse tranquille dans son coin, mais elle avait (encore) des questions. Elle voulait savoir ce qui lui était précisément arrivé.

-Euh…Vous savez ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

Vexen releva la tête dans sa direction et Alix vit d'abord quelque chose ressemblant à de la stupéfaction, puis, un certain plaisir passer sur le visage de l'homme.

«J'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre ?» se demanda-t-elle en voyant l'air réjoui de l'autre Nobody.  
Mais le petit sourire satisfait qui avait flotté sur les lèvres du scientifique un instant disparu et il retrouva un visage impassible et froid.

-Durant ton entraînement, tu a pris un coup transversal au niveau de la poitrine, ce qui t'a rendue inconsciente pendant…  
Il s'arrêta un instant, semblant hésiter sur quoi dire.  
-…pendant quelques heures. Finit-il. Les Numéros VIII, IX et XIII t'ont alors amenée ici.  
A ces mots, ce fut cette fois un éclat de colère qui passa dans les yeux verts de l'homme, avant qu'il ne se mette à marmonner quelque chose.

-Tous ces néophytes dans mon laboratoire, toujours à courir partout, à toucher à tout et à déranger mon travail…

«Néophytes ? Comment ça »  
Alix reposa sa question à voix haute:

-Comment ça, des néophytes ?

Le scientifique ne répondit rien d'abord se contentant de ruminer dans sa barbre des propos qu'elle ne pu saisir. Elle cru qu'il allait la planté là avec sa question, mais finalement il se mit à parler, tout en fouillant dans l'armoire pour en sortir divers objets.

-A l'origine, nous étions six. Du moins, nos «personnes» formaient un groupe de six qui étudiaient le cœur. Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Leaxeus, Zexion et moi. Nous étudions jour et nuit. Nos recherches avançaient à grands pas, elles portaient leurs fruits. Et on en apprenait toujours plus.

Une lueur d'excitation passa dans les yeux du scientifique, comme si ce souvenir lui plaisait. Mais cette lueur s'éteignit bientôt, au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait de parler.

-C'était comme ça jusqu'au jour ou nous sommes devenus des Nobodys.

«Le jour ou ils sont morts» récapitula Alix pour elle.

-Nous avons alors formé l'Organisation. Comme tu l'a sans doute remarquer, nous avons chacun un numéro qui nous est attribué. Il détermine l'ordre de notre venue dans l'Organisation ainsi que notre importance. Xemnas est le Numéro I. Xigbar et Xaldin sont les Nuéros II et III. Leaxeus et Zexion les V et VI. Quant à moi, je suis le Numéro IV. Fit-il avec un air fier. Nous six formons la base de l'Organisation. Et tous ceux qui son venus après, qui nous ont rejoint, ne sont que des néophytes. Il avait dit cela avec un mépris non dissimulé. A commencer par ce Saix, Numéro VII. Et cet Axel, arrogant et fier alors qu'il n'a pas le quart des connaissances qui lui permettraient de s'exhiber comme il le fait.

Alix le laissa déblatérer sur les membres de l'Organisation.

-Le Numéro IX n'est guère mieux, à passer son temps à faire des idioties peu recommandables et puériles ou à toujours nous gaver les oreilles de cette musique de fous. Et ce Marluxia. Il est encore pire que le Numéro VIII. Toujours à se vanter et à se pavaner. Mais on atteint le comble avec le Numéro XII. Cette femelle ignare et vaniteuse, qui ne fait qu'utiliser la violence mais pas sa tête.  
Et je ne parle même pas de ce gamin de Numéro XIII

Il se tut enfin, laissant le silence retomber dans la salle. Alix n'était pas encore satisfaite. Oui, elle en savait davantage à présent sur les origines de cette mystérieuse Organisation. Mais il y avait encore des tas de choses qui lui manquaient pour qu'elle puisse enfin tout comprendre. Elle décida cependant de laisser une partie de ses questions pour le moment. Une partie seulement, car il y avait également autre chose qui la turlupinait. Elle savait que le scientifique travaillait dans un laboratoire pour l'avoir vu elle-même. Mais sur quoi ? L'envie de savoir la titillait, aussi prit elle le risque de lui demander.

-Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, qu'étudiez-vous en ce moment, dans votre laboratoire ?

Vexen la regarda d'un air à la fois méfiant et surpris.

-C'est Numéro IX qui t'a demandé de le mettre au courant ?  
-Demyx? Non, pas du tout.  
-Alors pourquoi demande-tu, toi, néophytes parmi les néophytes ?  
-Pour rien. C'est juste que ça m'intéresse. J'aime bien observer les choses, et c'est sans doute ce que vous faites.  
-En effet. Je poursuis mes recherches sur le cœur, ses composants et ses réactions. J'étudie la manière dont il interagit avec ce qui l'entoure.

La jeune fille était pensive.  
-Ça a l'air bien. Dit-elle tout bas. J'aimerais bien voir. Puis, à voix haute: est-ce que vous me laisseriez venir voir, une fois ?

Il la fixa à nouveau de son regard méfiant et calculateur, comme s'il mesurait les probabilités qu'elle soit apte à comprendre quoi que ce soit à sa science.  
Alix pensa qu'il allait refuser, car vu la haine qu'il portait aux nouveaux arrivants du groupe, elle devait normalement être assez bas placée dans le niveau d'estime du scientifique, toute nouvelle qu'elle était.  
Mais à son étonnement, il répondit par l'affirmative.

-J'imagine que si j'ai laissé Demyx entrer dans mon laboratoire (et Dieu sait avec qu'elle facilité il a tout détruire en quelques minutes), je peux sans doute te laisser venir une fois, Numéro XIV. Cela ne devra cependant pas devenir une habitude.

Alix souri, heureuse d'avoir obtenu gain de cause.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne viendrai qu'une fois. Merci.

Vexen tourna alors son regard vers une horloge qui se trouvait sur l'un des murs.

-Bien. Il va falloir y aller. As-tu toujours mal à la tête ? -Non, ma tête ça va. Mais…Aller ou ?  
-Au garage, pour prendre le vaisseau Gummi. Le Supérieur m'avait envoyé pour venir te chercher. Il dit que ces huit heures de sommeil consécutives auront suffi, et évidement, il sait QUI a préparé le médicament que l'ont t'a donné et qu'ainsi ta récupération serait infaillible. Il en a déduit que tu serais prête pour nous accompagner durant notre mission.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle.

-Suis moi à présent. Fit-il sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

«Une mission ? Déjà ?»

Alix descendit du lit sur lequel elle était assise et marcha à la suite de Vexen qui faisait déjà son chemin parmi les couloirs.  
Elle se demanda dans quoi elle allait bien pouvoir être entraînée cette fois.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il leur fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver au soi-disant garage, et ce malgré le fait qu'ils marchaient d'un bon pas.  
Vexen l'emmenait apparemment au plus profond des sous-sol du Manoir, car ils n'arrêtaient pas de descendre des escaliers. Il leur fallait ensuite traverser des dédales de couloirs, ce qui leur prit un temps considérable.  
Tous deux avançaient en silence, plongés dans leurs pensées.  
Alix se disait que malgré l'horrible goût de la substance qu'elle avait dû avaler, c'était sacrément efficace: toute douleur à la tête ou la poitrine avait disparu comme par magie. Finalement, elle était bien contente de l'avoir bu, même si sur le moment elle n'en menait pas large et avait cru qu'elle allait tout rendre. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences…euh, au goût.

Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte métallique qui s'ouvrit automatiquement pour les laisser passer. Alix s'avança, suivant toujours le scientifique et observant le nouveau lieu. C'était une salle immense. Bien plus que celle d'entraînement. En ce moment, Alix et Vexen se trouvaient sur une sorte de balcon qui dominait tout les reste du garage. Un escalier descendant permettait de gagner le sol, là ou se trouvait le vaisseau. La jeune fille resta muette d'étonnement et d'admiration devant lui. Ce vaisseau n'était pas très grand mais rien qu'en le regardant on pouvait sentir la puissance s'en émaner. Ah ! C'est beau la technologie ! La première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit en le voyant fut qu'il devait être TRES rapide. La deuxième, que ça devait secouer pas mal quand on se trouvait dedans.  
Des éclats de rire et des voix semblant venir d'en bas parvinrent aux oreilles d'Alix.  
Apparemment, certains avaient hâte de monter dans le vaisseau.  
Elle commença de descendre les escaliers, suivant Vexen, tout en priant silencieusement de ne pas être trop malade lorsque l'engin se mettrait en marche et qu'il filerait dans l'espace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà !!Finito!  
Durant ce chapitre,de nouveau des explications pour Alix…Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Vexen ? Et ben oui, mon chouchou n'allait pas rester dans l'ombre encore longtemps !!XD Mais que ceux qui ne peuvent pas le sentir se rassurent…Il n'apparaîtra pas à tous les coups…Quoique…XD


	9. Premier voyage et nouveau monde

Watachan: ben tu vois, là je vais plus pouvoir poster souvent…je suis privée d'ordi, pour poster la suite de ma fic, ça va être coton…mais bon, je laisse ce dernier chapitre en cadeau d'au revoir (pas définitif) et je reviendrais avec le suivant dans…un mois. C'est-à-dire quand ma peine aura été purgée. En tout cas, bonne lecture !! 

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 9:** Premier voyage et nouveau monde

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le petit groupe de Nobodys en train de discuter se révéla être composé d'Axel, Demyx, Xigbar et Zexion.  
Tous attendaient devant le vaisseau, prêts à embarquer.  
Xigbar parlait avec force agitation à Axel et Demyx. Zexion, lui, se tenait légèrement à l'écart, le regard perdu dans le vague.  
Alix fut secrètement soulagée de voir que Saix ne faisait pas partie du voyage. Elle n'avait pour le moment pas franchement envie de le croiser ou que ce soit.  
Elle fut également ravie en voyant que Demyx et Axel étaient présents: au moins accomplirait-elle sa première mission en compagnie de deux personnes qu'elle commençait à bien connaître.  
Apparemment, Vexen ne partageait pas cette joie. Il se tendit lorsqu'il vit Axel s'approcher de lui tout en l'interpellant d'une voix moqueuse.

-Eh ben je comprends pourquoi ils ont dix minutes de retard. Si pépé a oublié sa canne ça risquait pas d'aller vite.

Vexen ne répondit pas, ne souhaitant probablement pas commencer le début des hostilités avant même le départ. Demyx vint à l'encontre de la jeune fille.

-Alors Alix ? Prête pour ta première mission ?  
-Je pense, oui.  
-T'en fais pas. Aujourd'hui, on juste en reconnaissance, pour évaluer le terrain. Le Supérieur a survolé ce monde une fois. Il paraît qu'il est assez spécial. J'ai hâte d'y être.  
-Tu n'y es jamais allé ? S'enquit la jeune fille.  
-Non. C'est une première.

Le musicien se tut un instant, la fixant des yeux.

-Tu t'es remise de ton combat contre Saix ?  
-Oui, c'est bon. Vexen m'a donné un…médicament pour faire passer la douleur.

Il lui sourit.

-Ben alors t'es parée pour ton premier voyage ! Viens, il faut monter dans le vaisseau maintenant.

Entraînant Alix avec lui, ils suivirent les autres Nobodys qui montaient déjà le long d'une rampe pour accéder à l'intérieur du vaisseau.  
Alors qu'ils pénétraient à l'intérieur, Alix entendit Xigbar se plaindre:

-Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas conduire MOI, le vaisseau ?  
-Parce que je ne veux pas que l'on recommence à faire des loopings et des vrilles à 360 degrés dans tout l'espace comme la dernière fois. Répondit Vexen du tac au tac en prenant la place du pilote. Sans compter que tu avais failli nous faire entrer en collision avec le monde d'Agrabah.  
-Ouais, intervint Axel. On a failli leur refaire la déco. En plein dans leur palais…

En entendant tout cela, Alix pria pour que ce soit Vexen qui prenne les commandes. Elle ne voulait pas se donner trop de chances de tomber malade durant le voyage…Et toutes les chances seraient réunies si Xigbar conduisait, d'après les dires du scientifique et d'Axel.  
Elle laissa quelques secondes Demyx qui s'était approché de Zexion pour gagner l'avant du vaisseau. Elle entendit un Xigbar vexé grommeler quelque chose d'inaudible alors qu'il s'asseyait dans un simple siège passager (et qu'il avait ainsi une vue imprenable sur la place du pilote et sur celui qui conduisait.  
Arrivée à hauteur du scientifique, elle lui demanda:

-Vous avez déjà visité le monde auquel on se rend ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle avant de lui répondre:

-Non. Ni moi ni aucun autre membre de l'Organisation.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'une ombre les engloba tout les deux.

-J'ai bien entendu ?! Fit un Demyx qui semblait outragé. Tu as dit «vous» !  
-Euh…Oui…hésita Alix en voyant l'air de désespoir sur le visage du musicien.  
-Non, non et non ! Y a pas de «vous» qui tienne ! Tu le tutoies, comme nous tous!  
-Je dis que c'est très bien comme ça ! Fit Vexen. Il est grand temps que vous, néophytes, commenciez à me porter un tant soit peu de respect ! Et cette fille l'a compris alors qu'elle n'est là que depuis trois jours.

Axel, entendant ces paroles qui sonnaient comme des bêtises à ses oreilles, courut à eux pour mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire:

-Et puis quoi encore, le vieux ? Alix, ne l'écoute pas ! Sinon, onva bientôt devoir faire la révérence quand on le croisera dans les couloirs ! Tu rêves !! Fit-il à l'adresse du Numéro IV.

Semblant alors agir sur un coup de tête, Vexen mis soudain le vaisseau en marche et mit les gaz, projetant au sol tous ceux qui se trouvaient debout, c'est-à-dire Axel, Demyx et Alix qui allèrent faire des roulés-boulés jusqu'au centre de l'appareil sous les éclats de rires tonitruants de Xigbar.

-Joli décollage, les gars ! S'esclaffa le Numéro II.

Furax, Axel se releva avec peine, balançant une bordée de jurons.

-Et tu dis que tu sais conduire ?!

Puis, histoire de pousser à bout le scientifique, il lui lança:

-Hé grand-père ! Pas trop vite avec le vaisseau, tu vas laisser ton dentier derrière toiaaaaah!!

En réponse à ses moqueries, le vaisseau avait fait une nouvelle embardée, accélérant soudainement et les renvoyant tous au sol.  
Cette fois-ci, après qu'ils se fussent relevés, Axel ne dit rien, préférant sans doute arriver en entier à destination.  
Les trois allèrent donc s'asseoir dans les sièges passagers en vue du voyage qui les attendait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cela faisait une demie heure qu'ils étaient partis et chacun était silencieux.  
En regardant autour d'elle, Alix vit Zexion assis derrière qui se tenait les bras et les jambes croisés, les yeux fermés- du moins celui visible. Il semblait dormir, mais Alix n'aurait pas parié là-dessus. Il pouvait tout aussi bien être plongé dans ses pensées.  
Demyx qui se trouvait assis à côté d'elle avait la tête tournée de côté, ce qui l'empêchait de voir son visage et ainsi de savoir s'il était réveillé ou non. En se penchant, elle vit Axel qui lui, semblait bel et bien endormi.  
Elle entendit soudain Demyx remuer à côté d'elle. Il avait sortit un i-pod et des écouteurs. Comme s'il avait senti le regard de la jeune fille sur lui, il se tourna vers elle. Un peu brusquement car il envoya au passage un coup de coude à Axel qui marmonna de mécontentement dans son sommeil.

-Désolé vieux. Tu veux écouter ? Proposa-t-il à sa voisine.  
-Je veux bien.

Il lui passa alors un écouteur et mis l'autre dans son oreille gauche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ? Chuchota-t-il pour ne pas réveiller le Numéro VIII.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
-Un peu de tout. Dis moi plutôt ce que tu veux, ça ira plus vite.

Alix fouilla dans sa mémoire.  
Qu'est-ce qu'Ila aimait, comme genre de musique déjà ? La réponse était simple. Elle aimait tout. Elle n'avait pas de genre de prédilection. Elle écoutait aussi bien du rock que de la musique classique, en passant par le RnB. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait que l'embarras du choix.

-Tu as Rammstein ? Demanda Alix pleine d'espoir.

Demyx sourit jusqu'au oreilles avant de se mettre à manipuler son i-pod.

-Bien sûr ! Attends…Voilà…Tiens, regarde quelle chanson tu veux.

Il lui tendit l'appareil. Alix regarda le minuscule écran sur lequel défilait les titres des différentes chansons. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation elle fit part de son choix au musicien:

-Celle-là…«Rosenrot.  
-C'est parti !

Et la musique emplit les oreilles d'Alix. Celle-ci se cala confortablement dans son siège tandis que les paroles de la chansons défilaient.  
Jetant un coup d'œil vers Demyx, elle vit qu'il avait fermé les yeux, la tête appuyée contre son siège comme pour mieux s'imprégner de la musique.  
Elle l'imita et ferma à son tour ses yeux gris. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder pendant de longues minutes, profitant de ce moment de calme et de sérénité.  
Tandis que la première chanson se terminait, et que les dernières notes s'éteignaient, une nouvelle musique commença, au rythme plus lent et plus propice au sommeil que la précédente.  
Et lentement, sans même qu'Alix s'en rende compte, elle passa de ses douces rêveries au sommeil, s'endormant paisiblement, bercée par les «roulis» du vaisseau.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'Alix s'éveilla, une heure plus tard, l'agitation régnait autour d'elle.  
Il lui sembla que le vaisseau ne bougeait plus, qu'il restait en position stationnaire.  
Xigbar s'agitait en regardant par les fenêtres du cockpit, Vexen lui criait de se calmer Et Axel et Demyx parlaient avec entrain. Seul Zexion gardait son calme légendaire.

-Je te dis que tu bavais en dormant ! Disait Axel, moqueur.  
-Mais non, c'est pas vrai ! Je bave pas !! Faisait Demyx outragé.  
-Ah ouais ? Alors c'est quoi cette tache humide sur ton appuie tête ? En plus je t'ai vu.  
-N'importe quoi !  
-De toute manière je me demande bien comment j'ai fait pour dormir alors que c'est Vexen qui conduisait. On a de la chance d'être en vie. Oh, Alix ! Fit Axel en voyant la jeune fille s'approcher. Prête pour la visite ?  
-Oui. On y est déjà ?  
-Ouais. Répondit Axel. Y a plus qu'à attendre que ces messieurs se décident enfin à partir. Puis, à l'adresse de Vexen et Xigbar: vous voudriez pas vous magner un peu ? J'en ai marre de rester enfermé là dedans.  
-C'Est-ce que je n'arrête pas de lui dire ! Grommela Xigbar en retour. Vexen, on a pas que ça à faire !  
-Attendez deux minutes ! Grogna le scientifique. Il me reste quelques réglages à faire.  
-Bon, alors je pense que je vais piquer ma crise de claustrophobie. Fit Axel. Et tout faire cramer pour me sentir moins enfermé.  
-Je ne te conseille pas, Numéro VIII ! Menaça Vexen.  
-Tu sais quoi le vieux ? Les conseils des fossiles de ton espèces, j'en ai rien à battre ! Et je…

Axel ne pu terminer sa phrase car ils furent tous transportés illico hors du vaisseau.  
Deux secondes plus tard, ils réapparurent tous les pieds sur un nouveau monde: Zexion avec son air impassible, Axel les quatre fers en l'air et jurant, Demyx se riant du Numéro VIII, Vexen énervé, Xigbar impatient et Alix légèrement perturbée par cette première téléportation .  
Alors qu'elle se remettait lentement de son choc, elle s'aperçut du paysage inhabituel au milieu duquel ils se trouvaient. Tout autour d'eux, des citrouilles. Grosses ou petites, certaines avec un visage souriant machiavéliquement sculpté dans leur chair. En somme, l'endroit était plutôt lugubre. Peu rassurant. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en observer plus car c'est à ce moment là que la voix de Vexen s'éleva, coupant court à ses réflexions:

-Eh bien, nous y voilà. Halloween Town.

«Très, très spécial ce monde»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un autre petit chapitre qui sert à rien. Promis, chapitre suivant, y a de l'action !! Par contre, le chapitre suivant risque pas d'arriver tout de suite…Je suis privée d'ordi, alors ça va pas être simple…  
M'enfin, je continue ma fic sur papier pour le moment.  
J'espère que ça va a plu !!


	10. Halloween Town et Christmas Town

**Watachan:** lol, j'avoue que c'est dur sans l'ordi !! Mais enfin, aujourd'hui, j'ai gagné une petite heure…J'en profite pour poster la suite…Halloween Town et Christmas Town en vue !!XD 

**dark-angelus83:** Ouais,Halloween Town est l'un des monde les plus étranges et c'est le premier qu'elle va voir…ça promet !!XD Elle va en être toute secouée la pauvre !! En tout cas, voilà la suite des aventures !!

**Bonne lecture !**

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) les dialogues.

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 10: Halloween Town et Christmas Town**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

«Halloween Town ?»

Alix fit un tour complet sur elle-même, ses yeux se posant sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Derrière elle est à ses côtés, un champ de citrouilles. Non, pas véritablement un champ. Le sol que les Nobodys foulaient était dur et ferme. Rien n'aurait pu y pousser. Mais il y avait des citrouilles posées à même ce sol, comme en guise de décoration. Décoration qui convenait plutôt bien dans l'ensemble, vu le nom que portait ce monde.  
En face d'elle il y avait une grille. De l'autre côté de cette grille des bâtiments sombres et biscornus se laissaient apercevoir. Et pour couronner le tout il faisait nuit noire, plongeant dans l'obscurité les environs.

-Waah ! La tronche que t'as Xigbar!

La vois de Demyx s'était soudainement fait entendre, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé après leur arrivée.  
Se tournant vers eux, Alix vit Demyx pointer du doigt un Xigbar accoutré de manière…étrange.  
C'est en s'approchant un peu plus d'eux qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous dans le même cas. Elle la première.  
S'observant, elle vit qu'elle avait quitté son manteau pour une cape noire du côté extérieur et rouge à l'intérieur. Les bottes qu'elle portaient avaient été remplacées par de simples chaussure de couleur sombre mais qui luisaient étrangement. Elle remarqua aussi qu'elle avait troqué son pull noir et son pantalon pour un costard cravate.  
Tandis qu'elle passait sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées elle sentit qu'elle se heurtait à quelque chose de dur et pointu.¨ Ses dents étaient…

-Joli costume Alix ! Fit Axel. Dorénavant, je t'appelle Miss Vampire.

Il avait raison. C'était bien ce qu'elle était. Un vampire en costume de soirée. Plutôt étrange. Et quand, exactement, avait eu lieu ce changement vestimentaire? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas ne pas s'en être rendu compte ! Si ?

Elle regarda Axel. Celui-ci avait gagné un costume de bourreau. Il portait un pantalon brun foncé et une sorte de chemise plus claire qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, tandis qu'une ceinture cloutée entourait sa taille. A cette même ceinture était accrochée une hache. Elle vit que son costume était complété par une sorte de cagoule. Cagoule qu'Axel avait laissé en bas par commodité.

-Et toi Demyx, t'es encore plus bizarre ! Fit le Numéro VIII en se tournant vers le musicien.

Celui-ci s'était vu troqué ses habits initiaux pour des vêtements déchirés en plusieurs endroits, comme s'ils avaient été lacérés à coups de griffes. Le jeune était également affublé d'une queue touffue comme celle d'un chien et de griffes aux mains. Deux belles canines brillaient dans le noir dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

-Un lycanthrope. Constata Vexen en regardant Demyx. Puis il sortit un petit bloc et un stylo et se mit à prendre des notes.  
-Ouais. Fit Axel. Exactement. C'est bien ce que je me disais. Un lithro…  
-Lycanthrope. Corrigea Alix. Un loup garou.  
-Je l'savais.

Alix retint le rire qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres.  
Elle observa tour à tour les autres Nobodys du groupe tandis qu'Axel se moquait de la nouvelle tenue de Demyx.

Vexen avait obtenu un costume qui lui allait plutôt bien. Il était vêtu d'une longue blouse blanche qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle était tâchée de sang en de nombreux endroits et sale. Il portait un stéthoscope autour du cou. Docteur Frankenstein.  
Se tournant ensuite vers Xigbar, elle eut la surprise de le voir habillé à la manière d'un pirate. Il avait un sabre accroché d'un côté de sa ceinture et de l'autre un pistolet. En plus de son habituel cache œil, il portait un foulard autour de la tête, foulard noir couvert de petites têtes de mort qui souriaient macabrement de toutes leurs dents.  
Finalement, elle regarda Zexion. Le jeune homme, comme toujours calme, s'observait avec curiosité également. Ses mains, tout comme celles de Demyx, étaient à présent ornées de griffes recourbées. Il avait aussi une queue, mais au contraire de celle du musicien, la sienne était longue et soyeuse. Le plus frappant restait les deux oreilles de chat qui pointaient au dessus de ses cheveux ainsi que ses yeux devenus étonnament luisants dans l'obscurité. Du moins celui qu'Alix pouvait voir.

-Hé Zexy ! Fit soudain Axel qui avait fini son grand débat avec Demyx. Si je vois passer une souris, je te préviendrais ! Et il éclata de rire, visiblement content de sa blague.

Le Numéro VI ignora délibérément cette remarque.  
C'est à cet instant que Vexen, ayant fini de prendre des notes sur son calepin, repris les rennes du groupe.

-Bon, maintenant que l'effet de surprise est passé il faudrait peut être songer à nous mettre en route.

Alix s'attendait à ce qu'Axel proteste, refusant d'avoir à suivre ce que lui disait le scientifique, mais il n'en fut rien. Même lui avait l'air pressé de visiter ce monde qui semblait cacher tant de mystères.

Ce fut donc un groupe composé d'un loup garou, d'un scientifique fou, d'une vampire, d'un bourreau, d'un pirate et d'un homme chat qui se dirigea vers la grille menant à la ville d'Halloween.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel était penché sur une tombe, lisant ce qui était inscrit.

- Ne…profanez pas…les tombes. Lut-il difficilement dans la nuit.

Après avoir quitté le champ de citrouilles, le petit groupe s'était retrouvé dans un cimetière.  
Mais un cimetière qui n'avait rien de banal aux yeux d'Alix. Les tombes étaient beaucoup plus grandes que celles que l'on trouvait habituellement. Pour donner une idée, la plus petite d'entre elle faisait deux têtes de plus que Xigbar qui était déjà de taille imposante pour un homme.  
Alix ne voulait même pas penser au poids d'un tel monument de pierre. Et encore moins aux dégâts qu'il causerait à un homme s'il lui tombait dessus pas malheur. Heureusement ça ne risquait pas d'arriver. Avec une telle masse, les tombes devaient être profondément ancrées dans le sol.

-Ne les touche pas. Ordonna Vexen à l'attention d'Axel tandis qu'il continuait son chemin vers la ville.

Alix vit alors Axel lancer au scientifique qui lui tournait le dos un regard qui en disait long sur ses principes: «Vous me dites de pas toucher, ben je touche».

Elle voulut l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide, mais avant qu'elle ait pu en placer une, Axel donna un grand de pied retentissant dans la tombe qui se trouvait en face de lui. Vexen se retourna, exaspéré.

-Numéro VIII !!

Celui-ci répondit par un sourire moqueur.  
Et c'est là que tout se précipita. La tombe bascula sur Axel qui n'eut que le temps de s'écarter avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le sol avec un bruit assourdissant et en soulevant un nuage de poussière.

-Merde ! Ce cri venait de Xigbar qui avait lui aussi dû faire un écart quand la tombe à côté de laquelle il se trouvait s'effondrait à son tour.

Alix entendit un craquement à côté d'elle et vit en se retournant un des murs de pierre en train de fondre sur elle. Elle fit un bond de côté, rentrant dans Zexion qui avait dû effectuer la même manœuvre de son côté.  
Tout autour d'eux les pierres tombales s'écroulaient, s'écrasaient avec tant de force qu'elle faisait trembler et se fissurer le sol. S'ils ne sortaient pas très vite du cimetière ils allaient finir aplatis.

-Par là ! Lança Vexen. Il y a moins de tombes de ce côté !

Chacun se mit à courir dans la direction indiquée par le scientifique en faisant son possible pour éviter de se faire écraser par les pierre mouvantes.  
Xigbar courait à moitié puis usait de son pouvoir de téléportation pour éviter les tombes. Les autres devaient se contenter de leur jambes pour fuir.  
Demyx se retrouva à un moment coincé entre deux pierres qui tombaient chacune de son côté, le forçant à plonger en avant.  
La poussière provoquée par l'effondrement successifs des tombes n'arrangeait rien, leur bloquant la vue, leur piquant la gorge et les yeux.  
Ce fut après une brève mais intense course entrecoupée de sauts en avant, en arrière, sur le côté et d'étalage par terre qu'ils atteignirent finalement le bout du cimetière.  
Ils étaient épuisés, essoufflés, couverts de poussière mais entiers.  
Le nuage de poussière s'estompa lentement alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle difficilement, toussant la poussière qu'ils avaient inspirées. Quand le nuage eut totalement disparu, tous les regards convergèrent vers Axel qui, cette fois, n'en menait pas large.

-Pour ma défense, je dirai que ce n'était pas voulu.

Vexen semblait à deux doigts de l'étrangler, Demyx secouait la tête d'un air désapprobateur et Xigbar menaçait le Numéro VIII avec son pistolet.

-C'est un peu léger comme défense, gamin ! Va falloir trouver mieux !

Tandis qu'Axel se défendait comme il pouvait, Alix observa l'état de ses compagnons de route.  
Demyx était couvert de terre à cause du plat ventre qu'il avait été obligé de faire. Zexion se tenait le bras comme s'il avait mal. Vexen avait la main gauche en sang. Quant à Alix, elle sentait un bleu arriver sur son épaule droite, là u une tombe qu'elle n'avait vu que trop tard l'avait heurté.  
Seul Xigbar, qui avait usé de son pouvoir avait l'air tout à fait indemne. Axel également. C'est toujours ceux qui provoquent les catastrophes qui s'en sortent le mieux.  
Alors qu'Alix se faisait cette remarque et qu'Axel défendait vaillement sa cause devant Xigbar, quelque chose de blanc vint tourbillonner autour d'eux. Deux secondes plus tard la chose avait disparu, les laissant hébétés.

-C'est moi ou un mouchoir en forme de chien vient de nous tourner autour ? S'enquit Demyx.  
-Je l'ai vu aussi. Fit Alix.  
-A votre avis, il flambe en combien de temps ? Demanda Axel.  
-On a pas de temps à perdre avec ça ! Intervint Vexen avant que quiconque ne rajoute quelque chose. Il faut aller vers la ville.  
-Euh, Vexen… Dois-je te rappeler que la ville est à l'autre bout du cimetière, à l'opposé de ou nous nous trouvons actuellement ? Tu veux repasser au milieu des tombes ? Le railla Axel.  
-Dois-je te rappeler QUI a provoqué cette catastrophe ? Toi. Répondit le scientifique du tac au tac. On peut te faire passer devant pour que tu nous ouvre le chemin.  
-Sans façon, le vieux. Je préfère aller suivre le mouchoir. Il semblait se diriger vers un endroit précis.

Et le Numéro VIII partit dans la direction opposée à celle de la ville, s'éloignant de plus en plus du cimetière.

-Numéro VIII ! Cria Vexen. Tu en as déjà assez fait pour aujourd'hui ! Reviens ici !

Mais Axel n'en fit rien, continuant son chemin et adressant même un petit signe de la main au scientifique qui s'époumonait. Xigbar le regarda s'éloigner puis se tourna vers Vexen.

-A mon avis on peut tout aussi bien aller voir de ce côté. La ville ne changera pas de place, elle peut attendre. Et j'ai moyennement envie de repasser dans ce cimetière, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
-Notre mission est de…

Mais Xigbar n'écoutait plus, courant à la suite d'Axel. En voyant cela, Demyx partit à son tour sur les traces des deux autres mais fit demi-tour pour revenir chercher Alix qui n'avait pas bougé, hésitant entre suivre son ami ou rester avec le scientifique. Le musicien l'entraîna à sa suite.  
Il ne resta plus que Vexen et Zexion. Le scientifique enrageait. A quoi cela servait-il de nommer un chef de d'équipe en début de mission si le chef en question n'était écouté et obéi de personne ?  
Zexion proposa finalement:

-On ferait bien de les suivre. Si on perd la moitié des membres de l'Organisation durant cette mission, le Supérieur ne sera pas ravi.

Le scientifique dû se rendre à l'évidence. Même si cela lui déplaisait profondément, c'était bien ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.  
Il laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement et, maudissant les néophytes, il se remit en marche suivit de près par Zexion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils finirent par rejoindre le reste du groupe. Ils se trouvaient au centre d'une forêt. Forêt sombre et inquiétante dont les arbres semblaient surveiller de près le moindre des mouvements des nouveaux venus.  
Une fois qu'ils furent à niveau des autres, Vexen ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une remarque cinglante mais fut coupé dans son élan par Demyx.

-Hé, ces arbres sont vraiment bizarres ! Regardez, ils sont disposés en cercle…Y a des dessins sur leurs troncs.

C'était vrai. Au centre de la forêt, une demi douzaine d'arbre étaient disposés de manière à former un large cercle. Chacun d'eux avait, incrusté dans son écorce, un motif. Alix se demanda qui pouvait bien être l'auteur de ces décorations.  
Apparemment Axel ne se posait pas tant de questions car il s'approcha de l'un d'eux dont le motif représentait un sapin de Noël garni de boules et de guirlandes.

-Y a une poignée. Constata-t-il en posant sa main sur ladite poignée.  
Puis, à la surprise des autres, il la tira vers lui et une porte s'ouvrit, découvrant ainsi un passage sombre dans l'arbre.

Tous s'approchèrent pour voir, Axel, Demyx et Alix aux premières loges, Xigbar guignant par-dessus les mèches rebelles d'Axel.  
Au contraire de ce que la jeune fille avait pensé, ce n'était pas qu'un simple creux dans l'arbre. C'était un véritable gouffre. Mais pas un gouffre sombre. Loin de là.  
Lorsqu'ils se penchèrent sur le rebord pour mieux voir, ils virent des couleurs chaudes et éclatantes jaillir de toute part. Un vrai tourbillon de couleur. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, simplement à contempler le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

-C'est pas mal. Commenta Axel.  
-Ouais. Fit Demyx.

Vexen s'impatiente, visiblement peu ému et intéressé par toutes ces couleurs chaleureuses.

-Bon, maintenant que vous vous êtes tous bien abreuvés de cette vue, peut être pourrions nous…  
-Je me demande ce qu'il y a au fond. Le coupa Axel.

Cette remarque fit naître sur les lèvres de Xigbar un sourire qui ne plu pas à Vexen.

-Xigbar, ne…  
-Eh bien allez voir !! Lança le pirate en envoyant avec ses bras une grande claque dans le dos des jeunes Nobodys qui basculèrent en hurlant dans le tronc d'arbre.

Xigbar éclata de rire en voyant leurs formes sombres tourbillonner au centre du typhon de couleur tandis que leurs cris perdaient en intensité au fur et à mesure de leur chute:

-Whaaaaaaa!! (Demyx)  
-Kyaaaah!! (Alix)  
-Xigbar, salopaaard!!! (Axel)

Le borgne, toujours riant, se détourna un instant de l'arbre et regarda fixement Zexion qui jusqu'à présent était resté prudemment en retrait. Celui-ci lui lança un regard du style : «N'y pense même pas», mais cela ne suffit pas pour arrêter Xigbar dans son idée. Le pirate lui fonça dessus, ses intentions évidentes. Le jeune Nobody tenta de s'échapper, s'éloignant rapidement de l'arbre, mais Xigbar l'attrapa par le col de son pull et, le prenant à bras le corps, le ramena près de l'arbre ou il le fit tomber à son tour. Puis le borgne pris son élan et l'y rejoignit, sautant les pieds les premiers dans le gouffre.  
Ne resta plus que Vexen qui bouillait.  
Il n'était absolument pas question qu'il y aille. Il ne les rejoindrait pas. Qu'ils se sortent tout seuls de la galère dans laquelle ils s'étaient embarqués. Il les laisserait là s'il le fallait. Il était bien décidé à faire ainsi. Il ne fléchirait pas. Rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Et pourtant…  
Pourtant il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Comme le lui avait si bien fait remarquer Zexion quelques minutes auparavant, avant que cet imbécile incompétent de Xigbar ne le balance dans l'arbre, il n'avait pas intérêt à revenir au Manoir en ayant perdu la moitié des membres de l'Organisation.  
Alors il cala son bloc note sous son bras, grimpa sur le rebord du creux de l'arbre et plongea, maudissant cette fois l'incapacité de certains anciens à suivre les directives.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après une chute sans fin dans ce véritable tourbillon de couleur, Axel fut le premier à en sortir. Il fut littéralement expulsé de l'arbre et atterrit…le nez dans la neige.  
Il eut à peine le temps de se demander ce que de la neige pouvait bien faire là que Demyx lui tomba dessus, le faisant à nouveau s'écrouler dans la poudreuse. Un autre choc parvint quelques instants plus tard: Alix était arrivée. Tandis qu'ils tentaient de se dépatouiller, un nouveau poids s'abattit sur Alix brusquement, lui coupant le souffle: Zexion les avait rejoint. Ils s'empilaient les uns sur les autres, écrasant le pauvre Axel qui étouffait sôus cette surcharge de poids.

-Dégagez ! Souffla le Numéro VIII, le nez dans la neige.

Ils entendirent un cri de joie et Xigbar jaillit à son tour de l'arbre, allant s'écraser joyeusement sur les autres.

-On…on glisse ! Fit Demyx.

Et c'est à ce moment là que Vexen arriva, rejoignant la pile de Nobodys au sol.

Malheureusement, le sol était en pente. Malheureusement, la neige, ça glisse. Malheureusement, le dernier choc provoqué par l'atterrissage en catastrophe de Vexen fut décisif. Les Nobodys, s'entraînant les uns les autres, commencèrent de glisser le long de la pente.

-Merde ! Retenez vous ! Cria Axel toujours écrasé sous les autres.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Ils prirent de la vitesse et ce fut dans une véritable mêlée que tous dévalèrent la pente dans tous les sens. Ils se cognaient, se rentraient dedans, glissaient à l'endroit ou à l'envers pendant que la neige se soulevait sur leur passage, s'infiltrait dans leur vêtements et leur bloquait la vue. Tout cela accompagné de cris étouffés, de jurons, de gémissements de douleur et des feuilles du bloc note de Vexen qui volaient autour d'eux.  
La boule de neige humaine arriva finalement en bout de pente, retrouvant un sol plat et tous, sous le coup brutal de l'arrêt, s'entassèrent une nouvelle fois les uns sur les autres.  
Ils tentèrent alors de se dépatouiller les uns les autres, chacun essayant de récupérer ses bras et ses jambes dans la mêlée.  
Demyx réussi à s'extirper de la masse grouillante des autres Nobodys, se traîna à quatre pattes sur un ou deux mètre avant de se laisser tomber à plat ventre dans la neige, visiblement éreinté.

-Aïe ! Zexion, tes griffes ! Lança Axel. Tu pourrais faire gaffe. Elles sont rétractiles pourtant.  
-Je te signale que TOI tu as bien failli me décapiter avec ta hache. Lui renvoya le Numéro IV. Puis il gémit de douleur. Vexen…Tu marches sur ma queue…  
-Poussez vous…souffla Alix qui était écrasée sous eux.  
-Eh bien bravo ! Fit Vexen une fois qu'il se fut dégagé. Vraiment Numéro II, bravo !  
-Oh ça va ! Se défendit l'accusé. On s'est pas fait beaucoup de mal…Ne te plains pas, ça aurait pu être pire.  
-Pas fait de mal ?! Je me suis presque étranglé avec mon stéthoscope ! S'emporta le scientifique tout en ramassant les feuilles de son calepin qui s'étaient éparpillées dans la neige.  
-Dommage que le stéthoscope ne soit pas allé au bout de son geste…fit Axel d'un air faussement dépité.

Alix entendit alors le Numéro IV s'en prendre à Axel verbalement. Une fois de plus. Mais elle n'y prêta guère d'attention, se contentant de se relever et d'épousseter ses vêtements pleins de neige, ce qui se révéla assez difficile car durant leur descente «boule de neige», elle s'était infiltrée partout. Demyx connaissait le même problème de son côté.

-Ohlàlà…Râlait-il. J'en ai partout…Mince, je gèle.  
-C'était une sacrée descente. Souligna Alix.  
-Tu l'as dit. Il lui sourit. Ça va, toi ?  
-Oui. Juste un peu secouée.  
-Comme nous tous intervint Zexion qui essayait de faire sortir la neige qui s'était enfilée dans ses oreilles de chat tout en regardant Vexen faire la morale à un Axel qui n'écoutait pas.

Alix fut assez surprise de l'entendre parler. Zexion ne disait pas un mot d'habitude.  
Elle remarqua que Xigbar restait à côté de Vexen et d'Axel, l'air prêt à intervenir s'ils en venaient aux mains.  
L'orage qui s'abattait sur Axel finit par se calmer et le scientifique se détourna vivement de lui pour passer à grandes enjambées devant les autres Nobodys qui attendaient la suite des opérations.  
Au moment ou Axel arrivait à hauteur de Demyx et Alix il marmonna:

-Saleté de neige…J'en ai plein les poumons…Et toi, fit-il à l'adresse de Xigbar, tu me faisais la morale tout à l'heure pour quelques tombes renversées ?!

Xigbar ne répondit pas, plus intéressé par ce qu'il voyait.  
Maintenant que le moment de choc était passé, Alix observa le nouveau lieu au milieu duquel ils se trouvaient tous.  
C'était un paysage…absolument enchanteur.  
Ils se trouvaient à l'entrée d'une ville. Mais pas une banale ville. Les maisons avaient des murs aux couleurs chaudes. Des lumières brillaient à travers les fenêtres. Des décorations de Noël étaient posées ça et là autour et sur les bâtiments. Et la neige, blanche à souhait et d'une bonne couche d'épaisseur recouvrait chaque toit de maison, chaque parcelle du sol, rajoutant encore une ambiance de Noël. D'ailleurs, toute la ville baignait tellement dans l'atmosphère de cette fête que si le Père Noël se pointait et se mettait à défiler là, Alix n'en serait même pas été surprise.  
Le groupe de Nobody s'aventurait donc au milieu de toutes ces splendeurs, chacun partant de son côté pour explorer, quand Vexen les rappela pour qu'ils se regroupent.

-Nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes. Xigbar, Demyx, Axel et Alix vous irez visiter le grand bâtiment au bout de la rue. La porte est entrouverte, vous n'aurez pas de peine à y entrer. Zexion et moi nous ferons le tour complet de la ville pendant ce temps. On se rassemblera ici même dans vingt minutes.  
-Et pourquoi je me coltine les gamins ? Demanda Xigbar qui n'avait visiblement pas envie de jouer les baby-sitter.

Vexen ne daigna même pas répondre à cette question, comme si cela était évident.  
Il tourna les talons et, accompagné de Zexion, poursuivit la visite de la ville de son côté.  
Xigbar sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Tu fais partie des gêneurs à présent. Va falloir t'y faire. Fit Axel un grand sourire au lèvres.

Le pirate se dégagea de l'emprise du Numéro VIII avant de prendre la tête du groupe et d'avancer en direction de la bâtisse que Vexen leur avait indiquée.  
Sur le chemin ils passèrent devant un carrousel qui trônait au centre de la place, exhibant ses chevaux de bois rutilants.  
Voyant qu'Alix observait le manège, Axel en profita pour se moquer:

-Un p'tit tour, Alix ?  
-Non, sans façon. J'ai déjà été assez secouée comme ça pour aujourd'hui.

Une fois arrivés devant le bâtiment Xigbar ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et pénétra sans plus de cérémonie à l'intérieur, le reste du troupeau le suivant.  
La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent était petite, agréablement chaude grâce à une cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu. Trois fauteuils larges et à l'air confortable étaient disposés en cercle au centre de la pièce. Au milieu, une petite table en bois sur laquelle était posée un cadeau. Demyx fit mine de s'approcher du paquet mais s'en détourna après avoir croisé le regard de Xigbar.  
L'impression de confort et de bien être dans cette salle était renforcée par le fait qu'ils avaient les pieds dans la neige pendant une bonne demie heure et qu'ils nageaient dans leurs vêtements pleins de neige.  
Alix se serait volontiers laissé tomber dans un des fauteuils pour s'y reposer, mais décida de s'abstenir pour ne pas porter encore plus sur les nerfs de Xigbar.

Après avoir fait le tour de la pièce les Nobodys durent se rendre à l'évidence: ils ne trouveraient rien d'intéressant ici.  
Xigbar ouvrit alors la seule porte qui restait. Elle menait à une salle qui ne contenait en fait qu'un grand escalier menant à l'étage supérieur.  
N'ayant pas d'autre choix que celui-là ils gravirent les marches de l'escalier. Une fois en haut, une nouvelle porte se dressa devant eux. Xigbar l'ouvrit et ils se retrouvèrent dans une autre pièce, plus grande celle-là. Plus grande mais vide, mis à part un étrange appareil au fond de la salle, à l'opposé d'où ils se tenaient.  
Tous s'aventurèrent au milieu de la chambre, bien qu'il n'y ait quasiment rien à voir. La porte de la salle se referma derrière eux à cause d'un courant d'air.

Curieux, Demyx s'approcha de l'étrange appareil. Il le tripota du bout des doigts.

«On dirait une sorte de canon…» pensa le musicien. Cette réflexion faite il s'en écarta vivement, ne voulant pas commettre une nouvelle catastrophe. Mal lui en pris. Au moment ou il reculait, la manche en lambeau de son haut s'accrocha à un levier. Mais pas n'importe quel levier. Celui de mise en route. Tirant sans s'en apercevoir le levier à lui, Demyx s'éloigna…quand une sonnerie se mit à résonner dans toute la pièce.

-Demyx!! Hurla Xigbar.  
-Mais j'ai rien fait! Se défendit l'accusé.

Il baissa les yeux et se rendit alors compte de son erreur.  
Le «canon» se mit à tourner sur lui-même, comme mû par une volonté propre.  
Il y eut une détonation et…un ours en peluche vola à travers la pièce. Suivit par un autre. Puis ce fut une poupée qui jaillit du canon.

-Euh…J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique. Fit Axel qui regardait décontenancé les jouets s'éparpiller dans toute la pièce.  
-Fais gaffe ! Cria Xigbar lorsqu'un paquet cadeau atterrit au sol, semblant tomber de nulle part. Il en descendit un autre. Et encore un.  
Tous ces emballages de tailles, de forme, de couleurs différentes et déjà enrubannés semblaient tomber du plafond. D'après le bruit qu'ils faisaient en touchant le sol, ils étaient vides. Ils n'attendaient que d'être remplis par les jouets que propulsaient le canon.  
Canon qui n'était pas vraiment opérationnel. Celui-ci s'emballa soudainement, éjectant trois fois plus de jouets à la seconde que prévu.  
Axel se précipita vers la porte de sortie et remarqua avec horreur qu'elle refusait de s'ouvrir. Il avait beau tirer et pousser dessus de toutes ses forces, elle semblait belle et bien coincée.

-Planquez vous ! Lança Xigbar tandis qu'une poupée volante manquait de lui arracher le foulard qu'il portait sur la tête.

Alix aurait voulu faire comme il avait dit mais il n'y avait absolument nulle part ou se cacher. Elle se contenta donc de courir, tentant d'éviter à la fois les jouets pirates de l'air et les paquets cadeaux qui s'écrasaient au sol.  
Une série de coups sec retenti soudainement. On aurait que de petits objets frappaient les murs. Apparemment, le canon crachait des billes.

Alix entendit Demyx pousser un cri de douleur en se tenant la tête dans les mains, une poupée à ses pieds. Visiblement poupée Betty lui avait enfilé un doigt en plastique dans l'œil.  
Elle sentit alors un choc contre son propre crâne. Les jouets étaient de plus en plus nombreux à planer dans la salle et le canon en vomissait toujours plus.  
Se pliant en deux, Alix se faufila au milieu des joujoux qui commençaient à recouvrir entièrement le sol. Elle glissa sur des billes, roula sur des balles de base-ball, s'encoubla dans des patins à roulettes mais parvint finalement à rejoindre Demyx.

-Viens vite ! Lui souffla Alix.

Il se leva et ils se remirent à sa frayer un chemin en se faisant aussi petits que possible. Malheureusement cela ne suffit pas. Le canon fou projeta brutalement vers eux un ballon de foot qui vint frapper la jeune fille en pleine face, la laissant chancelante sous le coup.  
Remarquant qu'elle ne suivait plus, Demyx fit demi-tour et, la voyant légèrement secouée, demanda par-dessus le vacarme:

-Alix, ça va ?

Il la tira par la manche de sa veste. Elle se tourna vers lui. Et il se retrouva face à face avec des yeux noirs. Et une Alix visiblement très énervée.

-C'est quoi ce binz ?! Aïe ! Cria la jeune fille quand un paquet cadeau d'une certaine taille s'écrasa sur son pied droit. Elle se mit à sautiller en tenant son pied meurtri.

-Attention ! Lança Demyx tandis qu'un autre paquet tombait en plein sur eux.

Tous deux s'écartèrent vivement, le paquet les séparant dans sa chute.  
Des bruits de tirs se firent entendre: Xigbar, la tête en bas, visait le canon fou de son pistolet dans l'espoir de la faire s'arrêter. Axel,de son côté continuait de tirer et pousser sur la porte qui refusait toujours de s'ouvrir. Il semblait à deux doigts de prendre sa hache pour l'abattre sur la porte.

Demyx courut vers la jeune fille qui semblait complètement perdue.

-Vite Alix ! Cours !

Elle se tourna vers lui, ses yeux noirs pleins de colère.

-Mais toi décidément tu retiens rien ! Je m'appelle PAS Alix ! Je suis Elia !  
-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Fit Demyx abasourdi tandis qu'il se pliait en deux pour éviter un jouet.  
-Rhaa…M'énerve ! S'exclama la jeune fille qui ne faisait plus attention au musicien. Elle fit un saut de côté pour éviter un nouveau paquet mais en réponse se prit un ballon de basket dans la figure.  
-Merde, c'est pas vrai ! J'viens d'arriver et j'ai déjà le nez qui pisse le sang !

Un déclic se fit soudainement entendre derrière eux: Axel avait finalement réussi à ouvrir la porte. Le Numéro VIII, visiblement épuisé de la bataille qu'il avait livré contre la porte, les interpella vivement en voyant qu'ils restaient plantés sur place:

-Hé, la miss ! Magne toi ! On a pas que ça à faire !

Elle lui fit face, l'air mauvais. Le ton que prenait Axel pour s'adresser à elle ne lui plaisait pas apparemment.

-T'as un problème, le hérisson ? Tu ferais mieux de fermer ta grande gueule, tu vas gober un bille !  
-D'abord, personne ne me…  
-Vous avez pas bientôt fini ?! Les interrompit Xigbar toujours au plafond en train de tirer sur le canon. Je n'arrive pas à arrêter cet engin…  
-Ouais ben moi, j'me casse ! Fit la jeune fille. Adios amigos !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se mettre à courir en direction de la sortie le canon éjecta à toute blinde une salve de billes. L'une d'elle vint frapper Xigbar sur la tête avant de ricocher sur le front d'Alix (Elia ?) entre ses yeux, la laissant groggy quelques secondes.  
Reprenant les choses en main, Demyx l'entraina derrière lui vers la porte tandis que Xigbar se téléportait au sol et qu'il les suivait.  
Une fois sortis et après avoir refermé la porte derrière eux ils reprirent leur souffle. La porte tremblait sous les chocs répétés des objets catapultés par le canon de l'autre côté.

Axel agressa Demyx:

-Demyx, il faut que tu m'expliques la raison pour laquelle il a fallu que tu t'approches de cette connerie de canon. Sans doute le magnétisme ? Hein ?! Parce que je sais pas moi…POURQUOI il a fallu que tu le touches ?! Hé oh !!

Mais le musicien ne l'écoutait pas, plus préoccupé de l'état de la jeune fille. Qu'il ne savait d'ailleurs plus comment prendre.

-Euh…El…Elia ? Ça va ?  
Elle le regarda.  
-Mais oui. Toi par contre je ne sais pas. Comment tu m'as appelée ?  
-Euh…Elia…  
- ? C'est qui «Elia» ?  
-Ben toi !  
-Je ne pense pas, non. Est-ce que tu as pris un coup ? Je crois que c'est le cas pour moi. J'ai dû partir dans les pommes pendant deux minutes après m'être pris ce ballon dans la figure. Je me sens un peu sonnée.  
-Mais non, tu as…commença le musicien avant de s'interrompre. Il avait de la peine à suivre le cours des évènements. Et c'est alors qu'il remarqua que les yeux que la jeune fille avait posés sur lui étaient gris.

L'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Évidement… Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ?Il fallait qu'il parle à Vexen. Et vite.

-Est-ce que tout va bien Demyx? Fit la jeune fille. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Heureusement Xigbar brisa le silence:

-On en a assez vu pour aujourd'hui. On met les voiles, les gamins.  
-Bien, mon capitaine ! Fit Axel en claquant les talons et en saluant.

Xigbar, excédé par les gamineries du Numéro VIII parti à grandes enjambées, laissant derrière lui le reste du groupe qui ne tarda pas à le rattraper.  
Tandis qu'ils redescendaient les escaliers qu'ils avaient empruntés précédemment le bruit des objets catapultés parle canon allait en diminuant.

-Je me demande si ce truc va jamais s'arrêter…fit Axel.

Il n'obtint de réponse de personne, Xigbar étant trop pressé de quitter les lieux pour lui porter la moindre attention, Alix ne jugeant pas nécessaire de lui répondre et Demyx trop pris par ses propres pensées et soucis.  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bâtiment surchauffé le froid leur gifla le visage. Très vite leurs doigts s'engourdirent et leurs joues, nez et oreilles prirent des teintes rouges.  
Ils repérèrent sans peine Vexen et Zexion qui les attendaient, se tenant debout non loin du carrousel qu'Alix avait remarqué précédemment.  
La jeune fille remarqua que le scientifique ne semblait nullement affecté par le froid environnant, gardant son teint pâle tandis que Zexion grelottait légèrement, les joues rosies.  
Le groupe de Nobodys rejoignirent les deux, se frayant un chemin dans la neige ou s'enfonçaient leurs chaussures.

-Vous êtes en retard ! Fit Vexen une fois qu'ils furent tous regroupés.  
-On a eu un petit imprévu. Expliqua Xigbar en désignant du menton Demyx.

Le scientifique fronça les sourcils.

-Quel genre d'imprévu ?

Voyant que personne ne s'expliquerait, Axel répondit:

-Oh, pas grand-chose. Par contre je sais pas si le Père Noël va nous amener des cadeaux pour ce Noël…La fabrique de cadeau sera sans doute innéficace pour quelques années là…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhaa…Long ce chapitre !! Comme le dernire était assez court, ça compense ! Ils en font pas une de bonne, Axel, Demyx et Xigbar…Vraiment !!XD J'espère que leurs malheurs vous auront plu !!!XD


	11. Retour au Manoir

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Hein ? Comment ça je suis en retard ? regarde le calendrier ah bah oui...Nan, mais c'est la faute de mes parents ! (se cherche des excuses).Ils m'ont privée d'ordi, alors c'est dur d'écrire la suite et d'ensuite trouver le moyen de publier sans se faire prendre...M'enfin, j'ai finalement réussi à finir ce chapitre, qui, après une attente passablement longue, vous plaira j'espère !!**

**Watachan: Nan nan !! Pas de frère-soeur !! Et quant au couple Demyx/Alix, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête, mais on peut toujours voir !!héhé ! E oui, ils souffrent avec moi...Je les plains...En fait non ! Ils vont encore en baver...niark niark !!XD**

**nmfrter**: **Merci beaucoup !!! Dans le jeu ? Pourquoi pas...héhé ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !!**

**dark-angelus83: oui, j'avoue que pour ce chapitre, j'ai fait fort côté longueur !!(se lance des fleurs) Mais celui là est déjà nettement plus court...J'espère qu'il te plaira !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !!**

**Les guillemets indiquent les pensées des personnages, et les tirets (-) les dialogues.**

**Chapitre 11:** Retour au Manoir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx fut le dernier à sortir du vaisseau une fois le voyage de retour terminé. Le retour s'était déroulé sans encombres. Pendant deux heures, Axel et Alix avaient bavardé avec entrain, reprenant les évènements passés et leurs exploits dans le nouveau monde (pas trop fort tout de même pour éviter que Vexen ne soit mis au courant de leurs déboires dans la salle au canon). Xigbar quant à lui suppliait le scientifique de le laisser prendre les commandes du vaisseau («-Juste cinq minutes, Vexen !! -C'est non, Numéro II ! Retourne t'asseoir sinon je ferai part de ton attitude déplorable au Supérieur»  
Demyx n'avait pas eu le cœur à participer à ces conversations. Il avait été (chose plutôt inattendue et rare de sa part) aussi calme et silencieux que Zexion à côté duquel il s'était assis. Il s'était fait violence pour ne pas aller parler à Vexen. S'adresser au Numéro IV alors qu'il conduisait n'était peut être pas une bonne chose. Mais quel idiot il était…Vraiment ! Maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour, que le dialogue était possible, il hésitait. Il regarda les autres s'en aller, quitter le garage pour gagner les niveaux supérieurs du Manoir et reprendre leurs diverses activités.  
Xigbar était en tête, marchant rapidement, Axel et Alix sur ses talons, toujours bavardant. Ensuite venait Zexion qui prenait son temps, puis Vexen qui qui avançait tout en relisant les notes qu'il avait prises sur son bloc de pages (du moins, celle qu'il avait pu sauver.  
Le musicien marchait en fixant le dos du scientifique, ne sachant que faire maintenant que le moment était venu. Il craignait la réaction du Numéro IV. Il allait se faire enguirlander, s'était certain. Peut être même allait-il le frapper…  
Demyx secoua la tête, exaspéré par sa lâcheté. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Vexen lui passerait un savon (et sûrement pas la dernière) et des coups, il en avait déjà pris suffisamment alors, un de plus, un de moins, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? De plus, il se devait de lui parler. Pour Alix.  
C'est en bafouillant qu'il interpella le Nobody:

-V…Vexen ?

Le scientifique ne s'arrêta pas et, continuant de relire ses notes, daigna à peine répondre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Numéro IX ?

Le musicien prit son courage à deux mains.

-Euh…En fait, je voulais te parler d'Alix. Elle…Elle l'a encore fait.

Vexen leva la tête de ses papiers et regarda Demyx.

-Numero XIV ? De quoi ?  
-Tu le sais sans doute. Cet espèce de «changement». Tout à l'heure, elle a…  
Il s'interrompit car ce qu'il allait dire révèlerait au scientifique «l'accident» de la salle au canon.  
«Au diable cette histoire ! pensa-t-il avec force. Il faut que je lui en parle !»

Alors il reprit ses explications là ou il les avait laissées.

-Tout à l'heure, on a eu un problème. Quand on visitait le bâtiment dans la ville, on a trouvé une salle ou y avait un canon. Ce canon s'est mis en marche (il ne jugea pas nécessaire de dire QUI l'avait mis en marche) et il a commencé à nous tiré des jouets dessus. Et c'est en essayant de ressortir de la pièce qu'elle a à nouveau…enfin, elle est de nouveau devenue bizarre. Et ses yeux étaient noirs. Comme pendant l'entraînement avec Saix.  
-Hm…fit Vexen. Il ralentit légèrement le pas. Ainsi, c'était donc ça, votre imprévu…Et tu as dit qu'elle a recommencé à agir bizarrement?  
-Oui. Je sais pas, elle était vraiment différente. C'était assez effrayant dans un sens. Ce n'était pas…  
Demyx déglutit avec peine.  
-Ce n'était pas Alix. Finit-il.

Vexen s'arrêta et planta son regard dans les yeux du musicien.

-Elle n'est pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne lui a pas parlé de ce qui est arrivé durant l'entraînement après qu'elle se soit évanouie, comme je te l'avais demandé ?  
-Non, non. Elle ne sait rien. Tout à l'heure, quand elle a commencé à agir bizarrement, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Elia. Et puis, deux minutes plus tard, quand on est sortis de la pièce, je l'ai appelée par ce nom et elle m'a dit que je déconnais. Et ses yeux étaient de nouveau gris.  
-Je vois.  
-Alors…tu sais ce qu'elle a ?  
-Très certainement, oui. Fit Vexen. Bien que je n'aie pu constater par moi-même ce changement d'attitude, je peux tout de même en déduire, d'après tes dires, qu'Alix souffre d'un grave dédoublement de la personnalité.  
-Grave comment ? S'alarma Demyx. Explique toi, Vexen !

Le scientifque s'arrêta et mit son bloc-notes sous son bras.

-Comme je viens de le dire, je n'ai pas assister à ces changements de comportement. Je ne pourrai donc pas trop m'avancer. Cependant, je tire mes conclusions provisoires de ce que tu m'as dit.

Le Nobody fit une pause, puis inspira un coup, prêt à partir dans ses explications.

-Il y a donc Alix. Et il y a…Elia. Deux personnalités bien distinctes de par leur manière de se comporter et de s'exprimer. Ces deux…«personnes» partagent le même corps. Et d'après ce que tu m'a rapporté, tant que l'une est…comment dirais-je…«éveillée», l'autre se tient en retrait.

Le scientifique fixa Demyx du regard.

-Tu n'as jamais surpris Alix en pleine «conversation» ?  
-Hein ? Comment ça ?

Vexen soupira, l'air exaspéré que l'autre ne comprenne pas ou il voulait en venir.

-Tu ne l'as jamais vue, ou entendue parler seule ? Faire des dialogues que deux personnes tiennent ensemble normalement ?

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Demyx de sembler exaspéré.

-Non, jamais. Ecoute Vexen, Alix n'est pas folle ! Elle n'a pas d'hallucinations ni rien de ce genre…  
-Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était folle. Le coupa sèchement le Numéro IV. Mais elle a quand même un problème. Laisse moi reprendre mes explications à présent.

Demyx se tut, bien qu'il ait l'impression que le scientique parlait plus pour lui-même à présent.

-Je disais donc…Deux personnalités, un corps. Et il y a également une manifestation physique de ce trouble. Ses yeux sont gris quand Alix est au commande de son corps. Ils sont noirs lorsque provient le changement de personnalité. Cela pourrait être une autre preuve. Ils changent de couleur pour souligner le changement de personnalité. Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme ? -Oui. Soupira le musicien. En effet.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était inquiet pour son amie et désirait trouver une solution au problème.

-On ne peut rien faire ? Pour changer…ça ?  
-Tu parles d'empêcher l'«autre» en Alix de se manifester ? Non. Il n'y a rien à faire. Du moins, nous ne pouvons rien y faire.  
-Mais alors, elle va être tout le temps comme ça ? Un coup Alix,deux minutes plus tard Elia ?  
-C'est ce que je pense. Fit Vexen Après, ce que fait Alix/Elia n'est pas de mon ressort. Je ne sais pas si elles peuvent interagir entre elles. C'est un sujet très obscur, même pour un scientifique de mon niveau.

Il reprenait son ton suppérieur. Demyx, lui, était dépité.

-Mais qui sait…reprit le scientifique. Peut être que cette double personnalité nous sera utile, un jour ou l'autre. En attendant il faut avoir la confirmation de ce que je viens d'avancer. Et je ne l'aurai véritablement que lorsque j'aurai observer ce phénomène de mes propres yeux.

Demyx allait lui répondre qu'Alix n'était pas un phénomène de foire lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière eux.

-Je l'ai sentie aussi.

Les Numéros IV et IX se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour faire face à celui qui avait parlé. Zexion. Le jeune jomme s'approcha d'eux calmement avant de reprendre:

-Quand tu me l'as présentée à la bibliothèque. Fit-il en se tournant vers Demyx. Je l'ai sentie. Cette double personnalité.  
-Explique toi, Numéro IV. Exigea Vexen.  
-J'ai croisé son regard. Rien qu'une seconde. Et je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Il y avait quelque chose derrière. Une présence. C'est inexplicable ainsi, on ne peut que le ressentir. Et ce qui s'est passé durant l'entraînement n'a fait que confirmer ce que je pensais.

Le jeune homme se tut et Demyx en profita pour prendre la parole à son tour.

-Comment t'es au courant de ce qui s'est passé ? T'étais pas à l'entraînement. Et je n'ai absolument rien dit aux autres, comme me l'avait demandé Vexen.

Zexion eut un regard presque amusé.

-Les nouvelles vont vite. Larxene s'est arrangée pour raconter la défaite d'Alix face au Numéro VII, en n'omettant aucun détail. C'est comme cela que j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre a ajouté. Vexen, qui s'impatientait, profita de ce moment de silence pour clore leur discussion:

-Bien. Je vais mentionner cet «incident» dans mon rapport au Supérieur. Il sait plus ou moins de quoi il en retourne puisqu'il a lui-même assisté à ce dédoublement de personnalité durant l'entraînement avec Saix.

A peine eut il fini sa phrase qu'il se détourna des deux autres, montrant ainsi qu'il ne tenait pas à continuer leur débat. Demyx et Zexion le suivirent, quittant finalement le garage et laissant derrière eux le vaisseau plongé dans le noir jusqu'à la prochaine mission.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre en vue de s'entraîner avec sa sitar quand, en passant devant la cuisine, il entendit des éclats de voix. Il pénétra dans la pièce, curieux de voir qui s'y affairait. Il y trouva Axel, Alix et Roxas en pleine discussion.

-Les gars, vous pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point j'ai la dalle ! S'eclamait Axel. J'ai rien mangé depuis je sais pas combien de temps.

Il s'approcha du frigo, visiblement décidé à casser la croûte.  
Roxas se retourna en entendant Demyx.

-Salut Demyx. Alors, il parait que c'était mouvementé la visite de ce nouveau monde.  
-Tu peux l'dire. Fit le musicien.  
-Oui. Renchérit Alix. Elle commença d'énumérer leurs aventures. D'abord on a failli se faire écraser sous des pierres tombales (regard entendu vers Axel), puis on a fait une chute dans un gouffre qui se trouvait dans un arbre, suivi d'une descente «boule-de-neige-humaine». Finalement, on s'est fait attaqué par u canon distributeur de jouets (regard entendu vers Demyx cette fois). Mais c'était bien. Termina-t-elle en esquissant un sourire. Mais je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours ! Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Roxas rit.

-J'aurais bien aimé être avec vous. Fit-il avec envie.  
-T'as fait quoi pendant qu'on était pas là ? Demanda Demyx en regardant Axel ressortir du frigo avec du pain, du beurre et du jambon.

Le Numéro XIII soupira.

-J'ai dû rester ici et réparer les dégâts que j'avais causé dans la bibliothèque pendant la course poursuite avec Marluxia.

Voyant que les autres voulaient plus détails, il ajouta:

-J'ai dû remettre en place tous les livres des étagères qu'on avait fait tomber. Par ordre alphabétique.  
-L'horreur ! S'exclama Axel la bouche pleine du sandwich dans lequel il venait de mordre. Cha ta pris combien de temps ?  
-Trois heures. Fit Roxas en poussant un profond soupir, comme si ce simple souvenir l'épuisait.  
-Tout ça pour une histoire de céréales…fit Demyx. Hé, Axel ! Passe moi du pain et du jambon ! J'ai super faim moi aussi !

Roxas se mit à sourire tout seul.

-Je me demande comment Marluxia réagirait si demain, au petit déjeuner, je me pointais devant lui en disant: «un peu de céréales, Marly ?»

Tous l'en dissuadèrent.

-A mon avis, il appréchierait pas. Fit Axel.  
-Je ne te conseille pas de tenter l'expérience…Le prévint Alix.  
-Tout à fait d'accord. Renchérit Demyx en mordant dans son sandwich. Waah ! Cette moutarde est super forte ! Ça chauffe !  
-Pff ! Petite nature! Se moqua Axel.

Alix les regarda d'un air un peu désapprobateur.

-Pourquoi vous mangez maintenant ? Il est tard, ça va bientôt être l'heure de souper, non ?  
-Je sais pas. Peut être parce que ce soir c'est Roxas qui fait la cuisine. Lâcha Axel. Non pas que je doute de ses talents culinaires, mais…

Alix se tourna vers le jeune garçon.

-C'est vrai ? C'est toi qui cuisine ?  
-Apparemment, oui.

Demyx intervint pour permettre à Alix de suivre le déroulement des opérations.

-Je t'explique, Alix. Chaque soir, c'est quelque un de l'Organisation qui fait la cuisine. Évidement, le Supérieur ne participe pas à ce tournus. Fit-il d'un air entendu. Ah oui…Faut que tu saches quelque chose aussi…

Il pris soudainement un air très sérieux.

-Si une fois tu te ramènes au souper et que tu vois que la nourriture est cramée, c'est que c'est Axel qui a cuisiné.  
-Hé ! Fit l'insulté.  
Mais Demyx l'ignora.  
-Si tu vois que les plats sont entourés et garnis de petites fleurs, y a pas photo, c'est Marluxia. Et si tu vois que ça a l'air à peu près normal mais qu'au milieu de la nuit tu te réveille avec une indigestion et l'impression de mourir, c'est que c'est Larxene qui avait cuisiné et qui a essayé de t'empoisonner.

Alix le regarda avec un air un peu tendu.  
-Ah…Ok. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas trop de voir Larxene faire une chose pareille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de nous faire ? Demanda Axel à l'attention de Roxas.  
Celui-ci sembla subitement nerveux.

-Euh…Justement. Je sais pas encore.  
-Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ?! S'exclama Demyx.  
-Pourquoi ? On mange à quelle heure ? S'enquit Alix.  
-Et bien…à 19h00. Et il va être 19h00 dans très exactement 33 minutes. Euh, non, 32 maintenant. Fit Axel.  
-Tu rigoles là ? S'alarma Alix. Tu n'as rien préparer ? Dit-elle en regardant Roxas.  
-Ben non…Je comptais sur votre aide, mais vous êtes arrivés plus tard que prévu…Alors le temps a filé et maintenant…  
-On est dans la merde. Conclut Axel

Bien qu'Alix ne l'ait pas dit tout haut, elle l'avait pensé très fort. Ils avaient à peine une demie-heure pour trouver quelque chose qui conviendrait pour nourrir le reste de l'Organisation. C'est-à-dire quatorze personnes.

«On est mal là…» songea la jeune fille.

Apparemment, son premier repas en compagnie de l'Organisation XIII n'allait pas être de tout repos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du onzième chapitre !!


	12. Premier repas

**Celine: **cool, une nouvelle lectrice ! Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Voici le chapitre 12, comme tu l'as demandé !!

**Watachan:** oui, j'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à décrire les plats !!XD Hé oui, tu avais vu juste !! Double personnalité ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**axeluxia : **encore une nouvelle lectrice ?! J'ai été gâtée cette fois encore !! Merci pour les compliments, je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 12 !!

**dark-angelus83** : oui, ça serait tout à fait lui, en train de se blesser pour essayer de cuisiner !XD Merci encore, et enjoy la suite !!!

**Annonce: plusieurs d'entre vous ont demandé à voir une arme attribuée à Alix. J'ai déjà ma petite idée sur ce qu'elle pourrait être, mais je vous propose quand même cela: donnez moi quelques idées d'armes, celles qui vous feraient plaisir de voir entre les mains d'Alix. Il n'est pas dit que j'utiliserai forcément vos idées, mais si j'en trouve une qui m'inspire particulièrement, je la prendrai !! A vous donc...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 12: **Le repas du soir (et les effets néfastes de l'alcool)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-OK…fit Axel en se prenant la tête avec les deux mains. On est déjà pas mal barrés.  
-Ça tu l'as dit. Dit Demyx, le regard dans le vide.  
-Bah, à la limite, on peut toujours leur faire une grosse soupe express qu'ils mangeront avec du pain et un verre d'eau. A la guerre comme à la guerre. Proposa Axel.  
-Euh, franchement, ça m'étonnerait que le Supérieur apprécie. Fit remarquer le musicien. C'est des trucs bas de gamme, ces soupes qu'on fait en cinq minutes. Il doit s'attendre à quelque chose de mieux. Alors ta soupe et tes croûtons de pain…

Alix prit la parole à son tour:

-Il n'y a qu'à faire un truc simple…des pâtes. Ce n'est pas le sommet de la cuisine raffinée, mais si tu fais une bonne sauce avec, je pense que ça passera.

Les trois la regardaient sans rien dire.

-Enfin, je sais pas moi. Fit-elle précipitement . J'ai encore jamais mangé avec vous. Je sais pas vraiment ce que vous faites d'habitude et si ça conviendra…  
-C'aurait été une bonne idée, mais on est à court de pâtes. Dit Roxas qui commençait à se sentir nerveux en voyant le temps qui passait et lui qui ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

Alix se leva d'un bond.

-Vous savez quoi ? Vous pouvez pas trouver quoi faire si vous regardez pas déjà ce que vous avez. Lâcha-t-elle. Vous avez des conserves ? Ou est-ce que vous les mettez ?  
-Wahoo! Fit Axel. La parfaite petite ménagère prend les choses en main ! Se moqua-t-il.  
-Garde ce genre de réflexions pour toi, sinon je vous aide pas. Le rembarra-t-elle.

Son ton était sec, mais Demyx vit que ses joues avaient légèrement rosi.

-Ok, Ok, j'ai rien dit !

Le musicien et Roxas se levèrent à leur tour. Demyx rejoignit Alix qui fouillait dans le frigo en quête de nourriture tandis qu'Axel et Roxas cherchaient des conserves dans les placards.

-On est un peu limite là, côté nourriture. Remarqua Demyx. Y a pas grand-chose dans le frigo.  
-En effet. Bon, ben là…je vois que ça.

Alix extirpa du frigo plusieurs paquets de jambon coupé en tranches.

-Niveau viande, ça va être difficile. Vous avez presque rien.  
-Ils s'en contenteront pour une fois. Dit Demyx. Enfin, j'espère.  
-Vous avez trouvé quoi ? Lança Axel derrière eux. Du jambon ? Pas mal. Nous, on a ça.

Et il leur mit sous le nez des paquets de purée de pomme de terre et des boites de petits pois-carottes.

-T'es sûr que ça va ensemble ? S'enquit Roxas à côté de lui.  
-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça irait pas ?

Axel regarda l'horloge qui ornait l'un des murs de la cuisine.

-Bon. Il est 18h45. On a 15 minutes. C'est largement suffisant. On a qu'à faire les sachets de purée et réchauffer les petits pois-carottes. On est large les gars ! Y a pas le feu au lac !

Et il éclata de rire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un quart d'heure plus tard, une fois le frugal repas préparé et la table mise pour quatorze personnes, les quatre attendirent dans la cuisine. La salle à manger se trouvait juste à côté, mais comme personne n'y était encore, ils ne voyaient pas l'interêt de s'y rendre déjà. Et puis, la cuisine avait un air plus chaleureux, avec les odeurs de nourriture juste préparée que l'autre salle qui ne contenait qu'une longue table.  
Voyant qu'Alix avait l'air un peu nerveuse, Demyx prit les choses en main.

-Je t'explique encore pour pas que tu sois surprise. Faut savoir que les six premiers membres du groupe se mettent toujours d'un côté de la table: le Supérieur au bout, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus et Zexion à ses côtés. Le reste du groupe, c'est-à-dire nous, Larxene, Marluxia, Saix et Luxord, on change pas mal de place d'un repas à l'autre( quoique Saix reste le plus souvent près des «anciens»)…Tu pourras t'asseoir ou tu veux.  
-Ouais, intervint Axel. Mais te mets pas trop près des «anciens» en question. Tu risquerais de t'endormir. Notre coin de table à nous est plus animé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
-Je note. Fit Alix.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas et des bribes de conversations venant de la salle adjacente.

-Bon, ben ça y est. Fit Roxas. Faut y aller.  
-Ouais. Et puis, si jamais c'est une foirage total, on dira que c'est de la faute à Alix. La titilla Axel.  
-Quoi !  
-Il plaisante. La rassura Demyx. Hein, Axel ?

Celui-ci haussa les épaules avant de s'exclamer:

-Alea Jacta Est. Le sort en est jeté les gars.

Ils quittèrent la cuisine sur ces mots pour se rendre à la salle à manger qui commençait à se remplir de monde.  
Larxene s'approcha d'eux dès qu'elle les vit.

-Vous voudriez pas vous magner un peu ? Amenez les plats, j'ai faim, je n'ai pas arrêté de m'entraîner aujourd'hui !  
-Ben t'attendras. Lui répondit Axel pour l'énerver. Faut être patient dans la vie.  
-C'est toi qui dis ça ? Fit Demyx en lui jetant un regard plein de sous entendus.

Xigbar les rejoignit à son tour.

-Alors, la marmaille…Qu'est-ce qu'on mange de bon ?

Il sortit de derrière son dos une bouteille de vin.

-Pour déguster un bon vin, rien ne vaut un bon repas.

Alix se crispa à ses dires. S'il s'attendait à quelque chose d'exquis, il allait être déçu.  
Axel mit les choses au clair à son grand soulagement en annonçant le menu.

-Quoi ?! Des petits pois-carottes ?! Fit Xigbar l'air outré. Il regarda sa bouteille de vin comme si elle allait être sa bouée de sauvetage pour cette soirée. J'aurais mieux fait d'en prendre deux…grommela-t-il.  
-Voyons Xig' ! fit Axel d'un air faussement énervé. Tu sais bien que deux bouteilles, ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Xemnas ne veut pas te voir complètement pompette à la fin du repas.

Le Numéro II se retira après avoir lancé un regard plein de menaces à Axel.  
Demyx prit la parole:

-Bon, on va s'asseoir avec Alix. Roxas, je te souhaite bonne chance.

Le musicien jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers les autres Nobody.

-Je te conseille d'amener vite les plats. Ils commencent à s'impatienter.  
-J'y vais aussi. Fit Axel en se dirigeant également vers la longue table.  
-Merci de votre soutien ! Grommela le Numréo XIII qui appréhendait le moment à venir.

Le jeune garçon disparut dans la cuisine pour aller chercher les plats tandis que Demyx s'installait à table avec Alix.

-Tu peux te mettre là, si tu veux. Souffla-t-il à la jeune fille.  
-Ok. Elle tremblait un peu.

Comment allait-elle devoir se comporter ? Elle ne connaissait presque pas les autres convives. Enfin, il y avait bien Axel, assis à sa gauche, ou encore Demyx, assis à sa droite. Elle connaissait bien Vexen, mais le scientifique était assis tout au bout de la table, et elle avait de la peine à le distinguer parmi les autres Nobodys. Et la seule fille du groupe avec elle, la même qui avait tenté de l'égorger peu de temps auparavant avec un kunai se trouvait en face d'elle et la fixait avec un regard particulièrement inquiétant. Alix déglutit. Elle venait de se rappeler ce que lui avait dit Demy propos de Larxene qui l'empoisonnerait en faisant la cuisine. La jeune femme en face semblait lire dans ses pensées car elle sourit froidement à Alix qui se ratatina sur sa chaise et baissa les yeux vers son assiette.  
Au milieu du brouhaha des conversations, Roxas amena les plats qui contenaient leur frugal repas. Alix vit le jeune Nobody pâlir légèrement quand il posa de ses mains tremblantes le plat du purée devant le Supérieur. Ce dernier leva un sourcil à la fois interrogateur et menaçant.  
Alix se raidit et remarqua que Demy côté d'elle serrait les dent nerveusement. Seul Axel semblait ne pas trop s'en faire, se balançant nonchalamment sur sa chaise.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Xemnas, sa voix profonde brisant le silence qui s'était installé avec l'arrivée de Roxas.

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs piètre allure.

-Euh…De la purée de pomme de terre. Et à côté, des petits pois-carottes. Je…je dois encore amené le jambon.

Le Supérieur leva des yeux glacés vers le Numéro XIII. Alix se dit qu'il allait se prendre une secouée.  
Mais il n'en fut rien.  
Xemnas poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération. Apparement, ce n'était pas la première fois que Roxas leur préparait quelque chose qui ne convenait pas à leurs attentes.  
Xigbar prit la chose avec moins de réserve:

-Rhaaa ! J'vous l'ai toujours dit moi ! Lâcha-t-il bruyamment. Quand c'est le mioche qui cuisine, faut toujours prévoir une bouteille en plus. Quand la bouffe est mauvaise, y a qu'à se rabattre sur le vin.

Alix crut que Xigbar allait boire sa bouteille au goulot directement, mais le Supérieur lui lança un regard d'une telle noirceur qu'il reposa sa bouteille sur la table. Xemnas reporta son attention sur Roxas qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.  
Axel, Alix et Demyx retinrent leur souffle, persuadés qu'il allait se faire renvoyer ou quelque chose d'approchant.  
Les autres Nobodys autour de la table ne pipaient mot, conscient que le moment était mal choisi pour se faire remarquer. Larxene avait gardé ce demi-sourire cruel sur les lèvres, Zexion avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Les yeux de Marluxia brillaient de satisfaction: sans doute savourait-il sa vengeance sur Roxas en ce moment même.

Finalement, le Supérieur poussa un nouveau soupir.

-Numéro XIII…combien de fois t'ais-je dit de t'y prendre à l'avance ? Le sermonna-t-il.

Roxas resta silencieux, sachant parfaitement qu'il valait mieux se montrer soumis pour le moment.

-Bien…va donc chercher le reste.

Le jeune Nobody s'exécuta immédiatement, trop heureux de pouvoir disparaître quelques instants dans la cuisine, à l'abri des regards.

Alix fut à la fois estomaquée et terriblement soulagée en voyant la réaction du Supérieur. De voir qu'il laissait s'en tirer ainsi Roxas, c'était plutôt surprenant. Elle l'au plus vu dans un genre colérique et impitoyable. Mais il fallait dire qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore bien le Supérieur: elle ne l'avait vu que trois fois en tout et pour tout depuis son arrivée au Manoir. Elle n'avait pu le juger que d'après son apparence et sa manière de s'exprimer. Peut être était-il plus clément que ce qu'elle avait imaginé ?  
Ses espoirs furent nettement réduits quand Xemnas reprit soudainement la parole, haussant la voix pour que Roxas l'entende jusque dans la cuisine ou il s'était réfugié.

-Tu auras une corvée de vaisselle supplémentaire. Pour les deux semaines à venir.

Des ricanements s'élevèrent un peu partout autour de la table.

-Et voilà. La sentence est tombée. Fit Axel à voix basse en se tournant vers Alix.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle passait en revue dans sa tête les différents menus qu'elle pourrait présenter au Supérieur sans craindre de se voir punie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les conversation reprirent peu à peu. Après avoir finalement apporté puis posé au centre de la table les plats contenant le jambon en tranche, Roxas rejoignit ses amis. Il s'assit à côté de Larxene, juste en face de Demyx.

-Deux semaines de corvée de vaisselle…susurra vicieusement la jeune femme aux oreilles du Numéro XIII.  
-Oh, ça va ! Lâche le ! Intervint Axel.

Larxene n'insista pas et entreprit de se servir à manger, un sourire satisfait toujours sur les lèvres.  
Alix s'aperçut soudainement qu'elle mourait de faim. La tension des dernières minutes lui avait fait oublier que son estomac était douloureusement vide. Elle se servit à son tour puis mangea avec avidité. Toutes ces émotions, ça creusait !

Le repas se déroula sans autre encombre, chacun se contentant de vider son assiette.  
Tendant l'oreille, Alix tenta de percevoir certaines conversations qui se tenaient entre les Nobodys. Vexen s'entretenait avec Xemnas, semblant lui faire un rapport de ses recherches de laboratoire. Luxord parlait poker à Xaldin qui n'avait pas l'air très motivé pour lui répondre. Larxene parlait à voix basse à Marluxia, ne permettant pas à Alix de savoir de quoi ils s'entretenaient.

«D'ailleurs, c'est peut être mieux ainsi.» songea la jeune fille. Elle n'était en effet pas tout à fait sûre de vouloir savoir ce que mijotait l'autre femme.  
Axel poussa un soupir à côté d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il pointa un doigt vers le bout opposé de la table, là ou Xigbar se trouvait en compagnie de sa précieuse bouteille.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi la bouteille de vin ne vient jamais de CE côté de la table ? Ils gardent tout pour eux, ces sales égoïstes. Je suis majeur, j'ai bien le droit de boire un verre si ça me chante !

Roxas, qui les avait écouté, intervint:

-Mais le Supérieur dit que…

Axel ne le laissa pas terminer.

-Le Supérieur peut bien dire ce qu'il veut,il ne peut pas m'en empêcher.

Se laissant porter par sa mauvaise humeur, le Numéro VIII se saisit brutalement de sa fourchette.

-Qu'il aille…

Il posa sa fourchette sur le bord de son assiette.

-…se faire…

Il posa un petit pois au bout de la fourchette et appuya d'un coup sec à l'autre.

-…foutre !!

Le petit pois vola et…Ploc.  
Dans le verre du Supérieur.

-Merde ! Fit Axel en détournant vivement la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard de Xemnas qui fusillait la table des yeux tandis que ses plus proches voisins regardaient abasourdis le petit pois flotter dans son verre de vin. Le seul qui ne semblait pas trop offensé était Xigbar, visiblement soulagé que le petit pois n'ait pas atterri dans sa bouteille.

Les exploits du Numéro VIII firent éclater de rire Demyx qui n'eut pas le réflexe de se retenir.  
Aussitôt, Xemnas le prit pour cible.

-Demyx! Hurla-t-il.  
-Non, c'est pas moi ! Je vous jure ! Tenta de se défendre le musicien.  
-Va manger à la cuisine! Ordonna sèchement Xemnas. Si tu n'es pas capable de te retenir de faire ce genre de sottises, je ne te veux pas à ma table !

Le jeune Nobody baissa la tête. Répondre aurait été la pire des choses à faire. Il prit son assiette et se leva. Il passa devant Alix qui le regardait d'un air désolé et devant Axel qui tressautait tant il riait.

-Ça, c'est le petit pois qui fait déborder le vase ! S'esclaffa le Numéro VIII quand Demyx passa à hauteur.  
Le musicien le bouscula de l'épaule avant de s'éloigner.

Alix lança un regard de reproche à Axel.

-Oui, je sais. Fit-il en reprenant un visage sérieux. J'aurais pas dû.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à nouveau en un sourire.

-Mais c'était tellement beau ! Une trajectoire parfaite ! J'avais même pas visé en plus !

Alix le laissa à son délire. Elle avait surprit Larxene en train de l'observer à nouveau et elle ne voulait pas que la femme s'imagine qu'elle manigançait quelque chose avec Axel.  
Elle retourna à son assiette, mangeant et se contentant d'écouter les conversations autour d'elle, ignorant Axel qui était de temps à autre repris par son fou rire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils achevaient leur repas, les membres de l'Organisation se levaient de table puis quittaient la salle. Zexion fut ainsi le premier à s'en aller, suivi de peu par Vexen, Lexeaux et Xaldin. Puis ce fut au tour de Xemnas, Saix, Luxord, Larxene et Marluxia, laissant derrière eux les trois amis et Xigbar. Demyx, quant à lui, était toujours dans la cuisine. Il ne tarda pas à refaire son apparition.

Axel se tourna immédiatement vers lui, l'air faussement désolé. Quand il vit l'expression de colère sur le visage du musicien, il reprit légèrement son sérieux mais ne se départit pas de son sourire.

-Franchement, t'es gonflé ! Fit Demyx.  
-Je sais. C'est pas nouveau.

Le musicien vint reprendre sa place à côté d'Alix.

-Tu t'es bien amusé dans la cuisine ?  
-Je trouve que t'es mal placé pour faire ce genre de commentaires. Répondit le Numéro IX. QUI est le fautif dans l'histoire ?  
-C'est moi. Admit Axel.

Il croisa à nouveau le regard exaspéré du musicien.

-Oh bon, ça va ! Fais pas la tête. Je te revaudrai ça.

Leur querelle fut interrompue lorsque Xigbar s'assit lourdement à côté de Roxas, sa bouteille dans une main, deux verres vides dans l'autre.

-Ok…fit-il. Maintenant qu'on est seuls, les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer. Dit-il en regardant Alix.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, pas certaine de comprendre ou il voulait en venir.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle. De quoi vous…

Il lui mit sous le nez sa bouteille de vin.

-Toi et moi, on va boire le verre de l'amitié.

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement tandis qu'Axel à côté soupirait.

-C'est pas vrai…Il remet ça !  
-Laisse la tranquille, Xigbar! Fit Demyx.

Le borgne lui lança un regard mauvais, considérant visiblement qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de ce qui ne le concernait pas directement.

-Si elle veut que je la considère comme un membre à part entière de l'Organisation, il faut qu'elle et moi trinquions.  
-Mais, on a déjà fait une mission ensemble…fit Alix à qui cela disait moyennement de boire du vin. Je fais donc bien partie de…  
-Non ! La coupa Xigbar. Cette fois ne comptait pas. Il était pas prévu que tu viennes avec nous au départ. Donc…

Il remplit les deux verres de vin, puis en tendit un à la jeune fille.

Demyx allait protester à nouveau, mais Axel, devinant ses intentions, ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-C'est bon, Demyx. Il nous lâchera pas tant qu'elle aura pas bu. Dit-il en désignant du menton le Numéro II. Si Alix boit un coup, c'est pas bien grave.  
-Ouais, mais si elle veut pas…

Alix intervint à son tour.

-C'est bon. Une gorgée et ça ira ? Fit-elle en regardant Xigbar.  
-Ouais. Une gorgée et c'est bon ! Lâcha le borgne.  
-Très bien. Ce n'est que du vin après tout.

«Même si je n'aime pas ça…» pensa-t-elle.

Xigbar remplit son propre verre de vin puis tendit le bras vers Alix pour trinquer. La jeune fille prit son verre et le fit tinter contre celui de l'homme.

-A la tienne ! Lui lança-t-il avant d'avaler cul sec son vin, tête renversée en arrière, yeux fermés comme pour mieux apprécier le goût.

Alix l'imita, portant doucement le verre à ses lèvres, puis prit une gorgée avant de l'avaler, tête renversée en arrière, paupières fermées. Le goût du vin, emplissant sa bouche et coulant le long de sa gorge, la fit frissonner.

Demyx, assis à ses côtés, n'approuvait toujours pas. Évidement, Alix faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Et comme elle le lui avait si bien fait remarquer, ce n'était après tout que du vin.

«Que du vin, mais quand même…songeait le jeune Nobody. Il lui en faudrait moins que ça pour que ça lui reprenne…Mon Dieu, faites que_ ça_ n'arrive pas…»

Il ferma lui aussi les yeux, craignant ce qui pourrait se passer.

_«Pitié…faites que rien n'arrive…»_

Il entendit la jeune fille poser avec force son verre de vin sur la table.

-Ahhh…fit-elle.

Demyx rouvrit lentement les yeux. Il vit Alix qui se tenait nonchalamment assise sur sa chaise, un bras passé derrière le dossier du chaise, les jambes croisées paresseusement.

-Et ben, chouette endroit,les gars. Faudra que vous me fassiez visiter un de ces quatre.

La jeune fille se mit à rire toute seule.

Axel, qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction, la questionna:

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'es bourrée ou quoi ?

«Malheureusement, non. Elle n'est pas bourrée. Pensa avec dépit le musicien. C'est juste_ elle_.»

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la jeune fille tourna brusquement la tête vers le musicien. Il croisa son regard d'encre noir un instant avant qu'elle ne regarde ailleurs.

-Dis donc, monsieur «Je-m'-appelle-Alix»…T'aurais pu me dire que t'habitais dans un palace pareil. Je me serais arrangée pour rester un peu plus longtemps en votre compagnie ! M'enfin…On va rattraper le temps perdu maintenant, pas vrai les gars ?!

Et elle éclata de rire, sa voix résonnant dans toute la salle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voici la fin de ce douzième chapitre. N'oubliez pas de me donner vos idées concernant l'arme d'Alix !! Merci d'avance, et à la prochaine !!**


	13. Mais ou estelle passée !

**Réponses aus reviews**

**Watachan: héhé, j'avais eu la même idée: un arc et des flèches ! Mais j'ai abandonné cette idée car même si je trouvais que ça lui allait très bien à Alix, je pensais que pour Elia y aurait mieux ! Et comme je veux qu'elles aient la même arme...Mais en tout cas, merci de la proposition !! Voici un nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout chaud !**

**Céline: je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire ! Très bonne idée également, à réfléchir ! Par contre, si tu viens tous les jours pour voir si j'ai posté un autre chapitre, ta patience va être mise à rude épreuve !XD je sais pas du genre à poster très rapidement ! lol En tout cas, voilà le treizième chapitre, et celui-là est bien plus long que le précédent !**

**MarieDoll: lol le fouet, j'y avais pensé aussi ! J'ai été voir sur google à quoi ressemblait un kusaragima (oui, honte à moi, je ne savais pas ce que c'était !XD), et j'avoue que l'idée m'a bien plu ! On verra bien...En attendant, voilà la suite !**

**Merci à tous/toutes pour vos suggestions d'armes ! Maintenant, va falloir choisir (dur dur, le choix !)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Les «» indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) les dialogues.

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 13:** _Mais ou est-elle passée ?!_

* * *

«C'est pas vrai, ça recommence…»

Demyx se prit la tête dans les mains. Le moment à venir risquait d'être passablement agité.  
Elia se balançait sur la chaise -la même chaise sur laquelle se tenait Alix quelques instants auparavant- et regardait d'un air visiblement impressionné les alentours.

-Ouais. Chouette endroit les mecs. Faudra que vous me fassiez visiter.

La jeune fille porta à nouveau le verre de vin à ses lèvres, mais Axel lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ait pu boire.

-Je crois que ça suffit le vin, fit-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris, puis un sourire moqueur vint étirer ses lèvres.

-Tiens, tiens…Mais c'est le porc-épic. Ça faisait un bail.

Elle le toisa quelques instants du regard avant de reprendre:

-Rends moi mon verre. Quand on offre un verre à une fille, on le lui reprend pas avant qu'elle l'ait fini. Espèce de mufle.

Et sur ces mots elle repris d'elle-même le verre que tenait Axel, ce dernier étant trop abasourdi pour l'en empêcher. Alix n'était pas le genre de fille à faire ce type de réflexion. Si ?  
La jeune fille le regarda du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle prenait une nouvelle gorgée.

-Ben alors, t'es pas content de m'revoir ? T'en fais une de ces têtes. Tu pensais t'être débarrassé de moi aussi facilement ? Désolée de te décevoir.

Elle ricana et versa à nouveau le vin dans sa bouche sous les yeux de Xigbar, Roxas et Demyx.  
Ceux-la la regardaient tous d'un air plus ou moins surpris.  
Demyx connaissait le «mal» dont souffrait Alix, mais il ne savait pas comment y faire face. Roxas avait l'air tout aussi étonné qu'Axel du brusque changement de comportement de la jeune fille, et Xigbar, quand à lui, la fixait d'un air suspicieux.  
Le Numéro VIII reprit soudainement la parole, brisant le court silence qui s'était installé à la table:

-OK Demyx, tu avais raison. C'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de la laisser boire ce verre. Apparemment, elle le supporte pas du tout. Bon, allez Alix, dit-il en tendant la main devant lui, donne ce verre, t'as assez bu pour aujourd'hui.

Mais la jeune fille, loin d'obéir,écarta vivement la main tendue avant de lui répondre, l'air moqueur:

-Dans ta phrase, y avait un truc de faux, et un truc de juste, le porc-épic. Le faux: moi c'est pas Alix, mais Elia. Combien de fois faudra le répéter ? Le vrai: tu as tout à fait raison. Ila n'a jamais supporté l'alcool. Dès qu'elle boit, elle perd le contrôle. M'enfin, moi ça m'arrange. Tant pis pour elle si elle capte toujours pas.

Demyx choisit ce moment pour intervenir, se levant brusquement de table. Il passa rapidement devant Elia qui faisait à peine attention à lui et il entraînaAxel avec lui, faisant signe à Roxas de les suivre dans la cuisine.

-Venez vite ! Leur souffla-t-il.  
-Hé, attends ! C'est pas toi qui disait qu'on devrait l'empêcher de boire ? C'est pas en allant se planquer dans la cuisine qu'on va pouvoir la faire arrêter de picoler.

Le musicien ne répondit pas, se contentant de fermer la porte de la cuisine derrière eux une fois que tous les trois y furent réunis.  
Axel ne lâchait pas le morceau:

-Bon, tu nous expliques là ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de la laisser seule avec Xigbar trop longtemps. Si elle lui demande de lui resservir un verre, il dira pas non. Et elle est déjà assez bourrée comme ça. J'ai pas vraiment envie de ramasser au cas ou elle viendrait à tout rendre, si tu vois ce que j'veux dire.

Demyx le coupa fermement:

-Elle n'est pas saoule.

Axel pouffa.

-Non, vraiment ? T'as vu un peu comment elle se tient, comment elle se comporte ? Désolé de te contredire Dem', mais le vin lui est bien monté à la tête.

Demyx poussa un soupir, à la fois d'exaspération et de lassitude. Ainsi, Axel n'avait toujours pas compris ? Tant pis alors. L'heure était aux explications. Après, il faudrait trouver un moyen de faire revenir Alix.

-Bon, écoutez les gars, commença le musicien.  
Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, attentifs.  
-Je pensais que vous l'auriez compris. C'est vrai, sur ce coup là, je pensais que vous seriez un peu plus perspicaces. Enfin bref, y a un truc que vous devez absolument savoir.  
-OK… Accouche. Fit Axel en haussant les épaules.

Demyx sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui. Axel n'avait pas l'air de se sentir très préoccupé par son problème -problème qui bientôt deviendrait LEUR problème aussi.  
Il se força à répondre d'un ton neutre.

-Écoute Axel, c'est sérieux. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé pendant l'entraînement avec Saix ?

Les deux autres approuvèrent d'un même hochement de tête. Ce moment resterait gravé dans leur mémoire.

-Et toi, Axel, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé dans la salle au canon, tout à l'heure ?

Le Numéro VIII eut l'air dérouté.

-Euh…ouais. Je me souviens qu'on était bloqués et à moitié en train de se faire assommer par les jouets…

Demyx secoua la tête d'un air impatient.

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler. C'est d'Alix qu'il s'agit. Ou plutôt d'Elia.  
-Elia ? Fit Roxas, surpris.

Demyx approuva.  
-Alix a…enfin…comment dire…elle a comme une double personnalité.

Voilà. C'était dit. Maintenant il suffisait d'étoffer ce qu'il avançait avec de bons arguments. Et de se faire croire surtout. Ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire vu la tête que tiraient les deux autres Nobodys.

-Une double personnalité ?! S'exclama Axel. Tu rigoles !  
Il fixa des yeux le musicien pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre:  
-Ah, mais oui. Je comprends. T'es toujours en rogne. T'as pas digéré l'histoire du petit pois de tout à l'heure, et maintenant t'essaies de nous faire avaler tes salades. Franchement, j'ai déjà vu plus original comme idée de revanche. Le manque d'inspiration est flagrant chez toi. Tu devrais peut-être demander un verre de vin à Xigbar, ça te dégourdirait les neurones.

Axel pensait en avoir terminé avec cette discussion ridicule, mais Demyx ne le lâcha pas:

-Mais tu comprends rien ou quoi ?! Tu ne vois donc pas ce qu'il se passe ? Tu disais toi-même tout à l'heure que son comportement avait changé. C'est exactement ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre. Sauf que ce n'est pas à cause du vin, mais que c'est en elle que ça se passe !

Axel ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais cette fois le Numéro IX ne le laissa pas s'exprimer et continua sur sa lancée:

-Il faut que vous me croyiez. Ça doit pas être si dur que ça pourtant: vous avez un exemple même sous vos yeux. Ce n'est pas le vin qui la rend comme ça, c'est Elia, c'est l'autre en elle !

Il s'interrompit quelques instants, histoire de reprendre son souffle. Il continua ensuite sur un ton plus calme:

- Vous l'avez vu par vous-même pendant l'entraînement. Après que Saix l'ait frappée, alors qu'on croyait qu'Alix était morte. Elle a commencé à s'exprimer différemment, elle a même tenu tête à Larxene ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Ensuite, dans la salle au canon. Demyx se tourna vers Axel, montrant qu'il s'adressait à lui en particulier.  
-Ça recommencé. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais tu étais là, Axel. Tu as vu comment elle agissait. Vous vous êtes même pris de bec, toi et elle. Et ça, Alix ne le ferait pas. Pas de cette manière en tout cas.

Il se tut à nouveau quelques instants, fixa ses pieds du regard avant de continuer:

-Et ça là…Il désigna du menton la porte de la cuisine et ce qui se trouvait derrière. C'est pas Alix non plus.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Axel remette en cause catégoriquement tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Axel intervint effectivement, mais fut plus diplomate que prévu.

-Tu sais Dem' c'est normal qu'on ait de la peine à te croire. Faut dire que y a de quoi. Tu nous a donné à chaque fois des exemples ou son «trouble» se manifestait, mais dans chacun des cas y avait des circonstances atténuantes. Je sais pas ce qu'en pense Roxas…  
Axel se tourna vers le Numéro XIII qui ne disait rien…Mais moi, durant l'entraînement, je mettais ce changement de comportement sur le compte du coup qu'elle venait de recevoir.  
-Oui, renchérit Roxas, les coups de Saix, c'est pas rien. Je sais de quoi je parle. Je m'en suis pris un une fois,et je peux t'assurer qu'on en voit vraiment trente six chandelles.  
-Exact, le soutint Axel. Alors tu vois, je m'étais dit que c'était passager. Qu'Alix était juste sonnée, ce qui aurait expliqué sa réaction d'après. Quant à ce qui s'est passé dans la salle au canon, j'ai pas fait attention à grand-chose, étant donné que j'étais occupé à ouvrir la porte qui était bloquée. Mais maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai que c'était bizarre. En y repensant bien, y avait effectivement un truc qui clochait.  
-Exactement ! S'enhardit Demyx.

Enfin Axel comprenait !

-Mais…

«Et voilà, fallait qu'il y ait un «mais»…»

-…Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu. Pas entièrement en tout cas. Il faudrait que je constate ça de moi-même. Je veux bien croire ce que tu me dis, mais c'est quand même pas suffisant. Je ne crois que ce que je vois. Tu vois ou je veux en venir ?  
-Ouais. Mais j'ai une autre preuve de ce que j'avance. La voici: même Vexen est de mon avis.  
-Comment est-ce qu'il aurait été au courant ? Demanda Roxas. Je veux dire, il a passé moins de temps avec Alix que nous.  
-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Fit Axel pour répondre à son ami. Après qu'Alix ait été assommée par Saix, on l'a emmenée à l'infirmerie pour que le vieux la soigne. Je suis pas resté longtemps, mais j'imagine que c'est là que Vexen a été mis au courant. Je me trompe, Demyx?

Le musicien hocha la tête en signe de négation.

-Non, c'est bien ça. Après que vous ayez quitté l'infirmerie, je suis resté un peu auprès d'Alix. Vexen m'a rejoint et m'a demandé ce qui était arrivé. Je lui ai raconté, et ça se voyait à son expression que Vexen soupçonnait déjà un truc du genre. Ensuite, il est partit pour aller préparez un médicament pour Alix, et j'ai quitté à mon tour l'infirmerie. Et tout à l'heure, quand on est revenu du monde d'Halloween, je lui ai de nouveau parlé. Je lui ai expliqué ce qui était arrivé dans la salle au canon. Et là, il était presque sûr de ce qu'était le problème.  
-Le problème…La double personnalité ? Fit Axel.  
-Ouais. Et Zexion aussi pense comme nous.  
-Zexion aussi ? Combien de personnes au juste sont au courant du cas d'Alix ? Demanda le Numéro VIII vivement.  
-Ben…à part nous trois, Vexen et Zexion, pas vraiment d'autre je crois. Alix non plus ne se rend pas compte de ce qui lui arrive. Et aucun autre de l'Organisation n'a vraiment montré de curiosité en ce qui la concernait…  
-Si, intervint soudainement Roxas.  
-Ah ? Qui donc ? Demanda Axel.  
-Le Supérieur.  
-Xemnas?  
-Oui. Quand Alix s'est écroulée après le combat contre Saix, et que le Supérieur nous a demandé de l'amener à l'infirmerie, il semblait très…euh…intéressé.  
-Tu crois ? Fit le musicien.

Roxas approuva d'un signe de tête.  
Ils se turent un moment, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Mais Demyx se reprit rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'endormir. Il fallait vite retourner voir Elia. Ensuite, ils devraient s'arranger pour l'emmener voir Vexen. Le scientifique serait sans doute en mesure de faire quelque chose.

-Venez vite ! Fit-il à l'attention des deux autres. Allons rejoindre Elia et l'amener à Vexen !  
-Vexen ? Mais pourquoi lui ? Demanda Axel qui ne voyait pas l'interêt .  
-Parce qu'il pourra nous aider !  
-Je vois pas comment…

Demyx ne répondit rien et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine à toute volée, puis se mit à courir dans la salle à manger pour y retrouver ceux qu'ils y avaient laissé. Il s'arrêta soudainement, coupé au beau milieu de son élan. Axel et Roxas, qui le suivaient, lui rentrèrent dedans.

-Quoi ?! S'énerva Axel.

Il suivit le regard du musicien et vit ce qui l'avait surprit. Il n'y avait plus que Xigbar dans la salle. Elia avait disparu.

-C'est pas vrai…souffla Demyx.

Il se mirent à courir en direction du Numéro II, toujours affalé sur sa chaise.

-Xigbar! Ou elle est partie ? Demanda précipitamment le musicien.  
-Hein ?

Le borgne leva le nez du verre dans lequel il buvait.

-Alix ! Ou est-elle allée ?  
-Ah, la gamine…je sais pas. Elle a embarqué son verre et elle est partie par là.

Il désigna par un doigt la seule autre porte de la salle, celle qui menait au reste du Manoir.

-T'aurais pas pu la surveiller ? Fit Axel exaspéré tandis que Demyx se prenait dans la tête dans les mains d'un air découragé.  
-Hé, je suis pas une baby-sitter. Elle peut bien aller ou ça lui chante, je m'en tape.  
-C'est vraiment pas le moment là, Xig', s'empressa de répondre Demyx. Faut qu'on la retrouve avant qu'elle fasse une connerie !  
-Mais foutez lui la paix un peu ! Qu'elle aille se balader et se paumer un coup dans les couloirs du Manoir. Et puis, laissez moi tranquille un peu. J'aimerais bien finir cette bouteille en paix.  
-Ah ça non alors ! S'exclama Demyx. Aide nous à la retrouver. C'est de ta faute si elle est dans cet état ! C'est toi qui lui a fait boire ce verre, et en plus, tu l'as laissé partir !  
-Comment ça, ma faute ?! Elle l'a bu de son propre gré, ce verre ! Et c'est vous qui êtes restés plus d'un quart d'heure à faire je ne sais pas trop quoi dans la cuisine. Et faudrait que je vous aide à retrouver cette pisseuse ? Tsss !

Il reprit une longue gorgée de vin, comme pour les provoquer. Demyx abaissa la tête, trop dépité pour tenter de convaincre le borgne. Axel, le voyant abattu, décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il laissa un large sourire étirer ses lèvres, puis il s'adressa à son tour au Numéro II.

-Alors, tu ne comptes pas nous aider à la retrouver, mon p'tit Xigbar?  
-Non. Répondit le borgne sur un ton catégorique.  
-Vraiment pas ?  
Le sourire d'Axel s'élargit encore tandis que Xigbar s'impatientait.  
-Je te dis que non, et maintenant foutez moi la p…  
-Et si je fais ça ?

Vif comme l'éclair, le Numéro VIII s'empara de la bouteille de vin qui reposait sur la table devant Xigbar, avant de se mettre à courir en direction de la porte.

-Axel, petit con ! Rends moi ça !! Hurla Xigbar. Il se leva brusquement de table, faisant tomber sa chaise par terre, avant de se mettre à son tour et de courser Axel. Ce dernier, rapide comme une fusée, avait déjà disparu de la pièce et s'était enfoncé plus loin dans les couloirs du Manoir. Demyx et Roxas, restés tous deux stupéfaits pendant quelques instants, se dépêchèrent de les rattraper.

* * *

Le Numéro VIII entraîna les autres à sa suite, courant à toute blinde à travers les couloirs blanc immaculé, bien décidé à garder l'avantage. Tant qu'il aurait la bouteille, Xigbar ne ferait rien. Le borgne ne prendrait pas le risque de la voir s'éclater au sol au cas ou Axel la lâcherait. Ricanant tandis qu'il courait, Axel les mena à travers un dédale de couloirs, Xigbar juste derrière lui et hurlant des obscénités à son attention, Roxas et Demyx suivant avec peine un peu plus loin.  
Axel savait que ce petit jeu ne pourrait pas durer longtemps. Fuir ne suffirait pas. Tôt ou tard, Xigbar allait reprendre ses esprits et il utiliserait son pouvoir de gravitation pour se téléporter juste devant Axel, le stopper, et récupérer sa bouteille de lui-même. Plus Axel réfléchissait à comment il pourrait tourner la situation à son avantage, plus il en venait à se dire qu'un peu de chantage serait une bonne chose.  
L'occasion s'en présenta lorsque le Numréo VIII se retrouva soudainement en face d'une volée de marches qui menaient à l'étage inférieur. Il s'arrêta pile devant la première marche, puis se retourna prestement pour faire face à un Xigbar déchaîné. Deux secondes plus tard, Demyx et Roxas les avaient rejoint, essoufflés et se tenant à distance raisonnable du borgne. Celui-ci commença à menacer Axel:

-Axel, sale petit rat, je te jure, tu vas me le pay…  
-Ah, stop ! L'interrompit Axel.  
Il prit la bouteille de vin et la balança au bout de son bras, dans le vide au dessus des marches descendantes de l'escalier. Il ricana en voyant le regard paniqué de Xigbar.  
-Il semblerait qu'il va falloir se calmer un peu maintenant, n'est-ce pas, Xig'? C'est MOI qui parle !  
Le borgne fit un pas avec l'intention évidente de récupérer sa bouteille et de faire dégringoler l'insolent dans les escaliers par la même occasion, mais il stoppa net en voyant Axel desserrer l'emprise de ses doigts sur l'objet qu'il tenait en guise de menace.  
Voyant Xigbar pétrifié sur place, le Numéro VIII eut un sourire satisfait.  
-Bien. Voilà le topo. Si tu refuses de nous aider, j'envoie voler ta bouteille dans les airs et elle ira s'écraser en bas les escaliers. Et je peux te dire qu'à cette hauteur, il n'en restera plus grand-chose. Et le vin, tu pourras le lécher par terre, ce que je te déconseillerais vivement, étant donné que le sol a pas été nettoyé depuis un sacré moment. Hygiéniquement parlant, c'est pas le top.

Xigbar bouillait, et ça se voyait. Ses poings serrés tremblaient de rage, son œil unique était plissé de colère, et il semblait à deux doigts de ce jeter sur le Numéro VIII. La seule chose qui le retenait d'ailleurs de le faire, c'était sa précieuse bouteille qui se trouvait entre les mains d'Axel.  
Ah, si seulement il n'avait pas autant bu ce soir ! Le surplus de vin qu'il avait consommé l'empêchait de contrôler la gravité avec autant de facilité qu'à l'accoutumée. Même s'il tentait de récupérer la bouteille au cas ou Axel la lancerait, il n'était pas certain qu'il réussirait à se téléporter assez rapidement et avec assez de précision pour l'empêcher d'aller s'écraser au bas des marches. Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques. Cela lui déplaisait fortement de devoir se plier aux conditions du gamin, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix s'il voulait récupérer sa bouteille intacte. Il lâcha un grognement de frustration avant de s'exprimer, sa voix tremblante de rage.

-OK gamin. C'est quoi ton plan exactement ?  
Axel sourit, ravi de sa victoire.  
-Eh bien, tu vas nous aider à retrouver Alix. C'est toi qui lui a fait boire ce vin et en plus tu l'as laissé partir. Alors je pense que tu peux bien nous filer un coup de main. En plus, je crois pas que tu sois débordé de travail actuellement. Alors au lieu de te descendre toute ta bouteille tout de suite, un peu de travail avant, ok ? L'effort d'abord, puis le réconfort, fit Axel tout en balançant la bouteille au bout de son bras.  
-Peuh ! Je te trouve bien arrogant pour quelqu'un qui a rejoint l'Organisation en huitième.  
-Bah, chacun sa manière d'obtenir ce qu'il veut.  
.Hmpf! Et donc ? Il suffit que je vous aide à retrouver l'autre, et après vous me ficherez la paix ?  
-Une paix royale, confirma Axel.  
Puis il ajouta, voyant que Xigbar ne lâchait pas des yeux sa bouteille:  
-Je garde la bouteille pour le moment. Quand on aura retrouvé Alix, je te la rendrai. Elle est entre de bonnes mains avec moi.  
Xigbar réprima un éclat de rire sarcastique: n'était-ce pas lui qui menaçait de faire s'écraser sa bouteille quelques mètres plus bas ? Et il disait qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains ? Ben voyons !  
-Bon, continua Axel. Maintenant qu'on est tous d'accord sur ce que chacun doit faire, va falloir y aller. Demyx?  
Le musicien, resté jusqu'à présent silencieux, se contentant d'écouter les échanges entre Xigbar et Axel, prit la parole à son tour:  
-Faut retrouver Alix, et ensuite l'emmener chez Vexen, expliqua-t-il à l'attention de Xigbar.  
Celui-ci ne paraissait guère emballé par l'idée.  
-Ouais…Et pourquoi chez Vexen ? Et aussi, pourquoi vous la cherchez comme ça, c'te gamine ? Laissez la vivre.  
-On t'expliquera plus tard. Allez, on y va maintenant !

Sur ces mots, Demyx prit la tête du groupe et partit en marchant d'un bon pas. Le suivaient un Axel qui faisait attention à ne pas se faire chipper la bouteille par Xigbar, et un Roxas à la fois amusé et apeuré par la tournure des évènements.  
Demyx retrouvait sa fougue habituelle. Xigbar leur serait une aide précieuse. Ayant déjà eu un avant goût du caractère bien trempé d'Elia, il pouvait presque assurer sans crainte de se tromper que la jeune fille ne serait pas coopérative. Ainsi, si jamais ils venaient à la retrouver et qu'elle faisait mine de s'échapper à nouveau, Xigbar pourrait se téléporter devant elle pour la stopper. Et dans le pire des cas, si jamais elle refusait de se laisser emmener pour aller voir Vexen, le borgne pourrait également se téléporter avec elle directement dans le laboratoire, ce qui leur faciliterait les choses. Enfin, ils n'en étaient pas encore là. Pour le moment, il leur fallait retrouver Elia le plus vite possible. Qui sait ce qu'elle serait encore capable de provoquer comme histoire s'ils la laissaient seule trop longtemps…

* * *

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient cherché à peu près dans tous les recoins du Manoir ou la jeune fille aurait été la plus susceptible d'aller se cacher, ils étaient toujours bredouilles. Ils avaient commencé par fouiner dans la bibliothèque, ce qui avait permis à Demyx et à Axel de se rendre compte de l'excellent travail de Roxas en ce qui concernait le rangement des livres par ordres alphabétiques. La bibliothèque étant passablement imposante, Demyx avait proposé de grimper sur les étagères ou trônaient les livres pour avoir une vision d'ensemble de la salle. Cette idée lui avait été fortement déconseillée par Roxas qui avait déjà tenté le coup une fois et s'était fait pincer par le Supérieur (-ça laisse des marques de chaussures quant tu grimpes). Ne cherchant pas s'attirer encore plus d'ennuis, le musicien s'était donc contenté de faire un tour rapide de la bibliothèque et dû se rendre compte qu'Elia ne s'y trouvait pas.  
Ils s'étaient ensuite rendus du côté des chambres des membres de l'Organisation, et s'étaient mis en tête d'en visiter quelques une. Ils avaient volontairement omis d'aller dans celle de Xemnas,Saix, Marluxia et Larxene, craignant que leur propriétaires ne les surprenne en train de fouiner à l'intérieur. Ils avaient aussi cherché dans celle d'Alix, mais il n'y avait personne. Ils avaient donc tenté leur chance en allant voir la salle de séjour, mais la seule personne qui s'y trouvait était Lexeaus qui les regarda d'un air intrigué en les voyant s'agiter autour de lui. Se rendant compte qu'ils ne la trouveraient pas non plus ici,ils s'en retournèrent dans les couloirs, cherchant un autre endroit ou la jeune fille pourrait se trouver. Leurs recherches incessantes et leur incapacité à la retrouver commençait d'ailleurs à échauffer l'esprit de Xigbar:

-Rhaaa ! On ne la retrouvera jamais ! explosa-t-il.  
-Mais si, mais si. Faut juste un peu de patience, tenta de le clamer Axel.  
-Ha ! De la patience ! Ça fait une heure qu'on court dans tous les sens, et pourtant y a rien ni personne à part nous dans ces foutus couloirs ! Ras le bol !  
-D'abord, ça fait pas une heure, mais 48 minutes. Ensuite, j'ai toujours ta bouteille dans les mains, alors t'avises pas de nous laisser tomber ! fit Axel.  
Xigbar frémit de colère sous les menaces du Numéro VIII.  
-T'as intérêt à me rendre cette bouteille dans un état impeccable une fois qu'on l'aura retrouvée ! Si je vois la moindre éraflure, la plus petite égratignure, je te refais le portrait !  
-Ouais, ouais, répondit Axel l'air peu impressionné par les remarques de son supérieur hiérarchique.

Le borgne avait tout de même raison en un point: ils avaient eu beau traverser le Manoir de long en large, leurs recherches assidues ne les avaient menés à rien. Même Demyx commençait sérieusement à se lasser de ce petit jeu. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Elia en liberté dans le Manoir. Ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de continuer. Tandis que le musicien scrutait les alentours avec attention, Roxas se tourna vers lui.

-Je me demande si elle est pas en train de se jouer de nous, fit le Numéro XIII. Peut être qu'elle est juste cachée dans le couloir d'à côté et qu'elle s'enfuit au fur et à mesure qu'on avance.  
-Non,répondit Demyx, sûr de lui. Ces couloirs sont trop longs. Si elle voulait faire ça et passer inaperçue, il faudrait qu'elle court pour atteindre le couloirs suivant avant qu'on ne la remarque. Et si elle courait, on l'entendrait. Rien que nous, en marchant, on fait un bruit du diable avec l'écho.

«Faut dire aussi que Xigbar arrête pas de brailler…songea Demyx. Il fait tellement de bruit qu'on doit l'entendre dans tout le Manoir. Si Elia veut pas nous voir, elle aura aucun mal à s'enfuir avant qu'on l'ait rejoint»  
Le musicien soupira, découragé.  
«Si au moins on savait dans quelle direction aller…C'est tellement immense ici. Elle peut être n'importe ou.»

Ces vœux furent partiellement accomplis lorsqu'un hurlement de type féminin résonna dans tout le Manoir.  
Il se passait quelques chose…

-Alix ! Hurla Demyx, espérant vainement que la jeune fille lui réponde.  
-Ça venait de par là ! fit Axel en passant en courant devant les autres, ce qui ne plut que moyennement à Xigbar.  
-Gare, Axel ! Ne secoue pas cette bouteille quand tu cours ! prévint le borgne tout en se hâtant également.

Axel n'avait cure de ce qu'il disait et continua à courir en bringuebalant la bouteille dans tous les sens, Demyx et Roxas sur ses talons.  
Arrivés au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec deux autres silhouettes noires, toute deux de type féminin. Apparemment, Elia avait retrouvé Larxene. A moins que ce ne soit le contraire. Les deux filles se faisaient face, à plusieurs mètres de distance l'une de l'autre. Elia avait toujours son verre de vin à la main. Quant à Larxene, elle tenait ses kunais, prête à la bagarre.  
La Numéro XII les prit tous à témoins:

-Vous tombez bien, vous autres! fit-elle tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'impatience. Je vais punir cette petite salope devant vous !  
-«Petite salope» ?! S'étrangla Elia. Ça te va bien de dire ça toi, espèce de gros bourdon jaune à antennes !  
-Bourdon à antennes !  
-Ouais, exactement !!

Poussant un cri de rage, Larxene projeta contre la jeune fille deux de ses kunais. Elia les évita sans trop de peine, et les lames volantes continuèrent leur route jusqu'à Demyx, Axel, Roxas et Xigbar qui durent à leur tour se jeter de côté pour éviter de finir transpercés.

-Hé, fais gaffe ! cria Axel à l'attention de Larxene. On est pas dans le coup cette fois !

Mais le «bourdon» ne faisait pas le moins du monde attention à ce qu'il disait, ne voyant que la petite effrontée qui la narguait. Et pour ne rien arranger, la voilà qui en remettait une couche:  
-Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? On dirait bien que c'est toi qui a pris un verre de trop ! T'es même pas capable de viser, tu m'a loupée de trois mètres, pauvre cloche !  
-Tsss ! Attends un peu !  
-Ouais, ouais, j'attends ! Je m'emmerde même. Je croyais que tu allais éclater la tronche ?! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour dem…  
Tout à son discours, Elia eut à peine le temps de voir un sourire cruel se dessiner sur les lèvres de Larxene qu'un premier kunai lui arriva dessus à toute blinde.  
-Oulà !  
Elle se jeta de côté pour l'éviter, mais la lame frôla sa joue malgré tout, lui laissant une entaille d'un pouce de long et qui se mit à saigner abondamment. Elia porta la main à sa joue, mais n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre car déjà l'autre femme l'attaquait à nouveau, lui envoyant deux autres kunais. La Numréo XIV fit un roulé-boulé pour leur échapper et ils allèrent heurter de plein fouet le mur d'en face. A peine la jeune fille s'était-t-elle remise sur ses pieds qu'elle entendit l'un des garçons lui crier quelque chose:  
-Elia, attention !  
Levant ses yeux noirs, elle aperçut un énième kunai qui volait droit sur elle.  
-Merde !  
Cette fois, elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Trop près, trop rapide…Plus qu'une chose à faire. Presque par réflexe, elle lança de toutes ses forces le verre de vin qu'elle avait tenu dans ses mains jusqu'à présent, et l'envoya voler à la rencontre du kunai. Lorsque l'un et l'autre se rencontrèrent violement, le verre se brisa en mille morceaux , son contenu rouge vif giclant sur les murs blancs, et l'arme fut déviée de sa trajectoire, allant s'écraser au sol quelques mètres plus loin.  
Derrière les deux combattantes, Demyx poussa un soupir de soulagement. Si Elia n'avait pas eu le réflexe de jeter son verre, le kunai aurait fini sa route entre ses deux yeux. Malheureusement, le soulagement fut de courte durée. Larxene se mit à rire sadiquement, et elle leva lentement les bras au plafond, tout en fixant du regard Elia qui ne bougeait plus. Soudain, l'air se chargea d'éléctrécité et tous purent sentir des picotements à la surface de leur peau.

«Nom de Dieu, elle va…» s'effraya Demyx.

-Elia !! Dégage, vite !  
-Quoi ?! fit la jeune fille en se détournant brusquement de Larxene pour lui jeter une regard furibond. Fous moi la paix, c'est entre elle et moi que ça se passe !

L'imprudente ! Elle ne savait pas de quoi Larxene était capable. Avec un cri de victoire, Larxene s'apprêta à lâcher sa foudre sur son ennemie.  
Axel, la voyant faire et voyant que ni Demyx ni personne d'autre ne savait quoi faire pour éviter la catastrophe, se précipita vers Elia par derrière, et, en désespoir de cause, lui fracassa la bouteille de vin qu'il tenait sur le crâne. Le verre explosa littéralement répandant son contenu sur la jeune fille qui s'écroula lourdement sous la violence du coup. Tous ceux qui étaient présents restèrent figés pendant quelques secondes, chacun pour des raisons différentes. Larxene en oublia même ses éclairs. Puis ils se remirent tous à parler et à s'agiter en même temps.

-Elia ! cria Demyx en se précipitant vers la jeune fille inconsciente.  
-Ma bouteille !! hurla Xigbar en se précipitant lui aussi, mais sur Axel.  
-Calmos ! fit le Numéro VIII avec détachement tandis que le borgne se ruait sur lui. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.  
-Quoi ?! Comment ça, «pas d'autres solution» ?! s'indigna Demyx agenouillé près de son amie. C'était pas Elia qu'il fallait frapper, mais plutôt Larxene !

Ladite Larxene elle-même en était encore baba. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que ça se termine de cette manière. Non seulement l'issue du combat était totalement ridicule, mais en plus c'était rageant à un point…Alors qu'elle était sur le point de lui régler son compte à cette morveuse !  
Tandis qu'elle ruminait ses sales pensées, les autres continuaient à s'agiter autour d'elle.

-Réfléchis deux secondes, répétait Axel à Demyx qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait frappé Elia. Comment aurais-tu voulu que je m'approche de Larxene ? Elle était bien trop remontée ! La foudre, ç'aurait été moi qui l'aurait prise, et peut être vous ensuite ! Là, Alix s'en sortira avec une bonne bosse. Y a pas de quoi en faire un drame.  
-Si ! renchérit Xigbar. Est-ce que tu as conscience de ce que tu as fait ?! Ce vin était exceptionnel ! Il n'est plus récupérable à présent ! Oh, quand je pense que je l'ai laissée entre tes mains…Je savais que c'était un mauvais plan !

Alors qu'ils s'agitaient tous comme des abeilles dans une ruche, un autre personnage fit soudainement son apparition dans le couloir.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi toute cette agitation ? demanda le nouveau venu.  
Ils se tournèrent tous comme un seul homme pour voir qui avait parlé.  
-Vexen ! fit Demyx. Aide nous !  
-Oh non, il manquait plus que lui…soupira Axel.  
-Ta gueule, Axel ! rugit Xigbar. T'es pas en mesure de te plaindre ! Je peux t'assurer que ça va barder, espèce de sale petit…  
-On se calme ! fit Vexen avec autorité et en haussant la voix pour attirer l'attention de tous. Numéro II, range tes armes. Je veux qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe.  
Ses yeux froids se posèrent sur la jeune fille évanouie par terre.  
-Pourquoi Numéro XIV est-elle dans cet état ?

Chacun reprit la parole en même temps, Axel râlant de la présence de Vexen (-Mais pour qui il se prend, le vieux ?!), Larxene se plaignant pour son combat interrompu, Xigbar pleurant sa bouteille, et Demyx paniqué. Le seul à part Vexen qui gardait son calme était Roxas.  
Le scientifique s'approcha de la jeune fille allongée par terre. Tandis qu'il l'examinait sommairement pour évaluer les dégâts, Demyx se mit à lui parler très vite:

-Vite, Vexen, faut que tu voies ça…C'est elle, c'est Elia ! Ça lui a repris.  
Le Numéro IV le regarda froidement.  
-Elia tu dis ? «L'autre» ?  
-Oui ! Regarde ses yeux, ils sont noirs ! Comme ceux d'Elia !  
Vexen fit ce que lui disait le jeune Nobody et souleva les paupières de la fille. Il tomba nez à nez avec des yeux couleur encre. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se releva prestement.  
-Bien. On l'emmène voir le Supérieur. Maintenant.

Alors que le reste des Nobody présents le regardait avec surprise, il ajouta:  
-Vous tous aussi.

Et sans plus rien ajouter, il partit à grande enjambées, laissant à Demyx le soin d'emporter Elia avec lui et passant devant une Larxene peu enthousiasmée à l'idée d'aller voir le Supérieur. Mécontentement qu'elle s'empressa de faire connaître aux autres.  
-Alors là, pas question, grand-père! Démerdez vous tout seul !

Vexen ne répondit pas à ses provocations et continua sa route, suivit de très près par un Demyx préoccupé qui portait Elia sur son dos et Roxas.  
Axel, qui s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, s'adressa à Larxene en passant devant elle:  
-Larx, faut y aller. On aura encore plus d'ennuis si on y va pas.  
- C'est cette petite pétasse qui m'a attaquée, je faisais que me défendre, je n'ai donc aucun compte à lui rendre !  
-Peut être, mais tu l'as mis K.O.  
Cela étant dit, Axel passa en coup de vent devant elle et marcha sur les traces des autres, se tenant éloigné d'un Xigbar encore frémissant de colère.  
Larxene lâcha un juron puis courut à son tour pour les rattraper. Elle se dit que tant qu'à faire, il valait mieux ne pas se retrouver plus tard seule en face du Supérieur rendu complètement furax pour ce qu'elle avait fait à la nouvelle. Quand Xemnas était en colère, mieux valait ne pas être seul avec lui. C'était bien connu.

* * *

Wahou ! Le plus long chapitre que j'aie écris ! Il m'en aura pris du temps, celui-là ! 


	14. Lixae

**Céline:** Et oui, Larxene est une grosse abeille ! Mais attention, elle se défend la sale bête !XD Heureusement que tu es patiente alors…parce que je met un de ces temps à poster !!XD Quoi qu'il en soit, le chap 14 est prêt, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! 

**MarieDoll:** oui, enfin, si tu pètes tout dans la bibliothèque après, ne vient pas te plaindre auprès de Demyx, hein ! XD Quant au pouvoir des deux, tu devras attendre encore un sacré moment avant d'en savoir plus…Ce sera assez spécial ! En attendant, voilà la suite, qui j'espère ne te décevra pas !!

**Bonne lecture à tous !!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les «» indiquent les pensées d'un personnages, et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 14:** _Lixae._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

Le groupe de Nobody traversait le Manoir, direction le bureau du Supérieur. Le chemin était long et monotone, présentant encore et toujours les même couloirs éclatants de blancheur. Ils ne prononçaient pas un mot, cependant le silence ne s'était pas installé totalement car ils marchaient rapidement et le bruit de leurs pas résonnait fortement. Vexen et Demyx ouvraient la marche, le musicien portant la jeune fille inconsciente sur son dos. Les talonnaient Axel et Roxas, avides de savoir ce qui allait bien pouvoir arriver à présent. Xigbar et Larxene fermaient la marche, allant plus lentement que les autres et n'ayant guère envie de se rendre dans le bureau du Supérieur. Les deux savaient qu'ils avaient quelque chose à se reprocher -particulièrement Larxene- mais ils ne regrettaient pas leurs actes. Pas le moins du monde. Mais le Supérieur, lui, saurait très certainement leur faire regretter leur comportement.  
Tandis que chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, Roxas interrogea Axel:

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.  
Son ami lui répondit sur le même ton:  
-Pas grand-chose. On va avoir droit à un sermon de la part de Xemnas. C'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu vas dans son bureau pour avoir fait des bêtises, tu devrais savoir comment ça se déroule dans ces cas-là…  
Roxas s'insurgea.  
-Je n'ai pas fait de bêtise, là !  
-Non, mais certains d'entre nous en ont fait, fit Axel en désignant rapidement de la tête Xigbar et Larxene derrière eux. Et c'est là que ça va devenir intéressant. Parce que cette fois, ce n'est pas nous qui sommes fautifs. Xemnas ne pourra rien nous reprocher. Par contre, ces deux là derrière nous, ils vont en voir. Je veux pas louper ça !

Axel ricana discrètement en y pensant. Roxas vint refroidir son excitation:

-Euh…Mais toi, tu lui a cassé une bouteille sur la tête…dit-il en désignant la jeune fille portée par Demyx. Tu risques quand même d'en prendre aussi.  
Axel haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.  
-Bah, j'en ai vu des pires. Et puis, c'était pour une bonne cause que j'ai fait ça. Ça aurait mal fini autrement. Larxene l'aurait attaquée avec sa foudre, et elle serait tombée en plein sur Alix…euh…Elia…enfin, je sais plus.  
Les deux amis se turent, et ce fut au tour de Demyx et de Vexen d'engager la conversation. Le scientifique fut le premier à parler, alors qu'ils tournaient dans un nouveau couloir:

-Numéro IX, fit-il d'un ton neutre, raconte moi ce qui s'est passé.  
Demyx s'éxécuta avec précipitation.  
-On était dans la salle à manger avec Alix. Xigbar a voulu qu'elle boive un verre avec lui. C'est après qu'elle ait bu qu'Elia est apparue. Je me suis absenté pendant quelques minutes avec Axel et Roxas pour leur expliquer la situation, et quand on a voulu la rejoindre, elle était partie. On a donc été la chercher avec Xigbar. Quand on la retrouvée, elle était en train de se battre avec Larxene. On les a arrêtées, et c'est là que tu es venu.  
Une fois que Demyx eut fini, Vexen garda le silence pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole:  
-Hm…J'étais en train de me rendre dans mon laboratoire quand j'ai entendu un bruit de verre cassé. Je n'y ai tout d'abord pas prêté attention et j'ai continué mon chemin. Une minute plus tard environ, il y a eu un nouveau fracas, ce qui m'a poussé à venir voir ce qui se passait. Qu'est-ce que c'était, exactement ?

Demyx se trémoussa, peu à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas en venir à cette histoire de chantage qu'ils avaient fait à Xigbar pour qu'il se décide à les aider à retrouver Elia. Malheureusement, il semblait évident qu'il allait devoir expliquer d'où venait la bouteille qu'Axel avait fracassé sur la tête d'Elia.

-Euh…Le premier bruit, c'était quand Elia a contré l'une des attaques de Larxene en lui lançant son verre de vin. Le deuxième, c'est quand Axel l'a frappée sur la tête avec la bouteille.  
-Hm…Je vois. Cela explique donc pourquoi Numéro XIV empeste ainsi le vin.  
-Sans doute, se contenta de répondre Demyx, nerveux.  
-Et d'où venait la bouteille que tenait Numéro VIII ?  
La question que redoutait le musicien.  
-Ah…Euh…La bouteille, oui…s'embrouilla Demyx. C'est Xigbar qui nous l'a donnée.  
Le scientifique haussa un sourcil d'un air sceptique, sachant parfaitement que le garçon mentait.  
-Ah, vraiment ? Numéro II vous a donné cette bouteille ?  
-Oui, enfin…C'était un peu de sa faute si Alix est dans cet état, alors on lui a…on l'a convaincu de nous aider.  
-Vous lui avez fait du chantage ? traduisit froidement Vexen.  
-Ben…  
-Le Supérieur sera mis au courant de tout cela, l'interrompit sèchement le scientifique.

«Et voilà…j'en étais sûr ! maugréa Demyx pour lui-même. Il nous aide en nous escortant jusqu'au bureau du Supérieur, mais il ne perd pas le Nord…»

Tandis qu'il se faisait cette remarque, le musicien sentit soudainement quelque chose glisser le long de son cou pour aller se perdre dans les tissus de son manteau. La sensation provoquée lui avait fait penser à une larme qui aurait coulé sur lui, mais il n'y avait pas de raison pour que s'en soit une. Tournant doucement la tête, il observa le visage de la jeune fille qu'il portait et découvrit ce qui avait glissé sur lui, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule: l'entaille provoquée par le kunai de Larxene continuait de saigner, et c'était non pas une larme, mais une goutte de sang écarlate qui avait glissé de la joue de la jeune fille jusqu'à son cou. Le sang rouge ressortait fortement sur la peau de la Nobody, tant elle était pâle.

«Heureusement que ça n'a pas été plus loin tout à l'heure, songea Demyx. Axel avait raison dans un sens. S'il n'avait pas assommé Elia, ça aurait vraiment pu mal tourner»  
Il était vraiment soulagé que ce soit terminé. A présent, il ne leur restait plus qu'à aller voir le Supérieur et lui expliquer le «cas Elia». Avec un peu de chance, tout serait terminé d'ici une heure. Il espérait juste que le coup porté par Axel n'aurait pas trop de conséquences fâcheuses pour Alix. Parce qu'il fallait que ce qu'il lui avait envoyé sur la tête, c'était pas rien. C'était même sacrément violent. Mais mieux valait une bonne bosse qu'une décharge électrique d'on-ne-sait combien de volts.  
C'est tout à ces réflexions que Demyx se retrouva soudainement, au détour d'un couloir, devant une porte de grande taille. Celle qui menait au bureau du Supérieur. Il entendit Roxas déglutir péniblement derrière lui. Vexen s'avança, puis frappa deux coups à la porte pour prévenir de leur arrivée. Le scientifique n'attendit pas d'éventuelle réponse provenant de l'intérieur, aussi ouvrit-il la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Le reste du groupe s'engouffra juste derrière lui. Demyx connaissait bien cette salle. Le bureau du Supérieur ne lui était pas du tout inconnu, étant donné qu'il était régulièrement appelé à y faire un tour pour chaque «délit» qu'il commettait. Axel et Roxas étaient également des habitués des lieux, car étant eux même souvent partenaires du Numéro IX dans ses farces et autres bêtises. La pièce était de taille moyenne, plus grande que la plupart des chambres respectives des autres membres de l'Organisation. Ses murs, blancs, étaient moins éblouissants que ceux des couloirs du Manoir. De chaque côté de la pièce, de hautes et massives étagères trônaient, remplies de livres et parfaitement ordonnées. Au centre de la chambre se trouvait un bureau imposant, lui aussi de couleur blanche et parfaitement en ordre. La pièce en elle-même était d'une propreté absolue: aucun grain de poussière sur les livres, et le sol rutilant vous renvoyait votre image comme un miroir géant. A chaque fois que Demyx se rendait dans cette pièce -et Dieu sait qu'il en avait eu des occasions- il ressentait une espèce de choc en voyant l'ordre parfait qui y régnait. Le contraste entre sa propre chambre (un vrai capharnaüm) et le bureau du Supérieur était frappante.  
Tandis que le groupe de Nobody pénétrait dans la pièce, Demyx porta son regard vers le bureau ou se trouvait habituellement Xemnas. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que le Supérieur était déjà en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre: Saix. Celui-ci se tenait juste en face de Xemnas, devant le bureau, et les fixait de son regard froid. Demyx ignorait de quoi Saix était venu s'entretenir avec le Supérieur, mais il eut la très nette impression que le Numéro VII était frustré de leur arrivée imprévue. Xemnas, quant à lui, ne les quittait pas des yeux, les fixant du regard par-dessus ses mains jointes et posées sur le bureau. Ce fut lui qui parla en premier.

-Que me vaut cette visite ? Pour quelle raison la moitié de mon Organisation se retrouve-t-elle ici, à une heure aussi tardive ?  
Il s'était exprimé d'un ton très calme, mais également très froid. De quoi effrayer les plus hardis. Ses yeux dorés se posèrent ensuite sur Demyx, et plus particulièrement sur celle qu'il portait toujours sur son dos. Vexen prit la parole.  
-Supérieur, je suis navré d'interrompre vos affaires avec Numéro VII (le scientifique jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Saix, se demandant ce qu'un néophyte comme lui pouvait bien apporter d'intéressant à Xemnas), mais il y a des choses urgentes pour lesquelles il serait nécessaire que nous nous entretenions. Maintenant, si possible.

Xemnas haussa un sourcil interrogateur.  
-Était-il véritablement nécessaire d'emmener la moitié de l'Organisation avec toi pour discuter de ces choses là ?  
-Ils sont concernés également, répondit simplement Vexen.  
-Très bien. Dans ce cas, je t'écoute. Mais sois concis et bref.  
Vexen approuva d'un rapide signe de tête puis commença d'expliquer la raison de leur venue.

Alors que le scientifique déblatérait, Demyx s'écarta légèrement du reste du groupe pour se mettre un peu à l'écart. A défaut de divan dans la pièce, il déposa le plus doucement possible la jeune fille inconsciente sur le sol dallé, retenant sa tête pour éviter qu'elle se cogne à nouveau. L'entaille de sa joue continuait de saigner, et quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux noirs étaient collées contre la plaie. Baissant légèrement les yeux, le musicien remarqua que la main gauche de la jeune fille n'était pas en meilleur état. Elle était ouverte en plusieurs endroits, et de petits morceaux de verre étaient restés incrustés dans les plaies, s'étant sans doute enfoncés lorsqu'Elia était tombée à terre. Demyx serra les dents en voyant le résultat et se dit qu'il fallait nettoyer tout ça un minimum pour éviter une infection. Faisant discrètement appel à son pouvoir, il fit apparaître de l'eau dans le creux de ses mains, puis en fit couler sur la main blessée de la jeune fille, baignant et nettoyant la chair à vif. Tout en enlevant un par un les petits débris de verre coincés dans les coupures, il prêta une oreille aux propos de Vexen. Celui-ci avait déjà bien avancé dans ses explications, parlant rapidement et clairement. Il était sur le moment même en train de faire le rapprochement entre ce qui s'était passé durant l'entraînement puis ensuite pendant la visite d'Halloween Town. Axel, Roxas, Xigbar et Larxene se tenaient tous en retrait, et tous affichaient des expressions plus ou moins rassurées, plus ou moins angoissées. Tout en continuant d'écouter avec attention les propos du scientifique, Demyx termina de nettoyer les plaies sur la main de son amie, puis fit à nouveau apparaître un peu d'eau dans ses mains pour finalement s'occuper du visage de la jeune fille. Se penchant au dessus d'elle, il fit lentement s'écouler l'eau sur son entaille, puis dégagea délicatement les cheveux qui s'étaient collés au sang coagulé. Alors que l'eau fraîche se mêlait au sang écarlate, Demyx sentit la jeune fille remuer doucement. Elle fronçait les sourcils et ses paupières étaient agitées de légers soubresauts, comme si elle allait se réveiller à tout instant. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. La Nobody ouvrit soudainement les yeux, et Demyx se retrouva une fois de plus en face d'Elia. Cette dernière cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, l'air perdu. Elle fit une mimique de douleur, puis porta la main à sa tête, là ou Axel l'avait frappée. Elle tenta ensuite de se relever, mais Demyx la retint par le bras.

-Euh…Tu ferais peut être mieux de rester allongée un peu…fit-il doucement.  
La jeune fille lui lança un regard chargé de mépris.  
-Pour qui tu te prends ? Je peux me prendre en main tout seule, j'te ferai remarquer.

Elle le repoussa sans plus de cérémonie et se remit sur ses pieds. Elle retomba presque aussitôt, en appui sur un genou, et se frottant les yeux d'une main. La tête lui tournait, et des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Tandis qu'elle essayait de récupérer ses esprits, Demyx se tourna vers les autres Nobodys. Vexen, pris par son discours, n'avait pas remarqué qu'Elia s'était réveillée. Axel et Roxas avaient bien vu que la jeune fille était sortie de son «sommeil», mais n'osaient pas trop s'approcher, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer du Supérieur. Xigbar, à l'instar de Vexen ignorait totalement le fait qu'Elia était debout, trop occupé sans doute à ressasser de sombres pensées concernant sa bouteille récemment explosée. Quant à Xemnas, Demyx n'aurait pu dire s'il avait remarqué l'agitation de la jeune fille, car il se tenait les coudes posés sur le bureau, mains jointes et menton appuyé dessus, les yeux à demi fermés. Par contre, il y en avait deux qui étaient tout a fait au courant du réveil d'Elia: Larxene et Saix. Tous deux la fusillaient du regard, l'un avec des éclairs à la place des yeux, l'autre avec une extrême froideur. Elia cependant ne s'en rendait pas compte, trop occupée qu'elle était à faire partir ses vertiges. Demyx la sentait mal. Il espérait qu'elle se contrôlerait en présence du Supérieur. Ça n'a pas raté. Alors que Vexen terminait finalement ses explications, la jeune fille s'écria:

-Ah, mais merde ! Qui m'a frappée ?!

Tandis qu'elle regardait vivement autour d'elle pour trouver le coupable, tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Regard inquiets, étonnés, intéressés, ou encore irrités. La jeune fille se releva et se rendit soudain compte de l'intérêt qu'elle suscitait chez les autres. Ce qui ne lui plut visiblement pas.

-Quoi ? fit-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me fixer comme ça ?

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse à sa question, mais la voix du Supérieur s'éleva doucement:

-En effet, Vexen. Il y a anguille sous roche. Mais…je t'avouerai que ce comportement pour le moins suspect m'était déjà apparu lors de l'entraînement. Ce que j'avais pu envisager se révèle donc confirmé à présent.  
-Effectivement, approuva le scientifique pour lequel c'était la première qu'il assistait à la manifestation d'Elia et qui observait la jeune fille d'un air intéressé. Cette dernière, jetant un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, repéra immédiatement Larxene.  
-Tiens, le Bourdon est là…  
Elle sourit d'un air moqueur avant d'ajouter:  
-Heureusement pour toi que notre combat a été interrompu, t'aurais pris la pâtée autrement.  
Larxene s'apprêtait à lui renvoyer une réplique cinglante, mais le Supérieur l'interrompit en s'adressant à Elia.  
-Numéro XIV, appela-t-il fermement.  
Elia, voyant Larxene sourire d'un air mauvais, puis indiquer Xemnas du menton, pivota sur ses talons pour faire face au chef de l'Organisation.  
-Hm ? C'est à moi que vous parlez ? demanda-t-elle en s'autodésignant du doigt.  
-Exactement. Quel est ton nom ?  
-Ben…Elia, fit-elle d'un air surpris, semblant se demander comment ils pouvaient ignorer comment elle s'appelait.  
Xemnas eut un sourire entendu.  
-Bien. Approche, Elia.  
Elle fronça les sourcils, le regardant d'un air méfiant.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ne pose pas de questions et viens.  
Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, refusant catégoriquement de s'approcher de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui n'acceptait même pas de lui expliquer ce qu'il comptait lui faire.  
Le Supérieur soupira, puis s'adressa à Saix qui se tenait prêt de son bureau.  
-Amène la.

Le Numéro VII obéit à l'instant, marchant tranquillement vers Elia. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul: elle n'avait pas oublié l'homme aux cheveux bleus qui lui avait mis une raclée peu de temps auparavant. Défier Larxene était une chose. Défier Saix en était une autre. Quand Saix arriva à sa hauteur, il tendit le bras et elle s'écarta vivement. Mais Saix, alerte, l'attrapa par la peau du cou, lui serrant fortement la nuque entre ses doigts, et la força à avancer en direction du bureau du Supérieur. Elia entendit Larxene ricaner derrière, et elle tenta de se débattre, ce qui mena Saix à resserrer son emprise. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée en face du bureau, le Numéro VII l'obligea à abaisser la tête légèrement la tête pour se mettre au même niveau que le Supérieur, qui lui était resté assis. Ce dernier plongea son regard doré et perçant dans les yeux noirs et profonds de la jeune fille. Après quelques instants d'observation et de silence, Xemnas lâcha des yeux la Nobody et fit signe à Saix de la laisser. Le Numéro VII s'exécuta et Elia s'écarta rapidement de lui, grommelant et frottant sa nuque meurtrie. Elle reprit la parole quelques instants plus tard, d'un ton qui montrait très clairement qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'on la traite de cette manière:

-Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ?  
-Je tenais à vérifier quelque chose, répondit simplement le Supérieur.  
-Quoi ? fit-elle durement. Ila vous a raconté une connerie à propos de moi, genre que j'avais des oreilles de lapin ? Vous avez dû être déçu.  
Xemnas laissa échapper un petit ricanement.  
-Oh non. «Ila», comme tu l'appelles, ne nous a rien raconté de mauvais sur toi. A vrai dire, elle ne t'a même jamais mentionnée à aucun moment.  
Elia se figea.  
-Quoi ? Elle vous a jamais parlé de moi ?  
Elle eut un regard chargé de mépris.  
-Elle a honte de moi ou quoi? Si c'est le cas, elle ferait mieux de se regarder avant de penser ce genre de chose.  
Xemnas n'affichait qu'un sourire qu'on aurait pu croire comme étant compatissant.  
-Non seulement elle n'a jamais parlé de toi, mais en plus nous avons toutes les raisons de croire qu'elle t'a oubliée.  
Cela coupa la chique à Elia qui le regarda d'un air incrédule.  
-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? J'ai dû mal entendre.  
-Tu as très bien entendu. Ila -non, je veux dire, Alix- n'a plus le moindre souvenir de toi. C'est pour elle comme si tu n'avais jamais existé.  
Elia voulut rire, mais le rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge devenue soudainement sèche. L'homme la regardait avec un tel sérieux, son regard même était tellement froid et révélateur qu'elle ne pouvait que croire à ses paroles. Même si ce qu'il lui annonçait lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Même si cela était improbable. Elle garda le silence pendant un certain temps, peinant à remettre ses idées en place. Elle déglutit avec peine.  
-Vous plaisantez, hein? fit-elle en tentant d'esquisser un sourire. Ila ne peut pas m'avoir oubliée.  
-Malheureusement, si. C'est on ne peut plus vrai.  
…  
-Tu ne dis plus rien ?  
-Bah, mettez-vous à ma place. Vous venez de m'apprendre que la fille avec qui je partage ce corps m'a carrément oubliée, virée de sa tête. Non seulement c'est flippant, mais en plus, c'est vexant.  
-Je vois.  
-Non, vous ne voyez pas, fit-elle en reprenant un ton arrogant. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Et vous ne connaissez pas Ila comme je la connais moi. Vous pouvez bien essayer de me faire croire qu'elle m'a oublié, je sais que… On a beau se crier dessus, se détester parfois, je sais qu'elle ne m'oublierait jamais.  
Le Supérieur ne se départissait plus de son petit sourire.  
-Tu dis connaître Ila ? C'était peut être vrai. Tu dis…qu'elle ne t'aurait jamais oubliée ?  
Elle le regarda avec un air de défi.  
-Parfaitement, oui.  
Xemnas ricana. Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Elia. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. -Ce temps est révolu. Même si «Ila» ne t'aurait jamais oubliée, il n'en va pas forcément de même pour Alix.  
La Nobody fit une moue interrogative.  
- Alix ? Je ne connais pas d'Alix.  
Soudain, son visage s'éclaira.  
-Attendez…Ça aurait pas un lien avec le fait que l'autre là (elle fit un geste en direction de Demyx qui se tenait coi) m'appelle toujours «Alix», ou un truc dans l'genre ?  
Le Supérieur hocha légèrement la tête.  
-En effet. Elle lui envoya un regard chargé d'animosité. Qu'il tourne ainsi autour du pot sans l'amener à l'essentiel lui échauffait les nerfs.  
-Mais alors allez y ! Crachez le morceau, bon sang !  
Le Supérieur ferma les yeux quelques instants, avant de les rouvrir et de s'expliquer d'une voix parfaitement calme.  
-Sais-tu pourquoi tu te trouves ici, en notre présence ?  
-Non, et je m'en tape. Je veux que vous me mettiez au clair cette histoire d'«Alix.  
-Alors tu ne devrais pas t'en moquer. Car les deux sujets sont reliés l'un à l'autre.  
-Ah ouais ? Alors dites moi comment.  
-Commence par ne pas m'interrompre sans arrêt.  
La jeune fille se tût, attendant la suite. Tout le monde était silencieux dans la pièce. Chacun écoutait cette conversation pour le moins animée. C'était un spectacle rare que de voir quelqu'un répondre avec une telle insolence au Supérieur. Ce dernier commença ses explications.  
- Pour faire court, je dirai exactement la même chose que j'ai dite à Alix. Si tu es parmi nous aujourd'hui, c'est parce que Elia est morte.  
Les yeux de la jeune Nobody s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.  
-Hein ? C'est quoi ce…  
Le Supérieur la coupa sèchement.  
-Contente toi d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire.  
Elle referma sa bouche mais l'on voyait bien à son agitation qu'elle bouillait d'envie de s'exprimer.  
-Au contraire de ce que tu as pu imaginer, tu n'es pas Elia. Elia est morte, elle a perdu son cœur tout comme Ila a perdu le sien. Toi, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une enveloppe corporelle à peine vivante. L'on pourrait résumer ça ainsi: en mourrant, Elia t'a fait naître. Elia était ta «personne». Tu es une Nobody. Une…«chose» qui à réussi à renaître par la simple force de sa volonté.  
N'arrivant plus à garder le silence comme il lui avait été demandé,la jeune fille reprit brusquement la parole:  
-Non, mais attendez là…Vous vous foutez de moi ?! Vous êtes en train de me dire que je ne suis pas Elia ?! Qu'Elia serait morte ?! C'est impossible. Si j'étais morte, je pense que je serais quand même au courant !  
- Tu ne me crois pas ? Alors je vais te demander de faire quelque chose. Pose ta main sur ta poitrine, et essaie d'entendre les battements de ton cœur.  
La jeune fille s'exécuta. Xemnas attendit quelques instants, puis finalement vit une expression choquée passer sur le visage de la Nobody. Celle-ci enleva précipitamment la main de sa poitrine, et eût un rire forcé. Xemnas n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Il voulait qu'elle prononce elle-même, de sa propre bouche, l'horrible réalité qui était la sienne.  
-Alors ? Qu'as-tu entendu ?  
Elle lui jeta un regard venimeux mais ne répondit pas.  
-Alors ?  
-Rien. Y avait rien à entendre.  
Le Supérieur sourit d'un air satisfait.  
-Voilà donc bien la preuve que Elia a perdu son cœur. Et tu sais bien que sans cœur,on ne peut pas vivre. Comprends-tu à présent ? Comprends-tu ce que tu es ?  
Elle garda le silence, mais Xemnas su qu'elle admettait la réalité à présent. Oh, évidemment, se voir annoncer de la sorte qu'on avait perdu notre cœur et que celui qu'on avait été auparavant était mort n'était pas chose évidente. Il n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle reste silencieuse pendant quelques instants histoire de remettre ses idées en place, mais elle reprit la parole d'une voix calme:  
-Et donc…Ila…logiquement, elle est morte aussi ? -C'est exact. Étant donné que vous partagez le même corps, il aurait été étonnant que l'une de vous d'eux survive alors que l'autre rendait l'âme.  
-Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle m'ait oublié alors que je me souviens parfaitement d'elle ?  
Le Supérieur soupira avant de lui répondre. Il ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question, et c'était frustrant pour lui que de devoir admettre qu'il ignorait certaines choses.  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu ferais mieux de le demander toi-même à Alix, si du moins vous avez la possibilité de communiquer ensemble par l'intermédiaire de vos esprits.  
Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de soupirer: elle ne savait pas si elle était capable d'interagir avec Ila-ou plutôt son Nobody. Il lui semblait que dans le passé elles en étaient capables, mais qui sait ce qu'il y avait eu comme autres chamboulements depuis.  
Une autre chose la turlupinait.  
-Et donc, Ila et moi…euh, Elia, sont mortes et maintenant on est devenues des Nobodys, c'est bien ça ?  
-Exact. Et tu comprends sans doute à présent pourquoi Demyx t'appelait «Alix» au lieu de ton vrai nom. «Alix» est en fait le prénom que nous avons donné au Nobody de Ila.  
-Ouais. Il ignorait qu'on était deux, alors forcément…  
Le silence retomba dans la salle pendant quelques instants, puis elle reprit -Ah oui, encore une question. Qu'est-ce qu'on fabrique ici exactement, Il…Alix et moi ?  
Le Supérieur se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil avant de lui répondre.  
-Nous sommes une Organisation. Tous, dans ce Manoir, sont des Nobodys comme toi. Nous avons pour but de conquérir le plus de cœurs possible. Et tu vas nous y aider, bien entendu.  
La jeune fille se renfrogna à ces paroles.  
-Et si je veux pas vous aider ?  
-Tss. Tu n'as nulle part ou aller. N'oublie pas ce que tu es. Nous sommes tes semblables. Nous sommes les seuls qui puissent te comprendre. Si tu tentes de t'en aller, il n'y aura plus personne. Tu as tout intérêt à rester avec nous et à coopérer.  
Xemnas fit une pause, attendant une éventuelle réplique de la Nobody. Mais elle ne faisait pas mine de parler, se contentant de fixer de ses yeux noirs un point invisible devant elle. Sûrement que toute cette histoire la travaillait. Il y avait de quoi.

Xemnas afficha à nouveau un demi-sourire satisfait. Il avait vérifié ce qu'il voulait, et ses intuitions s'étaient révélées exactes. Ainsi le nouveau membre avait une double personnalité. Voilà qui était intéressant. Avoir un membre sujet à ce phénomène leur serait sans doute profitable, à un moment ou un autre. Même si cela impliquait d'autres inconvénients mineurs. Le nom, par exemple. Elle allait elle aussi devoir se plier aux règles de l'Organisation et adopter un prénom adapté. Il fallait remédier à ce problème dès maintenant. Tandis qu'il observait la jeune Nobody encore abasourdie par les nouvelles, Xemnas trouva le nom qu'elle porterait.

-Bien. Maintenant que tu as été mise au courant de ta situation de Nobody, tu vas devoir prendre un nouveau prénom, comme il a été fait pour Alix.

Il la regarda, s'attendant à des objections de sa part, mais contre toute attente elle garda le silence.

-Dorénavant, tu seras Lixae.

Cette annonce sembla réveiller la jeune fille.

-Li…xae ? fit-elle avec étonnement.

Elle le répéta plusieurs fois de suite à voix basse, comme si elle tentait de vérifier s'il lui conviendrait ou pas.

-Drôle de nom, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Vous en auriez pas un autre à me proposer ?  
Le Supérieur la fixa d'un regard dur.  
-Certainement pas.

Son ton était sans appel. Xemnas quitta des yeux la nobody pour chuchoter quelque mots à l'adresse de Saix. Il posa ensuite son regard sur le reste du groupe de Nobodys, c'est-à-dire ceux à qui il ne s'était pas encore adressé. Tous ceux qui avaient plus ou moins quelque chose à se reprocher retinrent leur souffle, persuadés que l'heure du châtiment était arrivée. Vexen esquissa un mince sourire: comme il l'avait promis, il avait fait part au Supérieur du chantage fait à Xigbar par les Numéros VIII, IX et XIII. Ne restait plus qu'à voir ce qu'allait maintenant dire le Supérieur concernant ce lamentable comportement.

-Regagnez vos appartements, à présent, fit Xemnas.

Vexen en tomba des nues. Il allait les laisser s'en tirer comme ça !  
Les autres poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement. Axel, Roxas, Larxene et Xigbar se précipitèrent en se bousculant vers la porte avant de sortir à grandes enjambées, non sans un dernier regard mauvais de Larxene à Lixae. Cette dernière ne prêtait pas la moindre attention au Numéro XII. Elle fixait le Supérieur des yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester (sans doute que son nouveau nom ne lui convenait pas), mais Demyx lui plaqua une main sur la bouche avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre un son et la tira en arrière direction la sortie.

-Mmmff !! (bruit de son inarticulés venant de Lixae)

À peine hors du bureau, Demyx referma la porte et il eut le temps d'apercevoir Xemnas et Saix en train de reprendre leur conversation là ou ils l'avaient laissée avec leur arrivée. Quand il se retourna, la toute fraîchement nommée Lixae le regardait intensément. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, les autres Nobodys s'étant visiblement empressés de regagner leurs chambres sans demander leur reste.

-Bon, et on fait quoi maintenant ? s'enquit la jeune fille.  
Il lui répondit le plus simplement possible:  
-On va dormir.

Il était exténué et n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête: poser sa tête sur son oreiller. Mais Lixae se montra très réticente à cette idée.

-Dormir ? Maintenant ?  
-Ben… il est quand même 11h00 du soir. Et tu m'as fait de ces émotions en te barrant comme ça, dans le Manoir.  
Elle émit un rire sarcastique.  
-Des émotions ? Et moi alors, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? J'ai appris en vrac que celle que j'étais avant est morte ce qui m'a fait naître moi…Et en plus cette idiote d'Ila, enfin Alix, à rien trouver de mieux à faire que de m'oublier. Ça va me tenir éveillée toute la nuit, je l'sens venir.  
Elle se tut et le silence retomba entre eux.

Demyx ne souhaitait pas s'attarder, aussi se mit-il à marcher en vue de regagner sa chambre. Lixae le rattrapa.

-Et Il…Alix, elle le prend comment ?  
-De quoi ? -Ben, tout ça. Le fait qu'on soit mortes, qu'on ait perdu notre cœur…  
Demyx laissa planer le silence quelques instant avant de répondre.  
-Elle le prend…bien. Enfin, plutôt bien. Je veux dire, elle n'en a pas fait une dépression ni rien. Elle semble plutôt l'assumer. Il hésitait, car au final il ne savait pas vraiment ce que pensait Alix de tout ça. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment ses états d'âmes, il n'était pas dans sa tête. Au contraire de Lixae.

Seul le bruit de leur pas les accompagna pendant quelques instants, puis la jeune fille reprit:

-Au fait, tu l'aimes bien Alix ?  
Le musicien se tourna vivement vers elle.  
-Hein ?! C'est quoi cette question !  
Elle en avait du culot quand même. Il avait beau se dire qu'elle ne faisait que le taquiner, il ne pu empêcher le rouge de lui monter au joues.  
-Bah, je sais pas, mais à chaque fois que je suis apparue, tu me semblais très préoccupé du sort de cette pauvre Alix, je me trompe ?  
Elle le regardait d'un air malicieux, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.  
-Oui…enfin, c'est normal; on est amis. Quand on est ami avec quelqu'un, on se soucie de lui.  
-Mouais, c'est ce qu'on dit ! le railla-t-elle.

Demyx pensa que Lixae était en fait une parfaite réplique d'Axel, mais en version féminine. Elle était aussi blagueuse et moqueuse que le Numéro VIII. Tandis que les deux se contentaient de marcher en silence, la rougeur qui avait enflammé les joues de Demyx se dissipa, et il regarda discrètement Lixae qui marchait à côté de lui.  
C'était une drôle d'expérience que de côtoyer ainsi quelqu'un physiquement similaire à un ami, tout en sachant que la personne qui se trouvait dans ce corps au même moment était une inconnue. Enfin, presque une inconnue.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, après une marche silencieuse à travers les dédales de couloirs, ils avaient regagné le niveau des chambres. Demyx s'arrêta devant une des porte et la désigna du doigt.

-Ici, c'est ta chambre. Enfin, la tienne et celle d'Alix. Je te conseille de dormir assez vite car demain risque d'être une journée fatigante.  
-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?  
-Dormir, fit-il avant de réprimer un bâillement.

Elle le regarda d'un air énervé, faisant voir que dormir était bien la dernière chose qui lui serait venue à l'esprit dans un moment pareil. Mais voyant que le jeune Nobody ne changerait pas d'avis, elle se résigna. Elle soupira.

-Ok. Va donc dormir. Ah non, attends. J'ai une dernière question à te poser avant que tu n'ailles roupiller comme un bienheureux.

Il la regarda avec étonnement.

-Ah ? Vas-y.

Elle plissa le nez avec un air de dégoût avant de reprendre:

-Pourquoi je pue le vin ?

Demyx faillit éclater de rire à cette question qui n'avait pourtant rien de comique.

-Oh, c'est juste que quand on a voulu empêcher Larxene de te tuer, on t'a cassé une bouteille de vin sur la tête.

Elle prit un air indigné du genre: «On m'a fait ça à MOI ?!»

-Qui l'a fait ?  
-Axel.

Elle le regarda, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

-Le Porc-Épic, précisa aussitôt le musicien, reprenant les même termes qu'elle pour désigner le Numéro VIII.  
-Ahah ! C'était donc lui ! fit-elle d'un air triomphant. Ses yeux noirs brillèrent d'excitation.  
-Il va me le payer, ce Porc-Épic.

Elle rigola puis ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Alix - chambre qui était officiellement la sienne également. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur tout en continuant à ricaner (sans doute songeait-elle déjà à un plan pour se venger d'Axel) et Demyx crut un instant qu'elle allait lui claquer la porte au nez avant de s'enfermer à double-tour. Mais la jeune fille passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, le regarda malicieusement et fit:

-Va dormir maintenant. S'pèce de petite marmotte.  
Il la regarda avec surprise.  
-Ah, euh…oui bonne nuit, lui répondit-il maladroitement.

Lixae referma la porte et Demyx se retrouva seul dans le couloir. Il regagna sa propre chambre, et une fois à l'intérieur, se déshabilla rapidement avant de se jeter de tout son long sur son lit. Il s'emmitoufla dans ses draps, posa sa tête sur son oreiller confortable, et attendit de s'endormir. Mais alors que le sommeil tardait à venir, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Demain, il faudrait qu'il parle à Alix. Qu'il lui parle de Lixae, la fille qui partageait son corps avec elle. La fille qui vivait déjà avec elle alors même qu'elles étaient Ila et Elia. Celle qu'elle avait oubliée.

«Eh ben, ça promet…» songea-t-il.

Lentement, ses pensées s'embrumèrent sous l'effet de la fatigue, et il s'endormit paisiblement, dans la tiédeur de ses draps.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah ! Finito!! Pffouu…a mal aux mains Il était tordu ce chapitre…Ça va ? Pas trop déçus de pas avoir vu le Supérieur se mettre dans une colère noire ? XD Vous en faites pas, vous aurez des tas d'occasions de voir Xemnas s'énerver !! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !!


	15. L'arme d'Alix

**MarieDoll: **oui, j'ai cherché un moment, et puis j'ai trouvé ce nom qui me plaisait bien donc...Mais tu peux le dire, que ce sont des crétins ! Ne te gêne pas !XD Mais, crétins ou pas, on les aime quand même, pas vrai ? Quant au pouvoir d'Alix/Lixae, va falloir attendre un moment avant de le connaître (au moins jusqu'à ce que l'histoire d'Alix/Lixae soit révélée). Tu découvres tout de même leur arme dans ce chapitre ! Chapitre que j'espère tu apprécieras ! Bonne lecture !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage, et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 15:** _L__'__arme d__'__Alix_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les matins étaient toujours très calme au Manoir Oblivion. Chaque couloir, chaque pièce étaient plongés dans le silence le plus profond. Il aurait même été possible, pour quelqu'un d'étranger au Manoir d'imaginer que la demeure avait été laissée à l'abandon. Aucune oreille, aussi fine soit-elle, n'aurait pu percevoir le moindre bruit. Du moins, tant que les habitants du Manoir étaient endormis. Passés six heures et demie du matin, les plus lève-tôt commençaient à faire leur apparition. Le Manoir s'éveillaient lentement de sa torpeur, et alors pouvaient s'entendre des portes claquées et des bruits de pas, signes que tout se remettait en marche après une bonne et longue nuit de sommeil. Les premiers levés étaient généralement Xemnas, qui s'enfermait presque aussitôt dans son bureau, et Vexen qui se dépêchait de déjeuner et de filer ensuite dans son laboratoire pour éviter tout contact avec les néophytes. Les autres membres de l'Organisation s'éveillaient à leur tour, chacun à son rythme, et à 8h30 du matin encore, quelques retardataires dormaient toujours, profondément enfouis sous leurs draps et la tête vissée sur leur oreiller. Parmi ceux victimes de la panne d'oreiller se trouvait Xigbar, qui avait le sommeil lourd (et dont la consommation d'alcool parfois excessive n'arrangeait rien), Axel et Demyx. Axel parce qu'il prenait plaisir à fainéanter comme un pacha dan son cocon douillet et Demyx parce qu'il n'entendait pas son réveil qui sonnait pourtant plusieurs fois de suite à partir de 8h00. Cela leur valait régulièrement des ennuis avec le Supérieur qui n'acceptait pas que les membres de son Organisation paresse après 8h00 du matin.

Mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ce matin, Demyx était parfaitement réveillé alors qu'il n'était que 7h00. Le simple fait d'avoir pensé à la journée à venir lui avait fait faire un bond (littéralement) hors de son lit. Car c'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait devoir annoncer à Alix qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son corps. Perspective peu réjouissante, car même s'il ignorait comment la jeune fille allait le prendre, il se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas avec des bonds de joie. Légèrement oppressé à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire, le musicien s'était levé, s'était vêtu des habits officiels de l'Organisation et avait rejoint la cuisine. Elle était déserte quand il y arriva, et il s'installa à son aise, éparpillant sur la table les divers ingrédients de son déjeuner. Il se servit un bol de céréales qu'il commença à mâcher sans grand entrain, les yeux dans le vague. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il en était à son deuxième bol, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et laissa place à un Vexen accompagné de son fidèle bloc-notes. Le scientifique eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Demyx: sans doute était-il persuadé qu'il serait seul dans la cuisine, et voilà qu'un néophyte s'invitait. La journée commençait bien.

Demyx pensa qu'il serait bien vu de se montrer poli, surtout en sachant que Vexen les avait aidé la veille avec Lixae, aussi s'empressa-t-il de le saluer.

-Salut Vexen.

L'autre répondit à peine, se contentant de traverser la cuisine pour gagner la cafetière qu'il mit en route. Pour patienter en attendant que son café soit prêt, Vexen plongea le nez dans son bloc-notes dont il tournait régulièrement les pages.

Demyx continua de manger, persuadé que le Numéro IV ne dirait pas un mot. C'est avec surprise qu'il l'entendit s'adresser à lui:

-Tu es bien matinal pour une fois, Numéro IX. Peut-on en connaître les raisons ?

Demyx avala ses céréales avant de répondre:

-Je suis juste un stressé. Il va falloir que je parle à Alix de tu-sais-qui. Comme j'étais nerveux, j'arrivais plus à fermer l'œil. Alors autant venir ici.

Le scientifique remua derrière lui, prit une tasse dans une armoire puis saisit la cafetière pour l'en remplir de café.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi être nerveux, dit-il simplement.

Demyx se tourna vers lui.

-Ben si, un peu quand même. C'est pas simple d'annoncer à un ami qu'en gros il a un problème de double personnalité.

Le scientifique lâcha un petit rire froid.

-Ah là là…Ces néophytes qui s'inquiètent pour ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas…

Il n'attendit aucune réponse de la part de Demyx, et prit sa tasse de café pour ensuite se mettre à marcher en direction de la porte. Au moment ou le Numéro IV ouvrait la porte pour sortir, il tomba nez à nez avec Axel. Les deux eurent un même mouvement de recul, comme deux pôles qui se repoussent mutuellement. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il n'y avait rien d'amical là dedans. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants en chiens de faïence, puis Vexen brisa le premier le contact visuel en passant la porte, contraignant Axel à reculer. Une fois le scientifique partit et après l'avoir suivi des yeux d'un air méprisant, le Numéro VIII entra dans la cuisine. Il vit Demyx et le salua avant de le rejoindre à table. Le musicien remarqua qu'Axel traînait derrière lui un seau. Intrigué, il questionna son ami:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce seau ?

-Oh, ça ?

Axel plongea la main dans le seau et en ressortit une panosse trempée d'un liquide rouge.

-J'ai dû aller nettoyer les restes de la bouteille d'hier soir. Xemnas est venu me réveiller ce matin à 6h30 pour que je le fasse, expliqua le Numéro VIII. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ? Tu devrais être en train de pioncer.

Et Demyx de lui expliquer sa nervosité et sa crainte de ce qu'il allait faire. Axel émit un petit sifflement.

-Je te souhaite bien du courage.

-Merci, répondit Demyx d'un air tendu.

-Mais, j'y pense…T'es sûr que c'est bien Alix qu'on va retrouver ce matin ? Parce que rien ne nous dit que ce sera pas l'autre qui va se pointer.

Demyx se figea, pris au dépourvu. Il n'avait pas songé à cette possibilité. Pour lui, quand la jeune fille se serait réveillée, elle serait redevenue Alix. Pas Lixae. Et voilà qu'Axel venait lui mettre le doute. Génial. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Lixae, mais…

Pour éviter d'avoir en plus à se prendre la tête avec cette question, Demyx interrogea son ami:

-Au fait, pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas attendu hier soir, en sortant du bureau, avec Roxas ?

-Hein ? Bah, on voulait - en tout cas moi- regagner le plus vite possible nos chambres pour éviter que Xigbar ne s'en prenne à nous. Il était très remonté hier soir après l'histoire de la bouteille.

Demyx garda pour lui ce qu'il pensait, à savoir que si Xigbar avait vraiment voulu s'en prendre à eux, rien ne l'aurait empêché de le faire, qu'ils soient dans leurs chambres ou pas.

Tandis que les deux gardaient le silence, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à nouveau et laissa apparaître celle que Demyx attendait. Du moins, une de celle qu'il attendait. Histoire de savoir tout de suite à qui il avait à faire (« Alix, ou Lixae? »), il porta immédiatement son regard sur le visage de la jeune fille…et fut soulager en voyant les yeux gris croiser les siens.

-Salut, Alix ! l'accueillit Axel.

-Salut.

Sa voix était étrangement éteinte, comme si elle était exténuée. Elle s'approcha de la table ou étaient assis ses amis et prit place à son tour.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda le musicien en poussant vers elle le paquet de céréales.

Elle le repoussa doucement.

-Non merci, j'ai pas faim.

Demyx la regarda avec surprise.

-Un yoghourt au moins, alors ?

-Non, fit-elle d'un air absent.

Le musicien jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Axel qui haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

-Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit le Numéro IX, inquiet.

-Oui.

-T'es sûre ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, laissant le silence planer dans la salle pendant quelques instants.

-En fait, non. Je suis pas sûre.

Demyx se pencha vers elle.

-Pourquoi ?

Il l'avait demandé innocemment mais la possibilité que Lixae soit la raison de l'étrange humeur de son amie flottait dans son esprit. Alix se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire crispé sur les lèvres, et planta son regard dans le sien. Lentement, elle éleva la main droite à son visage et Demyx se demanda ce qu'elle faisait.

-Tu veux m'aider ? fit-elle d'une voix au timbre angoissé. Alors explique moi d'où _ça_ me vient.

Elle pointa finalement un doigt vers l'entaille qui barrait son visage au niveau de la joue droite. Entaille faite par Larxene la veille lors de sa violente altercation avec Lixae. La jeune fille ne lâchait pas Demyx des yeux, comme si elle tentait de trouver réponse à sa question dans le regard gêné du musicien.

-Comment est-ce que je me suis fait ça ? Répéta-t-elle. Et ça aussi…

Elle planta la paume ouverte de sa main devant le nez du Nobody, découvrant ainsi les petites coupures que Demyx avait tenté de nettoyer la veille. Le Numéro IX se contenta de regarder pendant quelques instants, ne sachant pas par ou commencer ses explications. Cette fois ci, c'était la bonne. Il fallait lui dire la vérité. Maintenant.

-Alors ? S'enquit-t-elle à nouveau. Comment c'est arrivé là ? Je ne m'en souviens pas…Est-ce que tu peux me le dire ?

Demyx prit une profonde inspiration avant de se jeter à l'eau.

-D'accord. Je vais t'expliquer…enfin, essayer. Euh…tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, après que tu aies bu un verre avec Xigbar?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, fermant brièvement ses paupières.

-Absolument pas. Il est bien là le problème. Je ne me souviens même pas m'être couchée le soir.

Plutôt effrayant.

-Hm…o…ok. Et bien, en fait, après que t'aies bu le verre tu as…euh…on pourrait dire que tu t'es comme retirée…ton esprit il s'est éloigné et alors y a eu une autre fille qui…

Le musicien s'embrouillait tellement qu'Axel l'en trouva pathétique. Alix, elle, le considérait avec des yeux ronds, complètement perdue. Le Numéro VIII décida d'intervenir pour éviter à Demyx de se couvrir de honte plus longtemps avec son babillage sans queue ni tête.

-En gros, ce qu'il essaie de t'expliquer, c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ta tête. Double personnalité, tu vois ce que j'veux dire ?

Deux regards totalement différents se posèrent alors sur lui. L'un exprimait la plus grande surprise, l'effarement, et de l'incrédulité. L'autre était plein de reproches.

-Axel !! Fit Demyx.

Mais Alix l'interrompit brutalement.

-Comment ça ? Axel, répète ce que tu viens de dire, j'ai pas tout compris.

-Normal, fit Axel en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'expliquer. Et Demyx, arrête de me regarder avec cet air là…Tu t'embrouillais tellement que j'ai pensé qu'il était de mon devoir d'agir.

Le musicien ouvrit la bouche pour réplique mais Alix le devança:

-Explique toi, maintenant !!

-C'est bon, cool, j'y viens. Ouvre bien tes oreilles, la miss, parce que je vais pas le répéter dix fois…VOUS êtes DEUX dans le même corps, fit-il en détachant bien chaque syllabe. Il y a toi, et il y a l'autre allumée, que l'on a tout récemment nommée Lixae. Tu piges un peu mieux maintenant ?

Elle eut un sourire crispé pour toute réponse.

-Il…il plaisante, hein Demyx? fit-elle en se tournant vers le musicien. Il me fait marcher, hein ?

Celui-ci se trouvait en proie à la plus grande confusion. Il ne pouvait pas démentir ce que disait Axel, étant donné que c'était la vérité pure et dure. D'un autre côté, il y avait tant d'inquiétude dans la voix et dans les yeux de la jeune fille qu'il aurait pu tout donner pour pouvoir la rassurer et lui dire que ce n'était qu'une blague.

-Malheureusement, non, se surprit-il à lui répondre dans un souffle.Désolé Alix, mais Axel ne ment pas. C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. L'autre fille qui est en toi, elle se souvient très bien de toi. Elle dit qu'avant même que vous vous retrouviez Nobodys, avec vos personnes, vous étiez déjà ensemble, l'une et l'autre, dans le même corps.

Alix pâlissait de plus en plus au fil des mots que débitait Demyx.

-Et toi, Alix, tu ne te souviens pas d'elle ?

La jeune fille déglutit avec peine, la gorge sèche.

-Non, fit-elle d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un murmure. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Je sais que …je sais que j'étais une fille « normale », sans histoires. J'étais peut être un peu plus solitaire que les autres, mais c'était mon choix. Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais bizarre ou que les gens m'évitaient, non. C'était parce que j'aimais être seule. Au calme.

-Ouais, ben je peux te dire que pour le calme, c'est rapé là, fit Axel. Ta « colocataire » n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler quelqu'un de tranquille. C'est plutôt une sorte de volcan. Pas vrai, Dem' ?

Le musicien approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Elle a défié Larxene à plusieurs reprises: une fois à l'entraînement, et hier soir. Ce qui explique que tu te retrouves avec cette entaille sur la joue…c'est l'œuvre d'un des kunais de Larx. Lixae n'avait pas réussi à l'éviter.

La jeune fille caressa machinalement sa blessure du bout des doigts.

-Alors c'est pour ça…Est-ce que c'est pour ça que Larxene me regarde toujours comme ça ? Avec cet air de…tueur ? C'est parce que « l'autre » l'a défiée ?

-Peut être bien, répondit Demyx en haussant les épaules. Mais bon, Larxene de toute manière elle est comme ça avec un peu tout le monde. Toujours à nous regarder avec un air tordu. Alors t'en fais pas trop.

Ils se turent tous les trois, laissant Alix se remettre de ses émotions. Du moins, essayer. La jeune fille avait repris un peu de couleur, mais ses yeux gris étaient toujours pleins d'inquiétude. L'angoisse lui serrait la gorge. Normal. Comment réagir autrement lorsqu'on vient de vous annoncer que vous êtes deux à partager le même corps, qu'un autre esprit se trouve dans la même enveloppe charnelle que la votre, et cela sans votre permission ? Le comble, c'était que l'autre se rappelait d'elle, alors qu'Alix n'en avait absolument aucun souvenir.

« J'aurais préféré ne jamais m'en rappeler… »

Comment allait-elle faire, à présent ?

Ses pensées noires furent interrompues par l'arrivée brutale de Saix dans la cuisine. Le Numéro VII apparut soudainement sur le pas de la porte, raide et l'expression de son visage tout à fait indéchiffrable. Il toisa les trois jeunes Nobodys du regard pendant quelques instants avant de parler:

-Alix, rends-toi immédiatement en salle d'entraînement. Axel et Demyx, rendez-vous au garage et préparez vous à embarquer dans le vaisseau Gummi.

Cette annonce provoqua de rudes protestations de la part du Numéro VIII:

-Oh, génial ! À peine lever, déjà une mission.

-Euh…est-ce que je peux accompagner Alix ? demanda Demyx après que la jeune fille se soit tournée vers lui et l'ait regardé avec des yeux implorants.

Saix les observa, semblant mesurer du regard si le fait qu'ils soient deux ne le gênerait pas trop.

-Très bien. Suivez moi, fit-il finalement avant de tourner les talons.

Axel se leva de table en grommelant. Les missions matinales ? Très peu pour lui.

-Bon, ben j'y vais. Le boulot m'attend.

Il sembla à Demyx que le Numéro VIII ajouta quelque chose pour lui-même qui ressemblait fortement à une insulte dédiée à Saix.

- À toute, fit-il en adressant un petite signe de la main à ses amis.

Le musicien se tourna vers Alix. Celle-ci semblait mal à l'aise.

-On y va ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête pour toute réponse, et tous deux quittèrent la cuisine, suivant Saix qui avait pris de l'avance, marchant rapidement.

Tour en avançant, Alix se demanda ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir lui faire faire cette fois. Combattre Saix une nouvelle fois ? Elle n'en serait pas capable. La première fois avait été un désastre. Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait aujourd'hui ? Après la révélation qu'on venait de lui faire, son esprit était comme embrumé, pris dans la mélasse. Incapable de penser correctement. Alors se battre, ce serait pour la prochaine fois. Du moins, l'espérait-elle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand ils atteignirent la salle d'entraînement, après une bonne dizaine de minutes de marches, ils la trouvèrent vide, mis à part le Supérieur qui les y attendait. Il ne sembla d'ailleurs pas surpris de voir que Demyx avait décidé d'accompagner son amie. Saix, qui n'avait pas adressé le moindre regard aux deux jeunes Nobody tandis qu'il les escortait, s'empressa de rejoindre Xemnas. Ce dernier fit signe à Alix et à Demyx de s'approcher également. Le Supérieur remarqua immédiatement l'inquiétude sur les traits de la jeune fille. Était-elle au courant pour sa double personnalité ? Si oui, tant mieux. Ce serait une bonne chose de faite.

-Bien, fit-il une fois que ses subordonnés l'aient rejoint. Nous allons à présent tenter de voir comment Alix se débrouille lorsqu'elle doit manier une arme.

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds. Xemnas sourit en voyant sa surprise. Évidement, elle ne savait pas que son arme était déjà prête. Le Supérieur tendit les deux bras en avant.

-Voici ce qui sera dorénavant ton arme, Numéro XIV.

Il fit apparaître, tout comme Demyx avec sa sitar le jour de l'arrivée d'Alix, une arme.

« Ah d'accord…Et je suis censée me battre avec _ça _? » songea Alix.

L'arme en question était en fait une très longue chaîne, laquelle aurait facilement pu s'enrouler autour d'Alix quatre ou cinq fois. Chacun des bouts de la chaîne présentait une arme redoutable. D'un côté, la chaîne se terminait par une faux a l'air particulièrement coupante et son manche de métal. À l'autre bout se trouvait une sorte de boulet hérissé de pointes. Bien que la faux n'atteigne pas la démesure de celle de Marluxia, elle était tout de même de taille impressionnante et ne donnait pas envie d'en approcher ses doigts. Quant au boulet, non seulement les pointes dont il était doté auraient suffi à tenir n'importe qui à distance, mais en plus il semblait particulièrement lourd et massif. Une arme efficace et terrible en somme- pour qui savait la manier, tout du moins. L'arme était de couleur différente de chaque côté. La chaîne du côté de la faux, ainsi que la faux elle-même étaient de couleur grise. Quant à l'opposé, le boulet, il était noir. Les couleurs noir et gris se rejoignaient ensuite au milieu exacte de la chaîne.

Demyx su avec certitude ce que signifiait cette différence de teinte sur la même arme. Elle représentait les deux personnalités de la jeune fille. Gris pour Alix, noir pour Elia. Simple à comprendre, en somme.

Le Supérieur ne tarda pas plus longtemps. Il voulait en finir vite.

-Prends cette arme Alix, et bats toi avec Demyx, ordonna-t-il.

Les deux Nobodys en restèrent comme deux ronds de flan.

-Pardon ? fit la jeune fille, espérant qu'elle avait mal interprété les propos du Supérieur.

Celui-ci lui répondit patiemment:

-Tu vas te battre avec Demyx pour que nous ayons un aperçu de ce que tu sais faire avec cette arme.

Cela entraîna de vives protestations de la part des deux concernés:

-Je ne veux pas me battre contre Alix ! s'exclama Demyx.

-Moi non plus ! renchérit la jeune fille en remuant la tête de droite à gauche.

Le Supérieur haussa un sourcil désapprobateur.

-Ah ? Dans ce cas, au lieu de te battre contre Demyx, tu auras pour adversaire Saix. Est-ce que cela vous convient mieux ?

Les Numéros IX et XIV se tinrent coi. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil discret au Berserk dont les yeux dorés la fixaient avec dureté, et eût tôt fait de comprendre ou était son intérêt. Si elle voulait rester entière, il valait mieux affronter Demyx.

-Bon. D'accord. J'essaierai, fit-elle en regardant son ami.

Le musicien la soutint du regard pendant quelques instants avant de hocher la tête. Il comprenait son choix. Quelqu'un qui choisirait de se battre contre Saix de son plein gré aurait de grandes tendances masochistes.

Xemnas tendit l'arme à la jeune fille qui tint la chaîne des deux mains. Lorsque le Supérieur lâcha complètement l'arme au bout des bras d'Alix, celle-ci sentit tout de suite une grande différence de poids. Le boulet hérissé et la faux pesaient passablement lourd tous les deux.

Alix s'écarta avec précautions des autres, prenant garde à ne pas trébucher sur la chaîne qui traînait jusqu'au sol et se demandant si elle serait seulement capable de manier une arme aussi imposante. Demyx la rejoignit au centre de la salle, prêt à débuter leur duel. Ils se tinrent face à face, à quelques mètres de distance l'un de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne se décidait à attaquer l'autre. Demyx n'avait même pas invoqué sa sitar, ne comptant pas se battre, mais seulement esquiver les coups. Voyant que l'attente s'éternisait, le Supérieur fit mine de s'adresser à Saix. Cela décida Alix. Prenant la chaîne entre ses mains et faisant bien attention à ne pas s'encoubler avec, elle marcha lentement en direction de Demyx. Elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète, étant donné qu'elle était certaine qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à toucher son adversaire. Il y avait cependant un autre problème.

« Euh…Comment je suis censée l'attaquer, exactement ? »

Deux solutions se proposaient: l'attaque directe au corps à corps, ou le combat à distance. Soit elle attrapait sa faux par son manche et elle portait un coup directement, comme avec un couteau, soit elle devait s'arranger pour propulser le boulet.

« La faux, c'est trop dangereux. Le boulet, il aura plus de chance de l'éviter… »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et, agrippant fermement la chaîne d'une main et tenant la faux par l'autre pour l'empêcher de valdinguer derrière elle, elle tenta de balancer le boulet…qui retomba à 30 cm de ses pieds.

« J'ai de la chance, ça aurait pu être SUR mes pieds… » pensa-t-elle amèrement, consciente du fait qu'elle était parfaitement ridicule. Elle sentait dans son dos le regard inquisiteur du Supérieur et la froideur de celui de Saix. Demyx la regardait d'un air ahuri.

« Ils doivent bien se marrer… ». Le rouge lui monta aux joues, mais elle se reprit et tenta de penser calmement à la manière de manier l'arme.

« Réfléchis…Tu veux projeter ce boulet de plusieurs kilos sur quelqu'un distant de toi de plusieurs mètres. C'est de la physique, en somme. Et selon les lois de physique, si je veux que ce truc bouge, il va falloir lui donner de la vitesse ».

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tant pis, il fallait essayer. Elle attrapa la chaîne à une distance d'environ 1m du boulet, et tendit le bras droit sur le côté avant de faire de petits mouvements circulaires. Le boulet, qui au départ semblait tout à fait insensible à ses essais, se mit lentement à suivre le rythme, décrivant lui-même de petits cercles dans le vide. Pensant avoir atteint assez de vitesse, la jeune fille lança une nouvelle fois son arme tout en relâchant la chaîne qu'elle tenait pour permettre au boulet de partir. Celui-ci, bien que projeter plus loin que la dernière fois, n'atteignit pas Demyx et se contenta d'aller s'écraser contre le sol avec un bruit sourd. Retenant un soupir, Alix le tira maladroitement à elle et recommença à le faire balancer au bout de son bras, En faisant cela, elle s'approcha précautionneusement de Demyx pour avoir plus de chance de le toucher. Enfin, « toucher » était un bien grand mot. Ses attaques étaient bien trop lentes et gauches pour présenter une quelconque menace. Elle lança une nouvelle fois le boulet, et il partit en tirant fortement sur la chaîne, la faisant presque perdre son équilibre. Demyx fit un bond de côté pour l'éviter, et attendit une nouvelle offensive. Mais le Supérieur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Je veux te voir attaquer, Demyx. Sors ton arme, et bats-toi.

Le Numéro IX obtempéra à contre-cœur, sachant qu'il ne pouvait désobéir au Supérieur. S'il ne se montrait pas un tant soit peu coopératif, Xemnas enverrait Saix se battre à sa place. Et ça, ça serait mauvais pour Alix. Le musicien invoqua sa sitar qui apparut aussitôt dans ses mains. Alix quant à elle était prête à attaquer à nouveau, son boulet se balançant au bout de son bras. La concentration se lisait sur les traits de la jeune fille qui fronçait les sourcils. Elle marcha rapidement vers Demyx qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour l'arrêter. Il devait trouver comment riposter, et vite, sinon la jeune fille serait bientôt trop proche de lui pour qu'il puisse éviter son attaque. Il répugnait cependant à l'attaquer de plein fouet. Si seulement il y avait un autre moyen de…En désespoir de cause, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il fit apparaître de l'eau sous les semelles d'Alix alors que celle-ci envoyait son boulet, rendant le sol glissant comme une patinoire. Alix partit en avant mais se retint de tomber de justesse . Malheureusement, Demyx et elle se trouvaient trop près l'un de l'autre. Le boulet, qui avait continué sur sa trajectoire, vint s'enrouler autour de Demyx avant de faire de même pour Alix et de la coincer elle aussi dans ses chaînes. Les deux Nobodys se retrouvèrent littéralement saucissonnés l'un à l'autre par la chaîne qui les entourait, dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement. Chacun des deux tenta de s'écarter de son côté, ce qui eut pour effet de leur faire perdre l'équilibre. Ils balancèrent d'un côté puis de l'autre pour finalement s'écrouler à terre, Demyx sous Alix.

Le Supérieur, voyant ses deux subordonnés dans une situation de laquelle ils n'arrivaient visiblement pas à se dépêtrer, décida d'intervenir. Il soupira profondément avant de s'adresser aux deux duellistes:

-Nous en resterons là pour aujourd'hui, étant donné que vous semblez ne pas savoir comment vous en sortir. J'ai encore besoin de vous entiers pour la prochaine mission.

Il était clair, d'après son ton, qu'il n'était absolument pas satisfait du résultat de cet entraînement. Il se détourna des Nobodys restés à terre, et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. Il continua de leur parler sans leur adresser un regard:

-Dès que vous aurez réussi à vous séparer et que vous cesserez de faire les imbéciles, rendez-vous avec Saix au garage pour embarquer à bord du vaisseau.

Au moment de passer la porte, il s'arrêta, et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Son regard croisa celui d'Alix qui était en mauvaise posture, toujours coincée contre Demyx.

-Alix, j'attends de toi que tu t'entraînes chaque jour intensivement. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à maîtriser cette arme, et ce rapidement. Est-ce bien clair ?

Xemnas n'attendait visiblement pas de réponse venant de la jeune fille, car il sortit finalement de la salle, laissant derrière lui deux jeunes Nobodys bien embêtés par leur situation. La chaîne qui les entourait semblait ne pas vouloir les lâcher, et ils avaient un mal fou à s'en débarrasser.

-Bon, souffla Demyx qui commençait à sentir douloureusement le surpoids du corps d'Alix sur le sien, rappelle ton arme, ça ira plus vite.

-Hein ? fit la jeune fille en relevant brusquement la tête, manquant de cogner le menton de Demyx juste au dessus d'elle. D'accord. Mais…euh…Je fais comment ?

-Tu lui ordonne de disparaître dans ta tête, en le pensant très fort.

La jeune fille suivit les conseils de son ami, et eut la surprise de voir disparaître presque instantanément la chaîne, relâchant la pression qu'elle avait exercée sur eux.

« Magnifique, songea amèrement la jeune fille. Je sais peut être pas manier cette arme et m'en sers comme un pied, mais la faire partir, ça je sais. Vachement utile. »

Ils se relevèrent finalement. Saix n'attendait que ça. Il ne les laissa pas se remettre de leurs émotions et tourna les talons, pressé de s'en aller.

-Suivez moi, vous deux. Une mission nous attend.

Les Numéros IX et XIV se regardèrent, peu confiants pour la suite. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de traîner, car déjà Saix quittait la salle d'entraînement pour se diriger vers le garage. Alix et Demyx se hâtèrent pour le rattraper.

La jeune fille se dit que le fait de partir illico pour une mission alors que leur entraînement venait de finir n'avait qu'un avantage: ce rythme effréné lui permettait d'oublier ce que lui avaient appris ses amis peu de temps auparavant, concernant une autre fille qui partagerait son corps.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils atteignirent le garage avec la respiration courte, car ils étaient obligés de courir à moitié pour suivre le rythme de Saix. Alix, bien qu'elle ait déjà vu le vaisseau et soit déjà montée dedans, se sentit encore très impressionnée lorsqu'elle se retrouva une fois de plus devant ce géant de fer et de métal.

-Yo, les gars !

La jeune fille lâcha le vaisseau des yeux pour observer le petit groupe de Nobodys attelés à cette mission. Il y avait Axel (c'était d'ailleurs lui qui les avait accueilli joyeusement) et Roxas, qui cette fois était de la partie. Le Numéro XIII venait visiblement de sortir du lit, car il semblait encore étourdi de sommeil. Il y avait un autre homme -ou plutôt Nobody - dont Alix ne se souvenait plus du nom et dont les cheveux semblaient comme tressés.

« Comme des dreadlocks… »

Et il y avait Larxene. Alix se raidit légèrement en la voyant. Elle allait devoir faire la mission avec cette furie ? Voilà qui promettait.

Pendant qu'Alix observait ses « collègues » de mission, Axel s'était approché, tout sourire.

-Eh ben les gars, j'espère que vous avez pris vos maillots de bain.

-Pourquoi ? s'enquit Demyx.

-A ce qu'il paraît, le monde qu'on va visiter est presque entièrement sous l'eau.

Roxas s'approcha à son tour.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça ! fit le Numéro XIII avec entrain.

-Ouais, renchérit Axel.

Une expression extrêmement sérieuse vint sur son visage.

-Vous savez tous nager, au moins ? Ou alors dois-je aller chercher une bouée et des manchons dans ma chambre ?

Il rigola et cela fit sourire les autres. Oui, ils savaient tous nager.

Saix mit fin à leur bavardage en leur ordonnant de monter dans le vaisseau. Ils s'exécutèrent, et chacun prit place là ou il le désirait, Alix se tenant aussi loin que possible de Larxene. La jeune fille remarqua que cette fois, c'était l'homme aux dreadlocks qui avait prit la place du pilote, Saix installé juste derrière. Désireuse de connaître le nom de celui qui les amènerait à destination, elle demanda à Demyx:

-L'homme qui va conduire, comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?

-Lui ? répondit Demy voix basse. C'est Xaldin. Tu as déjà oublié ?

Il rit doucement et Alix se sentit rougir légèrement.

-C'est que…on est trop nombreux…s'excusa-t-elle.

Son ami sourit, montrant qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle.

-Et il conduit bien, ce Xaldin ?

Demyx haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas. Je suis encore jamais allé en mission avec lui. J'espère juste qu'il y va moins fort que Xigbar.

-Moi aussi.

Alix avait déjà eu des échos de la manière de conduire de Xigbar qui était soi-disant passablement éprouvante.

-Bah…Tant qu'il a pas ses dreadlocks dans les yeux, ça devrait aller, lâcha Demyx avant de se laisser aller contre son siège et de fermer les yeux.

Alix pria pour qu'il en soit ainsi. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle serait vite fixée. Le sol trembla sous ses pieds: le vaisseau se mettait en marche. Quelques instant plus tard, après une accélération puissante qui les plaqua contre leurs sièges, le vaisseau fila à travers les étoiles, direction le nouveau monde.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mouais. Chapitre un peu bizarre…Pas le meilleur. Le suivant devrait être plus intéressant, avec un nouveau monde (enfin, nouveau pour les Nobodys). Vous avez sans doute devinez de quel monde il s'agissait, non ? Héhé, pas dur à trouver !! Allez, je prépare la suite !!!


	16. Atlantica

**Hello à tous !! Tout d'abord, merci à vous lecteurs. Ma fic a atteint et dépassé les 1000 hits avec le quinzième chapitre ! fière J'espère que vous resterez fidèles à mon histoire et surtout qu'elle continuera de vous plaire !Place maintenant aux réponses aux reviews !**

**Agonoize: oui, je sais, la schyzophrénie n'a rien d'original, mais la suite devrait l'être un peu plus. Tu t'en rendras compte par toi même lorsque j'aurai entamé la partie "passé" d'Alix et Lixae. Et comment peux tu dire que Xig' n'est pas alcoolique d'abord, hein, hein ?!XD M'en fous, c'est ma fic, il passe à la casserole avec moa !mode sadique on**

**Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon****: merci pour tous ces beaux compliments !! Ca redonne la pêche !XD Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'"éclairer", même si je pensais que mes explications étaient plutôt brouillonnes...Ca me rassure ! Et oui...Xig' et sa précieuse bouteille...Toute une histoire !XD Voilà le seizième chapitre, en espérant qu'il te décevra pas !**

**MarieDoll: fidèle au poste des revieweurs, à ce que je vois ! Ca fait plaisir ! Quant à l'arme d'Alix, je me suis inspirée de l'arme que tu m'avais proposée, et je l'ai dérivée à ma façon.J'aime bien le résultat, mais pour Alix...ça va être dur !XD Et oui, tu vas retrouver Lixae dès ce chapitre. Je ne t'en dis pas plus et je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !!**

Disclaimer: Seuls les personnages d'Alix (Ila) et Lixae (Elia) m'appartiennent.

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage, et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

Nobody

Chapitre 16: Atlantica.

* * *

-Voilà. Nous y sommes.

Xaldin lâcha les commandes du vaisseau, le laissant en pilotage automatique. Tous se levèrent des sièges sur lesquels ils étaient restés assis pendant près d'une heure et demie. Les jambes étaient ankylosées, les visages somnolents pour la plupart. Au dessous du vaisseau qui restait en vol stationnaire, un monde qui ne semblait être qu'eau. Un immense océan le recouvrait dans sa quasi-totalité. En voyant cela, Alix se demanda comment ils allaient bien pouvoir visiter ce monde. Si ils devaient y aller à la nage, c'était pas gagné. Une pensée inquiétante lui traversa l'esprit: et si Larxene essayait de la noyer ? C'était bien le genre d'idée qui pourrait lui venir. Puis Alix se souvint de leur arrivée à Halloween Town. Après avoir posés les pieds sur le nouveau monde, ils s'étaient tous retrouvé transformés. Peut être allait-il se passer la même chose ici ? Elle lâcha du regard l'étendue d'eau pour reporter son attention sur Xaldin qui manipulait les commandes du vaisseau. Elle s'attendait à chaque instant à être téléportée hors du vaisseau. Elle avait été surprise la première fois, mais aujourd'hui elle ne se laisserait pas prendre au dépourvu. La téléportation était un sujet intéressant qu'elle aurait plaisir à étudier. Si elle réussissait à décomposer point par point dans son esprit chaque phase de cette téléportation, de l'ultime moment pendant lequel elle était encore sur le vaisseau, puis finalement sur le monde…

-On y va, fit Xaldin en activant une ultime commande sur le tableau de bord.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous se retrouvèrent dans l'océan qu'ils surplombaient auparavant. Alix était frustrée. La téléportation avait été beaucoup trop rapide. Elle ne s'était rendu compte d'absolument rien. Un instant auparavant elle était encore dans le vaisseau,à attendre en retenant son souffle, et moins d'une demi seconde plus tard, elle s'était retrouvée au cœur même de l'océan, trempée et encore un peu secouée. Apparemment, l'étude de la téléportation devrait attendre encore un peu. Mais elle était consolée par une chose: elle avait vu juste au niveau des transformations. À l'instar d'Halloween Town où leurs habits avaient été troqués contre des costumes, ici c'étaient leur morphologie même qui s'était vue adaptée à la vie sous marine.

« Étrange… » se dit la jeune fille en s'examinant.

La partie supérieure de son corps était restée inchangée, mis à part le fait que maintenant elle ne portait plus le lourd manteau de l'Organisation, mais un simple débardeur noir. Sa partie inférieure par contre…Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, elle eut la surprise de voir, à hauteur de hanches, là où auraient dû se trouver normalement ses jambes, des nageoires de poissons. Non, plus précisément, ses jambes avaient été remplacées par ce qui semblait être la moitié d'un corps de dauphin. C'était une sensation étrange que de se voir privé de ses membres inférieurs pour obtenir en échange un demi corps de dauphin. Mais ce n'était pas le plus intrigant. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle puisse respirer ? Elle était au beau milieu de l'océan, sous des milliers de mètres cubes d'eau et elle n'avait pourtant aucun problème au niveau respiratoire.

Les autres membres du groupe ne semblaient pas se poser tant de questions. Axel, Demyx et Roxas riaient et plaisantaient déjà. Larxene se tenait légèrement en retrait, l'air peu désireuse de se mêler à la petite foule. Quant à Saix et Xaldin, ils entretenaient une discussion, décidant visiblement de la direction à prendre. Alix observa ses amis avec amusement. Axel (dont le coupe de cheveux tenait très bien le coup dans l'eau) et Roxas avaient subi la même transformation qu'elle, chacun des deux ayant à présent une moitié de dauphin à partir des hanches. Demyx quant à lui était devenu à moitié pieuvre: ses huit longs tentacules se balançaient lentement au rythme du mouvement marin. Larxene, elle, semblait maintenant appartenir à la caste des méduses: ses longs et fins filaments ondulaient délicatement autour d'elle. Xaldin était devenu à moitié orque. Et un orque de belle taille. Alix n'aurait pas aimé le voir la charger. Finalement, elle remarqua que Saix avait hérité d'une moitié de requin. Un requin à la nageoire dorsale épaisse et à la peau rugueuse. Voilà une raison de plus de se tenir loin de lui.

Tout d'un coup, il y eut de l'agitation près du groupe d'Axel, Demyx et Roxas. Axel parlait aux autres, et Alix cru entendre les mots « filles » et « torse nu ». Une demi seconde plus tard, elle vit les garçons se tourner vers elle et Larxene et les dévisager, les joues de Demyx et Roxas légèrement rosies. Ils eurent tôt fait d'afficher des moues déçues en voyant les débardeurs noirs que portaient les deux filles. Du moins, Axel avait l'air déçu. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient dans la tête, ces garçons…Tiens, pourquoi rougissait-elle aussi ?

Tandis qu'Alix s'évertuait à faire disparaître d'une quelconque manière la rougeur qui lui était montée aux joues, Saix prit la parole de sa voix froide:

-Allons y à présent. Suivez, vous tous.

Il ne considéra visiblement pas qu'il était nécessaire d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, car il laissa ensuite passer Xaldin devant lui et prendre la tête du groupe.

Tous deux semblaient avoir parfaitement assimilé la manière de se mouvoir avec leur nouvelle morphologie, balançant puissamment leur partie inférieure.

Alix tenta d'imiter Xaldin, balançant de haut en bas la queue de dauphin qui avait remplacé ses jambes. Mais elle avait beau se donner beaucoup de peine, alors que Xaldin réussissait à se propulser sur plusieurs mètres d'un seul mouvement, c'était tout juste si elle avançait d'un mètre. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à peiner. Si Larxene s'en tirait bien et progressait de manière régulière, Demyx lui s'emmêlait avec ses tentacules, ayant apparemment de la peine à distinguer lequel était lequel. Axel semblait maîtriser déjà parfaitement l'art de nager avec un demi corps de dauphin, mais Roxas quant à lui n'avançait guère plus rapidement qu'Alix.

-Magnez vous une peu ! leur lança le Numéro VIII. Ils vont nous larguer.

Il désigna du doigt Saix, Xaldin et Larxene qui se trouvaient à présent à bonne distance, ne se préoccupant pas des difficultés de leurs benjamins.

-Hé ! Attendez nous ! cria Demyx qui n'arrivait pas à se dépatouiller.

Axel vint nager autour de lui, histoire de le provoquer.

-Ben Demyx, pour quelqu'un dont l'élément est l'eau, tu rames ferme !

-Très drôle.

-Non mais c'est vrai ! continua le Numéro VIII en s'esclaffant. Même Alix fait mieux que toi. Et c'est pas peu dire.

Il désigna la jeune fille qui se démenait dans l'eau un peu plus loin. Voyant que ses provocations n'aidaient en rien le musicien, il proposa, plaisantant:

-Essaie de te propulser en lâchant de l'encre.

Et il s'écarta vivement, ne voulant pas se trouver dans la ligne de mire au cas où Demyx mettrait à exécution sa proposition.

Peu à peu, chacun d'eux réussit à maîtriser plus ou moins son nouveau corps et à trouver son propre rythme. Maintenant qu'Alix avançait de manière régulière, elle put observer avec attention les environs.

L'eau était partout autour d'eux, claire et rafraîchissante. À quelques dizaines de mètres au dessus de leurs têtes se trouvait la surface, ainsi que le soleil qui éclairait l'océan de mille feux. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de canyon sous marin, et tout autour d'eux les parois de pierre de ce canyon étaient recouvertes d'algues et autres anémones. Lorsque Alix regardait en bas, elle pouvait apercevoir le sol, à environ 10 mètres au dessous d'elle. Les algues qui le tapissaient se balançaient paresseusement au rythme des flots. Des poissons multicolores surgissaient ci et là avant de replonger au cœur des végétaux. En somme, le paysage était d'une telle beauté et d'une telle sérénité que l'envie de se laisser porter par les flots vint à Alix. La seule ombre au tableau, c'étaient ces picotements qu'elle ressentait au niveau de sa joue et de sa main droite. Des coupures encore à vif que le sel de l'eau rendaient douloureuses. Cette douleur lui rappelait quelque chose- quelqu'un - qu'elle aurait voulu ignorer. Ces blessures qu'elle portait, elles n'étaient pas vraiment les siennes, dans un sens. Elle n'avait rien fait pour qu'elles soient là. Tout comme l'_autre_. La fille. Elle ne la voulait pas. Elle aurait tant voulu que…

Stop. Mode pause. On oublie.

Alix poussa un profond soupir histoire de se calmer. Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver avec ça maintenant. Elle aurait tout le temps d'_y_ penser une fois que la mission serait terminée et qu'ils seraient de retour au Manoir. Pour le moment, il fallait juste _ignorer_. Se concentrer sur la mission, et rien d'autre. Voilà ce qu'il fallait faire. Alors qu'elle s'intimait l'ordre de penser à autre chose, la jeune fille finit par rejoindre Saix, Xaldin et Larxene. Ils étaient arrivés à une sorte de cul de sac, et faisaient face à une paroi de roche, laquelle présentait deux entrées de grottes différentes. Alix entendit Saix et Xaldin discuter à propos de quel chemin ils devraient prendre. Elle se retourna pour voir où en étaient ses amis: Roxas avançait rapidement à présent, quant à Demyx, il semblait avoir assimilé la manière la plus pratique de se mouvoir avec son nouveau corps. Alix dû reconnaître qu'il avait du mérite, car avancer de manière régulière avec huit tentacules et Axel qui vous nage autour, ça n'avait rien de facile. Tandis qu'elle regardait ses amis se rapprocher, elle vit soudainement des filaments transparents tournoyer autour d'elle, passant juste sous son nez.

-Alors, Alix…fit Larxene d'un air à la fois moqueur et méprisant. On a de la peine à se faire à son nouveau corps ?

Elle ricana et fit bouger ses tentacules de méduses de manière à ce qu'ils entourent Alix, sans la toucher néanmoins. La jeune Nobody se raidit, ne sachant pas comment se tirer des griffes - ou plutôt des filaments - de Larxene. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, cherchant à voir si l'un de ses amis pourrait lui prêter main forte, mais Axel, Demyx et Roxas étaient trop éloignés et ne se doutaient pas du petit manège de la Numéro XII. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule.

-Qu…qu'est-ce que tu veux, Larxene ? fit Alix avec appréhension tandis qu'un long filament translucide passait sous ses yeux.

-Moi ? fit innocemment la jeune femme. Rien. Je me disais juste que…tu n'étais vraiment pas douée. Pathétique même.

Alix encaissa les insultes sans broncher. Elle s'attendait à tout instant à ressentir une brûlure provoquée par le contact d'un des filaments. Larxene vit l'anxiété sur le visage de la jeune fille et cela sembla beaucoup l'amuser.

-Tu as peur ? fit-elle cruellement en rapprochant encore ses filaments de la jeune Nobody, les faisant presque frôler sa peau blanche. Alix ne répondit pas, mais la manière dont elle se tenait, raide et sur le qui-vive parlait d'elle-même.

Cela ravit Larxene.

-C'est bien.

Et elle s'éloigna vivement d'Alix, après un dernier regard mauvais dans sa direction, partant se rapprocher de Saix et Xaldin. La Numéro XIV poussa un soupir de soulagement discret en voyant la femme partir. C'Est-ce moment que choisit Demyx pour apparaître au côté de la jeune Nobody.

-Ça va, Alix ? demanda-t-il d'un air concerné. Tu es toute pâle.

-Oui, oui. Ça va, répondit-elle en esquissant un faible sourire, décidant de ne pas lui parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Je suis toujours un peu pâle.

Elle n'allait pas se cacher une fois de plus derrière Demyx parce que Larxene la provoquait. Elle avait atteint l'âge de se débrouiller seule, non ?

« Je suis pas rassurée quand même… »pensa Alix en regardant discrètement la jeune femme qui se tenait non loin de Saix, ses filaments urticants flottant autour d'elle.

Le Numéro VII se tourna alors vers le reste du groupe.

-Nous allons à présent pénétrer dans ces grottes. Suivez, et ne vous éloignez pas.

Il les fixa quelques instants de ses yeux dorés avant de reprendre:

-Où est Roxas ? demanda-t-il.

Alix regarda autour d'elle et eut la surprise de voir que le Numéro XIII avait disparu. Axel, qui n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter de l'absence de son ami les éclaira:

-Roxas ? Il a sans doute été dévoré par un requin.

Il reprit son sérieux en voyant le regard menaçant de Xaldin.

-Il est juste en dessous, avoua Axel en dirigeant l'un de ses pouce vers le bas. Tout à l'heure, il a voulu voir si il pouvait se servir de ses Keyblades dans l'eau, et il a réussi à en lâcher une. Il doit encore être en train de la chercher.

Et effectivement, tous, en abaissant les yeux, purent voir, une quinzaine de mètres plus bas, un Roxas qui s'agitait au milieu des algues de mers pour retrouver sa précieuse Keyblade.

Saix sembla se retenir de pousser un soupir. Il se détourna prestement, et d'un puissant mouvement de queue se propulsa alors dans l'une des cavernes. Xaldin et Larxene le suivirent immédiatement à l'intérieur. À l'extérieur de la caverne, Axel s'impatientait.

-Bon, Roxas, tu la trouves ou pas, ta Keyblade? Lança-t-il à l'adresse du Numéro XIII qui cherchait toujours au fond.

Sa réponse parvint à leurs oreilles faiblement à cause de la distance:

-Pas encore.

Quelques instants passèrent encore, et Axel semblait prêt à s'enflammer, quand Roxas fit:

-Ça y est ! Je l'ai !

C'est pas trop tôt…soupira le Numéro VIII.

Alix allait lui répondre, mais sa voix fut couverte par un hurlement de Roxas. Deux secondes plus tard, le jeune Nobody était remonté à toute vitesse à leur niveau, l'air paniqué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Demyx.

-Un requin !! En bas ! répondit Roxas, haletant et désignant du doigt les bosquets d'algues au fond de l'eau.

Tous regardèrent avec appréhension dans la direction qu'il indiquait, persuadés qu'ils allaient faire les frais d'un remake des « Dents de la Mer ». Ils ne virent rien tout d'abord à part les algues qui se balançaient paresseusement. Puis, alors qu'Axel se tournait vers Roxas pour le charrier, une forme imposante jaillit soudainement de derrière les algues et les rochers, leur fonçant dessus. Ils s'enfuirent tous en hurlant, fuyant de tous côtés. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils fuyaient exactement, mais ils ne tenaient pas à rester pour voir. Axel (qui maintenant regrettait d'avoir plaisanté quelques minutes auparavant concernant Roxas s'étant fait dévoré par un requin), remarquant que la « chose » ne le suivait plus, cessa de s'enfuir pour se rendre compte de la situation. Il voyait ses amis nager de toutes leur force de peur d'être attaqués par…un dauphin. _Un dauphin_. Il éclata de rire bruyamment avant d'interpeller les autres.

-Hé ! Arrêtez vous ! C'est rien qu'un dauphin !

Alix, Demyx et Roxas cessèrent soudainement de fuir, abasourdis. Ils se retournèrent prudemment et virent qu'Axel ne mentait pas. Ce qu'ils avaient d'abord pris pour un requin était bel et bien un simple dauphin. Mais un dauphin de belle taille. Tous soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils se regroupèrent et suivirent des yeux le mammifère qui nageait gracieusement à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Woah…J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, fit Demyx.

-Moi non plus, renchérit Roxas.

Alix ne dit rien, mais frissonnait encore de peur. Elle avait bien cru y passer.

-Il est beau, fit Roxas au bout d'un moment alors que le dauphin s'éloignait peu à peu.

-Ouais, lâcha Axel. Trop beau,

Il sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants, puis sourit de toutes ses dents. Voyant ça, Alix savait qu'il allait leur proposer quelque chose de louche. Ça n'a pas raté.

-Je parie qu'on peut s'accrocher à lui.

Trois paires d'yeux surpris ses posèrent sur lui,

-Quoi ? firent-ils en cœur.

Axel haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Mais oui. Il suffit de s'accrocher à sa nageoire dorsale, et le tour est joué. Ça serait marrant, non ? Qui n'a pas rêvé de chevaucher un dauphin ?

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut le silence et des regards effarés.

-Mauvaise idée, le prévint Alix. Tu as vu comme il est puissant, ce dauphin ? Si tu t'accroches à sa nageoire, tu risques de te déboîter les épaules.

-Oui, ajouta Demyx, et en plus, les autres nous attendent. J'ai pas envie de me faire encore passer un savon par Xemnas pour mauvaise conduite en mission.

-Ah, mais quelle bande de poules mouillées ! Alix, je peux comprendre, mais toi, Demyx, tu me déçois ! Tu cherches à faire les lèches bottes auprès de Xemnas ou quoi ?

Cela fit tiquer Demyx, mais il ne suivit cependant pas Axel lorsque celui-ci, accompagné par un Roxas de toute évidence impatient de tenter la Grande Chevauchée, nagea en direction du dauphin.

-Revenez ! leur cria Demyx.

Aucun des deux ne lui prêta la moindre attention, continuant de s'approcher du grand dauphin qui semblait ne pas les avoir remarqué. Le musicien jeta un coup d'œil nerveux en direction des grottes dans lesquelles avaient disparu Saix, Xaldin et Larxene. Saix (à moins que ce soit Xaldin qui s'y colle) risquait à tout instant de s'apercevoir de leur absence et de ressortir d'une des grottes pour venir les chercher. Et leur donner une raclée, en même temps. Alix se trémoussa à côté de lui, ne sachant apparemment pas comment se comporter. Devaient-ils rester et surveiller les bêtises de leurs amis téméraires, ou devaient-ils au contraire rejoindre en vitesse les autres dans les grottes ?

Demyx remarqua qu'elle passait machinalement ses doigts sur l'entaille de sa joue. Elle répétait ce mouvement d'une manière automatique, comme si elle ne s'en rendait pas réellement compte. Ses yeux gris étaient fixés sur Axel et Roxas, sa queue de dauphin battant lentement et régulièrement l'eau au dessous d'elle. En la voyant, Demyx se demanda comment elle se sentait. Il ne doutait pas que ce fut difficile pour elle. Il y a à peine quelques jours de cela, on lui apprenait qu'elle était devenue une Nobody après que sa « personne » soit morte et ait perdu son cœur. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle tentait de se faire à cette nouvelle « vie », on lui annonçait qu'elle souffrait d'un problème de double personnalité. Elle se retrouvait donc avec deux problèmes différents à régler: sa renaissance en tant que Nobody, et sa double personnalité. Que de réjouissances. Demyx aurait voulu l'aider, mais il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre. Mais…peut être que la jeune fille n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour le moment…Ce qu'il lui fallait (pour l'instant, du moins) c'était du calme pour faire le point avec elle-même. C'était que Demyx imaginait. Cependant, lorsque le Supérieur leur avait annoncé qu'une mission les attendait, il avait cru discerner une lueur de soulagement dans les yeux d'Alix. Demyx n'était pas sûr de savoir comment l'interpréter, mais selon lui, si la jeune fille avait semblé soulagée, c'était parce que la mission lui permettrait de se concentrer sur autre chose. Quelque chose de concret, et non pas sur quelque chose d'insaisissable, d'inconnu, qu'elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer.

Le musicien fut tiré de ses réflexions lorsque s'élevèrent des cris non loin de lui. Il semblait qu'Axel et Roxas avaient finalement réussi à s'accrocher au dauphin. Le Numéro VIII se tenait à l'extrémité de la nageoire dorsale du dauphin, tandis que son comparse s'aggripait fermement à la base de cette même nageoire. Les deux Nobodys se faisaient secouer comme des pruniers, l'animal nageant furieusement pour les faire lâcher prise. Mais le mammifère avait beau se tordre dans tous les sens, les parasites accrochés à son dos tenaient bons. Il sembla alors changer de tactique et se mit à nager rapidement, fendant l'eau à une vitesse prodigieuse.

-Ça va mal finir, fit Alix en suivant des yeux les péripéties de leurs amis.

Ils entendirent Axel crier après le dauphin alors que celui-ci prenait un virage serré qui manqua d'envoyer valser contre un rocher le Numréo VIII.

-Doucement, sale bête !!

Et le dauphin repartit de plus belle, sa nageoire arrière fouettant l'eau puissamment. Demyx, qui l'avait suivit du regard sans rien dire jusqu'à présent, se réveille brusquement.

-Hé, mais il vient vers nous !!

En effet, la monture enragée fonçait droit sur Alix et lui.

-Whaaa ! Putain !

Les deux Nobodys s'écartèrent vivement de la trajectoire de l'animal, peu désireux de le prendre en pleine figure. Alors que le dauphin passait devant eux à toute blinde, Roxas lâcha soudainement sa prise sur la nageoire dorsale et resta derrière avec Alix et Demyx, laissant Axel continuer seul la Grande Chevauchée. Ce qui n'était pas du goût du Numéro VIII.

-Roxas, espèce de lâche…eeeuur !!

La voix d'Axel partit crescendo lorsque le dauphin monta soudainement en piqué, se dirigeant vers la surface de l'océan à vitesse grand V. Alix, Demyx et Roxas se tordirent le cou pour ne pas perdre des yeux Axel qui était emporté par sa monture toujours plus haut. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le dauphin finit par traverser la surface de l'océan, Axel sur son dos. Commença alors une véritable partie de rodéo, l'animal bondissant entre les vagues, son cavalier aggrave de toutes ses forces à sa nageoire et encaissant à chaque fois le choc quand le dauphin replongeait violement dans l'eau. Finalement, après un ultime bond du dauphin, Axel lâcha prise et laissa partir la bête qui s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Le Numéro VIII rejoignit lentement ses amis, l'air groggy.

-T'avais raison, Alix. Ce truc m'a déboîté les bras.

Il commença de se masser les épaules, une expression de souffrance passant sur son visage.

-Ça t'apprendra à n'en faire qu'à ta tête, fit Demyx légèrement anxieux, craignant les représailles de ses supérieurs.

-Ça te va bien de faire ce genre de commentaire.

Soudain, une ombre les entoura, et une voix au timbre glacé s'éleva.

-Peut on savoir ce que vous fabriquez ?

Saix. Ce que redoutait Demyx s'était finalement produit. Le Berserk avait dû se rendre compte de leur absence et avait fait demi tour pour les chercher. Il se tenait derrière eux, sa puissante queue de requin se balançant fortement. Le sang d'Alix, Demyx et Roxas se figea dans leurs veines. Seul Axel semblait ne pas s'en faire.

-Un problème, Saix ? fit-il tout en continuant de masser ses épaules douloureuses et de dégourdir ses bras.

Saix ne se laissa pas aller aux provocations d'Axel.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de te vanter de quoi que ce soit, Axel.

-Ah, vraiment ? fit le Numéro VIII d'un air innocent. Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de mal. N'est-ce pas ?

Alix craignit que Saix ne sorte de ses gonds, mais celui-ci restait parfaitement calme devant l'insolence de son subordonné. Sans doute n'était-ce pas la première fois qu'il avait affaire aux péripéties du jeune Nobody.

-Peut être que tu n'as rien fait de mal pour l'instant, ce dont je doute fort. Mais tout peut arriver, et je ne te laisserai pas - ni aucun d'entre vous d'ailleurs - perturber le cours de cette mission. Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair ?

Axel haussa les épaules.

-Oh, ça j'en doute pas. Tu ne voudrais pas que le Supérieur ait mauvaise impression de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait tellement humiliant…Il ne te le pardonnerait jamais. Insupportable à imaginer, non ?

Si ce que le Numéro VIII avait déblatérer jusqu'à présent n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir le moindre effet sur Saix, il n'en fut pas de même pour ces paroles là. Le Berserk sembla se hérisser - littéralement - et Alix vit avec appréhension que ses poings se serraient sous le coup de la colère. Une lueur inquiétante passa dans les yeux dorés du Nobody, lui donnant un air effrayant. Elle remarqua que Demyx et Roxas avaient légèrement reculé. Elle en fit de même, sachant instinctivement qu'un Saix énervé ne pouvait être que de mauvaise augure. Elle pria pour qu'Axel se taise et n'ajoute rien de plus, le Numéro VII semblant prêt à l'étriper si jamais il osait encore ouvrir la bouche. Heureusement, Axel dû sentir le danger, car il se tint silencieux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard fuyant. Après avoir laissé planer un silence lourd et menaçant pendant quelques instants, Saix lâcha finalement des yeux le Numéro VIII et fit brusquement demi tour, s'apprêtant à pénétrer à nouveau dans l'une des grottes. Une fois que leur supérieur hiérarchique se fut assez éloigné, Alix, Demyx et Roxas poussèrent de profonds soupirs de soulagement.

Demyx se tourna vers Axel.

-Pitié, ne recommence jamais ça.

-Ça quoi ?

-L'énerver comme ça.

Le Numéro VIII poussa un soupir à son tour,mais d'exaspération.

-Dis donc, Demyx, tu deviens froussard. D'abord le dauphin, puis Saix…T'as peur de tout ou quoi ?

-Non. C'est mon instinct de survie qui parle. Tu as vu ses yeux ? Il allait devenir Berserk !

Axel se gratta la nuque, l'air embêté.

-Ouais. Si tu l'dis.

Un silence gêné retomba entre eux. Maix Axel ne le laissa pas s'imposer trop longtemps.

-Bon, ben on ferait mieux d'y aller. Sinon, ils vont encore nous larguer.

-Bonne idée, approuva Alix qui était pressée de rejoindre les autres.

-Ne change pas de sujet Axel ! lança Demyx avant de suivre ses amis et s'enfoncer à son tour dans la grotte où Saix avait disparu.

* * *

À peine entrés dans la grotte, la luminosité baissa fortement. Alors qu'avant ils nageaient dans l'eau pleine de lumière dispensée par le soleil, une fois à l'intérieur tout fut beaucoup plus sombre. Plus oppressant. Bon, ils n'étaient pas dans le noir complet non plus. Ils apercevaient encore clairement les roches formant les parois de la caverne. Ils pouvaient même voir de petits poissons qui glissaient dans l'eau, formes sombres ondulantes. Alix avançait, à ses côtés Demyx et ses multiples tentacules. Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la grotte, ils retrouvèrent le reste du groupe au détour d'un tournant. Saix, Xaldin et Larxene étaient immobiles, semblant les attendre. Xaldin se tourna vers eux pour leur expliquer ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

-Écoutez bien. Nous allons maintenant quitter cette partie de la grotte pour en rejoindre l'autre partie, de l'autre côté de ce couloir de courant (il montra du doigt ce qui se trouvait derrière lui). Le courant est très fort, et la prochaine ouverture à atteindre se trouve dans la paroi opposée à une quinzaine de mètres d'ici. Arrangez pour l'atteindre de quelque manière que ce soit. Nagez de toutes vos forces, accrochez vous aux parois si il le faut, mais gagnez cette ouverture, compris ?

Ils opinèrent tous du chef. Les indications étaient simples. Mais serait-il aussi simple d'exécuter ses recommandations ? Larxene sembla penser qu'ils ne seraient pas capables d'un tel exploit, car elle fit, perfide:

-On devrait leur laisser un coup d'essai, histoire de voir si ils y arrivent ou pas. Croyez moi: j'ai vu Alix nager tout à l'heure, c'était pas joli joli.

Et elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille pour la provoquer.

Xaldin sembla peser le pour et le contre de sa proposition.

-Pourquoi pas ? Axel, Demyx, Alix, Roxas, allez y.

Larxene afficha un petit sourire satisfait. Elle avait apparemment hâte de les voir se ramasser contre les parois de la grotte sous l'effet du courant.

-Toi aussi, Numéro XII. Tu y vas avec eux.

Ça, Larxene ne l'avait pas prévu. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche en signe de protestation, mais Xaldin la coupa.

-Tu aussi tu vas avoir besoin d'un coup d'essai. Tu es une méduse. Du moins à moitié. Cela m'étonnerait que tu arrives du premier coup à remonter tout le long du couloir contre un courant de cette force.

Larxene semblait à deux doigts de sortir ses kunais. Axel la calma.

-C'est bon Larx'. Laisse tomber et viens.

Axel, Alix, Demyx et Roxas s'approchèrent du bout de la grotte, s'arrêtant juste avant le début du couloir au courant.

-Ça craint, commenta Roxas.

Alix ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins. Sous leurs yeux, l'eau filait à toute vitesse. De petits poissons, incapables de lutter contre le courant,se voyaient emporter dans une course de folie tout le long du couloir avant d'être rejeté à l'extérieur de la grotte.

« Génial…Si on loupe notre coup, on se fait secouer comme dans une machine à laver… »

Prenant leur courage à deux mains, Axel et Demyx furent les premiers à s'élancer. Ils plongèrent en avant, tête la première dans le courant, et battirent frénétiquement de leur queue de dauphin et tentacules pour avancer à contre sens.

Alix les regarda faire. L'un et l'autre s'en tiraient plutôt bien, remontant peu à peu le long du couloir et ce malgré la force du courant qui les ralentissait. Elle serait volontiers restée à les observer, mais ce qui arriva ensuite la décida à se lancer: Larxene poussa Roxas dans le dos, et le jeune Nobody fut catapulté n'importe comment en plein cœur du courant. Ne voulant pas faire les frais des plaisanteries de mauvais goût de Larxene (si il faut y aller, autant y aller de son plein gré), Alix plongea en avant…et connut les même sensations que devaient ressentir des habits dans une machine à laver. Le courant était si fort qu'il la ballottait en tous sens et l'entraînait irrésistiblement vers la sortie. Tendant ses muscles, elle se mit à battre furieusement de la queue, espérant ainsi gagner du terrain et avancer un peu. Elle pouvait voir non loin devant elle Axel qui progressait toujours, et Demyx qui paraissait avoir plus de difficulté. Roxas quant à lui se débattait juste à côté d'elle, peinant visiblement. Serrant les dents, elle redoubla d'efforts. Elle tenta de garder le rythme, de ne jamais cesser de battre de la queue. Si elle s'arrêtait ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, le courant l'emporterait quelques mètres plus loin et tout serait à recommencer. Mais l'effort était extrême. Sa respiration devint courte, saccadée. Elle s'épuisait à la tâche, mais n'avançait guère. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Saix et Xaldin qui la regardaient faire. L'expression de Saix était indéchiffrable. Celle de Xaldin ne laissait paraître que de l'ennui. Quant à Larxene, qui se tenait non loin d'eux, elle avait un petit rictus méprisant. Ce rictus s'en alla quand Xaldin s'adressa à elle, et il fut remplacé par une moue de colère. Sans doute le Numéro III lui avait-il ordonné de les rejoindre dans le courant. Et que cela lui plaise ou non, Larxene était obligée d'y aller. Quand un supérieur vous dit de faire quelque chose, on le fait sans discuter. Alix vit la jeune femme plonger à son tour tête la première dans le couloir aux flots tumultueux. Elle se retrouva juste devant Alix, ses longs filaments traînant derrière elle et allant presque frôler le visage de la Numéro XIV. La physionomie dont avait été dotée Larxene dans ce monde n'était pas propice à ce genre d'escapade. Lutter contre le courant n'était déjà pas simple pour ceux qui avaient une queue de dauphin à disposition. Mais avec des filaments de méduses, le problème était encore plus conséquent. Avec des tentacules aussi faiblards, Larxene n'avait que peu de chances de réussir à se traîner tout le long du couloir et à gagner la prochaine ouverture. D'ailleurs, elle perdait peu à peu du terrain, reculant de plus en plus.

« Mais…elle m'arrive dessus ! » songea Alix en voyant se rapprocher dangereusement les filaments.

En effet, comme Larxene se trouvait juste devant Alix et que le courant la faisait reculer, elle se rapprochait de la Numéro XIV. Il fallait bouger, et vite. Au moment ou la jeune fille tentait de se déporter sur la gauche pour éviter de se faire brûler le visage par les fins tentacules, Larxene sembla abandonner la partie, décidant sans doute qu'elle n'arriverait pas à avancer plus. Elle se laissa aller en arrière, cessant de nager complètement, et le courant l'emporta. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'Alix se trouvait juste derrière elle à ce moment là.

-Hé ! Attent…

Alix fut brutalement coupée quand Larxene lui rentra dedans de plein fouet.

-Qu'…

Les deux Nobodys furent emportées en arrière, se cognant l'une contre l'autre. Alix entendit Demyx crier quelque chose, mais elle ne comprit pas quoi. Le courant la ballottait dans tous les sens, ne ce gênant pas pour lui faire faire des culbutes dans l'eau. Elle sentit l'étourdissement la gagner. À ses côtés, Larxene n'en menait pas large non plus. Aussi secouée qu'elle, la jeune femme était devenue pâle. Alix tendit le bras pour tenter de s'aggriper à la paroi et de stopper sa course, mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire fut de se cogner le coude contre un rocher qui saillait. La douleur irradia dans tout son bras, accentuant encore l'impression d'étourdissement dans sa tête.

« C'est… »

Elle n'arriva pas jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Son esprit partit à la dérive, et elle eut la soudaine impression d'avoir quitté la réalité.

* * *

Lixae fut brutalement éjectée hors de la grotte par le courant, finissant sa course à moitié emmêlée dans les algues.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Elle n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi toute cette eau autour d'elle ? Elle était dans l'océan ou quoi ? Comment était-ce possible ? Et pourquoi…

BAM !

Collision avec Larxene qui avait à son tour était propulsée hors de la grotte. Lixae repoussa vivement la jeune femme.

-Dégage toi ! Aïe ! fit-elle lorsqu'un filament de méduse vint brûler sa cheville.

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle.

-Hein ?! Des méduses ?! Où ça ?!

Puis, ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle cherchait, elle observa Larxene.

-Mais…c'est toi la méduse !! Argh ! Enlève tes fils, ils me piquent les jambes !!!

-Grande nouvelle ! Tu n'as plus de jambes, pauvre conne ! lança Larxene avec un mépris non dissimulé.

Cette déclaration sembla beaucoup amusé Lixae.

-Eh ? T'as fumé un joint ou quoi ? Je sais pas pour toi, mais MOI je suis normale ! Pas de jambes, non mais tu déconnes…

Par acquis de conscience, elle baissa les yeux et vit le corps de dauphin qui faisait à présent office de partie inférieure. Elle cessa de rire brusquement et eut un sourire figé.

-Ok. Peut être que c'est moi qui ai fumé un joint, finalement. Je me vois avec une queue de poisson. Ça s'arrange pas.

-Tu peux le dire, persifla Larxene.

C'est à ce moment là qu'apparurent Demyx, Axel et Roxas qui avaient tous décidés de se laisser emporter par le courant volontairement pour rejoindre les deux filles.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit Axel avec un air concerné.

-Ouais, marmonna Larxene qui fusillait toujours Lixae du regard.

-Non !! Cria la Numéro XIV. Cette greluche à antenne m'a foncé dessus comme une dingue, ça m'a à moitié éclaté la rate !

Larxene s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Lixae continua sur sa lancée:

-Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! Je vous le demande: qu'est-ce qu'elle a fumé Ila pour que je me retrouve à voir des queues de poissons à tout le monde ?!

Demyx la remit en place.

-Alix n'a rien fumé du tout !Ce que tu vois est tout à fait réel. Nous sommes en train de visiter un monde différent, c'est tout, fit-il en plantant son regard clair et sérieux dans celui sombre et insolent de Lixae.

Celle-ci n'avait guère l'air convaincue.

-Ouais. C'est toi qui le dit.

Roxas s'immisça dans la conversation.

-Euh…je pense qu'on devrait y aller. J'entends Xaldin qui nous appelle depuis l'intérieur de la grotte.

-Ouais, et il a pas l'air content, précisa Axel. Vaudrait mieux ne pas trop le faire attendre.

Les Numéros VIII, XII et XIII rebroussèrent chemin, prêts à retrouver leurs supérieurs qui s'impatientaient. Lixae ne faisant pas mine de bouger, Demyx l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna derrière lui. La jeune fille ne tenta pas de se débattre et se contenta de le suivre tranquillement. De toute manière, même si elle avait voulu s'enfuir, elle était encore trop peu habituée à sa nouvelle morphologie pour aller bien loin. Demyx s'attendait à ce qu'elle se mette à lui poser des tas de questions concernant la raison de leur venue dans ce monde pour le moins excentrique, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle se contentait de regarder tout autour d'elle, l'air à la fois méfiante et émerveillée.

Ils eurent tôt fait de retraverser la grotte et de retrouver Saix, Xaldin et les autres devant le couloir de courant. Demyx entendit Lixae marmonner quelque chose à propos de Saix, mais il ne saisit pas quoi. Ce fut le Numéro VII qui prit la parole.

-Nous devons y aller. Pas de seconde chance cette fois. Il faut que vous arriviez tous à rejoindre l'ouverture suivante. Nous n'attendrons pas ceux qui n'y parviennent pas.

-Et ben, c'est sympa, commenta Lixae tout bas.

Elle s'adressa ensuite au musicien.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire, exactement ?

Il lui expliqua brièvement alors que Saix plongeait déjà en plein cœur du couloir tumultueux.

-Fastoche, fit-elle une fois qu'il lui ait raconté. Je le fais les doigts dans le nez.

Elle s'avança jusqu'au bord de la grotte, s'arrêtant à la limite, là où le courant qui filait devant leurs yeux ne pouvait pas encore l'emporter. Elle regarda Axel et Roxas se jeter à leur tour en plein cœur des remous. Xaldin passa juste après eux, sa queue d'orque battant puissamment derrière lui. Ne restait plus que Lixae, Larxene et Demyx. Alors que Larxene se penchait en avant, se contentant de regarder évoluer les autres dans l'eau, Lixae, rapide comme l'éclair, se plaça derrière elle et, avec un sourire espiègle, plaqua ses mains contre le dos de la jeune femme, dans l'intention évidente de la pousser. Larxene se retourna vivement, mais le mal était fait. D'une poussée vigoureuse, Lixae l'envoya au beau milieu du courant.

-Bye bye ! se moqua le Numéro XIV.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Larxene s'accrocherait à son bras, avec un air du style: « si j'y passe, t'y passes aussi ». Demyx, voyant que les deux filles allaient une fois de plus se faire emporter par les flots, plongea en avant. Si il pouvait éviter ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure,il le ferait. Alors que les filles basculaient dans le couloir et recommençaient à se faire emporter, il les attrapa les deux, enroulant un tentacule différent autour de leur taille. Il se mit ensuite à nager vigoureusement, essayant de remonter le courant, chose peu aisée étant donné le surplus de poids qu'il devait tirer derrière lui. Et les deux filles, aux bouts de ses tentacules, ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche, se débattant et gesticulant. Il entendit Larxene crier.

-Demyx!! Tu m'aspires le nombril avec tes ventouses !

-Ouais, ben te plains pas ! fit Lixae. Moi, il est en train de m'aspirer autre chose ! Arrête de me peloter ! fit-elle en commençant à taper des poings sur le tentacule qui entourait sa taille. Mais j'y crois pas !! Poulp-Man me remonte le débardeur !! Pervers !

Demyx était trop concentré pour répliquer. Remonter le courant avec ces deux furies au bout des tentacules était une lutte de tous les instants. Haletant sous l'effort, il réussit cependant à remonter le long du couloir sur une bonne dizaine de mètres, et parvint bientôt à hauteur de Roxas et de Xaldin. Le Numéro XIII, accroché à un rocher saillant de la paroi, semblait se demander si il ne pourrait pas s'accrocher aux dreadlocks de Xaldin pour se faire tirer. Il n'eut pas besoin à essayer ce stratagème (très) risqué (Xaldin ne se serait sans doute pas gêné pour le faire gicler à coups de lance), car Axel s'approcha de lui et, le prenant par le poignet, l'aida à avancer contre les flots.

Finalement, tous atteignirent en entiers l'ouverture dans la paroi qui leur permettrait de gagner la nouvelle partie de la grotte. Entiers et soufflant comme des bœufs, pour la plupart. Tout ce qu'ils désiraient en cet instant, c'était un peu de repos pour récupérer de leurs efforts. Mais Saix ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Qu'importe l'état dans lequel se trouvaient ses subordonnés, pour lui, il fallait avancer.

-Hé…Saix…laisse nous souffler…deux secondes… parvint à articuler Axel malgré sa respiration sifflante.

Mais le Numéro VII s'éloignait déjà, et il fut évident qu'ils devraient le suivre immédiatement, aussi se remirent-ils en marche avec peine. Demyx, qui avait lâché ses deux « prises » une fois à l'abri du courant, se demanda ce que pouvait bien encore leur réserver cette mission pour le moins épuisante.

* * *

-Wahou ! Ça, c'est quelque chose !

La voix de Lixae avait soudainement brisé le silence installé entre eux. Après avoir nagé une cinquantaine de mètres entre les parois de roches de la grotte, le groupe faisait finalement face à la sortie. Celle-ci s'ouvrait sur un nouveau canyon, cependant différent de celui qu'ils avaient quitté auparavant en bien des points. L'autre canyon sous marin était illuminé de toute part par les rayons du soleil et des coraux de toutes les couleurs flattaient vos yeux. Celui qu'ils avaient devant eux à présent était bien moins accueillant. Étrangement,on aurait dit que le soleil ne rayonnait pas sur cette partie de l'océan, aussi le canyon était-l plongé dans la pénombre. Quant aux coraux et autres algues de mers multicolores qu'ils pouvaient observer avant, nulle trace ici. Les parois formant le canyon et le sol même étaient uniquement composés de roches grisâtres. Le lieu dégageait une aura de mystère. Pour couronner le tout, une épave de bateau reposait sur le sol, posée de guingois. Cette vision d'un navire ayant fait naufrage rendait l'atmosphère oppressante.

Saix et Xaldin se mirent à nager en direction du sol, vite imités par Larxene.

-Euh…qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire, nous ? demanda Lixae à Demyx.

Le musicien haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas. Je pense que quand on aura un truc à faire, on nous préviendra.

Cette réponse parut plaire à Lixae.

-Cool. Alors on peut faire ce qu'on veut en attendant.

Et elle se mit à nager en direction de l'épave.

-Hé ! Où tu vas ? fit Demyx.

Elle se retourna et le regarda d'un air espiègle.

-Voir d'un peu plus près cette ruine, fit-elle en désignant l'épave du doigt.

-On devrait pas trop s'éloigner, la prévint Demyx qui voyait Saix, Xaldin et Larxene partir dans l'autre direction.

Lixae interpréta différemment ce qu'il disait.

-T'as la frousse, Poulp-man ?

Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres.

-On a peur du vilain navire hanté ?

Elle ricana.

Axel intervint.

-Ouais, Dem' à la frousse. Tout à l'heure, il a même pas osé s'approcher d'un malheureux dauphin. Alors quand tu lui demandes de visiter une épave de bateau sombre et glauque, c'est au dessus de ses forces.

Cela fit tiquer Demyx.

-J'ai pas peur, fit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait assuré.

-T'as pas peur ? Alors viens ! Si tu l'oses…le provoqua Lixae qui se remit à nager vers l'épave.

Demyx ne pouvait pas refuser. Si il n'y allait pas, on ne tarderait pas à la traiter de poule mouillée. Et cette étiquette lui collerait à la peau pour longtemps. Ils suivit donc Axet et Kixae, Roxas sur ses talons. Plus il se rapprochait du navire, plus il semblait imposant. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres, il cessa de nager et se contenta de l'observer. Le pont avait été cassé en deux, si bien qu'en son centre un énorme trou permettait d'accéder à l'intérieur de l'épave. La coque du navire, qui autrefois avait dû être rutilante, était à présent noire, recouverte d'algues visqueuses. Lorsque Demyx la frôla du bout des doigts, elle avait une consistance un peu spongieuse, résultat de maintes années passées au fond de l'eau. Le musicien ne savait pas ce qu'en pensaient les autres, mais lui, cette épave ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

« Peut être qu'Axel avait raison…je deviens froussard… »

Il vit Roxas gagner le pont du bateau.

-Où tu vas ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

-A l'intérieur, répondit le Numéro XIII.

- A l'intérieur ? Mais ça pourrai être dangereux. Ce truc est une vraie ruine…

-Ben…Axel et Al…euh, Lixae, sont déjà dedans.

Cela inquiéta Demyx.

-Hein ? Ils sont dedans ?

-Oui. Je les ai vus rentrer il y a deux minutes.

-Mais à quoi ils jouent ?! C'est pas le moment de jouer aux explorateurs ! Saix ou Xaldin pourraient nous appeler à tout instant. Et vu les conneries qu'on a déjà faites aujourd'hui…

Quelle idée d'entrer dans ce truc…Demyx soupira. Après tout, ça ne l'étonnait pas trop de la part d'Axel. Il fallait toujours qu'il aille se fourrer dans des endroits pas possibles. Quant à Lixae…et bien, il semblait qu'elle n'était guère mieux que le Numéro VIII à ce niveau là. Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, Demyx ne put s'empêcher de penser que Lixae était la réplique féminine d'Axel.

« Et je parie qu'ils ont le même don pour se mettre dans le pétrin… »

Poussant un soupir, Demyx suivit Roxas en direction du pont du bateau. Il pensait qu'il valait mieux surveiller Lixae si il voulait éviter une catastrophe. Et pour cela, une seule solution: pénétrer à l'intérieur du navire à son tour. Même si l'idée le répugnait. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'énorme trou dans le pont de l'épave, un hurlement terrorisé de type féminin résonna dans tout le navire.

« Lixae… »

Il avait vu juste. Que ce soit Axel ou Lixae, ça revenait au même. Les ennuis venaient tout aussi facilement.

* * *

Yeah ! Un chapitre de plus !! Alors, ça vous a plu ? C'était la première partie des aventures de notre joyeuse bande à Atlantica. J'avais prévu au départ de tout mettre en un seul chapitre, mais j'ai pensé que ça ferait trop long au final et j'ai coupé en deux. Me reste plus qu'à taper la suite. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Merci !! 


	17. Atlantica deuxième partie

Hello !! Avant de vous laisser à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, je dois vous dire quelques mots…C'est quelque chose qui va changer votre vie, ainsi que votre manière de voir les choses. Oui, car j'ai décidé qu'à partir de maintenant…les réponses aux reviews…se feraient en fin de chapitre !!!!XD se prend un coup sur la tête Ben quoi ?!J'innove !XD Ah ? Je vous ennuie ? Bon,ben alors je vais vous laisser en paix (bande d'ingrats !XD).

Bonne lecture à tous !

Nobody

Chapitre 17: Atlantica (deuxième partie)

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage, et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

* * *

« Ça vaut le coup d'œil… » 

Lixae passa en nageant au dessus du pont du bateau coulé. Le navire avait dû prendre un sacré coup: le pont était presque entièrement coupé en deux, laissant une ouverture béante qui permettait d'accéder à l'intérieur de l'épave. Cette vision d'un navire échoué au fond de l'eau était à la fois inquiétante et terriblement attirante. Une aura de mystère planait en ces lieux, et le navire en était la cause principale. Cette aura, Lixae pouvait la ressentir à travers tout son être. Elle avait toujours eu cette possibilité de ressentir fortement les choses. Pas comme Ila. Ila se fichait bien de ce genre de choses. « Ressentir les choses », ce genre de trucs, très peu pour elle. Elle était beaucoup trop…terre à terre.

« Ila est stupide… » pensa Lixae avec mépris alors qu'elle passait au dessus de l'ouverture dans le pont du bateau.

En fait non. Elle ne pouvait pas dire ça. Elle ne pouvait plus. Il n'y avait plus d'Ila. Ila était morte. Tout comme Elia. Disparue Elia, bye bye. Du moins, c'était ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Mouais. Difficile à croire, tout de même. Ils avaient beau dire qu'Elia était morte, que sa « personne » avait perdu son cœur, Lixae ne se sentait absolument pas changée. Pas le moins du monde. Bon ok. Il y avait quand même eu quelques changements notables. Des gros même. Par exemple, le fait qu'elle n'aie plus de cœur. C'était assez flippant. Quand elle avait essayé de ressentir les battements de son cœur, elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'on ne lui mentait pas. Sur ce point là, en tout cas. Un autre changement avait été encore plus difficile à avaler: Ila -(non, elle ne pouvait plus l'appeler comme ça…c'était quoi son nom déjà ? A…Axi…Al…Alix !) - Alix l'avait oubliée. Carrément. Comment avait-elle pu ? Lixae faisait quand même partie intégrante de sa vie ! Et pour cause, elles partageaient le même corps, ce qui n'était pas rien.

« Quelle idiote, cette Alix… » pensa à nouveau Lixae.

Ça lui faisait bizarre de savoir qu'elle avait pu la rayer de sa vie comme ça. Non pas que leur entente ait toujours été idyllique, loin de là. Lixae se souvenait très bien qu'Ila et Elia passaient la plupart de leur temps à se disputer. Mais quand même…Elle était à la fois déçue, vexée, et méprisante en pensant que son « autre » l'avait oubliée.

Et ce n'était pas tout. Hier soir (ou peut être était-ce il y a deux jours, Lixae ne savait pas exactement combien de temps elle était restée dans la tête d'Alix sans se manifester),juste après qu'elle ait appris sa condition nouvelle en tant que Nobody, elle avait tenté d'entrer en communication avec l'esprit d'Alix, histoire de lui dire ses quatre vérités en face. Elle n'avait pas réussi. Il y avait _quelque chose_ qui l'en empêchait. Tout ce qu'elle était parvenue à faire, c'était de se heurter à une sorte de mur devant son esprit. Une sorte de zone d'ombre qui l'empêchait d'entrer en contact direct avec Alix. Ce qui était passablement irritant. Car ce qui se révélait possible quand Alix était Ila et Lixae Elia ne l'était plus maintenant. Pas très pratique. La seule explication que Lixae avait trouvée sur le moment, alors qu'elle restait bloquée devant l'esprit fermé d'Alix, c'était que tant qu'Alix ne se souviendrait pas d'elle, elles ne pourraient pas entrer en contact. Et il ne lui suffirait sans doute pas de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule dans ce corps. Il lui faudrait sans doute aussi _accepter_ le fait que Lixae était là. Et alors leur deux esprits pourraient à nouveau communiquer comme avant, en totale symbiose. _Peut être_.

Lixae poussa un soupir et s'aperçut qu'elle était arrivée au niveau de la proue du bateau. En baissant les yeux, elle vit qu'une sorte de statue de sirène avait été sculptée sur l'avant du navire. Elle tendit le bras pour la caresser du bout des doigts, mais elle les retira vite fait: le bois avait une consistance spongieuse peu ragoûtante. Jetant un coup d'œil de côté pour voir où en étaient les autres, elle vit deux des garçons du groupe qui se tenaient un peu plus loin. Poulp Man et le blondinet. Ça aussi, ça l'énervait: elle ne connaissait pas le nom de ces deux garçons. Cependant, si elle avait eu accès à l'esprit d'Alix, il lui aurait suffi d'aller fouiller dans les souvenirs de son autre pour retrouver leurs noms. Mais là, elle se voyait obligée de rester dans l'ignorance. À moins de leur demander, bien sûr. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de le faire.

« Putain d'esprit bloqué… »

Décidément, rien n'allait comme elle le voulait. Si seulement Alix ne l'avait pas oubliée…

« Oh, et puis merde…Arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça. »

Ça ne servait à rien de se torturer avec cette histoire. Alix l'avait oubliée ? Et ben voilà. Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait absolument rien y faire. Alors il valait mieux penser à autre chose. Pour l'instant, du moins.

Alors qu'elle repassait en nageant au dessus de l'ouverture béante dans le pont, elle vit quelqu'un s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de l'épave. S'approchant à son tour, elle vit la personne de dos qui s'éloignait plus à l'intérieur du bateau. Une personne aux cheveux rouges et hérissés…

« Le Porc-Épic ! » pensa Lixae.

Mais que fabriquait-il à l'intérieur de l'épave ? Il en avait de drôles d'idées…Elle cessa bien vite de s'intéresser à la question. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'une idée naissait dans son esprit. Le Porc-Épic et elle avaient un compte à régler. Le moment était peut être venu.

« Je tiens ma vengeance ! » songea la jeune fille avec excitation.

Oui, le moment était venu de prendre sa revanche…Elle allait lui filer la trouille de sa vie au Porc-Épic. Elle attendrait le bon moment, et alors elle lui sauterait dessus en hurlant. C'était pas grand-chose, mais ça devrait le faire. Le lieu était tout à fait propice à ce genre de blagues: une vieille épave de bateau, sombre et à moitié en ruine…oui, ça marcherait !

De plus, ils étaient les seuls à être rentrés dans le navire, et il n'avait pas vu qu'elle l'avait suivi. L'effet de surprise serait total. Il fallait juste se montrer discrète, et le tour serait joué. Maintenant, comment allait-elle s'y prendre ? Est-ce qu'elle se jetterait immédiatement sur lui en hurlant ?

« Hmm…Non. On va prendre notre temps. »

La jeune fille vit le garçon se baisser soudainement pour ramasser quelque chose sur le plancher vermoulu du navire. Quand il se redressa, il tenait entre ses doigts ce qui ressemblait à une pièce de monnaie ancienne. Il émit un petit sifflement d'admiration en la tournant entre ses doigts. Apparemment il ignorait toujours le fait que Lixae l'espionnait. Tant mieux. La jeune fille chercha du regard un endroit où se dissimuler. Elle eut tôt fait de trouver la cachette idéale: un large buffet en bois de hauteur moyenne. Elle se plaqua contre le rebord de ce buffet, prenant bien garde à être entièrement dissimulée, de manière à ce que même si le Porc-Épic se retournait, il ne verrait rien à part un vieux meuble usé par de longues années passées au fond de l'océan.

Jubilant, la jeune fille pencha légèrement la tête en avant.

« C'est bon, il est toujours occupé avec sa pièce. C'est le moment. »

Elle avisa un chandelier qui se trouvait sur le buffet.

Première étape: rendre nerveux le sujet de la blague.

D'un rapide mouvement, elle fit basculer le chandelier de son support, et il alla s'écraser au sol avec un bruit mou. Elle ne vit pas la réaction du garçon, car elle se tenait cachée derrière le buffet, mais elle l'entendit appeler d'une voix peu assurée:

-C'est toi Roxas ?

Lixae plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour empêcher un rire de s'échapper.

-Demyx? Fit encore le Porc-Épic.

« Il a les chocottes ! C'est parfait ! »

Tout marchait comme prévu. D'après l'intonation de sa voix, le Porc-Épic n'était guère rassuré. Lixae se pencha à nouveau an avant, regardant à côté du buffet où en était sa « cible ». Le jeune homme, qui avait regardé autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un, avait reporté son attention sur sa pièce de monnaie.

« Parfait. Maintenant que je l'ai bien mis sous pression, il me reste plus qu'à lui sauter dessus en hurlant. Ça va être magnifique… »

Deuxième étape: l'approche du sujet.

Imaginant déjà la tête que tirerait le Porc-Épic lorsqu'elle le surprendrait, elle quitta sa cachette lentement, tentant de nager le plus doucement possible en direction du garçon qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Il fallait qu'elle se rapproche le plus possible de lui. La discrétion était de mise. Si elle nageait trop vite, faisait du bruit, ou même respirait trop fort, le Porc-Épic pourrait sentir sa présence dans son dos et se retourner. Et alors tous ses plans seraient à l'eau.

« A l'eau, c'est le cas de le dire. »

Lixae se trouvait à présent à environ 3 mètres du jeune homme. Dès qu'elle serai assez proche de lui…

2m50...

« Encore un peu… »

2 mètres…

« Encore un tout petit peu… »

1m50...

« C'est bon ! »

Lixae se propulsa brusquement sur lui.

Troisième étape…

« L'attaque ! »

-WAH !!! cria-t-elle tout en refermant ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre Nobody.

-AAAH !!

Le jeune homme se débattit vivement, une lueur de panique dans les yeux.

Lixae le lâcha et, n'y tenant plus, éclata de rire à la vue du visage apeuré.

-Oh mon Dieu ! C'était trop beau !!

L'autre Nobody la regardait avec des yeux effarés, la respiration haletante sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Que…Li…Lixae?!

Les rires de la jeune fille redoublèrent quand elle vit l'effarement sur le visage du garçon. Celui-ci ne semblait pas apprécier la blague dont il avait fait les frais. Il tenta de reprendre contenance, sans grand succès.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?! s'exclama-t-il.

La jeune fille n'était visiblement pas en état de répondre, se tordant de rire.

-Tu…tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! réussit-elle à articuler entre deux gloussements. T'as tellement eu les jetons que j'ai cru que tes yeux allaient gicler de tes orbites !!

-Haha. Très drôle, fit le Nobody vexé.

D'habitude, c'était lui qui faisait ce genre de blagues aux autres. Cette fois, les rôles étaient inversés, et ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire.

Il attendit que la jeune fille se calme, ce qui ne fut pas facile. Elle essuya une larme qui menaçait de couler de ses yeux, geste totalement inutile vu qu'elle aurait été se perdre dans l'eau de l'océan.

-C'est bon, tu es calmée ? lâcha le Numéro VIII d'un air ironique après que le fou rire de Lixae se soit réduit à de simples gloussements espacés.

-Oui, c'est bon. Je crois, répondit-elle un sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Elle fut tentée de recommencer à pouffer, mais se retint en voyant la tête du jeune homme.

-Génial. Tu vas peut être pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Elle le regarda d'un air satisfait d'elle-même.

-On avait un compte à régler, toi et moi.

Les yeux du Numéro VIII s'arrondirent d'étonnement.

-Ah ouais ? Désolé, mais je m'en souviens pas.

-Tu m'as frappé sur la tête avec une bouteille alors que je me battais avec Larxene (et que j'étais sur le point de gagner). Ça te revient maintenant ?

-Quoi ?! Et c'est pour _ça_ que tu t'es jetée sur moi comme ça ? J'ai pensé que c'était…J'ai failli avoir une attaque !

Lixae croisa les bras.

-Dommage que tu ne l'aies pas eue.

-J'adore ton humour. Et oublie ça. Je ne peux pas avoir d'attaque vu que j'ai plus de cœur.

-Moi aussi, j'aime mon humour. Et je le sais que t'as plus de cœur.

Il leva les yeux au plafond, excédé, puis se détourna de la jeune fille pour se pencher au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Porc-Épic ?

Il lui répondit sans la regarder.

-Mon nom, c'est Axel. A-X-E-L. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

-C'était pas ma question.

-J'ai trouvé des pièces de monnaie ancienne par terre, et je les ramasse. Ça te pose un problème ?

En effet, Axel s'évertuait à attraper les précieuses pièces réparties sur le sol un peu partout. Ce que Lixae trouvait stupide.

-Elles te serviront à rien. Tu vas pas t'emmerder avec ces conneries…

Axel se redressa vivement, avec la ferme intention de la remettre en place, mais quand il ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une vanne, aucun son n'en sortit. Lixae éclata de rire à la vue du Nobody figé, bouche grande ouverte, fixant un point derrière elle.

-Porc-Épic, t'es vraiment trop drôle ! Si j'avais un appareil photo…

-Li…Lixae…balbutia le Numéro VIII en regardant toujours fixement un point par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-Quoi ? fit-elle, hilare.

-Requin.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

-Y a un requin derrière toi.

Elle cessa de rire un instant, perturbée par l'air véritablement effrayé d'Axel. Mais elle se reprit bien vite et sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Ouais, je sais. T'essaies de te venger de ma blague de tout à l'heure en me faisant croire que y a un requin. Désolée, mais ça ne prend pas avec _moi_.

Alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase, elle entendit, ou plutôt sentit quelque chose bouger derrière elle. Quelque chose qui semblait être énorme…Elle se retourna lentement, son sourire figé sur ses lèvres…et se retrouva face à face avec un énorme requin dont les mâchoires à trois rangées de dents se trouvait à moins de 2 mètres d'elle. Elle sentit presque son sang se glacer dans ses veines à la vue de cette machine à tuer sous marine. Elle était incapable du moindre mouvement, à la fois abasourdie et terrorisée par la venue de ce prédateur des mers qui devait bien peser une tonne et demi. Elle entendit Axel déglutir derrière elle.

-Pas cool…

Cette intervention du Numéro VIII la fit sortir de sa léthargie. Poussant un glapissement, elle se jeta sur le côté d'un vif coup de queue. Le requin fonça sur elle, gueule grande ouverte, découvrant ses dents. Elle s'enfuit, lâchant un hurlement terrorisé sans s'en rendre compte. Axel, dans un inutile geste de défense, lança les pièces de monnaie qu'il avait trouvées sur la tête du requin avant de prendre la fuite à son tour. Les deux Nobodys se mirent à nager frénétiquement, conscients qu'un monstre de la nature les talonnait. Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de l'ouverture dans le pont qui les mènerait à la sortie, Demyx fit son apparition, l'air affolé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai entendu Lixae crier…

-Requin !! hurlèrent en cœur Axel et Lixae tout en passant en trombe devant le musicien.

Demyx regarda à l'intérieur du navire, comme si les explications données par ses amis ne suffisaient pas, et vit effectivement un spécimen de belle taille lui arriver dessus.

-Aaaaaaah !!

Il fit demi-tour précipitamment, manquant d'emmêler ses tentacules dans la panique et se suivit Axel et Lixae. Roxas, alerté par les hurlements de terreur de ses amis, vint vers eux en nageant rapidement.

-Roxas ! cria Axel tout en continuant de foncer. Va chercher Saix et les autres ! Vite !!

Le Numéro XIII ouvrit la bouche (sans doute pour demander ce qui pressait tant) mais il aperçut ensuite le requin qui poursuivait les autres. Il fila sans demander son reste dans la direction opposée pour aller chercher des renforts, tout en faisant apparaître ses Keyblades. Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin. Déjà, Saix, Xaldin et Larxene revenaient, prévenus sans doute par les cris de leurs benjamins. Quand le Numéro VII passa dans un tourbillon devant lui, Roxas put apercevoir une fraction de seconde une lueur furieuse dans les yeux du Berserk, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Pour le requin et pour eux.

Saix, tout en nageant furieusement fit apparaître sa Claymore. Les traits de son visage habituellement impassible trahissaient la plus grande colère, mais aussi la plus forte impatience: il avait envie d'en découdre.

Ne sachant plus vraiment de qui ils devaient avoir le plus peur entre le requin et Saix, Axel, Demyx et Lixae se déportèrent tous sur le côté, laissant le requin seul face au Berserk. Mais l'animal ne semblait guère intéressé par le Numéro VII. Au lieu de foncer tout droit et de s'en prendre à Saix, il vira brusquement sur la gauche, en plein sur Axel. Ce dernier, qui avait cru pouvoir souffler un peu en laissant faire Saix, dût repartir à toute vitesse.

-Pourquoi moiii ?!!cria-t-il alors qu'il s'enfuyait, la gueule grande ouverte du requin à moins de deux mètres de sa queue de dauphin. Faites quelque chose !!

Demyx et Lixae, encore essoufflés, se regardèrent. Que pouvaient-ils faire ? Il fallait vite trouver une solution, où ils ne donneraient pas cher de la peau d'Axel. Car bien évidement, savoir maîtriser le feu se révélait totalement inutile dans un endroit pareil.

Demyx savait que Lixae n'était pas encore au courant pour son arme, au contraire d'Alix. Elle ne pourrait donc pas l'invoquer pour se battre avec (ce qui était bien dommage car une faux contre un tel adversaire aurait été bien utile). Quant à lui, avec son pouvoir sur l'élément de l'eau, il était complètement bloqué. Savoir manier l'eau ici ne servait absolument à rien. Pas contre un requin en tout cas. À moins qu'il essaye de noyer le requin…Et Larxene ? Non, surtout pas. Ils étaient tous dans la même soupe, et si Larxene s'avisait d'utiliser sa foudre dans un tel endroit, le requin ne serait sans doute pas le seul à être grillé. Les seuls qui pourraient vraiment venir en aide au Numéro VIII, s'était Saix, Xaldin et Roxas. Demyx pria pour qu'ils interviennent rapidement.

Lixae s'en alla soudainement, se dirigeant à nouveau vers l'épave de bateau.

-Reviens ! cria Demyx.

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas, et elle continua de nager rapidement en direction du bateau. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Demyx frémit d'horreur. Et si le requin se désintéressait d'Axel et se décidait à la bloquer dans l'épave ? Elle n'aurait aucun issue ! Un cri de la part du Numéro VIII détourna brièvement son attention.

Axel, qui n'avait cessé de nager en tous sens pour éviter les mâchoires meurtrières, fit brusquement demi-tour, passant au dessus du requin qui, surpris, resta quelques instants sans bouger, permettant à Saix de lui asséner un puissant coup de Claymore. L'animal, furieux, fit claquer ses mâchoires qui manquèrent de peu de se refermer sur le Berserk. Celui-ci s'écarta prestement du prédateur, évitant un coup de queue que le requin agitait, et quelques instants plus tard, l'une des lances de Xaldin vint érafler la peau épaisse de la bête, faisant couler un filet de sang. S'excitant encore plus sous l'effet de la douleur, le requin se tordit dans tous les sens, envoyant valser d'un côté puis de l'autre sa queue, frappant Roxas qui s'était approché pour l'attaquer avec ses Keyblades.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Lixae pour ressortir de l'épave. Immédiatement, les yeux cruels de l'animal vinrent se poser sur la jeune fille avec une attention toute particulière. Le prédateur se propulsa rapidement, les dents déjà découverte comme pour se préparer à dévorer la Numéro XIV. La jeune fille se figea, paraissant littéralement hypnotisée par les yeux noirs de la bête. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Demyx se précipita pour aller l'aider, bien qu'il ne sache pas comment s'y prendre. Tandis que le requin se rapprochait lentement de sa proie paralysée, le musicien hurla dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention, puis passa à toute vitesse au dessus de lui, le frappant au niveau de la tête avec un de ses tentacules. Réagissant au quart de tour, l'animal se désintéressa de Lixae pour se mettre à chasser Demyx. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large. C'était bien beau de jouer les héros et de sauver les demoiselles en détresse, mais lui, qu'allait-il faire maintenant que cette tonne de muscles affamée le poursuivaient dans le but de l'étriper ? Il entendit au loin Roxas crier son nom, puis un hurlement de rage de Saix. Il s'enfuit plus vite encore, craignant à tout instant de sentir les dents de la bête se refermer sur lui. Il regarda brièvement derrière lui, le souffle court, et vit que l'animal gagnait du terrain.

« Merde… »

Il sentit quelque chose heurter ses tentacules. Quelque chose de rugueux…Le bout du museau du requin. Encore un peu, et il serait coincé dans sa gueule…

Soudain, le contact avec le requin s'arrêta, comme si l'animal avait fait un brusque bond en arrière. Demyx en profita pour s'éloigner aussi vite qu'il put. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que la bête se tordait en tout sens, comme en proie à une vive douleur. Une seconde plus tard, il en comprit la raison: Lixae, passant au dessous du requin pendant qu'il le poursuivait, lui avait planté un couteau dans le ventre (couteau sans doute trouvé dans l'épave), raison pour laquelle l'animal avait soudainement cessé de le poursuivre. La jeune fille tentait à présent de reprendre son arme malgré les ruades de la bête. Elle parvint finalement à récupérer le couteau, et la lame en se retirant de la plaie dit gicler le sang de l'animal furieux, le blessant encore plus.

« Le sang va le rendre dingue… »

Mais le requin n'aurait pu être plus enragé. Il fondit sur celle qui l'avait blessé, et Lixae aurait été coupée en deux si elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe au dernier moment de se propulser au dessus de l'animal, évitant ainsi ses dents. Évitant ses dents, mais pas sa queue. Les deux kunais que lui envoya Larxene n'empêcha pas la bête de faire claquer puissamment sa queue contre la tempe de Lixae, la faisant valser plus loin avant de s'écraser contre l'une des parois de pierre du canyon sous marin. Le choc, qui aurait été assez puissant pour faire voir des étoiles à Lexeaus, assomma la jeune fille qui perdit connaissance et dont le corps inerte glissa lentement au fond de l'eau pour aller s'effondrer sur un gros rocher, le couteau toujours serré entre ses doigts. Si Demyx avait eu un cœur, il aurait frôlé la crise cardiaque. Le requin, voyant sa proie à présent sans défense, se dirigeait lentement vers la jeune fille immobile. La lance de Xaldin qui lui déchira la peau du dos ne le fit pas réagir,et il continua de faire son chemin vers son futur dîner. Demyx, qui ne supportait pas cette vision du prédateur s'approchant de son amie dents découvertes, allait à nouveau la secourir, quand la jeune fille reprit connaissance, clignant des yeux faiblement.

- ?

Semblant ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle tenta de se relever en prenant appui sur le rocher sur lequel elle reposait, et ses doigts s'écartèrent, laissant s'échapper le couteau. Manifestement, elle ne voyait pas le requin qui s'avançait vers elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Alix !! hurla Demyx, tétanisé sur place.

« Mais que foutent les autres ?! » paniqua le musicien.

La jeune fille regarda dans sa direction, son regard gris embué. Puis elle se tourna et se figea à son tour en se retrouvant nez à nez avec la gueule du monstre. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour crier, mais aucun son n'en sortit. La terreur l'avait rendue muette. Elle tenta de reculer maladroitement et avec précipitation, ses mains s'abîmant sur le rocher rugueux. L'animal semblait prendre un malin plaisir à voir la terreur sourde dans les yeux de la fille sans défense. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps à Saix et à Xaldin pour intervenir. Une lance envoyée avec une force toute particulière vint transpercer la nageoire dorsale du requin, la pointe effilée ressortant de l'autre côté et allant se planter dans la paroi de pierre près de laquelle l'animal se trouvait. Le prédateur, la nageoire traversée en large par la lance, était pris au piège, ne pouvant plus que s'agiter en tout sens. Voyant cela, Alix s'écarta, éloignant ses membres des mâchoires qui claquaient violement. Saix, qui s'était élevé d'une dizaine de mètres au dessus d'eux, plongea alors sur la bête qui se débattait, et abattit sa Claymore de toutes ses forces en plein sur le dos du requin. Un craquement sec résonna. Apparemment, une ou deux des vertèbres du requin avaient lâché. Saix recula, contemplant les dégâts qu'ils avaient causé. L'animal sembla un instant mourir, son corps devenant mou, mais soudain il se remit à se tordre en tout sens pour se dégager. Mais la lance de Xaldin était toujours là, l'entravant, le coinçant contre la paroi de pierre, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Son instinct de survie dû lui dicter sa conduite suivante. Se débattant plus furieusement encore, il commença de tirer, coupant sa nageoire contre la lance tandis qu'il tentait de se dégager. Finalement, après une dernière série de ruades, déchirant ses propres chairs, il se dégagea de la lance tranchante et s'enfuit dans un tourbillon de sang, la nageoire dorsale en lambeaux et laissa derrière lui les Nobodys légèrement secoués.

Une fois que le requin eut disparu, la plupart soupirèrent de soulagement. Les cœurs auraient battus à tout rompre s'ils avaient été encore là.

Axel et Roxas se rapprochèrent des Numéros IX et XIV. Axek avait encore le souffle court. Quant à Roxas, il avait l'air légèrement groggy. Le coup de queue du requin l'avait sonné. La fatigue n'empêcha pas le Numéro VIII de faire le malin, comme à son habitude.

-Ce requin devait avoir des tendances masochistes particulièrement tenaces pour oser s'attaquer à nous. Vous avez vu dans quel état il est reparti ?

-Prie plutôt pour qu'il ne revienne pas nous faire notre fête, le conseilla Roxas.

-En tout cas Axel, on peut pas dire que t'y sois pour grand-chose à son état en question, se moqua le musicien. Tu n'as fait que fuir en hurlant.

Axel cilla.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse, exactement ? Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais on est sous des milliers de mètres cubes d'eau. Je sais que je suis très fort, mais mes flammes ici…

Le Numéro VIII se gratta la nuque d'un air gêné avant de reprendre:

-Toi non plus, t'as pas servi à grand-chose, j'te signale.

-J'ai aidé Lixae! s'insurgea Demyx.

Alix tiqua en entendant ce nom, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en rendit compte.

-Ouais, ben c'était pas très glorieux. C'est plutôt elle qui t'a aidé, au final.

-Hmpf ! Moi aussi j'étais bloqué avec mon élément ! Manier l'eau ne me servait à rien ici !

-Si ! fit Roxas en souriant. Tu aurais pu séparer les eaux en deux, comme Moïse.

Demyx leva les yeux à la surface. Mais ça ne lui sembla pas être une mauvaise idée, finalement.

Saix, qui alors que les plus jeunes s'entretenaient avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, s'avança vers eux. Son visage était à nouveau presque impassible. Xaldin le rejoignit et Larxene la méduse en fit de même. Ce fut le Numéro II qui prit les choses en main.

-Nous allons retourner au vaisseau à présent. On en a assez vu pour aujourd'hui. Il va falloir repasser par les grottes, alors ne traînez pas. Et surveillez vos arrières. On ne sait jamais.

Les autres accueillirent chaleureusement ces paroles. Tous en avaient un peu marre de se balader sous forme de demi poissons.

-Hé Rox' ! fit Axel. T'imagines si on se retrouve dans le couloir au courant avec le requin prêt à nous croquer les fesses ? Ça serait sport !

Le Numéro XIII rit à cette idée pourtant plutôt inquiétante et suivit le reste du groupe en parlant avec Axel.

Demyx s'apprêtait à en faire autant, mais il s'immobilisa en voyant qu'Alix ne faisait pas mine d'avancer.

-Tu viens ?

Elle ne le regarda même pas, se contentant de fixer la paroi du canyon.

Demyx ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

-Euh…

Elle lui coupa la parole avant même qu'il ait dit un mot et répondit comme si elle savait ce qu'il allait lui demander.

-Non. Ça ne va pas.

On distinguait à travers sa voix sèche une note d'angoisse. Demyx remarqua qu'elle avait recommencé de caresser du bout des doigts l'entaille de sa joue.

- _Elle_ est revenue, n'est-ce pas ?

Le musicien baissa les yeux, l'air contrit.

-Oui.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Ce n'était que la vérité. Et il ne pouvait pas la lui cacher.

-Mais…tu sais, elle a essayé de me sauver tout à l'heure, face au requin, fit Demyx.

Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? Pour tenter vainement de lui faire comprendre que « l'autre » n'était pas mauvaise ?

-Elle l'a blessé,continua-t-il, avec ce couteau.

Il tendit le doigt en direction de l'arme qui reposait au sol, là où Alix, en se reprenant le contrôle de son corps, l'avait lâché. Les yeux gris de la jeune fille se posèrent sur le couteau, et Demyx lui vit une expression qu'il n'avait encore jamais surprit chez elle: ses yeux étincelèrent d'un air mauvais, une lueur de haine traversant ses pupilles. Si le couteau avait été un être vivant, sans doute aurait-il été foudroyé sur place par ce regard. Une expression dure sur le visage, Alix nagea lentement en direction de l'arme, tendit le bras et prit entre ses doigts le manche.

« Elle compte l'emmener avec elle ? » s'interrogea Demyx en la voyant faire.

Il ne lui demanda pas pourquoi elle faisait cela. Le moment était mal choisi pour poser des questions. La jeune fille passa devant lui sans rien dire, et il respecta son silence. Tout deux se mirent à nager pour rejoindre les autres, Alix en tête.

La jeune Nobody savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Même si cela la répugnait. Il était grand temps de tiré au clair cette histoire de double personnalité. Ses doigts se resserrèrent convulsivement sur le manche du couteau. Oui. Il fallait en finir avec cette histoire.

Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

* * *

Et un de plus, un ! J'espère que vous avez bien profité de ce chapitre, car le suivant sera bien plus court…Et oui ! Il en faut bien un de temps en temps,de chapitre court, non ?XD 

Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et je vous laisse pour m'en aller écrire la suite…

Comme prévu, les réponses aux reviews, c'est ici que ça se passe dorénavant ! (avouez que votre vie a changé depuis que leur emplacement a été chamboulé !XD C'est bon, j'me tais, me frapper pas !)

**Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon**: Ouais, j'avoue que diriger Sora dans l'eau c'était pas mon point fort...J'te raconte pas les combats contre les Sans coeur après !XD ("Va plus en haut ! non pas en bas !"). C'était joyeux ! Tu vois, le bateau est pas tombé en poussière, mais ça aurait été quelque chose de tout à fait possible ! Nan, mais c'est vrai, avec Axel dans le coup...On est jamais en sécurité !XD En parlant de ce très cher Axel, si il t'a semblé si à l'aise dans l'eau, c'est parce que je pense que ce gars est un débrouillard qui arrive toujours à s'en sortir, quele lque soit la situation, et ce même lorsqu'il n'est pas dans son élément. Bon, après, chacun sa vision des choses, hein ?

Tu vois, j'ai pas fait apparaître vraiment la petite sirène...mais y a le requin !! Il est quand même important lui, non ? Il me foutait les boules quand j'étais petite !XD j'suis encore sous le choc !!

Je m'arrête là, et te remercie pour ta review !!

**MarieDoll**: Ouais ! Ben je vais pas me plaindre moi,j'adore les reviews (comme tous les auteurs j'imagine), alors ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que certains suivent votre histoire malgré les longueurs qu'elle peut avoir (et malgré les fautes d'orthaugraffe !XD)

Ahh...Alors comme ça, Lixae est ta préférée ? C'est intéressant ! Bon,comme je le disais à quelqu'un d'autre, tant qu'au moins un de mes persos plaît, ça va. Si les deux sont pas appréciés, ça craint !XD C'est vrai que Lixae est attachante, malgé toutes les conneries qu'elle arrive à faire. Ou alors, c'est grâce à ses conneries qu'on s'attache à elle !

Ouais , Dem', laisse les filles et leurs débardeurs tranquilles. Non mais !XD

Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, et j'espère qu'il en a été de même pour celui là !


	18. Introspection

Les phrases écrites en _italique_ et entre « » sont les pensées d'Alix.

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 18:** Introspection

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Le vaisseau n'était pas encore totalement immobile que déjà Alix se levait pour en sortir. Elle passa en coup de vent devant Axek qui était assis à côté d'elle, manquant de peu de lui écraser les pieds, et ignora Demyx quand il l'appela. Ce n'était pas pour le vexer, mais à vrai dire, elle avait des choses plus importantes à faire pour le moment. Des choses qu'il fallait tirer au clair. Et pour ce faire, il faudrait qu'elle soir seule. Au calme. Dans un lieu qui lui permettrait de faire le point avec elle-même sans être dérangée. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit qui conviendrait véritablement à cela: sa chambre.

Elle sortit donc à grandes enjambées du garage, courant à moitié pour aller plus vite. Elle entendit Demyx l'appeler une fois de plus, d'une voix presque désespérée, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Une fois sortie du garage, elle grimpa quatre à quatre les nombreux escaliers qui menaient aux niveaux supérieurs du Manoir, se trompa de couloir à un moment et dû revenir sur ses pas pour finalement atteindre la zone des chambres des membres de l'Organisation. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la porte de sa chambre, elle vit Zexion qui sortait de la sienne, le visage aussi impassible qu'à son habitude. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un court instant, puis Alix se glissa dans ses appartements sans un mot. Ellle traversa la pièce et se précipita dans sa salle de bain personnelle (une petite pièce identique pour chacun des membres de L'Organisation, comportant des toilettes, un lavabo et une douche, tout en blanc bien évidement), et se planta devant le miroir qui se trouvait au dessus du lavabo. Ce qu'elle y vit, c'était le visage d'une jeune fille de quinze ans, aux traits anxieux et à l'air paniqué. Elle se força à fermer les yeux pendant quelques instants, inspirant profondément à plusieurs reprises pour se calmer. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la fille dans le miroir semblait tranquillisée et moins hystérique qu'auparavant. Elle regarda attentivement son visage: des yeux gris métallique en amande, un nez aquilin,, des lèvres fines, des longs cheveux raides noir de jais, un teint très pâle…Ça, c'était _son_ visage. Celui qu'Ila avait avant de mourir. Le sien, et celui de personne d'autre.

_« D'après les autres, ce n'est pas uniquement le mien… »_

Là, on arrivait à la question qui fâchait. Et il y avait cette entaille qui barrait sa joue droite. Une entaille qui n'aurait pas dû s'y trouver.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »_

On lui avait dit qu'une autre fille partageait son corps avec elle…

_« C'est pas possible… »_

…et elle en avait fait les frais aujourd'hui même.

Alors elle ne pouvait plus ignorer. Au départ, quand Demyx et Axel lui avait annoncé son…_problème_, elle avait été choquée. Catastrophée. Elle avait même tenté de se convaincre que ce que lui avaient dit ses amis était faux. Évidement, c'était totalement ridicule d'essayer d'ignorer. Il y avait des signes qui déjà ne trompaient pas. L'entaille sur sa joue, et les coupures au creux de sa main. Toutes ces blessures, elle ne se souvenait pas les avoir reçues. Et même si elle savait que cela aurait dû être un argument la forçant à regarder la vérité en face, elle avait préféré ignorer. Le fait de partir en mission aussi l'avait bien aidée à ne plus y penser…jusqu'à un certain moment. Elle s'était évanouie. Lorsqu'elle avait repris connaissance, elle s'était retrouvée dans un lieu différent…et devant un requin qui avait passablement envie de la dévorer. Là, le doute n'était plus possible. L'ignorance non plus. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être retrouvée dans une situation si délicate en restant évanouie. Il avait _dû_ se passer quelque chose pendant qu'elle était hors-jeu. Et c'était ça qui était difficile à avaler. Parce que à présent, nier ne servait plus à rien. Il fallait _accepter_.

_« Accepter ? Comment est-ce que je pourrai ? Il y a un intrus en moi…Quelqu'un qui s'amuse à squatter MON corps…Ma propriété… »_

Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux qui étaient reflétés par le miroir en face d'elle, herchant presque à y lire la vérité.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon corps ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? »_

Ses doigts se serrèrent convulsivement sur le couteau qu'elle avait ramené du monde sous l'eau.

_« Qui t'a permis de venir, hein ? Pas moi. Je ne te veux pas ici. Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Alors va-t'en. »_

Elle s'attendait presque à ce que son reflet lui sourie soudainement d'un air moqueur, lui répondant: « Non, je reste ».

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma tête ? Tu n'as pas de raison d'être là. Tu n'as pas le DROIT d'être là. »_

L'heure n'était pas à l'humour, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser avec ironie que son cas ressemblait fortement à celui d'une violation de domicile.

_« Je veux que tu me laisses en paix. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici. Non. Tu n'es qu'un parasite qui ne me pose que des problèmes. Tu…Tu as… »_

Elle fixa son regard sur le couteau qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

_« Tu as failli me faire tuer aujourd'hui. Tu m'as mise en danger…J'aurais pu mourir par ta faute… »_

C'était vrai. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si Xaldin et Saix n'étaient pas intervenus à temps,tout à l'heure ? Elle aurait sans doute fini dans l'estomac du requin, hachée en petits morceaux. Son estomac à elle se souleva à cette pensée, et sa gorge se serra. Elle respira à nouveau profondément pour se calmer. Les toilettes étaient tout près, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser aller et être malade. Elle était sur les nerfs, terrifiée et paumée, mais il fallait qu'elle garde le contrôle d'elle-même. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire cependant.

_« C'est pas vrai…Et dire que j'aurai pu finir dans l'estomac de ce requin…dans l'appareil digestif d'un putain de requin… »_

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Avant, elle était encore trop sous le choc de cette rencontre pour y penser clairement. Mais maintenant qu'elle était seule (enfin…seule… elle n'était pas vraiment seule avec l'autre parasite), l'horreur de ce qu'elle avait vécu lui revenait en tête à la puissance mille. À chaque instant, elle revoyait la gueule béante de l'animal, ses monstrueuses mâchoires qui auraient pu la couper en deux sans aucune difficulté. Elle y avait échappé de si peu…

Elle savait les dégâts que pouvaient infliger au corps humain les dents d'un requin. Des images qu'Ila avait trouvée de son vivant dans des livres, montrant des hommes et des femmes ayant été blessés par ces animaux lui revinrent à l'esprit. Du sang partout, des chairs déchirées, des membres mutilés à vie. Son estomac se révulsa encore plus à cette idée et elle eut un haut le cœur.

_« Reste calme… »_

De la sueur commença à mouiller son front. Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Tout lui tombait dessus en même temps. La fille, le requin…C'était trop pour elle. Trop d'émotions en même temps.

_« Reste calme… »_

Elle avala sa salive avait difficulté, tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur son estomac agité. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son front, repoussant derrière ses oreilles des mèches de cheveux noir qui lui barraient le visage.

Ça lui faisait si peur de savoir que _quelque chose_ se trouvait en elle en ce moment même. Quelque chose,_ quelqu__'__un _qui peut être l'épiait, ne faisant que guetter ses moindres pensées…

_« Ça suffi maintenant ! _s'intima-t-elle._ Il faut que ça cesse. Arrête de trembler, et reprends toi. »_

Oui, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

_« Tu vas arrêter d'y penser,_s'ordonna-t-elle à nouveau._ Tu vas laisser de côté toute cette histoire pour le moment, et rejoindre les autres. Sinon, tu es bonne pour la crise d'angoisse. Allez, pense à autre chose. Laisse tomber la fille. Oublie la. Ignore. N'y pense pas. Fais comme si elle n'était pas là… »_

Elle parvint peu à peu à reprendre son calme, aux prix de beaucoup d'efforts. Son estomac cessa de se soulever, et elle eut la nette impression de respirer beaucoup mieux.

_« C'est bon, ça va mieux. Tu vois que tu peux le faire. Oublie la complètement. Et oublie ce con de requin aussi… »_

Ses lèvres esquissèrent presque un sourire. Elle se détourna lentement du miroir, prête finalement à quitter la salle de bain, ainsi que toutes ses sombres pensées.

…

Mais que faisait-elle ? Non…Elle avait tort. Elle était venue là, dans sa chambre, seule, pour y penser ! Elle était venue jusqu'ici en ignorant les appels presque désépérés de Demyx pour faire face à ses problèmes ! Et voilà qu'elle leur tournait le dos une fois de plus. Comme en mission. Elle cherchait à nouveau à se réfugier dans l'oubli.

Non, elle ne devait pas ! Il fallait faire face, oser regarder les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

_« Mais…Mais en fait…c'est tellement plus simple de… »_

Oui. C'était tellement plus simple d'ignorer. La voie de l'ignorance était la voie de la facilité. La voie que ceux qui craignent de voir les choses en face et de les affronter, aussi dures soient-elles, choisissent.

La voie que choisissent les…

_**-Espèce de lâche.**_

Alix se figea sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain. Cette voix, cette…«pensée » qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit…ce n'était pas la sienne. Non. Ce n'était pas elle.

_**-Espèce de lâche.**_

Encore…? Comment était-ce possible…Mais alors…Si ce n'était pas d'elle que venait cette pensée, c'était forcément la pensée de…

Son estomac se souleva à nouveau fortement, et elle étouffa un gémissement. Lâchant le couteau qu'elle avait tenu jusqu'à présent, elle retourna en courant dans la salle de bain, se laisse tomber à genoux devant les toilettes et vomit. Et tandis que les spasmes secouaient son corps, elle entendit très clairement au fin fond de son esprit la petite voix qui ricanait d'un air moqueur.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà un chapitre un peu plus angst que les autres qui étaient basés humour. J'ai essayé de faire part des émotions d'Alix, mais je dois dire que la psychologie, c'est pas ce que j'arrive le mieux !XD

En passant, et puisque je parle d'angst, j'espère que vous appréciez tous un tant soit peu ce genre, car ma fic y arrivera peu à peu pour un petit moment. Mais pour l'instant, on va plutôt rester dans le même ton humoristique que les chaps précédents, hein ? Je vous laisse le temps de vous préparer au changement de genre ! Voyez comme je suis gentille !XD

**MarieDoll**: Ouais, ils ont failli tous y passer à cause de ce gros requin.Vive Saix qui les a tous sauvé ! Et encore...le requin a eu de la chance parce que si Saix s'était vraiment énervé, il aurait fini en sushi ! Dans mon assiette !XD (L'auteur, finalement soignée de son traumatisme de l'enfance en mangeant le requin qui lui faisait peur...).

Alix ? Avec le couteau ? Bah rien pour l'instant ! Pour l'instant...niark !

Aha ! J'étais sûre que ça perturberait les esprits ma nouvelle technique de réponses aux reviews !XD J'aime perturber les gens...Héhé. Le problème...c'est que ça me perturbe aussi (l'auteur se fait emmener dans le même asile que MarieDoll).

Comment ça un avocat ?!Mouarf, m'en fous ! Toute manière, vous pouvez rien contre moi ! (enfin, j'espèreXD).Et si tu me menace, je vais...je vais...je vais se faire suicider Alix dans le prochain chap avec le couteau et la fic sera finie!Et toc !!(l'auteur repart en mode sadique)

Infirmier de l'asile: mademoiselle, c'est l'heure de prendre vos médicaments et de passer votre camisole...

L'auteur: déjà ? Attendez que je dise au revoir !

Bon, et bien voilà, je te laisse en espérant que ce chap là t'auras plu même si la psychololgie des persos, c'est dur !XD

(se fait emmener par l'infirmier, à moitié coincée dans la camisole)


	19. Le laboratoire

Le laboratoire 

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage, et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La première chose que vit Alix en se réveillant, c'était un mur éclatant de blancheur. Une blancheur sans aucune impureté, irréelle, qui faisait presque mal aux yeux quand on la contemplait trop longtemps. Alix écarta la mèche de cheveux qui lui rentrait dans les yeux. Elle se sentait bien, là, allongée sur son lit aux draps aussi blanc que les murs de sa chambre. Du moins, elle se sentait bien pour le moment. Mais cette sensation de tranquillité ne tarderait pas à s'estomper. D'ici peu, quand toute somnolence aurait quitté son esprit, l'oppressa réalité reviendrait la hanter.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient revenus de leur mission dans le monde sous marin. Deux jours depuis qu'elle avait paniqué devant son propre reflet. Deux jours qu'elle savait. Pour l'autre. Elle grogna de mauvaise humeur et se passa une main sur le visage, frottant dans le même temps ses yeux encore plein de sommeil. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. 7h45.

« Déjà ? »

Elle bailla. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de traîner au lit. Quoique ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Elle n'avait jamais tellement apprécié de rester des heures sous la couette à ne rien faire. Mais cette fois ci, un peu de repos en plus aurait été le bienvenu. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre: à 8h00, il lui faudrait être dans la cuisine pour prendre son déjeuner et ensuite être prête à suivre le programme de la journée.

Elle se décida finalement à quitter son lit, boostée par l'idée que le Supérieur pourrait bien lui faire regretter d'une manière ou d'une autre d'être en retard. Et elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir en plus des ennuis avec lui, les siens lui suffisant déjà largement. Elle tituba jusqu'à sa salle de bain et commença de se déshabiller. Une bonne douche pour commencer la journée. Elle entra dans la douche et fit couler l'eau tiède. Les gouttes tombèrent immédiatement, la trempant de la tête aux pieds. La douche, c'était son rituel du matin. Elle aimait sentir l'eau couler le long de sa peau, enlevant la sueur comme la fatigue.

« Si seulement ça pouvait la faire partir, _elle_ aussi… »

Oui, car après tout, l'autre en elle n'était rien de plus qu'une petite saleté qui avait élu domicile à l'intérieur de son corps. Une saleté tenace cependant.

« Faut pas rêver…elle s'en ira pas comme ça… »

Elle soupira de dépit. Depuis la fois où elle avait paniqué en contemplant son propre reflet, elle avait bien réussi à se reprendre. Certes, cette histoire de double personnalité était toujours aussi troublante et inquiétante, mais elle n'avait plus était prise par une telle peur depuis.

« C'est bon, songea-t-elle tout en lavant ses longs cheveux noirs, tu as angoissé un bon coup l'autre jour, mais ça ira maintenant. Tu vas trouver une solution à ce…problème. »

Elle savait qu'elle était optimiste en s'imaginant pouvoir régler cette histoire de double personnalité comme ça. Mais bon, mieux valait être optimiste et chercher un moyen de régler ce problème plutôt que de ne rien tenter et d'ignorer délibérément encore, non ?

Tandis qu'elle frottait énergiquement ses cheveux pour les laver, il lui sembla entendre, à travers le vacarme de l'eau de la douche, quelqu'un l'appeler.

-…lix !

Elle ferma le robinet et tendit l'oreille.

-Alix !

C'était Demyx. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir, si tôt le matin ? Généralement, à cette heure, il dormait encore, et ce au grand dam du Supérieur. Elle sortit précipitamment de la douche, manquant de glisser sur le sol dallé de la salle de bain. Elle passa une serviette autour d'elle et, dégoulinant d'eau, courut jusqu'à la porte derrière laquelle Demyx l'attendait. Elle l'entrouvrit juste assez pour faire apparaître son visage par l'embrasure et demanda au musicien:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le Numéro IX s'étonna du comportement de la jeune fille: pourquoi se cachait-elle ainsi derrière la porte ?

-Le Supérieur nous a tous convoqués pour un meeting. Il veut nous voir dans la salle de conférence dans cinq minutes.

-Vous faites vos réunions aussi tôt le matin ? demanda Alix, toujours dissimulée derrière la porte.

-Euh…C'est plutôt rare. D'habitude, c'est l'après midi. Mais… on ferait bien de se dépêcher, sinon on va arriver en retard.

Il posa finalement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Euh…pourquoi tu te caches ?

Les joues d'Alix rosirent, et elle prit un ton exaspéré:

-Tu m'as fait sortir de ma douche en catastrophe. En conséquence, je suis nue, enroulée dans une serviette qui menace de tomber.

-Ah…euh…d'accord, bafouilla le musicien visiblement mal à l'aise.

Puis il remarqua que les cheveux de la Nobody étaient effectivement trempés et poisseux de shampoing.

Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

-Euh…alors, tu viens ? Il faudrait pas qu'on arrive en retard.

Elle soupira.

-J'ai du shampoing plein les cheveux, il va falloir que je finisse de les rincer. Puis il faudra que je m'habille. Ça ne devrait pas me prendre beaucoup de temps, mais assez pour te mettre en retard. Et je pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose pour toi. Tu n'as qu'à partir devant, je te rattraperai.

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter. D'un côté, Alix avait raison. Se montrer une fois de plus en retard à un meeting lui vaudrait bien des ennuis, ce qu'il préférait éviter. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'allait pas laisser son amie se débrouiller seule pour trouver son chemin dans cet immense Manoir. C'était son premier meeting !

-Mais toi, fit-il, tu es sûre que tu sauras t'y retrouver ? Tu sais où se trouve la salle des meetings ?

Elle sourit.

-Tu m'as montré l'emplacement de cette salle le jour où je suis arrivée ici. Tu as déjà oublié ?

Demyx ne répondit pas. En effet, il avait oublié. Mais dans ce cas, cela arrangeait bien des choses. Si elle savait où se trouvait la salle, il pouvait partir devant…et éviter une éventuelle punition que ne se priverait pas de lui donner le Supérieur s'il s'avisait d'arriver en retard. Il sourit à son tour à la jeune fille.

-Ok alors. Dans ce cas, je pars devant.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Vas y. J'essaierai de pas être trop en retard.

-D'ac. À plus alors.

Il repartit dans le couloir, marchant d'un bon pas.

Alix ne perdit pas de temps. Elle referma vite la porte de sa chambre et courut jusqu'à sa salle de bain pour terminer sa douche. Elle rinça ses cheveux énergiquement, faisant partir les dernières traces de shampoing. Une fois cela fait, elle sortit de la douche, se sécha en quatrième vitesse et entreprit de s'habiller. Chose peu aisée quand on est pressé, car son pantalon refusait de remonter le long de ses jambes aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait voulut, le tissu collant à sa peau humide. Finalement, après avoir réussi à placer pantalon, débardeur et bottes aux endroits qu'il convenait, elle s'empara de son manteau noir qui reposait sur le dossier d'une chaise de bureau et s'en vêtit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et vit avec dépit qu'il ne lui restait que très peu de temps. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte pour s'en aller, son regard fut attiré par un objet qui reposait sur son bureau. Le couteau. Celui qu'elle avait ramené du monde sous l'eau. Celui qui aurait soit disant été utilisé par l'autre. Il trônait, placé au centre du bureau, comme un objet de grande valeur. La jeune fille l'avait posé là après avoir été malade l'autre jour et n'y avait plus touché depuis. Elle détacha son regard de l'arme au prix de grands efforts. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans la contemplation. Elle sortit finalement de sa chambre et commença d'avancer dans le couloir, peu sûre d'elle. Certes, Demyx lui avait montré le jour de son arrivée l'emplacement de la salle des meetings, mais c'était il y a un bout de temps et à vrai dire, elle n'était absolument pas sûre du chemin à prendre.

« En tout cas, c'était quelque part dans les étages inférieurs… »

Indice bien maigre. Des étages inférieurs, il y en avait plein au Manoir. Elle entreprit de descendre les nombreuses marches du premier escalier qu'elle croisa. Elle tenta de retrouver dans ses souvenirs l'itinéraire exact que Demyx et elle avaient suivi pour gagner la salle des réunions. Après avoir descendu 4 niveaux, elle s'engagea dans le couloir qui s'offrait à elle. Il lui semblait que c'était là que Demyx l'avait emmenée.

« Mmh…Voyons…la porte de la salle des meetings est plus grande que les autres… »

Elle avança tout le long du couloir mais n'aperçut aucune porte qui aurait pu correspondre à celle recherchée. Elle avait dû se tromper de niveau. Peut être était-elle descendue trop bas ? Ou pas assez. Pas le choix: il fallait réessayer. Elle retourna près des escaliers et se dit qu'elle allait remonter un étage plus haut. S'il s'avérait que ce n'était pas le bon, elle continuerait de chercher plus bas. Quand elle y arriva, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence: pas le bon niveau non plus.

« Bon, descendons. Je suis sûre que Demyx m'avait emmenée plus bas quand il m'a montré le chemin. »

Elle redescendit donc, sautant les marches quatre à quatre, et prit dans un nouveau couloir, espérant ne pas se tromper. Raté. Celui-ci ne contenait qu'une porte qui menait sans doute à un autre couloir. La jeune fille sentit monter la nervosité en elle. Si ça continuait comme ça, elle risquait de ne jamais arriver à la salle des meetings. Se disant qu'il fallait tenter le coup, elle traversa le couloir pour ouvrir la porte unique.

« J'en étais sûre… »

Un autre couloir. Quelle surprise ! Elle soupira puis avança. Elle allait être très en retard, c'était certain. Pour son premier meeting, c'était franchement pas le top.

« J'aurais mieux fait de me taire et d'y aller avec Demyx. »

Là, elle était dans la mouise jusqu'au cou. À force de tournicoter dans les différents niveaux, elle avait perdu le peu de repères qu'il lui restait.

« Magnifique…une nouvelle porte ! » pensa-t-elle ironiquement en tombant nez à nez avec ledit objet. Elle l'ouvrit sans grand espoir.

Alix retint un grognement d'exaspération en voyant un énième couloir s'offrir à elle. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour (pourquoi s'enfoncer encore plus loin ?) quand quelque chose attira son attention. Enfin… « quelque chose »…C'était plutôt comme une impression de déjà vu. Oui. Elle était déjà venue dans ce couloir. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir exactement en quelle occasion. Elle décida de la traverser. Après tout, il était étrange qu'elle se souvienne de ce couloir en particulier alors qu'il était en tout point similaire aux autres. Tandis qu'elle avançait plus au centre du couloir, une porte apparut à sa droite. Une porte qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose…

« Tiens…ce serait pas…? »

Elle s'en approcha jusqu'à se retrouver en face.

« Mais oui. C'est ici que… »

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, la faisant sursauter et laissant passer quelqu'un.

Alix reconnut sans peine la personne qui était apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte. Et sa présence ici ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'elle pensait juste avant: elle était bel et bien déjà venue ici. C'était le jour de son arrivée dans l'Organisation XIV. Demyx avait voulu lui présenter (avec un manque d'enthousiasme flagrant) un membre de l'Organisation. C'était ce même membre qui les avait ensuite poussé à fuir. Quoique apparemment il avait ses raisons d'agir ainsi. Une histoire d'éprouvette volée, d'après ce qu'Alix avait entendu.

-Que fais tu là, Numéro XIV ? demanda Vexen en posant ses yeux sur la jeune fille.

Celle-ci, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de guigner derrière la mince silhouette du scientifique pour admirer l'intérieur de la pièce de laquelle il sortait ( «C'est un labo ! Un vrai laboratoire ! ») fut prise au dépourvu.

-Oh…Euh…Je me rendais au meeting, mais…euh…je ne me souvenais plus du chemin et je me suis perdue.

Elle rougit en disant cela. Elle avait honte de devoir avouer qu'elle était totalement incapable de retrouver son chemin dans le Manoir. Le scientifique ne sembla pas étonné par ses aveux.

-Tout à fait typique des néophytes, fit-il tout en réajustant l'un des gants recouvrant ses mains. Enfin, ceci est plutôt en ta faveur. Si tu t'es perdue, c'est qu'au moins tu as essayé de venir au meeting, pas comme cet imbécile arrogant de Numéro VIII qui ne s'était même pas donné la peine de quitter son lit.

Alix sourit légèrement en entendant pester Vexen. Ainsi donc, Axel avait délibérément « loupé » son premier meeting ? Ça n'avait rien de très étonnant de sa part. Elle aurait bien demandé plus de détails au scientifique, mais ses yeux gris se posèrent à nouveau sur ce qu'elle voyait dans la pièce derrière l'homme. Elle n'en distinguait qu'un petit peu, mais c'était largement suffisant pour aiguiser sa curiosité. D'où elle était, elle pouvait apercevoir un bureau sur lequel trônait un microscope, et juste à côté une dizaine d'éprouvettes et autres béchers en tout genre.

« Un vrai laboratoire… » pensa-t-elle avec envie.

Alix n'avait qu'un seul désir: pouvoir pénétrer dans cette antre scientifique. Le Numéro IV remarqua la lueur d'envie dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Et il se souvint qu'il lui avait promis, quelques jours auparavant, de la laisser entrer dans son laboratoire. Une fois, et rien qu'une fois. Il réfléchit à la question. Peut être pourrait-il la faire venir à l'intérieur maintenant, juste avant de se rendre au meeting ? Il lui ferait faire un rapide petit tour du labo, et d'ici trois minutes elle aurait tout vu et sa curiosité de néophyte se serait apaisée. Et lui serait débarrassé de sa promesse. Il pesa le pour et le contre de cette idée et arriva à la conclusion que ce serait la meilleure chose à faire. Au grand étonnement de la jeune fille qui s'attendait à ce que le scientifique se dirige vers la salle des réunions, il fit demi-tour et retourna dans son laboratoire. Elle s'approcha du seuil de la porte, peu sûre de ce qu'il fallait faire. Devait-elle l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il ressorte, ou devait-elle le suivre à l'intérieur (possibilité qu'elle envisageait avec envie) ? Tandis qu'elle restait là, indécise et hésitante, Vexen se tourna vers elle et lui lança, depuis le milieu du labo:

-Qu'attends-tu pour entrer ?

La jeune fille se réjouit: elle allait finalement pouvoir voir ce qui se tramait entre ces murs. Toute à sa joie, elle en oublia le meeting. Elle s'avança timidement, impressionnée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Le laboratoire pourrait donner à d'autres le sentiment d'être un lieu très froid et où il ne fait pas bon traîner. Mais Alix était loin de ressentir cela. La table recouverte d'éprouvettes et autres béchers, les microscopes disposés de part et d'autres de la pièce, l'ordinateur dans un coin de la salle, jusqu'au blouses blanches accrochées sur un des murs de la pièce, tout ça réjouissait la jeune Nobody et flattaient ses yeux avides. Se trouver là, au milieu d'un laboratoire rempli d'expériences en tout genre lui procurait (et c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps) un grand sentiment de familiarité. Ç'avait beau être la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds ici, elle se sentait en terrain connu. Et la raison de cette sensation de familiarité était simple. De son vivant, Ila passait un certain temps après les cours à fréquenter le laboratoire de son lycée. Peu d'étudiants appréciaient pour finir leur après midi de rester cloîtrés dans une salle de chimie. Mais Ila aimait cela. Les sciences lui plaisaient. Alors généralement, au lieu de rentrer directement chez elle après les cours, la jeune fille restait une heure, voir plus parfois, à s'essayer à diverses expériences sous l'œil attentif d'un professeur. Et voilà qu'elle se trouvait au centre d'un nouveau, mais non moins intrigant laboratoire. Elle s'approcha du scientifique qui se tenait près d'une table. Devant lui, un objet ressemblant à un microscope. Vexen n'attendit pas qu'elle pose de question et expliqua directement.

-Voici ce que j'étudie en ce moment.

Il désigna l'appareil qui ressemblait à un microscope.

-J'étais en train d'observer un cœur de rat, pour ensuite le comparer avec celui d'un humain.

Alix buvait ses paroles. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais elle avait peur de se montrer trop curieuse en la posant. Elle ne voulait pas que le scientifique la prenne pour une je-me-mêle-de-tout. Peut être pensait-il déjà qu'elle en était une.

-Est-ce que…fit-elle avec hésitation.

Vexen haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que je peux regarder de plus près ? demanda-t-elle timidement dans un souffle.

Vexen la considéra avec étonnement.

-Oui.

Alix sourit, et se pencha pour atteindre l'objet sur la table. Vexen allait l'interrompre dans le but de faire lui-même les manipulations nécessaires à la bonne utilisation de l'objet, mais il s'arrêta en voyant que la jeune fille avait l'air de parfaitement maîtriser l'engin.

-Tu sais vraiment t'en servir, Numéro XIV ? demanda-t-il suspicieusement. Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je préfère faire moi-même les manipulations.

Alix ne leva pas les yeux vers lui, se contentant de continuer à régler l'objet.

-C'est une simple loupe binoculaire, fit-elle. Tout le monde sait s'en servir.

Le scientifique ricana d'un air méprisant.

-Alors ce « tout le monde » doit exclure Numéro IX de la liste. La seule fois où je l'ai laissé s'approcher de la loupe, il a réussi à regarder -à mon grand déplaisir- au mauvais endroit et se plaignait de ne rien voir.

Alix sourit en entendant cela, mais ne commenta pas. Ce qu'elle voyait à travers les oculaires de la loupe accaparait toute son attention. Au lycée, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'observer maintes choses, mais jamais un cœur, fut-ce celui d'un rat. Après l'avoir observé sous toutes les coutures, changeant régulièrement le grossissement, elle se redressa finalement. Ça faisait du bien de retrouver les petits gestes habituels de sa vie d'avant. Pour un peu, elle aurait sourit largement. Mais elle ne tenait pas à ce que Vexen la prenne pour une folle qui souriait toute seule, aussi s'abstint-elle. Le scientifique jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée à l'un des murs.

-Si tu as fini, nous pourrions peut être nous mettre en route à présent pour rejoindre les autres.

La jeune Nobody hocha la tête, approuvant. Bien que cela ait été court, elle était contente d'avoir pu finalement voir ce qui se passait dans ce mystérieux laboratoire. Elle suivit Vexen qui sortait de son labo, et l'attendit tandis qu'il fermait la porte à clé. Elle s'apprêtait à lui emboîter le pas, lui seul connaissant la direction à prendre pour se rendre au meeting, mais il n'avança pas. Il semblait réfléchir. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il daigne lui expliquer la raison de son hésitation.

-Nous avons perdu trop de temps, fit Vexen. Nous arriverons trop en retard si nous nous contentons d'y aller à pied.

Il regarda la jeune fille. Celle-ci était perplexe.

« Se « contenter » d'y aller à pied ? Mais on n'a pas le choix. Comment voudrait-il qu'on y aille autrement ? » se demandait-elle.

Le scientifique apporta bien vite une réponse à ses interrogations muettes. Comme s'il l'avait demandé, des volutes de fumée noirs apparurent soudainement derrière lui, se mouvant tels des serpents immatériels. Lentement, les lambeaux de ténèbres prirent forme, devenant une sorte de…

-Un portail, fit le scientifique qui avait remarqué la surprise de la jeune fille. Ceci est un portail que nous, Nobodys, sommes capables d'ouvrir. C'est un passage dans les ténèbres. En l'empruntant, nous pouvons nous rendre dans divers endroits, dit-il du ton d'un professeur récitant son cours aux élèves. Nous allons l'utiliser pour nous rendre au meeting. Ce sera bien plus rapide.

Vexen regarda la jeune fille qui semblait obnubilée par la vue de cette porte de ténèbres.

-Je vais y aller en premier. Suis moi.

Le Numéro IV s'engouffra alors à l'intérieur du portail, et les lambeaux de ténèbres mouvantes se refermèrent derrière lui. Alix s'avança, peu sûre d'elle. Devoir plonger en plein de ce…portail, ne lui disait absolument rien. Mais Vexen l'attendait de l'autre côté, et elle n'avait guère envie de passer pour une gamine idiote qui tremblait des guiboles devant le moindre obstacle (ce qu'elle était sans doute étant donné que ses mains étaient parcourues de légers tremblements). Elle fit un pas en avant et, se demandant avec ironie si elle ne devrait pas prendre sa respiration, elle s'engouffra dans le portail à son tour.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx tapotait nerveusement la table du bout des doigts, son pied droit battant l'air.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? songea-t-il. Elle aurait dû être là depuis longtemps ! Oh, je l'savais ! Je l'savais que j'aurais dû l'attendre… »

Il était inquiet. Et en plus, il culpabilisait. Alix lui avait proposé de partir devant pour éviter qu'il arrive en retard, et il avait bêtement accepté. Il l'avait laissée en plan, et à présent c'était elle qui était dans le pétrin. Alix avait sans doute perdu ses repères dans le Manoir tandis qu'elle cherchait la salle des meetings. D'ailleurs, elle avait beau le lui avoir assuré, il n'était pas certain qu'il lui ait jamais vraiment montré l'emplacement de la salle des réunions.

« Magnifique…Maintenant, elle a plus d'un quart d'heure de retard et c'est de ta faute…Bien joué, Demyx! » pensa amèrement le musicien.

Tout à ses inquiétudes, il entendait à peine le Supérieur parler. Quoique ça ne changeait pas trop à d'habitude: il n'avait jamais vraiment écouté ce que leur disait le Supérieur durant les meetings. Et il n'était pas le seul. Axel, par exemple, se tenait toujours avachi sur sa chaise ou à moitié couché sur la table, ne se gênant pas pour bailler régulièrement la bouche grande ouverte histoire de montrer ce qu'il pensait de ces réunions. Roxas, lui, bien qu'il ne fut pas plus intéressé qu'Axel, se donnait au moins la peine de faire semblant d'écouter le Supérieur. Mais à l'intérieur, il devait sans doute être pris dans ses pensées. Quant aux autres Nobodys…Et bien, ils avaient tous des attitudes différentes. Zexion restait assis, droit sur sa chaise, et son visage n'exprimant jamais plus de choses qu'à l'accoutumée. Demyx aurait été bien incapable de dire s'il écoutait vraiment le Supérieur ou s'il était perdu dans ses propres rêveries. Peut être les deux. Larxene ne se donnait pas plus de peine qu'Axel pour faire croire qu'elle était attentive. Si en ce moment même elle se contentait de jouer avec un de ses kunais, Demyx l'avait déjà surprise une fois en train de lire durant un meeting, un livre posé sur les genoux dissimulé par la longue table autour de laquelle ils étaient tous assis. Le musicien soupçonnait par ailleurs Xigbar de vouloir imiter Larxene en emmenant quelques magazines avec lui pour faire passer le temps (car Dieu sait que les discours de Xemnas durant ces réunions étaient pénibles et donnaient l'impression que le temps ralentissait), mais il n'osait le faire, car sa chaise se trouvait juste à côté de celle du Supérieur, en bout de table. Chienne de vie, quand même. Être privé de lecture dans un moment pareil juste parce que l'on est le Numéro II de l'Organisation, et qu'en conséquence on doit se mettre en bout de table. Quant à Luxord…Demyx était à peu près certain qu'il cachait un jeu de cartes sous la table. En bref, les seuls qui semblaient porter un tant soit peu d'attention aux paroles de Xemnas, c'était Xaldin, Lexeaus, Marluxia, Saix, et Vexen. Mais d'ailleurs…Où était passé Vexen ?

Le musicien se redressa sur sa chaise. Non, il ne rêvait pas: la place du Numéro IV était bel et bien vide. Ça, c'était rare. D'ordinaire, Vexen mettait un point d'honneur à se rendre à l'heure aux meetings. Certes, il lui arrivait de temps à autres d'arriver légèrement en retard, mais cela était dû au fait qu'il était pris par ses expériences qu'il ne pouvait pas lâcher n'importe comment sous prétexte d'arriver à l'heure aux réunions. Et si le Supérieur acceptait les excuses du Numéro IV, il n'en allait pas de même quand c'était un autre membre qui manquait le début d'un meeting. À ceux là, il trouvait toujours le moyen de leur faire passer l'envie d'arriver avec cinq minutes de retard. Ce qui risquait bien d'arriver à Alix.

« Oh, Alix, j't'en prie, dépêche toi…sinon, tu vas te faire râper sur le poil… »

Alors qu'il suppliait intérieurement la jeune fille de faire vite, la grande porte de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer…

« Alix ! »

Enfin ! Elle était là. Mais…Ohlà…Le Supérieur tirait une tête qu'il n'était jamais bon de lui voir…Demyx s'apprêtait à se lever et à expliquer à Xemnas qu'il était responsable (du moins en partie) du retard d'Alix, quand apparut derrière la jeune fille le Numéro IV. Arrêté net dans son élan, le musicien regarda le scientifique se diriger vers le Supérieur puis lui parler à voix basse (sans doute pour donner l'excuse de son retard), tandis qu'Alix rejoignait ses amis et s'asseyait à la seule place encore libre à côté de Roxas. Elle semblait mal à l'aise avec les regards de la moitié des membres de l'Organisation braqués sur elle. À peine s'était-elle assise que Demyx se pencha vers elle, inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? chuchota-il.

Question stupide. Il connaissait la réponse. Elle lui répondit tout bas.

-Je me suis perdue.

Elle eut un petit sourire gêné.

Demyx était sur le point de s'excuser de l'avoir laissée se débrouiller seule, mais Axel le coupa:

-Hé, Alix ! Pour 300 munies, j'te passe une carte du Manoir ! Au-then-tique !

Ça lui valu de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de Demyx qui le pria de remettre à plus tard ses instincts de marchandage. Mais Alix ne l'écoutait pas. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Pensées qui, pour une fois, étaient loin d'être désagréables. Certes, le passage par le portail des ténèbres avait été éprouvant (elle avait bien cru se perdre à l'intérieur- c'est fou, elle se perdait vraiment n'importe où), mais la visite du laboratoire lui avait tellement plu qu'elle ne voyait plus que ça. Elle se sentait…bien. Vraiment bien. Mieux que ces derniers jours. L'autre lui était complètement sortie de la tête. Oh, elle ne l'oublierait pas…Mais ces instants dans le labo, bien que brefs,lui avait apporté comme un échappatoire. Mais malheureusement, cela ne risquait pas de se reproduire. Vexen le lui avait bien dit: elle n'entrerait dans son laboratoire qu'une, et une seule fois. Dommage. Ça lui aurait vraiment remonté le moral de savoir qu'il y avait un lieu dans ce Manoir qui lui était familier. Elle soupira. Le Supérieur, à qui Vexen avait rapporté la raison de leur retard (probablement en omettant volontairement de préciser qu'elle s'était baladée dans son labo pendant cinq minutes), s'était remis à parler et discourait à présent sur le déroulement des prochaines missions. Alors qu'elle l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, Alix se rendit compte de quelque chose: elle n'avait même pas remercié le scientifique !

« Voilà qui n'est pas très malin… »

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et se redressa sur sa chaise. Il lui sembla qu'à côté d'elle, Roxas commençait à s'assoupir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhhhaaaa!!! J'ai horreur de ne pas savoir comment terminer un chapitre !! Personne n'aurait un tuyau à me refiler, pour que jamais plus je n'aie à me plaindre ?? Non ? J'y crois pas !!XD

l'auteur se calme

Bon, que dire sur ce chapitre à part ça ? Il est pépère, mais je vous promet pour la suite plus de…de…d'humour !! C'est déjà ça, non ?! Ah oui…et le plus important…Au prochain chapitre, le grand retour de Lixae!!Voilà, je crois que vais arrêter là avec mes idioties, et je vous prépare la suite !!! C'est partit !!

**RAR**

**Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon**: Le combat t'as plu ? Super ! Ah oui...les espèces de...de..vers, ou j'sais pas quoi !!Ils étaient répugnants, oui ! Ca me fichait une trouille pas possible !

Oui...pauvre Alix...Lixae est vraiment terrible ! Je ne la supporterais pas moi même !!XD Et elle va en voir encore beaucoup...Je devrai arrêter d'être aussi cruelle avec mes pauvres personnages...Mais non !! C'est si drôle en fait !!

Mais de rien ! J'attends d'ailleurs la suite de ta fic avec impatience !!

J'te laisse maintenant, je vais écrire la suite !! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu, bien qu'il y ait une baisse de rythme très..flagrante ! Merci pour ta review !

**MarieDoll**:

Fais gaffe ! Mon avocat est le meilleur !!

-L'avocat en question: je ne travaille plus pour vous. Débrouillez vous avec vos lecteurs.

-L'auteur:...QUOI ?? Mais comment j'vais m'en sortir, moi maintenant ???

-Infirmière arrive, et donne les médicaments de l'auteur.

Ahhh...ça va déjà mieux...j'ai eu une crise de panique soudaine...Mais que disais tu ? Ah..t'en fais pas...les crétins seront de retour dès le chapitre suivant. Qui sera long, soit dit en passant. Donc, deux fois plus de bêtises en prévision !!Elle est pas belle, la vie ??! Tu aimes l'angst ? Tant mieux.Parce que si la première partie de l'histoire est très basée humour en générale, il n'en ira pas de même pour la suite. Mais on en est pas encore là, alors laisson ça de côté pour le moment ! Quant au pouvoir...encore un peu de patience, par pitié !! Je sais que c'est long, qu'il se passe rien, mais l'attente sera bientôt finie !! Et l'histoire commencera vraiment...Alors, juste un tout petit peu d'attente encore, please!! Ah, et ne te focalise pas trop sur ce pouvoir...il n'a absolument rien d'extraordianire, il a même un rôle tout à fait secondaire dans l'histoire...J'avoue que j'ai préféré travailler à fond le passé d'Alix et d'Elia, ceci au détriment de l'originalité du pouvoir...ne m'en veux pas trop !!!

Ceci étant dit, j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu, malgré le fait qu'Axel, Roxas et Demyx y soient presque absents. Mais le chapitre suivant rattrapera le coup ! A plus ! Et merci pour ta review !


	20. Petits travaux et soirée frissons

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage, tandis que les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 20:** Petits travaux et soirée frissons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Awouaah…

-Demyx, tu serais sympa de mettre ta main devant la bouche quand tu bailles…Parce que à vrai dire, voir des céréales à moitié écrasées par tes molaires et tes dents de sagesse naissantes n'est pas ce qu'on fait de mieux le matin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Demyx lança un regard noir au Numéro VIII et lui tira la langue.

Le musicien et ses deux amis, Axel et Roxas, étaient attablés dans la cuisine et déjeunaient. Ils étaient en retard, comme la plupart du temps. Se lever à 7h30, très peu pour eux. En fait, c'était au dessus de leurs forces. Du moins pour Axel et Demyx. Roxas lui, avait déjà moins de peine à émerger. Mais le fait était qu'il n'aimait pas trop vagabonder seul dans le Manoir quand ses amis étaient encore endormis, aussi patientait-il généralement dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux viennent le chercher. Et la plupart du temps, ils arrivaient au déjeuner après tout le monde, comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui.

Demyx prit une nouvelle cuillerée de céréales et les mâcha en ouvrant bien la bouche pour exaspérer Axel. Ce qui ne manqua pas.

-Continue comme ça, et je te fais avaler ta cuillère, menaça le Numéro VIII.

Il était de notoriété publique qu'Axel était rarement de bonne humeur le matin. Demyx, ne voulant pas tenter le diable et finir à l'infirmerie, reprit sa mastication de manière plus décente.

-Est-ce que vous savez où est Alix ? demanda le musicien.

-Hm ? Oh, elle doit avoir déjeuné depuis longtemps, répondit Axel avec nonchalance. Tu t'inquiètes pour ta chérie ? railla-t-il.

Demyx faillit s'étouffer avec ses céréales.

-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi !! Où est-ce que tu vas chercher cette idée ?! Alix n'est PAS ma chérie !!

Le Numéro VIII leva les yeux au ciel d'un air entendu.

Tout en continuant de manger, Demyx se dit qu'il était dommage de ne pas déjeuner ensemble. C'était l'un des rares moments pendant lesquels les amis pourraient se retrouver seuls, à discuter de choses qui les intéressaient. Mais à vrai dire…il avait l'impression que la jeune fille avait…changé. Enfin, pas vraiment changé, mais on ne pouvait nier qu'elle s'était faite distant depuis le retour du monde d'Atlantica. Alors qu'ils en revenaient, Demyx avait voulu lui parler, mais elle s'était précipitée hors du vaisseau, et le musicien avait eu beau l'appeler, elle ne s'était même pas retournée. Le Numéro IX avait deviné qu'elle souhaitait être seule un moment histoire de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Mais le lendemain, et même les jours suivants, Alix avait semblé…plus loin…comme si elle était constamment perdue dans ses pensées. Enfin, c'était peut être une idée qu'il se faisait, après tout. Il soupira.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Les trois retinrent leur souffle, persuadés que c'était Saix qui venait sous ordre du Supérieur pour leur sonner les cloches à cause de leur retard. Ils furent tous surpris de voir que le nouveau ven une répondait pas au Numéro VII, mais XIV. La jeune fille s'avança dans la cuisine, se frottant les yeux des deux mains pour en chasser le sommeil.

-Salut Alix ! lança Demyx à la fois étonné et ravi de la présence de son amie en ce lieu aussi tard le matin.

-Ben dis donc, j'te félicite. T'es encore plus en retard que nous ! se moqua Axel.

La Nobody sembla se réveiller soudainement.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, que j'sois en retard, Porc-Épic ?! Je me lève à l'heure qui me plait. Et toi, Poulp-man, si tu m'appelles encore une fois par ce nom, tu finiras avec une empreinte de chaussure sur la tronche.

Demyx avala de travers ses céréales, et Roxas vint à son secours en lui tapant dans le dos.

-« Poulp-man » ? demanda à voix basse le Numéro XIII.

-Je sais pas d'où elle sort ça…répondit le musicien sur le même ton, après avoir reprit son souffle. Excuse moi, Lixae, fit-il ensuite à voix haute. Je pensais que c'était Alix.

-J'avais remarqué, lâcha la jeune fille d'un air hautain.

Elle s'étira, puis bailla d'un air sans-gêne, et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Axel. Elle attrapa le paquet de céréales posé sur la table, plongea la main dedans pour la ressortir avec une poignée de corn-flakes. Elle commença ensuite un petit jeu consistant à lancer en l'air une à une les céréales qu'elle tenait pour les attraper avec la bouche.

-C'est un coup à s'étrangler…la prévint Demyx.

-Oh, toi tu peux causer. Tu crachais tes poumons tout à l'heure.

Le musicien, vexé, fit la moue. Il se rendit compte que ses craintes n'étaient pas vraiment fondées, car la majorité des céréales que Lixae lançait en l'air atterrissait n'importe où, sauf dans sa bouche.

-Comment ça se fait que ce soit toi qui est venue, et pas Alix ? demanda Roxas.

-Oui, renchérit Axel. Dis nous que nous vaut le plaisir de voir tes doux yeux noirs ce matin ?

La jeune fille ignora Axel et lança un regard perçant au Numéro XIII par-dessus le paquet de céréales.

-Pourquoi tu m'poses cette question ? T'es pas content de me voir ? T'aurais préféré que ce soit Alix ?

Roxas sembla légèrement embarrassé.

-Mais non, pas du tout. Je suis juste étonné.

Elle eut un petit rire sec.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Pour répondre à ta question, je suis venue…parce que j'en avais envie. Ça te va comme réponse ?

Roxas n'insista pas, mais Demyx intervint.

-Hein ? T'es venue là juste parce que tu en avais envie ?! Et Alix dans tout ça ?

Lixae fronça les sourcils d'un air méfiant.

-Quoi, Alix ?

-Mais tu…tu l'empêches de venir ! Tu es là, à sa place…Tu pourrais au moins…je sais pas moi, lui demander son avis avant de lui emprunter son corps comme ça.

La Nobody éclata de rire.

-Lui demander son avis ?! Tu débloques ou quoi ? C'est la dure loi de la jungle, mon vieux. Chacun pour sa pomme, et tant pis pour les petites idiotes qui n'arrivent pas à s'imposer.

Elle enfourna brusquement une pleine poignée de céréales dans sa bouche et mâcha bruyamment.

Cette manière d'insulter Alix ne plut pas à Demyx. Néanmoins, il ne répondit rien. Axel continua la conversation.

-Je pige pas très bien…Comment ça se fait que tu te manifestes seulement aujourd'hui dès le matin ? D'habitude, t'arrive plutôt en milieu de journée, ou le soir. C'est le jour des grandes révolutions, ou quoi ?

La jeune fille, qui avait cillé au mot « manifeste », lança un regard mauvais à Axel dont elle n'appréciait visiblement pas le ton ironique. Elle lui répondit tout en s'appliquant à bien postillonner des morceaux de céréales sur ce saligaud de Numéro VIII.

-J'ai juste vu qu'Alix était encore profondément endormie. Et d'après les ondes qu'envoyaient son esprit, elle était pas près de se réveiller. Et moi, j'en avais marre de poireauter. Tous ces jours, c'est elle qui était aux commandes. Pas le choix, j'étais encore trop faible pour m'imposer. Mais pas ce matin. Alors j'ai pris « possession » du corps et je me suis réveillée. Simple, non ?

-Ouais. Mais en fait, c'est Alix qui poireaute maintenant, non ? s'enquit Axel.

Lixae haussa les épaules.

-Peut être.

Demyx s'agita sur sa chaise.

-Comment ça, « peut être » ? T'es quand même censée savoir ce qui se passe alors que t'es dans son corps !

Les yeux de la jeune fille lancèrent des éclairs.

-Hého ! J'te signale que si je suis aussi ignorante aujourd'hui, c'est à cause d'elle, principalement ! Si elle m'avait pas zappée de ses souvenirs, ça se passerait autrement. Là, elle est peut être en train de dormir. D'ailleurs, ça me semble assez plausible. C'est ce que je fais la plupart du temps quand je suis pas aux commandes.

-Ou alors elle flippe à mort en se demandant où elle est, fit sombrement Demyx.

-Si elle flippe à mort, c'est qu'elle est vraiment idiote, déclara durement Lixae. Elle est censée avoir compris que je suis là, et que moi aussi, je peux prendre le contrôle.

-Aucune pitié, commenta Axel.

-Je ne connais pas la pitié, affirma Lixae.

Roxas se mêla à la conversation.

-Il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'étonne. Comment as-tu fait pour arriver jusqu'à la cuisine ? Tu n'es jamais venue jusqu'ici de toi-même, tu ne connaissais donc pas le chemin. Et vu la taille du Manoir, ça m'étonnerait que tu l'aies trouvé en cherchant au petit bonheur la chance.

Axel tapa du poing sur la table.

-Ça, c'est bien du Roxas ! Toujours aussi perspicace!

-Ouais, fit Lixae. Il est observateur, moins grande gueule que toi, et beaucoup plus calme. Pile mon type de mec, quoi.

Elle ignora délibérément le Numéro VIII qui déclarait que ça l'étonnerait qu'elle trouve jamais un mec qui accepte de vivre avec une fille aussi chiante qu'elle.

-Pour trouver le chemin de la cuisine, j'ai tout simplement cherché dans les souvenirs d'Alix. En fait, c'était surtout un coup de chance: depuis qu'on est là, je n'ai jamais eu accès à son esprit comme c'était le cas quand on était Elia et Ila. Mais aujourd'hui semble être un jour faste vu que j'ai trouvé une « brèche » et que j'ai réussi à infiltrer ses souvenirs.

Elle semblait contente de son exploit. Demyx et les deux autres étaient perplexes. Évidement, Lixae « vivait » dans le même corps qu'Alix et squattait (à défaut d'autres termes) donc sa tête, mais de là à imaginer qu'elle avait un total accès aux pensées de la jeune fille…

-Mais…et Alix, elle le sait, que t'es en train de trifouiller dans sa mémoire comme ça ? demanda Demyx.

Lixae fit un geste vague de la main.

-Sans doute pas. Comme je vous l'ai dit avant - et je vous le répète vu que le message a pas l'air de passer, pensez à vous nettoyer les oreilles-, le fait qu'elle m'a oublié a changé pas mal de choses. Avant qu'on devienne des…Nobodys, Alix savait que nous étions deux dans ce corps. Et même si notre entente était pas vraiment idyllique, on a toujours eu, elle et moi, un accès total et direct à l'esprit de l'autre. C'était bien pratique, car on avait même pas besoin de se parler parfois. Il nous suffisait d'aller fouiller dans les souvenirs de l'autre, et on trouvait réponse à nos questions.

-Aaah…donc, vous communiquiez vraiment, toutes les deux ? résuma Axel. Mais, mis à part la possibilité de visiter l'esprit de l'autre, vous vous parliez vraiment ? J'veux dire…simplement, comme nous en ce moment ?

Le Numéro VIII s'imaginait déjà des scènes où Alix/Lixae se parlerait toute seule.

-Ouais, on parlait, confirma Lixae tout en prenant une autre poignée de céréales. Mais bon, va pas t'imaginer un truc formidable. La plupart du temps, on se contentait de se parler avec notre esprit. Télépathiquement, quoi.

-T'as raison, parler par télépathie, c'est absolument pas formidable, la railla Axel. Je le fais très souvent d'ailleurs.

-Ça valait sans doute mieux vis-à-vis de ce que penserait votre entourage si on vous avait vues parler toutes seules, remarqua Roxas.

-Exact, fit Lixae. Mais alors, j'vous dit pas le problème quand on se disputait. Quand on s'énerve, on pense beaucoup trop fort, et là, ça te vrille la tête. Ça, ça craignait.

Un petit silence suivi ces déclarations.

-Mais…hésita Demyx. Et maintenant ? Tu ne peux plus communiquer avec Alix, c'est ça ?

-T'as tout compris.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Oh, c'est pas que je veux pas. C'est juste que je ne _peux_ pas. Y a un truc qui m'empêche d'entrer en contact avec elle. Une sorte de mur parasite qui se place entre nos deux esprits. Et à cause de lui, je peux pas aller à son encontre. Ça m'fout les boules.

-Et à quoi il est dû, à ton avis, ce mur ? questionna le musicien.

Lixae se montra hésitante dans sa réponse.

-Je…je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il est là parce que Alix m'a oubliée. Et parce qu'elle ne m'a pas acceptée. C'est peut être même elle qui a placé ce mur entre nous, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. À mon avis, si Alix accepte le fait qu'on est deux, alors ce mur disparaîtra et alors on pourra communiquer aussi bien qu'avant. Mais je n'en suis pas certaine.

-…qu'elle t'accepte ?

-Ouais. Et c'est plutôt mal parti.

-Mal parti ?

-L'autre jour, j'ai, par un « merveilleux » hasard, réussi à entendre certaines paroles qu'elle dirigeait contre moi. J'ai intercepter ses pensées malgré le mur qui séparait nos deux esprits. Peut être parce qu'elle a pensé très fort. Je sais pas. En tout cas, c'était pas du très joli, ce qu'elle pensait. À l'en croire, je serais la raison des maux de ce monde. Ça a duré pendant environ trois minutes. Par moment, je ne captais plus rien de ce qu'elle pensait. Le mur reprenait sa place entre nous. Mais j'en ai quand même saisi l'essentiel. Et je me suis pas gênée pour lui répondre.

-Et elle t'a entendue ? demanda Roxas.

-Aucune idée. Parce que juste après que je lui ai dit envoyé le fond de ma pensée en pleine figure -télépathiquement, bien sûr- le mur s'est tout à fait remis entre nous. Et depuis, je ne sais absolument pas comment ont évolué les choses dans sa p'tite tête de demeurée.

-Arrête de l'insulter ! s'énerva Demyx.

Lixae le regarda d'un air étrange, entre l'étonnement et l'amusement.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, et Xigbar apparut. Il avait l'air mauvais de celui qui n'a pas assez dormi.

-Tiens ! fit Lixae avec bonne humeur. Voilà mon alcoolo préféré. T'as pas l'air très frais, dis moi !

L'alcoolo en question ne sembla pas apprécier l'humour grinçant de la jeune Nobody.

-La ferme, miss J'emmerde Tout Le Monde ! Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire.

-Nous sommes toute ouïe, fit Axel. Vas y, dis nous ce que tu as sur le cœur, Xig'.

-Fais pas le malin avec moi, Axel. Je n'ai pas oublié « l'incident » de l'autre jour.

Apparemment, Xigbar n'avait toujours pas digéré l'histoire de la bouteille finissant éclatée sur la tête de Lixae.

Le Numéro VIII prit un air faussement étonné.

-Incident ? Quel incident ? Aucun souvenir. Alzheimer précoce.

-Moi je m'en souviens très bien, crois moi morveux. Mais je ne suis pas là pour régler mes comptes avec toi. Malheureusement.

Le borgne lui tendit alors une petite carte de papier sur laquelle figurait une liste de choses à faire.

-Voilà votre boulot d'aujourd'hui, expliqua le Numéro II. Xemnas m'envoie vous donner cette liste. Et vous avez intérêt à ce que tout soit fait d'ici à ce soir.

Lixae prit la carte des mains d'Axel et la parcourut à son tour des yeux.

-Notre boulot, c'est de faire les femmes de ménage ? se moqua la jeune fille.

Le borgne ricana.

-Apparemment. Ça devrait pas être trop dur pour toi. Tu es une femme -enfin presque-, et à ce qu'il parait c'est instinctif pour vous, de faire le ménage.

Lixae semblait prête à lui balancer sa carte dans la figure pour lui montrer ce qu'elle pensait de ses tendances machistes. Non, elle avait mieux. Elle la lui ferait avaler. Avec un peu de chance, il s'étranglerait avec. Et toc. Bien fait pour le macho. Finalement, elle se contenta de lui répondre d'un air tranquille et moqueur.

-Désolée, mais Lixae et « ménage » sont deux termes incompatibles. Veuillez réitérer votre demande avec d'autres mots clefs.

Roxas intervint, car il sentait que la situation risquait de s'envenimer si on laissait faire les deux.

-Et vous autres, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Nous aider ?

Xigbar fit une moue méprisante.

-Pfff ! On laisse le ménage aux bas gradés. Nous -c'est-à-dire moi et le reste de l'Organisation-,partons en mission de reconnaissances dans plusieurs mondes différents. Pour la journée. On ne reviendra que tard le soir, sans doute. Faudra vous démerdez pour la bouffe et tout le reste.

- « Bas gradés » ?, cita Axel. Arrête, on dirait Vexen en train de s'exciter sur nos numéros. Et Larxene et Marluxia sont plus bas gradés que moi, d'abord.

-C'est égal. J'espère que vous avez bien compris ce qu'on attend de vous. Nous partons dans dix minutes. Et le Boss a dit que si une seule des choses sur cette liste n'était pas terminée à notre retour, vous le regretterez amèrement.

-On a jamais pu reprocher à Xemnas de ne pas savoir motiver ses employés, se moqua Axel.

-Sans doute, admit Xigbar.

Il se détourna du petit groupe de jeunes Nobodys et s'apprêta à sortir de la cuisine. Au moment où il allait fermer la porte derrière lui, il interrompit son geste et se retourna pour leur donner une ultime recommandation.

-Et pas touche à ma réserve d'alcool.

Il fixa tout particulièrement du regard Axel qui prit un air faussement outré. Il sortit finalement, laissant derrière lui les quatre amis seuls dans la cuisine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Dégueu…

Lixae tira la langue de dégoût. La serpillère qu'elle tenait entre ses mains était déjà noire des saletés qu'elle avait essuyé du sol. À coté d'elle, Demyx n'en menait pas plus large.

-C'est vraiment sale ici…remarqua la jeune fille.

-Faut dire que ce couloir est très utilisé par tous les membres de l'Organisation. C'est celui qui mène à la salle à manger. Alors ça piétine souvent, par ici…expliqua le musicien.

-Forcément. L'appel du ventre…précisa Roxas.

-Ouais, fit Lixae, mais on dirait que vous savez pas vous essuyez les bottes sur un paillasson. Regardez ça…y a des traces de pas boueuses partout. Et sur le carrelage blanc, ça l'fait pas.

Elle plissa soudainement son nez.

-Et en plus, ça pue la merde. Qui c'est qui nous a rapporté une crotte sous ses godasses ?! Moi j'essuie pas ça, c'est vraiment trop crade.

-On a pas le choix, fit Demyx. Si on le fait pas, on va encore être punis.

-Moi j'm'en fous, mais je me demande juste pourquoi ils sont TOUS partis en mission. Ils nous laissent plantés là, à faire les femmes de ménage. C'est sans doute un merveilleux et épanouissant métier, mais j'aurais préféré un peu plus d'action, déclara Axel qui nettoyait un peu plus loin.

-Ben, ils voulaient sans doute être tranquilles pour leur mission. On est pas vraiment disciplinés, alors tu penses bien que ça les arrangeait de nous laisser là, expliqua Roxas.

-Ils voulaient surtout ne pas nettoyer leur merde eux même, oui !! s'énerva Lixae.

Elle frotta avec énergie le sol.

-Vas y doucement ma chérie, ou tu vas faire un trou dans le sol, la railla le Numéro VIII qui bayait aux corneilles, sa serpillière posée à côté de lui.

-Travailles, toi aussi ! se défendit Lixae.

-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. Je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique, fit Axel pour exaspérer la fille.

-Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre, ta supériorité hiérarchique ? rétorqua Lixae en menaçant le jeune homme de sa serpillière sale.

-Calmez vous, tous les deux, et frottez, leur conseilla Roxas. Plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on pourra passer à autre chose.

-Roxas, tu es la voix de la Sagesse…fit Axel. Je suivrai ton enseignement.

-Ouais, c'est ça, rigola amèrement Lixae. Et c'est quoi, le prochain truc à faire ? Nettoyer les chiottes ?

Ils eurent tous un frisson de dégoût à cette pensée. Demyx parcourut rapidement la liste des choses à faire des yeux. Ouf. Aucune mention de toilettes à nettoyer. Sauvés.

Après avoir frotté le sol aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient pendant une bonne demie heure, le carrelage sembla finalement reprendre son teint de blancheur impeccable. Tout échevelés, ils se mirent ensuite en route pour leur prochaine tâche.

Direction la bibliothèque.

Ce qui plut à Lixae.

-Wouaah ! Trop cool ! Visez moi la tonne de livres que vous avez là !! s'exclama-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à destination.

Elle semblait aux anges.

-J'avais jamais vu une aussi grande biblio ! Y aura au moins un endroit qui me plaira dans ce Manoir.

-Quoi ? Tu sais lire, toi ? se moqua Axel.

Elle lui lança un regard assassin.

-Oui. Et même beaucoup. J'adore les romans de science-fiction et les thrillers. Ça me botte.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers un gros chariot à roues sur lequel reposaient des piles de livres de toutes tailles. Leur travail consistait à replacer les livres chacun à leur exacte place dans les étagères. C'est-à-dire en suivant l'ordre alphabétique.

.Ça me rappelle beaucoup la punition que j'ai dû faire l'autre jour, marmonna Roxas.

Ils s'activèrent tous, rangeant un à un des ouvrages traitant de sujets les plus divers, simples romans d'aventures ou brochures médicales spécialisées. Lixae jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil à l'intérieur des bouquins, tentant de repérer ceux qui pourraient l'intéresser. Elle revenait vers le chariot pour emporter dans ses bras une nouvelle pile de livre à ranger, mais s'arrêta quand elle remarqua qu'Axel ne participait pas au travail commun. Il restait planté sur place et fixait du regard le haut de l'étagère remplis de livres devant laquelle il se trouvait, se grattant le menton d'un air intrigué. Lixae décida de lui sonner les cloches, à ce fainéant.

-Hého ! Encore en train de rêver, Porc-Épic ?! Allez hop, au boulot !

Il ne lui accorda pas même un regard. Il continua simplement de regarder d'un air songeur l'étagère.

Au moment où Lixae se disait en rigolant qu'il avait dû s'endormir debout les yeux ouverts (tant qu'à faire, elle lui amènerait un coussin pour qu'il puisse poser sa tête contre l'étagère), il dit à voix haute, sans vraiment s'adresser à elle:

-Je me demande où est-ce qu'ils cachent leurs romans érotiques.

Elle faillit s'étrangler.

-Tu débloques, Porc-Épic

-Axel. Vire le mot « porc-épic » de ton vocabulaire ou ça va chauffer. Et je t'assure que je ne débloque pas. Faut pas se leurrer. On est une majorité de mecs dans l'Organisation. Et on sait tous que les mecs ont besoin de _ça_. On a beau être des Nobodys, ça change rien. Les vieilles habitudes. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-T'as l'air de bien les connaître, les vieilles habitudes de tes collègues, commenta Lixae.

Axel soupira dramatiquement.

-Ah…qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'suis un mec moi aussi. Un vrai de vrai. Un mâle comme moi, t'en as rarement vu. Peut être jamais, d'ailleurs.

-…Ouais, c'est ça.

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement pendant lequel chacun médita d'un point de vue philosophique sur les « vieilles habitudes » des mâles de l'Organisation, puis le Numéro VIII reprit:

-Tu penses qu'ils sont planqués tout en haut de l'étagère ?

-De quoi ?

-Les romans érotiques.

Elle se détourna, l'air dégoûtée.

-J'en sais rien, et je m'en fiche. Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir. Ça m'intéresse pas. Je ne suis pas un mec, _moi_, et je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Mais si tu veux en avoir le cœur net, attends moi là 10 minutes et je reviens avec un piolet et un grappin pour que tu puisses escalader l'étagère.

Elle le laissa de nouveau seul, et se contenta durant les minutes suivantes de continuer à ranger les bouquins, grands ou petits, neufs ou usés. Soudain, un cri retentit, venant sans aucun doute d'Axel.

-Là !! J'en ai trouvé un ! Un livre érotique ! OH MON DIEU ! Quel est le porc qui lit ça ?!

Lixae se précipita malgré elle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lire dans cette Organisation ?!

-Où ça ?! Montre !! fit-elle.

Elle saisit le livre que tenait le Numéro VIII et lu.

« …ainsi, si l'on considère que le Punctum Remotum se situe approximativement à… »

« Quoi ? »

Un livre traitant de l'optique. Elle entendit Axel se marrer à côté d'elle.

-Ça t'intéresse pas, hein ? fit-il, citant les propres paroles qu'elle avait prononcées quelques minutes auparavant. Moi, j'aurait tendance à dire que y a pas que les livres de science-fiction et les thrillers qui te bottent.

Lixae rougit violemment. Elle lança brutalement le livre sur Axel qui manqua se prendre un des coins dans l'œil. Elle s'en alla d'un air digne tandis qu'Axel ricanait dans son dos. Elle retrouva Demyx et Roxas deux rangées d'étagères plus loin.

-Vous avez fini de ranger de votre côté ? s'enquit Demyx. Pour nous, c'est bon.

-Ouais, on a fini. Et on peut pas dire qu'Axel ait été d'un grand secours dans l'opération « rangement ».

-Il n'a rien fait ?

-Il a rangé trois livres, et après il m'a laissé tout faire.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Axel l'avait aidée à ranger plus de la moitié des livres, mais elle se dit qu'elle n'allait pas se gêner pour le rabaisser un peu après ce qu'il venait de lui faire.

-Bon. Alors…Roxas sortit de la poche de son pantalon la petite carte que Xigbar leur avait donnée. Dernier truc à faire…Nettoyer les vitres de la salle de séjour. Après, on aura fini.

-Super ! fit Demyx. C'est assez rapide à faire. Quand on aura fini, on pourra aller manger. Je meurs déjà de faim.

Et comme pour appuyer cette déclaration, son ventre gargouilla joyeusement, ce fit qui fit rire Lixae et Roxas, et poussa Axel à les rejoindre, intrigué par leur éclats de rire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Demyx, vite ! L'escabeau balance !!

Roxas se tenait perché tout en haut d'une mini-échelle, en équilibre plus qu'instable. Il se tenait debout sur la dernière marche de l'escabeau, et serrait dans ses mains le produit de nettoyage ainsi qu'une éponge pour essuyer les vitres devant lui. Un seau d'eau avait été posé à côté de ses pieds, dans lequel il essorait régulièrement l'éponge mouillée. Tout à son travail, il s'était redressé avec un peu trop d'ardeur, et maintenant l'escabeau penchait légèrement en arrière. Demyx vint à son secours et le redressa correctement.

Les jeunes Nobodys avaient décidés de s'organiser de cette manière: ils monteraient chacun à leur tour sur l'escabeau pour nettoyer une vitre. Roxas s'était désigné pour passer en premier. Lorsqu'il eut fini, ce fut au tour de Lixae de se percher en haut de la mini-échelle. Axel restait à côté, au cas où elle perdrait l'équilibre comme le Numéro XIII tout à l'heure. Lixae vit une occasion de se moquer d'Axel.

-Et ben…Heureusement que j'suis en pantalon et pas en jupe…On sait où t'aurais eu les yeux, hein, gros pervers ?

Axel ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Ouais, ben j'en connais une qui est plus perverse que moi, dit-il bien fort pour attirer l'attention de Demyx et Roxas.

Lixae eut envie de lui lâcher le seau d'eau sur la tête. Mais elle fut dissuadée à l'idée qu'elle devrait ensuite éponger l'eau sur le sol. Pas cool. Elle envisagea alors d'attendre qu'Axel soit à son tour sur l'escabeau et de le pousser contre la vitre pour qu'il aille s'écraser dehors quelques mètres plus bas. Douce vengeance.

-C'est bon, j'ai fini, dit-elle après avoir intégralement nettoyé sa vitre.

Elle descendit de l'escabeau et s'essuya ses mains dégoulinantes d'eau sur son manteau. Axel prit la relève, déplaçant l'escabeau jusqu'à la prochaine fenêtre. Lixae, elle, alla rejoindre Demyx qui était assis sur un des canapés du living room, au centre de la pièce.

-Tout baigne, Poulp-Man ?

-Je m'appelle Demyx.

-Ok, Demyx. Mais je t'avoue que le style « tentacules » t'allait plutôt bien, quand on était dans…l'autre monde, ou je sais pas quoi. Alors maintenant, je risque de ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de t'appeler « Poulp-Man ». M'en veut pas trop. Simple habitude.

Demyx retint un soupir et esquissa un petit sourire hésitant. Lixae parlait vraiment beaucoup. Voilà encore quelque chose qui la différenciait d'Alix. Comme beaucoup d'autres. Autant Lixae était agitée et exubérante, autant Alix était calme et discrète. En fait,elles étaient chacune le parfait opposé de l'autre. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas Demyx. Il était toujours aussi perturbé par le fait que ces filles puissent avoir le même corps et être si différentes l'une de l'autre. Un moment il discutait avec la timide Alix, deux minutes plus tard il se retrouvait en face de l'excitée de Lixae. Très perturbant.

Lixae se pencha soudainement vers lui avec des airs de conspirateur. Demyx n'aimait pas cet air. Mais alors pas du tout.

-Alors…Tu lui as fait ta déclaration ?

Demyx cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

-…Quoi ?

Elle s'agita sur son fauteuil.

-Alix…Tu lui as fait ta déclaration ? Tu l'as embrassée ? Oh, fais pas cette tête là ! fit-elle en voyant que le musicien prenait un air outré tout en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je ne l'ai jamais…Alix est mon amie !! Juste une amie ! répliqua-t-il tout bas pour que personne d'autre que Lixae ne l'entende.

Elle semblait beaucoup s'amusé de la gêne qu'elle avait provoqué chez le jeune musicien.

-J'te crois, j'te crois, fit-elle du ton de celle qui n'y croyait absolument pas. Tu sais, je te comprends…C'est jamais simple d'accepter ses premiers émois amoureux d'adolescents. Allez…Tu peux te confier à moi…

-Y a rien à confier du tout !!

-Ahlàlà…L'âge bête…Le refus des sentiments…

-Tu vas arrêter oui ! s'exclama Demyx dont les joues étaient aussi rouges que les cheveux d'Axel. Et d'abord, c'est quoi cette histoire de perverse, hein ?! Je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure, toi et Axel !

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Lixae d'être déstabilisée.

-C'est rien du tout !

-Ah ? Vraiment ?

« Voilà pour le retournement de situation, songeait Demyx. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre ! »

Lui était tiré d'affaire. Il avait réussi à détourner la conversation. C'était à Lixae de se dépatouiller de son propre jeu, à présent. Elle fut miraculeusement sauvée par Axel qui cria qu'il avait fini de laver sa vitre. Sauvée par le Porc-Épic. Demyx se leva et partit faire sa part de travail, laissant derrière lui une Lixae soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à répondre à ses questions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Alors…mettre les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante…laissez cuire pendant 5 minutes…

Demyx lisait péniblement les instructions sur le paquet de pâtes, debout devant la cuisinière. Ses trois amis étaient tous assis autour de la table. Ils avaient décidés de manger dans la cuisine même, au lieu de dîner dans la salle à manger comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire avec le reste de l'Organisation.

-T'as besoin de lire les instructions pour faire des pâtes ? se moqua Lixae. Ça, c'est fort. Il lui faut des directives pour réussir à mettre correctement de l'eau à chauffer.

-T'as qu'à les faire toi-même si t'es si maligne, lui lança Demyx tout en allumant le feu.

-Sûrement pas. On a tiré au sort, c'est sur toi que c'est tombé, donc TU t'y colles.

Lixae fit une pause pendant laquelle elle observa Axel à la dérobée.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu l'as pas fait participer au tirage au sort, lui ?

Elle désigna du doigt le Numéro VIII.

-Parce que je ne tiens pas à ce que la cuisinière explose aujourd'hui, quand tous les autres ne sont pas là, répondit Demyx.

-Je vois pas le rapport avec Axel. Tu cuisines si mal que ça ? rigola le jeune fille en se tournant vers le concerné.

Celui-ci, pour toute réponse, fit apparaître soudainement au milieu de sa paume une flamme orangée. Les yeux noirs de Lixae s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-La vache ! T'as fait apparaître du feu !!

-Hé ouais ! Je suis un pro en la matière, se vanta Axel tout en faisant doubler de volume la flamme dansante.

-C'est vraiment…incroyable. T'as jamais songé à devenir pompier ? plaisanta Lixae. Non mais c'est vrai, avec ce…pouvoir, tu pourrais faire reculer n'importe quelle flamme ! Chouette carrière en vue, non ?

Roxas rit.

-Je crois qu'Axel préfère allumer ou propager les feux plutôt que de les éteindre.

-Exact, Rox', confirma le Numéro VIII.

Lixae leur fit remarquer que le métier de pyromane n'existait pas.

-Je fais sans, assura Axel qui fit disparaître sa flamme. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à avoir un pompier, demande à Dem'. Lui, c'est l'eau qu'il dirige. Et je dois avouer qu'il s'en tire plutôt bien. Mais il est certain que rien ne vaut le feu.

Lixae semblait envieuse.

-C'est trop cool…Chacun dans cette Organisation a le pouvoir sur un élément ou autre chose, c'est ça ?

-Ouais, répondit Axel. Sauf que pour certains d'entre nous -genre Zexion- c'est assez dur de déterminer quel est son véritable pouvoir.

Elle s'auto désigna du doigt.

-Et moi, c'est quoi mon pouvoir ?

-Euh…

Axel se tourna vers Demyx qui était toujours occupé à préparer leur dîner. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas d'aide de sa part, il décida d'improviser.

-Et ben en fait…je sais pas.

Lixae sembla se dégonfler sous l'effet de la déception.

-Comment ça, « tu sais pas » ? Tu connais les pouvoirs de tout le monde dans cette Organisation, sauf le mien ?

Le Nobody se gratta la nuque d'un air gêné.

-Hé…je viens de te dire que pour certains c'est dur de déterminer le pouvoir. Et je ne t'ai jamais vue à l'œuvre, en train de te battre…Et c'est principalement durant les batailles que se manifestent les pouvoirs. Donc…je peux pas t'en dire plus.

-Pffff…

La jeune fille soupira fortement. La voyant aussi déçue, Axel pensa à un détail qu'il avait oublié. Peut être qu'on ne connaissait pas encore son élément, mais qu'en était-il de son arme ?

-Hé, Dem' ! fit Axel.

-Hm ?

-Dis moi, tu sais ce que c'est, l'arme d'Alix ? Parce que l'autre jour, avant de partir pour Atlantica, le Supérieur a demandé à la voir. J'imagine que c'était pour lui remettre son arme, non ?

Le musicien se figea, interrompant ce qu'il était en train de faire. La conversation prenait une tournure qu'il n'aimait pas. Il avait complètement oublié l'arme d'Alix. Et l'entraînement désastreux auquel il avait dû participer. Il décida d'être prudent et de ne pas tout révéler.

-Euh…Ouais. Il lui a montré son arme…

Les yeux de Lixae étincelèrent à ces mots.

-C'est vrai ? Une arme ?

Elle rit.

-Attends…Alix avec une arme, ça l'fait pas du tout ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Et moi, j'en ai une aussi ?

-Sans doute, fit prudemment Demyx en allant s'asseoir à côté de ses amis, à table. En fait, ton arme sera sûrement la même que celle d'Alix.

La jeune fille sembla être déçue par le fait qu'elle n'aurait pas d'arme à elle, mais elle se reprit bien vite.

-Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

Demyx allait répondre que ce n'était pas possible, Mais Axel le devança.

-En fait, c'est pas une arme que tu gardes 24/24 heures avec toi. Tu ne la fait venir qu'en cas de besoin. Pour un combat, par exemple.

-Je la fais venir ?

La Nobody haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, il te suffit de…Mmff !!

Demyx avait plaqué sa main contre la bouche du Numéro VIII avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. La dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu voir, c'était Lixae avec une arme entre les mains. Et cet idiot d'Axel qui s'apprêtait à lui dire comment s'y prendre pour invoquer son arme !

Le manège du musicien ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux scrutateurs de Lixae.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-elle d'un ton soupçonneux. Laisse le parler.

-Euh…Ben en fait, tu vois, je pense que c'est pas vraiment une bonne idée. En plus, ton arme te servirait à rien. On est pas en plein combat, alors vaut mieux la laisser là où elle est.

Demyx sourit d'un air crispé et retira finalement sa main de la bouche d'un Axel énervé.

Lixae ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner.

-Dis moi au moins à quoi elle ressemble, cette arme.

-Hein ? Ben…

Demyx posa le pour et le contre de la requête de Lixae, et se dit qu'il n'y avait guère de risque à lui révéler l'apparence de son arme.

-C'est une chaîne avec à l'un des bouts une faux, et de l'autre un boulet hérissé de pointes. Elle est noire d'un côté, et grise de l'autre.

-Stylé.

-Dangereux, surtout.

-Pas grave. Tu veux vraiment pas me dire comment la faire venir à moi ? Y a une formule secrète à prononcer, j'parie ?

-Exactement. Une formule secrète. Et non, je ne te le dirai pas.

Elle lui lança un regard suppliant, mais Demyx ne craqua pas.

-S'il te plait…

-Non.

-Allez…

-Non.

-Pitié…

-Non !!

-Demyx?

-NON !!!!

-Mais…

- Tu es sourde ou quoi ?! J'ai dit « non » !! s'énerva le musicien. N'insiste plus !

-C'est pas ça…

-Quoi ?

-L'eau de tes pâtes est en train de bouillir et déborde de partout…

-Hein ?!!

Le Numéro IX se leva précipitamment renversant sa chaise pour aller éteindre le feu sous les rires de ses amis.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-C'était boon…s'exclama Lixae après avoir entièrement vidé son assiette.

Elle croisa les bras derrière sa nuque et s'affala contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Ça va mieux le ventre plein.

-Ça, c'est sûr ! fit Roxas.

-Ouais, renchérit Axel à l'attention de Demyx. En voyant comment tu avais fait cramer tes pâtes au départ, je me suis dit que c'était mal partit. Mais finalement, c'était pas si mauvais.

-Merci, mes critiques culinaires ! plaisanta Demyx.

Tous les quatre rires, puis laissèrent planer un petit silence, contents d'être simplement là, ensemble, sans aucun nuage en vue sur leur emploi du temps. Toutes les tâches indiquées sur la petite carte avaient été faites, et ils avaient à présent l'après midi, et même la soirée pour eux. Ce qui laissait envisager plein de projets plus ou moins intéressants.

-Qu'est-ce que vous proposez qu'on fasse, cet aprèm ? demanda Axel à la cantonade.

-Des jeux vidéos dans ma chambre ! proposa Roxas.

-Un karaoké ! fit Demyx.

-Encore un peu de ménage !! cria Lixae.

Ils la regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds.

-C'est bon, je rigole…les rassura-t-elle. Je raconte et fait des conneries quand je suis en pleine digestion. La bouffe à cet effet sur moi. Et si on s'entraînait plutôt avec nos armes ?

Demyx l'avait vu venir. Décidément, elle y tenait, à son arme !

-J'ai dit non, Lixae! J'ai vraiment pas envie que ça finisse en boucherie générale.

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris.

-Et pourquoi ça finirait en boucherie générale ?

-Parce que la bouffe à cet effet sur toi: tu fais des conneries quand tu es en phase de digestion. C'est toi l'a dit, lui répondit le musicien en souriant d'un air malicieux.

Lixae lui rendit son sourire, admettant de bonne grâce qu'elle s'était fait avoir.

-Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous draguer parmi avec vos sourire, vous pourrez peut être nous aider à décider de l'occupation de l'après midi ? les railla Axel.

Cela fit rire Lixae et Roxas, et soupirer Demyx.

-Moi je trouve que les jeux vidéos, c'est une bonne idée, fit Lixae.

-Ouais, ça peut être pas mal, admit Axel.

-Ok, alors ! On y va ! lança Demyx. Rox'… mène nous jusqu'à l'antre sacrée qu'est ta chambre.

-Antre sacrée, mon œil ! Antre du cheni, oui, souffla Axel à Lixae.

Si Roxas l'entendit, il n'en laissa rien paraître et, partant d'un pas de conquérant, les mena à travers les couloirs du Manoir jusqu'à sa chambre.

Chambre qui, finalement, correspondait pas à ce qu'en avait dit Axel. Il y régnait un véritabe fouilli. Les vêtements, éparpillés un peu partout par terre se mêlait aux livres et autres bandes dessinées. Ça et là, traînaient des boîtiers de dvds et jeux vidéos. Les draps du lit étaient complètement défaits, et reposaient à moitié sur le sol de la chambre. Roxas tenta de rassembler rapidement ses affaires, histoire sans doute de ne pas faire _trop_ mauvaise devant la jeune fille qui entrait dans sa chambre pour la première fois.

-Désolé pour le cheni…s'excusa-t-il avec un air gêné.

Mais Lixae le rassura.

-Y a pas de problème. Je préfère encore une chambre bien en désordre comme celle la plutôt que complètement vide comme la notre à Alix et moi.

Demyx la regarda, étonné.

-Comment ça, vide ?

-Ben ouais…y a rien dans notre chambre, à part un lit et un bureau…C'est vide quoi. Ça fait pas très vivant. Tandis que cette chambre là, au moins, on voit que y a de la vie, tu vois ? C'est en cheni, mais c'est chaleureux.

-Ça fait à peine deux semaines que vous êtes là, avec Alix, tenta d'expliquer le musicien. Vous pourrez la remplir comme vous voudrez au fil du temps.

-Oui, mais ça risque d'être chaud parce qu'on a pas vraiment les même goûts.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, fit Axel qui était déjà en train de farfouiller aux milieux des consoles et piles de jeux vidéos de Roxas. Mais pour le moment, venez jouer. Ah !

Il sortit triomphalement de la pile de jeux un boîtier.

-On va essayer ça, ok ? J'adore ce jeu !

Lixae lui prit le boîtier des mains et le parcourut des yeux.

-C'est un jeu de course de voitures…J'suis nulle à ces jeux. Je préfère les jeux de bastons.

Axel lui reprit le boîtier et en sortit le disque.

-Moi je suis super fort à ce jeu. T'es d'accord qu'on se fasse quelques parties Rox' ? Après tout, c'est ton jeu, alors il me faut ta…permission.

-Bien sûr, vas y, répondit le Numéro XIII.

Tandis qu'Axel mettait en place le jeu, la jeune fille avisa une stéréo qui se trouvait perchée sur la bibliothèque de Roxas.

-Hé, Roxas…commença-t-elle. Le grand manitou, il accepte que vous écoutiez de la musique à fond ? Parce que y a que comme ça que je l'écoute, moi.

-Xemnas, tu veux dire ? fit Roxas en se tournant vers Lixae. Dire qu'il « accepte », c'est beaucoup…Mais ça nous empêche pas de le faire.

-Je pense bien.

Un cri de victoire s'éleva derrière eux, venant d'Axel.

-C'est partit, les gars ! Qui fait la première partie avec moi ? Lixae ? Tu relèves le défi ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

-Si tu veux. Mais je suis nulle à ces jeux de course automobiles.

Elle saisit la manette que lui tendait le Numéro VIII et s'assit à côté de lui, en face du téléviseur.

Il s'avéra que Lixae en effet, avait quelques difficultés avec les jeux de voitures. Le véhicule qu'elle dirigeait tant bien que mal avait de légères tendances à sortir du parcours prévu pour la course. Quant à Axel, il maîtrisait parfaitement sa décapotable et filait à toute blinde sur la route, laissant (très) loin derrière lui la jeune fille.

-J'te bats à plate couture ! fit-il pour enrager la Nobody.

-Tu vas voir…s'énerva Lixae qui n'aimait pas perdre.

Elle réussit laborieusement à remettre sur la piste sa voiture qui était allée s'embourber dans un champ et, miraculeusement, parvint à la maintenir sur la route pendant quelques dizaines de mètres…avec cependant un petit inconvénient.

-Euh…Lixae ? T'es en contresens…la prévint Demyx doucement.

-J'm'en fiche, j'vais dans le sens qui me plaît.

-C'est pas comme ça que tu vas gagner la course.

Grommelant, la jeune fille fit faire demi tour à sa voiture qui alla immédiatement s'encastrer contre une barrière et refusa tout net de redémarrer.

-Rhaaa!!! Ça m'énerve !! pesta la Nobody.

Entre temps, Axel avait atteint la ligne d'arrivée et brandissait en l'air un poing victorieux.

-Héhé…Je suis le maître incontesté du jeu. Qui osera me défier ?

Mais Lixae n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là.

-Moi !! On en refait une ! Je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer comme ça !

Demyx et Roxas se regardèrent. Lixae pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'arriverait jamais à battre Axel à ce jeu. Mais ce serait sans doute un agréable divertissement de la voir s'énerver en vain au fil de ses défaites. Aussi la laissèrent-ils jouer tout son saoul, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait assez de perdre et qu'elle déclare finalement, après un énième dérapage incontrôlé de sa voiture, qu'elle était fatiguée de ce « jeu stupide ».

-En plus, se plaignait-elle, à cause des gants qu'on doit porter, j'ai pas bien la manette en main !

-Dis plutôt que t'abandonnes, la nargua Axel.

Mais cette fois ci Lixae ne mordit pas à l'hameçon et laissa le Numéro VIII fanfaronner sans intervenir.

Demyx et Roxas prirent la relève, chacun une manette en main. Lixae en profita pour se retirer légèrement derrière et aller voir de plus près les Cds du Numéro XIII. Du rock, et de l'électro, principalement. En voyant tous ces disques rangés sans dessus dessous, Lixae se dit qu'il était grand temps de refaire la déco dans sa propre chambre.

Le reste de l'après midi fut passé à essayer différents jeux. Des jeux de course auxquels Axel et Demyx étaient champions, en passant par les jeux de baston (Lixae prit sa revanche sur le Numéro VIII en le battant cinq fois de suite à plate couture), pour finir par les jeux d'infiltration auxquels Roxas surpassait les autres. Quand vint l'heure du souper, ils étaient tous surexcités après ces plusieurs heures intensives de télévision. Souper qui se résuma finalement à la confection de quelques sandwichs au jambon qu'ils engloutirent. Les idées se mirent à fuser concernant l'occupation de la soirée à venir.

-Un karaoké ! proposa à nouveau Demyx.

-Oh, mais lâche nous avec tes karaokés, Dem', fit Axel. Si on t'écoutait, on ne ferait plus que ça. Je propose qu'on regarde un film dans ma chambre. Un film d'horreur, dit-il tout en prenant un air effrayant.

-J'suis partant, déclara Roxas.

-Moi aussi, fit Demyx.

Tous se tournèrent vers Lixae pour entendre son avis. La jeune fille prit un air mystérieux.

-Moi, j'ai mieux qu'un film d'horreur.

Ils attendirent, pendus à ses lèvres. La jeune fille ménageait ses effets, prenant tout son temps pour leur annoncer son idée.

-On va pas se contenter de voir un film d'horreur. C'est super banal. On va carrément se passer une soirée d'horreur, à se raconter des histoires…D'horreur, évidement.

Axel croisa les bras, l'air blasé.

-Ah ? Et ça, c'est pas banal, peut être ? Tout le monde fait ça, ma vieille.

-Peut être que tout le monde se raconte des histoires qui font peur. Mais nous, on a le cadre parfait pour ce genre…d'activité. On a un Manoir entier. Et ça, pas tout le monde l'a. Imagine….Ce soir, seuls dans une pièce de cet immense Manoir, dans le noir (note auteur: ohlà ! J'me mets aux rimes, moi !XD), avec pour unique source de lumière une bougie…Ça serait bien plus flippant qu'un simple film d'horreur. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

-Hm…T'as raison. Ça peut être un bon plan, admit Axel. Vous en pensez quoi, les gars ?

Demyx et Roxas approuvèrent tous les deux chaleureusement la proposition. Une nuit blanche (enfin…une soirée d'horreur, plutôt), voilà qui allait être excitant !

-Si vous êtes ok, on va mettre ça au point, continua Lixae qui semblait avoir pris la direction des affaires.

Elle regarda la montre accrochée au mur.

-Bon…euh…Il est 20h30. J'imagine que vers 21h15 il fera tout à fait sombre. Je propose donc ceci: on part chacun dans nos chambres, et on trouve tous une histoire d'horreur à raconter aux autres. On se rejoint dans la salle à manger à côté de la cuisine à 21h15. Et la soirée d'horreur commencera à ce moment là. Ça vous va ?

-Ça roule ! firent les trois autres.

-Génial ! fit Lixae. Bon, et bien maintenant, chacun dans sa chambre.

Ils opinèrent tous du chef et sortirent de la cuisine -sauf Axel qui devait laver la vaisselle, à son grand déplaisir. Lixae quant à elle était ravie. La soirée s'annonçait bien. Une bonne petite séance de frousse le soir. Mais avant…Elle aurait le temps de vérifier quelque chose. Quelque chose qui l'avait tarabustée une bonne partie de la journée. Le tout était de rejoindre sa chambre vite fait. Ce qu'elle fit, accompagnée de Demyx et de Roxas qui visiblement étaient pleins d'entrain à la perspective de passer une soirée de flippe. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au niveau où se trouvaient les chambres, ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Alors, vous avez bien compris ? leur fit encore Lixae. À 21h15 dans la salle à manger. Et ramenez nous de bonnes histoires, ok ?

Les deux autres approuvèrent.

-J'ai un recueil d'histoires d'horreur, assura Roxas.

-Parfait. Alors à toutes !

Ils pénétrèrent ensuite chacun dans leur chambre. Lixae trépignait d'impatience. Enfin, après tant d'attente, elle allait pouvoir faire venir son arme. Du moins, essayer.

Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre, et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil sur sa table de nuit. 20h45. Elle avait largement le temps. Au contraire des autres, elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de trouver une histoire à leur raconter. Des histoires d'horreur, elle en avait plein la tête. Maintenant, elle pouvait se consacrer uniquement à son arme. Elle enleva le lourd manteau noir qu'elle portait, retira ses gants, fit gicler ses bottes de ses pieds et jeta le tout pêle-mêle par terre avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit. Mue par elle ne savait qu'elle volonté, elle observa ses mains pâles aux longs doigts fins, et remarqua que les ongles étaient intacts. Voilà bien une preuve qu'elle n'avait plus été aux commandes du corps depuis longtemps. Si ç'avait été le cas, ses ongles auraient été rongés jusqu'au sang. C'était une des ses manies. Lixae ne pouvait pas s'empêcher des les mordre. Stupide, mais comme ça. Elle pensa à la tête que ferait Alix si elle retournait aux commandes du corps et qu'elle voyait que ses doigts auparavant impeccables avait des ongles rongés à l'extrême. Elle verrait rouge, sans aucun doute. Lixae rit intérieurement à cette pensée. Inutile de l'énerver encore plus. Alix voyait déjà d'un très mauvais œil sa présence dans son corps. Il n'y avait qu'à se rappeler de l'autre jour. Elle lui avait très clairement fait comprendre, à travers les pensées que Lixae arrivait à saisir, qu'elle ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle ne la considérait que comme un parasite. Un virus dont il faudrait se débarrasser à tout prix. Et Lixae, même si elle rechignait à se l'avouer, avait de la peine en pensant que son « autre » la voyait comme ça. Jamais Lixae ne se sentait mal lorsque Ila et Elia se disputaient, parfois en usant de mots très blessants. Elle s'en fichait même totalement. Mais là, ce n'était pas pareil. Lixae aurait bien voulu n'en avoir rien à faire. Elle aurait bien voulu pouvoir rire des accusations d'Alix, comme elle le faisait _avant_. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Car à présent, les choses dont l'accusait Alix n'avait rien à voir avec celles d'avant, qui n'étaient que des broutilles. Non, cette fois, elle accusait Lixae d'_être là_. D'_exister_. C'était autre chose que leurs anciennes disputes de gamines. Et Lixae ne pouvait pas se ficher de ça. Comment agir autrement, quand on vous disait littéralement que notre existence n'était qu'une erreur ? Et en même temps qu'elle en souffrait, Lixae en voulait terriblement à Alix. De quel droit la traitait-elle ainsi ? Elle n'avait pas l'exclusivité sur ce corps ! C'était aussi le sien, à Lixae, après tout ! Elles étaient deux, et il faudrait faire avec.

Lixae tapa du poing sur le matelas du lit, une nouvelle vague de colère la submergeant. Et cette saleté de « mur » qui n'arrangeait rien ! Si il ne s'était pas placé comme ça entre leurs esprits, tout aurait été si simple…Il aurait suffi à Lixae d'aller à l'encontre de l'esprit d'Alix. Et alors, elles auraient pu tout se dire. Tout s'expliquer. Lixae lui aurait parlé du temps où elles cohabitaient déjà ensemble. Et sans doute, leur relation se serait très vite améliorée. Alix l'aurait acceptée bien plus facilement si elles avaient pu vraiment communiquer ensemble. Mais à cause de cette saloperie de mur, tout cela était impossible. Oui, tout aurait été si simple si Alix ne l'avait pas oubliée. Si simple si…

« On n'était pas mortes. »

Elle eut un sursaut à cette pensée, et le problème du « mur » lui sortit de l'esprit.

Sa mort. Enfin, celle d'Ila et d'Elia. Qui avait mené à leur naissance, à Alix et Lixae. Du moins, c'était ce qu'on leur avait dit. Mais jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas accordé beaucoup d'importance à cette idée, car elle n'avait jamais eu le temps d'y penser vraiment. Mais maintenant qu'elle était dans le vif du sujet, il fallait avouer que l'idée de cette mort était assez…obsédante. À vrai dire, elle ignorait totalement ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'Ila et Elia meurent. Elle avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, se creuser les méninges, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était Ila et Elia allant au lycée…Ila et Elia rentrant chez elles…Leur vie banale, de tous les jours, quoi ! Rien qui ait un quelconque lien avec leur possible avec leur mort. Et si elle tentait de chercher dans ses souvenirs les plus récents, elle se retrouvait devant une sorte de gouffre noir dans lequel toute sa mémoire aurait sombré. En clair, une partie de sa vie, de la mort d'Elia à la naissance de Lixae en tant que Nobody avait été totalement oubliée, plongée sous silence. Troublant. Et particulièrement agaçant. Ne pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa « personne » lors de sa mort était une idée insupportable. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle éclaircisse tout ça. Elle demanderait peut être au Porc-Épic de l'aider à éclairer cette histoire.

Mais pour le moment…Il fallait qu'elle se secoue les puces. Elle pensait trop. Il ne lui restait qu'un quart d'heure avant de devoir rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas un peu, il serait trop tard pour penser à faire venir son arme.

Elle se frotta les mains, souffla un grand coup, chassant de son esprit toutes ses interrogations, et se concentra. Elle était quasiment certaine que Demyx lui avait menti quand il lui avait dit qu'il fallait connaître une formule spéciale pour faire apparaître son arme. Elle l'avait deviné au ton empressé et gêné de sa voix, ainsi qu'à l'expression de ses yeux. Selon le Porc-Épic, faire venir son arme serait très facile. Elle en avait déduit qu'il lui suffirait de penser très fort à l'arme en question pour la faire apparaître. Alors elle avait ensuite demander à Poulp-Man à quoi elle ressemblait. Parce que si le but était de penser très fort à l'arme, il fallait qu'elle sache un minimum comment elle se présentait. Et Demyx avait répondu à sa demande sans se méfier, décrivant précisément l'apparence de l'arme qui serait bientôt sienne si tout se déroulait comme prévu. Elle avait toutes les cartes en main. Un peu de concentration, et le tour serait joué.

« Allez, c'est partit. »

Elle inspira profondément et, toujours assise au bord du lit, posa ses mains à plats sur ses genoux, paumes ouvertes et offertes au plafond. Elle fixa de ses yeux noirs un point invisible au milieu de ses mains et se concentra, tentant de visualiser dans son esprit l'arme qu'elle voulait faire venir.

« Une longue chaîne…un boulet à un bout…une faux à l'autre…noir et gris… »

Elle crut un instant avoir réussi, car il y eut un scintillement. Mais non. Ses mains étaient vides. Aucune trace d'arme quelconque. Elle grogna de frustration et se concentra à nouveau, fixant ses mains à en avoir les yeux brouillés de larmes. Après deux ou trois autres tentatives infructueuses, elle commença à perdre patience.

« M'énerve… »

Mais sa colère sembla avoir un effet favorable. Elle sentit soudain comme un fourmillement au creux de ses paumes. Elle crut d'abord à un simple engourdissement, mais elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle avait tort. Un nouveau scintillement, semblable à celui qu'elle avait remarqué quelques instants auparavant apparut. Et tout à coup, ce fut comme si des centaines de particules scintillantes, venant de toutes part, avaient décidés de se regrouper au creux de ses mains. Ces particules étincelantes se rejoignirent toutes ensembles sous ses yeux, se mélangeant entre elles pour former un objet bien plus gros…L'arme. Trente secondes plus tard, toutes les particules scintillantes s'étaient comme soudées entre elles, et une longue chaîne reposait à présent dans les mains de Lixae. Celle-ci était ébahie et ravie. Elle avait réussi. Bon, d'accord, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de mérite, étant donné qu'elle l'avait fait un peu au petit bonheur la chance, et en s'énervant, de plus. Mais quand même. Elle l'avait fait. Elle admira l'arme qui reposait à présent entre ses mains. Elle se leva de son lit, et soupesa l'arme. La faux et le boulet n'étaient pas des plus légers. Tant pis, elle ferait avec. Et il fallait avouer que l'arme avait un certain style, moitié noire et grise. Oui, il n'y avait pas à dire: Lixae l'aimait.

« Si seulement je pouvais l'essayer, juste un peu… »

Mais comment faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas aller vers Demyx et lui dire: « Hé, salut ! On s'fait une petite baston ? ». Il lui avait dit de ne pas faire apparaître son arme. Juste le contraire de ce qu'elle venait de faire, quoi. Non, elle ne devait pas lui montrer qu'elle était passée outre ses recommandations. Le Porc-Épic, peut être ? Oui, lui accepterait sans doute de l'aider. Il la laisserait sans doute utiliser son arme. Ça pourrait le faire. À moins que…à moins qu'il décide de se venger de la farce qu'elle lui avait fait l'autre jour dans le bateau, et qu'il aille crier sur tous les toits qu'elle se servait de son arme alors qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Ce qui serait très mauvais pour elle, assurément. Bon. Tant pis. Elle se débrouillerait seule. Lixae se plaça au centre de sa chambre. Elle voulait voir si elle aurait l'arme bien en main. Elle commença de balancer le boulet au bout de la chaîne. Il se mit à bouger paresseusement. Elle accentua le mouvement de rotation que faisait sa main, et le boulet hérissé se balança plus fort au bout de sa chaîne. Trop fort. Il heurta le bureau qui se trouvait derrière elle, et le bruit sourd d'un objet tombant par terre se fit entendre. Lixae regarda curieusement le bureau blanc derrière elle. Elle s'en approcha puis se pencha en avant pour ramasser ce qui était tombé. Un objet qu'elle reconnut sans peine.

« Hein ? Mais c'est le couteau avec lequel j'ai blessé le requin l'autre jour… »

Elle saisit le manche entre ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Alix fait avec ? »

Bonne question. À quoi ça lui servait, à l'autre idiote, de le garder ? Ce n'était qu'un vieux couteau à la lame un peu rouillée.

« Il est glauque, en plus. »

Elle allait le reposer négligemment sur le bureau, mais elle eut soudainement une idée. Si Alix gardait ainsi ce couteau bien en évidence sur le bureau, c'est qu'il devait être important pour elle (bien que Lixae ne comprenne absolument pas en quoi un tel objet pouvait bien être utile, mis à part pour blesser des requins enragés). Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille tandis qu'un plan se formait dans son esprit.

« Alors…Où est-ce que je le cache, ce cher couteau auquel elle tient tant ? »

Elle posa son arme sur son lit et se tapota le menton en réfléchissant à une cachette possible. Où allait-elle bien pouvoir le planquer, ce fichu couteau ?

« Hm… »

Dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau ?

« Non…Ils sont tous vides. Elle le retrouverait bien trop facilement. »

Sous le lit ?

« Non. Mauvaise idée. »

Elle laissa son regard sombre errer partout dans la chambre. Soudain, elle trouva.

« Ouais…ici ! La cachette idéale ! »

Souriant, elle alla placer le couteau là où elle savait qu'Alix ne penserait jamais à chercher.

« Parfait ! Elle le trouvera jamais, planqué comme il est. »

Une pensée désagréable lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. Ne risquait-elle pas de détériorer encore plus leur relation déjà plus que mouvementée en cachant ce couteau qui semblait important aux yeux d'Alix ? Si, sans doute. Il fallait l'admettre. Ce ne serait en tout cas pas avec ce genre de farce qu'elle améliorerait leur entente. Lixae hésita alors. Ne valait-il pas mieux remettre sagement le couteau à sa place ? Envenimer la situation entre Alix et elle serait chose peu sage…

Mais…

« Oh, et merde ! Ça lui apprendra à me dire de disparaître ! »

Ben oui, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite farce inoffensive. Et Lixae ne s'était jamais considérée comme quelqu'un de sage.

« Héhé…j'aimerais bien être là pour la voir chercher le couteau partout…ricanait Lixae. Ça va être… »

Le fil de ses pensées fut brutalement interrompu par l'irruption soudaine de Demyx dans sa chambre.

-C'est l'heure, Lixae! Il faut y aller ! Hé…! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Lixae, prise au dépourvu, suivit du regard la direction qu'indiquait Demyx du doigt. Il désignait le lit sur lequel reposait l'arme de la jeune fille.

« Oups… » pensa Lixae.

-Euh…ben, c'est mon arme ! fit-elle avec un grand sourire quelque peu crispé.

-Ça, je peux le voir. Mais je t'avais dit de pas la faire venir.

-Je sais bien, mais la tentation était trop forte.

Le musicien soupira.

-Et d'abord, comment t'as fait pour la faire venir ?

Elle émit un petit rire méprisant.

-Pfff ! C'était vraiment simple. J'ai pas cru une seconde à ton histoire de formule secrète.

La jeune fille s'approcha du lit et prit son arme dans ses mains.

-Elle est vraiment stylée, tu trouves pas ? demanda-t-elle à son ami.

-Super dangereuse, aussi, fit Demyx en reculant car la faux acérée se balançait près de lui. Bon, allez, renvoie la. Faut qu'on parte, sinon on va être en retard à notre soirée d'horreur.

Lixae jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et se rendit compte que le musicien disait vrai. Elle avait été tellement absorbée avec cette histoire d'arme qu'elle avait perdu la notion du temps et n'avait même pas remarqué que la lumière avait fait place à la pénombre dans sa chambre. L'heure des frissons étaient venue.

« Bon…euh…disparais ! » pensa-t-elle à l'attention de son arme. Qui ne disparut absolument pas.

« Allez…Du balai ! C'est fini maintenant, vas-t-en ! »

Au moment où elle allait demander à Demyx comment s'y prendre pour s'en débarrasser l'arme disparut soudainement, et Lixae se retrouva les mains vide.

« Ah, ben c'est pas trop tôt ! »

Lixae s'apprêtait à remettre son manteau mais elle remarqua que le musicien lui-même l'avait enlevé, ainsi que ses bottes et se gants, restant en pantalon, T-shirt et pieds nus.

-C'est plus confortable comme ça, assura-t-il.

-Ouais. Mais moi je garde mes chaussettes, Je suis frileuse, et je suis sûre que le sol est glacé. Pas envie de m'enrhumer.

Demyx haussa les épaules et tous deux sortirent de la chambre, prêts à gagner le lieu de rendez-vous avec Axel et Roxas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, Axel et Roxas étaient déjà présents. Tous les deux s'étaient également débarrassé de leur encombrant manteau. Roxas avait lui aussi retiré ses bottes, mais Axel les avait laissées. Le Numéro VIII, qui mâchait un chewing-gum avec nonchalance, accueillit avec enthousiasme Demyx et Lixae.

-Alors les mecs…prêts pour le grand frisson ? fit-il en prenant un air inquiétant.

-Bien sûr, répondit Demyx avec assurance.

-Ouais, fit Lixae. Mais faudrait juste éteindre les loupiottes. Si on n'est pas dans le noir, c'est nul.

-T'inquiètes, la miss. On va vite éteindre tout ça.

Axel sortit de derrière son dos une bougie.

-Seule la lumière de cette fragile bougie nous éclairera…dit-il d'un ton mystérieux. Roxas…?

Le Numéro XIII se précipita pour aller éteindre la lumière tandis qu'Axel, usant de son pouvoir, alluma la mèche de la bougie qu'il posa ensuite cérémonieusement au centre de la longue table à manger. Axel, Demyx et Lixae s'assirent tous autour de la bougie, le musicien et la jeune fille d'un côté de la table, les Numéros VIII et XIII juste en face. Axel se racla la gorge avant de se mettre à parler.

-Bien. Je déclare la soirée frissons officiellement commencée.

Tous, assis dans le noir, attendirent.

-Je commence à raconter mon histoire, déclara Axel d'un ton catégorique.

-Et pourquoi toi ? objecta Lixae.

-Parce que c'est moi qui ai fait la vaisselle. Je mérite une compensation.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

-Ça n'a rien à voir. M'enfin, vas y. De toute manière, j'suis sûre que t'arriveras pas à nous effrayer. En tout cas, pas moi. Alors autant commencer par les histoires les plus soft, le railla-t-elle.

Axel l'ignora et se contenta de mâchonner son chewing-gum pendant quelques instants. Puis il reprit:

-Mon histoire parle -enfin, fait mention- de la chose la plus utile et la plus extraordinaire au monde.

Il fit une pause, et attendirent tous dans le silence complet, pendus à ses lèvres.

-Le feu, termina-t-il.

Lixae marmonna quelque chose à propos des gens qui racontaient n'importe quoi alors que tous les regards se portaient automatiquement sur la bougie au centre du groupe. Et Axel commença à raconter son histoire.

-Ceci est l'histoire véridique de six adolescents qui partent faire du camping. **[1 **Ils décidèrent de passer la nuit au beau milieu d'une forêt. Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, ils se réunirent tous autour d'un feu de camp. Soudain, dans le noir, s'éleva une voix inconnue…

Et Axel prit une voix inquiétante en entonnant:

_-« Feu, feu, joli feu, Que ton âme disparaisse ! »_

-Et les adolescentes se rendirent soudain compte qu'une personne manquait à l'appel. Pensant qu'elle est simplement partie au toilettes, ils ne s'inquiètent pas et continuent de bavarder. Mais soudain, la même voix s'éleva à nouveau:

« Feu, feu, joli feu, Que ton âme disparaisse ! »

-Et ils voient qu'une autre personne manque. Ils commencent à se poser des questions, mais préfère ignorer la situation et continuent de parler. Mais, dix minutes plus tard…

« Feu, feu, joli feu, Que ton âme disparaisse ! »

-Et cette fois, un cri retentit. Ils commencent à avoir peur, car ils ne sont plus très nombreux.

« Feu, feu, joli feu, Que ton âme disparaisse ! »

-Ils ne sont plus que deux. 

Axel fit une pause et contempla les visages attentifs de ses amis avant de reprendre.

- Les deux adolescents restant décident de rester à vue l'un de l'autre.

« Feu, feu, joli feu, Que ton âme disparaisse ! »

Et il ne resta plus qu'une jeune fille. Elle commence à courir, quand…

« Feu, feu, joli feu, Que ton âme disparaisse ! »

-……Et…au bout de quelques jours, ne les voyant pas revenir, on appelle la police qui se dirige vers le campement. Ils y découvrent quelque chose d'effroyable…Six corps décapités gisent en cercle autour du feu éteint.

Un petit silence accompagna les dernières paroles du Numéro VIII. Finalement, Lixae lança:

-Ouais…Elle était pas mal. Pour toi.

Elle eut un sourire espiègle et mystérieux.

-Mais moi, j'ai beaucoup mieux, affirma-t-elle. Ouvrez grandes vos oreilles, et écoutez moi bien, les enfants.

Aucun des trois ne releva le sarcasme, et ils attendirent qu'elle daigne bien leur raconter son histoire.

-C'est l'histoire de deux sœurs jumelles. **[2 **Deux petites filles qui viennent de naître à l'hôpital. Les médecins, voulant s'assurer de la bonne santé des bébés, leur font passer tous les examens nécessaires. Mais en faisant des radios, ils ont une mauvaise surprise. Les bébés sont loin d'être en bonne santé.

Lixae fit une pause et vit que ses amis la regardaient avec la plus grande attention. Elle reprit donc.

-Les radios avaient révélés que l'un des bébés avaient le cœur et le foie en très mauvais état. L'autre bébé avait le cerveau complètement atrophié. Ils décidèrent donc de sauver celui qui pouvait l'être, c'est-à-dire celui au cœur et au foie défectueux. Pour cela, ils enlevèrent le cœur et le foie intacts de l'autre bébé, et les transplantèrent dans le corps de sa jumelle. Le bébé au cerveau atrophié mourut, et sa sœur, que ses parents décidèrent d'appeler Céline, survécut grâce à son nouveau cœur et foie.

La jeune fille se tut à nouveau, histoire de ménager ses effets. Ce qui avait l'air de fonctionner: Axel, Demyx et Roxas semblaient obnubilés par son histoire, et Axel mâchait son chewing-gum au ralenti.

-12 ans plus tard, les parents de Céline décident de sortir pour aller se divertir. Céline resterait seule dans la maison, ce qui était une première pour elle. Les parents s'en allèrent, confiants, et Céline monta dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Elle travaillait tranquillement quand soudain, elle entendit quelque chose…

Et Lixae si mit alors à chanter sur le rythme d'une comptine d'enfants:

_-« Céline, rends moi mon cœur et mon foie. Je suis dans l'escalier. »_

Lixae vit ses amis frissonner en entendant l'effrayante comptine. Cela la ravit.

-Céline a très peur, continua-t-elle, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir. Elle se rendit donc toute tremblante dans les escaliers devant sa chambre. Elle ne voit personne. Mais elle entend à nouveau:

« Céline, rends moi mon cœur et mon foie. Je suis dans le salon. »

Et la fillette, suivant la voix, descendit les marches et entra dans le salon. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle…Mais il n'y avait rien ni personne.

Lixae regarda les autres à tour de rôle: Roxas avait l'air tendu, Demyx pareil, et Axel fixait la bougie des yeux.

-Et soudain, Céline entend, tout près d'elle:

« Céline, rends moi mon cœur et mon foie. Je suis dans la cuisine. »

Et Céline va dans la cuisine. Là encore, elle ne trouve absolument rien d'anormal. Morte de peur, elle ose à peine bouger…

Lixae se pencha légèrement en avant sur la table et se mit presque à chuchoter.

-Elle ne voit rien…Mais elle entend à nouveau…

« Céline, rends moi mon cœur et mon foie. Je suis…

**-LÀÀ !!!!!**

Lixae bondit sur Demzx en hurlant « là ! » et les trois amis eurent un grand mouvement de recul, jusqu'au musicien qui laissa s'échapper un petit cri de terreur en sentant les bras de la jeune fille se refermer sur lui et manqua de renverser la bougie. Roxas avait fait un bond sur sa chaise et pâlit. Axel émit un petit bruit étranglé, comme si il avait avalé de travers.

Après un moment de flottement pendant lequel les trois Nobodys se remettaient de leurs émotions, ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps.

-Ça va pas de me sauter dessus comme ça ?! s'exclama Demyx. J'ai failli mourir !

-Mince ! Quelle frousse ! renchérit Roxas. Je m'y attendais absolument pas !

-Pu…Putain ! Tu m'as fait avalé mon chewing-gum, connasse ! fit Axel.

La jeune fille riait à en perdre le souffle. Apparemment, elle avait réussi à leur faire une frousse de tous les diables.

-Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? parvint-elle à articuler entre deux gloussements. Vous avez failli mouiller vos frocs, avouez !

-J'admets, elle était assez flippante fit Axel.

-Heureusement que j'ai pas de cœur, lâcha Demyx. Il aurait giclé de ma poitrine.

-J'ai failli tomber de ma chaise, ajouta Roxas.

Lixae croisa les bras d'un air satisfait.

-Héhé…Je suis le maître incontesté des histoires de flippe. Personne ne fait ça mieux que moi. Alors, qui veut être le prochain à raconter ? Et essayez de faire un peu mieux que celle du Porc-Épic…La sienne était vraiment pas effrayante.

Elle lança au Numéro VIII un regard narquois. Axel se leva brusquement de sa chaise, l'air énervé.

-Ok, Miss-J'ai-Peur-de-Rien…! Viens avec moi ! On va aller invoquer Bloody Mary dans ma salle de bain [3 On va voir si tu oses faire _ça_ !

Lixae sembla perdre de sa superbe à ses mots.

-Invoquer…Quoi ?! Non, pas question ! Je n'invoquerai rien du tout !

Axel croisa les bras, victorieux.

-Ahah ! Alors, qui c'est qui flippe, hein ?!

-C'est pas la même chose ! se défendit Lixae en vain.

- « Pas la même chose » ?! Mon œil ! T'as juste la frousse, oui !

Les deux, se disputant, ne remarquèrent pas l'intervention de Roxas.

-Dîtes…fit le Numéro XIII doucement.

-Y a une différence entre raconter des histoires et faire je sais pas quoi dans la salle de bain ! continuait Lixae.

-Hého…recommença Roxas.

-T'es bien une nana. Ça fait la maligne un coup, ça se dégonfle la minute d'après ! raillait Axel.

Cette fois ci, Roxas parla haut et fort:

-Vous n'avez pas entendu quelque chose ?

Les deux se turent et tous les regards se braquèrent sur le Numéro XIII.

-Quoi ? firent-ils à l'unisson.

-Y a eu un drôle de bruit qui venait de la cuisine, expliqua patiemment Roxas.

Un léger silence gêné suivit ces paroles.

-Comment ça, un bruit dans la cuisine ? s'enquit Lixae. J'ai absolument rien entendu. Tu divagues, Roxas !

-Exact ! soutint Axel tout en se rasseyant à sa place. T'es peut être un peu jeune pour les histoires d'horreur finalement. Tu t'imagines des trucs, après.

Au moment où le Numéro XIII allait vaillamment défendre sa cause, un gros BAM !! Retentit dans la pièce d'à côté, c'est-à-dire la cuisine.

-Là, vous voyez, ça recommence ! fit Roxas à la fois satisfait et légèrement inquiet.

-C'était quoi ?! s'enquit Demyx qui s'était redressé sur son siège comme un ressort.

-J'sais pas, mais ça fout les boules…Axel, va rallumer les lumières, lança Lixae.

-T'as qu'à le faire toi-même.

-Mais puisque je te dis que…AAAHHH !! Un truc m'a touché la jambe !!!! hurla la jeune fille, faisant sursauter ses amis.

-C'est mon pied, banane ! fit le Numéro VIII.

-Ah…Ouf…Mais…Arrête de me faire du pied, espèce de…

CLING !!!

Tous gardèrent le silence alors qu'un nouveau bruit retentissait, venant de derrière la porte qui menait à la cuisine.

-Putain, mais c'est quoi ?! demanda Demyx qui commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Axel, c'est toi qui a traficoté quelque chose dans la cuisine pendant que tu rangeais la vaisselle, ou quoi ?!

Le Numéro VIII leva les mains en l'air en signe de défense.

-Absolument pas. J'ai rien fait.

-C'est peut être un courant d'air ? suggéra Roxas. Ça fait tomber des trucs par terre…

-Non. J'crois pas que ce soit un courant d'air, fit Lixae d'une voix calme.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle. Là, tous assis dans le noir avec une pauvre petite bougie pour les éclairer, ils ne se sentaient pas vraiment en sécurité. Seul Axel tenta de sauver la face.

-Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi, à ton avis ? fit-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Un esprit, répondit Demy la place de la jeune fille.

-Quoi ? Non mais tu déconnes ?!

Demyx ne répondit pas mais posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de Lixae qui fixait du regard la porte de la cuisine. Apparemment, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce contact soudain, car elle fit un véritable bond en sentant le poids sur son épaule.

-AH !! Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu veux me faire mourir de peur, ou quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Excuse…fit le musicien d'un air penaud.

À vrai dire, lui non plus n'en menait pas large.

-T'es vraiment con ! T'aurais pas pu -hic !- simplement me parler -hic !- ?!

Axel, Demyx et Roxas la regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

-Oh non ! J'ai le -hic !- hoquet ! C'est à cause de -hic !- toi !! fit la jeune fille en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le Numéro IX. Tu m'as -hic !- fait peur !

Un nouveau bruit leur parvint depuis la cuisine, faisant immédiatement cesser la dispute.

-Oh mon -hic !- Dieu ! s'exclama Lixae. C'est comme dans mon histoire -hic !- ! Céline va dans la cuisine -hic !- et le fantôme de sa sœur l'y attend !Maintenant, Céline veut nous prendre nos cœurs et nos foies, comme sa sœur l'a fait pour elle -hic !- ! tenta d'expliquer la jeune fille entre deux hoquets.

Tous sentirent leur sang se glacer dans leurs veines à cette idée. Axel tenta une fois de plus de montrer qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde inquiet, mais son sourire était figé.

-Ah…fit-il, ben en tout cas, la Céline elle va repartir bredouille si elle vient chercher nos cœurs, vu que…

CLING !!! CLASH !!! BANG !!

Une nouvelle série de bruits en tout genre se fit entendre, et les quatre n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour savoir quoi faire: ils détalèrent comme des lapins sans demander leur reste.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow! Record de mon nombre de mots par chapitre battu ! J'suis fière ! Mais j'suis crevée…j'ai mis les bouchées doubles pour le finir aujourd'hui ! Alors, est-ce que ça vous a plu ?**

**Bon, j'avoue que y avait beaucoup de blabla pour pas grand-chose, mais vous commencez à me connaître et à avoir l'habitude, non ?XD Je fais avancer l'histoire tout lentement (je sais que je suis chiante avec ce système là !XD) et je me concentre sur les relatiosn entre les personnages pour le moment…Ben oui, parce que en fait, je peux pas faire que tout les persos s'entendent très bien tous ensemble, tout de suite ! Ce serait pas très réaliste, non ? Alors je prends le temps de leur inventer des petites histoires sans but comme dans ce chapitre. Et puis, ce genre de chap, c'est marrant à écrire (j'espère que c'est aussi marrant à lire, sinon ça vaut pas le coup !XD).**

**La suite de ce chapitre sera bien plus courte, mais un peu dans le même genre (délire sans queue ni tête !XD).**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**[1J'ai trouvé l'histoire _« Feu, feu Joli feu »_ sur le skyblog Parabizzare. Je suis tombée dessus par hasard, et j'ai trouvé qu'elle correspondait bien à Axel.**

**[2 _« Céline »_ est une histoire très connue, que la plupart d'entre vous doivent avoir déjà lu/ou raconter. Il m'a suffit de chercher dans mes souvenirs pour m'en rappeler et l'écrire ! Je dois avouer que elle me fiche les boules, cette histoire…surtout quand on me chante la petite chanson…brrr !**

**[3 La légende dit que si vous vous placez devant un miroir, la nuit, et que vous dites 13 fois « Bloody Mary » une femme apparaisse dans ce miroir. Pour plus de détails cherchez…où vous voulez ! On trouve partout des infos sur cette légende urbaine !**

**Pour une petite anecdote…quand Lixae fini de raconter son histoire, Axel a avalé de travers son chewing-gum…c'est ce qui est arrivé à une amie à moi lorsque je lui ai raconté « Céline » XD Je m'en suis souvenue et je me suis dit: « Tiens, ça pourrait être marrant de l'inclure dans l'histoire ! ». Et c'est Axel qui a trinqué !XD**

**And Now...RaR !**

**MarieDoll**: **Ohh...merci de ne pas me ruiner !XD en plus, je suis déjà sans le sou !lool laisse moi juste un peu de papier et un stylo pour que je puisse continuer à écrire ! et mon ordi, aussi, pour que je puisse publier les chaps !XD**

**T'as raison..une carte made in Axel, ça doit pas être très...fiable !XD L'achèterai pas, moa!**

**Axel: comment ça, t'achèterais pas ma carte ?! Elle est certifiée correcte et tout à fait représentative de l'environnement du Manoir !**

**Haruka: ...cause toujours !**

**Oui...mon Vexen a été trèès gentil. Et oui, Alix aime les sciences...juste le contraire de moi, quoi !XD**

**Merci encore pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! A plus !**


	21. Petits travaux et soirée frissons suite

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 21:** Petits travaux et soirée frissons (suite)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_CLING !! CLANG !! BANG !!_

-Oh, putain ! cria Axel en entendant tous ces bruits.

-C'est **-hic !-…**c'est Céline !! fit Lixae.

Les quatre se levèrent précipitamment, renversant la petite bougie sur la table. Ils prirent la poudre d'escampette, fonçant dans le noir. Rester près de cette cuisine de laquelle émanait des bruits plus qu'effrayants de vaisselle cassée ne leur disait absolument rien. La soirée d'horreur devenait un peu trop glauque à leur goût. Aussi se précipitèrent-ils vers la porte de la salle à manger. Mais voilà: passer tous en même temps par une porte qui n'est faite que pour laisser passer une personne à la fois…c'est dur. Ils s'écrasèrent les uns les autres, coincés contre le cadre de la porte et n'arrivant pas à passer le palier. Finalement, Lixae et Roxas réussirent à s'extirper et laissèrent place à Axel et Demyx, essoufflés. Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dehors, Demyx claqua fermement la porte derrière eux, et l'écho se répercuta entre les murs, leur donnant des frissons.

-Merde…mais c'était quoi ?! s'exclama le musicien en regardant d'un air horrifié ses amis.

-Je sais pas, et j'ai pas l'intention de rester pour le savoir, fit Axel. Venez, on se casse.

-Oui, mais où **-hic !-** est-ce que tu veux aller ? s'enquit Lixae. Je te signale que si c'est vraiment un esprit **-hic !-** on pourra bien aller se planquer n'importe **-hic !-** où, ça changera rien !

-Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! s'énerva le Numéro VIII. Et tu veux pas arrêter avec ton hoquet ?! Tu me stresses !

-J'y peux **-hic !-** rien !

-Hé les mecs…On a perdu Roxas, fit soudain Demyx.

-Quoi ?!

Ils regardèrent dans toutes les directions, fouillant du regard le couloir à présent obscur pour tenter de discerner la forme de leur ami dans l'ombre. Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence: Roxas avait disparu. Il y eut un long et pesant moment de silence, seulement entrecoupé par les hoquets réguliers de Lixae.

-Et merde ! fit Axel en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il a fallu qu'il aille se paumer !

-je parie que c'est l'esprit **-hic !-** qui l'a emmené.

Axel se tourna vers la jeune fille et pointa l'index sur elle.

-Arrête avec tes histoires d'esprit, toi ! J'y crois pas, moi, à ces conneries !

-Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi t'es partit en courant avec nous tout à l'heure ? demanda Demyx.

Le Numéro VIII ne se démonta pas.

-J'ai été surpris, c'est tout ! J'ai absolument pas peur !

-Ah ? Mais t'as pourtant les mains qui tremblent comme pas possible !** -hic !-** remarqua Lixae.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, on va chercher Roxas, décida Axel en ignorant royalement ce que venait de dire la jeune fille.

-Mais si l'esprit…tenta Demyx.

Axel sortit de ses gonds.

-Tu t'y mets aussi, Dem' ?! Arrête avec ça ! Y a pas d'esprit !! No spirit !

-Tu disais toi-même il y a quelques instants que tu voulais pas savoir ce qui…

-J'ai dit ça comme ça !

-Alors va voir dans la cuisine, si tu **-hic !-** l'oses, fit Lixae.

-Rhaa…mais tu m'énerves ! Allez, on y va !

Axel se mit à courir, immédiatement imité par les deux autres, et ils s'enfoncèrent tous dans les couloirs plongés dans l'obscurité du Manoir. Ils hésitaient à crier tout haut le nom de leur ami perdu. Ils ne se l'étaient pas dit, mais chacun savait exactement que les autres pensaient la même chose: si il y avait bel et bien un esprit qui se baladait dans le Manoir, mieux valait ne pas faire trop de bruit. Déjà que les bottes que portait Axel ne le rendaient pas discret quand il courait, si en plus ils se mettaient à brailler…Le Numéro VIII d'ailleurs prenait de la vitesse, distançant peu à peu les deux autres.

-Hé, ralentis un peu ! souffla Demyx.

-On **-hic !-** arrive pas à te suivre ! ajouta Lixae qui devait à la fois lutter contre l'essoufflement et son hoquet.

Mais Axel ne sembla pas les entendre et il disparut au niveau d'un embranchement. Au moment de prendre à son tour le virage pour accéder au couloir suivant, Lixae, qui était en chaussette et pour qui le sol était donc passablement glissant, dérapa et tomba à terre avec une grâce peu féminine et un grand « BOUM ! » sonore.

Demyx s'arrêta immédiatement de courir pour aller l'aider à se relever, ce que la jeune fille faisait à grand renfort de jurons.

-Putain de chaussettes !

-Ça va ? s'inquiéta Demyx.

-Ouais, mais je me suis bien éclatée. Quel vol plané !

Elle se frotta le coude là où elle s'était cognée.

Et une chose -très importante compte tenu de la situation dans la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient- leur sauta soudainement aux yeux.

-Hé ! J'ai plus le hoquet ! s'exclama Lixae. Ça doit être le choc…

-Bonne nouvelle, fit Demyx. Par contre…euh…on a perdu Axel ?!

-Tu rigoles ?!

-Non ! Regarde ! Il est plus là ! Il a dû continuer à courir sans se rendre compte qu'on le suivait plus !

-Oh merde !!

Lixae s'accrocha vivement au bras de Demyx qui rougit à ce contact malgré leur situation inquiétante.

-Demyx…commença la jeune fille d'une voix effrayée. C'est…c'est comme dans l'histoire d'Axel !!

-Quoi ?

-Dans son histoire, les ados se perdent de vue les uns après les autres ! C'est exactement ce qu'on est en train de faire !

-La vache ! T'as raison !

-Oooh…les boules…

-Euh…T'inquiètes ! tenta de la rassurer Demyx alors que lui-même n'en menait pas large. On va rester ensemble tout le temps. On se quittera pas des yeux ! Comme ça, il ne pourra rien nous arriver.

-Ben c'est exactement ce que les deux derniers ados dans l'histoire d'Axel se sont dit,et après ils se sont…

-Ah ! Parle pas de malheur ! l'interrompit le musicien en lui plaquant les deux mains sur la bouche.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ils se figèrent, tendant l'oreille.

-Ohoh…quelqu'un vient…fit Demyx.

Ils se tournèrent dans la direction d'où venaient les bruits de pas, mais l'obscurité ambiante les empêchait de bien voir le bout du couloir.

-Euh…Lixae? Un esprit, ça fait du bruit quand ça se déplace ? demanda le musicien, inquiet.

-Ça dépend quel esprit et de la manière dont il se manifeste, répondit la jeune fille en chuchotant.

-Oooh…ça se rapproche ! gémit Demyx tandis que les bruits de pas leur parvenaient plus fort aux oreilles.

-Je suggère qu'on se casse en vitesse.

-Oui, vite !

Ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et foncèrent dans la direction opposée aux bruits de pas, courant à l'aveuglette et tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible dans leur fuite. Alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans un nouveau couloir et le traversaient en courant, Demyx buta contre quelque chose et s'étala à son tour sans aucune douceur.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Lixae stoppa sa course et son premier réflexe fut de tendre l'oreille.

-C'est bon…J'entends plus de bruit de pas. On a dû _le _semer.

Elle s'approcha ensuite du musicien resté à terre et qui contemplait d'un air perplexe quelque chose qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à…

-…des bottes ? fit Lixae.

-Euh…il semblerait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que font des bottes au beau milieu du couloir ?!

-Bonne question. Je crois que ce sont celles d'Axel.

Lixae haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-C'était le seul d'entre nous à porter ses bottes ce soir, répondit simplement le musicien. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi il les aurait enlevées…

-C'est sans doute un coup de l'esprit, fit Lixae comme si c'était une évidence.

Le Numéro IX la regarda sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

-Comment ça, l'esprit ?

Le silence s'installa entre les deux pendant un instant, et Demyx se décida finalement à dire tout haut ce que son amie pensait sans doute tout bas.

-L'esprit est en train de déshabiller Axel ?!!

…

Long et profond moment de flottement durant lequel chacun imagina une éventualité plutôt perturbante.

-Je propose qu'on continue de le chercher, suggéra Lixae.

-Ouais.

La jeune fille trouva le courage de faire de l'humour malgré leur situation préoccupante. Elle sourit malicieusement.

-Si ça se trouve, ça va faire comme dans l'histoire du Petit Poucet. On va retrouver le Porc-Épic grâce aux habits qu'il aura semé derrière lui. Quand on trouvera son slip par terre on saura qu'on est plus très loin.

Demyx se dérida un peu.

-Tant que ça ne fait pas comme dans ton histoire de tout à l'heure…

Ils se remirent en route, marchant d'un pas rapide. Peu à peu, leurs pieds les menèrent au niveau des chambres des membres de l'Organisation. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller voir dans la chambre de Roxas: peut être que l'un de leurs amis s'y trouvait ?

-Vas y, entre en premier, fit Lixae une fois devant la porte de la chambre du Numéro XIII.

-Pourquoi ? s'enquit Demyx d'un air soupçonneux.

-Parce que si un truc -genre l'esprit- nous saute à la gueule, je tiens pas à être au premier plan.

Demyx soupira, feignant la lassitude alors qu'il n'était pas ravi de devoir entrer en premier dans une pièce sombre sans savoir ce qui l'y attendait. Mais déterminé à ne pas passer pour une poule mouillée aux yeux de la jeune fille, il ouvrit la porte d'un air décidé et s'engouffra dans la pièce, ne manquant pas d'appuyer immédiatement sur l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière. Lumière qui éclaira aussitôt la chambre familière. Les deux Nobodys se sentirent tout de suite plus rassurés dans cette pièce connue.

-A première vue, Roxas n'est pas là, constata Demyx.

-Peut être qu'il se cache ? suggéra Lixae. Vérifie. Moi, je vais aller voir dans la salle de bain.

Et elle partit donc, laissant à Demyx le soin de fouiller les possibles cachettes de la chambre. Dans la salle de bain -qui était à peu près aussi en désordre que le reste de la pièce- , Lixae regarda derrière le rideau de la douche mais n'y vit personne. Au moment de reculer pour sortir, elle glissa sur un savon qui traînait par terre mais réussit à se rattraper de justesse. S'énuquer contre le bord du lavabo maintenant n'aurait pas été une bonne idée.

-Il est grave quand même, ce Roxas, à tout laisser par terre, fit Lixae voix haute tout en sortant de la salle de bain. J'ai failli me…Demyx?

La jeune fille se figea sur place. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce. La chambre était vide.

« Ohoh… »

Lixae sentit une vague de panique monter en elle à la vue de la pièce vide. Où son ami pouvait-il bien être passé ?! Il y avait bel et bien un esprit, alors ?! (« Oh mon Dieu ! L'esprit l'a emmené lui aussi ! L'histoire d'Axel se répète ! »)

-Merde…ah, les boules…Putain, Demyx si tu te caches, c'est pas drôle ! fit-elle à voix haute.

Elle tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Est-ce que ses amis avaient tout planifié à l'avance, alors qu'elle était dans sa chambre en train de s'énerver contre Alix et son arme ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient tout mis au point: les bruits de vaisselle cassée dans la cuisine, la fuite, la disparition de Roxas, puis celle d'Axel, pour finir par l'évanouissement dans la nature de Demyx? Non, non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ses amis avaient vraiment eu l'air effrayés tout à l'heure. À moins que ce ne soit des comédiens hors pair, il était improbable qu'ils aient réussi à simuler une telle peur. Non, ce n'était pas ses amis qui avaient tout manigancé. Mais il y avait une autre explication possible à tout cela, et bien que Lixae pensa qu'elle était improbable -et elle espérait du fond de son cœur que ce ne soit pas cette explication la bonne-, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas en tenir compte: auraient-ils déclenché la colère d'un quelconque esprit en se racontant des histoires de fantômes ? Cette idée la terrifia.

« Oh non, pitié, faites en sorte que ce ne soit pas ça ! Il ne faut pas que ça recommence comme la dernière fois…pas ça… »

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède à la panique. Il fallait penser calmement. Zen. Tout reprendre depuis le début. D'abord, il était impensable qu'ils aient déclenché la colère de quelque esprit simplement en se racontant des blagues. Mais sur le moment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était ça.

« Bon, j'ai une idée: et si j'arrêtais de me poser des questions et que j'allais chercher Demyx ? Ce serait pas mal, non ? Au lieu de rester là à cogiter inutilement. »

Très bonne initiative. Oui. Mais lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre de Roxas et se retrouva seule dans le couloir obscur, elle n'était plus aussi sûre d'elle. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et s'avança de quelques pas dans le couloir, restant dans le rai de lumière diffusé par la lampe de la chambre.

-Demyx ? fit-elle doucement.

Elle n'avait pas envie de crier et que l'écho réponde de partout. Rien de tel pour se ficher la trouille. Elle s'enfonça lentement le long du couloir, marchant silencieusement sur le sol dallé. Sol dallé dont elle ressentait la froideur à travers ses chaussettes. Elle avait la chair de poule, mais elle n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause du froid ou de la peur. Sans doute les deux. S'enfoncer dans le noir, comme ça, c'était vraiment effrayant…Qui pouvait bien savoir ce qui l'attendait au bout du couloir ?

Comme pour en rajouter à son sentiment d'insécurité, un hurlement terrorisé brisa soudainement le silence, provenant de quelque niveau inférieur du Manoir. Elle se figea sur place et le cri mourut, laissant de nouveau planer le silence le plus complet.

« On aurait dit la voix du Porc-Épic… »

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ?

« Non, en fait, je veux pas savoir. »

Elle se remit à marcher, nerveuse. Soudain, elle eut l'impression de ne pas être seule…

-De…Demyx ? bafouilla-t-elle.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Et toujours cette présence qu'elle sentait…Elle frissonna.

« C'est le truc qui a attaqué le Porc-Épic ! _Il_ est venu pour moi ! » pensa-t-elle, affolée.

Ça y était…La _chose_ était juste derrière elle !

Elle jura, se retourna et hurla simultanément, prête à se retrouver face au pire…Mais se retrouva nez à nez avec Zexion. Qui lui jetait un regard qui montrait très clairement qu'il pensait qu'elle était folle. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vu le Numéro VI, Lixae su tout de suite qu'il était de l'Organisation en voyant le manteau noir qu'il portait. Le soulagement l'envahit soudainement et elle se jeta sur lui, entourant de ses bars les épaules du garçon qui était sensiblement plus petit qu'elle. Contact physique que le Nobody ne semblait guère apprécier, vu la manière qu'il avait de se tortiller pour échapper à l'emprise de la jeune fille.

-Lâche moi, grogna-t-il.

Mais elle se serra encore plus fort contre lui avant de partir dans un babillement incompréhensible.

-C'était horrible ! Y avait des bruits dans la cuisine…et les bottes d'Axel dans le couloir ! Et après, Demy a disparu…Roxas aussi…et le Porc-Épic a crié ! Je ne les trouve plus ! Il faut que tu m'aides !

Zexion tenta de faire lâcher prise à la jeune fille, en vain.

-Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! fit-il d'un air menaçant.

-Non !!

Zexion soupira et se déplaça tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, Lixae accrochée à lui telle une moule à son rocher. Il réussit avec force d'effort à dégager ses bras de l'étreinte de la Nobody et atteignit la poignée de la porte qu'il ouvrit. Lixae le vit faire.

-Hé ! Mais tu vas pas me laisser toute seule ?!

-Si, répondit-il d'une voix calme où perçait l'exaspération. Et maintenant, j'espère que tu auras l'obligeance de bien vouloir me laisser partir.

-Nooon !! cria-t-elle, le serrant à l'étouffer.

En réponse à cela, Zexion, peu enchanté, lui saisit les bras à deux mains et la décolla plus ou moins de lui. Dès qu'elle eut lâché suffisamment prise, il se dégagea entièrement et s'engouffra rapidement dans sa chambre, claquant fermement la porte derrière lui et laissant une Lixae indignée à nouveau seule dans le couloir.

-Héé ! On ne laisse pas une jeune fille toute seule quand elle dit qu'elle est morte de trouille ! fit-elle en tambourinant contre la porte de ses poings. Espèce de mufle !

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, ce qui acheva de l'énerver.

-Sale nain ! cria-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte, ce qui n'eut pour seul effet que de lui meurtrir les orteils.

Elle se mit à sautiller sur place en tenant son pied douloureux, jurant et s'exclamant à voix haute.

-Quelle merde ! Et l'autre idiot qui ne veut pas m'aider à retrouver Demyx !

-Mais je suis là, fit une voix derrière elle.

Lixae étouffa un cri et se retourna brusquement.

-Demyx ?! fit-elle en voyant son ami. Mais où t'étais passé ?! J'me faisais un sang d'encre !

Le musicien sourit.

-Je suis content de voir que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, mais je vais très bien. Tu m'as pas entendu, tout à l'heure ? Quand tu cherchais Roxas dans la salle de bain, je t'ai dit que j'allais vérifier dans les autres chambres.

-Non, je ne t'ai pas entendu, fit Lixae brusquement. À vrai dire, j'ai failli me gaufrer dans la salle de bain alors j'ai pas fait trop attention à ce que tu disais. Et petite rectification: je ne m'inquiétais pas pour toi, mais pour moi. Mis à part ça, tu as trouvé Axel ou Roxas ?

-Non, aucun. Mais de toute manière, même si ce n'est pas nous, quelqu'un risque bien de tomber sur eux d'ici peu, et où qu'ils soient: les autres sont rentrés de mission un peu plus tôt que prévu. Je suis tombé sur Xaldin alors que je sortais de la chambre d'Axel.

-Ouais, et moi sur le nain aux cheveux bleus, fit Lixae. Mis à part le fait qu'il ne m'a absolument pas aidé, il a une super coiffure.

Cette remarque fit rire Demyx. Alors qu'il s'esclaffait, ils virent arriver au bout du couloir Roxas qui, fait étrange, soutenait à moitié Axel en marchant, comme si le Numéro VIII venait d'avoir une forte émotion.

-Roxas ! T'étais passé où ?! s'exclama Demyx en s'approchant des deux Nobodys. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda-t-il ensuite en voyant Axel qui se traînait péniblement.

-Ça doit avoir un rapport avec le hurlement que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure…fit Lixae.

Le Numéro XIII expliqua.

-Ben…en fait, quand on est sortis de la cuisine en courant, j'ai continué à foncer le long des couloirs. J'étais sûr que vous me suiviez de loin, alors je me suis pas arrêté. Et tout à coup, quand je suis arrivé au niveau des chambres, j'ai vu que j'étais seul. J'avais pas envie de poireauter et d'attendre que le truc de la cuisine vienne me chercher, alors j'ai continué plus loin. Et c'est après que je suis tombé sur Axel.

Il poussa du coude le Numéro VIII pour l'inciter à continuer les explications.

-Hein ? Tu veux vraiment que je leur raconte ? fit Axel qui visiblement n'avait guère envie d'entrer dans les détails de leur escapade.

-Vas y.

-Bon…Je suis partit en courant pour chercher Roxas…J'ai bien vu que vous me suiviez plus, Lixae et Demyx, fit Axel, mais j'ai continué à courir. Et au bout d'un moment, j'ai dépassé le niveau des chambres, et je suis arrivé au détour d'un couloir. Je me suis remis à marcher parce qu'il m'avait semblé entendre des bruits de pas de l'autre côté du couloir. Ça me foutait les boules. Au moment où j'allais tourné à l'embranchement, je me suis retrouvé face à Vexen. Logique: j'étais descendu dans les niveaux inférieurs, du coup j'me trouvais près de son labo…Il devait sûrement s'y rendre, d'ailleurs. Et bien je peux vous dire que tomber sur Vexen, comme ça, d'un coup, dans le noir, c'est pas beau à voir. Vision de cauchemar. Ça a failli me tuer.

-C'est pour _ça_ que tu as crié ? s'enquit Lixae.

-Ben oui. Mets toi à ma place…

-Désolée, mais je ne sais pas qui c'est, Vexen, fit la jeune fille. Je l'ai jamais vu.

-Jamais vu ? C'est une sorte de scientifique fou aussi épais qu'un clou. Un vrai papy. Enfin bref. Quand je me suis retrouvé face à lui, j'ai été tellement surpris que…

Axel sembla hésiter à terminer sa phrase.

-Que quoi ? firent Demyx et Lixae dans un bel ensemble.

-…que j'l'ai frappé.

Petit instant de flottement.

-Tu as fait quoi ?! explosa Demyx qui voyait déjà venir les ennuis.

-C'était purement réflexe ! se défendit Axel. Non mais, sérieux, tu tombes en face de ce vieux fou squelettique la nuit, c'est flippant ! Alors moi, je lui ai donné un coup. Sans le vouloir.

-Axel s'attendait à tomber sur…autre chose, fit Roxas pour soutenir son ami.

-Et il t'a fait quoi, le papy ? demanda Lixae.

-Rien. Il est tombé par terre. Je crois qu'il était un peu groggy. J'en ai profité pour partir en courant, et c'est là que je suis tombé sur Roxas qui venait en sens inverse.

-J'avais fait demi tour parce que j'avais entendu un cri, assura le Numéro XIII.

-Moi aussi, firent Demyx et Lixae.

-Génial…marmonna Axel. Toute l'Organisation a dû m'entendre gueuler comme une fillette. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là si tôt ? Ils étaient pas censés revenir de mission très tard ?

-Oui, mais apparemment ils ont fini plus tôt que prévu, fit Demyx.

-C'est ça. J'parie qu'ils ont bâclé leur boulot, oui, se moqua le Numéro VIII.

-J'espère pour toi que le Supérieur n'a pas entendu ce que tu viens de dire, lâcha Demyx.

-Mais non, il est pas là, assura Axel.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de regarder autour de lui pour vérifier.

-Bon…C'est pas tout ça, fit ensuite le Numéro VIII. Mais faudrait peut être songé à retourner dans nos chambres.

Lixae intervint avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de se mettre en marche.

-Y a encore un truc que je pige pas, commença-t-elle en perçant le Numéro VIII de son regard noir. Quand on est partis à ta recherche, Poulp-Man et moi (elle ignora Demyx qui s'indignait du surnom qu'elle lui donnait), on a trouvé tes bottes plantées au beau milieu du couloir. D'ailleurs, Demy fait un super beau vol plané avec atterrissage sur les dents. Qu'est-ce qu'elles foutaient là ?

-Oh ça…

Axel se gratta la nuque d'un air gêné avant de répondre.

-C'était juste que courir avec ces bottes, ça faisait pas beaucoup de bruit, vous voyez ? Et comme je voulais être discret…

-Tu les a larguées en route, compléta Lixae.

-Ouais.

La jeune fille sourit d'un air espiègle.

-Et ben, c'était pas grand-chose finalement…Poulp-Man et moi, on pensait que t'étais fait déshabiller par l'esprit et que tu fricotais avec…

-Vous avez l'esprit tordu ! s'indigna Axel.

-Pas plus que toi.

-C'est vrai que TOI tu t'y connais, en esprits tordus, hein Lixae ? T'as une sacrée expérience dans le domaine, insinua perfidement Axel.

-Ta gu…

-Bon, au lieu de vous engueuler, on ferait mieux de retourner dans nos chambres, intervint Demyx. Si le Supérieur nous trouve ici, je donne pas cher de notre peau.

Les autres suivirent ce conseil, Axel et Lixae se lançant des regards mauvais, et ils retournèrent près des chambres. Mais au moment où chacun s'apprêtait à retourner dans la sienne, Demix fit à nouveau:

-Je sais pas vous, mais moi…

Il fit une pause, l'air d'avoir presque honte de ce qu'il allait dire.

-…Je suis pas rassuré. Vous pensez pas qu'on devrait…euh…juste pour cette nuit…dormir ensemble ? termina-t-il timidement.

Les autres se regardèrent. Ils ne se l'étaient pas dit, mais ils avaient tous eu la même idée, sans oser se l'avouer.

-Ça pourrait le faire, fit Axel. On sera plus tranquilles comme ça. Mais pas question qu'on se raconte encore des histoires d'horreur ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant que Lixae ouvrait la bouche pour s'exprimer.

La jeune fille eut l'air déçue.

-J'ai eu ma dose de flippe pour un moment, assura le Numéro VIII.

-Moi aussi, renchérit Roxas. Alors…où est-ce qu'on dort ?

-Dans ma chambre, répondit immédiatement Axel. On y sera bien. Y a pas autant de cheni que dans celles de Demyx ou Rox'. Allez, venez, fit-il en ignorant les protestations indignées des Numéro IX et XIII.

Il les mena jusqu'à la porte menant à son antre personnelle et Lixae vit pour la première fois la décoration plutôt excentrique de sa chambre. Un peu partout su les murs, des posters et autre autocollants avaient été fixés. Chacun d'eux mettait en avant des propos…incendiaires, tel que: « Pas de vie sans feu », ou encore « Le feu est mon dieu ». Ce qui conférait une atmosphère assez spéciale à la chambre. Lixae crut même apercevoir un petit tas de cendre dans l'un des coins de la pièce. Apparemment, Axel s'était amusé à brûler quelques papiers. Mais en général, la chambre du Numéro VIII était nettement mieux rangée que celle de Roxas. Pas d'habits qui traînaient par terre ou de boîtiers de dvds éparpillés dans toute la pièce.

-Bon, fit Axel qui prenait les choses en main. Reste plus qu'à savoir qui dort où. On peut être deux dans mon lit. Qui se désigne pour dormir par terre ?

Il répondit lui-même à sa question sans laisser aux autres le temps de s'exprimer.

-Lixae est une fille. Il convient donc que, nous autre, hommes supérieurs, lui laissions notre place dans le lit.

Lixae leva les yeux au ciel en entendant divaguer le Numéro VIII.

-…lequel d'entre nous dormira avec elle dans le lit ?

-Ah…Je croyais que j'aurai le lit pour moi toute seule.

-Tu rêves trop.

-Je m'en rends bien compte.

-Et donc…continua Axel, comme nous sommes dans ma chambre…et que je vous héberge généreusement pour la nuit…Il serait assez juste que ce soit moi qui prenne la place restante dans le lit.

Un petit silence s'ensuivit et Lixae demanda:

-Ah…donc je vais dormir avec toi ?

-De toute manière, y aura un de nous dans le lit donc…

-Et pourquoi les « hommes supérieurs » ne dormiraient pas tous par terre pour laisser la place à la faible femme que je suis ?

-Pourquoi devrai-t-on, alors qu'il reste une place en plus ? Répondit Axel du tac au tac.

-Alors je pense que je vais dormir par terre, fit Lixae. Aucune envie de me retrouver avec un pervers comme toi dans un lit.

-Fais comme tu veux.

Lixae sembla réfléchir à la question. Elle regarda successivement le lit à l'air confortable et le sol dur et froid.

-Je crois que je vais prendre le lit, finalement.

-Tout s'arrange dans ce cas. Allez les mecs, allez chercher des couvertures et des oreillers dans vos chambres, sinon vous allez cailler par terre.

Ils s'exécutèrent puis commencèrent de s'installer en vue de dormir. Demyx et Roxas étalèrent leurs couvertures sur le sol avant de se poser dessus, leurs têtes bien callées contre leur oreillers. Axel grimpa dans son lit et s'allongea d'un côté, laissant la place à Lixae pour venir s'installer à côté de lui.

-J'te préviens, Porc-Épic, fit-elle tout en plaçant son oreiller au bout du lit, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit avec moi, je t'étrangle avec tes draps. Alors garde tes mains chez toi, compris ?

Axel prit un air indigné.

-Je ne sais pas où tu vas chercher toutes ces idées. Je n'ai aucune intention de ce genre. Là, tu vois, j'ai juste envie de dormir.

-Parfait.

Axel éteignit la lampe de nuit et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir. Ils avaient pensé continuer à bavarder un moment, mais ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient trop fatigués pour ça. Ils se contentèrent donc de ressasser leurs pensées. Ce qui rappela soudainement quelque chose à Lixae. Alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de somnoler, la voix de la jeune fille brisa le silence.

-Au fait, les gars…finalement, c'était quoi, dans la cuisine ?

Elle eut d'abord pour toute réponse le silence, puis la voix de Demyx s'éleva à son tour.

-C'était peut être un des gars qui était rentré de mission plus vite que prévu ?

-Dis pas de conneries, Dem', on l'aurait vu entrer dans la cuisine si ç'avait été le cas, rétorqua Axel. Il n'y a qu'une seule porte qui mène à la cuisine: celle qui rejoint la salle à manger. Et on était dedans. On n'aurait pas pu ne pas le voir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être autrement ?

-Un esprit ? intervint Roxas.

-J'y crois pas trop…

-Pourtant tu flippais grave, toi aussi ! se moqua Lixae.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à cet instant et Marluxia apparut. S'il fut surpris de voir les quatre Nobodys tous installés dans la même pièce, il n'en laissa rien paraître et s'adressa à eux d'un ton ferme.

-Le Supérieur fait dire à celui d'entre vous qui a lavé la vaisselle aujourd'hui que la moitié des assiettes et des verres a été retrouvé en mille morceaux sur le sol. Il fait également dire que lorsqu'on s'atèle à la tache -visiblement difficile pour vous- de faire la vaisselle, on s'arrange pour mettre correctement en place les affaires sur l'égouttoir, sans quoi tout tombe par terre.

Le Numéro XI s'apprêta à refermer la porte, mais il suspendit son geste.

-Dernière chose. Le Supérieur vous fait aussi savoir que le Numéro II, en rentrant de mission, s'est pris les pieds dans des bottes apparemment abandonnées au milieu d'un couloir.

Et il referma la porte d'un claquement sec, les plongeant à nouveau dans le noir.

-Attends là…commença Lixae après que le petit moment de stupeur fut passé, on a tous flippé à fond en pensant que y avait un esprit ou je sais pas quoi dans la cuisine…juste parce que le Porc-Épic a pas été capable de ranger correctement la vaisselle…dans l'égouttoir ?!!

-Euh…J'avoue que j'ai fait ça un peu à la vite, mais je ne me doutais pas que tout foutrait le camp par terre, se défendit Axel.

-Non mais quel imbécile…fit Lixae. Toutes ces émotions pour…ça !

De par terre s'éleva la voix déjà à moitié endormie de Demyx.

-Justement, toutes ces émotions comme tu dis m'ont crevé…alors si tu pouvais te taire et me laisser dormir…

-Non mais écoutez le me faire la morale ! s'indigna la jeune fille. Tu veux mon oreiller sur le nez ?!

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse et garda le silence. À vrai dire, elle était tout aussi épuisée que les autres. Elle aussi avait un grand besoin de dormir. Ses yeux s'étant accoutumés à l'obscurité de la pièce, elle pu bientôt discerner les formes sombres de Demyx et Roxas qui étaient allongés par terre, sur leurs couvertures. Roxas semblait déjà endormi, couché sur le côté. Demyx, allongé sur le dos, un bras passé sous sa tête, les yeux fermés, avait l'air tout près du sommeil. Lixae bailla longuement. Elle sentait le sommeil la gagner peu à peu. À côté d'elle, Axel changea de position. Bientôt, les respiration régulières de ses amis se firent entendre. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir à son tour. Juste avant que le sommeil la prenne, elle se demanda si le lendemain elle serait toujours « là » ou si ce serait Alix qui se réveillerait à sa place. Elle se laissa finalement emporter par la fatigue et son souffle endormit se joignit à celui des autres Nobodys.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx se réveilla soudainement, frissonnant. Il regarda autour de lui sans comprendre. Ce n'était pas sa chambre…Que faisait-il là ? Puis il se souvint de l'idée qu'il avait eue de dormir tous ensemble dans la chambre d'Axel. Pas si bonne, finalement, cette idée. Le sol sur lequel il dormait était glacé, et la mince couverture intercalée entre son corps et le dallage n'y changeait pas grand-chose. Il était parcouru de frissons. Génial. S'il restait par terre plus longtemps il allait attraper la crève. Non, il ne pourrait pas continuer à dormir comme ça. Il lui fallait la chaleur d'un lit. À moitié dans les vapes, il se désenroula de la couverture dans laquelle il s'était entortillé et grimpa à quatre pattes dans le lit d'Axel. Lixae se retourna dans son sommeil et Axel marmonna quelque chose. Demyx s'installa du mieux qu'il pu au bout du lit, dans le peu de place qu'il lui restait avec les deux autres Nobodys étalés de toute leur longueur. Là il s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture et, apaisé par la douceur du matelas contre son corps frissonnant, il se rendormit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un de plus ! Champagne pour tout le monde !XD Bon, ben je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire concernant ce chapitre, vu qu'il ne s'y passe quasiment rien à part la résolution du mystère des bruits dans la cuisine !XD

J'attends vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, et vos éventuelles questions concernant cette fic ! Merci d'avoir lu !!

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Wahou ! Trois reviews pour un chapitre ! J'ai été gâtée ! Merciii!

**MarieDoll**: oui, il faut bien que Lixae passe un peu de bon temps avec eux, non ? Gentille fille qu'elle est...XDTu as aimé les histoires ? J'suis contente alors ! J'ai essayé d'en prendre une qui allait bien par rapport au caractère d'Axel, et une autre qui m'a toujours bien fait flippé moi même...Merci pour ta review encore ! Et merci de supporter mon histoire sans queue ni tête et de me supporter moi !XD

-Lixae: ouais, à mon avis, le plus dur à supporter, c'est toi...

-Haruka: ...(regard de la mort vers Lixae)

**SANDRA: **Wahou ! C'est la première fois qu'on me dit que mon histoire est "magnifique" ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !

-Lixae: elle va chopper la grosse tête si tu lui dis que son histoire est "magnifique"...

-Haruka: est-ce que je te demande ton avis, toi ?! ( l'auteur baillone Lixae)

**setsuna Kuznetsov Kon:** J'avoue, moi aussi j'ai flippé grave quand on m'a raconté l'histoire "Céline" ! En plus, j'étais dans le noir quand on me l'a raconté la première fois, j'te dis pas comment j'ai sursauté !

-Alix: elle a failli avoir une attaque...

-Haruka: c'est vrai...

Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !


	22. Le meilleur remède

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage, et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

**Disclaimer: **seules Alix (Ila) et Lixae (Elia) m'appartiennent.

**Chronologie:** pre-CoM.

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 22:** Le meilleur remède.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle était réveillée. Elle le savait, elle en avait conscience, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Non, Alix préférait faire durer encore un peu cet instant de pur repos. Sous son dos, le matelas de son lit était grande douceur. Sans parler de l'oreiller, ni trop mou, ni trop ferme, sur lequel reposait sa tête. Elle savait à l'avance ce qu'elle verrait en ouvrant les yeux: un mur blanc. Ce serait tout ce qu'elle verrait. Puis son regard gris se porterait sur son réveil et elle se rendrait compte qu'il lui faudrait se lever. Et la journée commencerait. Une nouvelle journée dans un monde qu'elle n'avait pas encore apprivoiser. Tout comme ce qui se passait dans sa tête. C'était pour cela qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés encore un peu: pour retarder le moment où le temps reprendrait son cours habituel. Les yeux toujours clos, Alix bailla puis s'étira longuement. Son bras heurta alors quelque chose. Quelque chose qui semblait être…

Alix ouvrit les yeux. Et aperçut à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage la figure pâle de Demyx.

« Demyx?! »

Elle se redressa vivement, rouge comme une pivoine. Qu'est-ce que Demyx fabriquait dans son lit ?!

Hé…mais…Ce n'était pas son lit…Ce n'était pas sa chambre !!

Elle tourna la tête et vit Axel qui était étalé de tout son long sur le matelas à côté d'elle, une jambe pendant à côté du lit. Alix se demanda, à la fois ébahie et catastrophée ce qu'elle faisait dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, en compagnie de deux garçons qui dormaient à poings fermés.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans une situation pareille ?! » s'interrogea-t-elle avec horreur.

Non, ce n'était pas la bonne question. La bonne question était…

« Qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ a fait, l'autre, pour que ça arrive ?! » pensa-t-elle avec rage.

Non. Un seul problème à la fois. Tout d'abord, ce sortir de cette situation pour le moins délicate. Alix s'extirpa maladroitement des draps qui s'étaient entortillés autour d'elle et, sans quitter des yeux les garçons endormis, descendit du lit. Son pied se posa sur quelque chose de mou, et un gémissement parvint à ses oreilles. Baissant les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était en train de marcher sur Roxas. Elle s'écarta et s'excusa platement. La voix d'Axel s'éleva derrière elle.

-C'est toi, Alix ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et il trouva la réponse à sa question en regardant ses yeux.

-Ah ben oui, c'est bien toi. Ça va ? fit-il en voyant l'air un peu perturbé qu'elle affichait.

-Euh…parvint-elle seulement à répondre.

Axel sauta sur l'occasion pour la taquiner.

-T'en fais pas. C'était rien qu'une petite partouze inoffensive.

Elle le regarda d'une telle manière que le Numéro VIII jugea qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. Par terre, Roxas commençait à émerger. Seul Demyx était encore profondément endormi. Axel le secoua par l'épaule dans le but de le réveiller, mais voyant que sa tentative n'aboutissait à rien, il lui lança son oreiller sur la tête.

-Debout, le dormeur ! On doit se lever. Il est déjà…(Axel regarda le réveil)…9h00.

…

-9h00 ?!! hurla-t-il ensuite.

Cela acheva de réveiller Roxas et de paniquer Alix. Catastrophe. Ils étaient très en retard. Débandade générale.

Roxas tenta de se relever mais retomba immédiatement à plat ventre, ses jambes coincées dans ses couvertures. Alix courut vers la porte tandis qu'Axel criait et gesticulait, debout sur son lit, tel un capitaine donnant ses ordres à des subordonnés:

-Vite, vite debout ! Sortez de ma chambre et allez vous préparer sinon on aura des ennuis ! Enfin….plus qu'on en a déjà !

Il baissa la tête et vit que Demyx était resté couché sur le lit, à moitié dans les vapes.

-Magne toi ! lui lança le Numéro VIII avant de lui donner des petits coups de pied dans les côtes.

Demyx consentit finalement à se lever. Il tituba jusqu'à la porte, sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea au radar jusqu'à sa chambre pour se changer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alix ouvrit à tout volée la porte de sa chambre et s'engouffra en quatrième vitesse à l'intérieur. Elle avait des ennuis. Comme ses amis, d'ailleurs. Et de _gros_ ennuis. Dieu savait comment le Supérieur allait leur faire payer ce retard. Ils auraient dû être dans la salle des meetings depuis 30 minutes. Peut être que si elle courait jusque là bas et qu'elle y arrivait complètement essoufflée -genre: « j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu »- le Supérieur serait un peu plus tendre ? Enfin, il ne fallait pas trop compter là dessus.

Sa situation lui rappela le temps où Ila allait au lycée. Il lui arrivait -rarement, mais quand même- d'arriver en retard aux cours, et il lui fallait toujours trouver une bonne excuse. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, le temps du lycée lui manquait.

« L'heure n'est pas à la nostalgie, mais à l'action. Ou plutôt,à la course. » se reprit-elle.

Elle ramassa son manteau qui traînait par terre et ses gants en même temps. Elle les enfila, mis ses bottes en quatrième vitesse et sortit tout aussi rapidement de sa chambre. Dehors elle retrouva Axel et Roxas, prêts également.

-Vite, à la salle des meetings ! fit Roxas en se mettant à courir, tout de suite imité par les deux autres.

Tout à leur préoccupation, aucun d'eux ne remarqua que Demyx manquait à l'appel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après une folle course dans les couloirs, ils atteignirent à bout de souffle la salle des meetings. Roxas ouvrit la porte à toute volée et immédiatement, tous les regards des autres membres de l'Organisation se posèrent sur eux. Regards moqueurs, las ou exaspérés. Les trois jeunes Nobodys s'avancèrent au centre de la pièce, haletants. Mais Xemnas ne leur laissa même pas le temps de gagner leurs sièges à table.

-Pouvez vous expliquer la raison de votre retard ? fit-il d'un ton glacial en les fusillant du regard l'un après l'autre.

Alix baissa les yeux, intimidée et les joues rouges. Ce fut Axel qui répondit.

-Euh…panne d'oreiller ? C'est une bonne excuse, non ? fit-il en se grattant la nuque.

-Pas du tout.

-Je croyais…

-Vous viendrez me voir après la réunion. Nous discuterons de votre…punition, fit Xemnas froidement.

Quelques ricanements s'échappèrent parmi les Nobodys assis autour de la table. Les Numéros VIII, XIII et XIV étaient sur le point de s'asseoir à leurs places quand le Supérieur parla à nouveau.

-Où est Numéro IX ?

Les trois jeunes Nobodys se regardèrent et se rendirent finalement compte de l'absence de leur ami. Les voyant tout aussi étonnés qui lui-même l'était, Xemnas ordonna à Alix d'aller le chercher. Et vite. La jeune fille ne pouvait évidemment pas refuser, bien qu'elle l'aurait volontiers fait. La course à pied n'était pas son fort et elle n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré son souffle depuis tout à l'heure. Elle obéit cependant sans rien dire et ressortit de la pièce en courant tandis qu'Axel et Roxas s'asseyaient finalement à leur place respectives. Alix refit en sens inverse le trajet qui la mènerait jusqu'aux chambres. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, le souffle court et avec un point de côté, elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas être capable d'utiliser le portail des ténèbres comme Vexen. D'ailleurs…pourquoi donc Axel et Roxas ne l'avaient pas emprunté pour se rendre à la réunion ?! Ça leur aurait permis de gagner quelques minutes et d'économiser leur souffle ! Enfin bon. Ils n'y avaient pas pensé, et c'était trop tard à présent.

Elle s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de Demyx et toqua. Pas de réponse. Étonnée, elle décida d'entrer. Elle entrebâilla d'abord la porte et appela le musicien. Comme seul le silence lui répondit, elle pénétra entièrement dans la pièce. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans la chambre de son ami. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en faire la visite car son regard fut attiré vers le lit sur lequel dormait encore Demyx.

-Demyx, fit-elle doucement en s'approchant. Demyx…hého !

Le garçon se retourna et ouvrit des yeux fatigués.

-Quoi ? fit-il d'une voix endormie.

-On est censés être en réunion là. Lève toi vite, sinon tu auras des ennuis, expliqua Alix en vitesse.

Le musicien soupira puis s'enfouit un peu plus sous ses draps. Il se mit à parler si doucement que cela obligea la jeune fille à se pencher en avant pour comprendre quelque chose.

-Écoute…je…je ne me sens pas très bien. Je crois que j'ai chopé la crève.

-Oh…

Alix observa son ami et se dit qu'effectivement, maintenant qu'elle le regardait de plus près, il avait petite mine. Mais dans ce cas, comment faire ? Le Supérieur lui avait dit de lui ramener Demyx…Mais vu l'état dans lequel il était, ça allait être difficile. Elle prit rapidement une décision.

-Bon. Je retourne voir le Supérieur, fit-elle à l'attention de son ami. Et je lui explique que tu te sentais mal, ok ?

-Ok, répondit faiblement le Numéro IX tout en hochant la tête.

Alix sourit, le voyant déjà à moitié rendormi, puis se détourna et sortit de la pièce. À peine dehors, elle se remit à courir.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit la salle des meetings elle était si épuisée qu'elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas faire une crise d'asthme -ou s'écrouler par terre, tout simplement. Elle entra en titubant dans la salle des meetings et reporta les nouvelles à Xemnas. Qui ne fut pas ravi de ce qu'elle lui annonçait.

-Numéro IX est malade ?

-Oui.

-Ha ! C'est sûrement rien d'autre que de la comédie ! lança Xigbar qui se balançait en arrière sur sa chaise. Un petit seau d'eau bien glacée, et il sortira de son lit comme un…

-Silence, Numéro II, interrompit sèchement Xemnas. Je m'assurerai moi-même qu'il soit véritablement malade. Et si tel n'est pas le cas, il aura bien plus à redouter qu'une simple crève. Va t'asseoir, Numéro XIV, fit-il ensuite à l'attention d'Alix.

Celle-ci s'empressa d'obéir, trop heureuse de pouvoir finalement se poser. Elle se retrouva assise à côté de Roxas, juste en face de Larxene dont elle faisait bien attention de ne pas croiser le regard. Elle entendit le Supérieur se remettre à parler -sans doute donnait-il les informations concernant le déroulement des prochaines missions- mais elle ne l'écouta guère. Elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement d'humeur à suivre les longs discours grandiloquents de Xemnas. La tête ailleurs, elle pensa à Demyx qui était resté seul dans sa chambre, en train de grelotter sous ses draps. Elle se demanda comment il avait bien pu réussir à attraper froid alors qu'il portait en permanence -sauf pour dormir, bien sûr- l'épais manteau de l'Organisation. Elle ne trouva pas la réponse.

Cela faisait un mystère de plus dans sa vie déjà bien perturbée.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx se tourna dans son lit, frissonnant. Il avait mal à la tête et se sentait complètement lessivé. Mais malgré la fatigue extrême qu'il ressentait, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir complètement. Certes, il somnolait, mais ses frissonnements le tenaient toujours à moitié éveillé. Et à force de s'endormir à moitié et de se réveiller il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il aurait été bien incapable de dire si cela faisait 15 minutes ou une heure qu'Alix était sortie de sa chambre après avoir pris des nouvelles. Il enserra ses draps autour de lui, cherchant un peu plus de chaleur pour calmer ses tremblements. Alors qu'il recommençait à somnoler la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau et Alix apparut. Il se demanda d'abord s'il n'était pas en train de rêver, mais elle se mit à parler, ce qui le réveilla tout à fait.

-Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? s'enquit-elle.

Demyx esquissa un sourire.

-Pas vraiment, non.

Elle s'approcha du lit.

-La réunion est terminée ?

-Oui.

Alix posa sa main sur le front de Demyx qui sentit une chaleur - n'ayant aucun rapport avec la fièvre- s'étendre sur ses joues.

-Mmh…En effet, tu es plutôt chaud, déclara la jeune fille en retirant sa main.

-J'ai l'impression d'être glacé, fit le garçon en claquant des dents.

Elle lui sourit d'un air encourageant,ses yeux gris profond fixés sur lui.

-Tu n'as pas autre chose que des draps pour te couvrir ? Parce que si tu as attrapé froid, mieux vaut t'enrouler dans une bonne couverture.

Mais évidement ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Demyx se redressa sur son lit.

-Oui, tu as raison. Il y a des couvertures dans l'…commença-t-il.

Il fut interrompu lorsque Alix posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le fit se recoucher.

-Reste couché. Dis moi où elles sont.

-Euh…dans l'armoire juste en face.

Alix fit volte face et alla fouiller dans le meuble. Elle en ressortit avec une épaisse couverture qu'elle ramena près du lit. Elle la déplia et en recouvrit Demyx entièrement. Le Nobody la laissa faire puis la remercia avec gratitude, rouge comme une tomate. Il s'étonna de la voir se diriger vers la porte.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il avec empressement.

-Chercher des médicament s chez Vexen. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça avec ta fièvre.

-…

Il rechignait à la voir partir mais il savait qu'elle le faisait pour lui.

-Je serai vite de retour, promit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

-Ok…

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alix frappa trois fois contre la porte menant au laboratoire. Elle était certaine d'y trouver le scientifique. Oui, il devait y être. Mais alors, pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Elle toqua à nouveau mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle hésita. Devait-elle jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour s'assurer de l'absence du Numéro IV ? Elle décida que oui.

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien » songea la jeune fille en ouvrant la porte.

Elle passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement et vit le scientifique vêtu d'une blouse blanche penché sur une table de travail, et les yeux rivés sur un microscope.

-Euh…est-ce que…commença-t-elle.

Il l'interrompit sans même quitter des yeux son travail.

-Numéro XIV… Quand je ne réponds pas, c'est que je souhaite ne pas être dérangé.

Alix fut contente qu'il ne la regarde pas et remarque sa gêne.

-Je suis désolée de vous déranger, reprit-elle, mais j'ai besoin de médicaments pour Demyx. J'ai pensé que vous en auriez…

-J'en ai, effectivement. Mais des médicaments ne seront d'aucune utilité face à une maladie imaginaire.

Alix se sentit obligée de défendre son ami.

-Il ne fait pas semblant, je vous l'assure. Il a vraiment de la fièvre.

Vexen garda le silence pendant quelques instants, se contentant de manipuler son microscope. Alix était sur le point de réitérer sa demande, mais il se redressa et, s'écartant de se table de travail, enleva sa blouse.

-Suis moi, Numéro XIV, dit-il simplement en passant devant la jeune fille à grandes enjambées.

Il l'amena dans d'autres couloirs jusqu'à une pièce qu'Alix reconnut sans peine pour s'y être retrouvée une fois peu de temps après son arrivée au Manoir: l'infirmerie. Vexen alluma la lumière et se dirigea vers l'armoire à pharmacie reposant contre le mur du fond. Alix le laissa fouiller sans dire un mot. Deux minutes plus tard, il revint vers elle, une petite boite blanche dans une main, une bouteille remplie d'un liquide transparent dans l'autre. Il lui tendit les deux objets.

-Donne au Numéro IX une de ces pilules (Vexen désigna du doigt la boite blanche) et 15 ml de ce sirop (il désigna la bouteille). Séparément.

-D'accord, fit Alix.

Elle remercia le scientifique et tourna les talons, ne voulant pas l'importuner plus longtemps. Direction la chambre de Demyx. Elle y retrouva son ami tremblant sous sa couverture.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

-Oui. Le Supérieur est passé me voir.

-Pour vérifier que tu étais bien malade ?

-Ouais. Il était énervé en repartant.

La jeune fille sourit mais ne commenta pas. Elle prépara la pilule et le sirop que lui avait donné Vexen. Demyx la regarda faire en silence. La jeune fille s'approcha ensuite du garçon et lui tendit un petit godet dans lequel elle avait versé le sirop.

-Bois ça, fit-elle en le lui donnant.

Demyx s'assit sur le lit, godet en main et l'air peu ravi. Tous les médicaments qu'il avait jamais dû prendre avaient un goût horrible. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour celui-là ? Mais il ne voulait pas faire l'enfant devant Alix. Il se résigna donc à avaler le tout d'un seul coup. Il renversa le godet entre ses lèvres et le goût aigre du sirop se répandit dans sa bouche. Un goût horrible qui lui souleva le cœur. Il résista à l'envie de tout recracher et avala tant bien que mal. Alix s'inquiéta en le voyant pâlir brusquement.

-Ça ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle.

-Euh…je crois que je vais v…

Le musicien mit sa main devant sa bouche alors qu'une vague de nausée le submergeait. Alix, comprenant l'urgence de la situation, se précipita dans la salle de bain de son ami, fouillant rapidement jusqu'à trouver une cuvette qu'elle ramena en quatrième vitesse près du lit.

-Là ! Vomis là ! s'exclama-t-elle en présentant la cuvette au malade qui s'en saisit et déversa à l'intérieur le contenu de son estomac.

Tandis que les spasmes soulevaient douloureusement le musicien, la jeune fille posa une main sur son dos trempé de sueur. Demyx lui fut reconnaissant de ce geste: au moins elle ne s'était pas reculée avec dégoût. Lorsqu'il eut finir de vomir, à bout de souffle et les larmes aux yeux, Alix alla chercher dans la salle de bain un verre d'eau du robinet qu'elle lui ramena. Il la remercia et but. Il sentait encore le goût aigre du sirop.

-Ça va mieux ? Demanda la Nobody d'un air concerné.

Il acquiesça.

-Oui. Le sirop avait vraiment un goût horrible…Ça m'a fichu mal.

-Il faut dire que tu n'as pas mangé ce matin, non plus. Avoir le ventre vide doit favoriser la venue de la nausée. Quoi qu'il en soit…

Elle lui tendit une petite pilule blanche qu'elle laissa tomber dans sa main.

-…prends ça. C'est pour ta fièvre. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème de goût avec ça, l'encouragea-t-elle en voyant l'expression de Demyx.

Le garçon l'avala sans broncher puis se recoucha sur son lit. La jeune fille s'assit sur la chaise de bureau. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que le médicament fasse effet. Ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques instants. Une pensée trottait dans la tête d'Alix. Elle décida d'en faire part au musicien.

-Ainsi les Nobodys peuvent tomber malade…commença-t-elle. Je l'ignorais.

-Ça t'étonne ? fit le musicien en se tournant vers elle, tête callée sur son oreiller.

- A vrai dire, je n'avais pas envisagé telle situation jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais maintenant que j'y pense…Je veux dire, on a pas de cœur. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui fait de nous des êtres à part, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et comme cette « condition » de Nobody nous a été donnée par notre « première » mort, j'aurais pensé que certains…désavantages de notre vie d'avant ne s'appliqueraient plus à notre vie présente. Comme la possibilité d'être malade, par exemple. Mais c'était visiblement stupide de raisonner ainsi. Notre cœur n'est plus, mais notre corps, nos organes, restent sensibles à nos conditions de vie.

Demyx ne put que confirmer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il était la preuve même de ce qu'elle avançait: malade, grelottant et fiévreux. Et sans cœur.

Il vit alors que le regard gris d'Alix s'était assombri. Elle affichait une mine grave.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna-t-il en se redressant légèrement sur son lit.

-Non, rien…fit-elle en détournant le regard.

-Mais si, insista-t-il. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu peux me le dire, tu sais…

-…

La jeune fille sembla d'abord hésiter puis se décida.

-En fait je…Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans la chambre d'Axel…avec toi et Roxas.

Elle rougit légèrement au souvenir de leur position plutôt proche dans le lit. Elle espéra que Demyx ne le remarque pas.

-Le problème, c'est que je ne me souviens absolument pas d'être allée dans la chambre d'Axel. En fait, je ne me souviens même pas de ce qui s'est passé _avant_. J'ai comme…comme un oubli total de ce qui s'est passé depuis que je me suis couchée l'autre soir. Mais…

Elle fit une pause et fixa un point à ses pieds. Demyx attendit patiemment qu'elle continue.

-…je pense connaître la raison de cet oubli. C'est à cause d'_elle_, n'est-ce pas ? C'est l'autre qui en est à l'origine, pas vrai ?

Demyx baissa la tête. Il se sentit coupable sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Coupable de la souffrance de son amie.

-Oui, fit-il simplement. Hier matin, Lixae s'est réveillée à ta place. Et elle est restée toute la journée.

La jeune fille rit doucement. Un rire amer.

-Je ne m'étais pas trompée alors. Enfin, c'était évident…Qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu être autrement ? Il n'y avait qu'elle pour me foutre dans un tel…

-Mais tu sais…l'interrompit le musicien. Je t'aiderai, si tu veux.

-Pardon ?

Alix n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien compris. Elle le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Demyx reprit:

-Je t'aiderai à faire face à cette histoire. Je sais que…

Le Numéro IX se montra hésitant dans ses paroles.

-…je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi en ce moment. Tous ces chamboulements…A ta place je serai complètement perdu, moi aussi. Et je…je ne veux pas que tu te sentes seule face à ce problème. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide ou de quoi que ce soit…je veux que tu saches que je suis là, termina-t-il avec détermination.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux d'Alix pendant quelques instants. Puis la jeune fille se leva de sa chaise et, l'expression de son visage indéchiffrable, elle s'approcha du musicien et l'étreignit. Une étreinte douce et légère.

Demyx, tout d'abord trop stupéfait pour réagir, sentit une pointe de déception lorsque, quelques instants plus tard, les bras de la fille le lâchèrent. Elle se détacha de lui et le regarda sans rien dire. Sur ses lèvres se dessina lentement un sourire triste.

-Merci, Demyx.

Le musicien voulut lui répondre qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi le remercier, mais elle s'était déjà détournée et approchée de la porte.

-Où…où tu vas ?

-Je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant. Il faut que tu dormes pour bien guérir.

Le Nobody ne trouva rien à redire à cela. Évidement qu'il devait se reposer. Elle avait raison, bien sûr.

-Allez…repose toi bien. Il faut être en forme pour la mission de demain.

-Mais je…tenta le garçon.

Elle savait que le repos était le meilleur médicament.

Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille…

La porte se referma derrière Alix et il se retrouva seul dans la pièce.

…car il savait que plus que le sirop, plus que la pilule qu'elle lui avait fait prendre, plus que le repos, c'était elle, son meilleur remède.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Cela aurait été déplacé. Tout comme cela aurait été maladroit de lui avouer que, durant le cour instant où elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir à nouveau un cœur, et non plus un espace vide dans sa poitrine. Un cœur dont il avait brièvement ressenti les battements jusqu'au plus profond de son être, mais qui s'était évanoui dès qu'elle l'avait lâché.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans sa chambre, Alix se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Elle posa ses bras sur son bureau et enfuit sa tête dans le creux. Les paroles de Demyx résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Des paroles encourageantes. Il avait dit qu'il voulait l'aider. Il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente seule. Elle avait vraiment été touchées par ces paroles. De ce qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, jamais personne ne lui avait dit de telles choses. Elle avais été si émue de voir que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour elle qu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras. Elle espérait juste que le garçon n'interpréterait pas mal ce geste. Qu'il n'en soit pas gêné non plus. Elle-même, d'habitude, n'était pas une personne très encline à ce genre de contact. Elle préférait garder une certaine distance physique entre elle et les autres. Mais sur le moment, elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen de réagir. Elle l'avait fait spontanément. Tout comme Demyx avait -du moins en apparence- annoncé spontanément qu'il l'aiderait. À déclaration spontanée, réponse spontanée. Ils se valaient bien, non ?

Alix soupira et redressa la tête de ses bras, fixant un point devant elle. Alors qu'elle contemplait sans vraiment le voir le mur en face d'elle, il lui sembla que quelque _manquait. _Oui, il y avait bel et bien quelque chose qui ne jouait pas. Quelque chose qui n'était pas à sa place. Cela lui sauta finalement aux yeux.

« Le couteau ! »

Elle se redressa sur sa chaise avec tant d'entrain qu'elle manqua basculer en arrière.

Le couteau aurait dû se trouver sur le bureau, bien en vue, là où elle l'avait laissé. Mais il n'y avait rien. Alix se pencha et regarda dessous le bureau pour voir si par tout hasard il était tombé par terre. Mais non. Il n'y était pas.

« Mais c'est impossible… Il ne s'est quand même pas déplacé tout seul ! »

Elle regarda encore autour d'elle, mais pas la moindre trace de l'arme.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Je ne l'ai ni changé de place ni… »

Sa pensée fut interrompue brutalement.

Mais bien sûr. Elle connaissait la réponse à ce « mystère ».

L'autre.

Elle avait dû le bouger. Le cacher quelque part.

-La petite salope, siffla Alix entre ses dents.

Où avait-elle bien pu le mettre ?

Furieuse, Alix ouvrit chacun des tiroirs du bureau pour chercher le précieux objet. Mais aucune trace de couteau. Elle fouilla ensuite dans l'armoire de bois blanc, sans succès.

« Sous le lit peut être… »

Elle se mit à quatre pattes et se tordit le cou pour vérifier. Mais ses recherches furent vaines.

« La sale petite garce ! »

Pourquoi lui avait-elle caché le couteau ? La réponse était simple: _elle_ savait que ce couteau était important pour Alix. Elle l'avait changé de place pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait autrement ? Sans vouloir tourner à la paranoïa, Alix sentait que c'était pour cette raison. L'_autre_ voulait la mettre à bout. Et elle avait bien réussi.

« Elle se fout de moi ! » s'énervait la Nobody.

Elle continua de chercher encore un peu dans la chambre et alla même jusqu'à vérifier dans la salle de bain. Mais impossible de mettre la main sur le couteau. À la fois dépitée et franchement exaspérée, Alix se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Il fallait qu'elle soit honnête avec elle-même. Elle avait beau s'énerver en pensant que l'autre lui avait joué un sale tour, elle-même ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle attachait autant d'importance à ce couteau. Très franchement, elle l'ignorait. Elle n'aurait su le dire. Mais le fait était qu'elle y accordait de l'importance et que Lixae, en le lui dérobant, n'avait réussi qu'à empirer l'image -déjà peu reluisante- qu'Alix avait d'elle.

Comment voulait-elle qu'Alix l'accepte si elle se conduisait comme une peste ? C'était déjà assez dur de savoir que quelqu'un se trouvait dans sa tête tel un parasite. Mais si en plus ce parasite lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues…

Elle en avait du culot, cette Lixae ! Déjà qu'elle squattait son corps, mais en plus elle se permettait de se faire remarquer de manière particulièrement désagréable. S'il y avait bien une chose dont Alix était certaine, c'était que si c'était **elle** l'intruse dans le corps d'une autre, elle se ferait toute petite. Mais ça, Lixae semblait s'en foutre royalement. Pourquoi respecter la personne dont on squattait le corps ? Il n'y avait pas de raison…absolument pas - songeait Alix avec ironie.

Au moment où Alix soufflait bruyamment pour se calmer, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre.

-Oui ? Demanda un peu brusquement la jeune fille en se levant de son lit.

Axel entra dans la pièce.

-Allez la miss. Ça va bientôt être l'heure de manger. Amène toi.

-…ouais. J'arrive, répondit sans entrain la Nobody.

Elle n'avait absolument pas faim.

-Hm ? Ça va pas ?

-Si,si. Je suis juste fatiguée, mentit Alix.

-Ah ? Alors réveille toi. Tu vas m'aider à préparer à manger. Normalement, c'était à Demyx de faire le repas de midi aujourd'hui. Mais on va pas lui demander de faire la cuisine avec la crève qu'il a. Manquerait plus qu'il crache dans les plats.

-D'accord avec toi.

Alix suivit le Numéro VIII hors de la chambre et tous deux firent leur chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. Ils y trouvèrent Roxas en train de sortir des casseroles en vue de la préparation du dîner, ainsi que Luxord et Xigbar qui disputaient une partie de carte -partie de carte que Xigbar devait perdre, si on en jugeait à l'expression renfrognée de son visage.

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Axel à la cantonade.

-De quoi ? fit Alix qui avait la tête ailleurs, ses pensées toujours dirigées sur le mauvais tour qu'on lui avait joué.

-A manger ! s'exclama le Numéro VIII, indigné qu'elle ne suive pas le déroulement des opérations. Il faut qu'on trouve quoi faire.

Xigbar, lâchant des yeux sa partie de cartes intervint:

-Vous faites ce que vous voulez mais arrangez vous pour que ce soit bon, compris les gamins ?

Ce a quoi Axel répondit poliment qu'ils ne l'avaient pas sonné.

Tandis que le numéro VIII allait fouiller dans le réfrigérateur et les armoires en quête de nourriture, Alix s'approcha de Roxas qui faisait bouillir de l'eau dans une casserole.

-C'est pour Demyx, explique le Numéro XIII. On lui fait un bouillon. Il ne devrait pas avoir très faim, non ?

-En effet.

Lorsque l'eau eut suffisamment chauffé, Roxas y versa un sachet de soupe instantanée et fourra le tout dans un bol qu'il posa ensuite sur un plateau destiné au malade.

Alix s'avança pour le prendre.

-Je vais l'amener à Demyx, fit-elle.

Mais Axel ne semblait pas de cet avis.

-Tu te défiles ! Et le dîner alors ?! s'exclama-t-il en désignant du doigt la pile d'ingrédients qu'il avait trouvés puis posés sur la table.

Alix haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation avant de lui sourire.

-Mais ce n'est pas à mon tour de faire la cuisine, fit-elle.

-Mais moi non plus !

-Mais tu t'es généreusement proposé pour cuisiner à la place de Demyx. C'est très louable de ta part, Axel, le taquina-t-elle tout en se saisissant du plateau repas et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Grommelant, le Numéro VIII retourna à ses fourneaux et la jeune fille prit le chemin de la chambre de Demyx.

Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle trouva le garçon profondément endormi, enroulé dans sa couverture. Décidant qu'il valait mieux le laisser se reposer, elle posa le plateau bien en vue sur le bureau et sortit sans faire de bruit. Une fois hors de la pièce, seule dans le couloir blanc, elle hésita sur la conduite à suivre: devait-elle retourner dans la cuisine avec les autres, ou rester dans sa chambre ? Elle n'avait pas faim et avait envie de rester tranquille dans sa chambre. Mais si elle ne se montrait pas au repas, il y avait toutes les chances du monde pour que Axel vienne la chercher et la traîne jusqu'à la salle à manger. Et puis certains risqueraient de se demander ce qu'elle fabriquait, toute seule dans sa chambre, à l'heure du repas.

Non. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle et sur tous ses problèmes de double personnalité. Évidement, tout le monde dans l'Organisation devait être au courant pour l'_autre_, mais elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer encore plus avec ça. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la regarde comme un phénomène de foire. Mais peut être était-ce déjà le cas ? C'était même probable. Le genre de « problème » qu'elle traînait avec elle n'était pas des plus communs et passait difficilement inaperçu.

« Je ne suis vraiment pas vernie… » pensa-t-elle maussadement en prenant le chemin de la cuisine.

Dans sa tête trottait toujours la même pensée: la mort d'Ila avait mené à une perte et un gain. La perte de son cœur, le gain d'un énorme problème.

Et ce problème ce trouvait juste dans sa tête.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le reste de la journée passa plutôt rapidement. Après dîner Alix dû, en compagnie d'Axel et de Roxas, accomplir quelques petits travaux dans le Manoir: c'était leur « punition » pour avoir été en retard à la réunion du matin. Elle avait donc été occupée ainsi tout l'après midi et lorsqu'elle avait le temps de faire une pause, elle passait voir Demyx pour lui tenir compagnie pendant quelques minutes -lorsqu'il n'était pas endormi du moins. Et le soir, après un souper frugal préparé par Axel, Alix se rendit dans sa chambre fatiguée à la fois physiquement et mentalement. De toute la journée elle n'avait cessé de penser à cette histoire de couteau caché. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle s'énervait, et plus elle s'énervait, plus elle s'épuisait. Elle se déshabilla lentement et se prépara à se mettre au lit. Elle se demanda si Demyx allait mieux après cette journée de repos. Elle l'espérait non seulement parce que c'était son ami, mais aussi parce qu'ils auraient besoin de lui pour la mission du lendemain. Elle, par contre, ne se sentait pas très en forme. Elle s'était tellement énervée concernant les problèmes que lui causait l'autre qu'elle avait mal au crâne. Elle s'assit sur son lit et soupira, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux. Elle repensa aux paroles de Demyx.

_- Je t'aiderai à faire face -_

Oui, il valait mieux pour l'instant cesser de penser aux problèmes que lui causait l'autre.

_- Je sais que ça doit être dur -_

Il valait mieux, pour cette nuit, oublier l'histoire du couteau. Il n'était pas là ? Et alors ? Elle n'en avait pas besoin dans l'immédiat, non ? Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait se dire. Oublier le sale tour que Lixae lui avait fait et ne plus penser qu'aux paroles encourageantes de Demyx. Sinon elle n'arriverait pas à fermer l'œil.

_- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes seule -_

C'était presque bon à présent. Elle s'était presque entièrement débarrassée de sa colère envers l'autre. Son mal de tête sembla perdre en intensité. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à ce que Demyx lui avait dit. Là, assise sur le bord de son lit, elle sentit le sommeil la gagner. C'était le moment de se coucher. Joignant le geste à la pensée, Alix se glissa sous les draps blancs de son lit, prête au sommeil. Elle tendit le bras sur le côté pour éteindre la lampe de chevet, faisant tomber l'obscurité dans la pièce.

Elle se baissa et laissa tomber la tête sur son oreiller. Qui étrangement, n'avait pas la même consistance que d'habitude. Surprise, la jeune fille tâta l'oreiller de sa main. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible: il y avait quelque chose sous l'oreiller. Quelque chose de dur…

Prise d'un très mauvais pressentiment, la jeune fille glissa une main sous l'oreiller et attrapa l'objet gênant. Quant elle la retira, elle tenait entre ses doigts le couteau à la lame effilée.

Ses maux de tête revinrent subitement, plus fort forts qu'avant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Youpi ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Ohh ! Mais que vois-je ?! J'ai reçu 5 reviews pour le même chapitre !! (haruka bondit de joie) Merci beaucoup à vous tous/toutes ! Alors voyons...la dernière fois, je vous avais donné du champagne...qu'est-ce que ça va être cette fois ? Du saké ?XD

-Lixae: ouais ! On va tous se bourrer !

-Alix:...je ne veux rien avoir affaire là dedans.

-Lixae: rabat joie !

-Haruka: taisez vous ! Non Lixae, c'est pas pour toi le saké, mais pour les lecteurs! Alors pas touche !

Voilà, ben je n'ai rien à ajouter si ce n'est que le prochain chapitre sera un gros morceau assez important pour le reste de l'histoire. E merci de m'avoir lu !

**Réponses aux reviews !**

-**MarieDoll**: oui. Zexion est vraiment...sans coeur !XD

-Lixae: c'est un sale nain, oui ! Mais par contre...quelle coupe de cheveux !

Tant mieux si tu arrives à supporter mon histoire un peu (beaucoup) zarb ! Toute manière, ça devrait un peu s'accélérer au chap' suivant...Mais je te le laisserai découvrir ! Oui, moi aussi j't'aime ! T'es ma plus fidèle revieweuse ! Et vive les Axel à poil dans les placards à balais !XD

-Alix: merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !

-**setsuna Kuznetsov Kon:** lool j'imagine bien le truc ! Ca devait pas être très confortable, pour dormir !XD Morte de trouille ? Tu m'étonnes ! C'est carrément la flippe du siècle ! Heureusement, je n'ai jamais vécu pareiller expérience...D'ailleurs je tiens pas à ce que ça m'arrive !XD

-Lixae: Haruka, espèce de trouillarde !

-Alix: non, elle est raisonnable.

Merci pour ton commentaire !

**-Hasu No Hana:** personnellement, je n'ai jamais essayé ! Ca me fiche trop les jetons !

-Lixae: c'est ce que je disais...tu es une trouillarde !

-Haruka: maieuh ! pas ma faute ! Pas envie qu'un fantôme me saute dessus !

Aha...comme ça, tu préfères Lixae? Intéressant...On verra si tes préférences vont évoluer au fil de la fic. merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de poster un comm' !

-**nmfrter**: Ah ça...pour mettre de la vie, elles en mettent ! On peut pas le nier !

-Lixae: ouais ! Moi je dis, vive moi !

-Alix: Lixae..tu as un ego surdimensionné...

-Lixae...et alors ?

Ohlàlà...ne fais pas gaffe à ce qu'elles disent ! Elles essaient de se rendre intéressantes !XD Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Et merci pour ton commentaire !

-**Soanne du 59:** Hé...j'y avais pas pensé ! C'est vrai que ça ressemble ! Mais c'était pas voulu !XD En fait, je n'ai lu que le premier tome de cette série...Mais tu verras que pour la suite, ça va sans doute être différent ! J'espère que la fic continuera à te plaire! Et tu aimes les deux persos ? Cool ! Pas de jalouses comme ça !

-Lixae: mouais...j'suis sûre qu'elle me préfère un peu quand même...Allez, avoue !

-Haruka: nan ! (tape Lixae sur la tête) on ne menace pas mes lecteurs !

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !


	23. Nouvelle mission: infiltration

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 23:**_Nouvelle mission: infiltration_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assis derrière son bureau, Xemnas regarda successivement les quatre Nobodys qui se trouvaient devant lui, posant son regard glacé sur chacun d'eux. Axel, Demyx, Roxas et Lixae se trouvaient dans son bureau où il les avait fait venir le matin même.

-J'aime pas comment il nous regarde, chuchota Demyx en frissonnant.

-Moi non plus, fit Lixae. Il a un regard de fou, tu trouves pas ? Avec ses yeux dorés…

-Tsss ! Tu peux parler toi, railla Axel à voix basse. Avec tes yeux qui passent du noir au gris d'un jour à l'autre.

-Comme si j'avais le choix.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'es là, Lixae ? s'enquit Roxas. C'était pas Alix qui était censée venir en mission avec n…

Le Supérieur mit fin à leur discussion en s'adressant sèchement à eux.

-Numéros VIII, IX et XIV…Écoutez moi bien. Demyx tout particulièrement vu que tu n'étais pas présent à la réunion d'hier.

Demyx se tassa un peu sur lui-même en entendant le Supérieur s'adresser directement à lui. Xemnas continua de parler tout en les observant l'un après l'autre. Les quatre jeunes Nobodys avaient l'impression de passer aux rayons X sous son regard.

-Comme il a été dit lors de notre dernier meeting, vous partirez aujourd'hui en mission de reconnaissance.

-Dans quel monde ? s'enquit Axel en coupant la parole au Supérieur. Un nouveau ?

Xemnas, se montrant patient avec l'impoli Numéro VIII répondit:

-Pas véritablement un nouveau monde. Bien que nous ne l'ayons jamais visité, cela fait un certain temps que nous l'observons, ainsi que ses habitants.

-Ouah ! Magnifique ! se moqua Axel. Quand vous dites « habitants », vous entendez par là des humains ? Parce que si c'est comme ce monde-savane où on s'est retrouvé la dernière fois avec plein de lions partout…

-Des lions ? demanda Lixae en regardant Roxas.

-Oui. Et quand on est arrivé sur ce monde, on a tous été transf…

-Silence ! tonna le Supérieur qui s'impatientait face au manque de discipline de ses troupes.

Immédiatement, le calme revint dans le bureau.

-Je tiens à ce que cette mission se déroule sans aucune encombre et sans la moindre bavure. Pour cela, vous devez écoutez attentivement. Est-ce bien clair ? fit Xemnas en les transperçant de son regard doré.

Les quatre Nobodys gardèrent le silence et Xemnas poursuivit.

-Axel, Demyx, Lixae…Vous allez donc vous rendre dans ce monde. Une fois là-bas, vous explorerez les lieux. Rein d'autre. Je veux un compte rendu détaillé de ce que vous y aurez vu.

Xemnas se leva de sa chaise et se mit à faire les cent pas.

-N'oubliez pas que ce monde est habité. Et oui, Numéro VIII, avant que tu ne poses la question encore une fois, ce sont bien des humains qui s'y trouvent. Et c'est pour cela qu'il vous faudra être prudents.

Le Numéro VIII profita de ce que Xemnas reprenait son souffle pour mettre son grain de sel dans la conversation.

-Tout ça c'est bien joli, fit Axel en croisant les bras, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir y faire, exactement ?

-Tu le saurais si tu cessais de m'interrompre à tout bout de champ, Numéro VIII fit sèchement Xemnas en le fusillant du regard. J'en viens donc à l'objectif de votre mission. Vous allez devoir infiltrer un bâtiment. Pendant que deux d'entre vous débloqueront le mécanisme de fermeture, le troisième se tiendra prêt à y pénétrer. Une fois que le mécanisme de défense aura été défait, le troisième entrera et fera un tour des lieux. Il devra porter une grande attention à ce qui l'entourera dans le bâtiment, ainsi qu'à ses habitants. Avez-vous compris ?

Les jeunes Nobodys se tinrent d'abord coi puis Demyx demanda timidement:

-Et…et c'est nous qui choisissons qui va entrer dans le bâtiment ou…

Le Supérieur sourit froidement.

-Non. J'ai déjà tout planifié. Numéro XIV sera celle qui s'infiltrera dans le bâtiment. Axel et Demyx, vous désactiverez le mécanisme de fermeture.

« Génial…en gros, je me tape tout le boulot ! » pensa Lixae avec mauvaise humeur.

« C'est parfait…ça ne devrait pas être trop dur ! » se réjouissait de son côté Axel.

Roxas, lui, était étonné.

-Euh…et moi, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? demanda-t-il.

Le Supérieur le regarda.

-Toi, Numéro XIII, tu n'es pas affecté à la même mission qu'eux. J'ai autre chose à te faire faire. Je t'en donnerai les détails plus tard.

Roxas sembla déçu de ne pas pouvoir accompagner ses amis.

-Encore une chose, continua Xemnas. Axel, Demyx…Interdiction formelle d'utiliser les portails des ténèbres.

Les deux concernés allaient se plaindre mais se gardèrent le silence en voyant le regard que leur lança le Supérieur. Lixae elle ne comprenait pas.

« Portail des ténèbres ? se demandait-elle. C'est quoi ça ? »

-Et voici mon ultime recommandation, reprit Xemnas. Numéro XIV allant forcément rencontrer les habitants de ce monde, elle devra se procurer des habits qui conviendront à l'occasion.

Lixae se regarda. Elle était habillée entièrement en noir, comme ses amis et le Supérieur.

-Tu iras demander à Larxene de te prêter des habits, dit Xemnas en s'adressant directement à Lixae.

La jeune fille faillit s'étrangler. Quoi ?! Des habits du bourdon jaune ?! Pas question ! Primo, elle ne demanderait jamais quoi que ce soit à l'autre fille. Deuxio, elle devait avoir des goûts vestimentaires horribles. Autant y aller à poil !

…

En fait non. Toute nue ne serait pas une bonne idée, avec Axel pour coéquipier…

Lixae se força à ravaler sa mauvaise humeur et ses protestations.

-Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, inutile de vous attarder plus longtemps ici, continua Xemnas. Allez d'abord vous occupez de ce problème vestimentaire. Vous avez une heure. Ensuite vous vous rendrez dans le garage pour prendre le vaisseau gummi. Est-ce bien clair ?

Axel, Demyx et Lixae marmonnèrent un « oui » peu enthousiaste.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, retirez vous, fit Xemnas qui retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Numéro XIII reste ici, j'ai à te parler.

Les trois Nobodys firent comme il leur avait été demandé et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, laissant Roxas derrière eux. Axel, qui était le dernier à passer la porte du bureau, s'arrêta en plein mouvement et se tourna vers Xemnas avant de lui demander:

-Au fait, quel est exactement ce fameux bâtiment que l'on va devoir infiltrer ? C'est quoi ? Un château ? Une bicoque ?

Les lèvres du Supérieur s'étirèrent en un sourire froid.

-C'est une sorte de château, en effet. Une forteresse, pour être plus précis. La Forteresse Oubliée.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bon alors, tu vas te décider à nous dire pourquoi tu es là alors que c'était Alix qui était censée partir en mission avec nous ? fit Demyx alors qu'ils marchaient d'un pas rapide en direction de la chambre de Larxene.

Ils avaient une heure pour trouver des habits. Simple. Mais il faudrait réussir à convaincre la Numéro XII de les prêter. Et ça, ce n'était pas gagné.

-Rhaa…tu m'énerves, Poulp-Man ! Faut toujours tout t'expliquer ! répliqua la Numéro XIV. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce matin, j'ai senti, à travers le mur entre nos deux esprits, qu'Alix était malade. J'ai donc pris le relais. Elle doit être en train de dormir en ce moment. Mais je suis pas sûre. Cette saloperie de mur m'empêche de le savoir.

-Comment ça, tu l'a « senti » ? Demanda encore Demyx, pas sûr de comprendre.

-C'est comme je te dis. J'ai perçut des ondes que m'envoyaient son esprit. Et ces ondes étaient un peu patraques. Elle tient pas la grande forme, je peux vous le dire.

-Ah ok. Alors en plus, tu peux sentir quel est l'état de santé d'Alix rien qu'aux ondes qu'envoie son esprit ?

-Et ouais. Pratique non ? Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée de comment elle a choppé cette maladie, continua la jeune fille.

Demyx se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise en l'entendant. D'après ce que Lixae venait de leur dire, Alix avait attrapé la crève que lui-même avait soigné le jour d'avant. Heureusement, il avait vite guéri -les médicaments de Vexen étaient d'une redoutable efficacité malgré leur goût désagréable- et était de nouveau sur pied. Mais en ce qui concernait Alix…Finalement, ce n'était pas trop étonnant qu'elle ait choppé sa crève. Il faut dire qu'Alix et lui avaient été passablement « proches » -dans tous les sens du terme- le jour d'avant. Quand elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, par exemple. Sans compter qu'elle avait passé presque toute la journée à veiller à son chevet pendant qu'il grelottait de froid sous ses couvertures. Mais tout ça, pas question de le dire aux autres. L'histoire se répandrait comme une traînée de poudre et bonjour les quolibets après. Demyx garda donc le silence. Mais Axel semblait décider à le trahir.

-Je pense savoir comment Alix a fait pour attraper la crève de Demyx, fit le Numéro VIII avec le regard qu'il avait habituellement quand il était sur le point de sortir une vacherie. À mon avis, c'est quand on a dormi ensemble dans mon lit. Demyx et elle étaient plutôt…proches, quand on s'est réveillés.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Demyx.

-Mon œil…Vous étiez si près l'un de l'autre que vous auriez pu vous embrasser.

-Tu es sûr que tu étais bien réveillé, à ce moment là ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que t'as pas tout suivi, répliqua Demyx.

-C'est toi qui étais dans les choux, répondit Axel tandis que Lixae s'esclaffait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de Larxene.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça, songeait Lixae avec mauvaise humeur alors qu'Axel toquait à la porte. Demander service au bourdon… »

Elle était sur le point de suivre ce que lui disait son amour propre et faire demi-tour quand la porte s'ouvrit et Larxene apparut devant eux.

-Salut Larx' ! fit Axel avec un signe de la main. Oh, mais tu es ravissante ce matin, dit-il en remarquant les cernes qui soulignaient les yeux de la Nobody et ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-La ferme, Axel. Je suis vannée. Ma mission s'est éternisée hier soir.

La Numéro XII avait effectivement l'air épuisée. Ce que Lixae ne manqua pas de faire remarquer.

-Ouais, t'as pas l'air très fraîche, en effet.

Son intervention sembla réveiller Larxene qui n'avait pas remarquer la présence de la jeune fille avant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toi ? C'est Lixae, hein ?

Larxene regarda les yeux noirs de la Numéro XIV et trouva la réponse à sa question.

-T'en as pas eu assez la dernière fois ? Tu veux te reprendre quelques kunais dans la tête ? On peut vite s'arranger, tu sais.

-Hmpf. Vu comme tu vises, je risque pas grand-chose.

-Ah vraiment ? Je vise mal ? Mais dis moi, c'est quoi cette éraflure sur ta joue droite ? Ça ressemble à la trace qu'aurait laissée un kunai lancé avec une extrême précision…

Voyant que les deux filles s'échauffaient, Axel intervint.

- Vous vous direz des gentillesses une autre fois. Larx', on a besoin de toi.

La Numéro XII le toisa d'un air mauvais, attendant la suite.

-Il faut que tu nous prêtes des habits pour la miss, expliqua Axel en désignant Lixae du doigt.

Les yeux de Larxene s'écarquillèrent.

-Quoi ?! Moi, lui prêter quelque chose ? Tu es en plein délire, mon pauvre Axel.

-Oh vraiment ?

-Oui. Jamais je ne lui prêterai quoi que ce soit. Et certainement pas mes habits.

Lixae commençait à s'énerver. Si Larxene la cherchait, elle allait la trouver.

Axel continuait à marchander.

-Oh allez Larx', on en a besoin. Et Lixae n'a pas d'autres habits que ceux de l'Organisation.

-Elle pourrait se balader à poil que ça me serait parfaitement égal.

-Toute nue ? Quelle bonne idée ! plaisanta Axel en regardant la Numéro XIV. C'est un bon plan de secours, pas vrai Dem' ?

Demyx bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Mauvais plan, fit Lixae en croisant les bras. Allez les mecs, on s'en va. Cette idiote ne nous donnera rien. C'est peut être pas plus mal. Elle doit avoir des goûts de chiottes.

-Goût de chiottes ? répéta Larxene. Je n'en sais rien, mais j'en doute. Par contre, ce qui est sûr, c'est que pour pouvoir porter mes habits il faut un certain tour de poitrine…que tu n'as pas, c'est bien clair, ajouta-t-elle perfidement.

Lixae qui s'apprêtait à partir se figea en entendant cela puis, furieuse, tenta d'attaquer la Numéro XII à mains nues, mais Axel la stoppa en l'attrapant par le capuchon de son manteau.

-Calmos, fit-il en retenant la jeune fille à moitié étranglée. C'est pas le moment de se battre. On a une mission. Et on a déjà assez perdu de temps.

Il s'adressa ensuite à Larxene.

-On a pas le choix, Larx'. On a besoin de tes vêtements. C'est un ordre de Xemnas. Tu ne voudrais pas faire rater notre mission, non.

-Votre mission vous pouvez la planter complètement, je m'en fiche.

-Mais tu ne voudrais pas fâcher Xemnas, hein ? continua Axel en lâchant Lixae qui s'était calmée.

-Non, sans doute, admit à contre coeur Larxene

Elle poussa un soupir excédé.

-Très bien. Je vais vous prêter ces fichus vêtements…parce que je ne veux pas d'ennuis avec le Supérieur.

-Parfait, conclut Axel de l'air de celui qui a bien mené ses affaires tandis qu'à côté de lui Lixae boudait.

-Mais je vous préviens: le moindre petit accroc et je vous fais payer ça, menaça Larxene.

-T'en fais pas. Lixae en prendra bien soin. Pas vrai, Lix' ?

La Nobody, faisant sa mauvaise tête, ne répondit pas et Larxene disparut dans sa chambre pendant quelques instants avant d'en ressortir avec un paquet d'habits qu'elle fourra brutalement dans les bras de Lixae.

-Voilà. Débrouillez vous avec ça.

Lixae jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux vêtements qu'elle tenait avant de dire:

-Et si ça me va pas ? J'ai même pas pu les essayer.

Larxene approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille avant de déclarer, l'air mauvais:

-Tu feras avec que cela te plaise ou non. Tu devrais me remercier à genoux de te permettre d'accomplir ta mission.

-A genoux ? Comptes pas là dessus, répliqua Lixae.

Elle s'apprêtait à y ajouter une insulte bien sentie mais Demyx, voyant que Lixae s'échauffait, tira son amie en arrière.

-On se casse, murmura-t-il à son attention.

Elle ne put que le suivre, ses bras étant chargés des habits que Larxene lui avait « délicatement » donné. Ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement, Axel en dernier face à une Larxene peu ravie.

-Bon, ben à la revoyure, Larx' ! fit le Numéro VIII en s'en allant à son tour.

Il rejoignit au pas de cours Demyx et Lixae.

-Ça roule les mecs, fit-il en s'approchant d'eux. Ça a pas été simple mais on a réussi.

-Elle m'a donné des fringues de merde ! s'exclama Lixae en regardant d'un air dégoûté le paquet de vêtements dans ses bras.

-Tu ne les a même pas encore essayés…tenta de la raisonner Demyx.

-Tss ! C'est au bourdon, donc ce sera nul.

Le musicien leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils arrivèrent près de la chambre de Lixae.

-Allez la miss, va te changer, fit Axel. Il nous reste trente minutes pour arriver au garage. Traîne pas.

Lixae lui tira la langue (« Non mais ! Je ne traîne jamais ! ») et entra dans sa chambre, laissant les deux garçons seuls dans le couloir. Au bout de quelques instants, Axel se baissa et Demyx crut qu'il allait regarder par le trou de la serrure de la porte. Mais le Numéro VIII, loin de vouloir espionner la jeune fille en train de se changer, s'assit par terre, dos contre le mur du couloir. Cinq minutes plus tard, Lixae ressortit de la pièce, portant à présent les habits de Larxene. Elle avait quitté son manteau et ses pantalon noirs pour un jean en toile bleue et un haut de couleur rouge et blanc. Mis à part le fait que les pantalons étaient légèrement trop longs pour elle, l'ensemble lui allait relativement bien. Seul un petit problème persistait.

-Et comme chaussures ? demanda la jeune fille. Je ne peux pas garder ces bottes noires…

-En effet, ça l'fait pas trop, commenta Axel.

-Je peux arranger ça, fit Demyx.

Et il disparut à l'intérieur de sa propre chambre pour en ressortir ensuite avec une paire de baskets blanches à la main.

-Tiens, fit-il en les tendant à la jeune fille qui les enfila immédiatement.

Elles étaient un peu trop grandes, mais c'était mieux que rien.

-Parfait, fit Axel en contemplant l'ensemble. Une vraie tenue de petite civile. Ils n'y verront que du feu.

C'était vrai. Habillée ainsi, personne n'aurait pu deviner que Lixae faisait partie d'une organisation aux projets douteux. Et elle avait beau eu se plaindre avant, la jeune fille n'était finalement pas mécontente de porter autre chose que du noir pour une fois. Même si ça appartenait à Larxene.

Ils étaient parés pour la mission. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à gagner le garage. Ils s'y rendirent donc d'un bon pas.

En cours de route, une idée vint à l'esprit de Lixae.

-C'est dommage que le blondinet soit pas avec nous pour cette mission, commença-t-elle.

-Roxas ? fit Axel. Ouais. Mais il aura autre chose à faire, t'en fais pas pour lui.

-Je m'en fais pas. C'est juste que je me demande pourquoi il n'est pas de la partie aujourd'hui. La dernière fois, dans le monde sous l'eau, il était bien avec nous, non ?

-Si Xemnas n'a pas voulu qu'il nous accompagne, c'est sûrement qu'il avait une bonne raison, répondit Axel un peu brusquement.

Lixae sentit que le Numéro VIII n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur le sujet. C'était clair. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était _pourquoi_ Axel semblait si récalcitrant à s'exprimer là-dessus. La jeune fille se tourna vers Demy la recherche d'une réponse plus précise, mais le musicien évitait soigneusement son regard, semblant mal à l'aise. Elle décida de laisser tomber. Après tout, les histoires de Roxas ne la concernaient pas.

Ils arrivèrent au garage et le vaisseau Gummi apparut sous leurs yeux.

-Waah ! C'est ce truc qu'on doit prendre ?! s'exclama Lixae. C'est énorme.

Elle n'était encore jamais montée dans le vaisseau Gummi. Ça promettait.

-Et ouais Lix', répondit Axel. Du moins on montera dedans si on trouve le conducteur. À moins que ce ne soit moi qui doive conduire ? Dans ce cas, je dis pas non.

Demyx pria pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Et en effet, le destin en décida autrement. La voix de Xigbar s'éleva soudain derrière eux.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, les mômes.

Les trois Nobodys se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face au Numéro II.

-Xig' ? fit Axel visiblement déçu.

« L'alcoolo macho ! » pensa Lixae.

-Pas contents de me voir ? fit le borgne en souriant d'un air mauvais. Va bien falloir pourtant: c'est moi qui suis chargé de vous conduire jusqu'au nouveau monde. Déçu, gamin ? fit-il ensuite en voyant la tête d'Axel. Tu ne t'es quand même pas imaginé que le Supérieur allait te laisser conduire le vaisseau ? Il tient à le récupérer intact, ricana Xigbar.

-Dans ce cas il aurait dû choisir quelqu'un d'autre que toi pour conduite, répliqua Axel.

Xigbar ne releva pas l'insulte et entreprit de monter dans le vaisseau. Les autres le suivirent et Demyx eut cette phrase superbe qui décontenança Lixae et ne la rassura guère:

-Où sont les sachets pour vomir ?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Allez les mômes, on descend. Terminus.

Finalement, après un peu plus d'une heure de zigzags et de pirouettes en tout sens dans l'espace, le vaisseau avait atteint sa destination. En entier. Avec ses passagers vivants. Vivants, mais un peu secoués.

-C'était pire que tout, fit Lixae en lâchant le siège auquel elle s'était agrippée de peur de décoller du sien. D'habitude j'aime bien les trucs genre montagne russe, mais là…

Demyx ne répondit rien. Il avait le teint verdâtre. Il ne se ferait jamais à la manière de conduire très sportive de Xigbar. Pas comme Axel qui lui semblait déjà supporter un peu mieux ces folles courses à travers l'espace.

-Alors les gars, prêts pour la castagne ? Fit le Numéro VIII en donnant une claque dans le dos du musicien.

-Euh…pas vraiment, fit Demyx qui n'avait qu'une envie: se rasseoir, et attendre que ça passe.

Xigbar, à l'avant du vaisseau, manipulait quelques boutons et autres leviers.

-Vous êtes parés, les gamins ? Je vais vous téléporter.

-Parés ! firent Axel et Demyx.

- « Téléporter » ? Comment ça, « télép… » , dit Lixae qui s'interrompit lorsqu'elle se sentit quitter le vaisseau pour retomber sans douceur sur un sol dur.

« …J'ai rien senti venir » pensa-t-elle.

Et pourtant, elle n'était plus sur le vaisseau. D'ailleurs, elle aurait été bien en mal de dire où elle se trouvait tout court. C'était certes un lieu étrange. Axel Demyx et elle avaient atterri sur ce qui ressemblait à un petit îlot de pierre entouré d'eau claire. De l'eau, oui, mais pas seulement sur le sol à côté d'eux. Non, l'eau s'élevait tout autour d'eux, telle de gigantesques cascades prête à les engloutir au moindre faux pas. Et pourtant, l'eau qui s'élevait à une quinzaine de mètres au dessus d'eux ne faisait aucun remous. Pas une goutte ne les atteignait. Ainsi coincés entre ses impressionnantes cascades, le seul moyen d'avancer était d'atteindre les plateformes de pierre qui se trouvaient devant eux. Platesformes qui se déplaçaient de haut en bas, menant elles même à d'autres plateformes mouvantes qui se situaient plus en hauteur. Et là haut, tout là haut, au dessus du niveau des cascades d'eau, ils pouvaient apercevoir une ultime plateforme qui elle ne bougeait pas. Pas difficile à deviner: c'était celle là qu'ils devaient atteindre pour rejoindre la Forteresse Oubliée.

-C'est partit les mecs, fit Axel en sautant sur la première plateforme mouvante, immédiatement imité par ses amis.

Ils durent attendre quelques instants pendant lesquels la plateforme s'éleva et les amena à la suivante sur laquelle ils sautèrent.

-Regardez ! lança Demyx en désignant du doigt l'horizon. On commence à apercevoir la Forteresse.

Les deux autres portèrent leur regard dans la direction indiquée et s'en rendirent compte par eux même. Sur le ciel aux tons rosés se dessinait une tourelle elle-même de teinte rose. Impatients d'en découvrir plus, les trois amis gravirent les autres plateformes jusqu'à atteindre la dernière, celle qui surplombait toutes les autres et même les chutes d'eaux. Ce qu'ils virent leur coupa le souffle. Lixae laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration.

Loin devant eux, une énorme citadelle aux nombreuses tours se dressant vers le ciel orangé. Certaines de ces tourelles à créneaux montaient vers les cieux droites comme des i tandis que d'autres étaient comme tordues, semblant presque élastiques. Les murs de la Forteresse, les tours…tout était d'une couleur variant entre le rose, l'orange clair et l'orange foncé comme le ciel crépusculaire. Et plus que l'aspect général de la bâtisse, plus que les tourelles tordues, il y avait quelque chose qui attirait le regard des Nobodys. C'était le cœur énorme qui avait été taillé à même la pierre au centre de la Forteresse. Du moins, cela ressemblait à un cœur. Cœur ou pas, cette énorme décoration avait de quoi impressionner. Tout comme le reste du bâtiment d'ailleurs.

-Ok…fit Demyx les yeux rivés sur la Forteresse. Et c'est _ça_ qu'on va devoir infiltrer ? Bonne chance.

-En effet, ça promet, lâcha Axel. J'ai hâte de voir ça de plus près.

Lixae aussi avait hâte d'y mettre les pieds. Mais il y avait un léger problème. Elle se dépêcha de le faire remarquer à Axel.

-Je veux pas te refroidir, mais comment on va faire pour l'atteindre ? C'est le vide devant nous.

Et effectivement, entre la Forteresse Oubliée et la plateforme sur laquelle ils se tenaient il y avait une bonne cinquantaine de mètres. Et rien entre les deux. Le vide, tout simplement. Si l'un d'entre eux tombait par mégarde, il risquait de chuter pendant un long moment avant de toucher le sol. Et de finir en pièces détachées.

-Vous avez un plan de rechange ? demanda Lixae en se tournant vers ses amis. Parce que à moins de savoir voler -ce qui n'est pas mon cas- je vois pas trop comment on va pouvoir atteindre la Forteresse.

Axel se gratta le menton, embêté. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, ils auraient utilisé les portails des ténèbres. Mais le Chef avait dit non. Ils allaient devoir se débrouiller autrement.

-En effet, c'est problématique. Hmm…

Demyx lui semblait moins inquiet.

-Il y a forcément un moyen, fit le musicien en s'agenouillant au bord de la plateforme. Le Supérieur a dit qu'il y avait des gens qui habitaient dans la Forteresse. Des humains. Il doit donc bien y avoir un truc qui nous permette de rejoindre l'autre côté sans danger.

-Et quel truc ça pourrait bien être ? demanda Axel. Là est la question, Dem'. Franchement, si on doit…

Le Numéro VIII s'interrompit. Demyx avait dû marcher sur une dalle spéciale de la plateforme lorsqu'il s'était accroupi, car un mécanisme se déclencha et une plateforme, venant de l'autre côté du vide, depuis la Forteresse Oubliée, vint à eux.

-Demyx, tu es génial ! s'exclama Lixae en montant sur la nouvelle plateforme.

-Ouais enfin, il a surtout mis le pied pile poil où il fallait, se moqua gentiment Axel.

Il rejoignit ses amis sur la plateforme qui se déplaça ensuite en direction de la Forteresse Oubliée, les faisant traverser le vide qui quelques instants auparavant les empêchait d'aller plus loin. Une minute plus tard ils posaient les pieds sur la terrasse principale de la Forteresse. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver l'entrée, ce qui ne se révéla pas bien dur. Elle se présenta sous la forme d'une simple porte. Simple, mais de grande taille. Elle devait bien faire dans les quinze mètres de hauteur à vue d'œil.

-Les habitants sont des géants ou quoi ? fit Lixae qui contemplait la grandeur de l'entrée.

-Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Axel. Et de toute manière c'est pas mon problème…C'est toi qui vas avoir affaire à eux.

-Je te remercie de ta compassion, railla la Numéro XIV.

Pendant que les deux discutaient, Demyx s'était approché de la porte et avait tenté de l'ouvrir (on ne sait jamais…avec un peu de chance, elle serait ouverte ?).

-C'est fermé, dit-il à ses amis. Et bien fermé. On arrivera pas à l'ouvrir de nous même. Il va falloir qu'on s'en tienne au plan et qu'on désactive le système de fermeture.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'on est là, rappela le Numéro VIII. Bon…comment va-t-on s'y prendre ?

Il croisa les bras et se gratta le menton.

Lixae observa les lieux. À première vue, rien ne leur indiquait où se rendre pour désactiver le système de fermeture. À part la terrasse sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils ne pouvaient aller nulle part. Il y avait bien des balcons aux étages supérieurs de la Forteresse, mais ils trônaient à une bonne vingtaine de mètres au dessus d'eux. À moins que l'un d'eux ne sache grimper sur les murs, ils n'arriveraient jamais à les atteindre. En bref, ils étaient bloqués.

-Bon Demyx, tu crois pas que ce serait le moment d'avoir un autre éclair de génie ? demanda Axel.

-Désolé, mais c'est pas sur commande.

-Pff…C'est bien ça l'embêtant. Raah…maudit Xemnas…Nous empêcher d'utiliser les portails des ténèbres pour nous déplacer. Si on avait pu les utiliser Lixae serait déjà à l'intérieur, râla Axel en allant s'accouder contre la rambarde de sécurité de la terrasse en face de l'entrée.

Le regard du Numéro VIII se perdit loin en dessous de lui, dans le vide. Lixae, qui avait écouté d'une oreille distraite les protestations d'Axel réussit à en capter le plus important. Intriguée, elle demanda au Numéro VIII:

-C'est quoi ces histoires de portails des ténèbres ? Le Supérieur en a parlé aussi, tout à l'heure…

Axel soupira et fit un geste vague de la main.

-Laisse tomber, répondit-il d'un air las. On t'expliquera une autre fois.

-J'aimerais mieux savoir maintenant, s'entêta la jeune fille en croisant les bras.

-On a mieux à faire, fit Axel toujours appuyé contre la rambarde de la terrasse, dos à la Forteresse. On doit infiltrer ce bâtiment.

-Ouais, ben justement on sait pas comment faire, alors autant…

Le Numéro VIII se tourna soudainement vers ses amis, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Détrompe-toi, fit-il d'un air narquois à l'attention de la jeune fille. Je viens de trouver le moyen d'entrer dans cette foutue Forteresse.

Et sur ces mots, Axel sauta sur la rambarde de sécurité qui faisait le tour de la terrasse et se tint en équilibre dessus.

-T'es taré ! Descends de là tout de suite ! cria Demyx qui craignait de voir son ami basculer dans le vide.

-Axel, fais pas l'idiot, tu vas tomber !! fit Lixae en même temps.

Le Numéro VIII, debout en équilibre instable sur la petite rambarde, lui sourit d'un air narquois.

-Tiens ? Tu ne m'appelles plus le « Porc-Épic » ? Comme c'est étrange…

Mais la jeune fille se fichait complètement de ses moqueries.

-Axel, fais pas le con et descends ! Si tu tombes, tu meurs !!

-Tout ira bien.

Et le Nobody sauta dans le vide.

Demyx et Lixae, la peur au ventre, se précipitèrent vers la rambarde et se penchèrent en avant, craignant ce qu'ils allaient voir. Axel ne pouvait pas survivre à une telle chute. Il devait être…

-Salut les gars, fit le Numéro VIII

…en pleine forme. Pas du tout écrabouillé sur le sol.

« Oh le salaud…il nous a bien eus… » pensa Lixae qui se sentit extrêmement soulagée.

Axel n'avait pas sauté n'importe où. Il se trouvait actuellement sur un autre balcon, en tout point semblable à celui sur lequel Demyx et Lixae étaient restés, mais qui se trouvait environ trois mètres en dessous. Balcon inférieur que, bien sûr, ni Demyx ni Lixae n'avait remarqué en arrivant.

Au soulagement succéda la colère.

-Mais t'es vraiment pas bien, Porc-Épic !!

-Mais quoi ? répondit Axel depuis son balcon inférieur. Je viens de trouver le moyen de poursuivre notre mission. Vous ne pouvez pas la voir de là où vous êtes, mais il y a une porte en face de moi. Beaucoup plus petite que celle d'en haut. Et j'ai comme l'impression qu'on va pouvoir passer par là.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Demyx qui se tordait le cou pour tenter de voir ladite porte.

-Elle est entrebâillée.

-Et tu trouves pas ça louche ? s'enquit Lixae qui était toujours énervée contre lui. Réfléchis deux secondes. Pourquoi les gens de cette Forteresse se casseraient la tête à construire une porte immense et imprenable pour placer juste en dessous une entrée libre passage ? Ça doit être un piège.

-Ma vieille, si t'as une autre idée, dis la moi.

Mais Lixae n'en avait pas d'autre. Demyx dût donc rejoindre Axel sur le balcon inférieur en sautant et atterrit sur les fesses.

-Toujours aussi habile, commenta le Numéro VIII. Allez, on y va.

Il s'adressa ensuite à la jeune fille restée sur le balcon supérieur.

-T'as plus qu'à attendre. On va vite trouver ce fichu système de défense et t'ouvrir le passage. Et n'oublie pas…aie l'air d'une simple civile face aux habitants. Invente leur une histoire.

-Te fais pas de mouron pour moi, Porc-Épic. Magnez vous. J'ai pas envie d'attendre pendant trois heures.

Axel ricana et il disparut de la vue de la jeune fille. Elle entendit une porte grincer et ses amis pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Et voilà, elle était seule. Mais pourquoi se sentait-elle nerveuse ? Sans doute parce que c'était sa première vraie mission. Elle s'écarta de la rambarde et alla s'appuyer dos contre la gigantesque porte d'entrés, les mains dans les poches de son jeans. Enfin, celui de Larxene. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Elle espéra que les deux autres ne seraient pas trop longs et qu'ils trouveraient rapidement le moyen de désactiver le système qui maintenait la porte d'entrée fermée. Alors qu'elle attendait, appuyée contre ladite porte, elle se rappela la blague qu'elle avait faite à Alix l'autre jour. Y avait pas à dire, elle était fière de son coup. Elle sourit toute seule. Elle se demanda si Alix avait retrouvé le couteau. Sans doute, sinon elle l'aurait senti sous l'oreiller en se réveillant ce matin. Par contre, Alix avait dû le planquer ailleurs, histoire que Lixae ne remette pas la main dessus, car elle ne l'avait vu nul part dans la chambre ce matin.

Lixae n'avait qu'un seul regret: ne pas avoir pu assister à la réaction d'Alix quand elle avait découvert que le couteau n'était plus à sa place. Ça avait dû être quelque chose. Mais elle avait été si fatiguée après la soirée d'enfer qu'elle avait passé avec Axel, Demyx et Roxas qu'elle s'était vue obligée de dormir et de rester en retrait dans la tête d'Alix pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Et dès qu'elle tentait, par moments, de communiquer avec Alix, elle se retrouvait toujours bloquée à cause du mur parasite entre leurs deux esprits. Saleté. Ce mur commençait réellement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il fabriquait là, d'abord. Et tant qu'à faire, elle aurait aussi aimé élucider le problème de sa mort -enfin, celle d'Ila et d'Elia.

-Trop de mystères et pas assez de réponses…soupira la jeune fille en s'appuyant plus lourdement encore contre la porte.

Son regard noir se perdit dans le ciel rosé.

-…ça craint.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Du côté d'Axel et de Demyx…_

Un lieu sombre, peu éclairé. Et humide. Très humide.

-Axel ?

-Hm ?

-J'ai de l'eau plein les bottes.

-…Moi aussi. Ça devrait pas trop te déranger, vu que l'eau est ton élément.

-C'est pas parce que je manie l'eau que j'aime quand elle s'infiltre partout. Surtout que c'est pas très gracieux.

Non en effet, ça ne l'était pas. À chaque pas que les Nobodys faisaient, un « splouich » résonnait dû à leurs pieds trempés. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas fiers allure. Et en plus d'avoir les pieds mouillés, ils avaient réussi à se perdre.

-On tourne en rond, se plaignit Demyx. Ça fait quinze minutes qu'on repasse sans arrêt au même endroit. Et puis c'est glauque ici.

Il n'avait pas tort. À en juger par l'aspect des lieux, ils devaient se trouver dans les sous-sol de la Forteresse. L'eau recouvrait le sol d'une quinzaine de centimètres et l'humidité suintait des murs. Et pour ne rien arranger, c'était un vrai labyrinthe. On aurait dit que les murs avaient été déposés n'importe comment, formant des couloirs qui parfois menaient à des culs-de-sac. De temps en temps ils trouvaient, saillant d'un mur, un levier qui, lorsqu'ils tiraient dessus déclenchait un mécanisme faisant pivoter les murs qui découvraient alors de nouveaux passages.

-Je sais que ça craint comme endroit, fit Axel en continuant d'avancer au hasard, mais on a pas vraiment le choix. Si on veut que la mission réussisse, on doit trouver le moyen de débloquer la porte là haut. Et puis ce serait bête de renoncer maintenant. Je suis sûr qu'on est tout proches…

-Proches de quoi, exactement ? demanda Demyx en haussant un sourcil et en secouant ses bottes pour en faire sortir l'eau (ce qui lui fit penser qu'il aurait pu, en se servant de son pouvoir, s'arranger pour faire disparaître l'eau de leur chemin. Mais c'était un peu tard.)

-Du truc qui nous permettra de débloquer l'entrée.

-Génial, marmonna sarcastiquement le musicien. Et qu'on réussira à retrouver la sortie, t'en es sûr aussi ?

-…

-Nous voilà bien.

-T'inquiètes. Avec mon sens de l'orientation, aucun problème, assura Axel.

-Oui, c'est ça…J'te ferai remarquer qu'on est perdus dans ce labyrinthe, alors ton sens de l'orientation…

-On est pas perdus. Tiens, regarde, un autre levier…

Axel s'approcha et tira sur ledit levier et immédiatement, le mur qui se trouvait en face d'eux pivota libérant un nouveau passage. Qui se trouva être un nouveau cul-de-sac.

-Magnifique. Allez, on fait demi-tour, fit Demyx en tournant les talons.

Il fut stoppé par Axel qui posa une main gantée sur son épaule.

-Avant de partir sans te retourner, lâcha le Numéro VIII, vise un peu ça…

Il désignait du doigt le mur du cul-de-sac en face d'eux.

-Ouais, et al…?!

Demyx s'interrompit. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué à cause de l'obscurité des lieux, mais sur le mur se trouvait une sorte de boîtier.

-Demyx, je crois qu'on a trouvé ce qu'on cherchait.

Axel fut à côté du boîtier en deux temps trois mouvements.

-C'est bien ça, fit-il après l'avoir examiné de plus près. Voilà le truc qui contrôle leur fichue porte d'entrée. Bingo.

C'était pas trop tôt.

-Alors dépêche toi de désactiver le système, le pressa le musicien. Je commence à être gelé.

-Pas de problème. Laisse moi juste…

Axel examine l'intérieur du boîtier de plus près et, après l'avoir inspecté minutieusement, il le manipula avec des mouvements d'expert.

Un déclic se fit entendre, suivit d'un bruit sourd. Demyx crut un instant qu'ils avaient déclenché un système de défense, mais rien ne se passa. Axel se tourna vers lui, pouce levé en signe de victoire.

Apparemment, ils avaient réussi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La porte contre laquelle Lixae se tenait appuyée s'ouvrit soudainement et la jeune fille partit à la renverse.

-Woaah !

Boum. En plein sur la tête.

-Aïe aïe aïe…gémit-elle en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, toujours couchée par terre.

Bon, au moins la porte était ouverte maintenant. C'était déjà ça. Même si son entrée aurait pu être un peu moins fracassante.

Lixae était sur le point de se redresser quand une voix l'interpella, venant de derrière elle.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Zut ! Déjà un habitant. Une fille d'après la voix. Toujours allongée sur le dos, Lixae leva les yeux vers le plafond et croisa le regard d'une jeune fille.

-Oh…trouva-t-elle simplement à dire.

-Je répète ma question, s'impatienta l'autre, les mains sur les hanches. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

-Euh…

« Mauvais. Très mauvais. » songea Lixae. Il fallait qu'elle donne une réponse et vite, sinon l'inconnue risquerait d'avoir des soupçons. Elle se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé tout à l'heure alors qu'elle poireautait devant la porte fermée.

« Tu n'es qu'une idiote, Lixae… et maintenant, tu es dans la merde. »

Elle commença à se relever lentement, cherchant à gagner du temps et faisant travailler ses méninges à toute allure.

-Euh…ben en fait…hésita-t-elle, j'étais en train de visiter ce monde, et j'ai aperçut les tourelles de cette Forteresse. J'ai voulu voir ce que c'était de plus près par curiosité et…et voilà.

Tout en parlant, Lixae observa l'inconnue. C'était une jeune fille qui faisait à peu près sa taille, bien qu'elle dû être plus âgée qu'elle. Sur son front se trouvait un bandeau, à moitié caché par les mèches noires de ses cheveux. Elle portait des vêtements étranges qui dévoilaient plus de peau qu'ils n'en cachaient: un minishort couleur crème entouré d'une large ceinture, ainsi qu'un débardeur vert qui enserrait sa poitrine. Un long foulard jaune était enroulé autour de son cou, et ses jambes étaient moulées dans des collants blancs qui lui arrivaient à mi-cuisse. Ses cheveux courts et sa façon de parler lui donnaient une expression garçonne.

Lixae se dit qu'avec un tel accoutrement, elle-même aurait pu venir habillée tout de noir avec son manteau de l'Organisation et passé inaperçue. Mais là n'était pas la question. L'inconnue la toisait toujours du regard, ses yeux sombres la dévisageant.

« Ça commence à être gênant… »pensa Lixae.

En temps normal elle ne se serait pas gênée pour remettre l'autre fille à sa place,mais aujourd'hui elle était en mission. Mieux valait jouer son rôle de petite civile légèrement égarée. Jouant les timides, elle détourna son regard sombre pendant quelques instants. Lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau l'inconnue, celle-ci souriait.

« Partie gagnée » pensa Lixae.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda l'inconnue.

Oulà…Lixae réfléchit rapidement. Mieux valait ne pas trop se dévoiler.

-Amanda, répondit-elle le plus naturellement possible.

-Et bien salut, Amanda. Moi, c'est Youffie. Youffie Kisaragi, le grand ninja, fit l'autre fille avec un petit air suffisant.

-Ninja ? s'étonna Lixae.

Ben oui. T'en as jamais vu ?

-Euh…non.

À vrai dire, Lixae ignorait à peu près tout des ninjas.

-Et bien maintenant, c'est fait. Est-ce que tu…

Youffie s'interrompit en voyant Lixae porter la main à son front, une expression de souffrance sur le visage.

-Ça ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle en faisant un pas vers la Nobody.

Lixae tenta de sourire à malgré la douleur.

-Si,si…ça va, marmonna-t-elle. Ça doit être le choc de quand je suis tombée par terre. Je me suis tapée la tête contre le sol.

Elle retint un gémissement alors que la douleur revenait dans sa tête, plus forte.

Lixae avait menti. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas à cause de sa chute de tout à l'heure que sa tête la faisait souffrir. Non, la cause était tout autre.

C'était Alix.

Elle avait dû se réveiller et tentait à présent de reprendre les commandes du corps. Mais il ne fallait pas que ça arrive. Si elle réussissait à reprendre les commandes, elle serait perdue, là, dans ce monde nouveau. Et la mission échouerait. Heureusement pour Lixae, Alix n'avait visiblement pas assez de force mentale pour s'imposer. Elle ne devait pas savoir comment s'y prendre. Tant mieux. Au moins Lixae pourrait-elle (peut être) mener à bien sa première mission. Mais cela n'empêchait que la lutte d'Alix pour le contrôle du corps lui faisait un mal de chien. Comme une forte migraine décidée à vous pourrir la journée. Lixae serra les dents alors qu'une nouvelle vague de souffrance la submergeait.

« Tiens toi tranquille, pensa Lixae en se frottant le front d'une main. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment… »

La Nobody se força à sourire à la ninja qui la regardait d'un air alarmé.

-C'est bon, ça va mieux, fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu assurée mais qui tremblait légèrement.

D'ailleurs Youffie n'était pas dupe. Elle voyait très bien que ça n'allait pas.

-Tu es blanche comme un fantôme, se moqua gentiment la ninja. Bon, viens avec moi. On va te donner de quoi te requinquer.

-« On » ? Qui ça « on » ? demanda Lixae, méfiante.

-Ben, les autres qui vivent ici avec moi. Allez, suis moi.

Youffie se mit à marcher, tournant le dos à la porte d'entrée qui était restée grande ouverte. Lixae était bien obligée de la suivre. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal. Ce mal de crâne allait être son ticket d'entrée dans la Forteresse Oubliée.

Elle adressa une pensée à Axel et Demyx.

« C'est bon les gars, je m'occupe du reste. »

Du moins, elle allait essayer. Elle se remémora les instructions du Supérieur: observer les lieux pour en faire un rapport complet. Ça ne devrait pas poser trop de difficultés vu que Youffie ne semblait pas se méfier outre mesure. Frottant ses temps douloureuses, elle suivit la ninja à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Les lieux étaient…imposants. Rien que le hall d'entrée, de taille circulaire était passablement grand. Les murs étaient de pierre grise, sombre, conférant une sorte de froideur à la place. Le silence régnait dans le hall, seulement entrecoupé par les bruits de pas des deux filles.

Youffie mena Lixae jusqu'à une nouvelle porte -de taille normale cette fois- et elles se retrouvèrent dans une bibliothèque.

« Pas mal… » pensa Lixae en examinant des yeux l'endroit.

Cette bibliothèque, qui s'étendait sur deux étages -Youffie et Lixae se trouvant sur l'étage inférieur- était bien plus grande que celle qu'ils avaient au Manoir Oblivion. Et c'était pas peu dire.

-Vous êtes nombreux ici ? demanda innocemment Lixae.

-Non. À vrai dire, on a perdu quelques uns des habitants qui vivaient ici avant.

Cela mit la puce à l'oreille de Lixae.

-Comment ça, « perdu » ? s'enquit-elle en faisant la fille qui ne comprenait rien à rien.

Youffie lui répondit tout en continuant de marcher entre les étagères remplies de bouquins, direction un escalier qui menait au niveau supérieur de la bibliothèque.

-On a eu quelques ennuis. Beaucoup, en fait. J'imagine que tu es au courant de ce qui ce qui se passe dans les différents mondes ? Les ténèbres sont partout. Ou presque…

La ninja commença de monter l'escalier, s'arrêta et regarda Lixae derrière elle.

-Tu es au courant, hein ?

-Oui, répondit simplement la Nobody.

Ce n'était ni tout à fait faux, ni tout à fait vrai. Cette histoire de ténèbres devait avoir un lien avec l'Organisation. Mais Lixae n'en savait guère plus. Xemnas n'avait pas été tellement bavard concernant les exacts intentions de l'Organisation.

En fait…Lixae venait de se faire la remarque, mais elle exécutait une mission pour le compte d'un groupe dont elle ne savait au final pratiquement rien de ses objectifs. Mauvais, ça.

Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'informe à ce sujet chez ses amis.

Youffie entretint la conversation:

-Et bien, les ténèbres ont envahi ce monde et la Forteresse. Ça grouillait de Sans-Cœur… Il y en avait partout. On n'a pas eu le choix: on a dû quitter ce monde. Le problème, c'est qu'on s'est perdus de vue pour certains. On s'est un peu éparpillés dans les différents mondes…Et depuis qu'on a réussi à revenir ici, on a toujours pas retrouvé certains des habitants.

Lixae tentait de suivre ce que la ninja lui racontait mais elle avait de la peine à se concentrer à cause de son mal de tête. Et puis cette histoire de Sans-Cœur la perturbait. C'était quoi, des Sans-Cœur, exactement ? Était-ce un autre nom pour désigner les Nobodys ? En était-elle un ? C'était possible: elle n'avait pas de cœur. Mais d'un autre côté, Youffie avait dit qu'il y en avait partout…que ça grouillait. Pour ce que Lixae en savait, il n'y avait pas tant de Nobodys que ça. En fait, ils n'étaient que 14, elle comptée.

Ce sujet aussi méritait éclaircissement.

-Je vois, répondit la Nobody. Alors comme ça certains habitants sont perdus dans d'autres mondes. Et vous n'allez pas les chercher ? Vous n'avez pas de vaisseau ?

-Oh si, on en a un. Ce n'est pas ça le problème. L'ennui c'est qu'il y a une multitude de mondes. Alors pour chercher, c'est un peu au petit bonheur la chance. On n'a aucune indication de où les autres peuvent bien se trouver. Alors c'est difficile… mais on ne baisse pas les bras ! termina la ninja avec enthousiasme.

Lixae allait lui répondre mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un son.

-Tu parles toute seule maintenant, Youffie ? fit une voix masculine venant de quelque part au dessus d'elles.

Les deux filles se tournèrent dans la direction d'où semblait venir la voix.

Un jeune homme se tenait debout, le dos appuyé contre la rambarde de sécurité du niveau supérieur de la bibliothèque. Apparemment, il n'avait remarqué la présence de Lixae.

-Ah…Squall, fit Youffie.

L'homme se renfrogna.

-C'est Léon.

Le Léon en question descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre l'étage inférieur de la bibliothèque où se trouvaient les deux filles.

Lixae l'observa avec attention. Il était grand, mince, et les bras finement musclé qui dépassait de sa veste témoignait de sa force. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs d'un brun aussi sombre que ses yeux. Son accoutrement était, de la même manière que Youffie, plutôt original. Il portait un jeans noir, ceint d'une épaisse ceinture. En guise de haut il portait un T-shirt blanc recouvert d'une veste noire dont les manches ne dépassaient pas ses coudes.

« Plutôt beau gosse… » songea Lixae.

Elle se donna une gifle mentale. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées.

Ledit « beau gosse » n'accorda pas un regard à la Nobody et s'adressa à Youffie.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Youffie posa une main sur l'épaule de Lixae.

-Squ…euh, Léon, voici Amanda. Et avant que tu ne t'énerves sur le fait que je l'aie laissée entrer, c'est parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.

-Ah, vraiment ?

Léon se tourna finalement vers Lixae. Au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille, il se figea.

« Cette fille… » pensa-t-il.

Lixae remarqua immédiatement le changement d'attitude de l'homme.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? »

-Et…de quoi souffre notre invitée ? demanda Léon sans quitter des yeux la Nobody.

-De mal de tête, répondit Youffie à la place de Lixae. Et comme ça avait l'air plutôt fort, j'ai décidé de la faire entrer pour qu'elle se repose.

Des bruits de pas si firent entendre. Quelqu'un approchait.

-Il y a un problème ? fit une douce voix féminine.

Une femme se fraya un chemin à travers les étagères pour les rejoindre. C'était une jeune et jolie femme mince, aux longs cheveux bruns et qui portait une robe rose fendue sur les côtés.

La nouvelle venue s'étonna à la vue de Lixae.

-Oh…fit-elle, surprise de voir quelqu'un de nouveau.

Elle se reprit et sourit avec douceur.

-Bonjour, fit-elle à l'adresse de Lixae. Pardonnez mon étonnement .Ce n'est pas souvent que nous recevons de la visite. Mon nom est Aerith Gainsborough.

-Et moi c'est Amanda, répondit Lixae qui se demandait si elle devait lui serrer la main.

Contrairement à Léon qui manifestait beaucoup de froideur à son égard, Lixae trouva Aerith très chaleureuse. Youffie mit rapidement la jeune femme au courant des évènements.

-Tu es malade ? s'enquit Aerith après avoir écouté la ninja.

-Euh…Non, non, ça va déjà mieux, mentit la Nobody. Ce n'était pas grand-chose.

-Pas grand-chose ? Tu t'es littéralement éclatée la tête contre le sol ! s'exclama Youffie.

Lixae allait répondre mais Aerith, pleine de bonnes intentions, la coupa:

-Je vais aller te chercher de quoi faire passer le mal de tête.

Lixae décida de jouer la jeune fille gênée de donner du travail à des inconnus.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, vous savez. Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer.

Aerith se contenta de sourire.

-Il n'y a pas de problème. Attends moi ici, je reviens tout de suite.

Et elle tourna les talons, sortant de la bibliothèque.

Lixae se retrouva seule avec la ninja toute agitée et l'homme qui gardait ses distances. D'ailleurs, pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Était-ce une façon de se comporter avec une invitée ? Bon, d'accord, elle n'avait pas été invitée, il fallait être honnête, elle s'était plutôt incrustée. Mais bon…elle j'avait pas la peste non plus ! Elle ne comprenait pas la raison de cette méfiance, cette froideur. À moins que…

À moins que ce Léon ait des informations concernant l'Organisation XIV…et qu'il la soupçonne d'en être ! Mais non, ça ne tenait pas debout. Lixae avait joué son rôle de petite fille perdue à la perfection -du moins lui semblait-il. Serait-elle moins bonne actrice que ce qu'elle pensait ?- Avec ses habits tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commun, elle aurait pu passer pour n'importe quelle banale civile et non pas comme le membre d'une Organisation aux desseins douteux. De plus, il était tout à fait improbable qu'il connaisse même l'existence de l'Organisation.

-Bon alors, de quoi pourrions nous bien parler en attendant qu'Aerith revienne ? demanda Youffie avec entrain. Je propose qu'on…

-Et si tu nous parlais un peu de toi, Amanda ? l'interrompit Léon qui se tenait les bras croisés, dos appuyé contre une des étagère.

Il fixait des yeux la Nobody qui n'appréciait pas du tout d'être ainsi observée, telle une bête curieuse. Tout cela commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Et ce fichu mal de tête qui ne voulait pas partir…Alix choisissait vraiment mal son moment pour se manifester.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? demanda-t-elle en jouant la fille timide alors qu'elle avait juste envie de l'envoyer balader.

Léon fit un geste vague de la main.

-D'où tu viens. Ce que tu fais.

Elle répondit du tac-au-tac.

-Je voyage. Avec ma famille. Et de temps au temps on s'arrête pour faire un peu de tourisme. Vous voyez ?

Léon ne répondit pas et ce fut Youffie qui enchaîna.

-Tu as visité beaucoup de mondes avec ta famille ?

-Pas mal, oui, répondit Lixae avec assurance.

Puis elle se rendit compte que si les autres lui demandaient de décrire ces mondes elle serait bien embêtée: elle n'en connaissait que deux. Enfin tant pis. Elle pourrait toujours improviser.

-Nous, on en a déjà visité plein, continua la ninja, toujours enthousiaste. Y en a qui sont vraiment originaux, pas vrai Léon ?

L'homme se contenta de lever les épaules, semblant peu intéressé par ce que racontait Youffie.

Aerith choisit ce moment pour revenir, un verre d'eau dans une main, une petite boite dans l'autre. Elle s'approcha de Lixae et lui tendit le verre.

-Tiens, bois cette eau avec le médicament que je vais te donner.

Aerith ouvrit ensuite la petite boite qu'elle tenait et Lixae put voir qu'elle était remplie de tablettes contenant des pilules. Tandis qu'elle attendait qu'Aerith lui donne le médicament, Léon recommença à la questionner.

-Quel âge as-tu, Amanda ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. C'était un véritable interrogatoire. Enfin bon, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose à leur dévoiler son âge, non ? Aussi, bien qu'agacée, elle répondit franchement.

-15 ans et demi. Bientôt 16. Pourquoi ?

-C'est pour une question de posologie, répondit Aerith avec un sourire apaisant. Il faut connaître ton âge pour te donner la bonne quantité de médicament.

-Ah…

Lixae n'y croyait pas. Aerith avait peut être de bonnes intentions, mais Léon ne lui avait sans doute pas posé la question pour s'assurer qu'on lui donnerait la bonne quantité de médicament. Il y avait autre chose là derrière. Toujours cette méfiance…

-Voilà, fit Aerith en tendant un comprimé à la Nobody. Bois tout le verre avec. Ton mal de tête devrait s'en aller assez vite avec ça.

La Numéro XIV prit le comprimé et remercia.

« Comme si j'allais le prendre, de tout façon » se dit-elle.

Déjà, n'était pas né celui qui la ferait avaler quelque chose dont elle ne connaissait ni l'origine ni la fabrication. Ensuite, ce médicament pouvait bien être considéré comme efficace contre les simples maux de tête, mais il serait tout à fait inefficace contre celui dont elle souffrait en ce moment, étant donné que ce n'était _pas_ un banal mal de tête.

Ne voulant pas éveiller de soupçons, elle profita d'un moment où personne ne la regardait pour fourrer prestement le comprimé dans la poche de son jean. Pour que l'illusion soit parfaite elle but son verre d'eau jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

-Excuse moi de revenir sur le sujet, reprit Léon qui n'avait absolument pas l'air désolé, mais j'aimerais encore te demander quelque chose. Tu as dit que tu voyageais avec ta famille dans les différents mondes…Si vous voyagez tant que ça, vous devez être au courant de la progression des Ténèbres de ces derniers temps. Vous n'avez pas eu d'ennuis ?

Et voilà. C'était reparti avec les questions. Et en plus, Lixae n'était pas sûre de la réponse à donner. Elle avait dit à Youffie tout à l'heure qu'elle était au courant de ces histoires de « Sans-Coeur », elle ne pouvait donc pas démentir devant elle à présent. Mais voilà: elle manquait cruellement d'informations à ce sujet. Comment donner une réponse cohérente quand on sait à peine de quoi on parle ?

Elle se jeta à l'eau.

-Youffie m'a bien parlé des ennuis auxquels vous avez dû faire face ici. Mais à vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu à m'y confronter moi-même. Ni ma famille, d'ailleurs.

-Vous n'avez jamais eu affaire aux Sans-Cœur ?! s'exclama Youffie.

Lixae hésita.

« Mais putain, c'est quoi des Sans-Cœur à la fin ?! »

-Euh..ben…non. Pas vraiment. De loin quoi, répondit la Nobody évasivement.

-Je trouve ça bizarre, fit la ninja pensivement.

-Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça, intervint Aerith de sa voix douce. Les Sans-Cœur n'ont pas envahi _tous_ les mondes. Amanda et sa famille ont simplement eu la chance de se rendre dans des mondes qui n'étaient pas encore atteints par les Ténèbres. Sans compter qu'à présent, Sora et les autres sont là pour les en débarrasser.

« Sora ? » pensa Lixae.

Son étonnement devait se lire sur son visage car Aerith reprit:

-Tu ne connais pas Sora ?

-Absolument pas.

Léon intervint, la perçant du regard.

-Tu ignores qui est le Porteur de la Keyblade ?

« Porteur de quoi ? Je comprends rien… » se dit Lixae.

-Désolée, mais ça ne me dit rien.

Léon la regarda étrangement, comme s'il tentait de voir si elle disait ou non la vérité.

La ninja elle ne semblait pas s'offusquer outre mesure de son ignorance. Elle avait même l'intention d'éclairer Lixae.

-Sora est celui qui nous a débarrassé des Sans-Cœur. C'est grâce à lui que nous avons pu revenir à la Forteresse. Sans lui, on serait encore en train de nous cacher dans un monde qui n'est pas le nôtre.

Lixae tenta d'emmagasiner les informations. Peut être cela intéresserait-il le Supérieur ?

-Ah ok…donc, ce Sora est une sorte de héros ? fit Lixae en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

-On peut dire ça, oui, fit Léon qui continuait à la regarder d'un air peu amène.

Cette fois ci Lixae lui rendit son regard, attitude qui tranchait avec la timidité qu'elle feignait depuis le début de la conversation. Elle sentit qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Elle en avait assez vu et entendu. Et ce Léon commençait franchement à l'agacer. Mais avant de partir…

-Et ce Sora, il est où en ce moment ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Il continue sa quête contre les Ténèbres, répondit Aerith.

-Ouais ! Il va leur botter le train ! s'exclama Youffie en donnant un coup de poing dans l'air.

Les deux amies partirent dans une discussion animée. Lixae sourit. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Même si c'était encore très imprécis. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle prenne congé. Axel et Demyx devaient l'attendre. Mais comment s'en aller s'en paraître trop pressée ? Elle profita d'un moment de silence pour dire:

-Euh…excusez moi, mais au risque de sembler malpolie, il faut que je m'en aille. J'ai été trop longue, mes parents doivent m'attendre.

Elle espéra qu'aucun des trois ne se proposent de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa prétendue famille. Au lieu de cela, Aerith lui demanda:

-Et ton mal de tête ? Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, mentit Lixae en essayant d'avoir l'air reconnaissante. Votre médicament m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Merci beaucoup.

-Très bien. Alors dans ce cas on peut te laisser partir, conclut Aerith en souriant.

-Je te raccompagne ! fit Youffie pleine de bonne volonté.

Seul Léon resta silencieux.

-Au revoir monsieur, fit Lixae en se tournant vers lui.

Jouer jusqu'au bout son rôle de petite fille polie même avec les individus les plus irritants. Elle pensa qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, son regard s'étant détourné.

-Au revoir…Amanda, fit-il finalement.

Un adieu sans aucune chaleur. Mais Lixae s'en contrefichait. La jeune fille se détourna et se mit à marcher en direction de la sortie de la bibliothèque, Youffie à ses côtés. Alors qu'elle passait la porte, Lixae sentit le regard de Léon à nouveau sur elle. Elle pressa le pas. La ninja se remit à parler.

-Ta famille et toi risquez de tomber sur Sora si vous continuez à vous balader de monde en monde. Note qu'il vaut mieux tomber sur lui que sur des Sans-Cœur.

Lixae sauta sur l'occasion.

-Il est comment ce Sora, mis à part le fait qu'il vous a aidé à revenir à la Forteresse ?

-Hm…Et bien, il est fort…il doit avoir à peu près ton âge. Peut être un peu plus jeune que toi. Et il est mignon, termina la ninja avec un sourire espiègle.

-Intéressant.

Elles échangèrent encore quelques paroles jusqu'à ce qu'elles eussent atteint l'imposante porte d'entrée qui était restée ouverte.

-Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la plateforme, proposa Youffie.

Une fois dehors, Lixae se retourna tout en marchant et contempla encore une fois la Forteresse. Elle se demanda si les informations qu'elle emmenait avec elle suffiraient au Supérieur.

« Oh et puis tant pis. Il prendra ce que j'ai à lui donner. Ouch ! »

Une nouvelle vague de douleur lui traversa la tête et elle serra les dents. Alix continuait de lutter pour reprendre les commandes du corps et Lixae sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus lui résister encore longtemps.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la plateforme qui devait lui faire retraverser le vide en face de la Forteresse, Youffie s'adressa encore une fois à elle.

-Si tu reviens sur ce monde avec ta famille un jour…passe nous voir. On ne voit pas beaucoup de monde à la Forteresse. C'est sympa de rencontrer des gens de temps en temps.

-Tu t'ennuies ici ? demanda Lixae.

-Pas du tout. C'est ma maison ici…Mais c'est vrai que c'est devenu plutôt calme depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés avec des habitants en moins.

La mine sérieuse qu'affichait la ninja disparut lorsqu'elle sourit et dit, d'un air moqueur:

-Allez, file maintenant. Sinon papa et maman vont s'inquiéter.

Lixae ricana et sauta sur la plateforme qui s'éloigna immédiatement de la terrasse.

-A une prochaine fois, Amanda ! cria la ninja qui était restée au bord de la terrasse.

Lixae lui répondit tout en remuant la main en signe d'adieu. Une prochaine fois ? Il n'y en aurait pas. Sans doute.

Tandis que la plateforme s'éloignait peu à peu de la Forteresse Oubliée, la Nobody repassa dans sa tête le peu d'informations qu'elle avait récoltées. Pour une première mission, elle était plutôt contente. Ils avaient réussi à s'infiltrer dans le bâtiment et elle avait pu le visiter en partie. Elle avait même quelques informations sur ses habitants. Minimes, les informations. Mais quand même.

Lorsque la plateforme atteignit finalement l'autre côté du vide, au niveau du sommet des cascades, la jeune fille sauta sur le sol. Elle descendit en vitesse les autres plateformes qui se déplaçaient de haut en bas -si vite qu'elle manqua s'étaler par terre- et atteignit le pied des chutes d'eau. Elle y retrouva Axel et Demyx, assis par terre, visiblement ennuyés.

-T'en as mis du temps, lança Axel en la voyant s'approcher.

-T'es gentil mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

-Alors, ça a marché ? s'enquit Demyx en se levant.

Elle acquiesça.

-Et vous, ça a été ?

Axel allait répondre en se vantant mais Demyx ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-C'était très…humide. On s'est perdus dans les sous-sol de la Forteresse. Il nous a bien fallu une demi-heure pour en ressortir. Après, on a dû remonter sur la terrasse supérieure où on t'avait laissée. C'était dur avec le vide sous les yeux. Et on avait peur que quelqu'un nous surprenne.

- « Peur » est un bien grand mot, du moins en ce qui me concerne, intervint Axel. On aurait pu se débarrasser de qui que ce soit.

Il se gratta la nuque avant de reprendre:

-Bon. Si Xigbar veut bien revenir nous chercher maintenant…fit-il en fixant le ciel des yeux.

Cela intrigua Lixae.

-Mais comment il va savoir qu'on st là, prêts à retourner dans le vaisseau ?

-Très simple.

Axel sortit d'une poche de son manteau un petit objet qui ressemblait à un mini talkie-walkie. Il le manipula et tout à coup, la voix de Xigbar se fit entendre à travers l'appareil.

-_Ouais _? faisait la voix.

-On a fini, Xig'. Tu peux nous ramener, expliqua Axel en parlant dans le talkie-walkie.

-_Quel dommage. J'espérais que vous vous seriez perdus._

-Désolé de te décevoir.

Un juron leur parvint à travers l'appareil et la conversation fut coupée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois Nobodys furent téléportés à l'intérieur du vaisseau. En une fraction de seconde, le vaisseau reprit de l'altitude et les emmena haut dans le ciel, loin de la Forteresse Oubliée.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pendant ce temps, dans la Forteresse Oubliée…_

Youffie venait de laisser partir Amanda. Elle courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque où elle avait laissé Aerith et Léon. Ses deux amis s'y trouvaient toujours, comme elle l'avait pensé. Léon avait gardé son air renfrogné et Aerith son sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est bon, elle est repartie, fit la ninja une fois qu'elle fut près d'eux. Ça fait du bien d'avoir un peu de visite, vous trouvez pas ? demanda-t-elle en regardant tour à tour ses amis.

-Oui, tout à fait, confirma Aerith.

-…

-Ben quoi Léon ? s'enquit la ninja devant le silence de l'homme. Dis quelques chose ! Au fait, je t'ai trouvé bien froid avec Amanda, tout à l'heure.

-Mais voyons Youffie, Léon est toujours comme ça, tu le sais bien…défendit gentiment Aerith.

-Quand même…il a tiré la tête tout le long. Et il n'a pas arrêté de lui poser des questions, accusa la ninja. Rien de mieux pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise.

-Et toi, Youffie, tu ne t'en poses jamais des questions ? répondit finalement Léon sèchement.

La jeune fille mit ses mains sur les hanches, agacée par le comportement de son ami.

-Prends pas cet air condescendant avec moi…Squall, fit-elle pour l'énerver.

L'homme cilla en entendant son prénom mais ne releva pas. Au lieu de cela il continua sur sa lancée.

-Cela ne t'as pas paru étrange que cette fille se présente ainsi, devant la Forteresse ? Et qu'en plus elle ait réussi à ouvrir la porte d'entrée ?

Youffie haussa les épaules.

-On a déjà eu des visiteurs. Ok, ils sont rares, mais quand même. Ce n'est pas si étrange que ça. Elle a sûrement vu la Forteresse de loi et aura voulu venir voir de plus près. Quant au fait qu'elle ait réussi à entrer cela n'a rien de très étonnant non plus. Tu sais bien que depuis l'invasion des Sans-Cœur le système d'ouverture et de fermeture des portes à des ratés.

-Alors selon toi elle serait entrée par un simple coup de chance ? Juste parce que aujourd'hui précisément les portes se sont ouvertes toutes seules ? fit Léon en plongeant son regard sombre dans celui de Youffie.

-Oui, répondit la ninja avec force. Et je suis capable, moi, de ne pas accuser les gens que je rencontre de je ne sais quoi, sans aucune preuve.

-Tu as l'air de me reprocher ma méfiance, Youffie. Mais parfois il faut l'être. Tu ne devrais pas accorder aussi facilement confiance aux gens. Mais si cela peut te rassurer…

Léon se redressa de l'étagère contre laquelle il s'était appuyé.

-…je peux te dire que cette fille se méfiait autant de nous que moi d'elle.

La ninja fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Elle n'a pas pris le médicament qu'Aerith lui a donné. Je l'ai vu le mettre dans sa poche au lieu de l'avaler.

-Oh ben c'est pas si étonnant que ça. Après tout, on se connaît à peine. Tu accepterais d'avaler facilement un truc qu'un presque inconnu te donne ? défendit Youffie.

-Tu disais qu'elle se sentait mal. Si cette Amanda soufrait vraiment autant qu'elle te le faisait croire, elle ne se serait pas trop posé de questions et aurait pris le médicament. Mais comme tu l'as toi-même fait remarquer, on connaît à peine cette fille. Et nous ne connaissons pas non plus ses motivations véritables.

Youffie soupira avec exaspération. Cela ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec Léon.

-Tu te poses trop de questions, Léon, fit-elle en désespoir de cause.

-Et toi pas assez, lui répondit-il du tac au tac.

La ninja allait riposter quand Aerith, qui avait gardé le silence jusque là intervint.

-Léon…commença-t-elle d'un ton grave.

Elle ne souriait plus.

-Est-ce que par hasard…tu connaîtrais cette fille ?

Youffie accueillit cette question avec une exclamation étonnée.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça, Aerith ? demanda la jeune fille.

La ninja se tourna vers Léon, certaine qu'il allait répondre par la négative. Mais loin de démentir les propos d'Aerith, l'homme avait le regard fuyant.

-Léon…? fit Youffie, pas trop sûre de savoir comment réagir.

Comme l'homme gardait le silence, Aerith s'aventura un peu plus loin dans ses hypothèses.

-Je suis désolée de te le demander ainsi mais…la manière dont tu parles d'Amanda…dont tu te méfies d'elle…Je trouve cela étrange. Mais si je t'ai offensé en te le demandant, excuse moi.

Silence.

Youffie perdit son sang froid.

-Mais enfin réponds, Léon ! Tu la connais ou pas cette fille ?

Léon, le regard toujours vissé sur un point invisible à côté de lui, consentit finalement à répondre.

-C'est difficile à dire.

Cette réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire la ninja.

-J'aimerais bien comprendre, moi.

Léon fit quelques pas et dépassa Youffie sans un regard.

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Il faudrait…que je vérifie certaines choses. Pour être sûr.

Il commença à monter les escaliers qui menaient à la partie supérieure de la bibliothèque.

-Mais être sûr de quoi ?! s'enquit Youffie qui amorça un geste pour le suivre.

Elle fut stoppée par Aerith qui posa une main sur son épaule doucement. Aerith ne dit rien mais secoua délicatement sa tête de droite à gauche, comme pour lui signifier qu'il valait mieux laisser Léon tranquille. La ninja n'insista pas et Aerith la lâcha. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre, Youffie suivit la jeune femme à travers la bibliothèque. Toute cette histoire allait la travailler c'était sûr. Elle sentait venir le moment où, couchée dans son lit, elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil car sa curiosité n'aurait pas été satisfaite. Maudit Léon qui cachait ses pensées. On aurait dit qu'il le faisait exprès. Elle soupira et suivit Aerith hors de la bibliothèque. Elle décida d'aller prendre l'air sur l'un des balcons supérieurs de la Forteresse. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Aerith et s'en alla prendre une des plateformes intérieures de la Forteresse qui permettait d'accéder aux étages supérieurs du bâtiment. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le balcon, elle alla s'appuyer contre la balustrade et laisse son regard errer dans le ciel rosé.

Là haut, tout là haut, l'espace infini et ses multitudes de mondes. Et quelque part là haut, dans l'un de ces mondes, les autres habitants, ses amis, vivaient loin d'elle, d'Aerith et de Léon. Le seul lien qui restait à présent entre elle et leurs amis perdus, c'était ce ciel immense. Elle ressentit soudainement une vague de tristesse. Cela l'étonna car cela ne lui arrivait que rarement. Ne voulant pas céder plus à la mélancolie, la ninja repensa à sa rencontre du jour. Quant elle avait vu Amanda pour la première fois, étalée par terre, elle s'était méfiée. Mais elle n'était pas longtemps restée indifférente. Pas comme Léon qui parfois était aussi froid que la glace avec ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Enfin, qu'il ne connaissait pas…ça restait à voir d'après ses dires. Il n'avait rien voulu dévoiler de plus. Mais ce n'était pas grave, pensait Youffie. Elle laisserait les choses refroidir, puis elle lui redemanderait ce qu'il en était, s'il connaissait ou non cette fille. Et s'il ne lui répondait toujours pas, elle recommencerait. Elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Elle aurait la réponse, un jour ou l'autre, même si Léon se montrait récalcitrant.

Même si cela devait prendre des années.

* * *

Yahouu ! Un chap' de plus ! Alors, qu'en dites vous ? Bien, pas bien ? Trop long ? Nul ?XD

Je suis un peu inquiète pour ce chapitre car à vrai dire, j'ai jamais eu l'occasion jouer à FF7 et du coup j'ai un peu peur d'avoir fait ooc Léon, Aerith et Youffie…J'espère que c'est pas le cas…(prie)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est très encourageant ! Mais je crois que je vais arrêter de vous donner du champagne et du saké en récompense, parce que Lixae commence à être..comment dire…légèrement bourrée !

-Lixae (bouteille à la main): quoua ? Même poa vrai d'aboord ! (ricane bêtement)

-Alix: (lui chippe la bouteille) Fini les bêtises maintenant.

A la place, vous aurez des cookies !XD C'est très populaire les cookies, je crois...

Merci d'avoir lu ! Grâce à vous, ma fic a maintenant atteint et dépassé les 2000 hits ! Je vous aime !XD

-Lixae: Ouais !on vous aime ! (hips !)

-Alix: nous espérons que la fic continuera à vous plaire !

**Réponses aux reviews !**

**-****MarieDoll**: mais c'est très bien d'être romantique ! Ahlàlà...foutu couteau qui ne nous laissera pas en paix...Faudra le balancer quelque part !

-Alix: nan.

-Lixae: oui.

-Haruka:...bon, ben elles ont pas l'air très décidée concernant le sort de ce couteau.Je crois qu'on va le garder encore un peu !

Demyx souvent malade ? Possible. Ca doit en effet être une bonne excuse pour louper les meetings soporifiques de Xemnas !XD

Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, et j'espère qu'il en est allé de même pour ce chapitre ! merci pour ta review !

-**Soanne du 59:** Merci pour le compliment !

-Alix: t'as vu Lixae ? Elle nous aime les deux.

-Lixae: j'suis qu'elle a une secrète préférence pour moi !

-Alix:...pense ce que tu veux.

Héhé, j'espère que ce nouveau chap' ne t'as pas fait changer d'avis sur ma fic et qu'il t'aura plu ! Merci pour ta review !

-**Hasu No Hana: **aha...tu crains de voir ce couple ? Non, ne t'en fais pas. Il n'est pas vraiment prévu au programme, je te rassure. Quoique...XD

Ah tiens ! Finalement quelqu'un qui pense cela d'Alix ! Tu verras que n'es pas la seule à penser ça d'Alix...Dans l'Organisation, c'est un peu pareil pour certains ! Mais je ne vais pas t'en dire plus, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre.

-Lixae: waah ! J'suis sa préférée ! Tope là ! On va fêter ça en buvant un coup !

Merci pour ta review !

-**Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon:** Ben tu vois, ça a pas raté !XD C'est au tour d'Alix d'avoir la crève...c'est la vie !

Quant à Axel et son humour...y a rien à dire !XD

-Lixae: moi j'le trouve pourrave son humour au Porc-Epic !

-Alix: surtout perturbant, oui.

Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! A vrai dire, j'avais un peu peur avec le chap 22, à cause du plus de romance...mais je crois que finalement, ça a bien passé ! Merci pour ta review !


	24. Mais qui est l'Originelle !

**Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

-Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues. 

-Les paroles en _italique_ indiquent soit les flash-back, soit de la télépathie (les flashs back sont également annoncés pour éviter confusion entre les deux).

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 24:** Mais qui est l'Originelle ?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx étouffa un bâillement tandis qu'il faisait son chemin jusqu'à la chambre d'Alix et Lixae. La veille il n'avait trouvé que très tard le sommeil, encore trop excité par sa dernière mission dans la Forteresse Oubliée. Il n'avait cessé de se retourner dans son lit, cherchant une position plus favorable à la venue du sommeil. Il ne s'était finalement endormi que vers les 1 heure du matin et forcément, maintenant ce n'était pas la grande forme.

« Lixae n'aura pas eu de problème d'insomnie, elle… »

Il se rappela l'expression de grande fatigue qu'elle avait arboré lors du voyage de retour de mission la veille.

**-------------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------**

_Quelques heures plus tôt, dans le vaisseau Gummi…_

_Axel, Demyx et Lixae s'étaient assis à leur place pendant que Xigbar les ramenait au Manoir Oblivion._

_-La première chose que je vais faire en arrivant, ce sera de prendre une douche brûlante, annonça Axel qui était affalé sur son siège._

_-Moi je vais manger, fit Demyx._ _Je tiens plus là…_

-_Ça c'est ce que je vais faire en deuxième._

_Lixae les coupa dans leurs beaux projets._

_-Au fait, comment je suis censée faire, maintenant ? Je dois aller rapporter au Supérieur tout ce que j'ai vu, ou un truc du genre ?_

_Demyx lui répondit._

_-Tu vas devoir lui écrire un rapport dans lequel tu noteras tes observations._

_-Okay…Bon, ben je ferai ça une fois qu'on sera rentrés, déclara la jeune fille en se massant les tempes._

_-T'as pas l'air très en forme, remarqua Axel._

_Elle lui sourit d'un air sarcastique._

_-Oh, disons que j'ai juste un putain de mal au crâne parce que Miss Alix essaie de s'imposer._

_-Hein ? fit Demyx en se redressant sur son siège. Alix fait quoi ?_

_-Elle essaie de venir…expliqua patiemment Lixae. Mais je peux pas la laisser faire parce que sinon, qui va écrire le rapport ? C'est pour ça que je vais m'y mettre dès qu'on sera rentrés. Après j'irai me coucher, et si Alix à ce moment là veut s'imposer, elle pourra le faire._

_Elle étouffa un gémissement de douleur et porta la main à son front._

_-Mais là, faut que je la retienne. C'que c'est crevant…Faut que je trouve un moyen de pas m'endormir._

_Demyx faisait la tête de celui qui avait une idée mais hésitait à la partager._

_-Euh…je t'aurais bien proposé d'écouter de la musique pour te faire penser à autre chose, mais si tu as mal à la tête, c'est peut être pas une bonne idée._

_Lixae haussa les épaules._

_-Le mal de tête, je m'en fiche. Je veux juste rester éveillée. Alors si tu as de la musique qui bouge, c'est pas de refus. Ça m'occupera l'esprit._

_Alors Demyx lui passa alors son ipod et ses écouteurs. La jeune fille les vissa sur ses oreilles et, après avoir remercié le musicien, se laissa porter par la musique._

_---------------------------------------------_**Fin Flashback**_--------------------------------------------_

Lixae avec les écouteurs sur les oreilles, le voyage de retour avait été bien calme -mis à part les quelques embardées que faisait parfois le vaisseau sous la conduite impétueuse de Xigbar.

Demyx se trouvait maintenant en face de la chambre d'Alix et Lixae. Au moment où il levait le bras pour toquer, la porte s'ouvrit et la jeune fille aux yeux gris se retrouva en face de lui. Sans doute l'avait-elle entendu s'approcher de sa chambre…

-Salut Demyx, fit-elle doucement.

-Oh…salut.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux et Demyx se dit qu'il fallait qu'il donne la raison de sa venue.

-Je suis venu te chercher pour aller déjeuner.

Elle lui sourit.

-C'est gentil. Mais j'imagine que tu viens aussi pour quelque chose d'autre.

« Elle sait. » songea Demyx.

En effet il ne venait pas seulement pour emmener son amie prendre le déjeuner. Il devait aussi passer prendre le rapport que Lixae était censée avoir écrit en revenant de mission, pour ensuite le donner à Xemnas. La jeune fille et lui s'étaient mis d'accord la veille. Lixae lui avait avoué qu'épuisée comme elle était -la faute à Alix qui luttait dans sa tête pour reprendre le contrôle-, écrire le rapport achèverait de la fatiguer et qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage d'aller ensuite l'amener au Supérieur et se voire questionner concernant la mission. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle laisserait le rapport bien en vue sur son bureau et qu'elle lui faisait confiance pour aller le porter à Xemnas, car elle-même ne serait certainement plus au commandes du corps le lendemain. Et elle avait raison.

-Entre, fit la jeune fille en s'effaçant pour laisser passer Demyx.

Il s'avança au centre de la pièce et remarqua qu'elle était parfaitement rangée, cela étant sans aucun doute dû au fait qu'elle était relativement vide. Alix et Lixae n'avaient visiblement pas encore eu le temps de personnaliser leur chambre.

La jeune fille s'était approchée de son bureau. Demyx la rejoignit et elle désigna du doigt des feuilles qui avaient été posées sur le meuble.

-C'est ça que tu es venu chercher ?

Demyx prit les feuilles entre ses mains et les parcourut rapidement des yeux. L'écriture était petite, espacée et assez brouillonne, comme si celui qui avait écrit voulait en finir au plus vite avec sa rédaction.

-Ça doit être le rapport de la mission que j'ai loupée hier. D'après ce que j'en ai lu, du moins.

-C'est bien ça.

Demyx lâcha des yeux les feuilles et regarda son amie.

-Ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ?

-Je t'avoue que ça fait bizarre de voir quelque chose qui a été par mon corps mais de ne pas en reconnaître l'écriture.

-Je comprends.

Il allait lui donner quelques paroles encourageantes mais elle sembla ne pas vouloir s'attarder sur le sujet.

-Allons déjeuner fit la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Le musicien plia en deux les feuilles du rapport et les fourra dans l'une des poches intérieures de son manteau. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier de les rendre à Xemnas, sinon il aurait des ennuis, pour pas changer. Il rejoignit Alix qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

-Comment ça s'est passé, cette mission d'hier ? s'enquit la jeune fille tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction de la cuisine du Manoir.

-Bien, répondit le musicien. On a dû infiltrer une forteresse. Axel et moi on devait débloquer le système de fermeture et Lixae devait entrer dans la forteresse.

Et est-ce qu'elle s'en est bien sortie, _elle_ ?

Demyx remarqua qu'Alix répugnait toujours à prononcer le nom de celle qui partageait son corps.

-Lixae ? Je crois, oui. En tout cas elle a réussi à récupérer quelques informations, dit-il en tapotant les feuilles du rapport à travers son manteau.

Il hésita à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Lixae avait dit la veille qu'Alix tentait de reprendre les commandes de son corps. Il aurait voulu en savoir plus du point de vue d'Alix. Mais en même temps, il se sentait coupable: il se doutait que cette expérience -la perte de contrôle de son corps- avait dû être perturbante pour la Nobody. Mais pourtant il voulait assouvir sa curiosité. Il était avide de détails malgré lui. Il _fallait_ qu'il lui demande. Mais pas directement.

-Et pour toi, hier…ça s'est passé comment ?

Il n'osait pas regarder la jeune fille. Il lui demandait quelque chose de personnel. Sans doute trop. Il regretta d'avoir posé sa question. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser et lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à lui répondre mais déjà Alix s'exprimait.

-Hier ? C'était étrange. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. L'autre soir, je suis allée me coucher et je me suis endormie -enfin, je suppose… je ne m'en rappelle plus très bien. Et tout à coup, je me suis réveillée. J'avais senti comme un choc contre ma tête…j'ai d'abord pensé que j'étais tombée du lit, mais je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais plus dans ma chambre. Il faisait noir tout autour de moi, expliqua la Nobody. Au départ je n'y voyais rien…d'ailleurs, il n'y avait rien autour de moi à part le noir. C'est assez dur à expliquer. Je ne sentais plus vraiment mon corps. J'avais conscience d'être là, quelque part, mais c'était comme si j'étais devenue immatérielle.

Elle fit une courte pause et déglutit. Elle leva sa main droite à hauteur de son visage et fit bouger ses doigts, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle qui les contrôlait.

-Ensuite, je ne sais pas comment ça c'est fait, mais le noir autour de moi a commencé à de dissiper. Et j'ai vu quelqu'un à travers les yeux de mon corps. Je voyais, mais je ne contrôlais pas. J'étais juste une spectatrice.

-Tu as vu quelqu'un ? demanda Demyx en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui. Une fille. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, courts…et elle portait des habits étranges. Et je ne reconnaissais pas le lieu dans lequel mon corps se trouvait. C'était l'intérieur d'un grand château, il me semble.

Demyx fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

-Ça devait être quand Lixae s'est introduite dans la Forteresse Oubliée. Et la fille que tu as vu à travers les yeux de Lixae devait être l'un des habitants. Par contre, je ne peux pas t'expliquer le « choc » que tu as ressenti et qui t'a réveillée.

-Je ne sais pas moi non plus. Enfin, toujours est-il que j'ai vite compris ce que qui se passait: c'était _l'autre_ qui avait pris le contrôle et moi j'étais coincée. J'ai voulu reprendre le contrôle de mon corps mais ça n'a pas marché. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Je me concentrais, j'essayais de visualiser mon corps et de reprendre le contrôle des membres, mais il y avait une force qui me repoussait. C'était sans doute l'autre qui voulait m'empêcher de revenir.

Demyx confirma en hochant la tête.

-Elle voulait éviter que tu viennes en plein milieu de la mission. Elle avait peur que si tu reprenais les commandes du corps à ce moment là, tu sois déboussolée et ne sache pas quoi faire face au habitants de la Forteresse.

-Tsss ! La bonne excuse, fit Alix amèrement. J'étais au courant pour cette mission, bien sûr. Je n'aurais pas été « déboussolée ». Elle n'avais juste pas envie de me rendre mon corps.

-Elle pensait bien faire…

-Et bien elle pense mal.

Demyx sentit qu'Alix était énervée. Ce qui l'étonnait un peu car il n'avait jamais vu son amie perdre ainsi son sang-froid. Elle restait généralement maître de ses émotions. Mais là…

Il décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder sur ce sujet épineux. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas quel autre sujet de conversation entamer. Et comme Alix semblait ne pas vouloir non plus en dire plus, ce fut le silence qui retomba entre eux.

Demyx n'aimait pas ça. Heureusement, la cuisine n'était plus très loin.

Alix par contre n'était pas gênée par ce silence. En fait, elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle venait de dire au musicien. Oh, elle ne lui avait pas tout révélé. Il y avait certaines choses qu'elle avait préféré mettre sous silence. Par exemple, cette effroyable sensation d'étouffement quand elle s'était réveillée dans le noir. Ou encore l'impression d'impuissance totale quand elle entendait _l'autre_ parler à travers sa bouche et bouger chaque membre de son corps alors qu'elle-même ne contrôlait rien. Elle avait caché tout cela à Demyx car elle savait qu'il s'inquiéterait pour elle. Il était adorable, plein de bonnes intentions, mais il devait avoir assez de ses propres soucis sans s'occuper des siens en plus.

La porte de la cuisine apparut finalement devant eux. Alix s'avança pour l'ouvrir mais Lexeaus sortit de la pièce et elle manqua lui rentrer dedans. Elle s'écarta et laissa passer l'imposant Numéro V avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Qui était passablement bondée.

« Il y a foule aujourd'hui… » songea Alix en voyant Axel, Roxas, Larxene, Marluxia, Xigbar, Luxord et Zexion tous rassemblés dans la pièce, chacun vaquant à ses occupations.

était occupé à descendre une tasse de café serré, Axel et Roxas déjeunaient dans leur coin, Marluxia lisait une revue tout en mangeant, Luxord fouillait avec Larxene dans les armoires en quête de nourriture, et Zexion se contentait d'être assis à table, touchant à peine à son déjeuner. Aucun d'eux ne sembla remarquer l'entrée de demyx et Alix qui, discrets, allèrent s'asseoir à table à côté des Numéros VIII et XIII. Ils se saluèrent puis Demyx tira à lui le paquet de céréales qu'Axel monopolisait.

-Bien dormi ? demanda Roxas avant de prendre une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

-Oui, répondit Alix en grignotant un bout de pain.

-Pas terrible, déclara de son côté Demyx. J'ai pas réussi à m'endormir avant les 1 heures du matin.

-Ça se voit. T'as des cernes sous les yeux, fit aimablement remarquer Axel. Au fait, Alix…continua le Numéro VIII en se tournant vers la jeune fille, tu sais que…

Il fut coupé par Xigbar qui l'appelait depuis l'autre bout de la table et lui demandait de lui envoyer le paquet de céréales, ayant visiblement la flemme de se lever pour aller le chercher lui-même. Axel, plein de bonnes (?) intentions fit comme demandé et lança le paquet qui glissa dans une parfaite ligne droite pendant quelques instants avant de basculer et de se renverser misérablement sur la table à mis parcours, recouvrant de céréales la revue de Marluxia. Axel ne put retenir un sourire en entendant Marluxia vociférer et Xigbar se moquer ouvertement de lui à l'autre bout de la table.

-Où en étais-je ? fit le Numéro VIII avec un grand sourire en regardant Alix.

-Tu n'as même pas commencé.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Zut, j'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire. Ça devait pas être très important.

-Comme d'hab', quoi, fit Demyx la bouche pleine de céréales.

-La ferme, toi, grogna Axel avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille. Alors Alix, ça va bien aujourd'hui ? T'es au courant des derniers évènements ?

-A peu près.

-Tu sais, j'trouve ça marrant de t'avoir un jour toi, un jour Lixae. Même si c'est pas toujours très pratique parce qu'on sait jamais trop comment vous prendre. Mis à part ça, c'est plutôt original.

-Contente que ça t'amuse, répondit la Numéro XIV tout en croquant dans un bout de pain.

Axel la considéra pendant quelques instants.

-Désolé si je t'ai vexée.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Non, c'est bon. Je commence à avoir l'habitude avec toi, fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Et ben merci pour moi, fit Axel en faisant semblant d'être vexé. Plaisanterie mise à part, c'est vrai ce que je te disais tout à l'heure… je trouve plutôt intéressant la manière dont toi et Lixae vous vous secondez.

-Si tu veux tenter l'expérience, je te laisse prendre ma place quand tu veux, répondit Alix tout en mâchant son morceau de pain.

Axel sourit et se détourna pour parler avec Roxas.

-_Tu trouves pas qu'il est gonflé ?_

Alix se figea.

« Quoi ? »

Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle entendait…

-_Calmos. C'est que moi._

Cette voix dans sa tête…

_-J'arrive finalement à te parler. Je sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai réussi à passer à travers ce putain de mur psychique qui me les cassait depuis le début._

Alix, paniquant, saisit instinctivement le bras de Demyx qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Quelle horreur ! Elle pouvait sentir l'autre fille dans sa tête !

_-Calme toi. Et s'il te plaît, essaie d'avaler ton morceau de pain tranquillement, sans t'étrangler. J'aimerais pas qu'il vienne au Porc-Épic la mauvaise idée de nous faire du bouche à bouche pour nous sauver._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Alix ? demanda Demyx en sentant la main de la jeune fille se refermer sur son bras.

-Demyx je…commença la Nobody d'un air tendu. Je l'entends dans ma tête…elle est là !

-De…quoi ?!

Le musicien en lâcha le yoghourt qu'il était en train de manger et qui alla se renverser sur la table.

-Hé Dem', à quoi tu joues ?! s'exclama Axel alors que le contenu du yoghourt se vidait sous ses yeux. T'as des faiblesses ou quoi ?

Le Numéro IX ne l'entendit même pas.

-Lixae est là ? chuchota-t-il précipitamment à Alix à voix basse.

La jeune fille acquiesça, ses yeux gris pleins de peur.

_-Hé Alix, dis à ce crétin de Demyx que je suis TOUJOURS là ! S'il n'a toujours pas capté ça, c'est que son cas est plus grave que ce que je pensais._

Alix porta une main à son front.

-Tu l'entends ? chuchota-t-elle nerveusement au Numéro IX. Elle est là, elle parle…

_-Inutile. Il n'y a que toi qui peut m'entendre._

Alix secoua la tête dans un vain espoir de faire taire cette voix qu'elle ressentait jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être.

_-Arrête de te secouer comme un cocotier. Ça me donne mal au cœur._

-Demyx, comment je dois faire ? s'enquit Alix en essayant d'ignorer l'autre qui lui parlait et en plongeant son regard paniqué dans celui de son ami.

Qui était à peu près aussi paniqué qu'elle.

_-Faire quoi ? _intervint la voix de Lixae dans la tête d'Alix.

-Ess..essaie de te calmer, conseilla le musicien aussi discrètement que possible.

La situation était déjà assez délicate comme ça, inutile d'attirer l'attention des autres en plus.

-Mais je peux _pas _me calmer ! Merde Demyx, c'est flippant !

_-Mais non, c'est pas flippant._

-Tais toi…murmura Alix.

_-Ne me donne pas d'ordre._

Axel se mêla à la conversation, inconscient de se qui se tramait.

-Vous avez l'air crispés, vous deux, fit-il en regardant Alix et Demyx. Il y a un problème ?

-Oui, un gros, fit Alix à travers ses dents tandis que dans sa tête Lixae se moquait du Numéro VIII, le traitant de « mec toujours à côté de la plaque ».

-Y a Lixae dans la tête d'Alix ! expliqua Demyx en chuchotant.

-Hein ? Lixae ?! s'exclama Axel. Mais je croyais qu'Alix et elle ne pouvaient pas communiquer ?

Niveau discrétion, on avait vu mieux. Certaines des autres personnes présentes dans la cuisine le regardèrent avec curiosité.

-Mais tais toi, Axel ! Tu peux pas être discret ?! fit Demyx qui se sentait mal pour Alix.

_-Il fait vraiment gaffe sur gaffe, le Porc-Épic !_

Conscient qu'il avait fait une bêtise, le Numéro VIII s'excusa en souriant d'un air crispé.

Mais le mal était fait. Larxene s'approcha d'eux, l'air soupçonneux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez, vous tous ? Vous avez l'air louche. Allez, ne me forcez pas à sortir mes kunais et répondez moi.

-Rien ! Y a rien du tout ! répondit précipitamment le musicien.

_-Pas très convainquant, Poulp-Man, _commenta Lixae d'un air affligé.

Alix lui intima de sa taire le plus discrètement qu'elle put. Mais Larxene l'entendit. Elle se pencha en avant, se mettant à la hauteur d'Alix avant de dire, perfide:

-Ooh…je vois le problème. On se fait une petite crise psychotique ? Elle te parle, l'autre idiote, c'est ça ? Pas très joli joli, tout ça…

_-Alix, tu veux bien lui dire de ma part d'aller se faire foutre ?_

La jeune fille ne répondit ni à l'une ni à l'autre, se contentant de regarder autour d'elle. Tous les autres dans la cuisine avaient à présent les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à se donner en spectacle ainsi. Elle se leva de sa chaise et sortit en courant de la cuisine, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Demyx voulut la rejoindre mais Roxas l'attrapa par le bras sans rien dire. Le message était clair: il valait mieux laissé Alix seule un moment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Numéro XIV tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Ses jambes tremblaient sous le coup de l'émotion, mais elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de rester assise: elle était bien trop énervée.

_-Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils, _fit la voix calme de Lixae.

Alix ignora totalement sa remarque. Elle avait d'autres questions plus importantes en tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! demanda-t-elle abruptement.

_-Comment ça, ce que je fais ?_

-Dans ma tête ! s'énerva Alix.

_-Ben en ce moment, je te parle._

-Est-ce que tu es idiote ? Je ne te parle pas de ce que tu es en train d'y faire,mais de pourquoi tu t'y trouves !

_-Ah ben ça…je peux pas te répondre._

-Et pourquoi ?

_-Parce que je n'en sais pas plus que toi. D'ailleurs il n'y a aucune raison à cela. On est deux -on a toujours été deux- et c'est comme ça. Faut pas chercher plus loin._

-Désolée, fit Alix sarcastiquement, mais moi j'ai besoins de réponses qui tiennent la route.

_-Et bien tu devras aller les chercher ailleurs._

La Nobody se frotta le front avec une main.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux que tu t'en ailles. Sors de là.

_-Je crois que t'as pas tout compris. Je peux pas sortir. Je suis aussi coincée que toi dans cette histoire, _répondit Lixae qui commençait à s'échauffer face au manque de discernement de son interlocutrice.

-Sauf que c'est mon corps et que je ne te veux pas ici. Alors débrouille toi, mais trouve un moyen de…

La voix de Lixae la coupa.

_-Hé oh…minute là. Ce n'est pas TON corps. C'est NOTRE corps._

-Certainement pas. Ce corps m'appartient. Je l'ai toujours eu. Tu es venue après. À l'origine, c'est le mien.

_-Non mais tu t'entends ? Je te ferai remarquer que ce corps est autant le mien que le tien. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire d'abord que ce serait le tien à l'origine ? _demanda Lixae sur un ton de défi.

-Tout simplement parce que j'étais là avant toi ! Je me suis réveillée dans cette ville étrange après la mort d'Ila et c'est moi que le Supérieur est venu chercher. Toi, tu es venue bien après.

_-Ce n'est pas une preuve ! s'indigna Lixae._

-Bien sûr que si. Et maintenant tu vas me laisser…Aïe ! Q'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Alix sentit l'engourdissement s'insinuer en elle.

_-Je reprends le contrôle du corps._

-Non, arrête !

La Nobody porta les mains à sa tête, ses doigts se crispant contre son crâne comme s'ils essayaient de comprimer la force qui pesait sur l'esprit d'Alix. Force qui gagnait du terrain. La jeune fille se mit à voir trouble. Elle était en train de perdre le contrôle.

-Arrête ça je te dis ! siffla la Numéro XIV entre ses dents. Tu n'as pas le droit de…

_-J'ai autant de droits que toi sur ce corps._

La lutte mentale persista pendant quelques instants encore, puis…

-Ah enfin…

Les paupières fermées se rouvrirent, laissant apparaître des yeux sombres tandis qu'un mince sourire venait étirer les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Pas trop tôt. Ça va mieux comme ça, tu ne trouves pas, Alix ? demanda Lixae d'un air moqueur.

_-Lai…laisse moi sortir !_ fit la voix d'Alix dans sa tête. Je ne veux pas que tu…

-Tutut…pas le temps pour ces bêtises. On a quelque chose de bien plus important à faire.

_-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de…_

Lixae ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir.

-On va aller voir nos petits amis, fit Lixae en se mettant à marcher en direction de la porte.

_-Non, n'y vas pas ! Rends moi mon corps d'abord ! _fit la voix d'Alix paniquée.

Lixae ricana.

-Que je te rende le corps ? Pas question. J'en ai besoin pour le moment. Et toi, tu vas observer gentiment.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_

Lixae posa une main sur la poignée de la porte, prête à ouvrir.

-Quelque chose qui va peut être te remettre les idées en place concernant ta conception de la propriété de ce corps.

_-Que veux-tu dire ? _

La jeune fille sourit en sentant la soudaine peur qui étreignait Alix.

-On va aller demander à nos amis à qui d'après eux appartient véritablement ce corps à la base, entre toi et moi. Ils vont nous dire qui est selon eux l'_Originelle_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hein ? « L'o…l'Originelle » ?

Demyx était perplexe. Il était sur le point d'entrer dans sa chambre quand la Numéro XIV -avec visiblement Lixae aux commandes- avait jaillit de la sienne pour ensuite lui foncer dessus. Il avait à peine eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander comment ça se passait avec Alix qu'elle lui avait posé une question pour le moins étrange et dont la signification lui échappait.

-Mais oui ! insista Lixae en le secouant par les épaules dans l'espoir de le réveiller un peu. Dis nous qui est, selon toi, entre Alix et moi, l'Originelle.

-Je…je comprends pas ce que t'entends par « originelle », s'excusa platement le musicien.

La jeune fille soupira, excédée, tandis que dans sa tête Alix lui disait de laisser Demyx tranquille.

_-Et puis d'abord on s'en fiche ! _faisait Alix, _c'est une question stupide ! _

_-Avoue que tu as peur de la réponse_, lui répondit aussi télépathiquement Lixae avec un ton railleur.

_-Absolument pas. Il n'y a qu'une seule réponse possible à cette question, et tu le sais très bien._

_-C'est ce qu'on va voir, _fit Lixae avant de s'adresser à voix haute au musicien. Je t'explique le topo, Demyx. Alix pense que ce corps est le sien et uniquement le sien. Pas très juste, cette manière de penser, tu trouves pas ?

_-Elle est tout à fait juste._

_-Ferme la toi. _Et donc, continua Lixae en regardant le Numéro IX, il est grand temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Tu vas nous donner ton avis. Qui, d'Alix ou moi, est d'après toi l'Originelle ? Qui est celle à qui appartient ce corps à la base, et qui en est l'intruse ?

Lixae croisa les bras, attendant la réponse. Alix continuait de se plaindre dans sa tête et tenta même de reprendre le contrôle du corps, mais elle abandonna vite.

-Mais…je…fit Demyx qui ne savait plus trop où il en était.

Il se retrouvait une fois de plus dans une situation délicate. À croire qu'il les attirait ! Lixae attendait une réponse -et Alix aussi, sans doute, mais il ne pouvait pas être sûr étant donné qu'il ne l'avait pas sous les yeux- et elle ne le lâcherait pas avant de l'avoir. Mais quelle réponse pouvait-il bien leur donner ? S'il avait bien compris la question, elles lui demandaient de dire à qui appartenait à la base le corps qu'elles partageaient ? Tu parles d'une question piège ! Quoiqu'il réponde, une des deux filles se sentirait blessée par cette réponse. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Il les considérait toutes les deux comme des amies -bien que dans le cas d'Alix se soit un peu plus délicat que ça- et il ne voulait pas leur faire du mal.

-Alors ? insista Lixae en le fixant des yeux.

-Euh…comment dire…

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Demyx et Lixae se tournèrent dans la direction d'où semblait provenir la voix et virent Roxas qui venait vers eux.

« Sauvé ! » pensa le musicien avec soulagement en voyant Lixae se détourner de lui pour aller se précipiter sur le blond.

-Viens par là Roxas, fit la jeune fille en attirant par le bras le Numéro XIII avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Tu vas me dire qui d'après toi est l'Originelle.

Roxas eut la même réaction que Demyx face à cette étrange question aussi la jeune fille expliqua à nouveau ce qu'elle entendait par là.

-A qui appartient le corps ? fit Roxas qui visiblement n'était pas à l'aise. Ben je sais pas…C'est peut être…euh…bafouilla-t-il tandis que Lixae lui lançait un regard du style: « fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire ». Euh…toutes les deux ? fit-il finalement en désespoir de cause.

D'après la tête que tirait Lixae, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. Il était stupide ou quoi ? Elle lui avait demandé de les départager, Alix et elle, et lui, ce qu'il faisait, c'était les mettre à pied d'égalité !

_-Ça suffit maintenant ! _se plaignit une nouvelle fois Alix dans sa tête. _Tu les mets mal à l'aise avec tes questions !_

_-N'importe quoi_, répondit Lixae télépathiquement. _C'est toi qui est mal à l'aise. Tu as peur de ce que pourrait être leur réponse._

Lixae entendit Alix ricaner nerveusement.

_-Sûrement pas. Je suis sûre de moi. Il ne peut pas y avoir d'autre réponse que celle que je t'ai donnée. C'est moi, l'Originelle. Il est impossible que ça se passe autrement._

_-Tu paries ?_

Lixae reporta son attention sur Demyx et Roxas qui la regardaient.

-On peut pas dire que vous m'ayez vraiment aidée. Je vais devoir aller demander leur avis aux autres.

-Mais pourquoi tu veux absolument savoir qui…commença Roxas.

Mais déjà Lixae s'était mise à courir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-C'est une question piège, c'est ça ? fit Axel après que Lixae lui soit tombée dessus dans la salle de séjour.

-T'occupes et réponds, Porc-Épic.

Axel croisa les bras et la toisa d'un air moqueur.

-Hé, calme toi. Si tu veux une réponse, parle moi avec plus de respect. Je te rappelle que je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique.

Lixae leva les yeux au plafond. Qu'Axel joue les importants lui était égal, du moment qu'il lui répondait.

Le Numéro VIII se leva du canapé sur lequel il était affalé et se mit à faire les cent pas en se frottant le menton d'une main.

-Mmh…si j'ai bien compris, tu veux que je te dise qui, à mon avis, entre Alix et toi, est celle qui possédait ce corps à la base et qui ne fit que le squatter ?

Lixae acquiesça, résistant à l'envie de presser le Nobody. Elle savait qu'il prenait son temps pour répondre dans le but de l'énerver. Typique d'Axel.

-Mmh…Personnellement, je dirai que -sans vouloir offenser qui que ce soit- je verrais bien Lixae en tant que « originelle », comme vous dîtes. Mais d'un autre côté, je peux pas tout simplement virer Alix de cette possibilité. Je veux dire, Alix était là avant toi, Lixae. Mais bon, ça ne veut rien dire non plus, au final. Et puis je pense que tu as un peu plus le caractère pour être l'Originelle. Tu tiendrais mieux le rôle de leader et Alix celui de suiveur…Enfin bref, je m'embrouille, fit Axel en se grattant la nuque. Je peux rien vous dire de plus.

Lixae se tenait silencieuse à côté de lui. Silencieuse, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

_-Alors Alix, tu as vu ? Il semblerait qu'Axel ne soit pas tout à fait du même avis que toi_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réponde mais il n'en fût rien. Pourtant, Alix était encore là. Lixae la sentait toujours dans sa tête.

« Elle doit bouder… » songea Lixae sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée.

-Tu souris toute seule maintenant, Lix' ? la railla Axel. Tu sais que tu fais un peu folle sur les bords ?

-Oh ça va.

-Alix te parle ? Demanda le Numéro VIII en se laissant à nouveau tomber sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce.

Lixae secoua la tête négativement.

-Non, elle ne dit plus rien. Je crois qu'on la bien remise à sa place. Ça va la calmer.

Un bruit sec retentit soudainement derrière eux, le même bruit que fait un livre que l'on referme vigoureusement. Les deux Nobodys se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble et leurs yeux se posèrent sur Larxene. Celle-ci était allongée de tout son long sur un canapé et tenait un livre épais entre ses mains. Elle semblait légèrement contrariée.

-Vous allez continuer à bavarder encore longtemps ? fit-elle d'un air mauvais. J'aimerais bien pouvoir lire sans entendre vos piaillements à tout bout de champ.

Lixae réagit au quart de tour.

-Si on te dérange, t'as qu'à aller lire ailleurs. Y a une bibliothèque ici, c'est pas pour rien.

Axel se prit la tête entre les mains, l'air de se dire: « ça y est, c'est reparti… ».

Larxene quant à elle serra les dents, semblant prête à lancer son livre à la tête de Lixae. Elle se contrôla néanmoins et se leva du canapé sur lequel elle était allongée avant de s'approcher lentement de la Numéro XIV qui la toisait d'un air insolent. Tout en avançant, Larxene sortit un kunai semblant venir de nulle part et le fit tournoyer entre ses doigts habiles.

-Tu vois ce kunai ? demanda la jeune femme avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Continues comme ça, et il finit entre tes yeux.

Lixae leva les yeux au plafond avant de répondre.

-Mais oui, c'est ça.

Elle se tint tout de même prête à parer toute attaque venant de la Numéro XII dont les poings s'étaient crispés, signe évident de colère.

-Tu préfères peut être quelques milliers de volts dans ta figure ? Ça peut s'arranger tu sais, la menaça Larxene.

Axel s'interposa entre les deux filles, ne laissant pas le temps à Lixae de répondre.

-Vous savez, j'ai aucune envie de finir avec un ou deux cadavres sur les bras. Comment j'expliquerai ça à Xemnas ? Pensez à moi s'il vous plaît. Vous pourrez vous entretuer quand je ne serai pas là et qu'ainsi personne ne pourra m'accuser de quoi que ce soit si cela devait tourner mal.

Comme les deux filles continuaient de se lancer des regards noirs, il décida de changer de conversation.

-Hé Lixae…pourquoi tu lui demanderais pas son avis à Larxene ? fit-il en donnant un coup de coude à la Numéro XIV.

-De quoi ?

-Concernant l'Originelle…la rappela Axel. Tu te souviens de quoi on parlait juste avant, au moins ? se moqua-t-il.

-A peu près, oui, répondit Lixae en croisant les bras. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui (elle désigna Larxene du menton) demander son avis. Ce qu'elle a à dire ne m'intéresse pas.

-Hé oh…minute. De quoi vous parlez exactement ? s'enquit Larxene qui sentait que la conversation prenait une tournure intéressante. Explique, fit-elle à l'intention d'Axel.

-Oh et bien on va dire qu'Alix et Lixae se prennent la tête concernant la possession de ce corps. Elle essaie de savoir qui est l'Originelle, celle à qui appartient le corps, au contraire de l'intruse. Intéressant, non ?

-Complètement idiot, oui, fit Lixae perfidement. C'est bien de leur niveau mental de se poser ce genre de questions inutiles.

-C'est bien de ton niveau mental de ne pas comprendre le but d'une telle interrogation, répondit Lixae.

D'un ton un peu trop insolent selon Larxene.

-Je vais te donner mon avis, petite conne, fit la Numéro XII en se rapprochant sensiblement de la jeune fille qui,comme elle était de plus petite taille, dû lever les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de la nymphe. Alix est bien trop molle pour être « l'Originelle » de ce corps, comme vous dites. Mais toi, tu es encore pire. Tu es une telle petite chieuse que ne tu ne peux surclasser Alix en quoi que ce soit. Même pas à ce niveau.

Les yeux de Lixae lançaient des éclairs. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour l'insulter copieusement quand soudain le pied botté de Larxene vint la frapper durement au niveau du ventre, la forçant à se plier en deux de douleur, le souffle coupé. Lixae se laissa tomber à genoux, les bras enserrant son abdomen douloureux. Elle releva la tête et vit Larxene qui la contemplait, debout devant elle, un large sourire cruel sur les lèvres. La Numéro XIV ouvrit la bouche dans le but de lui dire le fond de sa pensée -tout à fait poliment, bien sûr- mais elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux qui l'obligea à se taire. Ce qui était sans doute mieux pour elle, finalement, amochée déjà comme elle était. Lorsqu'elle eut repris sa respiration et cesser de tousser, elle leva à nouveau la tête et eut le temps d'apercevoir Larxene s'enfoncer à travers un vortex de Ténèbres. Lixae vit avec des yeux ronds les volutes de fumées noirs se refermer sur la Numéro XII avant de disparaître.

-Faut pas la chercher, fit Axel tandis que Lixae se relevait péniblement.

-Je ne lui ai rien dit ! se défendit la jeune fille tout en massant son ventre endolori. Pour qui elle se prend ?

-Pour ta supérieure. Ce qu'elle est.

-Mais oui, c'est ça, fit Lixae amèrement tout en continuant de fixer des yeux l'endroit où Larxene avait disparu. Au fait, c'était quoi cette…technique qu'elle a utilisé pour s'en aller ?

-Un portail des Ténèbres. Un des rares avantages de notre statut de Nobodys, expliqua brièvement Axel. Ceux qui possèdent un cœur, contrairement à nous, ne peuvent les emprunter sans risquer gros.

-Aah…c'est le truc dont le Supérieur nous a parlé l'autre jour, avant de partir en mission, et qu'il vous a interdit d'utiliser, Demyx et toi ?

-Tout juste. On vous apprendra aussi à vous en servir, à Alix et à toi. Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite.

Axel se mit à marcher.

-Allez viens, on va boire un truc à la cuisine, fit-il à l'intention de la jeune fille qui lui emboîta le pas.

-Elle ne perd rien pour attendre, cette Larxene, grommela la Numéro XIV.

-Tu ferais bien de ne pas trop la chercher, la prévint Axel. Déjà qu'elle n'a généralement pas besoin de provocation pour attaquer les autres…Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais tu n'as absolument pas le niveau face à elle.

-Ah ouais ? marmonna Lixas avec mauvaise humeur.

Même si ce que disait Axel était probablement vrai, cela ne lui plaisait guère de se faire rabaisser comme ça.

-Oh oui. Et crois moi, il va falloir t'entraîner sec si tu veux pouvoir un jour l'égaler.

Lixae grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible -et qui n'était sans doute pas très en l'honneur de la Numéro XII- et ils atteignirent la cuisine qui était à présent vide. Axel se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur en quête de boissons tandis que Lixae s'asseyait lourdement à table.

-Au fait Lix', fit Axel en revenant vers elle avec une boisson qui ressemblait à du coca, elle va comment, Alix ? Elle est là ? Elle te parle ?

Lixae ferma les yeux quelques instants et vérifia.

-Non. Elle n'est plus là. Enfin si, elle est forcément là, mais je crois que le Mur s'est remis entre nous. Je n'arrive plus à la sentir dans ma tête. Plus comme tout à l'heure quoi.

Axel regarda la Nobody et il eut l'impression qu'elle était presque déçue de l'absence d'Alix. Mais cette impression disparut lorsque Lixae décréta:

-J'espère qu'elle est partie _avant _que Larxene ne m'envoie son pied dans le ventre.

Axel sourit largement.

-C'était l'épisode le plus humiliant de ta vie, pas vrai ?

-Un peu. Je dois avouer que Larxene à un sacré punch. Mais je me vengerai, déclara Lixae avec ardeur.

-Commence par t'entraîner, la railla Axel.

Elle lui envoya un coup de pied sous la table qu'il esquiva.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Demyx qui avait l'air contrarié. Il s'avança vers ses amis sans dire un mot et s'assit à table.

-T'as l'air un peu crispé, Dem', fit remarquer Axel.

-Je sais, répondit le musicien apparemment énervé. Il y a quelque chose d'important que je devais faire et j'ai complètement oublié ce que c'était !

-Ça, c'est con, se moqua Lixae avec un large sourire.

-S'il te plaît n'en rajoute pas…Je suis vraiment embêté. C'était quelques chose d'important, mais impossible de m'en souvenir. Toute cette histoire avec Alix et toi m'a perturbé.

-Ben dis donc, si t'es déjà perturbé à ce point alors que tu n'es qu'un simple spectateur, qu'est-ce que ce serait si t'étais à notre place ? fit Lixae en levant les yeux au plafond.

Le silence retomba quelques instants entre eux avant que Demyx ne le rompe.

-Euh…Alix est là ? s'enquit-il en se tournant vers Lixae.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

-Elle est là sans être là. Le Mur a repris sa place entre nous. Je ne peux plus lui parler.

Demyx soupira puis se leva de sa chaise.

-Où tu vas ? Tu restes pas avec nous ? demanda Lixae.

-Ouais, histoire de glander un peu, fit Axel qui était affalé sur la table.

-Non. J'ai un entraînement maintenant, expliqua Demyx en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine.

-Chouette programme. Contre qui ? questionna le Numéro VIII en se redressant sur sa chaise.

-Marluxia.

-…RIP.

-Je sais. Bon, j'y vais. À plus, fit Demyx en sortant de la cuisine.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire maintenant ? demanda Axel à Lixae une fois que le musicien fut sortit.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui en souriant d'un air espiègle.

-Je vais continuer à interroger les autres, bien sûr.

Elle sauta de sa chaise et courut vers la porte. Axel soupira et finit sa bouteille de coca.

« Aucun répit… » pensa-t-il avant de suivre la Nobody hors de la cuisine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bon, t'en as eu assez maintenant ?

Le Numéro VIII se tenait appuyé contre le mur du couloir dans lequel Lixae et lui étaient tombés sur Lexeaus. La jeune fille lui tournait le dos, regardant s'éloigner l'imposant Numéro V.

-Sa réponse n'était pas très claire, fit Lixae en revenant vers Axel.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

-Typique de Lexeaus.

Axel espéra que Lixae en avait fini avec ses questions concernant l'Originelle qu'elle allait poser aux autres membres de l'Organisation. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle s'entêtait, d'ailleurs. À quoi cela pourrait bien lui servir de savoir à qui appartenait à la base le corps qu'elle partageait avec Alix ? À quoi ça les avancerait, exactement ? À rien. Du moins le Numéro VIII voyait-il les choses ainsi.

Sans compter que les réponses de ceux qu'elle avait interrogés n'étaient pas toujours très claires ou très fondées. Celle de Lexeaus, par exemple, qui s'était contenté de leur étalé une longue théorie à laquelle ils n'avaient au final pas compris grand-chose. Ou Xigbar qui avait déclaré haut et fort que quelqu'un qui ne supportait pas l'alcool -comme Alix- ne pouvait tout simplement pas être l'Originelle. Quant à Luxord, il avait dit penser que quelqu'un d'aussi agité et peu maître de ses émotions que Lixae ne pouvait décemment pas être le propriétaire légitime de ce corps. Ils avaient également croisé Xaldin, mais étrangement Lixae n'avait pas souhaité lui demander son avis. Le Numéro VIII la soupçonnait d'être en fait intimidée par le Numéro III qui, il était vrai, dégageait parfois une aura assez menaçante.

L'estomac d'Axel gargouilla, lui rappelant à quel point il avait faim.

-Bon, Lixae, on y va ? C'est bientôt l'heure de manger, lui fit-il remarquer.

La jeune fille n'opposa pas trop de résistance: sans doute avait-elle faim elle aussi.

-Ok. De toute manière je crois que j'ai fait un peu le tour de toutes les personnes de l'Organisation, fit-elle. Il me manque encore l'avis de l'autre nain bleu, mais je sais pas où il est.

-Zexion ? demanda Axel en se mettant à marcher en direction de la salle à manger. Tu sais, même si tu lui avais posé la question, ça m'étonnerait qu'il t'aurait donné une réponse.

-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ? fit Lixae en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tout simplement parce que Zexion n'est pas du style à réfléchir sur un sujet aussi stupide. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ajouta le Numéro VIII en voyant Lixae prendre un air indigné, c'est vraiment idiot de se poser cette question d'«originelle ». Tout ce que ça va créer, entre Alix et toi, c'est un sentiment de rivalité. Tu piges ? Ensuite, je dirai que Zexion n'est pas le type de mec à dire ce qu'il pense. Du moins, il ne le fera pas honnêtement. Il est calculateur, super intelligent, et ne te dira que ce qu'il a envie que tu entendes. C'est-à-dire ce qui l'arrange. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Lixae marmonna quelque chose en guise de réponse. Axel sourit.

-Mais malgré tout ce que je viens de dire sur lui, tu peux me croire sur un point: il cuisine bien. Enfin, quand il s'y met vraiment. Il fait même mieux à manger que la plupart d'entre nous. Sauf moi, bien sûr, ajouta le Numéro VIII modestement. Et devine quoi ?

Elle le regarda, attendant la réponse.

-C'est lui qui fait à manger aujourd'hui. Ce qui veut dire…?

-Euh…bon dîner ? compléta Lixae avec hésitation.

-Bingo.

Lixae, sentant son ventre se plaindre, espéra que le Numéro VIII disait vrai. Elle espéra aussi que le dîner serait meilleur que la fois où Axel avait fait brûler une omelette et que la fumée avait envahi la cuisine. Oui, Axel avait de drôles de méthodes de cuisine.

« Ça devrait pas être trop dur de faire mieux, en fait… »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx massa ses côtes douloureuse. Son entraînement avait été rude. Marluxia n'y était pas allé de main morte. Le musicien retroussa les manches de son manteau pour évaluer les dégâts et vit que des bleus se formaient sur ses avants bras.

« Aïe… »

Génial. Il était bon pour faire un tour chez Vexen. Le scientifique aurait sans doute quelque chose à lui donner pour faire passer la douleur. Mais il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se retrouver seul face au Numéro IV.

Lorsqu'il arriva au laboratoire il toqua à la porte et entra. Il trouva Vexen debout en train d'enlever la blouse blanche qu'il portait durant son travail. De toute évidence il était sur le point de se rendre à la salle à manger.

-Numéro IX ? fit Vexen en voyant le jeune Nobody. J'espère que c'est important pour que tu en viennes à entrer dans mon laboratoire sans permission.

-Euh…j'…j'ai pris quelques coups pendant mon entraînement avec Marluxia, balbutia le musicien, et je me demandais si…

-J'ai compris, l'interrompit sèchement le Numéro IV.avec un air exaspéré. Pas besoin de m'en dire plus.

Le scientifique s'avança vers le Numéro IX et lui demanda de lui dire où il avait mal.

Demyx retroussa ses manches pour montrer ses bras où s'étalaient les bleus et précisa que ses côtes le faisaient souffrir également.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour tes hématomes, répondit Vexen après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil aux avants bras du jeune homme. Il faudra attendre que ça passe. Par contre, je vais devoir regarder de plus près tes côtes. Enlève ton manteau et assieds toi sur ce tabouret, ordonna-t-il en désignant ledit tabouret.

Demys obéit et quelques instants plus tard le scientifique passait ses doigts fins et frais sur le torse du jeune homme, puis plus bas au niveau des côtes. Vexen palpa habilement pendant quelques instants avant de déclarer:

-Il n'y a rien de bien grave. Pas de fracture ni que quoi ce soit. Tu peux te rhabiller.

-Tu ne vas rien me donner ? Demanda Demyx légèrement étonné. Ça me fait mal…

Vexen soupira.

-Vous, les néophytes, vous vous plaignez pour un rien, fit-il froidement. Enfin, soupira-t-il, je veux bien te donner un anti-douleur, mais ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose.

Demyx le remercia et se rhabilla. Alors qu'il enfilait son manteau, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Vexen ?

-…quoi ?

Le musicien hésita un peu.

-Euh…j'ai une question à te poser…

Le scientifique ne dit rien aussi Demyx pensa qu'il l'écoutait.

-Ce matin Alix et Lixae se sont « croisées », alors qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à le faire avant. D'habitude il y en a une qui est aux commandes du corps et l'autre reste en retrait et elles ne peuvent pas communiquer. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'Alix déjeunait, Lixae est venue et s'est mise à lui parler.

Le musicien fit une pause, attendant que le Numéro IV fasse une remarque. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

-Tu as entendu Lixae s'exprimer ? demanda Vexen en se tournant vers Demyx, un bloc notes qu'il avait récupéré sur son bureau dans les mains.

-Non, je n'entendais qu'Alix. Lixae devait lui parler télépathiquement. C'était bizarre.

-Je veux bien le croire, fit calmement Vexen. Mais je vois pas ce que moi je viens faire là dedans. Pose moi une question précise ou va-t-en. Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

Demyx décida de parler avant que le scientifique ne se sente obligé d'ajouter une remarque peu agréable sur le compte des néophytes.

-En fait, le problème c'est qu'après Lie repris le contrôle du corps à la place d'Alix et elle a commencé a posé des questions concernant l'Originelle.

Le terme « originelle » sembla laisser perplexe Vexen qui fronça les sourcils en regardant le Numéro IX.

-« L'Originelle » ? C'est-à-dire ?

Demyx remua sur le tabouret sur lequel il était assis.

-Lixae dit que l'«originelle » c'est celle à qui appartient le corps au départ. Et celle qui n'est pas l'« originelle » serait en fait l'« intruse » dans le corps de base de l'autre. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai compris.

-…

Le scientifique ne dit rien mais se mit à farfouiller dans son bloc-notes, semblant ne plus s'intéresser à la conversation. Quelques instants plus tard il releva le nez de ses notes et dit:

-D'après ce que tu me rapportes, Alix et Lixae sont entrées en confrontation pour leur corps. Elles essaient de déterminer à laquelle des deux appartient le corps, et laquelle est l'« intruse », c'est bien cela ?

Le musicien hocha la tête affirmativement.

-Oui. Et Lixae a posé cette question à plusieurs personnes de l'Organisation. À moi aussi. Mais je n'ai pas su quoi répondre.

Il baissa la tête, se sentant tout à coup honteux. Vexen vit son air dépité et il laissa un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Demyx releva la tête et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Et toi, Vexen, tu en penses quoi ? Qui est l'Originelle à ton avis ?

Vexen soupira. Il la sentait venir. Et voilà. Maintenant il était bon pour devoir donner des explications auxquelles le Numéro IX ne comprendrait sûrement pas les trois quarts. Quelle plaie, ces néophytes…

Il posa son bloc-notes et s'appuya contre le bureau qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

-Je crains de ne malheureusement pouvoir répondre à ta question. Du moins, pas véritablement. Mais avant de m'exprimer davantage, je te retourne la question. Que penses-tu de tout cela, Numéro IX ?

Le jeune Nobody se gratta la tête, embêté.

-Mais je te l'ai dit…je n'ai pas su répondre à Lixae lorsqu'elle me l'a demandé.

Demyx avait l'intention d'en rester là et de ne rien ajouter de plus, mais il vit la manière dont le regardait Vexen avec insistance, et il était clair que le scientifique voulait une réponse plus élaborée.

-Moi je…continua finalement Demyx en hésitant. Je pense que s'il devait y avoir vraiment une Originelle, ce…ce serait plutôt…Alix.

Il déglutit difficilement. Il n'aimait pas dire cela car même si c'était ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui-même, il avait l'impression, quelque part, de dénigrer Lixae et ce n'était absolument pas son intention.

-Et sur quoi te bases-tu pour affirmer cela ? demanda le scientifique.

Cette question sembla gêner Demyx.

-Euh..ben, c'est Alix qui s'est « réveillée » la première…C'est elle qu'on avait au départ. Lixae n'est venue que plus tard, pendant l'entraînement contre Saix.

Le scientifique émit un petit ricanement désapprobateur.

-Pourquoi tu ris ? s'enquit Demyx, perdu.

-Tu t'égares en tentant de répondre à cette question, Numéro IX. Mais je vais éclairer ta lanterne.

Vexen fit une pause, semblant réfléchir à la manière dont il allait commencer son explication.

-La question n'est pas vraiment de savoir qui est l'Originelle, du moins pas dans un premier temps. Nous devrions tout d'abord nous demander: « y a-t-il une Originelle ? ». Car cela ne sert à rien de commencer à émettre des hypothèses rocambolesques si la réponse à cette première question n'est elle-même pas certaine.

-Et…est-ce qu'il y a une originelle selon toi ? demanda le musicien qui tentait de suivre le raisonnement du Numéro IV.

Celui-ci répondit tout en réajustant les gants qu'il portait aux mains.

-Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question. Je ne peux pas me baser sur mes propres connaissances sur ce sujet car à vrai dire elles sont très minces. Je suis un scientifique, mais pas un spécialiste du fonctionnement et dysfonctionnement de l'esprit humain. Ceci dit…

Vexen fit une pause et Demyx attendit, pendu à ses lèvres.

-…je me permettrai d'avancer ceci -bien que comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai aucune expérience dans le domaine-: s'il devait y avoir une originelle, nous n'aurions sans aucun doute aucun moyen de savoir laquelle est-ce, à moins d'avoir pu assister à la naissance de la personne d'Alix…ou Lixae.

Le scientifique vit l'air légèrement perdu de Demyx et comprit qu'une explication plus détaillée serait nécessaire. Le musicien s'empressa d'ailleurs de le questionner:

-La naissance de la personne…Tu veux dire, la naissance d'Ila ? La personne d'Alix ?

-Ou la naissance d'Elia, la personne de Lixae, rectifia Vexen. Je vais t'expliquer, Numéro IX…Tu as bien remarqué que suivant qui est aux commandes du corps, entre Alix et Lixae, les yeux changent de couleur, passant du noir au gris et vice-versa ?

Le musicien acquiesça.

-Ainsi, d'après ce critère de changement de couleur des yeux, si nous avions pu assister à la naissance d'Ila ou d'Elia, il nous aurait été possible de déterminer qui est véritablement l'Originelle en voyant de quelle couleur étaient les yeux du bébé lors de sa naissance. C'est sans doute le seul et unique moment qui aurait pu nous permettre de distinguer qui entre les deux filles étaient l'Originelle et l'intruse -si nous supposons tout du moins qu'à la base, le bébé était sans double personnalité, ce qui est logique-. Mais tu l'auras bien compris, je l'espère, qu'il nous est tout à fait impossible d'assister à cette naissance étant donné qu'un retour en arrière dans le temps s'imposerait et que la science ne nous permet pas de prouesse de ce genre. Aussi il me parait complètement improbable que nous n'arrivions jamais à deviner laquelle des deux est l'Originelle -si Originelle il y a-.

Le scientifique se dirigea vers la porte de sortie du laboratoire et l'ouvrit, signifiant à Demyx qu'il était temps de partir. Le musicien se leva de son tabouret et rejoignit Vexen.

-Alors…fit Demyx en regardant le scientifique, on ne saura jamais ? Lixae pourrait donc tout autant être l'Originelle qu'Alix ?

-Oui. Si Originelle il doit y avoir, alors Alix et Lixae sont l'une et l'autre susceptibles de l'être. Le fait que Alix se soit réveillée en premier en tant que Nobody n'est pas un argument valable. Retiens bien cela, Numéro IX: le seul moment où Alix et Lixae auraient pu être distinguées entre « intruse » et possesseur originel de ce corps était à la naissance de la personne. Et aucun autre moment ne nous aurait mieux informé à ce sujet. Tu as compris maintenant ?

Demyx baissa le regard.

-Oui, répondit-il doucement. Mais alors ça veut dire que j'ai pensé tout faux. J'étais complètement à côté de la plaque.

Vexen ricana d'un air satisfait en fermant derrière eux la porte du laboratoire. Le néophyte avait l'air d'avoir compris la leçon. Cela avait pris du temps, mais le résultat était là.

-En effet, tu t'étais égaré. Lorsque tu as donné le nom de celle que tu pensais être l'Originelle, tu t'es permis de désigner à ce poste celle que tu appréciais sans doute le plus et tu t'es contenté d'observer de manière subjective. Tu as préféré penser ce qui t'arrangeais le plus sans te mettre d'un point de vue purement objectif. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas, Numéro IX ?

Le musicien évita soigneusement le regard inquisiteur de Vexen. Il n'aimait pas les sous-entendus dans les dires du scientifique.

Alors que le Numéro IV se mettait en route direction la salle à manger, le musicien ne put s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qui avait été dit. Et une pensée lui traversa également l'esprit: si ce qu'avait dit Vexen concernant l'Originelle était vrai, alors Alix et Lixae n'avaient pas fini de se battre pour ce titre.

Il soupira, pensant aux futures disputes qui risquaient bien de se déclarer entre les deux filles.

« Ça promet… »

Et alors qu'il se décidait finalement à suivre Vexen, il se rappela soudainement la « chose importante » qu'il devait accomplir mais qu'il avait oublié: donner le rapport de Lixae au Supérieur ! Ça allait chauffer…il avait des heures de retard…et Dieu sait que Xemnas ne supportait pas le retard de ses subordonnés. Décidant de jouer le tout pour le tout, Demyx se mit à courir, oubliant tout à fait qu'il aurait été plus simple d'emprunter les portails de Ténèbres, et passant comme une fusée devant Vexen qui marchait tranquillement. Vexen qui ne put s'empêcher de penser sarcastiquement:

« Tiens ? Il n'a plus mal aux côtes tout à coup ? »

* * *

Yahaaa ! Ce nouveau chapitre est maintenant terminé ! Ça n'a pas été l'un des chapitres les plus plaisants à écrire (surtout la conversation entre Demyx et Vexen…) mais je me suis quand même bien amusée à écrire le « croisement » Alix/Lixae.

-Lixae: si vous pensez que je mérite d'être l'Originelle, tapez 1 !

-Alix: si vous suivez le bon sens et devinez que c'est moi l'Originelle -ce qui est bien sûr juste-, tapez 2.

-Auteur: euh, les filles…les jeux sont déjà faits…j'ai déjà tout décidé !XD même si il est toujours permis d'essayer de deviner laquelle de vous deux c'est !

Si vous avez une question, quelle qu'elle soit, posez la moiJ'y répondrai du mieux que je pourrai, sans spoiler toute l'histoire du moins. Pareil si vous avez des remarques à faire, je n'attends que ça !

**Petite remarque:** on m'a posé la question de savoir comment se prononçait « Lixae ». Et bien tout simplement « Lixaé ». Du moins dans ma tête, ça a toujours été comme ça, maintenant je suis sûre que chacun a interprété à sa manière (ce qui n'est pas plus mal, hein ?XD)

**Deuxième petite remarque:** ma fic à fêté ses 1 an le 30 novembre ! Rhalàlà…ça passe vite le temps quand même ! Je remercie donc ceux qui ont eu le courage de suivre ma fic depuis tout ce temps, ainsi que les autres lecteurs/revieweurs ! Ça compte beaucoup pour moi de savoir que ma fic est lue…J'espère de tout cœur que vous continuerez à apprécier cette histoire !

-Alix: mais…si on fête les 1 an de la fic, ça veut donc dire…que Lixae et moi avons également 1 an !

-Auteur: et oui, déjà 1 an que vous êtes nées toutes les deux…

-Lixae: champagne ? ( se fait assommer)

Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt, pour le chapitre suivant !

**Réponses aux reviews !**

-**MarieDoll:** ouais, j'ai d'ailleurs d'autres idées de surnoms en tête ! Mais je sais pas s'ils seront aussi bons !XD Ah tiens...une fan de Léon !

-Lixae: j'y crois pas ! Comment on peut aimer ce mec ? Z'avez pas vu comment il me traitait à la Forteresse ?!

-Alix: tu dramartises tout...

-Lixae: même pas vrai ! Olé ! cloneMaléfique de MarieDoll ! Attrape moi c'te bouteille de champagne ! Yeah ! (lance la bouteille de champagne au cloneMaléfique de MarieDoll)

Et mince...bon...(va chercher la serpillère pour faire le ménage après)

(sort avec MarieDoll )XD

Merci d'avoir commenté et d'être toujours fidèle à ma fic !

-**Soanne du 5.9:** hé oui, quel tombeur ce Sora !XD J'ai respecté le caractère des personnages de KH, selon toi ? Tant mieuxJe dois dire que ça m'inquiétait un peu !XD Je suis déjà rassurée là

Quant à ta question concernant Squall, je peux pas pas y répondre car sinon ça spoilerait trop l'histoire...Désolée !!

Et pour ta question concernant Roxas, tu y trouveras la réponse détaillée dans le chapitre suivantJe préfère te laisser découvrir en temps voulu, ça sera mieux comme ça, non ?

-Lixae:...donc en gros, t'as répondu à aucune de ses questions...

-Alix: l'enfonce pas plus...

-Auteur: oui, je sais, c'est nul de pas répondre ! Faut que je me fasse pardonner (fais les yeux de Bambi)

-Lixae/Alix: ça marche pas ce truc !

Enfin bref, je suis contente de voir que ma fic continue à te plaire, et j'espère qu'il en aura été de même pour ce chapitre ! (et excuse moi encore de ne pas t'avoir répondu en détails à tes questions)

-**Hasu no Hana:**

-Lixae: yeeah ! J'ai pu prendre ma place aux commandes du corps ! Bravo à Demyx qu a refilé sa crève à Alix ! (applaudit bien fort)

-Alix: moi j'ai pas trouvé ça drôle...

-Lixae: normal, normal...Niark !

-Auteur (voit Hasu no Hana bourrée): Lixae ! c'est toi qui lui donné des cookies avec du rhum solidifié en guise de pépites de chocolat ?!

-Lixae: bah...p'têt bien...

-Alix: irrécupérable...

Je vois que les surnoms que je donne au personnages ont du succèsCool !

Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine, en espérant que ce chapitre ne t'auras pas déçue !

-Lixae: (fait un bisou-au-rhum à Hasu no Hana)

-**setsuna Kuznetsov Kon:** Une autre fan de Léon ?

-Lixae: mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ?! J'comprends pas...

-Alix: tu comprends jamais grand chose de toute manière...

Ouais, exactement ! C'est pour savoir comment et où se placer le jour de leur rencontre avec ce cher Sora !XD

Héhé...pour l'instant, le mystère de la relation Alix/Lixae/Léon va perdurer...pour un certain temps dirais-je ! Je te laisse imaginer leur possibles relations...

Merci d'avoir laissé une review, et j'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de tes espérances !


	25. La Sorcière

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

**Nobody **

**Chapitre 25:** La Sorcière.

* * *

La cuisine était vide. Demyx y vaquait, seul. Il prit une assiette dans un placard ainsi que des services qu'il posa sur un plateau.

Le musicien venait de terminer de manger avec les autres. La dernière fois il avait sauté son tour de préparation du dîner parce qu'il avait été malade. Et aujourd'hui il avait dû se rattraper et cuisiner avec ce qu'il avait sous la main. Un plat de spaghettis à la sauce tomate, voilà ce qu'il avait servi aux autres membres de l'Organisation. Ç'avait été rapide à faire, et ils avaient eu l'air d'apprécier,- une fois n'est pas coutume - malgré la simplicité du menu. Tant mieux. Après qu'il ait oublié de rendre le rapport de Lixae à Xemnas la veille ( oubli que Xemnas avait très mal pris et accueilli avec un regard glacial), il valait mieux qu'il réussisse à les satisfaire au niveau culinaire. Enfin, une bonne chose de faite.

Mais maintenant…

Maintenant il lui restait encore quelque chose à faire. Aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour de _lui_ amener à manger. Et même si cela ne lui plaisait guère, il ne pouvait se défiler. Ordre du Supérieur. On ne pouvait pas _la_ laisser mourir de faim.

Demyx plongea une louche dans la casserole où il avait fait cuire les pâtes et la ressortit pour déposer une part de spaghettis arrosés de tomate dans l'assiette qu'il tenait. Il alla ensuite poser l'assiette sur le plateau qui _lui_ était destiné avant d'y rajouter également un verre d'eau. Bon, ça y était. Maintenant il allait devoir…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Demyx ?

Le musicien sursauta en entendant la voix d'Alix. La jeune fille se tenait à côté de la porte de la cuisine, l'air étonnée. Il ne l'avait pas vue venir, trop occupé qu'il était par la préparation du plateau repas.

Alix s'approcha et avisa le plateau que Demyx s'apprêtait à emporter.

-Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

La tuile. Comment était-il sensé faire ? Si Alix venait à découvrir _son_ existence, que se passerait-il ? Il hésita quelques instants, puis se dit qu'il valait mieux tout lui dire maintenant. De toute manière, Alix viendrait bien un jour ou l'autre par _la_ rencontrer. Autant qu'elle soit prévenue et ne lui tombe pas dessus par hasard. Et après tout, le Supérieur ne lui avait jamais interdit d'_en_ parler avec elle.

-Je dois amener ce plateau à…quelqu'un, répondit finalement Demyx en saisissant ledit plateau.

La Numéro XIV fronça les sourcils.

-Mais à qui ? demanda-t-elle. On était tous là à table, tout à l'heure…Personne n'a loupé le dîner, non ?

-…C'est difficile à expliquer. Viens avec moi. Tu vas comprendre.

Demyx fit s'ouvrir un portail des Ténèbres. La jeune fille eut un léger mouvement de recul. Elle avait déjà utilisé une fois l'un des ses portails et elle n'avait guère apprécié. Elle suivit cependant le musicien à l'intérieur. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux réapparurent à travers un autre portail qui s'était ouvert en un lieu différent. Lieu qu'Alix ne reconnut pas. Elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Quoique…comment être sûre ? Tout se ressemblait, dans ce Manoir. Cependant elle n'avait pas l'impression de s'être aventurée dans ce secteur.

-Demyx…je ne comprends pas très bien, avoua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

Demyx s'approcha de la seule porte présente dans le couloir où ils se trouvaient, tenant toujours le plateau repas entre ses mains.

-En fait, tu ne sais pas encore tout, concernant l'Organisation, commença le musicien. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec nous, en dehors des membres du quatorzième Ordre.

-Quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui ça ? s'enquit Alix un air d'incompréhension flottant sur son visage.

Décidément, elle en apprenait tous les jours.

-Naminé. La sorcière.

Et Demyx ouvrit la porte en poussant la poignée avec son coude, manquant de renverser le plateau repas. Alix le regarda pénétrer dans la nouvelle pièce, encore légèrement sonné par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Il y avait une autre personne ? Quelqu'un qui n'était pas vraiment de l'Organisation ?

Curieuse, Alix entra à son tour dans la chambre qui se révéla être assez semblable à celles des autres membres de l'Organisation, de taille moyenne et d'un blanc pur.

Puis elle _la_ vit.

_Elle_ était assise sur une chaise et lui tournait le dos, empêchant Alix de voir son visage. La jeune fille ne voyait d'elle que des cheveux blonds mi-longs. Alix remarqua que Demyx était allé posé le plateau repas sur le bureau dans un coin de la pièce. Le musicien revint ensuite près de la fille assise et lui parla. Alix s'approcha et passa à côté de l'étrange inconnue. Elle put alors l'observer plus en détails. Elle portait une robe légère, blanche. Sa silhouette était menue. Elle avait le visage pencher sur un bloc de dessin qu'elle tenait posé sur ses genoux. Un crayon entre ses doigts fins, elle dessinait. L'inconnue ne sembla remarquer la présence d'Alix que lorsque la jeune fille s'arrêta devant la chaise. La blonde releva alors la tête et regarda Alix qui put observer sa jeunesse.

-Alix, voici Naminé, présenta Demyx avec un signe de la main en direction de la fille.

La Numéro XIV la regardait d'un air abasourdi. Cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'elle habitait au Manoir…et elle venait de découvrir l'existence d'une autre fille qui vivait là. Fille qui apparemment ne participait pas du tout à la vie de l'Organisation. Cette idée mis Alix mal à l'aise. Naminé - c'était bien ça son nom ? - lui donnait l'impression d'être…prisonnière. Oui, on aurait sans doute put la qualifier par ces termes. Cette fille au visage d'enfant, seule, visiblement enfermée à longueur de journée dans cette pièce avec pour unique distraction un crayon et un paquet de feuilles semblait être tenue captive. C'était ce qu'Alix ressentait en la voyant. Comment pouvait-on agir ainsi ? La laisser littéralement coupée du monde - ou du reste du Manoir en tout cas - ?

La Numéro XIV se tourna vers Demyx et voulut chercher dans ses yeux la preuve qu'elle se trompait, que sa première impression était la mauvaise et que cette Naminé n'était pas vraiment leur prisonnière. Mais le musicien évita soigneusement son regard. Lorsque la Nobody reporta son attention sur la fille, elle vit Naminé qui l'observait. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et les lèvres de la blonde s'entrouvrirent pour parler.

-Ça faisait longtemps, Numéro XIV, fit-elle tout en fixant Alix des yeux et avant de sourire d'un air doux.

« …Hein ? pensa la Nobody avec étonnement. Qu'est-ce qui fait longtemps ? »

Elle se tourna vers Demyx en quête d'une réponse mais le Numéro IX se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Alix regarda à nouveau Naminé, prête à lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là, mais la blonde sembla deviner ses intentions et elle baissa les yeux sur son calepin, hochant doucement la tête de droite à gauche, son sourire un peu triste toujours présent. Alix eut la nette impression que Naminé ne voulait pas en dire plus.

« Mais dire quoi, exactement ? »

Demyx marcha jusqu'à la porte en vue de partir, rompant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

-On va y aller, Naminé, prévint le musicien. Tu devrais manger tant que c'est chaud.

Il fit ensuite signe à Alix de le rejoindre. La Nobody détacha ses yeux de la blonde et passa à côté de sa chaise pour avancer vers Demyx. Au moment où le Numéro IX refermait la porte derrière eux, Alix entendit Naminé dire doucement:

- À plus tard.

Et la porte se ferma, coupant à leur regard la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter. Alix suivit Demyx qui commençait à s'éloigner. Elle se décida à parler.

-J'ignorais qu'il y avait une autre fille ici.

-Je sais, fit Demyx. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt, mais je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose, avec le Supérieur.

-Pourquoi le Supérieur aurait pas voulu ? demanda Alix en fronçant les sourcils.

Demyx sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il allait pendant quelques instants, légèrement hésitant.

-Bon…je suppose que je peux te le dire. De toute manière, Lixae aussi commençait à se poser des questions.

-_Elle_ ? Des questions à propos de quoi ? interrogea Alix.

Demyx lui expliqua.

-Elle se demandait pourquoi Roxas ne nous avait pas accompagné à la Forteresse Oubliée. Et ce… « problème», est assez lié à Naminé.

-…Okay, je vois qu'il va me falloir mettre à jour mes connaissances…Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe vraiment dans cette Organisation ? Et aussi, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, cette Naminé ? Explique moi s'il te plaît, que je sache une bonne fois pour toute.

Demyx fit un signe affirmatif de la tête avant de se lancer.

-Tu te souviens que quand tu es arrivée ici, le Supérieur t'as appris - et à Lixae aussi - que nous sommes une organisation de Nobodys, et qu'en tant que Nobodys, nos « personnes » sont mortes ?

Il fit une pause et attendit qu'Alix eut répondu par l'affirmative.

-Et bien, la «personne » de Roxas n'est pas morte.

Cette déclaration fit son petit effet sur la jeune fille qui bredouilla:

-…comment ça ? C'est pas possible…La personne de Roxas serait en vie ?

-Oui.

-Mais alors…pourquoi Roxas est-il là ? La condition pour être un Nobody, c'est bien que notre personne ait perdu son cœur, et donc soit morte, non ?

-Je le sais bien. Moi non plus je ne comprends pas très bien comment Roxas a pu naître alors que sa personne est en vie. Xemnas ne nous a pas tout dit. En tout cas, pas à moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, Roxas est aujourd'hui dans l'Organisation alors que sa personne se ballade de monde en monde. Et cette personne s'appelle Sora. Le Porteur de la Keyblade.

Alix intervint.

-Sora ? Il me semble que l'_autre_ a mentionné quelqu'un de ce nom dans le rapport de la dernière mission.

-Oui, Lixae en a parlé, confirma Demyx. J'ai lu une partie de son rapport avant de le donner au Supérieur, et apparemment l'un des habitants de la Forteresse lui a parlé de Sora. Et c'est pour cette raison précise que le Supérieur ne voulait pas que Roxas nous accompagne dans ce monde: il ne fallait pas que l'un des habitants lui parle de Sora.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si Roxas venait à apprendre que sa personne est vivante, il chercherait à la rejoindre, et ce n'est pas dans les intérêts de l'Organisation.

-Je vois. Tout s'explique.

-Oui.

-Par contre, quand tu dis que ce Sora est le Porteur de la Keyblade…euh…tu entends quoi par là, exactement ? Je sais que Roxas utilise des Keyblades -ces espèce de clés géantes - pour se battre, mais je croyais qu'il était le seul à pouvoir en utiliser.

Demyx secoua négativement la tête.

-Sora est le seul qui, à la base, devait être en mesure d'utiliser une Keyblade. D'après ce qu'a dit le Supérieur, il a été élu par sa Keyblade. Et Roxas, en tant que Nobody de Sora, a hérité de sa capacité à manier ces armes. La seule différence, c'est que la Keyblade de Sora a également la capacité de fermer les « serrures » de chaque monde, et ainsi les empêcher de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

-D'accord…j'ai compris. C'est donc pour que Roxas n'apprenne rien sur Sora qu'il ne vous a pas accompagné lors de la dernière mission…Désolée, mais j'ai encore une autre question…

-Vas y, l'encouragea Demyx.

-C'est à propos de Naminé. Pourquoi vous la garder ici, enfermée dans cette pièce ? J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle n'en sort jamais…Je trouve ça un peu cruel, pour tout te dire.

Demyx eut l'air de se sentir mal à l'aise face à cette question.

-Je sais, répondit-il. En fait on la garde dans cette pièce également parce qu'on ne veut pas qu'elle révèle quoi que ce soit à Roxas concernant Sora. Roxas ne sait pas que Naminé est ici. On le lui cache.

-Pourquoi Naminé révélerait à Roxas ce qu'elle sait à propos de Sora ? Tu n'as pas dit tout à l'heure que si Roxas apprenait l'existence de Sora,se serait mauvais pour l'Organisation ? Logiquement, elle ne devrait pas vouloir lui dire quoi que ce soit…

Il arrivèrent au bout du couloir le long duquel ils marchaient et s'engagèrent dans le suivant.

-En effet, ce ne serait pas dans les intérêts de l'Organisation. Mais Naminé ne fait pas partie de l'Organisation.

Alix fronça les sourcils avec un air d'incompréhension, digérant l'information. Demyx la vit faire et éclaira ses dires.

-Naminé est un peu dans le même cas que Roxas. Elle a une personne. Une personne qui vit. Elle a aussi un pouvoir, comme la plupart d'entre nous, mais c'est tout. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, parce que moi-même je n'en sais pas plus.

-Un pouvoir ? Est-ce ça a un lien avec le fait que tu l'aies appelée « sorcière », tout à l'heure ?

Le musicien approuva.

-Elle a un pouvoir assez spécial. Elle peut remanier les souvenirs des gens, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire.

Demyx fit une pause avant de reprendre à voix basse, parlant plus pour lui-même que pour Alix.

- Ça doit être cool d'avoir ce pouvoir.

Alix releva le ton légèrement envieux qu'avait employé le musicien. Elle voulut le réconforter.

-Toi tu as le pouvoir sur l'eau…C'est encore mieux je trouve. Moi…je ne sais même pas quel est mon élément. En fait, je ne sais même pas si j'en ai un.

-Je suis sûr que si. Tu vas sans doute le découvrir bientôt, la rassura Demyx. Peut être qu'il se manifestera pendant un entraînement, ou autrement.

Alix sourit. Elle se rappela alors ce que lui avait dit Naminé quelques minutes auparavant.

-Demyx ?

-Oui ?

-Tout à l'heure…commença la jeune fille, Naminé a dit quelque chose quand elle m'a vue. « Ça faisait longtemps », ou quelque chose du genre. Tu sais ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? Tu la connais mieux que moi alors tu peux peut être m'éclairer.

Demyx secoua la tête droite à gauche, l'air de ne pas savoir quoi dire.

-Non, désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a dit ça. C'est bizarre, parce que c'était la première fois que tu venais la voir. Et Lixae ne connaît pas son existence non plus. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi…

Le musicien s'interrompit. Ohoh…Et si Lixae était par hasard passée dans la chambre de Naminé ? À un moment où ni lui, ni aucun des autres membres de l'Organisation ne se trouvait avec elle…C'était bien possible, venant d'elle !

…Non.

Tout bien réfléchi, c'était très improbable. La pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Naminé n'était pas accessible n'importe comment. On ne pouvait pas la trouver comme ça, en se baladant au petit bonheur la chance dans la Manoir. Lixae n'avait sans doute jamais vu Naminé non plus. Mais alors pourquoi la Sorcière avait-elle parlé ainsi à Alix ? C'était un mystère.

Arrivant à l'angle d'un nouveau couloir, le musicien demanda:

-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

-Je vais avoir un entraînement. Et toi ?

-Je pars en mission avec Axel.

-Dans quel monde ? s'enquit Alix.

-Aucune idée, répondit Demyx en haussant les épaules.

Ils atteignirent le bout du couloir, celui-ci ouvert des deux côtés, leur laissant le choix de partir à droite ou à gauche. Ils allaient devoir se séparer car la salle d'entraînement et le garage du vaisseau Gummi ne se trouvaient pas dans la même zone du Manoir. Demyx se tourna vers Alix et lui dit, très sérieux:

-Ne parle pas de Naminé à Roxas, d'accord ?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui dirai rien, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

-Et…excuse moi encore de te l'avoir caché, continua Demyx avec un air gêné.

Alix secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Demyx sourit à son tour, soulagé qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas. Il se souvint alors que s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard pour le début de sa mission, il fallait qu'il se dépêche.

-Je vais y aller. Si j'arrive en retard, Xaldin va me tomber dessus.

-Oui, vas-y. J'espère que ta mission se passera bien.

-Merci. Pareil pour ton entraînement. À plus !

Demyx se détourna d'Alix et prit le tournant à gauche dans le couloir. Alix, elle, partit dans le couloir opposé, celui de droite.

Alors qu'elle se retrouvait à y marcher seule, entourée uniquement du silence, Alix se sentit légèrement nerveuse. Sans doute l'approche de son entraînement qui l'angoissait. Elle allait sûrement devoir utiliser son arme et elle avait un mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait tenté de la manier. Elle avait fini littéralement saucissonnée à Demyx sous le regard intransigeant du Supérieur. Pas très glorieux. Elle espéra qu'elle ne se ridiculiserait plus de cette manière cette fois. Enfin, autant ne pas trop y penser pour l'instant. Elle aurait le temps de s'inquiéter le moment venu.

Et évidement, maintenant qu'elle tentait de ne plus penser à rien, il fallait qu'_elle_ lui revienne en tête. C'était vraiment sans fin. Dès qu'elle voulait ne plus penser au travail ou aux missions à venir, il fallait que son attention retourne sur _elle_. Même quand elle n'était pas en train de lui parler dans sa tête - comme le jour d'avant - elle devait l'ennuyer.

L'esprit d'Alix ne put s'empêcher de tourner son attention sur les évènements de la journée précédente. L'autre peste avait de nouveau pris le contrôle de son corps. À la différence que cette fois, Alix était bien éveillée quand cela s'était passé. Elle lui avait repris le contrôle du corps de force. Et elle ne s'en était pas arrêtée là. Elle avait osé dire que ce corps n'appartenait pas à Alix mais à elle. Non mais ! Qui pensait-elle avoir comme ça ?! Et de quel droit agissait-elle ainsi ? Elle se croyait tout permis. Mais il faudrait bien que ça change. Oui, il faudrait que ça change, parce que sinon, si elle continuait à se comporter ainsi et à la mener en bourrique comme ça, Alix risquait de ne pas tenir le coup et de craquer.

Une pensée encore plus déplaisante vint lui trotter dans la tête. La jour d'avant, l'_autre_ avait posé cette question concernant l'Originelle aux autres membres de l'Organisation. C'était déjà très pénible d'avoir dû assister à ça, mais le pire, oui, le pire, c'était que Demyx n'avait même pas répondu. Il l'avait déçue sur ce point là. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, tous ses encouragements, elle avait pensé qu'il la soutiendrait face à Lixae.

Ça lui avait quand même mis un coup au moral de voir que Demyx hésitait sur la réponse à donner. Il semblait pourtant à Alix que c'était assez clair,non ? L'Originelle, c'était elle. En quoi Lixae aurait-elle pu convoiter ce « titre » ? En rien.

Du moins Alix le pensait-elle avec force. Du moins tentait-elle de s'en convaincre.

Non, non…il ne fallait pas qu'elle se mette à douter. Sinon, ça deviendrait vite l'enfer. L'Originelle, c'était elle. Point barre.

Alix se força à détourner son esprit de ces mauvaises pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la salle d'entraînement. Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle y trouva le Supérieur en grande discussion avec Luxord, tandis que Larxene, sous l'œil attentif de Lexeaus, s'entraînait à envoyer ses kunais sur des cibles placées contre le mur.

Alis se déplaça jusqu'au Supérieur, ne s'approchant tout de même pas trop pour ne pas le déranger dans sa discussion avec le Numéro X. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'ils disaient et cela ne lui importait guère: elle était plus inquiète quant à savoir quel genre d'entraînement le Supérieur lui réservait. Bon, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses: pas de trace de Saix dans les parages. C'était déjà une bonne nouvelle. Enfin, tant qu'elle ne tombait pas sur Larxene si l'entraînement se révélait consister en un combat. La Numéro XII semblait ne pas vraiment l'apprécier et Alix ne tenait pas à servir de cible mouvante pour ses kunais.

Et si elle tombait sur Lexeaus ? Ce ne serait pas vraiment mieux. L'homme était un véritable géant à ses yeux. Le genre de personne qui pourrait lui casser le dos avec une seule main. Quant à Luxord…et bien, il semblait être à première vue un adversaire plus abordable que les deux autres, mais à vrai dire Alix ignorait tout de ses capacités aux combat.

-Numéro XIV, fit la voix du Supérieur, tirant la jeune fille de ses réflexions. Nous allons commencer. Es-tu prête ?

« Non » pensa Alix.

Comment aurait-elle pu être prête ? La bagarre, c'était pas son truc. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

Le Supérieur, n'attendant visiblement pas une quelconque réponse de la part de la jeune fille, enchaîna:

-Bien. Numéro X et Numéro XIV, allez vous mettre en place.

Xemnas s'adressa ensuite à Lexeaus.

-Je te laisse superviser le tout, Numéro V. Surveille les.

Lexeaus hocha affirmativement la tête sans dire un mot et Xemnas s'éloigna à grandes enjambées avant de sortir de la salle. Dès que la porte eut claqué derrière lui, Larxene se détourna des cibles à kunais et porta son attention sur les autres membres de l'Organisation.

-Enfin seuls ! s'exclama la Numéro XII. On va pouvoir commencer.

« Commencer quoi ? » se demanda Alix, vaguement inquiète.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de la Nobody ne lui disait rien qui vaille. La plupart du temps, ce qui réjouissait Larxene n'était pas pour faire plaisir aux autres.

-Larxene… prévint Lexeaus. Ne commence pas. Le Supérieur a été très clair. C'est Luxord qui entraînera Numéro XIV.

Larxene eut une moue méprisante. Elle avait pensé profiter de l'absence de Xemnas pour régler son compte à l'autre morveuse. Mais Lexeaus était là, qui veillait au grain.

-Si ça t'amuse de jouer les petits chiens chiens de Xemnas…siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle regarda avec dédain Luxord se placer en face d'Alix qui elle était soulagée d'avoir échappé à un éventuel combat contre la Numéro XII.

-Et bien jeune fille, qu'attends-tu pour invoquer ton arme ? fit Luxord d'une voix calme et posée.

Oui, en effet. Le moment était sans doute venu de la faire venir.

…

C'était très bien de se dire que le moment était venu, mais ce serait mieux si elle savait _comment_ la faire venir. Bon. Peut être que si elle y pensait très fort…Elle se concentra pendant quelques instants, nerveuse car sentant les regards des autres membres de l'Organisation posés sur elle. Rien. Aucune arme qui n'apparaissait. Génial.

« Bon…Pas de panique, deuxième essai »

Alix ferma les yeux et revit son arme en pensée. Peut être que si elle se rappelait son apparence en général, ça irait mieux. Elle revit la chaîne de couleur noire et grise, le boulet hérissé et la faux tranchante. La jeune fille sentit des picotements au niveau de ses mains. Elle rouvrit ses yeux et eut la surprise de voir ce qui ressemblait à des particules lumineuses se rassembler au niveau de ses paumes pour former un amas plus important. Son arme prenait forme sous ses yeux.

Quelques instants plus tard, Alix tenait entre ses mains la longue chaîne bicolore. Ça au moins, c'était fait. Et maintenant…

Alix regarda Luxord qui avait attendu patiemment à quelques mètres devant elle pendant qu'elle luttait pour découvrir comment faire venir son arme. Elle nota que lui n'avait sorti d'arme. Était-ce bon signe ou pas ?

Le voilà qui plongeait sa main dans une poche intérieure de son manteau au niveau de sa poitrine. Pour en ressortir quoi ? Un couteau ? Une dague ? Quelques instants plus tard, la main de Luxord ressort de la poche avec…un paquet de cartes entre les doigts.

« C'est tout ? » pensa Alix légèrement déstabilisée .

Depuis qu'elle résidait au Manoir, elle avait cru comprendre que Luxord était un vrai fan des jeux de cartes, mais là…Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait ?

Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses: un paquet de cartes ne semblait pas être une grande menace.

Lexeaus, qui se tenait à quelques mètres des duellistes, à côté de Larxene, prit la parole:

-Le combat peut commencer. Allez-y.

Alix resserra son emprise sur la chaîne qu'elle tenait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment ou quand Luxord allait passer à l'attaque. Mais le Numéro X ne semblait pas particulièrement pressé d'engager le combat. Il se contenta pendant quelques instants de battre les cartes entre ses mains avec dextérité. Il se mit à parler d'une voix calme.

-Je te sens un peu déstabilisée, Numéro XIV. Tu sembles te demander ce que je peux bien être en train de faire à mélanger mes cartes alors que nous sommes censés engager un combat sanglant et brutal.

Luxord avait appuyé l'intonation sur les termes « sanglant » et « brutal ». Alix doutait qu'il soit sérieux. Mieux valait pour elle qu'il ne le soit pas.

-Tu sais - j'espère pour toi - que la plupart d'entre nous ont un élément qui leur est propre, fit Luxord tout en continuant de battre ses cartes. À vrai dire, nous ignorons encore quel est ton pouvoir. Par contre, en ce qui me concerne, mon élément est le temps. Ceci ayant été dit…

Luxord cessa soudainement de battre ses cartes et en coinça une entre son index et son majeur droits.

-…le combat peut commencer.

Le Numéro X, avec une impulsion du poignet, fit voler la carte qu'il avait tenu entre ses doigts. Alix la vit s'élever haut au dessus de lui, tournoyant sur elle-même. Au moment où la carte retombait, Luxord lâcha:

-Celui qui n'a plus de temps a perdu.

Et sous les yeux étonnés d'Alix, trois cartes géantes se matérialisèrent devant Luxord, le cachant à ses yeux. Les cartes, qui se mouvaient seules, se mirent à tourner sur elles même et lorsqu'elles se dispersèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce, le Numéro X avait disparu. À peine Alix eut-elle le temps de se faire cette remarque que l'une des cartes tournoya jusqu'à elle et vint la frapper de côté, au niveau de l'épaule, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Une deuxième carte suivit, qu'Alix ne parvint pas à éviter. Ça commençait bien: trente secondes de combat, et déjà les épaules en compote. Alix fit un bond sur le côté pour éviter la troisième carte qui lui arrivait dessus. Après avoir rétabli son équilibre elle envoya le boulet hérissé en direction d'une des cartes - du moins elle essaya. Elle la loupa et fut bonne pour ramener le boulet jusqu'à elle. Au moment où une nouvelle carte s'élançait contre elle, elle renvoya la masse qui cette fois se heurta à la cible qui disparut immédiatement sans laisser e trace.

« Ça en fait déjà une » pensa Alix.

Elle déchanta bien vite quand trois nouvelles cartes de taille humaine se matérialisèrent subitement et se mirent à danser autour d'elle. Voilà qui était embêtant. Si pour une carte qu'elle détruisait il en apparaissait trois autres, elle était pas sortie de l'auberge. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Luxord. C'était lui qui dirigeait les cartes, et tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas arrêté, il continuerait d'en envoyer d'autres. Mais où se cachait-il ? Il avait littéralement disparu de la salle ! Ça s'annonçait plutôt mal.

Une carte qu'Alix ne vit pas s'élança par derrière et vint lui cingler violemment le dos, la faisant s'effondrer à genoux sur le sol. Larxene qui observait la scène à côté de Lexeaus éclata d'un rire moqueur qu'Alix n'entendit pas, trop occupée qu'elle était à éviter une autre carte en faisant un roulé-boulé approximatif. La Numéro XIV se remit sur ses jambes tant bien que mal et tenta de garder en vue toutes les cartes géantes qui se baladaient gaiement dans la salle en virevoltant. Il lui fallait retrouver Luxord, et vite…Mais toujours aucune trace de lui.

« Bon sang… »

Au moment où elle s'était résolue à l'idée de ne jamais retrouver son adversaire, une forme sombre sur l'une des cartes mouvantes attira son attention. Ça n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, la carte s'étant très vite retournée et ayant ainsi caché sa face à la jeune fille, mais il lui avait semblé que…

« Est-ce que par hasard… »

La même carte que précédemment se tourna à nouveau pendant quelques instants vers Alix.

« Trouvé ! » pensa la Nobody.

Voilà donc où il s'était caché tout ce temps. Adhérant littéralement à la surface de la carte, le corps de Luxord avait perdu tout volume, collé sur l'une des faces de ladite carte. Pour une technique d'enfer, c'était une sacrée technique d'enfer. Alix n'aurait jamais pensé à ça. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait où Luxord se cachait, la suite du combat serait sans doute plus facile. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de toutes les cartes. Frapper celle où se trouvait Luxord du premier coup serait difficile: les cartes se mélangeaient bien trop vite entre elles. La seule chose qu'Alix pouvait espérer, c'était frapper la bonne carte au hasard. Mais ça, fallait pas trop compter dessus.

La Nobody saisit le manche de la faux qui pendait d'un côté de la chaîne. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle aurait sans doute plus de succès si elle utilisait la faux plutôt que de lancer le boulet hérissé de tous les côtés au petit bonheur la chance.

Alix s'élança vers les cartes restantes qui semblaient ne plus trop lui porter d'attention - si tant est qu'un objet puisse porter attention à quoi que ce soit - et frappa sur le côté avec sa faux la plus proche qui disparut aussitôt. Étrangement, aucune autre carte ne se matérialisa pour remplacer celle qui venait d'être détruite. Motivée par ce revirement de situation, Alix courut vers la carte suivante pour lui asséner un coup également. Soudain les cartes restantes se déchaînèrent, venant voler tout autour de la Nobody qui dû se baisser pour ne pas en prendre une en pleine figure, ce qui aurait fait mauvais genre. Alix chercha rapidement des yeux la carte sur laquelle se cachait Luxord et la vit en train de se balader un peu à l'écart des autres. Une nouvelle carte s'élança contre elle, mais cette fois ci Alix la vit venir. Elle fit un bond sur le côté pour l'éviter et lui asséna un coup de faux juste après.

« Plus qu'une et après je m'occupe de celle où se trouve Luxord… »

La dernière carte lui fonça dessus. Avec un large mouvement du bras, Alix faucha sa cible qui disparut. Parfait. Elle s'était débarrassée de la dernière carte qui la gênait.

« Et maintenant… »

Alix se tourna dans la direction où elle pensait trouver sa dernière cible, la plus importante. Elle ne vit aucune carte. La jeune fille fit un tour complet sur elle-même, cherchant des yeux dans toute la pièce. Elle ne vit que Lexeaus et Larxene qui l'observaient, quelques mètres plus loin. Rien. Aucune carte.

« C'est pas possible…il en restait une, j'en suis sûre. »

Elle regarda en l'air juste au cas où la carte s'y trouverait mais ne vit rien.

Là, il y avait un bug.

Alix sentit soudain quelque chose remuer sous ses pieds.

« Qu… »

Elle comprit trop tard ce qui lui arrivait. L'ultime carte, plaquée contre le sol sous ses pieds, se releva brusquement et fit le même effet qu'un tapis que l'on retire sous quelqu'un: Alix bascula en arrière et retomba sans grâce sur le dos avec un bruit étouffé. La jeune fille resta allongée sur le sol, essoufflée.

Le rire de Larxene résonnait dans toute la salle. Luxord réapparut alors en chair et en os et fit disparaître la carte géante contre laquelle il s'était caché tout du long. Lexeaus prit la parole:

-D'après ce que j'ai pu observer jusqu'à présent, Numéro XIV, il semblerait que tu manques non seulement de technique dans le maniement de ton arme, mais également de forme physique en général. Tu te fatigues vite…tu es essoufflée…

Alix se redressa et resta assise sur le sol, se contentant d'écouter Lexeaus et d'ignorer le sourire mauvais de Larxene.

-…comme le Supérieur l'avait laissé penser, tu auras besoin de suivre un entraînement quotidien qui rehaussera tes capacités physiques.

Un entraînement quotidien ? Ô joie…ça allait être une partie de plaisir. Elle l'avait senti venir. Elle savait que ses capacités physiques, par rapport à celles des autres membres de l'Organisation, étaient minables. Et il était certain qu'elle ne ferait pas long feu de cette manière. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de s'entraîner chaque jour.

Alix se remit debout et fit disparaître son arme. Le combat était terminé, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Supposant qu'elle pouvait partir, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle fut surprise d'entendre Lexeaus la rappeler.

-Reviens ici, Numéro XIV, ordonna-t-il.

Alix se retourna et le regarda, hésitant sur quoi faire. Le ton qu'il avait employé ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Le combat n'est pas terminé, reprit le Numéro V.

-Non, en effet, enchaîna Luxord qui s'était remis à battre ses cartes. Il ne fait que commencer.

Huit cartes se matérialisèrent à côté du Numéro X. Alix recula en les voyant se rapprocher d'elle.

Le deuxième round venait de commencer.

* * *

_**Quelques heures plus tard…**_

Demyx jeta un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur sa table de nuit. Bientôt 19h00. C'était presque l'heure de manger. Parfait. Il était affamé. Sa dernière mission n'avais pas été de tout repos et tout ce qu'il désirait à présent, c'était manger, se prendre une bonne douche et filer au lit.

Il sortit de sa chambre et commença à marcher en direction de la salle à manger. Il s'arrêta quand il remarqua qu'il y avait de la lumière qui filtrait dessous la porte de la chambre d'Alix. Son amie devait s'y trouver encore, sinon elle n'aurait pas tout laissé allumer. Il décida de toquer à la porte: ils feraient ensemble leur chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. De plus, il avait envie de savoir comment s'était déroulé l'entraînement de la Numéro XIV.

Comme personne ne répondit après qu'il ait frappé, il appela à voix haute:

-Alix ?

Silence.

-Lixae ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

Se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer, il ouvrit la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement. Il découvrit Alix endormie sur son lit, un bras pendant à côté du matelas. Apparemment, l'entraînement n'avait pas été de tout repos. Le musicien s'approcha et la secoua doucement parle épaule. La jeune fille se réveilla.

-Quoi ? fit-elle l'air un peu hagard.

-C'est l'heure de manger, Alix. Viens.

-Ah…ok.

Elle se leva de son lit.

-T'es rentré depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

-Environ une heure, répondit le musicien. Comment s'est passé ton entraînement ?

-Euh…ça a été.

Elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle s'était pris une raclée tout du long. C'était déjà bien assez humiliant comme ça.

Les deux Nobodys sortirent de la chambre. Au moment où Alix refermait la porte, elle se mit à voir trouble et fut obligée de s'adosser au mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Demyx ne sembla pas le remarquer. Elle en fut soulagée. Elle avait cru pendant quelques instants que c'était l'_autre_ qui tentait de reprendre le contrôle du corps. Mais c'était passé à présent, et c'était tant mieux. Se secouant, lit rejoignit Demyx qui avait déjà commencer à marcher.

Vivement que la soirée se termine vite et qu'elle puisse retourner se coucher. Qui aurait cru qu'un entraînement contre une personne maniant un paquet de cartes serait aussi épuisant ?

* * *

**…Alors là, je crois que j'ai jamais trouvé aussi rasoir comme fin de chapitre ! va se pendre**

Bon, tout d'abord, je demande à tous mes lecteurs/revieweurs de me pardonner pour le grand retard que j'ai pris. Plusieurs éléments entrent en compte (qui ne m'excuseront de toute manière pas, mais je peux quand même essayer XD) et parmi ceux là je peux citer les examens, pour lesquels j'ai dû bosser (et en plus, j'me suis ramassée en maths !XD Ça vaut la peine de bosser…).

Bon, sinon, que dire de ce chapitre (mis à part que j'ai mis une éternité à l'écrire…)…et ben c'était un des chapitres qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre. Et en plus, je dois avouer qu'il me fait assez « peur », dans le sens où c'est le premier chapitre où l'on parle de Naminé et du coup je crains que tout ne soit pas correct au niveau chronologique par rapport au jeu de base…J'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'invraisemblance…Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse d'avance, et faites le moi remarquer. Je verrai ce que je peux faire.

Concernant les réponses aux reviews, j'ai déjà répondu par mp à ceux qui ont un compte sur le site…Si quelqu'un qui a un compte sur ce site et m'a laissé une review voit que je lui ai pas répondu, faites le moi savoir. Je réparerai cette erreur !!

Maintenant, je répondrai en **BAS DE PAGE **directement aux autres qui m'ont laissé une reviews mais qui n'ont pas de compte sur le site et donc auxquels je ne peux pas répondre en mp…

**Et maintenant, si vous avez encore le courage de lire ces quelques lignes…**

On m'a déjà fait à plusieurs reprises (à travers des reviews) la remarque comme quoi Alix serait schizophrène. Ceci étant assez important à comprendre pour le reste de l'histoire, je pense qu'il faut juste un peu expliquer tout ça…J'ai longtemps moi-même pensé (avant d'écrire cette fic) que le trouble dont souffre Alix était de la schizophrénie, ceci étant incorrect. Comme je suis une grande flemme et qu'il est près de 11h30 du soir au moment où j'écris ces lignes, je vais vous ressortir bêtement la définition par wikipédia.

**Source: **wikipédia.

**Schizophrénie: **_« __Les __**schizophrénies**__ sont des pathologies psychiatriques d'évolution chronique, débutant généralement à l'adolescence ou au début de l'âge adulte. Il ne s'agit pas de "double-personnalités" comme on le pense parfois. Elles ont pour conséquence des altérations de la perception de la réalité (délire), des troubles cognitifs et des dysfonctionnements sociaux et comportementaux plus ou moins importants. »_

Comme vous le voyez, la définition de wikipédia ne permet pas de dire qu'Alix est schizophrène: Alix ne perd pas contact avec la réalité, n'as pas d'hallucinations ni rien.

**Trouble dissociatif de l'identité:** _« __Il s'agit d'un nouveau terme, en effet, dans les versions précédentes du DSM_ pour plus d'infos, allez voir directement sous wikipédia_) ce trouble était dénommé Trouble de la Personnalité Multiple (…) et désignait la succession de "personnalités différentes" chez un même individu. Cette nouvelle dénomination __**Trouble dissociatif de l'identité**__ (…) met l'accent sur l'idée que les différentes personnalités ne constituent pas des entités discrètes et autonomes, mais qu'il s'agit plutôt de la dissociation d'une même personnalité, d'une même identité. »_

Voilà déjà une définition qui convient mieux au mal dont souffre Alix (ou Lixae). Et pour le moment, c'est tout ce qu'il y a vraiment besoin de savoir…Mais évidement, si ça vous intéresse, rien ne vous empêche d'aller lire la dizaine de pages qui traite de ces sujets

Et finalement… **les réponses à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur le site:**

-**sandra:** ben en fait, désolée, j'ai posté ce chapitre avec beaucoup de retard…XD en tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ma fic te plaît, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre aura été la hauteur de tes espérances !!

-Alix/Lixae: merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !!

-**Soanne du 5.9:** alors toi tu penses que les deux sont Originelles ? C'est une possibilité, en effet

-Alix: hum…non. Impossible. C'est MOI l'Originelle.

-Lixae: tu rêves !!

Oulà, elles recommencent à se battre XD

Enfin, le nouveau chapitre a finalement été publié, j'espère qu'il t'aura plu !!

-Alix/Lixae: à la prochaine !!

Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire: « à la prochaine ! » Bye bye !!


	26. Un cauchemar

****

Nobody

********

Chapitre 26:

Un cauchemar…********

Disclaimer:

seules Alix/Lixae (Ila/Elia) m'appartiennent.********

Rating:

T

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

--

Il faisait noir. Partout autour d'elle. Il n'y avait rien. Rien que le noir. Elle tourna sur elle-même, tentant de discerner quelque chose, son manteau noir virevoltant un peu avec le brusque mouvement. Il n'y rien. Rien ni personne.

« …Où est-ce que je suis ? »

Elle n'y comprenait rien. Que faisait-elle ici, seule, dans le noir ? Comment était-elle arrivée là ?

Elle regarda au dessus d'elle, espérant apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Il y faisait tout aussi noir. Elle se rendit alors compte que les ténèbres autour d'elle étaient si épaisses qu'elles ne lui permettaient même pas de distinguer si elle se trouvait dans une chambre, dans une salle…ou au bord d'un précipice. Elle ne distinguait même pas le sol. Elle avait l'impression de marcher sur un sol fait de ténèbres solidifiées.

Alix était perdue.

Elle se mit à crier, espérant que quelqu'un lui répondrait.

- Demyx ! Demyx !!

Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Elle sentit le malaise grandir en elle.

- Axel ! Roxas !

Pourquoi personne ne lui répondait-il ? Pourquoi ?

- Demyx ! essaya-t-elle une nouvelle fois, sentant la peur gronder en elle.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Elle se mit à marcher, n'osant pas aller trop vite de peur de heurter quelque chose, ou pire, de tomber dans précipice sans fond.

- Héé ! cria-t-elle tout en marchant et en plissant les yeux pour tenter de voir quoi que ce soit, faites moi sortir de là ! S'il vous plait ! Je ne veux pas rester là !!

Elle accéléra le pas, son angoisse montant d'un cran. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Elle ne supportait plus cette obscurité sans fin tout autour d'elle…si elle ne sortait pas, elle allait…

Tout à coup, de la lumière. Là, à sa droite…

Alix s'arrêta et tourna vivement la tête en direction de la source lumineuse. C'était…c'était quoi,au juste ?

Elle se sentit déjà soulagée. Il y avait autre chose que des ténèbres infinies autour d'elle, finalement.

Alix s'avança en direction de la lumière. C'était si éblouissant…un vaste cercle lumineux apparut comme ça, au milieu de l'obscurité… Elle entendit des voix. Elle entraperçut des silhouettes au centre de la lumières.

- Hé ! fit-elle pour capter l'attention des nouveaux venus. Hého…est-ce que vous savez où…

Elle s'interrompit, se rendant compte que les deux mystérieuses personnes ne l'écoutaient pas et continuaient de parler entre elles, sans qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qui se disait . Elle s'approcha encore et put finalement distinguer leur visage dans la lumière éblouissante.

- Axel ? fit Alix en reconnaissant son ami. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Ses yeux gris se portèrent ensuite sur le deuxième individu, celui avec qui le Numéro VIII s'entretenait avec tant d'entrain.

Tiens ? C'était une fille ? Alix la regarda rapidement de haut en bas et en eut le souffle coupé. Cette fille c'était…

-…moi ?

Elle se raidit. C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait se trouver à deux endroits à la fois. Elle observa encore. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. Cette fille était sa copie conforme.

« Non…il y a un truc qui cloche… »

Alix vit alors le petit détail qui l'avait dérangée sans qu'elle puisse tout de suite mettre le doigt dessus. Les yeux de la fille…

« …ils sont noirs ? »

Et Alix n'avait certainement pas les yeux noirs. Cette fille, ce n'était pas elle. C'était l'_autre_.

Alix avait sous les yeux sa copie conforme, celle qui était en elle et lui pourrissait la vie. Elle ne sut pas comment réagir. Elle se déplaça doucement sans quitter des yeux la fille, cherchant à se faire voir du Numéro VIII.

-Axel…appela-t-elle faiblement. Axel, il faut que tu m'aides, je…

Mais le Numéro VIII ne lui prêtait absolument aucune attention, de même que son double. Alors qu'Alix s'apprêtait à intervenir une nouvelle fois, sa « jumelle » éclata brusquement de rire, suivie de peu par Axel. Il y avait apparemment des blagues qui s'échangeaient à travers leurs paroles que la Nobody ne pouvait comprendre.

Et soudain, Axel et l'autre disparurent, la lumière mourut et tout fut terminé.

Alix était à nouveau seule dans le noir.

« Non… »

- Axel !! Reviens !

Elle regarda partout autour d'elle.

- Axel, où tu es ?! Reviens, je t'en prie !

Elle obtint pour toute réponse l'apparition d'une nouvelle source lumière, un peu plus loin devant elle. Elle courut dans sa direction, espérant revoir un visage familier. Tout valait mieux que de rester dans le noir, seule.

Deux silhouettes sombres, comme tout à l'heure. Toujours sa « jumelle ». Mais avec quelqu'un d'autre cette fois.

- Demyx !

Le musicien lui tournait le dos, parlant avec l'autre. Il aurait pourtant dû l'entendre…Alix ne se trouvait qu'à un mètre de lui !

C'est à ce moment que sa copie conforme, l'autre, croisa le regard d'Alix. Ses yeux d'un noir insondable se plantèrent dans les siens, plein de dureté. Alix voulut lui dire de regarder ailleurs et de s'en aller, mais elle n'y arriva pas.

- Demyx, il faut que je te parle, fit-elle en essayant d'ignorer la fille qui la regardait. S'il te plait…

Sa jumelle sourit alors que le musicien continuait de regarder ailleurs. Alors qu'Alix ouvrait la bouche pour lancer un dernier appel à son ami, sa copie conforme se mit à rire en la regardant, un rire moqueur et cruel, tout en continuant de la fixer avec ses yeux noirs. Tout en riant, la fille s'appuya contre l'épaule de Demyx qui tournait toujours le dos à Alix, et elle regarda la Numéro XIV l'air de dire: « Laisse tomber, il ne sait même pas que tu existes ». Alix sentit une bouffée de colère monter en elle. Elle voulut saisir le bras de Demyx pour le forcer à se tourner et à la regarder, mais au moment où ses doigts frôlèrent son manteau, le musicien et la copie d'Alix disparurent soudainement, la laissant à nouveau seule dans le noir complet.

« Non… »

Elle ne voulait pas rester seule dans le noir. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

-Demyx ! cria-t-elle, espérant que son ami réapparaisse quelque part à côté d'elle.

Il ne vint pas. Alix se mit à marcher rapidement, ses pieds bottés frappant un sol qu'elle ne pouvait voir tant il faisait noir. Elle avança plus vite, encore plus vite, jusqu'à bientôt se mettre à courir à l'aveuglette. Elle ne craignait même plus de se heurter à quoi que ce soit dans sa course éperdue. Elle voulait juste sortir. Le noir tout autour d'elle l'oppressait. Si elle ne sortait pas elle allait…

-_Demyx_ !! hurla-t-elle désespérément. Axel ! Aidez moi !

Ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle se retrouva étalée sur le sol dur et froid. Elle se redressa vivement, se remit debout et tourna sur elle-même dans l'espoir de voir quelqu'un, de voir quelque chose. Mais rien n'apparut.

-Je veux sortir d'ici ! cria-t-elle à l'adresse d'elle ne savait qui. Faites moi sortir, je veux m'en aller !

Sa voix résonna tout autour d'elle quelques instants avant de mourir et de laisser le silence retomber.

À la fois terrifiée et épuisée, Alix se laissa retomber sur le sol. Elle n'avait aucun échappatoire. Elle ne sortirait jamais d'ici. Assise, elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et les enserra entre ses bras. Alors qu'elle attendait, tremblant de peur, le sol sembla se dérober sous elle. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent de quelques centimètres et quand elle voulut prendre appui sur ses mains pour se redresser elles s'enfouir dans le sol jusqu'aux poignets. Elle les retira péniblement et des lambeaux du sol devenu mou restèrent collés entre ses doigts. Alix se releva difficilement, tentant d'enlever la matière gluante qui s'accrochait à ses membres. Ses jambes s'enfoncèrent soudainement dans le sol qui avait pris la consistance d'une sorte de boue noire et lourde.

« Mais qu'est-ce que…oh non mon Dieu, non… »

La boue atteignait maintenant ses genoux. Elle tenta de soulever ses jambes pour s'enfuir mais la boue, qui s'était infiltrée à l'intérieur de ses bottes, la tirait vers le bas. La matière boueuse n'était pas passive: elle ne se contentait pas d'attendre qu'Alix ne soit complètement ensevelie à force de se débattre. La boue s'agrippait à elle, recouvrant déjà ses avants bras et faisant son chemin jusqu'à ses épaules.

Alix tenta de l'enlever à mains nues, mais la matière glissante se faufila entre ses doigts et reprit son avancée le long de ses bras, dépassant ses épaules, atteignant finalement son cou. Alors qu'elle se débattait pour tenter de se sortir des sables mouvants qui lui arrivaient maintenant à la taille, Alix sentit avec horreur la boue grimper le long de son cou.

Elle allait mourir étouffée.

« Non, non…Je veux pas finir comme ça »

Elle s'était maintenant enfoncée jusqu'à la poitrine dans le sol devenu mou. Et le reste de la boue rampante atteignit ses joues.

- À l'aide ! hurla-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il était trop tard, que personne ne viendrait, que Demyx, Axel et les autres étaient partis, l'avaient laissée tomber pour l'_autre_ et qu'elle allait mourir de la boue plein les poumons.

La boue noire entra dans sa bouche et simultanément recouvrit ses yeux gris. Aveuglée, Alix voulut recracher la substance mais ne réussit qu'à en avaler plus. Elle se débattit, utilisa ses dernières forces pour secouer ses membres englués et lourds, cracha, suffoqua, et sa tête toute entière fut finalement recouverte par les flots boueux qui l'entraînaient plus bas, plus bas…

- Noon !!

Alix se réveilla soudainement, à moitié redressée dans son lit, la respiration courte, les cheveux en bataille, une peur indicible au fond du ventre. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de la sueur qui mouillait son front et plaquait ses cheveux contre son visage, tout comme elle ne sentit pas comme les draps de son lit et son oreiller étaient trempés de sa transpiration. Elle se rendait à peine compte de ce qui l'entourait, si ce n'est qu'elle savait qu'il faisait noir dans sa chambre. Trop noir. Comme dans son cauchemar. Elle ne le supportait pas. Et pourtant elle n'eut pas le réflexe d'allumer sa lampe de chevet.

Assise au milieu de son lit, elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et les enserra de ses bras. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle était réveillée à présent. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle s'inquiète, elle ne risquait plus rien.

__

La boue la recouvrait, dégoulinant sur son visage, dans sa gorge, elle l'étouffait, l'entraînait au fond de…

Elle plaqua ses deux mains moites sur son visage, essayant d'oublier. C'était un cauchemar, rien de plus qu'un horrible cauchemar.

__

Sa copie conforme la regardait avec ses yeux noirs, sourire aux lèvres…

Sa gorge se serra. Elle avait de la peine à respirer. Elle se mit à trembler incontrôlablement.

Alix savait ce qui lui arrivait. Elle faisait une crise d'angoisse. Elle le savait, mais elle ne savait pas comment lutter contre.

Elle toussa et se racla la gorge, espérant faciliter sa respiration. Cela ne marcha pas et elle eut même l'impression que ça empira, que moins en moins d'air ne parvenait à ses poumons. N'y tenant plus, elle se leva de son lit et se rendit en titubant dans sa salle de bain. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais comment ? La peur sourde en elle l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Elle s'approcha du lavabo et, craignant de croiser son reflet dans le miroir juste au dessus - et si ce n'était pas elle qu'elle y voyait ? Si c'était l'autre qui lui apparaissait ? - elle ouvrit le robinet, recueillant l'eau dans ses mains tremblantes pour s'asperger le visage. Elle se frotta énergiquement la figure, espérant que le contact de l'eau froide la remettrait sur pieds. Cela ne fonctionna pas. Elle avait la figure glacée à présent, trempée d'eau, et elle continuait à trembler. Et elle avait toujours peur.

Comment faire passer son angoisse ? Son cauchemar avait agi comme un catalyseur : il avait fait remonter à la surface la peur qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle avait appris l'existence de l'autre. Cette peur, Alix avait réussi à l'enfouir en elle pendant un certain temps mais maintenant, à cause de ce rêve diabolique, elle s'échappait sans qu'elle ait plus aucun contrôle.

Des pensées mauvaises et fourbes l'assaillaient. C'était clair: l'autre allait peu à peu prendre sa place. Comme dans son cauchemar. Bientôt, l'autre la remplacerait au regard des autres, au regard de ses amis. Axel, Demyx, Roxas…ils allaient l'oublier si ça continuait comme ça.

« Non, non… » pensa-t-elle avec empressement, ses doigts crispés sur le bord du lavabo, l'eau coulant toujours du robinet.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Ils ne m'oublieront pas. Ce sont mes amis. » se disait-elle pour tenter de se rassurer.

« Demyx m'a dit…Demyx m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait. »

Demyx ? Demyx l'aiderait, vraiment ? Allons bon ! Demyx n'avait même pas été capable de dire en face à l'autre que c'était Alix l'Originelle. S'il voulait vraiment l'aider, Demyx aurait mis les points sur les i avec l'autre concernant cette histoire d'Originelle. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Alors, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Cela signifiait que Demyx ne savait pas. Que lui-même, malgré ses belles paroles, ne semblait pas tellement déterminé à soutenir Alix. N'était-ce pas une preuve que l'autre influençait déjà l'entourage d'Alix ? Elle imposait dans leur esprit l'idée que c'était Alix l'intruse, dans cette histoire.

Ouais. Et si c'était vrai ? Si l'autre était _véritablement _l'Originelle et qu'Alix était l'intruse dans le corps ? Après tout, Alix n'avait pas de réelle preuve que cela aurait dû être le contraire.

« Non…je me suis réveillée la première. J'ai passé des jours et des jours sans elle. Pas le contraire. »

Ah oui ? Et Demyx, Axel, Roxas, Xigbar et les autres…apparemment, il ne te voie pas comme étant l'Originelle. Il serait peut être temps de te remettre en question sérieusement. Tu veux pas regarder la vérité en face, pour une fois ? Beaucoup de personnes ici pensent que tu n'as pas la carrure pour être l'Originelle.

« Tant pis. Je m'en fiche de ce que pensent les autres. Ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent, pensa Alix, répondant à cette petite voix inopportune. Ils ne savent rien . »

Mais la petite voix - sa conscience ? - avait réponse à tout, semblait-il : ah bon ? Tu t'en fiches de ce que les autres pensent ? Mensonge. Tu as toujours besoin de l'avis des autres. Tu ne saurais pas tenir le coup toute seule. Alors ne dis pas que tu te fous de ce qu'ils pensent car tu ne fais que te mentir à toi-même une fois de plus.

Et même si tu t'obstinais à dire que les autres ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent, il y a autre chose. Toujours autre chose.

Regarde tes doigts. Tu as les ongles rongés à l'extrême. Et tu ne te ronges jamais les ongles, tu le sais bien. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, hein ? L'autre est en train de t'imposer son mode de vie. Ce corps que tu penses être le tien porte toutes les traces de son passage. L'autre est en train de reprendre le contrôle total sur ce corps qu'elle a peut être toujours possédé, même si tu l'ignorais. Et une fois qu'elle aura repris le contrôle total, que restera-t-il de toi ? Rien.

« Ça suffit… »

Alix lâcha le bord du lavabo qu'elle avait tenu entre ses doigts crispés et recueillit une nouvelle fois de l'eau au creux de ses mains pour se rincer le visage. De l'eau plein les yeux et dégoulinant de partout, elle se baissa pour aller fouiller de ses mains à l'aveuglette dans le profond tiroir qui se trouvait sous le lavabo, à la recherche d'un linge pour s'essuyer. Mais alors qu'elle plongeait ses mains dans le tiroir, une vive douleur survint et elle les retira avec un glapissement. Elle put voir qu'un de ses doigts saignait, les gouttelettes écarlates s'échappant d'une fine coupure.

Elle avait oublié. Elle avait caché le couteau au fond du tiroir pour empêcher que l'autre le retrouve et ne lui joue un autre mauvais tour comme la dernière fois.

Cette saloperie de couteau coupait encore bien, malgré les années passées dans l'eau. Alix porta son doigt saignant à sa bouche et plongea son autre main avec prudence au fond du tiroir avant de sortir l'arme. Elle le contempla pendant quelques instants. Il n'avait rien de beau. C'était un simple couteau, sans décorations ni rien. Il n'y avait rien à regarder sur lui. Mais elle le fit quand même. La douleur causée par la coupure l'avait ramenée pendant quelques instants à la réalité, l'avait fait brièvement émerger du brouillard de son angoisse.

Mais déjà la sensation de retour à la réalité s'estompait, et finit par disparaître une nouvelle fois à travers les brumes de la peur.

__

Elle va prendre ta place…

Non.

__

Tu ne contrôle plus rien, tu ne la contrôle plus ni elle ni quoi que ce soit, plus rien….plus rien…

Non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Cela ne pouvait pas. Alix ne pouvait pas être oubliée de ses amis. Ce serait trop cruel.

Sans réfléchir, elle prit le couteau par le manche approcha la lame de ses doigts encore intacts et appuya, se coupant légèrement. Le sang coula là aussi et la douleur revint en même temps que la raison. Alix eut la même impression que quelques instants auparavant, celle de retrouver un peu de lucidité, de sortir de la crise et de faire diminuer l'angoisse qui l'étreignait. La douleur était devenue porteuse d'espoir et de sécurité, car elle ne lui permettait plus de douter : elle pouvait se faire mal, et c'était bien elle qui ressentait la douleur…et pas l'autre. Elle pouvait choisir de s'infliger cette peine, alors n'était-ce pas vrai qu'elle était celle qui contrôlait, au fond, le corps ?

C'était une manière bien extrême de se prouver les choses, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Il lui semblait déjà qu'elle respirait mieux. Il inspira et expira profondément plusieurs fois de suite. La crise serait bientôt finie. Encore un peu et…

Nouvelle sensation de soulagement mêlée à la douleur lorsque la lame se promena encore une fois brièvement sur l'un de ses doigts.

Elle pouvait dompter sa peur à présent, la maîtriser comme on maîtrise finalement un feu qui s'est déclaré subitement et qui dévaste tout sur son passage.

Alix sentit tout à coup une grande fatigue l'accabler. Son esprit fut une fois de plus engourdi, mais cette fois à cause de l'épuisement psychique et non de la peur. Elle se releva et rangea le couteau à l'effet salutaire à sa place, dans le tiroir sous le lavabo. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'éteindre la lumière dans la salle de bain et alla immédiatement vers son lit sur lequel elle se laissa tomber.

Allongée sur le dos, dans la pièce maintenant légèrement éclairée à cause des néons de la salle de bain, elle porta sa main au niveau de son visage et observa quelques instants ses doigts poisseux de sang. Trois coupures. L'une accidentelle. Les deux autres volontaires.

Elle était tombée bien bas.

* * *

(attends avec peur les réactions de lecteurs) Soyez pas trop méchants avec moi, hein ?XD

Bon, et ben voilà pour ce chapitre qui m'aura donné tant de peine alors qu'au final, c'est pas grand-chose. Je vous rassure tout de suite : nous ne tomberons pas dans la routine de certaines fics du style « je-me-coupe-je-déprime-dans-mon-coin ». Loin de là. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer (quoique…certains d'entre vous apprécieront peut être XD).

J'espère en tout cas que ce changement d'atmosphère ne vous dérangera pas trop. Le prochain chapitre sera déjà nettement plus « léger » et vous y retrouverez un peu d'humour (c'est-à-dire mon type d'humour, qui ne fait peut être rire personne XD).

Et maintenant, vous voulez entendre (plutôt lire…) une anecdote ? Histoire de vous foutre un bon coup de l'auteur qui a mis trois ans à écrire ce nouveau chapitre ? Non ? Bon ben tant pis alors, vous saurez pas XD

Ah ? Vous voulez savoir ? Bon, ben en fait l'autre jour, j'ai fait exactement la même bêtise qu'Alix (non, je ne me suis pas ouverte volontairement les doigts !XD) : c'est-à-dire que j'ai réussi à plonger ma main dans le lave-vaisselle sans regarder où je la mettais et du coup j'ai un des doigts qu'a atterri sur le pire couteau de cuisine bien coupant…C'est bête, hein ? Allez-y, moquez vous !XD (j'vous rassure, mon doigt va très bien…la coupure a déjà disparu).

Et maintenant, après cette anecdote plus que débile, je vous laisse, et je prie mes lecteurs de bien vouloir me pardonner pour ce nouveau retard ! Merci à tous d'avoir lu !

**Réponse à la review :** (ceux qui ont un compte recevront demain ma réponse à leur review)

-**Soanne du 5.9:** le message a été clair !XD J'ai mis le temps, mais le nouveau chapitre est finalement arrivé...J'espère qu'il t'auras plu, malgré un sacré changement d'ambiance Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir pris le temps de commenter


	27. Et puis un rêve

****

Nobody

************

Chapitre 27:

…et puis un rêve.

Les « » indiquent les pensées des personnages et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

* * *

Elle volait.

Elle flottait dans les airs, sur le dos, doucement portée par le vent. Le ciel bleu, avec ses quelques nuages laiteux, était immense au dessus d'elle.

C'était agréable.

Ses yeux étant fixés sur le ciel, elle ignorait ce qui se trouvait au dessous d'elle. Mais cela ne lui importait guère. Le soleil, étincelant de mille feux, ne l'éblouissait même pas. La vent tiède soufflait légèrement, caressant sa peau agréablement.

Elle se sentait bien. Alix ne s'était pas sentie aussi détendue depuis…depuis bien longtemps, en vérité. Elle aurait voulu rester toujours ainsi, flottant dans les airs sans fournir aucun effort, à admirer le ciel et le soleil devant lequel passait parfois un nuage. Tandis qu'elle admirait ce paysage bleu et blanc, ses oreilles perçurent un bruit de vagues provenant d'en dessous. Intriguée, elle battit doucement des bras pour se retourner et observer le monde de dessous.

Elle se trouvait au dessus d'une immense étendue d'eau d'un bleu profond. Un océan, peut être. À une quinzaine de mètres plus loin devant elle, une île, avec une plage de sable fin et sur laquelle les vagues s'avançaient.

Alix battit encore un peu des bras pour s'approcher de la plage. Elle se trouvait à quelques mètres au dessus de l'océan - mer ?- et son point de vue lui permettait de voir clairement l'eau s'éclaircir au niveau de la plage, passant du bleu profond du grand large à un bleu clair et translucide près du rivage. Elle cessa d'avancer , restant à quelques mètres éloignée de la plage et observant rapidement l'île dans son intégralité. Beaucoup de végétation, arbres feuillus et poussant sans entretien. Des palmiers également. Mais ce qu'il y avait d'étonnant, c'était qu'entre ces arbres, tout le long de l'île - du moins ce qu'elle pouvait en voir - il y avait des constructions de bois, et même un petit cabanon à l'extrême droite de la plage.

Alix l'observa avec curiosité. Irait-elle voir à l'intérieur ?

Non. Elle était bien où elle était, flottant dans l'air librement.

Des rires d'enfants éclatèrent soudain sous elle. Elle baissa la tête et balaya la plage du regard. Elle vit des enfants qui couraient sur le sable en direction de l'eau, semblant être apparus de nulle part. Les gamins s'enfoncèrent en riant et en plaisantant dans l'eau claire. Ils se mirent à nager, tout habillés. Alix se déplaça pour mieux les voir.

Le petit groupe était formé d'une fille et de quatre garçons. Ils semblaient tous très jeunes. Entre huit et neuf ans. Peut être dix pour celui qui semblait être l'aîné du groupe, un rouquin qui s'amusait avec un ballon.

L'unique fille du groupe, vêtue d'une petite robe jaune légère à présent trempée, s'amusait à gicler un garçon aux cheveux blond qui lui rendait la pareille.

Les deux garçons restant se tenaient légèrement en retrait des autres. L'un avait les cheveux bruns hérissés, l'autre des cheveux mi-longs d'une couleur argentée. Les deux semblaient se défier, pris par leurs jeux d'enfants.

Alix les entendait parler, elle entendait leurs voix, mais elle était trop éloignée d'eux et le bruit des vagues était trop fort pour qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Non seulement elle ne les entendait pas, mais en plus elle ne voyait pas leur visage, ce qui l'agaça.

Alix voulut s'approcher des enfants mystérieux, mais tandis qu'elle battait des bras dans l'air pour avancer, elle se mit à perdre de l'altitude. Elle glissa, lentement, avec douceur, vers le sol, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Tant mieux : une fois qu'elle aurait touché terre, elle pourrait rejoindre les deux enfants qui l'intriguaient tant et découvrir leurs visages.

Mais au moment où elle allait poser les pieds sur le sol, tout se dilua autour d'elle, les enfants et le paysage paradisiaque disparurent, et elle se réveilla.

--

Alix resta quelques instants allongée sur le côté, ses yeux fixant sans vraiment le voir le mur blanc en face d'elle. Tout était calme autour d'elle. Le silence complet. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Elle se mit sur le dos et s'étira. La sensation de bien être qu'elle avait éprouvée dans son rêve ne s'était pas encore dissipée. Son esprit était encore embrumé, encore à moitié dans les limbes du sommeil.

Une sensation très plaisante qu'elle aurait voulu voir durer.

Malheureusement…

« …il faut que je me lève… »

Mais qu'est-ce que ça la gonflait. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Alix n'avait aucune envie de quitter ses draps chauds. Mais le Supérieur n'avait aucune envie de voir ses subordonnés faire la grasse matinée…et évidemment, les intérêts du Supérieur passaient avant ceux des autres membres de l'Organisation.

Elle soupira et se redressa à contrecoeur. Une nouvelle longue journée commençait.

--

Roxas leva le nez de son bol de céréales lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir. Il vit la Numéro XIV pénétrer dans la pièce, l'air encore endormie. Un rapide coup d'œil aux yeux de la jeune fille l'informa que c'était bien Alix et non pas Lixae qui s'approchait de la table.

-Salut, lui fit la Nobody.

-Bien dormi ?

Elle haussa les épaules et alla fouiller dans une armoire pour en sortir un bol.

-Plutôt bien. J'ai fait un rêve un peu…bizarre, mais sinon ça allait. Et toi ?

-J'ai dormi d'une traite, répondit Roxas avant de prendre une cuillérée de céréales.

Il y eu quelques instants pendant lesquels aucun des deux ne parla, Alix s'affairant à la préparation de son bol de céréales.

Le Numéro XIII demanda finalement :

-C'était quoi, ton rêve ?

-…

Alix hésita à lui en parler. Devait-elle le lui raconter ? Ou devait-elle garder pour elle son rêve de cette nuit ? Tout de suite après, elle se demanda pourquoi elle se posait une question bête comme ça. Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas pu le lui raconter ? C'était un simple rêve. Évidemment, pas question de lui faire part - ni à lui ni à qui que ce soit d'autre - du cauchemar qu'elle avait fait quelques jours plus tôt. Ça, c'était encore autre chose. Si elle racontait son cauchemar elle allait passer pour une folle. Et ce serait encore pire si on apprenait qu'elle avait ensuite fait une crise d'angoisse - à cause d'un simple _cauchemar_ - et qu'elle n'avait eu comme d'autre solution pour se calmer que de s'ouvrir les doigts.

Alix secoua la tête pour oublier. Les trois coupures étaient encore bien visibles sur sa peau, lui rappelant son angoisse d'une nuit. Heureusement elle portait des gants, ce qui les cachait aux yeux des autres, même s'il était hautement improbable que les autres soupçonnent ces coupures comme étant volontaires. Cependant, mieux valait être prudent.

La jeune fille se décida finalement.

-C'était un rêve assez étrange, commença la Numéro XIV tandis que Roxas l'écoutait avec attention. Je flottais dans les airs, sans rien faire, et je me trouvais au dessus d'un océan. Peu à peu, je suis arrivée près d'une île, très belle. La couleur de l'eau était magnifique.

Alix eut l'impression de se retrouver dans son rêve alors qu'elle parlait. Son regard se fit lointain.

- Des enfants sont arrivés et se sont mis à jouer dans les vagues. Il y avait deux garçons qui s'amusaient de leur côté. J'ai voulu m'approcher pour voir à quoi ils ressemblaient et je me suis mise à descendre. J'étais comme attirée par le sol, et au moment où j'allais poser les pieds par terre, tout a disparut et je me suis réveillée.

Roxas l'avait écoutée sans l'interrompre. Son visage n'exprimait que peu de choses. Il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux qui pétillaient, mais il gardait son air calme.

Alix avait toujours considéré Roxas comme quelqu'un d'énigmatique. Au contraire d'Axel et de Demyx, elle avait de la peine à le cerner. Oh, elle appréciait le Numéro XIII, elle s'entendait bien avec lui. Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir, le concernant. Déjà dans sa manière de se comporter, Roxas était différent des deux autres : il était plus calme, moins turbulent. Bien sûr, il avait aussi ses moments de folie - appelons les ainsi. C'était un garçon plein de bonne volonté. Il était cependant clair que le jeune Nobody était différent des autres. Il y avait comme une aura de mystère autour de lui.

Quoique…Alix n'était peut être pas très objective. Demyx lui avait avoué quelques jours plus tôt que la personne de Roxas était en vie, et cette information pour le moins extraordinaire l'influençait peut être et la faisait voir à présent Roxas sous un jour tout à fait nouveau, le faisant passer pour quelqu'un de complètement différent des autres Nobodys.

Oui, peut être Alix ne voyait-elle plus à présent que le fait que Roxas avait une personne qui vivait.

« Et bien il faut que je perde cette mauvaise habitude. »

Elle n'avait aucune véritable raison de se comporter différemment avec Roxas qu'avec les autres. Lui-même ignorait que sa personne était en vie. Elle ne devait pas se comporter de manière à trahir ce secret, sinon ça chaufferait pour elle. Sans compter que ce comporter différemment avec lui ne serait pas très sympathique à son égard.

-Enfin bref, fit Alix pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais je dois dire qu'il était très réaliste..

-Réaliste ?

-Oui. Je pouvais sentir le vent contre mon visage. Il faisait bon, aussi.

L jeune fille fit une petite pause.

-À vrai dire, ça doit être le rêve le plus réaliste que j'aie jamais fait. Enfin, je pense pas qu'Ila en ait fait de tels de son vivant.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, fit Roxas après avoir pris une gorgée de chocolat chaud. Il m'arrive parfois aussi de faire de tels rêves. Des rêves en apparence si réels que je ne sais plus si je suis endormi ou bien réveillé.

-Et tu y vois quoi, dans ces rêves ? questionna Alix.

Roxas haussa les épaules.

-Plein de choses. Parfois je vois des gens. Ils se parlent entre eux, et des fois ils s'adressent à moi. Ce sont des gens que je ne connais pas. Parfois aussi je rêve que je vais dans des lieux où je ne suis jamais allé.

-Je vois, fit Alix avec un petit sourire que Roxas lui rendit.

Les deux continuèrent de manger en silence jusqu'à ce qu'une question traverse l'esprit de la Nobody.

-Au fait, où sont les autres ? Axel et Demyx ne se sont pas réveillés ou quoi ?

-Ils sont partis en mission avec Marluxia.

-Et nous, on n'a pas de mission au programme ?

-Non, répondit le Numéro XIII avant de se lever et d'amener son bol et sa tasse vides dans l'évier. Toi, tu vas commencer aujourd'hui ton programme de remise en forme. Une fois que la séance sera terminée je vais t'apprendre à te servir des couloirs de Ténèbres.

-C'est toi qui vas m'apprendre ?

-Pourquoi pas ? On devrait y arriver. Peut être pas du premier coup, mais ça ne devrait pas être trop dur. De toute manière, Lexeaus sera là pour aider au cas où. Tu viens ? fit le Nobody en attendant à côté de la porte de la cuisine.

Alix se leva et le rejoignit.

La séance de remise en forme, il avait dit ? Sans doute le programme que le Supérieur lui aura préparé pour améliorer sa médiocre condition physique. Elle allait passer une _bonne_ matinée.

--

Les Numéros XIII et XIV pénétrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement. Roxas avait l'air motivé. Plus qu'Alix ne l'était, en tout cas.

La jeune fille vit Lexeaus qui les attendait, au centre de la salle. Il leur fit signe d'approcher. Elle se demanda ce qu'il allait leur faire faire.

-Numéro XIII, tu connais la procédure, fit Lexeaus en regardant le jeune Nobody. Explique lui (il fit un signe de tête léger en direction d'Alix) et commencez.

Le colosse tendit à Roxas une petite carte plastifiée sur laquelle étaient inscrites diverse choses qu'Alix ne pouvait lire. Roxas prit la carte et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Suis moi.

Roxas mena Alix jusqu'à une porte que la jeune fille n'avait jamais remarquée, bien qu'elle soit venue déjà plusieurs fois dans la salle d'entraînement. La raison en était que la porte en question était aussi blanche que les murs de la salle et sa poignée présentait également la même couleur. La porte se révélait donc quasiment indétectable pour celui qui en ignore l'emplacement où qui regarde sans trop faire attention.  
Le Numéro XIII ouvrit la porte et Alix le suivit à l'intérieur de la nouvelle pièce, laissant Lexeaus dans la salle d'entraînement.  
Les deux jeunes Nobodys se trouvaient à présent dans une salle bien plus petite que celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Elle présentait des instruments de musculation d'un côté et des espaliers le longs des murs opposés. Élément pour le moins étrange, une paire de baskets pendait au sommet des espaliers, accrochées par les lacets.  
Un petit lavabo avait été placé dans l'un des coins de la salle, prêt à distribuer son eau à quiconque le lui demandait.

« Ohoh… »

Ça sentait le roussi.  
Ce que déclara Roxas ne rassura guère Alix.

- Ça,c'est la salle de « remise en forme », comme l'appelle le Supérieur, expliqua le Numéro XIII. On y va tour à tour car elle est petite et si on est plus de trois à l'intérieur à la fois, on se rentre dedans.

Roxas montra la petite carte plastifiée que Lexeaus lui avait donné.

-Sur cette carte est inscrit un programme d'entraînement spécial. Les programmes changent d'une personne à l'autre, bien sûr.  
-Oui, j'imagine qu'on n'a pas le même entraînement que Saix ou Marluxia.  
-Exact. Il vaut mieux.  
Alix jeta un coup d'œil à la petite carte. Un programme chargé, déjà: étirements, appuis faciaux, abdominaux…

-C'est ton programme, ça ? fit Alix en rendant la carte à Roxas.  
-C'est _notre_ programme, rectifia le garçon.  
-Hein ? Mais attends, je suis pas du tout aussi en forme que toi ! J'arriverai jamais à tenir le rythme.  
-Mais si, mais si. Tu feras ce que tu peux. C'est pas grave si tu arrives pas à tout faire. Moi, au départ, j'arrivais pas à suivre le rythme d'Axel. Bon, faut dire qu'il a un programme plus intense, aussi. Mais maintenant, ça va déjà mieux. Ça sera la même chose pour toi, la rassura Roxas tout en enlevant ses gants et son manteau pour rester en débardeur et pantalon.

Il s'assit ensuite par terre pour retirer ses lourdes bottes.  
Alix l'imita et les deux allèrent ensuite poser leurs affaires dans un coin de la pièce. La jeune fille vit alors Roxas grimper prestement aux espaliers pour aller décrocher les baskets qui y pendaient.

-C'est Demyx qui les a mises là haut, expliqua Roxas. Il voulait les cacher. J'étais sûr qu'elles seraient là.  
-Pourquoi tu les as pas récupérées avant ?  
-Parce que je n'en ai pas besoin mis à part pour les entraînements, et que je n'en ai pas eu avant celui là.

Le Numéro XIII sauta des espaliers et regarda Alix.

-Mmh…toi aussi il te faudra des baskets. Aujourd'hui, tu peux le faire à pieds nus, mais ce sera plus pratique pour les fois suivantes si tu t'achètes des chaussures. On t'emmènera une fois avec Axel et Demyx pour t'acheter ce qu'il faut.

Après que Roxas eut enfilé ses baskets il se releva et sourit à la Numéro XIV.

-On commence ?

-Trois…

Inspirer.

-Deux…

Souffler.

-Un…

Inspirer. Ne pas lâcher.

-Allez, encore cinq pompes…  
-Non, attends, Roxas…pfff..là j'en peux pl…  
-Allez…cinq…quatre…

BLAM.

Alix s'est laissée tomber sur le sol. Elle a les bras et les épaules en compote et la respiration courte. Et elle meurt de soif. Elle reste allongée sur le sol, à plat ventre, tandis que Roxas, à côté d'elle, continue sa série de pompes. Il a l'air de faiblir, lui aussi. Il aura quand même tenu bien plus longtemps qu'elle.  
Alix se tourna sur le dos et poussa en arrière ses cheveux qui lui collaient au visage. Elle regrette de ne rien avoir à disposition pour les attacher. Elle est épuisée et elle a très chaud. Elle sent la transpiration couler le long de son dos. Alix espérait qu'ils arriveraient au bout de l'entraînement assez rapidement parce que là, elle était KO. Le programme de « remise en forme » avait commencé plutôt simplement, pourtant: simples étirements histoire de se chauffer, assouplissements…Le plus dur était venu après: séries d'abdominaux et de pompes interminables, suspension aux espaliers à la force des bras et ainsi de suite. Les deux jeunes Nobodys n'avaient pas contre pas toucher aux instruments de musculation qui se trouvaient juste de l'autre côté de la petite pièce. Roxas avait raconté à Alix qu'une fois Demyx avait voulu imiter Xaldin en soulevant les lourds poids d'une des machines et avait failli rester coincé dessous. Heureusement pour lui, Axel et Roxas avaient réussi, en unissant leurs forces, à la sortir du pétrin sans avoir à demander l'aide des autres membres de l'Organisation. Depuis cette mésaventure, les trois se gardaient bien de faire les malins avec les instruments de musculation, même si Axel, lui, devait parfois s'en servir comme le lui indiquait son programme.

Roxas arrêta finalement ses exercices, à bout de souffle. De la sueur coulait sur son visage, et Alix se dit qu'il avait bien du mérite. Elle aurait bien voulu avoir la même volonté que lui.

Alors que le Numéro XIII reprenait son souffle à côté d'elle, elle ferma automatiquement sa main gauche pour cacher aux yeux de son ami ses coupures. Elle avait fait très attention ces deux derniers jours de toujours porter ses gants lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de quelqu'un. Ce serait bête de se faire coincer maintenant. Alix avait d'abord eu peur, en commençant l'entraînement, que les coupures sur ses doigts se rouvrent sous l'effort. Elle aurait eu l'air de quoi devant Roxas si elle avait trempé les espaliers de sang ? Heureusement, cela n'avait pas eu lieu.  
Après avoir récupéré son souffle, Alix se leva et se dirigea vers le petit lavabo dans un coin de la pièce. Elle but avec plaisir, et l'eau fraîche dévalant dans sa gorge et sur son menton lui rappela l'océan - la mer ? - de son rêve de cette nuit.  
Elle caressa du bout des doigts ses coupures. La nuit d'angoisse qu'elle avait vécu lui revint à l'esprit. C'était deux jours plus tôt. L'autre ne s'était pas manifestée depuis, et Alix en était heureuse. Qu'elle la laisse tranquille, c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait.  
Alix s'écarta du lavabo pour laisser la place à Roxas qui était venu se désaltérer lui aussi. Une fois qu'il eut fini de boire, elle lui demanda:

-On a terminé cette fois, hein ?  
-Oui, répondit-il en s'essuyant la bouche et le menton. On a fini notre entraînement de la journée. Maintenant, on va t'apprendre à te servir des portails de ténèbres.

-Tout de suite ?

Le Numéro XIII répondit par l'affirmative avant d'enlever ses baskets et de remettre ses bottes.

Alix aurait préféré faire une pause. Elle sentait la transpiration et une douche aurait été la bienvenue. À l'évidence, il lui faudrait s'en passer. Tant pis. Elle ne ferait pas sa difficile.

Elle imita Roxas en remettant ses propres bottes, puis les deux sortir ensuite de la petite salle, leurs manteaux sous les bras, leurs gants dans les mains. Lexeaus n'était plus là. La salle d'entraînement principale était vide. Roxas prit la parole.

-Bon. On va se débrouiller seuls. Pose tes affaires par terre et on va commencer.

Alix fit comme il lui demandait, bien que cela la dérangeait de ne pas avoir ses gants sur ses mains. Elle ne pouvait néanmoins pas faire autrement: elle aurait eu l'air encore plus louche si elle les gardait alors qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Roxas, qui avait lâché pêle-mêle ses propres affaires sur le sol, commença à lui expliquer le fonctionnement des vortex de ténèbres. Alix l'écouta avec attention, désireuse de bien faire. Le Numéro XIII lui parla de visualisation dans l'espace, de concentration intérieure, du bouillonnement ténébreux que les Nobodys pouvaient ressentir, de leur capacité à côtoyer les ténèbres sans risque grâce à l'absence de leur cœur.

La partie théorique était intéressante, bien que Roxas ait parfois quelques difficultés - et c'était tout à fait compréhensible - à expliquer à la jeune fille des notions aussi abstraites. Du moins, abstraites pour le moment. Ils allaient maintenant devoir passer à la pratique.

Elle se révéla nettement plus ardue. Roxas lui fit d'abord une démonstration, ouvrant un portail devant lui et décrivant chaque étape avec précision. Alix tenta ensuite de l'imiter. Autant dire qu'elle n'eut pas beaucoup de succès : il y eut une léger scintillement à l'endroit qu'Alix fixait des yeux, mais ce fut tout. Roxas lui donna quelques conseils supplémentaires ( « Ne lâche pas des yeux l'endroit où tu veux ouvrir le portail, ressent la part de ténèbres qui est en toi et visualise la en train de s'échapper de toi pour te dégager un passage ») et la jeune fille recommença. La deuxième tentative fut un peu plus fructueuse : un filet de fumée noire apparut pendant quelques instants avant de se dissiper dans l'air.

-Tu y es presque ! la félicita Roxas qui n'avait pas l'air mécontent d'avoir réussi à lui enseigner quelque chose. Essaie encore.

Alix obtempéra mais sa troisième tentative ne lui amena rien de plus. Un nouveau lambeau de ténèbres apparut et flotta dans l'air quelques instants avant de disparaître.

Roxas sembla juger que cela ne servirait à rien de s'entêter.

-On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

-Volontiers, répondit-elle avec un sourire avant de lui confier qu'elle était crevée, ce que Roxas affirma parfaitement comprendre.

-La prochaine fois sera sûrement la bonne, lui dit-il. Un peu d'entraînement encore et tu réussiras à te servir des couloirs de ténèbres. Après, ça te viendra instinctivement.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle d'entraînement, leurs manteaux et gants sous les bras, ainsi que les baskets à la main pour Roxas.

Ils se rendirent ensemble jusqu'au niveau des chambres et se quittèrent après que Alix ait remercié Roxas pour son aide.

-J'espère au moins que je t'ai pas trop esquintée pour ton premier entraînement avec moi, fit le Nobody.

-Non, ça va. Je vais juste avoir des courbatures pour toute la semaine à venir, mais c'est pas grave, plaisanta la jeune fille.

Ils s'étaient quittés en riant, et Alix était retournée dans sa chambre, bien décidée à aller prendre une bonne douche.

Alors qu'elle laissai l'eau couler sur sa peau, elle se dit qu'elle était satisfaite de sa matinée: elle avait passé un peu de temps avec Roxas et ça leur avait permis de se rapprocher. Et ce qu'il y avait de mieux, c'était que l'_autre_ ne donnait toujours pas signe de vie.

« Qu'elle continue comme ça et ce sera parfait »

C'était presque comme si elle n'existait plus. Comme si elle avait débarrassé le plancher. Ce n'était qu'une idée, bien sûre, et loin d'être vraie, mais pour le moment Alix s'en contenterait. Elle finit rapidement de se laver, se sécha et s'habilla.

Elle sortit ensuite de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec l'intention de manger un morceau, son ventre émettant des gargouillements d'insatisfaction. Lorsqu'Alix ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver Axel et Demyx.

-Ben, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Vous étiez pas censés être en mission ?

-Et alors, on dit même plus bonjour, maintenant ? fit Axel en croisant les bras, l'air faussement vexé.

Alix l'ignora. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitudes des railleries du Numéro VIII. Elle les rejoint à table après avoir attrapé un morceau de pain dans le frigo.

-Alors ? Comment ça se fait que vous soyez de retour si vite ?

Ce fut Demyx qui lui répondit.

-La mission a tourné court.

Les yeux d'Alix glissèrent sur Axel.

-Hé, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je n'y suis pour rien, fit le Numéro VIII en levant les mains.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le musicien commença à expliquer.

-On était sur un monde qu'on avait déjà visité une fois. On y était retourné avec Marluxia pour y chercher quelque chose. Me demande pas quoi, je n'en sais rien.

Alix prit un air perplexe.

-Ah…vous cherchiez quelque chose sans savoir ce que c'était ? fit-elle avec un sourire.

-En fait les recherches n'avaient même pas commencé, continua Axel. Marluxia n'a même pas eu le temps de nous dire quoi faire. Tu vois, on avait atterri au pied d'une montagne recouverte de neige. Et tout à coup, y a eu comme une explosion - les pays de ce monde doivent être en guerre - et la neige qui se trouvait sur la façade de la montagne au pied de laquelle on se trouvait a dégringolé.

-Une avalanche monstre ! s'exclama Demyx. La neige nous est arrivée dessus à une vitesse incroyable. On a voulu grimper sur un rocher pour se mettre à l'abri. On n'avait pas prévu que l'avalanche serait telle qu'elle le recouvrirait entièrement. Donc one est fait emportés, Axel et moi.

-Et Marluxia ? questionna Alix.

-C'est sympa de voir à quel point tu t'intéresses à ce qui _nous_ est arrivé, railla Axel. Ton inquiétude me touche.

La Numéro XIV leva les yeux au ciel.

-Marluxia allait très bien, expliqua Demyx. Il avait eu juste le temps d'ouvrir un portail de ténèbres et de s'y faufiler. Nous on n'a pas eu le réflexe. Bref. Du coup. On s'est fait emporter et traîner sur une centaine de mètres. On a eu de la chance, on aurait pu y rester. J'ai réussi à m'extirper de la neige. J'avais jamais eu aussi froid de ma vie. Je t'assure que je tremblais tellement que je croyais ne pas réussir à me relever.

-Et c'est à ce moment là qu'Axel est venu sauver la situation, brillant de mille feux, compléta Alix.

Cela fit rire Demyx.

-Non, pas du tout, dit-il en donnant une tape sur l'épaule du Numéro VIII qui faisait semblant de ne pas être intéressé par ce qui se disait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait fabriqué, mais en tout cas il était KO. Hein, Axel ?

Ce dernier bougonna.

-Oh ça va. J'ai dû me manger un rocher pendant que je me faisais emporter, et après je me suis évanoui. J'aurais bien voulu vous y voir.

-On s'est donc retrouvés, Marluxia et moi, à chercher Axel. On a eu de la chance de le trouver rapidement. On a vu un bout de sa botte qui dépassait de la neige et on l'a récupéré. Au début j'ai cru qu'il était fait: il bougeait plus et respirait à peine. Marluxia a décidé que c'était fini, que la mission ne pouvait pas continuer avec lui dans cet état et on est remontés à bord du vaisseau. Voilà, tu sais tout, termina Demyx.

Alix regarda le Numéro VIII.

-Tu as l'air de t'être plutôt bien remis.

-Oui, à l'aide des baffes qu'on m'a mis dans le vaisseau. Et toi, Alix, tu as fait quoi pendant qu'on se les gelait ?

-Entraînement avec Roxas.

-Ça a été ?

-Oui. Mais je sens déjà venir les courbatures.

-Je te le dis tout de suite, ce sera pas la dernière fois, la prévint Axel avec un air moqueur.

-Je m'en doute.

Axel se pencha alors en avant par-dessus la table et balaya toute la cuisine du regard, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Une fois cela fait, il poussa Demyx du coude.

-Quoi ? fit le musicien.

-Hé…il serait peut être temps de lui en parler ? dit Axel en désignant Alix d'un geste de la tête.

Le Numéro IX n'eut pas l'air de comprendre ce à quoi faisait allusion son ami.

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

Axel soupira, l'air désespéré.

-Réfléchis deux secondes ! Des fois, t'es vraiment lent à la détente. Je veux parler de…tu sais quoi !

Le regard de Demyx sembla alors s'illuminer.

-Ah ! Tu veux parler de _ça_…

-Et bien, ça n'aura pas été sans mal, mais tu as fini par comprendre.

Alix elle, ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait, tout à coup, à tous les deux ? Elle leur demanda:

-Euh…est-ce que je peux savoir de quoi il est question ?

Les deux la regardèrent, l'air amusés.

-Bien sûr. Tu vas même _y_ participer activement, fit Axel avec un air entendu à l'attention de Demyx.

-Ah…participer à quoi ?

-Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ?

Alix réfléchit rapidement, bien décidée à leur répondre avec exactitude, puis se rendit compte qu'elle ne le pouvait: elle avait perdu toute notion du temps depuis qu'elle était au Manoir. Du moins, elle aurait été bien en mal de donner une quelconque date susceptible d'être la bonne. Elle en fit part à Axel qui se contenta de sourire.

-Nous approchons d'une date importante, très chère. Vois-tu, nous sommes le 23 décembre…

-Le 23 décembre…

Alix comprit. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas faire le rapprochement plus tôt ? Il fallait croire qu'elle était si déphasée avec la vie qu'elle menait avant - la vie qu'Ila avait menée - et sa vie de maintenant qu'elle en oubliait les choses considérées comme les plus importantes par les humains.

-Oh…vous avez l'intention de fêter N…

-Chuut ! la coupa Demyx avec précipitation. Ne parle pas trop fort. Les murs ont des oreilles.

Alix s'excusa puis reprit à voix basse.

-Vous voulez fêter Noël ?

-Tout juste, répondit Axel, bras croisés derrière la nuque.

-Et le Supérieur il sait que…

-Non, il ne sait pas. Du moins je l'espère. Sinon ce ne sera plus la fête de Noël mais la notre.

-Et comment vous compter organiser ça ?

Axel se pencha vers elle, parlant tout bas.

-Ce soir, on file en douce - avec toi donc. On prend le vaisseau et hop !on va chercher tout ce qu'il ne faut: sapin et tout ce qui va avec.

Ce plan ne déplaisait pas à Alix.

-Mais comment vous ferez pour qu'on puisse partir sans se faire remarquer ?

Axel expliqua avec un air de conspirateur.

-On part le soir, vers les 22h00. Ce sera assez tard. Le vaisseau se trouve dans les niveaux inférieurs du Manoir et personne ne s'y trouve plus à une heure pareille. Et personne ne se rendra compte qu'on est plus là. En fait, ils se fichent bien de savoir où on peut se trouver dans le Manoir le soir. Ils penseront simplement qu'on est un peu plus silencieux que d'habitude.

-Un peu trop silencieux, non ?

Le numéro VIII donna un coup du plat de la main sur la table.

-Hé, tu veux nous aider ou nous couler ? T'es partante ou non ?

-Je suis partante, bien sûr. Je viens avec vous.

-Et bien voilà qui est réglé, fit Axel en souriant. Je vais aller prévenir Roxas.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Au fait, fit Alix avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sortir. Tu as dit qu'on allait prendre le vaisseau…mais qui va conduire ?

Axel se retourna et la regarda, tout sourire. Alix sentit que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

-C'est quand même pas toi qui…fit-elle en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

Le Numéro VIII se contenta de rire d'un air satisfait avant de sortir de la pièce. Alix se tourna vers Demyx qui était resté assis à la table avec elle.

-C'est quand même pas lui qui va conduire ?

Elle remarqua alors que Demyx avait légèrement pâli.

--

Le reste de la journée s'écoula relativement rapidement. Comme Axel et Demyx avaient vu leur mission prendre fin prématurément, le Supérieur leur avait ordonné d'aller s'entraîner et Alix les avait accompagné.

Les deux Nobodys avaient entamé un combat amical et s'en donnaient à cœur joie. La Numéro XIV se tenait à distance respectable tandis que les flammes rougeoyantes et l'eau déchaînée dansaient follement. Alix admira du début à la fin ce combat acharné, se sentant très faible par rapport à eux. Si déjà elle connaissait son pouvoir, elle aurait pu faire des efforts pour développer sa force et ne pas être autant à la traîne. Mais il ne s'était pas encore manifesté - se manifesterait -il jamais ? - et ne pouvait en conséquence pas faire grand-chose.

Le combat s'était terminé sur une victoire d'Axel qui s'était tellement donné que la température de la pièce était devenue à peine supportable. Demyx, épuisé, avait dû abandonner. Axel avait une puissance que le Numéro IX était encore loin d'égaler. D'ailleurs, il ne cherchait pas à le faire, avait-il confié ensuite à Alix.

Après le combat ils s'étaient séparés, Demyx souhaitant aller se reposer en écoutant de la musique dans sa chambre, Axel désirant mettre en place les derniers détails de leur escapade du soir et Alix ayant envie d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils avaient un après-midi de libre et ils comptaient bien en profiter pour faire ce qu'il leur plairait. À la bibliothèque, Alix avait vu Zexion, ce qui ne l'étonna guère, mais elle n'alla pas le voir: elle n'avais pas plus que ça d'affinités avec lui. Elle se promena pendant quelques minutes entre les rangées de livres, attrapant parfois au passage un bouquin qui lui semblait intéressant. Une fois cela fait, elle était retournée dans sa chambre et avait lu jusqu'à l'heure du repas du soir. Repas qui fut préparé par Larxene et qui consistait en une soupe accompagnée de pain. « Elle ne s'est pas foulée » avait déclaré Xigbar en s'attablant. La soupe était très épicée ce qui valut des remarques peu amènes de la part de certains membres. Alix, qui l'avait goûtée après avoir consciencieusement remué sa cuillère dedans (ce qui lui avait valut la très judicieuse remarque de la part d'Axel: « tu vérifies s'il n'y a pas de kunai caché dans la soupe ? »), avait senti sa bouche s'enflammer dès la première cuillérée. Elle qui aimait pourtant l'épicé avait de la peine à descendre le tout. Demyx quant à lui se contentait de pain, et Axel semblait apprécier la soupe. Du moins l'avalait-il sans devenir couleur écrevisse comme les autres.

Une fois le repas terminé, Alix était retournée dans sa chambre. Il lui restait environ deux heures avant qu'ils ne doivent partir pour leur escapade secrète. Elle se demanda quel monde ils allaient bien pouvoir visiter pour trouver des fournitures de Noël. Elle s'était allongée sur son lit et avait recommencé à lire lorsque le mal de tête la prit. Ça lui arrivait souvent, ces derniers temps. Elle soupira et posa son livre sur la table de chevet. Il fallait qu'elle se repose sinon elle ne serait pas en forme pour tout à l'heure. Elle ferma donc les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte.

* * *

Fin…du chapitre. (Non, c'est vrai ?XD)

Il me semble que j'ai mis un peu moins de temps pour l'écrire, cette fois…Quel miracle XD Bon, c'était encore un chapitre de transition, durant lequel il se passe pas énormément de choses mais néanmoins nécessaire pour faire avancer l'histoire.

Au prochain chapitre vous retrouverez les Nobodys dans un monde que vous connaissez déjà…et que je vous laisse essayer de deviner si ça vous intéresse XD

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, c'est vraiment très encourageant !

A bientôt…

-Alix/Lixae: …pour la suite des aventures !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

-**Soanne du 5.9:** Oui oui, très clair XD Non, ce n'est pas Lixae qui lui a envoyé le cauchemar. Elle l'a fait toute seule (come une grande XD)

-Lixae: elle a bien flippé toute seule comme une grande, aussi...

Vivre en "colocation" serait bien sûr une possibilité mais...Va leur dire ça XD En ce moment, c'est pas trop l'amour entre les deux alors...

-Lixae: et puis d'abord c'est Alix qu'a commencé.

J'espère que le nouveau chapitre t'auras plu, malgré sa lenteur, et merci d'avoir commenté !

-Lixae: à la prochaine

-**setsuna Kuznetsov Kon:**

Yo ! Ca faisait un bail Je comprends, le boulot et tout ce qui va avec...je compatis XD

-Lixae: moi aussi.

-Haruka: ouais, sauf que toi t'as pas de boulot.

-Lixae: bien sûr que si ! Et les missions qu'on m'envoie faire alors, c'est pas du boulot peut être ?!

-Haruka: ça va, t'excite pas, tu vas nous faire une syncope.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et de me laisser une review, ça fait très plaisir !

-Lixae: bye bye !


	28. La Ville de Traverse

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 28:** La Ville de Traverse.

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

--

Demyx jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. 21 h 45. C'était l'heure. Il était censé retrouver Axel et Roxas d'ici un quart d'heure au garage, là où les attendait le vaisseau qu'ils emprunteraient pour quelques heures.

Le musicien sortit de sa chambre en catimini - précaution inutile car il n'y avait personne dans le couloir - et entra dans la chambre d'Alix qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Il fut surpris de voir que son amie s'était endormie. lui-même était tellement excité à l'idée de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire que dormir lui aurait été tout simplement impossible. Enfin, si elle était fatiguée, mieux valait qu'elle ait repris des forces avant de partir.

Il avança jusqu'au lit sur lequel elle reposait, couchée sur le côté, lui tournant le dos, et il la secoua doucement par l'épaule.

-Alix, réveille-toi. C'est l'heure, fit-il à voix basse.

La jeune fille remua un peu avant de s'asseoir et de bailler. Demyx eut tout juste le temps de voir que ses yeux étaient noirs.

-Lixae ?

Elle le regarda d'un air endormi.

-Hm ? Oui, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Poulp Man ?

Son regard glissa sur le réveil.

-Ah, je vois…t'es venu faire une visite nocturne à Alix, c'est ça ? fit-elle en souriant d'un air goguenard, l'air brusquement bien plus éveillée.

-Mais bien sûr, répondit le musicien tout en levant les yeux au plafond.

-T'es tout rouge…

-Ça m'étonnerait.

Il était bien embêté. Comment allait-il faire maintenant qu'il se retrouvait avec Lixae en face de lui au lieu d'Alix ? Il demanda à la Nobody qui s'étirait:

-Euh…tu pourrais pas faire venir Alix ? Je dois lui parler.

Elle le regarda d'abord d'un air un peu suspicieux puis répondit, en secouant la tête de droite à gauche:

-Non. Aucun moyen de la faire venir par moi-même. Je peux même pas la contacter. Y a toujours ce mur entre nous, t'as déjà oublié ?

Demyx soupira. Oui, à vrai dire il avait oublié. Et maintenant Alix ne pourrait pas venir avec eux. Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas proposer à Axel et Roxas de remettre leur escapade à une autre fois. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête. S'ils n'y allaient pas maintenant ce serait trop tard. Il ne leur restait que peu de temps avant les fêtes. Lixae viendrait donc avec eux. Demyx se sentit néanmoins désolé pour Alix qui avait semblé séduite par l'idée de leur escapade à laquelle elle ne pourrait pas participer, en fin de compte.

-Hé, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? fit Lixae, coupant court aux pensées du musicien.

-Viens avec moi, lui répondit simplement le jeune homme.

-Où ça ?

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer en détails. On va au vaisseau. Axel et Roxas nous y attendent.

-Mais pour faire quoi ? insista-t-elle.

Elle se leva de son lit et enfila ses bottes pendant que Demyx lui répondait, semblant un peu nerveux.

-Tu verras. Dépêche toi et tu le sauras.

-OK. Laisse moi deux secondes, le temps de me rincer la figure.

Lixae fila à la salle de bain avant même que le musicien ne trouve à y redire. La jeune fille ferma la porte, ouvrit le robinet, retira ses gants et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Au moment où elle éloignait ses mains de sa figure pour les essuyer à un linge, elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange à ses doigts. À sa main droite, l'index et le majeur présentaient des marques rouge vif sur la peau. Deux sur le majeur, une sur l'index. Ces traces rouges, fines, ressemblaient à celles que l'on se fait quand on se gratte avec un peu trop de vigueur et avec des ongles un peu trop longs. Elle se demanda comment elles auraient pu être faites. Les dessous de pieds qui vous grattent, c'est connu, mais les doigts…Alix avait de drôles d'idées parfois.

« Rectification. Elle a _toujours_ de drôles d'idées. »

Elle décida de tenter de joindre Alix télépathiquement. Cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Ec fut un échec. Ce mur, toujours ce mur parasite entre elles.

« Tant pis. »

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et retrouva Demyx en train de tourner en rond dans la pièce, visiblement bien pressé. Elle ne remarqua qu'à ce moment là que le Nobody avait quitté ses vêtements habituels - le manteau noir et toute la panoplie qui allait avec - pour des vêtements ordinaires: jeans , pull blanc aux motifs abstraits et une veste bleu marine. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait portant autre chose que le manteau de l'Organisation. Ça le changeait pas mal…

Alors que Lixae se penchait sur son lit pour récupérer son manteau posé dessus, Demyx la saisit par le bras, l'interrompant dans son geste.

- Laisse, pas besoin.

La Numéro XIV ne discuta pas. Elle avait trop hâte de connaître la suite du programme pour se plaindre. Le musicien fit alors quelque chose que la jeune fille qualifia mentalement d'extraordinaire et de fou à la fois. Il - car il semblait bien que c'était lui qui dirigeait les choses - fit soudain apparaître comme une déchirure dans l'air et des lambeaux de fumée se mirent à flotter sous leur yeux avant de s'élargir et de prendre approximativement la forme de…

« D'une porte ? » songea Lixae.

Elle n'avait jamais assisté à ce « phénomène » jusqu'à présent. Et y avait pas à dire: elle n'aimait pas trop ça.

-Hé, Poulp-Man, c'est quoi ce truc ? demanda-t-elle un peu brusquement pour cacher l'émotion dans sa voix.

Le musicien la regarda.

-Un portail de ténèbres. On va l'emprunter pour se rendre directement au garage. Ce sera beaucoup plus rapide. Allez viens…

Il l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Ce que Lixae ne comprenait pas, c'était à _quoi_ il l'encourageait. Que voulait-il qu'elle fasse ? Elle comprit soudain.

-Euh…attends là…tu veux que…que j'_entre _dans ce truc ?

Il la regarda, l'air de penser fortement - mais n'ayant pas envie de le dire à voix haute - : « Ben oui, tu rentres dedans…tu voulais faire quoi avec à part entrer dedans ? L'emmener avec toi pour une petite balade ? ».

-Oui…fit-il finalement. C'est simple: t'avances dedans et c'est bon.

Elle laissa s'échapper un petit ricanement.

-Tu rigoles ? Je vais pas là dedans moi. C'est tout noir et ça m'a l'air trop louche.

-Et si je passe en premier, ça te rassurera ?

-Non.

Le musicien soupira. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, cherchant un moyen de convaincre Lixae d'emprunter le portail des ténèbres. Il sourit lorsqu'il pensa avoir trouvé l'idée du siècle - ce qui n'était pas si faux que ça.

- Alix, _elle_, elle l'a déjà fait. Elle a déjà emprunté les portails de ténèbres. Et pas qu'une fois. Et elle n'a pas eu la frousse.

« Pas comme toi » se retint de dire le Numéro IX. Mais Lixae avait sans doute saisi ce qu'il sous entendait. Elle n'eut cependant pas la réaction espérée. Demyx aurait pensé que, piquée au vif à l'idée d'avoir hésité à faire ce qu'Alix avait fait sans problème, elle se jetterait tête la première à travers le portail. Au contraire, elle se recula un peu et croisa les bras.

- Laisse tomber, j'irai pas dans ce truc. Tu sais quoi, tout à l'heure, dans la salle de bain, je me disais qu'Alix avait de drôles d'idées. Et ben je sais pourquoi maintenant. Elle est entrée dans ce truc et ça lui a détraqué la cervelle.

Demyx se tapa le front d'une main. Lui qui pensait gagner du temps en empruntant les couloirs de ténèbres était en train d'en perdre en discutant avec Lixae. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: il ne la convaincrait pas.

-Bon, et bien on va marcher, fit-il en refermant le portail ténébreux et en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

Lixae le suivit immédiatement.

-Ouais, ça me plaît, ça, déclara-t-elle. Usons nos petits souliers.

Le musicien leva les yeux au plafond en l'entendant. Il sortit de la chambre, Lixae sur ses talons, puis se retourna ensuite vers elle.

-S'agit d'être discrets maintenant, fit-il à voix basse. Compris ?

-Ouais. Même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'emmènes avec toi.

Demyx ne lui répondit pas et se mit à marcher rapidement en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la porte fermée de la chambre du musicien, Lixae entendit de la musique. Elle voulut le faire remarquer à son ami, mais avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche il s'arrêta subitement devant elle et elle se cogna contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'enquit-elle un peu énervée.

Le Numéro IX avait stoppé alors qu'il était arrivé au bout du couloir. Il se tenait penché en avant, collé au mur, et il faisait légèrement dépasser sa tête au détour du couloir, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que personne ne venait d'en face.

-Ah, je vois. T'essaies de jouer aux espions, Poulp-Man ? se moqua Lixae en rigolant. Trop discret, t'as juste toute la tête qui dépasse du mur.

Le musicien soupira. Lixae ne perdait rien pour attendre.

-Viens, la voie est libre.

Les deux s'engagèrent dans le nouveau couloir et partirent en direction du garage.

Lixae commençait à avoir froid. Elle était en débardeur et ce n'était franchement pas la tenue rêvée pour se promener dans ce Manoir glacial. Elle en avait la chair de poule. Pourquoi Demyx n'avait-il pas voulu qu'elle prenne son manteau ? Elle trouva vite la réponse à sa question. Ils se dirigeaient vers le garage, comme le lui avait dit le musicien. Ils allaient donc bien prendre le vaisseau et se rendre dans un autre monde - elle doutait d'ailleurs que le Supérieur soit au courant de leurs projets et qu'il les approuverait mais elle s'en fichait, à vrai dire. Un autre monde où il leur fallait passer inaperçu, comme ça avait été le cas lors de leur mission à la Forteresse Oubliée. Et quoi de mieux pour passer inaperçu que de s'habiller en civils ? Ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à deviner par contre, c'était pourquoi ils allaient se rendre dans ce monde. Elle posa la question à Demyx.

-On veut aller chercher des fournitures de Noël, lui expliqua-t-il. Pour la fête. Mais faut que personne nous surprenne, sinon on va en prendre pour notre grade.

L'idée d'une telle escapade sembla réjouir Lixae qui se mit à parler très vite - et à voix basse après les avertissements de Demys - à propos du fait qu'elle « avait oublié Noël, c'était trop cool, ça allait être génial ». Et le Numéo IX ne put s'empêcher lui aussi de se sentir tout guilleret. C'est dans cette ambiance légèrement survoltée qu'ils atteignirent finalement le garage où les attendaient Axel et Roxas. Le Numéro XIII, habillé également en civil, se précipita vers eux en les voyant arriver.

-Vous n'avez pas eu d'ennuis ? leur demanda-t-il.

-Aucun, répondit Demyx. On a un peu de retard parce que comme tu le vois, c'est Lixae qui nous accompagne au lieu de Alix et mademoiselle n'a pas voulu emprunter les couloirs de ténèbres, ce qui nous aurait arrangé.

Lixae lui lança un regard noir et il lui sourit pour toute réponse.

-OK. Donc, c'est Lixae qui vient ? Pas de problème, fit Roxas.

-Hé ouais, je me suis incrustée, plaisanta la jeune fille qui en fait n'avait pas du tout décidé de venir à la place d'Alix mais s'y était retrouvée par hasard.

Les trois Nobodys montèrent à bord du vaisseau et y trouvèrent Axel, assis au siège du pilote, déjà prêt à partir.

-Vous êtes parés les gars ? demanda-t-il sans même les regarder, se contentant de manipuler les commandes du vaisseau.

-Prêt, répondit Demyx imité par Roxas et Lixae.

-Parfait. On part dans trois minutes, le temps que j'aie finit de tout mettre en place.

Le Numéro VIII redevint silencieux et sembla ne plus porter d'attention aux autres. Demyx interrogea Roxas.

-Tu as pris les affaires pour Lixae ?

-Oui, les voilà.

Le Numéro XIII alla chercher une veste bleu foncé posée sur l'un des sièges passagers du vaisseau, ainsi qu'une paire de baskets qu'il avait laissées sous ce même siège. Il les amena à la jeune fille. Elle prit les affaires qu'il lui tendait et enfila la veste avec soulagement: elle en avait assez de crever de froid. Elle était en train d'enfiler les baskets de Roxas (« elles sont propres » l'avait-il assurée en plaisantant) lorsque le vaisseau se mit à vibrer et que la voix d'Axel s'éleva depuis l'avant.

-Tous à vos postes, fidèles compagnons ! Serrez vos ceintures et accrochez vous à vos dentiers ! On va y aller…

-Arrête de frimer, Axel ! lança Demyx tout en s'asseyant sur l'un des sièges passagers.

-Mec, tu ferais bien de t'accrocher ou tu vas décoller, répliqua le Numéro VIII.

Lixae vérifia que sa ceinture était bien attachée. Elle ignorait tout de capacités de conducteur du Numéro VIII et elle se méfiait.

-Hé Roxas, il conduit bien Axel ?

Le jeune Nobody répondit après une légère hésitation.

-Plutôt bien, normalement. Du moment qu'on ne rencontre pas d'obstacles tentants sur notre chemin, ça devrait aller.

-Des obstacles tentants ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Par exemple, un champ d'astéroïdes. Si on en croise un, il risque de vouloir zigzaguer entre et de pas tous les éviter.

Lixae blêmit un peu alors que le vaisseau se mettait à bouger.

-Euh…Axel, t'es sûr de ce que tu fais ? fit-elle à l'attention du pilote en s'accrochant à son siège.

Il lui répondit, moqueur:

-Hé…je rêve où tu viens de m'appeler « Axel » ? Tu dois avoir sacrément les pétoches pour en oublier mon surnom. Quel manque de confiance en mes talents de pilote…

-En effet, je te fais pas confiance…Porc-Épic.

-Oh, je suis vexé.

Le vaisseau fit un brusque plongeon en avant et les trois passagers retinrent leur respiration.

-C'est parti mes cocos ! lança Axel.

Il mit les gaz et tous se retrouvèrent en train de prier - inconsciemment ou non - pour que rien de fâcheux ne leur arrive. Le sol tremblait sous leur pied et Lixae voyait déjà le vaisseau partir en morceau. Quel scénario catastrophe. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyageait avec le vaisseau et elle n'avait jamais été tellement inquiète, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyageait avec Axel comme pilote. Et ça, ça changeait quand même la donne. Il lui faisait penser à un adolescent qui se laisse griser par la vitesse au volant de sa voiture. Ce qui ne finissait pas toujours bien.

« Non Lixae, ne pense pas à ça…Fais confiance à… »

Le vaisseau fit une embardée et elle sentit son ventre faire un bond en même temps.

-Tranquille Axel ! cria Demyx.

Ils l'entendirent rire.

-Il est à fond dans son truc, fit remarquer Roxas qui savait que ça ne servait guère plus à rien de tenter de l'arrêter.

Après encore quelques secondes remplies de secousses, le vaisseau sembla retrouver sa stabilité - Axel aussi - et tout redevint calme.

-J'ai pris mon pied les gars, lâcha le Numéro VIII tout en gardant bien en main les commandes du vaisseau. Le décollage, c'est vraiment le bonheur.

-Ça dépend pour qui, marmonna Demyx en détachant sa ceinture. J'ai l'impression que mon estomac est resté collé au plafond…

Roxas et Lixae se détachèrent également: plus besoin de rester scotché à son siège une fois le décollage terminé.

-Au fait, Poulp-Man, commença Lixae qui avait repris des couleurs, tu sais que tu as laissé la radio allumée dans ta chambre ? C'était fait exprès ?

-Oui, pour donner l'impression que je suis dans ma piaule. Roxas, lui, a laissé sa télé allumée. Personne ne remarquera rien comme ça.

-…et tu penses qu'ils ont rien remarqué non plus quand on a fait décoller le vaisseau, peut être ? Enfin, j'veux dire…ça fait un peu beaucoup de bruit, si tu vois où je veux en venir.

-T'en fais pas. Ils auront rien entendu. Ni senti. T'oublies qu'on se trouvait dans les niveaux les plus bas du Manoir, et eux dans les plus élevés.

-Pas de souci à se faire, renchérit Roxas en s'étirant.

-Si vous le dites. Et c'est la première fois que vous faites ça ? Partir en douce pour chercher des affaires de Noël ?

-On l'a déjà fait l'année passée avec Axel, répondit Demyx. Ça a bien marché. Mais on n'a pas du être tout fait discrets parce que Xigbar s'est ramené au bout d'un moment. Il avait dû nous entendre faire du bruit dans nos chambres. Mais je pense pas qu'il l'ait dit au Supérieur. Il est parfois plus sympa qu'il n'en a l'air.

-Alors il doit bien se douter que vous allez recommencer cette année.

-Ouais…mais je crois pas qu'on ait grand-chose à craindre de lui.

-C'est toi qui sait.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence et le seul bruit qui leur parvint était l'air que chantonnait Axel en conduisant. Il n'y avait plus à rien à faire qu'attendre à présent.

--

-Prêts à descendre, les gars ?

Axel avait stoppé le vaisseau et quitté son siège. Le voyage s'était bien déroulé, sans trop du turbulences et avec un Numéo VIII somme toute assez bon conducteur. Ils avaient fait route pendant moins d'une heure. Quel que soit le monde qu'ils s'apprêtaient à visiter, il était relativement proche de leur point de départ. Lixae sentit sa curiosité s'intensifier.

-Bon, alors…Axel pianota sur les touches d'une sorte de mini ordinateur incrusté dans le panneau de commandes du vaisseau.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les quatre Nobodys se retrouvèrent sur le sol du monde qu'ils avaient survolé avec le vaisseau. La première chose que Lixae vit fut l'immense porte qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Un peu comme celle dont Axel et Demyx avait dû trouver un moyen de l'ouvrir lors de leur mission à la Forteresse Oubliée. De part et d'autre de cette porte, des murs de pierre grise qui semblait entourer une large surface. Visiblement, ses murs cachaient une ville. Lorsque Lixae regarda derrière elle, elle ne vit qu'un sentier qui partait de la porte devant laquelle ils se trouvaient et se prolongeait au milieu d'une forêt à l'air assez dense. Et lugubre. Elle n'y aurait pas été faire un tour. Pas de nuit en tout cas, comme c'était le cas en ce moment même. Lixae leva les yeux vers le ciel, presque sûre qu'elle apercevrait la masse sombre de leur vaisseau, mais elle ne vit que les étoiles scintillantes. Une multitude d'étoiles. C'était une image à la fois sublime et réconfortante.

-Allez, on y va, fit Axel en ouvrant la marche.

Il s'approcha de la grande porte et l'ouvrit en poussant avec la paume de ses mains. Les portes grincèrent et laissèrent le passage libre au petit groupe qui purent entrer au cœur de la ville gardée par les murs.

Demyx se sentait tout guilleret maintenant qu'il se trouvait au centre de la place du Premier quartier. C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'il venait dans cette ville, mais ça n'y changeait rien: elle le mettait toujours dans un état euphorique. La Ville de Traverse avait une ambiance chaleureuse que l'on ne retrouvait pas dans les autres mondes…et sûrement pas au Manoir Oblivion. Il regarda tout autour de lui, s'abreuvant de l'ambiance festive qui régnait en ces lieux. À leur gauche, une série de maisons en pierre et aux fenêtres illuminées, ainsi qu'un petit restaurant avec terrasse à laquelle étaient attablés des clients. En face d'eux, de l'autre côté de la place, une joaillerie qui semblait également bien animée à l'intérieur. Et à leur droite, une autre grande porte similaire à celle qu'ils avaient passé pour entrer dans la ville. celle-ci menait au Troisième quartier, comme l'expliqua Demyx à Lixae. Autour d'eux, des gens parlaient, riaient, plaisantaient et se promenaient dans les rues malgré l'heure tardive, à la recherche de fournitures de Noël.

Ce fut Axel qui prit les choses en main, comme bien souvent.

-OK. Donc…si tout se déroule comme l'année passée, le marché de Noël doit être installé au niveau du Troisième quartier. On n'a pas le droit de passer directement par là (il désigna du menton la porte sur leur droite) pour s'y rendre, parce que il faut suivre le sens de la visite. On passe donc direct au Deuxième quartier. Ça vous va ?

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse des autres et se mit à marcher d'un bon pas, montant les quelques marches devant la joaillerie pour suivre le chemin dans la rue jusqu'au quartier suivant. Les trois autres le suivirent rapidement. Demyx vit que Lixae ouvrait des yeux ronds sur tout ce qu'elle voyait. À un moment, leurs regards se croisèrent et Demyx put voir dans le sien, en même temps que de la curiosité, quelque chose qui ressemblait à…

« …de l'inquiétude ? »

Il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de tout inventer. C'était débile. Pourquoi Lixae serait-elle inquiète ? Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et continua de marcher tout en gardant un œil sur la Numéro XIV jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent finalement le Deuxième quartier.

Le Deuxième quartier était plus étendu que celui qu'il laissait derrière eux. À leur gauche, une série d'immeubles et un hôtel. À leur droite, de petits magasins accolés les uns aux autres à l'intérieur desquels les gens se bousculaient car trop nombreux pour l'espace réduit. Et en face d'eux, une longue place vide qui se situait à un niveau légèrement inférieur et qu'on pouvait atteindre après avoir descendu quelques marches. Tout au fond, de l'autre côté de la place, une église avec un clocher qui pointait vers le ciel.

Axel et Roxas ne tardèrent pas à se diriger vers les escaliers en vue de traverser la place. Demyx s'apprêtait à les rejoindre quand la main de Lixae se referma sur son bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en la regardant.

Elle resserra un peu son emprise sur son bras.

-Demyx…fit-elle tout doucement, l'air un peu sur la défensive. Cette ville…je l'ai vue en rêve.

Le musicien était perplexe. Il se souvint d'Axel et Roxas qui s'éloignaient et les appela. Inutile de se retrouver séparés.

-C'est quoi le problème ? fit Axel en revenant vers eux avec le Numéro XIII. À quoi vous jouez, vous deux ? Faut se dépêcher, sinon on n'aura plus de sapins.

-Lixae dit qu'elle a vu la Ville de Traverse en rêve. C'est ça ? demanda Demy l'attention de la jeune fille.

-Oui. C'est vraiment…bizarre, fit la Nobody qui avait toujours l'air sur la défensive, comme si elle craignait quelque chose. Je suis sûre que c'est cette ville que j'ai vue. Je l'ai reconnue dès qu'on est entré dans le Premier quartier, mais j'ai voulu attendre avant d'en parler parce que je pensais que je me faisais peut être des idées. Mais non. Je reconnais ces maisons. Je les ai vues dans mon rêve. Il y avait la joaillerie et le restaurant, et aussi cette église. Je m'e souviens très bien.

Axel la fit stopper ses explications.

-Attends deux secondes. Tu as rêvé de cette ville…quand tu étais dans la tête d'Alix ? Je veux dire, quand tu n'étais pas aux commandes du corps ?

Lixae hocha la tête.

-Ouais.

-Il se passait quoi exactement dans ton rêve ? s'enquit Roxas.

Demyx regarda le Numéro XIII avec curiosité. Il avait posé cette question avec l'air de celui qui se doute de la réponse. Pourquoi, le musicien n'en savait rien.

-Rien de spécial, répondit Lixae. J'étais simplement là, dans les rues de la ville. Je me déplaçais dans les différents quartier. Euh…en fait, seulement dans le Premier et le Deuxième. Je ne suis pas allée plus loin que là où on se trouve actuellement, parce que après je me suis réveillée.

-Mais tu n'es jamais venue ici, non ? continua Roxas.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-Non, jamais. C'est la première fois.

-T'as l'air bien suspicieux, Rox', intervint Axel. Tu nous caches un truc ou quoi ?

Le Numéro XIII sembla hésiter à parler.

-Roxas ? le pressa Demyx.

L'intervention du musicien sembla décider le Nobody qui leur expliqua:

-Ce matin, alors que vous étiez en mission, Alix m'a dit qu'elle avait fait un rêve. Un rêve très réaliste. J'ai pensé que ça avait peut être un rapport avec celui de Lixae, mais je ne sais pas vraiment.

Demyx se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Tu l'as fait quand, ce rêve où tu voyais la Ville de Traverse ?

Elle fit un geste vague de la main.

-Je ne sais pas. Je perds un peu la notion du temps quand je suis pas aux commandes du corps. Je pourrais pas dire.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux tandis qu'autour les gens allaient et venaient en parlant joyeusement.

-Moi je crois que…

Le trois regardèrent Axel qui arborait un large sourire.

-…je crois que c'est une manifestation de ton pouvoir, Lixae.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, l'air hébété, tandis que Demyx et Roxas le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

-T'es sérieux ? réussit à articuler le musicien malgré son étonnement.

-Ouais. On ne peut plus sérieux. Ça me sembla assez évident, pas vous ? Tu as bien dit que tu n'étais jamais venue ici, Lixae ?

Elle hocha affirmativement la tête.

-Alors c'est bien simple. Si elle dit avoir rêvé très précisément de cette ville dans ses moindres détails et qu'elle assure n'y avoir jamais mis les pieds, il n'y a pas beaucoup de possibilités: elle a dû faire un rêve prémonitoire, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche.

Demyx fit claquer fortement ses doigts avec un air de triomphe et un couple qui passait à côté d'eux au même moment les regarda bizarrement.

-Mais oui, t'as raison ! Ça pourrait bien être ça.

Son exaltation retomba légèrement quelques instants plus tard.

-Enfin…on n'a aucune véritable preuve, d'un autre côté.

-Non, on n'en a pas, admit Axel. Mais c'est déjà un début.

Demyx se gratta le côté de la tête, geste comique qui lui donnait l'air d'être en pleine réflexion intense.

-Donc Alix et Lixae auraient un pouvoir qui leur permettrait de voir dans le futur, ou un truc du même goût ?

-À supposer que les deux ont le même pouvoir, fit remarquer le Numéro VIII.

La remarque d'Axel retint l'attention de Lixae. Il était vrai qu'Alix et elle n'auraient pas forcément le même pouvoir, après tout. Elle considéra cette idée. Lixae aurait donc - même si ça ne restait qu'une hypothèse - un pouvoir lui permettant de voir dans le futur. Et Alix en aurait un autre ? Quoi qu'il en soit, l'idée d'être capable de deviner ce qui arrivait dans le futur était assez séduisante.

« Faut pas te faire trop d'illusions, ma vieille, se dit-elle. Ce serait sans doute un pouvoir très cool, mais rien ne prouve que ce soit vraiment ça. »

Cela n'empêchait que ce rêve était bien étrange et qu'elle l'avait fait alors qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas cette ville, qu'elle en ignorait même l'existence.

-Moi, en tout cas, je pense que tu as raison, Axel, fit Demyx en donnant une tape amical dans le dos du Numéro VIII.

Axel souriait d'un air satisfait. Roxas avait l'air dubitatif, peu convaincu par ce qui avait été avancé. Demyx reprit les choses en main.

-Maintenant que la question est réglée - enfin, presque réglée -, je propose qu'on continue. Parce que mine de rien, le temps passe et si on veut avoir une chance d'avoir un beau sapin et pas les fournitures toutes abîmées dont personne n'a voulu, il faut qu'on se dépêche de gagner le Troisième quartier.

-Tout à fait d'accord, renchérit Axel. Allez, on y va.

Le petit groupe de Nobodys se remit en marche avec un Demyx et un Axel débordants d'énergie, un Roxas non moins joyeux et une Lixae qui se sentait soulagée d'avoir trouvé une possible explication à son rêve « prémonitoire ». Les quatre s'apprêtaient à descendre les quelques marches menant au niveau inférieur de la place, mais ils suspendirent leur geste envoyant Axel qui s'était arrêté, tel un chien de chasse guettant le gibier.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Porc-Épic ? fit Lixae qui avait retrouvé sa contenance.

Axel mit fin à ses railleries d'un geste impatient de la main.

-Visez moi ça…fit-il en tendant le doigt dans la direction voulue.

Les trois regardèrent. Ils virent à leur gauche un groupe de personnes en train de piétiner devant les portes fermées de l'hôtel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent à votre avis ? demanda Roxas, intrigué.

-Aucune idée, avoua Demyx.

Lixae n'en savait pas plus.

-Moi, ça m'intéresse, assura Axel en se mettant à marcher vers le groupe de personnes qui parlaient et semblaient bien agitées. Il doit se passer un sacré truc.

-Axeeel…fit Lixae d'une voix moqueuse. On va louper tous les plus beaux sapins si on se dépêche pas…T'es plus si pressé maintenant ?

Il haussa les épaules et lui répondit sans même la regarder.

-Bah. On peut bien perdre cinq minutes. Si ça se trouve, il reste déjà plus grand-chose au marché, alors autant profiter des animations que propose cet hôtel.

-Tu changes drôlement vite d'avis, Porc-Épic, fit remarquer la Numéro XIV alors qu'elle le rejoignait avec les autres devant l'hôtel.

Le bâtiment en lui-même n'avait rien de spécial. C'était un simple hôtel à deux étages, tout en longueur. Sur les portes fermées avaient été apposées une affiche présentant sans doute le programme des animations proposées par l'hôtel. Axel et Demyx jouèrent des coudes pour traverser le groupe de personnes agglutinées devant les portes pour aller lire l'affiche en question. Roxas demanda directement des renseignements.

-Excusez moi, commença le Numéro XIII, attirant l'attention d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et particulièrement mignon d'après Lixae.

-Oui ? demanda le jeune inconnu avec un petit sourire.

-Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il se passe exactement, à l'intérieur ? On n'est pas très au courant, fit Roxas avec un signe de tête en direction de Lixae qui sourit à l'inconnu d'un air un peu béat.

Le jeune homme leur expliqua.

-On nous offre la possibilité de faire une petite visite dans une des chambres de cet hôtel. Une chambre hantée.

-Hantée ?! fit Lixae qui manqua s'étrangler en avalant de travers, ce qui aurait fait mauvais genre face au bel inconnu.

-Oui, continua le jeune homme. Enfin, « hantée »…c'est ce qu'on dit. Je n'y crois pas trop, mais ça peut valoir le coup.

Roxas le remercia, Lixae aussi, et l'inconnu leur sourit avant de se détourner et de s'adresser à une des personnes qui visiblement l'accompagnaient. Axel et de Demyx choisirent ce moment pour réapparaître à travers la petite foule.

-Les gars, on a bien fait de passer par là, fit Axel qui avait l'air très satisfait. Ça a l'air pas mal, ce qu'ils proposent. D'après l'affiche, on va rentrer dans l'hôtel pour aller par petits groupes dans une chambre…

-Hantée, compléta Roxas en riant. On sait: on s'est renseigné nous aussi.

-Ah, d'accord…fit Axel qui avait l'air un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu leur annoncer la nouvelle lui-même.

-On est arrivé pile à temps, précisa le musicien. Ça va commencer dans quelques minutes.

Il se tût et regarda Lixae d'un air un peu surpris.

-T'es un peu pâlote, lui fit-il remarquer.

-Ah bon ? fit-elle d'une voix peu assurée et un peu lointaine. Euh…c'est pas grave.

Elle n'en dit pas plus. Demyx haussa les épaules, l'air étonné du manque d'engouement de son amie. Normalement, Lixae aimait ce genre de programme. C'était elle qui leur avait proposé de faire une soirée d'horreur, quelques temps en arrière. Se faire peur, c'était son truc, non ?

La porte de l'hôtel s'ouvrit soudain. Tous les regards se portèrent immédiatement sur la jeune femme qui était apparue. Elle portait une robe noire enserrée à la taille par une mince ceinture de couleur sombre également. Elle était mince, ses cheveux blonds étaient arrangés en un chignon et les yeux qu'elle posa sur la petite foule qui attendait impatiemment étaient d'un bleu lumineux. Lixae lui donna trente ans maximum. La femme se recula sans un mot, invitant les gens à entrer dans l'hôtel à sa suite.

L'intérieur du bâtiment était sombre. Une fois rentrée, Lixae put voir que le long couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous à présent - probablement le couloir principal de l'hôtel - était uniquement éclairé par des bougies posées sur des petits meubles eux-mêmes disposés régulièrement tout le long dudit couloir. Les flammes vacillaient, tremblotaient, et Lixae sentait venir le moment où elles s'éteindraient toutes et les plongeraient dans le noir. La jeune fille réussit à distinguer, grâce aux lueurs tremblotantes, des vieux tableaux accrochés aux murs. Elle sentit tout à coup le souffle de quelqu'un sur sa nuque et dût se retenir pour ne pas se retourner brusquement en criant. Nerveuse, elle l'était.

-Ça fiche déjà un peu la trouille, hein ?

C'était Demyx.

-Ouais.

Elle se calma.

-Où sont Axel et Roxas ?

-Par là, fit le musicien en désignant un coin derrière eux à leur droite.

Lixae vit - ou plutôt devina, il faisait tellement noir…- effectivement leurs formes sombres et entendit leurs chuchotements. La voix de la jeune femme qui les avait fait entrer s'éleva, douce et mystérieuse.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, mesdemoiselles, commença-t-elle, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Mon nom est Tatiana et je serai votre guide pour cette visite de la chambre 15, appelée également la Chambre rouge.

-La Chambre rouge ? C'est glauque, fit Demy voix basse à l'attention de Lixae.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur Tatiana qui donnait ses instructions avec une voix toujours aussi mystérieuse.

-Je vais dès à présent vous emmener, par petits groupes de cinq personnes. La visite de la chambre en elle-même ne dure que cinq minutes. Ceux qui resteront ici en attendant leur tour sont libres de se promener dans le couloir, mais ne doivent pas s'approcher de la Chambre rouge tant que je ne serai pas avec eux.

Elle balaya la petite foule de ses yeux bleus, comme si elle voulait vérifier que tous avaient bien compris ce qu'elle attendait d'eux.

« Cette Tatiana tient bien son rôle, pensa Lixae. Elle est très douée pour distiller une ambiance…mystique. »

Elle-même n'était pas très à l'aise. Loin de là, même. Ce n'était pas à cause de Tatiana et de ses effets de voix. Cette femme ne faisait que jouer un rôle d'un soir. C'était l'ambiance même de l'hôtel qui la mettait mal. Toute cette mise en scène, ces bougies, ces ombres dans le couloir…tout cela lui rappelait quelque chose qu'elle aurait préféré oublier, ou du moins ne pas y penser.

« Quelque chose que j'ai…qu'Elia a fait, une fois. Et si ça se reproduisait, ici et maintenant ? Comment ferais-je ? Non, il ne faut pas y penser, c'est vraiment pas le moment. »

Elle se secoua la tête pour faire partir ces pensées malvenues. Elle avait la chair de poule, mis ce n'était pas à cause du froid - il faisait même plutôt chaud dans le couloir. Elle vit un groupe de cinq personnes s'avancer vers Tatiana, prêt à partir visiter la pièce hantée. Parmi elles se trouvait le beau jeune homme que Roxas avait interpellé quelques minutes auparavant. Lixae le regarda s'éloigner avec les autres, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans les ténèbres du couloir, menés par Tatiana qui tenait un bougeoir entre ses mains pâles pour éclairer leur chemin. Le couloir était vraiment d'une longueur impressionnante: bientôt Lixae ne réussit plus à distinguer les formes sombres des personnes qui s'éloignaient. Elle entendit ensuite une porte s'ouvrir, des bruits de pas, et la porte finit par se refermer. Les autres étaient entrés dans la Chambre rouge.

Lixae reporta son attention vers ses amis et l'unique autre personne qui était restée dans le couloir avec eux. C'était un homme de grande taille et qui n'avait pas l'air plus impressionné que ça, d'après l'expression de son visage. La jeune fille rejoignit Axel, Demyx et Roxas qui s'étaient regroupés un peu plus loin derrière elle.

-Bon, si j'ai bien compris, on a le droit à une mini visite de cette chambre…hantée. Et c'est gratuit ? Demanda-t-elle une fois près d'eux.

-En fait, fit Axel, la visite de cinq minutes n'est qu'une mise en bouche, d'après ce qui était écrit sur l'affiche. C'est pour ça qu'elle est gratuite. Ceux qui décident de passer la nuit dans la chambre histoire de voir…quelque chose, doivent payer. J'espère en tout cas que ce sera pas trop bidon…

Lixae se fichait bien que ce soit bidon ou pas. Elle voulait juste que rien de…bizarre ne se passe. Elle s'éloigna un peu, allant regarder un tableau à l'air poussiéreux. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que des bruits de pas légers se fassent entendre et que la silhouette de Tatiana réapparaisse à travers l'obscurité du couloir, le bougeoir toujours en main.

-Hé, elle revient seule, fit Axel avec un sourire en s'approchant de Lixae. Tu crois que les autres se sont fait bouffés par quelque chose ?

La Nobody leva les yeux au plafond.

-Non, attends, continua le Numéro VIII, j'ai vu ses mains: elles sont pleines de sang !

-T'es con.

Il ricana puis s'écarta. Lixae crut qu'il allait faire une remarque à Tatiana, mais le Numéro VIII se tint silencieux, sourire aux lèvres, visiblement prêt à aller visiter la chambre 15.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre…fit simplement la jeune femme.

Ils ne se firent pas prier. Axel, Demyx et Roxas ainsi que l'inconnu étant resté avec eux s'avancèrent immédiatement et marchèrent derrière Tatiana. Lixae s'empressa de les rejoindre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de mettre les pieds dans cette chambre réputée hantée - pourquoi n'avait-elle d'ailleurs pas émis d'objection avant d'entrer dans ce foutu hôtel ?! - mais rester seule dans ce couloir glauque lui semblait être une plus mauvaise idée encore. Leur guide s'arrêta devant une porte qui présentait le chiffre 15. Tatiana ouvrit la porte et entra dans la fameuse chambre, suivie de près par les visiteurs. La jeune femme s'avança au centre de la pièce et les autres s'éparpillèrent autour, ne s'éloignant pas trop tout de même car ils ne distinguaient pas les dimensions de la chambre, plongée dans le noir comme elle l'était. Lixae avança elle aussi, tentant de rejoindre ses amis. Elle sentit sa jambe se cogner contre quelque chose et elle cessa de bouger, craignant de déglinguer quelque chose. La seule source de lumière de la chambre était la bougie de Tatiana, et ce n'était pas suffisant pour deviner les alentours. Elle vit Tatiana qui se rendait du côté opposé de la pièce. Il y eu un petit _clic_, semblable au bruit d'un interrupteur sur lequel on appuie et une lumière douce se répandit dans la chambre. Lixae put alors repérer ses amis. Demyx se trouvait un peu plus loin devant elle, au côté de l'inconnu. Axel se trouvait juste derrière elle et Roxas plus à gauche. Elle-même se trouvait à peu près au centre de la pièce. Pièce que la jeune fille ne tarda pas à détailler, prête à détaler au moindre truc louche qui s'y trouverait: toujours se méfier des chambres dites hantées, même si ce n'est - à priori - qu'une attraction. La chambre était de taille moyenne. Sur le mur opposé, deux fenêtres qui donnaient sur une rue parallèle de la ville, et entre ces deux fenêtre une porte qui devait permettre d'accéder à un balcon. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis de couleur rouge et blanche, avec des signes chinois ou japonais dessinés. La tête du large lit contre lequel Lixae s'était cognée était accolée à l'un des murs et le matelas était caché par un duvet de couleur rouge.

La guide se mit à parler.

-Mademoiselle, messieurs, commença-t-elle doucement pour attirer leur attention. Vous vous trouvez à présent dans la Chambre rouge…

-Elle porte bien son nom, fit Axel à qui cette profusion de teintes rouges plaisait car cette couleur lui faisait penser au feu.

Lixae se tourna et le regarda. Il avait l'air décontracté. Elle se demanda s'il ne faisait pas le malin exprès pour cacher un quelconque malaise. Car il fallait le dire: la chambre n'avait rien de rassurant. Tatiana ne sembla pas s'offusquer de l'intervention du Numéro VIII. Elle sourit.

-Oui, elle porte bien son nom. Non seulement de par les couleurs qu'elle présente, mais aussi par son histoire. Et c'est cette histoire que je vais vous conter brièvement. Le reste, vous le découvrirez par vous-même si vous décidez de passer une nuit ici.

Tatiana s'approcha du centre de la pièce et entama son récit.

-Cette pièce fut le théâtre, il y a une vingtaine d'années de cela, d'une tragédie. Un homme, en proie à un désespoir sans fond, s'y suicida en se tirant une balle dans la tête.

Lixae décida de lâcher à partir de là. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre. Les suicidés étaient les pires. Les plus à craindre. Les plus effrayants. Qu'importe que ce ne soit qu'une mise en scène ou pas pour attirer les clients. Elle se déplaça vers la droite, s'éloignant ainsi un peu de la guide qui parlait, faisant sembler d'écouter alors qu'elle s'efforçait de penser à tout sauf à ce qui était en train de se dire. Personne ne sembla remarquer qu'elle n'était pas attentive et encore moins dans son assiette. Tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour Tatiana qui continuait de réciter son texte concernant l'histoire de la Chambre rouge. Lixae voyait ses yeux bleus passer d'un visage à l'autre, son regard perçant les obnubilant littéralement. Lixae se força à penser à autre chose. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce que l'autre racontait. Elle demanderait peut être plus tard à ses amis de lui rapporter ce que Tatiana avait dit, mais uniquement quand ils seraient dehors. Quand ils seraient loin de cette chambre qui ne l'inspirait pas, avec ses vieux meubles et son tapis rouge et blanc usé. Alors qu'elle s'obligeait à diriger ses pensées sur des sujets plus joyeux, Tatiana se déplaça soudainement dans sa direction, parlant toujours, et Lixae ne put s'empêcher d'écouter.

-…et on dit qu'à partir d'une certaine heure de la nuit, des tâches de sang - le sang de l'homme - apparaissent sur ce mur, peu à peu.

La guide s'était approchée du mur qui se trouvait derrière Lixae, celui contre lequel la tête du lit était accolée, et elle caressait du bout des doigts la tapisserie.

-Les taches de sang apparaissent ici, la nuit, et s'efface ensuite lentement, avant de disparaître complètement. Le matin, il n'en reste rien.

-Et ces tâches, elles apparaissent toutes les nuits ? demanda l'homme inconnu apparemment très intéressé.

Tatiana secoua doucement sa tête de droite à gauche.

-Je ne pourrais répondre à cette question, n'ayant jamais passé ne serait-ce qu'une nuit ici. Cependant, bien des personnes ayant dormi ici au cours des années ont confié avoir vu le sang sur ce mur. Pour d'autres, ce ne sont pas les taches qui se sont manifestées. Il témoignent avoir entendu des bruits de pas, des pas lourds et venant de cette pièce même alors qu'ils étaient allongés dans le lit. Certains disent que les pas semblaient faire des allers retour dans la pièce et tournaient autour du lit. Un autre couple de personnes ayant passé la nuit dans cette chambre ont dit avoir voulu sortir de la pièce au milieu de la nuit, mais les deux portes étaient bloquées. Et ces portes ne peuvent être fermées par qui que ce soit. Nous avons bloquer les serrures de manière à ce qu'aucune clé ne puisse plus y passer. Tout est mis en place pour que les visiteurs puissent sortir à tout moment s'ils le désirent. Mais ce couple s'est retrouvé bloqué à l'intérieur, forcé de passer la nuit entière ici. Et bien sûr, ils ont tenté de nous alerter en criant. Le lendemain, les pauvres n'avaient plus de voix. Ils ont crié aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient, mais personne ne les a entendus, ni dans l'hôtel, ni à l'extérieur.

-Et normalement, on aurait dû les entendre, fit Axel.

Tatiana approuva.

-Oui, on aurait dû, normalement. Mais il n'y rien de plus anormal que cette chambre.

Ses yeux bleus vinrent se ficher dans ceux de Lixae qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle et qui n'en menait pas large.

-Alors jeune fille, avez-vous l'intention de vérifier par vous-même la véracité de mes propos ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Non. Absolument pas. J'ai aucune envie de vérifier quoi que ce soit. » pensa Lixae avec force.

Mais elle ne répondit pas cela.

-Euh…je sais pas. Peut être, fit-elle avec hésitation et en souriant le plus naturellement possible à la guide.

-Elle a les foies, se moqua Axel tout haut.

Lixae le fusilla du regard et passa un doigt sur sa gorge, mimant le geste de quelqu'un qui va se faire décapiter dans les minutes à venir. Tatiana lui fit un sourire plein de compréhension puis se détourna.

-La visite est maintenant terminée. Si certains d'entre vous sont prêts à passer une nuit dans la Chambre rouge, je les invite à aller voir notre réceptionniste, à l'étage. La Chambre a déjà été réservée pour cette nuit, mais vous trouverez bien un soir où elle sera libre. Il est néanmoins clair que ceci est à vos risques et périls. Et les mineurs (Tatiana regarda Roxas et Lixae) doivent avoir l'autorisation de leurs parents, bien entendu.

La jeune femme avança alors vers la seconde porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit. Elle révéla un balcon, comme l'avait pensé Lixae, qui donnait sur la rue parallèle.

-Vous pouvez rejoindre le Deuxième quartier en descendant l'escalier depuis ce balcon et en prenant ensuite à droite.

Les visiteurs sortirent un à un de la pièce et se retrouvèrent tous sur le balcon.

-J'ai été très heureuse de pouvoir être votre guide pour cette visite, termina Tatiana. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, et j'espère vous revoir bientôt.

Les visiteurs la remercièrent puis la saluèrent avant de traverser le balcon au bout duquel ils trouvèrent les escaliers qu'ils descendirent avant de rejoindre le Deuxième quartier. L'inconnu qui avait partagé quelques minutes de son existence avec les Nobodys les salua d'un signe de tête avant de partir de son côté. Lixae se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'ils étaient sortis de la Chambre 15 et qu'ils se trouvaient à nouveau sur la place du quartier, devant l'église. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers l'hôtel qu'ils venaient de quitter, elle vit une nouvelle petite foule de personnes qui attendaient devant l'entrée, comme eux l'avaient fait un peu plus tôt. Le deuxième service attendait Tatiana, apparemment.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? fit Axel en s'étirant. C'était pas mal, non ?

-Oui. Assez flippant quand même, répondit Demyx.

Roxas était aussi de cet avis.

-L'ambiance était déjà glauque alors qu'on était là que pour la visite. Vous imaginez ce que ça doit faire d'y passer la nuit ? fit le Numéro XIII.

Axel sourit largement. Il avait l'air qu'il prend lorsqu'il est sur le point de proposer quelque chose d'hypothétiquement génial.

« Non Axel, ça ne sert à rien de le proposer, ce sera non la réponse… » pensa Lixae.

Axel le proposa.

-Alors…on se fait une soirée dans cette chambre, ou pas ?

« Et voilà. »

-Oui !! répondirent Demyx et Roxas à l'unisson tandis que simultanément Lixae répondit par un « non » catégorique.

Ils la regardèrent, l'air de tomber des nues.

-J'ai bien entendu ? demanda Axel, surpris tu ne veux pas te lancer dans cette aventure, toi qui aime ce genre de choses ? Toi qui nous as proposé de faire cette soirée de flippe l'autre soir ?

-Exactement, moi, je dis ça, fit Lixae. Au fait, tu te souviens de comment on avait fini cette soirée de flippe ? Tous les quatre dans ta chambre parce qu'on avait trop les boules pour dormir seuls dans nos chambres qui _elles_ sont parfaitement normale. Alors tu te vois passer une nuit dans une pièce hantée ? Je n'ai rien contre passer une soirée à se raconter des histoires d'horreur ou à regarder des films du même genre - ça aucun problème, c'est rien que de la rigolade - , mais passer une nuit dans une chambre hantée - même si ce n'est qu'une réputation- ? Très peu pour moi.

Axel haussa les épaules.

-On sera tous ensemble. Ça fera pas si peur que ça, argumenta-t-il.

-On était tous ensemble aussi la dernière fois, et ça a rien changé.

-Oh, mais quelle trouillarde ! se moqua le Numéro VIII.

Lixae se renfrogna.

-Désolée, mais il ne faut pas jouer avec ce genre de choses, même si ce ne sont que des histoires et des mises en scène. Crois en mon expérience.

Ils la regardèrent avec curiosité. Elle se rendit alors compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait parlé trop vite.

-Ton expérience ? fit Demyx, intrigué. Euh…tu pourrais développer ?

« Bravo Lixae, les pieds dans le plat. »

-Tu as dû mal entendre, Poulp-Man, fit Lixae qui essayait de se rattraper. Tu maîtrises peut être l'eau, mais tes oreilles sont pas bien lavées.

-Hé, j'ai entendu la même chose que lui ! intervint Roxas, soutenu par Axel.

-Vous êtes tous sacrément bouchés.

Elle réfléchit rapidement, tentant de trouver un moyen de changer de sujet de conversation. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'_en_ parler.

-Regardez par là ! fit-elle soudainement en désignant du doigt l'église devant eux. Y a des gens là haut. On va voir, nous aussi ?

Les autres suivirent son regard. Il y avait bel et bien quelques personnes qui marchaient sur le toit de l'église, toit qui n'était bien sûr pas pentu mais parfaitement plat. Lixae ne leur laissa même pas le temps de discuter. Elle se mit à marcher en direction du bâtiment. Elle trouva une porte dans une ruelle adjacente sur laquelle avait été apposée une plaque avec inscrit dessus « Salle des machines ». La porte était ouverte. Lixae ne savait pas si elle avait vraiment le droit d'y entrer, mais elle ne se posa pas vraiment la question: elle voulait juste que les autres oublient ce qu'elle leur avait dit juste avant. Elle entra donc, suivie des trois autres qui traînaient un peu. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle qui portait bien son nom: elle était remplie de machines qui grinçaient, se soulevaient, se rabaissaient, de leviers et de boutons. Et les couleurs des murs et des machines étaient des plus criardes.

-Elle croit qu'on est dupes à ce point ? souffla Axel à Demyx et Roxas tandis que Lixae faisait semblant de s'intéresser aux machines autour d'elle. Comme si on avait pas compris ce qu'elle essayait de faire.

-Ouais, c'est louche tout ça, fit le musicien.

Axel le poussa du coude.

-Je sais ce qu'on va faire. Après qu'on aura trouvé notre sapin et le reste, on va se passer un moment au restaurant dans le Premier quartier. On commande des trucs à boire, et là on lui demande ce que c'est que cette histoire qu'elle nous cache. OK ?

-OK, répondirent les deux autres.

-Venez voir par là ! les interpella Lixae qui était sortie de la Salle des machines par une autre porte et leur faisait des grands signes pour attirer leur attention.

-J'ai trouvé par où faut passer pour monter sur le toit de l'église !

Ils la rejoignirent à l'extérieur et virent une grande échelle qui grimpait le long du mur du bâtiment et qui semblait effectivement mener au toit. Et les voilà qui se mettent à grimper, Lixae en tête suivie par Roxas, puis Demyx et finalement Axel.

-Hé Demyx, y a des trucs louches sous tes semelles se moqua le Numéro VIII. Pas très appétissant.

-T'as qu'à pas regarder, rétorqua le musicien. Et si tu crois que c'est mieux sous les tiennes…

-Déjà tu peux pas voir ce qu'il y a sous les miennes, ensuite c'est tes godasses à toi que j'ai sous les yeux, tu piges ?

Une fois les dernier échelon gravit, ils arrêtèrent de se chamailler et rejoignirent les deux autres qui avaient été plus rapides. Ils se trouvaient à présent sur le toit plat de l'église. À leur droite se trouvait le clocher et, chose curieuse, des caisses en bois avaient été empilées devant une entrée , comme pour empêcher les gens d'y accéder. À leur gauche se trouvaient le bord du toit, et trois piliers qui avaient été disposés à intervalle régulier le long du rebord. Mis à part ces trois piliers de pierre, il n'y avait aucune rambarde de protection, ce qui était assez étonnant étant donné la hauteur à laquelle ils se trouvaient. De là où ils étaient, ils avaient une vue d'ensemble sur les toits de la ville. En bas, au niveau de la place sur laquelle ils s'étaient trouvés quelques minutes auparavant, ils virent de nouveau les gens qui faisaient la queue pour visiter la Chambre rouge de l'hôtel.

Lixae s'approcha du bord du toit et se pencha légèrement en avant.

« Woah…c'est haut. Si tu tombes d'ici tu meu.. »

Elle sentit une brusque poussée la faire partir en avant et elle crut qu'elle allait s'écraser en bas. Mais avant qu'elle ait le temps de basculer tout à fait, on la tira en arrière et elle entendit Demyx rire.

-T'es malade ?! s'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant de son emprise et en s'éloignant du bord. Me pousse pas comme ça, je tiens à la vie !

Elle s'écarta, encore un peu remuée, et laissa le musicien ricaner tout seul dans son coin. Elle vit axel qui avait l'air absorbé dans la contemplation des caisses de bois empilées.

-Tu fais quoi, Porc-Épic ? lança-t-elle, tentant de retrouver sa contenance après la frayeur que Demyx lui avait faite.

Axel la regarda brièvement avant de retourner à ses observations.

-Y a la corde qui permet de sonner les cloches qui pend la derrière, mais les caisses m'empêchent de l'atteindre.

-…ça t'éclate de sonner les cloches ?

-Ça m'éclate d'attirer l'attention. Mais je crois que je pourrais pas le faire

Lixae s'éloigna en se disant que le Numéro VIII était vraiment un drôle d'oiseau. Enfin qu'importe. Qu'il s'amuse à faire le gamin en sonnant les cloches si ça lui chantait. Elle avait réussi à détourner leur attention en les amenant ici, et c'était ça qui comptait. Qu'ils oublient ce qu'elle leur vit dit avant, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

-Faudrait quand même qu'on y aille, fit Roxas soudainement. On va vraiment avoir plus que les reste du marché sinon.

-Bien vu, Rox', fit Axel qui se désintéressa immédiatement des cloches. Allez, on y va maintenant. Fini de gambader à gauche et à droite.

Il avisa Demyx qui imitait Lixae en se penchant au bord du toit. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le poussa vers l'échelle qui leur permettrait de descendre.

-Allez, on se bouge, Dem'.

-Ça va, ça va, j'y vais.

Une fois tous en bas ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le Troisième quartier où l'agitation était pour le moins intense. Le Troisième quartier se révélait être une grande place entourée d'immeubles et habituellement vide. Aujourd'hui le marché de Noël y avait été installé, lui-même étant séparé en deux parties: d'un côté les vendeurs de sapins qui vantaient les atouts de leurs conifères, et de l'autre côté les fournitures de Noël étaient disposées sur des tapis à même le sol. Boules de Noël, guirlandes,cheveux d'ange, bougies…Et tout autour des gens qui gravitaient à la recherche de trésors, jeunes et moins jeunes, enfants et adolescents. Le Troisième quartier tait empli de rires et de visages joyeux: Noël était déjà là. Tandis que les quatre Nobodys s'avançaient pour aller eux aussi faire leurs emplettes, Lixae s'étonnait de voir autant de monde debout à une heure pareille. Quoique…ils étaient sur un monde bien différent de leur Manoir et l'heure n'était pas forcément la même là-bas qu'ici.

-On commence par chercher le sapin ? proposa Roxas. Les autres acceptèrent. Ils se mirent donc à fouiller parmi les conifères pour trouver celui qui leur conviendrait. Axel donnait des conseils comme le spécialiste qu'il était en matière de choix de sapin.

-Il nous en faut un beau. Pas trop gros sinon on aura de la peine à le cacher. Un qui ait bien des aiguilles et pas un qui soit déjà à moitié à poil.

-« À poil » ? répéta Demyx avec un air d'incompréhension.

Visiblement, cette expression ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit pour décrire un arbre. Il en avait de ces idées parfois, cet Axel.

-Celui-là, il va ? demanda Lixae en désignant un sapin.

Le Numéro l'observa avec un air de connaisseur.

-Hm…non. Pas assez vert. Un peu pâlot.

Lixae se demanda si Axel ne se payait pas sa tête. Roxas en proposa un autre mais le Numéro VIII ne le trouvait visiblement pas à son goût non plus. Après quelques minutes de recherches, Demyx en dégotta un autre de taille moyenne et bien fourni.

-Ouais, celui-là est parfait ! s'exclama Axel. Le lâche pas Dem', garde le même si tu dois te battre avec quelqu'un !

-Tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop ? fit le musicien.

-Non. C'est la course au plus beau sapin et là t'as tiré un bon numéro. Reste plus qu'à payer.

Le mot « payer » fit réagir Lixae.

-Au fait, comment on va faire ? Vous avez de l'argent, vous ? Parce que moi, j'ai rien. On peut bien essayer de se barrer en emportant le sapin sans le payer, mais ça risque d'être coton, plaisanta-t-elle.

-On a de l'argent, lui assura Roxas. De temps en temps, on va faire des petits boulots et c'est comme ça qu'on gagne nos munies.

-Ouais, parce que pas question de compter sur le Supérieur pour nous en donner, ce radin ! fit Demyx toujours accroché au sapin comme lui avait demandé Axel.

Une fois leur sapin payé - et dont le prix n'avais pas été négociable malgré les tentatives d'Axel -, les quatre Nobodys se déplacèrent pour aller chercher le reste des fournitures de Noël, de l'autre côté du marché. Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui se pressait autour des tapis et des tables basses sur lesquels étaient disposées les affaires. Lixae réussit à dénicher avec Demyx des guirlandes de couleur or et argent. Axel et Roxas avait quant à eux trouver de leur côté une boîte remplie de boules de Noël de toutes les couleurs (Roxas avoua ensuite à Demyx et Lixae que le Numéro VIII avait failli en venir aux mains avec une femme qui convoitait également la boîte). Ils s'empressèrent de payer, chacun mettant un peu de sa poche sauf Lixae qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de gagner de l'argent. Ils prirent ensuite le chemine de la sortie du Troisième quartier, direction les portes qui les ferait retourner à leur point de départ dans le Premier quartier. Axel et Demyx portaient le sapin (le musicien réussit même à s'enfiler on ne sait trop comment une aiguille sous l'ongle) pendant que Roxas et Lixae s'occupaient des boules de Noël et des guirlandes empaquetées. La Numéro XIV, pensant qu'ils allaient immédiatement sortir de la ville pour reprendre le vaisseau et rentrer se dirigea d'un bon pas vers les portes menant à l'extérieur de la ville. Elle fut rappelée par Axel qui n'était de toute évidence pas si pressé.

-Attends Lixae, on va boire un truc.

Elle se retourna et vit Demyx et Roxas qui se dirigeaient déjà vers la terrasse du restaurant qui se trouvait non loin de la joaillerie. Elle les rejoignit, finalement contente de pouvoir s'asseoir un moment. Ils prirent place à une table ronde à quatre places. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls clients: la terrasse était en fait remplie de personnes venues se désaltérer après avoir piétiné longtemps à la recherche de trésors de Noël. À la table voisine de la leur une famille, les parents et leurs deux petits garçon qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de 8 ans, buvant et parlant de choses et d'autres. Le plus jeune des enfants, un bambin à la frimousse toute barbouillée de lait chocolaté, était visiblement dans un état d'excitation intense. L'ambiance de Noël en rendait certains complètement gagas, apparemment. Une serveuse vêtue d'un haut et d'une jupe vert bouteille recouvert d'un tablier blanc portant le nom du restaurant vint à leur table prendre leurs commandes. Demyx et Roxas demandèrent des limonades et Axel une boisson légèrement alcoolisée dont Lixae ne retint pas le nom.

-Et toi, Lix', tu prends quoi ? demanda Demyx avant que la serveuse ne s'en aille.

-Rien. J'ai pas soif, répondit la jeune fille.

Axel ne sembla pas vouloir tenir compte de ses dires.

-C'est bon, t'en fais pas pour ça. J'te paie le tout, lui assura-t-il. Allez, prend quelque chose.

Elle hésita un peu, pas sûre d'avoir envie d'être redevable envers le Numéro VIII. Elle se décida finalement à prendre un chocolat chaud. Elle passa sa commande à la serveuse qui s'en alla ensuite.

-Merci, Porc-Épic, je te revaudrai ça.

-T'en fais pas pour ça.

Il y eut un bruit d'éclaboussure à la table voisine: l'un des enfants avait finalement réussit à renverser sa boisson par terre. Ça devait arriver.

La serveuse ne tarda pas à revenir avec leurs commandes. Lixae prit son chocolat chaud entre ses mains, contente de sentir la chaleur se diffuser entre ses doigts. La température ambiante était agréablement fraîche - pas du tout froide comme on aurait pu s'y attendre à la veille de Noël - lorsque vous étiez en mouvement, mais une fois que vous restiez assis sans bouger, elle devenait déjà plus mordante. Elle prit une gorgée de sa boisson et ne manqua pas ensuite de railler Axel qui avait déjà avalé la moitié du contenu de son verre.

-Tout doux, Axel. Oublie pas que tu dois nous ramener en vaisseau jusqu'au Manoir après. Essaie de pas finir complètement pompette.

-T'en fais pas, je gère, répondit le Numéro VIII avec un petit air suffisant.

Lixae vit Demyx lever les yeux au ciel et elle se demanda si c'était bon signe ou pas. Plutôt pas, à son avis. Chacun d'entre eux continua de déguster sa boisson pendant quelques minutes, Roxas observant les autres clients du restaurant, Demyx tripotant des doigts le sapin qui était posé debout à côté de leur table. La Numéro XIV, qui n'aimait pas trop quand les instants de silence se prolongeaient, ouvrit la bouche pour engager la conversation mais Axel la devança.

-Alors…maintenant que nous sommes entre amis et bien installés, tu veux pas nous dire ce que c'est que cette histoire louche d'« expérience » que tu aurais eu ?

Lixae manqua lâcher sa tasse de chocolat sous le coup de la surprise.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, fit-elle en prenant un air faussement dégagé et en se balançant nerveusement sur sa chaise.

-Oh, moi je crois que tu vois très bien.

Elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas lui renverser sa tasse de chocolat sur la tête pour avoir eu le toupet de remettre ce sujet sur le tapis. Elle se retint, bien qu'elle ne sache pas exactement pourquoi. Elle posa sa boisson sur la table.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, fit la jeune fille en croisant les bras.

Elle avait l'air d'une gamine boudeuse et elle le savait, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de devoir leur raconter…_ça_. Elle en tremblait rien que d'y repenser.

-Oh allez Lixae, l'encouragea Axel qui n'en démordait pas. Hé, j'te promets un truc…

Il jeta un regard moqueur à Demyx assis en face de lui et qui sembla soudain se raidir sur sa chaise.

-…si tu nous racontes ce qui s'est passé, après je te raconterais une petite anecdote sur ce cher Demyx à laquelle tu ne te remettras pas.

-Héla, attends deux secondes, Axel…commença le musicien.

Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais Roxas intervint, lui fermant le clapet:

-Si Lixae a pas envie d'en parler on peut pas la forcer.

La jeune fille sourit,légèrement soulagée: elle avait au moins un allié à cette table. Mais Axel ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

-Vas-y Lixae…tu vas pas laisser tes vieux copains dans l'ignorance !

Elle voulut lui répondre que ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça qu'ils se connaissaient, mais elle garda le silence, se contentant de les insulter en pensée.

« C'qu'ils sont chiants, parfois. »

La jeune fille se tâtait. Devait-elle ou non céder à leur pression et les mettre au courant ? Il était clair en tout cas qu'Axel ne lâcherait pas le morceau, et Demyx et Roxas, même s'ils faisaient preuve d'un peu plus de réserve, semblaient eux aussi attendre de sa part une réponse favorable. Mais elle, est-ce qu'elle avait envie d'en parler ? Dur à dire. Elle avait toujours gardé ce sujet secret. Même Alix n'en savait rien. Une partie d'elle-même lui intimait de se taire parce que ça ne regardait personne d'autre qu'elle, et une autre lui disait d'y aller, d'en parler parce que ça l'empoisonnait trop parfois. Elle réfléchit encore quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre, tapotant du bout des doigts le rebord de la table.

-Bon, d'accord, fit-elle finalement à contre cœur. Je vais vous en parler.

« Même si vous allez sans doute vous foutre de moi au final » pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Mais il n'y avait plus moyen de faire marche arrière à présent. Les trois autres la regardaient avec des airs ravis. Elle tenta de chasser ses craintes. De toute manière, elle ne leur dirait pas tout. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de tout savoir. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était que leur curiosité soit un peu apaisée. Elle se demanda par où commencer.

-Ça s'est passé il y a un petit bout de temps, commença-t-elle. Quand Elia vivait. On s'était réunis avec quelques amis dans l'appartement de l'un d'eux pour essayer d'entrer en contact avec un esprit. Une soirée qui versait dans le paranormal, quoi.

La jeune fille observa le visage de ses amis. Ils la regardaient tous, l'air sérieux. Bon. Au moins ne s'étaient-ils pas encore mis à rire…Elle continua.

-On était donc plusieurs copains et on s'est installés dans une pièce pour commencer notre séance. On était tranquilles parce que les parents de celui chez qui on était étaient sortis. Quand on est arrivées dans l'appartement, avec mon amie, tout avait déjà été installé. Celui qui recevait -il s'appelait Léo - avait tout mis en place: c'était pas sa première soirée du genre. On s'est donc tous assis autour d'une table ronde - un peu comme nous en ce moment, sauf qu'il faisait sombre et que y avait que des bougies pour nous éclairer - et on a commencé. On était silencieux, moi j'étais quand même très excitée parce que c'était ma première séance de ce genre et les seuls bruits qu'il y avait c'était ceux des voisins qui se disputaient dans les autres appartements et le bruit de la circulation dehors. La séance a donc commencé, et tout s'est bien passé pendant quelques minutes. On avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait, suivi tout ce qu'il faut faire pour prétendument entrer en contact avec un esprit.

Axel l'interrompit soudain, la faisant presque sursauter.

-Mais au fait, vous vouliez entrer en contact avec un esprit particulier ou juste…

Il fit un geste vague avec ses bras, semblant chercher ses mots.

-…ou juste entrer en contact avec n'importe quel esprit ? Excuse moi de demander des détails, mais je m'y connais pas trop, en fait.

-On cherchait à entrer en contact avec un esprit particulier, répondit la jeune fille.

-Qui ça ? questionna à son tour Roxas.

-Une fille. Elle s'appelait Danièle Martin, mais tout le monde l'appelait Dani. Elle était morte trois jours plus tôt.

-Morte de quoi ? demanda Demyx dans un souffle.

-Un accident, répondit la jeune fille qui sentait sa gorge s'assécher: cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus prononcé le nom de la morte. Elle s'était fait shootée par une voiture. Je ne la connaissais pas personnellement, précisa Lixae. Je ne la voyais que de loin de temps en temps, et j'ai dû lui parler seulement une ou deux fois. Mais une de mes amies les plus proches - celle avec laquelle je me suis rendue à cette soirée - la connaissais très bien et avait insisté pour que je vienne. Elle n'avait pas très envie d'aller toute seule à la soirée, et elle savait que j'étais assez branchée spiritisme et tout ce genre de choses en ce temps là.

-Et les autres qui étaient à la soirée, ils avaient quels liens avec…euh…Danièle ? s'enquit Axel très intéressé.

-Bon, attends, je résume. On était quatre en tout. Deux filles, c'est-à-dire moi et mon amie, Naomi, qui comme je vous l'ai dit était très proche de Danièle. Et deux garçons. Il y avait Léo, celui chez qui se déroulait la séance. C'était le copain de Danièle. Et l'autre garçon était le frère de la morte. Il s'appelait Yann. C'est plus clair comme ça ?

-Beaucoup. Merci, fit Axel.

Lixae leva les yeux et vit Demyx qui la regardait d'une manière étrange, comme s'il avait voulu lui dire quelque chose mais n'osait pas. Ce que le musicien se retenait de dire était pourtant important.

« Elle dit « je » au lieu d'Elia , pensa-t-il un peu inquiet. Elle a oublié que ce n'est pas vraiment elle qui a vécu tout ça, mais sa personne. Ça doit vraiment la travailler. »

Lixae reprit son récit là où elle l'avait arrêté.

-On avait donc commencer la séance,et on tentait d'entrer en contact avec l'esprit de cette fille. On se concentrait et tout et puis au bout d'un moment on a commencé à sentir que y avait quelque chose qui…qui n'allait pas. On s'en est pas rendu compte tout de suite, c'est venu petit à petit. On sentait bien qu'un truc clochait mais on arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus tellement c'était gros. C'était tellement évident qu'on a eu de la peine à découvrir ce que c'était. Et c'est après qu'on a compris: il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Ni dans la pièce dans laquelle on se trouvait - mais ça c'était normal, on gardait tous le silence -, mais aussi dans les autres appartements. Plus les bruits des voisins qui se disputaient, plus le bruit de la télé des autres, et surtout plus aucun bruit qui venait de dehors. Plus de bruit de circulation ni rien, ce qui n'était juste pas normal: l'appartement était situé dans l'un des quartiers les plus animés de la ville. Et en plus, juste à côté de l'immeuble y avait un cinéma, alors on aurait dû entendre aussi les voix des lycéens qui allaient voir un film et le bruit de leurs scooters…C'était l'un des quartiers les plus appréciés de la ville. Mais là y avait plus rien, plus un bruit, pas même un éclat de voix, ce qui était tout simplement…

Lixae sembla chercher ses mots.

-…c'était impossible, un silence pareil. C'était juste pas normal.

Elle déglutit avec peine et Demyx se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne chose qu'elle continue à leur raconter ses mésaventures. Mais Lixae semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter maintenant qu'elle avait commencé.

-Et après y a eu comme…comme un grand froid. Et je vous assure que c'était pas psychologique ou quelque de ce genre. J'étais encore assez lucide à ce moment là pour me rendre compte que ce n'était pas moi qui me l'inventait.. Et ça paraît sans doute très cliché, cette histoire de froid soudain, mais c'est bel et bien ce qui s'est passé. J'avais la chair de poule alors que je portais un pull épais, et quand mon amie m'a pris la main parce qu'elle avait peur, elle était glacée. C'était la peur et le froid combiné qui faisaient ça. C'était comme si la pièce avait perdu plusieurs degrés d'un seul coup.

Demyx sentit lui-même les poils de sa nuque et sur ses avants bras se dresser. C'était toujours comme ça: dès qu'il était question d'histoires de fantômes ou de paranormal en général, il avait la chair de poule - et parfois les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux sous l'effet de l'excitation et de la peur. À bien y réfléchir, il aurait dû être heureux de pouvoir ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort alors qu'il n'avait pas de cœur.

-Alors qu'on était tous en train de trembler de froid sur nos chaises, y a un autre truc qui s'est produit. Les bougies qu'on avait allumées et placées en face de nous sur la table se sont éteintes les unes après les autres et on s'est retrouvé dans le noir. En fait, tout l'appart était plongé dans le noir parce que Léo avait éteint toutes les lumières avant de commencer la séance.

-Et vous avez pas réagi ? demanda Axel avant d'avaler ce qui lui restait de boisson.

-Si….enfin…pas vraiment au départ. Ça s'est pas très vite en fait. Avant qu'on ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit on s'est retrouvé dans le noir. On commençait vraiment à flipper, mais en même temps on n'osait pas trop bouger, vous voyez.

Lixae fit une pause et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de se détendre. Elle avait les mains moites et le front mouillé de sueur.

-Quelques secondes après qu'on se soit retrouvé dans le noir, la porte de la chambre s'est ouverte soudainement et elle s'est cognée contre le mur. Normalement, elle aurait dû rebondir et se refermer un peu, mais elle est restée comme collée au mur et n'a plus bougé. D'abord on a rien fait. On avait trop peur pour faire un mouvement. J'étais assise à la table en face de la porte ouverte, et je pouvais voir tout l'appartement plongé dans le noir. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'un truc allait jaillir de l'obscurité et nous sauter dessus. Je crois qu'on serait resté pétrifié sur nos chaises si Léo s'était pas levé.

-Il y est allé ?! s'exclama Demyx avec un air médusé. Il a osé aller voir plus loin ?!

-Ce Léo est un héros, fit Axel qui essayait de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-Ne l'interrompez pas comme ça, intervint Roxas qui voulait connaître la suite de l'histoire.

Lixae reprit:

-Il est parti après nous avoir dit de l'attendre dans la chambre. Alors on l'a attendu quelques minutes sans oser se parler. Au bout d'un moment, comme on le voyait pas revenir, on a décidé d'y aller. Y avait toujours ce silence surnaturel et plus un bruit dans tous l'appartement. On a appelé Léo depuis la pièce où on se trouvait mais il n'a pas répondu. C'était un appart à deux étages, mais on l'avait appelé suffisamment fort pour qu'il nous entende où qu'il soit. On a donc décidé d'aller le chercher. On n'a même pas eu le réflexe d'allumer la lumière. Ça parait bête comme ça mais on était tellement obnubilés par ce qui nous arrivait qu'on a comme…oublié. Et pourtant, on y voyait pas clair. On est donc sortis, avec mon amie et le frère de Danièle, et on s'est avancé dans le couloir. Yann est passé en premier parce qu'il connaissait l'appartement de Léo, tandis que Naomi et moi non. Il est ensuite entré dans une autre chambre en appelant Léo alors que mon amie et moi on attendait dans le couloir. Et là, la porte derrière nous qui s'était ouverte avant et était restée collée contre le mur s'est refermée soudainement. Puis c'est la porte de la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Yann qui s'est fermée et on l'a entendu crier quelques instants plus tard. On a eu si peur avec Naomi qu'on est parties en courant. J'étais devant et j'ai descendu les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage inférieur de l'appartement à toute vitesse. Je pensais que mon amie me suivait.

Lixae serrait à présent sa tasse entre ses doigts sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Quand je suis arrivée en bas j'ai voulu me diriger vers la sortie mais je me suis trompée de côté et je me suis retrouvée dans le salon. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai remarqué que j'étais seule. J'ai appelé mon amie mais elle n'a pas répondu. Je l'ai appelée un deuxième fois mais toujours rien. Alors j'ai fait demi tour et je…

La jeune fille sembla hésiter pendant quelques instants mais elle se reprit vite.

-…après j'ai finalement réussit à sortir de l'appartement. Et dès que j'ai refermé la porte derrière moi, il y avait de nouveau du bruit et plus ce silence horrible. J'entendais de nouveau les bruits de la rue et ceux qui venaient des appartements voisins. Je me suis sentie mieux, mais pas assez pour oser retourner à l'intérieur et chercher les autres. Je suis partie, j'ai descendu les trois étages à pied et j'ai couru jusque chez moi. Et c'est tout.

Un petit silence s'installa entre les quatre pour marquer la fin de son récit. Un silence lourd qui fut brisé quand le sapin qu'ils avaient laissé poser à côté de leur table glissa tout à coup et tomba part terre sans manquer de bousculer au passage un des clients.

-Oups, fit Demyx qui l'avait poussé sans s'en rendre compte.

Il se pencha sur sa chaise pour redresser le sapin pendant que le client qui avait été bousculé le regardait d'un air indigné. Axel et Roxas sourirent et laissèrent échapper quelques petits ricanements tandis que le Numéro IX, les joues rouges, s'excusait auprès du client courroucé. Lixae ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle se sentait loin de tout ça, encore perdue dans ses souvenirs. Et il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait, bien que ça n'eut rien à voir avec les évènements surnaturels qu'elle avait vécu et venait de raconter aux autres. Ce qui la troublait, c'était le manque de souvenirs qu'elle avait d'après cette soirée elle savait qu'elle était retournée chez elle à moitié folle de terreur (« Normal,après ce que j'avais vu… »), mais après ça devenait flou. Et tandis que Lixae tentait tant bien que mal de récupérer ses souvenirs, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié bien plus de choses qu'elle ne le pensait, depuis la mort de sa personne. Où vivait-elle, exactement ? Il lui semblait que c'était dans une maison mais elle aurait eu beaucoup de mal à la décrire alors que tout à l'heure elle avait eu une image très nette de l'appartement de Léo. C'était un peu fort qu'elle se souvienne parfaitement d'un lieu où elle n'avait mis qu'une fois les pieds et qu'elle ait oublié la maison dans laquelle elle avait dû vivre. Et il en était de même pour ses parents. Elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. Rien. Avait-elle vécu avec ses deux parents ? L'un deux était-il mort ? Comment savoir ? Tout était trop flou. Et c'était déstabilisent d'être ainsi dans l'ignorance. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de passer au-delà de ce foutu mur psychique et qu'elle parle avec Alix. Elle, elle se souviendrait peut être. Quoique…Alix avait réussi à oublier l'existence de Lixae, alors elle était peut être pas une référence en matière de souvenirs. Tant pis, il faudrait faire avec. Elle improviserait.

Axel la tira de ses pensées.

-Bon, déjà, merci de nous avoir fait partager cette…expérience pour le moins étrange.

-Mais de rien, répondit Lixae d'une voix peu sûre d'elle, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

-Vous avez vraiment dû flipper, fit Demyx qui avait l'air content que ça n'était pas à lui que c'était arrivé.

-Tu as revu les autres qui étaient avec toi pendant cette soirée ? interrogea Roxas.

-Oui. Enfin, pas tous. J'ai revu mon amie dès le lendemain et elle m'a expliqué ce qui lui est arrivé depuis le moment où on a été séparées. J'ai revu Léo de temps en temps mais…mais on ne s'est plus jamais reparlé. Et je n'ai jamais revu le frère de Danièle.

-Il est mort ? fit Demyx l'air perturbé.

Lixae haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort. On en aurait eu des nouvelles dans les journaux, autrement.

Axel intervint.

-Je ne tiens pas à remettre en question tout ce que tu viens de nous dire, mais avez-vous pensé que vous aviez peut être été victime d'une hallucination collective ?

Lixae le regarda d'un air indigné.

-Bien sûr qu'on y a pensé. En tout cas, Naomi et moi on a quand même sacrément cogité là-dessus. Mais c'était pas ça. Enfin réfléchis…on n'a quand même pas imaginé les bougies qui s'éteignaient les une après les autres, le froid soudain dans la pièce et le silence surnaturel.

-Ouais, sans doute, dit Axel qui montrait cependant toujours un peu de réserve. Je sais pas trop quoi dire. C'est juste que…vous étiez peut être dans un état mental si lamentable avec la mort de votre amie que vous avez…

-…déliré ? Eu un accès de folie ? compléta Lixae avec aigreur. Non. Maintenant, libre à toi de penser ce que tu veux. En tout cas, j'espère qu'à présent tu n'insisteras plus pour que j'aille passer une nuit dans cette chambre hantée. Vous pouvez y aller si ça vous tente, mais je ne serai pas de la partie.

-Je crois qu'on va quand même réfléchir un peu avant de prendre une décision et de foncer tête baissée dans cette offre, fit Demyx en regardant Axel.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. De toute évidence, le récit de Lixae ne l'avait pas tant refroidi que ça. Il ne la croyait sans doute pas.

« Tant pis. Ça sert à rien de s'énerver là-dessus. »

Comme pour venir mettre fin à leur discussion, la serveuse vint à leur table pour débarrasser et régler l'addition. Les trois garçons sortirent de leur poche les munnies qui leur restaient et comme promis Axel paya pour Lixae. Ils se levèrent ensuite de table, prirent le sapin et les paquets contenant les guirlandes et les boules de Noël et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la ville. Ils passèrent les portes principales menant à l'extérieur et sortirent de la Ville de Traverse avant de rejoindre leur vaisseau les bras chargés.

--

Axel coupa les moteurs du vaisseau et détacha sa ceinture. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux passagers qu'il avait ramené à leur point dans départ. Ils avaient l'air un peu endormi. Il se dépêcha de les remettre sur pieds.

-S'agit d'être discret maintenant, leur dit-il. Demyx, aide moi à porter le sapin. Allez, on sort du vaisseau et on rentre direct dans nos piaules.

Ils quittèrent donc le vaisseau Gummi et se retrouvèrent dans le garage familier. Roxas ouvrit un portail de ténèbres et Lixae eut un mouvement de recul.

-Rox', tu ouvres la marche, fit Axel. Lixae te suit et après Demyx et moi on…

Sa voix fut partiellement couverte par un « hum hum » bruyant. Ils se figèrent tous sur place.

« Et merde, on est grillés… » pensa amèrement Demyx qui se voyait déjà rajouter des corvées de vaisselle et de dépoussiérage de la bibliothèque.

Ils regardèrent avec un bel ensemble dans la direction d'où était venue le « hum hum » et éprouvèrent un vague soulagement. Ce n'était pas le Supérieur. Ce n'était que…

-Xigbar, fit Axel qui n'avait pas perdu sa contenance. Alors Xiggy, on cherche un coin peinard pour s'en descendre quelques unes ?

Le Numéro II, qui se tenait assis en haut des marches de l'escalier menant à la porte de sortie du garage, tenait effectivement une bouteille de vin dans sa main et une autre plus petite était posée à côté de lui.

-Et quoi, gamin ? Tu voulais tout de même pas que je poireaute sans être en excellente compagnie ? fit le borgne avant de prendre une rasade.

-On t'a pas demandé de nous attendre.

-Je sais. Mais fallait bien que je veille un peu au grain. J'espère que vous vous êtes pas fait arnaquer, avec votre sapin…

« Génial, pensa Lixae dépitée, il est au courant de tout… »

-Se faire arnaquer, nous ? Jamais. On ne prend que le top du top, fit Axel.

Lixae voulut elle aussi répondre quelque chose à cet alcoolo macho mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par Roxas qui la poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur du vortex de ténèbres. Elle retint un cri et voulut faire demi tour, mais le Numéro XIII s'y engouffra à son tour et il bloquait la sortie. Et dire qu'elle avait tout fait quelques heures plus tôt pour convaincre Demyx de se rendre à pied au garage. La voilà qui se trouvait finalement dans cet espèce de portail ténébreux. Magnifique. Elle entendit la voix de Xigbar, venant de l'extérieur, qui disait qu'ils « avaient intérêt à le satisfaire s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il aille voir le Supérieur et leur faire part de leur petite escapade ». Elle entendit aussi Axel le traiter de cafteur avant qu'il ne se précipite avec Demy l'intérieur du vortex qui se referma derrière eux.

-Tu crois peut être que c'était un bon moyen de le faire taire, l'insulter ? Tu réfléchis pas beaucoup, Porc-Épic.

Se moquer d'Axel était le moyen qu'avait trouvé Lixae de penser à autre chose qu'au fait qu'elle se trouvait dans une espèce de couloir ténébreux. Axel haussa les épaules, l'air de s'en ficher royalement.

-Il ira rien dire. Il s'en fout de toute manière. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est qu'on le « satisfasse » en lui filant quelques bouteilles à boire. Il a dû croire qu'on était allé faire des provisions d'alcool.

-Il se met le doigt dans l'œil, fit Roxas.

Demyx, lui, ne dit rien. Il n'était pas si sûr que ça que Xigbar n'irait pas voir le Supérieur. Qui sait ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête.

Il y eut une ouverture dans le couloir de ténèbres et tous purent voir qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre de Lixae.

-C'est le terminus pour toi, fit Axel à la Numéro XIV. Arrange toi pour planquer quelque part les guirlandes. Demain - enfin, aujourd'hui mais après avoir dormi un peu - on se rejoindra pour tout mettre en place, OK ?

-Ouais, pas de problème, répondit la jeune fille en sortant du couloir de ténèbres, soulagée, et en gagnant sa chambre. À plus tard.

-Bonne fin de nuit.

L'ouverture se referma et les trois Nobodys se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Ils se dépêchèrent de regagner leurs chambres respectives. Roxas s'en alla en portant les boules de Noël dans leur boîte, et Axel et Demyx se débattirent un moment avec le sapin qu'ils mirent tant bien que mal dans l'armoire du Numéro IX, écrasant au passage les vêtements déjà mal pliés. Après s'être battus pendant une bonne minute pour réussir à fermer les portes de l'armoire, Axel prit congé de Demyx et retourna dans sa chambre. Le Numéro IX se retrouva seul dans la sienne, et la première chose qu'il fit fut d'éteindre sa radio qui avait tourné toute la soirée. Il avait laissé le volume juste assez fort pour que qui se trouverait devant la porte l'entende et ne se doute pas de son absence, mais pas trop non plus pour ne pas déranger un autre Nobody qui ensuite serait venu l'enguirlander et aurait remarqué qu'il n'était pas là. Il vit qu'il était bientôt trois heures du matin. Il avait beau être tard, il n'était pas particulièrement fatigué. Il avait somnolé pendant le voyage de retour dans le vaisseau, mais à présent il était bien réveillé. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire: attendre que le sommeil vienne en écoutant un peu de musique. Il se déshabilla rapidement, restant en T-shirt et boxer avant de s'étaler sur son lit. Tandis que sa main tâtonnait à la recherche de son Ipod sur sa table de nuit il eut une pensée pour Lixae qui devait sans doute être en train d'essayer de dormir elle aussi. Il se demanda si ça allait pour elle. Elle avait eut l'air assez perturbée quand elle leur avait raconté ce qui était arrivé à Elia de son vivant. Sans doute y avait-il de quoi. Demyx n'avait pas été témoins de ces manifestations surnaturelles, mais il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas la croire, après tout. Pourquoi aurait-elle inventé tout cela ? Non, cela ne tenait pas debout. Il la croyait. Il croyait à ce qu'elle avait raconté et il la croyait quand elle lui disait de se méfier de ces histoires de maisons hantées. Alors…ça voulait dire qu'il croyait aux fantômes ? Le musicien frissonna et mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Il fit le vide dans sa tête, oubliant toute idée de fantômes grimaçants et de chambre hantée et il laissa la musique venir le bercer.

De son côté, Lixae n'avait pas plus de facilité à trouver le sommeil malgré l'heure tardive. Elle avait glissé le paquet de guirlandes sous son lit pour que personne ne le trouve - qui se donnerait la peine de ramper sous son lit ? - et s'était rapidement préparée pour se coucher. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de s'allonger et elle resta assise sur le bord de son lit, la lampe de chevet allumée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'_y_ penser. Elle n'aurait pas dû leur raconter cette histoire. Maintenant les souvenirs étaient trop nets, trop vifs. Elle n'avait jamais oublié les horreurs de cette soirée, mais à présent tout lui revenait en tête de manière bien trop claire et brutale. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire marche arrière et revenir au moment où les trois Nobodys insistaient pour qu'elle leur raconte ce qui lui était arrivé. Et cette fois ci, elle se montrerait intraitable, les enverrait paître et ne leur raconterait rien. Et les souvenirs bien sûr seraient toujours là mais de manière bien moins vivace. Ce serait resté comme avant et ça aurait été bien. Elle voulait juste oublier, maintenant. Elle voulait oublier et aussi que Alix soit là. Pour pouvoir lui parler, se rassurer et lui balancer quelques vannes auxquelles elle aurait du mal à répondre. Pour ne plus être seule en ce moment.

« Et voilà que je deviens dépendante de cette nouille… » pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Enfin, c'était tout de même pas de sa faute si elle crevait de trouille ?! Axel avait beau se montrer - apparemment - dubitatif à propos de ce qu'elle leur avait dit, elle savait bien, elle qui avait tout de même été aux premières loges, que tout cela avait bel et bien eu lieu. Et que c'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas joli. Sans parler de la peur que cela faisait brusquement remonter à la surface. Lixae frissonna brusquement et ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer un bras blafard surgissant de dessous son lit pour venir lui attraper une cheville. Un bras d'un blanc cadavérique avec peut être quelques paillettes des guirlandes cachées sous le lit. Elle se trouva idiote mais dû néanmoins se forcer à garder les pieds bien posés sur le sol et à ne pas les remonter sur son lit comme avait été son impulsion première. Si elle se remettait à croire au mythe du monstre qui vous attend caché sous le lit pour croquer vos orteils, elle allait pas aller loin. Et si vraiment ça lui arrivait, si vraiment un bras jaillissait tout à coup de sous son lit pour lui attraper un bras ou une jambe, elle crierait et détalerait comme un lapin dans le couloir pour entrer dans la première chambre qu'elle croiserait. Et tant pis si cette chambre se révélait après coup être celle du Supérieur ou de Saix. Au moins, avec eux, la mort serait rapide. Ou alors elle ne sortirait même pas de sa chambre et ferait une attaque cardiaque, bien que cette hypothèse lui semblait plus improbable vu qu'elle n'avait plus de cœur pour en faire une, d'attaque.

Elle se força à s'allonger sur son lit et à éteindre la lumière bien que se retrouver dans le noir était le dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles d'Axel. Elle aurait voulu penser à la journée qui l'attendait, au sapin qu'ils allaient décorer et même aux farces qu'elle ferait à Alix - si toutefois elle en avait l'occasion - mais n'y arriva pas. Elle en revenait toujours au même problème: Axel. Une hallucination collective, qu'il avait dit ? Oh non. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il n'y avait rien eu de « collectif » dans ce qui leur était arrivé à tous ce soir là, mis à part le fait qu'ils s'étaient réunis dans un but commun, celui d'entrer en contact avec l'esprit de Danièle. Non, aucune hallucination collective là dedans. Car Lixae le savait: ce soir là, Léo, Yann, Naomi et elle-même avaient tous vu quelque chose de différent. De différent et d'abominable. Sous une impulsion, Lixa se releva de son lit courut allumer la lumière de la salle de bain dont le néon eut tôt fait d'éclairer la pièce. Elle retourna à son lit rapidement.

« Non, non, il n'y a personne là-dessous, personne sous le lit… juste le paquet de guirlandes. »

Elle se rallongea avant de s'emmitoufler sous les draps. Cette nuit, elle dormirait avec la lumière allumée.

* * *

….Et ben. Je crois que j'ai battu mon record du nombre de mot ! Ça a été long de taper tout ça, mais j'y suis arrivée XD I survived ! (Bon, stop l'anglais, restons en au français).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai galéré pour décrire la Ville de Traverse XD C'est vrai quoi, elle est construite toute bizarrement…

J'ai aussi rajouté une touche de surnaturel à l'histoire, et j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas.

Je vais vous laisser en espérant que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Merci d'avoir lu, et…

-Alix/Lixae: à la prochaine, tout le monde !

**Réponses au reviews**

-**Soanne du 5.9:** yes, bien vu en ce qui concernee les enfants dans le rêve d'Alix ! Fan de Roxas ?XD

Et oui, ils fêtent Noël...un peu en décalage par rapport à nous qui sommes en plein été, mais c'est pas grave XD

-Lixae: j'veux avoir plein de cadeauux !

-Alix: tu n'as pas été une gentille fille, le Père Noël ne te donnera rien.

-Lixae: t'es qui toi pour juger si j'ai été gentille ou pas ?!

Oh, il y aura toujours une suite, mais les chapitres viendront (enfin, continueront) à venir de manière assez irrégulière. Mais merci de ta patience ! J'espère que le nouveau chapitre aura été à ton goût !

-Alix/Lixae: à la prochaine !

-**Kakelle: **Oh, une nouvelle lectrice ! (enfin...je suppose que tu es une fille...ton pseudo me pousse à penser cela XD) (déroule le tapis rouge réservé aux grandes occasions).

Je suis ravie de voir que ma fic te plaît à tous ces niveaux ! Tiens, une autre partisante du couple Demyx/Alix ?XD Ah ben pour une _possible_ déclaration, faudra avoir encore de la patience, héhé...Le nouveau chapitre esz donc arrivé après un bout de temps...Merci de ta patience, en tout cas !

-Lixae: hey, Haruka...

-Haruka: ouais ?

-Lixae: pourquoi t'as pas déroulé le tapis rouge quand je suis apparue dans la fic pour la première fois ?

-Alix: parce que t'en valais pas la peine.

-Lixae:...et après on dit que c'est moi qui cherche les embrouilles ! T'es pas d'accord, Kakelle ?

-Haruka: ohlà, laisse mes lecteurs en dehors de ça !

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu ma fic et d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, ça fait super plaisir ! A la prochaine !

-**sandra:**

Hellow ! Oui, ça fait un moment, mais je me souviens très bien toi ! Aha...tu aimes bien Alix ? Ca fait plaisir à entendre, la pauvre étant généralment délaissée pour Lixae XD

-Lixae: mais c'est parce que je suis si classe...

-Alix: mais quelle frimeuse celle là ! En tout cas, merci sandra, moi aussi je t'aime bien !

J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! A la prochaine !


	29. Noël

****

Nobody

********

Chapitre 29: Noël

Les « » indiquent les pensées des personnages et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Lixae regarda tout autour d'elle. Les bâtiments qui l'entouraient lui étaient familiers. Elle les reconnaissait. C'était la Ville de Traverse, et plus précisément le Premier quartier.

« Ah…encore un rêve. »

Lixae le savait: elle rêvait. Autant la plupart du temps elle était bien incapable de deviner qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans la réalité mais bien dans un rêve, autant en ce moment elle en était certaine: ce qui l'entourait n'existait pas vraiment et n'avait pas de réelle matière. Elle se sentait très détachée de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Enfin, il fallait dire qu'il ne se passait rien autour d'elle. Les rues étaient vides et le silence régnait. On aurait presque dit que la ville avait été abandonnée à la hâte. Lixae aurait dû en ressentir un certain malaise, voir même un début d'inquiétude, mais elle se sentait juste très loin et pas du tout concernée par ce qui avait bien pu arriver aux habitants.

« Et puis, ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. »

Elle se mit à avancer, l'esprit toujours plongé dans cette espèce de torpeur. Si c'était un rêve prémonitoire, comme le pensait Axel, autant aller voir ce qui allait se passer. Alors qu'elle dépassait le restaurant à la terrasse duquel ses amis et elle avaient pris un verre et marchait, elle vit la porte de la joaillerie s'ouvrir et laisser passer un homme. Cheveux bruns mi longs, accoutrement original…

« Mais…c'est le gars que j'ai vu à la Forteresse Oubliée…Léon ? »

C'était bien lui, en effet. Si elle avait cru un jour rêver de lui…Elle vit Léon marcher rapidement et faire le tour de la joaillerie, se dirigeant visiblement vers le Deuxième quartier. Lixae le suivit, tout en se demandant ce que Léon pouvait bien faire dans la Ville de Traverse. D'après ce qu'elle avait retenu de sa dernière mission, il était censé habiter à la Forteresse Oubliée avec ses amis. Se pourrait-il qu'un évènement plus ou moins important l'ait obligé - ou plutôt, l'obligera, étant donné qu'elle considérait ce qu'elle voyait comme des actions futures - à quitter son monde pour venir jusqu'à la Ville de Traverse ? Si elle le suivait, peut être en saurait-elle plus. Mais il marchait vite et Lixae, elle, avait l'impression de se déplacer lentement. Trop lentement. Elle voulut se mettre à courir pour tenter de rattraper Léon qui avait déjà disparut au coin de la rue, mais ses jambes étaient comme ankylosées et elle continua à faire ce qui lui semblait être du surplace. Alors qu'elle arrivait enfin au bout du Premier quartier, elle vit la porte séparant les Premier et Deuxième quartiers se refermer, signe que Léon était déjà de l'autre côté. Elle pressa le pas - du moins essaya - et ouvrit à son tour la porte tout en se demandant si elle n'aurait pas pu passer au travers directement. Une fois dans le Deuxième quartier, elle constata que Léon avait disparut.

« Et merde… »

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive en dehors d'elle. Que faisait-elle à présent ?

« On va aller voir un peu plus loin. La dernière fois que j'ai rêvé de cette ville je me suis réveillée avant d'avoir pu me balader dans ce quar… »

Soudain, un choc mou sur sa tête, ou plutôt sur son visage. Les immeubles, les rues, tout le décor disparut brusquement et Lixae se réveilla. Avec un oreiller écrasé sur le visage. Et des rires autour d'elle. Elle retira vivement l'oreiller qui l'empêchait de bien respirer en se plaquant contre son nez et sa bouche, puis se redressa sur son lit avant de voir Axel tout habillé qui se tenait juste à côté, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ça t'as bien réveillée, hein ?

Lixae voulut lui balancer l'oreiller à la figure mais Axel l'évita facilement et l'oreiller alla se cogner contre un mur avant de s'écraser mollement sur le sol.

-Oh là là…quelle mauvaise humeur ! plaisanta le Numéro VIII.

-Va te faire voir, répliqua Lixae en se recouchant dans son lit avec un air buté.

Axel tombait vraiment mal. Il l'avait réveillée au moment où elle allait en voir plus dans son rêve !

-Tu l'as ait exprès,j'en suis sûre, bougonna-t-elle en se tournant sur le côté et en fermant les yeux, espérant vainement reprendre son rêve où elle l'avait laissé.

-Fait exprès de quoi ? demanda Axel.

-De RIEN !

-Sans doute. Mais j'ignorais que t'avais si mauvais caractère le matin…

-Et à cause de qui, à ton avis ? Va te faire réveiller à coups d'oreiller sur le nez et t'auras compris. En tout cas, tu la regretteras celle la. Et maintenant, laisse moi dormir.

-Regretter ? Wah, je suis mort de peur.

Lixae sentit un bref rebond sur son lit, signe qu'Axel s'y était assis, pas gêné pour un sou. Elle tenta de l'ignorer mais le Numéro VIII ne voulait décidément pas lui lâcher la grappe.

-Mis à part toutes ces gentillesses que nous nous sommes dites, il serait peut être temps de te lever.

Lixae souleva une de ses jambes dans l'intention de lui mettre un bon coup de pied - punition pour l'avoir réveillée et pour s'être assis sur son lit sans son accord - mais il esquiva le coup et, vif comme l'éclair, lui attrapa la cheville des deux mains avant de se relever et de la tirer avec lui.

-À quoi tu joues ?!

Lixae s'agrippa à son matelas du mieux qu'elle put pour ne pas se faire tirer du lit.

-Lâche moi ! Mais t'es vraiment…

Le Numéro VIII rigola et tira encore plus fort. Le matelas se souleva à moitié tandis que Lixae s'y accrochait.

-Arrête ! cria-t-elle. Tu vas me faire tomber ! Laisse moi maintenant !

-D'accord.

Et il la lâcha. Lixae retomba à moitié sur son matelas et à moitié sur le sol, les deux jambes s'éclatant par terre.

« Ô joie. Les deux genoux niqués dès le début de la journée. J'adore. »

-Ça va ? demanda Axel en la voyant ne pas se relever. T'as l'air morte.

-Presque.

-Zut alors, j'ai raté mon coup !

Elle se releva en grommelant.

-En tout cas, les frais d'hospitalisation pour mes genoux, tu vas pas les manquer, eux.

-Oh, ne sois pas si cynique. Tu sais bien que j'ai plus un rond.

-Et moi plus de rotules.

Axel ricana et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

-Dépêche toi de te préparer. On a une journée assez chargée.

Il sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Lixae se demanda si elle n'allait pas se remettre au lit rien que pour l'énerver mais elle changea d'avis. Pas à cause d'Axel, mais à cause du Supérieur. Une fois qu'elle se fut préparée, elle rejoignit le Numéro VIII dans le couloir et les deux partirent en direction de la cuisine.

- « Journée chargée », tu disais tout à l'heure ? En quoi ?

-On a tous les quatre entraînement ce matin. Toi tu iras d'abord avec Roxas, et après Demyx et moi. Et surtout, on doit préparer la petite fête de ce soir. Discrètement, bien sûr.

-Pas de problème, fit la jeune fille en s'étirant.

Lixae se sentait de bien meilleure humeur à présent. La journée s'annonçait bien. Et surtout, son malaise de la nuit passée, celui d'avoir repensé à cette soirée, lui était presque entièrement sorti de la tête. Maintenant qu'il faisait jour toute cette histoire lui paraissait bien moins effrayante et bien plus lointaine. Après tout, ce qui était passé était passé et elle n'avait plus à s'en occuper.

Et en effet la journée se déroula bien, malgré un petit incident qui eut lieu dans la cuisine peu après le repas de midi. Axel était en train de faire la vaisselle, essuyant les assiettes et nettoyant les verres rapidement, pressé de terminer au plus vite sa besogne. Lixae avait insisté pour rester avec lui, ce qui avait étonné Demyx et Roxas qui se demandaient pourquoi elle ne profitait pas de son temps libre pour s'occuper de manière plus distrayante. Elle avait prétexté vouloir tenir compagnie au Numéro VIII et le soutenir dans son malheur qui était de devoir faire la vaisselle, mais en fait elle n'attendait qu'une chose: qu'Axel lâche une assiette ou un verre par terre pour pouvoir se moquer de lui allègrement. Puéril, mais ainsi. Elle fut déçue: le Nobody semblait maîtriser l'affaire et rien ne vint s'écraser au sol. Une fois qu'il eut finit de tout nettoyer et ranger, Axel prit un couteau de cuisine - de petite taille mais bien coupant - et vint s'asseoir à la table en face de Lixae qui se demandait ce qu'il fabriquait.

-Regarde ça, fit le Numéro VIII en faisant tourner le couteau entre ses doigts.

Il plaqua sa main gauche sur la table, écarta les doigts, et commença à faire courir la lame entre chacun d'eux, lentement. Lixae le regarda faire, suivant des yeux le couteau dont la pointe, à un rythme régulier, venait taper la table avec un « tac » à chaque fois qu'elle se posait entre les doigts écartés du Nobody.

-Pourquoi est-ce que les mecs ont toujours besoin de faire les malins avec ce genre de truc ? fit Lixae pour se moquer tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de se raidir un peu en voyant la lame passer très près de l'index gauche d'Axel.

Ce dernier sourit sans répondre aux railleries de la jeune fille. Il augmenta sensiblement la vitesse, et les « tac-tac » se firent moins espacés. Lixae sentait que ça allait mal tourner et voulut lui dire d'arrêter. Axel augmenta encore un peu la vitesse.

__

Tac-tac-tac-tac-tac…tchac.

Lixae se recula brusquement sur sa chaise et Axel serra les dents. La lame avait frôlé le côté d'un de ses doigts - le majeur -, s'enfonçant légèrement dans la chair avant de stopper sa course contre la table.

-Ouch…

Axel posa le couteau et examina son doigt blessé qui saignait, répandant quelques gouttes sur la table.

-Pourquoi je rate toujours mon coup quand j'ai un public ? plaisanta-t-il.

-J'en sais rien, mais c'est vraiment pas très malin.

Le Nobody surprit d'entendre dans la voix de la jeune fille un tremblotement, la regarda d'un air étonné. Elle fixait un point à côté d'elle, dans le vide, et une de ses mains était placée à hauteur de son visage, comme si elle voulait cacher quelque chose à ses yeux.

-Je suis ravi de voir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais pleure pas, j'ai pas perdu mon doigt, fit le Numéro VIII, taquin.

-C'est pas ça. Je m'en fous de ton doigt, répondit-t-elle l'air d'avoir le souffle court.

-C'est quoi alors ?

Lixae marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible tout en se passant une main sur son visage qui avait perdu une bonne partie de ses couleurs.

-Répète, j'ai pas compris.

-Le sang. J'aime pas ça.

Il la regarda, très étonné.

-Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? Tu vas pas me dire que…

-Non, je rigole pas. Vire le vite, j'ai…j'ai la trouille.

-Si j'avais cru ça venant de toi…

Axel la regarda quelques secondes, tentant de voir si elle lui racontait des blagues. Visiblement non. Son malaise était réel. Il la vit vouloir ramener ses yeux - se forcer à les ramener - sur son doigt blessé et les détourner tout de suite avec un air malade. Axel se leva de table, prit le couteau qu'il avait utilisé et se dirigea vers l'un des lavabos de la cuisine. Il ouvrit le robinet et passa son doigt sous l'eau froide. Le sang s'écoula avec le liquide et lorsque le jeune homme retira son doigt, l'écoulement sanguin était moins important. Fallait dire qu'il ne s'était pas loupé. Le Numéro VIII prit un papier ménage et s'en servit pour presser sa coupure avant de revenir s'asseoir à la table avec Lixae qui n'avait pas bougé et gardait toujours le regard dans le vide. Il essuya vite fait les quelques gouttes vermeilles qui s'étaient répandues sur la table.

-Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

-Moyen, soupira la jeune fille. Est-ce qu'il y a encore du sang sur ton doigt ?

-Non, enfin, j'ai mis du papier autour.

-Et sur la table ?

-La table est nickel.

Elle soupira encore, mais de soulagement cette fois. Elle ramena ses yeux vers la table prudemment, prête à les détourner une nouvelle fois si Axel lui avait raconté des salades. Elle n'eut néanmoins pas à le faire: le Numéro VIII ne lui avait pas menti. Plus de trace de sang où que ce soit. Elle se détendit un peu sur sa chaise.

-Quant même, fit Axel tout en tripotant le papier autour de son doigt, c'est chaud d'avoir peur du sang.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, même les meilleurs ont un point faible.

Elle tentait visiblement de retrouver son habituel ton railleur mais ce n'était pas vraiment réussit.

-Je dois avouer que j'ai de la peine à saisir, fit Axel. Que quelqu'un ait peur des serpents, des rats ou des araignées…ça, je peux comprendre. C'est vraiment pas le genre de trucs en face desquels t'as envie de te retrouver tout à coup. En plus, les serpents, par exemple, c'est dangereux à un certain niveau. Mais pourquoi avoir peur du sang ? Le sang est ce qui nous permet de vivre, entre autre. Pourquoi craindre quelque chose qui nous est bénéfique ?

-Les araignées aussi nous sont bénéfiques. Elles bouffent les insectes et nous en débarrassent et pourtant beaucoup de personnes en ont peur, fit remarque Lixae qui semblait reprendre un peu de couleurs.

-Oui, mais le sang lui, comparé aux araignées, nous est indispensable. On en a besoin directement. Sans lui, pas de vie.

-Ben on sait pas toutes les saloperies qui viendraient chez nous si y avait pas les araignées qui s'en occupaient. Enfin bon, j'ai pas envie d'argumenter pendant des heures. Je sais que c'est con, mais c'est comme ça. Le sang me perturbe.

Axel décida de creuser un peu la conversation.

-Seulement le sang des autres ou aussi le tien ?

-Le mien aussi, si y en a trop qui coule.

Elle eut un frisson.

-Tant que c'est là, dans mes veines, je m'en fiche. Je n'y pense pas, bien sûr. Mais dès que je le vois dehors, c'est plus fort que moi, je supporte pas.

-Ouais, c'est bien pour ça que je dis que c'est chaud, une telle peur. Parce que une coupure, une égratignure, c'est vite fait. Ouais, c'est vraiment embêtant. Surtout pour une fille.

Lixae haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Euh…pourquoi surtout pour une fille ?

Axel posa un coude sur la table, mit son menton dans la paume de sa main et lui lança un regard neutre.

-Ben ouais. Comment tu fais quand t'as tes règles ? Tu tombes dans les pommes à chaque fois ?

Lixae en resta bouche bée, les yeux ronds. Comment osait-il parler ainsi avec un tel sans-gêne de quelque chose d'aussi personnel ? Elle ne tarda pas à répliquer, retrouvant finalement tout son répondant.

-Non mais ça va pas ?! Est-ce que je t'en pose moi, des questions sur tes raideurs nocturnes et matinales ?!

Axel sourit, visiblement pas plus dérangé que ça.

-Non, mais si tu veux des détails…

-Ça ira, merci. Ta trépidante vie sexuelle ne m'intéresse pas.

-Bon, alors dans ce cas la discussion est close.

Le Numéro VIII se leva de table.

-Allons rejoindre Demyx et Roxas.

Elle se leva à son tour.

-Si tu veux. Mais t'as pas intérêt à cafter à propos de ma peur.

-C'est toi qui vois. Mais c'est que j'en apprends des belles sur toi, entre hier soir et aujourd'hui…T'as encore des révélations de ce genre à nous faire ? se moqua Axel.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond pour toute réponse. Il avança vers la porte de la cuisine.

-Allez, on y va dans la joie et la bonne humeur! lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il tomba nez à nez devant Luxord.

-…La joie de quoi ? fit le Numéro X qui ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien emballer de cette manière le roux.

-De vivre, bien sûr, répondit Axel avec un grand sourire.

Puis il passa la porte, forçant Luxord à reculer pour lui laisser la place.

Lixae suivit le Numéro VIII dans les couloirs. Elle s'imagina qu'ils allaient maintenant préparer le sapin de Noël en vue de leur petite fête du soir. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le niveau des chambres, Axel lui dit d'aller chercher les guirlandes dans sa chambre et de les amener dans celle de Demyx où se trouvait caché l'arbre. Le Numéro VIII lui s'empressa de rejoindre le musicien et Roxas qui les attendaient. Lixae fila dans sa chambre, récupéra le paquet de guirlandes sous son lit, et avant de sortir de la pièce avec l'objet du délit, elle vérifia qu'il n'y ait personne dans le couloir. Elle aurait l'air de quoi si elle se retrouvait à mi-chemin de la chambre de Demyx avec dans les mains un gros paquet qui n'avait pas lieu d'être et était repérée par…par Xaldin, disons. Elle imaginait bien la scène, tiens : « Oh, mais Numéro XIV, que transportes-tu avec tant de hâte dans une chambre qui n'est pas la tienne ? » « Mais rien, rien, je vous assure. Je ne fais que passer. ». Heureusement elle ne croisa personne et n'eut donc pas à s'inquiéter de fabriquer une excuse bidon pour sauver la mise. Elle faillit cependant se tromper de chambre et revint sur ses pas pour entrer dans celle de Demyx.

L'antre du musicien avait été un peu dégagée par son propriétaire pour laisser la place nécessaire au sapin qui devrait trôner au centre. Les habits qui traînaient par terre avait été ramassés et pliés et les quelques Bds dont le musicien avait commencé la lecture étaient à présent toutes en place à côté des livres dans la bibliothèque. Le sol était dégagé et ils ne seraient pas gênés pour faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Lixae promena son regard sur la pièce, envieuse. Alors que sa chambre et celle d'Alix était encore vide et blanche, celle de Demyx avait des murs recouverts de posters - tous en rapport avec l'eau ou la musique - et dégageait une ambiance très accueillante.

Elle se tourna vers les garçons déjà bien affairés. Demyx était assis par terre en train de trier les disques éparpillés autour de lui. Axel et Roxas étaient occupés à sortir le sapin de l'armoire du musicien où ils l'avaient caché bien plus tôt ce matin. Si le sapin s'était montré récalcitrant à entrer dans l'armoire, il n'en fut pas plus simple de l'en déloger: ses branches recouvertes d'aiguilles coinçaient entre les battants de l'armoire, comme si l'arbre refusait de se laisser entraîner à l'extérieur. Lixae entendit Axel grommeler puis il tira un coup sec sur le sapin, ce qui eut pour résultat de le faire littéralement bondir hors de l'armoire et à moitié basculer sur Roxas. Tandis que les deux s'évertuaient à le dégager entièrement, Demyx interpella Lixae.

-Je mets quoi comme disque ? J'hésite entre ces deux…

Le musicien lui tendit les Cds et Lixae posa son paquet de guirlandes sur le lit aux draps défaits de son ami avant de saisir les boîtiers. Le premier disque était une compilation de musiques techno. Le deuxième était un album d'un groupe de rock que Lixae ne connaissait pas.

-Je préfère le rock, fit la jeune fille en lui rendant les disques.

Le musicien hocha la tête.

-Moi aussi. Le rock, c'est la meilleure musique du monde.

La voix d'Axel s'éleva derrière eux.

-Demyx, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer, fit le Numéro VIII.

Les Numéros IX et XIV se tournèrent vers leurs amis qui étaient finalement venus à bout du sapin récalcitrant.

-Vas-y, dis toujours, fit Demyx.

-La bonne nouvelle, c'est que comme tu peux le constater, on a réussi à dégager ce fichu sapin. La mauvaise, c'est que ce crétin a semé quelques aiguilles au passage dans ton armoire et parmi tes vêtements. Donc t'étonnes pas si un de ces jours tu enfiles un slip et que tu te piques les fesses.

Demyx soupira et Lixae ricana.

-Ok, je m'en souviendrai.

Axel et Roxas placèrent ensuite le sapin au centre de la chambre, son support - qu'ils avaient acheter en même temps que l'arbre - placé au pied du tronc scié pour ne pas que le conifère bascule. Tandis que Roxas allait chercher dans sa chambre le paquet de boules de Noël, Demyx mit en marche sa radio et un air de rock s'éleva dans la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard Roxas revint dans la chambre avec le précieux paquet dans les bras.

-T'en as mis du temps, fit le Numéro VIII en se levant du lit de Demyx sur lequel il s'était assis. Tu t'es perdu ou quoi ?

Roxas lui tira la langue.

-Non, mais j'ai croisé Marluxia dans le couloir, expliqua-t-il. Il était sur le point de rentrer dans sa chambre quand il m'a vu et m'a demandé ce que je faisais avec le paquet.

-Tu lui as dit quoi ? s'enquit Lixae qui se désintéressa un instant de la Bd qu'elle avait piquée dans la bibliothèque du musicien.

-Que j'étais en train de faire du rangement et que je virais des vieux trucs de ma chambre.

-Bien envoyé, le félicita Axel en lui prenant le paquet des mains.

-C'était surtout bien essayé, rétorqua Demyx avec un sourire et un regard amusé, cessant de traficoter sa radio pour leur parler. Tu lui as donné comme excuse le rangement de ta chambre…Mais Roxas et « rangement » sont deux termes incompatibles - sans vouloir t'offenser…je suis pareil. En tout cas, ça fait pas très crédible. Ou alors, il a dû croire que tu étais malade.

Le Numéro XIII haussa les épaules.

-En tout cas, il avait pas l'air trop méfiant. Plutôt convaincu et satisfait, en fait. Il a pas insisté et il est rentré dans sa chambre.

-Il était sans doute pressé d'aller rempoter quelques tulipes, répliqua Demyx.

Cette remarque fit réagir Lixae.

-Ah, c'est lui le gars qui est trop fan des fleurs et qui a même un jardin dans sa chambre ?

-Ouais, confirma Axel. Flower Power. Si t'es allergique aux plantes et que tu veux te suicider sans te louper, t'entre dans sa chambre et le tour est joué. Même chose si tu veux te débarrasser de quelqu'un qui en est allergique. Et je te vois venir, continua-t-il en regardant la fille qui avait ouvert la bouche avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à sortir une bonne vanne, non, je ne suis pas allergique aux fleurs, donc ça sert à rien d'essayer avec moi.

Elle referma la bouche, coupée dans son élan, puis sourit largement.

-Merde alors. Je pensais avoir trouvé un moyen de plus te voir.

-Dommage, hein ?

-T'en fais pas, je trouverai un autre moyen.

-J'ai comme un doute, là.

Demyx les sortit de leur délire.

-Bon, vous venez décorer le sapin ou pas ? Faut qu'il soit fin prêt pour ce soir.

Axel répondit qu'il arrivait à la rescousse et il lança un regard moqueur à Lixae qui imita Roxas en lui tirant la langue.

La séance de décoration du sapin se fit relativement rapidement et dans la bonne humeur, avec en musique de fond l'album de rock que Demyx avait choisi. Les guirlandes dorées et argentées furent déroulées autour du sapin. Il y eut un semblant de drame quand le Numéro IX, accrochant une boule de Noël de couleur rouge d'un côté du sapin, se fit enguirlander par Axel.

-Non, non, pas ici ! fit avec force le Numéro VIII.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu t'apprêtes à laisser cette boule, qui est de couleur rouge, du côté gauche du sapin qui est déjà plein de boules rouges. Si nous voulons garder un certain équilibre, il faut que tu mettes cette boule rouge à droite et une boule bleue la remplacera, expliqua Axel avec un ton de connaisseur.

-…Oookay, fit Demyx en prenant une boule bleue. Ça va mieux comme ça ? demanda-t-il après avoir réparé son erreur.

-Paaarfait !

-Il se sent soulagé là, Axel, chuchota Roxas à Lixae qui rigola.

Ils terminèrent de décorer le sapin puis contemplèrent leur œuvre.

-Ben voilà. Il est fin prêt pour ce soir, fit Lixar en regardant les autres.

Tous se tournèrent vers Axel pour entendre son verdict. C'était lui le spécialiste en sapin de Noël, après tout. Il lâcha, avec un air faussement désespéré:

-Il y manque la chose la plus importante et vous ne l'avez même pas remarqué, bande d'amateurs. Attendez moi ici deux minutes.

Demyx, Roxas et Lixae s'entreregardèrent pendant qu'Axel s'éclipsait de la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore fabriquer ? demanda Demyx.

-J'en sais rien, mais ça a l'air de le travailler, fit remarquer Roxas.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant d'avoir réponse à leurs interrogations. Le Numéro VIII revint bientôt avec dans les mains une étoile de Noël qu'il s'empressa d'aller placer au sommet du sapin.

-Et voilà, fit-il, pleinement satisfait cette fois. Il est parfait.

-Je savais pas que t'avais en réserve une étoile de Noël planquée dans ta chambre, fit Demyx en regardant son ami.

Axel expliqua.

-L'année passée j'avais oublié de la mettre sur notre sapin. C'était un sacrilège.

Les trois autres pouffèrent de rire, mais Axel ne s'en formalisa pas. Maintenant que le sapin était prêt, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que le soir vienne. Et la fête pourrait commencer.

* * *

Axel était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête et des écouteurs diffusant de la musique dans ses oreilles, chantonnant à voix basse. La musique était entraînante et les paroles lui plaisaient. Il fallait dire que toute chanson faisant l'apologie du feu était pour lui une bonne chanson. Et c'était précisément le cas avec celle qu'il écoutait en ce moment même.

Il posa une main sur son ventre en le sentant gargouiller. L'heure du repas approchait et il commençait à avoir sacrément faim. Enfin…d'ici une heure il aurait le ventre plein.

Il éteignit son baladeur et se releva sur son lit. Il pouvait tout aussi bien se diriger dès à présent vers les cuisines. C'est que ça faisait une petite trotte. Il sortit donc de sa chambre et passa devant celles des autres membres de l'Organisation sans s'arrêter. Il les verrait bien assez vite au repas.

Mais au moment où il passait devant la chambre de Roxas il ralentit, indécis. Devait-il aller chercher le Numéro XIII ou préférait-il faire son chemin tout seul ? La décision fut vite prise. Il s'avança et alla toquer à la porte de la chambre du jeune Nobody. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il se sentit bizarre. Tout à l'heure il avait décidé de se rendre seul à la salle à manger, mais il avait suffit qu'il passe devant la chambre de Roxas pour qu'il change d'avis. Et il trouvait ça…perturbant.

En effet, ça n'avait jamais été trop son genre de se joindre aux gens et de tout partager avec eux. De son vivant, Lae, sa Personne, n'était pas du style « un pour tous, tous pour un ». À vrai dire, il avait toujours été plutôt loup solitaire, s'occupant de ses affaires et laissant les autres se débrouiller avec les leurs. Oh, Lae avait bien connu quelques personnes qu'il avait jugées digne d'intérêt…mais elles avaient été rares. Puis Lae était mort et Axel était né. Et les rares personnes que Lae avait de son vivant trouvées intéressantes ne semblaient plus dignes d'aucun intérêt aux yeux d'Axel. Fallait dire aussi qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter: son cœur perdu, sa naissance en tant que Nobody…Alors franchement, à côté de ça, les petits problèmes du commun des mortels, c'était du pipi de chat.

Et ensuite il y avait eu Roxas. Roxas, le plus jeune membre de l'Organisation et celui que aujourd'hui Axel tenait en plus haute estime parmi tous les autres. Il était arrivé un jour un jour comme les autres - et il avait peu à peu pris part à la vie de l'Organisation, sous la tutelle du Supérieur et avec l'aide du Numéro VIII. Il fallait néanmoins le dire: Axel n'avait pas au départ été très « chaud » (ce qui était un comble pour lui) à l'idée de devoir s'occuper du petit nouveau, comme Xemnas lui avait demandé de faire. L'idée de devoir jouer le rôle du grand frère ne l'enchantait pas. D'ailleurs, sa première réaction lorsque Xemnas le lui demanda fut de ce goût là: « pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi dois-je m'occuper de ce gamin alors que j'ai des affaires bien plus intéressantes en cours ? Supérieur, demandez donc à Demyx de le faire. Ou à Larxene…Comment ça, trop dangereux ? Et moi, je suis pas dangereux ? Dans ce cas, demandez à Luxord. Tout ce qu'il risque de faire est de faire perdre ses munnies au Numéro XIII. »

Ça n'avait pas marché. Et Axel avait écopé de la peu attrayante tâche qu'était d'aider le nouveau à faire sa place dans le monde merveilleux des Nobodys. Et il avait eu beau râler au départ, Axel s'était vite rendu compte que finalement, ça n'allait pas être si désagréable que ça de traîner en compagnie de Roxas. Le Numéro XIII était un peu comme lui, en fait. Un peu solitaire et distant, mais qui, au final, ne rechignait pas à avoir de la compagnie si elle n'était pas trop envahissante.

Les jours avaient passé, Roxas avait pris ses marques dans l'Organisation et Axel aurait pu se détacher de lui s'il l'avait désiré. Mais au lieu de se retirer et de laisser Roxas battre de ses propres ailes, il était resté. Lui, le Numéro VIII, celui que l'on ne voyait que rarement en compagnie d'autres personnes que Demyx, Marluxia ou Larxene, avait pris goût à la présence du cadet de l'Organisation. Il avait lui-même eu de la peine à y croire au début, puis il s'y était fait. Peu à peu, Roxas et lui avaient passé de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Ils s'étaient rapprochés et s'étaient tous les deux en quelque sorte retrouvés liés. Liés par ce lien qui uni parfois des gens entre eux, et que l'on appelle très communément l'amitié. Et Axel ne l'avait jamais ressenti aussi fortement qu'avec le Numéro XIII.

« Et j'espère bien que ça va continuer comme ça » se dit Axel alors que la porte devant lui s'ouvrait finalement et laissa apparaître Roxas.

-Axel ? fit le Numéro XIII, surpris mais pas mécontent de le voir.

-Hey, Roxy, lança Axel en se déplaçant et en allant passer un bras autour des épaules du blond. Ça te dit d'aller voir ce qui se passe en cuisine ? Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai une faim de loup.

Roxas lui répondit en souriant, ravi de voir son ami de si bonne humeur.

-Ok, pas de problème.

Axel relâcha son étreinte sur le Numéro XIII qui ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'emprunter les couloirs de ténèbres pour se rendre à leur destination. Autant faire vite quand on en a la possibilité - surtout quand on a un ventre qui crie famine. Les jeunes Nobodys se retrouvèrent donc dans la cuisine quelques instants plus tard. Une bonne odeur vint flatter leur narines à peine eurent-ils mis un pied dans la pièce.

-Hm…cette odeur annonce du bon, fit Axel dont le ventre se manifesta une fois de plus comme pour approuver ses dires. Je m'demande qui c'est qui fait la bouffe ce soir…

Il pivota sur lui-même et trouva réponse à sa question. Vexen s'activait devant la cuisinière, sortant les assiettes et les verres des armoires tout en surveillant que ce qu'il avait sur le feu ne brûle pas. Axel sauta sur l'occasion pour asticoter le scientifique qui n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce.

-Ohoo…ce cher Vexen est en train de cuisiner…Dis moi, Rox', tu trouves pas qu'il est mignon avec ce petit tablier blanc ? Une vraie petite ménagère !

Le scientifique ne daigna même pas se détourner de ses casseroles pour répondre à l'insolent.

-Je te suggère, Numéro VIII, de sortir de la cuisine si tu n'as rien d'autre à y faire que de baragouiner des blagues douteuses. M'as-tu bien compris ?

-Mmh…pas vraiment, fit Axel avec un clin d'œil à Roxas. Faut croire que mon ouïe n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Ou alors - et je pencherai plutôt pour cette explication - tu as incroyablement mal articulé. Aurais-tu oublié ton dentier ?

Roxas rit tout bas en entendant les plaisanteries de son ami. Elles n'étaient cependant pas du goût de Vexen qui s'était raidi et dont les gestes étaient devenus rigides sous le coup de l'indignation. Il était clair que le scientifique faisait de son mieux pour ignorer ce néophyte qui le narguait, mais il semblait avoir beaucoup de peine. Axel décida de s'amuser encore un peu. Il profita du fait que Vexen était en train de verser une petite poignée de sel dans une casserole sur le feu pour le charrier encore un peu.

-Hé, tout doux avec le sel, papy. Nos papilles gustatives à nous sont encore en bon état - c'est ça d'être jeune - alors pas besoin d'en mettre autant.

C'en fut trop pour le Numéro IV qui se retourna brusquement pour faire face aux jeunes Nobodys. Il tendit dans leur direction un poing qu'il espérait menaçant, mais l'effet fut gâché lorsque la boîte à sel qu'il tenait dans ce dit poing répandit un peu de son contenu sur le sol, sous la force du mouvement. Coupé dans son élan, Vexen resta à regarder le sel qui s'était répandu par terre et sur ses bottes. Une vue qui ne manqua pas de faire s'esclaffer Axel et Roxas.

-Petits imbéciles, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Vous ne vous améliorez pas avec le temps, néophytes.

Axel répliqua.

-Ben ouais, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux…On est jeunes nous, faut bien qu'on profite de nos belles années. Au fait, les tiennes sont loin derrière toi, non ? Parce qu'apparemment tu as oublié comment c'était, l jeunesse.

Vexen eut un geste convulsif et le Numéro VIII crut que le scientifique allait lui lancer à la figure la boîte pleine de sel qu'il tenait toujours. Il n'en fut rien: Vexen se détourna, les yeux plein de colère, et les deux Nobodys purent entendre des bribes des phrases qu'il marmonnait: « petits ingrats…néophytes…rapport…Supérieur… ».

Axel estima qu'il en avait assez fait pour le moment. Il fit signe à Roxas et tous deux sortirent de la cuisine pour se rendre à la salle à manger où la longue table qui accueillerait bientôt les quatorze convives attendait encore d'être dressée. Ils s'assirent en bout de table et se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres tandis que leur parvenaient des bruits de vaisselles dans la cuisine où s'affairait Vexen.

-Tu penses que d'autres que nous dans l'Organisation auront eu envie de fêter Noël ? demanda Roxas au Numéro XIII.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

-J'en sais rien. Mais une chose est sûre: que le Supérieur l'ait fait exprès ou non, mettre Vexen comme cuistot le jour de Noël, c'est un vrai cadeau.

Et pour une fois Axel était sincère en complimentant le scientifique. Ce dernier était un de meilleurs cuisiniers parmi tous les membres de l'Organisation, si ce n'est le meilleur. Avec une recette à suivre sous les yeux et les ingrédients nécessaires à disposition, Vexen vous réalisait même les plats les plus délicats à réaliser, et il était rare qu'il rate ce qu'il avait prévu. Axel disait qu'il tenait cette facilité à faire la cuisine du temps qu'il passait dans son laboratoire à manipuler les éprouvettes et ses autres ustensiles de scientifique…en cuisine, il manipulait les ingrédients, mais le principe était le même. C'était sans doute la seule qualité qu'Axel lui reconnaissait.

Alors que les Numéro VIII et XIII discutaient et plaisantaient, ils virent arriver par la porte de la cuisine Demyx et Lixae qui, à leur grande surprise, avaient les bras chargés de couverts. Le Numéro IX titubait en portant les assiettes, tandis que la jeune fille lançait un regard offensé en direction de la cuisine d'où provenaient les bruits de pas de Vexen s'activant.

-Je crois que Lixae vient de faire la connaissance de notre cher scientifique, fit remarquer Roxas à Axel en voyant le regard de la Numéro XIV.

Axel rit.

-Ouais. Moi aussi je tirerais cette tronche si j'étais tombé sur lui portant un petit tablier.

Il lança ensuite aux deux autres qui s'approchaient, les bras chargés:

-Alors, vous vous êtes faits intercepter par Vexen ?

Ce fut Demyx qui lui répondit.

-Ouais…on a à peine mis un pied dans la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il y avait à manger qu'il nous est tombé dessus et nous a fourré ces trucs dans les bras.

Lixae intervint.

-Mais attendez, il nous a presque sauté dessus ! Il est taré ou quoi ?! Et d'abord, c'est qui ? Je l'ai jamais vu ici…ou alors je m'en souviens pas.

Elle continuait à lancer de réguliers coups d'œil en direction de la cuisine comme si elle s'attendait à voir un Vexen furax en sortir.

-Ce brave vieil homme que tu viens de rencontrer, ironisa Axel, est le Numéro IV de l'Organisation. Il porte le doux nom de Vexen…et il nous déteste.

Lixae s'offusqua.

-Mais je lui ai encore rien fait, moi !

- Pas « encore » ? releva Roxas malicieusement.

-C'est pas une question que tu lui aies fait quelque chose ou non, expliqua Axel. C'est le fait que tu sois une néophyte qui ne passe pas chez lui.

Lixae posa les assiettes qu'elle tenait dans ses bras pendant que Demyx commençait déjà à dresser la table. La Numéro XIV avait l'air perdue.

- « Néophyte » ? C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Les néophytes, c'est nous, répondit Demyx tout en mettant les assiettes tout autour de la table. À partir de Zexion qui est le Numéro VI de l'Organisation, nous sommes pour Vexen tous des petits nouveaux, des débutants…des morveux.

-Sympa sa manière de voir les choses, fit Lixae.

-Et ouais. En tout cas, on lui reste en travers de la gorge, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, déclara Axel. Et aussi, si tu veux une petite anecdote pour te rappeler une bonne fois pour toutes de qui il est, et bien c'est lui que j'ai frappé par réflexe le soir où on avait commencé à flipper. Tu te souviens de ça ?

-Sûr que je me rappelle ! fit Lixae.

Axel se recula sur sa chaise pour laisser Demyx placer une assiette devant lui.

-Tu pourrais m'aider à mettre la table, fit le musicien à l'attention du Numéro VIII.

-Rêve. C'est toi qui t'es fait chopper.

Demyx grommela et continua de disposer les assiettes pendant que Lixae faisait de même avec les services et une mauvaise volonté évidente.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent la salle à manger se remplit peu à peu, les autres membres de l'Organisation arrivant à leur tour, seuls ou par petits groupes. Les premiers à rejoindre les quatre amis furent Xigbar et Xaldin. Xigbar était visiblement de joyeuse humeur - comme souvent - et Xaldin en comparaison était d'un calme olympien. Arrivèrent ensuite Larxene et Marluxia qui échangeaient quelques paroles et allèrent s'asseoir à leur place sans accorder d'attention aux autres. Puis ce fut Lexeaus qui mit le pied dans la salle sans un mot, sans un bruit. Zexion le suivait de près. Saix fit son entrée à son tour, ses yeux dorés balayant rapidement la salle. Il alla prendre place à côté de Zexion sans piper mot, comme d'habitude. Luxord arriva ensuite, et enfin le Supérieur qui s'assit en bout de table, entouré de ses fidèles Xigbar et Xaldin. Le seul absent était Vexen, toujours occupé dans la cuisine. Ce qui n'était pas du goût d'Axel qui s'impatientait.

-Bon, il se dépêche avec ses plats, papy ? J'ai l'estomac dans les talons.

Il n'eut pas à attendre beaucoup plus longtemps. Le scientifique sorti de la cuisine - il avait au préalable retirer le tablier blanc qu'il portait - et il amena les plats les uns après les autres. Une odeur absolument délicieuse s'en dégageait, qui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Axel trouva néanmoins le moyen de critiquer en déclarant que ce n'était vraiment pas un plat typique de Noël. Le chef cuisinier du soir leur avait préparé des picatas de porc recouvertes d'une sauce citronnelle et accompagnées de pommes de terre rôties. Il avait également préparé deux salades pour accompagner le plat principal.

-Moi je veux pas de la salade, je veux du dessert, fit Demyx en repoussant le saladier que lui tendait Marluxia et que tout le monde commençait à se servir.

Les protestations du musicien parvinrent aux oreilles de Vexen.

-Il y a effectivement un dessert, Numéro IX, sembla vouloir le rassurer le scientifique, ce qui était assez inhabituel de sa part. Et je dois dire que certains présents ici même ne mériteraient PAS de dessert.

Les yeux du Numéro IV vinrent se ficher dans ceux d'Axel qui détourna le regard en haussant les épaules et en fixant son attention sur son assiette remplie de victuailles. Les conversations ne tardèrent pas à commencer tout autour de la table, chacun discutant avec ses voisins, mis à part certains membres plus discrets. Demyx et Roxas, à travers deux bouchées, discutaient à voix basse de leurs projets pour la soirée. Lixae mangeait en les écoutant, goûtant pour la première fois aux recettes de Vexen. Qui n'étaient pas mauvaises, elle devait l'avouer. Elle était en train de se resservir de pommes de terre lorsqu'Axel, assis en face d'elle, se manifesta. Le Numéro VIII, qui une fois de plus visait les bouteilles de vin posées sur la table du côté des « anciens », lança à Xigbar:

-Hé Xig' ! Envoie la boisson par ici !

Demyx releva le nez de son assiette, soudainement très intéressé.

-Oui, vas y Xig' ! renchérit-il. Donne nous en un peu.

Les conversations autour de la table cessèrent pendant quelques instants alors que les deux parlaient, puis reprirent. Ce n'était après tout que la cinquantième fois - minimum - que les deux acolytes demandaient brusquement à boire du vin pendant un repas. La routine, en somme. Xigbar lui, avait interrompu sa discussion avec Xaldin. Il regarda Axel avec un œil moqueur, puis pointa sa fourchette dans sa direction, une pomme de terre piquée au bout.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je te donner une de ces bouteilles, gamin ? Cite moi une bonne raison.

-Ben je sais pas…peut être parce que c'est Noël, au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, répondit Axel sans se démonter.

Xigbar prit une profonde inspiration puis commença son sermon, l'air très sérieux.

-Écoute gamin, dit-il en secouant en rythme dans la direction d'Axel sa fourchette, comme pour appuyer ses dires. On va mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. C'est pas parce que c'est Noël que tout est…

Le Numéro II fut coupé dans son début de discour, la pomme de terre piquée au bout de sa fourchette qu'il remuait choisissant ce moment pour se décrocher et rouler au milieu de la table, sous les yeux du Supérieur. Ce dernier lança un regard du style « mais à quoi joues-tu donc ? » à Xigbar qui se dépêcha de ramasser sa pomme de terre baladeuse qui trônait au milieu de la table pour la remettre discrètement dans son assiette. Il adressa un sourire d'excuse au Supérieur qui soupira tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la table les Numéros VIII, IX, XIII et XIV éclataient de rire devant la gêne du borgne. Celui-ci leur jeta un regard mauvais. Axel, voyant la bouteille s'éloigner de lui à grands pas à travers ce regard, cessa de rire et réitéra sa demande.

-Allez Xig', sois pas vache…

Le Numéro II avait visiblement l'intention de répliquer, mais il sembla changer brusquement d'avis. Il regarda le Supérieur qui fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

-Ok gamin. Mais rien qu'un verre. Amène toi.

Axel se leva de sa chaise avec un air triomphant et un verre à la main et rejoignit Xigbar au bout de la table.

-Rien qu'un verre, gamin, le prévint à nouveau le borgne.

Il lui prit ensuite son verre des mains et commença à le remplir.

-Mais bien sûr Xig', rien qu'un verre.

Après avoir récupéré son verre maintenant plein, Axel se pencha vers le Numéro II et parla tout bas, de manière à ce que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

-Au fait, joli coup avec ta pomme de terre.

Puis le Numéro VIII se redressa et s'écarta vivement pour ne pas laisser à Xigbar le temps de répliquer. Le borgne, chez qui avait visiblement fait mouche la provocation du jeune Nobody, tenta de faire un croche-patte à l'insolent. Axel évita le pied de Xigbar d'un petit bond en arrière, sans même renverser une goutte de vin de son verre. La manœuvre n'échappa pas à l'œil attentif du Supérieur qui, excédé, décida qu'il était temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

-Numéro VIII, Numéro II ! fit-il fortement, attirant sur eux par la même occasion l'attention de tous les membres de l'Organisation. Cessez ces gamineries ! Toi, Numéro II, aies la présence d'esprit de ne pas répondre à ses provocations. Et toi, Numéro VIII, apprend à te comporter en adulte responsable. Ici, ce n'est pas la foire. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Les deux répondirent par un « oui » récalcitrant. Se faire tirer les oreilles en public n'est jamais bien agréable. Néanmoins, lorsque Axel regagna sa place, il avait l'air ravi.

-Et voilà le travail, fit-il en regardant ses amis et en exhibant son trophée.

Il prit avec un plaisir évident une gorgée de vin et retourna ensuite à son repas.

Alors que tout le monde vidait peu à peu son assiette, Vexen se leva de table et se rendit dans la cuisine en vue de préparer le dessert. Ils le virent réapparaître au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, cette fois ci venu pour débarrasser la table après avoir vérifié que tous avaient fini de manger et n'avait manqué de rien. Après avoir emmené toutes les assiettes et les services désormais sales dans la cuisine, il retourna dans la salle à manger en poussant devant lui un chariot sur lequel étaient disposés les quatorze portions de dessert qui consistaient en trois boules de glace vanille napées de sauce au chocolat. Le dessert eut comme le plat principal beaucoup de succès, et les Numéros VIII, IX, XIII et XIV, complètements pris par ce qu'ils avaient sous leur nez, dégustaient en silence leur glace au soulagement des autres membres de l'Organisation.

Le repas se termina finalement lorsque les convives eurent terminé de manger leur glace. Le Supérieur ne tarda pas à quitter la table après un remerciement à Vexen. Quelques autres s'en allèrent également, puis ce fut au tour d'Axel, Demyx, Roxas et Lixae de mettre les voiles. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de quitter la salle à manger aussi tôt, mais aujourd'hui ils avaient hâte de regagner leur chambre - ou plutôt celle de Demyx -, pour commencer leur soirée de Noël. Ils s'y rendirent donc rapidement et Roxas s'éclipsa dans sa chambre pendant quelques minutes pour aller chercher quelques films qu'ils regarderaient pendant la soirée. Lorsqu'il rejoignit ses amis dans la chambre de Demyx, il les trouva en pleine discussion, les Numéros IX et XIV assis sur le lit du musicien, et Axel au pied dudit lit.

-Faites vos choix, lança Roxas en leur présentant les films qu'il avait ramenés.

S'ensuivit une bonne dizaine de minutes pendant laquelle il fut question du choix de tel ou tel film à visionner. Axel avait envie de voir un film d'horreur, mais Lixae n'était pas vraiment enchantée à cette idée.

-Tu comprends, avec ce qui s'est passé hier et tout…un film d'horreur, c'est pas trop le top pour moi ces jours, expliqua-t-elle. On peut regarder…euh…

Elle observa rapidement les boîtiers des films.

-…Pourquoi pas celui-là ? C'est un film comique, proposa-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

-Non, non, s'opposa Demyx. Faut un film qui bouge !

Roxas intervint, voyant qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais autrement:

-Et pourquoi pas celui-là, fit-il en leur présentant un boîtier. C'est un film d'action, avec une touche de fantastique - t'en fais pas Lixae, y a pas l'ombre d'un fantôme -, et avec une bonne dose d'humour en même temps.

Axel lui prit le boîtier des mains.

-Hé mais attends…je me souviens de ce film, on l'a déjà vu ensemble !

Roxas opina du chef.

-Je crois que tu l'avais aimé.

-Adoré tu veux dire ! s'exclama Axel en souriant largement. Alors, vous êtes Ok vous deux ? On mate ce film ?

Demyx et Lixae approuvèrent. Le musicien saisit le boîtier et s'occupa à mettre le DVD dans le lecteur. Les trois autres s'installèrent pendant ce temps, devant le téléviseur, à même le sol et à côté du sapin de Noël. Lorsque le générique du début du film se mit à défiler et que Demyx gagna sa place à côté de ses amis, il vit qu'Axel, pas gêné pour un sou, lui avait chapardé son coussin du lit et s'était assis dessus, trouvant sans doute le sol trop dur.

-Te gêne surtout pas Ax'…fit Demyx sur un ton ironique. Ce soir, je vais adorer dormir avec cet oreiller sur lequel tu auras posé tes grosses fesses toute la soirée.

Le Numéro VIII rétorqua.

-Mes fesses sont propres, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes. Et elles ne sont pas grosses.

-Elles sont énormes! lâcha Lixae en rigolant.

Elle reçut l'oreiller dans la figure pour toute réponse. Elle s'apprêta à le renvoyer à son expéditeur, mais Demyx la retint par le bras.

-Fais pas ça, tu vais dégommer le sapin ! la prévint-il.

Elle se rassit en grommelant - ça faisait quand même la deuxième fois de la journée qu'elle s'en prenait un en pleine figure - et le musicien en profita pour récupérer son oreiller.

Une petite heure passa pendant laquelle les quatre compères se contentèrent de regarder le film, riants aux éclats lors de passages comiques. Puis Axel se leva sous l'œil étonné des autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Roxas.

-Je vais chercher quelques trucs dans la cuisine. Vexen doit avoir fini de tout ranger, maintenant.

Le Numéro VIII se frotta le bas du dos.

-'tain Dem', à cause de toi et de ton égoïsme, j'ai le cul gelé.

-Et pourquoi ce serait de ma faute ? s'insurgea l'accusé.

-Parce que t'as pas voulu me prêter ton oreiller.

-T'avais qu'à t'asseoir ailleurs ! répondit le musicien sans se démonter.

Il avait l'habitude des railleries du Numéro VIII. Ce dernier prit un air faussement indigné et tourna les talons. Une fois que la porte de la chambre eut claqué derrière lui, Lixae fit:

-C'est vrai que ce sol vous gèle le cul…

Demyx leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu peux t'asseoir sur mon lit, si tu veux.

-Non, c'est bon. Le Porc-Épic va me traiter de chochotte.

Sa remarque fit ricaner Roxas. Lixae profita de ce qu'elle avait son attention pour lui demander:

-Tu sais ce qu'il a été chercher ?

Le Numéro XIII secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-Non. Quelques trucs à boire et à manger, sans doute. Mais je ne sais pas quoi exactement.

Demyx remua pour se trouver une position plus confortable sur le sol dallé. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir mis de tapis. S'il l'avait fait, ils ne seraient peut être pas là à se meurtrir les fesses. Mais il fallait dire que lorsqu'il avait des économies, il préférait les dépenser pour des choses plus intéressantes qu'une carpette. Il était bien puni, maintenant.

-Quoi que ce soit qu'il ait été chercher, qu'il se dépêche, fit le Numéro IX. Je crève de soif.

Le Numéro VIII ne tarda pas à revenir les bras chargés, exauçant les souhaits du musicien.

-Et voilà la compagnie, fit-il avec entrain en déposant ses trésors au sol devant ses amis. Alors, on dit quoi au brave soldat Axel qui est monté courageusement au front pour vous ramener ses délices ?

Les trois Nobodys réunirent autour de lui, observant ce qu'il avait ramené. Il y avait là une barquette de glace vanille à peine entamée, sans doute une de celles qui avaient servi au dessert de Vexen. En plus de la glace, Axel avait déniché Dieux sait où un paquet de petits bretzels, ceux qu'on prend généralement aux apéritifs. Il n'avait pas non plus oublié les boissons: une bouteille de thé froid et une autre de jus d'orange. Demyx put ainsi satisfaire sa soif en buvant dans un des verres que le Numéro VIII avait ramené, pendant que Roxas servait de la glace dans les coupes qu'Axel avait pris soin d'emporter avec lui. Le Numéro VIII s'excusa et s'éclipsa une fois de plus, prétextant devoir aller chercher encore autre chose, dans sa chambre cette fois.

-Je me demande comment il a fait pour tout transporter jusqu'ici sans rien faire tomber, fit le Numéro XIII une fois Axel sortit.

-Qui te dit qu'il n'a rien fait tomber ? lui fit remarquer Lixae tout en essuyant un peu de glace sur son menton.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors à la volée, claquant contre le mur et les faisant sursauter. Axel se tenait dans l'encadrement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et cachant visiblement quelque chose dans son dos.

-Très discrète, cette entrée, fit Demyx avec un air désespéré. Maintenant, les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fabrique dans ma chambre…

-Rectification: ils vont se demander ce que TU fais dans ta chambre. Ils ne savent pas que nous, on y est, dit Axel tout en refermant derrière lui la porte et en s'avançant vers eux, les mains toujours cachées derrière son dos.

-Matez moi ça, les gars…

Axel retira les mains de derrière son dos et leur présenta ce qu'il cachait. Demyx eut l'air effaré, tandis que Roxas et Lixae avaient l'air plutôt contents. Le musicien déglutit difficilement.

-Tu…t'as été piqué ça chez Xigbar ?

-Ouais. Et c'est du bon, vous pouvez me croire.

Ce qu'Axel tenait entre ses mains s'était révélé être une bouteille d'un excellent whisky. Le genre que seul le Numéro II dans l'Organisation avait parfois en réserve, fin dégustateur qu'il était. Et le Numéro II n'appréciait _pas_ que l'on vienne piocher dans sa réserve personnelle sans sa permission - et même avec, d'ailleurs.

« Si jamais il nous choppe avec ça, on est morts » pensa Demyx.

Le Numéro VIII n'avait pas l'air de trop s'en faire. Il était en train de servir un petit verre à Lixae apparemment contente d'avoir autre chose à goûter que du jus d'orange.

-Voilà pour toi, Rox', fit Axel tout en lui versant un peu de whisky. Un petit extra de la part du plus fort et du plus beau de l'Organisation…moi.

Demyx s'étrangla avec son thé froid.

-Tu serais pas déjà bourré ? railla le musicien.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu débites des âneries.

-Haha. Mort de rire. Un p'tit verre pour toi aussi, Dem' ? proposa le Numéro VIII en lui présentant la bouteille.

Le musicien hésita un instant puis finit rapidement son verre de thé froid.

-Ouais, mais un tout petit peu.

-Fillette.

Demyx lui donna un coup de coude et Axel se rassit avec eux. Rapidement, plus personne ne suivit le film qui continuait de passer à la télé. Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, leur discussion passant de leurs aventures lors de l'exploration de nouveaux mondes à leurs plus mauvaises expériences culinaires hors Organisation XIV. Axel avait d'ailleurs une très bonne anecdote à ce sujet.

-…et je vous jure, terminait-il de raconter, devinez ce que j'ai trouvé lorsque j'ai recraché la salade ? Un vers.

Cela provoqua une vague de frissons de dégoût parmi les Numéros IX, XIII et XIV.

-Dégueu ! lâcha Lixae en fronçant le nez.

-Au moins, ça prouve que la salade était « propre » dans le sens où elle était pas infestée de pesticides, fit remarquer Roxas pour montrer le bon côté des choses.

Axel le regarda avec l'air de vouloir dire: « si t'avais été à ma place, t'aurais pas dit ça ».

-Ouais, retrouve toi avec un vers qui gigote dans la bouche, et tu verras si tu trouves ça propre. Sur le moment, j'avais plutôt envie de dégueuler. Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire de ne jamais aller manger dans ce restau. Ça craint.

-Ça craint surtout d'en parler pendant qu'on mange, fit Demyx qui avait soudain de la peine à descendre sa glace vanille.

-Si t'as un autre sujet de conversation, te gêne pas…vas-y, propose, dit Lixae.

Le Numéro IX leur avoua qu'il n'avait pas trop d'idées sur le moment. Ils continuèrent donc à discuter sans véritable sujet de prédilection. Plus tard Roxas proposa de se rabattre sur des blagues. À ce moment là de la soirée, Axel avait quelques couleurs au visage et riait très fort lorsqu'un de ses amis disait quelque chose qu'il considérait comme amusant. Il était celui qui avait le plus bu parmi les quatre et le whisky commençait à lui monter à la tête. Et il riait déjà avant même que Roxas ne commence une blague.

-C'est une jeune femme qui veut aller prendre un verre dans un des bars les plus huppé de sa ville, qui se trouve tout en haut d'un building, explique le Numéro XIII pendant que les autres l'écoutent attentivement. Elle monte donc en haut de ce building, elle arrive au bar, et elle se dirige vers le comptoir pour aller se commander à boire. Elle s'assied à une place, et à côté d'elle il y a un jeune homme séduisant en train de boire quelque chose. Elle le regarde et lui demande: « que buvez vous ? ». Le jeune homme lui répond, très sérieux: « je bois un breuvage magique ». Elle lui fait, sceptique: « un breuvage magique ? Vous vous fichez de moi. ». Et il lui répond: « non, pas du tout. Quand vous buvez ce breuvage, vous pouvez voler, après. » Et il lui en fait la démonstration: il fini son verre, descend de sa chaise et cours à l'autre bout du bar avant de sauter par une fenêtre ouverte. La femme court pour aller voir s'il va s'écraser sur le sol, vingt étages plus bas. Le jeune homme tombe, tombe, tombe…et au dernier moment, juste avant de toucher le sol, il remonte d'un coup et revient en haut du building en volant. Il repasse par la fenêtre toujours ouverte devant les yeux de la jeune fille complètement exaltée. « Vous voyez ? » il lui fait. La jeune fille ne répond pas mais court au comptoir où elle demande au barmaid: « un breuvage magique ! ». Le barmaid le lui donne et elle boit. Elle imite alors le jeune homme, court vers la fenêtre, saute, tombe,tombe, tombe…et elle s'écrase au sol. Alors le barmaid s'approche de la fenêtre, regarde la femme écrasée au sol beaucoup plus bas, puis regarde le jeune homme auquel elle avait parlé et qui avait assisté à toute la scène, et lui dit, énervé: « Putain Superman, t'es con quand t'es bourré ! ».

Les trois Nobodys qui avaient écouté éclatèrent de rire, Axel riant encore plus fort que les autres.

-Elle…elle est pas m..mal celle là ! Fit le Numéro VIII en se versant un nouveau petit verre sous le regard un peu inquiet de Demyx. T'as…t'assures, Rox' !

Alors qu'Axel bégayait et riait en même temps, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter Demyx, Roxas et Lixae, et faisant apparaître Xigbar.

-Salut les gamins ! fit-il fortement en avançant de deux pas dans la chambre tandis que Demyx se dépêchait de planquer discrètement la bouteille de whisky derrière un des pieds de son lit.

À la surprise générale, Axel se releva (difficilement) et tituba jusqu'au Numéro II qui avait l'air de se dire « qu'est-ce qu'il me fait celui la ? ». Axel stoppa sa marche hésitante une fois qu'il fut devant Xigbar, puis il lui dit, tout en lui enfonçant l'index dans la poitrine:

-Ouais…pu..putain…t'es con quand t'es bourré, Sup..Superman !

Puis il éclata de rire tandis que Xigbar le fixait d'un air énervé et que les Numéros IX, XIII et XIV s'entreregardaient en se demandant comment ça allait finir. Le borgne saisit Axel par les épaules et le secoua un peu.

-C'est toi qui est bourré ! fit-il en voyant son air béat.

Puis le Numéro II renifla l'air.

-Mais…attends là…t'as piqué mon whisky ?! s'exclama-t-il en secouant une fois de plus Axel qui n'avait plus beaucoup de réaction.

-Ben…ben ouais, répondit Axel qui visiblement n'en avait rien à faire des sentiments de Xigbar vis-à-vis de sa boisson volée.

Le borgne poussa alors avec un air dégoûté le Numéro VIII en arrière qui ne réussit pas à reprendre son équilibre et alla s'écrouler sur le lit de Demyx. Il ne bougea plus, l'air de s'y trouver bien.

-On peut savoir ce qui se passe, ici ? demanda alors une voix tout haut derrière Xigbar.

Ils se retournèrent tous, sauf Axel qui avait le nez dans les draps de Demyx. C'était Luxord qui, entendant toute cette agitation venant de la chambre du musicien, était venu voir et avait trouvé la porte ouverte. Il les regardait depuis l'encadrement, attendant calmement une réponse.

-Hello, Lulu ! lança Axel avec un petit signe de la main, toujours étalé sur le lit.

« Lulu » haussa les sourcils en entendant le surnom qu'on lui avait attribué. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'avait le Numéro VIII, mais il avait dans l'idée qu'il avait un peu trop bu. Il s'avança à son tour dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui, puis balaya rapidement la chambre du regard. Il vit Xigbar qui jetait un regard noir au Numéro VIII, ainsi que les trois compères de ce dernier, les Numéros IX, XIII et XIV. Ceux-ci étaient assis par terre devant un téléviseur allumé qui diffusait un film quelconque. À côté d'eux il y avait un sapin entièrement décoré, jusqu'à l'étoile dorée qui trônait au sommet. Apparemment les quatre avaient décidé de fêter Noël comme ils se le devaient, et ils n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié. Il y avait même une boîte de biscuits salés et des coupes de glace à moitié pleines devant eux.

Pour le moment, les trois Nobodys étaient calmes et silencieux, comme un peu gênés par le fait que des « intrus » aient découvert ce qu'ils avaient fait. Demyx le regardait avec appréhension, Roxas avait simplement l'air un peu gêné, et Alix…Non…Lixae ?

Luxord tenta de savoir laquelle des deux c'était. Il savait que la Numéro XIV souffrait d'un dédoublement de la personnalité et que ces deux personnalités étaient bien distinctes, mais il n'était pas certain de savoir les différencier. Il lui semblait que Vexen avait dit qu'il fallait regarder leurs yeux pour s'en rendre compte…Luxord savait qu'Alix les avait gris, et celle qu'il avait devant lui en ce moment les avait noirs. Il n'y avait donc plus de doutes à avoir concernant l'identité de la jeune fille présente.

-Je suppose que le Supérieur n'est pas au courant de toute cette histoire ? fit Luxord avec son flegme habituel en désignant le sapin et les apéritifs qui traînaient par terre.

Un peu plus loin, Xigbar se baissait et ramassait au sol derrière le lit une bouteille qu'on avait visiblement voulu cacher à la hâte. Tandis que le Numéro II engueulait copieusement Axel qui prenait un faux air coupable, Demyx répondit à Luxord, se mettant debout.

-Non, le Supérieur ne sait pas, commença-t-il. Et il vaudrait mieux qu'il sache rien…même s'il se doute certainement de quelque chose.

Puis Demyx agrippa soudainement Luxord par les bras en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

-S'il te plait Luxord, ne va rien lui dire ! Faut pas qu'il sache ou on va se faire punir !

Luxord le repoussa tout en lui assurant qu'il n'en ferait rien. Il n'avait après tout aucun réel intérêt à dénoncer ces jeunes qui voulaient s'amuser un peu. Même si Xigbar trouvait apparemment que leur manière de s'amuser à l'aide de boissons alcoolisées n'était pas des plus intelligentes.

-Regarde moi ça, Luxord, fit Xigbar, attirant l'attention du Joueur du Destin. Si c'est pas malheureux…ça veut s'amuser comme les grands en buvant et ça tient pas l'alcool.

Il désignait du doigt le Numéro VIII qui somnolait sur le lit de Demyx.

-Oh c'est…c'est juste une petite fête, fit Roxas qui tentait de défendre leur cause. On n'a pas fait grand-chose de spécial.

-Mouais, lâcha Xigbar, dubitatif. Bon et alors, maintenant que vous avez été piocher dans ma réserve d'alcool, j'ai bien le droit à une petite compensation, non ?

-« Compensation » ? demanda Lixae qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

Xigbar se tourna vers elle en croisant les bras.

-Ben ouais. Je sais où vous êtes allés hier soir, les mômes. J'imagine que vous avez ramené quelques souvenirs au passage, non ?

Lixae parla à voix basse à l'attention de Demyx.

-Il pense qu'on a un truc à lui donner ?

Problème: ils n'avaient absolument rien à donner à qui que ce soit. C'est à ce moment là qu'Axel se manifesta, sortant de sa torpeur des dernières minutes. Il se redressa à moitié sur le lit, en appui sur ses avants bras.

-Si…att…attends. J'ai un cadeau pour toi, Xig'…

Puis il se pencha maladroitement par-dessus le bord du lit, manquant perdre l'équilibre, tendit un bras et attrapa un des bretzels qui restaient dans la boîte d'apéritifs avant de le mettre dans la main du Numéro II, comme si c'était un trésor.

-Tiens…ton cadeau, fit-il, hilare.

Mais le Numéro II sembla ne pas apprécier la plaisanterie. Il écrasa le petit bretzel entre ses doigts et renversa les miettes sur la tête d'Axel qui jura et tenta de s'en débarrasser sous le regard désespéré de Demyx qui se disait qu'il allait passer une mauvaise nuit avec toute ces miettes dans son lit. Pendant ce temps Luxord avait proposé à Roxas et Lixae de faire une partie de cartes. Roxas accepta et s'assit sur le sol en face du Numéro X qui s'était agenouillé. Lixae avait refusé de jouer, prétextant préférer regarder plutôt que participer. Les jeux de cartes, c'était pas trop son truc.

Demyx et elle s'assirent donc un peu plus loin pour ne pas les déranger et regardèrent Luxord et Roxas jouer tandis que derrière eux Xigbar finissait en désespoir de cause les quelques gouttes qui restaient de sa bouteille de whisky. Axel, lui, avait recommencé à somnoler sur le lit du musicien.

-Quel crétin, ce Porc-Épic, fit Lixae qui regardait le Numéro VIII.

-Bah, ça lui arrive pas souvent ce genre de « débordements », fit remarquer Demyx. Et puis, c'est jour de fête aujourd'hui. Ça se pardonne…Et toi, ça va ? T'as pas beaucoup bu, je pensais que tu en prendrais plus, fit-il en souriant.

-Je suis pas alcoolo, moi, lui répondit-elle en accompagnant ses paroles d'un coup de coude.

Plus sérieusement, elle ajouta:

-En plus, si je bois trop, je perds le contrôle.

-Le contrôle de quoi ?

-Du corps.

Elle se frotta les yeux et la figure comme pour se réveiller un peu.

Ces dernières paroles firent réagir Demyx qui se sentit soudain un peu honteux. Ils étaient là, réunis tous les quatre - sans compter Xigbar et Luxord - et ils faisaient la fête en oubliant Alix. Alix qui, en ce moment même, était peut être en train d'attendre son tour pour pouvoir prendre les commandes du corps et s'amuser un peu, elle aussi. Ce n'était pas juste qu'elle soit la seule à ne pas pouvoir participer…il aurait fallu qu'elle et Lixae puissent toutes les deux être là à la fois. Qu'elles soient ici et qu'ainsi l'équipe des cinq soit au complet. Mais il semblait que cela n'allait pas arriver. Du moins, pas ce soir. Vraiment dommage.

Demyx se força à s'arrêter de se torturer avec cette idée. Après tout, il n'y pouvait rien. Il aurait beau être triste pour Alix, ce n'était pas ça qui allait pouvoir la faire venir. Et il avait cru comprendre que Lixae n'avait pas non plus les moyens de la faire venir. Oui, vraiment, ils étaient dans une impasse…

Le reste de la soirée s'écoula un peu comme dans un brouillard pour Demyx. Il était près d'une heure du matin lorsque la fête prit fin, et son entraînement de la journée l'avait déjà passablement épuisé. Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard pour commencer une nouvelle journée, il se rappelait vaguement qu'au bout d'un moment Xigbar était parti de sa chambre, prétextant avoir autre chose à faire, et avait été presque immédiatement suivi de Luxord qui avait gagné maintes parties face à Roxas et qui avait décidé d'aller se reposer. Il se souvenait aussi qu'ensuite Roxas avait mis un autre film dans le lecteur et qu'ils s'étaient allongés les trois à même le sol pour le regarder pendant qu'Axel roupillait déjà dans son lit. Il se souvenait que peu avant la fin du film ils avaient décidé d'aller se coucher parce que sinon ils n'allaient vraiment pas être en forme pour le lendemain. Ils avaient alors ramené Axel dans sa chambre en le portant à moitié et l'avaient déposé dans son lit. Ils s'étaient ensuite séparés, contents de leur soirée, et Demyx était allé dormir immédiatement, le sapin de Noël toujours planté au centre de sa chambre. Juste avant de s'endormir, il s'était dit qu'ils s'en débarrasseraient demain. Peut être le donnerait-il à brûler à Axel.

Quant à Lixae, elle avait imité le musicien et s'était elle aussi laissée tomber sur son lit sans prendre même le temps de se changer. Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte. Et presque immédiatement, elle s'était mise à rêver. Elle rêvait de la Ville de Traverse.

* * *

Voilà, c'est ici que prend fin ce chapitre qui fut très largement du grand n'importe quoi.

-Lixae: j'aime quand c'est n'importe quoi.

-Haruka: je m'en serais doutée…

Il faut aussi que je m'excuse parce que j'ai une fois de plus mis un temps fou pour publier le nouveau chap'…Milles excuses, chers lecteurs, je l'ferai plus !

-Lixae:..hum, j'ai comme un doute, là.

…elle est méchante Lixae, elle m'enfonce. Ne l'écoutez pas XD

Bon, je n'ai quand même pas complètement chômé, car pendant une bonne partie des vacances j'ai bossé sur les chapitres à venir (je me rattrape de mon retard comme je peux XD) et je peux déjà annoncer que le chapitre 30 a été entièrement écrit au brouillon et qu'il ne me reste donc plus qu'à le retaper, et le chap' 31 est lui presque fini…D'ailleurs, les choses sérieuses reprennent avec ces deux chapitres et on va pouvoir avancer un peu dans l'intrigue principale…

Bon, c'était un petit et pas du tout explicite avant goût de ce qui vous attendait pour les chap' à venir…en attendant, je vous remercie tous d'avoir lu et également d'avoir reviewé (j'ai battu mon record de reviews par chapitres avec le dernier chap' XD…merci beaucoup !)

-Lixae: à la prochaine !!

(au fait, vous aurez tous remarqué l'originalité de mon titre de chapitre..."Noël"...ça, c'est original XD)

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes** (finalement XD)

**-Kakelle**

Wah, ça c'est une longue review ! J'aime XD

-Lixae: moi aussi, j'aime.

-Alix: je crois que personne ne te demandait ton avis.

En effet, ça aurait fait une bonne fin pour l'histoire de Lixae ! Un peu sadique comme ça…Genre: « tu croyais avoir trouvé la sortie ? Tu t'es trompée d'étage ! » XD

-Lixae: arrêtez de vous moquer, c'est pas drôle !

-Alix: moi j'aime bien ton histoire, Lixae…

-Lixae: tu l'aimes parce que j'en ai souffert !

-Alix: oh ça va, ne fais pas ta martyre. Et d'accord Kakelle, la prochaine fois que je sens venir une crise, je ferai comme tu as dit (bien que j'espère ne plus avoir ce genre de crise….concombre sur les yeux ? Oui, je connais…ça marche ?)

Fan de Demyx, hein ? Moi aussi j'apprécie beaucoup ce perso…(ça se voit, je crois XD)

-Lixae:…Kakelle me préfère moi ! Dans mes braas !

-Alix: elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi.

-Lixae: oui, mais c'est mieux quand on est la préférée ! Niark !

Hum…Axel a-t-il un penchant pour quelqu'un ? Et bien pour le savoir tu devras j'en ai bien peur attendre la suite de la fic…Désolée ! (fais les yeux de Bambi pour se faire pardonner XD)

Ah oui, ce serait tout à fait le genre de cadeau que Lixae ferait !

-Lixae: qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

-Haruka: je le sais, c'est tout.

Bon, je termine ma réponse en te disant à la prochaine, et j'espère que le chap' 29 t'aura plu

-Alix/Lixae: bye bye !

PS: ah alors j'ai vu juste tiens, mes parents aussi mettent en doute mon « statut » de fille XD Ils sont pas

possibles !lol

-**Ankaa**

J'ai bien l'impression que tu es nouveau (nouvelle ?) parmi mes lecteurs ? Et bien dans ce cas...(déroule tapis rouge) Et voilà XD Maintenant que le tapis a été déroulé (et que Lixae se soit à moitié prit les pieds dedans...-Lixae: c'est pas vrai !) je peux répondre en bonne et due forme

Tu as eu la trouille ? Et bien, je suis contente de voir que je m'en sors pas si mal en ce qui concerne les ambiances un peu plus…angoissantes XD

-Lixae: vous vous amusez de ma peur…n'avez-vous pas honte ?!

-Alix: non non, n'ayez pas honte ! Continuez, continuez…

-Lixae: …vous êtes tous méchants avec moi !

Enfin bon, vous en saurez bientôt (enfin…je sais pas si je peux dire « bientôt » vu la vitesse à laquelle je publie mes chaps'…) plus sur cette soirée qui a…perturbé Lixae XD

Et en effet, Roxas serait bien un personnage que l'on penserait être capable d'avoir ce genre de rêves.

Et ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu partes dans ton « délire » J'aime bien quand les lecteurs font leurs suppositions comme ça…c'est sympa !

-Lixae: j'en ai marre de ces rêves bizarres…

-Haruka: et ben t'as pas fini d'en avoir.

Merci pour tes encouragements et pour ta review !!

-Alix/Lixae: et merci d'avoir lu !

A la prochaine !

-**Soanne du 5.9**

Salut à toi, fidèle revieweuse

-Lixae: encore une qui a pris du plaisir en lisant mon histoire…vous ne savez pas à quel point j'en ai souffert ! (air de martyr)

-Alix:…mais quelle grosse comédienne !

-Lixae: c'est pas de la comédie mais un choc post traumatique !

-Alix:…et en plus, c'est pas à toi que c'est arrivé, mais à Elia.

-Lixae:m'en fous, c'est du pareil au même pour moi.

XD oui, moi aussi dorénavant, à chaque Noël, au lieu de raconter de jolis petits contes pleins de fées et de ce tralala je raconterai à ma sœur des histoires d'horreur (histoire de la traumatiser pour la nouvelle année à venir).

Ah ça, tu peux le dire que Roxas a été direct XD

-Lixae: et pas très délicat, avec ça !

-Alix: t'as pas besoin d'être prise avec des pincettes, quand même ?

-Lixae: mais si.

Et sinon que dire à part que finalement le chap' dédié à Noël est arrivé avec beaucoup de retard mais qu'il est arrivé quand même (XD) et j'espère qu'il ne t'aura pas déçu !

-Alix: merci d'avoir lu !

-Lixae:…et d'avoir reviewé !

A la prochaine !

-**Mélain**

Encore un nouveau lecteur ? Je suis gâtée XD

Alors on fait comme d'habitude , on déroule le tapis rouge réservé au grandes occaz' et aux nouveaux lecteurs/lectrices(déroule le tapis…-Haruka: Lixae! N'enroule pas Alix dedans !! - Lixae: mais j'ai rien fait, moi…)

Oui, c'est un miracle à chaque fois de voir un nouveau chap' arriver XD Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, je suis ravie que ça te plaise !

Ohoo…nouvel adhérent au Demyx/Alix ?XD Y commence à y en avoir beaucoup !lol

-Lixae: pourquoi font-ils tous une fixation sur ce couple ?

-Haruka:…mais laisse les faire !

-Alix:…

Merci d'avoir reviewé ! J'espère que le chap' 29 aura été à ton goût !

-Alix/Lixae: à la prochaine !

Bye !

-**Anonyme**:

(…je me suis permis de te donner le surnom de « anonyme » car tu n'as pas laissé de pseudo j'espère que ça t'ira XD je suis très originale dans mon choix des pseudos, n'est-ce pas ?lol)

Bon déjà…(et hop…on déroule une fois de plus le tapis rouge pour les nouveaux lecteurs)

Wouah, tu as eu un sacré courage pour te lancer dans ma fic alors qu'elle était déjà assez…euh…longue !XD Je suis contente de voir qu'elle te plait !

-Lixae: avec quelqu'un comme moi dans une fic, qui pourrait ne pas en aimer l'histoire ?

-Alix: plein de gens, crois moi.

-Haruka: ne commencez pas à vous chamailler…

Oulà, y a beaucoup de questions XD Alors…Oui, j'ai déjà prévu la fin de ma fic, et normalement ça ne devrait plus trop bouger maintenant, mis à part quelques petits détails par ci par là vérifier. C'est vrai, j'ai pas mal de chapitres, et j'espère que ça décourage pas trop les lecteurs ! (moi, une romancière ? C'est chouette comme comparaison ! J'adorerais en être vraiment une). Pour le reste des questions que tu as énumérées, tu trouveras toutes les réponses au fur et à mesure des chapitres !

-Lixae:…j'espère qu'il a de la patience…

-Alix: ne décourage le pas à l'avance !

Aah, en ce qui concerne Vexen, il fera son grand retour dans le chap' 31. Et tu verras que non, tu n'es pas fou, tu as raison en pensant que lui et Alix pourraient (je mets bien le « pourraient » XD) être en quelque sorte amis…Mais ça reste à voir ! Quant à Marluxia, il prendra de l'importance dès la deuxième partie de ma fic (dont on se rapproche peu à peu, maintenant). Du moins, on le verra apparaître plus souvent.

Merci de tout cœur pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que le chap'29 t'aura plu (même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose d'intéressant) et j'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire.

-Lixae: merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire !

-Alix:…et de reviewé !

Ciao !


	30. Après la fête

****

Nobody

****

Chapitre 30:

Après la fête.

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

* * *

Lorsque Alix se réveilla, il faisait sombre dans sa chambre. Elle était allongée sur son lit en débardeur et pantalon, les draps froissés sous elle. Elle avait froid et la chair de poule sur ses bras et ses jambes. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda son réveil, complètement déboussolée. Il était près de 3h15 du matin. Se frottant les yeux, elle s'assit sur son lit et tenta de retrouver ses esprits. Que s'était-il passé exactement ? Quel jour était-on ? Oh, elle pensait bien comprendre que l'_autre_ s'était de nouveau imposée aux commandes du corps. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, par contre, c'était pendant combien de temps.

Combien d'heures, combien de jours l'_autre_ avait-elle pris sa place ? Alix n'en avait aucune idée et aucun moyen de le savoir. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps alors qu'elle n'était pas au contrôle du corps…c'était comme si elle s'était endormie tout le long pendant que l'_autre_ s'imposait. D'ailleurs, c'était bien ce qu'elle avait dû faire: s'endormir. Et ça devait être à ce moment là que les rôles s'étaient inversés, entre l'_autre_ et elle. Oui, elle commençait à s'en souvenir maintenant, à force de se triturer les méninges. Il lui semblait bien s'être endormie après avoir ressenti un brusque coup de barre et un mal de tête naissant. Elle se souvenait aussi qu'elle avait dû arrêter sa lecture à cause de ces douleurs. Et c'est bel et bien à ce moment là qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle, alors qu'elle s'endormait.

Bon, et après ? Que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Elle se rappelait vaguement que Demyx et les autres avaient prévu de faire quelque chose.

« Oui, et je devais être de la partie moi aussi. On devait aller… »

Ils devaient aller où, déjà ? Elle se massa les tempes comme pour favoriser le retour de ses souvenirs. Puis elle se rappela, finalement.

« On devait aller dans un monde en cachette pour chercher des fournitures de Noël. »

C'était bien ça, elle ne se trompait pas. Et du coup, qu'était-il arrivé ? Et bien du coup elle n'avait pas pu y aller. Qu'importe le nombre de jours pendant lesquels elle avait été « absente », elle avait manqué leur sortie secrète. Et tout ça à cause de qui ? À cause de l'_autre_. Quelle plaie. Elle avait pris sa place une fois de plus et l'avait empêchée de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et au fait, Noël était-il déjà passé aussi ? Avait-elle aussi manqué la fête ?  
Alix sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour mériter qu'un tel fléau vienne l'ennuyer de cette manière ?  
Jugeant que cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver pour le moment, elle entreprit de se calmer. Il fallait encore qu'elle sache combien de temps elle était restée endormie pendant que l'_autre_ faisait mumuse à sa place.

« Mais comment savoir ? Il n'y a rien ici qui me permettrait de me repérer…Et je ne peux pas aller réveiller un des autres pour aller leur demander… »

Elle était restée assise sur son lit et dans l'obscurité pendant plusieurs minutes à présent, à essayer de trouver un moyen de résoudre ses problèmes lorsque son pouce, frottant contre son index, caressa une minuscule et très fine protubérance. Elle porta son doigt à hauteur de visage en fronçant les sourcils et en tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose dans l'obscurité ambiante, et vit trois petites coupures presque parallèles s'étaler sur son index. Celles qu'elle s'était faites dans un instant de panique intense. Elle les observa d'un peu plus près. Les coupures étaient toujours visibles et elle pouvait les sentir lorsqu'elle passait un doigt dessus, mais elles semblaient déjà bien moins marquées que la dernière fois qu'elle était aux commandes du corps. Il devait donc s'être écouler un certain temps depuis cette dernière fois…Plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé en tout cas. Elle sentit à nouveau la colère monter en elle. Et à travers cette colère, elle éprouvait une très petite pointe de satisfaction également: la dernière fois, rien que l'idée d'avoir perdu le contrôle de son (?) corps, elle avait été terrifiée. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas pareil. Elle n'avait pas peur - du moins pas autant - mais elle était furieuse. Et il valait sans doute être mieux être furieux que de ramper par terre en tremblant parce qu'on avait les foies.  
Oui, il y avait au moins ça de satisfaisant dans sa situation.  
Alix se leva de son lit, à présent complètement réveillée et sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien d'essayer de se rendormir. Alors que faire maintenant ? Après être restée pendant des heures - des jours sans doute - endormie ou du moins inconsciente alors que l'_autre_ faisait sa loi à l'extérieur, la dernière chose dont elle avait envie était de rester enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle aurait bien voulu aller faire un tour dans la cuisine pour boire quelque chose de chaud mais l'idée que le Supérieur ou un autre des membres les plus hauts placés hiérarchiquement la surprenne en train de se promener dans les couloirs du Manoir à une heure pour le moins tardive la retenait.

« D'un autre côté, ce serait assez improbable que les autres soient encore debout maintenant…Même le Supérieur doit bien dormir, quand même. »

Cette dernière pensée la fit se décider. Elle saisit son manteau - inutile de crever de froid -, l'enfila et sortit de sa chambre en fermant sa porte aussi doucement que possible. Elle se hâta ensuite en direction de la cuisine, son ventre lui signifiant au passage qu'il ne rechignerait pas si elle se décidait à manger un bout. Marcher dans les couloirs du manoir à présent plongés dans l'obscurité était une expérience pour le moins…spéciale. En plus de l'habituel silence, l'obscurité rendait les lieux bien peu rassurants. C'est pourquoi Alix se sentit soulagée lorsqu'elle atteignit la cuisine et qu'elle y alluma la lumière, retrouvant ainsi une pièce familière. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers une des armoires pour se préparer une tasse de chocolat. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir à la table, sa tasse entre les mains qu'elle portait régulièrement à ses lèvres, savourant à la fois sa boisson et son retour aux commandes du corps. Tandis qu'elle buvait lentement, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, réussissant à ne pas penser à l'_autre_ qui pour le moment se tenait tranquille dans sa tête. Qu'elle arrive à diriger ses pensées sur autre chose que ses problèmes lui sembla être un exploit. Et après tout, tant mieux pour elle.

Son enthousiasme baissa d'un cran lorsque, ayant finit sa tasse, elle alla la poser dans un des lavabos et qu'elle trouva, dans ledit lavabo, deux verres à vin dont l'un était encore à moitié rempli. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'Organisation de laisser ainsi traîner de la vaisselle. Surtout des verres de vin. Ils n'étaient habituellement pas de grands consommateurs d'alcool - que ce soit volontaire ou parce que Xemnas limitait leur consommation…même si Xigbar s'arrangeait toujours pour s'en procurer d'une manière ou d'une autre -, et trouver ces verres là, laissés n'importe comment et sales dans le lavabo renforçait en elle l'idée que Noël, que la fête, était peut être déjà passée.

Elle abandonna sa tasse vide à côté des deux verres et se détourna. Elle sortit de la cuisine, traversa rapidement la salle à manger sans s'y arrêter (la vision de cette longue table entourée de quatorze chaises vides dans l'obscurité était à la fois troublante et inquiétante) et se rendit dans la salle de séjour. Il faisait sombre, là aussi. Alix fit quelques pas dans la pièce, faisant attention à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans le tapis sur le sol. Elle balaya rapidement la salle du regard. Il y avait en face d'elle un long canapé dont elle ne voyait que le dos, et une petite table basse entourée de quelques larges fauteuils prêts à accueillir quiconque désirerait s'y asseoir. Elle s'approcha encore un peu, fronçant les sourcils pour tenter d'y voir plus clair à travers l'obscurité, et elle finit par distinguer sur la table basse deux bouteilles - de vin, sans doute - qui semblaient bien entamées.

« Je crois que tout se confirme…la fête est déjà passée »

Une pensée qui la rendait malheureuse.

Elle n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de s'apitoyer longtemps. Une main gantée, semblant jaillir de nulle part, lui saisit le poignet. Alix retint un petit cri de surprise et se retourna vivement pour voir qui - quoi ? - l'avait attrapée ainsi. Elle vit alors une forme noire allongée de tout son long sur le canapé. Alix n'avait pas remarqué la présence de cette personne en passant à côté du canapé, car aucun geste n'avait été esquissé de sa part. Mais l'individu avait profité de ce que la jeune fille soit à portée de main pour se manifester. Et lui filer une trouille pas possible.

-Ferme la ou je te cous les lèvres.

Ces charmantes paroles avaient été prononcées par nulle autre que Larxene. Alix se garda bien de proférer le moindre son. Elle savait que la Numéro XII n'aurait aucune hésitation à exécuter ses menaces - ou tu du moins, à lui faire regretter si elle n'obéissait pas. L'emprise de la femme sur le poignet d'Alix faiblit soudainement et son bras retomba, comme si Larxene n'avait plus assez de force pour le maintenir en l'air. La jeune fille se demanda si elle ne devrait pas en profiter pour se carapater. Rester seule avec Larxene était une idée peu attirante. Mais la Nymphe Furieuse semblait avoir d'autres projets pour la Numéro XIV. Alix la vit se redresser difficilement et se mettre en position assise sur le canapé. Larxene se passa ensuite une main sur le visage comme pour faire s'envoler une fatigue écrasante. Alors qu'Alix attendait, hésitant sur la conduite à suivre, la Numéro XII dit à voix basse, plus pour elle-même qu'à l'attention de la jeune fille:

-Maudit Marluxia…et ses…boissons à base de plantes…Il va me le payer.

Larxene leva enfin les yeux sur Alix qui se demandait ce que la femme avait bien l'intention de lui faire.

-Ramène moi à ma chambre, ordonna la Numéro XII.

Ces paroles laissèrent Alix un peu hébétée. Le message avait du mal à passer. Elle était peut être plus fatiguée que ce qu'elle avait cru, finalement…

-Quoi ? Mais je…

-T'as compris ce que j'ai dit ?! aboya Larxene. Aide moi à me relever et à retourner dans ma chambre. C'est un ordre.

Alix savait qu'elle n'avait pas à discuter. Larxene était sa supérieure hiérarchique et en tant que telle avait le droit d'exiger certaines choses de sa part. De plus, qui savait ce qui se passerait si elle tournait les talons maintenant et laissait en plan la Numéro XII. Cette dernière lui ferait payer chère cette « trahison ».

-D'a…d'accord, fit Alix d'une petite voix en s'approchant du canapé.

Elle se baissa pour se mettre à la hauteur de la Numéro XII et passa un bras sous son épaule pour l'aider à se relever. Elle sentit la main de la Nymphe s'agripper à son bras et tirer sur son manteau pour s'aider à se redresser. Il s'avéra que les jambes de la femme ne l'assuraient plus du tout et menaçaient de lâcher à tout moment. Alix, qui était d'un gabarit moins important que la Nymphe, sentait le poids de la Nobody peser sur son dos. Il fallait faire vite car elles ne tiendraient pas longtemps comme ça.

La Numéro XIV trouva néanmoins le temps de se demander ce que Marluxia - puisqu'il était apparemment le responsable de l'état de la Nymphe - avait bien pu faire prendre à la femme pour la diminuer à ce point. Quelque chose qui, à première vue, ralentissait les réflexes et rendait lents et maladroits les mouvements de la personne concernée. Et qui donnait sommeil également, d'après l'air absolument éreinté qu'affichait Larxene. En tout cas, les effets secondaires semblaient tout à fait indésirables et Alix se promit de ne jamais accepter de boisson de la part de Marluxia.

La Numéro XIV resserra sa prise sur la Nymphe dont la tête ballottait un peu, la femme arrivant à peine à se tenir droite.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends encore ? fit Larxene à travers sa semi inconscience.

Alix en effet n'avait pas encore fait un pas. Elle s'était rendue compte d'un problème de taille.

-Mais Larxene…c'est trop loin. On arrivera pas à aller jusqu'à ta chambre. J'ai pas assez de…

La Nobody la coupa, visiblement agacée.

-Es-tu débile ou le fais-tu exprès ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Évidemment que c'est trop loin. Ouvre un portail de Ténèbres, et vite.

Alix crut l'entendre la traiter d'un nom très peu flatteur juste après, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle avait un autre problème en vue: Larxene s'impatientait et lui demandait d'ouvrir un portail de Ténèbres, chose qu'Alix était bien incapable de faire. Elle s'était bien entraînée avec Roxas l'autre jour, mais le résultat n'avait pas été très brillant. Elle doutait qu'elle réussisse à faire mieux cette fois, avec Larxene qui s'appuyait sur elle et lui mettait la pression. L'humeur de la Numéro XII semblait particulièrement instable et elle n'avait pas envie de finir avec un kunai en travers de la gorge. Alix se remémora alors les conseils que lui avait donné Roxas et tenta d'ouvrir un portail de Ténèbres. Mais elle eut beau se concentrer, il ne se passa rien. Larxene ne tarda pas à réagir face à l'attente et la Numéro XIV sentit ses doigts la serrer méchamment au niveau de l'épaule.

-À quoi tu joues ?! s'emporta Larxene. Dépêche toi un peu, mes jambes vont lâcher pour de bon.

-Je suis désolée, fit Alix qui se retrouvait dans l'obligation de lui avouer ses difficultés. Je ne sais pas comment on fait pour ouvrir un portail de Ténèbres.

Elle entendit Larxene soupirer d'exaspération et se prépara pour les réprimandes. Mais la Nymphe sembla décider qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne gâche pas les quelques forces qui lui restaient en insultes qui de toutes manières n'arrangeraient pas grand-chose. Sous les yeux d'Alix s'ouvrit soudainement un passage ténébreux. Larxene avait de toute évidence piocher dans ses réserves de force pour lui ouvrir le chemin. Alix s'avança dans le portail de Ténèbres en supportant la femme qui s'appuyait sur elle. La Nymphe attendait sans doute d'Alix qu'elle les dirige à présent dans le couloir ténébreux jusqu'au niveau des chambres. Ça, Alix se sentait capable de le faire. Roxas lui avait expliqué comment il fallait s'y prendre pour se repérer dans un couloir de Ténèbres et cela paraissait déjà bien plus simple que de devoir en ouvrir un. Elle allait pouvoir s'en rendre compte par elle-même.

Elle mena donc Larxene à travers le couloir sombre, la Nymphe faisant des pas mal assurés avec ses jambes en coton. Alix se repéra du mieux qu'elle put dans le couloir, suivant les conseils que Roxas lui avait donné durant leur séance d'entraînement.

« …je crois que c'est ici » pensa-t-elle après quelques minutes de tâtonnement.

Maintenant il fallait que Larxene s'occupe de leur ouvrir à nouveau le passage pour qu'elles puissent quitter le couloir.

-Euh…Larxene, est-ce que tu pourrais…

Alix n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que la Numéro XII redressa sa tête - une de ses « antennes » vint chatouiller la joue de la jeune fille - et rouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait gardé à demi-fermés dans son épuisement. Quelques instants plus tard, une ouverture apparut devant les deux Nobodys, leur laissant le champ libre pour sortir et gagner la chambre de la Nymphe. Alix, dont les forces commençaient sérieusement à faiblir, se dépêcha de les faire sortir du couloir de Ténèbres. Presque immédiatement après le portail se referma. La Numéro XIV prit à peine le temps d'observer en détail la chambre de Larxene qui était de toute manière plongée dans une semi obscurité et n'offrait donc guère de choses à voir. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le lit qu'elle avait très vite repéré, avec l'idée d'y faire s'asseoir Larxene et de décamper sans demander son reste. Mais la Numéro XII contrecarra ses beaux projets lorsqu'elle déclara:

-…C'est pas ma chambre.

Cela stoppa net Alix.

-Quoi ?

-C'est pas ma chambre ici ! répéta Larxene en haussant la voix. Je sais pas où tu nous à amenées mais…

La Nymphe, apparemment bien réveillée cette fois, ne termina pas sa phrase et se contenta de regarder autour d'elle tandis qu'Alix tentait de deviner à quel moment elle avait bien pu se louper pour les faire atterrir au mauvais endroit. Le repérage dans les couloirs de Ténèbres, c'était pas encore dans la poche, en ce qui la concernait. Elle retint un gémissement de douleur lorsque les doigts de Larxene la pincèrent - volontairement ou non - à travers son manteau. La Nymphe semblait…tendue.

-Imbécile, fit-elle soudainement, le ton de sa voix alarmant la Numéro XIV. Tu nous as amenées dans la chambre de Saix !

-…?!

« Dites moi que c'est pas vrai… » supplia Alix mentalement.

-Tu en es sûre ? fit-elle en parlant à voix basse à l'attention de la Numéro XII qui avait l'air de vouloir la trucider sur place.

-Évidemment que je suis sûre ! Je sais quand même reconnaître ma chambre. Et tu crois que je griffe les murs, moi ?! fit Larxene en désignant de la tête le mur à leur droite.

Ne comprenant tout d'abord pas très bien où la femme voulait en venir, Alix suivit du regard la direction indiquée et ne tarda pas à réaliser dans quel pétrin elles se trouvaient. Ses yeux s'étant peu à peu habitués à l'obscurité ambiante, elle vit sans peine de longues et fines traces sur le mur. On aurait dit qu'un tigre était entré dans la pièce et avait décidé de se faire les griffes sur le premier support à sa portée. Et le possesseur de la chambre - à savoir Saix, maintenant elle en était convaincue - risquait de revenir à tout instant, où qu'il soit parti, et elles se retrouveraient nez à nez avec lui. Et ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas ce que Alix voulait.

Se secouant brusquement, elle fit demi-tour maladroitement, Larxene toujours accrochée à elle, et partit en direction de la sortie de la chambre avec un regain d'énergie. Elle ouvrit à la volée la porte et sortit de la pièce aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, oubliant presque de refermer la porte dans sa précipitation. Elles ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver devant la bonne chambre cette fois, celle de Larxene.

La Numéro XII avait l'air un peu essoufflée. Elle s'écarta finalement d'Alix et s'appuya contre la porte de sa chambre pour reprendre son souffle. Décidant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, la Numéro XIV s'apprêta à partir pour regagner sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire deux pas que déjà la Nymphe la rappelait à l'ordre.

-Encore une chose, fit Larxene en se redressant et en regardant bien en face Alix. Un mot, un seul mot sur ce qui s'est passé à qui que ce soit, et tu te retrouves avec la colonne vertébrale en pièces détachées. Compris ?

Alix retint un frisson en l'entendant. La Nymphe n'appréciait sans doute pas du tout le fait que la dernière Nobody du groupe la découvre en état de faiblesse et d'avoir été contrainte de lui demander de l'aide. Mais Larxene pouvait être rassurée: Alix n'avait jamais eu l'intention de parler à qui que ce soit de ce qui s'était passé. À vrai dire, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était aller dans sa chambre et attendre que le temps passe. Pas très palpitant comme programme, mais elle avait eu assez d'émotions pour la journée - ou plutôt pour la nuit - entre sa rencontre avec Larxene et sa visite improvisée de la chambre de Saix. La Numéro XII lui lança un dernier regard d'avertissement avant de rentrer dans ses appartements et de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Alix s'empressa de quitter le couloir et d'entrer dans sa propre chambre qu'elle n'était pas mécontente de retrouver. Elle était en train de s'allonger sur son lit lorsque le mal de tête commença. Elle le mit sur le coup des émotions qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle tenta d'arrêter de penser à Saix et à ce qu'il leur aurait fait, à elle et Larxene, s'il les avait trouvées dans sa chambre. Elle resta allongée sur son lit dans l'obscurité, yeux grands ouverts, contemplant le plafond. Il allait maintenant falloir attendre que les heures s'écoulent, lentes et laborieuses. Puis viendrait l'heure du déjeuner, et Alix retrouverait Demyx, Axel et Roxas. Elle s'en réjouissait car elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne les avait pas vus.

Elle roula sur le côté et ferma les yeux avec l'espoir que son mal de tête s'en aille vite et qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu.

* * *

Malgré le désir qu'avait eu Alix de s'endormir pour faire passer le temps plus vite, elle ne réussit qu'à somnoler vaguement tout au plus. Par contre, son mal de tête avait disparut. C'était déjà ça.

Dès que son réveil afficha 7h00 du matin, elle bondit littéralement de son lit, parfaitement réveillée, et alla se prendre une douche rapide avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Marluxia, Xaldin, Zexion et Lexeaus étaient déjà présents lorsqu'elle l'atteignit. Les Numéros III et XI étaient assis d'un côté de la table, et les Numéros V et VI de l'autre. Alix, bien que toujours un peu intimidée par la présence de ces « vétérans » de l'Organisation, se sentit rassurée en voyant que Larxene manquait à l'appel. Elle alla se chercher à manger puis s'installa à table à distance respectable des autres Nobodys. Elle avait presque finit de manger lorsque Demyx entra à son tour dans la cuisine en se frottant les yeux. Le réveil était dur, apparemment. Le Numéro IX était même tellement dans les vapes qu'il ne remarqua la présence de son amie que lorsqu'il se fut assis à table non loin d'elle et qu'il se décida à regarder autour de lui.

-Ah, mais t'es là, toi ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, l'air déjà plus réveillé.

-Salut Demyx, fit Alix en lui souriant. Ça fait un moment, hein ?

Il approuva vivement.

-Ouais ! répondit le jeune homme, ravi. Alors, quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ben…pas grand-chose.

Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait rien de particulièrement intéressant à lui raconter. Elle était restée inconsciente pendant un sacré bout de temps…si elle ne tenait pas compte de ses mésaventures de la nuit.

-Et toi, tu as du nouveau ?

Demyx mâchonna un bout de pain avant de répondre.

-Hm…pas tant que ça.

Il n'avait pas très envie d'enfoncer le clou en lui racontant tout ce qu'il avait fait durant son absence. De plus, il se sentait toujours coupable: il s'était amusé avec les autres alors qu'elle était toute seule. Il avait du mal à avaler ça. Et à elle aussi, ça devait lui rester en travers de la gorge, pensait-il. Ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible, selon lui. Il tenta de changer de sujet.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-« Là »…aux commandes du corps, ou là dans la cuisine ?

-Les deux…

-Depuis quelques heures…et sinon, depuis une dizaine de minutes.

Alix demanda au musicien:

-Et Axel et Roxas, ils tiennent le coup, avec les missions, les entraînements…?

Il fallait bien qu'elle se tienne un peu au courant.

-Oh oui, ils gèrent…je crois. Même si aujourd'hui, Axel risque de pas être très frais.

La Numéro XIV le regarda, mi-étonnée, mi-amusée. Elle croyait deviner pourquoi Demyx affirmait ceci.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda-t-elle quand même.

Demyx se gifla mentalement. Lui qui voulait changer de sujet et éviter de parler de la fête de Noël, il avait mis les pieds dans le plat.

-Euh…disons qu'il a un peu trop bu hier soir, répondit-il vaguement. C'était pas très beau à voir, d'ailleurs, compléta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Oh…je vois très bien le truc, assura Alix.

Elle n'avait en effet aucune peine à imaginer Axel abusant un peu de la boisson. Elle avait juste le regret de ne pas avoir été là pour voir ça de ses propres yeux.

Le silence retomba entre les deux Nobodys occupés à finir leur déjeuner, silence seulement entrecoupé par les rares paroles qu'échangeaient les autres autour d'eux et les bruits de chaises qu'on tirait pour se lever.

Puis Demyx n'y tint plus. Il ne supportait pas ce silence qui s'éternisait. Il savait bien qu'Alix n'était pas toujours des plus volubile, mais là ça devenait trop quand même. Cela faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et il aurait voulu pouvoir profiter du « retour » d'Alix pour parler avec elle de choses et d'autres comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire, avant que Lixae ne vienne mettre la pagaille. Oh, ce n'était pas qu'il accusait Lixae de taux les maux du monde. Il aimait beaucoup Lixae, et elle avait un caractère enjoué qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire, à Axel, Roxas et lui. Mais il appréciait aussi beaucoup Alix et détestait cette sorte de gêne qu'il y avait entre eux juste en ce moment.

Et surtout, il voulait s'excuser. S'excuser d'avoir été aussi égoïste pour n'avoir pensé qu'au dernier moment à son amie qui n'était pas là et ne profitait pas de la bonne humeur générale. Et il voulait aussi qu'elle sache que la prochaine fois ce serait à son tour de s'amuser, et que Lixae n'y changerait rien. C'est dans cet état d'esprit là qu'il réengagea la conversation, d'abord peu sûr de lui.

-Euh…écoute, Alix…j'avais envie de…je voulais te dire que…balbutia-t-il.

Elle le regardait attentivement par-dessus sa tasse de chocolat chaud dont elle prenait une gorgée, et il se dit qu'il valait mieux s'exprimer plus clairement, parce que sinon Alix allait être larguée et il se ridiculiserait (ce qui n'était pas vraiment le but recherché).

-Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé, recommença-t-il. L'autre soir, je suis venu dans ta chambre pour te chercher et pour qu'on aille ensemble au garage, mais tu étais endormie et quand j'ai voulu te réveiller, c'était Lixae qui était là.

Il continua de parler, les yeux fixés sur son reste de toast comme si c'était dans ce bout de pain qu'il puisait son inspiration.

-…et à ce moment là, je pouvais plus vraiment reculer. J'ai dû lui expliquer pourquoi j'étais venu dans ta chambre, et après je pouvais pas lui dire non, lui dire de rester là. Je lui ai demandé si il y avait un moyen de te joindre d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais elle a dit que c'était pas possible. Alors on est partis…il fallait bien, c'était le dernier moment. On aurait pas pu y aller plus tard. Et puis le lendemain, c'était toujours Lixae qui était là…et on ne pouvait toujours pas te faire revenir. Et là encore on…on a dû…Oh, excuse moi Alix, j'aurais dû…

-Demyx…tenta de l'interrompre la Nobody.

Elle n'eut pas un grand succès. Le musicien semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter de parler maintenant qu'il avait commencé.

-Demyx ! fit Alix plus fort cette fois et en tapant légèrement du plat de la main sur la table pour attirer son attention.

-Hein ? trouva simplement à redire le jeune homme, coupé en plein discours.

-Demyx, s'il te plait, arrête de t'excuser…Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire. C'est vrai, tu n'y es pour rien, fit la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je n'étais pas là. C'est sa faute à…à _elle._

Rien que de la mentionner lui faisait mal.

-C'est vrai que au début, j'étais assez…triste, et aussi un peu en colère de ne pas avoir été là pour fêter Noël avec vous. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas ta faute ou celle des autres. La raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu être là, c'était parce qu'_elle_ avait décidé de se manifester à ce moment là. Et personne n'aurait rien pu y changer. Ni toi, ni moi, encore que j'aurais défendu chèrement ma place si j'avais été consciente lorsqu'elle s'est imposée. Mais de toute manière, c'est du passé, et ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Je la déteste pour ce qu'_elle_ m'a fait, mais je crois qu'on aura encore d'autres occasions de s'amuser de toute manière. Et cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas _elle_ qui fera sa loi, termina Alix avec un air déterminé.

Demyx lui sourit largement et opina du chef. Il était ravi de voir qu'Alix reprenait du poil de la bête et ne se repliait plus sur elle-même - du moins pas autant qu'avant - lorsqu'il était question de Lixae. Elle l'avait également assuré qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle ne le tenait responsable de rien, et c'était pour lui un grand soulagement. Et surtout, surtout la gêne entre eux semblait avoir disparut, comme par magie. C'était parfait. Il se retrouva avec un appétit décuplé et se versa un grand bol de céréales. Il avala quelques bouchées avant de reprendre la parole.

-Et puis en plus, il y a en fait qu'un seul truc que tu as vraiment manqué…la glace de Vexen. Mais ça, on peut toujours s'arranger. En fouillant un peu, on devrait pouvoir trouver une ou deux boîtes qui restent.

-C'est Vexen qui a été chargé de faire le repas ?

-Oui. C'est un bon cuisinier. Il a la même rigueur lorsqu'il fait la cuisine que lorsqu'il trafique avec ses expériences dans son laboratoire.

Soudain, Demyx sembla se rappeler quelque chose d'important. Il fit, plus enjoué que jamais:

-Hé mais attends ! On est bêtes ! On parlait de Noël qui est passé, mais on a oublié qu'il y a encore le Nouvel An à venir ! On pourra de nouveau faire une petite fête…

Demyx avait baissé le ton en parlant pour que ses paroles n'atteignent pas les oreilles des autres Nobodys présents.

-…et cette fois-ci, ce sera avec toi, continua-t-il. Et si Lixae a l'idée de venir prendre ta place encore, je lui dirais deux mots. Elle comprendra que tu veuilles venir un peu avec nous toi aussi, et elle te fichera sans doute la paix.

Il regarda Alix, espérant que cette idée lui ferait plaisir. Elle pourrait quand même s'amuser avec eux, finalement. La Numéro XIV avait effectivement l'air contente d'avoir la possibilité de rattraper le temps perdu à l'occasion du Nouvel An. Encore quelques jours à tenir, quelques jours pendant lesquels elle ne devrait pas laisser l'_autre_ s'imposer, et le tour serait joué. Et Alix était décidée: elle défendrait chèrement sa place, cette fois.

* * *

La Numéro XIV avait les avant-bras plongés dans le lavabo et les mains dégoulinantes d'eau savonneuse. Elle venait de finir de débarrasser la table et s'activait à présent à tout nettoyer.

Peu avant qu'ils ne quittent la table où ils avaient déjeuné, Demyx lui avait annoncé, avec un air un peu gêné, que c'était aujourd'hui à son tour de préparer le dîner. Alix avait dû donc terminer ensuite avec un peu d'avance son entraînement avec Roxas pour avoir le temps de préparer à manger. Quitter la grande salle d'entraînement n'avait pas été sans risques d'ailleurs, car il lui avait fallut la traverser de part et d'autre pour rejoindre la sortie tout en évitant les autres membres de l'Organisation qui s'entraînaient aussi (elle avait évité de justesse une des lances de Xaldin et avait bien faillit finir complètement charcutée avant d'atteindre la sortie). Une fois arrivée - encore entière - dans la cuisine, elle n'avait pu que constater que les réserves de nourritures de l'Organisation avaient considérablement diminué. N'ayant que peu de temps et peu de choix dans les aliments à disposition, elle s'était rabattue sur des spaghettis qu'elle avait agrémenter de sauce bolognaise. Entre sa cuisine et celle de Demyx - qui avait lui aussi préparé des pâtes lors du dernier repas qu'il avait eu à faire - les menus de l'Organisation n'étaient pas très variés. Mais cette recette avait l'avantage d'être simple et Alix était ainsi assurée de servir quelque chose de mangeable. La Numéro XIV avait donc servi son plat de pâtes et n'avait reçu aucune remarque désobligeante de la part des autres membres qui avaient englouti la nourriture. Il lui restait néanmoins encore une personne à servir et Alix se dépêchait de nettoyer les couverts pour pouvoir apporter la dernière part de spaghettis. Naminé devait avoir faim. Il ne manquait plus qu'Axel vienne et elle pourrait…

-T'es prête, la Miss ?

Quand on parle du loup…

-Oui. Je prépare juste son assiette et c'est bon.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Alix s'empara d'un plateau repas sur lequel elle déposa l'assiette, les services et le verre d'eau destiné à Naminé, puis elle rejoignit Axel qui avait ouvert un portail de Ténèbres et attendait qu'elle s'engouffre à l'intérieur. Alix le remercia: il avait accepté de prendre un peu de son temps libre pour l'amener jusqu'à la chambre où restait cloîtrée Naminé. Sans son aide, la Numéro XIV n'aurait pas été bien loin: elle ne connaissait pas l'emplacement de la pièce et était incapable de s'y rendre avec les couloirs de ténèbres.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Axel referma le portail sombre et Alix toqua à la porte de la chambre. Avant d'entrer elle jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif au jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

-Vas-y seulement, fit Axel en la voyant s'interroger. Je t'attends ici. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à la voir.

-D'accord.

Alix entra donc dans la chambre, laissant Axel appuyé dos contre le mur dans le couloir. Elle trouva Naminé exactement à la même place que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, comme si dans cette pièce le temps s'était arrêté et que toute activité avait été suspendue. Naminé était toujours là, assise sur sa chaise, un bloc de feuilles posé sur les genoux et un crayon à la main, dessinant. Alix la dépassa et alla poser le plateau repas sur le bureau blanc dans un coin de la pièce. Elle ressentait de nouveau cette gêne doublée d'un certain malaise maintenant qu'elle était de retour dans cette chambre. L'impression d'avoir une prisonnière parmi l'Organisation l'avait repris. Elle décida d'entamer la conversation, pensant que cela lui permettrait de se détendre.

-Salut Naminé, fit Alix à défaut de trouver plus original à dire.

-Salut, répondit la Sorcière en levant finalement les yeux de son bloc de feuilles sur lequel elle griffonnait.

La blonde esquissa un calme sourire. Alix se sentit déjà un peu plus à l'aise. Naminé dégageait une aura à la fois douce et mystérieuse. Une de celle qui vous inspire confiance. Et cette impression donnait à la Numéro XIV l'envie de parler avec celle que l'on appelait la Sorcière, lui donnait envie de passer outre cette distance que les autres membres de l'Organisation semblaient mettre entre eux et elle.

-Je t'ai amené à manger, lâcha Alix bien que cela soit inutile de le préciser.

-Oui, merci, répondit la blonde. Ça sent très bon.

-Merci, apprécia la Nobody. Mais j'espère surtout que ce _sera_ bon !

Elle ne se faisait cependant pas trop de souci, car si elle avait raté son plat les autres membres ne se serait pas gênés pour le lui faire remarquer, ce qui n'avait pas eu lieu heureusement.

Alix avisa le bloc que Naminé gardait sur ses genoux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille.

-Un peu de tout. Des gens, des paysages…parfois d'autres choses.

La réponse de Naminé était vague mais Alix n'osait pas trop insister. Malgré son envie de discuter avec l'autre fille, la Numéro XIV avait toutes les peines du monde à trouver quoi dire. De quoi pourrait-elle bien parler avec cette manieuse de souvenirs ?

Manieuse de souvenir…

En se rappelant le statut de Naminé, Alix trouva un nouveau sujet de conversation. La Numéro XIV venait de se rappeler ce que Naminé lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue et qui l'avait laissée pour le moins déboussolée. Elle avait maintenant l'occasion de remettre le sujet sur le tapis et d'en savoir plus. Il fallait qu'elle en profite.

-Euh…dis-moi, Naminé, fit-elle en s'agenouillant sur le sol devant la chaise de la blonde pour être plus à sa hauteur. La dernière fois que je suis venue te voir, avec Demyx, tu m'as dit quelque chose d'assez…euh…bizarre. Tu m'as dit…

Alix fit une petite pause pour tenter de retrouver les paroles exactes que Naminé avait prononcées, tandis que cette dernière la regardait, attendant patiemment la suite.

-Tu m'as dit quelque chose comme « ça faisait longtemps », je crois.

-Oui, je m'en souviens, confirma la blonde qui avait lâché son crayon et restait à présent attentive.

Alix sourit, réjouie en voyant que Naminé ne démentait pas ces propos.

-Alors est-ce que tu pourrais me dire _pourquoi_ tu m'as dit ça ? Explique moi, s'il te plait.

Naminé la regarda et le sourire qui avait étiré ses lèvres disparut lentement.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas.

Alix s'étonna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ?

-T'en parler. Ce n'est pas possible, répondit Naminé tout en secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

Alix ne comprenait pas pourquoi de telles réticences de la part de la blonde.

-Mais…pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas ?

Naminé évitait à présent son regard, l'air de véritablement regretter de ne pas pouvoir être plus précise.

-Je ne peux pas, tout simplement. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer, mais à toi de te rappeler.

-Me rappeler de quoi ? questionna, Alix perplexe.

-De tout ce que tu as oublié. Je ne dois pas le faire à ta place. Ce ne serait pas t'aider.

Alix secoua la tête, incrédule. Elle y comprenait de moins en moins. Naminé tenait des propos pour le moins imprécis et ça ne l'arrangeait pas. Elle insista encore un peu, pensant que la blonde lui soufflerait peut être quelques indications supplémentaires.

-Quand tu parles de ce que j'ai oublié…tu parles de ce qui s'est passé avant mon entrée dans l'Organisation, c'est ça ? demanda la Numéro XIV en se penchant un peu en avant, toujours à moitié agenouillée devant la chaise de Naminé. Parce que c'est vrai que à ce niveau là, c'est le blanc total, je te l'accorde. Mais, Naminé…

Alix faillit poser une main sur le genoux de la blonde, comme pour donner du poids à ses arguments, mais elle se retint à la dernière seconde. On ne touchait pas la Sorcière.

-…je ne me souviens vraiment de rien. Enfin, si, j'ai bien quelques petites choses qui reviennent par ci par là, mais dans l'ensemble c'est tellement confus que je n'y arriverai jamais toute seule. Naminé, il faut que tu m'aides à me rappeler…Je sais que tu peux m'aider. S'il te plait…

Ainsi agenouillée devant la blonde, Alix avait l'air d'un serviteur face à son seigneur, en train d'implorer sa clémence. Mais le seigneur en question n'avait pas l'air décidé à faire grand-chose.

-Je ne peux rien faire, fit Naminé qui avait vraiment l'air désolée. Ce n'est pas à moi de faire ce travail. Je ne te rendrai pas service en le faisant.

Alix écoutait la jeune fille, sentant peu à peu son espoir d'avoir réponses à ses question s'échapper. Puis Naminé, semblant sentir que la Numéro XIV se décourageait, lui sourit et déclara:

-Mais même si moi je ne peux pas t'aider, ça ne veut pas dire que tu devras tout découvrir toute seule. Tu pourras demander de l'aide à quelqu'un qui t'es…proche.

Intriguée par le ton qu'avait employé la Sorcière, Alix fit:

-Demyx ?

La blonde sembla à la fois étonnée et amusée en entendant la Numéro XIV.

-Je ne pensais pas spécialement à Demyx, fit Naminé en laissant s'échapper un petit rire. Mais oui, peut être qu'il pourrait t'aider. Et ce sera toujours plus agréable que de travailler à chercher des réponses seule. Après tout, vous semblez très amis.

Alix acquiesça et se releva, des fourmis dans les jambes d'être restées trop longtemps mi-accroupie mi-agenouillée. Elle savait que cela ne servirait plus à rien d'insister.

La Sorcière sentait qu'Alix était maussade.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle une fois de plus.

-Ce n'est pas grave, fit Alix en lui lançant un sourire un peu vacillant.

La Numéro XIV mentait. Elle était très déçue de ne pas avoir reçu de réponses à ses questions. Finalement, elle n'était pas plus avancée qu'elle ne l'était en entrant dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle épousseta rapidement son pantalon, geste inutile car il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle s'y soit collée une quelconque saleté en s'agenouillant sur le sol bien trop propre et reluisant.

-Et bien…à la prochaine, Naminé, fit-elle en regardant l'autre fille qui elle n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce sur sa chaise.

-À la prochaine, répondit la Sorcière tout en suivant quelques instants des yeux la Nobody qui se dirigeait vers la porte d'un pas lent, comme si ses jambes pesaient trop lourd.

Puis Alix sortit et Naminé reporta son attention sur son bloc de feuille, se remettant à dessiner.

À peine Alix eut-elle fermé la porte derrière elle qu'Axel lui lança:

-Hé ben, t'en as mis du temps ! Tu t'es tapé la discute avec notre sacrée Sorcière ?

-Oui, un peu, répondit Alix. Merci de m'avoir accompagnée, Axel.

-Y a pas de quoi, répondit-il avant d'ouvrir un nouveau portail de Ténèbres. Aider les demoiselles en détresse, c'est ma spécialité.

Et sur ces mots il invita Alix à passer en premier dans le couloir ténébreux. Elle s'y engouffra avec un air à la fois absent et songeur qui traduisait bien l'état de confusion dans lequel elle se trouvait: elle était entrée dans la chambre de Naminé avec des questions laissées en suspens et en était ressortie avec l'esprit encore plus troublé et aucune réponse à ses précédentes interrogations.

Selon Naminé, quelqu'un de proche d'elle pourrait l'aider à se rappeler ce qu'il y avait eu avant son entrée dans l'Organisation. Alix avait tout naturellement pensé à Demyx avec qui elle entretenait, il était vrai, une relation amicale assez prononcée. Mais Naminé lui avait dit que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle avait pensé.

Maintenant qu'Alix y repensait, il lui semblait logique de dire que la personne à laquelle la Sorcière avait songé était l'_autre_. _Elle_. Celle qui lui avait causé tant d'ennuis. Car il fallait se l'avouer: on faisait difficilement plus « proche » que l'était l'_autre_ à Alix. Et c'était à cette peste qu'elle allait devoir demander de l'aide ?! C'était _elle_ qui était censée lui être d'un quelconque secours ? Alors que tout ce qu'elle ne lui avait apporté jusqu'à présent, c'était des ennuis ? Tu parles d'un retournement de situation. Et ce n'était vraiment pas pour plaire à Alix. Car cela voulait dire qu'elle se retrouverait dépendante de cette pimbêche qui squattait son - ? - corps. Sans _elle_, elle ne pourrait donc se souvenir de rien ?

Ça commençait à bien faire.

Alix était coincée: autant son envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait eu pour elle avant l'Organisation était très forte, autant elle détestait l'idée de devoir à nouveau supporter la présence directe de l'_autre_. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter éternellement sa « colocataire », mais elle aurait voulut retarder le moment des « retrouvailles » le plus possible. Et finalement, ce moment risquait d'arriver bien plus tôt que ce qui lui aurait convenu. Mais c'était ça ou ne pas recevoir de réponses à ses questions.

Elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

Rholàlà…j'ai de plus en plus honte…je suis tellement en retard ! Moi qui pensais que j'allais pouvoir publier mes chapitres rapidement parce qu'ils étaient déjà écrits au brouillon, c'est rapé. Je m'en excuse sincèrement…L'école me prend décidément beaucoup de temps, et c'est dur de trouver un moment pour tout taper à l'ordi. J'espère au moins qu'après autant d'attente vous n'aurez pas été déçu par ce chapitre 30. D'ailleurs, ça me fait tout bizarre…c'est « déjà » le chapitre 30 ! Ça me rend toute chose, tiens. Et ce qui me fait encore plus plaisir, c'est de voir que tant de gens suivent et lisent ma fic ! Vraiment merci encore à vous tous !

-Lixae:…ou comment profiter de ce qu'on atteint un chiffre rond dans la publication de ses chapitres pour faire passer un message vide et niais.

-Haruka: oulà…y en a une qui est pas contente.

-Lixae: ouais. Quand est-ce que je réapparais dans l'histoire ?

-Alix: jamais, j'espère.

-Lixae: haha, quel humour.

Elles sont en forme, ces deux-là…Bon, bref XD

Qu'ai-je d'autre de (pas) intéressant à ajouter ? Hum…au cas où ça intéresserait quelqu'un, le chapitre 31 est super long d'après ce que je vois ce que j'ai fait sur brouillon (ce sera peut être même le plus long que j'aie écrit jusqu'à présent) et donc assez long à tout retaper à l'ordi…et donc, comme d'hab', je vous demanderai de bien m'excuser pour ma lenteur encore une fois.

Ah oui, au fait…Ça fait tellement longtemps même que j'ai oublié si j'avais déjà répondu ou pas au reviews de ceux qui ont un compte sur le site…Il me semble que c'est bien le cas, mais si je me trompe faites le moi savoir et je vous répondrai (en retard, du coup XD) !

…je vous dis maintenant à la prochaine, et je vous souhaite tout du bon !

-Alix: à bientôt !

-Lixae: (boude dans son coin) Au fait, z'avez vu le titre pourri du chapitre ?!

-Haruka: (cherche un moyen de la faire taire) A bientôt les gens !

****

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

-**Soanne du 5.9:**

-Lixae: hé ! Je veux pas entendre de commentaires sur ma peur, okay ?

-Alix: ça la rend agressive en plus…pauvre chou.

-Lixae: ne me cherche pas, je suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui !

Pour moi aussi « Lae » est le prénom le plus probable de la Personne d'Axel…et puis, il sonne bien, je trouve ! En tout cas, mieux que Léa XD

Quant à savoir ce dont Lixae rêve, il va falloir attendre encore un petit peu avant d'en savoir plus ! (oui, je sais, je dis toujours qu'il faut attendre XD je radote un peu…c'est l'âge XD)

Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review !

J'espère que tu auras apprécié le chapitre 30 !

-Lixae: comment peut-on apprécier un chapitre dans lequel je n'apparais pas ? C'est impensable.

-Alix: au contraire, ce sont les meilleurs.

-Lixae: t'es en forme ce soir, Alix, côté vannes.

-Alix: ça t'étonne ?

Vous êtes infernales, les filles. Allez vous coucher, il se fait tard XD

Bon, pour finir et bien…je te dis à la prochaine !

-Alix/Lixae: à plus !

Bye bye !


	31. Nouvel An

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 31:** Nouvel An

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

Les paroles en _italique_ sont de la télépathie.

Bonne lecture à tous !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux jours après la dernière visite d'Alix dans la chambre de Naminé, la Numéro XIV se réveilla dans son lit, comme d'habitude. Elle était couchée sur le côté, comme d'habitude. La première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux fut un mur blanc, comme d'habitude. Et elle était à moitié entortillée dans ses draps, comme d'habitude. Mais il y avait quelque chose de changé également, et elle s'en rendit compte immédiatement. Ce matin là, elles étaient deux dans sa tête.

-_T'es enfin réveillée ? C'est pas trop tôt._

Alix serra les dents en l'entendant. Charmante manière de commencer la journée. C'était la seconde fois depuis qu'elle avait appris l'existence de cette intruse qu'elle se retrouvait avec _elle_ au même moment au contrôle du corps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Sors de ma tête, marmonna Alix d'un ton peu amène.

-_Oh pitié, tu vas pas recommencer avec ça…Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était impossible_, lui répondit la voix de l'_autre _au ton légèrement exaspéré. _Et pour information, je te signale que tu peux tout simplement penser si tu veux t'adresser à moi, et ne pas parler à voix haute. Enfin, c'est toi qui vois, hein._

Alix se tortilla sur son lit et se passa la main sur la figure, comme pour faire partir l'intruse.

-Effectivement, c'est moi qui vois. Et avant tout, je veux que tu me fiches la paix.

Le ton qu'employait Alix était dur, presque agressif. C'était d'ailleurs tout à fait calculé. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'intention de prendre l'_autre_ avec des pincettes. Mais cette dernière semblait s'amuser de son énervement.

_-Wouah, j'avais oublié que tu as un caractère de chien, le matin. Maintenant que j'y repense, Ila a toujours été du genre pas contente tant qu'elle a pas eu son café du matin. Mais vraiment, je me demande ce qui peut te mettre d'aussi méchante humeur dès le début de la journée ?_

« C'est toi qui me mets dans cet état là » pensa amèrement Alix.

Elle avait oublié que sa « chère colocataire » avait accès à la moindre de ses pensée. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_-Moi ? Oh, c'est pas très gentil de dire ça…Alors que j'ai eu l'attention délicate de te laisser dormir et d'attendre que tu te réveilles toute seule. Quelle ingrate tu fais._

-Je ne suis pas ingrate mais réaliste. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que tu me…

Alix interrompit soudainement le fil de ses pensées en même temps qu'elle arrêta de parler. Elle avait été sur le point de dire que l'_autre _n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, qu'elle lui en avait donné des cauchemars, des crises d'angoisse et même pire, qu'elle en gardait encore des marques sur ses doigts. Elle avait arrêté juste à temps le fil de ses pensées, car la dernière chose qu'Alix voulait était que la peste soit mise au courant par l'intermédiaire de ses pensées des inquiétudes et angoisses desquelles Alix était la proie.

Ce serait trop humiliant. Trop humiliant que l'_autre_ ne se rende compte à quel point sa présence perturbait Alix et faisait vaciller ses certitudes, alors qu'elle avait prétendu être sûre d'elle et persuadée que le corps était le sien. Mais il y avait maintenant un moment qu'Alix n'était plus sûre de rien. Cette histoire d'Originelle l'avait grandement perturbée, et si l'_autre_ venait à le découvrir, elle perdrait toute crédibilité.

C'est d'une voix ferme qu'elle reprit la parole, changeant néanmoins de sujet.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux que tu me fiches la paix. Et tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour ça.

_-Oh oui, je sais parfaitement ce que tu veux, _répondit la voix moqueuse de Lixae. _Tu veux que je m'en aille, que je quitte ton prétendu corps et que je n'y remette plus jamais les pieds. Tu vois, je te connais bien…Mais j'ai beau te le répéter, tu ne comprends toujours pas: je ne peux __pas__ mettre un pied dehors, ok ? Alors tu ferais bien de passer à autre chose. D'ailleurs, tant que j'y suis, il faudrait qu'on parle de quelques trucs, toi et moi._

Alix lâcha un petit rire forcé.

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de parler avec toi, peut être ?

_-Très franchement, je crois pas que ton petit plaisir personnel compte là-dedans. Il faut vraiment qu'on discute. Tu sais, ces derniers jours j'ai fait des rêves très biz…_

Alix l'interrompit brusquement.

-Je m'en fiche de tes rêves ! Je ne veux pas en entendre parler, d'accord ?

Ce fut au tour de Lixae de perdre patience.

_-Arrête avec tes « je veux…je veux pas » ! Et écoute moi un peu ! Je te dis qu'on n'a pas le choix, nous devons parler, que ça te plaise ou non ! Mon Dieu, j'avais oublié à quel point Ila pouvait être bornée…_

Puis le ton de l'_autre_ se radoucit et Alix desserra un peu les mâchoires.

_-Alix, s'il te plaît…ce n'est plus une option mais une obligation. En plus de mes rêves, il faut que je te parle d'autre chose. C'est très important. Tout a changé, rien n'est plus comme avant, c'est plus comme quand on était…_

Alix la coupa une fois de plus. Cette fois, lorsqu'elle parla, le ton de sa voix était empreint de lassitude.

-En effet, rien n'est plus comme avant.

Lixae reprit la parole et sa voix trahissait l'espoir qu'elle sentait refaire surface en elle.

_-Toi aussi tu te rends compte que rien n'est plus pareil ? Mais alors…tu te souviens ?! Tu n'as donc pas tout oub…_

-Je sais que ce qui a changé, c'est le fait que tu sois là. Avant, j'étais seule et je me portais comme un charme. Mais il a fallut que tu viennes et que tu mettes la pagaille. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu venue ?! s'emporta finalement Alix.

_-Ce n'est pas vrai, _se défendit calmement Lixae.

Il semblait que plus Alix s'énervait et paniquait, plus Lixae au contraire gardait son sang froid et son calme. Ce qui valait sans doute mieux pour elles: si elles s'étaient mises toutes les deux à hurler en pétant les plombs, elles n'auraient pas été bien loin. Mieux valait qu'au moins une des deux soit là pour calmer le jeu.

_-Ce n'est pas vrai, _reprit Lixae. _Tu te trompes. J'ai toujours été là. Même quand Ila vivait, Elia était là elle aussi. Tu n'as jamais été seule. Tu ne t'en souviens juste pas._

-Et tu sais quoi ? J'aurais préféré ne jamais m'en souvenir.

_-Je sais. Crois moi, je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. On ne peut pas continuer à s'éviter comme ça. Et il va falloir qu'on réussisse à coopérer, sinon on est mal._

Alix serra les draps de son lit entre ses doigts.

-Je suis déjà assez mal comme ça, souffla-t-elle sans plus s'inquiéter du fait que Lixae l'entendait. J'en ai assez de tout ça.

_-J'avais effectivement cru comprendre que tu en avais assez de toute cette histoire, _fit Lixae d'un ton vif. _Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais il faut vraiment que…Hé mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_

La présence d'Alix aux commandes du corps s'estompait peu à peu.

_-Alix ! _cria mentalement Lixae, alarmée. _Ne pars pas, reste, on en a pas fini toi et moi !_

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de la Nobody dont la présence d'effaçait de plus en plus. Bientôt elle serait totalement hors de portée de Lixae. Cette dernière, tout d'abord légèrement inquiète en sentant qu'Alix lui échappait, vit son inquiétude se muer en irritation et colère. Alix ne devait pas s'en aller ! Elle n'avait pas à battre en retraite maintenant ! Pas alors qu'elles avaient tant de choses à se dire. Et surtout, si Alix s'en allait maintenant, qui savait quand elles auraient à nouveau la possibilité de se parler ?

_-Alix, reviens, sinon on va jamais pouvoir…_

Puis Lixae se retrouva seule. Alix s'était retirée, le Mur parasite avait repris sa place entre elles. Elle se retrouvait donc aux commandes du corps. En temps normal, Lixae - de même qu'Elia de son vivant - aurait été ravie de pouvoir prendre les commandes. Mais pas cette fois. En ce moment même, au lieu de satisfaction, c'était une légère inquiétude qu'elle ressentait. Peut être même un peu plus que « légère », son inquiétude. En fait, elle frôlait l'angoisse. Ce qui ne lui arrivait que rarement, il fallait l'avouer, car Lixae essayait toujours de ne pas se laisser impressionner trop facilement - avec plus ou moins de succès. Mais là, elle avait du mal à ne pas flipper.

La vérité était que plus elle repensait à ce qui venait de se passer, plus elle se demandait si c'était bien Alix qui avait décidé de se retirer des commandes du corps. Oui, plus elle y songeait et plus elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas Alix qui était partie de son plein gré, mais plutôt le Mur parasite qui s'était peu à peu insinué entre elles jusqu'à les séparer à nouveau. Cela lui semblait même être la réponse la plus probable. Car pour autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, lorsque Ila ou Elia voulait céder sa place aux commandes du corps - ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, elles avaient plutôt tendance à tout faire pour y rester - cela se faisait de manière quasi instantanée et non pas petit à petit comme ça avait été le cas quelques instants plus tôt. Et c'était bel et bien ça qui inquiétait Lixae.

Elle en était sûre à présent: il y avait un truc qui clochait, et il valait mieux réussir à découvrir et à résoudre ce problème le plus vite possible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une fois que Demyx eut terminé de prendre son petit déjeuner, il se leva de table avec l'intention de se rendre directement en salle d'entraînement. Axel modifia involontairement ses plans lorsqu'il lâcha, moqueur:

-Et ben, Alix se fait une grasse matinée, aujourd'hui ? lança-t-il à la cantonade, ses paroles parvenant jusqu'aux oreilles des Numéros III, XII et XIII qui se trouvaient également dans la cuisine.

-Elle va vite arriver, fit Roxas en remuant sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales. Elle a peut être eu une panne d'oreiller.

-Ouais, mais c'est bizarre, ça lui ressemble pas, fit Demyx doucement après s'être rassit à table.

Axel le regarda d'un air amusé.

-Tu sais Demyx, ne pas entendre un réveil sonner, ça arrive même aux meilleurs, alors te fais pas de bile.

-Je me fais pas de bile du tout, répondit le musicien agacé.

C'était vrai, il trouvait juste l'absence d'Alix bizarre. Elle était d'habitude plutôt ponctuelle, qu'il s'agisse des horaires de repas ou des réunions - sauf lorsqu'elle se perdait dans les couloirs en route, ce qui heureusement lui arrivait de moins en moins souvent. D'ailleurs, c'était peut être ça, la raison de son retard: elle se serait paumée dans les couloirs en voulant rejoindre la cuisine. Mal réveillée, elle aurait très bien pu prendre un tournant trop tôt ou trop tard et dériver loin de la destination voulue.

…

Oui, bon. Au lieu de chercher des raisons abracadabrantes à l'absence d'Alix, il ferait mieux d'aller voir lui-même. Ce serait sans doute plus efficace, non ?

Demyx se leva à nouveau de table sous les yeux de ses amis ( qui à force de le voir s'asseoir puis se relever se demandait ce qui lui prenait ), quitta la cuisine et se rendit au niveau des chambres de l'Organisation. Il gagna sans tarder celle d'Alix, de plus en plus persuadé que la jeune fille avait bel et bien eu une panne d'oreiller et qu'elle était encore en ce moment même roulée en boule sous ses draps. Il toqua à la porte avec l'idée qu'il ne recevrait aucune réponse, et un « entrez » lui parvint faiblement depuis l'autre côté. Il fit donc comme on lui disait et pénétra dans la chambre de son amie.

Le musicien repéra immédiatement la Numéro XIV: comme il s'y attendait, elle était encore dans son lit. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air du tout endormie. Elle était simplement allongée, les yeux fixant le plafond, les mains croisés sur le ventre.

-Hé Alix, je crois que t'es un peu en retard là, rit doucement le Numéro IX. Va falloir te dépêcher où le Supérieur va te passer un savon.

-C'est Lixae, répondit simplement la Nobody.

Le musicien fut un peu pris au dépourvu. Il n'avait pas envisagé se retrouver en face de Lixae qui n'avait pas refait « surface » depuis la fête de Noël.

-Salut Lix', fit-il une fois l'effet de surprise passé. Tu devrais peut être songer à te lever.

-Oh, j'y ai pensé.

-T'as pas l'air très motivée. Au fait, ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?

-Depuis une heure ou deux. Je me rends pas bien compte.

-Et t'as même pas essayé de te lever ? Grosse fainéante ! se moqua gentiment Demyx.

Lixae ne répondit pas et cela l'étonna. D'habitude elle ne manquait pas de répliquer à la moindre petite pique.

-Tu vas bien ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, fit-il d'un air concerné.

-Je vais bien.

Selon Demyx elle n'avait pas répondu de manière très convaincante. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Ça non plus, ça ne ressemblait pas à Lixae. Elle était toujours pleine d'assurance et enjouée.

-T'as pas l'air d'aller si bien que ça. Allez, lève toi et prépare toi vite si tu veux avoir une chance de pouvoir manger un truc avant ton entraînement.

Lixae fit la moue.

-Laisse tomber, j'ai pas faim. J'irai directement en salle d'entraînement.

Bon, OK, là il y avait vraiment un pépin. Normalement Lixae ne rechignait jamais à manger un bout le matin.

-Toi, tu nous couves quelque chose, fit le musicien en s'approchant un peu du lit sur lequel reposait la Numéro XIV.

-Excuse moi ?

La remarque de Demyx semblait l'avoir tirée de sa torpeur. Elle s'était à moitié relevée sur le matelas, appuyée sur ses coudes et le regardant d'un air intrigué.

-Ben, t'es bizarre, continua le musicien. On dirait que t'es un peu…soucieuse. T'as encore fait des rêves étranges ? C'est ça qui te tracasse ?

Demyx n'était pas sûr que la Nobody apprécierait qu'il remette en question son mental soit disant sans faille. Il s'attendait à une vive réaction de sa part. Il fut donc une fois de plus déconcerté lorsque la Numéro XIV se contenta de se redresser et de se mettre en position assise sur le lit, les jambes pendant sur le côté, les pieds touchant le sol froid. Elle affichait un air sérieux - ce qui lui était assez inhabituel également - et lorsque son regard croisa celui de Demyx, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de la refermer, l'air de ne pas savoir par où commencer.

-OK, c'est vrai, je continue à faire ces rêves. Mais c'est pas vraiment un problème, ça. Par contre, il y a…

-C'est toujours le même rêve avec la Ville de Traverse ? s'enquit le musicien tout d'un coup très intéressé.

-Ouais…toujours le même, à peu de choses près.

Demyx croisa les bras.

-Tu devrais en parler à Alix, fit-il d'un air convaincu. Peut être que elle aussi elle…

Lixae l'interrompit.

-Il est bien là mon problème, Demyx. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais j'ai pas pu.

-Hein ?! Quand est-ce que tu as essayé ? réagit vivement le musicien.

-Tout à l'heure, il y a une vingtaine de minutes.

-Et pourquoi elle n'est pas là, maintenant ? Attends, est-ce qu'elle est là et que tu l'empêches de venir ?!

Lixae lui jeta un regard indigné.

-Non ! répondit-elle fortement. Elle est plus là. Et ce n'est pas à cause de moi, je n'ai absolument rien fait. Je ne suis pas venue volontairement, ce matin, et je n'ai pas voulu qu'Alix parte tout à l'heure. Crois-moi, je voulais vraiment lui parler.

Le Numéro IX sembla la jauger du regard.

-…Je te crois, fit-il finalement. Excuse moi de m'être emporté. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Alix n'est-elle plus là ?

-C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire tout à l'heure.

Lixae s'agita un peu sur le lit et se tordit un peu les doigts nerveusement. Demyx pensa que c'était de mauvais augure, si Lixae se montrait inquiète comme ça.

-C'est le Mur, Demyx. Il commence vraiment à poser problème. Et pas seulement parce qu'il nous empêche d'entrer en contact, Alix et moi.

Le musicien mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que la jeune fille entendait par « le mur », puis il se souvint subitement.

-Et alors…qu'est-ce qu'il fait de mal, ce Mur ?

-Ce qui fait de mal ? Il prend de plus en plus de place, voilà ce qu'il fait. Tu te souviens de la première fois que je t'en ai parlé ? C'était peu de temps après ma première apparition au Manoir. À ce moment là, le Mur était déjà là, mais il posait pas de problèmes comme c'est le cas maintenant. Le seul ennui qu'on avait à ce moment là - même si je pense que ça ennuyait pas tant que ça Alix - c'était que à cause de lui j'avais de la peine à la contacter, et qu'il rendait notre passage aux commandes du corps assez instable. Et bien maintenant, ça a empiré. Avant, j'arrivais de temps en temps à prendre les commandes volontairement, mais maintenant c'est quasi mission impossible. C'est toujours par hasard que je me retrouve à « l'extérieur » et Alix à « l'intérieur ». Le Mur est en train de dérégler tout ce dont on avait l'habitude quand on était Ila et Elia. En ce temps là, quand une ou l'autre voulait prendre les commandes du corps, c'était presque instantané - à part si l'autre ne voulait pas céder sa place. Là, ce n'est même plus nous qui décidons, mais le Mur. Tout à l'heure, je te l'ai dit, je voulais parler à Alix mais je n'ai pas eu le temps parce qu'elle ma lâchée au dernier moment. Au début j'ai pensé qu'elle se retirait volontairement, mais après je me suis rendu compte que ça collait pas: j'ai senti sa présence diminuer peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Elle était de nouveau hors d'atteinte, de l'autre côté du Mur. Est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Demyx s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il croyait effectivement comprendre mais Lixae lui laissa à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Ça veut dire que c'est le Mur qui est en train de régir la manière dont on vit, Alix et moi. Et je t'assure que je n'exagère pas en disant ça. Je pèse mes mots. Ce n'est plus nous qui choisissons d'aller et venir aux commandes du corps, c'est cette saloperie qui fait sa loi. On n'arrive plus à s'_imposer_ face à ce Mur.

Elle s'arrêta de parler pendant un instant et Demyx en profita pour demander, l'air concerné:

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut fait pour arranger ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, Alix et toi ?

Lixae secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-Je sais pas. Je suis même pas sûr qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Mais y a pire, encore.

-Pire ?

Demyx voyait mal comment la situation aurait pu empirer pour Alix et Lixae. C'est donc avec une appréhension renouvelée qu'il attendit que la jeune fille reprenne la parole. Lorsqu'elle le fit, il y avait dans ses yeux la même inquiétude que Demyx ressentait.

-Et ouais, pire. Je t'ai dit que le Mur avait pris de l'ampleur depuis la première fois que je t'en avais parlé. Le vrai problème, Demyx, c'est que je crois qu'il continue à…à grandir, en quelque sorte. Je pense que…

Lixae s'interrompit, semblant soudain choisir un autre angle d'attaque pour exposer ses théories.

-En fait, je vois les choses comme ça. Regarde…

Elle leva sa main droit à hauteur de visage et la plaça de manière à ce que la tranche soit présentée face à Demyx, et de telle façon à ce qu'il ait l'impression que son visage était séparé en deux parties par sa main.

-Imagine…la tranche de ma main, c'est le Mur. D'un côté de ce Mur - et donc ici d'un côté de la tranche de ma main - il y a Alix, et de l'autre, il y a moi. On va dire que le côté gauche de mon visage c'est celui d'Alix, le côté droit, c'est le mien…et le milieu, là où y a la tranche de ma main, ben c'est le Mur qui fait barrage entre nous deux. Au départ donc, le Mur était très fin. Très fin, mais là quand même. Bref. Il ne posait pas trop de problèmes à ce moment là. C'était simplement un mur parasite qui nous empêchait d'entrer en contact l'une avec l'autre aussi facilement qu'on l'aurait voulu. Puis, les semaines passant, il a commencé à grossir, si on veut.

Lixae amena son autre main à hauteur de visage, la mettant parallèle à la première, avec uniquement quelques centimètres d'écart entre les deux.

-Le Mur a pris de l'épaisseur, si l'on peut dire, et à cause de ça, Alix et moi, qui sommes toujours chacune d'un côté, sommes de plus en plus éloignées l'une de l'autre.

La Numéro XIV augmenta de quelques centimètres l'écart entre ses deux mains toujours parallèles.

-Le Mur s'épaissit, s'épaissit…et il nous est de plus en plus difficile de communiquer. J'ai maintenant beaucoup de difficulté à rejoindre Alix de son côté, car le Mur est de plus en plus large.

Elle rajouta encore quelques centimètres d'écart entre ses mains dressées devant son visage.

-Si tu suis l'image que je te donne, tu peux voir que le Mur nous pousse chacune vers les extrémités de notre tête (si l'on peut appeler ça « extrémités »), tandis que lui prend de plus en plus de place au centre. Et il continue à gagner du terrain, jour après jour. Il nous pousse toujours plus dans nos retranchements.

Les mains de Lixae étaient maintenant si éloignées l'une de l'autre que l'écart entre elles faisaient presque la largeur de sa tête.

Demyx croyait comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Alix et Lixae ne pouvaient pas lutter contre la force de ce Mur. S'il n'arrêtait pas de s'étendre…

-Le Mur est en train de nous bouffer, Demyx. Si ça continue comme ça, il n'y aura bientôt plus de place pour Alix et moi. Tu piges ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je pense, oui…

-Ça veut dire qu bientôt il ne restera rien d'autre que le Mur. Alix et moi nous serons en quelque sorte _écrasées _par lui, et une fois que le Mur aura pris entièrement sa place dans notre tête, une fois qu'Alix et moi n'aurons plus aucun endroit où nous retrancher, et bien nous disparaîtrons. Il n'y aura alors plus rien que du _vide_ dans notre tête. Car après tout, c'est ce que le Mur est, en lui-même. Une sorte de vide.

La jeune fille n'ajouta plus rien et cela laissa le temps à Demyx de digérer ce qui venait d'être dit. D'ailleurs, il digérait très mal. D'après ce que Lixae lui avait rapporté, les choses s'annonçaient plutôt mal pour les filles. Très mal, même.

Il regarda Lixae qui était littéralement en train de se tordre les doigts d'inquiétude devant lui et se demanda ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire pour arranger les choses. Mais au fait, y avait-il seulement quelque chose à faire ?

« Il le faut, on ne peut pas laisser les choses se passer comme ça. »

Il prit son courage à deux mains puis s'adressa à la jeune fille:

-Lixae, est-ce que tu es certaine de ce que tu avances ? Tu penses vraiment que ça va se passer comme ça ? demanda-t-il tout en approchant un peu du lit au bord duquel la jeune fille était toujours assise.

Elle haussa les épaules avec un air impuissant.

-Je ne peux pas être sûre à cent pour cent. Simplement, en tissant des liens entre ce qui s'est passé depuis la première fois où j'ai pris les commandes du corps et la dernière, et en comparant avec la manière dont se passaient les choses quand Ila et Elia vivaient, et bien j'arrive à certaines conclusions. Le première, dont je suis certaine qu'elle est correcte, est que c'est bel et bien le Mur qui est à l'origine du dérèglement et de l'instabilité de notre capacité à prendre ou à laisser les commandes du corps. Il est aussi responsable du fait qu'on n'arrive plus à se joindre comme on le veut. La deuxième conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivée, celle comme quoi Alix et moi allions disparaître au profit de ce Mur, n'est valable que si la théorie que je t'ai exposée tout à l'heure est exacte. Et à peu de choses près, je pense qu'elle l'est.

Elle tapota doucement sa tempe de l'index.

-Je sens qu'il se passe des choses là-dedans, Demyx. Je sens le Mur qui grandit. Et je me sens de plus en plus à l'étroit. Sans doute Alix le sent-elle aussi, mais elle ne s'en inquiète pas comme moi car comme elle a tout oublié de notre vie en tant qu'Ila et Elia, elle doit penser que c'est une des conséquences de vivre à deux dans le même corps. Elle doit penser que c'est normal - emmerdant, mais normal. Elle est plus inquiète de ma présence ici que de celle du Mur (je ne suis d'ailleurs même pas sûre qu'elle l'ait remarqué, celui là). Elle se trompe d'ennemi.

Demyx dû reconnaître que Lixae avait raison. Il comprenait tout à fait qu'Alix ait toujours été méfiante et absolument indignée de la présence de sa colocataire, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: elles avaient un problème bien plus important à régler. Et dans les plus brefs délais, si possible.

-Bon, ok…admettons que toute tes hypothèses se révèlent être exactes, fit le musicien en allant s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Lixae. Supposons qu'effectivement le Mur continue de grandir de telle manière à ce que l'espace qui vous est normalement réservé soit envahi…est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas moyen, à défaut de pouvoir empêcher son avancée, de vous…insinuer en lui ? Puisqu'il est voué à s'étendre dans votre tête, pourquoi ne pas essayer de pénétrer en lui et d'occuper ainsi son espace à lui ?

Lixae lui répondit immédiatement, secouant vigoureusement la tête.

-Non, je ne crois pas que ça marcherait. J'y ai déjà pensé. Ce Mur, c'est d'abord un amoncellement d'ondes parasites et ce sont ces parasites qui nous empêchent de communiquer correctement, Alix et moi. Et entre ces deux « tranches » d'ondes - une du côté d'Alix, une du mien - il n'y a rien. Du moins, lorsque j'ai réussi une fois et avec beaucoup de chance à passer à travers, j'ai ressenti quelque chose…Ou plutôt non, j'ai ressenti l'absence de tout. Oui, voilà, c'est exactement ça. Il y a les deux tranches d'ondes parasites et au milieu il y a ce qui correspondrait le mieux à ce que j'appellerais du néant. Une sorte de no man's land, de zone stérile, incapable d'accueillir la vie en son sein, et donc incapacité pour nous d'y résider. Comment pourrait-on survivre dans un tel néant, Alix et moi ? On s'y ferait engloutir, littéralement. Et en plus, pour atteindre ce vide il faut d'abord réussir à passer au travers des ondes parasites qui sont un premier rempart. Comparé à ce rempart, Alix et moi on est rien d'autre qu'une petite brise qui tenterait de passer au travers d'un mur de brique. Et je dois dire que dans cette optique, je parierai plutôt sur la victoire du mur de brique.

Demyx dû admettre que Lixae avait plutôt bien pensé. Son inquiétude se traduit lorsqu'il porta un pouce à sa bouche et qu'il entreprit d'en ronger l'ongle nerveusement. Un silence plana un moment entre eux, Lixae laissant le musicien assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle en profita également pour reprendre un peu contenance. Elle était Lixae après tout, et non pas Alix. Elle ne flippait pas pour un rien.

Le problème était qu'il n'y avait pas de « rien » dans leur histoire…plutôt un énorme inconvénient dont Lixae avait toutes les raisons du monde de s'inquiéter. Il fallait néanmoins qu'elle continue à faire bonne figure. Ce n'était pas dans son genre de montrer ainsi ses faiblesses.

Lorsque Demyx se remit à parler, elle détacha son regard du sol sur lequel il s'était fixé pour aller le poser sur le visage du musicien.

-Mais alors…puisque vous ne pouvez pas empêcher l'avancée de ce Mur et qu'il vous est impossible de le traverser pour vivre à l'intérieur de son espace…comment allez vous faire pour ne pas disparaître ? Désolé de poser ainsi cette question mais…pas trop le choix, finalement.

Lixae hocha la tête. Ils en étaient arrivés effectivement à la question cruciale.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais une chose est sûre: il faut qu'Alix soit mise au courant de tout ça. Il faut absolument qu'on en parle.

-Mais puisque tu as dit que le Mur vous empêchait de communiquer comme il le faudrait, comment tu vas t'arranger pour la joindre ?

Lixae se leva du lit et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre.

- Ça, c'est une emmerde de plus, je te l'accorde, dit-elle.

Demyx fut soulagé de voir que l'inquiétude qu'avait manifesté jusqu'à présent la jeune fille semblait en partie emportée par son exaspération. La Numéro XIV semblait plus sereine, moins nerveuse. Et la voir se calmer avait un effet apaisant. Tout comme la panique ou la peur pouvaient se transmettre très vite d'un individu à l'autre, parfois le calme pouvais passer d'une personne à l'autre.

-En effet, reprit Lixae, pour qu'Alix et moi puissions communiquer il faut qu'au moins une de nous arrive à passer au travers du Mur pour rejoindre la deuxième de l'autre côté. Je pense que c'est plutôt moi qui vais m'occuper de faire ça. J'ai plus d'expérience qu'Alix avec ce Mur et étant donné que je n'ai pas oublié que nous étions déjà deux lorsqu'on était des Personnes, j'ai encore toute l'expérience de quand Ila et Elia se côtoyaient. Par contre, il faudrait qu'Alix me facilite la tache.

Demyx fit une mimique indiquant clairement son incompréhension.

-Comment ça ?

Lixae cessa de tourner en rond dans la chambre et se plaça en face de lui.

-Et bien oui. Jusqu'à présent Alix a toujours essayé de m'éviter. Si en plus elle me repousse alors que y a déjà le Mur qui m'empêche de la rejoindre…ça fait un obstacle de plus. Voilà ce qu'il faut faire: la prochaine fois qu'Alix prendra les commandes du corps - ce qui arrivera sans doute bien un jour ou l'autre malgré le Mur qui perturbe tout - tu lui parleras. Tu lui diras tout ce que je t'ai dit aujourd'hui. Et surtout tu lui diras de ne pas chercher à m'éviter, parce que c'est vraiment la dernière chose à faire. Dis lui de ne pas me repousser si j'arrive à passer au travers du Mur. Et encourage la à faire de même, à essayer de me joindre elle aussi. Coincé en sandwich entre nous deux qui tentons de nous rejoindre, le Mur n'aura peut être plus assez de force pour nous contenir.

-D'accord, fit Demyx en se levant du lit avec un air décidé. Je lui en parlerai dès que je la verrai.

Lixae approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Si ça se trouve, et avec beaucoup de chance, on va se retrouver un de ces jours du même côté du Mur par hasard. Mais à mon avis, ça se passera pas comme ça. Il faudra sans doute faire des efforts.

Demyx partageait ce point de vue. Il s'apprêtait à l'encourager lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre, venant du couloir à l'extérieur de la chambre. Les jeunes Nobodys se turent, pensant que le bruit allait diminuer, mais il augmenta et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, tous les deux ? lança Marluxia après avoir toisé quelques instants du regard les Numéro IX et XIV. Vous pensez peut être être en vacances ? Amenez vous.

Avant que les cadets aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit il ajouta:

-Numéro XIV, tu files en salle d'entraînement. Numéro IX, au bureau du Supérieur.

Lixae entendit Demyx déglutir, l'air tendu.

Et tendu, Demyx l'était. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait rejoint Lixae. Ils n'étaient à ce moment là déjà pas très en avance, alors maintenant…

Les Numéros IX et XIV sortirent de la chambre sous le regard impitoyable d'un Marluxia qui était satisfait de les voir obéir docilement, une fois n'est pas coutume.

-T'oublie pas, hein ? fit Lixae à l'attention de Demyx avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

-Non, t'inquiète, répondit-il avec un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant alors que lui-même se sentait peu vaillant.

-OK. À plus, Poulp-Man.

Elle agita la main en signe d'au revoir, un air malicieux sur le visage, comme si toute nervosité l'avait quittée depuis tout à l'heure. Puis ils se séparèrent, chacun partant de son côté, Demyx se dirigeant vers le bureau du Supérieur avec appréhension, Lixae partant pour la salle d'entraînement avec Marluxia qui la suivait de près.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Lixae pour entrer en contact avec Alix et ses efforts pour la joindre d'une manière ou d'une autre, les deux ne se croisèrent pas. Il fallut attendre le 30 décembre pour qu'Alix refasse surface, alors même qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour. L'ironie du sort voulait que maintenant qu'Alix était de retour - ce que les Numéro IX et XIV avaient attendu tout ce temps - Lixae, elle, n'était plus là pour s'entretenir avec elle. Le Mur les avait séparées une fois de plus.

Pour Alix, se retrouver seule aux commandes du corps était une bénédiction. Le mal de tête qui lui vrillait la crâne, par contre, l'était moins. Elle avait à peine refait surface depuis une heure que déjà les élancements la reprenaient. C'était à vous dégoûter d'être aux commandes. En tout cas, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de subir ce mal de tête tout le long qu'elle serait ici. Il lui fallait un médicament. Et il n'y avait probablement qu'un seul endroit dans le Manoir où elle pourrait en trouver: l'infirmerie.

« Oui, mais je ne vais pas aller fouiller là-bas dedans toute seule sans permission…ça va encore m'attirer des ennuis si je me fais surprendre. Et puis je mettrais une éternité à mettre la main sur ce que je cherche. Y a trop de trucs. »

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution: trouver Vexen et lui demander d'avoir l'amabilité de la fournir en médicaments. Il semblait effectivement évident que c'était lui le médecin du groupe: il l'avait déjà soignée après son premier entraînement, quand elle s'était fait assommée par Saix.

Un élancement particulièrement douloureux l'encouragea à sortir de sa chambre en laissant en plan le livre qu'elle avait commencé à lire alors que le mal de tête n'était pas encore là. Elle pensait savoir où trouver Vexen. Il passait presque tout son temps dans son laboratoire la journée, lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission. Elle se demanda néanmoins s'il y serait maintenant, à passé 8h30 du soir.

« Tant pis, je vais aller voir quand même. Ça ne sert à rien de rester dans ma chambre à attendre que la douleur parte toute seule. »

Elle n'eut pas de mal à retrouver le laboratoire, s'y étant déjà rendue deux fois. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à la porte menant au laboratoire, elle se surprit à hésiter à entrer. Elle ne venait pourtant pas avec de mauvaises intentions…elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Alors pourquoi hésitait-elle ? C'était ridicule. Et pourtant…

La vérité était qu'elle se sentait parfois entre très impressionnée lorsqu'elle était en présence du Numéro IV. Il avait l'air de savoir tellement de choses qu'elle trouvait qu'il dégageait une aura inspirant le respect. Mais apparemment, peu dans l'Organisation pensaient comme elle. La plupart semblaient même dénigré ce qu'Alix, elle, trouvait fascinant: la manière qu'avait le scientifique d'étudier des heures durant dans son laboratoire. Les autres le prenaient pour un fou - peut être l'était-il un peu - ou tout simplement pour un vieillard décrépit qu'il valait mieux laisser délirer dans son coin. Alix ne faisait pas partie de ces catégories. Peut être était-ce parce que le fait de savoir qu'il travaillait dans un laboratoire la fascinait. Elle aimait cet endroit. Il lui donnait une impression de familiarité, et le jour où Vexen l'avait laissée y entrer, elle avait été ravie.

« Et puisqu'il m'a laissé entrer un fois dans son laboratoire, c'est peut être qu'il ne me méprise pas complètement. Alors c'est débile d'hésiter. Toque à la porte, entre, et demande lui de te donner quelque chose. Simple comme bonjour. »

Malgré ces belles pensées, ce fut une fois de plus un élancement particulièrement désagréable qui la poussa à agir. Elle leva le bras pour toquer à la porte, et juste avant que ses doigts n'entrent en contact avec leur cible, une voix s'éleva derrière elle.

-Oui, Numéro XIV ? Un problème ?

Elle se retint de faire un bond en arrière et se retourna. Comme le ton de la voix - sec et froid - le laissait supposer, c'était bien Vexen qui se trouvait derrière elle et face auquel elle se retrouva, prise de court. Comme à son habitude, il avait un bloc de feuilles entre les mains.

Elle réussit à balbutier quelque chose de plus ou moins intelligible.

-Euh…je voulais…j'avais besoin…de médicaments. Je pensais que vous seriez dans votre laboratoire.

Il laissa échapper un petit grognement d'irritation.

-Comme tu peux le constater, je m'y rendais. Pourquoi veux-tu des médicaments ? demanda-t-il avant de lui passer devant et d'ouvrir la porte de son laboratoire.

-Pour calmer mes maux de tête, expliqua la jeune fille en le regardant entrer dans la pièce et aller poser son bloc de brouillon sur une de ses tables de travail qui n'était pas recouverte d'éprouvettes et autres ustensiles.

Elle se demanda s'il l'avait seulement entendu répondre car pendant quelques instants qui lui semblèrent durer de longues minutes (c'est fou comme les secondes passent lentement avec un marteau qui vous écrase la cervelle continuellement), le scientifique ne lui porta plus aucune attention, se contentant de farfouiller en marmonnant parmi ses feuilles recouvertes de notes. Il demanda soudain, comme se rappelant tout à coup de la présence de la Numéro XIV:

-Forts, ces maux de tête ?

-Assez, oui, répondit Alix sans hésiter.

Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les dures et de nier que la douleur la rendait limite nauséeuse. Elle espérait d'ailleurs ne pas tout dégobiller sur le carrelage blanc. Ça, ce serait humiliant.

Vexen se détourna brusquement de ses affaires et en trois enjambées il fut de nouveau en face d'elle. Il saisit son menton d'une main gantée, la forçant à pencher un peu la tête en arrière. Il l'examina avec un œil d'expert, regardant sous ses yeux, lui demandant d'ouvrir la bouche et observant l'intérieur avec une petite lampe de poche qu'il avait tirée d'elle ne savait d'où, examinant le fond de sa gorge. Il rangea ensuite le bâtonnet lumineux dans une des poches de son manteau, retira un de ses gants et plaça sa main sur le front de la Numéro XIV qui, docile, le laissait procéder à ces vérifications qui ne durèrent pas plus d'une demi minute. Vexen retira sa main, remit son gant et lui dit de le suivre. Ils quittèrent donc le laboratoire, lui devant et marchant à grandes enjambées rapides, elle derrière trottinant et courant parfois un peu pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Elle l'entendit qui continuait à marmonner des choses et elle supposa qu'il avait encore la tête en plein dans les calculs d'une expérience précédente.

Une fois arrivés à l'infirmerie, Vexen fouilla dans une des armoires à pharmacie qui étaient accrochées au mur et Alix attendit qu'il ait trouvé son bonheur, assise sur l'un des lits destinés à accueillir les éventuels malades et blessés. Quelques instants plus tard le scientifique revint vers elle, un comprimé dans une main un verre d'eau dans l'autre, la priant de les prendre. Alix s'exécuta, soulagée à l'idée que la douleur s'en irait bientôt. Vexen, par contre, semblait ne pas en avoir fini avec elle. Il reprit le verre maintenant vide et lui demanda, du ton du professionnel:

-Tu as souvent ces maux de tête ?

-Oui, plutôt, répondit-elle.

Elle eut une légère hésitation puis décida de jouer cartes sur table.

-Presque tout le temps, en fait, rectifia-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. Mais ils ne sont pas toujours aussi forts que maintenant.

- « Presque tout le temps », tu dis ? C'est-à-dire ? fit le scientifique, semblant désirer plus de détails. Matin, midi, soir ?

-Ben…ça dépend. Presque à chaque fois que c'est moi qui…

Elle s'interrompit, pas sûre de vouloir dire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à annoncer.

-Oui, Numéro XIV ? À chaque fois que…? la pressa Vexen en la regardant fixement.

Gênée, elle se tortilla un peu sur le lit.

-Presque à chaque fois que c'est moi qui suis là et pas _elle_.

Et bien voilà, elle l'avait dit. Ça lui avait déplut car en disant cela, elle admettait que parfois elle ne contrôlait plus rien, que l'_autre_ la surpassait. Elle-même en était parfaitement consciente, mais devoir l'avouer à une tierce personne, c'était autre chose.

Le scientifique hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait où elle voulait en venir.

-Pourquoi as-tu hésité à me le dire, Numéro XIV ? fit-il comme si ça l'avait contrarié.

-…

Là, il mettait les pieds dans le plat.

Comme Alix n'avait pas envie d'en parler, elle se contenta de se taire. Sentant probablement le malaise de la Nobody, Vexen se détourna et lui demanda, tout en allant ranger le verre dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

-Au fait, comment cela va-t-il avec…l'autre Numéro XIV ?

Alix se figea. Ouh qu'elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la discussion !

-Ça va bien, répondit-elle avec un air aussi assuré qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'exposer ses problèmes à tout le monde. C'était un peu trop personnel.

Elle ne dû cependant pas être très convaincante dans sa réponse, car le scientifique insista, du ton de celui à qui on ne la fait pas:

-Ah vraiment ? Ça va bien ?

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à Vexen ? Il s'improvisait psychologue ou quoi ? Ses questions le laissaient suggérer, en tout cas. Alix se demanda si c'était le Supérieur qui lui demandait de prendre de temps en temps des nouvelles de l'état d'esprit des autres membres de l'Organisation, profitant de ce qu'ils venaient se faire soigner. Un bon moyen de connaître les troupes. En attendant, elle se retrouvait acculée: le scientifique savait bien qu'elle lui avait menti. On ne le bernait pas comme ça. Elle tenta de rectifier un peu le tir.

-Oui, enfin…ça va…normal. Comme ça devrait aller.

-Hm…

Le Numéro IV continua de s'activer autour d'elle en silence, mais Alix _sentait_ qu'il attendait encore une autre réponse de sa part. Il était apparemment bien décidé à l'asticoter jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à cracher le morceau. Elle capitula finalement.

-Bon, d'accord…Ça ne va pas.

Elle se disait que si elle répondait aux questions du Numéro IV, elle pourrait vite retourner dans sa chambre se coucher. Elle appréhendait néanmoins un peu ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui demander et lui dire maintenant qu'elle était passée aux aveux.

-Donc je dois comprendre qu'entre elle et toi, les interactions ne sont pas des plus…pacifiques ? Le contraire m'aurait étonné, je ne te le cache pas, Numéro XIV, déclara Vexen d'un ton neutre et calme tout en ouvrant le tiroir d'une commode et en en sortant un petit calepin et un stylo.

Voyant qu'Alix se contentait de se taire tout en fixant le sol près de ses pieds avec un intérêt tout particulier, le scientifique reprit:

-Il y a quelques temps de cela, Numéro XIV - l'autre Numéro XIV - s'est mise en tête de demander à tout le monde ou presque dans l'Organisation qui était…

Vexen pausa pendant un instant pour retrouver un mot qui lui échappait.

-…l'Originelle, si c'est bien là le terme exact. J'imagine que tu étais au courant ? Avec une telle proximité entre vous deux, je suppose que ce que l'une fait, l'autre en est au courant presque immédiatement.

Ça, question proximité, on pouvait difficilement faire mieux (ou pire, tout dépendait du point de vue) qu'entre Alix et l'autre peste.

-Oui, j'étais au courant, concéda la jeune fille tout en évitant avec le plus grand soin le regard froid de l'homme. Ce jour là, on était toutes les deux à la « surface ». Mais c'était _elle_ qui avait pris les commandes parce qu'_elle_ était plus forte. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'en empêcher.

Ça lui faisait mal de déballer comme ça ses faiblesse et de montrer à quel point, en un sens, elle était inférieure à l'_autre_, mais au point où elle en était, elle pouvait bien tout dire. Il ne lui restait plus grand-chose à cacher.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret au scientifique qui était appuyé contre un bureau et qui semblait prendre des notes sur son calepin. Pas des notes sur elle, quand même ?!

« Sûrement pas…tu deviens parano. »

Elle avait quand même des raisons de se méfier. Vexen s'improvisait psy et lui posait des questions suspectes, ce qui, il lui semblait, n'était pas tout à fait le boulot d'un scientifique comme lui.

Le Numéro IV parut remarquer le malaise de la Nobody. Il cessa d'écrire sur son calepin et fit, d'un air dégagé:

-Rassure toi, je ne prends pas de notes sur ce que tu es en train de dire. Ce n'est pas mon travail. Je finis simplement un calcul et écris quelques détails sur une de mes dernières expériences.

Et comme pour lui assurer qu'il ne lui racontait pas de salades, il souleva son calepin et le tourna dans sa direction, laissant voir effectivement un certains nombre de calculs complexes - d'après ce qu'Alix arrivait à discerner d'où elle se trouvait, du moins.

« Me voilà au moins rassurée sur ce point. »

Elle décida de poser une question qui la turlupinait depuis tout à l'heure. Elle savait que poser cette question était risqué car la réponse qu'elle recevrait peut être pourrait ne pas lui plaire. Mais la curiosité l'emporta sur sa prudence et elle se lança.

-En fait, au bout d'un moment, alors qu'_elle_ demandait à certains membres de l'Organisation leur avis concernant l'Originelle, j'ai comme perdu connaissance et je n'ai plus rien vu de ce que l'_autre_ faisait…Est-ce qu'elle vous a posé la question, à vous ?

Vexen s'était remis à gribouiller sur son calepin, mais cette fois ci Alix ne s'en préoccupa pas, trop prise par la tournure de la conversation.

-Non, Numéro XIV ne m'a pas posé la question, répondit simplement le scientifique.

-Ah…

Alix ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de déception. Au fond, elle aurait bien aimé connaître l'avis que le Numéro IV aurait donné à l'_autre_ sur la question.

-Mais si elle n'est pas venue vous demander qui est l'Originelle, comment avez-vous été mis au courant de ce qu'elle faisait ?

-Numéro IX est venu me voir. Il disait ressentir une vive douleur aux côtes, ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de se mettre à gambader deux minutes plus tard. Il m'a mis au courant des agissements de Numéro XIV, expliqua Vexen. De toute manière, qu'importe le fait que j'aurais été mis au courant et qu'elle m'ait posé cette question d'Originelle. Car au fond, ma réponse, mon avis, importeraient bien peu, tu ne crois pas, Numéro XIV ?

Alix se retrouva interdite devant une telle question.

-Euh…je ne sais pas…si, quand même.

Elle avait besoin de son avis concernant cette question d'Originelle car elle pensait avoir trouvé en lui un allié qui aurait pu la soutenir face à l'_autre_.

Vexen cessa d'écrire sur son calepin et posa son stylo sur le bureau contre lequel il s'appuyait.

-Mon avis - ou même celui de n'importe quel autre membre de l'Organisation - ne devrait pas t'importer, déclara-t-il fermement. Tu ne devrais pas accorder autant d'importance à ce à quoi pensent les autres, Numéro XIV. Si tu recherches sans cesse leur approbation dans tout ce que tu entreprends, tu ne t'en tireras jamais.

Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction avant de s'arrêter en face d'elle.

-Lorsque tu m'as demandé si Lixae m'avait posé la question qui te tracasse tant - tout à fait futile, soit dit en passant - tu me demandais indirectement ma réponse à cette dite question et tu espérais recevoir un avis positif en ta faveur. Visiblement, tu as été plus que perturbée en voyant à quel point les idées des autres membres de l'Organisation à ton sujet et à celui de ton « double » allaient à l'encontre de ce que tu pensais _toi_.

Il lui lança un regard dur mais elle ne le remarqua pas étant donné qu'elle faisait bien attention à regarder n'importe où ailleurs que lui.

-Je pensais que tu étais une fille intelligente et que tu aurais été au dessus de ce genre de problèmes. J'aurais imaginé que tu aurais assez de maturité pour te rendre compte qu'au final, ce n'est pas ce que pensent les autres de toi ou de ce que tu fais qui compte, mais bel et bien ce que _toi_ tu penses qui est important. Au lieu de cela, tu es en train de devenir comme ce Numéro IX qui se sent obligé de seconder cet imbécile de Numéro VIII dans ses idioties pour être accepté auprès de lui. Lui aussi n'agit pas en fonction de ce qu'il a envie de faire ou d'être mais en fonction de ce qu'un morveux impertinent lui demande de faire.

Alix frotta un peu la pointe de sa botte sur le sol en signe de gêne évidente. Elle se faisait dire ses quatre vérités en face, et il fallait avouer que ce n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi elle se serait attendue en demandant son avis au scientifique. Elle avait pourtant eu l'impression que Vexen l'appréciait (« appréciait » était peut être un terme un peu trop fort…disons qu'elle pensait qu'il la supportait peut être un peu mieux que la plupart des autres néophytes). Après tout, il l'avait bien laissée entrer dans son laboratoire, ce qui pour elle avait signifié qu'aux yeux du scientifique elle n'était peut être pas un cas aussi irrécupérable que ça. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Vexen la soutienne en lui disant qu'il pensait bel et bien qu'elle était l'Originelle et pas l'_autre_. Là, elle tombait de haut: il lui faisait un sermon comme un adulte le ferait à un enfant désobéissant.

Mais aussi désagréable que cela pouvait être de se faire dire les choses en face comme ça, Alix ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'il lui reprochait. Oui, effectivement, peut être accordait-elle trop d'importance au regard que les autres portaient sur elle. Elle avait été catastrophée en se rendant compte que les autres membres de l'Organisation pensaient pour la plupart qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle soit l'Originelle. Vexen avait aussi raison sur ce point: elle avait tendance à dénigrer son propre avis en faveur de celui des autres. La preuve: alors qu'elle était au départ persuadée d'être la légitime propriétaire du corps, il lui avait suffit de voir Demyx et les autres douter de cela pour que toute son assurance s'en aille. Finalement, Vexen avait bien raison…D'ailleurs, ne disait-on pas qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ? Et elle se sentait sacrément mal en ce moment.

Elle tenta néanmoins de défendre sa cause, gardant toujours le regard fixé sur un point invisible au sol.

-Mais c'était quand même important pour moi, cette histoire d'Originelle…Au début, je voulais pas qu'_elle_ aille demander aux autres quoi que ce soit. _Elle_ ne m'a pas écouté et _elle_ y est allée quand même. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, vraiment. Elle m'a forcée.

Elle ne jugea pas utile de s'humilier encore plus en précisant que cette histoire d'Originelle avait pris une telle ampleur pour elle qu'elle en était venue à faire une crise d'angoisse et à se couper. Rien qu'à y repenser, elle sentit une vague de dégoût et de colère monter en elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que l'_autre_ l'ait poussé à faire une chose pareille. Elle s'était déjà jurée de ne jamais recommencer, ni même de retoucher au couteau. Ce serait se montrer de nouveau trop faible pour lutter contre l'_autre_. Et Alix voulait encore croire qu'elle n'était pas faible à ce point là.

Vexen, voyant que la jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir ajouter autre chose se remit à parler, pour relancer la conversation.

-J'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas que Numéro XIV aille demander aux autres leur avis. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que tu avais au départ ton opinion, celle que tu étais _toi_ l'Originelle, et qu'ensuite, au fur et à mesure qu'elle allait trouver différents membres qui eux n'était pas de ton avis, tu as senti ton assurance vaciller. Et c'est là que tu as commis ton erreur. Tu t'es dit que puisque autant de personnes ne partageaient pas ton point de vue, cela devait forcément dire que toi, tu étais dans le faux. Est-ce que je suppose bien ?

Vexen profita de ce que leurs yeux se croisèrent brièvement pour lui lancer un regard inquisiteur. La jeune fille ne put que confirmer tout ce qui venait d'être dit.

-Voilà donc l'erreur que tu as faite, reprit le Numéro IV en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce. Et depuis ce jour où Lixae a posé la question fatidique aux autres, tu t'es sentie de moins en moins sûre de toi, et la conviction que tu avais eu au départ d'être la propriétaire de ce corps a littéralement été engloutie sous tes doutes et tes hésitations. Tout à commencé à se dégrader dans ton esprit à partir du moment où quelqu'un a eu l'audace de penser autrement que toi. Quant à toi, tu n'as pas eu la force de caractère de t'opposer à cette masse d'avis contradictoires et de défendre tes positions. Mais je vais te dire une bonne chose, Numéro XIV…

Son ton se durcit et devint plus sec, alors qu'il avait parlé jusqu'à présent avec le ton d'un professeur s'adressant à un élève ignorant.

-…tu ne dois PAS calquer ta propre manière de penser et d'agir selon celle qu'ont les autres de te juger. S'ils te contredisent et prétendent que tu n'est pas l'Originelle, quelle importance cela a-t-il ? Qu'en savent-ils, de toute manière ? Sont-ils en meilleure position que toi pour affirmer de telles choses ? Sur quoi se basent-ils pour te contredire ? Ont-ils des preuves de ce qu'ils avancent ? Plus d'expérience que toi dans le domaine ? Il me semble bien que la réponse à chacune de ces question est NON. La seule chose dont tu peux être sûre et dont tu dois te convaincre, c'est que le seul avis qui compte est le tien, et celui de personne d'autre. Ne t'occupe pas de ce qu'ils pensent, concentre toi sur TES idées. C'est tout ce qui importe.

Le silence retomba entre eux.

La Numéro XIV se rendait bien compte que le scientifique avait maintenant dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire, mais elle ne pouvais se résoudre à répondre quoi que ce soit, ni même à le regarder, tant sa gêne était grande. Vexen avait parfaitement cerné ses états d'âme et lui avait tout balancé en pleine figure.

Le Numéro IV, percevant le malaise de la jeune Nobody, décida de changer de sujet de conversation - et d'y mettre fin, par la même occasion.

-Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il à voix haute tout en se tournant pour voir l'horloge au mur. Bientôt 21h10...Je crois qu'il est temps de s'en aller, Numéro XIV, fit-il en l'invitant d'un geste à sortir de l'infirmerie. J'ai encore une expérience à terminer et il est l'heure pour toi de regagner ta chambre.

Alix ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu en l'entendant, même si toutes les remarques qu'il venait de lui faire continuaient de malmener quelque peu son ego: une fois de plus il lui donnait l'impression d'être un professeur qui donne des instructions à son élève dissipé.

Le fait qu'il mentionne avoir une expérience en cours piqua sa curiosité.

Tandis qu'elle sortait de l'infirmerie avec le Numéro IV sur les talons, elle hésitait à lui demander des détails. Ça ne la regardait pas vraiment ce que faisait Vexen dans son laboratoire…Ceci dit, elle pouvait toujours lui poser la question et si ça le dérangeait, il la remettrait tout simplement à sa place en refusant de lui répondre.

Elle se décida, pensant que ce changement de sujet lui permettait d'oublier un peu plus vite les remarques acides qu'il venait de lui faire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites actuellement, dans votre laboratoire ?

Le scientifique se tourna vers elle après avoir fermé derrière lui la porte de l'infirmerie et répondit.

-Malgré tes dispositions plus importantes que certains néophytes à appréhender la science, je doute fortement que tu saisisses pleinement mes raisonnements et démarches si je venais à te les exposer. Cette expérience est bien trop complexe pour toi. Je vais donc simplement te dire que je travaille actuellement sur les propriétés de la réplication.

Voyant que le terme employé semblait laisser perplexe la jeune fille, Vexen expliqua:

-J'appelle réplication la possibilité que j'aurais de pouvoir recréer manuellement quelque chose à partir d'un exemple donné. Par exemple (il avait retrouvé le ton du professeur qui expose ses brillantes théories à une assemblée toute ouïe), si je suis capable, après avoir étudié un cœur de rat - ce sur quoi je travaille actuellement - d'en reproduire un exactement semblable à partir de mes propres moyens, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas faire de même avec un cœur humain ? Tu comprends l'avantage que l'on aurait si je réussissais un tel exploit ?

La Numéro XIV acquiesça.

-Si vous êtes capables de recréer un cœur humain à partir d'un seul exemple, alors vous pourrez en créer d'autres…et nous les donner.

Elle ne lui demanda pas où est-ce qu'il allait trouver ce cœur humain qui servirait d'exemple. Quelque chose lui disait que la réponse pourrait ne pas lui plaire.

Le scientifique hocha vigoureusement la tête en entendant la réponse d'Alix.

-Voilà exactement mon but. Ceci sera difficile et un peu périlleux, néanmoins, avec mon talent inné et mes connaissances je ne considère pas ce but comme inatteignable.

Il se tut pendant quelques instants, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire puis continua, tandis qu'Alix ne le quittait plus des yeux, buvant ses paroles.

-Vois-tu, Numéro XIV, nous en revenons à ce dont je te parlais tout à l'heure. Je suis un scientifique et je passe la majeure partie de mon temps à faire ce que tout scientifique fait, à savoir travailler dans mon laboratoire et faire des expériences qui détermineront peut être la manière dont nous vivrons nos prochaines années. Et certains dans ce Manoir - je ne citerai pas de noms, ils ne valent même pas la peine que l'on s'arrête sur eux - s'imaginent et clament que ce que je fais est inutile ou, pour reprendre un des termes que ces dégénérés aiment à employer, « débile ». Ils n'hésitent bien évidemment pas à dénigrer mon travail aux yeux des autres, ou même à me dénigrer moi. Mais à ton avis, est-ce que j'y attache une quelconque importance ?

Il attendait une réponse de la Nobody et Alix savait qu'il était en quelque sorte en train de lui faire réciter la leçon qu'il lui avait donnée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle répondit donc doucement, mais sûre de la réponse à donner.

-Non. Vous n'y accordez aucune importance.

-Oui ! Parfaitement ! s'exclama soudain Vexen, faisant sursauter l'adolescente.

Apparemment il était satisfait de voir qu'il avait été écouté - une fois n'était pas coutume, avec ces néophytes - et qu'elle avait retenu ce qu'il avait dit.

-C'est tout à fait. J'ignore totalement et me moque des « on dit ». Surtout lorsqu'ils viennent de personnes avec un sens du raisonnement et la logique dignes d'un enfant de maternel. Et encore, pour ces Marluxia et Axel, c'est peu dire.

Alix crut qu'il allait repartir dans son délire sur les néophytes mais il sembla se raisonner et se rappeler leur sujet de conversation initial.

-Et c'est donc exactement comme je te disais tout à l'heure. À toi aussi, l'opinion et le regard des autres devrait t'importer peu. Du moins pas à un niveau tel que celui auquel tu es arrivée. C'est bien compris, Numéro XIV ? termina-t-il en lui lançant une nouvelle fois une regard inquisiteur.

Alix sourit (un sourire encore un peu amer de toutes les reproches qui lui avaient été faites précédemment), sachant là encore ce qu'il souhaitait entendre comme réponse.

-J'ai compris. Il faut que je m'en tienne à ce que je pense moi, et pas les autres.

Il eut un hochement de tête satisfait et se mit à marcher en direction de son laboratoire, ne prêtant plus attention à la Numéro XIV. Cette dernière le suivit en courant à moitié pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

Elle se sentait mieux maintenant, et ce n'était pas simplement dû au fait que son mal de tête avait considérablement diminué. Le sermon que Vexen lui avait fait, bien que difficile à avaler au départ, l'avait en quelque sorte re-motivée. Boostée.

Mais il y avait une question à laquelle elle voulait toujours fortement avoir la réponse. Elle avait d'ailleurs de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de la poser. Elle savait qu'elle risquait d'irriter le scientifique en la lui posant, mais la tentation était vraiment trop forte…

-Euh…excusez moi, commença-t-elle en continuant de trottiner aux cotés du Numéro IV. J'ai bien compris et j'ai bien retenu tout ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure mais…j'aimerais quand même connaître votre avis. Selon vous, qui est l'Originelle ?

Elle rentra un peu la tête dans les épaules en le voyant la foudroyer du regard.

-La leçon serait-elle finalement entrée par une oreille et sortie par l'autre ? grinça-t-il, mécontent.

-Pas du tout ! se défendit vivement la jeune fille. Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir ce que vous pensez. Et cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas pour me laisser déstabiliser en recevant votre avis (du moins l'espérait-elle). Ce ne sera pas comme la dernière fois…J'ai compris la leçon. Aujourd'hui, c'est juste pour satisfaire ma curiosité que je vous le demande.

Vexen l'observa pendant quelques instants, semblant jauger du regard la véracité de ses dires. Il dût trouver qu'elle avait l'air sincère dans ses paroles, car il répondit finalement d'un ton neutre.

-Si ce n'est que de la curiosité pure, alors cela peut convenir. Il faut être curieux, tout bon scientifique l'est par nature et ce n'est pas un défaut comme bien des gens se complaisent à le dire. Alors si tu dis agir uniquement en étant dirigée par cette curiosité, et non pas pour ensuite remettre en question tes convictions personnelles, je vais sans doute pouvoir te donner mon avis.

-Oui, s'il vous plaît, fit Alix qui était pendue à ses lèvres.

-Et bien je pense maintenant pouvoir te dire sans craindre une quelconque mauvaise réaction de ta part que je suis sans avis sur la question.

-…Sans avis ? s'étonna Alix.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Elle avait été persuadée que le scientifique donnerait un nom, peut être pas en sa faveur, mais un nom quand même. Et le voilà qui la laissait sur sa faim.

Il fallait qu'elle obtienne des explications. Heureusement pour elle, le Numéro IV semblait tout à fait favorable à l'idée de lui expliquer son point de vue, puisqu'il dit:

-En effet, je n'ai pas d'opinion véritable à donner concernant cette question d' Originelle. D'ailleurs, je continue à penser que c'est tout à fait futile de s'interroger sur une telle question, mais passons. Je ne me permettrais pas d'affirmer que l'une d'entre vous est la propriétaire du corps tandis que l'autre ne le serait pas. Je n'ai pas de preuve, pas de faits concrets sur lesquels m'appuyer pour arriver à une conclusion ou l'autre. Sans compter que nous n'avons aucune certitude sur le fait qu'il doive absolument y avoir une Originelle. D'où tenez vous exactement cette idée ? Je la trouve bien étrange.

Alix n'osa pas lui dire que pour elle il ne pouvait qu'y avoir une Originelle, et que le mieux aurait été que ce soit elle, justement. Mais elle comprenait néanmoins la démarche de Vexen: il avait agi en bon scientifique qu'il était, et voyant que les preuves permettant d'affirmer qu'une ou l'autre aurait été l'Originelle n'étaient pas suffisantes, voir même inexistantes, il avait tout simplement décidé de retenir son jugement.

Ils se rapprochaient du laboratoire et Alix savait qu'elle devrait bientôt partir.

Le scientifique s'arrêta devant la porte menant à son lieu de travail et se tourna vers la jeune Nobody pour lui adresser ses dernières paroles de la soirée.

-Dans tous les cas, Numéro XIV, n'oublie pas qu'il y a des choses plus importantes desquelles il serait peut être nécessaire de te préoccuper. Cette histoire d'Originelle est sans fondements et a pris une ampleur ridicule. Au lieu de perdre de l'énergie en tentant de découvrir qui serait la propriétaire du corps, il serait plus avisé que tu emploies cette énergie au service de l'Organisation, tu ne penses pas ? Car après tout…

Vexen ressortit son petit calepin qu'il avait rangé dans une des poches de son manteau, prêt à retourner à ses expériences et ses calculs.

-…même s'il y avait bien une Originelle, les chances que l'on découvre un jour laquelle de vous deux l'est seraient à peu près nulles. Cela restera sans doute un mystère pour tout le monde, et ce ne sera peut être pas plus mal.

Vexen se détourna et ouvrit la porte de son laboratoire. Il avait déjà un pied dedans lorsqu'il se retourna pour s'adresser une dernière fois à Alix qui restait dans le couloir, digérant tant bien que mal ces dernières paroles.

-Les médicaments ont-ils fait effet ?

La Nobody resta un instant prise de cours par le changement de sujet.

-Euh…oui,oui, c'est bon.

Le scientifique eut l'air satisfait.

Devinant qu'il allait maintenant retourner s'enfermer dans son laboratoire, Alix se dépêcha de le remercier avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui fermer la porte au nez (mais pourquoi le remerciait-elle exactement ? Uniquement pour les médicaments ou pour autre chose ? Elle-même ne le savait pas vraiment).

-Il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier. Je fais mon travail. Bonne nuit, Numéro XIV.

-Bonne nuit.

La porte se referma derrière lui et Alix l'entendit marcher dans son laboratoire, la tête sans doute déjà à nouveau en plein dans ses calculs. Elle se mit quant à elle à marcher lentement en direction de sa chambre, l'esprit un peu saturé de tout ce dont il avait été question durant la dernière demi-heure. Une fois de retour dans sa chambre elle se prépara pour aller dormir. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait refait surface il n'y avait même pas deux heures, elle se sentait exténuée. Le mal de tête était parti (enfin !) mais il avait été remplacé par une impérieuse envie de dormir. Le fait qu'elle se retrouve à présent seule dans sa chambre sans personne avec qui discuter rendait cette envie encore plus forte.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, dans le noir, et malgré la fatigue qu'elle ressentait elle éprouvait de la peine à fermer ses yeux pour s'abandonner au sommeil. Il y avait trop de choses qui tournaient dans sa tête. Elle ne savait pas comment prendre tout ce que Vexen lui avait dit. Il lui avait passé un savon, lui reprochant froidement de tenir plus compte de l'avis des autres que du sien, mais il semblait clair que s'il avait été aussi sec, c'était pour l'aider. L'aider à sa manière.

Lorsque Demyx avait voulu l'encourager, quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait fait preuve de compréhension et lui avait parlé en lui montrant clairement qu'il la soutenait. Vexen, lui, s'était montré comme d'habitude, froid et distant. Les mots de Demyx vous réconfortaient et vous remontaient le moral. Ceux de Vexen vous donnaient un coup de fouet qui vous poussait à vous relever. Les deux se valaient, même si l'un était plus facile à entendre que l'autre.

Le scientifique avait également visé juste en déclarant qu'elle avait sûrement d'autres choses à se préoccuper que ce problème d'Originelle. Et bien qu'Alix pensait que ce problème là était tout à fait important - après tout, l'_autre_ tentait de s'approprier ce qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme sien - elle devait admettre qu'il y avait effectivement d'autres questions auxquelles elle devrait trouver réponse. Elle pensait notamment à ce que Naminé lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Ça la tracassait passablement. La Sorcière lui avait littéralement parlé par énigmes et Alix se retrouvait dans une impasse.

Naminé avait été claire: si elle voulait avoir réponse à ses questions et se souvenir de ce qu'il y avait eu avant sa naissance en tant que Nobody, alors elle devrait se faire aider de l'_autre_.

Ce qui signifiait réussir à passer outre ce que cette pimbêche lui avait fait subir. Elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver. Elle était même quasiment certaine que cette tentative serait vouée à l'échec. Mais c'était sans doute le prix à payer pour retrouver ses souvenirs.

Elle se retourna dans son lit avec un soupir d'exaspération, mécontente de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle se força à ne plus penser à rien. Il fallait qu'elle profite de ce que les médicaments agissaient pour s'endormir. Pour le reste, elle aviserait demain. Peut-être demanderait-elle conseil à Demyx. Oui, elle ferai sûrement comme ça, demain.

Seul petit bémol: qu'est-ce qui lui assurait qu'elle se réveillerait aux commandes du corps le lendemain ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était près de 9h15 du matin du 31 décembre lorsque Demyx, alors en plein entraînement avec Marluxia, vit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir lentement, laissant passer la Numéro XIV qui se dirigea discrètement vers la petite salle de remise en forme. Il cessa un instant de porter attention à son combat, voulant interpeller son amie, mais se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait l'appeler Alix ou Lixae, n'ayant aucune moyen de savoir laquelle des deux c'était à cette distance.

La jeune Nobody, semblant sentir que quelqu'un la regardait, tourna la tête du côté de Demyx et le vit, quelques mètres plus loin, son sitar dans une main, de l'eau tourbillonnant à ses pieds, et la bouche ouverte sur une salutation silencieuse. Elle lui adressa un signe de la main et entra ensuite dans la salle de remise en forme, après lui avoir toutefois désigné rapidement du menton Marluxia qui s'impatientait en voyant le Numéro IX déconcentré.

À peine Demyx eut-il tourné la tête pour reprendre le combat interrompu que le Numéro XI l'attaquait une fois de plus, clairement exaspéré par l'attitude du musicien. La barre de métal qu'il tenait entre ses mains en guise d'arme était en tout point similaire à celle que Saix avait maniée lors du premier entraînement d'Alix, et le jeune homme se disait que s'il la prenait en pleine face il risquait de tomber dans les pommes comme son amie l'avait fait. Heureusement pour lui, il réussit à parer à peu près le coup, plaçant son sitar entre lui et la barre de métal qui fut déviée.

Que le Numéro XI n'utilise pas sa faux pour son entraînement était une bénédiction. Se prendre une barre de métal en pleine poitrine n'était certes pas agréable, mais il valait mieux ça que de finir avec un bras ou une jambe en moins.

Marluxia renvoya un coup et Demyx dût se pencher en arrière pour ne pas être frappé à hauteur de visage. Il reprit son équilibre et envoya une trombe d'eau en direction de son assaillant.

Demyx était assez rapide, mais Marluxia l'était bien plus encore. Il esquiva avec aisance l'attaque et courut pour se mettre sur la gauche de Demyx et lui porter un coup. Le musicien pivota, prêt à parer. Du moins, il pensait être prêt.

Alors que le Numéro IX s'était placé de manière à bloquer une attaque dont il était sûre qu'elle arriverait de ce côté, Marluxia se déplaça encore plus rapidement au côté opposé tandis que Demyx, un peu ralenti à cause de son sitar, tentait de pivoter une nouvelle fois pour se remettre en face de son ennemi. Trop tard. La barre de métal vint le frapper au niveau de l'omoplate, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Quelques instants plus tard, c'était au niveau de la taille que la douleur éclatait.

Demyx serra les dents, conscient qu'il fallait vite qu'il reprenne le dessus. À peine cette pensée formulée en lui, la barre de métal, maniée par un Marluxia déchaîné, vint le heurter derrière les genoux. La musicien s'effondra au sol avec un petit cri, lâchant presque son sitar. Resserrant sa prise sur l'instrument, il tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de forces. Encore une attaque et...

Tandis que le Numéro IX récupérait sa respiration, Marluxia s'approcha de lui, avançant face au Nobody agenouillé et épuisé, son arme métallique bien en main et prête à frapper à nouveau. Le musicien leva les yeux vers lui, le vit se rapprocher dangereusement, et il sut que c'était pour lui le moment d'attaquer. Il se concentra, banda toutes ses forces et se releva brusquement.

-Dance water, dance ! lança-t-il avec force.

Un mur d'eau circulaire haut de plusieurs mètres s'éleva tout autour du musicien, frappant au passage Marluxia qui prit l'attaque de plein fouet et se retrouva projeté en arrière, de l'autre côté du mur aqueux, disparaissant ainsi de la vue du Numéro IX. Demyx profita de ces quelques instants de répit pendant lesquels il était à l'abri derrière son mur d'eau pour récupérer ses forces. Il ferait bientôt retomber ce bouclier circulaire et mouvant, et le combat reprendrait. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion: ce n'était pas avec le faible coup qu'il avait réussi à porter à Marluxia que le Numéro XI serait affaibli. Il lui en faudrait bien plus que ça.

Après avoir bien repris son sitar en main et s'être mis en position d'attaque, Demyx laissa retomber toute l'eau qui avait tournoyé autour de lui comme un rempart. Alors qu'il se tenait prêt à parer toute attaque, il ne vit personne devant lui lorsque les dernières vagues d'eau eurent libéré son champ de vision. Décontenancé, il regarda à gauche et à droite. Cherchant frénétiquement le Numéro XI des yeux. Une demi seconde plus tard, il sentit quelque chose de dur s'abattre sur son épaule, et la voix de Marluxia s'éleva derrière lui.

-Tu dois surveiller tes arrières, lui fit-il d'un ton ferme.

« Merde ! »

Le musicien se donna une gifle mentale. Ça, pour sûr, il aurait dû les surveiller, ses arrières ! Quel imbécile il faisait ! Comment avait-il pu penser un seul instant que le Numéro XI attendrait tranquillement bien en face de lui que son mur d'eau lui laisse le champ libre pour attaquer ? Il avait profité de ce que Demyx avait la vue bloquée par son rempart aqueux pour le contourner et le surprendre par derrière.

-Si j'avais été un ennemi, continua Marluxia qui se tenait toujours derrière le musicien, et si cette barre de métal avait été ma faux…

Il fit lentement glisser ladite barre de métal le long de l'épaule du musicien jusqu'à venir toucher la base du cou.

-…tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Puis la pression contre son cou disparut et le Numéro XI passa à côté du musicien, lui adressant à peine un regard.

-L'entraînement est terminé, annonça-t-il sèchement. Tâche de te souvenir de ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui ou tu ne feras pas long feu.

Le jeune Nobody bredouilla un « d'accord » peu assuré puis fit disparaître son sitar tandis que son supérieur s'éloignait.

Un peu dépité et claudicant, il se dirigea ensuite lentement vers la salle de remise en forme où s'entraînaient Roxas et Alix.

Une fois entré dans la pièce, il s'appuya contre un des murs, poussa un soupir et porta une main à son épaule meurtrie. Quand arriverait-il enfin à parer les coups correctement ? Il avait l'impression de ne faire aucun progrès. Mais était-ce vraiment de sa faute ? Il savait, il _sentait_ qu'il n'était pas fait pour se battre. Il n'était pas doué comme Axel ou Roxas. Est-ce qu'il y pouvait quelque chose ?

Il se secoua et s'approcha des espaliers au pied desquels Alix s'activait, tentant avec plus ou moins de succès de faire des abdominaux. Roxas quant à lui était suspendu un peu plus loin à ces même espaliers, en train de faire des tractions. Demyx resta un moment à les regarder, ne souhaitant pas les déranger, puis Alix se laissa tomber dos contre le sol, soufflant péniblement. Visiblement, elle non plus n'aimait pas trop ces exercices de remise en forme.

Alors qu'elle se redressait pour se mettre en position assise, il remarqua qu'elle était pieds nus. Pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de faire du sport. Le musicien fut interrompu dan ses idées d'ordre pratique par Roxas qui avait également arrêté ses exercices.

-Salut Demyx ! Tout va comme tu veux ?

-Bof, disons que Marluxia m'en a encore fait voir…

Alix sembla finalement se rendre compte de la présence de son ami.

-Tu as fini ton entraînement ? lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, toujours assise sur le sol devant les espaliers. Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer.

-Normal, t'étais prise par tes exercices, lui dit-il en souriant légèrement.

-Comment ça s'est passé avec Marluxia ?

Le musicien haussa les épaules.

-Comme d'habitude. Je vais avoir des bleus partout. Et je n'ai pas réussi à lui porter un seul coup vraiment important. Je commence à croire que j'y arriverai jamais.

-C'est un des membres les plus forts de l'Organisation, c'est normal que tu perdes contre lui, fit Roxas.

-Ouais, mais quand même, à ce point là…Et j'ai fait une erreur de débutant. J'ai l'impression que je ne fais aucun progrès.

Alix intervint.

-Tu en fais, mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte. C'est un peu comme moi avec ces exercices d'abdominaux…Je suis toujours aussi essoufflée et j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir autant de peine que lors de ma première séance d'entraînement. Les progrès ne se voient qu'après un laps de temps assez important. Et en ce qui me concerne, c'est pas gagné. Je suis tellement nulle en sport…

Roxas coupa court à leur discussion.

-Bon, ok, on arrête de s'enfoncer maintenant. On se dit qu'on est tous très doués, et tant pis pour le reste ! fit-il avec engouement.

Les deux autres sourirent en entendant le Numéro XIII parler avec une telle énergie.

-Allez Alix, continua le cadet, on finit ces exercices et après on va voir si tu peux faire mieux que la dernière fois avec les couloirs de Ténèbres.

-Ok.

Demyx les regarda se mettre en position sur le sol pour quelques séries d'appuis faciaux, et il laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Peu à peu, il en vint à songer à la soirée à venir. Ils étaient le 31 décembre, à l'aube d'une nouvelle année.

Une année de plus. Cela avait-il une quelconque importance pour des êtres comme eux, les Nobodys ? C'était un évènement que célébraient ceux qui avaient un cœur et pour qui l'écoulement du temps avait une réelle signification (1). Alors pourquoi était-il si attaché à l'idée que dans quelques heures, une nouvelle année commencerait ?

« Parce que tu te raccroches à tout ce qui peut te rappeler l'humanité que tu possédais avant. Ou plutôt, l'humanité que Myde possédait. »

Ouais, ça devait sans doute être ça.

« Et puis, c'est l'occasion de s'amuser encore un peu avant la longue et pénible année qui nous attend. »

Tandis qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, ses yeux se posèrent sur la Numéro XIV qui continuait ses exercices. Il n'avait pas oublié ce que Lixae lui avait dit l'autre jour. Il faudrait qu'il parle à Alix.

Et quoi de mieux pour le faire qu'une soirée peinarde entre copains ? Il espérait juste que ça ne plomberait pas trop l'ambiance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après avoir engouffré le repas préparé par Xaldin, les Numéros VIII, IX, XIII et XIV sortirent de table, suivis de Zexion qui, tel qu'ils le connaissaient, devait avoir l'intention de passer la soirée en bibliothèque. En ce qui les concernait, ils n'avaient aucunement l'intention de se planter devant un bouquin en attendant que le temps passe. Ils allaient à peu de choses près refaire ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait le soir de Noël, à savoir se réunir dans la chambre de Demyx et regarder un film. Ils en profitaient, car de ces soirées totalement libres, ils n'en avaient pas tant que ça. Ces derniers jours il semblait y avoir eu moins de tension au sein de l'Organisation, mais ça ne durerait pas. Bientôt les missions se remettraient à pleuvoir, en plus de leurs entraînements quotidiens.

La seule différence avec leur précédente petite fête de Noël était que cette fois, Alix était avec eux. Et le sapin qu'ils avaient soigneusement décoré quelques jours plus tôt, avait été brûlé par Axel, ce qui se révélait être une manière bien discrète de s'en débarrasser. Mis à part ces petits détails, l'ambiance était la même, détendue et joyeuse.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Axel décida, tout comme il l'avait fait durant la fête de Noël, d'aller chercher à boire dans la cuisine. Roxas détacha lui aussi les yeux de l'écran sur lequel passait le film qu'ils avaient choisi.

-Je t'accompagne, fit-il. Ça sera plus facile à nous deux.

Axel avait l'air content que son ami se propose, bien qu'il déclara haut et fort avec un faux air peiné que Roxas « doutait de ses compétences et de son habileté à tout ramener de la cuisine jusqu'à la chambre ».

Une fois les deux partis, il ne resta plus que les Numéros IX et XIV dans la pièce, assis devant le téléviseur allumé.

Alix jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Demyx. Celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran, mais on aurait dit qu'il avait la tête ailleurs, à en juger la manière dont ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement son genou gauche. Quoi qu'il soit en train de penser en ce moment, Alix quant à elle était contente d'être là. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas oublié le problème qu'était sa colocataire, mais elle arrivait en ce moment à repousser ces ennuyeuses pensées en étant avec ses amis. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit deux semaines plus tôt qu'elle serait capable de prendre plaisir à une soirée entre amis sans même penser à l'_autre_ qui en ce moment même se terrait dans un coin de sa tête, elle lui aurait ri - nerveusement - au nez. Il semblait que quelques petites choses avaient changé, ces derniers jours. Quelques petites choses minimes et qui ne réduisaient en rien la rancœur d'Alix envers l'_autre_, mais qui lui permettaient quand même d'apprécier le moment présent sans trop se prendre la tête.

Elle soupira d'aise et se chercha une position un peu plus confortable sur le sol dallé. Elle fut surprise lorsque le volume téléviseur baissa soudainement. Elle regarda Demyx et le vit télécommande en main.

-Pourquoi tu baisses le son ?

-…Il faut que je te parle de…quelque chose.

Il avait l'air un peu soucieux.

-D'accord…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui, un peu déstabilisée par le ton hésitant qu'il avait employé.

-C'est à propos de Lixae. Enfin, plutôt à propos de vous deux, fit-il en la regardant.

-Ah…

Ça, c'était embêtant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'entretenir sur un sujet qui concernait de près ou de loin l'_autre_. Pour une fois qu'elle arrivait à se la sortir de la tête, il fallait qu'on remette le sujet sur le tapis.

-Euh…est-ce que ça ne peut pas attendre un peu ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Il secoua négativement la tête.

-Désolé. Je crois que c'est assez important.

Il fallait s'y attendre. Demyx savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler de l'_autre_, il n'aurait donc pas lancé une telle conversation si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Alix capitula.

-Ok, fit-elle avec un petit soupir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore avec _elle_ ?

Demyx pivota à son tour, de manière à ce qu'ils puissent se parler les yeux dans les yeux.

-J'ai pu parler à Lixae l'autre jour, et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait voulu discuter avec toi…

-C'est à peu près ça, oui, confirma sur un ton ironique Alix qui se souvenait de son réveil en fanfare avec l'_autre_ qui piaillait.

Demyx ignora l'amertume qu'il y avait dans sa voix, cherchant à en venir droit au but.

-…mais elle n'a pas pu le faire parce que au bout d'un moment, vous avez perdu contact. C'est bien vrai ?

Elle ne put que confirmer.

-Dis moi, Alix, continua-t-il doucement, est-ce que c'est toi qui t'es retirée volontairement des commandes du corps et qui a rompu votre contact, ou est-ce que c'était involontaire ?

Elle le regarda avec l'air de penser qu'il était tombé sur la tête.

-Je suis partie parce que je n'avais pas le choix, évidemment. Tu penses bien que tant que c'est possible, je garde les commandes du corps. Seulement, à un moment donné, je l'ai sentie qui me poussait et me contraignait à lâcher prise. Je n'ai pas encore la bonne technique pour lutter contre _elle_, alors _elle_ en profite, fit-elle à la fois irritée et gênée. Et comme je n'avais pas très envie de parler avec _elle_, ça n'a pas dû lui plaire et _elle_ a décidé de me le faire payer comme _elle_ pouvait.

Le musicien garda le silence un moment après l'avoir écouté et la jeune fille attendit qu'il parle.

-Alix, fit-il enfin, ce qui te repoussait et t'a forcé à lâcher les commandes du corps, ce n'est pas Lixae. C'est un mur parasite qui grandit et qui vous sépare l'une de l'autre.

Elle le regarda, interloquée.

-Un mur ?

Le musicien hocha la tête. Lisant l'incompréhension sur le visage de son amie, il entreprit de lui rapporter tout ce que Lixae lui avait dit la dernière fois. Il n'oublia pas non plus de lui exposer la théorie qu'avait imaginé Lixae comme quoi le Mur prenait de l'ampleur, et la conclusion à laquelle elle était arrivée, à savoir que si elles ne trouvaient pas un moyen de s'en débarrasser d'une manière ou d'une autre, elles finiraient par disparaître.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de lui donner les « bonnes nouvelles » de la journée, le visage d'Alix était fermé et son expression indéchiffrable. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol et semblait être en train de se faire un résumé de toutes les embrouilles qui l'attendaient. Elle reprit finalement la parole, l'air calme, ce qui surpris Demyx qui se disait que si on lui annonçait autant de joyeusetés en un seul coup il serait sans doute plus démonstratif.

-Donc ce serait ce…« mur » qui serait à l'origine de notre séparation et de l'instabilité de notre capacité à prendre les commandes du corps ?

Demyx approuva.

-Tout à fait. Et c'est de ça que Lixae voulait te parler, entre autre. Ce Mur est certainement dangereux et il faut agir avant que ça ne tourne mal, ou que vous soyez définitivement coupées l'une de l'autre. C'est pour ça que tu dois accepter de parler avec Lixae et de faire en sorte qu'elle puisse facilement te rejoindre de ton côté.

Alix rit doucement en l'entendant, mais c'était un rire dénué de joie, presque résigné. Décidément, ces derniers jours, tout la poussait à tourner la page concernant sa rancœur envers l'_autre_. Entre Naminé qui lui assurait qu'elle aurait besoin de son aide pour retrouver ses souvenirs, Vexen qui lui disait qu'elle avait mieux à faire que de s'en occuper, et Demyx qui lui annonçait leur situation pour le moins périlleuse, elle commençait à se dire qu'elle avait intérêt à se préparer psychologiquement pour sa prochaine « rencontre » avec la peste.

Comme Demyx voulait apparemment lui faire comprendre, il semblait devenir urgent qu'elles mettent les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. Avec ce mur qui les menaçait - d'après ce qu'on lui disait - Alix ne pouvait pas se dérober. Ce qui voulait dire…

« …qu'il va falloir que je me la coltine une fois de plus » pensa-t-elle très mécontente à cette idée.

Certes, dans sa tête elle s'était déjà préparée à devoir faire face de nouveau à l'_autre_ ne serait-ce que pour obtenir réponse à ses questions, mais le problème « mur » l'amenait à penser qu'il lui faudrait la revoir bien plus tôt que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. La guigne.

Demyx, voyant l'air ennuyé qu'affichait Alix, questionna:

-Alors…tu vas parler avec Lixae, hein ?

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et passa avec irritaion une main dans ses cheveux.

-Oui.

Le visage du musicien s'illumina, perdant la gravité qu'il avait affichée jusqu'à présent.

-C'est vrai ?! fit-il avec énergie, croyant à peine ce qu'il entendait.

Alix détourna le regard.

-Je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix.

-…

Demyx ne savait pas bien comment réagir. Il était content de voir qu'Alix avait décidé de coopérer, mais il voyait également que ça allait littéralement contre ses volontés. Il voulut l'encourager.

-T'en fais pas, fit-il en se rapprochant et en lui passant un bras autour des épaules. Ça se passera bien. Tu sais, Lixae n'est pas aussi…nulle que tu le penses.

-Ah bon ? fit Alix avec l'air de celle qui avait de la peine à y croire et qui d'ailleurs n'y croyait pas.

Il lui sourit.

-Mais oui. Parfois, c'est vrai, elle fait un peu sa chieuse (« ça, c'est un euphémisme » pensa Alix en levant les yeux au ciel), mais elle est plutôt sympa. Et puis, elle veut vraiment te parler… euh… pacifiquement.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit encore.

-Tu verras, ça ira comme sur des roulettes, déclara-t-il tout en resserant un peu son étreinte sur les épaules de la Numéro XIV qui ne put empêcher elle aussi un petit sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

-D'accord, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Demyx hocha la tête avec un air satisfait et soulagé à la fois. Puis il remarqua la proximité à laquelle ils se trouvaient et il lâcha les épaules de la Numéro XIV rapidement. La jeune fille ne parut pas remarquer sa gêne. Elle avait plutôt l'air d'hésiter à dire quelque chose.

-Dis moi Demyx, commença-t-elle après quelques instants de silence, est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

Il la regarda, étonné, attendant qu'elle finisse.

-Quand je devrai parler avec _elle_, tu voudras bien rester avec moi ? J'ai pas très envie de…de…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, gênée de cette requête qu'elle jugeait trop enfantine. Demyx avait saisit ce qu'elle voulait dire, et il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle soit intimidée à l'idée de devoir se retrouver face à Lixae qu'après tout elle connaissait très mal et avec qui elle n'avait aucune affinités.

-Bien sûr, pas de problème ! fit-il avec engouement pour bien lui montrer que cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Je resterai avec toi. J'aurai droit à une retransmission en direct de ce qui est dit, plaisanta-t-il.

Cette idée sembla amuser Alix qui laissa s'échapper un petit rire.

-Merci.

-Y a pas de quoi.

Ils se turent, tout ayant été dit. Demyx augmenta à nouveau le volume du téléviseur, ne souhaitant pas qu'en revenant Axel et Roxas se posent des questions sur pourquoi le son avait été baissé (d'ailleurs, que faisaient-ils, ces deux là ? Ils mettaient bien long). Il ne voulait pas devoir en venir à leur avouer qu'Alix et lui avaient eu une petite discussion à propos d'un léger problème que Lixae et elle devaient régler.

Dans l'ensemble, Demyx était plutôt content. Il avait réussi à annoncer à Alix toutes les mauvaises nouvelles sans trop s'embrouiller, et elle l'avait pris plutôt bien. En tout cas, ça aurait pu être pire.

Puis il se rappela quelque chose. Il avait faillit oublier…

-Attends deux secondes, dit-il à Alix qui le considéra avec étonnement, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué.

Il marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à sa table de nuit dans laquelle il se mit à fouiller en en faisant tomber divers babioles.

-Ah, voilà…

Il revint lentement vers Alix, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'Axel et Roxas ne choisiraient pas cet instant précis pour revenir de leur escapade dans la cuisine. Si c'était le cas, il se ferait charrier par le Numéro VIII pour les semaines, voir les mois à venir.

-Tiens Alix, c'est pour toi.

Il tendit son bras droit et ouvrit sa main au creux de laquelle il avait tenu un petit objet. La Numéro XIV le prit et l'observa. C'était un petit globe de verre dont une des faces était aplatie pouvoir le poser sans qu'il roule. À l'intérieur du globe en verre transparent, il y avait un cœur blanc dont la pointe était reliée à la face plane de l'objet pour le tenir en place. Et lorsque l'on secouait le globe, une centaine de petits flocons blancs se mettaient à voleter dans tous les sens.

-…C'est pour moi ? fit Alix qui tout à coup n'était plus trop sûre de ce que lui avait dit le musicien.

Demyx hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Oui. Cadeau de Noël !

Elle en restait comme deux ronds de flan.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû ! s'exclama-t-elle une fois l'effet de surprise dissipé. Mais merci beaucoup. Ça me fait très plaisir.

Elle lui sourit et Demyx vit qu'elle était sincère. Il fut ravi de voir que son cadeau lui plaisait. C'était quelque chose de très petit et de peu original, mais le jeune homme l'avait choisit parce que au centre du globe, il y avait un cœur. Et un cœur, c'était ce que tous, dans l'Organisation, recherchaient de toute leur âme. Autrement dit, en lui offrant ce cadeau, Demyx avait un peu l'impression que c'était lui rendre ce qu'elle avait perdu…en version mini. C'était peut être débile et totalement déplacé, mais c'était vraiment ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant ce petit globe avec ce cœur blanc à l'intérieur: leur cœur à eux était peut être aussi à portée de main. C'était une pensée qui le rassurait et le musicien espérait que la Numéro XIV verrait aussi les choses de cette manière.

-Est-ce que j'ose te demander où tu l'as acheté ? demanda Alix tout en retournant l'objet pour faire voler les flocons à l'intérieur.

-Je l'ai trouvé le soir où on est parti en cachette avec le vaisseau. Y avait un petit marché où étaient vendues les fournitures de Noël et les sapins, et à un moment donné j'ai réussi à m'écarter un peu des autres. J'ai fureté un moment…et je l'ai trouvé.

Demyx en vérité avait aussi voulu trouver un petit quelque chose pour Lixae, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus assez d'argent, du moins pas pour leur acheter un cadeau à toutes les deux. Il espérait fortement que ça ne ferait pas d'histoires. De toute manière, il trouverait bien un moyen de se racheter auprès de Lixae si jamais elle venait à lui en vouloir, ce qu'il pensait n'arriverait pas. Elle ne semblait pas du genre à se fâcher pour de telles sottises. Mais sait-on jamais…

Alix quant à elle était un peu gênée. Elle n'avait absolument rien prévu d'offrir au Numéro IX. Elle aurait dû y penser, mais il fallait croire qu'elle avait vraiment la tête ailleurs. Tu parles d'une amie pour Demyx !

Elle voulut s'excuser.

-Euh…Je suis désolée mais…moi j'ai rien pour toi, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le jeune garçon, qui s'était demandé pourquoi elle prenait un ton aussi sérieux, s'exclama:

-Ah, mais t'inquiète pas pour ça ! C'est vraiment pas grave ! dit-il tout sourire. T'avais des choses plus importantes auxquelles penser alors…Vraiment, t'en fais pas.

Ses paroles suffirent à soulager Alix. Elle était sur le point de se lever pour aller rapidement poser dans sa chambre le petit globe de verre (elle avait peur de le casser si elle le gardait avec elle toute la soirée) lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer les Numéros VIII et XIII. Le premier semblait avoir ri aux larmes. Il s'approcha de Demyx et Alix, les bras chargés de verres et de boissons, et leur fit, hilare:

-Vous auriez dû voir ça les gars ! C'était magnifique…

Il désigna d'un signe de tête Roxas qui avançait derrière lui, les bras lui aussi chargés et un air un peu vexé sur le visage.

-Môssieur a voulu m'accompagner prétextant que je risquais de renverser des trucs quelque chose, reprit Axel sous les regards amusés des Numéros IX et XIV. Et deviner ce qu'il a réussi à faire ? Quand on est arrivé dans la cuisine et qu'on a commencé à prendre des trucs, il a voulu prendre LA cannette de Coca qui restait…Et il l'a fait tomber par terre.

Le fou rire qu'Axel avait plus ou moins réussi à retenir éclata à nouveau.

-En tombant, la cannette s'est ouverte et comme elle était sous pression elle…elle s'est mise à tournoyer en giclant du Coca partout dans la pièce !! Y en avait partout sur les murs ! Un vrai carnage !

Demyx et Alix rirent aux éclats en l'entendant raconter leur mésaventure, et la mine un peu déconfite de Roxas n'aida en rien à les calmer.

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi les deux avaient mis autant de temps à revenir: ils avaient dû nettoyer les dégâts. Et ils avaient bien eu raison de prendre deux minutes supplémentaires pour arranger leur bourde. Le Supérieur n'aurait pas été ravi de découvrir le lendemain les (ex) beaux murs blancs de la cuisine dégoulinants de Coca renversé la veille. Ça aussi, ça aurait été un « carnage », pour reprendre le terme d'Axel. Mais apparemment le mal avait été réparé et les deux compères avaient sauvé leur tête.

Ils pouvaient maintenant souffler et reprendre leur petite fête où ils l'avaient laissée.

Et pour le moment, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes**

(1) Concernant cette question d'écoulement du temps qui n'aurait pas de signification pour les Nobodys…Et bien, si je vous ai mis un truc pareil, c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai toujours imaginé les Nobodys comme étant en quelque sorte « immortels ». J'ai déjà eu une discussion à ce sujet avec d'autres personnes, quant à savoir si les Nobodys vieillissaient ou pas. En ce qui me concerne, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Pour faire court, je dirai que selon moi, le temps s'est pour eux comme arrêté à partir du moment où leur Personne est morte, et de ce fait, qu'importe que les années passent: ils ne changent plus (du moins pas physiquement). Le seul problème que ça pose c'est qu'ils ont intérêt à retrouver vite leur cœur, parce que ça doit être chiant de vivre je ne sais combien d'années dans leur situation XD

Mais je ne vais pas trop m'attarder sur ce sujet, j'y passerais des heures…

Bon, et sinon, que dire ? Oui, je sais, ce chapitre était lent et rébarbatif, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait bien faire un peu avancer les choses (vous devez avoir l'impression que rien n'a avancé en fait…mais si, j'vous jure XD on a fait un graaand pas en avant lol).

Bon ma principale crainte pour ce chapitre c'est d'avoir fait Vexen trop OOC…si c'est le cas, je vais me pendre XD (prépare déjà la corde)

Je vais m'arrêter là car je dois dire que je suis crevée, je me suis défoncée (non, voyons, pas dans ce sens là du terme) pour finir de taper ce chapitre aujourd'hui…Et j'ai encore plein de fics à aller reviewer, donc j'ai du pain sur la planche !

Je vous dis donc : à la prochaine !! Et merci de me lire !

(je vais essayer de répondre dès ce soir aux reviews que vous m'avez laissées, mais je promets rien XD et de toute manière, si c'est pas ce soir, c'est demain !)

**Réponse à la review anonyme:**

-Lixae: et bien d'abord, si, je râle.

-Alix: c'qu'elle est bête.

-Lixae: on t'a sonné ?

Ah ben si c'est ce genre de chapitres que tu préfères, celui la à dû te plaire^^ (du moins, le début en tout cas XD)

Et oui, tu as raison…Comme tu as pu le voir dans ce dernier chapitre, Lixae contrôle pas grand-chose concernant ses apparitions aux commandes du corps ou pas !

Et bien…oui, elles se sont parlées en début de chap' comme tu as pu le constater…Mais la véritable conversation est pour le chapitre suivant, alors encore un peu (beaucoup XD) de patience lol

Non, t'en fais pas, tu me mets pas la pression, c'est bon !

-Lixae: moi j'ai envie de te mettre la pression…

-Alix: toujours aussi charmante.

-Lixae: oh, ça va mademoiselle sainte Nitouche.

Merci pour ton commentaire et merci d'avoir lu !! L'auteur se sent soutenu comme ça XD

Allez, à la prochaine !

-Alix/Lixae: bye !


	32. Une conversation à trois

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 32:** Une conversation à trois

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

Les paroles en _italique_ sont de la télépathie.

* * *

Roxas passa une main pleine d'eau sur son visage pour se rafraîchir. Il crevait de chaud. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure d'entraînement intensif, il était en nage. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Alix qui, un peu plus loin, était en train de faire tractions, suspendue aux espaliers de bois. Elle avait la figure rouge et était passablement essoufflée. Elle avait encore de la peine avec ces séances de remise en forme quotidiennes, mais ça viendrait. Les autres non plus n'étaient pas devenus des pros du combat à l'endurance exceptionnelle du jour au lendemain. Eux aussi avaient dû suivre un entraînement rigoureux. Le résultat des efforts qu'Alix faisaient en ce moment viendrait avec le temps.

Roxas pouvait se revoir lors de ses débuts dans l'Organisation. Il avait été comme elle, déboussolé. On l'avait amené au Manoir Oblivion, on lui avait donné les même habits que tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et on lui avait dit qu'il devrait vivre avec eux. Vivre, dormir, manger avec des inconnus tout autour de lui. Vivre alors qu'aucun cœur ne battait dans sa poitrine.

Ç'avait été dur, au début. Il n'y avait pas que le fait d'avoir perdu son cœur qui le tourmentait. Depuis son premier jour dans l'Organisation jusqu'à aujourd'hui, quelque chose n'avait pas changé: il ne savait rien de son passé. De ce qu'il y avait eu avant l'Organisation.

Ah tiens donc ? Il était un Nobody ? Et qu'était-ce qu'un Nobody ? L'être qui naît parfois lorsqu'une Personne perd son cœur volé par les Ténèbres. Voilà ce qu'on lui avait dit. Mais alors, qui était sa Personne ? Que faisait-elle ? Où vivait-elle ? Lui ressemblait-elle trait pour trait ? Pourquoi n'avait-il aucun souvenir d'elle ?

Toutes ces questions n'avaient eu de cesse de le tourmenter pendant bien longtemps. Elles le tourmentaient encore.

Les premiers jours après son arrivée au Manoir Oblivion, il se sentait si mal et si perdu qu'il avait sérieusement envisagé de s'enfuir. Comment s'y serait-il pris, il n'en avait aucune idée. Pour aller où ? Encore moins. Et maintenant que Roxas était un…habitué (oui, il pouvait le dire ainsi) de l'Organisation, il savait à présent que s'il avait tenté comme il le voulait de s'enfuir, les autres l'auraient de toute manière récupéré, où qu'il compte aller. Il ne le savait pas durant ses débuts avec l'Organisation, mais face aux membres de l'Ordre, il n'y avait nulle part où fuir. Peut être se doutait-il déjà intuitivement, à l'époque, qu'il ne pourrait pas leur échapper pour de bon, qu'il finirait de toute manière par se retrouver entre leurs griffes une nouvelle fois. Mais il était si désespéré qu'il était tout de même prêt à partir, prêt à tout tenter pour quitter le Manoir et ne plus y remettre les pieds. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre, sinon que s'enfuir ? Rester en ce lieu froid et blanc parmi ces adultes barbants, parmi ces inconnus qui le considéraient sans doute comme la dernière curiosité arrivée ? Rester avec ceux qui l'avaient amené ici et qui lui donnaient l'impression de le garder littéralement prisonnier, et faire semblant que tout allait bien alors qu'au fond tout allait si mal ? Comment aurait-il pu ?

Il avait vraiment failli partir.

Puis Axel était entré en jeu. Au début le Numéro VIII ne paraissait pas très emballé à l'idée de devoir rester avec lui. Roxas ne s'en était pas formalisé. Il avait des soucis plus importants que les états d'âme de celui qui visiblement avait été assigné par le Supérieur à la lourde tâche d'aider le « petit nouveau » (Roxas avait une fois entendu Axel parler de lui ainsi) à se faire à son mode de vie en tant que Nobody. La présence d'Axel avait forcé Roxas à revoir ses plans concernant ses envies de fuite. Comment aurait-il pu s'en aller discrètement si le roux était continuellement avec lui ? Et il était presque continuellement collé à ses basques, comme devait le lui avoir ordonné Xemnas. Roxas avait alors définitivement abandonné ses projets de fuite, certain à présent qu'il ne pourrait même pas faire deux pas hors du Manoir avant d'être intercepté par les autres membres de l'Organisation.

Pendant plusieurs jours il s'était laissé trimballer à gauche et à droite, ne prêtant qu'une oreille discrète à Axel qui lui livrait nombre d'anecdotes (avec un plaisir non dissimulé) sur les autres membres. Roxas avait ainsi appris que Marluxia avait une telle passion pour les fleurs qu'il en avait un petit jardin dans sa chambre, que Larxene était une sadique qui prenait son pied en faisant du mal aux gens, que Saix était peu fréquentable (mais on lui avait également dit qu'Axel était peu fréquentable…comme quoi tout dépendait du point de vue), que Vexen était un scientifique peut être doué mais à moitié fou, que Luxord le ruinerait s'il tentait un partie de cartes contre lui et que Demyx était un mordu de musique qui dormait parfois avec ses disques éparpillés autour de lui dans son lit.

Axel lui avait également parlé de leurs Éléments et lui avait décrit le style de combat de chacun.

Et puis le temps avait passé et Roxas avait pu se rendre compte de lui-même de l'exactitude des dires d'Axel. Larxene était bel et bien une sadique qui appréciait de menacer les gens avec ses kunais (voir même de les leur lancer), Marluxia vouait effectivement un véritable culte à ses fleurs, Vexen était bel et bien un peu (totalement ?) fou, et Demyx passait certainement des heures avec de la musique sur les oreilles. Et Luxord n'avait pas manqué de le battre un nombre incalculable de fois aux cartes (on disait qu'il avait un don pour ces jeux qu'il avait hérité de sa Personne) . Quant à Saix, Roxas n'avait pas eu trop de peine à croire Axel quand il lui disait qu'il n'était pas fréquentable. Le peu de fois où il avait échangé quelques mots avec lui - elles se comptaient sur les doigts de la main - lui avaient suffi à se faire une idée du personnage. Saix était froid, glacial même, son visage toujours impassible. Roxas ne l'avait jamais vu sourire et ses yeux étaient la seule partie de son visage qui vous prouvait qu'il était bien en vie, ses yeux où brillait parfois une rage sans limites. Roxas n'aurait pas eu envie de le fréquenter même si Axel l'avait encouragé à le faire. Heureusement, il s'était rendu compte avec le temps que tous les membre de l'Organisation n'étaient pas comme Saix.

Il y avait par exemple Xigbar.

Roxas l'aimait bien. Il était très exubérant et un peu brusque parfois, mais il était aussi terriblement efficace au combat. De plus, le Numéro II avait un caractère parfois un peu enfantin qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux plus jeunes de l'Organisation, Roxas y compris.

Demyx aussi était très sympathique. Toujours là pour rire et plaisanter, il aimait aussi faire des blagues, bien que parfois il faille un peu l'encourager car il craignait la réaction de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques. À ce niveau là, avec Axel, il n'y avait aucun problème. Le Numéro VIII avait l'air de se ficher royalement de ce que les autres pensaient de lui et n'en avait rien à faire d'être puni pour son comportement parfois diabolique. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de faire tourner en bourrique Vexen, il répondait avec insolence à Saix lorsqu'il lui parlait (ce qui n'était vraiment pas recommandé) et il lui arrivait même de défier quelque peu le Supérieur qui le remettait toujours à sa place sans ménagements.

Mais Axel savait aussi être sérieux quand il le fallait, retenant ses vannes et ses sourires moqueurs lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Roxas pouvait à présent affirmer tout cela, car il avait appris à connaître le Numéro VIII. Au début pourtant, ce n'était pas si bien parti que ça entre les deux. La présence forcée d'Axel à ses côtés avait tout d'abord obligé Roxas a oublié toute idée de fuite, et le roux lui-même semblait très ennuyé à l'idée de devoir se coltiner le petit nouveau. Autant dire que l'ambiance n'avait pas été top, au début.

Cela n'avait cependant pas duré bien longtemps. Il avait suffit qu'un jour, cessant de lui réciter les particularités du manoir Oblivion, Axel dirige la conversation sur un sujet un peu moins sérieux pour que leurs traits communs apparaissent. À partir de là il avaient commencé à cesser de voir leur duo comme étant une obligation du Supérieur. Ils avaient trouvé de bons côtés à être ensemble. Et peu à peu, oui, peu à peu ils étaient devenus inséparables. Ils étaient peut être devenus les deux membres les plus liés de toute l'Organisation.

À partir du moment où Roxas avait compris qu'il s'était fait un véritable ami et allié, il avait commencé à voir les choses sous un angle nouveau. Il s'était peu à peu fait à la vie au Manoir et une routine n'avait pas tardé à s'installer: entraînement-mission-dodo. Mais cette routine était souvent entrecoupée de nombreux moments plus joyeux, et ce principalement grâce à Axel. Très vite les deux avaient appris à coopérer pour atteindre leur but commun: en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux autres membres de l'Organisation. S'ils se comportaient comme des « sales gamins » (pour reprendre les termes prononcés par Vexen dans un élan d'exaspération) c'était pour d'autres raisons que pour simplement s'amuser aux dépens des autres. Roxas ne leur avait toujours pas pardonné de l'avoir amené ici. Il ne se souvenait pas de sa Personne, mais il était sûr que lorsqu'elle vivait, elle n'était pas retenue dans un trou comme celui-ci. Et il avait le ridicule espoir (oui, c'était bien ridicule de raisonner ainsi, il le savait) qu'en se comportant comme un chenapan, le Supérieur et les autres se lassent de lui et le mettent dehors. À la porte. Et alors à lui la liberté. Quant à Axel, s'il était aussi insupportable envers ses supérieurs et désirant toujours mettre la pagaille, c'était simplement parce que c'était dans sa nature. Sa nature (mauvaise) blagueuse. Voilà qui le différenciait bien de Demyx…

Roxas interrompit un instant le fil de ses pensées. Puisqu'il semblait bien parti pour rester à cogiter pendant un moment, autant s'installer confortablement, ça lui permettrait en même temps de récupérer complètement des efforts faits précédemment. Il s'assit donc par terre dos au mur, non loin du lavabo où il s'était abreuvé. Alix était toujours suspendue à ses espaliers et ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

Bien…où en était-il déjà ? Ah oui, Demyx…

Demyx était un garçon enjoué et dynamique, le genre qui s'entend bien avec tout le monde. Mais Demyx manquait de…de _quelque chose _qu'Axel avait et c'était pour ça que Roxas « préférait » en quelque sorte le Numéro VIII. Demyx était beaucoup plus impressionnable que le roux. Il avait toujours peur, lorsqu'il les aidait dans leurs blagues, des punitions qui ne manqueraient pas de leur tomber sur le nez. Il n'avait pas autant de force de caractère qu'Axel. Il était beaucoup moins grande gueule, aussi. Mais ces petits détails n'empêchaient en rien Roxas d'apprécier le musicien. C'était juste que ce n'était pas pareil avec Axel. Mais il avait appris à les aimer tous les deux (si Xemnas l'avait entendu employer le terme « aimer », il lui aurait sauté à la gorge), et avait maintenant fait un bout de chemin avec eux et avec les autres membres de l'Organisation.

À présent…

-Aïe…

Roxas perdit le fil de ses pensées. Alix, arrivée au terme de sa série de tractions, avait lâché les espaliers et s'était laissée retomber au sol. Elle portait une main à son front, vacillant un peu, et un air troublé sur le visage. Roxas se leva et s'approcha.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, l'air de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

-Ça va, dit-elle finalement. C'est juste que…

Elle s'arrêta de parler, l'air un peu perdue.

-…Il faut que j'y aille.

Avant que Roxas ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle se détourna et sortit précipitamment de la petite salle, laissant derrière elle le Numéro XIII, indécis quant à ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il la suivre et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien ou rester et continuer son entraînement ?

Il décida de rester et retourna s'asseoir. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle allait bien, et elle n'avait pas eu l'air prête à tomber dans les pommes ou quoi que ce soit. Elle avait juste eu l'air un peu déboussolée.

Roxas voulut en profiter pour se remettre à son entraînement - il était resté à cogiter trop longtemps - mais le « coeur » n'y était plus. Il avait à présent trop de choses dans la tête et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu au sein de l'Organisation jusqu'à ce jour. Pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé en compagnie des autres Nobodys, il était passé par trois « phases » successives.. La première était celle qui avait suivi les premiers jours après son arrivée au Manoir, pendant laquelle il avait été désespéré de ne rien savoir sur sa Personne et avait voulu s'enfuir. La deuxième: le moment où il avait rencontré Axel et appris à le connaître. La troisième phase était le période pendant laquelle la routine s'était installée. Et voilà que depuis quelques jours, la première phase le rattrapait.

Maintenant Roxas connaissait les autres membres de l'Organisation. Ils ne lui étaient plus de simples inconnus, comme au début. Mais les questions qu'il s'était posées dès le départ, elles, étaient toujours là. Ces questions cruciales concernant sa Personne, qui n'avaient cessé de le tourmenter avant qu'il ne connaisse Axel, revenaient à présent. Et l'envie de _savoir_ était encore plus forte. Malgré le temps qui avait passé, il ignorait encore tout de celui dont la mort avait causé sa naissance à lui, Roxas. Ce n'était pas normal. Il _devait_ en savoir plus. Mais il ne pourrait sans doute pas tout découvrir de lui-même. Peut être…peut être demanderait-il de l'aide à Axel. Son ami aurait sûrement une idée de comment résoudre ses problèmes. Roxas l'espérait vivement. Vivre ainsi dans l'ignorance allait bientôt redevenir insupportable, et la présence de ses amis à ses côtés n'y changerait rien. Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de résoudre ce problème: trouver de lui-même réponse à ses interrogations concernant sa Personne.

Le Numéro XIII se leva avec une lueur décidée dans le regard. Sa séance d'entraînement aurait dû durer encore une dizaine de minutes, mais il se dit qu'il pouvait bien les sauter, pour une fois. Son but à présent bien fixé dans son esprit, il sortit de la petite salle sans même éteindre la lumière et referma la porte derrière lui, la laissant vide et plongée dans le silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Je peux savoir où tu vas ?_

Nulle autre réponse que le silence.

Alix marchait rapidement le long des couloirs, ignorant volontairement la voix qui résonnait dans sa tête. Elle avait été prise au dépourvu. Il n'y avait même pas cinq minutes, elle était en train de s'entraîner dans la petite salle de remise en forme, Roxas non loin d'elle. Elle était arrivée toute essoufflée au bout de sa série de tractions et s'était laissée retomber sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un élancement lui avait vrillé la tête pendant un court instant. La douleur était ensuite partie comme elle était venue, soudainement. Quelques instants plus tard, l'_autre_ était _là_. Et elle n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de se faire oublier.

-_Hé oh, tu m'as entendue ? Où on va ?_

Silence.

-_Bon, ok. Ne me dis rien. Je m'en fiche. Continue de m'ignorer._

Et c'est ce qu'Alix fit, espérant - assez mesquinement, il fallait l'avouer - que cela énerverait l'_autre_. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui adresser une seule parole avant d'avoir trouvé Demyx. Elle pensait d'ailleurs qu'il serait dans sa chambre, mais savait-on jamais, peut être était-il en route direction le garage pour partir en mission. Elle espéra vivement que non. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se retrouver parfaitement seule avec l'_autre_. Elle avait dit « d'accord » pour lui parler - puisqu'il le fallait vraiment - mais pas toute seule. Elle était encore trop mal à l'aise.

Sa bonne étoile ne devait pas l'avoir complètement laissée tomber, car une fois arrivée devant la chambre de Demyx elle n'eut qu'à toquer pour que son ami vienne lui ouvrir.

-Alix ? T'étais pas censée être en entraînement ? demanda le musicien, surpris de la voir.

-Si. Tu as un moment ? fit-elle avec espoir alors que l'_autre,_ dans sa tête, une fois n'est pas coutume, s'était tue. Tu n'as pas de mission au programme ou autre chose ?

-Non, je ne pars que cette après midi. Y a un problème ?

-_Elle_ est ici, fit Alix en tapotant de l'index sa tempe.

-_J'ai un nom, j'te rappelle_.

Demyx comprit. Il s'écarta pour laisser passer Alix puis referma la porte de sa chambre derrière eux. La Numéro XIV le remercia, soulagée. Elle n'était plus seule avec l'_autre_. Qui sembla sentir que la pression retombait pour Alix.

-_Tiens tiens…on dirait que ça va beaucoup mieux_, fit sa voix moqueuse.

Alix l'ignora une fois de plus et se tourna vers Demyx.

-Voilà. C'était ce qu'on attendait, non ? Qu'on soit à nouveau là toutes les deux ?

-En effet, fit le musicien en regardant un peu fixement les yeux de son amie.

Il avait l'air de se dire que s'il faisait très attention il pourrait voir, _deviner_ le regard de l'_autre_ à travers les yeux d'Alix.

-Donc…Lixae est là, en ce moment ? hésita-t-il un peu.

-_Un peu que je suis là_, répondit Lixae bien que le musicien ne puisse pas l'entendre.

-oui, déclara simplement Alix.

-_Salue le pour moi._

Le Numéro IX alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit et invita d'un signe de tête Alix à faire de même. Celle-ci lui fit comprendre par gestes silencieux qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se poser. Elle se sentait un peu trop énervée pour rester assise sans bouger.

Demyx demanda, ne sachant pas comment tourner sa question de manière à ne pas paraître trop bête.

-Est-ce que Lixae m'entend ?

Alix sentit - elle _sentit_ vraiment - quelque chose remuer dans sa tête.

-_Bien sûr que je l'entends ! Dis-lui, Alix !_

-Oui, elle t'entends, répondit Alix à contre cœur.

-Ça fait bizarre…dit Demyx qui semblait un peu perturbé à l'idée de parler à Alix et à Lixae en même temps en ne voyant qu'une des deux.

-À qui le dis-tu…

-_Hé…j'aime pas le ton que tu emploies ! _s'indigna Lixae.

-Va falloir t'y faire.

-_Tu pourrais être plus sympa et arrêter de faire ta mauvaise gueule !_

-Non.

Demyx avait de la peine à suivre ce qui se passait. Il entendait Alix parler à intervalles réguliers, ce qui lui laissait croire que Lixae se faisait entendre.

-Euh…de quoi est-il question ? interrogea-t-il, espérant être un peu éclairé.

Alix le regarda, clairement exaspérée.

-_Elle_ trouve que je ne suis pas assez aimable avec _elle_ ! Et franchement, est-ce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de l'être ? lâcha-t-elle en espérant que Demyx la soutienne.

Le jeune homme était pris en tenaille. Il voulait rassurer Alix et lui dire qu'il était avec elle et de ne pas trop s'inquiéter des piques que Lixae lui lançait, et d'un autre côté il voulait les prévenir que les choses seraient bien plus simples si les deux trouvaient un terrain d'entente et cessaient de se chamailler un moment.

-Moi j'pense que vous devriez pas vous prendre la tête comme ça…Parce que sinon, on va pas aller très loin. Lixae, arrête de trop chercher Alix…

-_Alix, dis lui de ma part qu'il est con_.

-Dis lui toi-même.

-_Je le ferais si tu me laissais les commandes du corps_.

-Certainement pas.

-Arrêtez de vous disputer, intervint Demyx qui sentait que ça chauffait entre les deux. On ne sait pas quand vous allez de nouveau être séparées, alors il faut en profiter un max. Vous êtes pas d'accord ?

-_Si,parfaitement d'accord_, répondit Lixae avant qu'Alix ne transmette sa réponse au musicien.

-Moi aussi, fit Alix un peu à contre cœur.

-Bon et bien…Lixae, vas-y, dis lui ce que tu voulais, l'encouragea Demyx qui se retrouvait dans le rôle du médiateur.

Lixae décida qu'il était temps en effet de mettre les choses au point. Elle s'adressa à Alix qui fut surprise de l'entendre pour une fois s'exprimer sur un ton calme et posé, et non pas railleur comme à son habitude.

-Demyx t'a parlé de notre problème ? Le Mur ?

-Oui, répondit Alix qui se retenait pour ne pas montrer sa mauvaise humeur et son malaise à l'idée d'être en train de parler avec l'_autre_. C'est le truc qui fait qu'on dirige mal nos allées et venues aux commandes du corps ?

-_Ouais. En fait, il est entre nous depuis le début, mais il était pas aussi « épais » à ce moment là. Il a grandi peu à peu et il continue de le faire. Faut qu'on trouve un moyen de s'en débarrasser avant qu'il ne se débarrasse de nous. Ou alors faut qu'on arrive à cohabiter avec lui._

Demyx, qui voyait Alix garder le silence, comprit que Lixae était en train de lui parler. Souhaitant ne pas perdre le fil de la discussion, il s'enquit:

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ?

-Un rappel des dangers que ce « Mur » amènent.

-_T'es sûre que tu voudrais pas me laisser les commandes ? Ce serait plus simple, si c'est toujours moi qui vais parler._

-Non.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? questionna Demyx.

Les deux répondirent simultanément.

-_Bonne question._

-Je ne sais pas.

Il y eut une pause, puis Alix fit:

-Avant tout, comment je peux être sûre qu'il y a bien un Mur ? En ce qui me concerne, je ne sens rien de spécial dans ma tête (Alix buta un peu sur le « ma »), à part _elle_. _Elle_ est peut être en train de raconter des bobards, fit-elle en regardant Demyx.

Elle s'attendait à une vive réaction de la part de l'_autre_, et elle l'eut.

-_Quoi, tu me crois pas ? Tu penses que j'ai que ça à faire, inventer des histoires de ce genre ? _s'indigna Lixae. _Franchement, j'aimerais bien que ça ne soit pas réel, que le Mur n'existe pas. Léger problème: il est bien là. Tu m'excuseras d'essayer de sauver notre peau - ou plutôt notre esprit - en te mettant au courant. Et…_

Demyx coupa sans le savoir la parole à Lixae, voulant rassurer Alix concernant la bonne volonté de sa colocataire.

-Tu peux lui faire confiance, Alix. Je suis sûr qu'elle dit la vérité. Je la crois à cent pour cent.

-_Merci, Poulp-Man. T'as entendu, Alix ?_

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, encore un peu dubitative. Lixae reprit, bien décidée à la convaincre.

-_Toi tu n'arrives pas à te rendre compte de le présence de ce Mur parce que tu ne te souviens déjà pas de comment c'était quand Ila et Elia vivaient ensemble. Tu ne peux donc pas faire de comparaison entre avant et après et te rendre vraiment compte de ce qui se passe. Mais moi je sais qu'il est là. Je ne sais pas comment te le prouver, tu n'as que ma parole à laquelle te raccrocher._

Alix ricana.

- Ça me fait une belle jambe !

Demyx lui demanda ce que Lixae était en train de lui dire et Alix lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter.

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à propos du Mur ? s'enquit le musicien en remuant un peu sur son lit.

-En parler au Supérieur ? proposa Alix qui ne voyait pas trop ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'autre tout seuls.

Sa proposition fit réagir les deux autres qui se mirent à parler en même temps, l'empêchant de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

-Hé, pas tous les deux à la fois ! Je n'arrive pas à suivre.

-Vas-y, Lixae, lâcha Demyx un peu amusé.

-_Un vrai gentleman ce Poulp-man, tu trouves pas, Alix ? _se moqua gentiment Lixae. _Blague mise à part, je pense pas que ça vaille le coup de le dire au Supérieur. À mon avis il s'en foutra royalement parce qu'il pensera qu'on raconte des bobards. Il voudra pas perdre du temps à tenter de régler un problème qui n'est pas concret pour lui._

Alix reporta les paroles de Lixae au musicien qui se révéla avoir le même point de vue.

-Je pense aussi que parler de votre problème au Supérieur ne changera pas grand-chose. Une fois que vous lui aurez dit ce qui vous arrive, ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'y attarde beaucoup. Il est plus intéressé par ses histoires de cœurs perdus et tout ça. En fait, il est même quasiment obnubilé par ça…Mais je crois qu'on peut pas vraiment le blâmer.

-D'accord…se résigna Alix. Qu'est-ce que vous proposez dans ce cas ?

Demyx ne savait pas. Lixae n'était pas beaucoup plus avancée, mais elle tenta de répondre.

-_Faut qu'on trouve un moyen de repousser le Mur…ou alors de cohabiter avec._

-C'est possible, ça ?

Si Lixae avait eu les commandes du corps elle aurait haussé les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

-_J'en sais rien. Mais y a pas le choix, il faut essayer. Il faut absolument qu'on reste ensemble le plus possible. J'ai l'impression que lorsqu'on est séparées par le Mur, il est plus fort. Si on lutte chacune de notre côté on y arrivera pas. Mais si on unit nos forces, on pourra peut être empêcher plus facilement sa progression._

Rester le plus souvent possible avec l'_autre_ ? Voilà qui n'était pas pour plaire à Alix. Elle reporta les paroles de sa colocataire à Demyx qui avait attendu patiemment, comprenant qu'Alix écoutait Lixae bien que lui-même ne puisse l'entendre. Il se révéla être d'accord avec ce qui avait été dit.

-À deux vous arriverez sans doute mieux à repousser le Mur que toutes seules.

-Oui mais…commença Alix.

-De plus…l'interrompit le musicien en souriant, tu sais bien ce qu'on dit, non ? L'union fait la force.

Et ben tiens, il ne manquait plus que ça: qu'on lui ressorte les bons vieux dictons.

-_Wow…il est inspiré aujourd'hui, Poulp-Man, _apprécia Lixae.

-T'as les compliments de la peste, fit Alix d'un ton mi-railleur mi-irrité à l'attention de Demyx.

- _« La peste» ne te remercie pas, Alix, _marmonna Lixae un peu vexée.

Elle tenta néanmoins de ne pas réagir trop fortement et prendre ça trop à cœur. Si Alix la traitait comme ça, c'était parce qu'elle était nerveuse. Lixae pouvait sentir son malaise en plus de son exaspération. Elle laisserait passer les vannes et insultes qu'Alix lui lancerait parce que ce n'était pas le moment de chercher la petite bête.

-_En tout cas, Poulp-Man a raison, _reprit Lixae. _Le Mur fonctionne suivant cet adage: « diviser pour mieux régner ». Alors ne le laissons pas faire et restons le plus souvent ensemble…Même si je me rends bien compte que ça ne te va pas, comme plan. Mais là encore, je crois qu'on n'a pas trop le choix. Et puis, mieux vaut me supporter un moment plutôt que de disparaître dans le néant, tu ne crois pas, Alix ?_

-Sans doute, admit la jeune fille en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce pour cacher son mécontentement.

Demyx gardait le silence, espérant que Lixae soit en train de convaincre Alix du fait qu'elles devaient s'entraider pour lutter contre le fléau qui risquait de s'abattre sur elles.

Alix quant à elle se sentait…coincée. Elle n'avait pas de véritable choix, comme le lui avait « gentiment » dit l'_autre_. Soit elle faisait en sorte de lutter contre l'avancée du Mur, ce qui revenait à coopérer totalement avec sa colocataire, soit elle ne coopérait pas, faisait sa mauvaise tête et le Mur aurait raison d'elles. Et à bien y réfléchir, elle préférait subir la présence de l'_autre _plutôt que de disparaître, engloutie par le Mur parasite.

-Bon, d'accord, on va rester ensemble puisqu'il le faut, fit-elle finalement à l'attention de Demyx et de sa colocataire.

Le musicien sourit de toutes ses dents et elle crut ressentir la satisfaction et le soulagement qu'éprouvait l'_autre_.

-Par contre…continua-t-elle, je continue de penser qu'il vaudrait mieux en parler quand même au Supérieur. Juste au cas où.

Lixae commença à lui répondre et Alix dût empêcher d'un signe de la main Demyx de parler en même temps qu'elle.

-_On peut faire un compromis, non ? On essaie d'abord de s'en sortir sans lui, et si on voit qu'on n'arrive pas à repousser le Mur et que la situation devient trop critique, alors on lui en fera part, ok ?_

Alix se retint de lui dire que ça ne servirait à rien de lui en parler une fois que la situation serait déjà devenue critique, comme elle disait. Elle rapporta les paroles de Lixae à Demyx. Il hocha la tête vigoureusement.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Essayez de vous liguer contre le Mur, et si jamais ça marche pas et qu'il continue à vous séparer et à prendre de l'ampleur, alors on ira parler au Supérieur.

-Très bien.

Alix pensa néanmoins que si jamais elle voyait que la situation dérapait trop à son goût elle irait - que l'_autre_ le veuille ou non - voir Vexen pour lui demander conseil. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et il était peut être le plus à même de les aider.

Elle se demanda si l'_autre_ avait perçu ses pensées. En tout cas, elle n'y réagit pas.

Demyx avait l'air satisfait.

-Ben je crois qu'on a trouvé un accord, non ? fit-il à l'adresse des deux filles.

Alix acquiesça.

-Dans ce cas, tout est ok, continua le musicien en se levant de son lit.

-_Héé ! _se mit à protester Lixae, faisant sursauter Alix qui ne s'y attendait pas. _J'ai encore des trucs à dire !_

Alix prévint Demyx qui était déjà prêt à sortir de la chambre.

-_Elle_ dit qu'_elle_ veut encore parler…

-Ah ? De quoi ?

-_Non mais arrêtez de prendre cet air ennuyé ! C'est important !_

-C'est primordial, d'après _elle_, transmit Alix.

-Demande lui ce qu'elle veut dire.

-_Pas besoin de me le dire, Poulp-Man, je vais lui parler…_

Alix secoua la tête, agacée.

-Il ne peut pas t'entendre, ça ne sert à rien de t'adresser à lui, surtout si c'est pour dire quelque chose d'inutile.

_-…Je sais bien qu'il m'entend pas, c'est juste que j'aime bien lui parler quand même._

-Très malin, fit Alix en levant les yeux au ciel devant un Demyx qui avait complètement lâché le fil de la discussion.

-_Oh ça va, ne me fais pas de sermon…Y a plus important. J'voulais savoir…est-ce que tu ferais pas des rêves bizarres ?_

Alix fronça les sourcils, déstabilisée, et Demyx, la voyant faire, s'enquit:

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

-Un truc à propos de rêves bizarres, répondit vaguement la Numéro XIV.

_-...« un truc », _s'exclama Lixae sur un ton désespéré. _Je lui pose une question précise et bien formulée et elle me sort "un truc"..._

-Ne va pas dire après ça que c'est moi qui suis susceptible, marmonna Alix. Bon...qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, avec des rêves bizarres ?

Lixae reprit.

-_Je te demandais juste si tu en avais eu._

-Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « bizarres » ?

_-Des rêves qui reviennent souvent et tu peux pas expliquer pourquoi._

-En ce qui concerne les rêves, il y a presque tout que je ne peux pas expliquer, railla un peu Alix. Et ça m'arrive de faire des rêves semblables d'une fois à l'autre. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-_Oh je sais pas...Peut être parce que j'en fais, moi._

-Ah...et qu'est-ce que tu vois dans ces rêves ?

-_Je vois une ville. Toujours la même. Elle est vide, il y a personne à part moi...ou presque._

-Ça te fait peur ? demanda Alix sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire un peu: pour une fois, c'était l'autre qui semblait être sur la défensive.

-_Pfeuh ! Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi j'aurais peur ? C'est qu'un rêve. Mais y a un truc vraiment bizarre..Cette ville, j'en ai rêvé une nuit et quelques jours après, on s'y est rendus avec Poulp-Man et les autres. Je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds avant, je ne savais même pas qu'elle existait,mais j'en ai rêvé dans ses moindres détails. La ville dans mon rêve était l'exacte..._

(à ce moment là, Demyx commença à parler, ayant sans doute cru que Lixae avait fini de s'exprimer. Alix lui fit signe qu'il n'en était rien.)

-..._l'exacte copie de la ville réelle, _reprit Lixae. _Tu trouves pas ça fort ?_

Alix ne répondit pas mais mis au courant Demyx de ce qui avait été dit.

-Tu le savais ? s'enquit-elle après lui avoir expliqué.

-Oui. Lixae nous en avait déjà parlé. Elle t'a fait part de la conclusion à laquelle on en était arrivé ?

Alix secoua négativement la tête.

-Ben alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends, Lix' ? lança Demyx en souriant.

_-J'y viens,j'y viens...quel impatient. Quand j'ai dit aux autres que j'avais rêvé de la ville dans laquelle on se trouvait, ils ont dit - enfin, le Porc-Épic - a dit que j'avais sans doute eu un rêve prémonitoire. _

Alix profita du temps de pause pour reprendre la parole.

-Attends un peu...Des rêves prémonitoires ?

-_Ben...ouais. Prend pas cet air là..._

-Tu m'excuseras, mais ça me laisse un peu sceptique.

-…_Ça ne m'étonne pas, tiens._

-Je ne dis pas ça pour me moquer, fit Alix d'un ton neutre. C'est juste que je doute légèrement que tu aies vraiment eu un rêve prémonitoire. À mon avis, tu as dû rêver d'une ville quelconque qui présentait des ressemblances avec la ville que vous avez visitée ensuite et tu t'es mise en tête que les deux villes étaient les même. C'est facile de se tromper: après tout, les villes se ressemblent quelque peu.

Lixae protesta vivement.

-_Je n'ai rien inventé du tout ! Elles étaient absolument identiques, jusque dans les moindres détails. Les bâtiments, leur disposition, leur emplacement, leur apparence…tout était semblable dans mon rêve à la ville réelle. La seule différence, c'est que dans mon rêve il n'y a aucun habitant, c'est comme une ville fantôme. Mais à part ça, les deux sont des copies conformes. Et c'est comme ça depuis la première fois que j'en ai rêvé, c'est-à-dire avant même que j'aie mis les pieds dans la ville réelle. Faut me croire, je n'invente rien._

Alix décida de ne pas s'entêter.

-Supposons que je te croie et que tu aies bien fait un rêve prémonitoire…qu'est-ce que ça change à notre situation actuelle ?

Ce fut Demyx qui répondit, coupant la parole à Lixae.

-Axel pense que si Lixae fait ce genre de rêves, c'est peut être tout simplement parce que c'est votre pouvoir.

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air perplexe. Leur pouvoir ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

…

Ah oui. Ça lui revenait. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Il n'y avait pas si longtemps elle se demandait en voyant les autres s'entraîner si elle avait elle aussi un pouvoir et si celui-ci allait se manifester un jour. Et voilà qu'on lui annonçait de but en blanc que son pouvoir s'était peut être manifesté…à travers l'_autre_.

Elle reprit la parole, parlant avec lenteur.

-Vous pensez - tous - que _son _rêve était bien un rêve prémonitoire ? Et vous suggérez que ce soit en vérité une…annonce de notre pouvoir ?

-_Ouais._

-Exact, répondit Demyx. Ça nous a semblé assez logique sur le coup, quand Lixae nous en a parlé.

Alix laissa s'écouler quelques instants de silence - même l'_autre_ ne disait plus rien maintenant, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire - avant de continuer.

-Il y a une faille dans votre raisonnement…Si c'est vraiment notre pouvoir, pourquoi n'ai-je pas de rêves comme _elle_ ?

-_C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure si tu faisais des rêves bizarres et récurrents, _intervint Lixae. _Pour qu'on puisse faire des liens entre mes rêves et les tiens. Tu es sûre que tu n'en fais pas ?_

Alix hésita.

-Euh…c'est-à-dire que…je fais des rêves, oui, mais ils…

-_Ce sont des rêves différents à chaque fois ? _la coupa Lixae.

Alix n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Elle avait l'impression de subir un véritable interrogatoire. D'un côté sa colocataire la pressait de questions et de l'autre Demyx semblait attendre avec une certaine impatience qu'elle s'exprime. Elle se sentait acculée.

-Oui…enfin, non, bafouilla-t-elle pour répondre à Lixae. Parfois je fais des rêves qui se ressemblent mais…

-_Qui se ressemblent à quel point ?_

-Ben…les mêmes personnes et les mêmes lieux mais…

-_Et bien tu vois ! Exactement comme moi !_

-Mais je ne fais pas systématiquement ces rêves ! s'énerva Alix, irritée par l'attitude de l'_autre_. Je n'ai fait que deux…peut être trois fois le même. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, ça ne veut rien dire du tout.

Demyx sentait que ça commençait à s'échauffer entre les deux filles - le ton d'Alix était assez parlant - et il se dépêcha d'intervenir.

-En fait, Alix, il est possible que toi et Lixae n'ayez pas le même pouvoir, ce qui expliquerait qu'elle fasse des rêves prémonitoires et pas toi. Après tout, vous êtes deux individus bien différenciables, si ce n'est que vous partagez le même corps.

-Hein ? Pas le même pouvoir ? fit Alix, un peu surprise par l'intervention du Numéro IX.

Elle repassa dans sa tête ce qu'il venait d'avancer. Maintenant qu'il le disait, c'était vrai qu'il n'était pas obligé qu'elle et l'_autre_ aient le même pouvoir. Elle n'avait jamais songé à cette possibilité, mais pourquoi pas ?

Lixae se mit à lui parler doucement, presque sur le ton de la confidence.

-_Tu n'as pas envie de savoir quel est ton pouvoir ?_

Bien sûr que si, elle voulait savoir. Elle en avait même très envie. Elle se sentait un peu à part, elle qui n'avait pas de pouvoir, entourée de tous les membres de l'Organisation qui maîtrisaient déjà leur élément à la perfection. Si elle découvrait qu'elle était son pouvoir, elle pourrait tenter de s'améliorer, devenir un peu plus forte et ne pas stagner à un niveau trop bas.

Évidemment qu'elle voulait savoir. Si elle avait semblé récalcitrante à l'idée que son pouvoir serait de voir dans le futur, c'était parce que le ton de l'_autre_ lui avait semblé tellement catégorique, tellement « j'ai-raison-écoute-moi » qu'elle avait eu envie (pur esprit de contradiction) de s'opposer farouchement aux dires de sa colocataire. Elle ne réfutait pas la possibilité que l'_autre_ et elle-même puissent avoir le même pouvoir, mais tant qu'à faire, elle préférait qu'elles en aient un différent. Parce que cela serait un facteur montrant clairement qu'elle et l'_autre _étaient effectivement totalement dissociables. Elle aimait l'idée de cette différence entre elles. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver, en quelque sorte, de retrouver son identité bien à elle, unique. Bien sûr, elle ne leur dirait pas. C'était personnel. Elle espérait juste que l'_autre _ne serait pas mise au courant de son état d'esprit en lisant ses pensées ou quelque chose de ce goût là.

-Si, j'ai envie de savoir, répondit finalement Alix à Lixae. Seulement, je veux te faire comprendre que ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait trois fois le même rêve que ça veut dire quoi que ce soit. Évidement que si tu ne penses qu'à ça toute la journée, tu vas influencer tes rêves de la nuit.

Lixae émit un petit bruit d'irritation.

-_Tu penses ce que tu veux mais moi, je sais ce que je dis._

-Et bien dans ce cas c'est parfait. On reste chacune avec nos idées et sur nos positions.

-_On n'a plus rien à ajouter alors ?_

Alix regarda Demyx et lui fit comprendre d'un geste de la main que cette fois la conversation arrivait pour de bon à son terme.

-Non. Plus rien.

Lixae ne répondit pas et Alix en profita pour s'adresser au musicien dont le regard montrait clairement qu'il voulait être mis au courant des derniers échanges entre les filles.

-Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, non ?

-Euh…oui, fit le Numéro IX déçu de ne pas avoir plus de détails sur ce que Lixae avait pu dire.

Ils sortirent de la chambre de Demyx et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir blanc. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de se mettre à marcher - pour aller où, ils ne le savaient pas exactement - Alix les coupa dans leur élan.

-Au fait, fit-elle, s'adressant à sa colocataire. Tout à l'heure, juste avant que tu viennes, j'ai eu…assez mal à la tête. Ce n'est pas normal, non ?

Ses paroles semblèrent étonner Lixae.

-_Ah ? Tu as eu mal ? J'ai peut être un peu trop forcé en essayant de passer à travers le Mur. Ce n'était pas voulu. Excuse moi._

Pour une fois Alix avait l'impression que l'_autre_ était sincère.

- Ça ne fait rien.

Demyx la regarda, souriant.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'a dit Lixae, mais à mon avis, si tu as eu mal, c'est à cause du Mur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, en tout cas indirectement.

-Et bien voilà une raison de plus pour vous entraider pour lutter contre ce lui, pas vrai ?

-_Wah…l'argument de choc, Poulp-Man ! _rit Lixae.

-Effectivement, c'est un argument de plus, reconnut Alix en regardant Demyx.

Il hocha la tête vigoureusement.

-Ouais. Alors plus de disputes maintenant, vous deux, hein ? Sinon je m'énerve ! plaisanta le musicien.

Lixae rigola et Alix ne put retenir un petit gloussement devant l'air du Numéro IX.

-D'accord, convint-elle. On va essayer.

Demyx eut l'air ravi de sa réponse. L'_autre_ quant à elle semblait avoir de la peine à croire au fait qu'Alix voulait bien coopérer.

-_Vrai de vrai ?_

Alix hocha la tête.

-_Va pas nous faire un sale coup par derrière, hein ?_

Alix leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à marcher, suivie de près par Demyx.

-Mais non…je t'ai dit qu'on allait essayer, alors fais moi un peu confiance, Lixae.

Elle ne reçut pas de réponse - cela ne la dérangea pas - mais elle vit que Demyx lui lançait un regard un peu béat.

-Quoi ? fit-elle en se tournant vers lui, curieuse de savoir ce qui lui provoquait tant d'émoi.

-Tu l'as appelée « Lixae »…C'est la première fois, si je me souviens bien, fit-il tout sourire.

Alix considéra ses dires et se rendit compte qu'il disait vrai. Elle n'avais jamais appelé sa colocataire par son prénom. Elle décida de jouer celle qui n'était pas au courant et à qui cela importait bien peu.

-Ah ? C'est vrai ?

-_Un peu que c'est vrai ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! _lança à tue-tête Lixae, visiblement ravie.

Demyx pendant ce temps hochait positivement la tête. Il vit Alix se détourner et se remettre à marcher, le dépassant, et il craignit absurdement que son amie ait été perturbée par sa remarque. Mais lorsqu'il la rattrapa et se mit à marcher à ses côtés, il vit qu'un sourire avait étiré les lèvres de la Numéro XIV.

Tout cela était de bon augure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Au même moment, bien loin du Manoir Oblivion…_

Entouré d'une infinité d'étoiles scintillantes, un petit vaisseau d'un rouge pétant restait en position stationnaire. Ses occupants s'entretenaient avec animation, décidant de ce que serait leur prochaine destination.

Le premier était un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Ses habits étaient rouge principalement, et la petite veste qu'il portait par-dessus noire et blanche. Il s'adressait à l'un des autres occupants.

-Cette fois, je crois qu'on est paré ! Donald, prêt à mettre le cap sur le prochain monde ?

Le dénommé Donald, un canard bien remplumé vêtu de bleu, lui répondit avec engouement avant de s'activer sur le tableau de bord du vaisseau.

-Bien sûr ! C'est partiiii !!

Le vaisseau se mit soudain en branle et fila dans l'espace. Mais mis à part le conducteur, les autres ne s'étaient pas attendus à un démarrage aussi rapide. Les deux occupants restant perdirent l'équilibre et s'effondrèrent au sol.

-Woooh…! fit le jeune garçon en se relevant. Doucement, Donald ! Laisse nous au moins le temps de nous asseoir, quand même.

-Sora a raison, fit le troisième voyageur, un chien bipède portant un pantalon large et beige ainsi qu'un pull vert pomme.

-Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez ! répondit vivement Donald. Vous êtes pressés ou pas ?!

-Oui, mais pas au point de nous faire tuer, plaisanta Sora une fois remis sur pieds. Pas vrai, Dingo ?

L'interpellé hocha la tête.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Sora reprit la parole, sur un ton un peu suppliant.

-Je peux prendre les commandes du vaisseau, maintenant qu'on a démarré ?

Donald répondit avec vivacité.

-Non, non, non ! La dernière fois que tu as piloté, tu nous as presque fait entrer en collision avec l'une des tours du palais d'Agrabah !

-Oh allez, je ferai attention…On est au beau milieu de l'espace !

-Non ! s'égosilla Donald qui savait parfaitement que s'il ne se montrait pas ferme, il en aurait pour des heures avec cette tête de mule.

Dingo intervint pour mettre fin à la discussion.

-Tu devrais te reposer un peu, Sora, proposa-t-il, bienveillant. Comme ça, quand on atteindra le prochain monde, tu seras en pleine forme.

Le garçon prit un air un peu boudeur, croisant les bras. Il pensait bien que Dingo avait raison, mais c'était moins amusant de se reposer que de piloter le vaisseau Gummi.

-D'accord…fit-il finalement avec un soupir.

Il s'éloigna du tableau de bord, laissant Donald aux commandes du vaisseau, et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges passagers, bras toujours croisés. Dingo s'assit dans le siège voisin, silencieux. Il observa le visage du garçon et vit qu'il avait l'air un peu maussade. Ça ne pouvait pas être parce que Donald lui avait refusé les commandes du vaisseau…il en avait l'habitude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Sora ? demanda le chien.

Le garçon le regarda, semblant chercher ses mots, avant de se résigner.

-Tout va bien, répondit-il le regard fuyant.

-Kouac ! s'exclama Donald depuis son siège du pilote. Un Sora qui parle sans entrain est un Sora pas bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il à son tour.

Sora remua sur son siège, un peu embarrassé.

-C'est juste que…commença-t-il avec hésitation. Je m'inquiète un peu pour mes amis.

Il garda son regard fixé au sol, près de ses pieds.

-Mais il n'y aucune raison, répondit Dingo pour le rassurer. Kairi va bien, elle attend à la Ville de Traverse, et Riku…

Le chien hésita un peu en ce qui concernait le jeune ami de Sora. S'ils étaient certains que Kairi était à présent en sécurité, en était-il de même pour Riku ? Il avait disparu une fois de plus, ne leur laissant aucune idée de où il pourrait bien se trouver. Apparemment, cela commençait à peser sur le moral de Sora.

Donald voulut encourager le garçon.

-Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Riku s'en sort sans doute très bien. Je suis sûr qu'il est en pleine forme !

-Ah oui ? fit le garçon dans un souffle.

-Oui ! Allez Sora, tu te rappelles ce qu'on a dit ? Ce vaisseau ne marche qu'aux visages joyeux ! Alors fais un grand sourire, sinon on va tomber en panne et dériver dans l'espace…

Bien que l'idée en elle-même n'eut rien de séduisant, la remarque de Donald fit sourire Sora.

-C'est bon Donald, il a souri ! fit Dingo en se prêtant au jeu. On ne va pas tomber en panne !

Sora rit.

-Ok, ok…vous avez gagné. Allez, on y va ! fit le garçon qui avait retrouvé un peu d'entrain.

Et le vaisseau ne tarda pas à repartir de plus belle, fonçant dans l'espace à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Sora se sentait un peu mieux. Il avait soudainement eu comme une vague de nostalgie, mais il semblait que c'était à peu près passé. Donald et Dingo dégageaient une aura qui vous empêchait de rester bien longtemps mécontent ou malheureux. De plus, Sora se motivait en se disant que commencer à baisser les bras ne servirait à rien. S'il avait vraiment envie de retrouver au plus vite ses amis, d'être à nouveau avec eux…il fallait aller de l'avant et ne pas se laisser traîner comme un boulet. Et il ne fallait pas non plus oublier que les mondes étaient encore en danger, bien que pour le moment leur situation soit bien moins critique qu'avant le passage du trio. Mais ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas se prélasser sous leurs lauriers. Ils avaient encore du pain sur la planche.

Sora cala un peu mieux sa tête contre son siège, les yeux dans le vague.

Oui, ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire.

* * *

(Merci à **Soanne 5.9** qui m'a gentiment fait remarquer que je m'étais légèrement plantée de prénom à un endroit, ce qui faisait que du coup ça voulait plus rien dire XD La correction est faite, merci encore!^^)

Yes ! J'y suis arrivée !XD Et vous savez quoi ? Je suis impressionnée…oui, je m'impressionne moi-même: j'ai posté ce chapitre très rapidement. Oui, tout à fait. XD

-Lixae: pas de quoi être fière.

-Haruka: mais c'est un miracle pour moi !

-Alix: ça, c'est sûr…

Enfin, c'était peut être pas super rapide, mais il me semble que y a du progrès comparé aux dernières fois XD

Quoi qu'il en soit, publication rapide ou pas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre^^ C'était un des plus importants de la fic, puisqu'il permet de gentiment ouvrir le chemin pour la suite. Le prochain chapitre sera…plus long XD Et se déroulera dans un autre monde que le Manoir Oblivion ou ceux déjà visités par les Nobodys dans ma fic. (aha, j'aime faire durer les suspens comme ça XD).

Je vous remercie tous de me lire, et un gros merci également à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, c'est très apprécié !

A la prochaine !^^

-Lixae: bye !

-Alix: à bientôt !

Ah oui, et surtout (puisque je pense pas réussir à poster un nouveau chap' d'ici là): **joyeux Noël et bonne nouvelle année à tous, avec un peu d'avance (pour une fois que je suis en avance, ne nous plaignons point XD) !^^**

**Réponse à la review anonyme:**

**-Soanne 5.9:**

-Alix: moi, me muer en peste ? Jamais de la vie, où as-tu pu voir ça ? (air innocent)

-Lixae : ça ne prend pas, avec moi.

-Alix: je ne suis pas une peste…

-Lixae: si, tu en es une.

-Haruka: bon, Lix', la ramène pas trop, t'es pas la mieux placée pour faire ce genre de remarques.

200 de QI ?XD Ça m'étonnerait…Lixae y va plus à l'instinct, concernant ses théories.

-Alix: elle y va même tout à fait au bol, je dirai.

-Lixae: même pas vrai, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la question (prend une pose de penseur). Et oui, mon QI est absolument extraordinaire.

-Haruka: (morte de rire) oui, bien sûr…

Héhé, Marly n'a pas fini d'en faire voir aux plus jeunes de l'Organisation. Et oui, il peut être assez effrayant quand il s'y met XD

La suite est venue plus vite, comme tu semblais l'espérer (XD) et bien que tu n'aies pas vraiment eu plus d'infos concernant le Mur dans ce chap', ça ne devrait pas tarder à arriver^^

Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que le nouveau chap' aura été à ton goût !

À la prochaine !

-Alix/Lixae: bye bye !


	33. La Cité du Crépuscule

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 33:** La Cité du Crépuscule.

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage, et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

* * *

-Allez Alix, viens !

Le musicien traînait littéralement derrière lui son amie le long des couloirs du Manoir.

-Non, Demyx, ça marchera jamais…fit la jeune fille en secouant un peu son bras pour faire lâcher prise à Demyx qui l'entraînait malgré elle.

-Mais si.

-Mais non.

-On en saura rien tant qu'on aura pas essayé. Il faut tenter le coup, on a rien à perdre après tout.

Les paroles du musicien semblèrent ne convaincre qu'à moitié la jeune fille qui continua de lutter un peu pour se libérer de l'emprise de Demyx sur son bras.

Ils avaient l'intention - du moins, le Numéro IX avait l'intention - de demander la permission au Supérieur de partir faire un tour dans un monde particulier. Mais voilà: pour que le Supérieur les laisse aller, il allait falloir argumenter sec. Et des arguments, le musicien en avait bien quelques uns, mais ils n'étaient pas des plus percutants. Tant pis, il improviserait.

-Vraiment, Demyx, je ne pense pas que…continua Alix alors qu'ils approchaient finalement du bureau de Xemnas.

-Chut ! lui fit-il gentiment. Tu as envie d'y aller ou non ?

-Ben…oui mais…

-Alors on essaie et on verra bien, fit-il en souriant.

Arrivés devant la porte du bureau du Supérieur, Demyx toqua et ils attendirent en silence une réponse.

-Entrez, fit la voix du Supérieur depuis l'intérieur de la pièce.

Demyx lâcha finalement le bras d'Alix qu'il avait tenu tout du long pour l'empêcher de lui fausser compagnie. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et ils entrèrent dans le bureau.

Xemnas était assis à son bureau blanc, un livre de belle taille posé devant lui. Il ne leva les yeux de l'ouvrage que lorsque les deux Nobodys furent en face de lui, Alix un peu en retrait.

-Numéro IX, Numéro XIV, commença-t-il calmement en les regardant. Qu'y a-t-il donc ? Ne devriez vous pas être en entraînement ?

-On vient de terminer, fit Demyx. En fait, on avait une requête à vous demander.

-Laquelle ? répondit Xemnas en croisant ses mains sur son bureau.

Demyx sentit son assurance le quitter un peu. Lorsque Xemnas vous fixait de cette manière, il était difficile – pour lui, en tout cas – de rester de marbre. En ce qui le concernait, il s'était toujours senti très intimidé. Et il n'y avait pas qu'avec Xemnas qu'il en était ainsi. Il suffisait qu'il se trouve en face d'autres membres de l'Organisation plus influents que lui pour qu'il se sente comme un gamin face à un professeur sévère. Vrai, parmi les membres les plus anciens de l'Organisation, le seul avec lequel il ne perdait pas toute contenance était Xigbar. Et encore, il lui avait fallut du temps avant qu'il ne se sente à l'aise avec le borgne. Xemnas, par contre, c'était une autre paire de manches.

-Euh...à vrai dire, c'est plutôt moi qui vous adresse cette requête, prévint Demyx qui ne voulait pas trop mettre Alix plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était. Est-ce que vous nous laisseriez partir aujourd'hui, prendre notre...jour de congé ?

Le terme « jour de congé » était peut être un peu fort, et peut être ne plaisait- il pas à Xemnas, mais Demyx ne savait pas comment le présenter autrement. Le Supérieur haussa les sourcils en l'entendant.

-Et pour aller où ? fit-il.

-À la Cité du Crépuscule, répondit le musicien très vite, comme si le Supérieur allait se montrer plus clément s'il marmonnait ses mots.

Xemnas se redressa sur son siège, fixant des yeux les deux Nobodys qui se trouvaient devant lui. Alix gardait son regard rivé sur le sol et Demyx tordait un peu ses doigts sous le coup de la nervosité.

Xemnas reprit la parole.

-Numéro IX, tu sais que vous devez avoir de bonnes raisons pour demander et vous voir accorder un jour de repos. En avez-vous ?

Ses yeux passèrent de Demyx à Alix et cette dernière jeta en biais un coup d'oeil à son ami, espérant qu'il s'exprimerait à sa place.

-Et bien...commença le musicien, il faudrait qu'on y aille parce que Alix fait ses entraînements à pieds nus. Elle n'a pas de baskets, et du coup, ben...

Demyx buta sur la fin de sa phrase et la Numéro XIV vint à son secours.

-...ce n'est pas très pratique, termina-t-elle à la place de Demyx dans un souffle.

-Exact, reprit le musicien en souriant à son amie. Alors on voulait savoir si on pouvait aller à la Cité du Crépuscule pour qu'on puisse lui en acheter, ce qui lui permettra de mieux s'entraîner. Et aussi pour lui montrer que là bas, elle peut se faire un peu d'argent en travaillant.

Demyx examina le visage du Supérieur attentivement, tentant de voir d'après ses expressions s'il était plutôt favorable à leur requête ou s'il allait les faire sortir de son bureau à coups de pied dans le derrière. Pour le moment le visage de Xemnas n'exprimait pas grand chose, et lorsqu'il se remit à parler, son ton était neutre.

-Ce sont les seuls motifs que vous avez à me proposer ? C'est un peu léger, ne croyez vous pas ?

Les deux se tortillèrent un peu, gênés, Alix passant une main dans ses cheveux pour dissimuler son malaise, Demyx tapotant un peu du pied par terre.

-Ben…de toutes manières, on n'a pas de mission particulière cette après midi, alors on pourrait tout autant y aller. On n'a rien d'autre de prévu.

-C'est vrai, soutint Alix qui trouvait difficile de défendre son point de vue sous le regard de Xemnas. Je crois que de toute manière, il aurait fallut que je me rende un jour ou l'autre à cette Cité du…de…

-…du Crépuscule, souffla Demyx.

-Oui…à cette Cité du Crépuscule. Je devrai bien y aller un jour ou l'autre, je suppose, alors autant que ce soit un jour pendant lequel rien n'a été prévu et que cela ne chamboule pas les emplois du temps de qui que ce soit.

Demyx en rajouta une couche, l'inspiration lui semblant être tout à coup revenue.

-Oui, et en plus on va bientôt avoir de nouveau plein de missions à faire. On pourra plus y aller, c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais.

Leurs arguments épuisés, les deux Nobodys gardèrent le silence, attendant avec appréhension le verdict du Supérieur. Qui lui garda le silence pendant quelques instants. Ce qui fit nettement monter la pression pour Demyx et Alix.

-Bien, dit-il finalement. Vous avez la permission. Mais il y a des conditions.

Les Numéros IX et XIV se regardèrent, à la fois étonnés et ravis. Le Supérieur les laissait partir ? Pour de bon ? Magnifique ! Il y avait des conditions ? Oh, ce n'était pas grave, du moment qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

-Je veux que vous soyez de retour à 17h00, et croyez moi, je le saurais si tel n'est pas le cas. Et je veux que vous y alliez seuls : n'en parlez pas au Numéro VIII ou au Numéro XIII, ni à quiconque d'autre susceptible de s'y intéresser. Cela suffit d'avoir déjà deux membres de l'Organisation dehors en train de flâner. Je vous laisse partir car effectivement Numéro XIV aura sans doute dans le futur besoin de savoir comme les autres comment se rendre d'un monde à l'autre grâce aux couloirs de Ténèbres.

Xemnas les regarda fixement.

-Vous avez retenu les conditions ?

Demyx et Alix hochèrent la tête.

-Bien. Et je tiens à vous faire savoir que j'attendrai encore plus de rigueur de votre part lors de vos entraînements et missions à venir, après cette demi journée de congé.

-Bien sûr, répondit Demyx qui sentait déjà le soulagement l'envahir à l'idée de bientôt sortir du bureau du Supérieur.

-Très bien, fit Alix à son tour.

Les deux remercièrent le Supérieur et s'en allèrent rapidement. Une fois hors de son bureau, ils poussèrent un commun soupir de soulagement.

-C'était stressant d'être en face de lui et d'essayer d'argumenter, fit Alix.

-Oui…mais t'as vu, on a bien fait d'aller le voir. Il a accepté !

Elle sourit, lui concédant volontiers qu'il avait bien de la pousser à aller voir le Supérieur.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il accepte aussi facilement, fit la jeune fille tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le niveau des chambres. En fait, je pensais qu'il allait refuser tout court.

-Oh tu sais…il nous laisse quand même parfois prendre une demi journée de congé. Mais pas souvent. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu, toi jamais…et en plus, c'est pour une bonne cause qu'on y va : tes baskets. Te marre pas, c'est une cause comme une autre. Et c'est aussi pour te montrer comment te rendre dans un autre monde avec les couloirs de Ténèbres. Et puis, peut être que ça l'arrangeait de se débarrasser de nous.

-C'est possible, oui, rit Alix.

Ils marchèrent un peu en silence, puis Demyx questionna la Numéro XIV.

-Est-ce que Lixae est revenue ou pas ?

-Non, toujours pas. Ou alors elle est si discrète que je ne sens plus sa présence. Mais ça, ça risque pas d'arriver.

L'absence de Lixae les laissait tous les deux pensifs. Depuis le jour où Alix et elle avaient décidé d'un commun accord de lutter contre le Mur avec les moyens du bord, elles avaient tenté de rester en contact tout le temps – idée à laquelle Alix avait encore de la peine à adhérer. Alix avait gardé les commandes du corps la plupart du temps, mais les jours passant, les deux s'étaient peu à peu retrouvées éloignées (littéralement), leurs esprits de moins en moins proches. Il était devenu plus difficile de communiquer – ce qui au début n'avait pas déplu à Alix qui était contente de ne plus autant entendre Lixae babiller sans arrêt. Puis la présence de Lixae était devenue tout à fait indétectable et Alix avait deviné que le Mur s'était remis entre elles une fois de plus. Exactement ce qu'elles avaient voulu éviter. Apparemment, les précautions qu'elles avaient prises n'avaient pas servi à grand chose. Alix avait alors fait comprendre à Demyx qu'elle pensait qu'il faudrait bientôt parler au Supérieur du Mur, même si Lixae et lui pensaient que cela ne changerait rien au problème. Demyx lui avait dit qu'il était d'accord. Il lui avait néanmoins conseillé d'attendre encore quelques jours, histoire de voir si Lixae réapparaissait, et si ce n'était pas le cas, alors qu'ils aillent voir le Supérieur. S'ils allaient discuter avec Xemnas d'un problème qui se réglait quelques jours plus tard, ça n'était pas la peine.

Mais voilà : Lixae n'était pas revenue, et il semblait que ça allait être le moment d'aller demander de l'aide. Alix décida de faire part à Demyx de son projet.

-Si demain elle n'est toujours pas là, il faudra mettre au courant le Supérieur de notre problème.

Elle crut que Demyx allait lui dire que c'était une mauvaise idée mais il n'en fut rien.

-D'accord. Je pense que cette fois on n'a plus trop le choix. Même si Lixae n'avait pas trop envie que ça se sache.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas qu'on demande de l'aide si notre situation est aussi dangereuse ? Elle a bien dit que le Mur risquait de nous engloutir si on ne faisait rien, non ? Elle devrait donc avoir plutôt envie de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour qu'on s'en sorte. À moins qu'elle ait menti à propos du Mur.

Demyx secoua négativement la tête.

-Non, non. Elle n'a pas menti. J'en suis certain. Je connais Lixae, maintenant. Elle dit la vérité, tu peux me croire.

-Je te fais confiance.

Demyx jeta un coup d'œil discret à son amie. L'expression de son visage était neutre, pas de mécontentement apparent…Il savait qu'elle doutait encore un peu des dires de Lixae. Elle n'avait pas encore totalement confiance en elle et ne l'avait pas encore tout à fait acceptée. Il faudrait encore bien du temps pour qu'Alix accepte totalement l'existence de Lixae. Mais ça, ce n'était pas un problème. Elle avait tout le temps pour apprendre à connaître sa colocataire. Du moins, si le Mur ne les engloutissait pas.

Arrivés au niveau des chambres, Demyx fit :

-Bon…avant de partir, il faut qu'on se change, histoire de pas faire trop « tâches » dans la Cité du Crépuscule.

-Comment je m'habille, moi ? Je vais pas aller demander à Larxene de me prêter ses vêtements…On est censés ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille des autres membres.

-Ben…enlèves simplement ton manteau, dans ce cas là. Tu resteras en pantalon et débardeur. Il fait chaud là-bas, ça devrait aller. Et tu prendras une fois de plus les baskets de Roxas.

-D'accord. Et toi ?

-Moi je vais me changer complètement. On se retrouve devant ta chambre dans cinq minutes ?

Ainsi fut-il fait et les deux se retrouvèrent comme convenu devant la chambre d'Alix, changés (Alix avait dû se faufiler dans la chambre de Roxas pour aller chercher ses baskets). Demyx proposa qu'ils aillent dans la chambre de la Numéro XIV pour ouvrir le portail de Ténèbres qui leur permettrait de sortir.

-Comme ça, personne risque de nous surprendre, expliqua le musicien qui avait l'air pressé de se retrouver hors du Manoir.

Et ne pas se faire surprendre, c'était une des conditions de Xemnas pour les laisser partir. Ils avaient intérêt à ne pas se louper. Ils entrèrent donc dans la chambre d'Alix et Demyx se chargea d'ouvrir un portail puis de le refermer une fois qu'ils s'y furent engouffrés.

-Je vais peut être poser une question idiote, commença la Numéro XIV, mais comment est-ce qu'on va réussir à rejoindre un autre monde simplement en y allant à pied ? Ça me semble assez impossible.

Le musicien sourit malicieusement.

-Tu ne connais pas encore toutes les possibilités que nous offrent les couloirs de Ténèbres. C'est toute une technique de les employer correctement de manière à ce qu'ils nous mènent directement où on le désire.

-Alors je crois que je vais te laisser nous guider.

-Pour cette fois, il vaut peut être mieux.

Demyx ne perdit pas de temps. Il prit la tête du duo et, tandis qu'il les menait à travers le couloir ténébreux, il expliqua à la jeune fille comment il fallait se repérer, comment moduler son emprise sur les couloirs pour atteindre sa destination rapidement. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître à Alix, ils eurent bientôt atteint le monde désiré. Demyx avait rouvert un portail dans ce qui semblait être une petite ruelle vide, et les deux s'étaient ainsi retrouvés au cœur de la Cité du Crépuscule.

-Nous y voilà ! fit avec entrain le Numéro IX en refermant derrière eux le vortex de ténèbres. C'est la Cité du Crépuscule…Là, pour le moment, on est dans une ruelle un peu paumée donc tu peux pas vraiment te rendre compte, mais tu verras, c'est génial ici !

Ils quittèrent la petite rue déserte et en atteignirent une plus importante qui descendait en pente douce.

-Si on va par là on va rejoindre la place principale, expliqua le musicien. C'est là bas qu'il faut aller si tu veux te trouver un petit boulot. Je propose qu'on y aille maintenant…ça te va ?

-Bien sûr !

Alix était ravie. Du fait qu'ils se trouvaient au sommet de la rue en pente, ils avaient une bonne vue sur les contrebas de la Cité, et ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait beaucoup. La ville était littéralement lumineuse.

-Au fait, Demyx, il faut que je te fasse une confidence, commença Alix sans quitter des yeux les contrebas de la Ville. Je suis déjà venue ici.

Le musicien sembla en tomber des nues. Puis il fit, rigolant un peu:

-Dans un rêve, comme Lixae ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Le jour où je me suis réveillée en tant que Nobody, expliqua la jeune fille. Quand tu m'as proposé de venir ici, hier, je me suis bien dit que ce nom, la Cité du Crépuscule, me disait quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas exactement quoi. Puis je me suis souvenue de la ville dans laquelle je m'étais réveillée et dans laquelle le Supérieur était venu me chercher, et il me semblait qu'elle avait le même nom. Maintenant j'en suis certaine. Je reconnais les lieux, termina-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde.

-Ah…

Demyx ne sut vraiment que dire.

-J'espère que ça ne te rappellera pas trop de mauvais souvenirs, dit-il finalement.

-Non, nia-t-elle vivement. Tout va bien. C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre de se retrouver là où tout à commencé après tout ce temps passé avec vous mais…ça va. Vraiment. J'ai l'impression que ça va en quelque sorte me permettre de me réconcilier avec cet endroit, d'être ici avec toi, aujourd'hui. Ça peut paraître bête dit comme ça mais…c'est ce que je ressens.

Alix n'aurait pu être plus honnête. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée dans la Cité du Crépuscule, elle était complètement déboussolée, sans aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait. Puis après des heures passées à errer sans but dans la ville, le Supérieur était venu la chercher et lui avait appris peu de temps après sa nouvelle condition de Nobody.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce serait différent. Elle serait avec Demyx et non pas seule à errer comme une âme en peine. Elle pourrait profiter de la ville, chose qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pu faire la dernière fois. Elle allait se réconcilier - elle l'espérait - avec cette cité qui avait été le lieu où tout avait commencé pour elle.

-Je m'attendais pas à ça, fit Demyx à côté d'elle. Et moi qui pensais que j'aurai l'honneur de te faire découvrir cet endroit…C'est raté.

-Mais non, mais non, l'assura Alix en souriant. Je n'ai pas du tout profité de la ville la première fois que j'y étais. J'étais bien trop perdue pour ça. Aujourd'hui va être la première véritable fois que je la visite.

Le musicien fut ragaillardi par les dires de la jeune fille.

-Dans ce cas, suis moi ! Direction la place principale. C'est par là qu'il faut commencer.

Ils se mirent donc en route, descendant le long de la rue du haut de laquelle ils avaient atterri. Alix observait les environs, portant son regard sur les maisons aux fenêtres à volets parfois fermés. Les murs des bâtisses, le sol, tout avait des teintes orangées. Un lieu bien étrange mais pas désagréable à regarder. Alix se rappela qu'elle s'en était déjà fait la remarque lors de son premier passage à la Cité du Crépuscule. Elle profita de ce qu'ils marchaient en silence pour poser une question au musicien.

-Je voulais savoir…Tous les Nobodys ne se réveillent-ils pas au même endroit ? J'ai commencé ma vie de Nobody ici, dans cette ville, et jusqu'à présent je pensais que ça avait été le cas pour les autres aussi. Mais ta réaction de tout à l'heure me fait douter, maintenant.

-Ah…euh…non, tous les Nobodys ne se réveillent pas au même endroit. C'est très aléatoire, il me semble. Si je me souviens bien, Axel, lui, s'est réveillé dans un monde presque entièrement recouvert d'un gigantesque désert. Pour les autres, je ne sais pas, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils se soient réveillés tous au même endroit. C'est vraiment une question de hasard, je pense.

-Hm…et toi, tu t'es réveillé où ? demanda Alix avec curiosité.

Demyx laissa s'écouler quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Je me suis réveillé dans une ville, répondit-il finalement. Pas aussi belle que celle-ci, malheureusement. Illusiopolis. Elle se trouve dans un monde que l'on nomme le « Monde qui n'existait pas ».

-… « Le Monde qui n'existait pas » ? répéta Alix que ce nom laissait perplexe.

Demyx hocha la tête.

-Tu ne le connais pas encore, mais tu viendras sûrement à le découvrir un jour.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que là-bas se trouve le deuxième QG de l'Organisation. Pour le moment, on est tous au Manoir Oblivion, mais on devra sans doute le quitter un jour ou l'autre. J'espère juste que ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

Voyant l'air étonné d'Alix, il expliqua:

-C'est pas un monde très marrant. Il y fait toujours nuit et il pleut continuellement. C'est pas terrible.

En effet. Alix comprenait mieux maintenant la réticence qu'éprouvait son ami à l'idée de retourner dans un tel monde. Le Numéro IX sembla d'ailleurs content de pouvoir changer de sujet lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la grande place de la cité. Elle était entourée de bâtiments à un ou deux étages et présentait en son centre quelques petites boutiques coquettes.

Demyx ne perdit pas de temps et entraîna la Numéro XIV en direction d'un bâtiment dont une des façades était en partie recouverte par un tableau verdâtre de belle taille, lui-même recouvert presque entièrement de petits affiches en tout genre.

-C'est ici qu'on peut voir les annonces pour les petits boulots, expliqua le musicien. Tu fais ton choix et c'est bon. Généralement, c'est assez bien payé.

Alix parcourut des yeux les affiches. On cherchait des jeunes volontaires pour des petits boulots de déménagements, animation de rue et bien d'autres. En tout cas, ils avaient le choix.

-Voilà ce que j'te propose, commença Demyx. On se fait un peu d'argent avec ces petits boulots, ensuite on va te chercher une paire de baskets, puis on mange un truc…et on repart après avoir un peu traîné dans la ville et ses environs. Ça te va ?

-C'est parfait.

De toute manière, quoique Demyx lui aurait proposé elle aurait été satisfaite tellement ça lui faisait plaisir de se retrouver hors du Manoir Oblivion sans que ce soit dans le cadre d'une mission.

-Alors on a plus qu'à choisir quoi faire, fit le Numéro IX en regardant à son tour les annonces. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrangerais le mieux, comme petit boulot ? Je te laisse choisir, parce que déjà que je t'emmène ici pour travailler…

-Mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout, l'interrompit vivement Alix. Qu'on soit là pour travailler n'est vraiment pas un problème. Par contre, je ne sais pas ce qu'on pourrait choisir…Des conseils à me donner ?

Demyx croisa les bras et réfléchis pendant quelques instants.

-Hm…le collage d'affiches, c'est un bon truc. C'est pas trop pénible et c'est bien payé. On pourrait commencer par ça ?

Alix approuva et les deux se rendirent à l'adresse indiquée pour rencontrer l'homme ou la femme qui avait laissé l'annonce.

Ils atterrirent dans la cour d'un bâtiment de taille moyenne. Ils y rencontrèrent un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, à l'air jovial mais aussi très occupé à transporter des caisses en bois de l'intérieur du bâtiment jusqu'à une longue table de bois qui avait été placée dans la cour. Une fois qu'ils eurent expliqué la raison de leur venue, l'homme sembla bien content.

-Aaah…je me demandais si quelqu'un allait répondre à mon annonce. Avec le tournoi de struggle qui approche, tous les jeunes ont plutôt envie de s'entraîner. Vous n'allez pas participer ?

-Non, répondit Demyx. On préfère regarder.

Sa remarque fit rire l'homme.

-Oui, oui, je comprends, fit-il avec bonne humeur. On est plus tranquilles comme ça, hein, à regarder.

Alix, qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était le « struggle » - mais ne le fit pas remarquer pour ne pas avoir l'air louche aux yeux de l'homme - demanda en désignant du doigt la longue table au pied de laquelle l'homme posait les unes après les autres ses caisses de bois:

-Et cette table, c'est pour quoi ? fit-elle en espérant ne pas passer pour une fille trop curieuse.

Mais l'homme avait l'air ravi qu'on lui pose la question.

-Ah ça, c'est pour après le tournoi. On se retrouvera tous ici, avec ceux qui veulent, et on fêtera. J'ai préparé une buvette et un mini buffet avec des apéritifs. Tous ceux qui auront envie de se désaltérer après le tournoi pourront venir là. Vous pourrez venir, vous aussi, si le cœur vous en dit.

Les deux Nobodys s'entreregardèrent.

-Euh…oui, peut être, pourquoi pas ? fit Demyx.

Ils savaient pourtant bien qu'ils n'auraient pas l'occasion de faire ainsi. Mais ça, l'homme n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. La réponse du musicien sembla lui faire plaisir.

-Magnifique, magnifique ! fit-il joyeusement. Oh ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite, mais je parle, je parle, et j'en oublie même pourquoi vous êtes venus…C'est bien moi, ça !

L'homme se détourna et aller chercher, posé sur une des caisses qu'il avait transportées, un paquet d'affiches.

-Voilà mes trésors, plaisanta-t-il en les leur tendant. Je compte sur vous pour me faire une pub d'enfer, hein ?

-Bien sûr ! répondirent les deux autres en rigolant.

Ils s'en allèrent donc avec leurs bras chargés d'affiches. Ils passèrent la demi heure suivante à les coller un peu partout dans la ville. Sur chacune d'elles avaient été imprimés le nom et l'adresse de l'homme qui avait embauché les Nobodys, ainsi qu'un large dessin représentant deux battes croisées. Au dessous du dessin était écrit, en larges lettres rouges: « Après l'effort, la récompense ! Apéritif ouvert à tout le monde ».

Cette activité permit à Alix de redécouvrir la ville plus en détails. Demyx avait eu raison: ce petit boulot était tout à fait avantageux. Pas fatigant, visite gratuite de la ville au passage, et pactole à la clé. Les deux ne prenaient néanmoins pas leur mission à la légère. Ils s'appliquèrent à coller les affiches là où elles attireraient le plus le regard des passants. Ils grimpèrent même sur le toit d'un petit bâtiment en empruntant une échelle pour aller coller une affiche sur le mur d'un bâtiment adjacent dont la taille était plus importante. Une fois leurs bras à nouveaux libres, les affiches toutes collées, ils retournèrent dans la cour où ils avaient laissé l'homme qui s'affairait toujours.

-Ah, vous revoilà vous deux ! s'exclama-t-il en les voyant revenir. Alors, ça a été ?

-Tout à fait, répondit la jeune fille.

-Comme sur des roulettes, hein ? Et bien je crois que je vais pouvoir vous donner votre dû.

L'homme sortit un porte monnaie de sa poche et remplit leurs mains de munnies.

-Voilà pour vous, fit-il en souriant. Et n'oubliez pas de venir à la petite fête, hein.

-On va essayer, mentit Demyx en rangeant sa monnaie dans la poche de la veste qu'il portait. Au revoir monsieur, et merci pour l'argent.

-Merci à vous. À la prochaine !

Il les salua d'un large signe de la main puis retourna s'occuper de ses caisses qu'il devait encore transporter.

Une fois qu'ils furent à distance raisonnable Demyx tapota la poche dans laquelle il avait rangé sa part de munnies, faisant cliqueter la monnaie.

-Je crois qu'on lui a plu, Alix, dit-il l'air content. Il nous a payé un peu plus que ce qu'il aurait dû. Ou alors, c'est qu'il n'a pas fait exprès.

-Il nous a donné plus ? Je dois dire que je ne suis pas très familière avec cette monnaie…Peut être bien qu'on lui a plu. Je ne sais pas. Il avait en tout cas l'air assez surpris de voir quelqu'un répondre à son annonce. Ça a dû l'enthousiasmer, d'où le surplus d'argent.

-Peut être bien…Dans tous les cas, je propose qu'on aille offrir nos bons services à quelqu'un d'autre. On est un peu limite, mais encore un petit effort et on aura assez d'argent pour t'acheter des baskets et manger.

Ils retournèrent donc à la place principale, croisant en route quelques personnes qui se baladaient tranquillement, choisirent parmi les autres une nouvelle annonce et repartir pour leur « mission » suivante.

Cette fois ci se fut face à une dame d'un certain âge qu'ils se retrouvèrent. Elle était en train de balayer devant les portes de sa maison, à mouvements lents et un peu incertains. Lorsqu'elle les vit arriver et s'approcher d'elle, elle s'arrêta de balayer pour les laisser se présenter.

-Je suis bien heureuse de vous voir, leur fit-elle lorsqu'ils lui eurent expliqué le pourquoi de leur venue. Mon dos me fait souffrir, et soulever de tels poids n'est plus de mon âge…Enfin, puisque vous êtes là, tout va bien.

Elle les mena à l'intérieur de sa maison, les fit descendre un escalier assez raide jusqu'à une cave faiblement éclairée et au centre de laquelle de nombreux gros cartons avaient été disposés et empilés. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'elle attendait d'eux.

-Vous seriez des choux si vous me montiez ces cartons jusqu'en haut et me les mettiez juste devant ma maison. Je dois trier toutes les affaires qui sont à l'intérieur et se sont accumulées depuis des années, et ce sera bien plus simple et agréable de le faire à la lumière du jour, déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Les Nobodys se mirent au travail tandis que la vieille dame remontait au premier étage. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient au centre de la cave pour attraper le premier carton, Alix vit Demyx qui regardait tout autour de lui avec un air un peu méfiant. Elle eut l'impression qu'il vérifiait qu'il n'y ait pas d'araignées à proximité. Elle en vit une grosse qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce mais ne dit rien pour ne pas alarmer son ami - si tant est que c'était bien les araignées qui l'inquiétaient. En ce qui la concernait, elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement ces bêtes là, mais tant qu'elles restaient loin d'elle, elles ne lui posaient pas de problème.

Ils se mirent à monter les cartons un par un, prenant garde à ne pas tomber dans l'escalier en remontant. Alix se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à l'intérieur. Lorsque parfois ils les remuaient un peu trop brusquement, un bruit de vaisselle qui se heurte se faisait entendre.

Une fois le dernier carton remonté au premier étage de la maison, Demyx et Alix, les bras et le dos en compote, allèrent trouver la vieille dame.

-Vous avez déjà terminé ? leur fit-elle les mains plongées dans un des premiers cartons qui avaient été remontés. Et bien, merci beaucoup.

Elle trottina jusqu'à son sac à main qui était posé sur une petite table dans le salon et en sortit leur argent.

-Je vous envie votre vitalité, vous savez, leur confia-t-elle avec un sourire. À mon âge, on n'est plus trop capables de faire quoi que ce soit tout seul…Tenez.

Elle leur donna leur monnaie puis les salua avant de retourner fouiller dans ses cartons. Ils prirent congé après l'avoir remerciée.

-Les gens de cette ville sont sympa, fit Alix une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la vieille dame.

-Faut dire que dans une ville aussi jolie et illuminée que celle la, ça doit être dur d'être de mauvais poil. En tout cas, ça me plairait de vivre ici.

-Moi aussi.

Mais ce n'était bien sûr pas possible, pour eux. Le Manoir Oblivion était leur « chez-eux », et selon toute évidence, cela ne changerait pas. Une idée qui ne les emballait pas particulièrement. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent à la grande place avant d'avoir eu le temps de trop ressasser ces idées noires.

-Hm…cette fois, on a assez d'argent, déclara Demyx.

-Ok…alors on va chercher mes baskets ou tu préfères manger d'abord ?

-Finissons en d'abord avec cette histoire de baskets.

-D'ac'. Le Supérieur ne vas pas apprécier si jamais on revenait sans.

-Ça, tu peux le dire.

Demyx regarda autour d'eux.

-Ah ! J'ai repéré le magasin de chaussures. Je savais bien qu'il y en avait un pas loin ! Viens !

Il l'entraîna derrière lui avec entrain, semblant retrouver son énergie qu'il avait dépensée avec leur travail.

Ils s'approchèrent de la boutique qui les intéressait, un petit bâtiment circulaire situé au centre même de la grande place. Une large vitrine dévoilait une partie de l'intérieure du magasin. Une fois entrés dans la boutique, ils se mirent à la recherche d'une paire de baskets pas trop chère. La vendeuse, une femme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux bruns et longs jusqu'à la taille vint leur demander aimablement si elle pouvait leur être d'une quelconque aide. Ils refusèrent poliment, assurant qu'ils sauraient s'en sortir. La vendeuse retourna donc à ses chaussures qu'elle était en train de trier. Demyx et Alix commencèrent à chercher dans la petite boutique. Il y avait des étagères présentant des paires de chaussures tout le long des murs circulaires. Le prix était indiqué sous les semelles de chaque paire. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts et pour toutes les couleurs: des chaussures à semelles plus ou moins épaisses, des bottes plus ou moins hautes, des baskets de toutes tailles…Parmi l'un des modèles les plus extravagants, il y avait une paire de chaussures blanches auxquelles avaient été rattachées au niveau du talon deux petites ailes dorées. Les « Chaussures des Anges ».

-Je vais peut être pas prendre ça, fit Alix en les désignant du doigt.

-Si tu les achètes, Axel te loupera pas ! fit Demyx en riant.

Alix sourit et, après avoir fouillé encore un peu, dénicha une paire de baskets blanche, toute simple. Elle les montra à Demyx.

-Elles sont bien celles-la, non ? Est-ce qu'elles coûtent cher ?

Demyx les retourna pour lire le prix collé sous les semelles.

-Non, elles sont plutôt bon marché. Tu veux prendre celles la ?

-Elles iront très bien.

-Dans ce cas, on peut aller payer...et après on pourrait aller manger un bout. Je commence à avoir faim !

-Moi aussi.

Alix avança jusqu'au comptoir avec sa paire de baskets.

-Ce sera tout ? demanda la vendeuse.

-Oui, merci.

-Merci à vous. Voici votre paquet et votre monnaie. Passez une bonne journée.

Ses nouvelles baskets avec elle, Alix rejoignit Demyx qui était déjà sorti du magasin pour leur repérer un petit coin où manger pas trop cher.

-Tes yeux perçants ont-ils trouvé ton bonheur ? le railla gentiment Alix.

-Non...Y a pas de restaus ni de snacks ici. On a qu'à aller voir ailleurs. On fait un petit tour de la ville en même temps.

-Parfait.

Ils quittèrent la grande place et se mirent en quête d'un petit snack, Demyx assurant qu'il y en avait un peu plus loin. Alix se laissa mener, pas encore assez familière avec la ville pour se repérer. Elle ne se lassait pas d'admirer les nuances orangées sur tous les bâtiments.

Au bout d'un moment, Demyx reprit la parole.

-Euh...est-ce que tu veux que...que je porte ton sac ?

-...Non...Ce n'est pas lourd, ce ne sont que des baskets. Mais merci.

-O...Ok.

Demyx se gratta la tête avec un air un peu gêné qu'Alix ne remarqua pas. Elle lança:

-Dis moi, tu viens souvent ici ?

-Pas tellement. Je n'ai l'occasion de venir que lorsque le Supérieur me le permet...et c'est pas régulièrement. Parfois, ça peut être une « récompense » si j'ai parfaitement réussi mes missions – ce qui explique peut être pourquoi je viens rarement. Mais sinon, faut vraiment avoir une bonne raison pour obtenir la permission de venir flâner ici. Et le Supérieur à dû penser que te montrer le chemin jusqu'à ce monde serait peut être utile un jour. En tout cas, ça faisait un bout de temps que j'étais pas revenu. C'est vraiment super !

Alix accueillit ses paroles en souriant. La bonne humeur de Demyx faisait plaisir à voir.

À force de tourner à gauche et à droite dans la Cité, ils atteignirent finalement une rue le long de laquelle plusieurs échoppes proposaient des repas rapides.

-Et bien, on a l'embarras du choix, constata Alix.

-Tu peux le dire. Alors, voyons...Qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? fit Demyx en balayant la rue du regard. Une crêperie, des hot dogs, des frites et hamburgers...Qu'est-ce qui te dirait ?

-Je ne sais pas. Et toi ?

-Hm...j'aime bien les hot dogs. Tu voudrais pas en prendre ?

Il se tourna vers Alix et vit l'air hésitant qu'elle affichait.

-Euh...je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est, un « hot dog » ?

Le musicien ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Quoi ? Tu connais pas ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement, un air un peu gêné scotché au visage.

-Oh et bien alors dans ce cas, il n'y pas à hésiter ! Viens, je vais t'initier à la culture Hot Dog !

Ils allèrent donc se placer derrière les quelques personnes qui faisaient déjà la queue devant l'échoppe. Profitant du temps d'attente, Demyx éclaira Alix sur ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à manger.

-Le principe du Hot Dog, c'est simple: c'est une saucisse que tu mets entre deux tranches de pain avec un peu de verdure et de la moutarde ou du ketchup.

-Ah...D'accord. Mais c'est pas du...

Alix baissa la voix, de crainte de dire une ineptie.

-...du chien ?

Demyx s'esclaffa.

-Nan, t'inquiètes. Rien à voir avec du chien. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer.

Demyx, tout à ses explications, n'entendit pas le vendeur s'adresser à lui.

-Jeune homme, c'est à votre tour, recommença le vendeur tout en riant un peu face à l'air confus du musicien.

Le Numéro IX prit les commandes sous les yeux d'Alix qui découvrit finalement ce qu'étaient ces fameux hot dogs, puis ils payèrent chacun leur part. Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite tous les deux et allèrent s'asseoir sur les marches d'escaliers menant à une petite ruelle adjacente pour manger.

-Bon appétit ! lança Demyx avant de croquer à pleines dents dans son hot dog et d'en faire immédiatement couler le ketchup.

Alix l'imita, avec malgré les explications de Demyx l'image en tête d'un chien coincé entre deux tranches de pain. Mais ces pensées peu ragoûtantes la quittèrent bien vite tandis qu'elle appréciait la nourriture.

-Ça te plaît ? fit Demyx en ouvrant la petite bouteille d'eau qu'ils avaient également achetée.

-C'est parfait, répondit Alix pas mécontente de cette découverte culinaire.

Demyx afficha un air satisfait, les joues un peu gonflées avec la bouchée qu'il mâchait.

-Après je te ferai goûter la spécialité de cette ville. Ça en vaut la peine.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu verras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois les dernières miettes de pain picorées, Demyx se leva puis s'éloigna après avoir dit à Alix de l'attendre. La jeune fille obtempéra et, après quelques minutes d'attente, le musicien revint avec dans les mains deux glaces d'une couleur bleu clair.

-Tiens, fit-il en lui en tendant une. Tu devrais manger vite, il fait chaud ici.

-Merci. C'est à quoi ? demanda Alix en observant sa glace bleu vif. À la menthe ?

-Non, c'est pas de la menthe. Goûte, tu verras. C'est...surprenant.

Elle fit comme conseillé et effectivement, elle fut surprise.

-C'est bizarre...c'est à la fois sucré et salé, fit-elle en regardant Demyx pour voir s'il approuverait ou non ses dires et si ce n'était pas seulement ses papilles qui la trompaient.

-T'as vu ? C'est bon, hein ? C'est ça, la spécialité de cette ville. On appelle ça une glace à l'eau de mer. Ça vaut la peine, non ?

La Numéro XIV confirma et les deux laissèrent le silence planer tandis qu'ils dégustaient leurs glaces tout en laissant leur regard errer sur la rue qui s'étendait devant eux. Après avoir fini de manger, les doigts un peu poisseux, il se levèrent et Demyx proposa:

-Bon...si on allait se promener encore un peu ? On a largement le temps, et je ne suis pas pressé de retourner au Manoir.

-Moi non plus. On pourrait aller voir encore un peu plus en bas dans la ville.

-Oui. On pourrait sortir de la partie principale de la ville et aller voir un peu plus bas. Par contre, on va mettre un moment à y aller. Il me semble que y a un train qui pourrait nous y amener, mais on aura sans doute pas assez d'argent pour se payer des tickets.

-Ce n'est pas grave. On peut bien y aller à pied. On a le temps, non ? D'ailleurs, en parlant d'argent, il faut que je te rembourse la glace que tu m'as payée.

Demyx répondit vivement à grands renforts de gestes.

-Non, non, pas besoin ! Tu peux garder tes munnies, c'était offert. En plus, avec l'argent qui te reste, tu vas peut être trouver quelque chose pour un peu...égayer ta chambre, non ? Genre, des posters...

-Oui, mais d'un autre côté, je suis sûre que si je mets quelque chose sur les murs ou autre, elle ne va pas tarder à répliquer pour se plaindre, fit Alix en tapant son index contre sa tempe.

« Note que ce serait pas plus mal qu'elle revienne maintenant » songea la Numéro XIV à qui le problème du Mur était soudainement revenu à l'esprit.

Elle repoussa vite ses soucis de ses pensées: elle voulait profiter de sa demi journée de libre et ne pas s'inquiéter de problèmes qui restaient encore bien hypothétiques selon elle.

Demyx tourna sur lui même, tentant de repérer quel chemin prendre pour atteindre la destination voulue.

-Viens, il me semble qu'il faut qu'on descende par là, fit-il en indiquant une petite ruelle étroite entre deux rangées de hauts bâtiments. On devrait atteindre les contrebas de la ville en passant par là.

-Alors allons-y, fit Alix en souriant.

Et ils y allèrent.

* * *

-Héé, c'est super sympa, ici !

-Ça valait le coup de marcher, hein ?

-Ça, c'est sûr.

Après une petite heure de marche les deux avaient finalement atteint leur but. Ils étaient sortis de la partie principale de la Cité du Crépuscule. Le quartier dans lequel ils se trouvaient maintenant était composé comme avant de bâtiments, mais ils étaient néanmoins plus petits que ceux de la partie principale de la ville. Il y avait également quelques petites maisons coquettes par ci et par là. Lorsque les deux Nobodys eurent traversé de part en part cette deuxième partie de la Cité, ils se retrouvèrent face à une zone de petites collines. La fin de la Cité du Crépuscule. Des collines et champs qui semblaient s'étendre à perte de vue. Un ou deux sentiers semblaient avoir été tracés parmi ces herbes pour que les piétons désireux de s'y aventurer puisse y marcher facilement, mais l'herbe parfois couchée ça et là indiquait que les gens prenaient plaisir à marcher directement sur les collines. À leur gauche, lesdites collines se faisaient plus rares et moins hautes, à peine quelques bosses surélevant légèrement le niveau du sol. Ce même sol qui, peu à peu, descendait en très légère pente jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne fin et laisse place au vide: une petite falaise d'une dizaine de mètres de haut, au pied de laquelle il semblait y avoir une plage et la mer – ou était-ce l'océan ? Ce paysage entier qui s'offrait à leurs yeux paraissait presque irréel aux Nobodys. Les couleurs éclataient de toute part, entre le vert de l'herbe des collines et le ciel orangé. Après toutes ces semaines passées dans le Manoir, cela leur faisait un bien fou que de se retrouver à l'extérieur, libres. Les quelques autres mondes qu'ils visitaient lors de leurs missions n'avaient pas le charme de celui dans lequel ils se trouvaient en ce moment même.

Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes en suivant les chemins tracés pour les piétons puis s'en détournèrent pour aller s'aventurer directement parmi les quelques petites collines qui les entouraient. Après avoir passé une dernière petite colline, ils atteignirent le bord de la falaise et s'allongèrent dans l'herbe à quelques mètres du bord, faisant attention à ne pas trébucher, le sol étant en légère pente et aucune barrière n'étant présente pour les empêcher de tomber s'ils faisaient un mauvais pas. Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, Alix pas mécontente de faire une pause.

Elle laissa sa tête reposer parfaitement sur le sol et l'herbe tendre, et ne fut plus offert à son regard que le ciel immense et ses nuages blancs-orangés. Complètement subjuguée par la vue qui s'offrait à elle, Alix laissait ses doigts jouer avec quelques brins d'herbes tandis que Demyx, à ses côtés, avait fermé ses yeux et gardait ses mains croisées sur son ventre, fredonnant de temps en temps une petite mélodie qui lui traversait l'esprit.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles chacun fut perdu dans ses pensées, le musicien fit:

-On est bien là, hein ?

-Oui, c'est très beau.

-Ouais…et puis, il fait doux. Faudrait juste veiller à ce qu'on ne s'endorme pas.

Le cadre actuel présentait en effet tout ce qui était nécessaire et propice à une petite sieste. L'herbe sous leur corps était tendre, le vent qui caressait par moment leur visage et s'infiltrait dans leur cheveux était doux. Et en effet, Alix aurait bien volontiers fait une petite sieste histoire pour une fois de ne pas avoir à s'endormir seule dans sa chambre froide du Manoir. Mais au lieu de cela, une question se forma irrésistiblement sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que l'envie de la poser à voix haute devint insoutenable.

-Demyx ? fit-elle tout en gardant les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

-Hm ? répondit simplement le musicien qui s'était un peu assoupi, ce que la jeune fille ne remarqua pas.

-Est-ce que…tu te souviens de ton passé ?

Cette question sortit le jeune homme de sa torpeur. Il rouvrit les yeux sur le paysage de rêve sans vraiment le voir et remua un peu.

-Oh…euh…

Il balbutia un peu et Alix se tourna vers lui, intriguée. Le musicien croisa son regard et, gêné, s'empressa de regarder ailleurs.

-Oui, je me souviens, fit-il enfin doucement.

Alix reporta son regard devant elle.

-Tu arrives à te souvenir de ce que tu faisais avant ? Ta famille, tes amis…tout ça ?

-Oui, répondit encore plus doucement le musicien.

-Mais alors, pourquoi moi je n'y arrive pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tout oublié ou presque ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit avec hésitation le jeune Nobody. Mais je ne pense pas que tu doives t'en inquiéter. À mon avis, tout va te revenir, petit à petit. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir oublié ce qui t'étais arrivé. Il y a - il me semble - d'autres membres de l'Organisation pour lesquels c'était pareil.

-Et ils se souviennent, maintenant ?

-Je suppose, oui…Je ne sais pas, je ne leur ai pas vraiment demandé, en fait.

-Ah…oui, c'est vrai que c'est un peu indiscret comme question. Excuse moi, je l'ai posée sans réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

- Y a pas de souci, répondit le musicien en souriant mais en gardant néanmoins un regard un peu pensif. C'est normal que tu te poses ce genre de questions. T'es encore assez nouvelle parmi les Nobodys. Faut bien que tu t'informes un peu.

Alix fut soulagée de le voir le prendre comme ça. Elle avait eu peur, après coup, de s'être montrée trop indiscrète en lui demandant s'il avait de quelconques souvenirs de son passé, ce qui restait un sujet assez personnel et, elle en avait l'impression, presque tabou. Elle n'avait jamais entendu les autres membres de l'Organisation parler entre eux de leur Personne ou de ce qu'ils avaient vécus avant leur entrée dans l'Organisation. Ou alors ils le faisaient très discrètement. Dans tous les cas, Alix était heureuse de voir que Demyx n'avait pas catégoriquement refusé de parler d'un tel sujet. Elle aurait pu se heurter à une réponse négative sans explications aucunes, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Elle décida néanmoins de ne pas trop insister, ayant nettement senti le musicien se tendre un peu à l'évocation de ce sujet. Elle garda le silence, arrachant sans s'en rendre compte quelques brins d'herbe à portée de ses doigts. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer ses yeux pour se relaxer et arrêter de penser à tous les mystères qu'elle n'arrivait pas à résoudre, Demyx se redressa à côté d'elle, se mettant en position assise. Alix, croyant qu'il voulait se remettre en route, se redressa elle aussi pour se lever, mais interrompit son geste en l'entendant parlant.

-Ce qu'il faut surtout garder en tête, commença le musicien après quelques instants, c'est que ce qui est arrivé à ta Personne n'est pas ce qui t'est arrivé à toi directement. Il faut bien que tu gardes une certaine distance entre les évènements auxquels Elle a dû faire face et ceux auxquels tu dois faire face, toi. Il ne faut pas tout mélanger. Toi, c'est pas la même chose que ce qu'était ta Personne, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui, je crois. Il y a une limite à ne pas franchir, une limite qu'il ne faut pas négliger sinon on se perd totalement entre ce qui est notre vie à nous actuelle et celle de ceux qu'on a été. C'est ça ?

Demyx fit un petit signe de tête affirmatif et son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de l'horizon lumineux.

-C'est ça. Il faut toujours garder à l'esprit que tu n'es pas ta Personne. Tu n'es pas Ila et Lixae n'es pas Elia. Les gens qu'elles ont connu de leur vivant, tu ne les as pas connus toi, et leur famille n'est pas ta famille.

-Alors on est un peu…comme des orphelins ? fit Alix qui se sentit tout à coup comme une boule dans la gorge.

-C'est un peu ça, ouais.

L'expression du visage du musicien montrait clairement que cette idée ne le charmait pas le moins du monde : il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tristesse et de la résignation dans ses yeux.

-L'Organisation est notre seule famille à présent, continua-t-il. Nous n'avons pas choisi nos frères et nos sœurs, mais ils le sont. Nous sommes réunis parce que nous sommes semblables en ce qui nous rend différents des autres êtres humains. Alors tu vois, au final, cela importe peu que tu te souviennes ou pas de ce qui est arrivé à Ila, de ce qu'elle faisait avant. Ce qui compte à présent, c'est que nous sommes tous ensemble et qu'on a un but à atteindre.

Alix l'observait tandis qu'il prononçait ces paroles. Les mots avaient l'air d'avoir du mal à sortir, comme si le musicien n'y croyait pas vraiment, ou plutôt comme s'il avait vraiment envie d'y croire mais que cela lui était trop difficile.

-Désolé, ce que je dis là n'est vraiment pas encourageant mais…c'est nécessaire, crois moi.

Alix baissa les yeux.

-Je comprends. Mais Demyx, c'est dur de faire la part entre ce qui est moi et ce qui était Ila…J'ai oublié beaucoup de choses, mais les quelques souvenirs qui me restent, c'est comme si…comme s'ils étaient vraiment les miens, comme si c'était vraiment moi qui avais vécu ça. Ça m'embrouille, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien savoir. Et ça fait peur. Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Je pense le deviner.

-Ça fait peur parce qu'alors qu'il ne me reste déjà que ces micros souvenirs auxquels me raccrocher, qu'est-ce qu'il me restera si, comme tu le dis, au final, ce ne sont pas vraiment les miens mais uniquement ceux d'Ila ? Il ne me reste plus rien alors ?

Demyx prit quelques instants avant de répondre, cherchant le meilleur moyen de s'exprimer.

-Non, il ne te reste pas rien, c'est faux. En fait…

il s'assit en tailleur pour être plus confortable.

-…il faut réussir à nuancer. Tout à l'heure, je t'ai mise en garde, c'est tout ce que j'ai fait. Je voulais juste te prévenir, te dire : « oh, attention, tu ne dois pas oublier qu'Ila c'était Ila, toi c'est toi ». C'est ce que j'ai dit. Maintenant, il ne te reste pas rien. Déjà, tu nous as nous, tes frères et sœurs Nobodys. Ok, c'est peut être pas d'un grand réconfort, mais c'est déjà ça. Ensuite… je voulais juste mettre en avant l'idée que tu ne dois pas finir obnubilée par ce qui s'est passé avant que tu naisses en tant que Nobody. Car au final, bien que ce sont des souvenirs que tu as en toi, ce n'est pas toi qui a vécu tout ce dont tu te souviens…ou plutôt, le peu dont tu te souviens pour le moment. Je voulais juste que tu ne t'empresses pas trop pour retrouver tous ces souvenirs et surtout que tu ne t'angoisses pas si…si tu en arrivais à découvrir certaines choses peut être déplaisantes.

-Déplaisantes ? s'étonna Alix.

-Ouais…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que tous les souvenirs que nous, Nobodys, pouvons récupérer de nos Personnes ne sont pas forcément joyeux. Et dans ce cas il vaut mieux tout oublier ou ne pas se souvenir du tout.

La Numéro XIV regarda son ami se recoucher sur l'herbe et se passer une main dans les cheveux d'un air peu naturel. Elle même ne se sentait pas très vaillante, à vrai dire. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir gêné Demyx avec ses questions et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir tenu sa langue. Elle regarda le jeune homme qui s'était allongé, visage tourné vers le ciel, yeux fermés, bras le long du corps. Elle sentait qu'il était tendu et qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme mentale. Elle voulut l'aider, se faire pardonner d'avoir eu la bêtise d'entamer une discussion dont le sujet ne pouvait mener qu'à des états d'âme peu joyeux. Finalement, ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle posa simplement sa main sur la sienne, en un geste amical et – elle l'espérait – réconfortant.

Le musicien ne retira pas sa main de dessous la sienne mais la serra un peu semblant rechercher le contact.

-Est-ce que ça va ? fit-elle, concernée.

-Ça va, répondit le Numéro IX qui rouvrit les yeux et esquissa un petit sourire vacillant.

-Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû poser toutes ces questions…

-Si, tu le devais. Tu devais être mise au courant et prévenue. Maintenant c'est fait, et c'est tant mieux.

Il se remit en position assise et Alix retira sa main, soulagée de voir que son ami allait déjà mieux.

-En tout cas, reprit la Nobody qui en profita pour changer de sujet, merci de m'avoir fait -ou plutôt refait - découvrir ce monde et cette ville. C'est vraiment un endroit…

Alix chercha ses mots.

-…extraordinaire ? compléta le musicien à sa place en souriant.

-Tout à fait, fit Alix en riant. Tu as lu dans mon esprit.

-Je t'avais pas dit que j'étais télépathe ?

-Ca a dû m'échapper.

Ils plaisantèrent encore un peu, puis le silence se réinstalla entre les deux, permettant à Alix de reprendre, sur un ton un peu plus sérieux.

-En fait je voulais dire que ça fait vraiment beaucoup de bien de se retrouver ici, dans une ville tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale – enfin, assez banale en tout cas – avec des habitants sympas et une ambiance de fête…Tout ça…ça donne une impression de…de…

-Normalité. Ça te donne l'impression que tu es « normale » à nouveau, ou plutôt « normale » comme l'était Ila.

-C'est exactement ça, fit Alix, transportée à l'idée qu'il saisisse aussi bien ce qu'elle tentait d'expliquer maladroitement. J'ai de la peine à mettre des mots dessus mais…c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire.

-Une nouvelle preuve de mes compétences télépathiques…

Demyx s'étira, bras tendus vers le ciel rougeoyant.

-Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire. Je ressens la même chose que toi. Et sans doute les autres se sentiraient-ils pareils s'ils étaient là, eux aussi.

-Eux, je ne sais pas comment ils réagiraient mais en tout cas, moi, je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas, c'est…c'est l'ambiance de cette ville, l'atmosphère, les gens…Tout semble juste si paisible, ici.

Demyx approuva d'un vigoureux signe de tête., tout signe de sa mélancolie précédente à présent disparue. Semblant pris par un soudain élan d'euphorie, il se mit à parler.

-Tu sais, on a parfois peut être l'impression que notre situation en tant que Nobodys est complètement désespérée – après tout, on n'a plus de cœur – mais je crois, moi, qu'il y a quand même des bons côtés à notre situation. Des choses qui…qui adoucissent un peu notre peine et nous font prendre conscience que tout n'est pas si noir. Bien sûr, on est loin de mener une vie parfaite et telle qu'on la rêverait, mais ça pourrait aussi être franchement pire. Regarde…aujourd'hui on a passé notre journée dans une ville remplie de personnes _normales_ qui ont leur cœur et vivent avec. Et nous, Nobodys, qui avons pourtant perdu le notre, nous avons réussi à nous faire accepter par eux, aujourd'hui même.

Nous leur avons parlé, nous les avons aidé, ils ont accepté notre présence sans même se poser de questions. On ne doit donc pas être si différents que ça d'eux finalement, non ? On a beau ne pas avoir de cœur, on passe totalement inaperçus : ils nous voient comme deux adolescents normaux cherchant de petits boulots… Et c'est là où je voulais en venir en disant que tout n'était pas si noir pour nous. Si nous pouvons passer une demi-journée avec ceux qui ont encore leur cœur, nous devrions bien être capables de passer des jours, des semaines, des mois, voir des années à leur côtés. On pourrait se mêler à eux.

Demyx fit une pause dans sa tirade et continua un peu plus doucement, comme s'il craignait un peu de dire à haute voix ce qui allait suivre.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Supérieur nous fait vivre dans ce Manoir déprimant. Il nous met à l'écart du reste des mondes alors qu'on pourrait, à la limite, partir nous installer dans un de ces mondes et y vivre en côtoyant d'autres personnes. On passerait inaperçus, j'en suis sûr. On pourrait continuer à chercher comment récupérer nos cœurs, tout en restant parmi les autres. Ça serait déjà une manière de vivre bien plus agréable, tu ne crois pas ? Tu imagines, vivre dans une ville comme celle-ci ? Ce serait le paradis !

-Ce serait génial, admit Alix.

Elle garda le silence, songeant à tout ce que de Demyx venait de dire. Peut être ne s'en doutait-il pas, mais tous ces discours avaient remué des choses en elle. Il avait fait naître en elle les mêmes interrogations que lui se posait. En effet…pourquoi se mettaient-ils à l'écart des autres mondes ? D'accord, ils n'avaient pas de cœur et le but qu'ils poursuivaient était en conséquence atypique, mais…et alors ? ils n'étaient pas si différents des autres êtres humains. Il leur manquait certes un organe dans leur poitrine, mais au delà de ce vide, il y avait aussi leur personnalité, leur caractère…Ils avaient les mêmes réactions que les habitants des autres mondes, ils tombaient malades comme eux, n'étaient pas invincibles, étaient susceptibles de mourir accidentellement comme eux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient nés Nobodys qu'ils avaient perdu toute trace d'humanité. Au contraire, ils se sentaient très humains.

-J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, Demyx, et je suis d'accord avec toi, fit enfin Alix. Moi aussi j'adorerais pouvoir vivre ne serait-ce que quelques temps loin du Manoir, et même plus, j'aimerais qu'on puisse continuer notre quête des cœurs tout en nous fondant parmi les habitants des autres mondes. On se sentirait un peu moins mis à l'écart. Mais pour que cela se réalise il faudrait que le Supérieur adhère à nos idées, car c'est avant tout lui qui a décidé de nous faire vivre loin des autres, et à mon avis, il n'y pas la moindre chance qu'il songe à réviser ses plans.

-En effet, c'est assez improbable…admit Demyx.

Le musicien épousseta un peu ses jambes de pantalon pour faire tomber les quelques herbes qui s'y étaient accrochées.

-Mais après tout, on peut toujours espérer, non ?

Il sourit à Alix et elle même sentit ses lèvres s'étirer lentement. L'optimisme du musicien semblait être contagieux.

-Oui. Tu as raison. On peut espérer.

Oui, ils pouvaient bien espérer, même si la déception risquait d'être grande, même s'il était fort probable que rien ne changerait. Et pourtant, avec un peu de chance…

Oui, c'était plus que plaisant de penser à ce que leur vie pourrait devenir, avec un peu de chance.

N'ayant plus rien à dire ni l'un ni l'autre, ils se contentèrent de rester assis sur l'herbe, laissant vagabonder leurs pensées vers un futur qu'ils espéraient aussi rayonnant que l'horizon qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Qu'importe les doutes, qu'importe l'inquiétude. Qu'importe les souvenirs qui leur manquaient. Leurs souvenirs à eux, ils se les feraient au jour le jour, et ce sans plus attendre.


	34. De l'autre côté

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 34:** De l'autre côté.

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

____________________________________________________

Lixae essayait de garder son calme.

Elle essayait vraiment. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de succès. Elle inspira un grand coup pour tenter de se calmer, mais au lieu de cela, elle se retrouva en train de hurler, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

-Aaaaalix !

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné » pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Quatre jours qu'elle était coincée de l'autre côté du Mur. Quatre jours qu'elle essayait de joindre Alix d'une manière ou d'une autre, sans le moindre succès. Toutes ses tentatives pour traverser le Mur s'étaient révélées infructueuses et elle commençait à en avoir sérieusement par-dessus la tête. Et aussi, il fallait bien l'admettre, ça commençait à l'inquiéter.

Et…et si jamais elle n'arrivait plus jamais à retourner de l'autre côté du Mur ? Si jamais elle finissait ses jours ainsi, à voir ce qu'Alix voyait mais sans avoir aucun contrôle sur le corps duquel elle était pour le moment prisonnière ?

Oh, que cette idée ne lui plaisait pas.

Non, elle ne se voyait vraiment pas finir ainsi, coincée, sans aucun contrôle sur le corps et avec comme seul lien avec le monde extérieur la vue de là où se posaient les yeux d'Alix qui était aux commandes.

En ce moment même, Alix était en train de parler avec Roxas, dans la cuisine. Lixae entendait et comprenait ce qu'ils se disaient, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Elle avait la même vue sur Roxas qu'Alix, à la différence près qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de se faire entendre de lui.

« Faut que j'trouve un moyen de me sortir d'ici…Si j'y arrive pas vite, le Mur va peut être réussir à nous séparer pour de bon, Alix et moi, et on va finir par…et bien, par crever. »

Voilà un programme qui était bien peu réjouissant. D'ailleurs, vu comme c'était parti, il était tout à fait possible qu'elles aient déjà atteint le point de non retour. Il était probable que le Mur ait déjà atteint à présent une « taille » suffisamment importante pour les séparer et ne plus les laisser se rejoindre.

« Si ça se trouve, toute marche arrière est impossible, maintenant… et ce que j'aurais émis comme hypothèse il y a quelques jours est en train de se reproduire pour de bon. J'aurais mieux fait d'écouter Alix et d'aller parler directement au Supérieur. »

Ça lui faisait une belle jambe. Et comment elle était censée se rattraper, maintenant ?

Elle espérait qu'Alix aurait la présence d'esprit d'aller rapidement voir le Supérieur comme ça avait été son intention première, car cela ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Elle allait devenir timbrée si elle ne sortait pas.

-Lixae n'a toujours pas refait surface ?

Tiens, voilà qu'ils discutaient d'elle, à présent.

-Non, toujours pas, répondit Alix tout en remuant sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales, n'offrant donc plus au champ de vision de Lixae que le lait en train de remuer et quelques céréales flottantes.

« Elle pourrait arrêter de fixer son bol comme ça ? Ça m'énerve de ne voir que ça. Elle est en train de parler au blondinet, elle pourrait au moins le regarder ! » s'exaspéra Lixae.

-Il faudrait peut être qu'elle se décide à revenir, maintenant.

« Hey, Alix, c'est pas que je veux pas, hein ! C'est juste que j'suis coincée ! »

-Ça va mieux entre toi et elle ? demanda Roxas qui avait l'air un peu surpris qu'Alix souhaite le retour de sa colocataire.

Cette question sembla gêner la Nobody, bien que Lixae ne put en avoir la certitude, n'ayant plus accès aux pensées de l'autre fille.

-Il faut bien, répondit prudemment Alix tout en repoussant son bol devant elle.

Puis, changeant brusquement de sujet:

-On y va ? Si on est en retard à l'entraînement, ça va pas plaire.

-Ouais.

Les deux se levèrent et, après avoir repoussé leurs chaises sous la table, sortirent de la cuisine.

« C'est qu'il lui obéit, en plus » se marrait Lixae en constatant la passivité du Numéro XIII. « Il suffit qu'elle claque des doigts, et il la suit. Si j'avais été à la place de Roxas, je l'aurais fait mariner, moi ! »

Elle retrouva son calme tandis que les deux Nobodys se dirigeaient vers la salle d'entraînement. Ils continuaient de parler mais elle avait lâché le fil de la discussion.

Elle venait de repenser - tout à fait involontairement - au dernier rêve qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait déjà eu largement le temps de cogiter à ce propos (quand on est coincé dans un corps sans rien de particulier à faire, on se tourne vite vers la moindre occupation qui se présente à nous) mais elle avait décidé de cesser d'y songer jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse en parler avec Alix. Promesse qu'elle s'était faite et qu'elle n'arrivait visiblement pas à tenir.

Elle en avait assez d'avoir l'esprit pris par toutes ces interrogations que soulevaient ces rêves étranges. Malgré ses efforts pour arrêter d'y penser, elle y revenait toujours. En même temps, il fallait le dire, il y avait de quoi se questionner.

« En fait j'aime bien ce pouvoir mais…c'est chiant par moment. C'est trop vague…Si je suis censée voir dans le futur, vaudrait mieux que ce soit un peu plus clair que ça, parce que là…On va pas aller loin. »

Elle avait fait le même rêve plusieurs fois de suite. Il se déroulait toujours de la même manière, à peu de choses près.

Elle se retrouvait dans la…

…_Ville de Traverse aux rues complètement vides et silencieuses. Le seul bruit qu'elle pouvait percevoir était celui de ses pas tandis qu'elle avançait dans les rues d'un calme surnaturel. C'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ce rêve. Elle en prendrait presque l'habitude, tiens._

_Elle se souvenait que dans ses rêves elle voyait généralement apparaître le gars de la Forteresse Oubliée à un moment ou un autre. Elle se mit donc à marcher en direction du Deuxième Quartier, espérant rester assez longtemps dans son rêve pour aller encore plus loin._

_«_Et peut-être voir quelque chose d'intéressant. _»_

_Elle passa les deux portes géantes qui séparaient les Premier et Second Quartiers de la ville et balaya rapidement du regard la place qui s'étendait devant elle. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau à y voir. C'était toujours la même place avec ses mêmes bâtiments, sa fontaine, son église et son clocher qui pointait vers le ciel. _

_La manque de nouveauté n'empêcha pas Lixae de s'émerveiller (du moins autant que la torpeur dans laquelle elle se trouvait malgré elle lui permettait) devant le nombre de détails mis en place qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être véritablement au cœur de la Ville de Traverse._

_« _Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve…Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ce n'est qu'un rêve, et tu ferais bien de te bouger avant que tu ne te réveilles. _»_

_Elle reprit donc sa marche d'un pas vif, ou plutôt qu'elle essayait d'avoir vif malgré ses jambes qui lui semblaient être entourées d'une vase qui la forcerait à ralentir. Ça, c'était un des inconvénients à ne pas être dans la réalité._

_Elle traversa de part en part la place, reprenant exactement le même chemin qu'elle avait emprunté avec les autres pour se rendre dans le Troisième Quartier le soir où ils avaient discrètement quitté le Manoir. À chaque pas qu'elle faisait elle priait pour pouvoir aller un peu plus loin et ne pas se réveiller. Elle longea des ruelles jusqu'à arriver à la porte qui menait au Troisième Quartier._

_« _Voyons à quoi ressemble ce quartier sans le marché de Noël… _» se dit-elle en mettant pour la première fois dans ses rêves les pieds dans la dernière partie de la ville._

_Le résultat fut un peu décevant. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha des escaliers qui menaient au niveau inférieur du Troisième Quartier, elle vit que ce n'était qu'une simple place tout à fait vide. C'était plus passionnait quand il y avait le marché de Noël. D'ailleurs, ça ne valait pas que pour ce quartier mais pour la ville toute entière. _

_Elle était en train de se dire que ça ne valait pas la peine de rêver si c'était pour ne rien voir de particulier lorsqu'elle entendit une porte se fermer légèrement derrière elle. Elle pivota, mais pas aussi rapidement qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, ayant l'impression d'être enfoncée jusqu'à la taille dans un gros chewing-gum qui l'empêcherait de se mouvoir correctement._

_Et bien voilà, il était là. Léon. _

_Elle le vit qui venait de toute évidence de sortir d'un bâtiment auquel elle n'avait guère prêté d'attention, n'ayant rien qui le distinguait des autres. Lixae voulut s'avancer pour rejoindre l'homme et lui parler mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle arrivait à peine à bouger. Elle avait beau y mettre toute sa bonne volonté, elle avait des difficultés à ne serait-ce que décoller le pied du sol. Léon, lui, ne semblait pas avoir ce genre de problème. Il ne tarda pas à s'éloigner d'un bon pas du bâtiment duquel il venait de sortir, sans avoir accordé un seul regard à la jeune fille. Autant cette dernière pouvait-elle le voir sans problème, autant lui semblait ignorer totalement qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'une fille le suivait à la trace._

_« _Ok, on est dans un rêve, mais quand même…Il pourrait faire un peu attention à moi, je vais me sentir vexée… _» pensa-t-elle un peu amusée._

_Elle avait beau se marrer, Léon s'éloignait à grands pas et n'allait pas tarder à atteindre la porte reliant les Deuxième et Troisième quartiers._

_« _Ah ça non alors, il va pas se barrer comme ça ! _»_

_Puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à bouger et donc ne pourrait pas le suivre, elle allait attirer son attention d'une autre manière. Elle inspira profondément et appela l'homme de toutes ses forces. Enfin, elle essaya._

_-…!!!_

_Surprise, elle porta les mains à sa gorge de laquelle aucun son ne sortait. Elle bougeait les lèvres, prononçait le nom de celui qu'elle voulait retenir, mais rien n'y faisait: elle était devenue muette comme une carpe._

_« _Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Merde ! _»_

_Elle s'énerva, s'agita, et se rendit soudainement compte que ses jambes étaient à nouveau libres de tout mouvements._

_« _Oh magnifique, mais c'est un peu trop tard. »

_Léon avait en effet quitté le Troisième Quartier, n'ayant pas attendu qu'elle retrouve sa motricité pour s'éloigner, et la porte s'était refermée derrière lui. Elle l'avait une fois de plus perdu de vue. Et d'ailleurs, elle mettrait sa main à couper qu'elle ne le reverrait pas. Elle se dirigea néanmoins vers la porte qu'il venait de passer, sachant qu'un coup d'œil pour vérifier la présence ou non de l'homme ne lui coûterait rien. Elle l'ouvrit et…Rien. La ruelle devant elle était vide. Léon était parti. Évidement._

_« _Mais putain ! _» s'exclama-t-elle, frustrée._

_Elle voulut taper vivement du pied sur le sol pour manifester son mécontentement, mais le résultat était bien moins gratifiant que celui qu'elle aurait obtenu si elle avait été éveillée: elle frappa le sol sans un bruit, ce qui était assez vexant. Elle grommela, dégoûtée à l'idée d'avoir une fois de plus perdu de vue l'homme. Elle tourna un peu sur elle-même, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire à présent, l'esprit de nouveau très embrumé. Elle porta les mains à son visage et se frotta les yeux pour tenter de retrouver un semblant de lucidité. Mais là encore, le fait de se trouver dans un rêve - aussi réaliste soit-il - l'handicapait: elle ne sentit pas ses mains se frotter sur son visage. Ça commençait à l'énerver._

_Tandis qu'elle s'irritait sur ses incompétences, elle trouva tout à coup sa curiosité piquée par une envie soudaine, celle d'aller examiner d'un peu plus près le bâtiment duquel Léon était sorti. Oui, il fallait qu'elle aille voir._

_Elle ne comprenait pas ce désir subit de s'approcher de la porte, de l'ouvrir et d'aller examiner d'un peu plus près l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Elle n'avait pourtant de spécial, vue de l'extérieur. Il n'y avait qu'une porte, une fenêtre aux vitres un peu poussiéreuses comme si plus personne ne s'était occupé de la bâtisse depuis un bout de temps…Elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir attirée ainsi. _

_Elle tenta de lutter contre ce désir qui s'était tout à coup manifesté et qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mais oh, que c'était dur de résister…Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas y aller. Elle devait aller voir. Quelque chose la poussait à faire ainsi._

_Elle cessa de résister et s'avança à pas lents vers la porte de bois, ne la quittant pas du regard, comme hypnotisée. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée devant, elle tendit le bras et dirigea doucement sa main en direction de la poignée. Bientôt, elle allait savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cette porte. Elle allait voir et sa curiosité serait enfin apaisée._

_Elle ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres à l'idée qu'elle saurait bientôt ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, et elle déplia lentement ses doigts pour frôler la poignée et…_

…elle s'était réveillée.

Alors qu'elle avait été si près du but. Elle s'était _réveillée_. Oh bon sang.

Voilà qui l'avait mise de bonne humeur. Sans compter qu'elle s'était réveillée toujours coincée de l'autre côté du Mur, ce qui n'avait rien arrangé. Elle s'était ensuite passablement énervée en repensant à son rêve et à son incapacité à y voir quoi que ce soit de véritablement utile, puis s'était peu à peu calmée les heures passant, sachant que se prendre la tête ne servirait à rien. (1)

Mais voilà…de nombreuses heures étaient passées à présent et il n'y avait aucune changement. Elle n'avait plus rêvé, et elle était toujours bloquée sans contact autre que visuel avec le monde extérieur. Si ça c'était pas être maudite…

Lixae reporta son attention sur ce qu'Alix faisait. Elle vit qu'elle et Roxas étaient arrivés à la salle d'entraînement et se dirigeaient vers la petite salle de remise en forme.

-Numéro XIV !

Alix se figea et Lixae devina qu'elle avait ressenti la même surprise qu'elle en entendant son matricule ainsi prononcé. Que leur voulait-on ?

Alix fit demi tour et regarda celui qui l'avait appelée aussi impérieusement.

« Tiens, mais qu'est-ce que Flower Power nous veut donc ? » se demanda Lixae qui avait découvert l'identité de son interlocuteur en même temps qu'Alix.

Cette dernière restait silencieuse tandis que le Numéro XI s'approchait lentement d'elle.

Marluxia regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Alix et Lixae devina qu'il fixait du regard Roxas qui devait se trouver derrière.

-Numéro XIII, ne reste pas planté là. Va t'entraîner.

Lixae ne vit pas la réaction de Roxas, mais elle sentit qu'il ne devait guère être emballé à l'idée de se faire renvoyer aussi sec par Marluxia.

Le Numéro XI reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui peinait à le regarder bien en face.

« Oh allez, un peu de cran, Alix ! songea vivement Lixae. Ne reste pas figée comme ça devant lui… »

Et bien si, elle restait figée, au grand dam de Lixae.

-Tu vas venir t'entraîner avec nous, Numéro XIV, fit Marluxia d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de répliques. Sors ton arme et va te mettre en position.

« Oh, je sens venir la grosse baston » pensa Lixae tandis qu'Alix s'éloignait sans poser de questions pour aller se placer au centre de la salle, les jambes un peu flageolantes.

Il risquait d'y avoir du sport. Lixae tenta une fois de plus de passer au travers du Mur, boostée à l'idée qu'il y aurait un combat. S'il y en avait un, elle voulait en être ! Se dégourdir les jambes après tout ce temps passé de l'autre côté du Mur lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais qui serait donc l'adversaire, exactement ? Marluxia ?

-Contre qui vais-je devoir me battre ? demanda Alix alors que Lixae se posait simultanément la question.

Marluxia sourit - un sourire qui n'avait rien d'engageant du point de vue de la Numéro XIV - mais ne répondit pas. Sans raison apparente, il laissa le silence planer pendant environ deux minutes, Alix attendant, ne sachant que faire d'autre, puis la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et laissa passer une silhouette noire.

-Ah…Te voilà enfin, Larxene, fit Marluxia à l'intention de la nouvelle venue. On a bien failli attendre.

-Tsss ! Ne me cherche pas. J'ai eu un mal fou à me décramponner de Xigbar. Il voulait que j'aille l'aider à réparer le vaisseau, soit disant. Me demande si c'était vraiment à cette tuyauterie là qu'il avait l'intention de mettre la main, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Marluxia mit fin à la discussion.

-Qu'importe. Là n'est pas la question. Il y a des choses plus importantes dont il faut nous occuper. Tu es prête ?

-Et comment.

-Alors dans ce cas…

Marluxia fit un large geste du bras dans la direction d'Alix, invitant Larxene à avancer.

-…vas-y.

La Nymphe lui sourit en passant à côté de lui.

-Mais avec joie.

La Numéro XIV vit Larxene se diriger vers elle avec la démarche d'un prédateur. Oho. Plus de doutes possibles à présent. C'était la Numéro XII qui allait être son adversaire, et non pas Marluxia comme elle l'avait d'abord cru.

La question était maintenant de savoir si ce revirement de situation allait être en sa faveur ou non.

Et étrangement, Alix avait comme un pressentiment que ça allait barder pour elle.

« Espérons que ce sentiment ne se révèle pas correct. »

En effet, espérons.

__________________________________________________________

Notes de fin de chapitre:

(1) _« …sachant que se prendre la tête ne servirait à rien » _Je n'aime pas comment j'ai tourné cette phrase, néanmoins je me suis débrouillée comme je pouvais, parce qu'au début j'avais écrit une bonne petite expression bien suisse à la place de « se prendre la tête » XD Puis je me suis dit: « Ouhlà non, ça va pas, faut perdre tes habitudes de suissesse, là ». D'ailleurs, j'espère que j'ai pas trop truffé le reste de ma fic d'expression bien de chez moi XD J'ai pourtant fait gaffe, mais on sait jamais.

Et bien voilà, le chapitre 34 est posté…Donc oui, il a été posté très rapidement, mais c'est bien parce qu'il est très court comparé à ce que j'écris d'habitude, comme vous l'aurez remarqué. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait une fausse joie XD

Certains se demanderont pourquoi je laisse un chapitre aussi court et pourquoi je ne le couple pas avec le suivant. La réponse est que je voulais avoir un chapitre un peu…particulier, c'est-à-dire où le point de vue offert est celui d'une des filles, Lixae en l'occurrence (- Lixae: ça tombe toujours sur moi), étant coincée de l'autre côté du Mur. J'ai pensé que ça pouvait être intéressant d'avoir ce point de vue pour une fois, d'avoir une vision plus « interne » en quelque sorte de leurs conditions de vie particulières. Je sais pas si c'est réussi, mais j'aurai essayé XD

-Lixae: moi, je dis que c'est nul.

-Haruka: toi, tu te tais où je te laisse coincée derrière le Mur pour le restant de tes jours.

-Lixae: quelle merveilleuse perspective.

-Haruka: n'est-ce pas ?^^

Concernant le prochain chapitre, j'essaierai de le poster aussi rapidement, mais comme il est plus long, je ne peux rien promettre.

**Je remercie (une fois de plus) mes lecteurs et mes revieweurs^^ Grâce à vous (formidable travail d'équipe XD) j'ai dépassé les 5'300 hits pour ma fic !**

-Lixae: ça mérite récompense !

-Alix: oui. Des cookies pour les lecteurs et les revieweurs ?

-Haruka:…OUI !XD (balance des cookies dans tous les sens)

-Lixae: (balance des bouteilles de champagne dans tous les sens) Santééé !

-Alix: (évite une bouteille de champagne) Argh ! C'est dangereux ça !

Voilà voilà, ne buvez pas trop quand même, hein XD

A la prochaine^^

**Réponse à la review anonyme:**

-Soanne 5.9: Tout le monde veut aller à la Cité du Crépuscule XD Moi aussi je vivrais bien là-bas…je sècherais les cours et me baladerais dans la ville en mangeant des glaces à l'eau de mer toute la journée…

-Lixae:…et tu deviendrais énorme.

-Haruka:…tu casses l'ambiance, là !

Et je confirme, les hot-dogs, c'est trop bon XD

Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Lixae ?

-Lixae: des mauvaises choses.

-Haruka: oh mais la ferme, c'est pas à toi qu'on posait la question !

-Lixae: ouais, mais j'me sens bien concernée quand même.

-Haruka:…Passons XD Et bien comme tu l'as vu dans ce chap', elle est légèrement coincée de l'autre côté du Mur…Va-t-elle un jour s'en sortir ? (ça, c'est pour mettre du suspense XD)

-Lixae: y a intérêt à ce que je m'en sorte.

-Haruka: rien n'est moins sûr^^

-Alix: cool.

-Lixae: et ben ça fait plaisir.

Ah oui, c'est pas mal comme idée de poster, ça !^^

-Lixae: évidement, l'ange dessus, ce serait moi^^ Et Alix, ce serait le démon !

-Alix:…

Concernant Roxas et les souvenirs…Hm…je sais pas trop XD

-Lixae: et tu évites comme ça la question ?

-Haruka: oui.

-Alix: et tu n'as pas honte ?

-Haruka: si XD

Tu attendais la suite, et bien elle est arrivée plus vite que prévu^^ J'espère que ça t'auras plu !

A la prochaine^^

-Lixae: ciao !

-Alix: bye^^


	35. Les ennuis arrivent

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 35:** Les ennuis arrivent

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

Les paroles en _italique_ sont de la télépathie.

**_____________________________________________________**

« Oh je le sens pas. »

Alix se retint de reculer en voyant Larxene s'avancer avec un air de prédateur.

Attendez un peu…Elle n'était pas prête à se battre ! Et surtout pas contre elle ! Tout ça allait bien trop vite. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de faire ralentir les choses.

« Ah oui, et pourquoi ne pas dire à Marluxia: « excusez moi, j'ai fort besoin d'un temps de préparation psychologique à ce qui va venir, à savoir la mort. » Ça le ferait, non ? » songea nerveusement Alix.

Vraiment, pourquoi fallait-il que parmi tous les membres de l'Organisation elle tombe sur Larxene ? Pile poil sur celle que ça éclatait de faire souffrir les autres. Encore, s'il y avait eu un public pour assister à leur combat, peut être la blonde aurait-elle retenu ses coups. Mais il n'y avait dans la salle qu'elles deux, Marluxia qui observait un peu plus loin, et Roxas qui était en train de s'entraîner dans la petite salle de remise en forme. Et elle ne s'attendait à aucun soutien de la part de Marluxia. En résumé, personne qui n'interviendrait au cas où elle prendrait la raclée de sa vie, ce qui risquait bien d'être le cas.

En voyant Larxene faire apparaître entre ses doigts quelques kunais, Alix se surprit à regretter l'absence de Lixae. Évidement, pour une fois qu'elle aurait eu besoin d'_elle_, _elle_ n'était pas là. Et elle était prête à parier que ça n'aurait pas déplut à Lixae de se battre à sa place. Ah…si seulement _elle_ était là !

« Mais à quoi je pense, moi ?! se reprit Alix en secouant sa tête. Qu'_elle_ reste où _elle_ est. Je vais pas me cacher derrière _elle_. Je peux m'en sortir toute seule. »

Elle continua à se motiver un peu de cette manière pendant quelques instants, puis elle invoqua son arme. La chaîne grise et noire apparut entre ses mains, la petite faux et le boulet hérissé pendant de chaque côté.

Alix n'aimait pas cette arme. Elle la trouvait trop encombrante et peu pratique (sans doute parce qu'elle ne savait pas encore s'en servir correctement). Elle avait beau s'être entraînée avec, elle avait toujours autant de peine à la manier. C'était tout juste si elle ne se décapitait pas avec sa propre faux. Elle était plus un danger pour elle-même que pour ses adversaires quand elle essayait de l'utiliser.

« Et bien, il va falloir que je m'en contente…C'est parti. » s'encouragea Alix.

Sa motivation baissa d'un cran dès le premier mouvement de Larxene. La Nymphe avait levé un de ses bras à hauteur de visage et faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts habiles un kunai tranchant, lui montrant très clairement qu'elle allait l'utiliser pour lui faire la peau. Alix, bien que consciente de la menace, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer et de craindre en même temps l'adresse de la Numéro XII.

Elle ne put néanmoins pas rester longtemps en admiration, car avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, le kunai lui frôla l'épaule droite qu'elle avait heureusement protégée par son épais manteau de l'Organisation.

-Alors ? Tu attends quoi ?! lui lança Larxene qui affichait un petit air supérieur.

Alix ne répondit pas mais se concentra sur le maniement de son arme. Elle se mit à faire tournoyer le boulet hérissé sur son côté, dans un mouvement de rotation perpendiculaire au sol. Elle évita un autre kunai en faisant un pas de côté, et augmenta progressivement la vitesse de rotation du boulet comme on lui avait appris au cours de ses entraînements. Elle le laissa ensuite partir en direction de son adversaire. La masse fila rapidement et Alix eut l'espoir qu'elle atteindrait sa cible. C'était sans compter les excellents réflexes de Larxene qui n'en était pas à son premier combat. La Nymphe esquiva le boulet avec une agilité toute spéciale et il finit sa course en retombant sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Alix s'empressa de le ramener à elle tout en ne quittant pas des yeux Larxene qui s'était mise à lui tourner autour, un nouveau kunai prêt à être envoyé.

Alix décida d'attaquer avant la Numéro XII. Alors qu'elle était en train de ramener le boulet à elle, elle tira un coup fortement sur la chaîne et profita du sursaut engendré par ce brusque mouvement pour pivoter et diriger l'attaque sur la Nymphe. Cette dernière se pencha rapidement en avant et la chaîne au bout de laquelle voltigeait le boulet lui passa par-dessus sans même la toucher. Alix, un peu déséquilibrée par la masse qu'elle maniait, peina à éviter en se penchant en arrière un autre kunai lancer grossièrement, et elle faillit tomber à la renverse. Lorsqu'elle se redressa et regarda Larxene, celle-ci affichait un air désespéré.

-Tu plaisantes là, j'espère ? lança la Numéro XII. Tu arrives encore à trébucher sur tes propres pieds ! C'est ce que tu appelles te battre ?

Alix sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je savais me battre ! » pensa la Numéro XIV qui n'osa néanmoins pas le lui balancer en pleine face.

-Je suis désolée mais…cette arme, c'est vraiment dur de la manier. J'y arrive pas encore.

-Je vois ça, la coupa vivement la Nymphe.

La Numéro XII lança ensuite à l'attention de Marluxia qui les observait quelques mètres plus loin:

-Cette fille n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend. Elle croit peut être qu'elle va passer sa vie le cul bien au chaud au Manoir ? Je te souhaite bien du courage avec elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, répondit Marluxia en souriant d'un air absolument certain de lui. On aurait dû me la confier dès le départ. Luxord n'a aucun don pour apprendre aux autres à se battre et à se défendre un minimum. Elle recevra un véritable entraînement d'ici peu.

-Ça va lui faire un de ces chocs, fit la Numéro XII qui laissa échapper un petit rire désagréable avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner d'Alix qui avait suivit toute la conversation sans mot dire.

La jeune fille attendit, son arme entre les mains, s'étonnant de voir la Nymphe s'éloigner. Elle sentait le regard de Marluxia sur elle et cela ne lui disait rien de bon. D'ailleurs, c'était quoi cette idée comme quoi elle recevrait bientôt un « véritable entraînement » ? C'était Marluxia qui allait s'en charger, à présent ? Ça promettait.

Elle reporta son attention sur la Numéro XII qui continuait de s'éloigner. Elle doutait que le combat soit déjà fini. Préférant ne pas se réjouir à l'avance, Alix se contenta d'observer. Larxene se dirigeait avec nonchalance vers la petite salle de remise en forme. Elle en ouvrit la porte largement, laissant apparaître un Roxas prit en flagrant délit de séchage de ses exercices, assis dos au mur.

La jeune fille entendit Larxene lui aboyer de se remettre au boulot et elle vit le Numéro XIII se relever avec mauvaise volonté. La Nymphe disparut ensuite pendant quelques instants à l'intérieur de la petite salle et ne tarda pas à réapparaître avec entre les mains des barres de métal qui ressemblaient fortement à celle que Saix avait utilisée une fois pour lui mettre une raclée.

Oh, les doux souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface.

Larxene lança un dernier regard d'avertissement à Roxas (qui lui lança un regard noir en retour) avant de sortir de la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière elle, laissant le Numéro XIII à ses exercices (qu'Alix n'était pas persuadée qu'il ferait, malgré les menaces de la Nymphe).

La Numéro XIV reporta son attention sur la femme qui revenait vers elle. La blonde lança en l'air une des barres de métal et Alix la rattrapa après avoir fait disparaître sa propre arme. Étrangement, elle se sentait moins menacée maintenant que Larxene avait lâché ses kunais et n'avait plus entre ses mains qu'une barre de métal. Certes, une telle arme pouvait faire beaucoup de dégâts, mais cela devait être aussi beaucoup plus facile à éviter que de petits couteaux tranchants qui filaient dans l'air. Si elle réussissait à maintenir Larxene loin d'elle, cela devrait jouer.

Alix n'eut même pas le temps d'élaborer une stratégie que la Numéro XII l'attaquait déjà, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. La jeune fille recula précipitamment et se déporta sur le côté lorsque la femme porta un premier coup. Elle tenta ensuite de frapper à son tour, tenant à deux mains sa barre de métal qui partit en direction de l'épaule de la blonde. Larxene esquiva, se baissa soudainement et fit un rapide croche patte à Alix qui tomba au sol. La Numéro XIV se releva et raffermit sa prise sur son arme. Larxene se précipita à nouveau sur elle. Alix, voyant que si elle ne faisait rien la barre risquait de lui atterrir en pleine tête, s'empressa de saisir la sienne entre ses deux mains et la plaça devant elle, bras tendus, de manière à parer le coup. Elle avait déjà essayé ça avec Saix, et ça n'avait pas entièrement fonctionné. Mais Larxene n'avait pas la force du Numéro VII et Alix à ce moment là n'avait pas encore suivi d'entraînement pour la préparer à de telles attaques. Cette fois-ci, le coup fut bloqué et la barre de métal de Larxene resta maintenue à plusieurs centimètres de distance du visage d'Alix. Les deux Nobodys restèrent pendant quelques secondes dans cette position, Alix un genou à terre pour prendre appui et les muscles des bras bandés pour retenir le coup de la Nymphe, cette dernière appuyant de toutes ses forces avec son arme pour faire lâcher prise à la Numéro XIV. Le face à face dura quelques instants, Alix sentant ses forces diminuer peu à peu, sentant ses bras se mettre à trembler sous l'effort et ses mains perdre un peu prise sur la barre de métal qu'elle tenait devant elle, et Larxene, elle, serrait les dents et haletait un peu.

Tandis que la Numéro XIV puisait dans ses dernières forces pour contenir le coup de la Nymphe, un genou vint la frapper au niveau de son abdomen sans défense. Elle se plia en deux sous le coup, lâchant son arme qui roula un peu plus loin sur le sol. Elle se retint de ne pas s'effondrer au sol, portant une main là où la douleur avait éclaté. Elle peina à récupérer son souffle sous le regard de Larxene qui en avait profité pour s'éloigner un peu. Alix, souhaitant ne pas trop montrer dans quel état elle se trouvait réellement, se redressa, lâcha son estomac contre lequel elle avait appuyé une main dans le vain espoir de comprimer la douleur, et s'avança avec toute la dignité qu'elle pouvait encore vers son arme qui avait roulé loin d'elle. Au moment où elle se penchait pour la récupérer, un éclair de souffrance lui vrilla soudainement le crâne et elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri de douleur et de surprise tout en portant une main à ses tempes. Elle n'eut pas mal bien longtemps, mais cela lui suffit à lui rendre les jambes toutes flageolantes. Les dernières vagues de douleur disparaissaient peu à peu lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus toute seule.

L'_autre_ - pardon, Lixae - était de retour.

-_Salut Alix…contente de me revoir ? _fit la voix de Lixae qui avait l'air toute joyeuse.

-Tu m'as fait un mal de chien ! aboya la Numéro XIV qui ne put se retenir.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Larxene qui l'observait d'un peu plus loin, l'air ennuyée par le manque d'action du combat.

-_J't'ai fait mal ? C'était pas mon but. Navrée._

-T'as pas vraiment l'air particulièrement désolée, grinça Alix.

Elle se résolut ensuite à penser plutôt que parler pour communiquer avec Lixae. Cela la gênait de se montrer en spectacle devant les deux autres membres de l'Organisation. Bien sûr, ils étaient au courant de sa « particularité », mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait envie de leur rappeler régulièrement qu'elles étaient bel et bien deux dans le même corps.

-_La prochain fois, essaie d'être un peu plus délicate ! Brute !_ lâcha Alix qui se sentait l'esprit un peu ralenti par la soudaine douleur qu'elle avait ressenti.

_-Tu m'excuseras, mais j'aurais pensé que tu montrerais un peu plus d'enthousiasme en me retrouvant, quitte à avoir un peu mal._

- _« Un peu mal » ?! J'ai cru que j'allais…_

-_C'est bon, c'est bon ! _coupa Lixae avec irritation. _J'm'excuse…Ça te va ?_

-…

_-Arrête de bouder !! Je te signale que c'est plutôt bon signe pour nous si j'ai réussi à revenir ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais rester coincée de l'autre côté du Mur jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…C'était pas la joie._

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Alix se sentait effectivement soulagée de savoir que Lixae n'avait pas totalement lâché prise et était de nouveau là. Cela voulait dire que le Mur ne les dominait pas encore tout à fait.

« Maintenant on va pouvoir aller en parler une bonne fois pour toutes au Supérieur…et qu'elle le veuille ou non » songea Alix.

-_Oh, mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis tout à fait partante pour aller mettre au courant Xemnas de nos petits problèmes personnels…Même si je doute qu'il puisse réellement y changer quelque chose._

Alix jura à voix basse. Elle avait une fois de plus bêtement oublié que sa colocataire avait accès à la moindre de ses pensées, ce qu'elle trouvait d'ailleurs très injuste car elle-même ne savait pas comment faire pour lire celles de Lixae.

« Non pas qu'elle doive penser à des choses très intéressantes… » pensa-t-elle un peu mesquinement.

-_Et bien merci !_

Zut. Il fallait _vraiment_ qu'elle apprenne à réfléchir avant de penser. Sinon, ça allait se retourner contre elle.

Larxene la sortit brusquement de son embrouillement mental en lâchant avec force:

-Bon alors…t'attends quoi là ? Tu prends racine ? T'as déjà oublié qu'on était en plein combat ? Si on peut appeler ça « combat »…

La Numéro XII rit un peu et cela sembla énerver Lixae.

-_Hé, Alix…fais la faire taire. Faut lui rentrer dedans._

-_Facile à dire._

La Numéro XIV se pencha pour récupérer son arme toujours au sol.

-T'aimes peut être jouer les bourrines, mais pas moi, fit Alix en ne se donnant même plus la peine de penser pour répondre.

-_Alors laisse moi m'en occuper. Je vais lui faire ravaler son sourire._

-Pas question. C'est _mon_ combat. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour la battre…ou pour au moins me défendre.

-_Ah ouais ? Je veux pas dire, mais t'avais plutôt l'air de te faire rétamer, tout à l'heure. J'ai tout vu, et franchement c'était pas terrible. Allez, laisse moi prendre les commandes du corps et je nous arrange ça._

-Sûrement pas. Pas besoin que tu viennes fanfaronner.

Et sur ces mots Alix partit en direction de Larxene, bien décidée à montrer à Lixae qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir toute seule. Son acte de bravoure perdit de son intensité lorsque la Nymphe para sans aucun problème le coup qu'elle avait voulu lui porter et qu'elle la força à reculer précipitamment pour ne pas se faire assommer.

-_Magnifique ! _fit Lixae, ironique. _À trois mètres près t'aurais pu lui mettre un coup presque bien placé._

-La ferme, grogna Alix à voix basse.

-_Oh non non…J'en ai assez là. Ras le bol. Pousse toi que je m'y mette. Il est temps de mettre fin à ce spectacle pathétique._

Et Lixae repoussa Alix pour s'emparer des commandes du corps.

-Non ! Ne recommence pas ! Arrête ça ! paniqua Alix qui sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle.

Lixae ignora le ton suppliant qu'elle avait employé et continua de lutter pour récupérer les commandes du corps. Elle ne tarda pas à avoir entièrement repoussé Alix qui se retrouva sans plus aucun contrôle sur les membres. La conscience de Lixae lui soufflait qu'elle aurait dû avoir honte de profiter ainsi de la faiblesse de sa colocataire et de son incapacité à lutter contre elle. La pauvre ne savait pas comment faire pour garder les commandes du corps, puisqu'elle avait tout oublié.

Lixae repoussa ces pensées qui ne faisaient que la culpabiliser. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Alix avait oublié. Et puis, il y avait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu se dégourdir les jambes. Il fallait qu'elle bouge. Et maintenant semblait être le moment parfait.

_-Mais bon sang, laisse moi sortir ! _se plaignit Alix.

…Soit dit en passant, ce serait plus agréable de « bouger » sans avoir cette voix qui lui cassait les oreilles en arrière plan.

-Arrête de piailler et regarde moi faire !

-_Et toi, arrête de frimer !_

-Observe bien…

Lixae resserra sa prise sur la barre de métal, ravie d'avoir retrouver le contrôle de ses membres.

-Admirez ! fit-elle à voix haute avec un geste théâtral. La championne entre en scène !

Larxene leva les yeux au ciel avec un air d'ennui profond sur le visage et Marluxia sourit, l'air de penser: « Mais bien sûr, j'ai hâte de voir ça ».

Lixae donna quelques coups dans le vide pour se faire à son arme puis elle se mit à marcher rapidement en direction de Larxene.

D'après ce qu'elle se souvenait, Elia ne s'était jamais battue. Lixae, elle, avait déjà eu à se battre contre certains membres de l'Organisation au cours de quelques uns de ses entraînements, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait face à Larxene (si on omettait la fois où elles s'étaient croisées dans un couloir et où leur « combat » avait pris fin avec une bouteille éclatée sur la tête de la Numéro XIV. Ce que Xigbar n'avait pas apprécié). Mais le combat qui allait avoir lieu maintenant…ça n'avait rien à voir avec les autres qu'elle avait déjà pu faire. C'était du sérieux, cette fois !

Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à trois mètres de la Nymphe qui l'attendait sur ses gardes, suivant chacun de ses mouvements, Lixae prit sa barre de métal à deux mains et envoya un coup de toutes ses forces en direction des côtes de l'adversaire. La Numéro XII manipula avec dextérité sa propre arme de manière à parer le coup, puis attaqua à son tour.

Lixae esquiva, mais lorsqu'une nouvelle salve de coup parti, elle ne put tous les éviter et la barre de métal de son adversaire vint heurter les doigts de sa main qui retenait sa propre arme, claquant méchamment sur les phalanges.

Lixae lâcha son arme avec un cri de douleur et saisit ses doigts blessés de sa main valide, se mettant à jurer.

-Oh mon Dieu…tu m'as éclaté les doigts, espèce de…

Ses doigts n'étaient peut être pas cassés, mais la douleur était suffisamment importante pour lui soulever le cœur. Lixae s'agenouilla sur le sol pour attendre que la douleur passe, massant sa main endolorie.

-Et bien quoi ? intervint Larxene en la toisant d'un regard amusé, à quelques mètres de là. Ne me dis pas que c'est déjà fini…Note que ça ne m'étonne pas, venant de toi.

Lixae sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour à ses paroles. Elle allait voir, cette sale garce ! Mais alors qu'elle se faisait ses promesses de vengeance tout en soufflant sur ses doigts qui l'élançaient, Larxene prit les devants et lui fonça dessus, sourire aux lèvres et yeux brillants d'impatience.

« Merde ! »

Lixae n'était pas prête. Son arme avait roulé hors de sa portée et, toujours agenouillée au sol, elle n'aurait pas le temps de l'attraper pour se défendre. Elle fit donc la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit : au moment où Larxene lui portait un coup, elle plongea en avant et fit une rapide roulade sur le sol pour esquiver. Au moment où la blonde arriva à sa hauteur, elle se redressa et tendit la jambe sur le côté pour lui faire un croche patte. La Numéro XII trébucha (ce fut à son tour de pester) mais ne tomba pas. Lixae profita de ce que la Nymphe n'avait pas tout à fait reprit son équilibre pour se relever et se jeter sur Larxene par derrière, la faisant finalement s'effondrer au sol, et elle avec. La blonde atterrit à plat ventre par terre tandis que la Numéro XIV continuait de s'accrocher à son dos. La Nymphe se débattit pour se débarrasser du scarabée juché sur elle, mais Lixae n'entendait pas laisser les choses se passer comme ça. Elle banda ses muscles pour maintenir autant qu'elle le pouvait son adversaire au sol, une jambe de chaque côté de la femme.

Mais Larxene était plus lourde et plus puissante qu'elle : elle ne tarda pas à réussir à se retourner sur le dos et fit un large mouvement de bras pour frapper Lixae avec son arme. La jeune fille se pencha en arrière pour éviter le coup, perdant ainsi un peu de son emprise sur la Nymphe qui en profita pour tenter de se mettre en position assise. Mais la Numéro XIV plongea une nouvelle fois en avant et la repoussa avec force sur le sol, dos plaqué contre le dallage froid de la salle.

« Son arme…il faut que je lui choppe son arme ! » songea Lixae avec excitation en voyant qu'elle menait la danse.

Il fallait qu'elle immobilise Larxene. Elle lui plaqua un bras juste au dessous du cou et pesa dessus pour l'empêcher de se redresser tandis que son autre bras, étendu sur le côté, tâtonnait pour tenter d'attraper au passage l'arme que la femme continuait d'agiter dans l'espoir de frapper son adversaire. N'arrivant pas à ses fins, Lixae se releva un peu pour avoir une meilleure position, laissant immédiatement bien plus de marge de manœuvre à Larxene qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

La Numéro XII profita de cette inattention pour se débattre de plus belle, et Lixae se dépêcha de se replacer au dessus d'elle pour la retenir contre le sol sous son poid. Mais Larxene se redressa alors avec force et lui envoya un coup de tête en plein visage. Lixae bascula en arrière tandis que la douleur explosait dans la région centrale de son visage et Larxene, d'un dernier coup de reins, se remit en position assise brusquement, faisant tomber au sol la jeune fille qui ne put se rattraper, les mains plaquées sur le visage. La Nymphe se remit debout, haletante et bien remontée.

-Sale peste ! lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle profita de ce que la Numéro XIV était avachie au sol pour reprendre son souffle et retrouver son calme. Elle ne pourrait pas lui mettre la correction qu'elle méritait si elle se laissait aller à des accès de colère.

Mais pour le moment, « la peste » ne semblait guère s'inquiéter de ce que se préparait à lui faire son adversaire. Elle était restée à moitié couchée sur le sol, une main à hauteur de visage, les yeux rivés dessus.

Tétanisée, elle regardait sa main recouverte de sang dont elle avait également le visage barbouillé à cause de son nez blessé. Elle regardait sa main et elle voyait le sang, le sang si rouge et visqueux dont quelques gouttes s'écoulaient entre ses doigts, laissant une traînée écarlate sur leur passage, une traînée qui lui semblait énorme et comme rampante sur sa peau.

« Oh non, pas ça… »

Malgré la peur et le dégoût qu'elle ressentait, Lixae pouvait sentir ses mains devenir moites sous le coup de l'émotion et elle savait qu'elle devait avoir la pâleur d'un cadavre. Elle n'avait pas atteint le degré de terreur qu'il était arrivé à Elia de ressentir lorsqu'elle subissait telle vue du sang suintant d'une plaie, mais elle se sentait assez mal pour se foutre de ce que devaient penser les deux autres membres de l'Organisation en la voyant traîner sur le sol, incapable de se reprendre.

Cela empira lorsqu'elle sentit le sang s'écouler de son nez et dévaler ses lèvres et son menton avant de s'écraser au sol en grosses gouttes. Elle en sentit le goût dans sa bouche et Lixae lâcha totalement prise.

Elle se retira des commandes du corps, cherchant par tous les moyens à s'éloigner le plus possible de ce liquide rouge et poisseux qui la rendait malade.

Ce fut donc Alix qui reprit les commandes, un peu déboussolée avec tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle récupéra néanmoins vite ses esprits, se releva en écrasant les gouttes de sang qui avaient tâché le sol blanc de la salle et partit rapidement en direction de la sortie, ignorant totalement Larxene qui lui criait de revenir parce que le combat n'était pas terminé. Elle sortit et claqua la porte derrière elle, abandonnant une Larxene grandement irritée et un Marluxia qui avait un petit sourire sur le visage.

La Nymphe pesta et se tapa le front d'une main en signe d'exaspération avant de marcher en direction de Marluxia et de lâcher avec mauvaise humeur sa barre de métal qui lui était devenue inutile.

-Calme toi, fit le Numéro XI en voyant sa collègue sur les nerfs.

-Le combat n'était pas fini ! cracha Larxene. À quoi ça sert de commencer si c'est pour même pas aller jusqu'au bout ?

-Le combat était terminé, la contredit Marluxia avec beaucoup de calme. Ton coup de tête l'a bien refroidie et amochée. Elle n'aurait pas continué.

La blonde s'agita encore pendant quelques instants sous les yeux de Marluxia qui lui attendait dos au mur qu'elle se calme. Ce qu'elle sembla réussir à faire, à peu près.

-Bon. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? interrogea la Nymphe.

-Rien. On attend. Les choses se feront bien assez vite toutes seules.

-Ça, c'est toi qui le dis.

Larxene recommença à hausser le ton, semblant se rappeler brutalement de ce qui l'avait irritée quelques instants plus tôt.

-Non mais tu as vu son niveau ? ! Elle n'a même pas réussi à me toucher une seule fois avec son arme !

-Elle t'a quand même maintenue au sol pendant quelques secondes, fit Marluxia avec un petit sourire et une lueur légèrement moqueuse dans les yeux.

La Numéro XII émit un petit bruit d'irritation.

-Tu parles. Elle m'a prise par surprise, c'est tout. Franchement, tu appelles ça une technique de combat, toi ?

-Non, bien sûr. Il est évident que l'entraînement qu'elle a reçu jusqu'à présent était inapproprié. Xemnas m'a l'air de bien mal choisir ceux à qui il confie les nouveaux membres. Pas étonnant que leur niveau soit si faible, ensuite.

-Là, c'était plus que faible.

-Sans doute. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, les choses ne vont pas tarder à changer, ici.

Larxene laissa un petit sourire étirer lentement ses lèvres fines.

-Et j'imagine que tu vas y être pour quelque chose, dans ce changement ?

Marluxia sourit à son tour, une réponse tout à fait claire.

La Nymphe croisa les bras.

-Je te suis tout à fait favorable, tu le sais, Marluxia. Mais j'espère également que tu es bien conscient de ceci : si Xemnas te tombe dessus, je donne pas cher de ta peau. Et de la mienne, en passant.

-Douterais tu de mes aptitudes – physiques ou intellectuelles – à lui tenir tête ? fit le Numéro XI avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Larxene, qui s'était déjà éloignée un peu pour quitter la salle d'entraînement, se retourna et, d'un regard aussi plein de sous-entendus que le sourire de Marluxia quelques instants plus tôt, le détailla de haut en bas.

-Ouais…peut être bien que tu serais de taille à lui tenir tête. Physiquement, du moins. Et c'est un spectacle qui doit valoir le coup d'œil.

Elle se détourna avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres et s'éloigna.

Marluxia la regarda s'en aller, une lueur amusée dans les yeux, et ne tarda pas à suivre le même chemin, n'ayant plus rien à faire en salle d'entraînement.

* * *

Alix pesta tout en entrant dans sa chambre, une main plaquée contre son nez qui dégoulinait de sang. Elle n'avait pas mal – ce qui l'étonnait – mais quelques gouttes de sang coulaient de son menton et de ses doigts et elle espérait qu'elle n'en avait pas semé tout du long jusqu'à sa chambre.

Tout ça à cause de cette pimbêche de Lixae ! Elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait se battre, qu'elle ne voulait pas céder sa place, et qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ faisait, _elle_ ? _Elle_ lui prenait de force les commandes du corps, une fois de plus !

Alix avait bien essayé de lutter, de garder le contrôle, mais c'était peine perdue : elle était trop faible par rapport à Lixae. Et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire « ouf » elle avait été rétrogradée au rang de spectatrice. Et pour quel spectacle ! Lixae avait insisté pour se battre, mais elle n'avait pas fait la mariole pendant bien longtemps. Elle n'avait pas tardé à abandonner son arme et à y aller à mains nues – ce qui n'était pas le but d'un tel entraînement. Ça n'avait pas été glorieux. Lixae avait réussi à maintenir au sol Larxene quelques instants, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de morfler ensuite : avant même qu'elle ait compris ce qui lui arrivait, la Numéro XII lui avait envoyé un coup de tête en pleine figure qui l'avait bien secouée. Alix avait senti une vague de douleur la submerger pendant quelques secondes, comme si c'était elle qui avait été frappée. La douleur, bien qu'intense au départ, n'était pas restée bien longtemps. Pas autant que ce qu'elle aurait ressenti si elle avait été elle même aux commandes du corps. Ce qui l'étonnait grandement. Lixae et elle partageaient le même corps, alors si ce dernier prenait des coups, ne devraient-elles pas ressentir toutes deux la même douleur ?

Alix n'avait pas de véritable réponse à cette question et il n'était certainement pas le moment de s'interroger de cette manière.

Elle se dirigea en courant à moitié vers sa salle de bain et se pencha par dessus le lavabo pour se rincer. Le fond du lavabo se teinta de rouge, l'eau écarlate disparaissant au fur et à mesure dans le siphon. Tandis qu'elle se frottait précautionneusement le nez, elle pouvait entendre les gémissements de douleur de Lixae. Toujours un peu remontée contre _elle_ pour l'avoir une fois de plus virer des commandes du corps, Alix s'énerva en l'entendant.

-Je t'avais dit de me laisser faire, lui reprocha-t-elle, certaine que ça la ferait réagir.

Il y eut réaction, mais pas celle à laquelle elle s'attendait.

-_Oooh…enl-enlève moi ce sang…y en a par-partout…enlève le ! _

Alix fut déstabilisée par le ton alarmé et angoissé de Lixae.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça a déjà arrêté de saigner. C'est surprenant d'ailleurs, fit la Numéro XIV en tâtant le bout de son nez de l'index.

Lixae ne le voyait pas de cette façon.

-_Non ! ! Y en a partout, j'te dis. Oh merde…merde…_

Alix restait de plus en plus perplexe en écoutant sa colocataire. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle semblait paniquée. Alix pouvait sentir sa…sa…

« Sa peur ? »

-_V…Vire le !_

-Mais regarde ! Regarde ! Y en a plus ! s'exclama Alix. Le lavabo est lavé, et on ne saigne plus…Où est-ce que tu vas me le chercher ? !

Lixae ne répondit pas et il sembla à Alix qu'elle tentait de se calmer, d'abandonner sa respiration hachée pour retrouver son souffle normal. Au bout d'un moment, il lui sembla que Lixae avait reprit quelque peu ses esprits.

Elle se risqua à demander :

-Ça va ?

Alix entendit sa colocataire prendre trois profondes inspirations.

-_Ça va. Je crois._

Et bien tant mieux. Et puisque ça allait mieux, Alix allait maintenant pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle pensait en face.

-Je t'avais bien dit de me laisser faire, fit-elle, calme en apparence, mais énervée à l'intérieur.

-_Quoi ? _demanda Lixae qui avait de la peine à accrocher la conversation, l'esprit encore un peu engourdi par la peur vivace qu'elle avait ressentie.

-T'aurais pas dû me prendre comme ça les commandes du corps. Je t'avais dit de me laisser faire.

Lixae sembla soudainement et miraculeusement reprendre du poil de la bête.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? Me fais pas la morale, _fit-elle vivement.

-Je crois que je le peux. J'ai dit que je voulais bien qu'on coopère pour lutter contre le Mur, mais faut pas pousser trop loin non plus.

-_T'entends quoi par là ? _fit Lixae qui s'échauffait, les nerfs visiblement à fleur de peau.

-Que tu n'avais pas à agir comme ça parce que ça te chantait. J'ai mon mot à dire, moi aussi.

-_Tsss ! Tu vas pas commencer avec ça._

-Bien sûr que si !

-_Hého, écoute…ça faisait je sais pas combien de temps que j'étais bloquée de l'autre côté du Mur et que je me parlais à moi même pour pas péter un câble. J'avais juste envie de me dégourdir un peu les jambes, j'ai le droit, non ?_

Alix poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas attendre cinq minutes que je termine le combat contre Larxene ? Vraiment pas ?

-_T'es gentille mais…non. J'en avais marre. Et de toute manière, je vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat._

-Laisse moi t'éclairer. De un, parce que tu m'as pris les commandes du corps alors que je t'ai clairement fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas. De deux, parce que jamais j'arriverai à prouver aux autres que j'ai fait des progrès depuis mon arrivée dans l'Organisation si tu continues comme ça.

-_Ouais, ben je veux pas te froisser, mais d'après ce que j'en ai vu, t'étais pas sur le point de prouver quoi que ce soit, mais plutôt de prendre une raclée._

Alix s'énerva et sortit de la salle de bain à grandes enjambées.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, là ! Qui est celle qui s'est pris une raclée, entre nous deux ? Toi, il me semble.

-_Tu n'aurais pas gagné même si tu avais continué alors ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, _répondit Lixae avec acidité.

-Je n'aurais peut être pas gagné, mais au moins j'aurais essayé, rétorqua Alix. Et je ne me serais certainement pas effondrée parce que j'avais trois gouttes de sang qui me coulaient du nez.

Cette réflexion laissa Lixae bouche bée et pantoise, les mots coincés dans sa gorge.

-_Qu…quoi ? _fit-elle en déglutissant péniblement. _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je me suis pas…_

-Arrête ! la coupa Alix, irritée que Lixae la contredise sur quelque chose qui était évident. Tu crois quand même pas que tu vas m'avoir comme ça ? Ça se voit tellement…

-_Qu'est-ce qui se voit tellement ? _tenta Lixae, mal assurée et ne sachant pas comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

-Mais tu le sais très bien. Ta trouille du sang. Je me trompe ?

Lixae garda le silence pendant quelques instants, et Alix attendit qu'elle se manifeste à nouveau.

_-Tu…t'as pas intérêt à le dire à qui que ce soit, _fit-elle avec difficulté.

Alix croisa les bras.

-J'ai pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit à personne…pour le moment. Mais…si tu continues à m'ennuyer et à n'en faire qu'à ta tête, peut être bien que…

Alix laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens et Lixae eut une vive réaction.

-_C'est dégueulasse d'utiliser la peur des autres comme moyen de pression ! J'te jure, si tu fais ça…_

-Calme toi. Je ne disais pas ça sérieusement.

-_Ah ouais ? Ben ça m'en avait tout l'air, pourtant. J't'assure que si tu me fais un coup pareil…_

Alix fronça les sourcils.

-Ne me menace pas. Ça ne te mènera à rien, de toute manière.

-_Quoi ? ! C'est moi qui menace, ici ? ! Tu te souviens de ce que t'as dit, juste avant ?_

-J'ai _dit_ que je ne le pensais pas. Ne prend pas tout au pied de la lettre comme ça. Je peux blaguer moi aussi, tu sais.

-_Ouais, ben t'as vraiment un humour tordu, je peux te le dire, _déclara Lixae sur un ton agressif.

Elle avait de la peine à contenir sa colère. Non seulement elle s'était grillée elle même et avait révélé sa peur du sang, mais en plus voilà qu'Alix se permettait de lui faire la morale ! Elle sentit une bouffée de colère monter en elle. Alix la cherchait ? Ah ! Bah elle allait la trouver !

-_Tu sais quoi, Alix ? Ça valait mieux pour toi que j'aie pris les commandes, vu comme t'étais partie. T'es une telle merde au combat que tu te serais payée la honte internationale si j'étais pas intervenue._

-Tu sais quoi, Lixae ? fit Alix, reprenant les mots de sa colocataire pour l'énerver. Heureusement que t'es intervenue, comme ça, tout le monde sait maintenant que tu chiales de trouille dès que trois gouttes de sang te sortent du nez. Moi au moins j'ai pas peur de quelque chose qui est à l'intérieur de mon corps et sans quoi je ne pourrais pas vivre !

À peine sa tirade venimeuse expédiée, Alix se prépara déjà à répondre aux prochaines inepties que Lixae n'allait pas manquer de lui sortir.

Mais tandis qu'elle préparait ses répliques, une douleur lancinante lui vrilla la tête, plus forte que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà pu ressentir. Elle lâcha un cri de souffrance et se courba en deux, les mains compressant ses tempes. Incapable de plus penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur qui lui vrillait littéralement le crâne en deux, elle n'entendit pas Lixae qui l'appelait, toute trace de colère disparue de sa voix et remplacée par l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait.

-_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Alix ?!_

Lixae ne reçut aucune réponse si ce n'étaient les plaintes de souffrance de la Numéro XIV.

Puis, à sa grande horreur, Alix _disparut_.

En moins d'une demi seconde, Lixae perdit tout contact avec elle, et il n'y avait plus que le Mur et elle, plus que le Mur et Lixae, comme s'il avait englouti Alix.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut au tour de Lixae de se retrouver la tête pleine d'un feu d'artifice douloureux. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas crier mais elle ne put garder le silence bien longtemps. Ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle s'effondra au sol lourdement, incapable de rester même assise. Elle resta allongée par terre sur le dos, se tordant de douleur, les vagues de souffrance se succédant les unes après les autres. Les mains agrippées à ses tempes comme si elle aurait pu comprimer la douleur, les secondes passaient comme des heures. Finalement, après près de deux minutes d'élancées dans son crâne, la douleur diminua un peu, suffisamment pour lui permettre de commencer à se redresser. Les mains toujours crispées sur son visage, elle se retourna lentement sur le côté avant de se retrouver à genoux sur le sol, le front collé par terre, cherchant quelque réconfort dans la froideur des dalles blanches. Mâchoires crispées, elle attendit quelques instants dans cette position, les poings fermés et les ongles lui rentrant dans la paume des mains, sentant peu à peu les vagues de douleur diminuer en intensité. Lorsque la douleur lui sembla devenir un peu plus acceptable, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se mit debout. Mauvaise idée: à peine se fut-elle redressée qu'elle fut prise de fortes nausées. Elle décida de ne pas en tenir compte et fit quelques pas en avant. Bien mal lui en prit: elle sentit son estomac se soulever. Elle réussit à ne pas vomir, mais son envie d'avancer avait été sévèrement réprimée. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre. Il se passait quelque chose de grave et il fallait agir avant que quoi que ce soit d'irréversible ne se produise.

Elle se mit à marcher, et chaque pas vacillant qu'elle faisait ravivait la douleur dans sa tête. Lixae sortit de la chambre et se retrouva dans le couloir vide. Personne à l'horizon alors qu'elle avait justement un besoin d'aide impératif. Elle sentait la masse du Mur peser sur elle et contre son esprit, prêt à l'emporter à tout moment.

Elle ne pourrait pas résister longtemps.

Son esprit embrumé réussit à se fixer comme objectif de rejoindre la chambre la plus proche pour demander de l'aide à son occupant. Si occupant il y avait.

Elle avança, les jambes en coton, s'appuyant d'une main contre le mur du couloir. Elle fit quelques mètres avec difficulté (la première porte qu'elle croisa était fermée et personne ne vint lui ouvrir), puis la douleur explosa une nouvelle fois et elle ne put rester debout. Elle se retrouva une fois de plus à moitié écroulée par terre, incapable de penser correctement ou même de se tenir droite. Si le mur du couloir derrière elle ne soutenait pas son dos, elle aurait fini couchée au milieu dudit couloir. Elle resta prostrée au pied du mur blanc, la tête entre les mains, yeux fermés, pendant de longues minutes. Elle n'entendit ni ne vit venir quelqu'un. Il fallut qu'on l'appelle fortement pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit une haute et imposante silhouette qui lui faisait face.

Lixae ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais son esprit malmené trouva très difficile de former des phrases cohérentes. Ses pensées elle-même n'avaient plus de sens. Elle ne réussit qu'à prononcer deux mots.

-Aidez moi.

Lexeaus se baissa pour se mettre au niveau de la fille écroulée, l'air impassible.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Lixae voulut répondre que son crâne n'allait pas tarder à se fendre en deux, mais il lui était impossible de former une aussi longue phrase en ce moment.

-Mal…ma tête, fit-elle en le regardant, espérant lui faire comprendre par le regard qu'elle était bien incapable de même se bouger.

Elle ne put garder bien longtemps les yeux levés vers le visage du Numéro V car un nouvel éclair lancinant lui fit baisser automatiquement la tête vers le sol.

Lexeaus prit les choses en main.

-Viens.

Il la saisit à l'épaule et au bras pour l'aider à se relever mais il se rendit vite compte que cela ne suffirait pas: elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Lexeaus prit rapidement une décision. Quand un membre de l'Organisation était blessé ou en trop mauvais état pour bouger tout seul, un autre avait le devoir de l'amener là où il pourrait être soigné, à savoir l'infirmerie.

Le Numéro V saisit la jeune fille et la mit en travers de son épaule. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher, il l'amènerait lui à l'infirmerie. Devinant qu'il fallait faire au plus vite, Lexeaus ouvrit un portail de Ténèbres et s'y engouffra, Lixae sur son épaule et pour qui tout commençait déjà à devenir sombre.

________________________________________________________________________

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus, un !

L'était plus long que le dernier, et je pense un peu plus prenant aussi XD

J'espère que j'ai pas trop foiré les scènes de « combat », parce que c'est pas vraiment mon truc.

Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas mettre trop long à venir vu qu'il a lui aussi une longueur un peu moins importante que la plupart de mes chap'.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu^^

**Réponse à la review anonyme:**

-**Soanne 5.9:**

Ahaa…que peut-il bien avoir derrière la porte ?^^ Suspens suspens XD

Hum…Bon, Alix n'est pas en état de répondre elle-même, alors je le fais à sa place^^ Contre Larxene, Alix a pas trop assuré, faut l'avouer XD Faut dire que la Numéro XII a de l'expérience, et pas qu'un peu !

Quant à Lixae, elle parle beaucoup, mais c'est pas forcément plus glorieux XD

Mh…si tu aimes bien les « histoires de tortures mentales » tu devrais aimer la suite de la fic XD

Toujours ravie de voir que mes chapitres te plaisent^^ Merci de me lire, en tout cas ! (*donne un gros cookies en remerciement*)

J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu^^

A la prochaine !^^


	36. Interrogations

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 36:** Interrogations

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

* * *

-Comment ça marche, ce truc ?

Demyx marmonnait, perplexe. Il se trouvait seul dans la petite salle de musculation. Il avait commencé à s'entraîner puis, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il s'était arrêté et, transpirant, s'était laissé tomber sur une des machines de musculation qui n'avait guère apprécié qu'un tel poids lui tombe dessus aussi soudainement. La machine avait bronché et Demyx se retrouvait à présent avec un boulon ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait fortement en main. Si cette pièce s'était détachée de la machine, il valait mieux que Demyx trouve vite comment la remettre en place. Déjà que les plus jeunes membres de l'Organisation n'avaient pas le droit de toucher aux machines de musculation…Et voilà qu'il en fichait une en l'air.

-Bon, c'est pas comme si c'était ma faute, disait à voix basse Demyx pour lui-même. J'ai juste voulu m'_asseoir_ sur la machine, pas l'essayer.

D'accord, il aurait pu s'asseoir plus délicatement, mais il était crevé et à bout de souffle.

-C'est pas solide, leurs machins…

Ça donnait envie de s'entraîner dessus.

Demyx tourna autour de la machine, la pièce fugueuse entre les doigts.

-Peut être ici…non, là…fit-il tandis qu'il cherchait un endroit où coincé la pièce en désespoir de cause.

Il était tellement pris par ces problèmes d'ordre mécaniques qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et quelqu'un pénétrer dans la pièce.

-Dem' ?

Le musicien sursauta.

-Oh…c'est toi, Axel.

-Ben ouais, c'est moi. T'attendais qui ? fit le Numéro VIII tout en s'approchant de Demyx. À quoi tu joues, à tourner en rond autour de cette machine ?

-Euh…à rien du tout, dit précipitamment le musicien en se redressant et en cachant la pièce fugueuse dans son poing. Mais au fait, t'es en retard toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? J'ai dû commencer l'entraînement sans toi.

Axel se gratta la tête, l'air un peu embêté.

-Ouais, je sais. Mais j'avais une bonne raison d'être en retard.

-Ah ? Et c'était quoi, cette bonne raison ? demanda le musicien, curieux.

Axel croisa son regard et ne le lâcha plus, sérieux pour une fois.

-Tu devrais aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'infirmerie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Demyx était penché au dessus d'un des lits de l'infirmerie sur lequel la Numéro XIV avait été allongée. Elle paraissait dormir, mais cette soudaine fatigue n'avait rien de naturel.

-Ôte toi de là, Numéro IX, grogna Vexen avec mécontentement tout en poussant le jeune homme sur le côté.

Demyx se tint tranquille, ne souhaitant pas se faire virer de l'infirmerie. Vexen n'avait déjà pas été ravi de le voir débarquer dans son infirmerie sans prévenir avec un couloir de Ténèbres. « À quoi cela sert-il que je ferme la porte à clé si tous ces néophytes ne se gênent pas pour entrer d'une autre manière ? » s'était plaint le Numéro IV à voix haute tout en s'activant dans la pièce. Avec son entrée ratée, Demyx avait tout intérêt à ne pas rester dans les pattes du scientifique. Mais il avait beau faire preuve de bonne volonté, il brûlait de poser les milles et une questions qui lui tournaient en rond dans la tête. Il ne comprenait pas. On ne l'avait pas mis au courant de ce qui était arrivé à son amie, et ça l'inquiétait. Il réussit néanmoins à garder le silence, planté immobile d'un côté du lit sur lequel reposait la Numéro XIV, tandis que Vexen s'activait tout autour.

Un nouveau portail de Ténèbres s'ouvrit soudainement au milieu de la pièce et le scientifique se tourna vivement dans sa direction, prêt à incendier le ou les nouveaux venus. Il referma néanmoins sa bouche lorsque ce furent Xemnas et Lexeaus qui sortirent du portail.

-Numéro IV, fit Xemnas tout en s'avançant aux côtés de Vexen qui le salua d'un rapide signe de tête.

Les yeux du Supérieur croisèrent ceux du musicien qui se raidit un peu face au regard doré.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Numéro IX, fit sèchement le Supérieur.

Vexen sauta sur l'occasion.

-Ah ! Merci de le faire remarquer, Supérieur. Je trouve d'ailleurs ceci tout bonnement inacceptable: ces néophytes se permettent d'entrer et sortir de l'infirmerie sans permission. Tenez, prenez Numéro VIII, par exemple. Tout à l'heure, il a…

-Suffit, Numéro IV. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, le coupa Xemnas. Pour le moment, je veux savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé, fit-il en désignant d'un signe de tête la Nobody inconsciente.

-Difficile à dire, déclara Vexen. C'est Numéro V qui l'a ramenée ici. Elle avait déjà perdu conscience.

Xemnas se tourna vers Lexeaus, désirant en savoir plus.

-Je l'ai trouvée près des chambres. Elle ne pouvait plus marcher. Elle semblait avoir très mal à la tête.

Le Supérieur regarda Vexen. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

-Rien n'indique pour le moment qu'elle ait subit un quelconque choc physique. Bien sûr, elle a pu se cogner la tête, mais réussir à se mettre dans cet état ? C'est encore un mystère, pour le moment.

Demyx s'éloigna un peu. Les trois autres ne lui prêtaient plus aucune attention et il semblait clair qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse à ses questions pour le moment. Il sortit lentement de l'infirmerie et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, coupant court au son des paroles qu'échangeaient les autres dans la pièce, avant de se mettre à marcher dans le couloir. Normalement il aurait dû retourner continuer son entraînement, mais c'était chose tout à fait impensable actuellement. Il n'avait pas du tout la tête à aller faire ses exercices quotidiens. Pas après les avoir vues dans cet état. Il décida donc de retourner dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé il s'allongea sur son lit, dos contre le matelas, un peu perdu. Il se dit qu'il allait écouter un peu de musique pour se changer les idées, mais il n'en eut pas le courage. D'habitude il lui suffisait de se visser les écouteurs sur les oreilles et écouter quelques notes pour que la musique l'emporte. Cette fois, ça ne marcherait pas. Il était trop tourneboulé par les derniers évènements.

Il s'était donc contenté de rester allongé sur son lit, ruminant ses sombres pensées.

Voir la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir peu après avait été une surprise, surprise légèrement teintée d'appréhension: il avait cru que c'était le Supérieur qui, après s'être rendu compte d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il n'était pas allé s'entraîner, était venu lui passer un savon. Mais ce n'était qu'Axel.

Demyx se redressa sur son lit, regardant le Numéro VIII fermer la porte derrière lui et s'avancer dans la pièce avant de tirer la chaise du bureau du musicien et de s'asseoir dessus. Il avait l'air fatigué et transpirait un peu.

Demyx ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu le voir. De toute manière, il fallait l'avouer, pour le moment, ça lui était un peu égal. Le musicien ne pipait mot, se contentant de regarder dans le vague, couché sur son lit, et ce fut Axel qui parla le premier.

-Tu vas bien ?

Tiens ? Serait-ce l'ombre de l'inquiétude que Demyx avait perçu dans le ton du Numéro VIII ? Assez improbable. D'habitude, Axel ne montrait guère de véritable intérêt pour les états d'esprit des autres.

-Ça va. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que t'es pas revenu à l'entraînement. Je m'demandais où t'étais passé.

Demyx se retourna sur le ventre et répondit, sa voix un peu étouffée car il avait le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller.

-J'avais pas la tête à aller faire des pompes.

-Ouais…je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Le Numéro VIII croisa les bras derrière la tête et, les pieds prenant appui sur le bureau du musicien, se balança sur sa chaise.

-T'as été les voir ?

-…Oui.

-Et alors ?

-Alors rien. J'ai rien pu savoir. Le Supérieur n'avait pas l'air ravi que je me trouve à l'infirmerie.

Demyx poussa un profond soupir.

-Dis moi…comment ça se fait que t'aies été au courant de ce qui s'était passé ? demanda le Numéro IX en tournant sa tête posée sur l'oreiller en direction d'Axel.

Ce dernier laissa s'étirer un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-J'emmerdais Vexen.

Ces paroles détournèrent quelques instants Demyx de ses sombres pensées.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-J'étais entré dans l'infirmerie sans son accord, en empruntant un couloir de Ténèbres. Je cherchais du sparadrap, et franchement, selon moi, pour un bout de sparadrap, je crois pas qu'il faille l'autorisation d'un des « supérieurs ». Pas de bol, lui, il est arrivé entre temps et il a commencé à m'engueuler. J'en ai profité pour lui dire ce que je pensais de ses histoires de néophytes et de soit disant supérieurs hiérarchiques. Puis Lexeaus est arrivé en portant Alix ou Lixae. Après ça, je suis parti et je t'ai rejoint dans la salle d'entraînement.

-Mais elles étaient comment, Alix et Lixae ?

-Comment ? Dans les vapes. Évanouies, il me semble. Quant à savoir ce qui a bien pu leur arriver, j'en ai aucune idée.

Demyx garda le silence. Lui pensait savoir ce qui avait pu se passer. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire par Lexeaus et d'après ce qu'avait déclaré Vexen, il lui semblait tout à fait probable de penser que le Mur avait fait des siennes. Et cette fois ci, les conséquences risquaient d'être dramatiques. Le pire dans tout cela étant que Demyx ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger ça.

Axel sembla sentir le tourment du Numéro IX.

-T'en fais pas, lui dit-il. Ça va s'arranger.

-Comment tu peux en être sûr ? Ce n'est pas un simple évanouissement, c'est certain.

-Ben, si elles dorment deux jours de suite, c'est pas la mer à boire. Xigbar nous a bien fait le coup, une fois.

-Oui, mais lui c'était parce qu'il cuvait son vin.

-Je sais. J'essaie juste de te distraire un peu.

-Merci, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

Rien. Axel avait beau y mettre du sien, Demyx ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête l'image de son amie inconsciente, allongée sur le lit. Cela semblait ne pas convenir au Numéro VIII.

-Écoute, Dem', fit le roux en cessant de se balancer sur sa chaise et en replaçant ses pieds au sol, ça sert à rien de te prendre la tête avec ça. Pour le moment tu peux rien y faire, alors oublie.

-Facile à dire, se plaignit le musicien. Si Roxas était mal en point comme ça, tu crois pas que ça te perturberait ?

Demyx savait à quel point les deux Nobodys étaient proches et, en disant cela, il savait qu'il devait s'attendre à une vive réaction. À sa surprise, Axel ne répondit pas directement à sa question.

-Tu penses pas si bien dire, en parlant de lui.

-Hein ?

-Roxas. Il est bizarre ces jours.

Le Numéro IX s'assit à genoux sur son lit, intrigué.

-Comment ça, « bizarre » ?

Axel croisa les bras.

-Je sais pas. Il me semble pas très…présent. J'ai l'impression qu'il a tout le temps la tête ailleurs: je lui parle et il ne me répond pas. Comme s'il me prêtait plus attention.

-C'est juste une phase, proposa Demyx en haussant les épaules. Ça lui arrive de se montrer un peu distant. C'est pas la première fois.

-Peut être, mais c'est vraiment gonflant. En plus, comme il me parle pas, je peux pas savoir _pourquoi_ il est comme ça.

-Vous vous êtes pas disputé ou quelque chose du genre ?

Axel le regarda l'air de penser: « non mais vraiment, Demyx… ». Jamais les Numéros VIII et XIII ne se disputaient. Ils étaient bien trop liés pour ça. Ou il semblait en être ainsi, du moins.

-Y a rien eu de particulier. Pas de sujets de discussion qui fâchent, ni rien…C'est un vrai mystère.

Et il se remit à se balancer sur sa chaise, bras croisés derrière la nuque, regard dirigé vers le plafond. Demyx pensa qu'il n'avait plus envie de s'attarder sur le sujet. Il était rare qu'Axel dise ce qu'il avait sur le cœur (façon de parler), et là, cette histoire avec Roxas, bien que sûrement sans importance, avait l'air de le travailler sérieusement. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, le musicien changea de sujet de conversation, cela lui permettant aussi de penser à autre chose qu'à ses amies en mauvaise posture. Il s'assit confortablement sur son lit et commença à parler.

-L'autre jour, avec Alix, on est allé à la Cité du Crépuscule. Là bas, on a…

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'air amusé et un peu moqueur qu'affichait Axel.

-Quoi ? fit-il, ne comprenant pas.

-La Cité du Crépuscule, hein ? Sympa le rendez vous. Tu t'es bien débrouillé, sans mon aide, Demyx.

Ce dernier pris un air exaspéré.

-Arrête avec ça ! On était là bas pour lui acheter des chaussures de sport et lui montrer comment passer d'un monde à l'autre grâce aux couloirs de Ténèbres.

-Bon, bon, t'énerve pas. Allez, vas-y…Raconte ce que vous avez fait, puisque ça semble si important.

Demyx reprit.

-…donc…on est allé à la Cité du Crépuscule et on s'est posé un moment du côté des collines. On a discuté un peu, et on en est arrivé à parler de nos conditions de vie en tant que Nobodys.

-Sympa les conversations.

-Oh, ça va…On en a donc parlé et on en est venu à penser que, au final, on n'aurait pas besoin de rester vivre au Manoir.

En entendant cela, Axel perdit l'air amusé qu'il avait affiché jusqu'à présent. Le voir redevenir sérieux de cette manière n'étonna pas vraiment Demyx. Ce qu'il venait d'annoncer était après tout assez surprenant.

Le musicien continua sur sa lancée, pas mécontent que le Numéro VIII l'écoute attentivement pour une fois.

-On s'est dit que en fait, rien ne nous oblige vraiment à rester ici, coupés du reste des mondes. Si on le voulait, on pourrait aller vivre ailleurs, dans un monde un peu plus accueillant. Qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche vraiment, hein ?

-Dans l'immédiat ? Xemnas, répondit Axel avec une grimace.

-Oui, bon, d'accord, Xemnas est un obstacle vu que c'est lui qui décide de tout ce qu'on fait. Mais à part lui ? Qu'est-ce qui nous empêcherait d'aller nous mêler aux habitants des autres mondes et de vivre parmi eux ?

-Notre nature de Nobodys.

Demyx secoua a tête négativement.

-Non, pas à mon avis. C'est comme je l'ai dit à Alix. Elle et moi on a passé des heures à côtoyer les autres - ceux qui ont leur cœur - et à aucun moment ils ne se sont doutés de quoi que ce soit concernant notre condition particulière. Ils ne savent sans doute même pas que les Nobodys existent ! On peut passer inaperçus parmi eus… Ça vaudrait pas la peine d'essayer de vivre avec les autres ? Pourquoi on reste de notre côté ? On n'a pas à s'isoler comme ça.

Axel lâcha un petit rire et le fixa d'un air condescendant.

-Quoi ? Tu veux fuguer ? Parce que Xemnas ne vous laissera jamais aller vous mêler parmi ceux qui ont des cœurs. Le seul moyen que t'aurais de vivre ailleurs qu'ici, ce serait de te casser discrètement du Manoir. Je te souhaite bien du courage. Et si tu te fais chopper en pleine fuite, autant te le dire tout de suite, t'es cuit.

-J'ai pas parlé de fugue, marmonna Demyx.

-Alors pourquoi tu divagues là-dessus ? Te prends pas la tête avec ça. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Axel se pencha en avant sur sa chaise et soutint le regard de Demyx.

-Parce que Xemnas n'est pas tant que ça dans le faux, quand il décide de nous faire rester ici. Alors d'accord, on est loin des autres mondes et on a assez rarement des contacts directs avec les habitants de ces mondes. Et peut être que, comme tu l'as dit, si on en venait à cohabiter avec eux, peut être bien qu'ils ne remarqueraient rien, qu'ils ne verraient pas qu'on n'a pas de cœur….Mais tu parles comme s'ils seraient capables de nous accepter. Et bien tu sais quoi ? Ils accepteraient peut être ce que nous sommes à l'_extérieur_, mais peut être - sans doute - pas ce que nous sommes à l'_intérieur_. Notre apparence est la même que la leur, nous ne les dérangeons donc pas à ce niveau là…Mais s'ils venaient à apprendre que nous ne sommes pas des êtres humains normaux, je crois pas que ça se passerait aussi bien.

-On n'est pas obligé de leur dire qu'on n'a pas de cœur, se défendit Demyx.

-Alors dans ce cas ce ne sera jamais vraiment _nous_ qu'ils accepteront parmi eux. Pour véritablement accepter quelqu'un, tu dois tout connaître de lui. Si tu arrives à passer au-delà de ses défauts ou de sa différence, alors oui, on peut dire que tu l'acceptes entièrement. Mais si les habitants des autres mondes savaient ce que nous sommes vraiment, s'ils étaient au courant de nos différences, nous serions mis de côté. Regardés comme des bêtes de cirque. Nous ne sommes pas comme eux, Demyx. Et ils n'acceptent vraiment que ceux qui leurs sont semblables. Le reste n'est qu'une façade, une apparence, un semblant de tolérance. Alors ne te fixe pas trop sur cette idée de cohabitation. On est mieux ici, entre nous…Entre Nobodys. Vaut mieux pas trop penser à ce que pourrait être notre vie ailleurs. Peut être bien qu'elle serait meilleure si on cachait aux autres ce qu'on est vraiment. Mais je sais pas si vivre avec des gens qui ne nous acceptent qu'en ignorant qui nous sommes au fond est l'idéal. Ça ne me tente pas, à vrai dire.

Axel se tût pendant quelques instants, son regard perdu dans le vague, comme si il avait trop de pensées qui lui tourbillonnaient en même temps dans la tête.

Demyx, lui, était assez déçu par les dires du Numéro VIII. Quoique « déçu » n'était peut être pas le terme le plus approprié. « Surpris » conviendrait sans doute mieux. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'Axel réagirait de cette manière. Il avait imaginé que le Numéro VIII se montrerait favorables aux idées qu'il allait lui présenter. Bizarre…

-Tu…tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda la musicien qui voulait s'assurer qu'Axel ne le menait pas en bateau.

Le Numéro VIII garda le silence pendant quelques instants et Demyx lut sur son visage l'hésitation et le doute pendant une fraction de seconde (à moins qu'il ne l'ait imaginé ?)

-Oui, je le pense, répondit finalement le roux. Crois moi Demyx, mieux vaut pas trop espérer. La déception serait trop grande.

Le Numéro IX ne dit rien et Axel se renfonça contre le dossier de sa chaise, un air neutre sur le visage.

-T'as raison, finit par déclarer le musicien bien qu'au fond il ne perdait pas espoir. Mieux vaut ne pas trop y penser. De toute manière, notre situation actuelle n'est pas si mal que ça. Enfin, ça pourrait être franchement pire.

Axel laissa s'échapper un petit rire sans joie.

-En parlant de changement de situation…Va y avoir du nouveau d'ici peu. Et je crains que ça ne soit pas forcément pour le meilleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Axel jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule comme s'il voulait vérifier que personne ne s'était faufilé dans la chambre à leur insu pendant qu'ils discutaient. Puis il se pencha en avant sur sa chaise et parla.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trois petits coups frappés doucement à la porte.

Vexen poussa un soupir exaspéré.

Il tourna ses feuilles de notes qu'il était en train d'examiner et qu'il avait éparpillées sur un des rares postes de travail de son labo qui n'était pas recouvert de tubes à essais. Ne pouvait-il pas être laissé en paix pendant dix minutes ?! Il venait de quitter les Numéro XIV dans l'infirmerie (comment avaient-elles fait ces deux là pour réussir à se mettre dans un état pareil ? Ces néophytes, quelle plaie !) et était retourné à son laboratoire dans l'espoir de pouvoir continuer ses propres expériences au moins un petit moment. Mais à en juger par les coups contre sa porte, on avait d'autres projets pour lui.

Vexen se dit d'abord qu'il n'allait pas répondre et laisser croire qu'il n'était pas dans son laboratoire. Puis il se dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée: son visiteur risquerait d'insister et, s'il y avait bien quelque chose que le scientifique n'aimait pas, c'était qu'on tambourine à sa porte non-stop alors qu'il essayait de travailler.

Il grogna de mécontentement, résolu à l'idée qu'il lui faudrait subir une nouvelle fois l'interruption de son travail. Avec un peu de chance, la personne s'en irait vite. Soyons optimistes.

-Entrez.

Vexen ne regarda pas immédiatement son visiteur, se contentant de relire distraitement ses notes. Lorsqu'il sentit la présence de l'autre dans son dos, il se retourna sur son tabouret et tomba nez à nez avec le Numéro IX. Nouveau petit soupir d'exaspération de la part du scientifique.

-Que me veux-tu, Numéro IX ? Je te préviens, j'ai beaucoup de travail et guère de temps à t'accorder, déclara Vexen avec froideur.

Demyx hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris.

-Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles d'Alix et de Lixae.

Tiens donc.

-Il n'y a rien de nouveau à signaler, Numéro IX. Pas de changements ni quoi que ce soit d'intéressant.

-...comment vont-elles ? Enfin, je sais qu'elles vont mal, oui, mais sinon ? C'est...grave ? Quand est-ce qu'elles vont reprendre conscience ? insista le musicien.

Le scientifique se détourna et se remit à jeter de brefs coup d'oeil à ses feuilles de notes.

-Difficile à dire. Leur état semble s'être stabilisé. Quant à savoir quand est-ce qu'elles reprendront conscience...Impossible à dire. Je n'en sais pas assez sur ce qui leur est arrivé pour pouvoir fournir un diagnostic complet et exact. Je ne peux que supposer, pour le moment.

Demyx déglutit avec difficulté.

-Oh...fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Il n'avait pas imaginé que Vexen puisse ne pas avoir de réponse véritable à lui donner.

-Au fait, Numéro IX...

Le scientifique se tourna vers le jeune Nobody et ne le lâcha plus du regard.

-...Tu n'aurais pas une idée de ce qui a bien pu leur arriver pour qu'elles se retrouvent dans cet état ? Il me semble que vous vous entendez bien, avec Numéro XIV...Elles ne t'auraient pas fait part d'un quelconque problème de santé ou autre ennui de ce genre ?

Le musicien sentit la pression monter un peu pour lui, et le regard inquisiteur de Vexen n'arrangeait rien.

-Euh...non. Non, elles m'ont rien dit de...de particulier, balbutia le musicien, la gorge sèche. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu leur arriver...Je n'étais pas avec elles quand ça s'est...passé.

-Hum...

Vexen continua de fixer Demyx du regard pendant un moment, le jeune Nobody mal à l'aise et tentant de regarder ailleurs. Finalement, le scientifique lâcha:

-Bon. Puisque tu ne sais rien...Y a-t-il encore quelque chose ou pourrai-je enfin me mettre à mon travail ?

Le ton de Vexen indiquait clairement qu'il estimair avoir assez donné de son temps. Demyx se dépêcha donc de demander:

-Est-ce que je peux aller les voir un moment à l'infirmerie ?

-Que veux-tu y faire ? Que tu ailles les voir ne changera rien à leur état.

-Je sais bien. Je veux juste...tenir compagnie.

-Elles n'auront pas conscience de ta présence.

-Ça ne fait rien. S'il te plait, Vexen...fit le musicien avec un petit air suppliant qui, il l'espérait (sans grand espoir), attendrirait le scientifique.

Le Numéro IV garda le silence pendant quelques instants, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas laisser le gamin aller les voir un moment ? Du moment qu'il n'allait pas fouiller dans les armoires pleines de médicaments, ça ne poserait guère de problème...et en plus, ça lui permettrait de pouvoir enfin se remettre à son travail.

-Très bien, dit enfin Vexen. Tu peux y aller. Mais pas plus de dix minutes. Gare à toi si je te surprends encore là bas une fois ton temps dépassé.

Le visage de Demyx s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

-Merci beaucoup !

-Allez, fiche moi le camp maintenant.

Le musicien obéit et partit moitié marchant moitié courant sous le regard de Vexen qui priait pour qu'il n'heurte aucune de ses expériences au passage. Une fois dans le couloir, Demyx ne se retint plus et courut aussi vite qu'il put jusqu'à atteindre sa destination. Une fois devant la porte de l'infirmerie, il l'ouvrit avec mille précautions, comme s'il craignait de déranger les patientes endormies. Il pénétra dans la chambre en silence, l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie quelques instants plus tôt ( lorsque Vexen lui avait donné la permission d'aller les voir) retombant.

Il s'approcha lentement du lit où se trouvaient ses amies et s'assit sur le bord, n'ayant nulle part ailleurs où se poser, et rester debout alors qu'elles étaient allongées le laissant bizarrement mal à l'aise. Il se pencha un peu pour examiner le visage de la Nobody. Vexen avait raison: rien n'indiquait qu'elles aient pu subir un quelconque choc physique assez puissant pour les mettre dans cet état. Pas un bleu, pas une marque. Certes, elles avaient pu se cogner violemment l'arrière de la tête et s'évanouir, mais Demyx savait de toute manière - il en était sûr - que ce n'était pas un simple accident qui les avait mises dans cet état.

-Excuse moi Alix. Excuse moi Lixae, fit-il, sa voix lui semblant porter bien trop fort dans la pièce silencieuse alors qu'il s'était exprimé doucement. J'ai menti. Je n'ai pas dit à Vexen que je pensais savoir ce qui vous était arrivé. Je ne lui ai pas parlé du Mur, ni à lui ni au Supérieur, comme on avait dit qu'on le ferait.

Oui, Demyx n'en avait pas parlé alors qu'il aurait dû. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Sans doute parce qu'il craignait la réaction du Supérieur lorsqu'il apprendrait que les trois étaient au courant de la menace que représentait le Mur mais qu'ils avaient décidé de n'en faire part à personne. Il risquait d'y avoir de sévères réprimandes. Mais malgré tout, Demyx devrait aller voir Xemnas et tout lui dire. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas à hésiter: s'il voulait pouvoir aider à Alix et Lixae, c'était en allant tout révéler au Supérieur qu'il y arriverait.

« Demain, j'irai, se promit-il. Si elles ne se sont pas réveillées d'ici à demain, j'irais voir le Supérieur. »

Il poussa un petit soupir puis se remit à parler, ne lâchant pas des yeux la Numéro XIV.

-Je sais pas si vous pouvez m'entendre, les filles, mais si c'est le cas…

Il fit une pause, se trouvant un peu bête de continuer à parler comme ça à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait probablement pas l'entendre. Mais on ne savait jamais…

-Il faut vite vous réveiller. Nous allons bientôt être séparés. Axel me l'a dit. Sora se rapproche. Il sera bientôt là, et certains d'entre nous vont devoir quitter le Manoir. D'après Axel, il y a de bonnes chances pour que je sois parmi ceux qui seront envoyés dans notre second QG. Si vous vous réveillez pas, vous allez devoir rester ici. Alors ne tardez pas trop, sinon on risque de ne pas se revoir avant un bon bout de temps. J'préférerais qu'on en arrive pas là.

Le musicien se tut et fixa du regard le visage pâle de la Nobody, tentant de discerner un quelconque changement dans son expression. Rien de nouveau. Demyx soupira à nouveau, maussade et inquiet. Les dix minutes que Vexen lui avaient accordées étaient presque écoulées. Il allait bientôt devoir partir. Il serait volontiers restés plus longtemps, mais il se disait que si le Numéro IV le surprenait à dépasser le temps imparti il risquait de ne plus avoir le droit à l'accès de l'infirmerie. Il se leva donc doucement du lit et, après un dernier regard en direction de l'inconsciente, se détourna et sortit de la pièce.

Les jours à venir risquaient de ne pas être de tout repos.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

Et ben voilà, ça en fait un de plus…(air nostalgique)

Bon alors…chapitre très lent, assez court, le suivant devrait être plus…palpitant. Enfin, c'est pas comme si y allait y avoir la scène d'action du siècle, mais comparé à ce chapitre là, la moindre action passerait pour le summum de l'excitant. Donc, ce chap' 36 (my God, 36 chapitres…) était plein de blabla (et n'était plein que de ça, en fait) mais le chap' suivant sera très important et vous fera peut être pardonner la lenteur de ce celui-ci^^

Au fait, j'ai galéré pour trouver un titre à ce chapitre, je vous dis pas XD En plus, le résultat est minable (ça vaut la peine de se creuser la tête !)

Je remercie une fois de plus tous mes lecteurs et revieweurs pour leur patience, et j'espère que ma fic continuera à plaire !

…le mot de la fin ? A la prochaine !! (hum…j'ai déjà distribué des cookies la dernière fois, qu'est-ce que je vous donne cette fois ?XD…ah, je sais ! Des petits lapins en chocolat..pour fêter Pâques^^ *distribue plein de petits lapins en chocolat…attention aux carries XD*)

Bye bye !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

- **Soanne 5.9:** Et ouais, le chtis Roxy sèche, c'est un mauvais élève XD Mais comme tu dis, au moins il séchait pas pour aller faire n'importe quoi mais pour se plonger dans ses pensées de nature hautement philosophiques (ça y est, je commence à dire des bêtises, c'est la fatigue sans doute XD).

C'est vrai que la peur du sang est quelque chose de bien embêtant…Lixae a peur du sien comme celui des autres, donc c'est pas terrible pour elle XD Mais je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas avoir peur de son sang et uniquement de celui des autres. Quand j'étais petite (3615 my life bonjour), j'ai eu pendant un tout petit moment peur du sang, mais pas du mien: seulement de celui des autres. Ça m'est passé avec le temps, mais je me souviens bien de cette période de ma vie.

Ce qui se trouve derrière la porte ? Hahaa comme tu dis XD Vous en saurez bientôt plus^^

Tant mieux si les cookies t'ont fait plaisir…cette fois, j'ai distribué des lapins de Pâques en chocolat, j'espère que c'est bon aussi lol

Et je suis ravie de voir que tu attends toujours autant la suite de ma fic !

Merci beaucoup pour ta review très sympathique^^

À la prochaine ! (j'dis au revoir aussi de la part d'Alix et Lixae vu qu'elles sont trop dans les vapes pour le moment pour répondre elles même XD)

-**wing sephi :** (ouvre des grands yeux) Yaaah !!! Wing Sephiiii ! Comment que ça me fait trop plaisir de te revoir ici !^^ C'est vrai que c'est peut être même plus agréable de lire des fics sur ce site qui est fait pour plutôt que sur le forum ! En tout cas je suis super contente de voir que tu continues de lire ma fic et de voir qu'elle te plaît^^ J'espère que ça continuera comme ça, malgré la petite baisse de régime dans ce chapitre 36.

Oui, finalement le combat Larxene VS Alix/Lixae eu lieu. Il aura mis un moment à venir, mais il est là XD En effet, l'histoire prend ici un tournant et le chapitre 37 va en rajouter une couche à ce niveau là^^ Faut juste que je le réecrive sur l'ordi, et il sera tout à vous !

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir (de un parce que je vois que tu continues à me lire et de deux parce que ça me permet de prendre un peu des nouvelles comme ça^^)

À la prochaine !!


	37. L'imprévu

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 37:** L'imprévu

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

* * *

_-Lae ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Tu reviens bientôt ?_

_-Ouais._

_-T'as pas intérêt à te défiler._

_-T'inquiète, l'Allumette. J'tiens mes promesses._

_-Tu m'as rien promit du tout, pour le moment._

_-Ben, je le fais maintenant. Ça te va comme ça ?_

_-Ouais. Salut, Lae._

Axel ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la blancheur du plafond de sa chambre l'éblouissant presque.

Il était fatigué. _Trop_ fatigué. Il avait eu une nuit très agitée, passée à se tortiller dans son lit en cherchant la bonne position pour dormir. La distance qui avait pris place entre Roxas et lui lui avait déjà mis un coup au moral, mais les paroles de Demyx de la veille l'avait également remué, et cette nuit sans véritable repos avait été le résultat de ces tracas combinés.

Il se redressa dans son lit en marmonnant et en se passant une main sur le visage. Il était temps de se lever et d'aller se préparer pour une autre magnifique journée ensoleillée au Manoir Oblivion. Haha.

Il se leva, grimaça quand ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec le carrelage froid du sol (merde, il détestait le froid. Surtout le matin.) et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il alla ensuite prendre sa douche et, tandis qu'il laissait l'eau chaude le recouvrir et le tremper, il repensa à ce que Demyx avait dit le jour d'avant. Il avait beau tenter de repousser ces pensées, elles revenaient toujours à la charge. Les paroles du musicien le travaillaient, malgré qu'il s'efforçait de se convaincre du contraire. Il était Axel, après tout: il ne se laissait pas influencer comme ça par quelques mots prononcés sans réflexion.

Mais ces mots avaient-ils vraiment été prononcés sans réflexion antérieure ? Plus Axel y repensait et plus il se disait que ces paroles n'avaient pas été dites en l'air. Le Numéro IX avait eu l'air particulièrement convaincu de ce qu'il avançait, ce qu'Axel avait au début trouvé un peu puéril: sans doute Demyx et la Numéro XIV s'étaient-ils monter le bourrichon durant une de leurs discussions, refaisant le monde par des idées que leur jeunesse leur soufflait.

Les humains et les Nobodys pouvaient-ils vivre ensemble ?

Non.

À moins que…

Axel ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était déboussolé. Et il avait menti. Quant Demyx lui avait demandé s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait (à savoir qu'une véritable cohabitation entre humains et Nobodys n'était pas envisageable), il avait répondu oui. Oui, Axel en était persuadé.

Ah, vraiment ?

En fait, non. Pas si persuadé que ça.

Disons que les mots de Demyx l'avait forcé à remettre en question certaines de ses croyances. Ça l'avait travaillé tout le reste de la journée et une partie de la nuit. Ses paroles avaient aussi influencé ses songes.

Cela faisait longtemps, bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rêvé d'_Elle_. Elle avait été également peu présente de ses pensées, ces derniers mois. Il fallait dire qu'il avait un emploi du temps qui n'était pas de tout repos et qui ne prêtait guère aux rêveries.

Dans tous les cas, penser à nouveau à Elle ne lui était pas totalement désagréable. Après tout, Lae et Elle avaient été assez proches, chose rare pour sa Personne qui ne se liait pas facilement avec les autres.

Néanmoins, en songeant à nouveau à Elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser également à ce qu'Elle avait dit une fois, il y avait bien longtemps. Et ces paroles là, il voulait les oublier. Elles le mettaient encore plus dans le doute, faisaient vaciller encore plus ses convictions.

« J'te retiens Demyx, toi et tes idées pourries, pensa Axel tout en se séchant vigoureusement une fois sorti de sa douche. T'étais obligé de me remettre tout ça dans la tête, avec tes théories à la con ? »

Bon, allez. Il lui suffisait de ne plus y penser. Qu'il n'y songe plus et il oublierait. Cela ne serait pas si dur que ça.

_-Tu pourrais venir vivre avec nous, Axel._

_-Non._

_-Pourquoi ça ?_

_-Je n'ai plus ma place dans ce monde._

_-Tu as tout autant ta place ici que n'importe qui. Ne pars pas._

_-Je ne peux pas. Au revoir._

_-Axel !!_

Le Numéro VIII balança rageusement sa serviette de bain sur le sol. Et merde. Ça allait lui trotter dans la tête toute la journée et les jours à venir, probablement.

Il alla s'habiller avec des mouvements secs et rageurs. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration pour se calmer et se vider l'esprit. S'il voulait voir Roxas ce matin, il avait tout intérêt à se dépêcher: le Numéro XIII devait partir en mission de bonne heure. Et Axel avait besoin de lui parler. Leurs discussions lui manquaient. Il voulait faire en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant, entre eux. À première vue, c'était une entreprise qui ne serait pas de tout repos, mais Axel était près à s'y jeter corps et âme.

******

-Demyx !

Le musicien s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna lorsqu'il entendit son nom. À l'autre bout du couloir, Xaldin s'approchait lentement, ses dreadlocks se balançant légèrement au rythme de ses pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le Numéro IX une fois que l'imposant homme l'eut rejoint.

-Le Supérieur veut te voir.

-…Pourquoi ?

-Tu verras bien. Ne traîne pas et ne me force pas à t'accompagner pour m'assurer que tu ne lui feras pas faux bond.

-Non, non…J'y vais, fit Demyx qui se sentait tout d'un coup la gorge sèche.

Xaldin continua sur sa route et le musicien modifia son itinéraire pour se diriger vers le bureau du Supérieur. Il prit un raccourci, passant par la salle de séjour où il croisa Luxord, assit confortablement dans un des fauteuils, un verre de vin rouge à la main, un petit livre ouvert dans l'autre.

-Aah…ce cher Demyx ! fit-il d'une voix enjouée en voyant le musicien traverser la salle. Où vas-tu avec cet air aussi pressé ? Arrête toi donc et viens faire une partie de cartes.

-Je ne peux pas, fit le Numéro IX en s'arrêtant brièvement. Je dois y aller.

-Tu es bien pâle, jeune ami, repris le Numéro X, l'air de ne pas tenir compte des paroles du Nobody.

« Il a un peu trop bu » songea le musicien qui voulait partir au plus vite pour ne pas faire attendre Xemnas.

-Excuse moi, il faut vraiment que j'y aille…

-Puis-je être curieux et te demander où ?

-Au bureau du Supérieur.

Luxord lâcha un petit rire joyeux.

-Ahaa…On a fait des choses qu'il ne fallait pas ? Ou peut être n'a-t-on pas fait des choses qui auraient dû être faites ?

-Euh…je ne sais pas encore. Hum…Je vais te laisser. À plus tard, Luxord.

-À bientôt, cher Demyx.

Le musicien partit au trot, et lorsqu'il se retourna pour fermer derrière lui la porte de la salle, il vit Luxord qui portait le verre à ses lèvres.

Cinq minutes plus tard il se retrouva dans le bureau du Numéro I de l'Organisation, seul face à ce dernier qui était en train de ranger un livre dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. Une fois que Xemnas se fut rassit dans son siège derrière son bureau, il brisa le silence.

-Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici, Numéro IX ?

Demyx répondit, ses yeux peinant comme d'habitude à rester fixés sur le visage de Xemnas.

-Je ne sais pas, Supérieur.

Bon, là, il mentait à moitié. Il n'avait aucune certitude concernant les raisons de sa présence dans ce bureau, mais il fallait avouer qu'il avait bien une idée. Et le Supérieur devait se douter que Demyx ne disait pas toute la vérité. Le musicien ne savait pas bien mentir.

-Puisque tu sembles ignorer la raison de ta présence ici, je m'en vais te l'expliquer, reprit le Supérieur d'un ton neutre. Il m'est apparut clairement que tu étais - sans doute - le membre de l'Organisation le plus proche de Numéro XIV. C'est donc à toi que je vais poser cette question, Vexen n'ayant eu guère de réponses à me proposer: sais-tu ce qui a pu arriver pour que les Numéros XIV se retrouvent dans cet état ? Ne t'ont-elles pas fait part de certaines choses qui auraient pu avoir un lien avec leur condition actuelle ?

Et voilà, il le savait. C'était donc bien ce que Demyx avait envisagé.

« De toute manière, il aurait bien fallut que j'aille lui en parler à un moment ou à un autre. J'avais promit à Alix et Lixae. »

Oui, il avait promis. Et qu'avait-il fait, malgré cette promesse ? Il avait repoussé chaque fois à plus tard le moment où il devrait aller parler au Supérieur de ce qu'il savait. C'était plus fort que lui: un mélange de crainte et d'appréhension vis-à-vis de la réaction qu'aurait Xemnas. Il en avait honte, car en agissant ainsi, en gardant pour lui ce qu'il savait, il participait peut être à la dégradation de la santé d'Alix et Lixae. Mais malgré son envie d'intervenir et d'aider les filles, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le courage nécessaire pour aller faire face au Supérieur.

Quel genre d'ami était-il ?

Xemnas, voyant que Demyx gardait le silence, réitéra ses questions, se penchant légèrement en avant sur son bureau, ses yeux cherchant le contact visuel avec ceux du musicien qui avait la tête baissée.

-Numéro IX…as-tu des informations ou des pistes à me fournir concernant l'état des Numéros XIV ?

-Euh…

Demyx se racla la gorge.

-…Je…je crois que je peux peut être aider.

-Explique.

Et bien voilà. Il était parti pour tout raconter.

Demyx prit son courage à deux mains et tenta de raffermir le ton de sa voix.

-Et bien…Il y avait cette histoire de Mur…

******

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Demyx mit un point final à ses explications. Au début peu assuré et balbutiant, il avait pris de l'assurance au fil de son récit. L'expression de Xemnas tandis qu'il l'écoutait ne changea guère, restant neutre mais néanmoins attentive. Une fois que le musicien eut terminé, le Supérieur laissa planer quelques instants le silence, puis il se renfonça dans son siège avant de parler lentement.

-Si véritablement ce « Mur » était une telle menace…pourquoi avoir attendu avant d'en parler ?

Aïe, la question qui faisait mouche.

-Euh…on pensait qu'il valait mieux attendre un peu avant d'en faire part à qui que ce soit. On ne voulait pas vous importuner trop tôt avec un problème qui restait quand même assez…incertain. On pensait que…

-Vous pensiez que vous pourriez vous en sortir tout seuls, faire face à ce potentiel danger qui hier s'est révélé aussi concret qu'il pouvait l'être.

Demyx rougit un peu sous l'accusation qui avait des accents de vérité et tenta de se défendre.

-On ne voulait pas vous faire part d'un problème qu'on aurait pu résoudre seuls. Ok, d'accord, c'est vrai, Alix…elle voulait parler…mais on…

-Suffit, interrompit Xemnas en voyant le musicien s'emballer. Reprends ton calme, Numéro IX, ou nous n'arriverons à rien. Donc…vous avez pensé que vous seriez capables de vous en sortir seuls. Vous avez sous estimé la gravité de la situation. Sous estimé l'adversaire, en quelque sorte. Dis-moi, Numéro IX, si cela s'était passé dans le cadre d'une mission, comment cela aurait-il pu finir ? Imagine que vous auriez été en mission dans un monde inconnu. C'est le même type de situation: vous êtes en terrain inconnu, et un ennemi à l'apparence chétive vous barre la route. Vous voulez continuer la mission et donc vous décidez d'éliminer l'adversaire sans prendre plus de précautions: après tout, l'ennemi semble faible. Mais il se peut très bien que cet adversaire, malgré sa frêle apparence, se révèle être l'ennemi le plus implacable et le plus vicieux que vous ayez jamais vu. Celui qui vous mènera à votre perte. Aussi, par un manque de prudence et de discernement, vous vous jetez dans la gueule du loup. Et c'est ce que vous avez fait, en quelque sorte, en décidant que vous sériez aptes à faire face au « Mur ». Comprends-tu où je veux en venir, Numéro IX ?

-Oui, souffla Demyx tout en gardant les yeux rivés au sol.

-Et tu sais également - tu en as sans doute déjà fait l'expérience - que faire preuve d'imprudence ou de précipitation dans le cadre d'une mission peut avoir des conséquences fâcheuses, n'est-ce pas ? En mission, si tu as mal jugé ton adversaire, tu peux avoir de la chance et t'en sortir avec quelques égratignures ou des membres brisés qui finiront par guérir. Mais parfois les conséquences peuvent être bien plus graves. La mort est l'une d'elles.

-Elles…elles ne vont pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Demyx qui n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation et qui sentait l'appréhension monter en lui.

Le Supérieur se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux pendant quelques instants et cela ne dit rien qui vaille à Demyx.

-Impossible à dire, répondit finalement Xemnas. Les informations nécessaires pour porter un tel jugement nous manquent. Nous ignorons tout de l'adversaire, ce « Mur » auxquelles elles ont dû faire face. Je connais maintenant les quelques détails supplémentaires que Lixae t'avais visiblement donné, mais cela reste insuffisant. Elles sont actuellement dans un état que l'on pourrait sans doute qualifier de coma. Ainsi, nous ne saurions dire si elles vont se réveiller ou non, vivre ou mourir.

-…Je vois.

Demyx sentit une faiblesse le prendre au niveau des jambes, mais il réussit à récupérer ses forces. Ce que le Supérieur venait de lui dire…

-Tu peux disposer à présent, Numéro IX, fit Xemnas avec un dernier regard en direction du jeune Nobody.

-Bien, Supérieur.

Demyx fit demi tour (ses jambes lui semblaient être faites de coton) et il serait sorti sans un regard derrière lui si Xemnas ne l'avait rappelé encore une fois.

-Tu n'as rien remarqué de…particulier, ces derniers jours ?

-Pardon ? fit le musicien en se retournant, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-Un comportement étrange venant d'un autre membre, une attitude peu recommandée…?

Demyx garda le silence quelques instants avant de répondre.

-J'ai vu Luxord, tout à l'heure. Il était…un peu saoul.

-…Bien. Merci, Numéro IX.

Si l'on s'en fiait à l'expression de son visage, ce n'était pas le genre de réponse que Xemnas avait attendu.

Quelques secondes plus tard le musicien se retrouva dans le couloir dont les murs blancs étaient aussi éclatants que ses pensées étaient sombres. Xemnas avait été clair. Ses mots ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur ce qu'il avait voulu dire: ils n'avaient aucune garantie qu'Alix et Lixae ne se réveillent un jour et Demyx avait une grosse part de responsabilité dans cette histoire.

******

Vexen se dirigeait à pas vif en direction de son laboratoire. Il venait d'aller voir la Numéro XIV pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas eu évolution de leur état. Et comme il s'y attendait: rien de nouveau. Elles n'avaient pas bougé, étaient restées dans la même position sur le lit, allongées sur le dos et les bras le long du corps. Vexen n'avait guère d'idée sur ce qui avait pu leur arriver, mais il devait avouer (même si cela devait sembler extrêmement froid et inhumain…et après tout, pourquoi pas, il n'était plus vraiment humain) que cet incident lui permettait d'étudier une autre facette des Nobodys: leur vulnérabilité. Bien sûr, des blessures, des os fracturés, il en avait déjà vus au sein de l'Organisation, mais un coma - où ce qui s'en approchait le plus - c'était du nouveau. Les Nobodys étaient quasiment immortels, ils ne vieillissaient pas, mais il leur suffisait d'un petit virus pour les clouer au lit pendant une semaine. Si on les coupait, ils saignaient. Si on les frappait, ils avaient mal. Ils ne prenaient pas de l'âge, particularité que les humains accordaient aux dieux, et pourtant, eux, Nobodys, étaient bien loin d'être des dieux. Ils avaient toutes les faiblesses qu'un être d'une espèce non divine pouvait avoir. Ni tout à faits humains, ni dieux. Un stade intermédiaire, peut être. Mais pas beaucoup plus.

Vexen stoppa soudainement sa marche et se permit de lâcher un petit « merde » entre ses dents ( aucun néophyte n'était là pour assister à ce petit laisser aller, alors autant s'exprimer librement). Il fit demi tour en direction de l'infirmerie. Il y avait oublié son bloc notes et sans lui il ne pouvait continuer les expériences qu'il avait en cours. Pas le choix, il devait y retourner.

Pestant un peu, il repartit de plus belle en direction de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il y arriva il se dirigea immédiatement vers le fond de la pièce, là où il pouvait voir son fichu bloc notes qui trônait sur une petite table. Il l'attrapa et fit demi tour, prêt à rejoindre pour de bon son laboratoire et ses expériences. Il fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta, gêné par quelque chose sur quoi il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Il y avait quelque chose de changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu dans cette pièce, quelque chose qui ne jouait pas. Quelque chose de tellement énorme qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi il s'agissait.

« Voyons…réfléchissons posément et cessons de voir dans le détail. »

Et finalement il comprit ce qui manquait. Cela le frappa tout à coup et il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer au moment même où il avait mis les pieds dans l'infirmerie.

Le Supérieur n'allait certainement pas apprécier.

Le lit dans lequel Alix et Lixae avaient reposé pendant des heures était vide.

******

Demyx se sentit secoué vivement par l'épaule et il sortit de son sommeil réparateur avec difficulté. N'ayant que peu dormi la nuit passée, il avait fini par s'assoupir l'après midi tandis qu'il profitait d'un moment de répit.

-Réveille toi, Demyx !

Le musicien se secoua en entendant le ton pressant dans la voix de celui qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil sans ménagement.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Axel ?

-Alix et Lixae…elles se sont réveillées.

La nouvelle fit bondir le musicien de son lit.

-C'est vrai ?!

-Ouais.

Demyx se sentit tout à coup très léger et emplit d'un sentiment d'allégresse qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir.

-Je fonce les voir ! fit-il à l'attention du Numéro VIII avant de se mettre à marcher rapidement, prêt à courir dès qu'il serait dans le couloir.

Il sentit la main d'Axel se refermer sur son bras, le retenant.

-Attends !

-Quoi ?

-Elles ne sont pas à l'infirmerie.

-Ah ? Elles sont où alors ?

-On ne sait pas.

Le Numéro IX retrouva un semblant de calme en l'entendant.

-Com…comment ça, vous ne savez pas ?

-Pas grand-chose d'autre à dire, fit Axel en haussant les épaules. Elles ne sont plus dans leur lit, c'est tout ce qu'on sait.

-Mais…t'es sûr qu'elles se sont vraiment réveillées ? On les a peut être simplement amenées dans leur chambre pour qu'elles soient dans leur propre lit, hasarda le musicien qui sentait déjà la déception l'envahir.

-Personnes ne les a bougées. Quel intérêt ça aurait eu ? Non, elles ont dû se réveiller et partir.

-Mais ça non plus, ça n'a pas d'intérêt…Partir où ?

Axel haussa une fois de plus les épaules, l'air de ne pas en savoir beaucoup plus que lui.

Demyx se remit à marcher, sortant d'un pas décidé de sa chambre.

-Où tu vas ?

-Les chercher. Tu viens avec moi ?

-Ouais.

Les deux Nobodys partirent d'un bon pas et Demyx insista pour qu'ils aillent d'abord voir dans la chambre des Numéro XIV. Juste au cas où. Elles n'y étaient pas. Il partirent donc en direction de l'infirmerie, là où les filles avaient été vues pour la dernière fois, Demyx posant en même temps quelques questions à Axel. Comment avait-il appris qu'Alix et Lixae s'étaient réveillées ? Il l'avait appris de Zexion qui venait d'avoir une discussion animée avec Vexen qui lui-même était dans tous ses états car le Supérieur n'appréciait guère que les Numéros XIV aient pu lui filer sous le nez. Qui était au courant que les deux avaient repris connaissance ? Le Supérieur, Vexen, Zexion, Demyx et lui-même, pour ce que le Numéro VIII en savait. Roxas, Marluxia, Larxene et Saix étaient en mission et n'étaient donc pas au courant des dernières nouvelles. Luxord ? Axel ne savait pas où il était. Xigbar, Xaldin et Lexeaus ? Il pensait qu'ils étaient au courant, mais quant à savoir s'ils s'intéressaient à ce qui arrivait aux Numéros XIV…

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'infirmerie ils trouvèrent Vexen en train de s'expliquer vivement avec le Supérieur.

-On dirait que ça chauffe par là, lança Axel à voix haute à l'attention de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques. Voyons, Vexen…un scientifique tel que toi ne devrait pas se laisser aller de cette manière.

Xemnas lui lança un regard glacial et Vexen se retourna dans la direction de l'insolent, prêt à l'incendier. Le Supérieur ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Numéro IV, ce n'est pas le moment. Et toi, Numéro VIII, je te conseille de tenir ta langue.

Les deux ne pipèrent plus mot mais ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux, le regard furieux de Vexen contre celui moqueur et clairement amusé d'Axel.

-Numéro VIII, ne reste pas planté, continua le Supérieur. Et toi non plus, Numéro IX. Si vous voulez vous rendre utiles, allez chercher où Numéro XIV a bien pu aller. Sinon, vous dégagez le plancher. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui, Supérieur, répondit Demyx qui voulait montrer qu'il était de bonne volonté.

Il tira Axel par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Le Numéro VIII le suivit après un dernier sourire railleur à l'attention du scientifique qui avait l'air de bouillir sous le coup de l'indignation. Après s'être éloignés d'une dizaine de pas, Demyx formula ses questions à voix haute.

-À ton avis, où est-ce qu'elles ont bien pu aller ? Où est-ce qu'on devrait commencer à chercher ?

-Va savoir.

-…Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Elles pourraient bien être n'importe où.

-Oui, d'accord. C'est vrai. T'as raison, tu peux pas en savoir plus que moi.

Le musicien poussa un petit soupir avant de reprendre.

-Mais…il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne. Pourquoi sont-elles parties ? On dirait qu'elles…qu'elles se cachent.

-C'est un peu ça, ouais.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Là encore, je suis pas plus avancé que toi. On ne pourrait qu'émettre des hypothèses. Mais ce n'est peut être pas tout à fait le moment de penser à ça. Autant se concentrer sur une chose à la fois. Tiens, voilà la bibliothèque…On peut déjà aller voir là dedans.

Axel entra le premier dans la grande salle remplie d'étagères. Les deux Nobodys se séparèrent pour couvrir une plus grande surface. Force fut de constater que les Numéro XIV n'étaient pas là. Ils sortirent donc de la bibliothèque et réfléchirent à où les fugueuses auraient bien pu se rendre. La cuisine ? Bof. Quelqu'un les y aurait déjà repérées. Pareil pour la salle de séjour et le niveau des chambres.

Les Numéros VIII et IX se contentèrent d'avancer d'un pas vif le long des couloirs du Manoir, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre plan d'attaque.

Soudain,alors qu'ils se trouvaient non loin d'un croisement entre trois couloirs, ils entendirent des bruits de pas.

Quelqu'un qui marchait rapidement. Et qui venait dans leur direction.

Axel fit signe à Demyx de ne pas se précipiter et de rester silencieux: s'ils voulaient coincer Alix - ou Lixae - qui visiblement n'avait aucune envie de voir qui que ce soit, mieux valait être discret.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient, venant d'un couloir adjacent. Les deux Nobodys se plaquèrent contre le mur au bout du couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient, de manière à pouvoir attraper la fille dès qu'elle passerait à leur niveau.

Tout à coup les bruits de pas se firent plus forts, comme si la personne avait soudainement décidé d'accélérer. À peine Axel vit-il la forme sombre apparaître au coin du couloir qu'il la choppa au niveau des épaules et la força à s'arrêter.

-Ohlà, où tu vas comme ça ?

Axel se tut lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait erreur sur la personne.

-Oups…

-À quoi tu joues, gros malin ?! s'exclama Xigbar tout en se dégageant de l'emprise du Numéro VIII, l'air mécontent d'avoir été interrompu dans son élan.

-Euh…on a cru que t'étais Alix ou Lixae, expliqua Demyx.

En entendant le nom des Numéros XIV, Xigbar porta rapidement un coup d'œil dans le couloir d'en face, celui dans lequel il s'était visiblement à décidé à continuer sa course si Axel ne l'avait pas arrêté au croisement. Un air excédé se peignit sur son visage et il se frappa le front d'une main.

-Oook…commença Axel en le voyant faire. T'as l'air contrarié. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, mon bon Xigbar ?

-La ferme, gamin ! J'allais l'avoir !

-Hein ?

-Alix…Lixae…je sais pas laquelle. Mais elles étaient là, en face, fit le borgne en désignant le couloir adjacent à la gauche de celui dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Elles venaient de passer la porte au fond. Elles m'ont vu arriver en face et ont fait demi tour, alors je me suis mis à courir pour les attraper. Et toi, abruti, tu me tombes dessus !

-Hé, nous aussi on cherchait, fit Axel pour se défendre et en croisant ses bras.

-Et t'as réussi à me confondre avec elles ?

-…Je me disais bien que y avait comme un problème de proportions.

Xigbar poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Demyx, lui, s'impatientait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Si tu les as vues partir par là, il faut qu'on se dépêche de les rattraper !

-Si elles sont parties en cavalant, elles risquent d'être déjà bien loin, fit remarquer le Numéro VIII. En tout cas, maintenant c'est sûr: je sais pas pourquoi, mais elles nous fuient. La bonne nouvelle dans l'histoire, c'est qu'elles ont l'air assez en forme physiquement pour prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. Reste plus qu'à les retrouver.

Voilà qui ne semblait pas faire plaisir à tout le monde.

-Ça me gonfle ! lâcha Xigbar avant de se mettre à marcher à grandes enjambées en direction de la porte que les Numéros XIV avaient emprunté pour faire demi tour en le voyant.

Tout en marchant, il maudissait Xemnas de lui avoir ordonné de participer aux recherches. Axel et Demyx lui emboîtèrent le pas et les trois tendirent l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir quoi que ce soit d'autre que le bruit de leurs pas qui aurait pu leur indiquer la présence d'Alix ou Lixae. Bien sûr, les couloirs suivants étaient vides: elles n'avaient pas mis longtemps à déguerpir. Demyx ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui leur arrivait. Il avait hâte de voir Alix (ou Lixae) et de pouvoir s'expliquer calmement. Et surtout, il avait hâte de les voir en pleine forme.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de recherche supplémentaires, Axel demanda:

-Il y a que nous trois qui cherchons ou les autres aussi s'y sont mis ? On a peu de chance de les trouver si on est les seuls sur le coup.

-J'en sais rien, gamin, répondit Xigbar avec un grognement. Y a intérêt à ce que les autres cherchent aussi. J'veux pas être le seul à faire le sale boulot.

-Je pense pas qu'il y a que nous, fit Demyx tentant de calmer le Numéro II. Comme le dit Axel, le Manoir serait bien trop grand pour seulement nous trois.

-Qui te dit qu'elles son encore dans le Manoir ? intervint le Numéro VIII.

Demyx s'arrêta de marcher, surpris par la question, et Axel en fit de même, Xigbar continuant seul son chemin.

-Bien sûr qu'elles sont dans le Manoir…Pourquoi elles partiraient ? Ça n'a pas de sens.

-Elles sont bien en train de littéralement nous fuir, en ce moment, et ça non plus ça n'a pas de sens, rétorqua Axel. En plus, avec ce que tu leur as sorti l'autre jour à la Cité du Crépuscule, cette idée de cohabitation entre humains et Nobodys…

Demyx secoua négativement la tête.

-Non…c'est pas parce qu'on a parlé de ça qu'elles vont…qu'elles vont partir. C'est pas possible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ce « coma » leur a peut être tourneboulé l'esprit. Mais je ne le souhaite pas pour elles. Xemnas n'apprécie pas que ses recrues prennent la poudre d'escampette.

Voyant le Numéro IX dépité par ces paroles, Axel le prit par l'épaule et le poussa en avant.

-Allez, viens. On continue, fit-il pour l'encourager.

Le musicien se laissa entraîner et les deux continuèrent leur route le long des couloirs, à présent seuls, Xigbar les ayant devancés. Le Numéro II ne devait néanmoins pas s'être beaucoup éloigné car ils entendirent sa douce voix rugir quelques secondes plus tard.

-Ah ! Te voilà, toi ! Viens ici !!

Les Numéros VIII et IX se regardèrent puis partirent courant en direction d'où venait la voix mélodieuse du borgne. Il faillit y avoir une collision générale au croisement de deux couloirs, Axel et Demyx devant freiner lorsqu'ils virent passer devant eux à toute vitesse la petite silhouette des Numéros XIV, suivie par celle déjà plus imposante de Xigbar qui courait comme un dératé à sa suite.

-Dégage, gamin ! fit-il en shootant à moitié Axel au passage. Tu bouches la route !

Le Numéro VIII, vexé, répondit tandis que Demyx et lui se mettaient également à courir:

-Xemnas t'a promis combien de litres d'alcool pour que tu te démènes à ce point pour les rattraper ?!

-Tais toi et cours ! fit le borgne. Au pied, Numéro XIV !! cria-t-il à l'attention de la fugueuse qui traçait devant eux.

Elle disparut pendant quelques instants de leur vue, passant dans un nouveau couloir avant eux. Une fois qu'ils eurent tourné à leur tour ils ne purent que la voir disparaître au détour d'un nouveau couloir.

-'tain, elle taille, la bougre, fit Axel entre ses dents.

-Ben, elle a suivi un entraînement ici, comme tout le monde, lâcha Demyx.

-Ouais, sauf qu'elle va se fatiguer plus vite que nous. On est quand même en meilleure forme qu'elle.

-Arrêtez de causer et courez ! cria presque Xigbar.

Les trois accélérèrent, Demys légèrement derrière, déjà un peu essoufflé. La course poursuite continua pendant quelques minutes, les Numéros II, VIII et IX rattrapant progressivement la fugueuse qui semblait fatiguer. Elle s'engouffra finalement dans un couloir cul-de-sac où le seul échappatoire était l'unique porte qu'il présentait sur l'un des côtés. Les trois Nobodys foncèrent tandis que la Numéro XIV passait la porte sans hésitation aucune et la refermait en claquant derrière elle. Axel, qui était en tête, freina en catastrophe lorsqu'il arriva à son tour devant le panneau de bois, et ricana un peu.

-Qu'est-ce qui…te fait…rire ? demanda Demyx tout essoufflé qui venait de le rejoindre avec Xigbar.

Axel tapota contre la porte avec un sourire satisfait.

-Elle est coincée. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que cette porte qui permette d'entrer ou sortir de sa chambre.

Xigbar poussa Axel sur le côté.

-Arrête de faire le malin, Sherlock. C'est le moment d'agir, pas de parler pour rien dire.

Le Numéro II s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte mais Demyx posa une main sur son bras pour le retenir.

-Attends, Xigbar !

Le borgne le regarda, irrité.

-C'est pas l'moment, gamin.

-Je…je vais y aller moi.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça change, qui y va ? On l'embarque et c'est tout.

-Quelle délicate manœuvre, commenta Axel.

-Ça ira peut être plus facilement si c'est moi qui y vais, expliqua Demyx. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elles nous fuient. Si tu y vas comme un bourrin, Xig', ça va rien arranger.

-Ouais, bon, magne toi alors, maugréa le Numéro II en s'écartant pour laisser le passage au musicien.

Le jeune Nobody s'avança vers la porte et inspira un bon coup comme pour s'encourager.

-Dem'…dépêche toi avant qu'elles s'en aillent.

-Mais Axel, t'as dit toi-même que y avait qu'un seul moyen de…

-Et si elles savent utiliser les couloirs de Ténèbres ?

-…

Le Numéro IX ne pensait pas que ce soit le cas mais il se dépêcha quand même d'entrer dans la chambre et de refermer la porte derrière lui, Axel et Xigbar attendant de l'autre côté. Le musicien balaya la chambre d'un rapide regard, repérant immédiatement les Numéros XIV. Il s'avança.

-Bonjour, Naminé, fit-il avec un petit signe de tête à l'attention de la Sorcière qui s'était levée de sa chaise, abandonnant son bloc de dessin et ses crayons sur le siège.

Elle se tenait droite et observait, calme, ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, la Numéro XIV debout à côté d'elle et tournant le dos au musicien. Demyx pouvait voir les épaules de la Nobody monter et descendre rapidement et entendait sa respiration courte. Elle était encore toute essoufflée par sa course.

-Alix…Lixae…fit le musicien tout en s'approchant un peu plus.

Les Numéros XIV tournèrent légèrement la tête dans sa direction mais ne le regardèrent pas en face. Elles semblaient retenir leur respiration tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elles.

-Alix…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Naminé qui observait la scène et qui secoua la tête négativement, l'air désolée. Le musicien tendit un bras et posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Pourquoi vous…

Ses paroles moururent avant d'avoir passé ses lèvres lorsqu'il croisa finalement leur regard. Non. Pas le leur. Ce regard là était celui d'une inconnue.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Surprise, fit la fille sans la moindre trace d'humour.

Demyx, choqué, garda le silence puis recula de quelques pas sans la quitter du regard. Les yeux de la fille n'avaient pas de couleur. Ils étaient blancs.

Quelque chose ne jouait pas. Quelque chose allait très mal et Demyx le sentait. Il déglutit avec peine et la question se forma lentement sur ses lèvres avant de jaillir dans le silence de la chambre.

-Qui es-tu ?

**Fin de la première partie**

* * *

....Oh my God.

…j'ai fini la première partie de ma fic…

…J'en ai des palpitations XD Appelez une ambulance, je sens venir l'arrêt cardiaque fatal !

…Celui qui a dit « Non, laissez la crever », je le tuerai après ma sortie des soins intensifs^^

(*respire un grand coup*)

Ça va mieux XD C'est l'émotion, vous voyez…37 chapitres d'écrits, plus de deux ans pour en arriver là. J'aurais jamais cru arriver jusque là. Aller aussi loin dans l'écriture d'une fanfic, c'est une première pour moi !

Évidement, si j'ai réussi à tenir le coup jusqu'à maintenant, c'est en grande partie grâce à vous, mes chers lecteurs ! Je ne suis pas douée pour les discours, alors je vais juste écrire quelques mots^^

Je remercie donc tous ceux et celles qui me lisent/m'ont lu/me liront (faisons la totale XD) ainsi que ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews au fil de mes chapitres. Je remercie tout particulièrement **MarieDoll**, ma plus « ancienne » revieweuse qui a eu le courage de me suivre et m'encourager depuis mes débuts qui n'étaient pas brillants XD Je remercie également **Soanne 5.9**, **Maryshka**, **DuncanHeart**, **sennen karasu** et **wing sephi** pour les très fréquentes reviews que vous m'avez laissées et qui m'ont toujours fait plaisir ! Et bien évidement, je remercie tout ceux et celles qui ont aussi commenté ma fic de manière plus irrégulière^^

(…ça fait pas un peu cérémonie de remises des oscars avec tous ces remerciements ? XD c'est pas grave, vous le valez bien !)

C'est vous, lecteurs qui m'avez soutenue, corrigée, encouragée qui m'avez pousser à aller plus loin dans l'écriture, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite. Merci encore à tous^^

Et maintenant, juste un rapide petit mot concernant ma fic en général…On m'a fait remarquer (merci wing sephi^^) qu'il pouvait y avoir légère confusion lorsqu'il est question d'Alix/Lixae dans le texte…En effet, par moments je vais écrire « la Numéro XIV », à d'autres ce sera « les Numéros XIV », et lorsque les autres personnages de ma fic s'expriment à leur sujet cela varie aussi également pas mal. Le fait est que j'ai jamais su me décider: doit-on dire « les filles » en sachant qu'il n'y a qu'un seul corps pour deux esprits ou bien doit-on dire « la fille » ? Bref, tout cela est très brouillon et je me casse pas mal la tête avec, alors si jamais vous trouvez ça trop pénible, faites le moi remarquer^^ Et bien évidement, si vous avez des questions concernant l'histoire, si vous trouvez que quelque chose n'est pas très clair, vous pouvez bien sûr le dire et j'essaierai d'améliorer tout ça ! (je ne suis d'ailleurs pas sûre d'avoir été très claire moi-même dans mes explications…c'est un comble XD)

Les réponses aux reviews arriveront demain, car là je commence à fatiguer et je veux prendre mon temps pour bien répondre à chacun^^

Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à prononcer le mot de la fin: champagne pour tout le monde ! XD

Et bien sûr, à la prochaine^^


	38. Naissance

**Nobody **

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages de cette fanfic ne m'appartient si ce n'est les quelques OCs que vous rencontrerez au cours de l'histoire (en gros, les personnages que vous ne reconnaissez pas…ben c'est les miens XD)

**Notes:** Et bien voilà, nous y sommes: ceci est le chapitre qui marque le début de la deuxième partie de l'histoire. Je crois que l'on peut considérer que c'est maintenant que l'histoire commence vraiment…Enfin, dans le sens où avant, niveau scénario, ça volait pas bien haut XD Cela devrait donc changer d'ici peu. L'histoire ne sera également plus autant centrée autour de Demyx/Axel/Roxas/Alix/Lixae, mais aussi sur les autres membres de l'Organisation qui ont également droit à leur heure de gloire (enfin… « heure de gloire »…c'est vite dit).

Concernant l'ambiance générale de la fic, elle restera relativement légère…au début. Ne vous en faites pas, l'humour reste au programme (notez qu'avec mon humour pourri, je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose XD) car je ne saurais écrire une fic sans humour (même si c'est de l'humour nul). Je ne vous cacherai néanmoins pas que dans l'ensemble, l'ambiance sera plus sombre. C'est pourquoi il m'arrivera de mettre des avertissements en début de chapitre pour prévenir au cas où des sujets pouvant déplaire à certains seraient traités dans lesdits chapitres.

Voilà voilà^^ Je crois que j'ai à peu près tout dit...Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une **bonne lecture !**

***

**Chapitre 38:** Naissance

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

* * *

-Monte dans la voiture.

C'est un homme qui vient de parler. Le ton est à la fois calme et ferme.

Une femme, semblant obéir à l'injonction, monte maladroitement dans le véhicule. Elle a des cheveux châtain clair mi-longs et des yeux bruns.

Elle se pose sur un des sièges arrière, retenant de petits gémissements de douleur.

L'homme qui l'accompagne, cheveux noirs et yeux verts, la trentaine au maximum, se met à la place du chauffeur et fait démarrer la voiture qui se désengage de sa place de parking avant de suivre une route où elle ne tarde pas à se mêler à d'autres véhicules.

L'homme jette un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur pour examiner la femme. Elle a les yeux fermés, une main posée sur son ventre rebondi par une grossesse qui arrive à terme, et une fine pellicule de sueur lui recouvre le visage. Elle a le souffle court et se mord un peu les lèvres de temps à autre sous le coup de la douleur. L'homme aux cheveux noirs reporte son attention sur la route devant lui. Pour le moment elle est relativement vide mais ils ne tarderaient pas à rejoindre le centre ville et cela deviendrait vite l'enfer, entre les chauffeurs pressés de rentrer chez eux après une dure journée de labeur et les piétons non moins pressés de regagner leurs habitations.

Le trafic ne tarde effectivement pas à s'intensifier. Quelques minutes plus tard, leur voiture filait parmi les autres, faisant son bout de chemin dans la ville entre de hauts bâtiments. La femme, à l'arrière de la voiture, incite l'homme à aller plus vite. Il lui répond qu'il fait ce qu'il peut. Il l'entend jurer tout bas.

-On y est bientôt.

La femme répondit qu'elle l'espérait bien. Il ne voudrait quand même pas qu'elle perde les eaux dans sa belle voiture, n'est-ce pas ?

Finalement ils atteignirent la destination voulue. L'homme s'arrête rapidement devant le bâtiment, un hôpital (un gigantesque panneau portant les inscriptions _Sunday's Hospital_ trônait devant l'entrée de l'immeuble), puis sort de la voiture et aide la femme à en faire de même. Celle-ci a de la peine à se lever, elle vacille un peu, une main toujours plaquée contre son ventre qui l'a fait souffrir. L'homme la soutient jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'hôpital aux façades blanches, et à peine entrés il attire l'attention d'une infirmière, seule derrière son bureau d'accueil, qui finit par les remarquer. Elle saisit un téléphone sur son bureau, parlant ensuite rapidement à l'appareil avant de le reposer et de se précipiter pour aller chercher une chaise roulante dans un coin de la pièce et l'amener à la femme qui s'assit dessus. Et qui ne tarda pas à se sentir très humide. La femme baissa les yeux sur ses cuisses trempées.

Elle venait de perdre les eaux, au beau milieu de la pièce, sous le regard de l'homme qui faisait une drôle de tête et de l'infirmière qui, très professionnelle, lui assura que cela ne posait aucun problème.

-Essayez juste de vous calmer et de respirer tranquillement, profondément.

Une autre infirmière ne tarda pas à arriver, sortant d'un ascenseur qui permettait un accès facile aux étages supérieurs de l'hôpital. Elle demanda à l'homme de pousser la chaise de la femme et de la suivre dans l'ascenseur. Deux minutes plus tard la femme fut prise en charge par des sages-femmes et un médecin qui vint lui poser les questions de circonstances. Puis on emmena la femme dans une pièce équipée et on invita l'homme à aller s'asseoir dans la petite salle d'attente juste à côté. Il ne rechigna pas et alla se poser dans la pièce vide, une petite pensée pour la femme qui allait mettre au monde. Il était un peu nerveux, mais pas assez pour que cela l'empêche de se saisir d'un journal mis à disposition pour les patients et de le feuilleter calmement.

Mais ce calme s'effrita lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, un autre homme vint le rejoindre dans la petite salle d'attente. Le nouveau venu était bien habillé, bien coiffé, pas un cheveu de travers. Les deux hommes se saluèrent et se serrèrent la main, et le dernier arrivé ne sembla pas remarquer le regard chargé d'animosité que l'homme aux cheveux noirs lui jetait. Les deux échangèrent à peine quelques mots: il n'y avait rien à dire.

Quelques mètres plus loin, dans une salle bien différente, la femme avait d'autres préoccupations. Le moment était venu, après près de neuf mois d'attente. Deux sages-femmes s'affairaient autour d'elle, lui donnant des conseils et l'encourageant. Sentant ses entrailles la tirailler, la femme poussait, suivant à la fois les instructions des sages-femmes et son instinct, des cri de souffrance s'échappant de ses lèvres régulièrement. Les minutes s'égrenaient, laborieuses. Le même médecin qui l'avait rencontrée plus tôt entra dans la salle et s'informa de l'état de la patiente auprès des sages-femmes.

Finalement, après encore une quarantaine de minutes d'efforts, la femme fut délivrée et des cris poussés par un petit être nouveau ne tardèrent pas à résonner dans la pièce.

La femme ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants, retrouvant peu à peu son souffle. Elle ne tarda néanmoins pas à les rouvrir, ne pouvant se permettre de se détendre tant que le bébé ne serait pas dans ses bras à elle, et non ceux du médecin qui l'avait emmailloté dans une sorte de couverture. Le médecin lui présenta brièvement l'enfant, puis il le prit vers le fond de la salle où il s'assura de la bonne santé du nouveau né. La femme sentit son impatience et sa nervosité prendre de l'ampleur. Cela ne fit que s'aggraver lorsque le silence se fit soudain dans la salle, les cris du bébé résonnant dans la pièce restant le seul bruit audible, le médecin cessant de parler aux sages-femmes. L'une d'elle sortit ensuite de la pièce et la patiente eut le temps d'apercevoir son compagnon à l'expression concernée qui avait quitté la salle d'attente pour se poser juste devant la porte de la pièce. Il avait dû quitter la salle d'attente en entendant les cris du bébés. Puis la porte se referma et l'homme et la femme se perdirent de vue une nouvelle fois.

Le médecin finit par s'approcher de la patiente, le bébé dans ses bras qui continuaient de pleurer. Il ne lui tendit pas tout de suite l'enfant.

-Votre bébé va bien, commença le médecin en regardant la nouvelle maman. C'est une fille. Taille et poids dans la moyenne. Aucun handicap visible.

Il se tût et tendit le bébé à la femme qui le prit dans ses bras. Elle remarqua que le médecin semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais qu'il hésitait.

-Oui ? demanda-t-elle pour l'inciter à parler.

Il la regarda, l'air un peu gêné.

-Je dois avouer que cela me laisse perplexe…

-Quoi donc ?

La femme sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et des sueurs froides la traverser. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au bébé qui s'était tût et dormait, ses mains repliées en deux petits poings fermés.

-Votre bébé a les yeux blancs, lâcha finalement le médecin.

Le souffle de la femme se coinça dans sa gorge. Elle porta instinctivement le regard sur le nouveau né, mais ses paupières étaient fermées. Elle regarda ensuite le médecin qui affichait à présent une certaine curiosité. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Elle sentit ensuite le bébé remuer un peu contre elle et il ouvrit brièvement les yeux.

La femme se sentit perdre pied.

Il était 19h20 et elle venait de donner naissance à un bébé aux yeux blancs.

*********

****

Le Numéro IX était assis sur une chaise en face de la Numéro XIV qui elle s'était posée au bord de son lit, dans la chambre d'Alix et Lixae. Demyx ne la quittait pas des yeux, fasciné, mais elle ne lui portait guère d'attention, se contentant de regarder à gauche et à droite pour observer les lieux. Inutile de le préciser, Demyx n'y comprenait plus rien. Il n'y avait même pas quelques heures, il angoissait à l'idée qu'Alix et Lixae ne se réveilleraient pas du coma dans lequel elles semblaient plongées, puis à peine une heure auparavant il avait caracolé après elles en compagnie d'Axel et Xigbar.

Du moins avait-il cru dur comme fer que c'était elles.

Sa stupéfaction lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de sa méprise !

Ce n'était ni Alix, ni Lixae. C'était une inconnue qu'il avait rattrapée dans la chambre de Naminé. Il en était resté comme deux ronds de flan et, il fallait l'avouer, assez alarmé. Il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas et savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour arranger les choses. Il était voué à être un spectateur.

Puis ils avaient quitté la chambre de Naminé, Demyx surpris par le manque de réactions de la fille qui avait passé l'heure d'avant à se cacher dans tout le Manoir. Naminé s'était contentée de les regarder pendant qu'ils s'en allaient et Demyx s'était dit qu'il aurait des questions à lui poser plus tard - à moins que Xemnas ne prenne les devants, ce qui était fort probable.

Quant à la réaction d'Axel et de Xigbar lorsqu'il les avait rejoints en compagnie de la Numéro XIV (qui n'était pas vraiment celle à laquelle ils s'étaient attendus), ça avait été agité. Xigbar avait gueulé qu'il commençait à en avoir marre des crises d'identité de la Nobody et qu'il allait boire un verre. Axel n'avait pas dit grand-chose, ne semblant pas particulièrement perturbé à l'idée que celle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux ne soit ni Alix, ni Lixae.

« Elles étaient déjà deux dans le même corps au départ, alors une de plus ou de moins, ça change pas grand chose » avait déclaré le Numéro VIII en haussant les épaules.

Demyx ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Pour lui, ça changeait tout. Cette fille, il ne la connaissait pas. Et qu'était-il advenu d'Alix et Lixae ?

Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

-Euh…dis-moi, tu m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure, dans la chambre de Naminé, commença le musicien. Tu t'appelles comment ?

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce sur le lit, et Demyx ne sut si elle le regardait ou pas. Impossible de voir avec précision où se posaient ses yeux blancs.

-Ilena.

Bon. Et bien c'était un début.

-Hm…et…tu fais quoi là, exactement ?

-Je reste assise sur le lit, répondit la fille avec un petit sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

-Non mais…pas ça…J'voulais dire…bafouilla le Numéro IX qui sentit ses joues s'empourprer. J'voulais dire, comment ça se fait que tu sois là, dans ce corps ? Et où sont Alix et Lixae ?

Elle lui répondit calmement, n'ayant pas l'air de s'étonner que de telles questions lui soient posées.

-C'est mon corps, il fallait bien que je revienne à un moment ou à un autre. Quant à… « Alix » et « Lixae », elles sont pour le moment inconscientes. Je crois.

-Attends un peu là…fit Demyx pour qui beaucoup d'informations arrivaient en même temps. Comment ça, « tu crois » ? Si t'es dans leur tête, tu dois bien sentir si elles sont là ou pas, si elles vont bien ou non…

Elle haussa les épaules, l'air de ne pas se sentir tellement concernée.

-Pour le moment, je ne ressens pas leur présence. Elles finiront bien par revenir.

-Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

-Je le suis pas.

Demyx sentit son irritation monter, ce qui l'étonnait lui-même car il n'était pas du genre à s'énerver. Son inquiétude pour l'état de santé des filles devait être la cause de ses nerfs à vifs. Il tenta de retrouver son calme.

-Bon…et le Mur ? Il est encore là où…?

Cette fois ci, la fille fronça les sourcils.

-De quoi tu parles ?

…Visiblement, elle n'était pas courant de ça. Demyx voulut approfondir le sujet, mais le Supérieur fit irruption dans la chambre, coupant court à la discussion. Xigbar avait dû aller lui dire qu'ils avaient finalement réussit à rattraper les filles.

Le musicien se leva de sa chaise en le voyant tandis que la Numéro XIV se contenta de lever la tête vers lui.

-Numéro IX, va attendre dehors, fit Xemnas sans accorder un regard au concerné.

Le jeune homme obéit et battit en retraite avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, laissant les deux Nobodys seuls dans la chambre.

Il attendit dans le couloir tandis que le Supérieur et Ilena s'entretenaient, percevant leurs voix mais ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils disaient. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure qui lui sembla s'étendre sur une heure, le Supérieur sortit de la chambre.

-Amène la à l'infirmerie, fit-il à l'attention du garçon. Il nous faut nous assurer de sa bonne santé.

-Bien, Supérieur.

Xemnas s'éloigna et Demyx se dépêcha de retourner dans la chambre de la Numéro XIV, retrouvant la fille toujours assise sur son lit. Il croyait savoir ce qui avait dû être dit entre les deux, néanmoins il demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Mon nom. Savoir comment je me sentais. Savoir où étaient Ila et Elia.

-Il n'y a pas de « Ila » ou « Elia ». Elles sont mortes, fit le musicien sur un ton un peu sec qui l'étonna lui-même. Maintenant, c'est Alix et Lixae. Et c'est pareil pour toi.

-Il semblerait, oui.

-Le Supérieur a dû te donner un nouveau nom ?

-Ouais.

-…et c'est quoi ?

-Leixan.

Demyx sourit.

-Et ben…Bienvenue dans l'Organisation XIV, Leixan.

******

-Alors, qu'a dit Vexen ?

-Que tout était en ordre. Et que ça l'étonnait.

Demyx et la Numéro XIV parlaient en marchant lentement dans les couloirs du Manoir, la jeune fille venant de quitter l'infirmerie après que le Numéro IV l'ait examinée.

Demyx ne fut pas surpris de l'étonnement qu'avait dû ressentir le scientifique. Lui-même était encore tout perturbé par les évènements passés. Le coma des filles, leur réveil inattendu, l'arrivée de Leixan…Tout était allé très vite, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'adapter. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il manquait, c'était le retour d'Alix et Lixae. Comment savoir quand elles reviendraient ? Étaient-elles en sécurité ou le Mur avait-il finalement eu raison d'elles ?

Le musicien sentit son estomac se nouer à cette idée. Et cette Leixan qui ne semblait pas être plus avancée que lui - si ce n'était encore plus ignorante - concernant cette histoire de Mur. Le musicien ne savait pas quoi penser d'elle. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle avait fait surface, et si Demyx avait pu se rendre compte de quelque chose à son sujet, c'était qu'elle n'était pas bavarde.

Il chercha à engager la conversation.

-Pour le moment on n'a rien de particulier à faire alors…Tu veux que je te fasse faire un tour du Manoir ? proposa Demyx qui pensait que ce serait un bon moyen de faire connaissance.

-Pas besoin.

-Comment ça ?

-Je connais déjà le Manoir.

-…et comment c'est possible, ça ?

-J'ai les souvenirs d'Ila et d'Elia. Pardon, Alix et Lixae, rectifia la jeune fille qui avait vu Demyx sur le point de la reprendre.

Il sembla au musicien qu'elle avait aussi levé les yeux au plafond, mais c'était dur à voir.

-Donc tu connais déjà les différentes pièces du Manoir et les membres de l'Organisation ?

-Ouais.

-Mais alors, comment ça se fait que tu te sois enfilée dans la chambre de Naminé, sachant qu'une fois à l'intérieur tu n'avais aucun moyen de t'enfuir, à moins de savoir utiliser les couloirs de Ténèbres ?

-…parce que je voulais y aller.

-Hein ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi tu t'y es pas rendue directement au lieu de nous faire courir après toi pendant vingt minutes ?

-Je pouvais pas. Y avait toujours quelqu'un qui m'empêchait de rejoindre sa chambre. Des membres de l'Organisation.

-Mh…et pourquoi tu voulais absolument aller dans la chambre de Naminé ?

La fille ne répondit pas et Demyx décida de ne pas insister.

-En tout cas, ne recommence pas. On n'a pas le droit d'y aller comme ça. Juste pour…

-…lui donner à manger. Je sais.

…Elle avait véritablement les souvenirs d'Alix et Lixae. C'était une idée qui mettait le musicien très mal à l'aise. Qu'on puisse comme ça puiser dans les souvenirs des autres…Brrr.

Heureusement, ils étaient de retour au niveau des chambres, ce qui allait permettre à la conversation de prendre une autre tournure.

-Bon, et bien…Il reste une petite heure avant le repas. Tu veux rester un moment seule dans ta chambre ou…

-Ouais. J'y vais.

Bon. De toute évidence, elle avait envie d'être tranquille un moment. Demyx n'allait pas insister.

-À plus tard alors, fit le musicien en la regardant s'éloigner déjà en direction de ses quartiers.

-À plus tard.

Demyx la vit disparaître dans sa chambre et fermer la porte derrière elle. Il ne savait pas encore quoi penser d'elle, mais elle lui semblait déjà être un drôle de numéro.

« Vivement qu'Alix et Lixae reviennent. »

Vivement.

******

À 18h30 du soir, les Numéros IX et XIV se rendirent ensemble à la salle à manger. Ils étaient seuls lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, et ils s'assirent en bout de table dans le silence, les seuls bruits pouvant être entendus provenant de la cuisine où le cuistot d'un soir s'affairaient. Le cuistot en question se révéla être Axel lorsqu'il quitta quelques instants ses fourneaux pour passer la tête dans la salle à manger.

-Salut la miss, fit-il avec un petit signe de tête en direction de la jeune fille. Hé Dem', viens voir par là deux secondes. J'ai besoin de tes conseils de penseur renommé.

Le Numéro IX se leva de sa place, surpris, puis il rejoignit Axel après avoir assuré à Leixan qu'il ne serait pas long. Cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger, de toute manière.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? s'enquit le musicien une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans la cuisine. T'as tout fait cramer, c'est ça ?

-Mais non ! Tout va comme sur des roulettes, fit Axel très décontracté. C'est pas parce que t'es une catastrophe en cuisine qu'il faut penser que tous les autres le sont. Je voulais juste savoir comment ça se passait avec la nouvelle. T'as appris des trucs sur elle ?

-Pas tellement, fit Demyx pas mécontent de discuter avec Axel. Elle parle pas beaucoup. C'est déjà pas mal d'arriver à lui faire aligner trois mots. Mais si je me fie à ses paroles, et j'ai pas trop de raison de ne pas le faire, Alix et Lixae ne seraient pas là.

-Pas là ? Comment ça ?

-Euh….difficile à expliquer, fit Demyx qui n'avait guère envie de devoir expliquer à Axel toute l'affaire du Mur et ce qui s'ensuivait. Par contre, y a un truc assez fou qu'elle peut faire.

-Ah ouais ? Quoi donc ? demanda le Numéro VIII tout en vérifiant que ses plats ne brûlaient pas.

-Elle a tous les souvenirs d'Alix et Lixae.

-…tu déconnes ?

-Non.

Axel garda le silence pendant quelques instants.

-Mouais…Note que ça m'étonnerait pas tant que ça, finalement. Ce serait même assez probable. T'es sûr qu'elle a vraiment tous leurs souvenirs ?

-Tous, je ne sais pas. Mais elle m'a quand même dit des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas pu deviner comme ça, d'elle-même.

-Mh…ça demande vérification, déclara Axel en croisant les bras. Viens avec moi.

-Quoi ? Quelle vérification ? fit Demyx en suivant le Numéro VIII hors de la cuisine.

-Pour voir si elle a bien tous leurs souvenirs. On va…Oh oh.

Axel s'arrêta brusquement et Demyx manqua lui rentrer dedans.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Le musicien ne tarda pas à se rendre compte de lui-même de ce qui se passait. La salle à manger n'était plus vide. Alors que les deux papotaient en cuisine, d'autres membres de l'Organisation étaient arrivés et s'étaient installés autour de la grande table. Larxene était parmi eux.

Et elle semblait s'intéresser à la Numéro XIV.

Elle surplombait la jeune Nobody qui était restée assise à table. La blonde devait être au courant de l'arrivée de Leixan. Évidement. Tout se savait si vite, dans ce Manoir.

Demyx traversa la pièce pour aller les rejoindre, passant en coup de vent à côté de Xaldin et Lexeaus qui étaient déjà assis à table, dépassant Xigbar qui, une bouteille à la main, s'apprêtait à aller mettre son nez dans la cuisine pour voir ce qui y était préparé.

Alors qu'il avançait, le musicien se sentit retenu au niveau du bras par une main.

-Attends, lui souffla Axel. Regardons plutôt comment ça se passe, fit-il avec un signe de tête en direction des Numéro XII et XIV.

-Mais…Larxene…tenta Demyx.

-Si elle a vraiment les souvenirs d'Alix et Lixae, elle ne sera pas déstabilisée puisqu'elle saura à quoi s'en tenir avec notre sadique de service. C'est le moment de voir si ce qu'elle dit à propos de ses souvenirs est vrai.

Demyx n'était pas convaincu, mais il obtempéra et se contenta de regarder, à quelques mètres de distance des Numéros XII et XIV.

-Lève toi, faisait Larxene à l'attention de la cadette.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et fit face à la Nymphe. Cette dernière examina le visage de la Numéro XIV, les sourcils froncés.

-On dirait une aveugle, lâcha la blonde avec un air méprisant.

La Numéro XIV ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder la femme avec - en apparence du moins - la plus grande indifférence.

-Alors, tu vois ou pas ? Es-tu aussi aveugle que tu en as l'air ? se moquait Larxene.

-Je vois, répondit simplement Leixan.

Larxene la toisa encore du regard pendant quelques secondes avant de donner une tape non douloureuse mais peu flatteuse pour l'ego sur le côté de la tête de la jeune fille.

-Tâche de voir les bonnes choses et de ne pas te laisser berner, fit la Nymphe avec dureté avant de s'éloigner et d'aller s'asseoir plus loin à table.

La Numéro XIV, dont le visage était resté neutre tout du long se passa alors d'un mouvement presque convulsif la main dans les cheveux et contre son crâne là où Larxene l'avait touchée, la mâchoire un peu serrée. Puis elle se rassit à sa place en bout de table comme si de rien n'était.

Demyx la rejoignit et Axel retourna dans la cuisine pour retrouver ses fourneaux. S'il avait été en face d'Alix, le musicien lui aurait demandé comment elle se sentait après les attaques de la Numéro XII. Mais ce n'était pas Alix qu'il avait devant les yeux. C'était Leixan, et elle ne semblait pas avoir tant que ça besoin de se confier après ce qui venait de se passer. Demyx garda donc le silence, respectant l'envie de tranquillité de la jeune fille, et il se contenta de regarder les autres membres de l'Organisation rentrer les uns après les autres dans la salle à manger. Roxas fut le dernier à arriver, et il alla s'asseoir à côté de la Numéro XIV.

Puis Axel amena les différents plats qu'il avait préparés et tous purent se mettre à manger et remplir leurs estomacs qui criaient famine. Alors qu'Axel et Demyx mangeaient de bon cœur (Demyx n'avait presque rien avalé au dîner, là ça commençait à creuser), Roxas et Leixan montraient bien moins d'enthousiasme.

-Quoi, c'est pas bon ? fit le Numéro VIII en les voyant picorer dans leurs plats.

La fille se contenta d'un signe négatif de tête, l'air perdue dans ses pensées, et Roxas opposa :

-Mais non. C'est bon. J'ai juste pas très faim.

-T'es malade ?

-Pas à ce que je sache. Je suis juste…fatigué.

-Mouais…ça, c'est une excuse pour pas bouffer mes petits pois, fit le Numéro VIII avec un clin d'œil à son ami.

Roxas sourit un peu mais ne mangea pas plus. Axel était néanmoins content. Ça faisait un moment que le Numéro XIII et lui n'avaient pas échangé plus de deux phrases à la suite. Peut être Demyx avait-il finalement raison et que la mauvaise humeur et distance qu'avait prise Roxas n'étaient que passagères. Il espérait que ce soit le cas.

Leixan ne tarda pas non plus à déposer ses services sur son assiette encore à moitié pleine. Demyx, qui lui avait engouffré la nourriture, la vit regarder en direction de l'autre bout de la table. Enfin, c'était dur à voir où elle posait les yeux. Néanmoins, s'il se fiait à son angle de tête, elle devait bel et bien être en train de regarder dans la direction des autres membres de l'Organisation. Pour une fois qu'elle semblait vraiment s'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour d'elle…

Axel sembla remarquer lui aussi le manège de la Numéro XIV. Il en profita pour poser la question qui apparemment lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Hé…parais que t'as tous les souvenirs d'Alix et Lixae…C'est vrai ?

Leixan se tourna vers lui et le regarda pendant quelques instants en silence. Demyx était quasiment certain qu'elle était en train de fouiller dans les souvenirs des filles pour recueillir toutes les informations possibles concernant le Numéro VIII.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, répondit finalement la jeune fille.

Le Numéro VIII sourit.

-Alors, ça te dérange si je vérifie cette affirmation ?

Pas de réponse de la part de la fille. Axel continua.

-Donne moi des infos sur chacun des membres de l'Organisation, lâcha le roux avec un air de défi.

Demyx voulut protester et lui dire de la laisser tranquille, mais le Numéro VIII lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes en le regardant et en ricanant, l'air de penser : « laisse, on va se marrer ».

La jeune fille ne parut pas surprise par cette requête. Juste un peu ennuyée. Néanmoins, elle reporta son attention sur l'autre côté de la table, faisant glisser son regard sur chacun des membres qui, pour la plupart, étaient en pleine discussion avec leurs voisins.

-L'homme aux cheveux argentés est le Supérieur. C'est lui qui accueille les nouveaux membres de l'Organisation. Celui à sa droite et qui se ressert à boire, c'est le Numéro II, Xigbar. Il aime conduire le vaisseau de l'Organisation mais on ne le lui permet pas souvent. Celui en face, c'est Xaldin. Dans le monde sous l'eau que vous avez visité avec Alix et Lixae, il était transformé - à moitié - en orque. Le grand homme qui est à côté, c'est le Numéro V, Lexeaus. Il ne parle presque jamais, et c'est lui qui a amené Lixae à l'infirmerie quand elle allait mal. L'homme blond en face s'appelle Vexen. C'est le Numéro IV. Il traite les nouveaux de néophytes et travaille actuellement sur la réplication. A côté de lui, il y a Zexion. Alix et Lixae ne le connaissent pas bien. En face, c'est Saix. Lixae le craint car elle a de mauvais souvenirs de leur première rencontre. Ensuite, c'est Luxord, le Numéro X. Il a entraîné Alix et l'a mise en difficulté une fois en se transformant en carte et en se cachant à plat sous ses pieds. L'homme aux cheveux roses est Marluxia. Il semblerait qu'il a une réelle passion pour les fleurs. La fille, c'est Larxene. Elle aime faire souffrir les gens et Lixae la déteste. Quant à vous trois, vous êtes les Numéros VIII, IX et XIII. Vous avez les pouvoirs du feu, de l'eau et de la Lumière. Axel et Demyx, vous avez été une fois pris dans une avalanche durant une mission sur un autre monde. Roxas, tu te bats avec une clé géante, une…(Leixan fronça un peu les sourcils, butant sur le mot) Keyblade, et tu as déjà dû une fois ranger les livres de la bibliothèque par ordre alphabétique après avoir faire une bêtise.

La Nobody se tût finalement, ayant fait le tour des membres de l'Organisation.

-Ben là, j'crois que t'as eu ta preuve, glissa Demyx discrètement à Axel.

-Ouais…Mais dis moi, c'est toi qui lui as parlé de notre problème avec l'avalanche ?

-Ben non, justement !

-Tu me rassures. Quelle idée ça aurait été que d'aller raconter à qui veut bien l'entendre cet épisode humiliant de nos vies.

-Surtout humiliant pour toi, en fait.

-Surtout pour moi.

Les deux Nobodys continuèrent de discuter un peu, Roxas et Leixan ne participant pas à la conversation.

Certains membres de l'Organisation, ayant fini de manger, prirent congé. Demyx fut surpris de voir Leixan se lever à son tour, quelques minutes seulement après que lui même ait reposé ses services.

-Tu pars déjà ?

-Je veux aller dans ma chambre.

-Attends, je t'accompagne.

Demyx ne voulait pas paraître collant, mais il souhaitait également être là si jamais Alix ou Lixae se manifestaient. La Numéro XIV ne montra ni plaisir ni irritation à la venue du musicien. Elle le laissa la suivre, se contentant de marcher en silence dans les nombreux couloirs du Manoir. Demyx, qui lui avait le plus grand mal à garder le silence trop longtemps, ne put s'empêcher d'entamer une nouvelle fois la conversation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre sur Roxas ?

D'accord, la question pouvait sembler étrange. Mais le Numéro IX s'était dit que ce serait peut être le moyen de découvrir pourquoi le Numéro XIII s'était éloigné d'eux – et surtout d'Axel – ces derniers temps. Peut être Roxas s'était-il confié à Alix ou à Lixae ? (quoique…pourquoi aurait-il été parler à Lixae ? Enfin, on ne savait jamais)

-…Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Pour savoir. Simple curiosité.

La Numéro XIV garda le silence pendant quelques instants.

-Je ne sais rien de plus de très intéressant, répondit-elle finalement avec calme. Niveau souvenirs, je ne peux que me baser sur ses interactions avec Alix et Lixae. Il n'y a rien de particulier.

Ok…Il n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé. Et bien, il allait tenter le coup autrement.

-Et Axel ? Tu sais quoi d'autre sur lui ?

-Sur lui ? Presque rien. Alix et Lixae ne le connaisse pas tant que ça. Je sais juste qu'il maîtrise le feu et…

La jeune fille s'arrêta soudainement de parler et de marcher.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Demyx en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

Elle ne dit rien mais l'ombre de la panique passa sur son visage qui perdit un peu de ses couleurs. Elle se mit à tâter de ses mains les poches de son manteau et à travers celles que son pantalon présentait sur les côtés.

-Merde…

-Qu'est-ce que tu…commença le musicien qui s'interrompit lorsqu'il la vit se mettre à courir.

Il la suivit, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, complètement largué.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques ? ! fit-il tout en courant à ses côtés.

Elle ne répondit pas (comme si elle n'avait pas entendu) et il insista.

-Leixan ! !

Cette fois ci elle réagit.

-Je…je dois trouver…

Mais elle s'arrêta là. Cela mit les nerfs de Demyx à rude épreuve, mais il décida d'observer plutôt que de tenter d'intervenir.

Il la suivit et entra avec elle dans la chambre qu'elle allait désormais partager avec Alix et Lixae (si Alix et Lixae revenaient. Non, ne pas penser de cette manière. Rester positif). Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, elle tourna un peu en rond, l'air de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire exactement ou par quoi commencer.

-Euh…je peux aider ? tenta le musicien.

Elle leva une main et fit un petit claquement de langue, marquant ainsi d'irritation. Elle cessa soudainement de s'agiter et pendant une dizaine de secondes ne fit plus un mouvement et ne prononça aucune parole. Demyx devina qu'elle était une fois de plus en train de fouiller dans les souvenirs d'Alix et Lixae. L'expression de son visage était redevenue à peu près neutre mais le Numéro IX savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. À l'intérieur, elle bouillait.

Soudain la jeune fille se précipita vers l'armoire blanche qui reposait contre l'un des murs de la chambre et elle en ouvrit les portes vivement avant de regarder rapidement à l'intérieur de haut en bas. Demyx s'approcha derrière elle et la regarda faire. Elle se baissa tout à coup et s'accroupit avant de fouiller le fond de l'armoire. De plus en plus intrigué, le musicien la vit repousser quelques manteaux noirs qui avaient glissé des cintres sur lesquels ils avaient été accrochés à la va vite. Finalement, sous les masses de tissu noir apparut quelque chose de blanc et de tout replié sur lui même, tel un monstre blafard tapi dans l'ombre de l'armoire, prêt à sauter sur l'enfant imprudent. Leixan le prit en main et celui-ci se déplia : cela n'était qu'un T-shirt blanc de taille moyenne ayant été roulé en boule. Il n'intéressait visiblement guère Leixan car celle ci le jeta sans plus de cérémonie sur le sol derrière elle. À la place elle s'empara d'un autre vêtement que le retrait du T-shirt avait révélé, Demyx comprenant finalement que ces habits étaient ceux que devaient porter les filles avant leur arrivé au Manoir Oblivion. Le nouveau vêtement que Leixan avait saisi était un jean couleur bleu foncé. La main de la Numéro XIV partit fouiller avec frénésie une des poches du pantalon avant d'en ressortir quelque chose que Demyx ne distingua pas bien, les doigts de la Nobody s'étant refermés dessus.

La jeune fille sembla alors retrouver son calme. Elle semblait même soulagée. Elle avait serré son poing autour de l'objet trouvé et gardait les yeux fermés, l'air d'accorder une prière silencieuse à un dieu quelconque. Quelques instants plus tard elle se remit lentement debout et repoussa les pans de son manteau pour avoir accès aux poches de son pantalon dans une desquelles elle avait visiblement l'intention de ranger l'objet non reconnu. Demyx intervint :

- Je peux voir ce que c'est ?

La fille interrompit son geste, l'objet toujours en main. Elle le ramena à hauteur de visage, puis ouvrit son poing. Demyx s'approcha et regarda. C'était un briquet. Un simple briquet de couleur rouge qui semblait avoir déjà bien vécu.

Leixan le mit finalement dans la poche de son pantalon.

-C'était ça qui te mettait dans un état pareil ? demanda le musicien un peu perplexe.

Elle ne dit rien (pour ne pas changer) mais leva les yeux vers lui et, bien que décrypter un regard blanc fut difficile, le Numéro IX le trouva dur. Il décida de ne pas insister. Si Leixan n'avait pas envie d'en parler, il ne devait pas la forcer. Mais la jeune fille s'exprima finalement, avec calme.

-C'est un souvenir de Men…de ma mère, dit-elle.

Cette fois ce fut Demyx qui garda le silence, lui laissant le choix de continuer ou pas. Mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus.

-Je voudrais me reposer.

-Hein ? Ah…d'accord.

Demyx battit en retraite vers la porte de la chambre, comprenant que la jeune fille désirait rester seule. Il se demanda si c'était la réapparition du briquet qui l'avait un peu perturbée. Il n'y avait néanmoins rien de moins sûr. D'après ce qu'il avait vu durant la journée, Leixan n'était pas la plus volubile des personnes. Peut être souhaitait-elle rester simplement seule un moment.

-Je…je vais dans ma chambre. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu demandes, d'accord ?

Elle hocha positivement la tête. Le musicien passa la porte et la laissa seule dans la pièce. Il se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre, un peu déçu. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Il n'était même pas 20h30. Si Alix et Lixae avaient été là, ils auraient sans doute passé la soirée en compagnie d'Axel et Roxas. Mais les filles n'étaient pas là (Dieu seul savait où elles pouvaient bien être, en fait), Roxas se mettait à l'écart, et Axel se lamentait de ne pas pouvoir parler avec le Numéro XIII.

Il semblait qu'il allait passer la soirée seul. À moins qu'il aille voir les autres membres de l'Organisation ? Xigbar, par exemple ?

…Non. Finalement, ça ne lui disait rien. Il irait s'installer tranquillement dans sa chambre et se coucherait peut être un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Cela lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien.

Il se rendit donc dans sa chambre désordonnée et s'installa comme il put sur son lit recouvert de disques et de Bds. Il invoqua ensuite son sitar et commença à faire quelques notes. Il jouait doucement, songeant à ce que les autres pouvaient bien être en train de faire.

Si le musicien eut été doté de pouvoirs puissants, ou s'il avait été une petite mouche capable de voleter de pièces en pièces, il aurait pu voir que Xigbar était dans la cuisine en train de fouiller dans le réfrigérateur, à la recherche de quelque chose à manger, n'ayant pas trouvé le repas d'Axel assez à son goût. Il aurait pu voir Larxene et Marluxia discuter tranquillement dans la salle de séjour, installés dans deux fauteuils confortables. Il aurait pu savoir que Roxas s'était lui aussi enfermé dans sa chambre et qu'Axel errait dans les couloirs du Manoir sans savoir quoi faire. Il aurait su que Xaldin était en train de s'entraîner avec vigueur, pas encore fatigué malgré la longue journée qui s'était écoulée. Il aurait pu voir Zexion, en compagnie de Lexeaus, assis à la table de la salle à manger, un livre posé devant lui et un verre de lait à portée de main. Il aurait su que Luxord était en train de faire un solitaire dans sa chambre et que Xemnas et Saix, dans le bureau du Numéro I, s'entretenaient en ce qui concernait les prochaines missions à accomplir. Et bien sûr, s'il avait été une petite mouche, le musicien aurait également su, sans surprise, que Vexen était retourné à son laboratoire.

C'est ainsi que chaque membre de l'Organisation passa sa soirée jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit suffisamment avancée pour que chacun regagne son lit et se laisse glisser dans un sommeil sans rêve.

******

À 7h00, le réveil du Numéro IX se mit à sonner pour le plus grand déplaisir du jeune Nobody. Sa main tâtonna sur la table de nuit encombrée et chercha mollement l'objet bruyant. Une fois l'appareil maudit redevenu silencieux, le musicien roula sur le dos dans son lit et, les yeux encore à demi fermés, se demanda pourquoi il se sentait nerveux.

« Alix et Lixae ! »

Étaient-elles revenues ? Y avait-il eu du nouveau pendant la nuit ? Maintenant que la question lui était retournée à l'esprit, le musicien n'eut plus aucune envie de dormir. Il bondit littéralement de son lit tel un cabri avant de s'habiller en quatrième vitesse. N'ayant pas la patience de se vêtir tout à fait avant d'aller prendre des nouvelles, le Numéro IX sortit à pas de course de sa chambre avec seulement son pantalon et son haut noir mis de travers. Évidement, il fallait qu'il croise des gens dans le couloir.

-Hey Dem', fit Axel qui lui était déjà tout prêt, t'as le slip qui dépasse du pantalon.

Vexen, qui passait également par là, en rajouta une couche.

-Numéro IX, cette tenue est indécente !

-Euh…j'm'excuse, lâcha rapidement Demyx avant de continuer sa route vers la chambre de la Numéro XIV et de toquer à la porte.

-Je vais en parler au Supérieur, insista Vexen. Se promener à demi nu avec les sous vêtements qui dépassent est tout simplement…

-Mais laisse le, il va sans doute s'envoyer en l'air, se marra Axel. C'est pas parce que ta vie sexuelle est inexistante que tu dois en priver les autres, mon pauvre Vexen. À toute à l'heure, Dem', fit le Numéro VIII en s'éloignant avec un petit signe de la main et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Tandis que le scientifique s'étouffait d'indignation, le Numéro IX, lui, habitué aux railleries d'Axel s'en retournait à ses affaires, à savoir le fait que l'on ne lui avait pas répondu quand il avait toqué. Il s'apprêtait à recommencer mais le panneau de bois s'ouvrit avant et il fut interrompu en plein geste, pris de court. La Numéro XIV passa sur le seuil, déjà entièrement habillée, ce qui surprit Demyx.

-Oh…salut…fit-il maladroitement. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Je n'ai pas dormi, répondit-elle.

Il laissa s'échapper une petite exclamation de surprise.

-T'as pas dormi ? T'étais pas fatiguée ?

-Non. Je n'ai refait surface qu'hier. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était dormir, fit la fille d'un ton neutre tout en retournant dans sa chambre.

Demyx la suivit à l'intérieur.

-Mais alors t'as fait quoi pendant toutes ces heures ? T'es allée faire un tour dans le Manoir ?

-Je suis restée ici.

-…pas trop ennuyée ?

-Non.

Elle ne dit plus rien pendant quelques instants puis alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Demyx attendait, semblant avoir oublié jusqu'au pourquoi il était venu la voir dans sa chambre. Elle ne tarda néanmoins pas à lui faire retrouver ses esprits.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle.

Le musicien la regarda avec attention.

-Laquelle ?

-Alix est revenue.

* * *

Et bien voilà, c'était donc le premier chapitre de ce début de deuxième partie de l'histoire. Là non plus l'action n'est pas très présente, mais il faut bien poser un peu les bases de la suite de l'histoire avant de repartir de plus belle^^

Vous devez vous dire que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus courts (d'ailleurs, les deux suivants seront du même gabarit…même moins pour le quarantième) mais c'est vrai que je tiens à découper mon histoire de manière précise, d'où le fait que je ne regroupe pas en un seul chapitre deux qui sont plutôt courts. Néanmoins, ne vous en faites pas (du moins pour ceux qui aiment les longs chapitres XD): il y en aura encore, des chapitres de 12'000 mots et plus. C'est juste qu'il faut du temps avant d'y arriver^^ Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié la lecture.

A la prochaine !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

- Soanne 5.9: Oulà, j'ai eu les deux reviews en même temps, alors répondons à l'une puis à l'autre^^ Et oui, Sora va bientôt débarquer dans le Manoir puisque nous entrons gentiment dans la période « Chain of Memories » (il m'a fallut 37 chapitres pour ça…moi, lente ?XD). J'ai l'impression que tu aimes bien Sora, mh ?^^ Et effectivement, Axel se montre sous un jour nouveau dans le chap' 36...On dirait pas, mais il en a beaucoup dans la caboche, ce cher Numéro VIII !

Contente que ma fin t'ait plut ! Si j'ai donné envie de lire la suite, mon but est atteint ! (*danse de la victoire*)

Ce dont Xemnas voulait parler ? En tout cas, sûrement pas de Luxord (désolée Demyx, pour le coup, t'étais à côté de la plaque XD) !

La suite est donc arrivée et j'espère que ça t'aura plut^^

Merci de me lire, surtout que ça fait aussi un moment que tu suis ma fic qui doit paraître bien longue lol

À la prochaine^^

- wing sephi: XD C'est vrai que c'est chiant pour ça, les vacances…Loin de chez toi, tu loupes tous les bons trucs qui sortent (perso, c'est les films qui me passent toujours sous le nez…Mais aussi être loin de chez moi alors que je SAIS que les fics que j'aime vont se voir ajouter de nouveaux chapitres m'énerve à un point !…Mais mis à part ça, les vacances, c'est cool XD).

Hm…c'est vrai que les yeux blancs, ça fait un peu peur…Et sur Alix/Lixae, ça fait trop bizarre XD

Merci (encore une fois !) pour tes reviews toujours sympathiques^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Bon, allez, j'vais me mettre au chapitre suivant, moi !

À la prochaine^^


	39. Les esprits s'échauffent

****

Nobody

**Chapitre 39:** Les esprits s'échauffent

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

Les paroles en _italique_ sont de la télépathie.

* * *

Les paroles de Leixan firent leur effet sur Demyx. Il se tint coi pendant quelques instants, le temps que les informations parviennent au cerveau et soient assimilées. Puis il se sentit extatique, le soulagement l'envahissant.

-Elle est revenue ?! Alix est là ?!

Hochement positif de la tête de la part de la Numéro XIV.

-Comment elle va ?! demanda le musicien en s'approchant tout près du lit de la Nobody, assise à son bord.

-Bien.

Nouvelle vague de soulagement pour Demyx. Mais il ne tarda pas à se remettre à questionner.

-Et Lixae ? Elle est où ?

-Toujours pas là.

La joie première qu'avait ressentie le musicien fut légèrement ébranlée en entendant cela. Comment devait-il prendre la nouvelle ? Comment cela se faisait-il qu'Alix soit de retour mais pas Lixae ? Était-ce grave ? Quand reviendrait-elle ? Et si le Mur avait eu raison d'elle ?

Demyx secoua sa tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées envahissantes. Ne pas penser négativement. C'était la clé. Commencer à paniquer maintenant ne mènerait à rien. Si ça se trouvait, Lixae avait juste un peu de retard. Pas impossible. Mais quoi qu'il en était, il avait autre chose à penser pour le moment.

-Est-ce que je peux parler à Alix ?

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Ben…savoir comment elle va, prendre des nouvelles.

Leixan fronça les sourcils, l'air pas franchement ravie à l'idée de devoir lâcher les commandes du corps un moment, le temps qu'Alix et le musicien échangent quelques paroles.

-Pourquoi devrai-je faire ça ?

La question sembla déstabiliser un peu le Numéro IX.

-Pour être sympa ?

La fille poussa un soupir. Vraiment pas emballée par l'idée.

Le musicien attendit.

Elle sembla se résigner. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis…

…les yeux blancs virèrent au gris.

-Alix, c'est toi ?! s'enquit le jeune homme avec précipitation.

La Nobody devant lui jetait des regards craintifs autour d'elle, observant très rapidement la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, cherchant ses repères. Puis elle regarda ses mains et fit bouger ses doigts comme pour s'assurer que tout fonctionnait normalement.

Demyx allait réitérer sa demande mais elle répondit finalement.

-Oui. C'est moi.

Elle se leva brusquement du lit où elle était assise et s'approcha de Demyx sans pour autant le toucher, semblant chercher un certain réconfort dans leur simple proximité. Elle paraissait très nerveuse, incapable de poser ses yeux quelque part, regardant toujours ailleurs, la tête légèrement rentrée dans les épaules, comme sur le qui vive.

-Ça va ?

-Pas vraiment.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres du bout de la langue.

-Il y a cette…cette _fille_ dans ma tête. Elle est…bizarre.

Alix tremblait un peu. Demyx la saisit par les épaules pour la calmer.

-D'accord, d'accord. Elle est dans ta tête. Mais n'aie pas peur, ok ? encouragea-t-il. Après tout, Lixae est elle aussi dans ta tête depuis le début, et tu as bien fini par t'habituer à elle, pas vrai ? Ce sera la même chose avec Leixan.

Il lui sourit mais les yeux de la Numéro XIV étaient plein d'inquiétude.

-C'est pas la même chose qu'avec Lixae, fit la jeune Nobody à voix basse comme si elle voulait à tout prix éviter que l'autre fille l'entende. C'est trop…trop _bizarre_. Je n'ai jamais vu cette fille, je ne l'ai jamais entendue et ne lui ai jamais parlé, et pourtant c'est comme si au fond de moi, je la connaissais. Comme si mon corps me rappelait que oui, je la connais, qu'elle a bien sa place ici. Et c'est ça qui fait peur. Demyx, je veux pas rester avec elle…Qu'est-ce je peux faire ?!

Le volume de sa voix augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'elle laissait l'émotion (qu'en tant que Nobody elle n'était pas censée ressentir) l'étreindre. Demyx ne savait pas quoi dire pour la rassurer.

-J'comprends que ça te fasse peur, vraiment, fit-il en la regardant dans les yeux pour bien lui montrer qu'il était sincère. C'est normal d'être effrayé. Le mieux, c'est…c'est d'essayer de ne pas trop y penser.

Elle rit nerveusement.

-Demyx…Je peux pas ne pas y penser, je ressens sa présence dans ma tête. C'est impossible de l'ignorer.

-Ouais, c'est vrai que c'était bête de proposer ça, plaisanta le musicien qui essayait par tous les moyens de la rendre moins nerveuse. Bon, écoute, t'as qu'à attendre que Lixae revienne, d'accord ? Elle ne va sans doute plus tarder. Une fois qu'elle sera là, ce sera plus facile, ok ?

Il avait beau dire, mais il n'avait aucune certitude que Lixae revienne ou pas. Alix ne devait pas l'ignorer elle non plus, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque.

-Ok…Alors maintenant, dis-moi…

Demyx la prit gentiment par le bras et l'invita silencieusement à se rasseoir sur le bord du lit pour continuer la conversation plus confortablement.

-…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, à toi et à Lixae ?

La jeune fille réfléchit pendant quelques instants, semblant déjà plus calme et moins nerveuse maintenant qu'elle parlait avec son ami.

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. On était dans la chambre, ici. On…parlait et tout à coup j'ai ressenti une douleur terrible exploser dans ma tête. Après, je ne sais pas ce qui est vraiment arrivé…J'ai dû perdre connaissance. En tout cas, je me suis « réveillée » il doit y avoir trois heures au maximum. Même si le temps m'a parut super long, seule avec…

Elle fit un petit signe de tête et Demyx comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-D'accord…mais vous n'avez rien fait de spécial, avec Lixae, pour que soudainement tu aies mal comme ça ? Vous aviez pris un coup pendant l'entraînement ou bien…? Et d'abord, depuis quand Lixae était de retour ? Je croyais qu'elle était coincée de l'autre côté du Mur ?

-Elle l'était. Mais elle est réapparue le lendemain de notre sortie à la Cité du Crépuscule, durant l'entraînement.

-Ah…et c'est après l'entraînement, quand vous êtes retournées dans votre chambre, que tu as commencé à avoir mal ?

-Oui.

-Hm…C'est bizarre quand même. Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier qui aurait pu déclencher la douleur ?

Alix se racla la gorge, gênée.

-Euh…en fait, on s'est un peu disputées, Lixae et moi, fit-elle.

-Oh…

-Et c'était pendant qu'on se criait dessus que tout à coup la douleur est venue…et que j'ai ensuite perdu connaissance. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

-Ouais…Donc c'est peut être bien parce que vous vous êtes engueulées que la douleur s'est déclenchée.

-Peut être, mais ça parait un peu tiré par les cheveux.

-Pas tant que ça, fit Demyx doucement.

Il fallait maintenant aborder un autre sujet.

-Et le Mur, il en est où ?

Alix haussa les épaules.

-Je n'en sais rien. N'oublie pas que c'était Lixae qui ressentait vraiment sa présence. Moi je n'avais que sa parole à laquelle me raccrocher. Je n'ai jamais ressenti la présence du Mur en lui-même, bien que je subissais visiblement les conséquences de son existence. Je n'ai aucune idée de où il en est.

À peine sa phrase terminée, Alix s'exclama vivement:

-Non ! Attends encore un peu !

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Elle veut que je lui rende les commandes du corps, fit Alix avec un air désespéré.

Demyx intervint, sachant que Leixan devait pouvoir l'entendre.

-Leixan, s'il te plaît, laisse la encore un moment, d'accord ? Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on n'a pas pu se parler.

Il y eut un silence puis Alix secoua négativement la tête, dépitée.

-Non. Elle ne veut pas.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne même pas ? marmonna le musicien en se levant du lit.

Alix l'imita et Demyx la prit brièvement dans ses bras en une étreinte légère.

-À plus tard, murmura-t-il avant de la relâcher.

Elle hocha la tête, l'air reconnaissante, puis ses yeux perdirent de leur éclat et redevinrent blancs.

Le Numéro IX voulut parler à Leixan et lui reprocher son intolérance, mais elle passa à côté de lui avant qu'aucune parole n'ait franchi ses lèvres.

Tant pis. Il lui dirait deux mots plus tard.

Il avait pu parler à Alix et savait maintenant qu'elle allait bien, si on omettait le fait que se retrouver seule avec Leixan ne semblait pas l'enchanter. Mais il savait l'essentiel: elle était en sécurité et ç'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

Bien. Maintenant la journée allait pouvoir commencer.

Maintenant…il allait peut être aller s'habiller correctement.

-Euh…à plus ! fit-il rapidement à Leixan avant de courir et de sortir de la chambre à toute vitesse.

La Numéro XIV, assise à la chaise de son bureau, le regarda s'en aller puis reporta son attention sur le briquet rouge qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

*******

-Sais-tu pourquoi je suis venu te voir, Naminé ?

La voix du Supérieur s'élevait dans la chambre presque vide de celle qu'on appelait la Sorcière. Il parlait tout en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, marchant devant Naminé qui elle était assise à sa place habituelle, sur sa chaise, mais qui ne dessinait pas, cette fois. Elle se contentait d'écouter, tête baissée, tandis que Xemnas lui parlait, sa haute silhouette se déplaçant devant elle.

Il était venu seul. Le simple fait qu'il vienne la voir n'avait rien de banal. Il n'entrait dans sa chambre que très rarement, et comme elle n'en sortait jamais, cela faisait que Naminé ne l'avait plus entendu s'adresser à elle depuis belle lurette. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ces yeux orangés se poser sur elle.

Ça ne lui avait pas manqué.

Voyant que la jeune fille ne répondait pas à sa question, le Supérieur insista.

-Réponds moi, Naminé. Et regarde moi quand je te parle.

Xemnas avait cessé de faire les cent pas et se tenait à présent devant la blonde chétive, ses yeux baissés sur elle. Ceux de Naminé se levèrent timidement vers lui, obéissant à l'injonction.

Le Supérieur attendait toujours sa réponse.

-Vous êtes venu me voir parce que Numéro XIV est entrée dans ma chambre.

Xemnas hocha positivement la tête.

-C'est exact. Mais tu as sans doute dû remarquer que c'était et n'était pas la Numéro XIV en même temps ?

La jeune fille garda le silence.

-Ce n'était ni Alix, ni Lixae. Numéro IX l'a immédiatement remarqué, Xigbar et Axel étaient également là pour en témoigner, et cela s'est confirmé lorsque je me suis entretenu avec elle.

Xemnas fit une pause puis demanda, comme pour s'en assurer:

-Naminé, tu as bien vu que ce n'était ni Alix ni Lixae ?

-Oui.

-Et tu sais également que c'était la première fois qu'elle se manifestait ?

-Je crois que oui.

-Bien. Alors peut être pourras-tu m'éclairer sur certains points. Par exemple, celui-ci: pourquoi Numéro XIV - Leixan -, alors qu'elle se manifestait pour la toute première fois, se serait-elle enfuie de l'infirmerie avant de tenter de rejoindre ta chambre par tous les moyens ?

Naminé baissa à nouveau la tête sous le regard implacable du Supérieur.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Vraiment ?

Xemnas se rapprocha de la fille.

-Réfléchis bien à ce que tu réponds.

Comme elle n'ajoutait rien de plus et continuait d'éviter son regard, le Supérieur persévéra, prêt à la faire parler.

-Naminé…aurais-tu eu contact avec Leixan _avant_ qu'elle ne se manifeste ? En d'autres termes…

Xemnas se déplaça lentement derrière la chaise de la Sorcière dont le regard était résolument dirigé vers le sol.

-…as-tu eu contact avec la Personne de Leixan ?

Le Numéro I vit la fille se raidir un peu sur sa chaise mais elle garda néanmoins le silence. Xemnas posa sa main gantée sur son épaule frêle et serra un peu. « Je ne te laisserai pas tant que tu n'auras pas tout dit » semblait vouloir dire cette emprise.

-Alors, Naminé ?

Quelques secondes de silence, puis finalement la jeune fille hocha la tête positivement, une fois.

Xemnas la relâcha puis se plaça à nouveau en face d'elle.

-Tu confirmes ce que je t'ai demandé ?

-…Oui.

Le Supérieur observa la Sorcière pendant quelques instants, voulant s'assurer que, même si cela était improbable, elle ne le bluffait pas. Et malheureusement, il semblait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Le Nobody poussa un soupir imperceptible. Ce qu'il apprenait là était bien ennuyeux. Il se remit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

-Par quel intermédiaire es-tu entrée en contact avec la Personne de Numéro XIV ? Tu n'as pas pu quitter cette chambre, encore moins ce Manoir. Comment t'y es-tu prise ?

Naminé sembla d'abord vouloir à tout pris garder le silence, mais elle se résigna bien vite à parler.

-Par ses rêves.

Xemnas cessa de marcher. Il se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose de ce genre là-dessous. Comment Naminé aurait-elle pu faire autrement ? Il faudrait qu'il creuse cette question plus en détails. Mais pas tout de suite. Pour le moment, il allait dire deux mots à la Sorcière.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir puis se remit à parler.

-Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu as…amené ici quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Tu es entrée en contact avec une Personne, quelqu'un qui n'était pas un Nobody et qui n'en connaissait pas l'existence, comme il se doit. Tu as volontairement usé d'une facette de ton pouvoir pour communiquer avec une étrangère. Tu comprends bien que cela ne joue pas en notre faveur à nous, Nobodys ?

-Mais…puisqu'elle est de toute manière devenue une Nobody, elle aussi…Elle est comme nous, maintenant…

-Là n'est pas le problème, la coupa Xemnas un peu sèchement. Nous en reparlerons, Naminé. Et sache que si cela se reproduit, il y aura de plus sévères réprimandes. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, Xemnas.

Ceci dit, le Numéro I de l'Organisation sortit de la chambre de la Sorcière, laissant derrière lui la fille malheureuse.

Il partit immédiatement en direction de son bureau. Il allait convoquer les six Premiers et les mettrait au courant de ce que lui-même avait appris à l'instant. Naminé, la Sorcière, était entrée en contact avec quelqu'un de l'extérieur par ses propres moyens. Ce n'était pas bon pour eux. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un petit désagrément, mais petit ennui menant à de gros problèmes si on laissait faire, mieux valait intervenir. Dès maintenant.

*******

-_Tu es bien silencieuse, Alix_.

Les Numéros XIV étaient en plein d'entraînement dans la petite salle de remise en forme, en compagnie de Roxas. Le Numéro XIII faisait ses exercices de son côté pendant que Leixan, aux commandes du corps, faisait ses abdominaux, les pieds calés sous les espaliers.

-_Que veux-tu que je te dise ?_ répondit Alix qui prenait garde à bien rester à distance de l'esprit de la nouvelle arrivée.

Car Alix s'était rendu compte d'une chose: au contraire de quand Lixae était là, elle _ressentait_ véritablement la présence de Leixan. Elle sentait comme une…une aura (Alix n'aurait su comment décrire cette sensation autrement) un peu froide qui venait se mêler à ce qui devait être la sienne. Non seulement entendait-elle et communiquait-elle avec Leixan, mais en plus il y avait comme une sorte de contact (pas véritablement physique, car elles n'avaient plus de corps matériel dans leur « tête ») mais bel et bien un contact presque tactile entre leurs deux esprits respectifs. Comme s'ils se frôlaient. Mais cette « caresse » n'était pas chaleureuse. Alix avait l'impression que son esprit, en restant aux côtés de lui de Leixan, avait froid.

-_Je ne sais pas. Tu pourrais me raconter comment ça s'est passé pour toi et El…Lixae depuis que vous êtes arrivées là._

-_Pour quoi faire ? De toute manière, tu as accès à tous mes souvenirs, non ? _fit Alix méfiante et pas du tout disposée à discuter.

Rester seule - du moins, seule dans le corps - avec cette fille lui déplaisait au plus haut point. En fait, rien ne lui plaisait en Leixan.

-_En effet, j'ai accès à tous vos souvenirs_, répondit Leixan en faisant une courte pause dans ses exercices d'abdominaux, se laissant reposer sur son dos pour un moment. _Et évidemment, je pourrais trouver réponse à toutes mes éventuelles questions uniquement en fouillant un peu dans vos souvenirs. Mais j'ai pensé qu'agir comme ça dès aujourd'hui ne te plairait pas. J'ai raison, non ?_

-_Oui. Mais de toute manière, je n'ai rien de spécial à dire._

Leixan sourit un peu, mais ce n'était pas un sourire chaleureux.

-_Menteuse. En vérité, tu aurais plein de choses intéressantes à me dire, mais tu n'en as pas envie. Tu n'as pas envie de me parler, tu ne voudrais même pas que je sois là en ce moment. Ou plutôt, tu souhaites de toutes tes forces que je disparaisse, que je retourne d'où je viens sans laisser de traces._

Alix, ou plutôt son esprit, se replia un peu plus sur lui-même, sur la défensive.

_-Arrête de lire dans mes pensées._

_-Pourquoi le devrai-je ? Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner. Faut-il que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire quant à ton statut dans ce corps, Ila ?_

_-Je ne suis pas Ila._

Leixan laissa échapper un petit rire très bref et Roxas tourna la tête dans sa direction, intrigué, avant de reprendre ses exercices.

-_Que tu t'appelles Ila ou Alix n'a aucune importance. Reste à ta place et tout se passera bien._

Alix se sentit partagée entre la colère et la crainte en l'entendant.

_-Quand Lixae sera là, elle ne te laissera pas continuer comme ça._

Nouveau sourire froid de Leixan qui se fichait visiblement d'être surprise ou non par le Numéro XIII qui s'entraînait non loin.

-_Lixae n'a pas plus pouvoirs que toi sur ce corps._

Elle se redressa ensuite et se mit en position assise sur le sol avant de refaire les lacets de ses baskets.

La voix de Roxas s'éleva soudain dans la petite salle.

-J'ai terminé. J'y vais.

Le Numéro XIII partit, et une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, Leixan se leva et alla se caler aussi confortablement qu'elle le pouvait contre un des murs de la pièce, jambes en tailleur. Elle posa l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

-_On n'a pas fini les exercices_, fit la voix d'Alix qui regrettait le manque d'action de Leixan.

Maintenant que cette dernière ne faisait plus rien et restait inactive, Alix avait l'impression que tout l'esprit de Leixan, ses pensées, étaient focalisés sur elle, ce qui la rendait beaucoup plus vulnérable.

-_On s'en fout._

_-Comment tu peux dire ça ? On doit s'entraîner, c'est sur notre programme. Si le Supérieur…_

_-Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal._

_-Tu as une bien drôle de manière de voir les choses. C'est ta devise ?_

_-En tout cas, c'est bien pratique de penser comme ça. Et en plus, ça a des accents de vérité._

_-Peut être, mais on devrait quand même s'entraîner._

Leixan ne répondit pas et le silence retomba entre elles.

Alix, très mal à l'aise, se demanda si l'autre fille n'était pas en train de sonder ses pensées en ce moment même. Elle savait que Leixan avait les moyens de découvrir absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait rien qu'en lui trifouillant la mémoire.

Quelle idée effrayante.

Et c'était maintenant, pendant qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec elle, qu'Alix souhaita plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais voulu que Lixae soit là.

*******

_-Axel…réfléchis bien, je t'en prie._

_-C'est déjà fait._

_-Considère toutes les options qui te sont offertes, et tu te rendras compte que rester avec nous est ce qui te serait le plus…profitable._

_-Non. Laisse tomber. Je ne resterai pas. C'est retenu ?_

_-Mais pourquoi ?!_

_-Parce que je ne peux pas. C'est aussi simple que ça. Désolé, l'Allumette._

Le Numéro VIII perdit le fil de ses pensées - ou plutôt de ses souvenirs - lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir il percuta quelqu'un qui venait en sens inverse.

-Oups, 'Scuse, fit Axel par réflexe et déjà prêt à repartir, avant de se rendre compte que celui dans lequel il était rentré dedans n'était autre que…

-Roxas…?

Le Numéro XIII se retourna vers lui, l'air d'attendre les raisons de cet appel. Axel le rejoignit. Il était censé se rendre en salle d'entraînement, et Roxas se dirigeait visiblement à l'opposé, mais ce n'était pas grave. Le roux avait envie de parler - du moins essayer - avec son ami.

-Hey Rox', comment ça va ? fit le Numéro VIII avec un grand sourire et en se mettant à marcher avec lui.

-Ça va.

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-Je vais dans ma chambre.

-Ah…

On ne pouvait pas dire que Roxas semblait très enclin à discuter avec Axel. Ce dernier avait bien pensé que cela se passerait ainsi, mais il avait voulu tenter sa chance quand même. Il était prêt à tout pour retrouver ces moments d'échange entre eux d'eux. Il avait même tellement envie de parler avec Roxas qu'Axel lui posa la première question qui lui traversa la tête et qui se révéla être assez maladroite.

-Tu vas te rafraîchir ?

…Vraiment maladroit.

En effet, Roxas était un peu transpirant et sentait la sueur puisqu'il venait de terminer son entraînement du matin. Pas que ça dérangeait Axel (lui non plus ne sentait pas la rose lorsqu'il avait fini ses séries d'exercices), mais il avait été prêt à sortir n'importe quelle débilité du moment qu'ils continuaient à parler encore un peu.

-T'as raison, Roxy, rien ne vaut une bonne douche après un entraînement intensif !

Roxas ne répondit pas et Axel pensa qu'il devrait se taire au lieu de s'enfoncer.

Ils atteignirent finalement le niveau des chambres et le Numéro XIII se dirigea vers la sienne sans un mot.

Mince. Roxas allait le laisser planté là et Axel ne saurait pas quand il aurait à nouveau l'occasion de lui parler. Il fallait qu'il le retienne encore un peu.

-Hé, Rox', attends deux secondes, fit le Numéro VIII juste au moment où son ami posait sa main sur la poignée.

-Hm ?

-Faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-C'est important ?

-Bah…euh…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mette à perdre ses mots maintenant ?! Ça ne lui arrivait jamais. Axel était le lanceur de vannes le plus réputé de l'Organisation et là, parce que son meilleur ami lui parlait un peu sèchement, il n'arrivait plus à en placer une ? C'était la meilleure !

-Assez important, oui, fit le Numéro VIII en retrouvant son aplomb.

Roxas se tourna vers lui. Sa douche attendrait.

-Je t'écoute.

Ah ! Finalement Axel avait capté son attention, après des jours pendant lesquels il avait eu l'impression de parler à un mur dès qu'il s'adressait au Numéro XIII. Bon. Et maintenant, comment est-ce qu'il allait formuler ça ?

-En fait, j'voulais savoir si…si tout était ok pour toi ?

Le Numéro XIII haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur

-…Comment ça ?

-Ben, ces derniers jours t'es un peu…bizarre. Distant.

-Ah bon ?

Le Numéro XIII ne semblait pas de cet avis, à première vue. Ça n'avait pas l'air de l'atteindre, en tout cas. Axel décida d'y aller plus franco, histoire d'obtenir cette fois une réaction – et si possible des explications – de la part de son ami.

-Oui, t'es distant. Et je comprends pas pourquoi. Je sais pas, est-ce que j'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ? J'sais bien que j'ai une grande gueule et que parfois il faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne à la boucler un peu, mais je me souviens pas t'avoir dit à toi des choses…pas sympa. Mais si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a pas plu, je veux le savoir, parce que j'ai envie que ça redevienne comme avant entre nous deux.

-Rien n'a changé entre nous deux, fit Roxas après avoir gardé un peu le silence.

-Mais si ! Allez, Rox', me dis pas que rien n'a changé, parce que c'est pas vrai. Et je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que tu m'ignores comme ça.

-Je ne t'ignore pas, répondit Roxas un peu sèchement. Je te parle bien, là, non ? Alors tout est ok. Excuse moi maintenant, j'ai vraiment envie d'aller me rafraîchir.

Roxas amorça un geste pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, mais la main d'Axel se referma sur la sienne avant qu'il ait eu le temps de toucher la poignée.

-Attends, fit le Numéro VIII. On n'a pas fini.

Roxas retira sa main de l'emprise d'Axel.

-On continuera plus tard. Là je suis…fatigué.

Axel poussa un soupir.

Il ne retiendrait pas plus longtemps son ami.

Le Numéro XIII tourna les talons et entra finalement dans sa chambre avant de fermer la porte, sans un regard pour le roux.

Axel se passa une main dans les cheveux, cherchant à réprimer le sentiment de dépit qui l'envahissait. Là, Roxas et lui s'étaient brouillés pour de bon. Il n'avait pas voulu que la conversation prenne cette tournure. Il avait voulu parler, simplement parler pour tenter d'arranger les choses entre eux, et il n'avait fait que les empirer.

Il venait de se mettre à dos son ami. Son meilleur ami. Quel imbécile il faisait. Il aurait dû se rendre compte que Roxas n'avait pas envie de parler, qu'il avait envie d'être seul. Et qu'avait-il fait, lui ? Il lui courait après sans respecter son désir de solitude. Quel ami était-il ?

« Oh, Liz…j'ai merdé… » pensa Axel avec la poitrine compressée par ce qui ressemblait à du désespoir et l'impression de se sentir tout à coup à la fois vide de l'intérieur et comme tombant dans un puit sans fond.

Comme s'il avait perdu pied.

_-J'ai l'impression de tomber toujours, toujours plus bas._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, l'Allumette ?_

_-C'est vrai. C'est comme si je tombais peu à peu dans un putain de précipice et que je n'arrivais jamais à me relever._

_-C'est de conneries, tout ça._

_-Non, Lae, c'est pas des conneries. C'est la vérité._

_-N'importe quoi. Et même si c'était vrai, je t'aiderais._

_-À quoi ?_

_-À te relever._

Axel se passa les deux mains sur le visage puis repartit, marchant lentement.

La journée devait continuer.

*******

Lorsque Lixae refit surface, elle était complètement déboussolée.

Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle venait de reprendre connaissance sans préavis et avait de la peine à retrouver le fil de ses pensées, comme quelqu'un qui aurait pris un sacré coup sur la tête et qui s'en retrouverait tout étourdi.

Après avoir recouvré un tant soit peu ses esprits, elle se concentra sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle sentit la présence d'Alix, tout près d'elle. Beaucoup plus proche qu'avant. Comme si…

« Comme lorsque le Mur n'était pas là. Comme quand Elia et Ila vivaient. »

Encore abasourdie par la découverte de la proximité retrouvée entre leurs deux esprits, elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que quelque chose avait changé. Mais lorsqu'elle en prit conscience…

-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?!_

Si Lixae avait été aux commandes du corps, l'expression de son visage aurait été de stupéfaction et d'incompréhension totale. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui était aux commandes du corps. Ni même Alix. C'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Tout d'abord complètement stupéfaite, elle n'arriva à prononcer – ou plutôt à penser – un mot. Puis, tout à coup, elle sentit la présence d'Alix – son aura – chaleureuse, tout autour d'elle.

-_Lixae !_

Le ton était empli de soulagement. Lixae pouvait le ressentir. Et derrière ce soulagement, il y avait autre chose.

De la crainte.

_-Dieu merci, tu es de retour…faisait Alix._

_-Euh…ouais. Je suis de retour mais…_

Lixae se tût car soudain elle sentit une autre aura, différente de celle d'Alix, plus froide. Celle de la personne qui avait maintenant les commandes du corps. Sachant qu'elle avait l'attention de cette personne, Lixae lança avec force :

-_T'es qui, toi ? !_

_-Voyons, tu ne te souviens pas de moi, Elia ?_

Son ton était moqueur. Lixae n'aimait pas du tout comment s'annonçait les choses. Elle ne se laissa cependant pas démonter.

-_Vraiment pas, non. Pas le souvenir de t'avoir vue ici. Et aussi, mon nom, c'est Lixae, d'accord ? Maintenant répond : t'es qui ?_

L'inconnue perdit son ton railleur et déclara, avec beaucoup de sérieux.

-_La proprio du corps._

Lixae laissa s'échapper un petit ricanement.

-_Oh tu sais, ici, on dit toutes ça, et on est incapables de se démarquer et d'en apporter aucune véritable preuve._

-_Ça ne va pas durer, crois moi._

_-C'est toi qui le dis. Et je n'accorde pas d'importance à la parole de ceux que je ne connais absolument pas. Commence par me dire ton nom, et on verra ensuite._

_-Je suis Ilena. Ou plutôt, Leixan, vu qu'ils tiennent absolument à ce que nos prénoms soient changés. Mais dis-moi, Lixae, il semblerait que tu sois toujours autant grande gueule._

Cette remarque mit les nerfs de Lixae encore plus à vif qu'ils l'étaient déjà.

_-Fais pas genre que tu me connais, parce que c'est pas vrai._

_-C'est on ne peut plus vrai. Je te connais très bien, tout comme je connais très bien Alix. Elle peut d'ailleurs te le confirmer. Pas vrai, Alix ? _

L'intéressée ne répondit rien et Lixae, sentant son malaise, intervint.

-_Laisse la en dehors de ça._

_-Pourquoi ? Elle est tout autant concernée que toi._

_-Fous lui la paix, d'accord ?! _explosa Lixae.

Elle ne supportait pas le ton de cette fille, cette fille qui restait si calme alors qu'elle leur disait des choses pareilles, qu'elle se tapait l'incruste et que Lixae, elle, n'arrivait pas à se contrôler.

-_Calme toi_, fit Leixan en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Certainement pas. Tu crois quoi ? Qu'on va se laisser dire des trucs pareils, comme ça, sans réagir ? Laisse tomber !_

_-Je t'expliquais juste ce qu'il en est, c'est tout, _répondit Leixan parfaitement calme.

_-Ah ouais ? Et qu'en est-il exactement ?_

_-Qu'il va bien falloir que tu acceptes ceci : c'est fini de faire n'importe quoi avec mon corps. maitenant, c'est moi qui dirige. Toi et Alix, vous suivez. Comme avant._

-_Ton corps, hein ? _grogna Lixae. _Prouve le moi. Vas-y, prouve que c'est le tien._

_-Tu t'en rendras compte bien assez vite par toi-même._

_-Je ne crois pas, non._

_-Tu devrais._

Plus aucune des deux ne prononça aucune parole pendant quelques secondes, Lixae tentant de retrouver son calme, Leixan n'attendant qu'un mot pour répliquer, et Alix restant spectatrice de ces échanges mentaux.

Puis Lixae soupira avec force et mauvaise humeur.

_-J'ai plus envie de parler de ça. Je viens de reprendre connaissance, et je suis crevée._

_-Alors va te reposer._

_-C'est ce que je compte faire. Mais on n'en a pas fini, toi et moi._

Leixan haussa les épaules.

_-Si tu le dis._

Elle cessa ensuite de porter attention à Alix et Lixae et sembla retourner à ses propres pensées, toujours aux commandes du corps.

Lixae sentit son aura froide s'éloigner d'elle et elle comprit que Leixan ne lui portait plus aucune attention. Parfait. Elle commençait à en avoir marre. C'était comme rentrer chez soi et trouver un inconnu installé devant sa cheminée dans sa maison. Sauf que là. Lixae ne pouvait pas la chasser.

Pour le moment.

-_Si tu veux mon avis, on n'a pas fini d'en voir_, fit Alix qui ne semblait guère rassurée.

-_Apparemment. Ça va toi ?_

_-Plus ou moins, oui. Mais je dois admettre que je suis contente de te voir. Même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances._

_-Pour une fois que t'es contente de me voir, je ne me plaindrai de rien, pas même des circonstances_, répondit Lixae qui aurait sourit si elle l'avait pu.

Elle aussi était ravie de sentir l'aura chaude d'Alix contre la sienne. De un parce que c'était réconfortant, et de deux parce que ça confirmait ce que Lixae avait cru comprendre juste après avoir reprit conscience : le Mur n'était plus. Alix et elle étaient à présent aussi proches que l'étaient Ila et Elia, comme si jamais le Mur n'avait jamais été là pour les maintenir séparées tout ce temps durant. Avant, quand le Mur était là, l'une et l'autre pouvaient deviner leur présence mutuelle, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec maintenant. Leurs deux esprits, à présent libres de toute barrière, arrivaient (si l'on pouvait dire) à se frôler, permettant une proximité d'une certaine manière plus importante que celle que ne pourraient expérimenté entre eux les autres êtres vivants. Une expérience à la fois merveilleuse et effrayante : être capable de permettre à l'autre de le connaître au plus profond de soi.

Lixae n'était pas dépaysée par cette proximité retrouvée, car elle avait le souvenir d'Ila et Elia vivant ainsi. Mais pour Alix, qui avait oublié, cela devait être si nouveau et si…perturbant.

Cependant Alix ne semblait guère en faire cas pour le moment, paraissant plus inquiète quant à savoir ce que la nouvelle fille faisait là.

_-Ça commence à être bondé, par là_, fit Lixae dans une tentative d'humour. _Encore deux ou trois filles et on pourra monter la pension pour esprits en détresse._

Lixae sentit l'amusement d'Alix mais cette dernière ne tarda pas à reprendre son sérieux.

-_Je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais elle ne m'inspire rien._

-_Moi non plus_, répondit Lixae avec lenteur. _Mais j'aimerais plutôt penser à autre chose, pour le moment._

_-…comme ?_

_-Comme depuis quand tu es là et depuis quand elle est là. Ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais inconsciente._

Alix donna réponse à chacune de ses interrogations.

_-Je suis là depuis quelques heures, bien que j'aie l'impression que ça fait des jours. Elle était déjà là quand je suis revenue à moi et…il ne s'est pas passé grand chose avant que tu ne reviennes. Elle a gardé les commandes du corps presque tout du long._

_-Elle ne te les as jamais laissées ?! _s'indigna Lixae.

_-Juste le temps de dire quelques mots à Demyx…_

_-Raaah…mais quelle…!!_

Alix tenta de l'apaiser.

_-Calme toi. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver avec ça à présent. Il faut penser à ce qu'on va faire maintenant qu'elle est là._

_- Que je me calme ?! Mais cette pétasse ne t'a même pas laissé les commandes plus que le temps d'une discussion alors qu'on est restées inconscientes pendant je ne sais combien d'heures ou de jours ! Elle a pas à faire sa loi ici !_

Lixae sentit l'aura d'Alix frémir un peu, comme si amusée.

_-C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que cette fois, les rôles se sont inversés. Avant c'était moi qui m'indignais de t'avoir ici, et maintenant c'est à ton tour d'enrager._

_-Y a vraiment pas de quoi rire, _grommela Lixae. _L'heure est grave, sans vouloir paraître trop mélodramatique. Mais tu as raison: il va falloir faire quelque chose à son sujet._

_-Tu as une idée ?_

_-Tout simplement lui reprendre les commandes du corps._

L'aura d'Alix frissonna à cette déclaration et elle se retourna comme pour vérifier que Leixan n'avait pas entendu. Mais pour le moment, cette dernière ne semblait pas leur porter la moindre attention, restant simplement assise sur le lit de leur chambre.

Alix reporta son attention sur Lixae.

_-Tu crois que tu vas réussir à lui reprendre les commandes du corps ?_

_-Bien sûr. Tu crois quoi, que je vais la laisser parader encore longtemps ?_

_-C'est pas ça, mais…Elle a vraiment l'air très sûre d'elle. Comme si elle ne doutait absolument pas qu'elle puisse nous tenir tête, même à nous deux en même temps._

Lixae rit un peu.

_-T'en fais pas, elle va vite déchanter. Elle a peut être réussi à t'empêcher de prendre les commandes du corps, mais avec moi ce ne sera pas pareil. Je sais y faire, moi. Sans vouloir être vexante._

-Je ne me vexe pas. Quand est-ce que tu comptes agir ?

-Dans un moment. Faut que je me repose un peu là, fit Lixae avec un petit soupir de fatigue. _Faut dire qu'on revient de loin._

_-Ça oui. Je n'a rien compris à ce qui se passait. C'était tellement douloureux._

_-Ouais. Tu m'as fait un peur bleue en te mettant à hurler, comme ça, d'un coup, avant de…disparaître._

_-Tu m'étonnes !_

Elles en plaisantaient maintenant, mais sur le moment elles avaient totalement paniqué.

_-Au fait, comment ça c'est passé pour toi, une fois que j'ai perdu connaissance ? _s'enquit Alix.

-_La même chose que ce qui t'est arrivé. J'ai morflé. J'ai réussi à me traîner dans le couloir, et heureusement que Lexeaus est passé par là. Il m'a amenée à l'infirmerie, je suppose. Toute une aventure._

Alix approuva.

_-Mais tu as une idée de pourquoi on a subi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, à ton avis ?_

Lixae réfléchit pendant quelques instants.

_-Mh…je sais pas si me plante ou pas, mais je crois que cette douleur qu'on a ressentie était due au Mur. On s'est engueulées, nos esprits ne luttaient plus ensemble contre lui et il a décidé de passer à l'attaque._

_-Tu parles de lui comme s'il était un être vivant doué de volonté, _fit remarquer Alix qui trouvait cela étrange.

-_Oui, c'est vrai. C'est peut être un peu exagéré de dire ça de cette manière, mais c'est peut être pas si faux que ça, finalement._

_-Explique, s'il te plait._

_-Je ne dis pas que le Mur avait une volonté propre. C'était pas comme s'il avait réellement voulu nous séparer parce que ça l'arrangeait, lui. Il était juste là, et on en subissait les conséquences, c'est tout._

_-Attends deux secondes… « était » ? Le Mur est…_

_-Il n'est plus là, non. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu n'as pas l'impression de…de ressentir ma présence de manière beaucoup plus claire, beaucoup plus forte ?_

Un petit moment de silence, Alix cherchant ses mots.

-_Oui…Je ressens comme…comme une sorte de chaleur. C'est un peu comme si nos esprits se touchaient, même s'ils ne le peuvent pas car ils ne sont pas matériels. Je ne sais pas si c'est la preuve que l'on est plus proches l'une de l'autre ou si c'est moi qui me fait des idées._

_-Non, non, c'est bien ça_, lui assura Lixae. _Cette chaleur que tu ressens, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus proche du contact physique que nos deux esprits peuvent avoir. C'était exactement comme ça avant, entre Ila et Elia._

_-Alors…tout est redevenu comme avant, sans le Mur ?_

_-Ouais…enfin, comme avant…Si ce n'est qu'il y a elle avec nous_, fit Lixae sombrement.

-_Oui. D'ailleurs, je crois que j'ai bel et bien senti sa « présence » à elle aussi. Mais c'était froid, pas chaud._

_-J'ai senti ça aussi. Et pour tout te dire, ça ne me plait pas du tout._

Nouveau moment de silence pendant lequel aucune des deux ne dit rien, puis Alix reprit.

-_Tu crois que l'arrivée de cette fille et la disparition du Mur ont un lien ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais il se pourrait que ce Mur n'ait jamais été en fait rien d'autre que « l'espace vide » qui s'apprêtait à accueillir l'esprit de cette pimbêche. Ça semble assez fou, mais pourquoi pas, après tout ?_

_-Oui, pourquoi pas ? On était bien déjà deux dans le même corps, et on n'a plus de cœur….Plus rien ne devrait nous surprendre, en fait_, fit Alix qui aurait esquissé un sourire si elle avait eu un corps à ce moment là.

Lixae rit tout bas puis retrouva le silence. Alix allait se remettre à lui parler quand sa colocataire prit les devants.

-_Bon. C'est le moment._

Alix fut surprise par le ton grave de Lixae.

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je vais lui reprendre les commandes du corps._

_-Maintenant ?!_

Lixae ne répondit pas, ses intentions bien assez évidentes.

Alix pouvait sentir qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et qu'elle avait dans l'idée de remettre Leixan à sa place une bonne fois pour toutes. Quant à savoir si ça allait marcher…

Il n'y eut tout d'abord aucun changement et Alix comprit que Lixae tentait une attaque discrète. Elle attendait le bon moment pour se saisir sans peine des commandes. Il y aurait alors certes une lutte entre les esprits des deux filles, mais si Lixae s'y prenait bien, elle pourrait y mettre fin rapidement.

Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles le silence régna, Alix attendant avec appréhension le début du combat mental. Pendant ces quelques secondes elle ne sentit plus la chaleur de l'aura de sa colocataire, comme si Lixae s'était éloignée physiquement d'elle pour aller surprendre Leixan. Elle attendit, ne sachant comment la lutte allait se manifester, ne sachant que faire et donc se contentant d'observer en silence, s'inquiétant du fait que Leixan risquait de se rendre compte de leurs machinations.

Alors qu'Alix se sentait à deux doigts d'éclater sous la pression, il y eut soudainement du mouvement. Le corps fit quelques gestes désordonnés, comme si l'esprit qui le contrôlait n'était pas au clair sur la conduite à suivre. Puis il y eut un cri et Lixae se retrouva brutalement rejetée en _arrière_, aux côtés d'Alix qui s'empressa de tâtonner pour retrouver la chaleur de l'aura de sa colocataire.

-_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! _s'enquit-elle avec précipitation.

Lixae ne répondit pas, se contentant de laisser s'échapper un grognement de douleur. Au même moment, Alix se rendit compte que l'aura de sa colocataire était devenue plus chaude qu'avant, comme si elle manifestait à sa manière sa douleur ou son mécontentement.

La voix de Leixan s'éleva soudainement et Alix remarqua que cette fois ce n'était pas que des pensées qu'elle leur envoyait télépathiquement, mais qu'elle s'exprimait bel et bien à voix haute.

-N'essaie pas de recommencer ça, Lixae. La prochaine fois, je risque de ne pas être aussi gentille, crois moi.

Il y eut une pause, puis:

-Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, mais si vous tentez de vous imposer comme ça, il faudra en subir les conséquences.

Leixan se tut et, comme si rien ne s'était passé, retourna à ses propres occupations, laissant les deux autres se remettre de leurs émotions.

Alix, après avoir attendu quelques instants, posa à nouveau la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Lixae ?_

Sa colocataire semblait être en train de récupérer son souffle.

-_Elle…elle m'a attaquée. Je tentais une approche discrète, mais quand j'ai essayé de lui prendre les commandes, elle a réagi au quart de tour et m'a repoussée avec une attaque psychique._

Alix grinça des dents en entendant cela.

-_Ça fait pas trop mal ?_

_-Si. Mais ça va, maintenant._

Comme pour soutenir ses dires, l'aura de Lixae retrouva peu à peu sa chaleur habituelle, moins vive.

Mais la jeune fille était encore très énervée, Alix pouvait le sentir.

-_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

Mais alors qu'elle lui posait cette question, elle en obtint la réponse quasi instantanément sans même que Lixae ne s'exprime. Elle sut que si sa colocataire était dans un tel état d'irritation, c'était parce que elle n'avait pas été capable de sonder les pensées de Leixan alors que cette dernière avait visiblement un accès total aux leurs. Lixae n'avait même pas réussi à ne serait-ce que _deviner_ ses pensées. Et ça la mettait en rogne comme pas possible.

Mais…comment se faisait-il qu'Alix soit au courant de cela alors même que Lixae n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour lui faire part de ses états d'âme ? Ce n'était pas possible. À moins que…

-_Lixae…j'ai lu dans tes pensées._

_-Je sais. Maintenant, tu vois, je ne suis plus la seule à pouvoir le faire. De toute évidence, le Mur compliquait bien des choses._

_-Je n'ai même pas fait exprès de les lire_, fit Alix qui n'en revenait pas.

-_Normal. Ça va devenir un automatisme, tu verras. À moins que je ne bloque mes pensées, dans ce cas là tu n'y auras pas accès. Tout comme moi je n'aurai pas accès aux tiennes si tu apprends à les…protéger_, expliqua Lixae. _Mais cette fille…_

Elle semblait hésiter à parler.

_-…elle ne m'a même pas laissé le temps d'__**essayer**__ de lire ses pensées. C'est comme si à peine l'idée m'avait traversé, elle était déjà sur la défensive, prête à me repousser…Et elle l'a fait sans problème._

Le ton de Lixae avait perdu son irritation et elle semblait à présent prendre conscience de quelque chose de très difficile à accepter.

Elle n'était pas de taille à affronter Leixan.

Pour le moment, du moins. Car bien que venant de subir un cuisant échec, Lixae savait qu'il n'en serait pas toujours ainsi. Il ne _pouvait_ en être toujours ainsi, Leixan les gardant sous son contrôle. C'était impossible. Lixae ne le permettrait pas. Elle avait dit à Alix qu'elle arrangerait les choses, qu'elle ferait en sorte qu'elles puissent récupérer les commandes du corps…

Et elle venait d'échouer lamentablement.

Lixae pouvait sentir qu'Alix était déçue. Mais pas qu'elle lui en voulait. Il n'y avait pas de ressentiment parmi les émotions que Lixae pouvait lire en sa colocataire, et cette dernière, même si elle en avait éprouvé, n'aurait pu le lui cacher, bien incapable qu'elle était de dissimuler ses pensées et sentiments aux deux autres.

-_Désolée, Alix, je crois que ça va pas être pour tout de suite que je réussirai à lui reprendre les commandes, _fit Lixae avec amertume et une légère honte.

-_C'est pas de ta faute_, répondit Alix avec philosophie. _Tu…on fera mieux la prochaine fois. J'espère…_

_-Hm…_

Alix avait raison. Elles feraient mieux la prochaine fois.

Il y avait intérêt. Lixae n'avait pas l'intention de rester sous le joug de cette fille pour le restant de ses jours. Elle arriverait à lui faire face un jour ou l'autre. Et que ce jour vienne vite ou pas n'avait aucune importance.

Il suffisait d'attendre.

* * *

Tadaaam ! Fin du chapitre !

L'histoire se met en place petit à petit, les filles sont de retour et les autres membres de l'Organisation ne sont pas en reste.

Si jamais vous avez des questions parce que vous trouvez que certains éléments de ce chapitre (ou des autres) ne sont pas clairs, n'hésitez surtout pas à me les poser, je me ferai une joie d'y répondre^^

Le prochain chapitre arrivera très rapidement car…il est très court XD

Mais en attendant le suivant, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre là^^

-Lixae: moi je l'ai pas aimé. Du tout.

-Haruka: et pourquoi ?

-Lixae:…

-Haruka: explique moi !

-Lixae:…comment as-tu osé faire de Leixan une fille plus forte que moi ?! Ça va pas du tout !

-Haruka: aaaah, c'était donc ça, ton gros problème avec ce chapitre XD Ben désolée, mais je crois qu'il va falloir t'y faire^^'

-Lixae: monde cruel.

-Alix: c'est la vie…*se signe*

Les filles ont un gros penchant pour le mélodrame, comme vous pouvez le constater XD

Bon, comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews anonymes et non anonymes ne tarderont pas à arriver^^

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture, et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	40. Sweet dreams are made of this

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 40:** Sweet dreams are made of this

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

Les paroles en _italique_ sont de la télépathie.

**Bonne lecture !**

Alix était silencieuse.

Elle ne prononçait pas un mot, se contentant de ruminer des pensées plus ou moins sombres tandis que Leixan continuait de faire ce qu'elle voulait aux commandes du corps.

Quelque jours plus tôt, elle était plongée dans le coma, son corps étendu sur le dos dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. On lui avait retiré ses bottes et son manteau et on l'avait couverte d'un fin drap blanc remonté jusqu'au cou. Elle n'avait pas bougé durant toutes ces heures d'inconscience, et le seul mouvement qui, en dehors de sa respiration, prouvait qu'elle était encore bien vivante étaient ses paupières qui bougeaient légèrement. Alix était restée inconsciente et totalement indifférente à ce qui se passait dans le monde extérieur pendant qu'elle était dans le coma, mais elle n'était pas restée tout à fait inactive.

Elle avait rêvé.

Elle avait senti la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur sa peau, ainsi que la légère fraîcheur du vent qui la caressait. Elle avait senti l'odeur salée de l'océan et entendu le régulier bruit des petites vagues s'échouant sur une plage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait fait ce rêve, loin de là. Mais cette fois ci, c'était un peu différent.

D'habitude, quand elle faisait ce rêve, elle flottait dans l'air pur et se trouvait au dessus d'une plage de sable fin, avec le plus souvent un petit groupe d'enfants en train de jouer et de patauger dans l'eau. Cette fois ci, le décor, ou tout du moins le point de vue, était différent.

Elle ne flottait pas dans l'air mais semblait se trouver à même le sol. Son champ de vision était réduit par des branches et des feuilles qui l'entouraient. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir d'où elle se tenait était une petite cascade d'eau un peu plus loin à sa gauche et une paroi rocheuse à sa droite. Quant à ce qui se trouvait devant elle, elle ne voyait qu'un petit chemin de terre, et une cabane en bois dont les fondations devait reposer au niveau inférieur, directement sur le sable de la plage, là où elle ne pouvait les voir.

Alors qu'elle observait autour d'elle, Alix entendit soudainement des voix. C'était deux enfants qui venaient d'en face et suivaient le petit chemin de terre menant jusqu'à où elle se trouvait. Elle les reconnut immédiatement: c'était deux des garçons qui, lors de ses précédents rêves, semblaient se défier tout en jouant. L'un avait les cheveux gris assez longs et l'autre les avait bruns tout ébouriffés. Ils parlaient, mais Alix ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, leurs voix semblant comme déformées. Elle n'avait que leur gestuelle et les expressions de leurs visages pour tenter de deviner de quoi ils pouvaient bien discuter. Autant dire qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Alix ne savait pas si elle se faisait des idées ou non, mais il lui semblait que l'enfant aux cheveux bruns avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise tandis que lui et son ami se rapprochaient de là où elle les observait.

L'enfant aux cheveux gris ouvrit la bouche et se mit à parler, et ce qu'il dit sembla intriguer l'autre garçon qui se tourna vers lui et lui répondit. Le garçon aux cheveux gris s'arrêta de marcher et fit un signe de tête affirmatif, semblant répondre à une interrogation de son ami. Puis sa voix s'éleva de nouveau, Alix n'ayant toujours aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien être en train de se dire.

La réponse du garçon aux cheveux gris sembla intéresser le petit brun. Il y eut encore un échange de paroles, puis ils semblèrent décider d'aller faire un tour ailleurs. Le garçon aux cheveux gris se détourna et reparti dans l'autre sens, suivant le chemin de terre, tandis que le petit brun attendit pendant quelques secondes, glissant son regard vers là où Alix se trouvait avant de sourire et de suivre son ami.

Alix voulut leur emboîter le pas, mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire un geste, tout était devenu noir autour d'elle et son rêve avait pris fin.

Peut être avait-elle rêvé ensuite, à nouveau. Elle en aurait bien eu le temps, avec toutes les heures qu'elle avait passées plongée dans le coma. Mais si c'était le cas, si elle avait bel et bien encore rêvé, elle n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Le reste n'était qu'un trou noir dans son existence et le resterait sans aucune doute.

Au point où elle en était, une question sans réponse de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ?

Leixan était assise en tailleur sur son lit, dos au mur et les mains posées sur ses genoux. Il n'y avait que le silence hormis le tic-tac régulier du réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Elle aimait le silence, le calme et la solitude. Tout cela lui était familier.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle était arrivée au Manoir Oblivion mais elle en connaissait déjà les coins et recoins, ayant puisé à volonté dans les souvenirs d'Alix et Lixae. Elle en savait à présent autant que les deux autres sur les lieux ainsi que ses occupants malgré le fait qu'elle soit nouvelle dans l'Organisation. C'était l'avantage d'avoir d'autres personnes dans sa tête qui avaient tâté le terrain avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Oui, c'était certes pratique d'avoir Alix et Lixae, mais pour le moment elles lui posaient plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Ces deux crétines avaient visiblement oublié l'existence de Leixan et le fait que le corps lui appartenait. Maintenant elles n'arrêtaient pas de remettre en question son statut au sein du corps, ce que jamais Ila ou Elia n'auraient fait.

En fouillant dans leurs souvenirs, Leixan avait également pu constater que les deux s'étaient prises de bec sérieusement en revendiquant chacune à leur tour leur statut de véritable propriétaire du corps.

Leixan poussa un petit soupir en y repensant.

Quelles idiotes. Elles n'avaient donc rien eu de mieux à faire que de s'engueuler à propos de quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant pour elles ? Enfin, « insignifiant »…Elles semblaient prendre cette histoire d' « Originelle » (comme elles disaient) très à cœur.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était de retour, Alix et Lixae devraient cesser de s'interroger à ce sujet. Du moins, elles auraient dû. Mais elles ne semblaient ni l'une ni l'autre particulièrement enjouées à l'idée d'admettre que, contre toute attente, c'était bel et bien Leixan la propriétaire originelle du corps, et non pas l'une d'elles. Ça serait sans doute dur à avaler pour elles, mais c'était comme ça. Leixan ne pouvait rien y faire, et n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention d'y faire quoi que ce soit. Elles devraient apprendre à vivre avec.

Elles n'avaient qu'à pas s'être mis ces idées saugrenues dans la tête.

Une autre chose qui l'avait également surprise lorsqu'elle avait refait surface, c'était qu'elles avaient toutes les deux mentionné au moins une fois un « mur » qui, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans leurs pensées confuses à ce sujet, leur avait donné bien du fil à retordre. En ce qui la concernait, elle ne ressentait absolument rien de particulier qui aurait pu correspondre à la description que Lixae en avait une fois faite au Numéro IX.

Enfin…ça ne lui servait à rien de s'attarder sur le sujet, pour le moment.

L'attention de Leixan fut soudainement attirée par une tentative de Lixae pour lui parler. Elle aurait pu sonder directement ses pensées pour savoir ce que l'autre fille voulait, mais elle préféra demander.

-_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

-_On aurait quelques questions à te poser, Alix et moi_.

Effectivement, Leixan sentit la présence d'Alix aux côtés de Lixae, plus timide que l'autre grande gueule. Comme Ila, avant.

-_Si c'est pour de nouveau de demander de vous laisser les commandes du corps, je vous préviens, ça ne sert à rien d'insister._

Irritation de la part de Lixae qui ne digérait toujours pas de ne pas être de taille à lutter contre Leixan.

_-On s'en fout, c'est pas ça qui nous intéresse, pour le moment._

« Toi non plus, tu n'as pas changé » songea Leixan pour elle-même, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on l'entende.

-_Pardon ?_

_-Non, rien. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

_-Te poser des questions à propose de notre passé, si tu t'en souviens_.

Ah tiens donc. Elles ne la lui avaient pas encore faite, celle la.

Leixan rit brièvement

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je vous dise, Lixae ? Servez vous de votre cervelle._

-_Euh…En fait, on ne se souvient de rien…alors on peut pas trop_, fit Alix tandis que Lixae maudissait Leixan d'être aussi tête de mule.

-_Quoi, vous n'avez aucun souvenir ? _demanda Leixan dont le ton montrait bien l'étonnement qu'elle ressentait.

-_Et ouais, poulette_, reprit Lixae avec mauvaise humeur. _On se souvient de rien, que dalle, nada. Alors si tu pouvais nous éclairer un peu…_

Lixae avait beau dire, elle n'était pas si sûre que ça que ce serait une bonne chose de demander à Leixan de leur donner des informations concernant leur passé. Car après tout, qu'elle assurance avaient-elles que Leixan leur dirait la vérité et qu'elle ne leur raconterait pas n'importe quoi ? En ce qui la concernait, Lixae ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais comme Alix l'avait judicieusement fait remarquer, c'était la parole de Leixan ou rien. À elles deux, elles n'arrivaient à rien, leurs souvenirs respectifs, même mis en commun, étant tout à fait insuffisants pour véritablement reconstituer ne serait-ce qu'un bout de leur passé. Autant aller demander à Leixan de les éclairer, et si ce qu'elle leur rapportait leur semblait trop invraisemblable, elles n'insisteraient pas et en reviendraient à leurs propres moyens.

_-C'est bizarre que vous vous souveniez pas._

_-Ouais, ben au lieu de dire ça, aide nous. Ou alors, laisse nous aller un peu consulter tes souvenirs, qu'on se fasse une idée._

_-Pas question._

_-Alors explique nous ! _s'exclama Lixae qui perdait patience.

Rien à faire: avec cette Leixan, elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

_-…Je veux bien vous en parler, mais ça risque de prendre beaucoup de temps si vous avez vraiment tout oublié._

_-Alors on commence un bout aujourd'hui et on continuera une autre fois_, proposa Alix.

-_Si vous voulez_, fit Leixan en haussant les épaules et en dépliant ses jambes pour les allonger sur le lit, dos toujours contre le mur. _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?_

-_Tout, _répondit hargneusement Lixae.

Alix la réprimanda gentiment.

_-Ce serait déjà bien d'avoir quelques informations sur nos parents. Tu pourrais nous dire quelques mots à leur sujet ?_

_-…_

Leixan semblait être en train de peser le pour et le contre.

-_Ouais, pourquoi pas_, fit-elle en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules.

Elle ne leur dirait que ce dont-elles avaient vraiment besoin, de toute manière. Elle pourrait sélectionner les informations qu'elle leur donnerait.

_-Par quoi vous voulez commencer ?_

_-Ben…leurs noms, ce qu'ils font, comment ils sont…Ce genre de choses_.

Alix avait très envie d'être mise au courant, visiblement. Lixae aussi, sans doute, mais elle le montrait moins. Leixan commença.

-_Mes - enfin, « nos » en quelque sorte - parents n'avaient rien d'extraordinaires. Ils s'appelaient Méno et Eiri_. Enfin, je crois.

-_Euh…tu crois ?_

Voilà qui laissait Alix perplexe.

_-Comment c'est possible que tu « croies » seulement ?_

_-Pour mon père, je ne suis pas sûre._

_-De quoi ?_

_-Qu'il était vraiment mon père._

_-Oh…_

Alix n'avait pas songé à un tel cas de figure. Lixae non plus.

_-Tu peux nous en dire plus ? _insista Alix qui se trouvait être en train de mourir de curiosité.

Leixan garda le silence, levant les yeux au plafond comme si cela l'aidait à réfléchir et elle regroupa ses souvenirs.

Puis elle expliqua.

Alors qu'elle était dans le coma, son esprit littéralement écrasé par le Mur qui avait rendu tout sombre autour d'elle, Lixae avait rêvé, à plusieurs reprises. La plupart du temps, ses rêves ne lui avaient rien montré de nouveau, mais il y avait eu une fois en particulier où elle avait pu « voir » d'autres choses. Sa peur avait été intense à ce moment là, et si elle avait pu se réveiller après un tel cauchemar, elle se serait sans doute roulée en boule sous son lit en pleurnichant. Mais elle était dans le coma, et donc aucun moyen pour elle de se réveiller, même si elle l'avait voulu.

Dans ce rêve elle s'était retrouvée une fois de plus et sans surprise en plein cœur de la Ville de Traverse. Elle commençait vraiment à bien la connaître, cette ville. C'était comme si elle y était allée des dizaines de fois elle même. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression donnée par ses rêves récurrents et criants de réalisme : elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds une seule fois dans la Ville de Traverse.

Lixae était persuadée que si ses rêves revenaient aussi souvent, c'était parce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important à y voir. Mais jusqu'à présent, c'était resté assez confus.

Jusqu'à ce rêve là.

Ce rêve avait commencé avec Lixae se trouvant au beau milieu de la place du Deuxième Quartier. Elle s'était immédiatement dirigée du côté du Troisième Quartier, les jambes aussi lourdes que d'habitude lorsqu'elle rêvait.

Une fois arrivée dans ce fameux Troisième Quartier, Lixae s'était approchée doucement du bâtiment qui se trouvait à côté de la grande porte reliant les deuxième et troisième quartiers, et elle s'était placée devant la porte dudit bâtiment. La dernière fois, elle avait vu Léon en sortir, mais elle avait bien l'impression que cette fois, il n'apparaîtrait pas. Elle avait également l'impression que ce coup ci elle allait pouvoir jeter un œil derrière la porte, ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu la possibilité de faire (à son grand désespoir) lors de ses rêves précédents. Cette fois ci, elle le sentait, ce serait la bonne.

Elle était restée pendant quelques secondes devant la porte, se contentant de promener son regard sur le panneau de bois brun foncé. C'était une porte simple, n'offrant rien de particulier dans son aspect. Et pourtant, la dernière fois qu'elle en avait rêvé, Lixae avait senti une telle fascination à son égard qu'elle s'était dirigée comme un automate dans sa direction pour aller l'ouvrir, n'arrivant pas à contraindre son esprit à passer à autre chose avant d'avoir vu ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Elle ne tarda pas cette fois ci non plus à retrouver cette sensation de curiosité extrême et d'envie de savoir ce que dissimulait la porte.

Une fois que son désir de découverte fut arrivé à son apogée, elle fit quelques pas en avant et s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres du panneau de bois. Elle posa ses yeux sur la poignée qui n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'une main se pose sur elle. Elle devait être en train de péter un plomb, car Lixae avait l'impression que la porte et sa poignée la narguaient, l'encourageant vivement à ouvrir.

« _Ouvre moi_, disait la porte. _Ouvre moi et je te montrerai ce que tu veux. Je livrerai à ton regard tes désirs les plus fous ou toute la cruauté du monde. Ouvre moi et tu sauras. »_

Quelques instants plus tard, les doigts de Lixae se refermaient sur la poignée, épousant sa forme, la peau douce collée contre le métal froid. La Nobody resta ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, savourant simplement le contact. Puis, au moment où elle allait appuyer sur la poignée pour ouvrir, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, et elle suspendit son geste.

Il y avait comme…comme une sorte de vibration. Ça venait de la porte. Lixae pouvait le sentir à travers des doigts qui tenaient la poignée. Intriguée, la jeune fille posa son autre main sur le panneau de bois, à plat. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. C'était bien la porte qui émettait la vibration. Mais il y avait plus intriguant encore : elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette sensation était familière à Lixae. Cette vibration lui était connue. Comme si, dans ses tripes, elle ressentait que cela lui était habituel.

Perturbée, elle se colla contre la porte, l'oreille contre le panneau de bois, son visage frottant contre la matière un peu rugueuse.

La vibration sembla alors s'accentuer (ou alors Lixae la percevait-elle mieux maintenant qu'elle s'était carrément collée contre la porte). Contre elle, la porte semblait presque faire un mouvement quasiment imperceptible, comme si elle gonflait puis dégonflait successivement, à un rythme régulier.

Lixae comprit alors pourquoi cela lui semblait aussi familier.

C'était limitation d'un battement de cœur.

La porte palpitait.

Comme si elle était un cœur elle même.

C'était ridicule, mais Lixae ne pouvait vraiment se rendre compte de l'absurdité de la situation. Après tout, elle était dans un rêve. Son rêve. Autant en profiter. Et elle en profitait. Collée contre la porte frémissante, un sourire de contentement étirait ses lèvres. En tant que Nobody, se retrouver aussi proche d'un cœur (ou plutôt de la sensation physique que cet organe provoquait) était une bénédiction. Elle avait l'impression divine d'avoir retrouvé le sien. Si elle l'avait pu, elle se serait fondue dans le bois pour en ressentir encore plus.

Elle resta dans cette position pendant de longue minutes, sa main toujours cramponnée à la poignée.

Tout à coup, la vibration émise par la porte changea. La jeune fille s'en détacha aussitôt, sans pour autant lâcher la poignée. Elle observa le panneau de bois. N'y voyant rien de modifié, elle décida que cela ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter et s'apprêta à reposer bêtement sa tête contre le bois. Mais ses yeux captèrent involontairement quelque chose du côté de sa main tenant la poignée. Elle se figea sur place, pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu, et souhaitant en même temps ardemment s'être trompée. Elle y jeta un nouveau coup d'œil hésitant et sentit sa gorge se serrer : de la petite serrure qui se trouvait en dessous de la poignée s'écoulait un filet de liquide écarlate.

Du sang.

À peine s'était-elle fait cette réflexion que Lixae lâcha brutalement la poignée et frotta frénétiquement sa main contre sa jambe pour en chasser toute souillure. Ses yeux fixaient le sang qui s'écoulait de la serrure rougie en un filet continu. Se sentant parcourue d'un frisson glacial, elle leva ensuite les yeux vers le haut de la porte qui avait grincé. Elle ne vit d'abord rien mais ensuite, lentement, de grosses traînées rouges glissèrent le long du bois en partant du sommet de la porte, comme si la pièce derrière était emplie de ce fluide qui cherchait à présent tous les interstices pour s'échapper.

Lixae recula avec précipitation, n'ayant même pas l'idée de s'enfuir en courant. Elle était terrifiée et, heureusement pour elle, elle arrivait encore à se souvenir qu'elle était dans un rêve. Heureusement aussi car son esprit, toujours pris dans cette torpeur particulière aux songes, lui permettait de ne pas ressentir la peur avec la même intensité qu'elle l'aurait fait en réalité. Elle pourrait peut être se contrôler.

Mais tout ce sang…

Lixae se passa les mains sur le visage, espérant que lorsqu'elle rouvrirait les yeux tout aurait disparu. Mais il n'en fut rien, et même, cela empira. Le sol commença à rougir à son tour au fur et à mesure que le sang s'échappait du mince espace entre le bas de la porte et le sol.

Terrifiée, Lixae avait fait demi tour, les jambes plus lourdes que jamais et elle s'était mise à marcher, raide, croyant s'effondrer à chaque pas tant elle se sentait faible.

Et c'était alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la porte ensanglantée que le rêve avait pris fin.

Ou alors, s'il avait continué, Lixae n'en avait aucun souvenir. Et elle n'aurait pas voulu s'en souvenir. À dire vrai, le simple fait de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait vu dans ce rêve lui donnait des frissons, maintenant qu'elle était hors du coma et bien réveillée. Elle aurait souhaité oublier ce rêve horrible. Mais en pensant cela, Lixae avait l'impression d'être une égoïste incommensurable.

Elle avait fait ce rêve, et ce n'était certainement pas par hasard. Cela signifiait que quelque chose de grave allait se passer à la Ville de Traverse. Et elle sentait que Léon y serait impliqué, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il fallait aller voir. Il fallait retourner à la Ville de Traverse et en avoir le cœur net.

Que ce qu'on y découvre soit plaisant ou non.


	41. Sweet Seventeen

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 41: **Sweet Seventeen

**Mot de l'auteur (comment ça, je vous saoule ? Déjà ?! Record battu XD):** Hellow tout le monde, me revoilà après une looongue absence ! (non, vraiment, j'ai honte XD). Je sais, j'ai mis un temps fou pour poster la suite de la fic… De un parce que j'avais des exams jusqu'à fin juin, et de deux parce que ensuite je me suis mise à écrire une autre histoire qui m'a aussi pris du temps, et de trois…ben tout simplement parce que ce chapitre 41 est en vérité beaucoup plus long que ce que vous avez là sous les yeux. Suivant le conseil très avisé d'une chère lectrice, j'ai décidé de couper le chap' en deux. Initialement, ce chapitre devait être posté en entier, et c'était pas rien: 47'000 mots. Vous en avez ici les premiers 24'000, la suite sera postée plus tard dans l'histoire. Pourquoi ai-je finalement décidé de couper le chap' en deux ? Parce que c'est un chapitre assez spécial: en effet, vous n'y trouverez aucun personnage encore apparu durant le reste de la fic, mais juste quelques OCs. Ceci n'est sans doute pas agréable, mais c'est nécessaire: à peu près tout ce qui est dit ou se trouve dans les deux moitiés de ce chapitre va me servir pour le reste de l'histoire, et n'est pas là uniquement pour faire joli (à l'exception des passages où les OCs sont tout jeunes, au début du chap'…ça, c'est juste pour instaurer l'ambiance XD). De plus, les deux personnages principaux de ce chapitre, déjà mentionnés brièvement un peu plus tôt dans la fic, vont revenir très régulièrement au long de l'histoire, et je pense donc que je ne peux pas les « balancer » comme ça, n'importe comment au milieu du scénario sans leur donner un minimum de profondeur. Ça ferait des OCs ennuyeux au possible. Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'excuse une fois de plus de vous faire ce sale coup (littéralement XD), mais c'est vraiment nécessaire pour la suite…et la survie de la fic XD (argument qui tue !)

Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous retrouverez dans le prochain chap' (qui arrivera bien plus vite, c'est sûr !) l'Organisation au complet. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?*_*

Allez, je vous laisse, et encore pardon XD

**Avertissement: **juste un très léger avertissement pour prévenir d'un langage un peu plus cru que ce vous avez pu lire jusqu'à présent dans ma fic, ainsi que certaines « situations » qui peuvent ne pas enchanter tout le monde. Mais le tout reste très, très soft.

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

* * *

_Méno n'avait rien d'extraordinaire._

_Rien de particulier qui attirait l'œil ou l'intérêt des gens, du moins pas durant ses jeunes années pendant lesquelles elle était connue comme une gamine banale passant son temps avec une bande d'enfants de son âge. Plus tard, une fois adulte, elle provoquerait un certain chamboulement dans la vie de plusieurs personnes, ainsi que dans la sienne, en mettant au monde un bébé aux yeux blancs. Mais les débuts de sa vie n'eurent rien de particulièrement incroyable._

_Méno avait vécu toute son enfance et adolescence dans une petite ville de quelques 25'000 habitants, Sunday Town. Quand Méno était enfant, c'était une ville tranquille, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de la côte, constituée de plusieurs bâtiments de taille moyenne qui en formaient le cœur, ainsi que de petites maisons en périphérie._

_Sunday Town, petite ville avec ses quelques cinémas, hôtels et bars sympathiques. Au nord, un jardin public où les jeunes enfants aimaient à aller se promener le soir pour se faire peur en se cachant derrière les buissons et les arbres._

_Si l'on demandait à un des habitants ce qu'il pensait de la ville dans laquelle il vivait, il répondrait que la vie y était agréable de manière générale, les gens amicaux (moins les clochards qui traînaient dans certaines rues) et les enfants plutôt bien élevés, pour la plupart._

_Si l'on avait demandé à Méno, adulte, ce qu'elle pensait de la ville dans laquelle elle avait grandi, elle aurait répondu « pas grand chose », en essayant de changer de sujet. Si l'on insistait vraiment, elle aurait fait un effort et répondu qu'elle ne se souvenait que de l'école qu'elle avait détesté, de quelques uns de ses amis, et du jardin public dans lequel elle avait longuement traîné lorsque son caractère d'adolescente pourrie gâtée (comme disaient parfois ses parents) reprenait le dessus et qu'elle avait envie de se changer les idées._

_Méno était la seconde fille de Monsieur et Madame ses parents. Elle avait une sœur jumelle de quelques minutes son aînée, Ema. Ses parents étaient fous d'elle, Méno aurait pu le jurer. Ema et elle ne se ressemblaient guère, que ce soit au niveau physique ou du caractère. Elles avaient toutes les deux les cheveux châtain clair, mais là où Ema les avait légèrement ondulés, ceux de Méno étaient lisses. Les yeux de l'aînée étaient verts, ceux de sa soeur brun noisette. Leurs parents étaient très fiers de leur aînée, de son joli visage et de ses bonnes notes à l'école. Méno ? C'était tout le contraire, selon elle. Elle n'aimait pas l'école et était persuadée que ses parents ne l'appréciaient pas autant qu'Ema pour cela. De plus, elle était la deuxième née. Ses parents avaient voulu un enfant, mais… des jumeaux ? Sans doute pas. Méno l'avait compris, elle le savait, elle était l'enfant non voulu au départ, le bonus dont on se serait passé. Oh, ses parents étaient très gentils avec elle, ils ne lui manifestaient aucun mécontentement. Mais elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'être en trop dans cette famille, de ne pas être à la hauteur face à la quasi perfection qu'était sa sœur, et elle s'était rapidement détachée, ne serait-ce que mentalement, de ses proches. _

_Déjà enfant, Méno aimait passer son temps à l'extérieur, loin de sa famille pour quelques heures, là où elle se sentait plus libre. Dès que l'école était terminée, elle se dépêchait de passer chez elle pour poser son sac avant de repartir en coup de vent pour aller se balader le reste de l'après midi, ne revenant que lorsque la nuit tombait. Ses parents n'appréciaient bien évidement pas cette manière de faire, mais ils avaient rapidement cessé de tenter de l'empêcher de partir. L'enfermer dans sa chambre pour la garder à l'intérieur ne servait à rien: la fillette passait par la fenêtre dans sa chambre qui donnait sur un minuscule balcon surplombant lui-même le jardin de la maison. Méno n'avait ainsi aucune difficulté à prendre la poudre d'escampette, et ses parents n'avaient guère envie d'aller jusqu'à mettre des barreaux à sa fenêtre pour la retenir. Ils ne s'inquiétaient néanmoins pas trop de la voir partir (c'était plus le fait qu'elle passe son temps à s'amuser plutôt qu'à travailler qui les ennuyait), pensant que leur fille allait en fait rejoindre ses amis de classe pour faire un tour. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que Méno se promenait seule même si elle leur jurait le contraire. Elle n'avait pas tant d'amis que ça. Plutôt de simples connaissances. Pas de personnes avec lesquelles elle aurait vraiment aimé passer son temps. La plupart des enfants de sa classe, elle les trouvait ringards. C'était pour ça qu'elle aimait autant ses moments passés en solitaire. Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné._

_C'était durant une de ces sorties de fin d'après midi qu'elle fit la rencontre d'Eiri et de sa petite bande d'amis. Méno avait alors douze ans._

******

Méno était allongée sur l'un des bancs au centre du parc public. Elle regardait les nuages passer au dessus d'elle et souriait, la légère brise d'été la rafraîchissant. Elle bailla, résistant à l'envie de s'endormir tant elle se sentait bien, seule dans ce jardin verdoyant. Il était cinq heure et demie du soir, et la nuit ne risquait pas de tomber de sitôt, mais cela n'empêcherait pas ses parents d'être en colère si elle n'était pas rentrée à six heures. Mais pour le moment, elle n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Elle bailla une nouvelle fois de contentement et ferma à demi les yeux pour profiter de ces derniers instants en plein air.

Son moment de quiétude fut brutalement interrompu par un soudain bruit de course, des rires et des cris d'enfants. Méno se redressa vivement sur son banc, guettant l'arrivée des autres dont elle entendait les baskets écraser des brindilles et frapper le sol rapidement. Tout à coup un groupe d'enfants traversa n'importe comment les buissons et déboula non loin d'elle. Ils étaient un peu sales, leur course à travers les fougères ne les ayant pas laissés intacts. Leur petit groupe était composé de trois garçons et d'une fille. Pour l'instant, aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué Méno, se contentant de blaguer entre eux et de parler très fort, complètement surexcités.

Elle les détailla du regard.

Un des garçons avait des cheveux noirs en bataille (desquels il s'appliquait à retirer les feuilles qui étaient tombées dessus), un T-Shirt un peu trop long pour lui et un short qui laissait voir des genoux égratignés. L'autre garçon avait des cheveux bruns dont quelques mèches dépassaient de sa casquette bleue qu'il avait vissée à l'envers sur son crâne. Il se tenait en équilibre précaire sur une jambe, un de ses pieds nu tandis qu'il retournait sa basket pour en dénicher le caillou qu'il avait récolté en courant. Le dernier garçon se contentait de jeter de réguliers coups d'œil derrière eux, en direction des buissons qu'ils avaient piétinés pour arriver au cœur du parc. Il avait des cheveux blonds et portait des sandales, un de ses pieds frottant contre l'autre avec acharnement. Il avait dû marcher dans des orties.

La seule fille du groupe avait des cheveux roux légèrement ondulés et portait un T-Shirt blanc accompagné d'un short beige. Elle riait en regardant le garçon aux cheveux blonds qui visiblement avait beaucoup à faire avec ses orteils irrités.

Tandis que Méno les observait de loin, toujours assise sur son banc, elle les vit soudainement se mettre en marche dans sa direction. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté d'elle, l'un des garçons (celui aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés) remarqua l'attention que leur portait la fille et s'arrêta de marcher avant de s'adresser à elle.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi ?

Pas très engageant, le gars.

-Rien, répondit Méno en détournant le regard, consciente du fait que le petit groupe entier avait à présent les yeux rivés sur elle.

-Rien, t'es sûre ? continua le garçon avec un air moqueur. M'a pas l'air d'être vrai.

…En fait, il n'était pas seulement peu engageant, ce gars était carrément lourd.

-Je me demandais juste ce que vous fabriquiez, se décida finalement à expliquer Méno.

Puis elle rajouta, n'ayant aucune envie de leur montrer l'intérêt qu'elle leur portait :

-Vous faisiez beaucoup de bruit.

Cela fit glousser le garçon.

-Ah ouais ? Désolé, votre majesté.

Il fit une petite courbette et, en se redressant, vira d'un geste de la main les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

Méno décida de ne pas répondre à ses moqueries et de partir. Elle se leva donc de son banc, mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire un pas, la rousse se mit à parler.

-Tu faisais quoi, là ?

Méno la regarda. Elle avait l'air sympa, avec son sourire sur les lèvres, ses joues recouvertes de quelques tâches de rousseur et ses yeux vert pétillants. Elles devaient avoir le même âge. En fait, ils devaient tous être dans la même tranche d'âge. Pas plus de treize ans, en tout cas.

-Rien de particulier. J'étais juste…couchée sur le banc. Je regardais les nuages.

Les trois autres levèrent automatiquement la tête vers le ciel, sauf le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui n'avait visiblement pas fini de la charrier.

-Tu parles d'une activité de goût. T'as rien d'autre de mieux à faire ?

-Et toi, t'as rien d'autre de mieux à faire que rester planté là ? fit Méno qui commençait à se sentir agacée.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et eut l'air de vouloir rétorquer quelque chose mais il fut coupé par son ami aux cheveux blonds.

-Tu voudrais pas venir avec nous ?

Méno en tomba des nues.

-Euh…comment ça ? fit la fille avec un air un peu méfiant.

-Mais t'es con, toi ! gueula le noiraud à l'attention de l'autre garçon. C'est moi le chef du groupe, c'est moi qui décide de qui vient avec nous ou pas !

-Moi je savais pas que y avait un chef dans notre groupe, fit le troisième garçon en remettant sa casquette en place.

-On va aller lâcher quelques pétards, expliqua la fille à Méno en ne s'occupant pas des garçons qui commençaient à se chamailler à cause de cette histoire de chef. On le fera dans le terrain vague à côté de la maison du vieux Marty. Le problème, c'est que s'il nous surprend encore là bas, ça va barder. Une personne pour surveiller les environs, ce serait cool. Tu veux pas venir ?

Ah oui, d'accord. En fait ils cherchaient un pigeon qui veillerait à ce que tout se passe bien pour eux pendant qu'ils s'amuseraient avec leurs pétards. L'idée n'enchantait pas trop Méno, mais elle se dit qu'elle allait accepter. Juste pour emmerder l'autre mec.

-Ok, je viens.

La réaction du noiraud fut immédiate.

-Ah ça non, pas question ! s'insurgea-t-il.

-Laisse tomber, Eiri, on avait besoin d'un guetteur de toute manière, fit le garçon à la casquette pour tenter de calmer le jeu. On y va ? Mes parents veulent absolument que je sois de retour à 18h30.

-Mais on s'en fout de tes parents, lâcha le blondinet. Par contre, dépêchons nous. J'ai trop hâte d'y être.

Le petit groupe se mit donc en marche, le dénommé Eiri continuant de maugréer dans son coin, Méno se disant qu'elle se ferait engueuler par ses parents si elle rentrait trop tard, et les trois autres bavardant avec entrain. Il leur fallut un peu plus d'un quart d'heure, en allant à pied, pour atteindre le terrain vague dans lequel ils avaient l'intention de s'amuser. Méno n'y était jamais venue, mais elle devait reconnaître que c'était un chouette endroit, si on omettait les différentes bouteilles d'alcool vides qui traînaient par ci par là parmi les hautes touffes d'herbe.

Le terrain vague était délimité par une palissade de bois qui longeait d'un côté le mignon petit jardin d'une petite maison non moins ravissante. Sans doute celle du redouté Marty. Méno ne le connaissait pas, mais les autres enfants ne semblaient pas le porter dans leur cœur. En même temps, les adultes qui venaient ennuyer les gosses dans leurs jeux étaient rarement appréciés.

Les gamins se répartirent rapidement les pétards en parts égales tandis que Méno fut postée à l'autre bout du terrain vague, ayant comme but de veiller à ce que Marty ne les surprenne pas, en quel cas ils prendraient la fuite en grimpant par-dessus les palissades avant de disparaître de sa vue sans qu'il ait le temps de les identifier. Tandis qu'elle surveillait, Méno pouvait entendre les autres derrière elle s'amuser et les claquements secs des pétards s'élevant régulièrement. Le temps passant, elle commença à regretter d'avoir accepté de venir. Le vieux grincheux (comme ils disaient) ne se doutait visiblement de rien, et elle commençait à avoir froid, à rester sans bouger.

Alors qu'elle se disait qu'elle allait finir par les laisser plantés là, elle entendit une voix féminine l'interpeller.

-Hé, viens voir par là !

C'était la rousse.

Méno s'approcha d'elle, les garçons toujours en train de s'amuser de leur côté avec les pétards.

-Tu veux en lâcher quelques uns ? proposa la fille avec un sourire amical.

-D'accord.

Elle n'était pas mécontente qu'elle lui propose. Elle commençait à s'ennuyer, seule de son côté. Et la fille avait l'air sympa. Méno ne tarda pas à redevenir d'humeur joyeuse.

Tandis qu'elles s'amusaient, la rousse se présenta.

-J'm'appelle Naya. Et toi ?

-Méno.

-T'habites où ?

-Rue des Feuilles. Au 22.

-La maison blanche, là ?

-…elles le sont presque toutes.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, gloussa Naya.

Méno lâcha encore deux pétards avant de demander:

-Vous faisiez quoi, à courir dans les buissons, tout à l'heure ?

-Oh ça…

Naya rigola, l'air très amusée rien qu'à y repenser.

-On venait de piquer ces pétards au grand frère de Jerry.

-C'est qui, Jerry ?

La rousse désigna du menton le garçon aux cheveux blonds.

-Il nous a couru après pendant deux rues, mais on a réussi à le semer dans les buissons qui entourent le parc. On était plus rapides, même si Jerry a mis les pieds dans les orties, et même si Eiri s'est étalé par terre.

Les deux filles rirent à cette idée.

Il y eut soudain du mouvement du côté des garçons qui s'étaient mis à crier.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit fortement Naya à leur attention.

-Le vieux est rentré chez lui, on a vu passer sa voiture…et il nous a repérés !!

-Merde !

Les cinq enfants prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et grimpèrent tant bien que mal par-dessus les palissades pour s'échapper discrètement. À peine eurent-ils sauté de l'autre côté qu'ils entendirent les cris indignés du vieil homme (« Chenapans ! Vauriens ! »).

Les enfants continuèrent de courir jusqu'à débouler dans le jardin privé d'une petite maison. Ils le traversèrent et rejoignirent discrètement la rue.

-On l'a semé ? demanda Jerry.

-Bien sûr. Il a besoin de sa canne pour faire des pas plus grands que ceux d'un Yorkshire, se moqua Eiri.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, les gars, mais je dois y aller, fit le garçon à la casquette.

-Ok, Ray. On se retrouve demain, fit Eiri.

-À la décharge ?

-Ouais. Dix heures. Viens pas en retard.

-Tu divagues, mec !

-Allez, casse toi.

-J'y vais aussi, annonça Jerry.

-Lâcheur.

Méno suivit en silence l'échange des garçons. Eiri était vraiment un sale gamin, à n'en pas douter. Mais les autres avaient l'air un peu plus sympas. Ça commençait à l'intéresser.

-Hé, j'pourrai venir avec vous, demain ? tenta la fille tandis que les trois enfants restants se remettaient à marcher le long de la rue, sur le petit trottoir qui longeait le devant des maisons.

-Bien sûr ! fit immédiatement Naya.

-Non, répondit simultanément Eiri.

Les deux se regardèrent puis Naya finit par hausser les épaules tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Eiri se tourna et toisa Méno du regard, semblant la jauger.

-Mh…t'as envie de faire partie du groupe ?

-Euh…ouais.

-Mais tu sais, on n'entre pas comme ça dans notre bande, fit le garçon avec un air farceur.

OK, maintenant il allait vouloir la mettre à l'épreuve. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle demanda directement:

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va te le dire maintenant ? fit Eiri en croisant les bras.

Il avait beau fanfaronner, Méno le soupçonnait de ne pas savoir lui-même ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui demander de faire en guise d'épreuve.

-On te le dira demain, continua Eiri. T'as qu'à nous retrouver à vingt heures au parc public.

-À vingt heures ? Mais mes parents ne me laisseront pas…

-Si t'es même pas cap' de sortir de chez toi sans que tes vieux le remarquent, tu oublies, tu entreras pas dans notre groupe.

Cela fit tiquer Méno. Si y en avait une qui avait l'habitude de partir en douce, c'était elle. Il allait voir, ce crétin !

-OK, je viendrai.

-Paaarfait. On verra si t'as assez de couilles pour faire partie du groupe. Et j'te préviens, t'auras qu'un essai.

Quel sale petit tyran, ce mec !

Méno ne le supportait déjà pas, mais les autres avaient l'air plus cool, ce qui la motivait à entrer dans la bande.

La question réglée, les enfants continuèrent de marcher en silence jusqu'à ce que le garçon laisse les filles continuer leur route seules, non sans quelques dernières recommandations au passage.

-À demain, vous deux. Naya, dix heures, la décharge. On pourra sans doute s'amuser plus tranquillement là bas que dans le terrain vague. Quant à toi…euh…

-Méno.

-Ouais…Vingt heures, le parc public.

-Je serai là.

-T'as intérêt.

Puis il partit en courant, s'éloignant rapidement d'elles.

-Il serait pas un peu con ? demanda Méno en se tournant vers Naya.

-C'est l'âge bête qui commence.

-Ça se voit. Bon, je te laisse moi aussi, je dois partir de ce côté.

-D'accord. À demain ! fit la rousse avec engouement tout en prenant une autre rue.

Une fois que sa nouvelle amie eut disparut de sa vue, Méno se mit à courir. Il était bientôt 19h00 et ses parents allaient sans doute lui passer un savon. Elle pria pour qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué son absence, mais c'était quasiment sans espoir: même si son père revenait assez tard du travail, sa mère, elle, travaillait à la maison. Cela n'empêcha pas Méno de tenter le tout pour le tout: au lieu de passer par la porte d'entrée de la maison, elle coupa par le jardin et longea les murs de la bâtisse jusqu'à arriver dessous sa fenêtre. Il y avait là un petit muret de pierres grises, le même qui entourait tout le jardin pour marquer la limite avec le terrain des voisins. En montant dessus et en tendant ensuite les bras, Méno pouvait s'agripper aux barreaux du petit balcon situé en hauteur devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle devait ensuite se hisser à la force des bras pour passer dessus la rambarde de son minuscule balcon, et n'avait alors plus qu'à passer par sa fenêtre qu'elle laissait toujours ouverte, pénétrant ainsi directement dans sa chambre.

Une fois qu'elle y fut parvenue, elle alla s'allonger sur son lit à la couette bleue, reprenant son souffle.

Sa chambre était menue, située juste à côté de celle de sa sœur. Son lit était placé dans l'un des coins de la pièce, et à l'opposé se trouvait un petit bureau de bois foncé. À côté, une commode de la même teinte avec trois tiroirs dans lesquels Méno avait rangé ses vêtements n'importe comment, au grand dam de sa mère qui les avait soigneusement pliés. Le sol était presque entièrement dissimulé par un large tapis bleu foncé sur lequel trônaient quelques livres et magazines. Les murs, blancs, étaient recouverts de quelques photos d'animaux (chats, chiens, tigres, dauphins) qui témoignaient de l'affection que Méno leur portait quand elle était plus petite (et qu'elle ne se décidait toujours pas à enlever. C'était plus fort qu'elle.)

Elle était en train de s'installer confortablement sur son lit, l'oreiller placé contre le mur pour pouvoir y appuyer son dos sans se faire mal, lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et laissa passer sa sœur précédée du chat de la famille. Ce dernier s'approcha du lit, queue dressée et l'air du matou qui a l'intention de se faire une bonne sieste sur une couette douillette.

-Salut, fit Ema en entrant dans la chambre de sa jumelle et en s'asseyant au bord du lit. T'étais où ?

-Chez des amis, répondit vaguement Méno.

-Qui ça ?

-Tu les connais pas. Maman est là ?

-Non, tu as de la chance. Elle est partie faire des courses et elle m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'elle aurait du retard. Elle a un problème avec la voiture. Elle va devoir revenir en bus, sans doute.

Méno poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait eu de la chance, effectivement: sa mère ne saurait pas qu'elle n'était pas rentrée à l'heure.

-Et toi, tu faisais quoi ? demanda Méno tout en gratouillant le menton du chat assis à côté d'elle.

-Je lisais.

-Quoi ?

-Un de mes livres d'école.

-…mais on est en vacances !

Ema haussa les épaules.

-J'aime bien ce livre.

Méno leva les yeux au ciel.

-'toute manière, t'aimes tout ce qui a trait à l'école.

-C'est pas vrai.

-Tu peux sortir de ma chambre, maintenant ?

Ema la regarda d'un air un peu vexé avant de se lever du lit et de partir. À nouveau seule, Méno poussa un soupir et attira vers elle le chat qui s'était roulé en boule sur son lit.

-Hé, Tobi…comment ça va ? fit-elle en lui gratouillant le dessous du menton.

Tobi était le chat de la famille, sans race, au poil court et brun foncé. Les parents des deux sœurs l'avaient récupéré chez une vieille dame dont une des chattes avait eu une portée, il y avait de cela trois ans.

Après quelques gratouilles supplémentaires, le chat commença à ronronner et s'étala sur le lit de tout son long.

-Ne te gêne surtout pas…

Tandis que Méno lui grattait le ventre et qu'il se mettait à ronronner de plus belle, la porte d'entrée de la maison claqua soudainement.

« Ah, maman est de retour. »

Méno entendit sa sœur descendre les escaliers menant à la salle de séjour pour aller à la rencontre de leur mère. Elle les perçut leurs voix mais ne comprit aucunement ce qu'elles disaient. Ne souhaitant pas les rejoindre, la fillette prit un des livres qui traînaient par terre et commença à lire, le chat endormi à ses côtés.

******

-Et toi, Méno, qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ?

L'intéressée jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui l'avait questionnée.

Toute la famille était assise à table devant des assiettes de spaghettis. Les deux sœurs assises l'une en face de l'autre, les parents de même à l'autre bout.

Le père était grand, des cheveux clairs et une légère bedaine naissante. La mère était mince, les cheveux courts et blonds, les yeux verts.

-Je me suis promenée avec une amie.

-Ah…où ça ?

-On a été au parc et après on a été voir un film au cinéma, expliqua la cadette avant d'enfourner une grosse cuillérée de spaghettis dans sa bouche.

Le père hocha la tête, l'air satisfait de voir que sa fille se faisait des amis.

-Tu devrais la faire venir une fois à la maison, proposa la mère. Je vous ferai à manger. Et toi aussi, Ema, tu pourrais inviter tes amis ici.

-Euh…peut être, répondit Méno tandis que sa sœur ne pipait mot.

À la vérité, amener des amis à la maison ne l'emballait guère. Déjà, elle n'en avait pas vraiment. Plus de simples connaissances auxquelles elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement attachée. Pas de véritables amis. Du moins pour le moment: si elle réussissait son épreuve de demain et qu'elle gagnait le droit de rester avec le petit groupe d'enfant, il était possible qu'elle se fasse ses premiers vrais amis au sein de ce groupe. Savait-on jamais ?

Après avoir fini son assiette, Méno retourna dans sa chambre. Ses parents et sa sœur allaient sans doute regarder un film ensemble (il n'y avait qu'une seule télévision dans toute la maison, il fallait bien faire avec), mais elle n'avait pas envie de les rejoindre, préférant faire ce qui lui plaisait dans ses quartiers. Une fois qu'elle eut regagné son antre, elle ouvrit la fenêtre en grand, laissant l'air frais rafraîchir les lieux. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir à son bureau, devant une feuille blanche, et se mit à gribouiller un peu, le chat Toby sur ses genoux, sa radio allumée diffusant une petite musique de fond agréable.

Elle pensait à ce qu'elle allait faire le lendemain et à ce que Eiri et les autres allaient bien pouvoir lui demander d'accomplir pour pouvoir entrer dans leur groupe. Manger un insecte ou quelque chose de dégoûtant du même genre ? Une épreuve physique ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'à présent elle crevait d'envie de pouvoir retourner traîner avec eux. Elle n'avait échangé que quelques mots avec Naya, mais ça lui était amplement suffisant.

Elle se donnerait à fond pour réussir leur épreuve.

C'est avec ces résolutions qu'elle se coucha le soir, et elle rêva la nuit d'insectes grouillants et d'orties qui lui piquaient les pieds et les jambes.

******

Méno jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. 19h40. Il fallait qu'elle parte.

C'était le grand moment. D'ici une vingtaine de minutes, elle aurait quitté sa chambre en douce et retrouverait les autres au parc public où elle apprendrait enfin en quoi consisterait son épreuve.

La journée s'était déroulée très paisiblement, Méno se contentant de rester la plupart du temps dans sa chambre et allant parfois regarder la télévision. Le plus excitant allait arriver maintenant: d'ici quelques minutes, elle serait dehors à l'insu de tous. Enfin, presque de tous: après avoir hésité toute la journée, elle avait finalement décidé de mettre sa sœur au courant de son plan d'escapade. Si sa jumelle était venue à découvrir par hasard que sa cadette n'était pas dans sa chambre comme elle avait l'habitude, elle aurait paniqué et mis tout le monde au courant. Pile ce que Méno ne voulait pas. Elle avait donc décidé que sa sœur serait informée de son absence pendant la soirée. Ema avait d'abord protester (« Tu es folle, si les parents l'apprennent, tu es morte ! »), mais à force d'argumenter, Méno l'avait ralliée à sa cause. Elle l'avait mise au courant de ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, sans dire toutes la vérité néanmoins: pendant que les parents seraient dehors pour leur petite sortie en amoureux, elle irait faire un tour avec ses amis, prendrait le bus pour rentrer et serait de retour à la maison avant papa et maman. Simple comme bonjour. Mais il fallait à Méno la promesse que sa jumelle ne dirait rien. Ema avait promis, bien qu'elle semble encore assez récalcitrante à l'idée que sa sœur s'en aille en douce le soir.

-Je reviendrai vite, avait assuré la cadette.

Et voilà qu'elle s'apprêtait à y aller pour de bon. Seule dans sa chambre, elle attendait qu'une dizaine de minutes se soient écoulées entre le départ de leurs parents (qui étaient trop heureux de se faire une sortie à deux sans avoir les enfants derrière) et le sien. Une fois les dix minutes écoulées, Méno sortit à son tour, gagnant rapidement la rue avant de se mettre en route direction le parc public. Il faisait encore grand jour et chaud. Elle ne portait qu'un T-shirt et un pantalon léger, et elle se sentait merveilleusement bien à marcher, libre, dans les rues où elle ne croisait que peu de monde. La plupart des gens, s'ils n'étaient pas chez eux, devait être allé au cœur de la ville, là où petites boutiques et restaurants se trouvaient.

Après une quinzaine de minutes de marche, Méno arriva au parc où elle repéra immédiatement, d'après les éclats de voix, la présence du petit groupe qui l'attendait. Elle se retint des les rejoindre en courant, aussi impatiente qu'elle puisse être.

Ils étaient tous là: Eiri, Naya, Jerry et Ray. Lorsqu'ils la virent arriver, les trois derniers lui firent de grands signes de la main, Eiri se contentant de l'observer avec un air mesquin.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire ? demanda Méno après les avoir salué, pressée de faire ses preuves.

Eiri s'avança vers elle.

-On s'est tous mis d'accord. Pour entrer dans notre bande, faut que tu nous prouves de quoi t'es capable. On a donc décidé…

Le garçon fit une pause histoire de faire durer le suspens.

-…que tu devrais traverser, seule, la rue des Ombres.

Un petit silence s'installa brièvement, Méno n'étant pas tout à fait sûre d'avoir bien compris. Puis…

-Quoi ?!

Cette exclamation là venait du cœur. Jamais Méno ne se serait attendue à ça. Manger quelques chose de dégoûtant, une épreuve physique…oui, pourquoi pas, elle y avait songé. Mais ça…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à chacun des enfants pour voir s'ils ne la faisaient pas marcher. Cela n'en avait pas l'air. Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

La rue des Ombres était bien connue de tous les enfants et jeunes de la ville. Ce n'était pas véritablement une rue, mais plutôt une ruelle étroite et sombre entre deux immeubles. Les enfants adoraient en parler et se faire peur avec, mais ils la craignaient aussi. On disait que des bambins y étaient entrés quelques fois pour prouver leur courage (ou leur bêtise) à leurs amis, et qu'ils n'en étaient jamais ressortis. On disait aussi que, parfois, à la nuit tombée, si l'on s'approchait trop de la ruelle, on pouvait se faire happer au passage par…_quelque chose _qui vous tirait ensuite à l'intérieur de l'étroit passage et qui ne vous relâchait plus jusqu'à ce que…

Méno sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle qui disait ne pas croire à tous ces racontars concernant cette fameuse ruelle, elle se sentait maintenant bien moins sûre d'elle.

Elle n'eut néanmoins pas trop le temps d'y réfléchir, les quatre autres enfants s'étant mis à marcher. Elle les suivit, légèrement en retrait. Merde, ce n'était pas prévu dans ses plans qu'elle doive passer dans cette foutue ruelle ! Ça ne s'annonçait pas aussi simple que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

Lorsque les cinq furent arrivés à destination, il était près de 20h30, et il n'y avait personne à part eux dans la rue où ils se trouvaient. Méno sentit la chair de poule faire son apparition sur ses avants bras lorsqu'elle observa les deux bâtiments placés l'un à côté de l'autre.

Les deux immeubles étaient imposants, avec leur quatre étages de haut et leurs murs de briques rouges. Quoiqu'en apparence encore en bon état, leur intérieur était désaffecté, et les portes d'entrée de chacun d'eux avaient été bloquées par des planches grossièrement placées en travers. Les vitres des fenêtres du bas avaient été brisées, et ceux qui auraient voulu s'aventurer à l'intérieur en passant par cette voie auraient pris le risque de se couper salement sur les bouts de verres encore accrochés.

Les enfants ignoraient ce qui était arrivé pour que les deux bâtiments soient dans cet état, et il fallait dire que cela ne les dérangeait pas: cela laissait leur imagination fertile travailler. Ce qui les intéressait, eux, c'était de se faire peur.

Et pour le moment, cela marchait plutôt bien pour Méno.

Elle se tenait à côté des autres, sur le trottoir devant les bâtiments imposants. Juste en face d'eux, à quelques mètres de distance, la ruelle d'à peine un mètre et demi de large formée par le petit espace séparant les deux immeubles de briques. Il avait beau faire encore jour, la ruelle étroite était plongée dans l'obscurité.

« Et c'est là dedans que je vais devoir passer ? »

Ça risquait d'être joli.

-Alors, t'es prête ? lâcha Eiri en se tournant vers Méno.

-…

Elle mourait d'envie de répondre « non », mais elle ne se le permettrait pas malgré ses craintes. Si elle le faisait, elle perdrait toutes ses chances d'entrer dans leur groupe, et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Il fallait qu'elle essaie.

-À peu près, répondit-elle finalement.

-Cool. Bon, nous on te laisse. On t'attend de l'autre côté de la ruelle, d'accord ? Comme ça, on saura si t'es vraiment passée ou pas. Essaie aussi de ne pas mettre trop de temps parce que on n'a pas que ça à faire. Et n'oublie pas: si tu le fais pas, tu pourras plus venir avec nous. Pigé ?

-Pigé, fit Méno dans un souffle, les yeux rivés vers l'étroit passage qu'elle allait devoir traverser.

Les quatre autres s'éloignèrent.

-À plus tard, fit Naya avec un petit signe de la main pour l'encourager.

Méno répondit par un sourire crispé. « À plus tard » ? Qui avait dit qu'il y aurait un plus tard ? Si ça se trouvait, elle allait se barrer en courant sans regarder derrière elle.

Une fois que les enfants eurent disparu au détour de la rue, contournant les bâtiments pour se retrouver de l'autre côté, Méno se retrouva seule avec ses pensées. Seule dans la rue qui n'avait en elle-même rien d'effrayant (elle savait que de l'autre côté de la route se trouvaient de petites maisons blanches abritant de joyeuses familles), le silence lui semblait très lourd. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'une voiture passe à ce moment là, pour qu'un couple croise son chemin sur le trottoir.

N'importe quoi du moment qu'elle se sente moins seule. Mais il n'y avait personne pour lui apporter un quelconque réconfort de sa présence.

Une petite brise se leva et elle frissonna.

Bon. Que faisait-elle maintenant ?

« On va essayer. »

Elle s'encouragea et avança jusqu'à l'entrée de la ruelle, laissant un seul petit mètre de distance entre elle et l'étroit couloir obscur. La ruelle n'était pas bien longue: une petite trentaine de mètres. Mais que c'était sombre ! Elle avait beau plisser les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose à l'intérieur de la ruelle, elle ne devinait que des masses sombres imprécises. Elle comprit que l'une d'entre elles devait être un container, mais quant à savoir ce qu'étaient exactement les autres…La lumière était bien trop faible pour qu'elle puisse distinguer beaucoup plus. Elle pouvait néanmoins voir, à l'autre bout de la ruelle, un mince faisceau de lumière: le but à atteindre, la rue d'en face, là où Eiri et les trois autres l'attendaient. Cela lui semblait si proche et si lointain à la fois.

Allez, il fallait qu'elle y aille.

Mais…et si ce qu'on disait sur les enfants qui y disparaissaient était vrai ?

Foutaises, elle n'avait jamais cru à tout ça.

Oui, ben maintenant elle se posait des questions à ce sujet. Et s'il y avait vraiment des monstres dans cette ruelle qui guettaient l'approche du premier gamin un peu enhardi (ou étourdi) qui passait à portée ?

Un nouveau frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle s'imagina un bras avec un crochet en guise de main qui happerait par la peau du cou l'enfant innocent.

Mais malgré ses craintes, Méno ne perdait pas de vue que traverser cette ruelle était pour elle le seul moyen d'entrer dans la bande d'Eiri. Si elle ne se pliait pas au souhait un peu sadique de ce morveux, elle pourrait dire adieu à ses espoirs de faire partie du groupe. Non, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Pas sans avoir même essayé.

Méno prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la ruelle. Elle marcha à pas lents, l'obscurité l'entourant. La seule source de lumière dans cet espace étroit entre les deux bâtiments venait du ciel qu'elle apercevait si elle levait la tête en direction du sommet des immeubles, ou si elle regardait loin en face d'elle, à la sortie opposée de la ruelle, là où elle devait aller. Mais ces deux sources lumineuses étaient bien faibles, et Méno s'en retrouvait à avancer presque à tâtons. Elle avait de la peine à ne serait-ce que voir où elle posait les pieds.

« Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris des allumettes avec moi » tenta de plaisanter la fille pour se rassurer.

Cela ne marcha guère. Elle était trop oppressée par l'obscurité tout autour d'elle. Ses pieds se posaient au hasard sur le sol, et à chaque pas elle risquait de marcher sur des ordures qui auraient été balancées là. Et il y avait sûrement des cafards. Des araignées.

Un frisson de dégoût la parcourut.

Elle avait fait environ la moitié du chemin, les jambes tremblantes, tentant de ne penser à rien pour ne pas céder à la panique, lorsque son pied heurta quelque chose qui s'en alla ricocher plus loin devant elle en faisant un boucan d'enfer. Si elle avait été en mesure de réfléchir posément, Méno aurait observé que ce bruit (et ce contact) était très semblable à ceux obtenus lorsqu'on shoote dans une cannette vide. Mais en ce moment, dans la situation où elle se trouvait, tout lui semblait menaçant et annonciateur d'un danger imminent qui la guettait. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'arrêta immédiatement de marcher après que son pied eut heurté l'objet maudit qui lui causait tant d'émotions. Elle resta figée sur place, et plus elle tendait l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir le moindre son, plus elle était certaine qu'on l'observait, que quelque chose était là, avec elle, dans l'ombre, mais qu'elle ne le voyait pas encore. Mais si elle tournait la tête d'un côté ou de l'autre, elle en était sûre, elle allait tomber nez à nez avec un visage blafard aux orbites vides, ou alors face à une immense araignée aux pattes baladeuses comme celles que l'on trouvait dans ces forêts humides du bout du monde.

Pétrifiée, elle sentit ses mains devenir moites et la sueur commencer à tremper son front. Elle songea à se mettre à courir, espérant ainsi filer entre les griffes des monstres qui l'entouraient, menaçants. Oui, il fallait qu'elle fasse comme ça, qu'elle coure le plus vite possible pour échapper au danger et se retrouver en sécurité de l'autre côté de la ruelle. Mais ses pieds refusaient de lui obéir, résolument collés au sol.

Tout à coup, elle sentit quelque chose de doux et de léger se poser sur son épaule. Elle passa vivement sa main dessus, réprimant un cri, puis recula précipitamment. Elle heurta avec son dos quelque chose de dur et de peu stable qui alla s'écraser au sol avec un bruit sourd qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa panique. Elle partit en courant, trop effrayée pour même crier, manquant trébucher à chaque pas sur ce qui traînait sur le sol encombré.

***

-Vous croyez qu'elle va le faire ?

Ray s'amusait avec une balle bondissante qu'il avait ramenée de chez lui, la faisant rebondir contre la façade d'un des deux bâtiments au milieu desquels Méno devait être en train de passer.

-Elle le fera pas, fit Jerry non loin de son ami à la casquette, mains dans les poches de son pantalon. C'est beaucoup trop flippant. Un garçon l'aurait fait, peut être, mais pas une fille.

-N'importe quoi, lâcha Naya qui était assise sur le bord du trottoir. Pourquoi un gars pourrait le faire et pas une fille ?

-Parce qu'elles sont des poules mouillées.

Naya n'insista pas, sachant que c'était perdu d'avance.

Eiri, lui, se tenait non loin de la sortie de la ruelle. Il tendait l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir un quelconque son venant du petit couloir sombre, mais il n'entendait rien. Si la fille - il ne connaissait même pas son nom - s'était risquée dans la ruelle, elle était très discrète. Il l'imaginait bien en train de marcher aussi lentement que possible, pas après pas, terrifiée. Il pouffa de rire. Soudain, un brusque tintamarre provenant de l'intérieur du passage sombre le fit sursauter, suivit d'un bruit de pas rapides. Le garçon se recula précipitamment, légèrement alarmé. Il voyait déjà le monstre jaillir de la ruelle et tendre le bras - ou la patte - pour le happer et l'entraîner avec lui dans l'obscurité. Quelques secondes plus tard, Méno apparut, bondissant littéralement hors du couloir étroit, légèrement haletante à cause de la frayeur qu'elle avait ressentie. Une fois à l'extérieur de la ruelle, la fille fit encore quelques pas et s'arrêta au beau milieu de la route où, heureusement pour elle, aucune voiture ne se décida à passer. Elle se frotta les mains partout sur le corps pour en déloger toute saleté qui aurait pu lui tomber dessus durant son escapade, puis elle se calma un peu et vit que les autres s'étaient rapprochés d'elle. Ray et Naya souriaient, la rousse charriant Jerry à propos d'une histoire de « filles qui seraient plus courageuses que les garçons ». Méno, dont le cœur avait retrouvé un rythme de battement normal, observa ensuite Eiri qui se tenait en retrait. Il avait l'air un peu contrarié, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle réussisse le test (et pour être tout à fait honnête, Méno en avait elle-même douté jusqu'au dernier moment). Ne pouvant résister à l'envie de le taquiner encore plus, la fille sourit fièrement au garçon qui fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai réussi.

-…Ouais.

-Je fais partie du groupe, alors ?

Eiri ne dit rien mais la réponse leur sembla évidente à tous. Naya poussa un cri de victoire avant de donner une tape moqueuse sur l'épaule de Jerry (« Les filles ont gagné ! ») qui sourit en réponse.

-Pour que tu fasses définitivement partie de la bande, faut que tu nous dises ton nom, plaisanta Ray. Ça serait quand même mieux.

Ah oui, c'était vrai que seule Naya connaissait son nom, pour le moment.

-J'm'appelle Méno.

Les autres se présentèrent à leur tour, ignorant que la rousse avait déjà révélé leur identité à la fillette la veille.

-Bon ! Maintenant qu'elle fait partie du groupe, commença Jerry en tapant dans ses mains, il faut qu'on fête ça !

-Et comment ? demanda Ray.

-Ben je sais pas moi, j'attends vos propositions.

-Et comme d'habitude, c'est nous qui réfléchissons, le railla Naya.

Jerry fit une mine boudeuse et ce fut Ray qui donna la solution à leurs interrogations.

-On a qu'à aller chercher des glaces à ce nouveau commerce qui vient d'ouvrir. Près de la rue St-Marc. Paraît qu'elles sont super bonnes.

Une idée que tous approuvèrent vivement. Ils décidèrent de prendre le bus, leur destination étant un peu trop éloignée pour qu'ils s'y rendent à pied. Ils coururent donc jusqu'à l'arrêt le plus proche et embarquèrent dans le premier véhicule qui passa, Méno déjà aussi à l'aise avec eux que si elle les avait connus toute sa vie. Seul Eiri boudait encore un peu de son côté, mais cela ne diminua en rien la joie de la fille.

Une fois arrivés à destination, ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient: une petite boutique qui venait d'ouvrir et où l'on faisait des glaces dont on disait qu'elles étaient succulentes. Les cinq enfants allèrent prendre leurs commandes l'un après l'autre. Ray avait opté pour un cornet à la pistache, Naya pour de la vanille, Méno pour une glace au café, et Eiri pour du chocolat. Jerry, lui, ne commanda rien, n'ayant pas assez d'argent sur lui pour se payer quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta donc d'aller piquer un peu de glace chez ses amis, croquant dans chacun des cornets à tour de rôle.

Après avoir tous mangé goulûment leur glace, les enfants repartirent en direction de l'arrêt de bus. Les derniers rayons du soleil avaient disparu, et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à englober la ville entière. Cette fois-ci, c'était l'heure de rentrer. Pour Méno, du moins: plus elle tardait, et plus il y avait de chances que ses parents rentrent avant elle et découvrent qu'elle n'était pas restée sagement à la maison comme elle aurait dû. S'ils en arrivaient là, elle serait privée de sortie pour le mois à venir, avec une claque en supplément histoire de bien faire passer le message. Elle ne voulait ni de l'un, ni de l'autre, et c'est pourquoi elle expliqua à ses nouveaux amis que si elle prenait le bus maintenant, c'était bel et bien pour rentrer chez elle, et non pas pour aller encore traîner dehors plus longtemps. Il se révéla que Naya elle aussi allait devoir écourter leur sortie.

-Il commence vraiment à se faire tard, expliqua-t-elle. Mes parents sont tolérants et me font confiance, mais pas au point de me laisser dehors après 22h00, même si je suis accompagnée. Si je ne suis pas rentrée d'ici là, ça va barder.

-Ahlàlà…ces filles qui obéissent à leurs papas et à leurs mamans, se moqua Jerry.

Naya fit mine de le pousser sous les roues du bus qui arrivait. Une fois le véhicule arrêté, les cinq grimpèrent à l'intérieur en se poussant un peu, et ils allèrent s'asseoir tout au fond, passant à côté des rares personnes présentes dans le bus. Le trajet se passa pour sa majeure partie dans la bonne humeur et une légère agitation qui leur valut quelques coups d'œil irrités de la part des autres passagers. Tout se passait à merveille jusqu'au moment où deux autres personnes montèrent dans le bus. Deux personnes que Méno connaissait bien.

-Merde, mes parents ! lâcha-t-elle sous le coup de la surprise tout en plaquant une main contre sa bouche, priant pour ne pas avoir parlé trop fort.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier que, la voiture en réparation, ils en étaient réduits eux aussi à prendre le bus pour rentrer chez eux ?! Quelle idiote elle faisait !

Les autres enfants, laissés pantois par sa réaction soudaine, se turent jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable se produise: les parents de Méno virent leur fille qui s'était tassée sur son siège, l'air de vouloir s'enfoncer dans le dossier. La suite des évènements se déroula très rapidement. Voyant les parents de leur amie rappliquer dans leur direction à toute vitesse, les quatre enfants sautèrent de leurs sièges et profitèrent de ce que le véhicule était encore en arrêt pour en descendre dans le plus grand désordre.

Le retour à la maison ne fut qu'un long sermon qui dura encore une vingtaine de minutes après que les parents aient rejoint avec leur fille fugueuse leur demeure. Méno fut ensuite envoyée dans sa chambre. Elle avait été privée de sortie pour trois semaines, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça: elle était entrée dans la bande, et elle avait la très nette intuition que ça allait lui plaire. Pour la première fois de sa vie (du moins, autant qu'elle s'en souvienne), elle avait l'impression de s'être fait de vrais amis. Elle les aimait déjà. Cela pouvait sembler absurde, mais elle n'avait réellement jamais ressenti une telle attirance pour d'autres personnes.

Elle s'endormit tard dans la nuit, encore toute excitée par les évènements de la journée, un sourire aux lèvres.

_******_

_Après que Méno eut gagné le droit d'entrer dans la bande, elle passa beaucoup de temps, en dehors de l'école, à traîner avec ses nouveaux amis après les cours ou pendant les jours de congé. Durant les quelques années qu'ils passèrent ensemble, une routine s'installa qu'ils ne brisèrent jamais: la piscine en été, la patinoire en hiver, le cinéma en automne, et le parc public au printemps. Autant le dire tout de suite, les cinq enfants étaient bien plus organisés concernant la planification de leur programme de loisirs que celui de leurs devoirs et autres obligations d'élèves. Aucun d'entre eux ne manifestait un attachement particulier aux études, chose assez répandue chez les enfants de leur tranche d'âge. Eiri était le plus cancre d'entre eux. Bien qu'il soit présent aux cours, il n'écoutait jamais rien et ne prenait pas de notes, se contentant de piquer celles des autres ensuite, ce qui ne lui valait pas toujours de bons résultats._

_L'école, ce n'était vraiment pas leur truc. Surtout quand on a à sa disposition une bande d'amis et qu'on peut en profiter pour aller s'éclater dehors. Ce qu'ils ne manquaient pas de faire, dès qu'ils avaient du temps libre. Ce qu'ils préféraient ? La piscine._

******

L'été suivant celui de la rencontre entre Méno et la bande fut particulièrement intense au niveau des loisirs aquatiques. Et pour cause: cet été fut chaud, long, et offrit un temps impeccable aux vacanciers. Un jour, la température ayant atteint des sommets, le groupe d'amis décida d'aller faire trempette. Ils avaient tous enfilés et pris leur maillots et linges de bain, et s'étaient rendus ensemble à la piscine publique, sauf Jerry qui lui était parti en vacances avec sa famille.

La piscine était en plein air et entourée d'un petit espace de verdure avec quelques arbres et buissons entre lesquels les gens étendaient leur serviette pour se reposer et bronzer. Évidement, les quatre amis n'avaient pas la moindre intention de faire bronzette: à treize ans et quelques, on avait envie de bouger et de se dépenser, pas de rester allongé bêtement sur un linge de bain. C'est pour cela que dès qu'ils furent arrivés, ils abandonnèrent n'importe comment leurs affaires sur la pelouse qui entourait la piscine, et se déshabillèrent en quatrième vitesse pour se retrouver en maillot de bain avant de courir jusqu'au grand bassin, ignorant la pataugeoire où de plus jeunes enfants s'amusaient sous l'œil attentif des parents. Le grand bassin faisait une trentaine de mètres de long sur une dizaine de large. Le niveau d'eau minimum atteignait leurs genoux, puis le fond de la piscine descendait en pente légère jusqu'à atteindre les deux mètres et demi de profondeur à l'extrême bout du bassin.

Eiri, Naya, Méno et Ray sautèrent dans l'eau en éclaboussant de tous les côtés. Ils chahutèrent un peu, manquant bousculer les autres baigneurs. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de baignade intense, Méno s'éloigna un peu des autres pour aller nager plus tranquillement de son côté. Elle s'écarta du bord de la piscine et nagea jusqu'à atteindre la zone déjà plus profonde du bassin, là où elle ne touchait le fond que si elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds. Elle fit un peu la planche, se contentant de flotter en regardant le ciel bleu sans nuages. Puis, retrouvant soudainement sa vigueur, elle plongea sous l'eau et fit quelques mètres jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive remonter à la surface pour respirer. Tandis qu'elle nageait tranquillement, son attention fut attirée par la petite bonde de fond qui se trouvait au sol de la piscine, carré noir au fond du bassin tranchant fortement avec le reste du sol qui était couleur bleu clair. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et plongea, s'approchant de la petite grille. Arrivée à son niveau, elle la toucha du bout des doigts avant de passer sa main dessus, frissonnant en sentant le métal contre sa peau. Elle pouvait sentir une très légère aspiration. Évidement: la bonde était là pour filtrer l'eau, d'où cette très minime sensation de succion lorsqu'elle plaquait sa main contre.

Quand elle était petite, Méno n'aimait pas ces espèces de grilles que l'on trouvait au fond des piscines. Ses parents lui faisaient peur en lui disant que si elle s'en approchait, elle allait se faire aspirer les cheveux et mourait noyée. Idée sympathique qui l'avait tenue à distance durant plusieurs années des bondes de fond des piscines. Bien sûr, en grandissant, sa peur était passée. Maintenant, elle allait parfois les caresser du bout des doigts pour voir si les machines travaillaient bien, si l'aspiration était là. En tout cas, aujourd'hui, elle y était.

Méno était toujours en train de toucher la grille du bout des doigts lorsqu'elle sentit soudain quelque chose l'attraper par les épaules et la tirer vers le haut. Elle se débattit, et une fois à la surface elle se retrouva face à Eiri qui avait plongé pour l'obliger à remonter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'exclama Méno en rabattant en arrière ses cheveux plaqués sur son visage. T'es taré, t'as failli me faire mourir de peur !

D'ailleurs, ça avait bien dû lui faire plaisir, à lui, qu'elle manque d'avaler la moitié de l'eau de la piscine sous le coup de la surprise.

Cela avait beau faire environ un an qu'ils se connaissaient, Eiri n'avait pas tellement changé dans son attitude envers elle. Bon, ok, il avait changé…mais pas tant que ça. Il continuait à la charrier et à la chercher. La plupart du temps, ça passait, mais parfois, c'était carrément lourd. Là, par exemple, Méno lui aurait volontiers décerné la médaille du plus gros imbécile de la ville…et de tout le continent, en fait.

-Tu foutais quoi, là en bas ? demanda le garçon en nageant autour d'elle. On te cherchait, avec Naya.

Effectivement, la rousse revenait vers eux, comme si elle s'était éloignée pour aller chercher Méno à l'autre bout du bassin. La jeune fille chercha ensuite Ray du regard, et le vit un peu plus loin, debout au bord de la piscine en train de faire des plongeons avec le fol espoir d'attirer l'attention d'une jolie jeune fille qui faisait bronzette. Elle reporta son attention sur Eiri qui lui envoya un peu d'eau dans la figure.

-Arrête !

-Tu dois pas toucher ça.

-…Hein ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? s'enquit Naya qui les avait rejoint.

-Rien du tout, répondit Méno en levant les yeux au ciel, agacée par le garçon.

-Elle tripotait le truc, là en bas, fit Eiri avec un petit signe de tête en direction de la grille noire au fond de l'eau.

-Et alors ?

-C'est dangereux.

Soupir d'exaspération de la part de Méno et sourire condescendant de Naya.

-Ouais ouais, on sait…on risque de se prendre les cheveux dedans. Mais franchement, faut le vouloir pour aller se coincer les cheveux au fond de la piscine. À moins de marcher sur la tête, ça va être dur, fit Méno avec un clin d'œil complice à la rousse.

-Tu crois ça, hein ? Hé, tu veux que j'te raconte un truc à propos d'une fille ?

-Non, répondit fermement Méno en s'éloignant à la nage, suivie de près par Naya. Tu racontes que des conneries, de toutes façons.

Mais Eiri semblait vouloir parler quand même.

-Ça c'est passé dans une piscine un peu comme celle-ci, mais en moins profonde. La fille était assise dans l'eau, sur le fond du bassin, et elle ne faisait rien de particulier. Y avait presque personne avec elle dans la piscine, et encore moins autour.

Méno s'arrêta de nager et finit par écouter son ami, intriguée. Ils se retrouvèrent les trois au centre du bassin, les deux filles écoutant le garçon parler tandis que les autres nageaient tout autour d'eux. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit et il était parfois difficile de comprendre ce que disait Eiri.

-Au bout d'un moment, la fille a voulu se relever et sortir de l'eau, mais elle pouvait pas: elle s'était assise sur la bonde de fond sans faire exprès, et elle était collée à elle à cause de l'aspiration qui était trop forte. Sous le coup de la panique, elle manque de se noyer et pense à peine à appeler les rares personnes qui se trouvent plus loin. Finalement, elle arrive à se soulever et à sortir, mais elle ne se sent pas bien. Elle s'évanouit au bord de la piscine.

Eiri fit une pause histoire de garder un peu le suspens. Méno et Naya attendaient qu'il se remette à parler, cette fois-ci définitivement suspendues à ses lèvres.

-Les autres qui étaient dans la piscine vont voir ce qui lui arrive. Ils pensent d'abord qu'elle a seulement eu une baisse de tension, un coup de chaud…Mais comme ils n'arrivaient pas à la réveiller, ils ont appelé une ambulance qui l'a emmenée à l'hôpital. Le médecin aussi pensait au début qu'elle s'était seulement fait une grosse insolation, ou un truc dans le genre. Mais il s'est vite rendu compte que c'était beaucoup plus grave. Finalement, ils lui font des radios, et…

Nouveau petit moment de silence pendant lequel Eiri laissa les deux filles languir jusqu'à ce qu'elles le pressent de continuer.

-Et alors ? Vas-y, continue !

Petit sourire satisfait du garçon, content d'avoir réussi à les captiver.

-…et alors, en faisant ces radios, ils se sont rendus compte qu'il lui manquait près d'un mètre d'intestins. Elle se l'était fait aspiré par le cul alors qu'elle était coincée, assise sur la bonde. On a ensuite envoyé un gars vérifié la tuyauterie de la piscine, et on a effectivement retrouvé le bout de gros intestin que la fille avait perdu. Quant à elle, si elle vit encore aujourd'hui, elle doit plus pouvoir digérer grand-chose. Dis moi, Méno, t'as envie de finir comme elle ?

Les deux filles ne pipèrent mot pendant un moment, comme si les informations ne parvenaient plus à leur cerveau.

-C'est toujours un ravissement que de discuter avec toi, lâcha finalement Naya avant de s'éloigner à grandes brassées.

Méno, elle, avait un air dégoûté sur le visage.

-T'es dégueulasse, Eiri. Je suis sûre que c'est que des conneries, de toute manière.

-Crois c'que tu veux.

Le garçon s'éloigna en ricanant avant de boire la tasse et de se mettre à tousser. Méno secoua la tête pour en chasser les images qui la traversaient, et elle entendit soudainement non loin derrière elle un bruit de claquement qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme étant celui fait par un plongeur qui rate son coup et fait un magnifique plat. Elle tourna la tête et vit Ray, une grimace de souffrance sur le visage. Il voulait se faire remarquer ? Et bien là, c'était réussi. Méno rit un peu, mais son rire lui sembla faux et trop nerveux pour être vrai. Le contrecoup de ce que Eiri venait de lui raconter, sans doute. Elle se laissa aller gentiment en arrière et se retrouva à faire la planche. Le soleil, orbe lumineux gigantesque au dessus d'elle, l'éblouit. Elle eut tout à coup très chaud, alors même qu'elle était entourée d'eau fraîche. Elle se redressa et nagea lentement vers le bord de la piscine avant de sortir du bassin.

Elle s'était assez baignée pour aujourd'hui.

******

Un autre jour, le même été, il avait fait tellement chaud que les cinq enfants n'avaient pas eu le courage de se traîner où que ce soit pour participer à une quelconque activité. Jerry, Ray, Méno et Naya s'étaient retrouvés au coin d'une rue déserte (les autres habitants fuyaient la chaleur en faisant leur sieste) et s'étaient mis à marcher lentement en direction du parc, là où ils devaient retrouver Eiri qui leur avait demandé de venir sans donner plus d'explications.

-Et nous, on obéit comme des cons, fit Jerry qui avait été tiré de sa sieste par le coup de fil de son ami. Il a intérêt à ce que ça en vaille la peine.

-Il avait l'air pressé, en tout cas, observa Méno en se remémorant leur rapide conversation au téléphone.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il nous veut, mais je pourrai pas rester longtemps, prévint Naya. On a des invités chez nous ce soir, et mes parents tiennent à ce que je sois à la maison en avance pour me préparer.

-Pas de chance, compatit Ray.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au parc, ils accueillirent l'ombre qu'offraient les arbres avec des exclamations de bien être et de soulagement. Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver Eiri, assis sur le dossier d'un des bancs dispersés dans le petit parc. Il leur fit signe de la main, leur signifiant de se dépêcher. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, ils virent quelque chose qui les laissa tout d'abord stupéfaits et sans voix.

Eiri fumait.

Il tenait entre ses doigts une cigarette dont le bout était rougeoyant.

Le choc premier passé, Jerry demanda, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire:

-Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-Ça se voit pas ?

Le garçon tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et laissa filer la fumée entre ses lèvres avec un air d'habitué.

-Sûr que ça se voit, mais t'as que treize ans, comme nous !

-Et alors ?

Sa cigarette terminée, Eiri la laissa tomber sur le sol et l'écrasa de son pied, un geste qu'il avait vu de nombreux adolescents faire. Il en sortit ensuite un paquet entier d'une des poches de son short et tendit deux petits cylindres de tabac à ses amis qui l'observaient sans faire un geste, encore figés par l'étonnement.

-Essayez vous aussi. Vous allez voir, c'est trop bien.

Ce qu'il se garda bien de leur dire, c'est que quelques heures auparavant, quand il avait pris la première bouffé de sa vie, il avait cru mourir étouffé. Mais en quelques heures, il avait eu le temps de s'y habituer, même si la raison pour laquelle il fumait n'était pas vraiment parce que ça lui plaisait, mais parce qu'il avait envie de frimer un peu devant les autres. Ces derniers se saisirent des deux cigarettes qu'il leur tendait, une pour Jerry et Ray, l'autre pour Naya et Méno.

-Tu les a eu où ? demanda cette dernière en tournant entre ses doigts le petit rouleau.

-Je les ai piquées au tabac du coin.

Il les avait volées ? Et ben, il ne s'arrangeait pas. Méno fit la réflexion à voix haute.

-Fais pas ta sainte Nitouche, répliqua Eiri. Niveau conneries, t'es pas loin derrière moi. Qui c'est qui a balancé le carnet de notes de sa sœur dans les chiottes l'année passée, hein ?

-Ouais, ouais…c'est bon.

Les enfants allumèrent leurs cigarettes avec un briquet qu'Eiri avait sur lui, et prirent chacun leur tour une bouffée, toussant parfois.

-C'est dég', fit Naya en rendant la cigarette à Méno. En plus, ça te détruit la santé, ces trucs.

-T'es trop rabat joie, Naya.

-Ben je dis ce qui est vrai, Eiri.

Les enfants finirent leurs cigarettes, la rousse arrêtant dès la première bouffée et Jerry l'imitant peu de temps après. Méno ne trouva pas ça déplaisant, mais pas extraordinaire non plus. Elle avait de la peine à comprendre ce que les grands qui en fumaient y trouvaient de si attirant. Ray, quant à lui, fuma sans mot dire, l'air de se concentrer pour mieux apprécier…jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche la cigarette et l'écrase avec son pied, prétextant qu'il en avait assez.

Ça avait été une première expérience pour tous. En ce qui la concernait, Méno n'était pas persuadée qu'elle allait la renouveler.

******

_Une autre année s'écoula, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Les cinq ne se perdirent jamais de vue au fil des ans, grandissant ensemble. Même s'ils ne se voyaient pas à l'école, ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour se rencontrer régulièrement, et il leur arrivait d'aller dormir chez l'un deux: c'était la plupart du temps Ray qui leur prêtait son toit pour la nuit._

_À 16 ans, certains d'entre eux avaient très sérieusement envisagé, comme ils avaient fini leur école obligatoire, de lâcher leurs étude pour commencer un apprentissage. Méno en faisait partie. Ses notes avaient chuté durant la dernière année du lycée, pour le plus grand désespoir de ses parents qui à présent devaient faire reposer tous leurs espoirs sur les épaules de leur fille aînée. Ema n'avait en effet aucun problème au niveau scolaire. Quand elle la regardait, Méno avait l'impression que sa jumelle prenait plaisir à étudier (ce qui était, selon elle, tout à fait incroyable, et un peu stupide aussi: quel plaisir pouvait-on avoir à passer son temps le nez plongé dans des bouquins d'école ?). Les deux sœurs n'auraient pu être plus différentes._

_Il devint évident que les études n'attiraient plus Méno. À 16 ans, elle ne cessait de répéter à ses parents qu'elle voulait arrêter l'école pour faire un apprentissage, idée que le père et la mère n'appréciaient pas, eux qui voulaient la voir faire des études supérieures. À cela leur fille leur répondait qu'ils avaient déjà Ema qui était plutôt bien partie pour faire de hautes études, et que de plus elle avait le droit de décider elle-même de ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie. Ces discussions tournaient généralement au vinaigre, Méno sortant de chez elle en claquant la porte avant d'aller faire un tour pour se calmer. Elle se rendait alors parfois chez ses amis. Quelques fois elle allait chez Eiri qui lui proposait toujours une cigarette. Le garçon avait continué à fumer depuis ce fameux jour dans le parc public, sauf qu'en trois ans sa consommation avait fortement augmenté. Méno, elle, n'était pas accro comme lui à la cigarette et ne fumait pas autant, mais elle devait avouer que ça la calmait parfois d'en prendre une alors qu'elle venait de se mettre ses parents sur le dos._

_Quelques fois aussi elle allait chez Jerry ou chez Ray et faisait un tour avec eux pour se changer les idées. Mais la plupart du temps, elle allait chez Naya. Les deux jeunes filles étaient devenues très proches avec le temps, heureuses d'avoir l'une et l'autre une présence féminine dans le petit groupe d'amis. _

_C'est ainsi que, après une autre de ses nombreuses disputes avec ses parents, Méno sortit une fois de plus de chez elle et se rendit chez son amie , furieuse et parfaitement consciente qu'elle avait tout de l'adolescente bornée et stupide._

******

-Toujours la même histoire ?

-Toujours.

Naya sourit.

Les deux filles se trouvaient dans la chambre de la rousse, une petite pièce confortable juste assez grande pour un lit, un pouf et un petit bureau. Les deux filles avaient pris leur place habituelle, Naya enfoncée dans le pouf, et Méno assise en tailleur sur le lit de son amie.

-Ils ont pas l'air de comprendre que ce que dont _moi_ j'ai envie est légèrement différent de ce que _eux_ souhaitent.

-Tes parents s'inquiètent pour toi, c'est normal.

-Et bien qu'ils arrêtent de s'inquiéter, parce que ça commence à me taper sur le système.

Naya eut un petit rire. Méno admirait son calme. La rousse avait gardé toute l'espièglerie de l'enfance, mais elle était aussi devenue bien plus responsable que les quatre autres du groupe. Au contraire d'Eiri et Méno, elle n'avait aucun goût pour la cigarette. Elle avait de bonnes notes à l'école et était toujours souriante. À croire que les caractéristiques habituelles des adolescents (mauvaise humeur, caractère de chien, etc), elle connaissait pas. De plus, elle était devenue, à seize ans, une jeune fille dont les longs et légèrement ondulés cheveux roux et regard vert faisaient tourner la tête à bien des garçons. Du moins, Méno en connaissait quelques uns qui n'étaient pas insensibles à son charme.

-Comment tu fais pour bien t'entendre avec tes parents ? se plaignit Méno en se laissant tomber en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur derrière elle.

Naya se leva de son pouf et s'assit à son tour sur le lit, dos contre le mur, jambes allongées sur lesquelles elle tapota un peu, invitant son amie à poser sa tête dessus, ce que l'autre fille ne tarda pas à faire.

-Je ne m'entends pas toujours avec eux, fit la rousse tout en caressant un peu les cheveux de son amie. Y a des fois où j'aurais vraiment envie de leur arracher les yeux…mais ça me passe vite. Je crois que c'est parce que je pardonne facilement, quand ce n'est pas moi qui suis en faute.

-Tu n'es pas rancunière ?

-Pas vraiment.

Méno esquissa un sourire.

-Tu sais que t'es trop gentille ? fit-elle remarquer à la rousse. Tu devrais être plus méchante, sérieusement.

Naya lui tira la langue et rit.

-Non. Mais t'en fais pas, je sais quand même me défendre.

-Ouais, peut être mais…quand même.

Méno décolla sa tête des jambes de son amie et se remit en position assise.

-Parlons d'autre chose. Causer des parents et de nos emmerdes avec eux, ça me déprime.

-Ok. De quoi tu veux parler alors ?

-J'sais pas…propose.

-Hé, c'est toi qui a voulu changer de sujet, c'est à toi de te creuser la tête !

-Ouais, t'as raison, c'est moi le cerveau.

Naya lui balança un oreiller en riant et Méno le lui renvoya.

-Non, sérieusement, de quoi tu veux parler ? demanda-t-elle à la rousse.

-Je sais pas moi…des mecs ?

Méno haussa les sourcils.

-Des mecs ? Sérieux ?

-Bah quoi…c'est de notre âge, hein !

-Oui, mais c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant…

-Ohlà, détrompe toi, Méno: parler de leurs petits défauts, c'est très…divertissant !

-Si tu l'dis.

-Mais oui. D'ailleurs, je voulais le savoir depuis un bout de temps, mais je ne t'ai jamais posé la question vu qu'on n'a pas souvent ce genre de discussion: t'as quelqu'un en vue ?

-…euuuh…non ! répondit Méno avec franchise, toujours un peu surprise que Naya veuille parler de ça. Bon, y en a bien quelques uns intéressants qui sont à l'uni, mais on peut même pas dire que j'ai vraiment envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec eux.

-…donc aucun gars n'a encore réussi à faire fondre ton cœur de glace.

-Nan. Faut dire aussi que je cherche pas trop à avoir une relation. Ça me gonflerait de rester tout le temps collée à quelqu'un. J'ai besoin de ma liberté.

-Tu sais, c'est pas parce que tu sors avec un gars que tu perds ton indépendance, assura Naya qui elle avait déjà fait l'expérience. T'es pas obligée de rester avec tout le temps.

Méno fit une moue peu enjouée.

-Je sais mais…non, vraiment. Je suis pas pressée de me mettre avec qui que ce soit.

-Je comprends. C'est parfois mieux de prendre son temps_._

-Mais au fait, t'as arrêté de sortir avec Nathan, toi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit soudainement Méno, emportée par sa curiosité.

-Oh, lui…

Naya garda le silence quelques instants, l'air pensive.

-Hm…C'est assez délicat à dire…Disons que…je n'avais plus de sentiments pour lui, tout simplement. Au début, j'étais très amoureuse de lui, mais…le temps passant…

La rousse haussa les épaule, l'air impuissante.

-Le temps passant, tu t'es lassée ? tenta Méno.

-Ça doit être ça, oui. Même si c'est plus compliqué que ça en l'air.

-Alors c'est toi qui as décidé d'arrêter de sortir avec lui ?

-Oui. Je lui ai dit que je n'éprouvais plus rien pour lui. Tu te rends compte ? C'est horrible de dire ça au garçon qui lui a encore des sentiments pour toi ! C'est carrément cruel.

-N'importe quoi, fit Méno avec sérieux. T'y pouvais rien si t'étais plus amoureuse de lui. Vous étiez pas mariés non plus, hein. Excuse moi de dire ça comme ça, mais ce ne sont pour le moment que des amourettes d'adolescents. Des tas de jeunes se larguent les uns les autres après être sortis ensemble et s'en remettent. À nôtre âge, c'est pas la mer à boire.

-Peut être, mais je me sens quand même dégueulasse.

Méno observa son amie: la voir ainsi presque mélancolique n'était pas commun. D'habitude, c'était Naya qui propageait la bonne humeur autour d'elle ! Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose: il était temps de changer de sujet.

-Tu sais, Naya, j'ai toujours pensé que t'était trop gentille pour ton propre bien, lâcha Méno avec légèreté. Je commence à bien te connaître après toutes ces années, et sincèrement je pense que tu devrais être un peu plus égoïste, parfois.

Cela dérida un peu la rousse.

-Je ne veux pas être égoïste…c'est contre mes convictions, fit Naya avec un clin d'œil à son amie.

-C'est toi qui vois. Je fais que te donner un conseil…pour une fois que c'est moi qui t'en donne.

-N'aie pas honte, plaisanta la rousse. Tu as besoin de mes conseils, car tu as besoin d'être guidée…Prends exemple sur ton maître.

-N'importe quoi !

Les deux filles rirent et ne tardèrent pas à reprendre leurs conversations. Après une demie heure supplémentaire de parlotte, Méno se leva du lit de Naya, l'heure étant venue pour elle de partir.

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Oui. 'Commence à se faire tard. C'est pas que je veux faire la fille qui rentre à l'heure que ses parents lui indiquent, mais si je tarde trop ils vont me tomber dessus, et c'est vraiment pas ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant.

-Ouais, c'est ça. En fait, t'es qu'une lâcheuse, fit Naya en lui tirant la langue.

La rousse lui lança son oreiller et Méno l'évita en sortant précipitamment de la chambre de son amie, riant, avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle quitta ensuite rapidement la maison de la rousse, y étant venue assez souvent pour la connaître par cœur. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à chez elle, sa propre maison ne se trouvant qu'à une dizaine de minutes de celle de Naya. Une fois rentrée, elle passa dans la cuisine pour se chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Elle alla ensuite dans sa chambre, passant devant celle de sa sœur jumelle dont la porte était à moitié ouverte. Une fois installée confortablement sur son lit, Méno se mit à piocher régulièrement dans le paquet de biscuits qu'elle avait déniché. Sa mère devait être à la cave, soit en train de trier du linge, soit en train de repasser. Son père n'était pas encore rentré du travail. Quant à sa sœur, telle qu'elle la connaissait, elle devait être en train de lire des livres d'écoles. Elle était vraiment tarée.

Méno se leva de son lit et alla allumer sa radio qui trônait sur son bureau avant de retourner se coucher.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, sa sœur passa la tête par la porte de sa chambre. Méno manqua s'étouffer d'indignation avec ses biscuits, n'appréciant guère que sa jumelle entre sans toquer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Pas besoin d'être désagréable. Y a quelqu'un au téléphone qui veut te parler.

-Dis lui que je suis occupée, fit Méno en mordant dans un autre biscuit.

-C'est Eiri.

-…ça ne change rien.

-Mais je crois que pour lui, c'est important, insista Ema qui montrait des signes d'irritation devant la non réactivité de sa sœur.

Méno poussa un soupir puis se leva de son lit, résignée. Elle descendit l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée de la maison et se dirigea vers la petite table sur laquelle était posé le téléphone.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a, Eiri ? fit-elle après avoir pris le combiné.

-_C'est fou, je peux sentir la joie extrême qui t'étreins rien qu'à l'idée de me parler quelques instants._

-C'est la joie à l'idée que bientôt j'aurai raccroché et que je pourrai retourner dans ma chambre, en paix.

-_Ouais, mais avant ça, tu voudrais pas venir chez moi ?_

-Non.

-_Haha. Tu as un humour décapant, _fit Eiri_, _sarcastique_. Allez, passe un moment chez moi. Tu verras, tu le regretteras pas._

-Pour quoi faire ?

_-Ça, je peux pas te le dire maintenant. Mais ça te plaira, je t'assure._

Méno garda le silence pendant quelques instants, réfléchissant à la proposition, puis répondit.

-J'viendrai pas aujourd'hui. J'suis crevée.

-_Demain, alors ?_

La jeune fille considéra la proposition.

-Ouais, ok. Disons…16h00 ?

-_Ça roule. À plus._

-Salut.

Elle raccrocha, se demandant bien ce que Eiri voulait lui montrer avec tant d'empressement. En tout cas, le garçon avait réussi à piquer sa curiosité. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à atteindre le lendemain pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

******

-…Tu plaisantes ?

Eiri rigola en voyant l'air incrédule de Méno.

-Fais pas cette tête, fillette.

Il était content de son petit effet.

-M'appelle pas comme ça.

-Ok, ok…Alors…ça te dit ?

Méno sourit d'un air amusé, contemplant les deux joints encore intacts sur le bureau d'Eiri.

Les deux jeunes se trouvaient dans la chambre du garçon. Elle était assez bien rangée, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait s'imaginer en connaissant le caractère de son propriétaire. Eiri avait allumé la radio et une musique rock s'en échappait.

Méno éluda la question que le garçon lui avait posée.

-Ton père est ici ? demanda la jeune fille en s'approchant de la fenêtre de la chambre pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors.

Eiri habitait avec son père un appartement de taille moyenne, dans l'un des bâtiments du centre ville. Par la fenêtre, Méno pouvait apercevoir au loin le sommet des arbres du parc public. Elle eut soudain envie de se retrouver là-bas, à l'air libre. La voix de son ami la ramena à la réalité.

-Non, mon vieux est au boulot. On est tout seuls. Ce qui veut dire qu'on sera peinards pour s'en fumer un ou deux.

-…Ça fait longtemps que tu t'es mis aux joints ?

-Non…Pas longtemps. Mais assez pour savoir que c'est extra. Tiens…

Le garçon tendit un des joints à Méno qui le saisit du bout des doigts avant de l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

-Ray a pas voulu en fumer avec toi, alors tu me le proposes à moi ? J'suis la roue de secours, c'est ça ? fit la fille, un soupçon de rire dans la voix.

-N'importe quoi. J'ai pas besoin de qui que ce soit pour fumer ces trucs. J'pensais juste que ça te dirait d'essayer.

-C'est pas parce que je fume quelques cigarettes avec toi que j'ai envie de me mettre aux pétards. Tu sais tout ce qu'on dit à propos de ces trucs.

-Je sais surtout que c'est excellent.

-Pas pour ton cerveau.

-Oh allez, essaie au moins une fois, l'encouragea Eiri.

Méno sembla réfléchir à cette proposition, puis elle finit par reposer le joint sur le bureau de son ami.

-Non.

-…Non ?

-Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas, fit la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

Eiri afficha une mine à la fois déçue et un peu méprisante.

-Ça change quoi que tu fumes maintenant ou plus tard ?

-Ça change que j'y aurai un peu réfléchi avant de me jeter tête la première dans cette histoire.

Il soupira, se laissant tomber sur son canapé-lit.

-Je savais pas que tu réfléchissais. T'es chiante.

Méno sourit puis ferma la porte de la chambre derrière elle, laissant son ami à ses noires pensées. Elle allait rentrer chez elle. La visite était terminée.

******

_Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement, se transformant en semaines. Le petit groupe d'amis se réunissait toujours aussi souvent que possible. À 16 ans, ils appréciaient toujours leurs virées à la piscine et au cinéma, suivies par des heures de glandage intensif dans le parc public. Malgré les années qui avaient passé, le banc sur lequel Méno était allongée la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré ses amis (alors qu'ils fuyaient le grand frère de Jerry) était toujours là, bien que sa peinture se soit un peu écaillée. Les cinq allaient généralement se poser un moment dans l'herbe du parc et parlaient de tout et de rien, râlant sur leurs parents, leurs professeurs, discutant de ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard. Naya voulait être avocate et Jerry architecte. Méno n'avait pas d'idée précise. Ray voulait être professeur de sport. Eiri disait qu'il se contenterait de n'importe quel petit boulot qui lui permettrait de vivre._

_Ils restaient ainsi jusque tard dans l'après-midi, puis rentraient vers les 19h00, peu de temps avant que d'autres personnes commencent à investir le parc pour mener des activités d'un type différent: de jeunes adultes qui échangeaient quelque substance plus ou moins licite (et qui exerçaient une fascination un peu malsaine sur Eiri) ou des adolescents qui allaient se peloter derrière les buissons._

_Finalement l'été céda la place à l'automne, puis à l'hiver. Méno, qui avait fêté son 17ème__ anniversaire entre temps, avait arrêté les études et s'était fait engagée dans un petit commerce. Eiri, lui, continuait d'aller en cours mais était passé maître dans l'art du « tourisme en classe ». Ray s'était inscrit dans une section particulière qui lui permettrait de se diriger vers des métiers en lien avec le sport. Son école se trouvant à plus d'une heure de Sunday Town, il avait dû s'arranger avec ses parents pour l'internat, et ne voyait plus aussi souvent qu'avant ses amis, bien qu'ils faisaient toujours tout pour se retrouver. Naya et Jerry continuaient leur études également, mais au contraire de Eiri, ils étaient motivés. Ray les appelait les intellos du groupe._

_Avec une volonté plus ou moins bonne, les cinq survécurent à leurs études et apprentissage jusqu'aux vacances. Noël approchait à grands pas._

******

Eiri laissa la fumée s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Il était 17h00 et il profitait de ce que son père était au travail pour fumer quelques cigarettes en paix. Sûr, son père devait savoir qu'il fumait, mais Eiri préférait ne pas le faire en sa présence car cela lui évitait un long sermon emmerdant. Si son paternel lui foutait la paix tant qu'il ne consommait pas devant lui, alors Eiri n'allait pas se gêner. Par contre, si son père apprenait que son fils ne s'en tenait pas qu'aux cigarettes mais se faisait aussi des joints, cela risquait de mal passer. En fait, ça risquait de ne pas passer du tout. Cela faisait un peu plus de six mois qu'Eiri avait fumé son premier pétard, et il avait toujours su se montrer très discret à ce sujet. Et il avait bien l'intention que ça dure: ce que son père ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Eiri vivait avec cet adage. Une manière pour lui de se pardonner quelques unes de ses activités peu recommandées. Du moment qu'il ne faisait pas de mal à son père, rien n'était grave. S'il se foutait en l'air, c'était son problème, mais il ne voulait pas mêler son vieux à ces histoires.

Il tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette et se leva de son canapé-lit défait pour aller s'accouder au bord de sa fenêtre ouverte. La fumée s'envola droit vers le ciel sombre où les premières étoiles apparaissaient. De sa chambre, du haut de son appartement au quatrième étage, Eiri avait une bonne vue sur une partie de Sunday Town. Il pouvait voir à sa droite quelques autres immeubles aux fenêtres déjà illuminées pour certaines. Au loin, droit devant, le parc public dont il devinait la forme des arbres.

Il sourit en sentant l'air froid de l'hiver passer dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Il se sentait libre.

Demain, il n'irait pas en cours. Il aurait dû faire comme Méno: un apprentissage. Quelle idée il avait eu de poursuivre ses études. Ok, il pouvait sécher quand il le voulait, mais c'était quand même la barbe. Méno, elle, avait tanné ses parents jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent. Et ça avait plutôt bien marché. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle…Elle devait bientôt avoir fini sa journée et d'ici peu devrait rentrer. Il pourrait passer la voir à son boulot et faire un bout de chemin avec elle. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon.

Il termina sa cigarette et l'envoya s'écraser plusieurs mètres plus bas sur la route un peu humide des averses du jour. Il laissa la fenêtre ouverte derrière lui, attrapa sa veste bleu foncé qu'il avait jetée négligemment sur son lit et sortit de chez lui, descendant les étages à pieds. L'immeuble dans lequel il habitait avec son père était bien entretenu et un lieu agréable où vivre, néanmoins Eiri lui préférait les rues de la ville, même par temps froid. Il y avait plus d'animation.

Une fois dehors, la fraîcheur de l'hiver vint refroidir immédiatement ses mains. C'était plus agréable quand il était accoudé à sa fenêtre, le visage caressé de temps à autre par un petit coup de vent. Il se mit à marcher avec vivacité pour se réchauffer. Les rues étaient presque désertes, les gens préférant rester bien au chaud chez eux plutôt que d'affronter la fraîcheur hivernale. Quelques voitures sur la route: des gens rentrant du travail. Eiri croisa un groupe de jeunes qu'il salua en passant. De vieilles connaissances. Après une quinzaine de minutes de marche, il atteignit la rue où se trouvait le lieu de travail de Méno, une petite épicerie tenue par un couple. Eiri entra dans le commerce , la chaleur qu'il y trouva contrastant fortement avec la froideur extérieure. Ne voyant pas son amie, il fit un rapide petit tour des rayons jusqu'à ce que Méno, portant un tablier de travail blanc, apparaisse par une porte qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir où les clients payaient leur marchandise. La jeune fille repéra immédiatement son ami.

-Eiri ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène là ? fit-elle avec un petit sourire tout en passant de l'autre côté du comptoir pour aller arranger quelques petites choses sur les étagères remplies d'aliments en boîte.

-Ce qui m'amène ici ? Le vent. Ça caillait tellement dehors que j'ai été prêt à me jeter dans le premier guet-apens venu, plaisanta Eiri. Sexy, ton tablier.

Méno haussa les sourcils puis se regarda.

-Mec, si tu trouves ça sexy, tu jouirais en me voyant ôter ma veste.

Le garçon ricana.

-Rêve pas trop. T'es pas mon genre.

-Dans ce cas, je suis rassurée.

Eiri sourit puis plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon. Méno le vit faire.

-Si tu veux fumer, va le faire dehors, prévint-elle en remettant en place quelques pots de confitures.

-J'ai pas l'droit ici ?

-Nan. Interdit.

-…Même pour moi ?

-J'veux pas être virée, fit la jeune fille en le regardant avec sérieux.

Eiri émit un petit claquement de langue agacé et remit son briquet dans sa poche.

-T'as bientôt fini ?

-Ouais. Je vais dire à ma chef que je m'en vais. Et je vais enlever mon tablier sexy, alors prépare toi à avoir un choc.

-Ah ben si tu l'enlèves, ça sert plus à rien que je t'attende.

Méno ne répondit pas mais lui jeta un regard amusé avant de repasser de l'autre côté du comptoir et de disparaître une nouvelle fois dans l'arrière boutique.

Eiri patienta en tapotant un peu du pied. Il entendit des voix s'élever provenant de la pièce arrière, puis la porte se rouvrit et Méno réapparut, son tablier remplacé par sa veste. Les deux sortirent de l'épicerie et la jeune fille s'exclama:

-Oh merde, ça pèle !

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, y en a qui bravent les éléments alors que t'as le cul bien au chaud dans ta planque, se moqua le garçon.

Eiri ressortit son briquet rouge et récupéra son paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de sa veste.

-T'en veux une ? proposa-t-il à Méno avant même d'avoir allumé sa cigarette.

-Ouais, ça me fera pas de mal après cette dure journée de labeur, accepta la fille en attrapant le petit cylindre blanc et brun avant de se le coller entre les lèvres.

Eiri fit marcher son briquet et alluma la cigarette de Méno avant de s'occuper de la sienne. Les deux se mirent ensuite à marcher le long des trottoirs humides.

-Ça fait du bien, hein ? fit le garçon après avoir regardé son amie tiré une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Elle hocha la tête.

-J'te le fais pas dire.

Il se contentèrent de marcher en silence pendant un petit moment, ne croisant presque personne, puis Eiri posa la question dont la réponse l'intriguait depuis un moment.

-Tu regrettes d'avoir pris ce boulot ?

-Hein ?

Méno laissa filer la fumée entre ses lèvres tout en considérant son ami avec étonnement. Ce n'était pas le genre de questions qu'Eiri posaient régulièrement. Ça lui passait au dessus de la tête, la plupart du temps. Elle se dit qu'elle avait mal entendu. Mais le garçon insista.

-Est-ce que tu regrettes d'avoir lâché tes études pour en être aujourd'hui arrivée à bosser dans une petite épicerie minable ?

Elle lui donna un solide coup de coude.

-Hé…cette épicerie n'est pas minable, d'accord ? Et non, je regrette pas. Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir, répondit Eiri avec détachement en haussant les épaules.

Méno ricana.

-Attends, tu crois vraiment que je vais regretter d'avoir quitté cet endroit où tu passes la journée le cul collé à ta chaise pour écouter ces barbares de profs ?

-On sait jamais.

-Ok, qu'est-ce que t'as fumé, cette fois ?

-Rien de plus que d'habitude.

Eiri laissa tomber sa cigarette et l'écrasa d'un coup de talon avant de se remettre à marcher.

-T'es au courant pour Jerry et Naya ? demanda-t-il à son amie qui marchait en regardant le ciel noir.

-Euh…non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ils sortent ensemble.

Méno faillit avaler de travers.

-Non, c'est vrai ?! Depuis quand ?

-Une semaine.

La jeune fille en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Sûr, elle sentait bien qu'il aurait pu y avoir quelque chose dans l'air entre ses deux là, mais qu'on le lui annonce comme ça, aussi brusquement…Et comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne soit pas au courant, comme Eiri ? Bon. Maintenant au moins, elle savait.

-N'empêche, tu l'avais vu venir, toi, qu'ils allaient finir ensemble ? s'enquit Eiri.

-Euh…non, fit Méno tout en repensant aux conversations qu'elle avait eues avec Naya et tentant de se rappeler d'éventuels indices qui auraient pu lui permettre de deviner ce qui se tramait. Et toi, tu t'y attendais ?

-Non. Je vois pas ce genre de trucs.

-Mh…et comment tu l'as su ?

-Je les ai vus ensemble, mardi.

-Et…?

-Et quoi ?

-Ils faisaient quelque chose de particulier pour que tu en viennes à comprendre que…

-Ils se tenaient par la main. Et ils étaient plutôt proches…si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Aaah…

Méno sourit en pensant à ses amis qui s'étaient trouvés. Elle était contente pour eux.

La voix d'Eiri fit sortir la jeune fille de ses pensées.

-Tu trouves pas ça ringard ?

-De quoi ?

-Se tenir par la main.

Méno tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette avant de la laisser tomber au sol. La fumée qui s'en échappait encore disparut dans l'air froid du soir.

-J'en sais rien. C'est pas trop mon truc, tous ces gestes d'amoureux.

Elle rit, un peu gênée.

-J'ai pas d'expérience dans le domaine. Mais je suis contente qu'ils soient ensemble, ces deux là. Ils se sont bien trouvés.

-Ouais. Les deux intellos du groupe, plaisanta Eiri.

-Ben peut être que si tu bossais un peu plus en cours t'aurais des meilleures notes et on pourrait dire que t'es intelligent, toi aussi. Tu serais plus jaloux, comme ça.

-Ça te va bien de dire ça, toi qui en fous pas une de tes journées.

Méno fit semblant de s'indigner.

-Et c'est celui qui passe son temps à glander en cours qui parle. Je te ferai remarquer qu'en dix minutes à l'épicerie je m'active plus que toi tu le fais en une journée entière.

-Exagère pas, fillette.

-M'appelle pas comme ça. J'suis plus vieille que toi, d'abord.

-De deux mois, lâcha Eiri en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Quand même.

-N'importe quoi. En fait, tu dis tellement de conneries que je vais te laisser continuer toute seule.

-Quoi, tu m'accompagnes pas plus loin ? demanda Méno qui s'arrêta de marcher en voyant Eiri ne plus faire un pas.

-Non. J'rentre chez moi. Ça fait déjà un bout depuis ici, et j'ai pas l'intention de mettre une heure avant de retrouver ma piaule.

-Lâcheur, fit la fille en lui tirant la langue.

-Ben quoi ? On sort pas ensemble, alors j'ai pas besoin de te suivre partout comme un chienchien, ce que fait Jerry avec Naya.

-Ouais, ben compte pas trop sur l'idée de toi et moi sortant ensemble.

-Là, c'est toi qui rêves, fit Eiri avec nonchalance et un petit sourire moqueur que Méno ne tarda pas à imiter.

-Tu crois quoi, que j'ai envie de me coltiner un glandeur comme toi ?

Après cet échange pour le moins piquant, les deux se turent pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Eiri sorte une autre cigarette et l'allume avec son briquet, la flamme brillant vivement dans le noir pendant quelques instants.

-Au fait, Méno…

-Mh ?

-Tu te souviens de la fois où t'es venue chez moi et que j't'ai proposé de fumer un pétard ?

-…Ouais. C'était y a un moment, déjà.

-Plusieurs mois. T'avais dit que tu voulais pas en fumer un, sur le moment. T'as dû avoir le temps d'y réfléchir depuis ce jour là.

Méno sourit et fourra ses mains aux doigts glacés dans les poches de sa veste.

-Je te vois venir.

-Ben tant mieux parce que l'approche discrète était pas au programme. Alors, t'acceptes ?

-De fumer un de tes trucs ? Hm…

Eiri attendit la réponse patiemment, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

-…Ouais…Pourquoi pas ?

-Sérieux ?

Méno haussa les épaules.

-Ouais. Mais t'attends pas à ce que je vienne me défoncer avec toi régulièrement comme tous ces junkies de la gare. Ce sera une fois, un joint, et basta, prévint la jeune fille.

Eiri eut un petit sourire, sûr de lui.

-Ma vieille, une fois que t'auras essayé les pétards, tu reviendras au galop pour recommencer.

-Je dois m'en inquiéter ? fit Méno en haussant les sourcils.

-Non, t'en réjouir.

Sur ces mots Eiri fit demi tour, tournant le dos à la fille, prêt à repartir de son côté.

-J't'appelle demain.

-Comme tu le sens. Salut, Eiri.

-Ciao.

Le garçon se mit à marcher rapidement, le visage et les oreilles glacés. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit la silhouette sombre de Méno disparaître au coin de la rue. Il reporta son attention sur la route devant lui et tira une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Il entendit la sirène d'une ambulance transpercer le silence de la nuit.

La fumée s'envola droit vers le ciel.

******

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Méno sortit de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers, et se retrouva dans la salle à manger. Il fallait qu'elle téléphone à Naya. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues et la jeune fille voulait prendre des nouvelles de son amie…ainsi qu'en savoir un peu plus sur sa relation avec Jerry. Méno avait beau ne pas être intéressée à l'idée d'avoir elle-même un copain, les histoires amoureuses de son amie piquaient toujours sa curiosité. Elle sentit l'impatience poindre en elle lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur jumelle déjà accrochée à l'unique téléphone de la maison.

-Ema, dépêche toi ! la pressa Méno en s'approchant.

-Attends un peu, répondit l'autre en plaquant sa main contre le combiné.

-Ça fait déjà plus de vingt minutes que t'es dessus !

Ema forma silencieusement avec ses lèvres le mot « attend », puis elle recommença à parler à son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil, sous l'œil mauvais de sa sœur. Après encore une petite minute de parlotte, Ema raccrocha et Méno s'en saisit aussitôt.

-T'exagère, franchement ! s'exclama Ema, mécontente. Tu pouvais attendre un moment.

-Ça faisait presque une demi heure que tu parlais, fit Méno en composant le numéro de Naya.

-Et toi, tu crois que t'es mieux quand tu restes accrochée au téléphone pendant une heure ?!

-J'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi. Allez, fiche le camp ! fit Méno en poussant un peu sa sœur sur le côté.

-Parle pas comme ça à ton aînée, lâcha Ema, sachant pertinemment que cela ferait réagir sa jumelle.

-Mon aînée, tu parles ! s'esclaffa Méno qui n'entendit pas Naya répondre à l'autre bout du fil. T'es née six minutes avant moi, ça veut rien dire !

-Ça veut peut être dire que j'étais déjà la plus dégourdie !

-T'entends quoi par là ?

-_Euh…Allo ? _fit Naya à l'autre bout du fil, percevant les voix des sœurs qui se crêpaient le chignon.

-J'entends par là qu'aujourd'hui encore y a pas photo entre laquelle de nous deux est la plus dégourdie !

-Ça, ça reste à prouver.

-Hé, c'est pas moi qui me suis retrouvée avec des notes tellement basses que j'ai été obligée de lâcher mes études, fit Ema en sachant qu'elle touchait un point sensible.

-Au cas où t'aurais pas pigé, j'ai arrêté l'école parce que ça m'emmerdait !

-Plutôt parce que t'arrivais pas à suivre.

-_Méno ?_ tenta Naya au téléphone, et qui passa inaperçue une fois de plus tandis que son amie répliquait à sa sœur.

-Et toi, tu sais pourquoi t'as autant de bonnes notes à l'école dont t'es si fière ? C'est parce que t'as pas de _vie_ en dehors des cours !

-T'insinues quoi, là ?!

-_Bon, ben je crois que tu me rappelleras plus tard…_

-Que t'es une sans amie, voilà ce que j'insinue, répondit méchamment Méno à sa sœur qui pâlit un peu.

Ema se reprit bien vite.

-C'est n'importe quoi. À ton avis, à qui je parlais au téléphone, tout à l'heure ?!

-Sûrement à un prof, telle que j'te connais.

Ema poussa un soupir excédé et répondit à sa cadette avec un air désespéré collé sur le visage.

-Y a tellement de bêtises qui sortent de ta bouche que ça vaut même pas la peine que je m'intéresse à ce que tu dis.

Sur ces mots, l'aînée se détourna et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

-Pétasse, lâcha Méno à voix basse en la voyant disparaître.

Finalement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait encore le combiné en main.

-Euh…Naya ? T'es là ?

-…_Oui._

-Excuse moi, c'était pas à toi que je l'ai dit…l'insulte.

-_T'en fais pas, j'avais compris_, fit la voix de la rousse qui riait.

Méno sourit, déjà calmée rien qu'en entendant son amie.

-J'imagine que t'as tout entendu ?

-_Oui_. _Je pensais pourtant que les jumeaux s'entendaient très bien ?_

-Désolée, on t'a cassé le mythe, là.

-_Pas grave, maintenant je sais que c'était que des bêtises. Alors, puis-je savoir ce qui t'a motivé à appeler ?_

-Bah, j'venais aux nouvelles. Ça fait un petit moment qu'on s'est pas vues.

-_Deux semaines, en fait, _fit Naya après un rapide calcul. _C'est vrai que c'est long…Tu veux qu'on se voie un de ces quatre ?_

-Ouais, pourquoi pas ? lâcha Méno en entortillant un peu le cordon du téléphone autour de son index. T'as une date en tête ?

-_Euh…attends deux secondes, je prends le calendrier pour vérifier…Hm…Vendredi qui vient ? Dans deux jours ?_

Cela ennuya Méno.

-Euh…non, s'il te plaît, pas ce vendredi, je pourrai pas. Mais n'importe quel autre jour serait ok. Mardi, par exemple ?

Un petit silence, Naya vérifiant qu'elle était bien libre, puis:

-_Oui, mardi, ça joue. On se retrouve à 17h00 chez moi et on va manger quelque chose dehors ?_

-Nickel.

-_Cool dans ce cas ! Mais au fait, je peux savoir ce que tu vas faire vendredi pour qu'on ne puisse pas se voir ?_

-Non, tu peux pas, t'es vraiment trop curieuse, répondit Méno avec un grand sérieux avant d'éclater de rire, suivie des gloussements de Naya à l'autre bout du fil. Non, en fait je vais…à une petite fête.

Court silence, puis Naya reprit, clairement surprise.

-_Oh…une fête ? Où ça ?_

-Chez un ami à Eiri, expliqua Méno tout en faisant quelques pas, autant que le lui permettait le cordon du téléphone.

-_Tu le connais ?_

-Non, mais Eiri oui, très bien. C'est une de ses meilleurs amis, je crois. Paraît qu'il est super sympa. On sera nombreux. Je devrai retrouver des connaissances, là bas.

-_C'est cool, _fit Naya.

Méno perçu une très légère hésitation dans la voix de son amie.

-Ça va ? T'as pas l'air…ravie ?

-_Non, c'est rien. C'est juste que…D'habitude, tu vas pas trop dans ce genre de fêtes, alors je me demande un peu._

-Ouais, je sais, fit Méno avec légèreté. Je me suis dit que j'allais sortir un peu, pour une fois. Rencontrer des gens.

Elle entendit Naya pouffer et sa voix, lorsqu'elle parla, était pleine de malice.

-_Tiens, te chercherais-tu finalement un petit copain ? Allez, avoue et dit tout à tata Naya !_

-Aaaah, recommence pas avec ça ! C'est pas vrai !

-_Ok, ok ! Je te crois pas, mais je ne te contredirai pas, _blagua la rousse avant de retrouver un peu de sérieux. _Par contre…fais gaffe quand même. Tu sais…pour la drogue, tout ça…_

Méno la rassura immédiatement.

-T'en fais pas. Je sais ce que je fais.

_-Hm…Je sais bien, mais on sait aussi tous comment c'est, dans ces fêtes: ils ont tous un joint aux lèvres, et je te parle même pas de ce qu'il y a dans certaines boissons…_

Méno se racla la gorge discrètement, gênée. Elle s'était récemment mise aux joints, encouragée par Eiri, et elle savait ce que Naya pensait de ses substances que certains prenaient plaisir à consommer. Oh, elle ne craignait pas que son amie lui en veuille parce qu'elle avait fumé quelques pétards, mais elle imaginait que Naya serait déçue de son comportement, et ça, Méno ne le voulait pas. Elle souhaitait donc rester discrète à ce sujet.

-Vraiment, t'as pas de soucis à te faire, fit doucement la jeune fille pour rassurer la rousse. Je maîtrise.

-_Je sais. Dans ce cas, amuse toi bien, _lâcha Naya en retrouvant son entrain.

-Merci. Au fait, tu…

Méno s'interrompit quand à l'autre bout du fil il y eut tout à coup beaucoup de remue ménage. Elle discerna une voix masculine - qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose - puis le rire de sa meilleure amie s'éleva.

-_Arrête ça ! _faisait la jeune fille en s'esclaffant.

-Oh, tu n'étais pas toute seule ? demanda Méno en ouvrant de grands yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Excuse moi, t'aurais dû me dire, j'aurais fait plus court !

-_Non, c'est pas grave. C'est…_

Mais la phrase de Naya fut interrompue par un cri de la rousse et le téléphone dû changer de main car ce fut une voix masculine qui répondit. Une voix que Méno connaissait bien.

-_Salut Méno, comment ça va ?!_

-Jerry ?

-_En personne ! _rit le garçon tandis que Naya, derrière, lui criait de lui rendre le téléphone.

-J'vous ai peut être interrompus ? fit Méno pour le taquiner.

-_Eeeeuh…_

-Non, c'est bon, ne dis rien, je te rends ta copine. Je vais raccrocher.

Mais avant que Méno ait eu le temps de s'exécuter, ce fut de nouveau Naya au téléphone.

-_Attends, Méno, _fit la rousse toute essouflée (visiblement, elle avait réussit à récupérer le téléphone au prix de gros efforts). _Tu voulais me demander autre chose, tout à l'heure ?_

La jeune fille regretta d'être au téléphone, ne permettant pas ainsi à son amie de voir le grand sourire railleur qu'elle avait sur les lèvres.

-Non, c'est bon. Maintenant je sais tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Puis elle raccrocha.

À l'autre bout du fil, Naya en resta stupéfaite, bouche ouverte, combiné toujours collé à l'oreille. Elle finit par raccrocher à son tour et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle y retrouva son copain allongé sur son lit, un oreiller placé entre son dos et le mur contre lequel il s'appuyait. Lorsqu'il vit la rousse entrer dans la chambre il lui fit un grand sourire et attendit qu'elle vienne le rejoindre. La jeune fille vint s'allonger à ses côtés, sa tête reposant contre le torse du garçon qui caressa un peu ses cheveux, la regardant un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Ahlala, ces filles…elles parlent toujours trop.

Cela lui valut une petite tape sur la tête de la part de Naya qui lui lança un regard faussement outré.

-Nan mais c'est vrai, insista-t-il, bien décidé à l'enquiquiner, vous avez parlé pendant au moins un quart d'heure. Nous, les mecs, en une minute on a fini.

-…Ouais, j'avais remarqué.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence puis Jerry la regarda d'un air faussement consterné tandis que Naya se retenait d'éclater de rire.

-C'était bas, Naya. Et en plus, c'est faux.

-Je sais, je sais…Mais c'était une perche tendue. D'ailleurs, en parlant de tendu…

Naya sourit malicieusement et laissa une de ses mains glisser le long du torse de son copain, passant sur son ventre jusqu'à ses cuisses cachées par son jean, et commença à masser son entrejambe à travers le pantalon. Une des mains de Jerry vint caresser la joue de la fille et attira sa tête vers lui, leurs lèvres se rejoignant pour un baiser qui ne mit pas longtemps à s'approfondir tandis que la main de Naya, toujours, caressait. Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser un moment, le temps que la rousse se redresse et se mette à califourchon au dessus du garçon, ses deux jambes de chaque côté des hanches de son copain.

-Tes parents ? réussit à souffler Jerry entre deux baisers.

-Pas de soucis.

Sur ces mots Jerry plongea en avant pour capturer à nouveau les lèvres de la fille qui se tenait au dessus de lui, ses mains remontant le long des cuisses douces à peine dissimulées par une jupe d'été légère, se baladant jusqu'à atteindre son dos nu puis le renflement de ses seins.

******

_Vendredi soir_

-C'est encore loin ?

-Non, juste au bout de la rue. Une grande bicoque avec un grand jardin. Le top.

-C'est un riche, ton copain.

-Ouais. En tout cas, les parents sont dans une bonne affaire, apparement.

Méno et Eiri se dirigeaient lentement en direction de la maison de celui qui serait leur hôte pour la soirée. Une soirée qui promettait. D'après Eiri, son ami aurait invité une dizaine d'autres personnes qui elles même amèneraient des connaissances. Ça risquait de faire un paquet de monde.

Les deux étaient habillés simplement, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'allaient pas à une réception où la tenue élégante était exigée. Eiri portait, en dessous de sa veste bleu marine qui le protégeait du froid, un pull noir avec le nom de son groupe de musique préféré inscrit en grandes lettres blanches dans son dos. Un jean complétait le tout. Méno quant à elle avait mis un petit pull gris sous sa veste et un jean bleu clair. Leurs baskets tapaient le sol en rythme dans la rue déserte.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la grande maison blanche qui allait les accueillir pour un soir. Des bruits de voix leur parvenaient de l'intérieur. Apparement, certains des invités avaient de l'avance. Les deux entrèrent à leur tour sans même toquer ni sonner, Eiri sachant qu'ils pouvaient y aller sans problème. Une fois entrés ils se retrouvèrent directement au cœur même de la maison, dans le salon où se trouvaient déjà quelques jeunes, assis ou couchés dans les canapés beiges placés en cercle au centre de la pièce. L'ami d'Eiri, qui se trouvaient parmi ceux déjà installés dans les fauteuils, se leva et alla les accueillir, les autres continuant de parler et rire entre eux.

-Salut, Mick ! lâcha Eiri tandis que leur hôte lui donnait une claque dans le dos en guise de salut. Y a déjà de l'ambiance, ici.

Effectivement, en plus des éclats de rire et de voix provenant du petit groupe de personnes au centre de la pièce, il y avait une musique de fond rock et la voix du chanteur résonnait dans la pièce.

-Et encore, il manque plus de la moitié de ce que j'attends comme invités, déclara Mick avec désinvolture. J'vois que t'as amené une de tes connaissances, fit-il en regardant Méno et en lui souriant d'un air qu'elle jugea un peu charmeur.

-J'suis Méno, se présenta-t-elle avant qu'il ait eu le temps de lui demander son nom.

Elle le détailla rapidement du regard.

Mick était un garçon de taille moyenne, un peu plus petit que Eiri. Il avait des cheveux bruns coupés courts et des yeux couleur noisette. Son nez était un peu tordu, comme s'il avait été cassé et n'avait jamais tout à fait retrouvé sa forme originelle. Mis à part ce détail, c'était un garçon plutôt mignon.

…Pas comme si ça intéressait Méno, de toute manière.

-Vous pouvez aller où vous voulez, leur expliqua Mick, tirant la jeune fille de ses pensées. Par contre, évitez la chambre de mes parents. Ils ont beau ne pas être là pour la semaine, si un seul objet change de place de trois millimètres, ils le verront. Et ils n'aiment pas que mes amis s'invitent dans leurs quartiers. Autrement, vous pouvez vous balader. On a deux chambres d'amis, une au premier étage, l'autre au deuxième. Y a aussi le jardin, mais ça caille peut être un peu trop pour aller s'y promener….A moins que vous trouviez une activité qui vous réchauffera.

Mick lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à Eiri qui hocha la tête en souriant. La remarque n'échappa bien évidement pas à Méno qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Vous pouvez aussi aller vous servir dans le réfrigérateur, continua à expliquer le garçon. Et sinon, bah…j'vous laisse vous en sortir tout seuls, comme des grands. J'vous préviens, ça risque vite d'être bondé par ici, parce que y en a pas mal qui vont se ramener avec leurs potes de fumette.

-T'inquiète, on s'en sortira.

Au moment où Eiri prononçait ces mots, une fille aux longs cheveux noirs et au visage pâle, la vingtaine, descendit les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage de la maison. Elle passa en coup de vent à côté des trois pour aller récupérer un manteau dans un placard situé près de la porte d'entrée.

-Je m'en vais, Michael, prévint la fille en regardant l'hôte.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur, son beau visage fermé.

-Ouais, répondit le garçon sans même la regarder. Ma sœur, expliqua-t-il à Méno et Eiri tandis que la jeune femme sortait de la maison en claquant la porte derrière elle. Une vraie rabat joie. Elle voulait pas qu'on fasse la fête ici. Elle ne sait pas s'amuser.

La porte d'entrée se rouvrit soudainement et cette fois ci ce fut un groupe de six personnes qui pénétra à l'intérieur de la spacieuse maison. Mick ne plaisantait pas quand il disait que ça n'allait pas tarder à être bondé. L'un des nouveaux venus semblait tout particulièrement agité.

-Hey, Mick ! fit-il tout haut. Qui c'est cette belle plante qui vient de sortir de ta baraque ? Dis moi tout de suite si elle est maquée ou non, j'ai encore le temps de la rattraper !

-C'est ma sœur, lâcha Mick en croisant les bras. Alors pas touche.

-Oh…'Scuse, mec ! fit l'agité tandis que ceux qui l'accompagnaient se mettaient à rire en même temps que Eiri qui était très amusé par la méprise.

Méno leva les yeux au ciel, commençant à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de s'interroger plus car son ami ne tarda pas à l'entraîner plus loin. Ils passèrent devant le petit groupe toujours avachi sur les canapés beiges et les fauteuils avant d'atteindre l'autre bout de la pièce et d'atterir dans la grande cuisine de la demeure. Ils allèrent tous deux se chercher de quoi boire dans le réfrigérateur de belle taille. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver un endroit où fumer tranquillement.

******

Une petite demie heure plus tard, Eiri et Méno étaient tranquillement installés sur le lit de l'une des chambres d'amis. D'ici, la musique rock du salon leur parvenait étouffée, tout comme les rires et exclamations des autres invités qui commençaient à se faire nombreux. Tandis que Eiri préparait les joints, Méno questionnait.

-Tu m'excuseras, mais pour le moment je vois pas l'intérêt d'être venus jusqu'ici. On aurait pu faire ça chez nous.

Eiri ricana.

-Tu crois vraiment ? Moi je dis que c'est une aubaine: pas d'adultes pour nous casser les couilles, on peut fumer autant qu'on veut. Et puis, ça permet de rencontrer des gens qui ont le même genre de…passe temps.

-Ouais, mais quand même…insistait Méno qui avait presque des remords. Cette belle maison impeccable remplie de personnes en train de fumer et de…

Méno ne termina pas sa phrase mais Eiri comprit où elle voulait en venir et pourquoi ça la dérangeait.

-C'est pas de leur faute. Ils consomment plus que nous et ça leur fait tourner la tête…

Il s'interrompit et tendit un joint à la fille qui s'en saisit et le porta immédiatement à ses lèvres, soudainement impatiente.

-…et puis, te plains pas. On peut fumer bien au chaud. T'aurais préféré te retrouver au parc public, avec ceux qui sont complètement accros ?

Méno se contenta de hausser les épaules, tirant encore une bouffée de son joint. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et regarda la fumée monter jusqu'au beau plafond blanc imaculé.

-Ça commence déjà à aller mieux.

******

Une heure et demi plus tard, Méno était toujours dans la chambre d'amis, allongée sur le côté dans le lit confortable, la tête reposant sur l'oreiller qu'elle avait emprunté. Elle gardait les yeux fermés et savourait les effets de la drogue. Il lui semblait qu'Eiri était parti (elle avait cru entendre la porte de la chambre d'ami s'ouvrir et se fermer), mais c'était difficile à dire dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, rebondissant un peu contre le mur, et Méno (qui avait ouvert les yeux à contrecoeur) vit un couple enlacé (et visiblement imbibé) entrer maladroitement, n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir détacher leurs lèvres ne serait-ce que pour voir où ils allaient. Les deux se déplacèrent à l'aveuglette et atterrirent lourdement sur le lit qui rebondit, n'ayant apparemment même pas remarqué que Méno s'y trouvait déjà (où peut être s'en fichaient-ils ?). La jeune fille n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se leva du matelas douillet. Elle sortit de la chambre et referma derrière elle la porte avant de s'appuyer dos contre le mur, la tête lui tournant un peu. Elle descendit ensuite les escaliers et atterrit au rez de chaussée, là où le plus gros de la fête avait lieu. Les invités s'étaient retrouvés en petits groupes de quatre ou cinq, répartis sur toute la surface de la grande salle de séjour, assis à même le sol. Certains avaient la tête sur les genoux de leur voisin, d'autres étaient couchés sur le dos et regardaient dans le vide avec un air plus ou moins béat. D'autres encore, en particulier ceux regroupés dans la cuisine, semblaient beaucoup plus agités.

Méno balaya la pièce du regard mais ne retrouva pas Eiri. Ayant soudainement très chaud, elle retira prestement son pull (qu'elle abandonna sur un canapé miraculeusement vide) pour se retrouver en débardeur. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, évitant les grands gestes que faisaient certains invités surexcités. Elle fouilla rapidement dans le réfrigérateur en quête d'une boisson rafraîchissante. Elle avait l'impression que l'herbe ne faisait presque plus effet. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Eiri. Il aurait de quoi la _recharger_.

Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé la boisson qui l'intéressait dans le réfrigérateur, Méno se redressa et se retrouva nez à nez avec une fille qui lui sourit, son joint au bout des doigts. L'inconnue, qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge qu'elle, avait des cheveux bruns qui ne descendaient pas plus bas que ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient sombres. Elle était habillée simplement: un petit pull noir léger et un jean blanc.

-Euh…Salut, fit Méno un peu maladroitement tout en ouvrant la cannette qu'elle avait entre les mains.

-Salut, répondit simplement la fille, souriante, avant de prendre une bouffée de son joint. Je m'appelle Sabine.

-Méno.

-Tu t'amuses bien, Méno ?

La susnommée la regarda avec étonnement, se demandant le pourquoi d'une telle question. Sabine se contentait de l'observer en souriant, attendant patiemment sa réponse.

-Ben…ouais…Ouais, c'est cool, ici. On a la paix, pas les parents sur le dos…énuméra Méno en reprenant les mots qu'avaient prononcés Eiri auparavant.

Sabine écoutait en hochant la tête, quelques mèches de ses cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux. Elle les repoussa derrière son oreille.

-C'est vrai que c'est une chouette baraque, fit la brune en regardant autour d'elle avec un air impressionné. Si j'te dis que je connais d'autres endroits où on peut s'éclater autant, même si c'est pas dans un cadre aussi…parfait, tu viendrais ?

-Euh…

Méno considéra la question. À vrai dire, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir atterrir n'importe où juste pour pouvoir fumer tranquillement. En même temps, elle n'avait pas envie d'être trop rude avec la fille qu'elle venait de rencontrer.

-Euh…ben…peut être, répondit-elle finalement avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson, cherchant rapidement un autre sujet de conversation.

Mais Sabine semblait vouloir continuer.

- « Peut être », ça veut presque dire oui, fit la brune avec un sourire.

Avec ça, elle prit - très spontanément - la main de Méno qui, étonnée, la laissa faire. Sabine, qui avait posé son joint sur la cuisinière, récupéra ensuite dans une des poches arrière de son jean un stylo avec lequel elle se mit à écrire sur la paume de l'autre fille.

-Je t'inscris l'adresse, expliqua Sabine. Si tu viens, tu le regretteras pas. On s'éclatera.

Méno la regarda s'appliquer à écrire sur sa main. Cette fille devait être chargée de faire de la pub pour la prochaine soirée « branchée » des alentours.

-Voilà, c'est bon.

Sabine se redressa et Méno jeta un coup d'œil à sa main barbouillée d'encre bleue.

-Tu fais ça à chaque personne que tu croises ? lâcha-t-elle sans réfléchir, se rendant ensuite compte que ces mots auraient pu être blessants.

Heureusement, la brune ne semblait pas le moins du monde froissée. Au contraire, elle rit comme si l'autre adolescente avait fait une bonne blague.

-Non, seulement à ceux qui en valent la peine.

Méno haussa un sourcil.

-Tu ne me connais même pas.

-C'est pas grave…

Sabine tendit le bras et prit doucement la cannette des mains de Méno avant de l'amener à sa bouche et d'en boire une gorgée tout en jetant à l'autre fille un regard que l'adolescente ne sut interpréter. Puis la brune lui rendit sa cannette, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

-…C'est pas grave, parce que t'as l'air sympa.

Méno ne sut que répondre alors elle se contenta de boire à son tour histoire de faire quelque chose de ses mains. Finalement elle se retourna vers l'autre fille, prête à réengager la conversation, mais Sabine prit une bouffée de son joint (qu'elle avait récupéré du sommet de la cuisinière) avant de le lui tendre. Méno le saisit du bout des doigts avec un petit « merci » avant de se le coller aux lèvres et de prendre une bouffée à son tour, fermant brièvement les yeux comme pour mieux en profiter. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Sabine n'était plus là. Méno regarda rapidement autour d'elle mais ne vit que d'autres adolescents en train de rire et de boire. Sabine devait être retournée au salon. Elle lui avait laissé son joint.

« Et ben…merci » pensa la jeune fille avant de se remettre à fumer.

Elle ne tarda pas à sortir de la cuisine à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres, l'allégresse dûe à l'herbe lui emplissant l'esprit à nouveau. Elle ne savait toujours pas où était Eiri.

« Peut être qu'il s'est perdu…Haha… »

Méno fut prise d'un fou rire. Elle tenta de se retenir, mais c'était peine perdue. De toute manière, c'était pas comme si qui que ce soit ici lui prêterait attention où lui en voudrait de se marrer toute seule dans son coin. Les autres étaient eux même tellement pétés qu'ils ne remarquaient rien. Elle se faufila parmi ceux qui étaient couchés sur des coussins posés au sol, et atteignit les escaliers dans l'intention de retourner au premier étage. Elle grimpa les marches lentement, tellement pliée en deux par le rire qu'elle en était un peu essoufflée.

« Eiri s'est paumé ! »

Cette idée, qui n'avait rien de si amusant que ça, lui paraissait à mourir de rire dans son esprit embrumé par la drogue.

« Eiri s'est paumé, il est perdu…Le sens de l'orientation, il connaît pas ! »

Toujours secouée par le rire, la fille atteignit le sommet des escaliers, se préparant à pivoter pour entrer dans le couloir adjacent du premier étage.

« Eiri est… »

Le cours de ses pensées désordonnées fut coupé lorsqu'elle se cogna contre quelqu'un qui venait du couloir dans lequel elle s'apprêtait à s'engager, en sens inverse. Elle faillit lâcher son joint.

-Oh, Eiri…c'est toi ! Mais t'es pas perdu, alors ! s'exclama la fille en riant aux éclats.

-Ouais, non…j'suis bien là, fit Eiri en regardant son amie avec un air amusé. J'vois que t'as trouvé de quoi te recharger, dit-il avec un signe de tête en direction du pétard que tenait Méno.

Celle-ci observa le joint avec attention, comme si c'était la chose la plus extraordinaire qu'elle avait jamais vue.

-Oh ça…c'est Sabine qui me l'a donné.

-Sabine ?

-Une fille…sympa.

Eiri sourit puis finit par rire avec elle. Si Méno avait été dans son état normal, elle aurait remarqué que son ami était un peu vacillant et complètement pété lui aussi. Tellement vacillant que le garçon perdit un peu l'équilibre et bouscula sans le vouloir la fille qui se cogna la tête contre le mur du couloir.

-Aïe…Brute ! fit Méno en passant une main sur son crâne.

-Désolé…j'crois que j'ai un peu trop bu…et fumé…lâcha le garçon avec un petit rire. J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne.

-Moi aussi, s'esclaffa Méno. T'en veux ?

Elle lui mit le joint sous son nez ez Eiri s'en saisit. Tandis qu'il tirait une bouffée, Méno s'appuya dos contre le mur qui se révélait être un soutien bienvenu.

-Merci, fit Eiri tout en baissant les yeux vers son amie. Au fait…tu croyais qu'j'étais perdu ?

-Haha…Ouais. J'savais pas où t'étais.

-Tu me cherchais, alors ?

-Ben oui…

-J't'ai manqué ? fit le garçon tout en se rapprochant sensiblement de Méno.

-Eeeuh…j'irais pas jusque là, rit la jeune fille. J'ai peut être fumé, mais pas assez pour que…

Elle s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts d'Eiri frôler sa joue. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un tel geste à son attention, et elle avait beau être complètement défoncée, elle n'en restait pas moins extrêmement surprise, presque choquée.

Eiri et elle n'avaient jamais voulu que ça tourne comme ça. D'ailleurs, ils ne le voulaient toujours pas. C'était la drogue qui dirigeait leurs actions.

Méno réussit néanmoins à retrouver assez de lucidité pour articuler:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?

Eiri se rapprocha encore un peu, lui caressant toujours la joue. Méno voulut reculer mais le mur du couloir l'en empêchait. Elle se surprit à penser que, finalement, c'était pas plus mal. La proximité qu'il y avait entre eux ne la dérangeait plus tant que ça, pour le moment. Elle aurait même bien aimé que…

-Ce que je fais ? Oh ben…je crois que…qu'on peut dire que je te regarde.

Méno se racla la gorge, un peu gênée.

-T'as franchement besoin d'être aussi près pour regarder ?

-C'est mieux quand tu t'approches, fit doucement Eiri.

Sa réflexion faillit faire rire Méno, mais elle était trop occupée à observer les yeux du garçon qui étaient résolument fixés sur sa poitrine. Son haut n'était pas bien décolleté mais assez moulant, ce qui semblait convenir parfaitement à Eiri. Et Méno n'en était pas dérangée. Incroyable, non ? Il lui matait délibérément les seins, ce sale morveux, et elle, elle le laissait faire. Ô dieux des pétards et de l'alcool qui vous rendent dingos, vous avez fait du bon travail…

Eiri s'avança encore un peu, se collant presque contre elle. Il plaça ensuite ses mains sur les côtés de la tête de la fille, caressant ses cheveux châtains avant de faire glisser ses doigts jusqu'aux épaules de Méno, les massant légèrement. Tout en faisant cela il avait rapproché son visage de celui de son amie et ses lèvres frôlaient à présent le front de la jeune fille. Méno se laissa faire, l'effet de l'herbe mêlé aux émotions du moment l'empêchant de penser correctement.

Et tandis que Méno le laissait balader ses mains sur elle et le laissait rapprocher sa bouche de la sienne, tandis que Eiri pensait déjà à leur trouver un coin tranquille, leur petit jeu prit brusquement fin lorsqu'un groupe d'adolescents, complètement surexcités, débarquèrent en courant dans le couloir où se trouvaient les deux amis qu'ils bousculèrent un peu. Eiri, déjà pas très assuré sur ses jambes, atterrit sur ses fesses en jurant.

Cela sembla briser le charme. Méno retrouva tout à coup et miraculeusement un début de lucidité. Elle se décolla du mur et descendit rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre le rez de chaussée, ignorant Eiri qui l'appelait. Elle alla récupérer sa veste sur la pile d'autres vêtements lâchés pêle mêle par les invités sur un des canapés, et se dirigea vers la sortie rapidement. Elle entendit son ami crier son nom une nouvelle fois, mais elle ne se retourna pas et sortit, oubliant que son pull était resté sur l'un des autres canapés. L'air froid de l'hiver vint lui claquer aux joues mais elle s'en rendit à peine compte. Elle se mit à marcher rapidement, remarquant finalement que le joint qu'on lui avait donné n'était plus entre ses doigts. Elle avait dû le laisser tomber lorsque le groupe d'adolescents avait débarqué en courant, et le pétard avait dû être écrasé dans la foulée. Au moins, il ne crâmerait pas la moquette du couloir.

Méno se mit à marcher à vitesse moyenne, l'esprit encore embrouillé par les produits qu'elle avait consommés. D'ici à ce qu'elle soit chez elle, elle aurait réattéri un peu. Y avait intérêt.

Elle marchait, seule dans les rues, et le monde extérieur lui semblait nouveau, sous l'effet de l'herbe. Une expérience à la fois merveilleuse et terrifiante, comme si elle mettait les pieds en territoire inconnu. Elle sentit son cœur battre à cent à l'heure lorsque les hurlements de deux chats se bagarrant résonnèrent dans la rue. Elle accéléra le pas.

Une fois qu'elle eut rejoint le quartier où se trouvait sa maison, l'herbe faisait déjà moins d'effets, et elle réussit à se demander s'il était bien sage de rentrer par la porte d'entrée de la maison. Qui sait, elle pourrait tomber sur ses parents. Avec sa chance, ils ne seraient toujours pas couchés. Et s'ils la voyaient revenir dans un état aussi douteux…

…Bon, et bien elle allait passer par l'issue stratégique: la fenêtre de sa chambre. Une chance qu'elle l'avait laissée ouverte (tout en poussant les battants de manière à donner l'illusion qu'elle était bien fermée). Méno traversa donc rapidement le jardin et monta sur le muret qui devait lui permettre d'atteindre le mini balcon à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Mais lorsqu'elle se redressa pour se mettre debout sur le muret et qu'elle manqua tomber à la renverse, elle comprit que ça allait être sport. Elle se pencha en avant, en équilibre précaire sur le petit mur, ses bras tendus pour attraper les barreaux du balcon. Et dire qu'elle n'avait aucune peine à le faire quand elle avait 12 ans et quinze centimètres en moins. Ça lui apprendrait à fumer et à boire.

Elle finit par attraper les barreaux de ses mains glacées, tentant d'avoir une bonne prise tout en se disant que si elle se loupait, soit elle tomberait et se romprait le cou, soit elle tomberait et se ferait chopper par ses parents. Aucune des deux solutions ne la séduisant, elle s'accrocha fermement aux barreaux et se hissa avant de trouver difficilement pied sur le bord du balcon. Le plus dur était fait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à enjamber la rambarde, ce qu'elle entreprit de faire. Elle avait déjà passé une jambe et se trouvait à califourchon sur la barrière lorsqu'elle se tomba lamentablement de l'autre côté, ne comprenant même pas comment elle avait fait pour se torcher de cette manière. Étalée sur le petit balcon, elle se redressa difficilement, un nouveau fou rire la prenant, presque aussi fort que celui qu'elle avait eu durant la fête. Elle poussa finalement les battants légèrement entrouverts de sa fenêtre et entra dans sa chambre, pliée en deux par le rire, une main plaquée sur sa bouche pour ne pas attirer l'attention de sa sœur ou de ses parents. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, le nez dans son oreiller, essayant de se calmer, en vain.

Elle ne fumerait plus autant.

******

Le lendemain de la fête s'écoula rapidement, Méno récupérant de ses émotions de la veille. Elle dormit jusqu'à passé midi et ne quitta sa chambre que pour aller se faire des œufs aux plats. Elle était un peu patraque. Heureusement qu'elle ne devait pas aller travailler. Elle croisa de temps en temps sa sœur dans la journée, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne s'adressèrent la parole, les deux ayant encore en tête leur récente dispute.

Lundi, tandis que Méno était en train de regarder la télévision, le téléphone se fit entendre. Elle décida de laisser sonner, pensant que la personne laisserait un message si c'était vraiment important. Et ce fut le cas: lorsqu'elle se décida à aller vérifier, elle vit que le répondeur avait enregistré un message laissé par le dernier appel, qui se révélait être d'Eiri.

Méno écouta le message en silence.

_« Hey fillette, c'est moi. T'es chiante, tu sais, t'aurais pu répondre. Bon bref. J'ai retrouvé ton pull que t'avais oublié chez Mick. T'as vraiment la tête pleine de trous. Si t'as envie de le récupérer, tu peux passer chez moi un de ces quatre pour le prendre. C'est tout. À plus. »_

…Il était gonflé, quand même. Et à cause de quoi avait-elle la «tête pleine de trous », comme il disait ? À cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait fumer.

Enfin, il fallait être honnête: ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait obligée. Disons qu'il l'avait…fortement encouragée.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle se rendit l'après midi chez Eiri. Sur le chemin, elle se sentit aux prises d'une certaine appréhension. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait revoir son ami depuis cette fameuse soirée durant laquelle les deux avaient bien failli se rapprocher un peu trop à son goût. Vraiment, l'herbe lui avait fait faire n'importe quoi.

Méno se surprit à réfléchir à la question et à se demander si elle aurait voulu que ça aille plus loin entre eux deux. Aurait-elle souhaité que ce groupe d'adolescents ne débarque jamais dans le couloir et ne les sépare pas ? Elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour Eiri. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un ami. Un sale gosse avec qui ça faisait du bien de discuter de temps en temps, mais impossible à supporter toute une journée. Physiquement, il était pas mal, il fallait l'avouer…Mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Tandis qu'elle se faisait ces réfléxions, la jeune fille atteignit finalement l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement d'Eiri et de son père. Une fois qu'elle eut monté les étages à pied (elle n'avait pas confiance en l'ascenseur), elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de son ami et entra sans même frapper, sachant que ce serait ouvert. Ils avaient pris l'habitude, au fil des ans, de se rendre parfois visite à l'improviste. Ainsi, Eiri voyait parfois débouler Méno dans son appartement sans prévenir (son père n'était quasiment jamais à la maison, ce qui était bien pratique) et de temps à autre c'était la jeune fille qui découvrait son ami planté sur le petit balcon devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, attendant qu'elle lui ouvre pour lui permettre d'entrer.

Méno se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre de son ami, certaine de l'y trouver, ainsi que son pull qui était la raison de sa venue. Elle y trouva bien Eiri, mais malheureusement pour elle - ou pour lui -, il n'était pas seul.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et qu'elle passa la tête par l'embrasure, elle vit que le canapé-lit de son ami avait été défait. Sur le lit, il y avait Eiri, entièrement nu, en compagnie d'une fille que Méno ne connaissait pas, nue elle aussi. Son ami faisait des vas et viens entre les cuisses moites de l'inconnue dont les jambes s'enroulaient autour des hanches du garçon, ses mains caressant et s'agrippant au dos et aux épaules de son amant. La fille, cheveux bruns bouclés, gardait les yeux fermés, et Méno pouvait voir son visage tourné vers elle et sa bouche d'où s'échappaient des soupirs auxquels le garçon répondait en accélérant la cadence.

Et tandis que Méno se retrouvait témoin involontaire des prouesses sexuelles de son ami d'enfance, tandis que les gémissements de la fille se faisaient plus rapprochés et que le garçon grognait sous l'effort et le plaisir, elle trouva encore le moyen de se dire qu'elle ne voyait pas son pull dans la chambre. Et qu'ils avaient intérêt à ne pas être en train de baiser dessus.

…Elle devait être sous le choc.

-Mais merde !!

Le cri de l'inconnue aux cheveux bouclés sembla surprendre autant Méno (qui fit un bond) qu'Eiri (qui cessa de bouger et la regarda avec étonnement en haletant un peu). Visiblement, la fille avait fini par ouvrir les yeux et avait repéré Méno qui était restée plantée sur le seuil de la porte, abasourdie. Eiri finit par se retourner et Méno vit ses yeux s'écarquiller sous le choc. Les voir séparer leurs corps transpirants et se dépêcher de se couvrir lui donna presque envie de rire. Presque.

-M…Méno ? Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! s'exclama Eiri en enroulant un drap autour de sa taille pour cacher son sexe encore tendu.

-J'étais venue chercher mon pull, mais je crois que je vais pas m'attarder, fit la fille qui regardait partout mais pas où se trouvaient les deux corps dont la nudité n'était guère dissimulée.

L'inconnue, assise dans le lit du garçon, un drap cachant sa poitrine généreuse, s'exclama, tout en écartant les boucles de cheveux de son visage:

-Eiri, c'est qui cette fille ?!

Elle aussi était sous le choc.

Le garçon lui répondit sans quitter des yeux Méno qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et qui se disait que de toute façon, le mal était fait, qu'elle détourne le regard ou pas.

-C'est personne. Une copine. Mais t'en fais pas, elle va bientôt partir. Je viens de me rendre compte qu'elle est un peu conne.

Cette réflexion sortit Méno de la torpeur dans lequel elle avait comme été plongée depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la chambre. Elle répondit du tac au tac, sèchement.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends, Eiri ?! C'est pas parce que je viens de te surprendre le cul à l'air que faut mettre ta connerie sur le dos des autres ! De toute manière, j'me casse.

Profitant de ce que le garçon en restait bouche bée, la jeune fille fit demi tour et partit en claquant la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Elle se dirigea à grandes enjambées rageuses en direction de la sortie de l'appartement et s'en alla. Furieuse.

******

Le lendemain de sa visite chez Eiri - visite qui avait prit fin prématurément - Méno s'était déjà un peu calmée, mais elle sentait qu'il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup pour exploser à nouveau. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si énervée. Enfin, non, elle le savait: Eiri l'avait traitée de conne « juste » parce qu'elle l'avait surpris en mauvaise position. Ce qui avait été plutôt malavisé de sa part, selon elle. Merde, ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si elle l'avait surpris en train de s'envoyer en l'air ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait, elle, qu'il était occupé à…à sauter cette fille ?! C'était évident, c'était de la faute d'Eiri. Méno n'avait aucun moyen de deviner qu'elle allait mal tomber.

Lorsque la sonnette de la maison se fit entendre soudainement, la jeune fille sursauta avant de se lever du canapé où elle était installée, dans le salon. Ses parents étaient absents, sa sœur à l'étage. C'était donc à elle de répondre. Elle ouvrit la porte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Eiri. Ne sachant tout d'abord pas quoi dire (et n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de parler avec lui), elle finit par demander, tout en regardant ailleurs histoire de bien lui montrer qu'elle ne lui accordait aucune importance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Son ton était sec, pressant, mais Eiri n'eut pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Lui-même semblait être de méchante humeur, même si l'expression de son visage restait relativement neutre. Seuls ses yeux, pleins de colère à peine contenue et le ton de sa voix témoignaient de son irritation.

-Ton pull.

Il lui lança l'habit qu'il avait trimballé d'une main jusqu'à chez elle. Méno l'attrapa au vol, une des manches venant lui fouetter le visage.

-Si tu venais chez moi pour le récupérer, t'aurais au moins pu t'arranger pour le trouver.

-Désolée, je l'avais pas repéré, répondit Méno tout en tentant de rester le plus calme possible.

-Fallait un peu ouvrir les yeux.

-Peut être que si il avait été mis un peu plus en évidence, je l'aurais vu.

-J'peux savoir pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? À ce que je sache, t'es pas celle qui a été surprise en mauvaise position.

-Peut être, mais tu vois, les insultes, j'aime pas trop. Surtout si c'est pour être traitée de conne devant tes putes.

Eiri croisa lentement les bras.

-Ah, c'était donc ça le problème, fit-il avec lenteur en fixant froidement la jeune fille.

-Ouais, c'était ça.

-Calme toi.

Méno laissa s'échapper un petit rire très bref et sec.

-Je vais t'en dire une bonne, Eiri: tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre.

-Peut être, mais si j'étais toi, je me calmerais tout de suite. Crois pas que je sois ravi de venir voir ta gueule, aujourd'hui.

-Ah ouais ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi t'es venu me rendre mon pull, si ça t'est aussi difficile de supporter ma vue, hein ?

-Parce que j'avais pas envie de le garder. Tu crois que j'ai envie d'avoir chez moi quelque chose qui me ramène constamment à toi ?

Sentant que la conversation tournait au vinaigre, Méno ferma la porte d'entrée derrière elle, restant avec Eiri sur le palier, les deux se toisant à un mètre de distance.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends, Eiri ? Vas-y, vide ton sac, lâcha Méno qui voulait en finir.

-Ha ! On se demande bien qui c'est, ici, qui a besoin de vider son sac ! Tu crois pas que c'est toi, Méno ?!

-Ça, je demande à voir, fit la jeune fille en croisant les bras, un sourire sans chaleur aux lèvres.

La remarque sembla faire sortir le garçon de ses gonds.

-Tu veux là vérité, celle que t'arrives pas à assumer ?? La vérité, c'est que t'as pas digéré le fait de me voir au lit avec une autre fille.

-Ça, c'est sûr, c'est un spectacle dont je me serais bien passée.

-Fais pas celle qui voit pas où je veux en venir. Le problème, c'est pas le fait que tu m'aies vu baiser, c'est juste que t'étais jalouse, que t'aurais voulu être celle qui était _dans_ mon lit. Mais ça, ouais, ça, t'arrives pas à assumer.

Méno éclata de rire, tant les paroles d'Eiri lui semblaient absurdes et dénuées de sens.

-Quoi ?! Mais t'es pas bien, toi ! articula-t-elle la voix entrecoupée d'éclats de rires. Tu…tu surestimes un peu ton pouvoir de séduction, là !

Véritablement hilare, la jeune fille peinait à reprendre son souffle. Le garçon tenta d'ignorer ses moqueries et répondit, vicieusement.

-T'avais pas l'air de le remettre en question, mon pouvoir de séduction, l'autre jour. T'étais même plutôt bien accrochée, tu te rappelles ?

Méno retrouva un semblant de calme, respirant à nouveau à peu près normalement.

-Tu parles de quand on était à la fête ? Oh, mais tu sais bien ce qu'on dit, fit-elle en passant négligemment une main dans ses cheveux. L'herbe te fait faire n'importe quoi. Désolée de te décevoir mais…J'suis pas particulièrement sous ton charme.

-Te fous pas de moi, Méno !! explosa soudainement Eiri en gueulant.

Une bonne chose qu'il n'y eut personne d'autre dans la rue à ce moment là. Le garçon continua sur sa lancée.

-Tu crois quoi ?! Que tu vas me faire de la peine en me disant que tu m'aimes pas ?! Pauvre fille ! C'est toi qui te fais des illusions ! Pourquoi je serais vexé ou dérangé alors que j'ai des filles cent fois plus belles que toi à mes pieds ?!

-J'en sais rien, mais avec de telles réfléxions de ta part, je sais que je loupe rien.

-Tu te crois maligne peut être, avec tes remarques de merde ?! s'écria Eiri, frémissant de rage.

Méno, non moins en colère, ne se gêna pas pour répondre avec autant de virulence.

-Et bien quoi ? J'ai de la répartie, ça t'étonne ?! Tu t'attendais à me trouver complètement désemparée juste parce que tu me piques ta crise ?! Je pensais que tu me connaîtrais mieux que ça !

-Crois moi, si j'avais su plus tôt que t'étais une telle attardée, j'peux te dire que j'aurais débarrassé le plancher vite fait !

-Ouais, ben moi au moins je réfléchis pas avec ma bite ! Et d'ailleurs, il est pas trop tard pour que tu le débarrasses, le plancher !

Sur ces mots, Méno se détourna et rouvrit la porte d'entrée, prête à faire une sortie théâtrale.

-Salope ! lâcha Eiri en la voyant disparaître dans la maison.

-Connard !

La fille claqua la porte d'entrée derrière elle, juste devant le garçon qui se retrouva seul à l'extérieur avec sa colère. Il finit par s'éloigner, partant à grandes enjambées, tellement énervé qu'il serrait les poings à s'en enfoncer les ongles dans la peau. Méno, qui l'avait regardé s'en aller par la fenêtre, monta en courant dans sa chambre, non moins fulminante que lui. Elle passa en trombe devant la chambre de sa sœur qui, alertée par les hurlements des deux en train de se disputer, voulait prendre des nouvelles de Méno. Mais voyant sa jumelle d'aussi méchante humeur, elle décida qu'il valait mieux la laisser seule un moment.

L'adolescente dans tous ses états se mit à tourner en rond dans sa chambre, tellement sur les nerfs qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se poser pour penser tranquillement.

Cette fois-ci, c'était la grosse brouille. Pas du genre des petites disputes qu'Eiri et elle avaient eues au cours des ans, leurs forts caractères les ayant déjà menés à de nombreuses engueulades. Mais rien à voir avec celle la. Jamais de disputes avec une telle ampleur. C'en était presque effrayant.

« Il n'avait qu'à pas faire le con, pensait Méno, toujours échauffée. Pas de ma faute s'il est vexé comme un pou. »

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 17h00. Génial. Elle allait avoir largement le temps de ruminer de sombres pensées jusqu'à l'heure du coucher.

Non. Il fallait qu'elle se trouve une occupation. Quelque chose à faire qui lui permettrait de se sortir Eiri de la tête. Et puis bon sang, elle avait une de ces envies de fumer ! Si seulement elle pouvait fumer rien qu'une cigarette…Ou encore mieux, un joint. Mais c'était hors de question. C'était Eiri qui la fournissait à ce niveau, et elle n'était pas assez en manque pour aller se traîner devant lui en le suppliant de lui donner de quoi se changer les esprits.

Mais comment allait-elle faire, dans ce cas ?

Tandis qu'elle se creusait la tête, Méno eut soudainement une illumination. Elle alla fouiller dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en ressortit un petit bout de papier plié en quatre. Elle le déplia. Elle avait écrit dessus l'adresse que cette fille - dont elle ne savait même plus le nom - avait inscrite au stylo sur sa paume lors de la soirée chez Mick. Sachant que l'encre allait s'effacer au bout d'un jour, Méno l'avait réecrite sur une feuille de papier. Juste au cas où. À vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais songé sérieusement à aller à cette fête…jusqu'à maintenant. Maintenant, elle l'envisageait. Cela lui semblait même être une option tout à fait favorable. Là-bas, elle pourrait fumer tranquillement. Elle était certaine que quelqu'un lui filerait un ou deux pétards .

Bien. Elle était décidée. Elle irait ce soir à la fête. Seule. Si elle voyait que c'était trop glauque, elle partirait. Mais elle allait essayer. Avec un peu de chance, ça lui permettrait de se sortir tous ses soucis de la tête. Juste un peu de chance.

C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

* * *

_Fin de la première partie du chapitre._

Précision: l'accident de la piscine raconté par Eiri est malheureusement véridique et n'est pas un cas isolé. Je le dis pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant, même si je pense qu'ils ne sont pas nombreux.

***

Et voilà la fin de la première partie de ce chapitre de malheur XD Évidement, la fin du chapitre semble très abrupte et pas très bien placée, mais il est vrai que je n'ai décidé qu'au dernier moment de couper en deux le chap' pour vous éviter une trop longue lecture.

Bon, je sens que vous êtes super déçus de pas avoir pu lire la « vraie » suite de la fic (mais encore une fois, c'était nécessaire), alors je vous autorise à lancer des pierres^^ (mais attendez d'abord que j'aie trouvé un endroit où me planquer XD)

Allez, pour vous récompenser de votre bravoure, quelques indices sur ce que vous trouverez dans le prochain chapitre:

- Un Marluxia qui prend les choses en main !

-Une Lixae qui se fait sonner les cloches par le Supérieur !

-Un entraînement musclé !

…Entre autres, bien sûr^^

Voilà, me reste plus qu'à vous laisser en espérant que ça vous aura pas trop déplu quand même, ou en tout cas que vous lâcherez pas ma fic juste à cause de ce chap' un peu différent^^'

**Réponse à la review anonyme:**

-**wing sephi**: hé oui, changement de pseudo un peu en retard sur ce site XD Mais bon, j'en avais marre de l'autre alors…J'ai succombé à la tentation !

Merci pour les compliments, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur^^

Concernant les paroles de la chanson au début, elles ne sont là que pour illustrer, d'une certaine manière, l'ambiance du chapitre…Elle n'a pas de lien direct avec l'histoire, mis à part les évènements se produisant dans le dernier chapitre (à savoir les rêves), et n'est là que pour accentuer un feeling…En fait, c'est assez dur à expliquer XD (pour moi, en tout cas…)

Bon, sinon, ce chap' n'aura sans doute pas été tellement à ton goût (je commence à te connaître un peu XD), mais tiens le coup jusqu'au suivant, ça ira beaucoup mieux !

Merci pour ta review !

À la prochaine^^


	42. Départ imminent

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 42:** Départ imminent

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

Les paroles en _italique_ sont de la télépathie.

* * *

Alix attendait en faisant quelques pas, seule dans la grande salle d'entraînement. La pièce reluisante lui paraissait prendre l'apparence d'une salle de torture. Ok, elle exagérait peut être, mais elle avait ses raisons. Elle faisait les cent pas, bras croisés, l'attente la rendant nerveuse. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait précisément: que tout arrive vite et soit terminé, ou que l'entraînement soit retardé le plus possible.

Lixae, pour l'instant en retrait, pouvait ressentir sa nervosité. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas bien pourquoi sa colocataire se mettait dans un tel état.

-_Alix ?_ fit-t-elle pour attirer son attention.

-Oui ?

-_Tu trembles._

-…Je sais.

-_Et ton aura est toute glacée._

-Vraiment ? fit Alix sans porter véritablement attention à ce que Lixae lui disait.

-_Ouais. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te mets dans un tel état ?_

-Parce que je vais mourir, répondit la jeune fille avec gravité.

-…_Ce n'est qu'un simple entraînement !_

_-_Contre Marluxia.

_-Ah…_

Une pause.

-_Dans ce cas, oui, peut être bien que tu vas mourir. _

Alix ne répondit pas, n'écoutant pas vraiment ce que lui disait Lixae. Elle était plus préoccupée par rapport à ce qui allait bientôt lui tomber dessus. Ça n'allait sans doute pas être joli. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucun entraînement avec Marluxia, mais le Numéro XI avait la réputation de ne pas être un tendre. Demyx aurait d'ailleurs confirmé ses dires sans hésitation: le jeune homme ressortait régulièrement de ses entraînements avec des bleus et des douleurs qui persistaient pendant plusieurs jours. Quand Marluxia attaquait, il ne faisait pas semblant.

Alix se disait qu'elle se contenterait d'esquiver autant que possible les attaques du Numéro XI, histoire de ne pas terminer l'entraînement dans un état trop déplorable.

Elle poussa un soupir et continua de faire les cent pas, attendant toujours que Marluxia la rejoigne. Elle pouvait sentir Lixae dans sa tête, Lixae et son aura un peu frémissante, comme si sa colocataire était elle aussi agitée. Y avait pas à dire, beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis que Leixan les avait rejointes. Déjà, Lixae et elle étaient maintenant beaucoup plus proches…physiquement, si l'on pouvait dire. Évidement, elles n'avaient qu'un seul corps à se partager, et ainsi quand l'une des deux n'étaient pas aux commandes, l'autre restait en retrait sous une forme immatérielle. Mais il y avait maintenant cette _sensation_ presque physique qu'Alix pouvait ressentir quand leurs deux esprits étaient assez proches…Elle n'arrivait pas à la déterminer autrement que par le terme d'_aura_. C'était comme si elle percevait la présence de Lixae, de son esprit, par une aura, une vapeur presque. Une aura qui semblait pouvoir traduire à peu près ce que ressentait sa colocataire. Elle était agréablement chaude la plupart du temps, mais lorsque Lixae s'énervait ou éprouvait d'autres émotions fortes, Alix pouvait noter de nettes fluctuations dans cette chaleur.

C'était une expérience…particulière.

Pour le moment - et ni Alix ni Lixae n'allaient s'en plaindre - Leixan ne se manifestait pas. En fait, Alix ne ressentait plus du tout sa présence, comme si la troisième fille avait disparu. Ce qui la laissait perplexe. Lorsqu'elle en avait fait la remarque à Lixae, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, l'autre s'était contentée d'un vague « T'inquiètes pas, elle est pas bien loin, elle va revenir d'ici peu. Profitons en. »

Une idée qui avait séduit Alix qui ne demandait rien de mieux que de ne plus se poser de questions, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Parfois elle aurait vraiment souhaité être plus comme Lixae et arriver à ne pas s'en faire.

Les pensées de la Numéro XIV furent interrompues lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et que Marluxia pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas rapide. Arrivé à hauteur de la jeune fille, il la salua.

-Numéro XIV. Tu es prête ?

-Oui.

-_Menteuse._

Le Numéro XI s'éloigna pour aller chercher dans la petite salle de remise en forme les armes habituelles utilisées durant l'entraînement. Une fois revenu, il jeta l'une des barres de métal à Alix qui la rattrapa au vol.

-_Hé, tu l'as pas laissée tomber…J'aurais cru que tu te la prendrais sur le pif._

-_Si c'est pour continuer de faire ce genre de commentaires, je me passerai de ta présence._

_-Désolée, j'ai l'intention de rester jusqu'au bout._

Tandis que les filles se chicanaient télépathiquement, Marluxia expliqua ce qu'il attendait d'elles.

-Le but de cet entraînement sera de tester tes réflexes, ta rapidité, et ta capacité d'analyse. Je vais t'attaquer sans relâche, et ton objectif sera d'esquiver. C'est aussi simple que cela. Des questions ?

Alix aurait bien voulu en avoir une à poser histoire de retarder le moment où l'entraînement commencerait, mais elle n'arrivait même pas à en trouver une potable.

-Non…

-Dans ce cas, commençons.

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Marluxia resserra son emprise sur sa barre de métal et fit quelques pas en arrière avant de se mettre à tourner autours de la jeune avec un air qu'elle jugea de prédateur.

-_J'espère que t'es bonne pour esquiver._

-_Ne me déconcentre pas !_

Alors même qu'Alix répondait à Lixae, Marluxia fit un soudain bond en avant et porta un premier coup qui lui aurait mis l'épaule mal en point si elle n'avait pas plongé sur le côté. Alix gardait les yeux rivés sur le Numéro XI qui reprit ses attaques.

Elle para un des coups suivants et fut récompensée par un genou percutant son ventre douloureusement. Le souffle coupé, mais voyant que Marluxia avait repris de la distance, la jeune fille se permit de se baisser quelques instants pour tenter de retrouver sa respiration.

-_Attention !_

Alix, toujours accroupie au sol, une main plaquée contre son ventre, releva la tête brusquement en entendant Lixae. Elle n'eut que le temps de voir Marluxia lui foncer dessus, et elle fit un roulé boulé pour se mettre hors d'atteindre et se relever. Le Numéro XI ne perdit pas de temps et attaqua à nouveau, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

-_Attaque ! Mais attaque !! _faisait Lixae qui semblait ne plus pouvoir se contenir.

-_Je fais ce que je peux, d'accord ?!_

-_Et bien arrange toi pour faire plus !_

-_Mais c'est facile à dire !_

Alix évita un nouveau coup de justesse et tenta de se mettre hors de portée de son adversaire.

Oui, c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

_***_

Axel soupira et se renfonça dans son siège, bras croisés. Le vaisseau, avec Lexeaus aux commandes, faisait son bout de chemin parmi les étoiles.

Une mission de plus. Axel se demanda sur quel monde ils allaient être envoyés. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais où que ce soit, l'ambiance risquait d'être assez froide. Le Numéro VIII coula un discret coup d'oeil en direction de Roxas qui s'était assis deux sièges plus loin. Et qui l'ignorait royalement.

Axel ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait le plus envers cette ignorance : de l'irritation ou de la peine ? Si le Supérieur avait pu lire dans les pensées des gens (et Dieu merci il n'en était pas capable. Il était déjà bien assez craignos comme ça), il lui aurait sonné les cloches en lui disant que ça ne lui servait à rien de perdre de l'énergie à s'interroger concernant des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas.

Mais à vrai dire, Axel se fichait bien de ce que Xemnas aurait pu penser. Il ressentait quelque chose, c'était indéniable. Ça aurait dû être une bonne nouvelle, en fait. Léger problème : ce qu'il ressentait ces derniers temps était loin d'être agréable. Un mélange d'ennui, de tristesse et d'irritation. Il ne comprenait pas - plus - Roxas. Le

comportement du plus jeune aurait pu être qualifié de grossier. Axel n'était pas du genre à se formaliser pour un rien, mais là, c'était limite blessant quand même.

Roxas agissait comme si Axel était devenu un (presque) parfait étranger. Il ne venait plus lui parler, et quand le Numéro VIII tentait d'engager la conversation, le plus jeune se montrait réticent à prononcer plus de quelques mots à la suite. Une réticence qu'Axel n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi Roxas lui avait-il soudainement tourné le dos comme ça ? Avait-il fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Dit un truc qui l'avait dérangé ? Axel aurait beau y mettre toute sa bonne volonté, si Roxas continuait de refuser de lui parler, il ne risquait pas de réussir à résoudre le problème, quel qu'il soit.

Le Nobody poussa un petit soupir d'exaspération. Deux sièges plus loin, le Numéro XIII restait impassible, plongé dans ses pensées.

Cela devenait ridicule. Il avait dû y avoir quelque chose. On ne changeait pas comme ça de comportement sans raison. Quelque chose avait dû perturber son meilleur ami.

La question majeure qui demeurait maintenant était : quoi ?

_***_

Alix tomba en arrière et atterrit les fesses les premières sur le sol dur de la salle d'entraînement.

-Ouch…

La barre de métal faillit lui échapper et elle resserra vite ses doigts autour de l'arme. Depuis près d'une demie heure que l'entraînement durait, elle commençait à fatiguer. Et Lixae, avec ses remarques qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire, ne l'aidait en rien à se concentrer.

Voyant Marluxia courir vers elle, prêt à l'attaquer, elle décida (un peu dans la panique) de prendre les devants et elle se redressa, un genou à terre sur lequel elle prit

appui, avant de faire un large mouvement de bras au bout duquel se trouvait l'arme. Marluxia fit un bond pour l'éviter, la barre fauchant le vide, et Alix, devinant que l'homme allait tenter de l'attaquer par le côté, se tourna, prête à renvoyer un coup. Coup qu'il para sans problème puis, avec une dextérité toute particulière, il désarma la jeune fille qui se retrouva les mains vides. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus tant qu'elle n'aurait pas récupéré son arme, et s'imaginant que le Numéro XI voyait les choses de la même manière, Alix trotta jusqu'à son arme qui avait roulé plus loin et se baissa pour la ramasser. Avant même qu'elle ait eut le temps de la frôler du bout des doigts, elle reçut un coup puissant dans les cotes qui la fit crier de douleur tout en plaquant ses mains contre son côté meurtri.

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? articula-t-elle en haletant un peu. J'étais désarmée !

Marluxia lâcha un petit « tss » d'irritation, n'étant visiblement pas déranger par l'idée d'attaquer quelqu'un par derrière.

-Quand tu seras au beau milieu d'un combat réel, tu crois vraiment que tes ennemis te laisseront le temps d'aller récupérer ton arme ? Et que crois-tu qu'ils feront, si tu leur tournes le dos comme tu viens de le faire ici ?

Alix avait envie de répondre qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas un comportement à adopté durant un vrai combat, mais qu'elle pensait qu'elle aurait pu se le permettre en entraînement. Elle n'en dit rien, bien sûr.

-Ils te tueront. Tu dois surveiller tes arrières. Un moment d'inattention, et c'est terminé. Tourne leur le dos un instant et tout sera fini.

Le Numéro XI sembla relâcher un peu son emprise sur son arme et Alix se demanda si ce n'était pas encore une de ses ruses visant à lui faire comprendre ce qui se passerait durant un « combat réel » si elle s'avisait de baisser sa garde.

-L'entraînement est terminé.

Ouf.

Marluxia commença de s'éloigner, mais alors que la jeune fille se permettait de se détendre et de soupirer de soulagement, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

-Encore une chose: sais-tu emprunter les couloirs de ténèbres ?

-Euh…Non…Pas encore, fut obligée de répondre la Numéro XIV, honteuse.

Marluxia fronça les sourcils.

-Alors dépêche toi d'apprendre. Tu diras à Roxas que s'il n'est pas capable de t'aider correctement, on te trouvera un professeur plus compétent.

Alix regarda le Numéro XI s'éloigner en direction de la petite salle de remise en forme, se disant qu'elle allait tout faire pour arriver au plus vite à maîtriser les couloirs ténébreux. Roxas lui convenait parfaitement en tant que « professeur ». Il était gentil et patient (bien qu'un peu distant ces derniers temps) et elle n'aurait pas voulu que cela change.

Alix entendit soudainement des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Luxord.

-Ton entraînement est-il terminé ? demanda le Numéro X avec la politesse qui lui était propre.

-Oui…

Alix se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait.

-Bien. Le Supérieur a demandé à vous voir, toi et Lixae. Vous devez vous rendre dans son bureau immédiatement.

-…Pourquoi veut-il nous voir ?

Ok, Alix devait sembler un peu méfiante avec cette question, mais après tout, elle se demandait quelle était la raison de l'intérêt que leur portait tout à coup le Supérieur…La plupart du temps, elles ne le voyaient que durant les repas. Ça avait de quoi intriguer.

Luxord répondit avec un sourire.

-Pour le savoir, rien de mieux que de t'y rendre sur-le-champ.

Ça, c'était sûr.

Curieuse et un peu sur la réserve, Alix partit en direction de la sortie de la salle d'entraînement. Tout en marchant, elle se massait l'épaule là où Marluxia avait porté un coup.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que le Supérieur nous veut ? _demanda soudainement Lixae qui s'était fait discrète depuis la fin du combat.

_-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il ne demande jamais à nous voir, d'habitude. On a peut être fait un truc qui lui a déplut ?_ fit Alix, songeuse.

-_Ça m'étonnerait. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait bien pu faire qui lui aurait pas plu ?_

***

-…_Cette fois, j'en suis sûre : on a fait un truc qui lui a pas plu._

Alix détestait avoir raison, parfois.

Assis derrière son bureau tandis que les jeunes filles attendaient, debout de l'autre côté, Xemnas avait le visage fermé. Plus que d'habitude. Assez pour montrer qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas comme il le voulait.

-Vous…vous vouliez nous voir, Supérieur ? commença Alix en joignant les mains derrière son dos.

-Oui, Numéro XIV.

Xemnas prit un petit paquet de feuilles qui se trouvait sur l'un des côtés de son bureau et le plaça sur le devant du meuble, sous le nez d'Alix qui le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension.

-Je voudrais que toi et Lixae - surtout Lixae, en fait - jetiez un coup d'oeil à ces documents.

D'abord interdite, Alix se pencha ensuite un peu en avant pour lire ce qui était inscrit sur la feuille en haut du tas. Elle se rendit compte que ces documents ne lui étaient pas inconnus.

-…_Lixae ?_

-…_Ouais, j'ai vu_, fit l'autre fille sur un ton étonné. _Ce sont mes rapports de mission._

_-Dans ce cas, tu devrais peut être…?_

Alix ne termina pas sa pensée mais Lixae saisit immédiatement.

-_Ouais, ouais. Je prends la relève._

Quelques instants plus tard, Alix avait cédé la place à Lixae et, il fallait le dire, c'était

bien la première fois qu'elle était contente de le faire.

Lixae, pensant que Xemnas aurait été intéressé de savoir que c'était à elle qui allait s'adresser à présent et non plus à Alix, décida de le lui faire savoir.

-Bonjour, Supérieur, fit-elle avec vigueur. C'est moi !…Enfin, Lixae, quoi.

-J'avais compris, répondit brièvement Xemnas avant de tapoter le petit tas de feuille. Contente toi de lire ce qui est écrit.

Lixae baissa les yeux sur ses rapports, dubitative. Elle relit quelques phrases au hasard, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'attendait le Supérieur. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes passées dans le silence, et Xemnas n'ajoutant rien, elle tenta, perplexe:

-Supérieur…?

À peine eut-elle parlé que Xemnas la coupa.

-Tu ne vois rien de gênant dans ces rapports ?

Lixae referma sa bouche, regardant à nouveau, puis secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-Euh…non ?

-Ces rapports…

Le Numéro I finit par lever les yeux vers la jeune Nobody.

-…sont bourrés de fautes d'orthographe.

Lixae se figea puis leva lentement le regard en direction du visage sévère du Supérieur.

-A…ah bon ?

Le Numéro I saisit la première feuille en haut du petit tas et piocha au hasard quelques mots.

-« Mission » avec un seul « s ». « Vaisseau » avec « au ». Des verbes mal conjugués. Une ponctuation pour le moins mal indiquée.

Xemnas reposa la feuille sur le bureau et fixa froidement la jeune fille qui avait l'air un peu honteuse, une fois n'est pas coutume.

-Ton orthographe est déplorable, Numéro XIV, et c'est une vraie calamité que de devoir lire tes rapports, poursuivit le Supérieur comme pour enfoncer le clou. J'exige de toi de réelles améliorations. Tu prendras une demi journée de plus s'il le faut pour rédiger tes rapports, mais tu vérifieras chaque mot dans le dictionnaire si cela t'est nécessaire pour écrire des phrases ayant un sens. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Lixae ne put que répondre positivement.

-Tu peux disposer.

Le Supérieur baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son bureau et récupéra le paquet de rapports insatisfaisants. Lixae fit demi-tour et sortit du bureau de Xemnas sans demander son reste, se mettant à marcher avec lenteur dans le couloir blanc qui s'offrait à elle. Alix gardait le silence pour le moment, mais Lixae crut bon de prévenir.

-Je veux pas de commentaires.

Cela fit évidement réagir l'autre fille qui, bien que n'étant pas de nature moqueuse, ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner.

-_C'est vrai que tu as fait des fautes assez énormes dans tes rapports._

-Pfeuh ! Et alors ?! Et puis, si elles sont si horribles que ça, mes fautes, tu peux tout aussi bien me les corriger, mademoiselle-je-sais-tout ! s'exclama Lixae avec de grands mouvements de bras qui témoignaient de son irritation.

-_Arrête de crier comme ça, tu vas attirer tous les autres. Et puis, il n'est pas question que je corrige quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as qu'à ouvrir un dictionnaire._

Lixae maugréa quelque chose entre ses dents.

-Je m'en fiche de toute manière. C'est pas avec l'orthographe qu'on juge l'intelligence de quelqu'un . Bon. Je crève la dalle. Elle est par où, la cuisine ?

-_Deux couloirs plus loin, à droite, un étage en dessous. Tu devrais peut être travailler ton sens de l'orientation, aussi._

-Haha.

Hilarant.

***

-J'ai faim, j'ai faim, j'ai faim…Petit frigo, nourris moi.

Plantée devant la porte du réfrigérateur, Lixae fouillait l'intérieur des yeux pour trouver de quoi calmer son ventre. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose : des yoghourts, des toast, des oeufs, du lait. Pas de quoi se faire un vrai repas. Et elle crevait de faim.

-Petit frigo, fais un effort…Donne moi de la vraie bouffe, fit Lixae en se penchant en avant pour mieux scruter l'intérieur.

-_Ce n'est pas que je trouve ça bizarre de te voir parler au réfrigérateur, mais quand même…Tu ne pourrais pas t'abstenir ? On pourrait t'entendre._

Alix n'obtint qu'un grognement indistinct pour toute réponse. Lixae finit par se redresser en tenant un oeuf dans sa main. Elle le leva à hauteur de visage.

-Toi et moi, nous allons devenir amis, fit-elle en agitant un peu l'oeuf sous ses yeux.

-_Lixae, est-ce que les remarques du Supérieur t'auraient fait débloquer ? _s'indigna Alix.

Une troisième voix s'éleva dans la cuisine, provenant de derrière les filles.

-Oui, Numéro XIV, je ne doute pas que toi et cet œuf parviendrez à nouer de profonds liens d'amitié. Ceci étant dit, après de tels propos, je me demande si je ne devrai pas t'emmener à l'infirmerie pour t'examiner.

Lixae se retourna et se trouva nez à nez face à Vexen.

-_C'est quoi son nom à lui, déjà ? _pensa Lixae sans quitter des yeux le Nobody.

-_Lui, c'est Vexen. Le Numéro IV de l'Organisation_, expliqua Alix calmement.

-_Ah ouais…J'me souviens. Le scientifique._

Lixae fit tourner un peu entre ses doigts l'oeuf qu'elle tenait toujours tandis que le Numéro IV se déplaçait pour aller se chercher un verre dans une armoire.

-Numéro XIV, cesse de jouer avec la nourriture, gronda-t-il tout en se versant un verre d'eau. Tu n'as donc rien d'autre de mieux à faire que de traîner dans les parages ?

_-Je deviens parano ou tout le monde est contre moi, aujourd'hui ?_

-_Ne fait pas attention. Il est toujours comme ça._

_-Et j'avais cru comprendre que tu appréciais sa compagnie_, fit Lixae

en levant les yeux au ciel.

-…_C'est un peu plus complexe que ça. Disons qu'il m'a bien aidée quand j'en avais besoin._

-_C'est louche, ton histoire._

Lixae se dirigea vers la cuisinière après avoir déniché une poêle dans une des armoires. Un oeuf au plat accompagné d'un toast irait parfaitement pour calmer sa faim…Jusqu'au dîner, cela allait sans dire.

Tandis qu'elle attendait que la plaque chauffe, elle en profita pour poser à Vexen une question qui l'avait longtemps taraudée.

-Hey, Vexen, j'peux te demander quelque chose ?

Le scientifique sembla tiquer face à sa familiarité.

-Adresse toi à moi par mon matricule, Numéro XIV. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Je t'ai déjà vue plus polie que ça. Le comportement de Numéro VIII aurait-il finalement déteint sur toi ?

-…_Il croit qu'il est en train de parler à moi, pas à toi._

-_J'avais compris. T'en fais pas, on va dissiper le malentendu_. Hey, moi c'est Lixae. Alix, pour le moment, elle est là-dedans, fit la jeune fille en tapotant du bout du doigt sa tempe. Mais elle vous passe le bonjour.

-_Sois pas insolente avec lui, il n'aime pas ça !_

-_J'suis pas insolente_, fit Lixae en haussant les épaules tandis que Vexen se rapprochait, un air curieux sur le visage.

-Ainsi c'est donc toi, Lixae, commença-t-il en observant les yeux de la jeune fille avec une attention toute particulière. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de te parler jusqu'à présent…C'est maintenant chose faite.

Il continua de l'observer un peu, Lixae fronçant les sourcils sous son regard inquisiteur.

-Ma foi, tu m'as l'air d'être sortie du même moule que les néophytes de base, finit-il par dire après un petit « tss » méprisant. Enfin…sache rester à ta place et tout ira pour le mieux.

-…_Il est pas un peu bizarre ?_

-_Juste très à cheval sur le respect inter-membres_.

-_Surtout sur le respect que les autres doivent lui porter, hein ? Il a pas l'air de se prendre pour de la merde._

Ignorant Alix qui la suppliait de ne pas le provoquer, Lixae reprit où elle en était restée.

-J'ai une question à vous poser. Vous êtes un scientifique, pas vrai ?

Vexen fronça les sourcils.

-Cela est résumé très succinctement, mais oui, je suis un scientifique.

-Dans ce cas, vous pourriez pas nous aider, Alix et moi ? Genre, vous pourriez pas nous créer un corps artificiel à chacune d'entre nous ? Ou quelque chose dans le même style?

Vexen resta tout d'abord interdit puis reprit son air supérieur.

-C'est bien une idée de néophyte peu éclairé que celle-ci. As-tu au moins réfléchi un tant soit peu à ce que tu demandais ?

-Bah oui, quand même, lâcha Lixae qui se sentit jubiler en entendant le scientifique soupirer d'exaspération face à sa familiarité.

-On ne dirait pas. Sachant que ton esprit peu développé ne te permettra pas d'assimiler une quantité non négligeable d'informations de haut niveau, je vais volontairement passer outre toutes les questions d'ordre technique qui ne feraient de toute manière qu'entrer par une oreille et sortir de l'autre, et vais formuler en termes simples le principal problème dans ton raisonnement : comment voudrais-tu, même si j'arrivais à créer un corps artificiel (ce dont je ne doute pas), que l'on s'arrange pour faire passer ton esprit (aussi vide soit-il) et celui d'Alix dans ce corps ? Aucune science n'est pour le moment capable d'une telle prouesse. Sans compter que cela sous entend que nous admettions sans plus nous poser de questions que l'âme existe et est séparable du corps, ce qui est encore un autre sujet incertain sur lequel nous pourrions discuter des heures sans parvenir à la moindre conclusion. Et puis il ne faut pas oublier non plus que…

Lixae cessa d'écouter le baratin du scientifique et cassa la coquille de son oeuf avant de le faire couler dans la poêle réchauffée. Tous ces grands mots lui donnaient mal à la tête. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'en se mettant à discuter avec un scientifique la conversation risquait de devenir barbante.

« Et en plus, c'est pour recevoir une réponse négative. »

Ça valait bien la peine.

-_Tu pensais vraiment que ce serait possible ? _fit soudainement la voix d'Alix qui

n'écoutait pas plus Vexen.

-_Hein ?_

_-D'avoir un corps artificiel pour chacune de nous…Tu pensais vraiment que ça aurait pu marcher ?_

Lixae haussa les épaules tandis que Vexen continuait de parler tout en allant s'asseoir à la table et en continuant d'énumérer les raisons qui rendaient impossible l'expérience que la jeune fille aurait voulu tenter.

-_Je sais pas. J'avais de l'espoir. Fallait bien demander, sinon c'était sûr que rien aurait pu marcher. Maintenant, au moins, je suis fixée._

-_Hm. Ce n'est pas une idée stupide à la base…Juste un peu trop fantasmagorique. Malheureusement._

-_Ouais, malheureusement_, fit Lixae avec un soupir que Vexen n'entendit pas, lui-même étant trop plongé dans son discours qui s'éternisait. _Surtout que depuis que Leixan est de retour, ça commence à faire beaucoup, trois dans le même corps._

-_On ne peut pas dire le contraire_, admit Alix.

-_En plus, c'est une barbare, cette fille_, se plaignit Lixae avec mauvaise humeur. _Elle profite de ce qu'elle est plus forte que nous pour faire ce qu'elle veut aux commandes du corps._

_-Ça ressemble assez à ce que tu faisais avec moi, avant._

-…_Remue pas le couteau dans la plaie. Et puis, quand même, j'étais pas aussi chiante qu'elle_, se défendit Lixae qui remarqua en même temps que Vexen avait fini de parler. Oui, d'accord, j'ai compris, c'est pas possible. On essaiera la prochaine fois, fit-elle vaguement à l'attention du scientifique qui se leva de table et quitta la cuisine en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de l'impolitesse des néophytes.

-_Je ne sais pas. Toi non plus tu ne me laissais pas prendre les commandes du corps._

_-Hé, je te les laissais la plupart du temps ! Et aussi, je ne te faisais pas mal pour t'empêcher de les reprendre…ou alors je ne le faisais pas exprès. Non, franchement, Alix, tu peux pas sérieusement dire que je suis comme elle !_

_-…pas vraiment, non,_ concéda la jeune fille.

-_Carrément pas ! Leixan est une brute sans…sans morale ! _s'emballa Lixae qui ne sembla pas remarquer que son oeuf prenait chaud sur la poêle, ce qu'Alix lui fit remarquer avant qu'elle « n'explose toute la cuisine ».

La Numéro XIV saisit la poêle et alla mettre son oeuf au plat sur une assiette.

-_Heureusement que t'étais là pour me prévenir_, fit-il avec un soulagement non feint. _Si ce truc à la con avait cramé, ça aurait bien complété cette journée de merde et j'aurais pété un câble._

Alix n'avait aucune peine à le croire.

***

Le monde sur lequel Roxas et les autres venaient de se poser était pour le moins particulier. Comme cela arrivait de temps à autre, les Nobodys s'étaient retrouvés métamorphosés à peine avaient-ils été téléportés à la surface. Cette fois-ci, leur nouvelle forme momentanée était pour le moins originale. Roxas s'était retrouvé en lionceau (d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger avec ses faibles moyens…il n'avait pas de miroir à portée de mains...euh, de pattes). C'était la première fois qu'il posait les griffes sur ce monde. D'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir de son point de vue plutôt limité, à ras les pâquerettes, Lexeaus, Zexion, Axel et lui-même avaient atterri au beau milieu d'une savane, les prairies s'étendant à perte de vue de tous les côtés, quelques baobabs jaillissant de ci de là, offrant une ombre bienvenue.

Roxas observa ses alliés qui se trouvaient non loin de lui et qui finissaient de s'examiner sommairement eux aussi. Axel avait pris également la forme d'un jeune lion, bien qu'un peu plus haut sur pattes et avec un début de crinière rougeoyante qui lui donnait un air un peu dadais. Zexion s'était transformé en une hyène à l'aspect un peu famélique et sur la tête de laquelle trônait une touffe de cheveux dont quelques mèches bleutées dissimulait son oeil droit comme à l'accoutumée. Quant à Lexeaus, il était devenu un léopard de belle taille.

Roxas écouta d'une oreille distraite les instructions du Numéro V. Il ne se sentait pas plus concerné que ça vis-à-vis de cette mission qu'on lui avait assignée.

S'il avait été objectif, il aurait pensé qu'il avait perdu tout intérêt pour bien des choses depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de certaines questions qui restaient sans réponses depuis trop longtemps. Des questions le concernant, lui, mais pas seulement. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans cette histoire, quelqu'un qui avait joué un rôle important dans ce qu'était Roxas aujourd'hui.

Le Numéro XIII avait mis de côté ses interrogations pendant un certain temps, mais tout lui était douloureusement revenu en tête depuis peu.

Il avait besoin de savoir.

« Qui était ma Personne ? »

Ces quatre mots lui tournaient en tête durant toute la journée. C'était à vous rendre dingue. Parfois, la nuit, il revoyait en rêve les visages des gens qu'il avait croisés lors de ses escapades sur les autres mondes. Il rêvait parfois que l'un d'eux se révélait être sa Personne. Mais c'était impossible. Sa Personne était morte. C'était l'une des conditions pour devenir Nobody.

Le mystère restait entier.

Roxas jeta un coup d'oeil discret au Numéro VIII qui marchait non loin de lui. On lui avait caché certaines choses. Les autres membres de l'Organisation connaissaient tous l'identité de leur Personne. Mais pas lui. Le seul qui ne savait pas.

« Le vilain petit canard. »

Même Axel n'avait pas tenté de l'aider. Le Numéro VIII, celui qui le connaissait le mieux et dont il était le plus proche n'avait jamais semblé très enthousiaste à l'idée d'éclairer Roxas au sujet de sa Personne. Les rares fois où le jeune Nobody avait essayé d'en parler avec Axel, le roux avait répondu vaguement et changé de sujet. Il aurait pourtant dû voir que ça travaillait Roxas. Et il se disait son ami ?

Le Numéro XIII écrasa un peu rageusement d'une patte une petite touffe d'herbe. Il aurait bien aimé voir un sans-Coeur apparaître pour se défouler un peu.

Les réponses ne viendraient pas à lui, alors il devrait s'arranger pour aller les chercher. Cette fois-ci, Roxas serait seul dans son combat.

***

Lorsque Leixan refit son apparition, en fin de journée, alors que les deux filles se reposaient dans leur chambre, Lixae ne cacha même pas son mécontentement. Cela n'aurait servi à rien: même si elle n'avait pas exprimé oralement son irritation, Leixan l'aurait senti à travers son aura ou lu dans ses pensées. C'est pourquoi lixae ne se retint pas de râler avec aigreur.

-_Tiens, revoilà l'autre. Laisse moi deviner: t'es prête à reprendre du service, c'est ça ?_

Leixan eut l'air bien loin de se sentir déstabilisée face à cet accueil.

-_Exactement. Tu as deviné mes intentions. Ton esprit s'affinerait-il, Lixae ? _fit-elle sur un ton froid et moqueur à la fois.

Sur ces mots, Leixan reprit sa place aux commandes du corps, repoussant sans peine Lixae qui avait vaguement tenté de se défendre et qui se retrouva en arrière plan avec Alix. Leixan s'étira, pliant et dépliant ses doigts.

Alix, curieuse, questionna.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, pendant tout ce temps ? On ne t'a pas vue de la journée._

-_Non pas que ça nous aie dérangé_, piqua Lixae d'un ton railleur.

Leixan l'ignora.

-_J'ai dormi._

_-...Tout le temps ?_

_-Oui._

Bizarrement, Alix s'était attendue à autre chose. Mais...dormir ? Bon. Pourquoi pas, après tout.

Lixae intervint, tentant toujours d'ennuyer Leixan.

-_Nan mais, souviens-toi, Alix, elle nous faisait déjà le coup du temps d'Ila et Elia. Tu sais, Leixan, si tu veux encore débarrasser le plancher comme ça pendant quelques journées de suite, nous, ça nous va._

_-Non, ça ira comme ça._

Leixan jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Bientôt 19h00. Elle s'étira puis bailla.

-_Hm…Je vois que vous avez eu une journée assez chargée._

Alix se replia un peu sur elle-même en pensant que l'autre fille devait être en train de fouiller dans ses souvenirs.

-_Entraînement avec Marluxia…petit tour dans le bureau du Supérieur…_

Leixan stoppa son énumération et fronça les sourcils.

_-Pourquoi avez-vous été dans le bureau du Supérieur…?_

Elle se tut pendant quelques instants puis laissa échapper un petit rire sec.

-_Oh, Lixae…Tu t'es fait passer un savon. Comme c'est amusant._

Alix sentit l'aura de Lixae chauffer.

-_La ferme. C'est pas de ma faute si je suis nulle en orthographe. Xemnas peut aller se faire voir._

Alix voulut dire quelque chose mais se retint au dernier moment, ce que l'autre fille perçut.

-_Quoi ?!_ s'exclama Lixae, sur les nerfs.

-_C'est juste que…C'est vrai que tu avais fait beaucoup de fautes. Tu as tout autant intérêt à faire comme l'a dit le Supérieur, sinon tu vas t'attirer des ennuis._

_-J'ai une autre idée: pourquoi ce serait pas toi qui rédigerais mes rapports ? Ça prendrait beaucoup moins de temps que de tout vérifier dans le dico._

Alix aurait levé les yeux au ciel si elle avait été aux commandes du corps.

-_Et puis quoi encore ?_

_-Alors toi, Leixan ?_

_-Il n'en est pas question. Non seulement je ne ferais pas ton sale boulot à ta place, mais en plus ça ne servirait à rien. Je suis sans doute aussi mauvaise que toi en orthographe._

Lixae poussa un soupir de désespoir.

_-Nan mais c'est pas vrai, on est qu'un groupe de glandeuses ou quoi ?!_

Leixan fronça les sourcils.

-_Mais, c'est normal…On a jamais été à l'école, on peut pas savoir._

Seul le silence lui répondit et Leixan se demanda ce qui leur arrivait.

-_Co…comment ça, on a jamais été à l'école ?_ finit par articuler Alix.

-_C'est comme je dis. On n'y a jamais été. Croyez moi sur parole._

_-Mais…C'est impossible ! _fit Alix qui avait l'air profondément choquée par l'annonce de Leixan. _J'ai été à l'école, je m'en souviens ! Je me souviens des couloirs, des salles de classe, des laboratoires…ça doit bien venir de quelque part !_

Leixan eut l'air étonnée et confuse en entendant Alix, mais ne commenta pas d'avantage.

Lixae, elle, gardait le silence. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être jamais rendue dans un établissement scolaire. Si effectivement elles n'avaient jamais été à l'école, elle avait une excuse pour avoir une si mauvaise orthographe. Mais quand même…c'était frustrant d'apprendre les choses comme ça !

-_Tu pourrais être moins avare sur les informations que tu nous donnes concernant notre passé_, reprocha-t-elle à Leixan. _Maintenant, on mélange tout !_

_-Je croyais que vous vous en souveniez._

_-Et bien arrête de croire et explique un peu plus, bordel !_

_-Tu comptes me donner des ordres, Lixae ?_

N'aimant pas la tournure et le ton que prenait la conversation, Alix tenta de calmer le jeu, dirigeant une très discrète pensée à Lixae.

-_Lixae, s'il te plait…Ne l'énerve pas. Elle va te faire mal, sinon._

Leixan n'eut pas l'air de capter sa pensée ou si elle le fit, elle ne lui accorda pas la moindre importance. Le but d'Alix fut en tout cas atteint: Lixae sembla ravaler sa mauvaise humeur et se tut.

Tandis que la jeune fille aux commandes du corps se levait de leur lit pour sortir de la chambre sans plus prêter attention aux deux autres, ces dernières échangèrent quelques mots.

-_Tu crois vraiment qu'on a jamais été à l'école ? _demanda Alix qui avait toujours de gros doutes sur la question. _Je m'en souviens, moi…_

-_J'en sais rien. Ça m'énerve que ça se passe comme ça, mais faut bien avouer que Leixan est notre seule source d'informations…Quant à savoir si c'est une source sûre, ça risque d'être difficile. Elle peut nous dire la vérité comme elle peut nous raconter n'importe quoi juste parce que ça la botte de jouer avec nous._

Alix se sentit un peu déprimée. Lixae avait raison. Leixan était la seule à pouvoir les éclairer un tant soit peu concernant leur passé. Elle-même avait presque tout oublié de qui elle était avant, et quant à Lixae, elle n'avait retenu que quelques bribes de leurs vies d'avant, sans plus.

-_Ce n'est vraiment pas rassurant de devoir absolument nous fier à ce qu'elle nous dit,_ fit tout bas Alix, plus pour elle-même que pour Lixae.

-_À qui l'dis tu._

Sentant la morosité de sa colocataire, Lixae tenta de lui remonter le moral comme elle pouvait.

-_Allez, arrête de penser à ça. On en saura de toute manière pas plus tant qu'elle sera pas décidée à lâcher le morceau. Pense plutôt à…à…_

À quoi pourrait-elle bien penser, exactement ?

Lixae eut tout à coup une illumination.

-_Pense au bon repas qu'on va manger ! _fit-elle avec entrain. _Ce soir, c'est Zexion qui cuisine, non ? Ça va être délicieux !_

-…_C'est moi ou aujourd'hui tu ne penses qu'à manger ?_ demanda Alix, suspicieuse.

-_Hé….Te moque pas ! Je suis en pleine croissance ! Et toi aussi…et…Euh…Leixan aussi, d'ailleurs._

Lixae s'interrompit, ayant l'air de se questionner.

-…_Tu crois que ça veut dire qu'on a besoin de manger trois fois plus que les autres ?_

La réflexion fit rire un peu Alix.

-_Non…Non, je ne pense pas, _fit la jeune fille qui se sentit déjà aller mieux.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de Lixae qu'en cet instant. Sa colocataire avait raison: il valait mieux ne pas trop se tourmenter pour le moment. Il y avait des questions sans réponses, et des mystères concernant leur passé, oui. Et quoi ? Ce n'était pas nouveau. Depuis qu'elles étaient nées en tant que Nobodys, elles avaient nagé dans l'oubli et le manque d'informations. Elles pourraient bien s'en accommoder encore quelques jours de plus.

Mieux valait voir les choses de cette manière.

***

Après avoir reposé ses services sur son assiette vide et après avoir bu la dernière gorgée de vin restant dans son verre, Marluxia s'était reposé contre le dossier de sa chaise, observant mine de rien les autres membres de l'Organisation toujours en train de manger et de bavarder. Son regard observateur se promena sur toute la table. Xemnas entouré des Fondateurs à l'un des bouts, les plus jeunes membres de l'Organisation au bout opposé. Les yeux de Marluxia finirent par se poser sur Larxene, assise en face et deux sièges plus loin. Elle était en train de finir son assiette, et lorsqu'elle vit que le Numéro XI la regardait avec attention, elle sourit légèrement, d'un sourire que la plupart des gens trouvait effrayant, mais que Marluxia avait plaisir à voir apparaître sur ses lèvres. La Numéro XII prit encore une ou deux bouchées, son petit sourire ne la quittant pas, puis elle posa couteau et fourchette et se leva de table avant de s'éloigner après un dernier regard en direction de Marluxia. Ce dernier sourit en la voyant quitter la salle et secoua légèrement la tête de droite à gauche.

Ils auraient des choses à se dire, ce soir.

Le Numéro XI attendit encore quelques minutes, écoutant discrètement les conversations que tenaient les Fondateurs tout en observant les membres qui s'en allaient les uns après les autres. Roxas fut le deuxième à partir, suivit de Luxord, de Zexion, et de la Numéro XIV. Il finit par se lever de table à son tour et sortit de la salle. Une fois qu'il eut rejoint le niveau des chambres il se dirigea vers celle de Larxene et toqua contre la porte. La Numéro XII lui répondit de l'intérieur et il entra sur sa permission.

Elle était assise dans l'un des deux fauteuils qu'elle avait installés dans un des coins de sa chambre, un bouquin entre les mains. Le lit de la Nymphe, large, aux draps blancs impeccables recouvert de quelques motifs noirs originaux trônait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une armoire se trouvait à la gauche de Marluxia, une glace recouvrant les deux battants fermés. Entre les deux fauteuils où se trouvait actuellement Larxene, une table de verre. Juste en face, une large bibliothèque où se trouvaient de nombreux ouvrages que la Nymphe avait dû prendre en affection.

« Des ouvrages qui rebutent la plupart des gens, sans doute » ne put s'empêcher de penser Marluxia tandis qu'un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres fines.

Oui, Larxene était connue pour ses lectures particulières. Larxene _était_ particulière.

Et c'était ça que Marluxia appréciait chez elle. Ça, et d'autres choses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Viens t'asseoir, fit la Nymphe en refermant son livre et en désignant de la main le fauteuil libre en face d'elle.

Le Numéro XI s'avança et alla s'asseoir, posant ses bras sur les accoudoirs confortables du fauteuil.

-J't'aurais bien proposé quelque chose à boire - parce que je sais recevoir des invités - mais tu sais qu'on est plutôt limités, niveaux stocks, fit Larxene sur le ton de la conversation.

Cela fit sourire Marluxia. Lorsqu'elle parlait, même sur un ton très poli comme maintenant, elle avait toujours cette lueur moqueuse dans les yeux que beaucoup aurait jugée comme blessante. Oh, et son sens de l'humour. Marluxia l'aimait beaucoup, aussi.

-Je crois que ça ira. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour boire.

-Je sais. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je sais prendre soin de mes invités, et proposer un petit quelque chose me fait…_plaisir_.

-Cesse ton baratin, fit Marluxia avec un ricanement. On se connaît, toi et moi. Les faux semblants, c'est inutile à présent.

-Pff !

Larxene fit un petit geste de la main. « Passons », signifiait-elle ainsi silencieusement.

-Comment s'est passé l'entraînement, ce matin ? demanda-t-elle finalement, appuyant un coude sur le bras du fauteuil et posant son menton dans le creux de sa main. Tu t'es occupé des Numéro XIV, non ?

Marluxia hocha positivement la tête.

-Leur niveau est faible, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Elles ne maîtrisent même pas les vortex de ténèbres. Elles auraient eu besoin d'un professeur compétent depuis le départ. Mais c'est trop tard à présent. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si elles avaient un rôle à jouer dans ce qui se prépare.

Larxene se passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux blonds tandis que les doigts de son autre main caressaient un peu la couverture du livre qu'elle gardait sur ses jambes croisées.

-Ça va être pour bientôt, non ?

-Très certainement, fit Marluxia avec un calme olympien. Comme tu l'as sans doute deviné toi aussi, le départ de plusieurs membres de l'Organisation pour Illusiopolis ne devrait plus tarder. Nous devrions pouvoir mettre en marche l'affaire d'ici peu.

Larxene sourit (« Comme un prédateur, aurait pensé n'importe qui d'autre » songea Marluxia), semblant séduite par l'idée.

-Je peux à peine patienter.

Et le Numéro XI la croyait lorsqu'elle disait ça. Elle avait cette petite lueur dans les yeux à nouveau, ce feu qui brûlait dans ses pupilles. Et ce sourire sur les lèvres, ce sourire qui promettaient tant de choses.

-Je le sais. Et tu m'en vois ravi. Ravi de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à penser de cette manière. Ton soutien est très apprécié et, bien sûr, t'en sera très profitable.

-Évidement. Je ne ferais pas tout cela pour rien.

Directe et loin d'être bête. Les deux se connaissaient et savaient que leur partenariat n'avait rien de gratuit et d'innocent. En s'aidant l'un et l'autre, ils s'aidaient eux-mêmes.

-Bien sûr que non, lâcha Marluxia d'un ton léger en plantant son regard dans celui de la Nymphe. Et je n'en attends pas moins de toi. Après tout, Arlène était passée maître dans l'art de provoquer des soulèvements et de diriger les rébellions.

-Et Lumaria savait mener une insurrection à la perfection, répondit Larxene sur le même ton joueur.

Marluxia laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Oui, il savait.

La Nymphe se leva de son fauteuil, laissant son livre reposer sur le siège. Elle s'approcha de Marluxia qui était resté assis et, arrivée à sa hauteur, se pencha en avant, souriante, et posa sa main nue sur l'épaule gauche du Numéro XI avant de la faire glisser lentement jusqu'à sa poitrine, à l'emplacement du cœur.

-Arlène et Lumaria auraient été de bons amis, dit-elle juste assez fort pour que Marluxia l'entende et la comprenne.

-Cela est certain, répondit le Numéro XI sans quitter des yeux la jeune femme.

Cette dernière décolla sa paume de la poitrine de Marluxia et vint saisir l'une des mains du Nobody, l'incitant à se lever, puis l'entraîna avec elle jusqu'à son lit.

Arlène et Lumaria auraient été de bons amis, mais Larxene et Marluxia faisaient de meilleurs amants.

***

Le Numéro I de l'Organisation était assis derrière son bureau, quelques feuilles sous les yeux qu'il terminait de parcourir du regard. Il était près de onze heures du soir et bientôt il regagnerait ses quartiers.

Lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, il leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant qui s'approchait.

-Supérieur.

Xemnas hocha la tête en guise de réponse puis parla.

-Numéro VII. Je suis satisfait de voir que tu as répondu à mon appel. Je pensais qu'il y aurait des chances que tu ne sois pas joignable, ce soir.

-Pas ce soir, Supérieur, répondit placidement Saix.

-Hm.

Xemnas replaça en une pile bien nette les quelques feuilles qu'il avait parcouru des yeux puis se leva de son fauteuil.

-Cela ne prendra que peu de temps, de toute manière. As-tu rédigé le rapport que je t'avais demandé ?

Pour toute réponse, le Numéro VII tendit un de ses bras au bout duquel il tenait un petit dossier.

Le Supérieur s'en saisit, jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux feuilles qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur et reposa ensuite le dossier sur le bureau.

-Très bien. D'après ce que je viens d'en lire brièvement, les nouvelles nous sont favorables. Sais-tu si les autres membres de l'Organisation sont au courant ?

-Il y a très certainement eu des fuites, Supérieur. Des fuites venant sans doute de Numéro II. Je ne les ai pas entendus parler entre eux, mais il est sûr que beaucoup s'en doutent. Ils sont au courant pour Sora et savent que des mesures seront prises concernant Roxas. Ils ignorent juste comment les répartitions se feront.

-Bien…Merci, Saix.

Le Supérieur fit quelques pas puis reprit la parole.

-Dans ce cas, nous pouvons considérer que le moment est venu d'annoncer notre départ…officiellement.

Xemnas rejoignit son second de l'autre côté du bureau.

-Notre départ pour Illusiopolis ? s'enquit le Numéro VII comme pour avoir confirmation de ce dont il était déjà quasiment certain.

Xemnas sourit, ce qui ne lui arrivait que rarement.

-Oui.

Il invita Saix à le suivre et les deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la pièce.

-Illusiopolis.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 42.

Mh…que dire, que dire ?

Concernant ce chapitre là, j'ai pas grand-chose à raconter, mis à par le fait qu'une fois de plus vous avez eu droit à un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand-chose ( et mis à part le fait que je déteste la partie de l'entraînement d'Alix. Je suis vraiment une merde pour décrire les combats, faut que j'arrange ça au plus vite.).

J'en ai plutôt profiter pour faire un « tour de la situation » concernant divers personnages (Axel, Roxas, Marluxia, Larxene et Xemnas).

Les chapitres qui viendront risquent d'être un peu plus fouillis (bien que je tenterai de faire au mieux), car nous entrons à présent dans la phase Chain of Memories et que mes connaissances concernant ce jeu sont pour le moment encore assez limitées. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un voit que je fais des incohérences ou quoi que ce soit de ce style, qu'il n'hésite pas à me le faire remarquer^^

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**-Wing Sephi:** mais…mais…je te l'avais pas dit ?! Je suis télépathe !XD

-Lixae: mon cul, ouais.

-Valt: *la tape* pas de vulgarités.

XD Ma fic sur Battle Royale n'a rien d'effrayant, si ce n'est les fautes d'orthographe qu'on y trouve en quantité…une horreur ! Je ne conseillerai à personne de la lire parce que bon…pas terrible quoi !lol

Ouaip, j'ai bien fait de suivre ses conseils et de couper ce chapitre en deux, parce que ça aurait vraiment fait trop…Je m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point il était long, pendant que j'écrivais…Bon, heureusement, ça risque pas d'arriver souvent !XD Parce que là, j'ai carrément abusé, quand même.^^'

-Lixae: et pas qu'un peu, ouais.

-Valt: la ferme.

^^Ok, je me demandais si mes explications hasardeuses concernant le pourquoi du comment y avait des paroles de chansons au début du chap' avaient pu t'aider d'une quelconque manière XD

En tout cas, j'te félicite d'avoir réussi à lire le chapitre géant précédent alors que c'est pas ce que tu praires d'habitude ! Je pense que ce nouveau chap' t'auras déjà plus plu (j'espère XD) !

Merci encore pour tes gentils commentaires, ils me font toujours plaisir^^

À la prochaine !

-Alix: bye bye^^

-**Taku:** Hellow !^^ Oh, mais ne serais-tu pas une nouvelle lectrice ? (ou un nouveau lecteur ? Difficile de savoir qui est garçon et qui est fille, par ici XD). Attends deux secondes…*déroule le tapis rouge réservé aux nouveaux lecteurs* Voilà ! Un accueil comme il se doit !^^

-Lixae: et la bouteille de champagne ? Quand est-ce qu'on la sort ?

-Valt: bientôt. Mais c'est pas pour toi, de toute manière. Tu es trop jeune XD

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie si ma fic te plaît ! Je ferai en sorte que ça continue^^ La suite de l'histoire avec Méno sera postée d'ici deux chapitres (j'annonce, comme ça les lecteurs ont le temps de préparer psychologiquement XD). Je suis contente que ce soit une partie de l'histoire qui t'ait plu aussi !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre aura été à ton goût^^

Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !

-Alix: bye bye !^^


	43. Not So Sweet Seventeen

**Nobody**

**Rating:** T

**Note:** Hellow les amis ! Ça fait super longtemps…J'en suis d'ailleurs désolée. Je fais de mon mieux, mais parfois ça va mal, quoiqu'on fasse. Je voulais vous poster pour ce nouveau chapitre un chapitre en lien avec l'histoire principale (soit concernant l'Organisation et ses membres), mais je n'y arriverai pas: le chapitre qui aurait dû être posté en tant que numéro 43 n'est pas _du tout_ terminé. J'ai donc décidé qu'à la place de continuer avec la trame principale immédiatement (qui ne volait pas bien haut de toute manière, faut le dire), et pour ne pas vous faire attendre encore deux mois que mon chap' soit écrit, que j'allais vous poster la seconde partie de l'histoire de Méno et de Eiri. Déception, je sais XD Mais j'y suis un peu obligée: cette deuxième partie de chapitre est déjà prête depuis longtemps, je l'ai sous la main, tandis que l'autre chapitre qui aurait dû être posté à la place est loin d'être terminé. Soyons honnêtes: je coince un peu dessus, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. J'ai également beaucoup moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture (je suis à l'université maintenant, sans compter quelques autres activités à côté qui m'occupent bien mes journées). Du coup, je risque d'être beaucoup moins productive.

Mais ce n'est pas tout (putain, quel discours -__-). Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je coince à fond sur le chapitre. Et quand je coince à fond sur un chapitre, j'ai tendance à m'écarter de mes écrits principaux pour me concentrer sur d'autres. Ne soyez donc pas surpris si, en allant sur mon profil vous voyez de temps en temps apparaître d'autres fics que j'aurais écrite. Ce n'est pas que j'oublie Nobody, loin de là. Nobody reste ma fic principale, et la plus aboutie, celle sur laquelle je me donne le plus. Seulement voilà: j'ai d'autres idées qu'il me faut absolument mettre sur papier pour la simple et bonne raison que si je le fais pas, ça ne me sortira jamais de la tête. Je vais donc continuer à écrire Nobody (bien sûr ! Cette fic ne sera jamais abandonnée, j'ai investi trop de temps dedans) tout en me mettant à côté à mes autres idées. Alors j'insiste bien sur ce point: non, Nobody n'est pas mise totalement de côté parce que je me suis mis en tête d'écrire d'autres histoires. Je continue de l'écrire, mais à un rythme moins soutenu (du moins tant que je coincerai toujours autant comme ça dessus). C'est tout.

Maintenant, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Je suis sincèrement désolée, je vais essayer de me reprendre en main le plus rapidement possible. Je vais écrire le plus vite possible toutes ces autres histoires qui me tournent en tête, comme ça je pourrai revenir sur Nobody, plus motivée que jamais. Et qui dit « auteur motivé » dit « chapitres intéressants ». C'est plutôt cool, non ?XD

Allez, je vous laisse. Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Elles sont une grande source de motivation ^^

***

**Chapitre 43:** Not So Sweet Seventeen

**Avertissements:** comme pour la première partie du chapitre avec Méno et Eiri. Rien de bien choquant, juste un peu plus sombre que le reste de la fic. Attention néanmoins: s'abstenir de lire si vous n'êtes pas d'humeur à lire quelque chose 1) de long (ça semble évident XD Mais vous me direz, on peut lire en plusieurs fois) 2) de pas très joyeux. Navrée. ^^'

**Résumé 1ère**** partie du chapitre: **Méno a fait la connaissance d'Eiri et de ses amis et est entrée dans leur petite bande après avoir relevé leur défi. Les années passant, il font les quatre cent coups ensemble. Jusqu'alors inséparables, une dispute éclate un jour entre Méno et Eiri, laissant l'adolescente de 17 ans en colère. Pour se changer les idées, elle décide de se rendre à une fête, suivant l'adresse que lui a laissé une fille rencontrée lors d'une soirée.

******

46 rue Bouvier. Telle était l'adresse que la fille de la fête avait écrit sur la paume de Méno. Cette dernière l'avait ensuite réinscrite sur un bout de papier, mais elle l'avait fait machinalement, sans même réfléchir à quelle rue il s'agissait vraiment. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait…

« Cette rue…Oui, je crois bien que c'est _là_… » songeait Méno.

De toute manière, elle allait bientôt être fixée.

Après s'être préparée, et après avoir glissé une ou deux aspirines dans la poche de sa veste car elle avait un début de migraine (ça lui apprendrait à se mettre dans tous ses états avec Eiri…), elle quitta la maison, assurant à ses parents qu'elle ne rentrerait pas tard. Elle atteignit sa destination au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de marche, et sa supposition se révéla être bonne. Le bâtiment où allait avoir lieu la fête était vieux, délabré en apparence. Construit en brique rouges, les planches qui avaient été placées en travers de la porte d'entrée avaient été retirées. À côté de ce bâtiment, il y en avait un autre, identique, les deux étant séparés par une petite ruelle sombre que les enfants, avec leur imagination débordante, avaient plaisir à appeler la « Rue des Ombres ».

Méno s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble, jetant rapidement un petit coup d'œil à la ruelle qu'elle avait dû traverser, quelques années plus tôt, dans le but de se faire accepter dans une bande de gamins. Voilà qui faisait remonter bien des souvenirs à la surface. Méno, qui ne venait jamais plus de ce côté de la ville (car n'ayant rien d'intéressant à y faire), n'aurait jamais cru s'y rendre un jour pour aller à une fête de ce genre.

« Comme les gens changent avec le temps » pensa-t-elle avec un peu d'amertume, ne sachant pas si elle pensait plus à Eiri ou à elle-même en se faisant cette réflexion.

Elle entra dans l'immeuble en passant la porte qui avait sans doute connu des jours meilleurs. Elle fut grandement surprise par l'aspect intérieur des lieux. Elle qui s'était attendue à ce que se soit complètement délabré, elle fut rapidement détrompée. Le rez de chaussée de l'immeuble était une pièce de taille moyenne, au sol carrelé et au mur où trônaient quelques lézardes. Les fenêtres, aux vitres absentes, s'étaient vues accrochés à leur rebords du papier journal qui dissimulait l'intérieur aux regards extérieurs. Le papier, sans support à cause des vitres brisées, ondulait un peu sous le vent provenant de l'extérieur. La pièce semblait avoir été entièrement réaménagée spécialement pour la fête. Il y avait plusieurs petites tables accolées les unes ou autres sur lesquelles avaient été disposés des canettes, des bouteilles. Tout alcoolisé. Plusieurs chaises en bois et fauteuils de jardin en plastique avaient été dispersés dans la salle. Il y avait même deux canapés plus loin (Méno se demanda d'ailleurs comment ils avaient bien pu réussir à les faire passer par la porte). Des bougies avaient été placées un peu partout pour amener un peu de lumière en plus de la seule lampe au plafond qui éclairait la pièce d'un faible éclat, comme si elle allait lâcher d'un moment à l'autre.

« On se croirait presque à une réunion de satanistes ».

Une bonne vingtaine de personnes étaient déjà présentes, la plupart parlant entre eux, certains restant dans leur coin pour fumer tranquillement. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être encore sous l'emprise de la drogue, et Méno se dit qu'ils devaient se réserver pour plus tard dans la soirée. La jeune fille s'approcha des tables où les boissons avaient été rassemblées et se saisit d'une canette avant de se diriger vers l'un des canapés où elle s'assit. Bon. Elle était à la fête. Maintenant, il ne lui manquait qu'une chose: un joint.

« Il semblerait que je vais devoir prendre mon mal en patience », pensa la jeune fille, jambes croisées, dos appuyé contre le dos du canapé.

Elle observa les gens qui l'entouraient mais ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. Sur le canapé en face d'elle, il y avait un garçon avec des cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules. Il était allongé et avait un joint aux lèvres, son regard perdu dans la contemplation du plafond de béton. À l'autre bout de la salle, un groupe de jeunes qui parlaient et riaient, déjà bien imbibés. Dans un coin de la pièce, un garçon, assis sur une chaise, tenant sa copine sur ses genoux tandis que la fille baladait une main sur son torse, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

D'autres personnes entrèrent dans le bâtiment, et Méno se demanda combien de temps allaient mettre les flics pour débarquer et les chasser de l'immeuble censé être désaffecté. Il suffisait que les voisins d'en face jettent un coup d'œil par leur fenêtre pour qu'ils surprennent des jeunes en train de se rassembler dans un lieu interdit. Ça allait faire des histoires.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé sa première canette, elle alla s'en chercher une autre et, retournée à son canapé, se rendit compte que le garçon d'en face, celui aux cheveux longs, la regardait.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle un peu agressivement, n'appréciant guère de se faire dévisager ainsi.

Le garçon haussa les épaules, l'air très cool.

-Rien. T'as les nerfs ?

Méno le toisa pendant quelques instants, n'arrivant pas à croire que ce mec (qu'elle voyait pour la première fois) ait le culot de lui poser une telle question. Bon, ok, elle était de méchante humeur, ce qui la rendait moins tolérante. Elle se dit aussi qu'il devait être complètement pété et cet état là déliait parfois les langues. Et après tout, si elle avait envie de faire son asociale et de ne pas répondre aux questions, elle n'aurait jamais dû venir ici.

-Ouais, un peu, finit-elle par répondre en se radoucissant et en baissant les yeux.

-Dispute ?

-Ouais.

-Avec ton copain ?

-Non, pas mon copain. Encore heureux.

Le garçon, le regard un peu flou, continua de l'observer et fit simplement un petit signe de tête compréhensif. Puis il tendit le bras dans sa direction, lui offrant son joint. Méno le prit et remercia l'inconnu avant de prendre une bouffée. Elle ne tarda pas à le rendre à son propriétaire qui lui-même retourna à ses propres rêveries, ses yeux revenant se fixer sur le plafond gris. Dix minutes plus tard une ou deux bouffées en plus, la jeune fille se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Elle se remit à observer les gens autour d'elle et se rendit compte que les lieux commençaient à être bondés. Tandis qu'elle promenait son regard sur un groupe d'individus qui se trouvaient non loi des tables, elle finit par trouver un visage connu. C'était la fille qu'elle avait rencontrée lors de la fête chez Mick et qui l'avait invitée à venir à cette soirée. Méno avait beau se creuser la tête, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son nom.

Tiens, la fille l'avait repérée. Elle sembla expliquer à ses amis qu'elle allait s'absenter pendant un petit moment, puis se dirigea vers Méno jusqu'à la rejoindre et de s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

-Salut, Méno, fit la fille en s'installant confortablement.

-Salut…euh…

-Sabine.

-Ah oui, désolée, s'excusa l'adolescente, gênée.

L'autre fille ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur, se contentant de sourire. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, c'était vrai que Sabine souriait beaucoup. Un peu comme si la brune ne voyait jamais que le bon côté des choses. Pour le coup, Méno l'enviait.

-Tu t'amuses bien ? demanda Sabine, croisant les jambes.

-Oui, oui. C'est très sympa ici. J'aurais jamais cru que vous remettriez en état cette salle qui devait être toute pourrie, avant.

-C'est vrai qu'on est plutôt contents du résultat.

Sabine promena son regard dans toute la pièce, l'air satisfaite, mais pas vaniteuse.

-Vous êtes au courant que les flics vont sûrement pas vous laisser continuer comme ça encore longtemps ?

Méno se gifla mentalement. Putain, dès qu'elle fumait ou buvait, elle devenait beaucoup trop franche et disait les choses d'une manière on ne peut moins diplomate. Sabine et ses amis avaient dû mettre beaucoup de temps à remettre en état la salle discrètement, et elle lui disait franco qu'elle ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le fait qu'ils en seraient bientôt chassés.

Sabine ne s'offusqua pas de sa remarque.

-Probablement. Ceux d'en face vont pas tarder à remarquer tout le remue ménage qu'on fait. C'est la première, et sans doute dernière fois qu'on vient là pour fumer et passer du bon temps. Les flics se ramèneront demain au plus tard, nous demanderons de virer d'ici, et tout sera à refaire…ailleurs.

Méno la regarda avec étonnement.

-Ça ne vous fait rien de vous dire que vous avez passé autant de temps à tout mettre en place pour n'avoir droit au final de n'en profiter que pendant quelques heures ?

Sabine saisit un joint qu'elle avait précautionneusement planqué dans la poche de son jean. Elle l'alluma et se remit à parler après avoir pris une bouffée.

-C'est le plaisir de faire les choses.

-Pardon ?

Sabine lui tendit son joint, geste que Méno interpréta comme une manière de dire: « fume donc un coup, ça t'aidera à réfléchir correctement et à piger ce que je dis, parce que là, t'es à côté de tes pompes ». La brune reprit ses explications.

-C'est le plaisir de faire quelque chose soi même, de construire avec ses mains, de réparer, de créer, et d'en profiter ensuite. Le résultat n'est parfois pas celui auquel on aurait voulu parvenir, mais au final nous avons la satisfaction de pouvoir profiter de ce que nous avons fait nous même, sans l'aide de personne. Tu te dis que si t'es capable de rénover toute une pièce qui juste avant était dans un état lamentable, alors tu peux tout faire. Et le fait de ne pouvoir en profiter que quelques heures ? Pas grave. Ça n'en rajoute que plus de saveur. C'est plus intense, littéralement. On a passé des jours - ou plutôt, des nuits - à remettre en état cet endroit, on a fait tant d'efforts, et on sait parfaitement que tout sera bientôt réduit à néant, que c'est inévitable…Mais ça ne rend pas l'expérience moins bonne. Tu comprends ?

Méno, qui faisait un peu rouler le joint entre ses doigts, regarda Sabine, cherchant ses mots.

-Oui, j'crois que je comprends. Tout ce que tu viens de me dire…ce que vous faites avec tes amis: construire à partir de rien, en profiter un moment puis tout perdre à nouveau…C'est comme…comme une sorte de métaphore de la Vie, de nos existences. L'être humain qui part de rien, qui construit tout, fait sa vie de ses propres mains, fait des efforts…et la fin, la mort, qui vient nous chercher, tous, que l'on ne peut éviter, et qui réduit tout ce que l'on a fait à néant. La vie et la mort.

Une fois sa tirade terminée, Méno garda le silence quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire.

-'tain, je raconte de ces conneries, moi !

Sabine rit elle aussi.

-Non, non, c'était pas bête, ce que tu disais.

-Laisse tomber, j'ai jamais entendu quiconque sortir un tel ramassis de débilités. D'ailleurs, tiens, j'te rends ton joint. Vaut mieux que je ralentisse un peu, pour le moment.

-Tu peux croire ce que tu veux, mais…

Sabine changea de position sur le canapé, se mettant en tailleur face à Méno.

-Je pense que ce que t'as dit tout à l'heure est bien plus intéressant que bon nombre de choses qu'on nous serine à longueur de journée. Je vois les choses…de la même manière que toi. On s'est bien trouvées.

-Attends…t'as vraiment aimé ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Méno, incrédule.

-Mais oui. C'était…simple et beau.

Méno rit un peu d'un air désabusé.

-Je crois que c'est parce que l'herbe fait tout paraître beau. Merde, même dans une dissert j'ai jamais rien écrit d'aussi débile que ce que je viens de déblatérer.

Sabine éclata de rire.

-Il est effectivement bien possible que l'herbe embellisse tout. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sans doute pas.

Méno sourit, maintenant complètement à l'aise, et reporta son regard sur le reste des invités. Le garçon couché sur le canapé en face ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, semblant presque s'être endormi. Les autres invités continuaient de parler de leur côté.

-Dis moi, qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à venir ? demanda Sabine au bout d'un moment.

-Quoi ? J'avais autant l'air que ça de pas vouloir venir, l'autre jour ?

-Bah…T'avais pas l'air décidée. Normal. C'est bien que tu sois venue. Mais…pourquoi ?

-Pour me changer les idées, répondit Méno après un petit moment de silence.

-Aah…

-Fallait que…que je sorte un peu.

-On a tous besoin de ça, de temps en temps.

-Ouais.

-T'es contente d'être là, alors ?

-Oui.

-Moi aussi, je suis contente que tu sois là.

Sabine se redressa contre le canapé et s'approcha de Méno qui regardait ailleurs, ne se rendant compte de rien. La brune prit la joue de l'autre fille au creux de sa main et lui fit doucement tourner la tête dans sa direction. Avant que Méno ait eu le temps de protester, Sabine l'embrassa, sa main droite cherchant celle de l'autre fille. La baiser prit fin rapidement, Méno ayant à peine eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Sabine s'éloigna un tout petit peu d'elle, et lorsqu'elle parla Méno put sentir son souffle chaud contre son oreille et dans son cou.

-Pour te changer les idées.

Finalement la brune se redressa tout à fait, se leva du canapé et s'éloigna sans plus un mot, partant retrouver ses amis vers les tables. Encore sous le choc, Méno ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement que sa main gauche tenait maintenant quelque chose. Elle déplia ses doigts et la mâchoire lui en tomba presque. Au creux de sa paume, deux petites pilules blanches et rondes.

« Pour te changer les idées », avait dit Sabine.

De la drogue, bien sûr.

Méno n'était pas spécialiste des drogues dures, mais elle avait déjà eu pas mal de témoignages d'Eiri qui avait vu certaines de ses connaissances en consommer. Elle ne savait pas exactement quel type de drogue elle tenait entre ses mains, mais ce qui était sûr et certain, c'était qu'elle n'allait pas en prendre. Fumer des joints, boire de temps en temps, d'accord…Mais se mettre aux petites pilules ? Non.

Elle voulait partir. La fête ne lui semblait plus aussi cool qu'avant. Ça ne lui plaisait plus, d'un seul coup.

Méno se retourna sur le canapé, cherchant des yeux Sabine. Elle la vit qui était retournée s'asseoir au petit bar et était en train d'écouter ce que lui disait un de ses amis en hochant la tête de haut en bas. Parfait. Méno pourrait s'en aller discrètement. Y avait pas à dire, se retrouver là avec ces pilules blanches au creux de la main l'avait refroidie. Elle avait sans doute été un peu trop naïve. Jamais elle n'avait songé qu'on lui proposerait autre chose que des joints et des boissons alcoolisées.

Décidée à s'en aller, la jeune fille se leva rapidement du canapé après avoir planqué les pilules dans une des poches de sa veste. Elle comprit néanmoins vite que ça avait été une mauvaise idée de se précipiter. La tête lui tourna et elle faillit tomber à la renverse. Elle se rattrapa au bras du canapé et attendit d'être plus stable sur ses jambes. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas attiré l'attention, mais personne ne s'occupait de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se mit à marcher en direction de la sortie, la tête lui tournant toujours un peu, se faufilant entre les groupes de personnes qui occupaient maintenant une bonne partie de l'espace de la pièce. Elle vit une fille à genoux devant une table basse, penchée en avant, en train d'aspirer une poudre blanche par le nez. Cela ne lui donna que plus envie de s'en aller vite fait.

Une fois que Méno se fut retrouvée à l'air libre, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la rue d'en face, se disant qu'elle allait tenter (une fois de plus) de rentrer chez elle discrètement. Elle n'attendrait pas que l'herbe qu'elle avait fumé cesse de faire effet. Cela prendrait trop de temps.

Elle se mit à marcher, se passant de temps en temps une main sur la figure pour rester concentrée sur le chemin à prendre, son esprit drogué divagant. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, ne se sentant pas bien, Méno s'assit au bord de la route dans une rue, posant ses fesses sur le trottoir un peu humide. Elle allait dégueulasser tout son pantalon, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment.

Tandis qu'elle s'encourageait à repartir, elle vit une voiture s'arrêter non loin d'elle, de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et une silhouette noire sortit du véhicule, suivie d'une deuxième. Méno les vit traverser la route et il lui sembla que les deux personnes se dirigeaient résolument vers elle.

« Tu divagues, c'est l'herbe qui te fait penser n'importe quoi. »

Elle se rendit néanmoins vite compte que ce n'était pas qu'une impression: les silhouettes sombres venaient vraiment vers elle, menaçantes.

Au moment où elle faisait un effort surhumain pour trouver la volonté de se redresser dans l'idée de partir en courant, une main saisit son épaule et une voix de type féminin s'éleva.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Méno ?

Cette dernière, qui avait commencé de se débattre en sentant la main l'empoigner, cessa de bouger en entendant cette voix qui lui parut si familière.

-Naya ?

Méno plissa les yeux et, observant la silhouette qui lui avait semblé jusqu'à présent effrayante, vit que c'était bel et bien son amie, ses cheveux roux dissimulés sous un bonnet de laine sombre. Le visage de Naya était pâle, ses joues un peu rosies par le froid.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda à nouveau la rousse, clairement inquiète. On t'a cherchée partout !

« On ? »

Méno eut alors l'idée (vraiment, les joints lui ralentissaient le cerveau) de regarder la deuxième personne qui était venue à elle, celle qui l'avait attrapée à l'épaule. C'était Jerry. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tout ébouriffés et il avait une écharpe autour du cou qui le protégeait du froid.

L'adolescente se détendit finalement, pas mécontente de voir des visages connus et rassurants. Contente, mais toujours mal en point. Elle entendit Naya lui parler, lui poser des questions, mais elle avait beaucoup de peine à se concentrer sur les mots prononcés. Sous l'effet de la drogue et du stress, son esprit avait perdu toute clarté. Elle se sentait très loin, comme insensible et non concernée par tout ce qui se passait maintenant autour d'elle. Elle vacilla un peu et ce fut Jerry qui la retint et la remit droite sur ses pieds.

-Elle n'a pas l'air bien, fit le garçon.

-Ça, c'est sûr, approuva Naya en regardant son amie d'un air un peu alarmé. Il faut qu'on l'amène à la voiture.

Jerry passa son bras sous l'épaule de Méno qui se laissa faire, presque inerte, et Naya la saisit de l'autre côté. Ils la traînèrent à moitié jusqu'au véhicule et l'installèrent sur l'un des sièges passagers, puis la rousse prit place à côté d'elle et Jerry s'assit à l'avant et fit démarrer la voiture.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda le garçon. On l'amène chez elle ?

-Non, je crois qu'il vaut mieux pas, dans son état. Elle aurait trop de problèmes.

-Alors chez moi ? Ou chez toi ?

-Chez moi. C'est plus près, et mes parents ne sont pas là. Je dirai aux siens qu'elle est avec moi, pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas.

-Ok, mais ils vont se demander pourquoi c'est toi qui appelles pour les prévenir et pas elle.

-Je trouverai une excuse.

Méno les entendait parler, elle comprenait ce qu'ils disaient, mais ne réagissaient pas. Elle se sentait vidée. Les émotions de la journée, sans doute.

Naya posa une main fraîche sur le front de son amie, écartant quelques mèches de cheveux au passage. Jerry, qui la regardait faire dans le rétroviseur tout en conduisant, questionna:

-Comment elle va ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Elle est un peu chaude, mais c'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. Elle a l'air complètement stone.

Naya tenta ensuite d'obtenir des réponses de la part de l'autre fille.

-Méno, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ?

-Je…je rentrais chez moi, répondit l'interpellée qui avait l'impression d'aller déjà un tout petit peu mieux. J'étais allée à…à une fête. Mais j'ai voulu partir…

-Une fête ? Où ça ? Quel genre de fête ? interrogea Naya l'air concernée.

-Une fête, quoi, fit Méno qui n'avait pas le courage d'entrer dans les détails. Dans les bâtiments jumeaux de la rue Bouvier. Un des deux a été rénové en partie.

-Rénové ? N'importe quoi. Méno, ces bâtiments sont tellement vieux qu'ils auraient pu vous tomber dessus ! C'est pas pour rien que leurs entrées ont été condamnées. C'est de l'inconscience que d'y avoir pénétré.

Méno sentit une pointe de mauvaise humeur s'insinuer en elle.

-J'en suis partie, alors je suis pas si inconsciente que ça.

Naya et Jerry se jetèrent un coup d'œil par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur.

-Tu as pris quelque chose ?

-Quoi ? Non, Naya, j'ai rien pris de particulier.

Mais voyant l'expression de la rousse, Méno comprit que cela ne servirait à rien de nier.

-J'ai juste fumé un peu, comme d'hab', finit-elle par admettre.

-Je suis pas persuadée que ce soit le fait d'avoir fumé des cigarettes qui ait pu te mettre dans cet état.

Naya n'était pas dupe.

-Bon, on en parlera après.

Méno lui fut reconnaissante de bien vouloir attendre un peu avant de l'interroger sans fin. Elle avait besoin de récupérer. Mais elle avait beau être lessivée, la jeune fille comprit qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la conversation qui s'annonçait entre Naya et elle. La rousse semblait inquiète, et lorsque Méno lui annoncerait qu'elle fumait plus que des cigarettes depuis quelques temps (car elle devrait sans doute bien le lui dire…même si son amie avait probablement deviné toute seule), ça n'allait sûrement pas se faire sans vagues.

La jeune fille posa son front contre la vitre de la voiture et le froid lui fit du bien. Finalement ils arrivèrent chez Naya et Jerry gara la voiture devant le garage. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, Méno arrivant cette fois à se déplacer sans l'aide des deux autres. Une fois à l'intérieur ils gagnèrent rapidement la chambre de la rousse, et la jeune fille s'assit sur le lit de son amie, sachant qu'elle avait la permission. Naya lui tendit un verre d'eau que son petit ami avait été cherché et l'adolescente le prit en la remerciant.

-Je reviens dans deux minutes, fit Naya à l'attention de son amie à moitié couchée sur le lit.

-Ok…

La rousse partit retrouver Jerry dans le salon. Il avait gardé sa veste, tout comme elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de retirer son manteau.

-Tu peux rentrer, Jerry. Je prends les choses en main.

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? fit la garçon en observant la mine concernée de la rousse.

-Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Elle avait beau feindre l'assurance, son malaise transparaissait dans son regard.

-Vas-y seulement, encouragea-t-elle. Je m'en sortirai avec elle.

-Mais…euh…on devrait peut être l'emmener voir…

-Voir qui ? Personne ne peut rien faire. Si elle ne s'est pas contentée de fumer seulement des cigarettes, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre que ça passe. Allez, vas-y. Je m'en occupe, je te dis, fit Naya avant d'embrasser rapidement le garçon sur les lèvres.

Jerry hocha la tête, battant finalement en retraite.

-D'accord. À demain, alors.

-À demain.

Une fois que le garçon fut sorti de la maison, Naya alla retrouver Méno dans sa chambre. La jeune fille était toujours à moitié affalée sur son lit.

-Méno, redresse toi un peu, je t'enlève ta veste.

L'interpellée grogna de mécontentement (tout ce qu'elle voulait pour le moment, c'était dormir) mais se souleva un peu du lit pour aider Naya à lui retirer son habit. Une fois enlevée, la rousse alla poser la veste sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de revenir vers son amie qui s'était réinstallée sur le lit, yeux fermés. Naya se mit à genoux sur le sol, à côté du lit.

-Ça va ?

-Oui. Je veux juste dormir.

-Attends un peu. J'aimerais comprendre, avant.

Méno rouvrit les yeux, guère enchantée qu'on l'empêche de dormir. Sans compter que la conversation qui s'annonçait n'avait rien d'attrayant.

-Ça peut pas attendre un peu ?

-Non. Allez, dis moi, maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Mais rien de spécial, j'te dis.

-Tu m'excuseras de douter, hein, fit Naya avec un sourire pour l'encourager à parler. Dis moi la vérité.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis juste allée à une fête. Pour me changer les idées. C'est tout. Je n'ai rien fait de particulier…Ça te semble si étrange que ça ? Si difficile à croire ?

-Ce que je trouve étrange, c'est que tu aies été jusqu'à oublier qu'on devait se voir, ce soir.

Méno ne saisit pas.

-…Hein ?

-T'étais censée venir chez moi, aujourd'hui. On avait mis ça au point l'autre jour, au téléphone.

Méno réfléchit pendant quelques instants (un exercice qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi dur qu'en ce moment), fouillant dans ses souvenirs pour s'assurer de ce que Naya lui disait. Puis, se rappelant finalement:

-…J'ai oublié.

La rousse hocha la tête.

-C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. Comment t'as pu t'arranger pour oublier ça ? Ça ne t'était jamais arrivé.

Ne sachant que répondre et sentant le piège se refermer sur elle, la jeune fille répondit sèchement.

-Il faut bien une première fois à tout. J'ai oublié, on va pas en faire un plat.

Naya sembla un peu blessée par ces mots.

-J'essaie juste de t'aider.

-M'aider à quoi ? fit Méno avec mauvaise humeur. Je vais très bien.

-Ça n'en a pas l'air.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Plusieurs choses. Déjà, l'état dans lequel on t'a trouvé, Jerry et moi.

-…Et ? Alors quoi ?

-…Tu n'as pas fait que fumé des cigarettes, hein ?

Méno poussa un soupir d'exaspération puis tourna le dos à Naya, se couchant sur le côté dans le lit. La rousse, elle, continuait de parler.

-J'aurais cru que tu viendrais me parler, si tu avais des ennuis, plutôt que de te mettre à…

-Arrête avec ça ! l'interrompit Méno en se redressant sur un coude et en la foudroyant du regard. Oui, d'accord, j'ai fumé un ou deux pétards, et alors ?! J'ai le droit, à ce que je sache ? Et c'est pas parce que j'aime en fumer de temps en temps que je vais mal. Au contraire, je vais très bien. Ce n'est que de l'herbe.

- « Que de l'herbe » ? Mais bon sang, comment tu peux dire ça ? Ce n'est pas anodin, d'en fumer ! s'exclama Naya qui n'en revenait pas.

-C'est tout à fait banal, assura l'autre fille en se recouchant et en essayant de se calmer.

-Peut être que beaucoup de personnes en fument, mais les effets de l'herbe sont néfastes.

-Tu n'en sais rien. Tu n'as jamais essayé.

-C'est vrai, et je n'en ai pas l'intention. Parce que je sais que même si sur le moment ça peut te faire te sentir bien, les retombées finissent toujours par être terribles.

-Généralise pas. C'est des racontars, rien d'autre.

-Tu es de mauvaise foi. D'ailleurs, on voit bien que l'herbe a de mauvais effets sur toi…Y a qu'à voir ton humeur du moment.

Méno se redressa une nouvelle fois soudainement pour regarder l'autre fille dans les yeux.

-Tu sais ce qui me met en boule ? C'est que tu te prennes pour ma mère ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je me prends pas pour…

-Ah oui ? T'appelles ça comment alors, le fait d'être sur mon dos comme ça ?

-C'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi ! se défendit Naya avec désespoir. Je suis ton amie, non ? Et les amis sont censés prendre soin les uns des autres…Pas vrai ? Je veux juste t'aider.

-Tu ne m'aides pas là, crois moi. Je veux juste dormir.

Méno ferma à nouveau les yeux, se couchant sur le côté, mais Naya ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau.

-J'aimerais quand même bien savoir ce qui t'a poussé à aller dans une fête de ce genre pour te « changer les idées ».

-C'est plutôt simple à comprendre, non ? fit Méno en gardant les yeux fermés. Fumer, ça te permet de penser à autre chose.

-Et t'avais tant que ça besoin de penser à autre chose ?

-Ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Oui, mais le truc c'est que d'habitude tu viens me voir quand y a quelque chose du genre.

-Quoi, t'es vexée ?

C'était sorti sans prévenir. Méno rentra un peu la tête dans les épaules, craignant que cette fois elle ne soit allée trop loin avec sa remarque pour le moins désagréable. Naya risquait de la mettre dehors, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'embêtait. C'était le fait qu'elle aurait pu blesser son amie. Depuis tout à l'heure, la rousse n'avait fait que manifester son inquiétude à l'encontre du comportement de son amie, et cette dernière n'avait cessé de se montrer agressive. Cela s'expliquait par le fait qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de parler à Naya de ses petits déboires, par crainte de la décevoir. Problème: en se montrant aussi désagréable, elle avait peut être déjà fait bien plus de mal à son amie que si elle avait été honnête.

Contre toute attente, Naya ne s'énerva pas et ne la mit pas dehors. Elle poussa simplement un soupir avant de se relever, les jambes engourdies d'être restées trop longtemps agenouillée à côté du lit.

-Bon. J'expliquerai à tes parents que t'es chez moi, fit-elle doucement en regardant son amie qui lui tournait le dos. Dors seulement.

Méno ne répondit pas, honteuse de son comportement précédent. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre le matelas, contente de pouvoir finalement se reposer. Elle pouvait entendre Naya s'activer dans la pièce. Tandis qu'elle était déjà proche de s'endormir, la voix de la rousse s'éleva une nouvelle fois dans la chambre.

-Méno…c'est quoi, ça ?

Intriguée par le ton alarmé de son amie, la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux. Elle vit Naya, debout en face du lit, tenant la veste qu'elle lui avait retirée plus tôt, présentant quelque chose au creux de sa main gauche. Une pilule blanche.

Méno sentit sa gorge devenir sèche tandis que son regard allait du visage à l'expression choquée de Naya au comprimé blanc qu'elle tenait au creux de sa paume.

-Euh…Ça c'est…c'est…

Tout à coup, elle eut un éclair de génie.

-C'est de l'aspirine.

Naya fronça les sourcils.

-De l'aspirine ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

Méno avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il fallait qu'elle joue le tout pour le tout.

-Oui. Regarde. C'est écrit dessus. Tu peux vérifier.

La rousse baissa les yeux sur la pilule et la tourna entre ses doigts. Méno attendit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Si jamais elle avait manqué de chance sur ce coup là…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Pardon.

La jeune fille sentit le soulagement l'envahir mais elle fit du mieux qu'elle put pour ne rien en laisser paraître.

-Je te l'avais bien dit. C'est rien de grave. Juste de l'aspirine.

-Oui, j'ai vu. Excuse moi d'avoir douté, fit Naya avec un petit sourire.

C'est à ce moment là que Méno se sentit vraiment dégueulasse. Dégueulasse et complètement vernie. Heureusement que sa bonne étoile ne l'avait pas lâchée. Elle avait joué serré. Elle savait qu'il avait dû lui rester deux aspirines dans la poche de sa veste (celles qu'elle avait emportées en partant de chez elle) en plus des pilules que Sabine lui avaient refilé à la fête. Méno avait tenté le tout pour le tour, priant pour que Naya ait bien pris une des aspirines dans sa poche et non pas une des pilules de drogue. Les deux se confondaient facilement si on y jetait pas un coup d'œil de trop près. Heureusement pour elle, Naya avait eu la main chanceuse et avait pioché une des aspirines. Quel soulagement…

-Bon allez, j'te laisse dormir.

-Ok, fit Méno en se recouchant. Au fait, Naya…

-Oui ?

-Merci pour…pour tout. Et excuse moi pour tout à l'heure.

-Y a pas de quoi. Bonne nuit.

La rousse sortit de la chambre et Méno put enfin s'autoriser à fermer les yeux pour dormir. Mais il fallait l'avouer: elle était morte de honte. Elle n'avait cessé de mentir à Naya et son amie lui faisait confiance.

Elle se dégoûtait.

Elle se retourna sur le matelas et attendit que le sommeil revienne l'envahir, ne percevant que de temps à autre les bruits de pas de Naya qui continuait à s'activer dans la maison malgré l'heure tardive.

******

En se réveillant le lendemain, Méno ne sut tout d'abord pas où elle se trouvait. Après s'être remis les idées en place, elle se souvint qu'elle était chez son amie, qui l'avait récupérée au bord de la route la veille. Elle se rappela également tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle était chez la rousse, et le malaise se répandit en elle lorsqu'elle se souvint de son comportement.

Elle se leva du lit, un peu engourdie. Elle avait mal dormi. La culpabilité qu'elle ressentait concernant son comportement envers Naya la rongeait. Elle s'était déjà excusée, et visiblement la rousse ne lui en tenair guère rigueur, mais Méno ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Elle prit la décision de se rattraper, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle se montrerait exemplaire, dorénavant. Fini les joints. C'était en grande partie à cause de ça qu'elle avait été si agressive la veille. Naya avait raison: ça lui retombait dessus. C'était décidé, Méno faisait une croix dessus.

Son amie serait contente.

La jeune fille sortit de la chambre de la rousse, ragaillardie par les bonnes résolutions qu'elle venait de prendre. D'ailleurs, en parlant de bonnes résolutions, Noël et Nouvel An approchaient à grands pas. Ce serait bientôt le moment d'acheter des cadeaux. Une activité qui lui occuperait l'esprit.

-Naya, t'es là ? appela Méno tout en traversant le salon de son amie.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, la jeune fille imagina que la rousse avait été faire un tour. Elle était seule dans la maison. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir en fermant la porte derrière elle, ce qu'elle fit après avoir récupéré sa veste que Naya avait laissée sur le canapé du salon. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva à l'extérieur, elle sentit l'air froid lui attaquer la peau et elle regretta de ne pas avoir de bonnet pour protéger ses oreilles du vent qui soufflait. Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle fut accueillie par Ema qui était en train de manger un sandwich confectionné à la va vite.

-T'étais passée où ? demanda sa sœur la bouche pleine.

-Tu peux dire bonjour, tu sais, remarqua Méno qui ne se sentait pas d'humeur à donner des explications.

-Booonjouuur, mademoiselle, se moqua Ema.

Méno ignora la provocation de sa sœur. N'ayant pas faim (elle avait dormi tard et il était passé midi), elle se contenta d'attraper un soda dans le réfrigérateur et de filer dans sa chambre. Ces dernières semaines s'étaient écoulées étrangement et elle avait besoin de faire le point. Quelle meilleure façon de le faire que d'être dans son lit, bien au chaud sous les couvertures, de la musique dans les oreilles, et un soda à portée de main ?

******

_Deux jours plus tard_

Méno jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il pleuvait légèrement. Le ciel était gris, le soleil caché par les nuages.

-Quel temps pourri…

Ça lui donnait envie de fumer.

Deux jours plus tôt, Méno s'était jurée de ne plus jamais toucher à la cigarette, et encore moins aux joints. Elle se rendait maintenant compte que ce n'était pas si facile que ça en avait l'air. C'était dur de résister à l'envie.

Bon, de toute manière elle n'avait ni cigarette ni pétard à portée de main, alors elle ferait sans - ce qui n'était pas plus mal. De plus, si elle arrivait à complètement arrêter de fumer, Naya serait contente, et cette idée la motivait.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de Naya…fit la jeune fille tout bas avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Elle allait lui passer un coup de fil pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Une fois arrivée dans le salon, elle eut la satisfaction de voir que le combiné était libre. Elle le saisit et composa le numéro de son amie, attendant ensuite qu'elle décroche.

-_Allô ? _

-Salut Naya, c'est Méno.

-_Salut toi_, fit Naya avec un sourire dans la voix. _Qu'est-ce que tu deviens après ces deux longs jours durant lesquels on ne s'est ni parlé ni vues ?_

-Je suis une vraie épave, plaisanta Méno.

Elle avait beau faire la maligne, elle était un peu gênée. La dernière fois que Naya et elles s'étaient vues, elle était dans un état pitoyable.

-Ça te dit qu'on se voit, un de ces jours ?

-_Oui, bien sûr, quand ça ? Je peux tous les jours sauf demain soir._

-Le surlendemain, alors ?

-_Pas de problème. À quelle heure ? Et où ?_

-Euh…à 15h00 chez moi, ça irait ?

-_D'ac' ! Au fait, désolée si je reste pas plus longtemps au téléphone pour bavarder, mais on a un dîner de famille - tu sais ce que c'est - alors…_

-T'en fais pas, Naya. Je comprends. Bonne chance !

-_Je vais en avoir besoin ! _rit la rousse. À plus, alors !

-Ciao !

Méno raccrocha le combiné les mains un peu moites. Ça lui avait fait bizarre de parler à nouveau normalement avec Naya après ce qui s'était passé deux jours plus tôt. Bon, maintenant, c'était fait. Elle avait à présent hâte d'être à dans deux jours. Elle avait l'intention de parler franchement à son amie, de s'excuser une nouvelle fois pour son comportement passablement ingrat, et lui annoncer qu'elle avait renoncé aux cigarettes et aux joints.

Il fallait l'avouer, Méno s'était embourbée dans une situation délicate jusqu'au cou. Sa presque dispute de l'autre soir avec sa meilleure amie l'avait perturbée et aujourd'hui elle ne voulait qu'une chose: que tout redevienne comme avant. Et cela n'arriverait sans doute pas si elle ne faisait pas un minimum d'efforts. Mais pas de problème: elle était prête à les fournir.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, le cœur plus léger et presque rongé d'impatience à l'idée de revoir son amie. Juste avant de rejoindre ses quartiers, elle jeta un coup d'œil en passant dans la chambre de sa jumelle. Sa sœur était couchée sur son lit, allongée sur la couette, en train de gratouiller les oreilles de Toby, leur chat qui ronronnait de plaisir tout en s'étirant. Méno trouva à Ema un air un peu maussade mais elle passa outre rapidement, emportée par sa propre bonne humeur.

-Tu fais quoi ? demanda la cadette en s'installant sur le lit de sa sœur, faisant un peu rebondir le matelas.

-Rien de spécial, répondit Ema en regardant le chat. Et toi ?

-Moi ? Pour le moment, rien. Mais j'ai de grands projets, fit Méno qui s'emballait en pensant à ses bonnes résolutions.

-Contente pour toi.

Le ton neutre d'Ema fit tiquer Méno.

-T'as quoi ?

-Rien du tout.

-T'as l'air de déprimer.

-Je déprime pas. C'est ce…ce temps…

Ema fit un vague geste de la main en direction de la fenêtre au travers de laquelle on pouvait voir la pluie tomber du ciel gris.

-…C'est trop moche, termina la fille avec une petite grimace.

-Et alors ? T'as qu'à t'occuper l'esprit autrement, lâcha Méno en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle ne comprenait pas que sa sœur puisse rester à se morfondre comme elle le faisait. Elle non plus ça ne l'emballait pas, ce temps de merde, mais elle savait se changer les idées. Ce que apparement, Ema n'arrivait pas à faire.

-Ah oui ? Et à quoi je m'occuperais ? fit l'aînée avec un peu d'amertume dans la voix.

Méno se leva du lit avec mauvaise humeur. Sa jumelle commençait à l'énerver.

-Occupe toi à ce que tu veux. Fais fonctionner tes méninges…mademoiselle première de la classe.

Sur ces mots elle sortit de la chambre de sa soeur qui ne lui avait pas répondu et dont le regard s'était à nouveau perdu dans la contemplation placide des morceaux de ciel gris visibles par la fenêtre. Si Ema ne savait pas quoi faire, Méno, elle, était bien décidée à ne pas glander pour le reste de la journée. Elle allait rejoindre le centre ville, là où il y aurait de l'animation et là où elle pourrait se changer les idées.

« Bon, par contre, je vais me faire rincer. J'ai intérêt à prendre un parapluie. »

Sitôt pensé, sitôt fait. En cinq minutes la jeune fille était parée à affronter la pluie et le vent. Pluie qui ne se révéla pas si farouche que ça, finalement. Le temps qu'elle atteigne le centre ville en bus, il avait presque complètement cessé de pleuvoir, bien que le ciel reste toujours aussi couvert. C'était déjà ça.

Elle descendit du bus en faisant bien attention à ne pas mettre directement les pieds dans une flaque d'eau. Elle s'était arrêtée à l'un des endroits les plus populaires de la ville: toute une rue de longueur moyenne remplie d'échoppes et de petites boutiques qui faisaient la joie des adolescents qui venaient y chercher leurs cadeaux de Noël. Non seulement l'apparence lumineuse de ces petits commerces contrastaient fortement - en bien - avec la médiocrité du temps, mais la bonne humeur des gens qui se promenaient était communicative. Bientôt Méno se sentit le cœur léger et se prit très rapidement au jeu à son tour, passant devant les boutiques et jetant de longs coups d'œil aux vitrines décorées. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle s'applique à accomplir le but premier qui l'avait poussée à aller en ville: trouver des cadeaux de Noël pour sa famille et ses amis. Une entreprise qui, d'ordinaire, ne l'enchantait guère, car elle trouvait généralement que c'était une perte de temps, les gens s'entêtant à ne pas dire clairement ce qu'ils désiraient pour Noël et obligeant ainsi leurs proches à se promener des heures durant en ville à la recherche de ce qui pourrait bien leur plaire. Mais cette foic ci, c'était différent. Méno avait dernièrement fait des expériences qui, même si elles n'auraient sans doute aucune répercussions graves à l'avenir, ne la laissaient pas fière d'elle. Elle avait perdu pendant quelques temps ses repères. Les joints, son engueulade avec Eiri, sa presque dispute avec Naya…Elle ne s'était plus reconnue. C'était pour cela qu'aujourd'hui elle était soulagée à l'idée de s'adonner à une activité familière et banale qui lui remettrait les pieds sur terre alors qu'elle n'avait cessé de planer ces dernières semaines. Elle avait besoin de ce moment pendant lequel sa seule préoccupation serait de savoir si ce qu'elle allait acheter à ses proches commes cadeaux plairait ou non.

Elle décida de faire un rapide tour des boutiques, et si rien ne lui tapait à l'œil elle irait chercher ailleurs une autre fois. Il restait après tout encore deux semaines avant Noël, et donc deux semaines pour trouver le cadeau parfait. Se presser ne servait à rien.

Elle se faufila au travers de la foule et jeta un coup d'œil à la vitrine d'une boutique qui avait été redécorée à l'occasion de Noël. Dans la vitrine, un petit train électrique faisait son parcours en cercle sans relâche, attirant le regard des enfants émerveillés et pleins d'envie. Méno entra dans la boutique, pas mécontente de se réchauffer un peu. Après une dizaine de minutes de recherche, elle sortit à nouveau, n'ayant rien trouvé qui aurait pu convenir à ses proches comme cadeaux. Elle ne s'avoua pas vaincue et pénétra dans une autre boutique, déjà plus intéressante. Après avoir tourné pendant quelques minutes en compagnie de la vingtaine d'autres personnes qui avait jeté son dévolu sur le même commerce, ses yeux se posèrent sur une étagère remplie de peluches. Il y a en avait de toutes sortes: des grandes, des petites, des douces, des un peu plus rugueuses. Certaines avaient la forme d'animaux, d'autres celles de personnages de dessins animés. Méno fouilla un peu dans le tas. Elle attrapa une petite peluche en forme de chien qui la fit sursauter lorsqu'elle se mit soudainement à aboyer. Elle saisit ensuite une peluche de chat avant de la remettre en place, trouvant que c'était un peu trop banal. Tout à coup, ses yeux se posèrent sur La Peluche Parfaite. Une peluche qui ferait une heureuse. Méno s'en saisit et l'observa sous toutes les coutures pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas abîmée. C'était une petite peluche en forme de girafe, d'une vingtaine de centimètres de haut, avec de mignonnes petites taches brunes et des petites cornes sur le sommet de la tête. Elle était toute douce.

« Naya va l'adorer » pensa le jeune fille en souriant.

Elle savait que l'animal préféré de son amie était la girafe. Une idée qui avait toujours étonné et fait rire Méno. D'ordinaire les gosses avaient pour animal favori les dauphins, les lions ou les chevaux. Quand Naya lui avait annoncé qu'en ce qui la concernait, c'était les girafes, Méno avait cru - bêtement - qu'elle se moquait d'elle. La rousse n'avait pas tardé à lui démontrer le contraire: elle lui avait sorti sa collection d'objets en tout genre et en rapport avec cet animal. Elle avait un paquet de photos, des posters, un calendrier, et même un petit oreiller avec une image de girafe imprimée dessus. Méno n'avait plus jamais remis en question l'amour que Naya portait à cet animal (bien qu'elle n'en comprit jamais réellement la raison).

La jeune fille caressa un peu la jolie tête toute douce de la peluche et se dirigea vers la caisse pour payer. Alors qu'elle faisait la queue dans la petite boutique bondée, elle se fit un peu bousculer par un adolescent qui se retourna pour s'excuser, et qui s'arrêta de marcher en la voyant.

-Hé mais…c'est toi, Méno ?! fit-il tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un large sourire. Tu te souviens de moi, au moins ?

L'adolescente sourit aussi en regardant le garçon aux cheveux bruns bouclés.

-Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi, Joël.

L'adolescent rit puis appela alors une amie qui se trouvait avec lui dans la petite boutique et s'était un peu éloignée. Une fille que Méno connaissait bien aussi. Tous les trois avaient été dans la même classe durant une année au lycée, et ces deux là étaient parmi les rares personnes avec lesquelles Méno s'entendaient vraiment bien.

-Méno ! cria la fille en voyant son ancienne collègue de classe et en lui sautant au cou.

Méno la serra brièvement dans ses bras, sourire aux lèvres, sentant les longs cheveux bruns de l'autre fille lui chatouiller le cou.

-Vas-y doucement, Annick, tu vas l'étrangler, se moqua gentiment Joël en voyant les deux filles se saluer avec chaleur.

-Tu vois, il est toujours aussi ronchon, plaisanta Annick en relachant Méno.

-Et toi, t'es toujours aussi folle, se vengea le garçon en riant. Alors, Méno, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? T'as lâché l'école, hein ?

-Ouais. Je travaille dans une épicerie, maintenant.

-Cool ! File nous l'adresse, on y fera un tour et tu nous feras des prix d'amis.

-Dis pas de bêtises, Joël, le gronda Annick en rigolant.

-Et vous, vous avez continué les études ? demanda Méno.

Le garçon répondit avec un grand soupir dramatique.

-Et oui…De la folie, si tu veux mon avis. Je me fais de plus en plus chier en cours.

Cette remarque eut le mérite de faire rire aux éclats Annick.

-Ouais, c'est pour ça que l'autre jour t'es venu en cours complètement défoncé et que t'as manqué te mettre à danser sur les bureaux.

Joël rit nerveusement.

-Héhé…euh…évite de le crier sur les toits, ok ?

-Oh, pardon…

-Sinon, Méno, ça te dit d'aller boire un truc ensemble ? On trouvera bien un endroit où on pourra fumer tranquillement, aussi.

La jeune fille étudia sa proposition. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle n'était pas pressée, et ça lui ferait du bien de discuter un peu.

-D'accord pour boire un truc, mais pas de cigarettes pour moi.

Joël la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Hein, t'as arrêté ?

-Ouais. Enfin, j'essaie.

« …depuis deux jours » ajouta la jeune fille mentalement.

-Ah ben ça…J'aurais jamais cru.

Annick mit un solide coup de coude dans les côtes du garçon.

-Elle au moins, elle se redirige dans le droit chemin. Elle vivra plus longtemps que toi.

Joël leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas.

Méno arriva finalement au bout de la queue de la caisse et fit payer la peluche avant de sortir de la boutique avec ses deux amis retrouvés, la girafe dissimulée dans un sac plastique. Les trois se trouvèrent ensuite une petite place dans un café où ils commandèrent des boissons chaudes qui les réchauffèrent. Ils restèrent simplement là, à discuter de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Méno leur demanda comment se passaient leurs études et récolta divers potins sur les autres élèves qu'elle avait connus tandis que les deux autres en apprenaient plus sur la gestion d'une épicerie. Au bout d'un moment, Joël sortit un paquet de cigarettes et Méno crut qu'elle allait craquer et céder lorsqu'il lui en proposa une, ayant visiblement déjà oublié le fait qu'elle essayait d'arrêter. La jeune fille dû se faire violence pour refuser le petit cylindre que lui tendait le garçon. Mais elle résista et ne se laissa pas aller à son envie première, se motivant en pensant à Naya et au comportement inadapté qu'elle avait eu avec elle et qui était sa motivation première pour arrêter tout ce qui avait trait à la fumette.

Finalement, après avoir chacun fini leur chocolat chaud ou leur café, les trois se quittèrent, contents de leur rencontre. Méno regagna l'arrêt de bus le plus proche tandis qu'une petite bruine se mettait à tomber. Elle s'assura que la peluche soit bien protégée dans le sachet plastique et attendit le bus qui devait la ramener chez elle. Une fois le véhicule arrivé, elle monta à l'intérieur, s'assit sur un siège côté fenêtre et observa le ciel gris, les gens qui parlaient dehors, et la pluie qui coulait sur les trottoirs.

******

Deux jours plus tard, le moral de Méno était bien remonté. La jeune fille n'avait pas touché à une seule cigarette, ce qui n'était pas si simple que ça quand on avait l'habitude de fumer. Oui, elle sentait un manque. Son corps lui réclamait sa dose de nicotine. C'était difficile de résister à l'envie, mais elle y arrivait plus ou moins. Elle avait peut être plus de volonté que ce qu'elle aurait cru.

La situation s'était aussi améliorée avec sa sœur. Les deux arrivaient à ne pas se sauter à la gorge lorsqu'elles se croisaient dans une pièce ou dans un couloir de la maison, et ne se disputaient plus autant que quelques jours auparavant, comme si il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui favorisait leur bonne entente.

Oui, la situation était bien meilleure que quelques jours plus tôt, alors que Naya avait trouvé Méno en mauvais état au bord de la route. Mais malgré la bonne humeur et la motivation de la cadette des jumelles, il restait une infime ombre au tableau. Oh, presque rien. Presque rien, mais ça l'avait intriguée quand même. Lorsque la jeune fille avait revu Naya, deux jours plus tôt comme prévu, la rousse avait le visage un peu plus fermé que d'habitude. Les deux filles avaient parlé et plaisanté comme à l'accoutumée, mais Méno avait cru déceler une très légère et discrète lueur de préoccupation dans les yeux de son amie, ainsi qu'une retenue non moins discrète. Elle avait d'abord pensé que cela avait dû être né d'un léger désacord qu'il aurait pu y avoir entre elle et Jerry, ou toute autre embrouille amoureuse de ce genre. Puis elle avait imaginé - brièvement - que Naya se méfiait d'elle, qu'elle doutait que Méno avait vraiment arrêté de fumer joints et cigarettes comme elle le lui avait affirmé. Mais elle avait repoussé bien vite cette idée: Naya lui faisait confiance, elle le savait. Ayant alors conclut qu'effectivement il avait dû y avoir quelque chose entre Naya et Jerry, la jeune fille avait cessé de s'inquiéter, sachant que ça s'arrangerait rapidement entre les tourtereaux.

Méno, à présent de retour chez elle et en train de vider les tiroirs pleins de fouilli de son bureau, cessa son tri lorsque sa sœur passa la tête par la porte de sa chambre.

-Je peux entrer ? demanda Ema un peu timidement.

-Hein ? Euh…oui, vas-y, répondit la cadette un peu surprise que sa sœur lui demande la permission, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas d'habitude.

Mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire.

Ema la rejoignit près de son bureau et se racla un peu la gorge avant de présenter la raison de sa venue.

-Hum…Ce soir, les parents sortent…ils vont au cinéma. Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on se voit un truc aussi, nous deux ? Pas au cinéma, juste ici…On pourrait louer un film ?

Méno cessa de s'agiter parmi tous les bidules qu'elle avait sorti de ses tiroirs et posés en vrac sur son tapis et qu'elle triait comme elle pouvait. Elle considéra sa sœur avec étonnement.

-Ah ? Euh…Ben oui, pourquoi pas.

Sa réponse eut l'air de faire plaisir à Ema qui sourit. Méno n'osa pas lui casser sa joie en lui disant que ça risquait d'être difficile de trouver un film qui leur plairait aux deux. Un dilemme qui se profilait à l'horizon.

-Cool ! Tu pourras choisir le film qui te plaît, si t'as envie.

…Y avait un piège ou quoi ?

Méno se retint de regarder sa sœur avec suspicion. Elle lui cachait un truc ? Mais Ema avait l'air plutôt très contente et satisfaite, comme si l'idée de passer une soirée tranquille avec sa sœur la comblait.

« Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? J'ai rien d'autre à faire. »

Ça pouvait être sympa…tant que ça ne devenait pas une habitude.

-Mais dis moi, fit Méno en se remettant à trier ses affaires, ils sortent souvent, les parents, ces temps ? Ou je me fais des idées ?

Sa remarque sembla laisser Ema silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle réfléchissait à la question.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'ils sont souvent loin, ces jours…

-C'est l'amour qui reprend brusquement du poil de la bête, plaisanta Méno.

Une remarque pas aussi idiote qu'elle n'y paraissait à première vue et qui eut le mérite de faire rire les sœurs, d'un rire franc et joyeux, un rire qu'elles partagèrent. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

******

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux filles s'étaient retrouvées assises (ou plutôt affalées) sur le canapé devant le téléviseur, un paquet de chips vide et chiffoné à leurs pieds. La fin du film approchait. On le sentait à l'ambiance qui, tout du long, avait été explosive, et se calmait à présent. Les deux personnages principaux n'allaient pas tarder - en toute logique - à s'avouer leurs sentiments, yeux dans les yeux. Ou alors ils allaient se sauter dessus directement. Au choix. L'ambiance romantique distillée par la sublime musique de fin fut néanmoins légèrement ruinée alors que des coups de klaxon venant de quelque part en ville et la sirène lointaine d'une ambulance fonçant au secours de quelque ivrogne ou imprudent se faisaient entendre.

« Ah, enfin ils se décident » pensa Méno tandis qu'à l'écran les deux héros scellaient leur lèvres en un baiser qui s'était fait attendre tout le long.

Le film avait été bon, mais la naïveté des deux protagonistes avait plus d'une fois mis les nerfs de la jeune fille à rude épreuve.

Deux minutes plus tard, le nom des acteurs défilaient sur l'écran devenu noir et Ema commentait.

-Oh ! Je savais que je le connaissais, cet acteur ! fit-elle en désignant du doigt un des noms.

Ah, tiens donc ? Sa sœur, la bosseuse de service, s'intéressait aux acteurs de cinéma ?

Méno en apprenait de belles.

-Hm. Moi j'aime bien celui la, répondit la cadette en pointant du doigt un autre nom à l'écran. Il est pas très connu, par contre.

-Ah, c'est celui qui joue le policier dans le film ? Il est mignon, apprécia Ema avant de se pencher en avant sur le canapé et de récupérer le paquet de chips qui traînait par terre. J'espère qu'on n'a pas mis des miettes, sinon les parents vont nous tuer.

Méno haussa les épaules pour toute réponse et regarda sa montre. Bientôt 22h30. À côté d'elle, Ema étouffa un baillement.

-Tu devrais aller dormir, suggéra Méno qui savait que sa sœur n'était pas une couche-tard (à part lorsque cela était nécessaire, en cas d'examen le lendemain, par exemple).

-Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire.

Ema se leva du canapé, laissant à sa jumelle le soin d'éteindre la télévision et par la même occasion de couper court à la musique du générique de fin un tantinet gnangnan.

-Il faudrait qu'on fasse ça plus souvent, remarqua Ema en s'étirant et en souriant à sa sœur.

Apparemment elle avait apprécié la soirée.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas.

…Du moment que ça ne devenait pas trop régulier quand même. Méno aimait ses soirées tranquilles passées dans sa chambre à écouter de la musique. C'était son petit plaisir de la journée. Comme l'avait été les joints et les cigarettes pendant un certain temps. Mais c'était fini, maintenant. Elle n'en reprendrait plus. Elle résisterait à l'envie.

Elle y arriverait.

« J'espère. »

-Je monte, fit Ema en baillant une nouvelle fois. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Méno entendit sa sœur gravir les escaliers et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se fermer. Si sa jumelle était fatiguée, il n'en était pas de même pour elle qui ne savait pas comment elle allait occuper la fin de sa soirée. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se coucher avant 23h30, ce qui signifiait qu'il lui restait un bon bout de temps devant elle.

Méno se leva du canapé à son tour et se dirigea vers la cuisine sans grande motivation. Elle chercha dans les placards et le réfrigérateur de quoi se préparer un chocolat chaud. Elle le but en quelques gorgées, assise à la table de la cuisine, regardant par la fenêtre l'extérieur sombre. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle alla placer la tasse dans le lavabo et commença à monter les escaliers avec l'intention de finalement regagner sa chambre. À mi chemin des marches, on tambourina à la porte d'entrée.

-C'est ouvert ! cria Méno qui, confiante et sachant que ses parents rentreraient dans la soirée, n'avait pas pris soin de fermer à clé.

Ils ne durent cependant pas l'entendre car ils continuèrent de toquer avec empressement. La jeune fille poussa un soupir d'exaspération et redescendit les quelques marches d'esclaliers.

-J'arrive, fit-elle à leur attention avant d'ajouter tout bas: vous excitez pas comme ça.

Tout de même, ils pourraient y aller moins fort en toquant…Ils tenaient à démonter la porte ou quoi ? Elle ouvrit le panneau de bois, prête à leur faire remarquer (à ses risques et périls) qu'avant de défoncer à moitié la porte il aurait été avisé d'appuyer sur la poignée pour voir si ce n'était pas ouvert. Sa réplique mourut avant même d'avoir passé ses lèvres lorsque ce fut Eiri et non pas ses parents qui déboula dans la maison à peine eut-elle ouvert. Le garçon la bouscula involontairement et Méno se retint de lui hurler dessus immédiatement. Il lui était brutalement revenu à l'esprit leur violente dispute de la dernière fois. Les deux ne s'étaient pas revus ni même adressé la parole depuis ce jour là.

Si la jeune fille en était à se faire ces remarques essentielles, Eiri, lui, semblait bien loin de ça. Le garçon s'agitait au centre de la pièce, ses doigts s'accrochant à ses cheveux nerveusement. Il tournait le dos à la fille, se prenant la tête entre les mains, n'arrivant pas à rester en place.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Eiri ?! explosa Méno en le voyant s'agiter. J'te préviens, tu dégages ou je t'éjecte vite fait !

Le garçon ne réagit pas et se contenta de tourner en rond dans la pièce comme si en proie à une grande nervosité.

-Eiri !! aboya-t-elle.

Le susnommé finit par se tourner vers elle et, lorsqu'il parla, il bafouillait.

-Je…Méno…Y a…

-Quoi ?!

Il s'avança soudainement vers elle et s'arrêta à une trentaine de centimètres de distance de la fille qui put voit que son visage était recouvert de sueur. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que son visage: il transpirait de partout, et son large T-shirt blanc lui collait à la peau au niveau des épaules, trempé. Le garçon était également essouflé, comme s'il avait couru pendant une vingtaine de minutes non-stop. Méno était certaine d'une chose, en le voyant: il était défoncé. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pris, mais il était clair qu'il avait consommé. Ses yeux exorbités, ses pupilles dilatées, son comportement…Tout lui portait à croire qu'Eiri devait planer mais que le voyage se passait plus mal que prévu.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était bien fait pour lui. Mais la petite satisfaction qu'elle ressentait en le voyant subir les effets néfaste et indésirés de la drogue disparut lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais qu'à la place il détourna la tête et se mit à vomir sous son nez et sur le carrelage du salon.

-Putain, Eiri !!

Méno saisit le garçon par le bras et le traîna à l'extérieur de la maison, le fit descendre le perron et le lâcha dans le jardin où il finit de rendre ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac, penché en avant et mains plaquées sur ses genoux pour se soutenir. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, la jeune fille n'y tint plus et explosa à nouveau, se retenant à peine de crier dans la nuit noire et silencieuse.

-Bordel, Eiri, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre chez moi, complètement pété, en plus ?!

Le garçon ne répondit tout d'abord pas, se contentant de récupérer son souffle et d'essuyer ses mains sales sur son pantalon. Méno le regarda faire, bras croisés et bouillante d'irritation. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à l'autre crétin, de se ramener chez elle dans cet état ? Et aussi, quelle idée de sortir dans cette tenue, sans une veste pour se protéger du froid mordant de l'hiver ! Méno elle-même, qui n'était dehors que depuis une demi minute, en avait la chair de poule et en claquait presque des dents. Mais ce qui la mettait le plus en rogne, plus que la gerbe au milieu du salon et plus que le fait qu'elle crevait de froid, c'était de le revoir, lui. Elle avait réussi à l'oublier, lui et les saloperies qu'il lui avait sorties l'autre jour, et le voilà qui se pointait chez elle, comme ça. Il débarquait chez elle alors que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ça n'avait été que cris et insultes. Il en avait du culot.

Eiri finit par revenir vers elle, s'essuyant les lèvres d'une main. Il semblait un peu plus calme qu'auparavant, mais la jeune fille sentait que ce n'était qu'une façade, qu'il s'efforçait de regagner le contrôle mais qu'en dessous il était toujours frénétique et paniqué.

« Ça lui apprendra. »

Le garçon, ne cessant de bouger et de se tordre les mains et de rouler des yeux effrayés, finit par articuler:

-Je…Naya…il y a eu un accident…je crois qu'elle est m…morte…

Les yeux de Méno s'écarquillèrent et elle ouvrit la bouche sans proférer un son, à la fois incrédule et sous le choc de l'énormité qu'on venait de lui sortir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!

Le garçon prit une grande inspiration et se remit à parler mais il avait la respiration saccadée.

-Elle…elle est tombée…Naya est tombée de…du…du balcon…elle…

Méno ne le laissa pas finir, le coupant sèchement.

-Tu déconnes. Tu dis n'importe quoi. T'as fumé ou avalé je sais pas quoi, t'es complètement shooté et tu te fais un bad trip. Naya est chez elle en ce moment même.

Eiri secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-N…Non. Elle était là, à la soirée…je l'ai vue. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé…elle est devenue bizarre à un moment…et ensuite elle est…tombée…

Méno décroisa lentement les bras, ne quittant pas des yeux le garçon devant elle qui avait recommencé à se prendre la tête entre les mains et crispait ses doigts sur son crâne, regard tourné vers le sol. Elle commençait à sentir un début d'angoisse poindre en elle, vicieuse et sans scrupule, et elle se retrouva à parler avec difficulté.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Naya est pas…

-Si ! l'interrompit à son tour Eiri avec un regain d'énergie. Elle était là et…et elle était bizarre, elle a dû prendre un truc et après…après, elle es tombée du balcon…et maintenant, je crois que…qu'elle est morte…

Le garçon se tût et poussa un gémissement en se cachant le visage dans ses mains. Méno le regarda sans ciller, l'angoisse prenant de l'ampleur en elle.

-Tu mens, pas vrai ? C'est faux ce que tu dis, tu te fais un bad trip et tu racontes n'importe quoi, c'est ça ? fit la jeune fille doucement et avec un calme qu'on aurait pu croire authentique mais qui ne traduisait que le choc qu'elle venait de recevoir. Tu mens, hein? Naya n'était pas à la fête ou ailleurs, elle est chez elle…

-Non…Non, je mens pas, putain !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, elle n'est pas…

-Si ! Si, elle y était ! Elle y était et je l'ai vue tomber, j'ai vu son c…corps…

Il étouffa un sanglot mais Méno ne se préoccupa pas de lui. Elle fit demi tour et se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison, un horrible pressentiment l'assaillant. Elle enfila ses baskets en quatrième vitesse, prit sa veste au passage, et fonça de nouveau à l'extérieur sans fermer la porte derrière elle.

-C'était où ? La soirée ? s'enquit-elle avec empressement et un peu brusquement en rejoignant Eiri qui semblait perdu.

Le garçon ouvrit et ferma la bouche, l'air de ne pas pouvoir émettre un son.

-C'est…la rue…le 12 rue des Pierres.

Méno partit en courant sitôt qu'il eut finit de bafouiller l'adresse, laissant derrière elle et planté au milieu du jardin le garçon perturbé et incapable de penser correctement.

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans les flaques d'eau qui jonchaient les trottoirs. Elle traversa des rues et des routes en courant, snobant les passages piétons et filant parfois sous le nez des rares voitures qui roulaient encore à cette heure tardive. Elle n'avait en tête que le nom de son amie et ne pensait à rien d'autre que de trouver l'immeuble où cette fête de malheur avait eu lieu. Elle se perdit un peu, n'ayant guère l'habitude d'aller de ce côté de la ville. Elle dût faire demi-tour quelques fois, courant toujours, l'angoisse au ventre et priant pour que rien de ce que Eiri avait raconté soit vrai, que cela soit juste sorti de son esprit drogué. Elle finit par trouver la bonne rue et chercha le bâtiment, pliée en deux par un point de côté. Elle finit par repérer l'allée 12 de l'immeuble, un grand bâtiment blanc avec balcons à rambardes bleues. Elle aperçut un attroupement de personnes non loin de l'entrée de l'allée et elle s'approcha, jambes tremblantes et cœur battant à tout rompre dans la poitrine. Le groupe d'individus était principalement composé d'adolescents et de jeunes adultes qui parlaient entre eux, certains la cigarette au bec. Méno les rejoignit, mais ils ne firent véritablement attention à elle que lorsqu'elle leur parla.

-Pardon, fit la jeune fille en s'incrustant maladroitement parmi les autres. Euh…il s'est passé quelque chose, ici ? On m'a dit que y aurait eu un accident, mais je…je sais pas si…

Un des garçons, la vingtaine, l'interrompit, elle et ses questions que sa gorge sèche avait du mal à exprimer.

-Ouais. Moi je sais pas, j'étais pas là, mais y paraît que y avait une fête dans un des appartements. Une fête avec pas mal d'alcool et de petites pilules qui te font rêver, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ben y a une fille qui est tombée du balcon. L'ambulance s'est ramenée, les flics aussi. Tu les as loupés de cinq minutes. Un beau bordel.

Une des filles du groupe prit la parole à son tour, tenant sa cigarette entre ses doigts.

-Moi j'y étais et j'ai tout vu. J'étais sortie un moment de l'appart' pour cloper ici, dans l'allée, tranquille. J'ai pas compris grand-chose, fit-elle tout en prenant une bouffée de sa cigarette, les yeux de tous les autres braqués sur elle. Mais tout à coup, y a cette fille, elle est tombée et s'est écrasée là, par terre, dans l'herbe.

La conteuse désigna du doigt le petit carré de jardin appartenant à l'appartement du rez de chaussée.

-La fête était à quel étage ? demanda Méno dans un souffle et se sentant mal au point quel cru qu'elle allait devoir s'asseoir par terre pour récupérer.

La fille pointa son index en direction d'un des balcons de l'immeuble et tous les yeux se levèrent.

-Quatrième étage. Une belle chute.

-T'es allée voir de plus près ? demanda une autre fille, piercing au nez.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? J'étais déjà bien assez près comme ça. Rien que ce que j'ai vu va me filer des cauchemars pour des mois. Enfin, je me console en me disant qu'elle l'avait bien cherché. À mon avis, c'est juste une gamine de plus qu'a voulu essayer la drogue de haut niveau et qui s'est vu pousser des ailes dans le dos et s'est prise pour Peter Pan. C'est pas rare.

-Critique pas, t'étais aussi à cette soirée, hein. T'es clean, toi, peut-être ? fit la percée avec un léger dédain.

-Tu sais bien que je vais à ces fêtes que pour boire un coup tranquille sans que mes parents soient sur mon dos.

-Vous croyez qu'elle est morte ?

-Moi mon cousin il prend de l'héro. Il dit que c'est extra, mais tu peux prendre un max si tu te fais choper avec ça.

-Nan, je pense pas qu'elle soit morte. Plutôt la nuque brisée.

-Ou la cervelle répandue dans l'herbe…

-De toute manière, ceux qui se droguent le cherchent bien. C'est des cons même pas capables d'apprécier ce qu'ils ont.

Ils parlaient tous en même temps et leurs voix crispantes se confondaient dans la tête de Méno qui recula avec lenteur, sous le choc. Elle fit quelques pas, s'éloignant du petit groupe. Elle avait très chaud, et elle crut pendant un moment qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle se frotta les yeux d'une main, tentant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, parce que sinon elle n'arriverait pas à réfléchir correctement, et si elle ne réfléchissait pas correctement, elle allait faire n'importe quoi.

« Bon, calmons nous, tenta de penser posément la jeune fille. Il faut aller à l'hôpital , c'est là que l'ambulance l'aura emmenée. Et puis, si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas Naya qui est tombée. Oui, rien ne le prouve. »

La jeune fille se remit à courir, tournant le dos à l'immeuble dont la vue lui donnait des frissons, et partit en direction de l'hôpital. Essayant de respirer de manière régulière afin de ne pas se fatiguer et ne pas devoir ralentir, elle continuait de se rassurer comme elle pouvait, s'accrochant à de biens faibles espoirs.

« C'est sans doute pas Naya, songeait-elle en boucle tandis qu'elle traversait les routes et longeait les rues. Eiri était tellement défoncé qu'il a pu s'imaginer que c'était Naya, mais c'était pas elle, sûrement pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu aller faire dans une telle soirée, d'abord ? Aucun intérêt pour elle. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le souffle court et les poumons en feu, Méno arrivait à l'hôpital, transpirante. Elle pénétra dans l'imposant bâtiment et se rendit à l'accueuil où elle ne vit personne. Et merde, comment était-elle supposée faire, maintenant ? Ne réfléchissant pas plus, elle s'engagea dans la première cage d'escalier qu'elle croisa et monta un étage plus haut. Elle débarqua dans un nouveau couloir, tourna à gauche, à droite, ses yeux fouillant tous les côtés à la fois. Elle arriva dans une petite salle d'attente, un cul-de-sac, et fit demi tour. Elle ne croisa presque personne sur son chemin, hormis une infirmière à lunettes et chignon qui l'interpella en la voyant, mais que Méno ignora. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de son amie dans les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital et qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était bon signe ou pas. Montant encore un étage et s'engageant dans un nouveau couloir, elle vit deux infirmières supplémentaire disparaître dans une salle et elle s'avança, sentant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et ses mains trembler. Elle arriva à hauteur de la petite pièce où les femmes étaient entrées. La porte, vitrée, s'était vue apposée de l'autre côté un store abaissé qui dissimulait l'intérieur des regards indiscrets.

Méno sursauta et se retourna vivement lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était celle d'un homme de petite taille, cheveux clairsemés et lunettes sur le bout du nez, habillé d'une blouse blanche. Son nom - Cohen - était inscrit sur une petite bande de tissu accrochée à sa blouse au niveau de sa poitrine. Il portait sous son bras un mince dossier.

-Mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, fit l'homme calmement. Vous allez bien ? ajouta-t-il l'air concerné en la voyant un peu remuée.

Méno passa ses mains sur son visage et ramena ses cheveux mouillés de transpiration en arrière.

-Ça va. Je suis venue parce que je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un que vous venez de recevoir…Une jeune fille ?

Elle leva vers lui un visage qu'elle voulait neutre, mais ses yeux trahissaient son anxiété.

Le médecin hocha la tête.

-Oui, une jeune fille a bel et bien été reçue il y a une petite demi heure, après avoir fait une mauvaise chute. Vous…

Il retira ses lunettes avec lenteur et les tint dans sa main serrée.

-…vous êtes une connaissance de cette personne ?

-Je ne sais pas, fit Méno après avoir difficilement dégluti. Je n'ai pas assisté à l'accident, je ne sais même pas si c'est vraiment mon amie qui est…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais n'en pensa pas moins. «Je ne sais pas si c'est mon amie ou non qui a peut être fini le crâne fendu en deux dans le jardinet d'une famille sans doute respectable » aurait-elle dit si elle avait eu la force et le courage d'être cynique en cet instant. Mais elle avait déjà de la peine à parler tant sa bouche lui semblait pâteuse et tant les mots paraissaient s'échapper avec difficulté de sa gorge sèche.

-Je…Est-ce que vous avez son nom ? finit-elle par demander sous le regard interrogateur du médecin.

Celui-ci hocha une fois de plus la tête.

-Oui, la victime (Méno ferma brièvement les yeux en l'entendant employer ce terme) avait sa carte d'identité sur elle, et comme c'est moi qui…

-Pourrais-je la voir ? La carte ?

La jeune fille l'avait interrompu sans vouloir paraître grossière, mais son empressement était tel qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre de superflues explications. Il fallait qu'elle sache, maintenant.

-…comme c'est moi qui l'ai accueillie aux soins, reprit l'homme sans se départir de son calme, c'est également moi qui ai sa carte.

Méno avait eu un sacré coup de bol, là: tomber directement sur le médecin à même de la renseigner.

L'homme sortit une pochette en plastique transparente du mince dossier qu'il avait tenu sous le bras. La jeune fille put voir au travers une carte d'identité, mais la photo de la propriétaire de cette carte ne passa pas à portée de son regard. Il sortit ensuite la carte et la lui tendit. Méno s'en saisit avec des doigts tremblants. Elle ferma les yeux, pas sûre finalement de vouloir connaître l'identité de la fille. Elle releva les paupières et baissa son regard sur la carte, retenant son souffle. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle se mordit un peu les lèvres.

-Naya…

Alors c'était vrai. Eiri n'avait pas menti ni déconné. La photo sur la petite carte d'identité ne faisait que confirmer tout ce que le garçon avait dit et ce que Méno avait craint.

Le médecin finit par demander:

-C'est bien de votre amie qu'il s'agit ?

-Oui…Oui, c'est elle. Naya Robyns.

Le docteur Cohen garda le silence pendant quelques instants, sans doute pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre de ses émotions.

-Je…J'aimerais la voir, finit par dire Méno tout bas.

-C'est impossible. Elle est actuellement prise en charge aux soins intensifs.

Une petite pause, puis l'homme reprit, posant une main sur l'épaule de la fille.

-Vous devriez rentrer. Revenez demain.

-…

Méno garda les yeux rivés sur la carte d'identité de son amie pendant encore quelques instants, puis la rendit finalement au médecin qui la rangea dans la pochette plastique et dans le dossier qu'il tenait toujours.

-Ça va aller ? s'enquit le docteur Cohen. Je vous appelle un taxi ?

Méno secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-Non. Ça ira mieux quand je serai sortie. Merci.

La jeune fille s'éloigna à pas lents. Elle retraversa en sens inverse le couloir et redescendit les étages à pieds. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle se retrouve à l'air libre et respire un bon coup. Ici, dans ces couloirs trop blancs et trop propres, elle étouffait. Ça irait mieux dehors.

******

Méno mit près de 45 minutes pour rentrer chez elle. Lorsqu'elle regagna finalement sa maison, il était minuit passé, et elle savait que les parents seraient là, à l'attendre de pied ferme. Dès qu'elle eut passé le perron et mit un pied à l'intérieur, son père et sa mère se ruèrent sur elle et se mirent à la bombarder de questions tout en l'enguirlandant. Complètement vannée mentalement et physiquement, et n'ayant pas le courage de parlementer pendant des heures et de se chercher des excuses vaseuses, Méno se résolut à leur dire la vérité…en partie. Elle leur expliqua vaguement, tout en retirant ses chaussures et sa veste, qu'elle avait eu vent qu'une de ses connaissances avait eu un accident, mais qu'il s'était révélé que la victime était quelqu'un d'autre. Après encore dix minutes de discussions peu fructueuses et fatigantes, la jeune fille réussit à s'éclipser à l'étage supérieur, laissant derrière elle ses parents énervés et un peu perdus. Elle se rendit directement dans sa chambre, la tête bourdonnante. À peine avait-elle fermé la porte derrière elle qu'elle se rouvrit, laissant cette fois passer Ema, en pyjama bleu nuit et l'air alarmée. Méno, qui ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à bavarder, la pria de s'en aller. Mais son aînée ne lâchant pas le morceau, elle dût se faire une raison et lui réexpliquer (avec le moins de détails possible) ce qu'elle venait de raconter à ses parents pour justifier son absence. Méno apprit ainsi que c'était sa sœur qui, très inquiète et croyant que sa cadette avait été malade, avait nettoyé avant le retour des parents ce que Eiri avait rendu au milieu du salon sans cérémonie. Méno n'y avait d'ailleurs plus pensé, trop sous le choc des nouvelles de la soirée. Elle décida de laisser croire à sa sœur qu'elle avait bel et bien été malade. Elle n'avait aucunement envie de porter le chapeau à la place d'Eiri, mais expliquer pourquoi le garçon serait venu vomir chez eux et donner les raisons de son état aurait été trop fastidieux. Méno s'en tint donc à lui dire qu'elle avait été malade en apprenant qu'une de ses proches connaissances avait peut être été victime d'un grave accident. Ema sembla mordre à l'hameçon et finit par repartir, au grand soulagement de sa cadette, après lui avoir demandé si elle allait mieux. La jeune fille se retrouva donc finalement seule dans sa chambre, mais elle se révéla bien incapable de rester calme comme elle l'avait espéré. Elle avait en vérité l'esprit en ébullition, ne pouvant détourner ses pensées de son amie et de l'accident. Elle n'en avait pas été témoin, mais ne s'en retrouvait pas moins choquée et morte d'inquiétude. Elle eut une pensée pour les parents de Naya qui avaient dû être mis au courant et devaient se ronger les sangs eux aussi, encore plus qu'elle. Elle voulut se coucher sur son lit mais se trouva incapable de tenir en place. La jeune fille se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, bras croisés, portant de temps en temps une main à sa bouche pour en ronger les ongles nerveusement.

Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait donné comme excuse à ses parents pour justifier son retard et se dit que ce n'était pas si loin que ça de la vérité…à part le fait qu'elle connaissait bel et bien la victime de l'accident. Pourquoi avait-elle menti, finalement ? Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu dire la vérité, mais ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait eu la sensation étrange de ne pas souhaiter leur révéler toute la vérité, non pas seulement parce que c'était plus simple, mais aussi parce qu'elle sentait, en quelque sorte, que cela ne les regardait pas vraiment, qu'ils n'étaient pas concernés comme elle. Ses parents et sa sœur ne connaissaient pas Naya. Méno n'avait donc pas voulu les mêler à cette histoire. À quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Qu'ils soient au courant ou pas de situation, ça n'aurait rien changé.

« Absolument rien. »

En ayant assez de tergiverser en tournant en rond dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage, la jeune fille finit par se diriger vers sa fenêtre et par l'ouvrir avant de sortir sur le petit balcon. L'air froid lui fit du bien mais ne soulagea aucunement son inquiétude. Alors qu'elle regardait le ciel couvert de nuages tout en se tenant à la rambarde du balcon, Méno se fit la réflexion que Naya, quelques deux heures auparavant, s'était peut être aussi tenue de cette manière sur le balcon de l'appartement avant de basculer dans le vide. Cette idée donna la chair de poule à la jeune fille qui lâcha la rambarde et fit deux pas en arrière, s'apprêtant à retourner dans sa chambre. Au moment où elle allait refermer la fenêtre derrière elle, on l'appela. Une voix masculine qui provenait de l'autre côté du petit muret de pierres entourant le jardin de la maison. Elle se figea, se disant qu'elle avait tout imaginé, mais fut détrompée lorsque son nom résonna une fois de plus dans la nuit. Fronçant les sourcils, elle ressortit sur le balcon et vit soudainement une silhouette sombre se relever de derrière le muret et l'enjamber avant de s'approcher de la maison.

-Eiri ? Je rêve, t'es encore là ?

Se décidant soudainement, Méno passa par-dessus la rambarde de son balcon et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe du jardin. Elle se releva devant le garçon qui semblait déjà plus calme et moins hystérique qu'auparavant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? interrogea Méno en parlant tout bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ses parents ou de sa sœur, pas encore couchés.

-J'ai attendu derrière le mur…Je me suis caché pour pas que tes parents me voient, répondit Eiri en chuchotant.

La jeune fille remarqua qu'il tremblait.

-C'est pas malin. T'es en T-shirt et on est en plein hiver. Tu vas chopper une pneumonie. T'aurais pas dû rester là.

Le garçon secoua la tête négativement, frottant ses bras pour se réchauffer.

-Je voulais pas partir. J'étais en plein délire. Mais je crois que ça va mieux maintenant…un peu.

Méno le fixa des yeux pour tenter de lire l'expression de son visage, mais il faisait bien trop sombre. Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches, frissonnante. Comme elle ne disait plus rien, Eiri enchaîna.

-Alors…euh…Naya…Est-ce que tu l'as vue ?

-Non, j'ai pas pu. Elle est prise en charge aux soins intensifs. On m'a dit de revenir demain…Enfin, dans quelques heures, quoi. C'est ce que je vais faire, et comme j'ai l'intention de me lever tôt, je vais pas tarder à aller me coucher. Mais avant, j'ai une question.

-…Quoi ?

-Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé à cette soirée ? J'y pige absolument rien.

Le garçon se tortilla un peu sur place avant de commencer ses explications.

-Et ben…J'étais à la fête, chez un gars que je connais. Enfin, j'le connais pas très bien, mais je lui avais déjà parlé plusieurs…

-Passe moi les détails, je veux juste le plus important.

-Euh…Ok. Ben j'étais à la fête, j'ai fumé un ou deux pétards…Bu et mangé un peu…Et Naya s'est ramenée. Au début, j'ai cru que je délirais, mais nan. Elle est venue me voir, et là, je me souviens plus trop ce qu'elle a dit mais…Elle voulait discuter avec moi.

Méno haussa les sourcils.

-Discuter de quoi ?

-De…de toi, je crois. J'sais pas, elle racontait des trucs comme quoi elle t'avait retrouvée au bord de la route ou autre chose, enfin bref, j'y comprenais que dalle, je planais. Elle est restée un moment avec moi, elle avait l'air gênée, ça s'comprend, c'est pas son genre de trucs, ces fêtes là. Après elle s'est plaint que la musique était trop forte, que ça lui filait un mal de tête et qu'elle allait partir.

Le garçon fit une pause, l'air de ne pas réussir à mettre des mots sur la suite du récit.

-Après elle est partie, et j'ai pensé qu'elle était rentrée chez elle…Mais ensuite je l'ai vue à nouveau, et elle était bizarre…C'était vraiment soudain…Je crois pas qu'elle avait bu ou mangé quoi que ce soit, donc elle pouvait pas avoir consommé involontairement de la drogue…Et après…ben…y a eu l'accident. Ça s'est passé très vite.

Eiri se tût, la respiration un peu courte, comme si raconter lui filait des émotions fortes.

-Ok, je vois, fit enfin Méno après quelques secondes de silence. C'est vraiment bizarre, cette histoire.

-Mouais.

-Bon…Quoi qu'il en soit, on en saura pas plus ce soir… Ça nous mènera à rien de nous triturer les méninges avec ça aujourd'hui. Je vais monter me coucher. Y a rien d'autre à faire.

Elle disait ça, mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit.

-D'acc'. Je rentre chez moi aussi, fit le garçon.

Il avait l'air complètement épuisé. Méno aurait pu l'insulter qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'il aurait réagi, tant il semblait à côté de ses pompes.

-Vas-y. Fais gaffe à pas te faire écraser, recommanda la jeune fille un peu froidement.

Elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Eiri, et elle était toujours en froid avec lui, mais elle avait actuellement en tête des soucis plus gros que sa dispute avec lui. Elle avait déjà une amie à l'hôpital, pas besoin qu'un autre se fasse renverser sur la route parce qu'il était trop à côté de la plaque pour vérifier qu'aucune voiture ne venait.

Sur ces derniers conseils, Méno remonta sur son balcon et disparut dans sa chambre en fermant la fenêtre derrière elle, frigorifiée. Elle regarda ensuite au travers de la vitre et vit Eiri faire demi tour et s'en aller, se frottant toujours vainement les bras pour se réchauffer.

Méno finit par rejoindre son lit, ne prenant pas la peine de se changer. Elle se sentait exténuée. Elle rabattit la couette sur elle et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, le temps de s'endormir et de gagner quelques heures de repos. Mais c'était peine perdue. Elle avait les plus grandes difficultés à ne serait-ce que garder les yeux fermés plus d'une minute. Dès que ses paupières s'abaissaient, elle revoyait l'immeuble blanc devant lequel elle s'était rendue. Elle revoyait les balcons aux rambardes bleues et le petit jardin bien propret et à l'herbe bien tondue où son amie était tombée. Pour chasser ses images, la jeune fille gardait les yeux ouverts, observant sans le voir le plafond. Les mots d'Eiri lui tournaient en tête, revenant sans cesse à la charge.

« N'y pense pas maintenant…Il faut que tu dormes. »

Effectivement, plus vite elle s'endormirait, plus vite elle pourrait se réveiller au matin et partir au quart de tour à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de sa meilleure amie. Tout à coup, elle pensa à la petite girafe en peluche qu'elle avait achetée et qui attendait toujours dans son sac en plastique, au pied de l'armoire.

« Je l'amènerai à Naya. Si elle est consciente, je la lui donnerais, et si elle ne l'est pas…je la lui laisserais quand même. Ça lui fera une surprise à son réveil. »

Mais de toute façon, Méno avait bien l'intention de rester aussi longtemps que possible au chevet de son amie, qu'elle soit réveillée ou pas. Oui, elle lui amènerait la peluche. Naya recevrait ainsi son cadeau de Noël avec un peu d'avance, mais ça ne la dérangerait sans doute pas.

C'est avec ce projet en tête que la jeune fille finit par s'endormir. Son sommeil fut très agité et empli de rêves peu agréables durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle dormit plus sereinement à partir de cinq heures du matin, et réussit même à ne pas rêver de balcons vacillants aux rambardes bleues et à des corps basculant dans le vide.

******

Quelques heures plus tard, vers les 10h30, Méno se trouvait sur le chemin de l'hôpital, refaisant le même parcours que la veille. Elle ne courait pas, mais marchait d'un bon pas. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit passée mais ne ressentait pas de fatigue. Elle était sortie discrètement de chez elle, ne pouvant néanmoins éviter sa mère qui, assise à la table de la cuisine avec une tasse de café brûlant, lui avait demandé où elle comptait aller. La jeune fille avait répondu très vaguement, annonçant qu'elle allait simplement faire un tour en ville. Elle avait attrapé sa veste au passage, pris dans une main le petit sac en plastique contenant la peluche en forme de girafe, et était partie.

Le temps s'était un peu dégagé et, les nuages, bien qu'encore présents, s'étaient amincis et laissaient par endroits apparaître des pans de ciel bleu. Il ferait sans doute beau, cette après midi. Une idée qui ragaillardissait Méno. Elle continua sa route, croisant des groupes de personnes ou des promeneurs solitaires, comme elle. Elle passa devant l'une des entrées du parc public et l'envie très forte d'y faire un tour la prit, mais elle résista. Elle devait d'abord voir Naya.

Tout en marchant, elle se mit à faire ses plans. Elle espérait de tout cœur que son amie ne serait pas trop grièvement blessée, mais comme le médecin qu'elle avait vu la veille n'avait pas eu l'air trop alarmé à son sujet, Méno pensa que ça irait. Plus ou moins. Et même si Naya devait rester des mois dans cet hôpital, elle irait lui rendre visite le plus souvent possible et, finalement, un jour, quand elle serait remise, lui viendrait la satisfaction de pouvoir lui dire: « Tu vois, Naya ? J'ai arrêté de fumer cigarettes et joints, et c'est grâce à toi. Merci. » Puis Naya sortirait de l'hôpital et ça serait bien.

Ça serait bien.

******

Arrivée à l'hôpital, Méno chercha immédiatement des yeux l'accueil. Zut. Il y avait déjà du monde en train de s'entretenir avec la femme assise derrière le bureau, et vu le ton et la tournure que prenait la conversation, ça risquait de prendre un bout de temps. La jeune fille décida de faire comme hier soir, à savoir monter un ou deux étages au hasard. Elle croiserait bien en route quelqu'un capable de lui indiquer où se rendre pour trouver Naya. Elle passa devant les quelques sièges de la salle d'attente où se trouvaient plusieurs personnes, assises ou debout. Il y avait une maman avec son bébé qui avait la tétine à la bouche. Juste à côté, un papa portait son fils turbulent sur ses genoux. Debout, près d'une fenêtre, un jeune homme au teint cireux et l'air fatigué. Méno se demanda si son amie aurait un air aussi fatigué sur le visage. Peut être même qu'elle serait encore endormie ?

La jeune fille atteignit la cage d'escalier et monta au premier étage, croisant en chemin une jeune femme qui apparemment faisait partie du personnel de l'hôpital. Elle avait le nez plongé dans un document plein de chiffres, de graphiques et de courbes. Méno n'osa pas lui demander son chemin, trop occupée qu'elle avait l'air. Elle marcha le long du nouveau couloir. Y avait pas à dire, c'était bien plus vivant durant la journée. Elle se déporta sur le côté pour laisser passer une vieille personne en chaise roulante que poussait un homme. Le jeune fille fut étonnée de constater qu'aucune infirmière ni médecin ne la repère et ne vienne s'enquérir de ce qu'elle faisait à zoner dans les couloirs blancs. Méno continua donc son chemin, et comme elle ne trouva rien au premier étage, elle gagna le second, tourna à gauche, à droite. En tournicotant ainsi, elle finit par passer une large porte à double battants et atterrit dans un nouveau couloir beaucoup plus calme, avec à première pas une âme qui vive. Elle s'avança lentement, tenant fermement le sac plastique entre ses doits. C'était très silencieux. Elle crut entendre des chuchotements et des murmures venant d'un couloir adjacent à quelques mètres devant elle. Elle fit quelques pas supplémentaires en avant, mais elle eut à peine le temps d'arriver au coin du couloir qu'une porte claqua derrière elle et qu'on l'interpella.

-Mademoiselle !

Méno se retourna et vit s'approcher d'elle une femme, médecin, visiblement. Elle avait un porte document à la main, tout comme le docteur Cohen la veille.

-Mademoiselle, vous vous êtes perdue ? demanda la médecin (Docteur Noah, put lire Méno sur sa blouse) dont les cheveux bruns ondulés cascadaient sur ses épaules.

-Euh…je ne sais pas, répondit franchement la jeune fille. Je cherche quelqu'un qui est arrivé ici la veille. Une fille.

-Je vais vous y amener. Quel est son nom ?

-Naya Robyns.

La femme médecin cessa de fouiller dans son porte document et releva les yeux vers Méno, hochant lentement la tête.

-Une rousse, précisa la jeune fille. 17 ans. Elle est tombée d'un balcon, hier soir.

-Oui, je vois de qui il s'agit, fit la doctoresse Noah.

Méno trouva que la femme avait l'air de prendre ses distances. Elle passa outre.

-Je peux la voir ?

-Ça ne sera pas possible.

-…Elle n'est pas encore réveillée ?

-Vous êtes de la famille de Mademoiselle Robyns ?

-Non, juste une amie.

Méno se dit que c'était faire du favoritisme que de demander aux gens s'ils étaient ou non de la famille des patients. Et s'ils n'étaient que de simples amis, ça comptait moins ?

-Je peux revenir plus tard, s'il le faut.

La femme finit par regarder franchement Méno, parlant calmement et doucement.

-Non, ça serait inutile. Mademoiselle Robyns est morte ce matin. Je suis désolée.

Méno se retrouva incapable de dire quoi ce soit. Elle cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce…

Elle dût s'interrompre pour déglutir avant de reprendre. Sa gorge s'était asséchée d'un seule coup.

-Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

La doctoresse se passa rapidement le bout de la langue sur les lèvres, semblant mal à l'aise, comme si ce qu'elle annonçait était aussi douloureux à dire pour elle qu'à accepter pour les autres.

-Je suis…vraiment désolée de vous l'annoncer de cette manière. Votre amie était grièvement blessée. La chute était trop importante. Elle est restée près de trois heures en salle d'opération. Son corps a fini par lâcher.

-Mais…mais le médecin que j'ai vu hier soir…monsieur Cohen…il…il n'a pas dit que ça allait si mal…fit faiblement Méno tandis que ses paumes devenaient moites. Il était calme et…

La doctoresse l'interrompit en posant une main légère et compatissante sur l'épaule de l'adolescente dont la respiration s'était accélérée.

-Mademoiselle, essayez de rester calme. Je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Prenez un taxi ou un bus, ou attendez ici de vous être remise un peu avant de partir.

-Mais je…je peux pas. Je comprends pas…Je devais lui donner…

Méno se tût, non pas parce qu'elle s'était rendu compte que ce qu'elle bafouillait n'aurait pas de sens pour la femme, mais parce qu'elle était incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Elle se sentait comme si on venait de lui asséner un puissant coup à la tête: sonnée et ralentie. Le monde tout autour lui paraissait soudainement à la fois flou et lointain, comme si son esprit s'en était brusquement détaché. Sa vue se troubla et elle dût s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. La doctoresse Noah, qui avait amorcé un geste en la voyant peu assurée sur ses jambes, lui conseilla de s'asseoir pour récupérer.

-Ça va aller. Je vais…je vais bien, assura Méno en repoussant sans force la femme qui gardait une main sur son épaule. Je vais rentrer.

-J'ai du temps devant moi, alors je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie.

L'adolescente ne discuta pas, sachant que cela serait inutile, et se laissa guider à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital. Une fois arrivée à la sortie du bâtiment, elle dût assurer une fois de plus à la doctoresse qu'elle se débrouillerait et qu'elle prendrait le bus pour rentrer chez elle. Ce qu'elle fit: la jeune fille monta dans le premier véhicule qui passa et se laissa porter jusqu'à chez elle, ne voyant même pas le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle alla immédiatement s'enfermer dans sa chambre sous le regard interrogatif de sa sœur qui était au téléphone. Pendant une bonne demi heure, elle ne fit rien d'autre que de rester assise à son bureau, gribouillant parfois quelques dessins sur une feuille placée devant elle, et se contentant parfois de fixer sans vraiment la voir cette même feuille. Elle était sous le choc, cela ne faisait aucune doute. Elle avait compris ce qui s'était passé, bien sûr, mais son esprit refusait d'admettre la réalité. Il luttait par tous les moyens pour se fixer sur une autre idée, un autre problème que celui auquel il aurait dû faire face. Elle avait beau répéter dans sa tête la phrase fatidique (_Naya est morte_), c'était comme si son cerveau ne l'imprimait pas et glissait dessus. Alors l'adolescente restait simplement là, assise à son bureau. Puis elle changea un peu, prit un livre et lit. Mais les phrases qui défilaient sous ses yeux n'avait aucun sens non plus. C'était comme si depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle fatidique, le monde avait cessé de tourner, comme si le temps lui-même s'était arrêté.

Cela ne pourrait pas durer, bien sûr.

Méno finit par se rasseoir à son bureau et elle prit une nouvelle feuille blanche de son bloc. Elle la posa devant elle sur le bureau, bien droite, et la contempla pendant quelques instants. Elle tendit ensuite la main sur le côté et saisit un stylo noir auquel elle retira le capuchon. Elle hésita un peu, puis porta le stylo à encre sombre vers la feuille encore vierge de toute salissure, blanche et pure, et y inscrivit les quelques lettres décisives: MORTE. Après avoir fini de tracer le dernier trait du « E », Méno reposa le stylo sur le bureau à côté de la feuille. Elle garda ensuite les yeux rivés sur la page où était maintenant inscrit en noir le mot à la lourde signification. C'était bien écrit. Propre. Clair.

Réel.

La jeune fille observa pendant quelques minutes le mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un étau lui comprimer douloureusement la poitrine. Elle prit alors brusquement la feuille entre ses doigts, la froissa et la jeta rageusement à l'autre bout de la pièce, comme si sa simple vue lui brûlait les yeux. Elle posa ensuite les coudes sur son bureau et cacha son visage dans ses mains tandis que la douleur dans sa poitrine prenait de l'ampleur jusqu'à en devenir insupportable. C'est à ce moment là que les larmes se mirent à couler et l'adolescente dû plaquer une main contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots. Les doigts de son autre main se crispaient convulsivement sur le rebord de son bureau. Elle avait tellement mal à présent qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Il fallait que ce ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar. Il fallait que tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la veille ne soit pas vrai, que tout s'efface. Qu'on lui rende Naya.

-Oh Naya…Naya…gémit-elle alors que ses sanglots redoublaient d'intensité.

Tandis qu'elle laissait libre cours à son chagrin, on toqua à la porte de sa chambre qu'elle avait heureusement fermé à clé.

-Méno ?

C'était Ema. La cadette s'efforça de regagner contrôle sur ses pleurs et essuya avec force - presque rage - son visage et ses yeux avec la manche de son pull.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fit-elle avec autant de sévérité qu'elle le pouvait.

-Maman nous invite à manger une pizza dans un restau en ville, demanda sa sœur de l'autre côté de la porte. Tu viens ?

Oui, bien sûr. Sa meilleure amie venait de mourir, mais que diable ! Ça n'allait pas l'empêcher de s'engouffrer une quatre saison avec un soda. Tss.

-Non. Dis lui que je ne me sens pas très bien. Je préfère rester ici, me reposer.

-Euh…d'accord. Ça ira ?

-Oui. Vas-y.

-Ok. Repose toi bien.

Méno entendit sa sœur s'éloigner dans le couloir. Elle se passa les deux mains sur le visage, poussant un énorme soupir. L'étau était toujours là, enserrant son cœur d'une emprise cruelle et sans faille, mais il y avait aussi une énorme fatigue qui l'accablait, soudainement. Elle se sentait toujours mal au point de vouloir se jeter par la fenêtre (une image qui, en de telles circonstances, n'était peut être pas bien avisée), mais elle se sentait également complètement lessivée. La faute à la crise de larmes qui l'avait prise pendant dix bonnes minutes et à la nuit trop courte qu'elle avait eue. Elle sécha les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues, renifla, puis rejoignit son lit et se laissa tomber dessus, vide de toute énergie. Elle eut à peine la force de s'enrouler dans sa couette. Elle ne tarda pas à somnoler, puis à s'endormir complètement, épuisée et malade de tristesse.

******

_Deux jours plus tard_

Méno passa une main étrangement hésitante sur le dossier du banc en bois du parc public. C'était sur ce même banc que la jeune fille avait été allongée, juste avant de faire la connaissance des autres, cinq ans plus tôt. Cinq ans, déjà.

Eiri, Ray, Jerry…Naya.

Méno serra les poings en pensant à son amie. Elle était, depuis deux jours, dans un état mental que l'on aurait sans doute pu qualifier de déplorable. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que Naya, sa meilleure amie, sa seule véritable amie qui ait jamais vraiment compté, était morte. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Naya était si jeune…Mais bien sûr - et malheureusement -, la question de la jeunesse ne se posait pas dans le cas de la mort. Cette dernière emportait ses victimes, quel que soit leur âge.

Méno s'assit sur le banc, ce même banc sur lequel elle avait souvent discuté avec ses amis.

Elle n'avait jamais tellement songé à la mort. Bien sûr, elle s'était fait une vague idée à son sujet, elle en avait parfois parlé avec ses amis…Mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé devoir y faire face aussi vite. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle lui arracherait sa plus précieuse amie, à peine sortie de l'enfance. Jusqu'alors la Faucheuse lui avait semblé n'être qu'une vague menace lointaine, mais elle s'était révélée être bien plus proche que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Et ça faisait peur.

L'adolescente poussa un imperceptible soupir. Les arbres tout autour d'elle, les buissons…Ce paysage, elle le connaissait par cœur pour y avoir passé des heures et des heures des années durant. Elle pouvait fermer les yeux et le revoir en détails derrière ses paupières closes, et pourtant, aujourd'hui, tout lui semblait différent. En apparence, c'était toujours le même endroit, mais l'ambiance avait changé du tout au tout. C'était plus froid, et même le soleil, haut dans le ciel, n'arrivait pas à réchauffer l'ensemble.

Sans Naya, ce n'était plus pareil.

Qui allait être là pour écouter patiemment Méno râler sur ses parents ou sa sœur ? Avec qui allait-elle parler des garçons, si ce n'était avec sa meilleure amie ? Qui serait là pour l'encourager, au jour le jour ? Plus Naya, en tout cas. D'ici deux jours, Naya serait enterrée et laissée six pieds sous terre.

« Va falloir te faire une raison, ma vieille. »

Facile à dire, impossible à faire.

Méno pensa alors à Jerry. Le pauvre garçon avait dû rapidement être mis au courant aussi et devait être dans le 36ème dessous. Et ça ne devait être rien comparé à l'état des parents. On disait que perdre un enfant était l'une des choses les plus abominables au monde. Méno n'aurait pu en témoigner, mais perdre sa meilleure amie était déjà une expérience dont n'importe qui ce serait passé. C'était certain.

Et puis, il y avait tant de zones d'ombres, dans cette histoire. Même Eiri n'avait pas été à même de lui expliquer clairement ce qui s'était passé alors qu'il avait été témoin de l'accident. Toute cette histoire manquait de clarté, et Méno avait besoin de comprendre ce qui était réellement arrivé. Peut être cela rendrait-il les choses plus faciles à accepter ? Méno en doutait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter de toute ses forces connaître la vérité. Mais il y avait peu de chances que ça arrive jamais.

L'adolescente se leva du banc et reprit le petit chemin de gravillons qui serpentait à travers tout le parc. Elle allait rentrer.

******

-Méno, tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette… Ça ne va pas ?

Le père de la jeune fille observait sa cadette tandis que Ema commençait à débarrasser la table où la famille venait de souper. Méno n'avait en effet guère fait plus que picorer le contenu de son assiette. Impossible pour elle d'avaler plus. Elle n'avait aucun appétit et l'estomac noué.

-Elle n'allait déjà pas très bien l'autre jour, il me semble, fit la mère. Elle n'est pas venue au restaurant avec Ema et moi.

-Je suis juste un peu barbouillée, finit par expliquer Méno. Ça ira sans doute mieux demain.

Elle ne leur avait bien évidemment pas parlé de Naya. Ses parents ne la connaissaient pas, ils n'étaient aucunement concernés selon elle. Elle se leva de table en emportant son assiette pour aller la poser à côté de la cuisinière. Derrière elle, sa mère s'exclama:

-Mince ! Ema, vous avez ramené le film que vous aviez loué l'autre jour ?

Un petit silence, puis l'aînée des deux sœurs poussa un gros soupir.

-…J'ai oublié.

-Et c'est aujourd'hui le dernier délai. Il faut que vous le rameniez ce soir.

Méno, voyant l'air ennuyé de sa sœur, sauta sur l'occasion.

-Je peux y aller.

Tout pour quitter cette maison où elle se sentait oppressée. Sa mère émit une objection.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que sortir avec un tel froid soit une bonne idée si tu nous couves quelque chose.

-Au contraire, l'air frais me fera du bien.

L'argument, bien placé, mit un terme à la discussion. Méno partit rendre le film que les sœurs avaient loué, et elle eut l'impression que Ema lui en était reconnaissante. Mais que cela fasse plaisir ou non à sa jumelle, Méno s'en fichait. Si elle s'était portée volontaire, c'était parce qu'elle avait un besoin impérieux de changer d'air. Et changer ses idées aussi, au passage. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de chercher à oublier pour un moment ce qui était arrivé à son amie, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Cela lui fit du bien de se retrouver dehors. Ça lui permit de marcher un moment sans trop penser aux évènements des derniers jours. Une vraie bénédiction quand on savait que le reste de la journée, elle broyait du noir ou était en larmes.

Elle atteignit le vidéoclub et entra dans la petite boutique. Il était près de 21h00 et Méno n'était pas la seule adolescente à s'y trouver. Elle ne s'attarda pas, n'ayant aucune envie que quelqu'un la rejoigne pour lui faire la causette. Elle se contenta de poser la vidéo sur le comptoir et ressortit. Elle reprit sa route, direction la maison. Au moment où elle passait devant un arrêt de bus, son regard fut attiré par un journal qui traînait par terre, tout défait et détrempé, mais dont on arrivait encore à lire les gros titres. « Une adolescente fait une chute mortelle » était-il inscrit en lettres noires épaisses. Ce n'était pas le premier article qui avait été consacré à l'affaire depuis que les médias avaient eu vent de l'histoire. Ça rendait Méno malade. Elle pensait aux parents de Naya qui devaient déjà être de vraies épaves depuis la mort de leur fille et qui devaient en plus subir les âneries des journalistes. Ce n'était pas non plus agréable pour Méno: elle ne pouvait même plus sortir sans que d'une manière ou d'une autre on lui renvoie en pleine figure le tragique évènement.

La jeune fille finit par reprendre sa route, écrasant au passage le journal en déjà piteux état. Elle fourra rageusement les mains dans les poches de sa veste pour les réchauffer. Tandis que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la fabrique l'habit, une désagréable sensation l'envahit, comme si quelque chose de mauvais s'apprêtait à lui revenir en pleine figure. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que ses doigts commençaient à se réchauffer, elle s'arrêta brusquement de marcher, sous le choc.

« Oh non, c'est pas possible… »

Ses doigts se mirent à fouiller frénétiquement ses poches tandis qu'elle sentait la panique et une vague d'effroi l'envahir.

« Non mon Dieu, non…Faites que… » pensa-t-elle en catastrophe tandis qu'elle finissait par retourner complètement les poches de sa veste.

Elles étaient vides.

Méno eut l'impression que le temps ralentissait pour lui laisser saisir avec plus de lenteur et d'intensité l'abominable vérité. Finalement les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient et les zones d'ombres s'éclaircissaient pour révéler une réalité qui la laissa tremblante d'horreur.

-Oh mon Dieu, c'est pas possible, dit-elle dans un souffle avant de plaquer une main contre sa bouche, tétanisée.

_Je sais pas pourquoi, elle est devenue bizarre, tout à coup._

Non, c'était un cauchemar, il était impossible que…

« Mais elles ne sont plus là…elles ne sont plus là et… »

_Je crois pas qu'elle avait bu ou mangé quoi que ce soit._

Il fallait qu'elle se réveille, quitte à se frapper la tête contre les murs jusqu'à s'en fêler le crâne. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar, un horrible putain de cauchemar.

_Elle disait avoir mal à la tête._

Sans réfléchir, Méno se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, sous le regard étonné des quelques passants qui l'entouraient. La manière dont-ils la regardèrent lui était bien égal. Maintenant qu'elle avait compris toute l'horreur de la situation, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était aller se rouler en boule dans son lit et s'y cacher jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Elle ne méritait pas mieux.

******

_Trois jours plus tard_

La petite église était d'une architecture simple, sans chichis, et d'un intérieur décoré avec soin. Lorsque Méno y entra, l'église était déjà emplie d'une vingtaine de personnes. Comme les autres, la jeune fille était habillée de noir: un simple jean et un non moins simple pull couverts par un court manteau. Elle n'avait encore jamais assisté à un enterrement, et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le premier auquel elle se rendrait serait celui de sa meilleure amie. Elle se sentait mal, et non pas seulement en raison de la cérémonie à laquelle elle allait assister d'ici peu de temps. Elle avait longuement hésité à venir, se disant qu'elle n'avait pas sa place à une telle réunion après ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle s'était finalement décidée, se disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter de ne pas dire au revoir à Naya une bonne fois pour toutes.

Elle s'avança entre les rangées de bancs où quelques personnes étaient déjà assises, toutes de noir vêtues. Elle reconnut par ci par là quelques adolescents que Naya connaissait et qu'elle avait elle aussi déjà rencontrés. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer tandis qu'elle s'approchait du fond de l'église, là où le cercueil trônait, encore ouvert pour que les proches puissent faire leurs adieux à la morte. Elle s'approcha lentement, hésitante, craintive. Dans ce cercueil reluisant, il y avait Naya. La fille qui, en cinq ans, était devenue sa plus proche amie. Cette gamine espiègle qui avait grandi et s'était peu à peu transformée en une jolie fille.

Mais c'était fini à présent. Elle ne grandirait plus.

Méno prit une profonde inspiration et termina de parcourir les derniers mètres restant entre le cercueil et elle. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un devant. Une fois que la jeune fille fut assez près, et avant même de baisser les yeux vers le cercueil - quelle lâche elle était, de ne pas vouloir affronter la réalité en face -, elle observa discrètement la femme qui se tenait debout et droite devant l'ultime demeure de Naya. C'était sa mère, Mme Robyns. Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait roux flamboyant et qui d'ordinaire étaient lâchés en boucles sauvages sur ses épaules, avaient été ramenés en un chignon impeccable. Elle avait de profondes cernes sous les yeux et ces derniers étaient rougis par ses pleurs. Pour le moment, aucune larme ne coulait, mais ses yeux restaient humides. Méno détourna finalement le regard, trouvant tout à coup indécent d'observer ainsi un visage ravagé par la tristesse et la mort. Elle connaissait la mère de Naya de vue, mais n'avait jamais échangé plus de quelques mots avec elle.

La jeune fille finit par baisser les yeux sur le cercueil ouvert. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et les larmes menacer de couler à nouveau.

Couchée dans le cercueil, Naya était si pâle que sa peau aurait presque pu se confondre avec l'intérieur blanc matelassé du meuble funéraire. Ses cheveux étaient toujours d'un roux vif, semblant presque ramener un soupçon de vie au corps allongé. Ses mains avaient été croisées sur son ventre, et Méno vit qu'on avait placé entre ses doigts une petite photo où la rousse posait en compagnie de ses parents. Un cadeau d'adieu. Son visage était pâle, ses yeux fermés, et ses lèvres, étrangement, paraissaient presque esquisser un sourire complice. Elle avait été habillée d'un petit haut noir léger d'une jupe simple de la même teinte. En la voyant ainsi couchée, sereine, Méno eut presque envie de la toucher du bout des doigts.

-Vous étiez une de ses amies ?

L'adolescente reporta son attention sur la mère de Naya qui avait parlé doucement et ne quittait pas des yeux sa fille. Visiblement, elle ne se souvenait pas de Méno. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. La jeune fille répondit après s'être discrètement raclé la gorge.

-Oui. Je…je connaissais bien Naya.

Elle s'interrompit, ne sachant pas comment continuer. Elle supposa qu'elle devrait dire quelque chose de gentil et d'approprié concernant la défunte tel que: « elle était vraiment une fille géniale » (ce qui était vrai), mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir plus car Mme Robyns enchaîna.

-Naya avait beaucoup d'amis, dit-elle la voix pleine de larmes. Elle était si sociable, si pleine de vie…Les gens appréciaient…ils appréciaient vraiment sa compagnie.

-Elle était pleine de qualités, fit Méno en regardant avec respect la mère éplorée. Je ne lui connaissais pas un défaut.

Mme Robyns sourit - un sourire vacillant -, et ses yeux brillèrent pendant quelques instants non seulement des larmes qui les baignaient mais également de la fierté et de l'amour qu'elle avait pour sa fille.

-Oui, elle était merveilleuse. Bien sûr, toutes les mères ont tendance à dire ça de leur enfant, mais…mais je crois vraiment que Naya avait tout pour elle.

Méno baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le cercueil où reposait son amie, écoutant silencieusement l'adulte qui parlait sans doute plus pour elle-même que pour la jeune fille à ses côtés.

-Elle était gentille, serviable…Pleine de bonne volonté. Même si parfois je devais la motiver un peu pour lui faire accomplir quelques tâches ménagères, confia Mme Robyns avec un sourire que Méno imita.

-Ah ça, les corvées de ménage, c'est toujours un défi que de les faire accomplir par un adolescent, admit la jeune fille qui espérait vainement détendre l'atmosphère.

La femme rit un peu et essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

-Vous aidez vos parents, vous, aux tâches domestiques ? demanda Mme Robyns en regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux son interlocutrice.

-Euh…Oui. Enfin…parfois.

Méno trouvait ça bizarre que de discuter répartition des tâches ménagères au sein de la famille alors qu'elle se tenait devant un cercueil. La mère de Naya hocha un peu la tête et ferma brièvement les yeux.

-Elle m'aidait la plupart du temps, quand je lui demandais. Elle était vraiment adorable…

Méno ne pouvait qu'approuver.

-…C'est pourquoi je ne comprends pas qu'elle nous ait été enlevée. Elle était pleine de vie, elle…elle allait _bien_.

La jeune fille garda le silence et la tête baissée, s'attendant à ce que la femme éclate en sanglots à tout moment. Mme Robyns se tut pendant un moment, se calmant un peu. Elle finit par enchaîner avec difficulté, comme si chaque mot semblait lui écorcher la langue.

-Les médecins ont dit qu'ils avaient trouvé des résidus de substances psychotropes dans son sang.

Méno sentit son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine et le regard de la femme se posa sur elle, plein d'interrogations et d'incompréhension.

-Vous vous rendez compte ? fit Mme Robyns avec incrédulité et désespoir à la fois. Ils ont trouvé des traces…des restes de drogue dans ses veines ! Comme si…comme si elle n'était rien d'autre que…

Sa voix s'étrangla et elle étouffa un sanglot. Elle n'avait pas pu terminer sa phrase - c'était trop douloureux -, mais Méno comprenait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir et pourquoi elle n'arrivait même pas à prononcer les derniers mots. Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer, comment aurait-elle pu _admettre_ que sa fille, son ange de gentillesse et de serviabilité était en fait comme tous ces autres junkies dont on parlait aux nouvelles de temps en temps pour rapporter des faits sordides ? C'était tout simplement impossible pour cette mère de famille.

Méno ne pouvait se résoudre à la regarder en face.

-Vous vous rendez compte ? dit à nouveau Mms Robyns. Vous la connaissiez bien, non ? _Je_ la connaissais bien ! Naya n'aurait pas pris…quelque chose dans ce genre.

Elle renifla un peu.

-Je n'y crois pas. Je sais que les mères ont tendance à mettre leurs enfants sur des piédestaux, mais je n'y crois vraiment pas, fit la femme en s'essuyant les yeux. Naya n'aurait pas pris de drogue.

« Non, pas si elle avait su que ce qu'elle avalait en était, non. Pas en toute connaissance de cause » pensait Méno avec amertume.

Mais la rousse n'avait pas su. Elle avait fait confiance, et aujourd'hui elle était morte. Son seul crime avait été de croire ce que lui avait dit quelqu'un qu'elle pensait être digne de confiance.

Méno se sentait plus mal que jamais. Son cœur la faisait souffrir et elle avait en même temps honte de se montrer face à la mère de son amie. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire et la femme se taisait, séchant discrètement ses larmes. Finalement, ce fut l'adulte qui brisa une fois de plus le silence.

-Je n'y crois pas une seconde…répéta-t-elle.

-Moi non plus.

L'adolescente se détourna alors pendant quelques instants, le temps d'ouvrir le sac plastique qu'elle tenait. Lorsqu'elle fit à nouveau face au cercueil, elle hésita un court instant, puis se décida et posa délicatement la petite girafe en peluche à l'intérieur du cercueil, juste à côté du coude de Naya. Elle avait peur que les parents prennent ça pour une quelconque offense, mais elle s'était dit que si ça les dérangeait, ils pourraient la retirer avant que le cercueil soit définitivement scellé.

Une fois qu'elle eut installé la peluche, elle se recula et croisa les bras en se tenant les coudes, ne sachant pas si elle allait essuyer ou non une vague de reproche de Mme Robyns. Mais cette dernière, qui avait observé ses gestes avec étonnement au début, garda le silence quelques instants, regardant la peluche que Méno avait déposé dans le cercueil aux côtés de sa fille, avant de dire:

-Une girafe ?

Elle sourit un peu, regardant toujours la peluche.

-C'était son animal préféré. Vous connaissiez vraiment bien ma fille, alors ?

-Oui, répondit Méno doucement, en hochant la tête. Je la connaissais bien.

Elle sentit l'étau se refermer une fois de plus douloureusement sur son cœur. Mélange de tristesse et de honte.

Mme Robyns se tourna vers elle et dit d'une voix chargée d'émotions:

-Vous deviez vraiment être une bonne amie.

Méno serra un peu les poings en entendant cette mère perdue prononcer de telles paroles. Elle se mordit les lèvres et se força à la regarder en face, par respect, même si les larmes menaçaient de couler.

« Non, madame, je n'ai pas été une bonne amie. J'ai tué votre fille. »

Nouvelle vague de tristesse, de désespoir, et d'amertume. Beaucoup d'amertume.

-Je vous remercie, reprit Mme Robyns en regardant Méno. Je vous remercie sincèrement, du fond du cœur. Merci d'avoir été là pour ma fille. Avec des amis tels que vous à ses côtés…

L'adulte tourna la tête pour poser ses yeux sur le visage paisible de Naya.

-…je suis sûre que la vie lui aura paru plus douce qu'elle ne l'est réellement.

La femme fit ensuite demi tour après un dernier regard en direction de sa fille, et s'éloigna vers les bancs où elle alla rejoindre un homme assis. Méno reconnut le père de Naya. Il était affaissé sur lui-même, les yeux dans le vide, l'air perdu. Mais il ne pleurait pas. Il ne devait même plus en avoir la force.

L'adolescente fit à nouveau face au cercueil. Elle ne pourrait pas rester beaucoup plus longtemps. Cela devenait trop douloureux. Alors, la gorge serrée et comme en guise d'adieu silencieux, Méno tendit le bras vers le corps et frôla, doucement, du bout des doigts, la main de son amie. Sa peau était glacée. C'était froid comme la mort. _Naya_ était froide comme la mort, et même la couleur vive de ses cheveux ne pourrait la réchauffer.

« Pardon. »

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, Méno retira sa main et se détourna avant de s'éloigner du cercueil, serrant les dents pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Alors qu'elle s'avançait entre les deux rangées de bancs, elle repéra Jerry, assis un peu plus loin, seul. Elle s'approcha de lui, les jambes un peu tremblantes. Le garçon gardait la tête baissée, quelques mèches blondes dissimulant son visage. Il avait les mains jointes, se tordait un peu les doigts, et tapait légèrement du pied. Il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

-Jerry ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Méno qui chercha quoi dire.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Question idiote. Mais c'était ce qu'on était censé demander dans une telle situation, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, répondit franchement le garçon.

Il n'allait pas le cacher.

-Et toi ? fit-il en regardant Méno. Tu tiens le coup ?

-Plus ou moins. Pas très bien, en fait.

Jerry hocha la tête et changea de position sur son banc. Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot pendant quelques instants, Méno gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol. Elle ouvrit finalement la bouche pour dire quelque chose - n'importe quoi - mais elle fut devancée.

-Que Naya soit morte…je comprends pas comment c'est possible, lâcha Jerry tandis que ses yeux fixaient un point au loin, en face de lui. Elle allait bien. Rien ne laissait envisager que…que quelque chose de ce genre arriverait. Je comprends pas.

-Alors on est deux.

Méno fut surprise par le regard dur qu'il lui jeta.

-On sait tous comment elle est morte et à cause de quoi. Mais je comprends pas comment elle aurait pu en arriver là, reprit le garçon en qui la colère semblait poindre. Je passais mes journées avec elle. Elle allait très bien.

Il s'agita encore un peu sur son banc, ses gestes courts et raides traduisant la rage qui l'animait et qu'il essayait de contrôler.

-Je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé.

Méno ne sut que dire en le voyant se perdre dans la contemplation du fond de l'église, son visage fermé, son air tendu, ses yeux pleins de colère et de tristesse à la fois. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, en cinq ans qu'ils se connaissaient. Mais à vrai dire, ils n'avaient jamais eu, jusque là, à subir telle situation.

Et tout était de sa faute.

-Je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire tout bas, juste assez fort pour que Jerry l'entende.

Il n'eut aucune réaction, ne regarda même pas dans sa direction. Méno n'était pas sûre qu'il l'ait entendue. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il l'ait écoutée. Mais ça lui était égal.

-Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle, les mots peinant à franchir ses lèvres. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée…

Il ne devait même pas savoir pourquoi elle s'excusait. Elle finit par faire demi tour et s'éloigna à pas rapides, sans un regard en arrière, essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche. Elle n'assisterait pas à la cérémonie. Elle n'en aurait pas la force. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, résolue, et descendit les petites marches devant l'entrée de la bâtisse, passant en sens inverse au milieu des derniers arrivants. Elle se jura de plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette église. Sa simple vue allait lui donner des frissons pour le reste de ses jours, car c'était là qu'elle avait vu la mort en face pour la première fois, et c'était également là qu'elle s'était rendu compte que le vieux dicton disait vrai: c'était bel et bien les meilleurs qui partaient les premiers.

******

**

_Six mois après la mort de Naya, la vie semblait avoir reprit un cours à peu près normal. Méno continuait de travailler à l'épicerie, apprenant les bases de la gestion d'un commerce. Elle passait ses journées à travailler, et lors de ses heures de repos ou ses jours de congé, elle lisait, écoutait de la musique, regardait la télévision. Comme avant. Elle continuait aussi d'apprécier de se promener, mais elle ne mit plus les pieds au parc public. Elle avait trop de souvenirs là-bas. C'était là qu'elle avait vu Naya pour la première fois, en compagnie des autres. Ç'aurait été trop difficile de s'y promener à nouveau comme si de rien n'était. Alors elle se tenait toujours à distance du parc, se contentant de se balader en ville où c'était peut être plus bruyant et bondé, mais où elle arrivait au moins à ne pas se sentir trop mal à l'aise._

_Aujourd'hui encore, quand elle pensait à sa meilleure amie, son cœur devenait lourd de tristesse. Il lui arrivait de se réveiller le visage et l'oreiller trempés. Naya avait laissé un grand vide derrière elle, un vide que ses anciens amis n'arriveraient probablement pas à combler entièrement. Méno, en tout cas, ne le pourrait pas. Elle le sentait au plus profond de son être, ce vide, cette absence. La pire dans tout ça, c'était les remords. Vicieux, cruels, et toujours présents, eux. Les premières semaines suivant le tragique évènement avaient été un calvaire. La jeune fille en était presque tombée malade, perdant tout appétit et maigrissant à vue d'œil. Ses parents, qu'elle n'avait jamais mis au courant de l'affaire, avaient été très inquiets et à deux doigts de l'envoyer chez un psychiatre pour tenter de trouver ce qui n'allait pas avec leur fille. Vaine initiative. Un psy n'aurait pas pu l'aider, à moins de savoir faire ressusciter les morts. Méno avait fini par reprendre pied toute seule, lentement, doucement. Comme résignée à vivre avec un énorme poids sur la conscience et un chagrin qui ne serait jamais enfoui bien loin. La vie avait prudemment reprit son cours, pour elle, et la jeune fille détestait l'idée qu'il n'en serait jamais de même pour Naya._

_Après la mort de la rousse, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Les cinq amis d'enfance n'avaient pratiquement plus eu aucun contact. Du jour au lendemain, les inséparables avaient presque entièrement cessé de se voir, comme si Naya avait toujours été le lien solide qui les unissait tous et qui, avec sa mort, s'était brisé. Comme si elle avait jamais été le seul cœur battant du groupe._

_Méno n'avait pas revu Ray pendant les six mois suivant l'accident. Il avait été prévu au départ que le garçon les rejoigne pour fêter le Nouvel An, mais ce projet était bien évidemment tombé à l'eau lorsqu'il avait appris de la bouche de Jerry, par téléphone, que leur bande n'était désormais plus composée que de quatre membres. Ray n'était pas venu et ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles._

_Méno n'avait plus véritablement adressé la parole à Jerry, et lui ne cherchait pas à la voir, comme d'un commun accord. Les rares fois où elle l'avait croisé par hasard en ville, après l'enterrement, il avait le visage fermé._

_Elle ne savait plus trop non plus ce qu'était devenu Eiri. Les deux s'étaient revus quelques fois après la tragédie, mais ils ne savaient généralement pas quoi se dire et se contentaient de rester assis en silence dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il semblait qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ensemble, alors Eiri espaça ses visites jusqu'à ne plus venir du tout. Comme si c'était mieux pour tout le monde de cette manière. Et ça l'était._

_La jeune fille avait recommencé à voir Annick et Joël, ses deux anciens amis du lycée. Elle culpabilisait un peu parfois, car elle se disait que si elle était revenue vers eux, c'était au fond par nécessité. Remplacer ses anciens copains, les cinq, par ces deux là. Elle culpabilisait, oui, mais c'était mieux que rien._

_C'était mieux que rien._

_Un an après la mort de Naya, Méno n'avait toujours pas revu ni Ray, ni Jerry, ni Eiri. Elle croisait de temps en temps en ville les deux derniers, les apercevait de loin, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Chacun avait fait son deuil de son côté, chacun devait donc continuer sa vie de son côté. Du moins, il aurait dû - logiquement - en être ainsi. C'est pourquoi Méno fut très surprise de voir un soir Eiri, debout sur son balcon, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde._

_******_

Méno avait failli faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant la sombre silhouette debout sur son balcon, attendant devant sa fenêtre fermée. Elle jura un peu en reprenant son souffle. C'était Eiri. Rien que lui.

Elle posa le livre qu'elle était en train de lire assise sur son lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre, une émotion bizarre la prenant. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et se retrouva face à son ami d'enfance qui avait un petit sourire sur le visage et, bien sûr, une cigarette à la main.

-Eiri ? trouva-t-elle tout simplement à dire.

-Tout juste, fillette.

-M'appelle pas comme ça.

C'était sorti tout seul, comme si il ne s'était jamais passé un an entre leur dernière rencontre. Ils sourirent tous les deux.

-Une bouffée ? proposa le garçon en lui tendant sa cigarette fumante.

-Non, j'ai arrêté.

Voilà au moins une chose dont Méno était fière.

Le garçon ramena la cigarette à ses lèvres, regardant la jeune fille l'air de se dire: « Ah tiens donc ? J'aurais jamais cru ».

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? demanda Méno tandis que le garçon s'appuyait contre la rambarde nonchalamment.

-Ça va te sembler un peu mélo, mais je suis venu dire au revoir.

-…Pour le moment, ça me semble juste un peu con. On s'était pas vus depuis un an, et tu te ramènes seulement maintenant pour dire au revoir ?

Le garçon rit doucement.

-Ouais, malgré le fait qu'on se soit pas vus depuis un an, comme tu dis, j'ai pas l'impression que ça a tant changé que ça, entre nous.

Méno ne pouvait que l'admettre. C'était comme si tous ces longs mois n'avaient jamais existé.

-Et en plus…cette fois, je risque de pas revenir avant un bout de temps.

-Pourquoi ? Tu vas où ?

-Je me paie des vacances, plaisanta le garçon. Non, plus sérieusement, mon père m'envoie à un endroit où on va soit disant me refaire une santé.

Méno ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

-Explique.

-J vais dans un trou perdu. Dans une clinique de désintox.

La jeune fille en tomba des nues.

-Quoi ?! C'est pas sérieux ? Il peut pas t'y envoyer, t'as fait que fumer quelques pétards !

-En fait, j'ai fait un peu plus que ça, ces derniers temps, expliqua Eiri. Je voulais quelque chose d'un peu plus fort que l'herbe.

-…T'es taré.

-Peut être, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais j'en avais marre de me contenter des joints. J'avais l'impression que ça me faisait plus autant d'effets qu'avant, alors j'ai essayé d'autres trucs. Les amphets, la blanche (1)… pour voir.

Il sembla avoir de la peine à continuer de parler, comme si ce sujet était difficile à aborder.

-Et c'était vrai, ce qu'on dit dessus. C'est le genre de trucs qui t'accrochent et te lâchent plus. Enfin bon, j'vais pas te faire un résumé détaillé de tout ce qui m'est arrivé ces douze derniers mois, on serait encore là la semaine prochaine. Toujours est-il que mon paternel a trouvé ce qu'il aurait pas dû et il a pas apprécié. J'aurais de la chance s'il me déshérite pas.

Méno rit un peu, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

-Tu pars quand ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Demain. Enfin, normalement. J'hésite encore à fuguer, plaisanta-t-il.

-Vaudrait mieux pas. Et puis, ça devrait aller, non ? Tu vas rester dans cette clinique quelques temps, et t'en sortiras clean…C'est mieux pour tout le monde, non ?

Le garçon eut un sourire amer.

-Sans doute. Mais ça risque de pas être agréable, stopper d'un coup comme ça. Et puis, on sait jamais quand on sort vraiment de ces trucs. Je pourrais y rester coincé un sacré bout de temps.

Méno ne répondit pas, ne sachant que dire. Il avait raison, après tout.

-'fin bref, reprit Eiri avec un regain d'énergie. J'suis venu te donner ça, aussi.

Il fouilla dans une des poches de son pantalon et en retira son briquet rouge avant de le lui tendre.

Méno haussa les sourcils avant de le saisir.

-Ça fait un moment qu'il marche plus, mais je le garde parce que je suis un grand sentimental, expliqua Eiri qui avait l'air d'avoir presque du mal à s'en débarrasser. Là où je vais, j'aurai sans doute pas le droit de me balader avec un briquet sur moi, alors je préfère te le laisser.

-Chouette cadeau d'adieu, railla la jeune fille. J'aurais pas voulu autre chose.

-N'est-ce pas ? rigola Eiri. Mais attention, t'as pas intérêt à le jeter dans ta poubelle dès que j'aurai le dos tourné, hein. Quand je sortirai de cette clinique de merde, je viendrai le rechercher.

-Comme c'est mignon.

Méno se moquait, mais elle décida que si il y tenait vraiment - bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi -, elle le garderait. Et essaierait de ne pas le perdre.

Le garçon prit une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette avant de se détacher de la rambarde du balcon.

-Bon, j'vais y aller. 'Commence à se faire tard. Je dois encore faire mes valises pour ces vacances de rêve, plaisanta-t-il d'un ton amer.

Il se tut ensuite un instant, l'air de ne pas savoir quoi dire, et Méno n'était pas plus avancée que lui. Alors ça y était. Il allait partir et ne reviendrait pas avant…avant combien de temps, d'ailleurs ? Impossible à dire.

C'était bizarre. Durant toute cette année, elle n'avait que très peu ressenti le manque dû à l'absence du garçon à ses côtés, et maintenant il lui semblait qu'elle perdait un deuxième ami, en quelque sorte. Parce que cette fois, il ne serait plus dans la ville, elle ne le croiserait plus par hasard au tabac du coin, ou ne l'apercevrait plus sur le trottoir opposé. Il partait pour de bon. C'était presque angoissant.

Eiri finit par descendre du balcon, sautant sur l'herbe du jardin en dessous. Il se redressa et leva les yeux vers Méno qui le regardait depuis en haut.

« On dirait Roméo et Juliette » pensa-t-elle, manquant éclater de rire malgré le sérieux de la situation.

-À bientôt, alors, dit finalement Eiri avec calme.

-À bientôt.

Le garçon sourit un peu et Méno en fit de même, puis il s'éloigna. Arrivé à l'autre bout du jardin, il n'était plus qu'une vague silhouette noire, mais l'adolescente put le distinguer en train de lui faire un signe d'adieu de la main. Il finit par disparaître de sa vue, et la jeune fille, après quelques instants, rentra dans sa chambre, tenant toujours le briquet rouge entre ses doigts.

* * *

(1) La blanche: héroïne.

***************

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

Comme je vous l'ai dit, je vais faire de mon mieux pour me remettre au plus vite à la suite de Nobody, même si ça risque de prendre du temps. Encore une fois, excusez moi.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu !

À la prochaine ^^

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**-Wing Sephi:** Hellow ! Ouais, je suis pas satisfaite du dernier chapitre: plat, vide… On a déjà vu mieux ! Mais je vais faire des efforts pour arriver au plus vite à écrire la suite, et faire en sorte que ça plaise à tous ^^

-Lixae: haha… « faire des efforts », mon œil.

-Valt: t'as envie de mourir ?

-Lixae: même pas.

Merci pour ta proposition, si jamais je bloque concernant Chain of Memories, je te demanderai de l'aide et m'en remettrai à toi ^^

Merci encore de suivre ma fic malgré ces hauts et ces bas, c'est pas toujours drôle d'être un lecteur XD

En tout cas, tes reviews me font plaisir ^^

À la prochaine !

-Alix: à plus ^^

**-Taku:** Aaah, ok, tu es donc bien une nouvelle lectrice ^^ (on sait jamais trop, sur internet…les pseudos n'aident parfois pas à deviner XD)

Oui, ta review m'a beaucoup plu ^^ C'est toujours encourageant de voir que les gens lisent et apprécient ce qu'on écrit.

Concernant le passé des filles, on y viendra gentiment, tout comme on s'approche gentiment de la révélation du passé de certains membres de l'Orga (passés que j'ai inventé, bien sûr. Ce qui fait que ça va pas trop coller avec les nouveaux KH sortis mais bon…pas trop le choix, tout a été prévu depuis un moment ^^'). Quant à la raison pour laquelle elles sont trop dans le même corps…Et bien…Oui, il y a une raison, mais rien de bien extraordinaire, en fait XD Mais il y en a une ^^

-Lixae: tu ne vois donc pas que tes lecteurs n'attendent que d'en savoir plus sur moi ? Ils m'adorent, laisse les donc satisfaire leur curiosité à mon égard.

-Valt: descends de ton nuage, ma chérie.

Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je vais faire au mieux pour écrire le chap' suivant le plus vite possible, mais il se peut que l'attente se prolonge un peu…Néanmoins, je ferai au plus vite !

À la prochaine ^^

-Alix: bye bye *signe de la main*


	44. Une mission laborieuse

Bonsoir tout le monde (et « bonjour » si l'heure s'y prête plus lorsque vous lirez ceci) ^^ Y-a-t-il quelqu'un qui se souvienne de moi, ici ?XD Je suis un vieux fossile de la section Kingdom Hearts. Comme les dinosaures, j'ai disparu pendant longtemps, mais je refais mon apparition, finalement. Cela fait de longs mois que je n'avais plus rien posté, voir carrément plus rien écrit. J'ai finalement remédié à ça en postant - il était temps ! - un nouveau chapitre de « Nobody ». Je ne sais pas si je retrouverai mes anciens lecteurs (les pauvres, je les ai laissés attendre -_-) mais j'ai vu qu'il y avait toujours des gens qui lisaient ma fic. Ça m'a redonné un coup de boost, et le résultat en est ce chapitre (ainsi que - je l'espère - les suivants).

Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour ma longue absence. J'ai juste fait ma première année de faculté, et j'ai mis de côté l'écriture (qui m'avait pris énormément de temps ces quatre dernières années) pour me focaliser sur d'autres passe-temps. J'ai l'impression que la phase « page blanche » est terminée, alors je vais profiter de ce regain d'énergie pour écrire le plus possible. Je n'ai pas envie que cette fic soit abandonnée, j'y ai mis trop d'énergie. Ça me prendra du temps (plus ou moins selon mes obligations « autres »), mais je publierai la suite.

Mais je crois que j'ai assez parlé, alors je vais vous laisser lire, que vous soyez d'anciens lecteurs habitués ou des nouveaux qui sont tombés là par hasard ^^

Ce chapitre est axé humour car le dernier que j'avais posté n'était pas bien joyeux et il fallait remettre un peu une bonne ambiance : ) C'est donc plus un chapitre « pure déconnade » qu'autre chose XD

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 44:** Une mission laborieuse

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

Les paroles en _italique_ sont de la télépathie.

* * *

Le bruit d'une claque assénée contre une nuque résonna, suivit d'un juron.

-Bon Dieu de moustiques…

-Il t'a eu, Xigbar ?

-Nan, c'est moi qui l'ai eu.

Le borgne marmonna quelque chose de peu amical à l'encontre des moustiques tout en se grattant la nuque là où il avait faillit être piqué.

Les Numéros II, VIII et XIV étaient tous embourbés jusqu'aux mollets dans un marécage. Leurs bottes les empêchaient d'avoir les pieds trempés de boue, mais leurs longs manteaux trempaient allègrement dedans. Une situation à laquelle tous avaient espéré échapper, en atterrissant sur ce monde pour le moins sauvage. Lorsqu'ils y avaient posé les pieds, quelques heures plus tôt, ils s'étaient retrouvés au beau milieu d'une jungle à la flore impressionnante et pour le moins dissipée. Tout autour d'eux, des arbres aux troncs massifs, recouverts de mousses, et aux sommets presque invisibles à leurs yeux tant ils étaient éloignés. Des lianes qui pendaient d'on ne savait où, s'entremêlant parfois tels des serpents se faisant la cour.

Et des serpents, il devait y en avoir. Les Nobodys n'en avaient pas encore croisés, mais avaient néanmoins eu l'occasion de faire connaissance avec la faune locale qui s'était précipitée sur eux pour leur sucer le sang.

-_Pourquoi c'est toujours pour nous, ce genre de mission ?_ se plaignait Lixae tandis que Leixan pataugeait dans la boue, derrière Axel.

« Au moins on n'a pas à se battre » songea Alix avec philosophie, oubliant que Lixae avait accès à ses pensées.

-_Je préférerais mille fois me battre que de rester dans ce marais puant plus longtemps._

-_Je ne sais pas…J'ai entendu des membres de l'Organisation parler de leurs combats contre certains adversaires lors de leurs missions, et je serais contente que l'on ne tombe pas sur l'un d'eux. On n'a pas tout à fait le niveau._

« « Pas tout à fait » étant un euphémisme. »

-_Ben au moins on ferait autre chose que de se rouler dans le boue_, n'en démordait pas Lixae.

Alix ne tenta pas de raisonner Lixae, sachant qu'elle continuerait de se plaindre de toute façon. Elle savait que sa colocataire supportait mal de ne pas pouvoir bouger et de devoir se contenter de regarder, situation à laquelle Leixan les avait contraintes en les empêchant de prendre le contrôle du corps.

-_Rappelle moi pourquoi on est venu ici, déjà ? Ça m'échappe._

_-Trouver une plante spéciale qui ne pousse que sur ce monde et en récolter sa sève pour Vexen, _récita Alix. _Tu n'as pas écouté lors du débriefing ?_

-_Si, mais faut dire que là, notre mission, ça a plutôt l'air d'être « trouver un moyen de sortir vivants de ce trou »._

Et en sortir, les trois Nobodys y parvinrent finalement après encore une dizaine minutes de marche (si l'on pouvait appeler ça de la marche). Leurs pieds quittèrent bientôt la boue pour retrouver un sol d'abord un peu spongieux, mais déjà plus solide, qui se transforma en quelques centaines de mètres en une terre sèche et couvertes d'herbes hautes. Ils étaient enfin sortis du marécage.

-Pas mécontent de reprendre pied sur le sol, le vrai, fit Axel tout en secouant un peu ses bottes pour en faire tomber des mottes de terre gluante, souvenir de son séjour dans le marécage.

-On va enfin pouvoir accélérer un peu, déclara Xigbar. Allez, on se bouge, fit-il en ouvrant la marche.

Les deux autres le suivirent et pendant encore une bonne quinzaine de minutes ils avancèrent en gardant les yeux presque tout le temps rivés au sol pour ne pas mettre les pieds dans un trou ou se les prendre dans une racine. Le terrain était accidenté, mais ils avançaient déjà beaucoup plus vite qu'avant.

Le chemin qu'ils s'étaient frayés au hasard finit par les mener à un cul de sac, au bord d'une petite falaise d'une dizaine de mètres de haut. Xigbar s'approcha du bord, jetant un coup d'œil. Au pied de la falaise, plusieurs mètres en contrebas, une étendue d'eau tranquille à l'aspect un peu sale. Les deux autres s'approchèrent également et regardèrent par-dessus son épaule.

-Bon, on se retrouve en bas. Je me téléporte et vous avez qu'à…Hé !

Le sol sous leur pieds s'effrita, visiblement pas aussi solide que ce qu'il en avait l'air. Ils n'eurent le temps de rien faire mais basculèrent dans le vide, Xigbar n'ayant pas même le réflexe de se téléporter pour atterrir tranquillement. Ils tombèrent dans l'eau en contrebas, heureusement assez profonde pour qu'ils ne se blessent pas.

Xigbar fut le premier à refaire surface, crachant l'eau sale qui s'était infiltrée dans sa bouche. Il fit quelques brasses rapides, se retenant de jurer, et regagna rapidement la terre ferme, quelques mètres plus loin. Il fut très vite rejoint par Axel qui avait émergé lui aussi, ses longs cheveux plaqués contre son visage et sa nuque. Le Numéro VIII commença de s'essorer les cheveux, observant Leixan qui venait de refaire surface et qui pataugeait au milieu de l'eau.

Xigbar marmonnait tout en enlevant ses bottes pour les vider de l'eau. Il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par Axel.

-Xigbar, je crois qu'elle se noie.

Le Numéro II redressa la tête et vit que la benjamine du groupe avait disparu sous l'eau. Il se leva et courut en gueulant.

-Qui c'est qui m'a mis une telle bande de bras cassés ?

Il plongea à nouveau, fit quelques brasses et s'enfonça sous l'eau pour aller récupérer la Numéro XIV. Axel, debout sur la berge, le vit remonter à la surface au bout de quelques secondes, emportant avec lui la jeune fille qu'il tira par sa capuche jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent le bord.

Le Numéro VIII s'approcha de Leixan qui crachait presque ses poumons, à moitié allongée par terre.

-Ben dis donc, dans le genre boulet de service, t'es pas mal non plus. Tu dois être du même niveau que Demyx…Sauf que lui, il sait nager.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupée qu'elle était à récupérer son souffle tout en tentant de bloquer les pensées d'Alix et Lixae qui l'assaillaient, les deux étant à la limite du traumatisme.

-_Tu es folle ! _répétait Lixae. _Tu as failli nous tuer ! Si tu ne savais pas nager, il fallait nous laisser faire, nous, on sait !_

_-On aurait pu y rester ! _ajouta Alix, tout aussi énervée_. On a __failli__ y rester !_

_-La ferme !_ finit par leur répondre Leixan, coupant court à leurs protestations._ Calmez vous !_

-_Oui, bien sûr, on va se calmer alors que tu viens de manquer de nous tuer ! Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui t'a pris ?_

-_Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, Lixae_, déclara froidement Leixan en s'asseyant au sol, encore haletante, et en enlevant ses bottes pleines d'eau.

Elle avait un mal de crâne terrible et les deux autres n'arrangeaient rien. Il fallait qu'elle les fasse taire.

-_C'est franchement n'importe quoi. Être bornée au point de…_

-_Je __sais __nager. Ilena savait nager, _répondit Leixan coupant la chique à Lixae qui sembla réussir à se calmer, un peu.

-_Et ben ça se voyait pas tant que ça._

-_J'ai été attirée au fond à cause des habits et des bottes. C'était trop lourd. Et maintenant, bouclez la._

Leixan ne leur prêta plus la moindre attention, fermant son esprit à toute autre protestations qu'elles auraient pu émettre. Elle remis ses bottes et se releva, remarquant finalement Axel qui se tenait juste à côté, souriant, ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau.

-Remise de tes émotions ?

-Hmpf.

Cette réponse peu élaborée sembla convenir au Numéro VIII qui désigna du pouce Xigbar qui les attendait un peu plus loin, observant les alentours pour choisir leur prochaine direction à suivre.

-Alors on va y aller. La mission n'attend pas, fit-il d'un air mi blagueur, mi blasé avant de s'éloigner.

Les deux rejoignirent Xigbar et ils repartirent au cœur de la jungle, reprenant leur route trempés de la tête aux pieds.

* * *

_Manoir Oblivion…_

Demyx était seul dans la cuisine en train de boire un jus d'orange lorsque Roxas entra à son tour dans la pièce. Le musicien fut ravi de le voir, content d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter. Axel et les Numéros XIV étaient partis en mission et il se retrouvait seul sans personne avec qui parler. Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Demyx était quelqu'un recherchant le contact avec les gens, et rester seul n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Il espérait donc que le jeune manieur de Keyblade viendrait s'asseoir à table avec lui un moment.

-Salut Roxas, ça va ? fit-il avec engouement.

-Ça va, répondit simplement Roxas avant de se diriger vers le lavabo et de passer ses mains sous l'eau.

Le voyant grimacer légèrement, Demyx s'approcha. Le Numéro XIII laissait l'eau froide couler sur la paume rougie et un peu égratignée de ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Roxas laissa planer le silence un moment avant de répondre.

-J'ai un peu trop forcé à l'entraînement.

Effectivement, il avait dû y aller un peu fort. Ses paumes avaient l'air de celles dont le propriétaire s'est acharné et entêté à se hisser sur des espaliers. Généralement, lorsque Roxas se donnait aussi à fond dans ses exercices, c'était parce que quelque chose le contrariait.

Quelle qu'était la raison de sa frustration aujourd'hui, cela ne disait rien qui vaille à Demyx. Axel lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de la distance que prenait Roxas, comme s'il était dans son propre monde. Demyx n'était pas inquiet comme le roux…Mais il se demandait ce qu'il se passait avec le Numéro XIII.

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer d'en savoir plus maintenant ? »

Et se rendre utile en prêtant une oreille attentive à Roxas si celui-ci avait besoin de parler. Mais Demyx ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions: si le manieur de Keyblades avait eu envie de parler à quelqu'un, il aurait été vers le Numéro VIII. Mais pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

-Roxas…est-ce que tout va bien ? tenta le musicien tandis que le Numéro XIII gardait les yeux rivés sur ses mains qu'il rafraichissait.

-Hm ? Oui.

Demyx attendit qu'il en dise peut être plus, mais Roxas ne semblait pas d'humeur à causer.

-Tu es sûr…?

Cette fois-ci le jeune Nobody retira ses mains d'au dessus le lavabo, ferma le robinet, et se tourna vers le musicien, croisant les bras.

-Il y a un problème, Demyx ?

Le ton ferme du Numéro XIII déstabilisa son interlocuteur.

-Euh…non…

-On est d'accord, alors.

Le manieur de Keyblades passa à côté du Numéro IX et s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie. Demyx garda le silence, encore un peu choqué par le ton presque agressif de Roxas.

Axel avait donc eu raison.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec Roxas.

* * *

-Bon, bon, bon….C'est pas tout ça, Xiggy, mais si on pouvait se dépêcher de trouver cette plante et de s'en aller, ce serait pas plus mal.

-Cesse de râler gamin, et avance. Et regarde où tu mets les pieds…J'ai pas envie de devoir te repêcher au milieu de sables mouvants ou je ne sais quoi.

Les trois Nobodys envoyés en mission (si on ne comptait pas Alix et Lixae qui se tenaient tranquilles dans la tête de Leixan) tentaient de se frayer un chemin dans la flore toujours plus épaisse et sauvage de la jungle. Les arbres qui les entouraient, des mastodontes de dizaine de mètres de haut, leur rendait le passage encore moins aisé, semblant vouloir leur boucher la vue de tous les côtés

-Vexen aurait tout aussi bien pu aller se la chercher lui-même, sa « sève spéciale qu'il lui faut absolument pour sa nouvelle expérience ». On pourrait commencer à croire qu'il nous prend pour ses valets.

-Va râler chez Xemnas si t'es pas content, gamin. C'est lui qui m'a ordonné de vous emmener ici en mission.

-Il t'a envoyer ici parce qu'il voulait pas te voir traîner au Manoir, c'est ça ? demanda Axel avant de se prendre les pieds dans un racine protubérante.

-Non, gamin. Il a juste pensé que j'étais LA personne apte à accomplir cette mission, fit Xigbar en se rengorgeant.

-Dis plutôt qu'il voulait pas t'avoir dans les pattes toute la journée !

Le Numéro VIII donna un léger coup de coude à Leixan pour qu'elle le suive dans ses boutades mais elle ne réagit pas, se contentant de le regarder d'un air fermé et tout à fait hermétique à son humour.

Xigbar, lui, ne restait pas insensible à ses railleries.

-Boucle la ou je te plante dans un marécage.

Axel se tut, se concentrant à nouveau sur comment se frayer un chemin dans la jungle le plus simplement possible. Tandis qu'ils avançaient chacun à leur rythme, Alix et Lixae se concertaient.

-_Elle ressemble à quoi de toute façon, cette plante qu'on doit trouver ? _demanda Lixae qui s'ennuyait à ne rien faire.

-_Xigbar nous a montré tout à l'heure un croquis que Vexen en a fait pour qu'on puisse la repérer_, répondit Alix.

-_Ah ? C'était un dessin de plante ? J'ai cru que c'était un gribouillis quelconque… _

Alix aurait levé les yeux au ciel si elle avait pu, un peu agacée par le manque de perspicacité de sa colocataire. Lixae dû ressentir son agacement car elle s'exclama:

-_Hé, t'énerve pas pour ça ! Bon, elle ressemble à quoi, cette plante débile ? Décris la moi, parce que sinon on sortira jamais de ce trou perdu._

Alix voulut regarder alentours par le point de vue de Leixan, mais comme cette dernière avait le plus souvent les yeux vissés au sol pour voir où elle allait, il était difficile d'apercevoir autre chose que de la boue ou un sol terreux parsemé d'herbes hautes.

-_Ben…d'après ce que j'ai vu du croquis, c'est une fleur assez grande et haute, avec de larges pétales oranges et une tige épaisse._

-_Mmh…elle devrait pas être trop dure à trouver, dans le genre bien voyante…Le Porc-épic et l'alcoolo ont pas les yeux en face des trous ou quoi ?_

-_À mon avis, c'est plus difficile que ce que tu t'imagines_.

-_Mouais_.

Les deux filles se turent, sachant que là où elles se trouvaient, elles ne pouvaient de toute manière d'être aucune réelle aide.

Quelques mètres devant Axel et Leixan, Xigbar avançait avec une frénésie grandissante alors que l'irritation le gagnait. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils se débattaient dans cette flore impossible, il était encore trempé de leur chute dans cette espèce de mare puante, et il avait envie d'en finir avec cette mission de malheur. Qui n'en avait que le nom, d'ailleurs. En quoi aller chercher une malheureuse plante à trois pétales difformes pouvait-il être appelé « mission » ? Une mission se devait d'être un minimum excitante. Le seul défi de sa « mission » actuelle, c'était de supporter Axel. Ce qui à bien y réfléchir n'était pas sans mérite.

Après encore une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche et de crapahutage, les Nobodys finirent par débouler sur une clairière au centre de laquelle se trouvait la délivrance suprême.

-La fleur ! s'écria Axel en pointant du doigt dans sa direction.

-J'ai vu gamin, j'ai vu, fit Xigbar avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Les trois s'approchèrent du centre de la clairière où s'élevait la plante imposante. Sa tige ne devait pas faire moins de deux mètres de haut, et ses pétales oranges formaient une large corolle.

Pressé d'en finir, Xigbar sortit de sa poche un canif ainsi qu'une petite éprouvette que Vexen lui avait donnée pour l'occasion. Il coupa légèrement la tige, faisant couler une épaisse sève qu'il recueillit avec l'éprouvette. Lorsque cette dernière fut pleine il la referma et leva le bras pour montrer son contenu aux autres.

-…Tout ce chemin pour ça…ne put s'empêcher de regretter Axel. Trois malheureuses gouttes…

Xigbar haussa les épaules et glissa l'éprouvette dans une des poches intérieure de son manteau. Puis il manqua perdre l'équilibre et s'étaler par terre lorsque la terre se mit soudainement à remuer avec violence sous leurs pieds.

-Woah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? lâcha Axel tout en tentant de rester sur ses pieds, imité par Leixan.

Le sol tremblait, remuait, se craquelait sous leur pied comme une vulgaire croûte peu solide. Tout à coup, un monceau de terre décolla littéralement sous leurs yeux, révélant une créature énorme qui émergeait lentement du sol.

-_Leixan, ne reste pas plantée là !_ ne put s'empêcher de crier Lixae.

Le sol continua de se fissurer et de se mouvoir sous leurs pieds, les empêchant presque de se tenir debout.

-Il est sous terre ! cria Axel.

-Bonne déduction, Sherlock ! railla Xigbar.

Il dût faire un bond pour s'éloigner de la parcelle de sol sur laquelle il se trouvait et qui s'était mise à se soulever, révélant un corps immense se mouvant lentement, comme réveillé d'un long sommeil.

Les trois Nobodys se mirent à courir, fonçant vers la sortie de la clairière, fuyant la créature qui jaillissait du sol derrière eux.

-Tu crois que c'est parce qu'on a coupé la fleur qu'il s'est mis en rogne ? demanda Axel.

-Cours, gamin, et pose pas de questions !

Ils furent brutalement coupés dans leur élan lorsqu'une sorte de tentacule végétal s'abattit devant eux avec suffisamment de force pour faire trembler le sol. Le tentacule, épais d'un bon mètre, leur barrait le passage et était agité de soubresauts qui ne disaient rien qui vaille aux Nobodys qui reculèrent.

Axel se retourna, jetant un coup d'œil au monstre auquel appartenait cet appendice végétal. La créature, extraite de son nid souterrain, dressait devant eux son corps qui ne semblait être qu'un enchevêtrement de lianes, de plantes sauvages et de terre. Sa tête difforme était flanquée de deux yeux à facettes qui rappelaient ceux des abeilles. Deux mandibules qui claquaient dans le vide formaient la gueule du monstre. Son corps massif, dont on devinait qu'une partie était encore dissimulée sous le sol, était affublé de trois tentacules tous identiques à celui qui s'était effondré devant les Nobodys quelques secondes plus tôt. La fleur dont Xigbar avait recueilli la sève quelques minutes plus tôt avait vu sa tige se rétracter sur le corps terreux de la bête. Sa corolle adhérait à présent à la peau sèche du monstre, palpitante, et ses pétales ondoyaient légèrement d'une manière qui rappelait les tentacules faisant office de bras à la bête. Un peu plus haut sur son front trônait le symbole des créatures de l'Ombre.

-Il est énorme, ce Sans-Cœur, lâcha Axel avec un petit sifflement.

-Et en pétard. Bouge avant qu'il t'écrase !

Xigbar eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que les trois tentacules se mirent à battre l'air furieusement. Le Numéro II se téléporta pour en éviter un et réapparut juste au dessus de la bête avant de tirer trois coups en direction de sa tête.

Axel fit apparaître ses chakrams et attaqua à son tour le Sans-Cœur massif qui poussa un rugissement de colère.

-_Le Porc-épic est en train de l'énerver encore plus ! Leixan, fais apparaître notre arme, vite !_

La Numéro XIV ne tint pas compte des recommandations de Lixae et continua de se tenir légèrement en retrait, se faisant aussi discrète que possible tout en ne quittant pas des yeux les trois tentacules qui s'agitait tout autour d'elle. Elle fit un bond pour sauter par dessus l'un d'eux qui fouetta l'air à ras le sol.

-_Leixan, l'arme !_ cria à son tour Alix qui se sentait impuissante à ne pouvoir qu'observer ce qui se déroulait.

Elle ne pensait pas que sa colocataire pourrait infliger de gros dégâts au monstre, mais savoir qu'elle tiendrait de quoi se défendre entre les mains la rassurerait grandement.

Mais Leixan ne semblait pas du tout décidée à suivre les conseils des deux autres. Elle se contenta de reculer, prenant de la distance.

-Mieux vaut laisser le combat à ceux qui savent réellement y faire.

Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à se frotter à cette créature. Elle était déjà morte une fois, cela ne la tentait pas de recommencer de sitôt.

Axel pouvait attaquer de loin la bête avec ses flammes et Xigbar avait ses pistolets à disposition. Elle ne possédait qu'une arme imposant un style de combat plus rapproché et elle n'avait aucune envie de se frotter de près à la bête. Elle n'avait pas le niveau.

Les choses se gâtèrent lorsque un des bras tentaculaires la balaya par derrière au niveau des genoux, la faisant tomber lourdement sur le dos avec un grognement. Leixan voulut se redresser, mais la bête, voyant qu'elle avait une proie facile à portée de bras, revint à la charge. Le tentacule qui l'avait balayée s'enroula autour de ses jambes et commença à la traîner au sol, l'attirant en direction du corps du Sans-Cœur.

N'écoutant pas les cris d'Alix et Lixae, Leixan tenta de se défaire de l'appendice sans paniquer, en donnant des coups de jambes. Sans succès. Voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en débarrasser ainsi, elle fit apparaître leur arme, saisit la faux par le manche, se redressa avec énergie et frappa le tentacule. La lame acérée s'enfonça dans la chair mais ne trancha pas le bras qui retenait les jambes de la Nobody. De la sève collante et brunâtre gicla de la déchirure lorsque Leixan tira un coup sec pour libérer la faux. Ce geste fit réagir le Sans-Cœur au quart de tour: le bras tentaculaire desserra brièvement son emprise sur les jambes de la jeune fille avant de se refermer avec force sur sa taille et de la tirer avec plus de brutalité.

-_Vite, vite, frappe ! _criaient Alix et Lixae, impuissantes et paniquées.

Mais la Nobody, respiration coupée par la pression sur son ventre et sa taille, ne réussit qu'à donner des coups de faux dans le vide, se débattant de plus belle.

-Leixan !

Le salut vint d'Axel qui avait vu dans quelle situation se trouvaient les filles. Il cessa de lancer des sorts sur le corps et la tête de la bête, se concentra sur sa nouvelle cible, et quelques secondes plus tard des flammes vives léchèrent et brûlèrent le tentacule qui retenait la Nobody. La douleur fit relâcher son emprise au Sans-Cœur et la jeune fille réussit à s'extirper de son étau. Haletante, elle reprit sa faux en main et trancha rageusement l'extrémité du tentacule qui s'agitait devant elle.

Le bout tomba sur le sol à ses pieds, et gigota pendant quelques instants encore avant de devenir inerte.

Si Leixan avait été sauvée par l'intervention d'Axel, les choses se compliquaient maintenant pour Xigbar: il s'était un peu trop rapproché de la bête et s'était fait à son tour capturer par l'un des bras à présent enroulé autour de sa poitrine. Bras qui le faisait maintenant valdinguer dans les airs, dans tous les sens.

- Lâche moi sale…

La tentacule ramena sa proie vers la tête de son propriétaire, faisant dangereusement s'approcher le Nobody des mandibules du monstre.

-Toi, tu vas morfler !

Le Numéro II réussit à dégager l'un de ses bras, le tendit, visa et tira deux coups en direction des yeux du Sans-Cœur. Celui-ci rugit puis se tut brusquement lorsque le borgne tira trois nouveaux coups en plein cœur de la fleur palpitante plaquée sur son front. Le monstre s'effondra, sa tête heurtant le sol et soulevant un nuage de poussière. Le tentacule desserra son emprise et Xigbar se retrouva libre de ses mouvements. Il atterrit sur ses deux pieds et contempla quelques instants le Sans-Cœur qui commençait à se désagréger sous leurs yeux. Il cracha par terre en signe de dédain tandis qu'Axel donnait un coup de pied au tentacule qui gisait devant lui.

-Et ben. Nous aura fait faire de l'exercice, celui-là.

-Mouais. M'a surtout donné envie de dégueuler, à me secouer dans tous les sens, grogna Xigbar. Pas de bobos, vous deux ?

-Pas une égratignure, lâcha Axel. Et toi ? demanda-t-il en regardant Leixan qui tentait de se débarrasser de la sève collante sur son manteau.

-Non.

Xigbar hocha la tête.

-Parfait. On va pouvoir mettre les voiles. Pas trop tôt.

Il porta une main au niveau de la poche de son manteau pour la tapoter.

-Maintenant qu'on a ce que Vexen nous a demand…

Il s'interrompit, son unique œil s'écarquillant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna Axel.

Xigbar ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur de sa poche.

-J'ai perdu l'éprouvette…

Il eut l'air hagard pendant quelques instants, comme si lui-même ne pouvait y croire.

-J'ai perdu la putain d'éprouvette ! finit-il par crier en regardant partout autour de lui frénétiquement.

Son annonce eut un effet pour le moins déplaisant sur le moral de ses troupes.

-Oh non, tu plaisantes ! fit Axel avec l'air affligé tout en se tapant le front d'une main.

-_Me dis pas que ça veut dire qu'il va falloir tout recommencer ? _s'agita Lixae.

-_J'ai bien peur que si_….lâcha Alix consternée.

Leixan ne dit rien et ne laissa pas ses colocataires lire ses pensées, mais le froncement involontaire de ses sourcils trahit son ennui.

-J'ai dû la perdre quand le Sans-Cœur m'a baladé partout la tête en bas, devina Xigbar. Saleté !

S'ensuivit une petite minute de silence durant laquelle chacun rumina des pensées plus sombres les unes que les autres. Minute qui sembla permettre à Axel d'obtenir une idée de génie (du moins l'espérait-il).

-Hé, la sève de la plante qu'il nous faut, c'est la même que celle qui faisait office de sang pour le Sans-Cœur, non ? Puisque la plante était littéralement un de ses membres… Si c'est le cas, on a qu'à récupérer celle sur le manteau de Leixan. Elle en a plein sur elle.

Axel se tourna vers la jeune fille et observa son manteau recouvert de sève gluante.

-Tu sais que je suis content de t'avoir parmi nous ? Tu vas nous permettre de ne pas repartir à la recherche d'une autre plante pendant des heurs… Petite maligne, va ! fit-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, ce qui lui valut un grognement irrité en réponse.

-Laisse tomber, gamin, ça marchera pas, intervint Xigbar avec ennui. Vexen a bien dit que c'était la sève provenant de la tige de la plante qu'il fallait, et non pas cet espèce de dégueulis puant sorti des tripes de la bestiole.

-_Alix, le « dégueulis puant », c'est à nôtre attention ?_

-_Ben…je pense, vu qu'on est les seules à en être recouvertes…_

-_Donc en fait, il nous dit qu'on pue, là. Quel connard._

Axel poussa un soupir.

-J'imagine qu'on a plus qu'à en trouver une autre, alors.

Le Numéro II ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant d'observer les alentours.

-Ou alors on peut essayer de retrouver l'éprouvette, finit-il par proposer. Vexen a…

Axel l'interrompit, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

-La retrouver ? Cette éprouvette faisait quelques centimètres de long…T'as de l'espoir !

Xigbar eut un sursaut d'humeur.

-Si tu me laissais finir, gamin, ça irait mieux ! Boucle la et écoute ! Vexen a dit qu'une des particularités de cette sève est qu'elle transporte une substance qui la rend légèrement brillante dans l'obscurité - un truc à voir avec comment la plante attirait des insectes jusqu'à elle, je crois… La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, et si on attend encore un peu, il fera sans doute assez sombre pour qu'on la repère facilement. Maintenant, si tu préfères repartir au beau milieu de la jungle et faire des kilomètres parmi les moustiques, je te retiens pas.

-Oh, je vais m'abstenir, lâcha Axel. J'en ai déjà assez vu pour aujourd'hui. Et même pour un sacré bout de temps. Bon, alors, on fait quoi en attendant qu'il fasse sombre ?

Pour toute réponse Xigbar se téléporta et réapparut quelques instants plus tard, confortablement installé sur les branches d'un arbre, le dos reposant contre le tronc.

-On se pose, fit-il avant de croiser les bras derrière la tête et de fermer son unique œil sans plus se préoccuper des deux autres qui le regardaient, indécis.

-…et on attend.

* * *

Au manoir Oblivion, Demyx, seul, attendait le retour de ses amis. Axel et les trois filles avaient été envoyés en mission avec Xigbar. De la nature de leur mission au monde auquel ils avaient dû se rendre pour l'accomplir, Demyx n'avait eu aucune information. Lui-même n'avait été affecté nulle part, ayant simplement eu le devoir de s'entraîner avec Lexeaus. Mais maintenant, seul dans sa chambre et à une heure qui pouvait commencer à être considérée comme tardive, il s'ennuyait. Personne avec qui parler : Roxas n'était pas d'humeur et les autres membres de l'Organisation ne lui donnaient pas envie d'engager la conversation. Ils étaient tous plus âgés et n'avaient pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts que lui. Il était impensable d'imaginer Vexen parler de rock, ou bien d'imaginer Xaldin donner son avis sur des groupes de musique ultra-connus. De plus, les autres Nobodys n'avaient tout simplement pas de temps à perdre à bavarder avec lui.

Demyx soupira et fit apparaître son sitar, espérant se changer les idées. Il fit quelques notes, ses doigts habiles manipulant les cordes de l'instrument qu'il aimait tant. Il continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes, espérant trouver l'inspiration.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il fit disparaître son sitar et se leva de son lit. Peut être pourrait-il aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque ? Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir quant à trouver un livre qui l'intéresserait, mais cela lui permettrait de se dégourdir les jambes.

Il sortit de sa chambre et traversa le long couloir commun menant aux quartiers de chaque membre de l'Organisation. En passant devant l'une des chambres, il remarqua que la porte était à demi ouverte.

« La chambre de Saix… »

Etrange. D'habitude le Numéro VII mettait un point d'honneur à ne rien dévoiler de sa chambre aux autres. Retrouver sa porte non pas grande ouverte, mais néanmoins pas fermée, était surprenant.

Demyx s'en approcha, pensant faire une bonne action en allant la refermer. Il voulut attraper la poignée, mais à peine ses doigts s'étaient-ils posés dessus qu'elle s'arracha à son emprise, la porte brusquement ouverte de l'intérieur.

Le Numéro IX sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir lorsqu'il vit Saix dans l'embrasure, son regard froid posé sur lui.

-Euh…Je voulais juste…

Saix ne perdit pas de temps et mit immédiatement fin à ses bégaiements.

-Que fais-tu ici, Numéro IX ?

Demyx réussit à se reprendre, voyant que l'autre Nobody n'allait visiblement pas le massacrer. Pas tout de suite, du moins.

-Euh…Ta porte était ouverte. Je voulais juste la refermer…

Cette réponse ne sembla faire ni chaud ni froid au Numéro VII.

-Va-t-en.

Le musicien ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'éloigna rapidement dans le couloir, sentant le regard de Saix dans son dos. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'entendit refermer sa porte qu'il se détendit et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« J'ai eu chaud. »

* * *

_-Pfff….J'en ai marre d'attendre. Alix, ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là, plantées à rien faire ?_

_-Je ne sais pas…Une heure, peut être un peu plus._

_-Vivement qu'on se casse de ce trou pourri._

Assise au pied d'un arbre, dos contre le tronc et dans la position la plus confortable qu'elle avait pu trouver, Leixan restait silencieuse, attendant que la mission reprenne. Attendre sans rien faire d'autre que de rester plongée dans ses pensées ne la dérangeait pas, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Alix et Lixae qui s'impatientaient. Surtout Lixae. Leixan ne leur portait néanmoins pas la moindre attention, bloquant toutes leurs pensées et ne les écoutant pas ainsi se plaindre indéfiniment.

Axel, également assis au départ, s'était redressé après une petite demi-heure d'attente et se tenait à présent debout, appuyé contre un arbre en face de la Numéro XIV. Il jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil à Xigbar qui semblait s'être assoupi sur sa branche. Le Numéro VIII, lui, montrait des signes d'impatience. Ils avaient attendus comme le borgne le leur avait suggéré, et il commençait à faire sombre. Assez pour qu'ils démarrent leur recherche de l'éprouvette perdue, selon Axel. Mais Xigbar n'avait pas l'air pressé de se mettre en route. Peut-être devrait-il le réveiller ? Problème : Xigbar était d'une humeur de chien quand on le réveillait (testé et approuvé par Demyx lors d'une blague matinale qu'il avait jouée au borgne) et Axel ne tenait pas à avoir affaire à un Numéro II d'humeur massacrante. Il regarda à nouveau Xigbar perché en haut de son arbre.

Mouais. Il avait bel et bien l'air de dormir.

Axel se détacha de l'arbre contre lequel il s'était appuyé et s'adressa à la Numéro XIV, assise par terre en face.

-Hé, je vais faire un tour. Je reviens vite.

Pas de réponse.

-Si jamais tu t'ennuies, tu peux toujours essayer de le réveiller.

Elle ne réagit pas et il s'éloigna sans plus attendre.

Si son départ n'avait – visiblement – pas eu d'effet sur Leixan, Lixae, elle, se posait des questions.

_-Où est-ce qu'il va, le Porc-épic ?_

_-Je ne sais pas._

Alix aussi restait perplexe.

_-Il a dit qu'on devrait essayer de réveiller Xigbar…_

_-J'suis pas contre. Il fait presque noir maintenant. Plus vite on ira chercher cette éprouvette de malheur, plus vite on la trouvera, plus vite on rentrera, et plus vite on mangera. Je crève la dalle._

Alix ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle aussi commençait à se sentir le ventre vide. Ce qui était logique, puisque qu'elles partageaient le même corps.

_-On le réveille, alors ? demanda Alix boostée à l'idée de terminer rapidement la mission._

_-Ouais. Reste plus qu'à convaincre Leixan. Attends, je vais lui parler._

Et Lixae d'appeler la troisième fille qui restait toujours aussi placide.

_-Leixan. Hé, Leixan !_

Les tentatives de Lixae restèrent vaines. L'intéressée devait s'être totalement coupée de leurs pensées.

_-Leixan !_

_-Laisse, elle ne nous entend pas._

_-Que tu crois. Attends, je vais essayer autre chose._

Lixae prit une grande inspiration – ou son équivalent, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas de forme physique à l'instant – puis cria assez fort pour que les oreilles (inexistantes) d'Alix en pâtissent.

_-Leixan, espèce de débile mentale, tu m'entends ?_

_-Mais arrête, t'es folle ! _paniqua Alix qui s'attendait à tout moment à ce que le courroux de l'autre fille s'abatte sur elles.

Lixae riait aux éclats, visiblement ravie.

-_Aaah…ça faisait un bout de temps que je voulais tenter ça. Hé, te bile pas, Alix, elle a rien entendu._

_-Oui, mais elle aurait pu. Et tu te souviens de la dernière fois où tu la contrariée ? Elle t'a fait mal._

_-Tiens, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?_ demanda Lixae sur un ton blagueur mais qui était néanmoins un peu surprise – et peut être même un peu contente.

L'aura d'Alix tressaillit, comme tentant de cacher une certaine gêne.

_-Mais non, je m'inquiète pas mais… Oh bon, fais ce qu'il te plaît, après tout. Je m'en fiche si tu le regrettes après._

_-Haha, t'en fais pas. Bon, je vais encore essayer de l'appeler. Gare aux écoutilles, je vais gueuler !_

_-Je peux même pas me boucher les oreilles,_ marmonna Alix.

Lixae ne l'écouta pas mais prit une nouvelle fois une inspiration et cria dans l'espoir d'être entendue.

-_LEIXAN !_

_-Oui ?_

La réponse instantanée de celle dont elles avaient essayé d'attirer l'attention tout du long les surpris et les fit sursauter.

_-Mais vas-y, file moi une attaque ! _s'exclama Lixae_._

_-Euh…ça fait longtemps que tu nous écoutes ? _s'enquit Alix.

_-Juste maintenant. Je ne tenais pas à écouter Lixae se plaindre tout du long._

_-Dis tout de suite que je t'emmerde._

Leixan n'entra pas dans la provocation de Lixae.

_-Pourquoi m'as-tu appelée ?_

_-Parce qu'on veut réveiller Xigbar pour se dépêcher de finir la mission. Et aller bouffer, accessoirement, répondit Lixae de but en blanc._

Leixan leva la tête en direction du Numéro II et lâcha un « Tsss ! » ennuyé.

_-Fais-le toi-même._

_-Ben je peux pas, j'ai pas les commandes du corps…_

« Débile ! » s'était retenue d'ajouter Lixae.

Leixan s'étira avant de lui répondre.

_-J'avais de toute manière l'intention de vous laisser mon corps pendant un petit moment (_elle ne prêta aucune attention à Lixae qui avait tiqué en l'entendant prononcer « mon »)._ Toi et Alix, vous pouvez prendre les commandes…pour l'instant. Je reviendrai plus tard._

_-Et comment ça se fait que tu nous fasses cette fleur ?_ demanda Lixae, suspicieuse. _T'as décidé subitement de faire ta Bonne Action du jour ?_

_-Je n'ai pas d'explications à te donner, lâcha sèchement Leixan._

Sur ces mots, sa présence s'estompa et leur corps commença à s'effondrer légèrement, comme un pantin sans plus personne pour le diriger et lui donner vie. L'instant de stupeur passé, Lixae s'empressa de prendre la place de Leixan.

-Cool ! fit-elle avec un grand sourire tout en pliant et dépliant ses doigts.

Cela faisait longtemps que Leixan ne leur avait pas cédé sa place, et ça lui faisait un bien fou de bouger.

Elle se concentra quelques secondes, tentant de percevoir la présence de ses colocataires. Alix était juste là: elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son aura. Leixan, par contre, s'était comme repliée sur elle-même, sa présence presque indétectable.

_-Alix, ça te dérange pas si je commence ? Je te laisserai prendre ma place après._

_-Non, c'est bon. Vas-y toi._

A vrai dire, Alix ne tenait pas particulièrement à avoir à réveiller Xigbar. Elle préférait laisser Lixae s'en charger. Cette dernière n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air dérangée à l'idée d'exécuter telle tâche. Avisant le Nobody toujours perché et immobile en haut de l'arbre, elle commença à l'appeler.

-Xigbar ! Ohé, Xigbar !

_-Ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner…_

_-Attends et regarde. Oh, l'alcoolo ! Debout !_

Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait toujours pas de réponse, Lixae se mit à balader son regard sur le sol.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore… ?_ demanda Alix, blasée.

Elle obtint une réponse lorsque la jeune fille se redressa, tenant un caillou dans une main.

_-Héhé, ça, ça va le réveiller, _rigola Lixae en lançant le caillou en l'air avant de le rattraper au vol.

_-Mais t'es folle ! Tu vas le blesser !_

_-Meuh non. C'est pas un petit caillou de rien du tout qui va lui faire quoi que ce soit, à ce combattant hors pair. Je vais le viser à l'épaule._

_-On parie que tu vas le toucher à la tête ?_ marmonna Alix qui sentait venir la connerie.

_-Tutut. Cesse ce défaitisme et admire._

Lixae prit son élan, caillou bien en main, leva les yeux vers le haut de l'arbre…

…et interrompit son geste lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Xigbar ne s'y trouvait plus.

-Euh… ?

La voix du borgne s'éleva juste derrière elle.

-Et que comptais-tu faire exactement, gamine ?

Lixae se retourna, tombant nez à nez avec son supérieur.

-Euh…rien du tout ?

_-J'avais dit que ça allait mal finir…_

Xigbar lui attrapa le poignet et la força à lui montrer ce qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

-T'allais me balancer ça à la gueule ? s'exclama le Numéro II, n'en revenant pas. Petite peste !

-Pas à la gueule. A l'épaule…Aïe !

Lixae porta les mains à l'arrière de son crâne où Xigbar venait de lui asséner une forte taloche.

-Ces jeunes n'ont plus aucun respect pour leurs aînés, marmonna Xigbar en s'éloignant.

-Manquait plus qu'il se mette à parler de « respect » envers les « supérieurs hiérarchiques »…Je croyais que c'était la spécialité du Bourdon, râla Lixae entre ses dents.

Elle rejoignit Xigbar qui regardait autour de lui, plissant les yeux pour tenter d'y voir plus clair dans l'obscurité régnante. Il ne faisait pas encore totalement nuit, mais cela ne tarderait pas.

-Où est Axel ?

-Il est parti faire un tour.

-Quoi ?

-T'énerve pas, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, expliqua Lixae tout en se frottant le crâne où il l'avait frappée.

Le borgne grogna d'une façon peu amène.

-Génial. Maintenant, en plus de l'éprouvette, il va falloir aussi le retrouver, lui. Bon. On se sépare, ça ira plus vite. Dans tous les cas, on met les voiles dans vingt minutes. Et tant pis si Vexen n'a pas sa sève aujourd'hui.

Lixae se retint de lui demander : « Et Axel ? Si on le retrouve pas, on le laisse là aussi ? ».

Les deux Nobodys se séparèrent, Alix faisant savoir à Lixae que c'était selon elle le meilleur moyen de se perdre.

-Parle pas de malheur et cherche avec moi.

Lixae commença à faire le tour de la clairière. L'éprouvette avait pu tomber n'importe où.

-J'ai pigé pourquoi Leixan nous a laissé les commandes du corps, marmonna Lixae avant de se mettre à regarder dans des buissons. Elle s'est cassée juste avant de devoir faire le boulot. Aïe, y a des épines en plus !

De sacrées épines même, qui traversaient ses gants.

Cinq minutes après le début des recherches, elles aperçurent ce qu'elles cherchaient. Quelques mètres hors de la clairière dégagée, parmi les hauts arbres de la jungle, une lueur bleuâtre se faisait voir, éclairant légèrement les alentours.

-Là !

Lixae s'approcha, marchant tant bien que mal au milieu de la flore sauvage. Elle vit la petite éprouvette à terre, intacte, la sève contenue à l'intérieur devenue lumineuse et diffusant la lumière bleuâtre qui les avaient attirées. Au moment où la jeune fille se penchait pour la ramasser, une boule de poils noire jaillit d'un des fourrés, passa devant elle en courant et attrapa l'éprouvette au passage.

-C'était quoi ce truc ? lâcha Lixae en se redressant vivement.

Si elle avait eu un cœur, il aurait battu à cent à l'heure.

Elle suivit des yeux la lueur bleuâtre et tressautant de l'éprouvette prisonnière des pattes de la petite créature. Cette dernière grimpa à la vitesse de l'éclair le long du tronc d'un arbre et se posa sur l'une des branches, à quelques mètres de hauteur. Maintenant que la bête avait cessé de bouger, Lixae put mieux distinguer à qui elle avait affaire. A première vue, c'était un animal de petite taille, doté d'une longue queue et d'un pelage sombre ayant pris une teinte bleutée à cause de l'éprouvette qu'il tenait et qui diffusait toujours sa lueur.

-_Alix,_ _j'ai pas la berlue, c'est bien un singe, hein ?_

-_Oui. Je n'en avais encore jamais vu._

Lixae voulut s'approcher de l'arbre sur lequel le singe trônait mais Alix intervint.

_-Attention ! Il paraît que ça mord. J'ai lu ça quelque part, une fois._

_-Mais il a l'éprouvette, je suis bien obligée d'y aller !_

Joignant le geste à la parole, la jeune fille fit quelques pas en direction du singe qui, tout à ses expériences, s'était mis à cogner l'éprouvette contre la branche sur laquelle il était assis.

-Aaah, arrête ça, tu vas la casser !

-_Elle a survécu à une chute de plusieurs mètres de haut, je ne crois pas qu'elle risque grand-chose_, fit placidement Alix.

Puis le singe mit l'éprouvette dans sa gueule.

_-…Par contre s'il l'avale, c'est plus embêtant…_

L'éprouvette disparue à l'intérieur de la bouche du singe, et sa lumière engloutie pareillement, les filles se retrouvèrent dans le noir quasi-complet.

-Merde, merde, merde ! lâcha Lixae avec mauvaise humeur et en avançant à tâtons pour tenter de s'approcher du singe.

Celui-ci eut la bonne idée de recracher l'éprouvette, remettant un peu de lumière dans l'obscurité. Ne trouvant visiblement son nouveau jouet pas à son goût, il relâcha l'éprouvette et Lixae eut tout juste le temps de l'attraper au vol.

-Beurk…Elle est toute poisseuse…fit-elle avec un air dégoûté. Gros dégueulasse, va !

Le singe, comme réagissant à l'insulte, bondit de sa branche, atterrit sur la tête de la jeune fille où il reprit son élan pour sauter à terre et repartir en courant, disparaissant dans les fourrés.

-Je hais ce monde, marmonna Lixae tout en remettant en place ses cheveux que l'animal avait agrippés au passage. Au moins, on a ce qu'on cherchait. Il nous reste plus qu'à…

-_Chut !_

-Quoi ?

-_J'ai entendu un bruit…_

Les deux filles gardèrent le silence, oreilles grandes ouvertes. Au bout de quelques secondes, Lixae se remit à parler.

-Tu divagues, y a rien du tout.

-_J'ai entendu comme une branche qui a craqué…_

Lixae fit un tour sur elle-même, tenant l'éprouvette bien haut pour que son contenu éclaire les alentours.

-Y a rien…

À peine prononça-t-elle ces mots qu'elle se figea, ayant aperçu une forme sombre entre deux buissons.

-_C'est quoi ce truc ? _pensa-t-elle avec une légère panique.

-_Je ne sais pas ! Allez, on s'en va !_

_-Attends, attends, ça bouge ! Regarde !_

La lumière diffusée par l'éprouvette n'était pas assez forte pour qu'elles puissent distinguer en détail la _chose_. Cette dernière, d'abord figée, s'était légèrement décalée sur la gauche, d'une démarche presque humaine.

-_Mais…mais…_

S'approchant encore un peu, comme curieuse, la créature finit par entrer dans le rayon de lumière, révélant deux bras, deux jambes et une tête aux cheveux longs et emmêlés.

-Mais c'est un homme ! ne put s'empêcher de crier Lixae en le voyant. …Il est à poil !

L'homme en question, visiblement effrayé par les cris de la Nobody, partit en courant, à quatre pattes, avec une rapidité déconcertante.

-La vache, t'as vu ça, Alix ? reprit Lixae qui n'en revenait pas. C'était un homme ! C'est possible, des hommes qui vivent tout nus dans une jungle ?

-_Euh…J'avais bien lu ça une fois dans un livre…Une histoire…_

-Oh non, c'est trop glauque, on se casse !

Elle fit demi tour vivement, repartant en direction de la clairière.

-Dire qu'à un moment, j'ai cru que c'était Axel…

-_Axel ne se balade pas à quatre pattes et à poil_, fit remarquer Alix.

-On parle de moi ?

Lixae fit un bond sur le côté en entendant le Numéro VIII. Celui-ci était arrivé silencieusement en se frayant un chemin parmi les buissons.

-J'ai vu une lumière s'agiter parmi les arbres, j'ai bien pensé que c'était vous. Ah, tiens ? C'est toi, Lixae ? ajouta-t-il après avoir croisé le regard de la jeune fille. Ça faisait un bail !

-Tu l'as dit, fit Lixae une main plaquée contre se poitrine, maudissant le Numéro VIII d'avoir surgi d'entre les arbres comme un diable de sa boîte.

-Vous avez trouvé l'éprouvette, à ce que je vois. Bien, on va pouvoir s'en aller. Je commence à en avoir ma claque de cet endroit.

-Et moi donc, soutint la jeune fille en continuant d'avancer et en rejoignant finalement la clairière. Au fait, Porc-épic, t'étais parti où ? On a cru qu'on allait devoir te chercher aussi.

-Ah ça…

Axel laissa sa phrase en suspens.

-Quoi ? Tu veux pas me le dire ?

-Ma chère Lixae, sache qu'il est des moments dans la vie d'un homme où celui-ci doit savoir s'isoler pour faire ce qu'il doit faire.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils.

-T'as un air tellement dramatique, ça devait être quelque chose d'important…

-Nan, je suis juste allé pisser.

-Ah.

Arrivés au centre de la clairière, Lixae leva le bras, tenant toujours l'éprouvette, et éclairant ainsi faiblement les alentours.

-Hé, je vois Xigbar ! Il est là-bas, en face, en train de se battre avec des lianes, fit-elle en pointant du doigt dans sa direction.

Ils l'appelèrent et le borgne laissa tomber ses laborieuses recherches pour les rejoindre.

-Vous l'avez ? grogna-t-il. Parfait, on va pouvoir mettre les voiles.

Il tendit la main et Lixae lui donna la précieuse éprouvette.

-Puisque c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée, j'ai le droit à une récompense ?

-T'as le droit de te taire et de rester tranquille pendant le voyage de retour, trancha Xigbar. Et toi, fit-il à l'attention d'Axel, t'étais passé où ? T'es parti au moment où on devait commencer les recherches !

-Besoin de pisser, répondit simplement le Numéro VIII.

Xigbar secoua la tête de droite à gauche avec un air désespéré tandis que Lixae donnait un coup de coude à Axel.

-À lui tu lui fais pas le coup de l'homme qui doit savoir s'isoler ?

-Tu penses bien qu'il le connaît déjà.

Le Numéro II mit fin à leurs messes basses après avoir rangé en sûreté l'éprouvette dans sa poche.

-Vous êtes prêts ? Je nous téléporte à bord du vaisseau. Et on file au Manoir.

C'était la meilleure chose que les Numéros VIII et XIV avaient entendue depuis il leur semblait bien longtemps.

* * *

Le dîner au Manoir Oblivion se déroula comme d'habitude, les membres fondateurs de l'Organisation à un bout de table et discutant entre eux, ignorant les plus jeunes membres qui étaient assis à l'opposé. Xigbar, Axel et les Numéro XIV étaient arrivés avec un peu de retard, débarquant dans la salle et s'installant à table alors que les autres avaient déjà commencé de manger. Personne ne fit attention à eux, chacun étant soit trop occupé à finir son assiette, soit en pleine conversation.

Demyx, qui avait presque fini de manger, fut surpris de voir que la Nobody s'asseyant à côté de lui était Lixae.

-Comment ça se fait que Leixan ne soit pas là ? demanda-t-il, étonné, mais pas mécontent.

Leixan ne laissait jamais sa place aux deux autres. Ou alors, très rarement.

-Je sais pas, elle nous a juste dit qu'elle nous laissait prendre les commandes du corps un moment, expliqua brièvement Lixae en se servant à manger.

-C'est…bizarre.

-Ouais, mais on s'en fiche !

Demyx n'insista pas, décidant de laisser la jeune fille profiter de sa liberté retrouvée sans l'assaillir de questions. Il fit glisser son regard sur les autres membres de l'Organisation et il s'attarda sans trop y penser sur Saix, assis un peu plus loin. Il remarqua ensuite un détail qui ne lui avait d'abord pas sauté aux yeux. Dissimulé par la manche de son manteau, un bandage blanc entourait l'avant-bras droit du Numéro VII. Tentant d'être discret, Demyx l'observa plus longuement. Il était clair que ce bandage était relativement neuf.

« En tout cas, il ne l'avait pas hier. »

Et tout à l'heure, lors de sa rencontre fortuite avec Saix, Demyx n'avait pas pu le remarquer, le Berserker étant resté à moitié dissimulé derrière sa porte.

Le fait que Saix se retrouve ainsi visiblement blessé était pour le moins étonnant. Le Numéro VII était l'un des membres les plus puissants de l'Organisation. Il revenait la plupart du temps sans aucune égratignures de ses missions. Pareil pour les entraînements, desquels il ne sortait jamais affaibli d'une quelconque manière.

Décidément, entre la porte de sa chambre ouverte (déjà impensable) et cette blessure (incroyable), Saix baignait dans une aura de mystère. Et Demyx savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter de résoudre ce mystère.

-Aaah, ça fait du bien !

Tiré de ses pensées par Lixae, le musicien reporta son attention sur elle, se rendant soudainement compte qu'il avait fixé du regard le Numéro VII pendant de longues minutes.

-T'as déjà fini ? s'étonna-t-il en posant les yeux sur l'assiette impeccable de sa voisine.

-Ouais, fit-elle en s'étirant. La mission m'a donné trop faim.

-C'était dur ?

-Surtout chiant. Je suis sûre que le Supérieur refile les missions de bas étage à Xigbar. Ce qui veut dire que, en victimes collatérales, les membres de bas étages se les tapent avec lui.

Elle s'étira une nouvelle fois avant de demander:

-Tu viens ? J'ai pas envie de rester ici.

Demyx ne fut pas difficile à convaincre. Les deux se levèrent de table, laissant derrière eux Axel qui tentait une nouvelle approche de Roxas. Demyx lui souhaita « Bonne chance » mentalement.

Une fois sortis de la salle à manger, les deux se mirent à marcher en direction de leurs chambres. Lixae ne tarda cependant pas à s'arrêter et à lâcher un petit soupir d'exaspération.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Demyx en la voyant froncer les sourcils.

-Rien. C'est juste Alix qui voudrait venir.

Bien sûr.

Le musicien l'observa tandis qu'elle semblait mener une discussion silencieuse avec elle-même. Ça devait argumenter sec, entre les deux. Finalement, Lixae sembla céder.

-Bon, bon…C'est d'accord. Viens.

-Tu t'en vas ? demanda Demyx.

-Ouais. Enfin, façon de parler. Je suis toujours là, hein. Crois pas que je vais vous laisser dire n'importe quoi à mon sujet, toi et Alix, railla-t-elle.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle avait cédé la place à l'autre fille qui se révéla extrêmement soulagée d'avoir enfin à nouveau le contrôle du corps. Elle ne dit rien, mais son sourire explicitait sa joie.

-Je suis content de te revoir, Alix, fit Demyx avec un grand sourire aux lèvres lui aussi. Ça faisait longtemps…

-Oui…

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, dans l'excitation du moment, la Numéro XIV saisit la main nue de son ami, la serrant légèrement entre ses doigts. Le contact d'un autre peau contre la sienne lui confirma que oui, c'était bel et bien elle qui avait les commandes du corps pour l'instant. Soulagement intense.

-Je suis contente aussi.

Toute à son bonheur, elle finit par remarquer que Demyx avait un peu rougi et que son sourire s'était un peu figé. Se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait peut-être gêné en lui prenant la main aussi soudainement - bien que le Numéro IX lui ait rendu son étreinte - elle se dépêcha de le relâcher.

-On va dans ma chambre ? finit par proposer le musicien. Tu pourras me raconter en quoi consistait votre mission.

-D'accord. Mais je te préviens, c'était assez pathétique…et pas très passionnant, remarqua Alix tout en suivant son ami qui s'était remis à marcher.

-T'en fais pas, ça peut pas être moins passionnant que ma journée, plaisanta Demyx.

Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre du Numéro IX, le jeune Nobody ne put s'empêcher de pointer du doigt le manteau recouvert de sève séchée de la fille.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? C'est quoi, ce truc qui t'a coulé dessus ?

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et laissa le passage libre.

-C'est du sang de monstre, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

-…Et tu disais que ta journée n'avait pas été passionnante ?

* * *

_Tout est bleu autour d'elle. Un bleu clair, translucide. En levant la tête, elle peut voir un astre brillant voler loin, très loin au dessus d'elle. Elle est éblouie par ses rayons. _

_Il brille tellement fort._

_Elle est dans l'eau, à quelques mètres de la surface, et elle nage. L'astre qui l'éblouit, si lointain, c'est le soleil. _

_L'eau est chaude, tout autour d'elle._

_Elle donne des coups de pieds pour remonter à la surface. Elle a besoin d'air. Elle remonte, petit à petit. Elle passe la tête hors de l'eau, très brièvement. À peine le temps de prendre une goulée d'air et déjà l'eau l'entraîne à nouveau plus bas. Elle veut remonter mais n'y arrive pas._

_Elle est dans l'eau, elle ne nage pas, elle se noie._

_Elle garde les yeux rivés vers la surface, mais le soleil est si fort qu'elle doit presque les fermer._

_Soudain, une main, petite, et un bras, fin, plongent vers elle, doigts écartés, semblant vouloir l'attraper. Elle saisit la main de la sienne et elle se sent tirée vers le haut, vers la surface._

_Ça y est, elle traverse la surface, elle respire._

_-N'aie pas peur, je vais t'aider._

_Devant elle, le visage rassurant d'un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns. Il la tient par la main, la maintien hors de l'eau._

_-Je vais t'aider._

_

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 44.

Voilààà !

*prend un plumeau et dépoussière Alix et Lixae* Comment ça fait d'être finalement de retour sur le devant de la scène ?

-Lixae: *tousse* Ca fait que tu m'emmerdes ! Arrête avec ce plumeau, tu mets de la poussière partout !

-Alix: *hoche la tête*

-Valt: navrée.*pose le plumeau plus loin*

Et bien voilà, un chapitre de plus (mais qu'il aura mis long à venir…C'est assez pathétique, je vous l'accorde). Je ferai de mon mieux pour le chapitre suivant (je sais, j'ai dit ça la dernière fois…Disons que j'essaierai de faire mieux que la dernière fois XD)

A plus ^^

-Alix: Lixae: bye !

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Soanne 5.9:**

Hellow, fidèle lectrice ! Je ne sais pas si tu traînes encore sur ffnet, mais j'implore ta clémence pour mon retard pourtant impardonnable -_-'

Leixan te tape sur les nerfs ?

-Lixae: c'est bien, elle a tout compris.

-Valt: j'imagine que ça dépend des points de vue XD

Ne t'en fais pas, tu liras (un jour) la suite de l'histoire de Méno et Eiri, et tout deviendra…limpide ! (enfin, c'est le but XD après, faut y arriver !lol). À vrai dire, il reste encore beaucoup à dire, les concernant… Les chapitres viendront peu à peu ^^

Haha, contente de voir que t'aimes le prénom « Eiri » ! J'ai toujours des problèmes avec les noms de mes personnages, alors si au moins quelqu'un les aime…:P

Ne t'en fais pas, ta review est parfaite et me fait très plaisir ^^

Lol « trizophrène »….Pas mal !

Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Et pardon encore pour le retard ^^'

-Alix: à plus tard !

-Lixae: bye bye !

**Taku:**

Hellow ! ^^

Ah ben oui, tu parles de délais, y en a eu un gros, là, entre ce chapitre et le dernier XD C'est même plus un délai, c'est une année qui est presque passée entre deux -_-'

Je sais, ça craint, je ferai de mon mieux pour arranger ça ! Lol

Non, non, je t'assure, je veux pas tuer mes lecteurs XD Mais c'est vrai que j'ai un penchant pour le mélodrame.

-Lixae: on se refait pas.

-Valt: tu l'as dit.

Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça me rebooste ! ^^

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'auras plus (si tu me lis encore) !

-Alix: à la prochaine ! *signe de la main*

-Lixae: à plus !


	45. Illusiopolis

Et ben voilà, le nouveau chapitre est là ^^ J'ai pas été super rapide, mais au moins l'attente fut moins longue que la dernière fois XD (ce qui n'est pas vraiment difficile, en fait). Titre de chapitre pourri, mais j'en ai pas trouvé d'autre qui me convenait mieux, alors…On fera avec ! ^^'

Au fait, notez bien ceci: je n'ai jamais joué qu'à Kingdom Hearts et Kingdom Hearts 2. Je me suis renseignée sur CoM, mais n'y ai pas touché non plus. Cela veut dire que pour moi, l'univers Kingdom Hearts ne s'étend pas au-delà de ce que l'on en apprend durant ces trois volets. Xion, ainsi que les autres personnages des nouveaux opus n'apparaîtront pas dans cette fic. Je ne tiens également pas compte du scénario des autres jeux, bien sûr, tout simplement parce que cela chamboulerait tout ce qui a été prévu depuis des années concernant ma fic. Voilà, c'était juste pour mettre les choses au clair et que vous ne soyez pas étonnés à l'avenir XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 45:**Illusiopolis

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

Les paroles en _italique_ sont de la télépathie.

* * *

Vexen était en train de travailler dans son laboratoire, concentré à l'élaboration de sa dernière expérience, lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Pensant qu'il s'agissait encore du Numéro VIII ou IX venu lui faire une mauvaise blague, il se détourna de son travail, des mots tout choisis prêts à s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ces mêmes mots moururent instantanément lorsque c'est face à Saix qu'il se retrouva. Un autre néophyte dans son laboratoire. Que venaient-ils donc tous faire ici ?

-Qu'y a-t-il, Numéro VII ? demanda Vexen, l'air pressé, voulant faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

-J'ai besoin de ton savoir faire médical, expliqua le Berserker de sa voix dénuée d'émotion.

Vexen, intrigué, le regarda tendre son bras droit sur le côté et remonter la manche de son manteau pour dévoiler son avant-bras couvert d'un bandage ensanglanté. Il l'observa pendant qu'il retirait stoïquement le bandage, dévoilant le membre blessé. Vexen le contempla sans rien dire pendant quelques instants.

-Effectivement, cela va nécessiter une intervention médicale, marmonna-il. Suis moi.

Il n'était pas ravi de laisser en plan son expérience, mais vu l'état du bras de Saix, il fallait intervenir rapidement.

Tandis que Vexen ouvrait la marche en direction de l'infirmerie, il réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'il pourrait utiliser pour soigner l'autre Nobody qui le suivait silencieusement. Arrivés à l'infirmerie, le Numéro IV se dirigea vers les armoires contenant les réserves de médicaments de l'Organisation. Il revint ensuite les bras chargés vers Saix qui l'attendait près d'un des lits de repos.

-Tends ton bras.

Le Berserker s'exécuta sans un mot et Vexen tint entre ses mains le membre blessé, l'observant de plus près.

« Comment a-t-il pu se faire ça ? » pensa-t-il, véritablement stupéfait.

L'avant bras du Numéro VII affichait une plaie béante et rougeoyante d'une quinzaine de centimètres de long et d'où le sang s'écoulait encore en rigoles par endroits. Ce n'était pas la plaie propre qu'une lame pouvait infliger. La chair avait été déchiquetée, mise à nu. Saix devait souffrir le martyre. Mais le véritable problème était qu'elle commençait à s'infecter.

Vexen était habitué à devoir soigner les blessures des autres membres de l'Organisation (en particulier des plus jeunes), mais elles étaient le plus souvent de simples doigts ou nez cassés, des entorses, des brûlures sans gravité…Sans compter les innombrables hématomes dont Demyx se plaignait régulièrement, visiblement persuadé que Vexen pourrait les faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique. Il n'avait pas eu à soigner de blessures d'une telle importance depuis longtemps, ce qui lui avait toujours convenu. Bien que ce soit lui qui ait pris ce rôle au sein de l'Organisation, Vexen n'était pas médecin. Loin de là. Mais il était celui avec les meilleures connaissances d'anatomie et s'était révélé efficace à soigner les autres membres de l'Ordre lorsqu'il le fallait. Alors il avait endossé ce rôle. Cela n'avait jamais été trop difficile, trop délicat.

Jusqu'à cette blessure sur le bras de Saix.

-Quand cela est-il arrivé ? demanda le scientifique, concentré et manipulant avec précaution le bras du Numéro VII.

-Hier.

Vexen ramena son regard suspicieux sur le visage impassible de son patient.

-_Hier_ ? Comment as-tu pu ? Seuls les Numéros II, VIII et XIV sont partis en mission. Ce n'est pas au cour d'un entraînement que tu…

-Je n'ai pas d'explications à te donner, le coupa sèchement Saix qui manifestait pour la première fois un semblant d'irritation.

Vexen tiqua et cessa d'examiner le membre blessé. Saix avait beau être reconnu par le Supérieur comme un membre important de l'Organisation, il n'en restait pas moins un néophyte qui lui devait le respect. Tout particulièrement maintenant, alors qu'il le soignait ! Dommage qu'il ne puisse lui faire du chantage: le Numéro VII était un membre trop important pour qu'il menace de ne pas le soigner. Cela aurait pu marcher avec Demyx, qui était un poltron de première, mais le Berserker n'était pas stupide et savait que Vexen avait le devoir de remettre son bras en état.

-Très bien, finit par gronder Vexen en reprenant entre ses mains l'avant bras du Numéro VII. J'en toucherai un mot au Supérieur.

Aucune néophyte n'allait faire des cachotteries quant à ses sorties et s'en tirer sans explications. Pas tant que Vexen veillerait (avec suspicion) au grain.

-Le Supérieur est déjà au courant.

Voilà qui rendait les menaces à peine déguisées du Numéro IV totalement inefficaces. Ainsi le Supérieur laissait un néophyte se rendre n'importe où et en revenir en pièces, l'obligeant à gaspiller les réserves de médicaments de l'Organisation…et il n'intervenait pas ?

Vexen grinça littéralement des dents. Il devrait en toucher un mot à Xemnas. Il était temps de remettre les points sur les i avec ces nouveaux membres. L'Organisation ne pouvait se permettre de se disperser. Si ses membres commençaient à régler leurs affaires personnelles chacun de leur côté, leur but principal (déjà difficile à atteindre) allait finir enseveli sous les problèmes de chacun. Il avait déjà eu vent des escapades des Numéro VIII qui parfois profitait du temps pendant lequel il était censé s'entraîner pour gambader Dieu savait où. Il fallait remettre les pendules à l'heure, et vite. Et Vexen le ferait avec plaisir.

Mais en attendant, s'il ne voulait pas que Saix lui meure entre les mains et que le Supérieur lui tombe dessus, il devait s'occuper de cette blessure.

Vexen se tourna vers ce qu'il avait rapporté de l'armoire à pharmacie et qu'il avait posé sur le lit de repos: des antibiotiques, un baume de soin à appliquer sur la plaie boursouflée, ainsi que des compresses et des bandages en quantité.

-Le bandage doit toujours être absolument propre et parfaitement sec, indiqua Vexen à nouveau concentré sur son rôle d'infirmier. Trois antibiotiques par jour, avant de manger.. Cela devrait stopper l'infection et faire diminuer la douleur. Le baume: à appliquer trois fois également. Cela devrait accélérer la cicatrisation. Nous allons tout de suite le faire une première fois.

Vexen avait décidé de lui montrer l'exemple: si Saix ne reproduisait pas exactement ce qu'il lui avait indiqué, il perdrait son bras (et peut être plus).

Le Numéro IV retira ses gants noirs avant d'en enfiler d'autres, translucides, et de faire couler un peu de baume sur ses doigts avant de l'étaler sur la chair à vif. Cela devait être très douloureux, mais le Numéro VII ne cilla même pas. La seule réaction physique qu'il eut fut une crispation rapide et involontaire des doigts. Une fois le baume appliqué, Vexen recouvrit de quelques compresses la plaie avant d'entourer le tout d'une bonne couche de bandages supplémentaires.

-Si dans deux jours il n'y a aucune amélioration, reviens me voir sans tarder, ordonna Vexen.

Ce qu'il n'ajouta pas mais pensa très fort était que s'il n'y avait pas d'amélioration d'ici deux jours, c'était que la situation était en train de se dégrader fortement et qu'il ne pourrait sans doute plus faire grand-chose, à part aller quérir de l'aide extérieure à l'Organisation.

Saix remit en place la manche de son manteau, cachant son bras recouvert de bandages .

-Très bien. Je reviendrai s'il le faut.

Puis, après un hochement de tête (sans doute le plus proche de ce qu'il donnerait en guise de « merci »), le Numéro VII se retira, quittant l'infirmerie sous le regard désapprobateur du scientifique.

-Insolent, néophyte ingrat, marmonna-t-il avec humeur.

Il quitta l'infirmerie à son tour, pressé de rejoindre son laboratoire. Une fois arrivé à destination, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y retrouver Zexion. Le jeune homme se tenait debout au fond de la pièce, devant la dernière expérience du Numéro IV. Vexen l'y rejoignit, un petit sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres fines.

-N'est-ce pas magnifique ? fit-il, se tenant à côté de la petite figure du plus jeune.

-Ça doit te rappeler des souvenirs, dit simplement Zexion,l'air impassible.

Le scientifique ignora sa remarque, tout à son excitation.

-Regarde, Numéro VI: le _détail_. La texture. C'est une reproduction - oserai-je le dire - parfaite.

Zexion se contenta de laisser le scientifique s'extasier seul sur son œuvre. Lorsque Vexen se tut finalement et lui demanda ce qu'il était venu faire dans son laboratoire, comme brusquement redescendu sur terre, le plus jeune répondit de manière concise.

-Le Supérieur veut nous noir. Rassemblement général.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Il ne l'a pas dit.

Vexen avait un doute concernant la raison de leur rassemblement inopiné, mais il ne posa pas plus de questions au Numéro VI.

-Très bien. Allons-y.

Vexen pris le drap blanc et fin que Zexion avait déplacé pour examiner son expérience et il l'en recouvrit, la cachant des regards indiscrets.

Les deux Nobodys quittèrent ensuite le laboratoire, le Numéro IV espérant pouvoir y retourner bien vite et poursuivre son travail.

La science n'attendait pas.

* * *

La salle de réunion, occupée par la plupart des membres de l'Organisation réunis pour une session particulière, était emplie des voix de ces derniers, chacun discutant avec son voisin et tentant de deviner pourquoi le Numéro I les avait rassemblés.

Axel, assis à la longue table à côté de Marluxia, attendait avec une certaine impatience l'arrivée du Supérieur, bras croisés derrière la tête, se balançant sur sa chaise. À sa droite en et en face de lui, des sièges supplémentaires restaient vides: les places de Numéros IX, XIII et XIV. Leur absence simultanée ne laissait que peu de doutes sur la nature de leur réunion.

Lorsque le Supérieur entra finalement à son tour dans la pièce et rejoignit sa place en bout de table, les autres se turent, portant leur regard vers le Numéro I de l'Organisation.

-Chers membres, commença Xemnas avec une familiarité inhabituelle qui en surpris plus d'un dans l'assemblée, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que notre mission prend un nouveau tournant.

Axel, une fois n'était pas coutume, écoutait avec attention.

-Comme certains d'entre vous le savent sans doute déjà - cela étant dû à certaines… « fuites », dirai-je…(Axel aurait pu jurer que Xemnas avait lancé un coup d'œil rapide à Xigbar qui regardait droit devant lui, l'air inhabituellement sage et concentré) nous allons au devant de changements, dont vous devinez sans doute la nature.

Une pause, presque pour ménager le suspense.

-La plupart des membres de notre Organisation vont partir pour notre second quartier général. Les Numéros IV, V, VI, XI et XII resteront ici pour poursuivre les expériences avec Naminé. Le reste d'entre nous partira pour la citadelle où nous poursuivrons notre quête de cœurs.

Des protestations ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, émanant principalement de Vexen.

-Supérieur ! fit le Numéro IV en se levant presque de sa chaise. Que vous laissiez des membres fondateurs en charge du Manoir, je le conçois, mais pourquoi nous laisser les Numéros XI et XII également ?

-Marluxia sera chargé de la garde du Manoir, répondit simplement Xemnas, ne se départant pas de son calme face au scientifique révolté. Il sera également le tuteur de Naminé et veillera au bon déroulement des expériences effectuées au sein du Manoir.

-Mais…Supérieur ! tenta à nouveau Vexen. Un néophyte à la tête du Manoir ?

Marluxia intervint, un air satisfait sur le visage.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Vexen, fit-il sur un ton désinvolte et moqueur. Le Supérieur sait qui a les épaules solides, ici. Il sait à qui il peut confier les choses.

-La seule chose pour laquelle l'on pourrait se fier à toi, c'est pour permettre à la débauche et au désordre de s'installer au sein du Manoir, lâcha perfidement le Numéro IV avant que Xemnas intervienne pour calmer les esprits qui s'échauffaient.

-Numéro VI, Numéro XI, cessez vos enfantillages, fit le Supérieur en les regardant l'un après l'autre. Numéro IV, si tu as quoi que ce soit à redire, tu viendras me voir plus tard. Mais sache que ma décision est prise.

Il reprit ensuite son discours où il l'avait laissé, s'adressant à nouveau à l'ensemble des membres de l'Organisation.

-Le reste d'entre nous partira pour la citadelle d'ici deux jours. Vous ne prendrez que le minimum avec vous.

-Que fait-on de Roxas ? demanda Luxord d'un air détaché.

-Il vient avec nous, bien sûr. Vous savez tous ce que sa présence parmi nous implique.

Silence entendu.

-Bien. Vous savez ce qui nous attend. Numéro VIII, je te confie la tâche d'annoncer au Numéro XIII notre départ. Fais en sorte qu'il ne se pose pas de questions et qu'il accepte ce changement comme une simple variation de notre programme.

Axel hocha la tête, conscient de ce que sa tâche impliquait.

Le Numéro I balaya une dernière fois l'assemblée de son regard perçant.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

Xemnas se détourna immédiatement, suivi de Saix qui le talonnait. Les autres se levèrent de leur chaise dans un certain brouhaha. Vexen n'en démordait pas, son visage figé en une expression de colère. Axel l'observa quelques instants, s'amusant de son indignation, puis il se leva à son tour et quitta la salle de réunion.

* * *

-Concentre toi…Encore…Allez, tu y es presque !

Dans la salle d'entraînement, Demyx coachait les Numéros XIV qui tentaient d'ouvrir un portail de Ténèbres. Elles étaient parvenues à faire apparaître des volutes de fumée noire et avaient même réussi à créer une petite ouverture pendant quelques instants avant que tout ne disparaisse à nouveau. Alix, alors aux commandes du corps tandis que Lixae se reposait, n'était pas peu fière d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu progressé. Les conseils de Demyx avaient commencé à porter leurs fruits. Elle avait d'habitude Roxas pour professeur particulier, mais le Numéro XIII avait des séries d'exercices physiques à rattraper et avait cédé sa place au musicien.

-Il ne te reste vraiment pas grand-chose pour y arriver, encouragea Demyx avec un sourire. Une fois que tu sauras comment ouvrir un vortex, il ne te restera plus qu'à apprendre à te diriger à l'intérieur. Mais c'est très simple, très instinctif. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes.

-Hm….Est-ce que tous les autres ont mis autant de temps que moi pour apprendre à maîtriser les portail ?

-Honnêtement ? Non. Je sais que Saix n'a eu presque aucun problème pour maîtriser les couloirs de Ténèbres. Axel y est vite arrivé aussi. Quant aux six premiers, je n'en ai aucune idée. Moi par contre, j'ai eu de la peine. J'ai bien mis plus d'un mois avant d'y arriver. Xigbar en avait d'ailleurs assez de devoir m'escorter tout le temps. Et un jour, j'y suis arrivé. C'est venu tout seul. Enfin, j'étais sous pression quand ça m'est arrivé la première fois…

Alix haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Demyx rit d'un air un peu gêné.

-J'étais en plein combat contre Saix. À un moment il m'a chargé et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer. J'ai réussi à ouvrir un portail, à m'y enfiler et à le refermer avant qu'il me fonce dessus. Par contre, je suis resté coincé de l'autre côté un moment jusqu'à ce que Axel m'y rejoigne.

Alix sourit, amusée.

-Je préférerais ne pas me retrouver dans cette situation.

-Il vaudrait mieux pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vaudrait mieux pas ?

Les deux Nobodys se tournèrent et firent face à Axel qui s'était introduit discrètement dans la salle d'entraînement.

-Demyx m'expliquait les conditions dans lesquelles il avait réussi à ouvrir un portail de Ténèbres pour la première fois.

Axel lâcha un petit rire, visiblement amusé.

-Ah ça, je m'en souviens bien. C'était pas brillant.

Demyx gonfla les joues, l'air vexé.

-Hé, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu !

Les deux autres rirent en le voyant s'indigner.

-Roxas est dans la salle de remise en forme ? demanda Axel en redevenant sérieux.

-Oui. Mais il n'a toujours pas l'air d'humeur à bavarder, indiqua Demyx en haussant les épaules.

-Pas grave. Faut surtout qu'il écoute ce que j'ai à dire.

-À propos de…?

-Notre déménagement imminent pour Illusiopolis.

Demyx n'eut pas l'air trop surpris, mais la Numéro XIV affichait, elle, une expression d'incompréhension.

-Qui part et qui reste ? s'enquit le musicien.

-Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, Marlxuia et Larxene restent au Manoir. Tous les autres partent pour la citadelle. Préparez vos affaires, recommanda Axel. On devrait s'en aller d'ici un ou deux jours. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, je vais annoncer la nouvelle à ce cher Roxas.

Axel partit sur ses mots, laissant derrière lui un Demyx songeur et une Alix perdue.

-On va partir ? questionna la jeune fille. Où ?

-À Illusiopolis. Le second QG de l'Organisation.

-Où se trouve-t-il ?

-Sur un monde un peu particulier, expliqua Demyx. C'est un monde vide, sombre… Il y pleut tout le temps. Les seuls qui y habitent, c'est les Nobodys. Et les Sans-Cœurs…

-Mh…

Alix gardait un air songeur.

-Ce monde ce ne serait pas celui où tu m'as dit t'être réveillé en tant que Nobody ?

Cette réflexion surpris Demyx.

-Euh…Oui, c'est vrai.

Mais bien sûr. Il lui en avait parlé lors de leur sortie à Twilight Town, quelques temps auparavant. C'était peu de temps avant que Leixan ne fasse son apparition pour la première fois. Il se souvenait, maintenant. Il lui avait brièvement décrit le monde dans lequel il s'était réveillé pour la première fois en tant que Nobody. Elle avait visiblement retenu la description qu'il lui avait donné de ce monde ténébreux.

Il se souvint aussi que, quelques temps après, alors que Alix et Lixae étaient plongée dans le coma, il leur avait fait part - avec l'espoir fou qu'elles l'entendent - de ses craintes quant à leur futur déménagement. À ce moment là déjà des rumeurs couraient au sein du Manoir comme quoi certains membres resteraient à Oblivion tandis que les autres partiraient pour Illusiopolis. Demyx avait craint que dans leur état, Xemnas décide de les laisser au Manoir sous surveillance rapprochée de Vexen, le Nobody avec le statut le plus proche de celui de médecin de l'Organisation. Mais il n'en serait rien puisqu'elles étaient sorties du coma depuis longtemps. Elles suivraient donc le reste du groupe à la citadelle.

-Viens, Alix, finit par dire Demyx, sorti de ses rêveries et motivé. On va aller préparer nos affaires.

-D'accord, fit avec entrain la jeune fille. C'est mieux que de rester là à essayer d'ouvrir un portail de Ténèbres et de ne jamais y arriver. Par contre, je n'ai presque aucune affaire personnelle… Je vais vite avoir fini.

-Justement, tu vas pouvoir m'aider, blagua le musicien. Moi tout est en désordre… Je m'y retrouve à peine.

Alix sourit, pensant qu'effectivement il allait être difficile pour son ami de faire le tri.

-D'accord. Allons-y.

* * *

-Et ça, tu le prends ?

Alix tenait entre ses mains un vieux journal où s'étalait des milliers de caractères d'imprimerie. Elle l'avait trouvé coincé entre deux Bds posées en tas dans un coin de la chambre du Numéro IX.

-Non, on le jette, répondit Demyx après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la trouvaille de la jeune fille. Ohlàlà, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne va jamais finir…

Les deux se trouvaient dans la chambre du musicien, entourés des affaires de ce dernier. Ils avaient sorti les livres et Bds de sa bibliothèque, dégagé les piles de magazines qui traînaient sous lit et prenaient la poussière - Demyx y avait également retrouvé un caleçon qu'il avait fait disparaître subtilement avant que la Numéro XIV ne tombe dessus. Les disques du jeune homme avait été sortis de l'armoire dans lesquels il les rangeait et avaient été placés consciencieusement sur le lit, bien en évidence, pour ne pas être oubliés. Sa console de jeux, qui traînait sur un coin de son bureau, avait été récupérée par le Nobody qui l'avait immédiatement placée sur le lit à côté de ses précieux disques. La question ne se posait même pas: sa console et ses disques le suivraient à Illusiopolis. Le choix des livres et Bds était plus délicat. Il en avait une collection impressionnante. Mais il n'emporterait pas tout avec lui: la moitié resterait au Manoir. Avec un peu de chance, peut être pourrait-il revenir chercher le reste dans un futur proche.

Alix quant à elle avait très rapidement pu faire le tri de ses affaires. Raison: elle n'en avait presque pas. Hormis ses habits et quelques livres, elle ne possédait rien. Elle avait donc vite pu rejoindre Demyx dans son antre, le jeune homme déjà perdu au milieu de tout son désordre. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils triaient, et ils étaient encore loin du compte.

-Ça non plus, ça non plus…

Demyx, assis par terre, éternua tandis qu'il passait en revue tous les magazines sur lesquels s'était accumulé de la poussière. Rien ne servait de les garder. La plupart n'avait d'ailleurs pas fière mine, leurs pages pliées ou déchirées par endroits, signe de séance de lectures passées intenses.

-Demyx, toutes ces feuilles, on en fait quoi ?

Le musicien leva les yeux vers son amie. Elle se tenait devant son bureau, des pages de quelques compositions de chansons à la main.

-Je les garde. Toutes, indiqua-t-il. Ce sont quelques chansons que j'ai composées.

-Tu m'en feras écouter une fois ?

-Bien sûr, si tu veux !

Il était content que quelqu'un montre de l'intérêt pour ses compositions. La seule autre personne qui avait jamais manifesté de la curiosité à leur égard était Roxas. Le reste de l'Organisation s'en contrefichait, ou se montrait agacé lorsque Demyx tentait de leur faire écouter ses dernières trouvailles. Il avait vite abandonner l'idée d'obtenir des critiques constructives de leur part. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était qu'il se tienne tranquille et ne leur casse pas les oreilles avec sa musique.

-Hm ? Et ça, c'est quoi ?

Alix avait déniché un cahier à la couverture bleue sous la pile de feuilles. Elle l'ouvrit et le feuilleta rapidement. Elle constata qu'il ne contenait que d'autres compositions ainsi que des dessins fait à la va vite. Ou presque. Tandis qu'elle passait en revue rapidement les pages, elle vit quelque chose s'échapper de l'intérieur du cahier et tomber à terre.

Elle se pencha pour le ramasser.

« Une photo ? »

C'en était bien une. Elle était dans un état impeccable, comme si elle avait été développée le jour même. Elle montrait un groupe de personnes assises pour la plupart sur l'herbe, abrités du soleil par l'ombre d'un grand arbre sous lequel ils se trouvaient. Deux adultes posaient sur le côté gauche de la photo, un homme et une femme aux cheveux châtains et au visage souriant. L'homme avait passé son bras autour de la taille de la femme dont la tête était appuyée sur l'épaule de son compagnon. À leur droite, une ribambelle de gamins de tout âge, garçons et filles. Alix en dénombra cinq. Elle les regarda tous plus attentivement, et cru s'étouffer lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le garçon posant à l'extrême droite de la photo. Il était assis en tailleur, habillé de manière décontractée, et tenait entre ses bras le dernier né de la famille. Son large sourire et ses yeux pétillants ne laissèrent aucun doute à Alix.

-Demyx, c'est…

Elle se tut soudainement, ravalant les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Son ami n'avait rien remarqué, toujours trop occupé à trier ses affaires. Elle reporta son attention sur la photo.

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Le jeune homme sur la photo, c'était Demyx. Ou alors, c'était son jumeau. Une des deux possibilités.

Alix sentit qu'il ne valait mieux pas poser de questions à son ami. Elle aurait voulu en savoir plus, mais elle pensa que si le musicien avait désiré en parler, il l'aurait fait.

Ayant soudainement l'impression désagréable d'avoir perturbé l'intimité du Numéro IX, elle se dépêcha de remettre en place la photo et de dissimuler à nouveau le cahier sous quelques feuilles. Ni vue ni connue.

Encore tendue, elle sursauta lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre avant de l'ouvrir. La tête blonde de Luxord apparut par l'entrebâillement, et ses sourcils s'arquèrent d'une manière distinguée lorsqu'il vit le désordre régnant.

-Et bien, Numéro IX, je vois que tu prends les choses en main.

Demyx lâcha brièvement ses magazines pour se tourner vers Luxord. Voyant qu'il avait son attention, le blond continua.

-Je te rappelle juste que c'est aujourd'hui à ton tour d'amener à manger à Naminé. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier. Le Supérieur est d'humeur extatique et risque de le prendre à cœur - si je puis dire - si tu oublies ton devoir.

-Je vais pas oublier…fit le musicien. Je n'ai jamais oublié de lui donner à manger !

-Je sais, ne t'énerve pas, mon cher. N'oublie pas non plus la nouvelle _condition_.

-Pfff…je sais !

-Je te laisse à ton rangement alors.

Luxord disparut sans un mot de plus. Le silence régna dans la chambre de Demyx pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne se remette à fouiller dans ses affaires.

-« La nouvelle condition »…finit par lâcher Alix, s'asseyant au bout du lit de son ami. Étrange cette manière d'utiliser des codes pour parler de quelque chose d'évident.

-Oh, tu sais comment est Luxord. Très délicat. Il ne voulait sans doute pas te... blesser.

Demyx stoppa de fouiner parmi ses Bds pour reporter son attention sur la Numéro XIV.

-Ca ne t'ennuie pas, hein ? demanda-t-il, soucieux. Je t'aurai bien emmenée avec moi la voir, mais…

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

-Non. Je sais pourquoi le Supérieur ne veut plus que je m'approche de Naminé. Il se méfie.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-C'est normal, j'imagine. La première chose qu'à fait Leixan en se réveillant ici, c'est de se précipiter dans la chambre de Naminé, d'après ce que tu m'as raconté. Moi aussi je me méfierai d'elle. Non pas que je pense qu'elle puisse lui faire quoi que ce soit… Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est….bizarre.

-Et en plus elle ne t'a jamais dit _pourquoi_ elle était allée voir Naminé, non ?

-Oui. Je n'en sais pas plus que ce que tu m'as rapporté. Ça ne change pas trop à d'habitude. Elle ne nous dit jamais rien.

Alix poussa un soupir.

-Vous n'êtes pas sorties de l'auberge avec elle, hein ? fit Demyx avec un sourire d'encouragement.

-Mh.

-Allez, on pense à autre chose ! Par exemple, à comment me sortir de ce fouillis…

Puis, pensant qu'il exigeait peut être un peu trop d'elle:

-Euh…si tu en as assez de rester là, tu peux y aller, je vais pas te forcer à passer ta journée à ranger avec moi…

Elle le rassura immédiatement.

-Non, non, je reste.

Il était bien plus agréable d'être ici à bavarder qu'à passer son temps en salle d'entraînement à prendre des coups.

Les deux se replongèrent dans leur tri, motivés, et leur cœur inexistant plus léger.

* * *

Lorsque Leixan se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, elle se retrouva dans le noir quasi complet, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Allongée dans son lit - leur lit -, elle vérifia rapidement la situation de ses colocataires, et sentit que les deux étaient profondément endormies.

Elle se demanda combien de temps avait passé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait pris les commandes du corps. Elle se souvenait s'être retirée et avoir cédé la place aux deux autres lors d'une de ces missions dont l'Organisation semblait friande. Sans doute que les filles avaient dû trouver cela étrange qu'elle leur cède la place si facilement. Et bien qu'elles s'étonnent.

Elle se redressa dans son lit, s'asseyant en tailleur et se frottant les tempes du bout des doigts.

Elle était tellement fatiguée.

Rester aux commandes du corps durant la quasi-totalité du temps depuis son réveil au Manoir lui avait demander énormément d'énergie. Beaucoup plus que ce qu'il en fallait à Ilena, avant. Elle mettait ça sur le compte de son réveil récent. Ça irait mieux d'ici peu.

Elle posa ses yeux blancs sur le réveil. Bientôt le matin.

Elle fouilla avec attention les souvenirs des deux autres, découvrant ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son « absence ».

Elle resta ainsi de longues dizaines de minutes, passant en revue les souvenirs d'Alix et Lixae, toujours profondément endormies et inconscientes du scan mental qu'elles subissaient.

La fatigue finit par se faire sentir de nouveau. Elle se recoucha, mais continua son étude des évènements des derniers jours. Entraînement, déménagement, portail de Ténèbres…

Intéressant.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard _

-Voilà, Lixae, c'est ça, la citadelle.

La Numéro XIV, qui se remettait à peine de leur téléportation hors du vaisseau, ouvrit de grands yeux devant l'immense bâtiment. Axel la laissa à sa contemplation, avançant sur la passerelle d'entrée. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel en sentant des gouttes d'eau lui atterrir sur le crâne.

-C'est le déluge, remarqua-t-elle, se sentant vite devenir trempée.

-C'est toujours comme ça, ici.

Demyx l'avait rejoint, ses cheveux s'aplatissant sous l'effet de l'eau qui lui dégoulinait sur la tête.

-Viens. On va dans nos chambres.

Il la tira légèrement par le bras, l'encourageant à le suivre. Elle avait de la peine à quitter des yeux leur nouvelle demeure. La citadelle avait de quoi impressionner. Elle était comme un château de taille colossale dont la plus haute tour devait atteindre une centaine de mètres de haut. Un château à l'aspect très moderne, aux murs teintés de gris. Un peu déprimant, en somme.

Finissant par retrouver ses esprits, Lixae suivit Demyx qui empruntait à son tour la passerelle menant à l'entrée principale de leur nouveau QG.

-Où sont Axel et les autres ? demanda-t-elle, se rendant finalement compte qu'ils étaient seuls.

-Partis devant. Eux connaissent déjà les lieux.

-Toi pas ?

-Si, mais je t'attendais.

-Trop gentil.

Une fois arrivés au bout de la passerelle (qui impressionna beaucoup Lixae car elle n'avait aucune barrière de protection), Demyx les amena directement à l'entrée et ils se retrouvèrent au cœur de la citadelle.

-Et moi qui avais déjà de la peine à me repérer au Manoir…

Autant dire que là, Lixae allait ramer. L'intérieur de la citadelle était encore plus impressionnant que son apparence externe. Des escaliers, partout, en tout sens, montant, descendant, se croisant parfois, longeant des murs recouverts de motifs de couleur grise.

Demyx continua son chemin et elle le suivit.

-Elles sont loin, les chambres ?

-Assez, oui. Mais une fois que tu sauras utiliser les couloirs des Ténèbres, tu n'auras plus besoin de t'y rendre à pied. La distance est trop grande…

-Ouais, et je risque d'avoir le vertige sur ces escaliers.

Le Numéro IX mena son amie jusqu'à un long couloir situé tout à l'Est dans la citadelle. Sur le même modèle que dans le Manoir Oblivion, les chambres de chacun des membres de l'Organisation pouvaient être accédées depuis cet embranchement.

Lixae ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de déjà-vu. Arrivée au nouveau QG, nouvelle chambre, nouvelles missions.

Ils recommençaient tout depuis le début.

* * *

Demyx était assis sur son lit, dans sa nouvelle chambre de la citadelle.

Quelques jours après leur arrivée à Illusiopolis, les membres de l'Organisation avaient dû rapidement prendre leurs marques. Xemnas n'avait pas tardé pour cela à rétablir la même routine suivie au Manoir Oblivion: entraînements et missions.

Seul Demyx avait réellement de la peine à s'y faire. Ce monde lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre il pouvait voir l'éternelle pluie tomber jusque dans les rues de la sombre cité. Comme il la détestait, cette pluie.

Ironique, quand on savait qu'elle n'était qu'une forme altérée de son pouvoir. Pas si étonnant quand on savait dans quelle condition il l'avait sentie couler sur son visage pour la première fois.

Lorsque Xemnas l'avait envoyé en mission sur un monde inconnu, Demyx avait été ravi de pouvoir s'échapper ne serait-ce que quelques heures d'Illusiopolis. Ça lui permettait de se changer les idées.

Il lui était déjà arrivé de se sentir seul au Manoir, principalement lors de ses débuts en tant que Nobody, les autres membres ne lui portant guère d'attention. Mais le sentiment de solitude qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il regardait la pluie s'écouler sans fin par la fenêtre de sa nouvelle chambre était bien plus dérangeant. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas revu Alix et Lixae depuis plusieurs jours accentuait encore l'impression d'être seul. Leixan était revenue et n'avait plus quitté le contrôle du corps. Et elle n'était pas tout à fait le genre à vouloir profiter de la présence des autres membres. Quant à Axel, il semblait avoir pris ses distances, suivant le modèle de Roxas, dont le comportement les déroutait plus que jamais. Il n'y avait que la pluie pour lui tenir compagnie.

Mais Demyx savait qu'il se sentirait seul, même si quiconque s'était trouvé à ses côtés. C'était ce monde, cette ambiance qui le rendait si vulnérable. Il espérait que cela passerait avec le temps, que d'ici quelques jours il s'y serait fait. « On peut s'habituer à tout », disait un vieil adage.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, tentant de trouver un peu de repos, et souhaitant que quelqu'un vienne vite le chercher pour lui annoncer qu'il devrait à nouveau partir en mission.

* * *

Peu après leur arrivée à Illusiopolis, Leixan avait très vite réinvesti les commandes du corps. À la grande irritation de Lixae qui avait tenté de résister et s'était fait rabroué rapidement. Elle avait ensuite insisté pour mener un entraînement particulier, en plein cœur de leur chambre. Alix et Lixae n'avaient pas compris pourquoi, mais Leixan désirait maîtriser rapidement les vortex des Ténèbres.

Le premier jour de leur arrivée sur le nouveau monde, et à peine installées dans leur chambre, Leixan avait commencé à reproduire les conseils qu'avaient donné successivement Roxas et Demyx aux jeunes filles pour ouvrir un portail. Elle n'y était pas arrivée.

Le second jour, Alix avait essayé à son tour, mais n'était pas parvenue à faire mieux que la dernière fois lorsque le Numéro IX l'avait coachée. Lixae avait tenté le coup elle aussi mais n'avait pas fait mieux que les deux autres. S'énervant, elle avait demandé avec un peu d'agressivité pourquoi Leixan tenait tant à maîtriser cette technique aussi rapidement.

-Parce que cela nous rendra un grand service, avait simplement répondu l'autre fille.

Le troisième jour elle était allée demander conseil à Axel. Puisque ni les explications de Roxas, ni celles de Demyx avait été suffisantes, il fallait peut être changer d'angle d'attaque. Le Numéro VIII n'avait pas fourni d'informations beaucoup plus éclairantes quant à la façon de procéder pour ouvrir un portail.

C'est uniquement le cinquième jour après leur arrivée, après maints essais sans résultats probants qu'elles parvinrent finalement à créer une ouverture ténébreuse au cœur même de leur chambre.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, ni Alix ni Lixae n'avait réellement compris comment cela s'était produit. Elles n'avaient pas eu l'impression d'avoir fait ni plus ni moins que lors des derniers essais qui n'avaient pourtant rien donné. Elles étaient juste plus fatiguées et énervées par leurs échecs successifs. Leixan, qui était aux commandes lorsque le vortex s'était soudainement ouvert devant elles, avait eu l'air satisfaite.

-_Et ce « grand service » dont tu nous parlais il y a quelques jours, il vient quand ? _avait demandé Lixae qui trouvait que cela faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour pas grande chose.

-Bientôt, avait répondu Leixan.

Puis sa présence aux commandes du corps s'était peu à peu estompée. Elle s'était retirée, laissant sa place aux deux autres qui n'y comprenaient plus rien.

Leixan était à nouveau hors de portée.

Elle ne refit son apparition que deux jours plus tard. Alix était alors aux commandes, discutant avec Lixae dans leur nouvelle chambre. Elle était allongée sur le lit, le ventre plein après avoir mangé. Il était près de 21h00 du soir. Alix, qui lisait un livre tout en parlant avec sa colocataire, sentit tout à coup une présence la repousser. Devinant ce qu'il se passait, elle ne lutta pas et céda la place à Leixan.

-_Tiens, une revenante_, râla Lixae. _Tu ne sais pas tout ce que tu as loupé: entraînement à gogo, mission pénible sur un monde encore plus pénible, courbatures…Continue comme ça et on pourrait commencer à croire que tu nous laisses faire tout le sale boulot._

La nouvelle arrivée ne fit aucunement attention à ces remarques, se contentant de se lever du lit.

Quelques secondes plus tard des volutes de fumée noire apparurent au centre de la pièce, tournoyant lentement et paresseusement avant de se transformer en un vortex ténébreux.

-_C'est bien, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu la main depuis l'autre jour. Mais que comptes-tu faire avec maintenant ?_

-C'est le moment d'obtenir le « grand service » à propos du quel tu t'interrogeais avec tant d'excitation il y a peu, répondit Leixan avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Si elles avaient eu un corps, Alix et Lixae se seraient jeté des regards d'incompréhension.

-J'espère que vous êtes prêtes pour un petit voyage.

_

* * *

_

Fin du chapitre 45, les choses avancent, gentiment… Je me mets à la suite immédiatement ^^

Merci d'avoir lu !

Alix/Lixae: à la prochaine !


	46. Sora

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 46:** Sora

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

Les paroles en _italique_ sont de la télépathie.

* * *

Le couloir Ténébreux que les filles avaient réussi à ouvrir s'étendait devant elles, ses parois mouvantes donnant l'impression qu'il était presque vivant.

Alix avait déjà eu l'occasion d'emprunter les couloirs des Ténèbres, en compagnie de Larxene, et elle n'en avait pas gardé un souvenir particulièrement agréable. De une parce que sa compagne de voyage n'avait rien de charmant, et de deux parce que elles n'avaient pas atterri où elles le désiraient en sortant du vortex. Et voilà que Leixan voulait les emmener elle-ne-savait-où. Et elle-ne-savait-comment non plus. Malgré sa première expérience en compagnie de Larxene, Alix ne savait guère comment il leur fallait se déplacer dans les couloirs Ténébreux. Demyx leur avait dit que ce serait instinctif. Pour le moment, son instinct semblait l'ignorer royalement.

Leixan n'était visiblement pas assaillie par des interrogations du même type. Toujours aux commandes du corps, elle se mit à avancer, marchant droit devant.

-_Tu sais où tu vas ? _ne tarda pas à demander Alix.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse tout de suite et elle crut que Leixan y allait au petit bonheur la chance.

-_À peu près._

Ça valait mieux que « pas du tout ».

Lixae restait silencieuse et Alix se demanda si elle était aussi perplexe qu'elle.

Après ce qu'il sembla une éternité de tâtonnements et de changement de direction au sein du couloir, Leixan s'arrêta finalement. Elle resta immobile pendant quelques instants, et Alix aurait donné cher pour savoir à quoi elle pensait. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, il lui parut évident que Leixan tentait de les faire sortir du couloir d'ombre dans lequel elles s'étaient promenées toutes seules pour la première fois. Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel rien ne se passa, et Alix crut presque entendre Leixan marmonner brièvement son mécontentement. Puis, soudain, des lambeaux de ténèbres se mirent à tournoyer sous leurs yeux puis s'écartèrent délicatement, créant lentement une ouverture sur l'extérieur.

Un autre monde à deux pas du trio.

Une fois l'ouverture assez grande, Leixan s'avança, passant au travers et atterrissant en plein milieu de ce nouveau monde. Alix eut un bref accès de nervosité, se demandant comment cela allait se passer si elles avaient débarqué de nulle part devant les locaux. Mais son inquiétude fut de courte durée: non seulement elles avaient été chanceuses et étaient seules dans le périmètre, mais en plus la vue qui s'offrait à elles lui avait coupé le souffle. Même Leixan perdit un instant son flegme habituel et Alix put percevoir son étonnement et son trouble. Lixae était tout aussi bouche bée. Et il y avait de quoi.

Après être sorties des couloirs de Ténèbres, elles s'étaient retrouvées en plein cœur de ce qui semblait être un parc public de taille impressionnante. Elles se tenaient debout sur l'herbe bien entretenue. Tout autour d'elles, des arbres de belle taille et aux feuilles rondes et bien vertes. À leur gauche, quelques mètres plus loin, un coin d'eau à la surface lisse et surplombé d'un petit pont. Si le trio était seul dans les environs immédiat, il y avait du monde une vingtaine de mètres plus loin: quelques personnes assises ou couchées sur l'herbe, discutant, lisant un bon bouquin ou se reposant tout simplement, profitant du soleil qui s'attardait. Une vielle dame était assise sur un des quelques bancs mis à disposition des visiteurs, et son bras s'allongeait de temps à autre pour lâcher au sol des miettes de pain que les pigeons des alentours s'empressaient de picorer.

Hormis le fait que se retrouver soudainement en plein cœur d'un parc public avait eu de quoi les étonner, ce qui entourait ledit parc était encore plus impressionnant. Où que leur regard se porte au dessus des arbres du parc, des gratte-ciel leur bloquait l'horizon. Certains devaient culminer à plus de cent mètres de haut.

Alix en restait comme deux ronds de flan. Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée en face d'un tel paysage urbain, entourée d'immeubles tous plus imposants les uns que les autres, et des bruits de circulation intense parvenant à ses oreilles. Il devait y avoir du trafic pas loin, la route étant sans doute dissimulée à ses yeux par les troncs d'arbres épais et les buissons du parc.

Lixae sembla être la première à sortir de la torpeur.

-_Mais on est où, là ?_

Leixan fit lentement un tour sur elle-même, balayant une nouvelle fois son regard sur les environs.

-_Tu es __**sûre**__ que c'est ici que tu voulais nous emmener ?_

Leixan ne répondit pas tout de suite et Alix se surpris à espérer qu'elle répondrait à Lixae par la positive. Si l'idée de quitter le QG sans en avertir personne et d'aller se promener elle ne savait où l'avait au départ laissée dubitative, elle éprouvait maintenant une furieuse envie de découvrir les alentours. Il faisait bon: un petit vent chaud caressait agréablement leur visage. Il était déjà tard le soir, mais il faisait encore bien jour: l'été était là.

Cette idée lui procurait une sensation de soulagement. À Illusiopolis, il n'y avait jamais véritablement de jour ou de nuit bien délimité, juste une pluie quasi continuelle délivrée par un ciel ténébreux. Pareil au Manoir Oblivion où elles avaient passé tant de temps depuis leur naissance en tant que Nobody: ces lieux semblaient non affectés par le passage du temps. Les seuls changement de saisons dont-elles avaient pu être témoin depuis qu'elles avaient été accueillies au sein de l'Organisation étaient ceux prenant place sur les divers mondes qu'elles visitaient durant leurs missions.

Et maintenant elles se retrouvaient en plein cœur d'un autre monde, sans qu'aucun autre membre de l'Organisation n'en soit au courant. Elles étaient _libres_ d'aller où elles le désiraient…du moins pour quelques heures.

Mais plus que l'idée de liberté momentanée, plus que l'envie de pouvoir découvrir ces nouveaux lieux sans la pression d'une mission à terminer dans les plus brefs délais, Alix était attirée par cette ville et par ce parc qu'elle avait déjà vus…Non, qu'elle avait l'_impression_ d'avoir déjà vus. Elle n'y avait encore jamais mis les pieds. Mais le fait était qu'elle avait bel et bien une sensation de déjà vu en observant les alentours. Si seulement elle pouvait…

-Il faut faire demi tour.

Leixan s'était exprimée à voix haute, et dans son ton transparaissait un certain agacement.

Quelques secondes plus tard des lambeaux de Ténèbres commencèrent à apparaître sous leurs yeux, avant de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus. Visiblement, elle avait encore de la peine à maîtriser totalement les vortex. Après un second essai qui porta ses fruits, elle s'enfonça à nouveau dans le couloir ténébreux, ignorant les protestations d'Alix. Cette dernière vit le parc et les gratte-ciel l'entourant disparaître lorsque le vortex se referma sur elles.

Énervée et ne comprenant pas où Leixan voulait aller, elle fut prise d'un accès de témérité et osa presque reprocher à Leixan de lui avoir gâché son plaisir.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On aurait dû rester ! _

Si Leixan ne réagit pas (il lui semblait qu'elle ne lui portait jamais attention), Lixae sembla surprise d'entendre Alix s'exprimer de manière aussi véhémente envers celle qui s'était imposée aux commandes du corps.

-_T'énerve pas, elle va te faire regretter…_

_-Je m'énerve pas ! C'est juste que ça fait un moment qu'on traîne dans ces…ces couloirs de Ténèbres, on débarque sur un monde et elle nous fait repartir de sitôt… A quoi ça nous mène ? _lâcha Alix avec dépit.

- _Visiblement elle n'a pas trouvé le monde qu'elle cherchait._

Cette déclaration étonna Alix.

-_Parce qu'elle cherche un monde en particulier ? Je pensais que…_

Alix ne termina pas sa pensée, préférant questionner Lixae.

-_Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle cherche un monde en particulier ?_

-_Juste une intuition._

Alix aurait volontiers froncé les sourcils si elle l'avait pu: elle avait l'impression que sa colocataire ne lui disait pas tout. Et bien sûr, aucun moyen d'accéder à ses pensées ! Tout le contraire de Lixae qui visiblement devinait toujours aussi facilement l'état d'esprit d'Alix.

-_T'en fais pas, va_. _Elle va sans doute vite nous amener à bon port._

-_C'est bien la première fois que tu te fies à Leixan_, fit remarquer Alix avec suspicion.

Lixae ne répondit pas, mais Alix put sentir l'aura chaude de sa colocataire frôler la sienne, et cet apport soudain de chaleur la réconforta sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle sentit son esprit s'apaiser, son agacement et sa nervosité (qui l'avait envahie sans qu'elle s'en rende compte) disparaissant peu à peu sans qu'elle sache comment. Elle se sentait mieux. Elle décida d'imiter Lixae et d'attendre que Leixan se décide quant à leur destination.

* * *

_Illusiopolis_

Demyx errait dans les couloirs de la citadelle, se sentant presque comme un zombie (si tant est qu'un zombie sente quoi que ce soit). Il était déjà 21h00 passées mais il n'arrivait pas à rester en place dans sa chambre. De sa fenêtre il avait une vue imprenable sur la pluie et les ténèbres continuelles qui régnaient sur ce monde. Il préférait s'en éloigner le plus possible, sachant qu'il était également inutile d'essayer de dormir pour le moment. Il était trop tôt et le sommeil ne viendrait le happer que plus tard dans la soirée. Il s'était donc mis en tête de quitter sa chambre et de n'y revenir qu'après avoir fait un tour, en espérant être assez fatigué pour pouvoir se poser sur son lit et s'endormir sans plus se torturer l'esprit.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était de tomber sur Saix et Xemnas au détour d'un couloir. Il ne les repéra pas immédiatement, ne faisant que percevoir leurs voix.

-Quand partira-t-il ? demandait Saix de son ton monotone.

-Je l'ai envoyé à Oblivion il y a deux jours. Il nous tiendra au courant de la tournure des évènements dès à présent.

Ses deux supérieurs hiérarchiques se rapprochaient, et Demyx eut un bref instant de panique. Il ne tenait pas nécessairement à tomber nez à nez avec deux des membres les plus impressionnants de l'Organisation.

Pas moyen de se défiler. Dès que les Numéros I et VII tourneraient à l'embranchement, il se retrouverait en face d'eux. Bien. Donc Autant continuer son chemin le plus naturellement possible, en espérant ne pas être interpellé au passage. Il eut de la chance: le Supérieur ne lui fit aucune remarque lorsqu'ils se croisèrent au milieu du couloir, gardant tout autant le silence que les Numéros VII et IX. Chacun continua son bout de chemin pendant quelques instants, puis le musicien entendit Saix poser une question au Numéro I, reprenant visiblement leur discussion.

Demyx soupira de soulagement. Au moins avait-il échappé à un quelconque interrogatoire du Supérieur. Il continua lui aussi son chemin, à nouveau seul dans les couloirs de la citadelle.

* * *

Comme tous les soirs après chaque repas, Xemnas se rendit dans son bureau pour terminer de lire les rapports que lui adressaient les membres de l'Organisation concernant leurs missions. Il les gardait empilés sur un coin de sa table de travail, et les parcourait du regard les uns après les autres, sans exception. Il y avait les rapports parfaitement rédigés de Zexion, Lexeaus et Luxord, ceux écrits de manière concise et précise de Vexen, Xaldin et Saix, ceux de qualité déjà plus inégale de Larxene, Axel et Marluxia, et ceux des Numéros IX, XIII et XIV qui ressemblaient plus à des brouillons qu'à des rapports rendus en bonne et due forme.

Lorsque Saix vint le rejoindre dans son bureau comme prévu, Xemnas était en train de déchiffrer les écrits du Numéro XI. Ce dernier avait une écriture fine et presque féminine et il laissait si peu d'espace entre chaque mot qu'ils semblaient être tous liés les uns aux autres, donnant l'impression qu'une seule longue phrase recouvrait la page entière.

Saix s'approcha du bureau du Supérieur et attendit patiemment et en silence qu'il termine sa lecture. Cela fait, Xemnas se leva de son fauteuil et invita son second à le suivre hors de la pièce. Il arrivait que les deux restent pendant près d'une heure dans le bureau du Numéro I après manger, discutant de l'avancée des missions de l'Organisation et détaillant le programme de la semaine, mais cela ne serait pas nécessaire ce soir. Ils n'auraient qu'à discuter sur le chemin menant à leurs chambres respectives: cela leur laisserait largement le temps de faire le tour des sujets dont ils devaient s'entretenir.

Ce fut Saix qui engagea la conversation tandis qu'ils marchaient le long des couloirs de la citadelle.

- J'imagine que vous avez pris les précautions nécessaires au vu de mon dernier rapport ?

-Bien sûr. Le Manoir sera placé sous…surveillance, dirai-je.

-Comment avez-vous décidé de procéder ?

-De la manière la plus simple qui soit. Un membre sera chargé de surveiller les agissements de tout un chacun au sein du Manoir. Si certains s'avisaient d'engager des activités nuisibles pour l'Organisation, j'en serais immédiatement informé.

-Et quel membre sera donc chargé de cette mission ? s'enquit Saix.

-Axel nous servira d'espion, répondit placidement le Supérieur.

Saix ne commenta pas outre mesure le choix de Xemnas.

-Quand partira-t-il ?

-Je l'ai envoyé à Oblivion il y a deux jours. Il nous tiendra au courant de la tournure des évènements dès à présent.

Les deux Nobodys arrivèrent à l'embranchement du couloir et prirent à droite, se retrouvant avec le Numéro IX dans le champ de vision, quelques mètres plus loin. Les trois se croisèrent en silence, Xemnas remarquant la démarche un peu raide du musicien, signe qu'il espérait ne pas se faire harponner au passage. Lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés de quelques mètres, Saix reprit la parole.

-Êtes vous certain qu'Axel soit la bonne personne à qui confier pareille mission ?

Sa question ne révélait en aucun cas un manque de confiance en la capacité de décision du Supérieur, mais plutôt une réserve quant à la capacité du Numéro VIII à mener à bien cette mission. Si le Numéro VIII ne se révélait pas digne de confiance, Saix espérait que le Supérieur le laisserait prendre les mesures…adéquates, pour s'assurer que les choses ne se détériorent pas plus.

-Je pense qu'Axel sera capable de la mener à bien, oui.

-Et s'il devait y avoir des complications ? S'il était révélé que Marluxia a bel et bien planifié quelque chose ?

-Alors nous nous chargerons de supprimer ces complications. Ne te préoccupe pas, Saix.

Xemnas jeta un coup d'œil à son second qui marchait à côté, son visage balafré toujours aussi indéchiffrable.

-Comment va ton bras ?

-Mieux. Il ne restera qu'une cicatrice d'ici quelques semaines.

-Bien.

Nouvel embranchement, et les deux se retrouvèrent dans le couloir menant à leurs chambres respectives.

-Prends le temps qu'il faudra pour récupérer, reprit Xemnas. Ta force est un gage de qualité au sein de l'Organisation, et il serait malheureux que tu ne recouvres pas entièrement la maîtrise de ton bras.

-Oui, Supérieur.

-Il faut être prudent, Saix.

-Bien sûr.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent de marcher, arrivés au niveau de la chambre du Numéro I. Le Supérieur jeta un dernier regard à son second, puis après un signe de tête ils se séparèrent, Saix continuant son chemin et Xemnas s'enfermant dans sa chambre pour une nuit de repos.

* * *

_Manoir Oblivion_

Larxene était allongée sur le canapé de la salle de séjour, un livre sous les yeux. Seule dans la pièce, elle appréciait le silence ambiant qui lui permettait une immersion totale dans sa lecture.

D'habitude elle préférait rester dans sa chambre pour lire, choix purement fonctionnel: d'ordinaire la salle de séjour était régulièrement prise d'assaut par d'autres Nobodys plus ou moins bruyants tels que les plus jeunes membres, ou Luxord qui cherchait toujours des participants pour des parties de cartes. Autant dire que l'ambiance était peu adaptée à une activité telle que la lecture. Mais depuis que la plupart des membres de l'Organisation avait gagné Illusiopolis, le Manoir était beaucoup plus paisible. Vexen restait la plupart du temps enfermé dans son laboratoire (comme d'habitude), Zexion à la bibliothèque, Lexeaus squattait la salle d'entraînement ou aidait le Numéro IV avec ses expériences. Les deux seuls membres qu'elle voyait encore régulièrement étaient Marluxia et Axel, qui les avait rejoint deux jours plus tôt, ayant demandé à être transféré là où « il y aurait de l'action ».

Cette pensée fit sourire Larxene, toujours allongée sur le canapé. Cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'Axel ait voulu rester au Manoir. Il n'était - pour ce que Larxene connaissait de lui - pas du genre à se tourner les pouces. Le Numéro VIII était pour l'action, tout comme Marluxia et la blonde. Et hormis les éternelles missions que lui confierait Xemnas, ce n'était pas à Illusiopolis qu'Axel aurait droit au grand frisson.

La Nymphe entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas se firent entendre, signalant que le nouvel arrivant se rapprochait. Elle leva les yeux de son livre et croisa le regard de Marluxia. Regard qui, combiné au fin sourire qui étirait légèrement ses lèvres, lui mis la puce à l'oreille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils, et en lui jetant un regard de biais un peu méprisant, se demandant ce qui le mettait dans cet état.

-Il est arrivé.

Larxene abandonna son air supérieur avant de refermer lentement son livre et de se redresser sur le canapé.

-Vraiment ?

Marluxia hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

Les lèvres de Larxene s'étirèrent à son tour en un sourire semblable à celui qu'affichait toujours le Numéro XI.

-Parfait.

Axel avait bien fait de venir.

L'action était à leur porte.

* * *

Lorsque le vortex s'ouvrit pour la troisième fois consécutive sur un autre monde, Alix crut que Leixan allait de nouveau se contenter de le refermer plus vite que son ombre. À sa surprise (et soulagement: elle en avait assez de tourner en rond dans ces couloirs sombres et inquiétants), il n'en fut rien. Leixan traversa le portail qui s'était ouvert au beau milieu de…de quoi, exactement ?

Alix ne distinguait que ce que le point de vue de Leixan lui offrait, autrement dit, pas grand-chose. Elles se trouvaient visiblement sur un sentier de pierre, au milieu d'une forêt dont elle ne distinguait que vaguement les formes sombres des arbres dans la nuit. En face d'elles, une porte gigantesque. Alix n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui se trouvait derrière que Leixan s'avançait et posait les deux mains à plat sur l'imposante porte. Elle y appliqua une bonne poussée et une fois ouverte Alix put voir ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté: une petite ville aux quelques maisons de pierre et aux fenêtres laissant passer des lumières chaudes, une petite terrasse où quelques badauds étaient attablés malgré l'heure tardive et le temps qui se rafraichissait.

Tandis que Leixan s'avançait au milieu de la place sur laquelle ouvrait la porte géante, Alix remarqua l'agitation soudaine de Lixae.

-_Où est-ce qu'on est ? _demanda-t-elle en espérant que Leixan lui répondrait.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse de l'autre fille qui se contentait de marcher, mais Lixae la surprit en intervenant, son aura trahissant toujours son agitation.

-_C'est la ville de Traverse._

Alix en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

-_Comment tu le sais ? Comment connais-tu ce monde ?_

Lixae soupira, semblant un peu lasse.

-_Tu te rappelles, quand le Mur se tentait encore entre nous ? On avait réussi à rester ensemble assez longtemps pour discuter, une fois. Je t'avais parlé de rêves que je faisais, toujours les mêmes._

Lixae fit une pause et Alix tenta de se rappeler ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

_-Je crois que je me souviens… Tu disais faire des rêves…Des rêves à propos…_

_-D'une ville, Alix. Cette ville. Je la voyais, identique jusque dans ses moindres détails à la réalité…Hormis qu'il n'y avait jamais - ou presque jamais - personne d'autre dans les rues._

_-Oui, je me rappelle, maintenant. Mais comment ça se fait que Leixan nous ait amenées ici ?_

_-Elle a dû fouiller dans ma mémoire. Souviens-toi, je suis déjà venue ici avec Demyx et les autres… Je pense que c'est comme ça qu'elle a découvert ce monde._

_-Et elle s'est arrangée pour nous y amener, _lâcha Alix, songeuse.

Lixae s'agita.

-_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a tenu à venir là, par contre._

_-Je ne sais pas…Je ne connais pas ce monde, j'ignore ce qui pourrait la pousser à…_

_- Taisez vous, _lâcha soudainement Leixan d'un ton exaspéré.

Sa pensée, autoritaire, leur avait presque égratigné l'esprit.

Lixae réagit au quart de tour, n'appréciant pas de se faire remonter les bretelles de cette façon. Et surtout pas par Leixan.

-_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? _grogna-t-elle. _T'as qu'à nous ignorer, comme tu le fais si bien d'habitude._

_-Lixae…_fit Alix, ne souhaitant pas que ça dégénère.

-_Vous êtes bruyantes, vous me dérangez ! _aboya Leixan. _Restez tranquilles et cessez de poser des questions._

Alix ne commenta pas, mais elle s'interrogeait quant au changement brutal d'humeur de l'autre fille. Leixan, d'habitude si calme, si maître d'elle-même…Et la voici qui perdait patience parce qu'elles discutaient ? Allons bon.

-_Peut être que si tu nous expliquais ce qu'on fait là exactement on n'aurait pas à se poser de questions et à t'emmerder._

Leixan inspira profondément, semblant essayer de se reprendre. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, son ton était redevenu le même que d'habitude, calme et direct.

-_Nous sommes là car nous devons trouver quelqu'un. Quelqu'un à qui j'aurai quelques questions à poser._

Alix et Lixae se seraient jetés des coups d'œil interrogateurs si elles avaient pu. Qui donc Leixan pouvait-elle bien chercher ?

Lixae ne se gêna pas pour poser la question.

-_Et tu cherches qui, exactement ? Je suis déjà venue ici, et il n'y avait personne que nous…_

-_Tu verras_, la coupa Leixan, semblant à nouveau irritée par les questions et remarques incessantes de l'autre fille. _Fais moi confiance et observe._

_-Je n'ai aucune envie de faire confiance à un petit dictateur en herbe qui nous empêche de prendre le contrôle du corps quand on le désire_, lâcha Lixae.

Leixan s'arrêta de marcher, ayant atteint le bout opposé de la place et se trouvant devant une nouvelle porte de la ville, menant au quartier suivant. Elle l'ouvrit puis fit continua sa route.

-_Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Tant que vous n'aurez pas retrouver la mémoire, il vous faudra vous fier à moi._

-_Oui, alors que tu pourrais tout nous expliquer directement_, ironisa Lixae. _Mais non, tu préfères nous faire languir._

-_Prends ton mal en patience. Tu vas bientôt comprendre._

_-Comprendre quoi ?_

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Lixae d'être exaspérée, Alix sentant son aura devenir plus chaude, trahissant son agitation.

Leixan ne répondit pas immédiatement à la question, cessant de marcher.

-_Regarde bien cette ville._

-_On ne fait que ça, depuis tout à l'heure._

-_Tu ne te rappelles rien ?_

-_Oui, je me rappelle que cet imbécile de Demyx avait fait semblant de me faire tomber du toit de l'église, là bas. Et qu'il avait failli me tuer pour de bon._

-_Je ne parlais pas de ça._

-_Et…si tu nous expliquais, maintenant ? _finit par intervenir Alix, son ton calme au contraire de celui de Lixae, ironique.

-_C'est trop tôt, _déclara Leixan avant de se remettre à marcher, semblant savoir exactement où aller.

Alix et Lixae gardèrent le silence, sentant que Leixan n'était pas disposée à parler plus. Elles ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que l'observer les mener à travers la ville, et attendre qu'elles daigne éclairer leur lanterne pour de bon.

* * *

Lorsque le jeune garçon poussa la porte de l'étrange manoir afin de pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. En tout cas, il n'avait sûrement pas pensé se retrouver face à une salle de grande dimension aux murs et au sol tellement éclatant de blancheur que ses yeux le firent presque souffrir. Des piliers épais entouraient chaque côté de la pièce, la rendant plus impressionnante encore, plus imposante.

Il pénétra dans la pièce, suivi immédiatement par ses deux amis extravagants.

-Vous croyez qu'on a le droit d'entrer comme ça ? questionna le premier.

-Il le faut, Dingo. Si on veut retrouver le Roi Mickey, nous devons chercher dans ce Manoir !

-Tu as raison, Donald… Mais…comment sais-tu que le roi se trouve ici ?

Donald secoua ses plumes avec vigueur.

-Je le sais, c'est tout !

Le canard se tourna vers son autre compagnon de route, qui n'avait cessé d'observer la pièce depuis leur entrée dans le bâtiment.

-Et toi, Sora, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Le roi est sans doute ici, non ?

Le jeune homme tourna ses yeux bleus vers son ami, et sourit tout en hochant la tête.

-Je crois, oui.

Il reporta son attention sur le fond de la pièce où se trouvait une nouvelle porte qui dissimulait à leurs regards le reste du manoir.

Il semblait bien qu'ils auraient encore un bon bout de chemin à faire avant de retrouver leurs amis.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Voilà, on arrive finalement dans la période « Chain of Memories ». Comme je l'ai annoncé déjà dans mon dernier chapitre, je n'ai pas joué à CoM, mais me suis renseignée pour ne pas écrire trop d'énormités quant au déroulement de cet opus. Néanmoins, si j'écris des choses complètement fausses, prévenez moi XD Aussi, j'ai pris la liberté de refaire un peu les dialogues à ma façon, car ça ne me tente pas trop de réécrire chaque dialogue de manière identique à ceux délivrés au cours du jeu. Je pense que c'est plus intéressant pour tout le monde de faire ainsi.

Merci à tous d'avoir lu :D

Ah, et tant que j'y pense: **bonne année 2011 à tous et à toutes** ^^ (J'ai du retard, je sais XD)

-Lixae: bonne année, et à la prochaine !

-Alix: bye bye !


	47. Tension

Nobody

Chapitre 47: Tension

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

Les paroles en _italique_ sont de la télépathie.

* * *

Sora, Donald et Dingo traversaient lentement la longue pièce éclatante de blancheur dans laquelle ils avaient atterri après avoir passé la porte de l'étrange manoir. Le bâtiment était plongé dans le silence, rien n'indiquant que qui ce soit d'autre qu'eux s'y trouvait… hormis le fait qu'ils avaient rencontré quelques minutes auparavant un homme étrange vêtu d'un long manteau noir et le visage entièrement dissimulé sous une capuche. Cette rencontre les avait laissés pour le moins stupéfaits. Le discours de l'homme avaient des relents mystiques. Il avait parlé de souvenirs, de mémoire, de personnes que l'on oublie et que l'on retrouve successivement. Il devait y avoir une certaine logique là derrière, mais pour le moment elle échappait complètement à Sora. Mais plus effrayant que les paroles énigmatiques de l'homme, il y avait le fait que Donald semblait incapable d'utiliser sa magie comme il le faisait d'ordinaire. L'homme avait expliqué que c'était à cause de leur entrée dans le manoir Oblivion: en y pénétrant ils auraient oublié leur anciennes capacités. Les trois compagnons avaient été alarmés à cette idée, puis avaient décidé qu'ils auraient le temps de s'inquiéter à ce sujet plus tard. Ils avaient après tout une tâche d'une importance capitale à accomplir: avancer au sein du manoir, et retrouver leurs amis.

Motivés, ils marchaient au devant d'une porte imposante. L'homme encapuchonné les avait encouragés à aller découvrir ce qui se trouvait derrière. Suivre les indications de cet inconnu n'était peut être pas une bonne idée, mais les trois amis n'avaient guère le choix: ils devaient retrouver le roi, et ils étaient certains que celui-ci se trouvait quelque part au sein du manoir. Quoi qu'il y ait derrière cette porte qui les narguait, les trois étaient prêts à l'affronter. Ils étaient toujours aussi motivés lorsque Sora poussa la porte des deux mains, et que celle-ci révéla peu à peu une autre pièce identique à celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient encore. Se regardant d'un air un peu surpris, les amis pénétrèrent tous ensemble en même temps dans la nouvelle salle. À peine eurent-ils fait un pas à l'intérieur qu'une lumière éblouissante les força à fermer brièvement les yeux. Lorsque Sora les rouvrit, il se retrouva face à un paysage familier, mais très inattendu.

« La Ville de Traverse ? Mais comment… »

Dire qu'il était stupéfait aurait été un doux euphémisme. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, lentement, englobant de son regard autant de détails des alentours qu'il le pouvait. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. Les mêmes maisons de pierre, les mêmes boutiques, le même ciel étoilé: c'était bel et bien la Ville de Traverse, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître.

Sora fit quelques pas, s'avançant au milieu de la place du Premier Quartier.

Apparut tout à coup en face de lui une forme sombre, jaillissant de lambeaux de ténèbres mouvantes. L'homme encapuchonné l'avait rejoint.

-Où on est, ici ? s'exclama Sora à l'attention de l'inconnu. Comment peut-on être dans la Ville de Traverse ?

L'homme lui répondit du même ton calme qu'il avait toujours employé quand il s'était adressé au manieur de Keyblade.

-Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Une Ville de Traverse factice, au sein du manoir Oblivion. Elle a été créée à partir de tes souvenirs.

-…Mes souvenirs ?

Voilà qui laissa Sora perplexe. Alors, tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui était…faux ?

Des bruits de course résonnèrent derrière lui.

-Sora !

Donald l'avait rejoint, lui aussi.

-Où étais-tu passé ? enchaîna le canard avec ferveur tandis que Dingo se rapprochait à son tour.

-Vous avez vu où on est ? fit Sora en ignorant involontairement la question précédente de son ami.

-C'est la Ville de Traverse, répondit Dingo. Mais je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible…

-Il dit que ce n'est pas la vraie, commença d'expliquer le jeune garçon en se retournant pour regarder l'homme encapuchonné. Il…

Mais l'inconnu avait disparu, les laissant une nouvelle fois seuls.

-Qui ça, « il » ? s'enquit Donald qui ne suivait pas tout.

-L'homme qui nous a accueilli tout à l'heure, en entrant dans le manoir, expliqua Sora en regardant à nouveau ses compagnons.

-Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

Sora haussa les épaules, pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir bien saisi les paroles de l'inconnu. Toute cette histoire avait de quoi les perturber.

-Apparemment, on ne serait pas dans la véritable Ville de Traverse. On serait toujours dans le manoir Oblivion. Il a dit que cette ville a été créée à partir de souvenirs…

-Kwak ? C'est possible, ça ?

-Je ne sais pas…

Sora regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui, ses yeux se posant suspicieusement sur les immeubles qui les entouraient.

-On dirait la vraie…

Donald et Dingo se regardèrent, partageant le désarroi de leur jeune ami. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment plus à l'aise que lui face à cet espèce de mirage qui leur faisait voir un lieu censé se trouver à des années lumières.

Sora, tout à ses pensées, se rappela soudainement la raison de leur venue dans le manoir. Ils avaient encore une mission à accomplir. Que cette ville soit factice ou non ne changeait rien: ils devaient la traverser pour atteindre les autres niveaux du manoir Oblivion. L'heure n'était pas au repos: il fallait agir. Après tout, ils connaissaient déjà la ville: leur tâche en serait sans doute facilitée.

Le manieur de Keyblade sortit complètement de ses réflexions et afficha un air déterminé.

-Très bien, les amis: allons explorer la ville !

Il ignorait ce que leur réservait le manoir Oblivion, mais une chose était sûre: il irait au devant des obstacles pour retrouver leurs amis et ne resterait pas les bras croisés.

* * *

Lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées à la Ville de Traverse, Lixae n'avait guère été surprise. À partir du moment où elles avaient posé les pieds dans le couloir ténébreux, elle avait senti la détermination de Leixan. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais Leixan avait eu de la peine a bloquer complètement ses pensées, et certaines bribes étaient littéralement passées à portée de Lixae qui n'avait ainsi même pas eu d'effort à fournir pour connaître les idées du moment de sa colocataire. Ces fragments de pensées indiquaient sans doute aucun que la jeune fille avait en tête la visite de la Ville de Traverse. Leixan avait dû fouiller dans les souvenirs de Lixae peu après son réveil en tant que Nobody, et avait dû voir qu'elle était déjà venue sur ce monde en compagnie des Numéros VIII, IX et XIII. Maintenant la question était: pourquoi Leixan voulait-elle s'y rendre à son tour ?

Lixae observait tandis que l'autre fille les menait à travers la ville, ayant l'air de connaître chaque rue comme sa poche.

« Bien sûr. Elle a fouillé dans mes souvenirs de cet endroit et s'en est imprégné. C'est comme si elle y était déjà venue elle-même. »

Mais bien sûr, la vraie question était: que venaient-elles donc faire là ? Non pas que Lixae éprouvait des remords à avoir quitté la citadelle alors qu'elles auraient été censées être en train de dormir…Mais quand même. C'était Leixan qui les avait motivées et poussées à s'entraîner le plus possible pour apprendre à maîtriser les couloirs de Ténèbres rapidement. Elle avait visiblement eu un but bien précis depuis le début. Lorsque elle lui avait demandé, Leixan avait dit qu'elle comptait voir quelqu'un.

« Ici ? Dans la Ville de Traverse ? »

Et qui pouvait-elle bien connaître ?

Lixae avait trop de questions en tête, et pas une seule réponse. Se contenter de regarder où les menait Leixan ne lui suffisait pas. Elle aurait voulu l'interroger encore, mais elle savait que tant que l'autre ne serait pas décidée à parler, elle n'obtiendrait rien. Alors elle ne pouvait qu'observer. « Qui vivra, verra » , disait-on. C'était peut être vrai, mais en attendant, Lixae se sentirait bien mieux si elle était au courant des plans exact de l'autre fille.

Elle avait néanmoins décidé de réfréner ses ardeurs et de rester calme. Une bonne résolution prise en partie parce que Alix, elle, avait eu l'air passablement énervée depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le premier monde sur lequel elles avaient atterri, au beau milieu d'une sorte de parc public entouré de gratte-ciel tous plus impressionnants les uns que les autres. Si Alix perdait son sang froid, Lixae se devait de garder le sien. Elles ne pouvaient pas péter les plombs toutes les deux.

Elle avait donc tenté de calmer Alix, dont l'aura tressaillait littéralement sous le coup de l'énervement. Elle n'avait pas eu de peine à lui faire retrouver un semblant de sérénité. Lixae se souvenait encore du temps d'Ila et Elia, période durant laquelle Elia avait parfois dû calmer sa colocataire de cette manière. C'était des souvenirs imprécis et un peu flous, mais des souvenirs bien présent néanmoins.

Toute à ses pensées, Lixae n'avait pas immédiatement remarqué que l'une des deux autres tentait d'attirer son attention depuis une bonne trentaine de secondes.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Alix ?_

-_Tu as une idée de où elle nous emmène ? Tu es déjà venue ici, toi…_

-_Je n'en sais rien du tout. Je suis venue, oui, mais comment je pourrais savoir ce que Leixan a en tête ? _marmonna Lixae.

-_Parce que tu as déjà plus de chances que moi d'arriver à lire dans ses pensées ? _fit Alix avec un peu d'amertume.

-_Tss. Je n'y arrive pas_, lâcha Lixae avec irritation.

Puis elle se souvint qu'elle avait pris la bonne résolution de rester calme.

-_Ce n'est pas grave_, reprit-elle tranquillement. _On a qu'à attendre. C'est pas comme si on avait le choix, de toute façon._

Une fois de plus elle regretta de ne pas être aux commandes du corps. Elle se serait volontiers passé la main dans les cheveux d'un air désinvolte pour appuyer ses dires.

Alix soupira, et Lixae sentit une fois de plus son aura tressaillir légèrement, indiquant que sa colocataire était troublée. Elle aurait pu sans problème lire dans les pensées d'Alix et savoir ce qui la mettait dans cet état, mais elle savait que son autre n'apprécierait pas cette ingérence dans son esprit. Non pas que Lixae se gênait d'ordinaire pour le faire, mais en ce moment même Alix n'avait pas besoin d'être mise encore plus sous pression. Elle s'abstiendrait donc d'aller piocher dans ses pensées, et lui poserait plutôt la question directement.

-_T'es un peu tendue, depuis tout à l'heure_, lâcha soudainement Lixae sur un ton léger. _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

Alix ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Lixae pensa qu'elle ne voulait sans doute pas lui parler. Lorsque l'autre fille reprit la parole, c'était d'un ton nerveux.

-_On ne devrait pas être là. Il est tard, on devrait être à la citadelle. À la place on se retrouve ici, dans un autre monde, loin de là où on __**devrait**__ être. Si le Supérieur venait à l'apprendre, on sera punies._

Lixae se retint de pousser un soupir. Alix croyait vraiment qu'elle allait mordre à l'hameçon ? Elle n'était pas stupide au point de la croire quand elle disait se sentir mal parce qu'elles ne respectaient définitivement pas le protocole de l'Organisation en ce moment même. Sûr, Alix n'était pas du genre à ignorer les règles, mais ce n'était certainement pas ça qui la travaillait autant. Lixae en avait la certitude, non seulement parce que elle connaissait mieux sa colocataire que cette dernière voulait bien le croire, mais en plus cela se sentait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas bien mentir. Ila n'avait jamais été douée pour ça non plus, d'ailleurs, d'après ce qu'elle se souvenait.

-_Mais bien sûr_, reprit Lixae sur un ton railleur. _C'est sûrement le fait de te trouver hors du lit à l'heure du coucher qui te met dans cet état. Tu sais Alix, si tu veux mentir, faudrait commencer par apprendre __**comment**__._

La jeune fille sentit la tension et l'irritation reprendre de plus belle chez sa colocataire. Alix lui aurait sans doute lancer un regard noir si elle avait pu.

-_C'est censé me pousser à me confier à toi ?_ lâcha presque avec dédain l'intéressée.

-_Navrée d'essayer d'aider, _se défendit Lixae.

-_Il n'y a rien à aider !_

-_Oui, bien sûr. C'est pour ça que tu flippais complètement, tout à l'heure, quand on est reparties de ce monde où Leixan nous a emmenées sans faire exprès._

Alix ne dit rien pendant un moment, semblant trop indignée pour aligner trois mots. Finalement elle reprit, un semblant de calme retrouvé:

-_Je vais bien. Je ne mens pas._

Lixae lâcha un petit rire.

-_Ouais, c'est ça. Bon. Si tu préfères ruminer dans ton coin, je t'en empêche pas._

Elle n'allait pas insister, après tout.

Elle préféra reporter son attention sur les alentours. Leixan les avaient menées au Deuxième Quartier. Cela lui rappela la sortie qu'ils avaient fait avec Axel, Demyx et Roxas. Ça faisait un bout de temps, déjà. À ce moment là, encore aucune trace de Leixan, Alix ne supportait pas la présence de Lixae (d'ailleurs elle ne la supportait visiblement toujours pas, même quand Lixae semblait s'inquiéter de ses états d'âme. Ça valait la peine de se montrer gentille), et Roxas n'avait pas complètement pété les plombs et cessé de leur parler.

Pour un peu, elle dirait presque que c'était le bon temps (hormis la partie sur Alix qui ne la supportait pas).

Et ça la déprimait un peu de penser que le bon temps semblait déjà si loin.

* * *

Leixan savait exactement où elle allait. Elle sentait que les deux autres doutaient, s'énervaient et n'appréciaient pas d'être laissées dans l'ignorance. Tant pis. S'il y avait bien une chose en laquelle Leixan avait foi, c'était qu'elle ne leur devait rien. En tant qu'Originelle - terme qu'elle trouvait toujours aussi ridicule- elle avait plein pouvoirs sur le corps qu'elles se partageaient. La question ne se posait même pas.

Et pourtant, ces derniers jours, Leixan était _fatiguée_. Et cette fatigue, qu'elle mettait sur le compte des missions et entraînements à répétition, l'empêchait de garder aussi bien le contrôle du corps que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Certes, ni Alix ni Lixae n'avait la force mentale pour s'opposer à elle (de loin pas), mais elle avait néanmoins plus de peine à bloquer leurs pensées et, vice versa, à protéger les siennes. Alors que d'ordinaire elle était capable de filtrer aisément quelles pensées elle voulait entendre et lesquelles elle désirait que les deux autres perçoivent de sa part, ces opérations lui demandaient plus d'efforts depuis quelques temps. Ce qui était auparavant naturel et facile à accomplir s'était révélé plus ardu ces derniers jours. La fatigue et la tension accumulées la rendait aussi plus irritable, plus prompte à l'énervement. Et les questions incessantes des deux autres, leurs chamailleries à répétition n'arrangeaient rien à son humeur.

Leur comportement ne différait pas tellement de celui qu'avaient Ila et Elia. Ces deux là se disputaient souvent. D'ailleurs, Leixan n'était pas sûre qu'elle doive les considérer comme des personnes différentes de celles qu'elles étaient avant… avant leur _renaissance_. Elle-même ne se sentait aucunement changée. Elle avait la même manière de penser qu'avant, les mêmes souvenirs… Si elle avait eu le choix, elle n'aurait certainement pas adopté son nouveau prénom et aurait exigé des deux autres qu'elles continuent de l'appeler Ilena. Et elle savait qu'il en avait été de même pour Alix et Lixae, pour un moment du moins: elle avait fouillé dans leur souvenirs et découvert que les deux avaient eu beaucoup de peine à se considérer comme des Nobodys et non pas comme des personnes ordinaires. Certes, il n'y avait plus de cœur battant au sein de leur poitrine (idée en elle-même difficile à accepter), mais la sensation d'être Ila et Elia ne les avait pas quittée pour autant. Elle avait pu en prendre connaissance en piochant dans leurs souvenirs: il était très difficile de faire la part des choses, de savoir où se terminait l'ancien soi - la Personne - pour faire place au nouveau - le Nobody - tel que les membres de l'Organisation le préconisaient. Leixan n'était pas partisane de cette manière de voir les choses, et elle n'était sans doute pas la seule, mais la plupart des membres de l'Ordre se contentaient publiquement d'approuver les dires de Xemnas - considéré visiblement comme le plus savant d'entre eux - et s'il en était qui doutaient, ils n'en faisaient rien savoir à haute voix.

Elle avait également pu constater, en faisant le tri parmi les souvenirs d'Alix, que cette dernière avait eu passablement de difficultés à accepter la présence de Lixae. Chose pour le moins surprenante, puisque leurs Personnes avaient toujours vécu ensemble, partageant le même corps. Cela s'expliquait sans doute par le fait qu'Alix avait oublié passablement de choses de leurs vies d'avant. Alors que Lixae avait perdu une partie de ses souvenirs, Alix, elle, n'était pas loin de l'amnésie totale, d'après ce que Leixan avait pu constater.

« Elle a toujours été la plus faible. »

Leixan ne connaissait pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle ignorait pourquoi Alix avait oublié plus de choses que Lixae, allant jusqu'à zapper sa colocataire de sa mémoire. Elle ne pouvait que supposer. Mais si Alix ressemblait un tant soit peu à Ila mentalement (et Leixan n'en avait aucun doute), elle avait dû en baver en voyant Lixae débarquer et en l'entendant lui parler sans savoir réellement d'_où_ cette voix venait. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu constater, Alix avait réagi violemment lors des premières apparitions de sa colocataire, ne voulant rien avoir à faire avec elle, refusant jusqu'à s'adresser à elle, voir réfutant tout simplement son existence.

Cela avait dû être pénible.

Mais Leixan n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur les mésaventures des deux autres. Elle s'approchait du bâtiment où elle devait se rendre. Long, deux étages de haut, quelques lumières transparaissant à travers certaines fenêtres de l'étage supérieur. Il était tard: la plupart des locataires devaient déjà dormir.

Passant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, elle se retrouva en plein milieu d'un long couloir éclairé de quelques bougies posées sur les rebords intérieurs des fenêtres. Elle plissa un peu les yeux, détaillant du regard les alentours à travers l'obscurité ambiante. Elle vit des tableaux accrochés aux murs et, à quelques mètres d'elle, sur la gauche du couloir, une porte fermée.

« Et sauf erreur, un peu plus loin il devrait y avoir… »

Le cours de ses pensées s'interrompit lorsqu'un bruit de porte se refermant se fit entendre derrière elle, venant d'un peu plus loin dans le corridor. Elle se retourna, se demandant s'il s'agissait uniquement d'un des clients qui quittait sa chambre, ou si elle allait se retrouver nez à nez avec celle qu'elle cherchait. La jeune fille s'avança dans le couloir, silencieusement, plissant une fois de plus les yeux pour tenter de distinguer ce qu'il y avait plus avant. Elle passa devant une porte fermée à travers laquelle parvenaient des ronflements. Il y eut un nouveau bruit provenant du couloir, celui d'une clé que l'on tourne dans une serrure, et elle finit par apercevoir une silhouette mince et élancée dans l'obscurité. Une femme, qui après avoir fermé la pièce de laquelle elle sortait, s'affairait à présent à rattacher son trousseau de clés à la fine ceinture entourant sa taille. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la jeune fille qui s'était approchée. Lorsqu'elle eut fini avec son trousseau, elle se tourna, s'apprêta à faire un pas, mais s'interrompit en apercevant finalement Leixan. La femme sursauta, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à se retrouver face à quelqu'un dans l'obscur corridor.

Leixan se rapprocha un peu, voulant être sûre qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

-Vous m'avez fait peur, lâcha la femme avec un soupir de soulagement tout en remettant une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille. Cherchez vous une chambre ?

Leixan en était sûre à présent: c'est elle qu'elle cherchait. Cheveux blonds remontés en un chignon, yeux bleus, lieu de travail. Tout y était.

-Vous êtes Tatiana ?

À ces mots, la femme la regarda d'un air surpris, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

-Je dois vous parler.

La blonde se rapprocha alors un peu, sans doute pour mieux voir le visage de la jeune fille qui s'adressait à elle. L'expression du sien passa de la surprise à l'incrédulité, ses sourcils délicats se fronçant légèrement. Leixan ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui passait par la tête, mais elle dût finir par la reconnaître car elle dit quelque chose à voix basse, si doucement que la jeune fille ne comprit pas. La blonde poussa un nouveau soupir, mais pas de soulagement, cette fois. Cela ressemblait plus à de la résignation.

-Très bien.

Elle semblait avoir de la peine à déglutir, et les mots paraissaient pénibles à prononcer.

-Nous serons mieux dans une des chambres. Juste… Attends moi ici un instant.

Et avant que Leixan ait le temps d'en placer une, elle fit demi tour et s'éloigna rapidement dans le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, disparaissant bientôt de sa vue. La jeune fille l'entendit marcher, puis ouvrir une porte d'où s'échappa de la lumière, apportant un peu de clarté au corridor. Elle vit la femme entrer dans la pièce, refermant à peine le panneau de bois derrière elle. Leixan s'approcha, assez pour entendre la blonde parler à un autre occupant de la chambre. La Nobody ne comprit pas ce qu'il se disait, car la femme s'était mise à parler une autre langue aux accents rugueux, et son interlocutrice - une autre femme plus âgée, jugerait-elle d'après sa voix - lui répondait de la même manière.

La blonde finit par rejoindre la jeune fille dans le couloir, refermant derrière elle la porte. Elle lui fit un signe de la main avant de se mettre à marcher.

-Viens.

Leixan la suivit.

* * *

Il était près de 22h00 lorsque Tatiana avait terminé le dernier tour de l'hôtel de la soirée. Après avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre et avoir constaté que les clients de cette nuit semblaient pour la plupart dormir du sommeil du juste, elle s'était dirigée vers la réserve de l'hôtel. La pièce en question se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment, au bout du couloir, et contenait de larges étagères sur lesquelles s'empilaient les couvertures et draps propres et bien pliés qui remplaceraient bientôt ceux dans lesquels les clients dormaient. Une de ces étagères était remplie de boîtes de conserves et de quelques bouteilles d'eau, de vin, et d'alcool plus ou moins forts. Elle fourragea quelques instants parmi les boîtes, vérifiant que rien ne manquait. Elle réprima un bâillement tandis qu'elle faisait l'inventaire des réserves. Il était tard et la journée avait été bien remplie. Comme toutes les autres, d'ailleurs, depuis que l'hôtel tournait à plein régime.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de passer en revue toutes les affaires, elle ressortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle, faisant tourner une fois la clé dans la serrure avant de raccrocher le trousseau à sa ceinture.

Elle fit ensuite demi-tour, pressée d'aller se coucher, mais eut à peine le temps de faire un pas que ses yeux se posèrent de manière tout à fait impromptue sur une silhouette à un mètre d'elle. Tatiana sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et sa respiration se bloquer pendant une demi-seconde sous le coup de la surprise. Constatant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une personne se tenant dans l'obscurité du couloir et non pas d'un monstre jaillit des méandres de son esprit fatigué, elle se ressaisit.

-Vous m'avez fait peur, lâcha-t-elle avec un petit soupir tandis que l'autre se rapprochait sensiblement.

C'était une jeune fille. Reprenant son rôle d'hôtesse, Tatiana demanda:

-Cherchez vous une chambre ?

-Vous êtes Tatiana ?

Complètement prise au dépourvu, elle ne put prononcer un mot. Elle ne connaissait pas cette jeune fille… Alors comment…?

-Je dois vous parler.

Tatiana s'approcha légèrement, regardant de plus près son interlocutrice. Plus petite qu'elle, sans doute pas beaucoup plus que seize ans. Des cheveux longs foncés et des yeux qui étaient…

Elle retint sa respiration involontairement, la reconnaissant finalement. À moins que…Non, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper.

-Ça faisait des mois…lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, la regardant rapidement de haut en bas une nouvelle fois, voulant s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Elle parlait plus pour elle-même que pour la jeune fille, presque sûre que cette dernière n'avait pas dû comprendre ce qu'elle marmonnait.

Elle réussit finalement à sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle son esprit semblait s'être englué, puis se rappela que l'autre avait déclaré vouloir lui parler.

« Évidemment. »

Tatiana poussa un petit soupir, bref, résigné.

-Très bien.

Les mots avaient de la peine à franchir ses lèvres.

-Nous serons mieux dans une des chambres. Juste…Attends moi ici un instant.

Puis elle fit demi-tour, plantant la jeune fille dans le couloir sombre. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Tatiana fit quelques mètres dans le corridor, atteignant l'ultime chambre du couloir. Elle ouvrit la porte et passa à l'intérieur, ne refermant qu'à moitié le panneau de bois derrière elle. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur un coin de la pièce, là où se trouvait un lit déjà occupé par une vieille femme aux cheveux grisonnants emmitouflée dans ses couvertures.

-Grand-mère ?

La vielle femme, encore éveillée malgré l'heure tardive, détourna son attention du livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains ridées, puis regarda à Tatiana à travers ses lunettes de lecture. Le ton urgent de sa petite fille avait dû l'intriguer.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Elle est venue.

La vielle femme ne saisit pas tout de suite, et Tatiana, revenue sous le coup de l'émotion à sa langue maternelle, lui réexpliqua.

-Tu es sûre ? finit par demander la grand-mère en posant le livre sur sa table de chevet. Ça faisait pourtant longtemps que…

-Je sais. Mais elle est là, maintenant. Dans le couloir. Elle attend. Que vais-je lui dire ?

La plus âgée secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

-Ce qu'il faut.

-Grand-mère, je ne sais pas si…

La vieille femme interrompit sa petite fille, levant la main pour lui indiquer de garder le silence.

-J'ai entendu le plancher craquer. Je crois qu'elle nous écoute.

-Elle ne peut pas nous comprendre.

-Peut être, mais elle doit être impatiente. Vas- y. Tu sauras quoi dire.

-Je ne suis pas si sûre.

Tatiana fit demi-tour laissant la vieille femme à son repos, et retourna dans le couloir, s'apercevant que la jeune fille s'était effectivement rapprochée de la chambre.

-Viens, fit-elle en l'incitant à la suivre.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que le moment qu'elle avait tant redouté avait finit par arriver. Et dire qu'avec les mois passés elle avait presque _oublié_ l'histoire dans laquelle elle s'était empêtrée.

C'était probablement trop beau pour durer.

* * *

Vers les 22h00, Demyx, retourné à sa chambre après avoir littéralement fait le tour de la citadelle en espérant que le sommeil le rattraperait et le priverait de ses pensées moroses, avait finalement décidé qu'il tenterait de parler avec Roxas. En sortant de sa chambre pour aller faire un tour, il était passé devant celle du Numéro XIII, et avait remarqué la lumière s'échappant du dessous du pas de la porte. Cela signifiait que le manieur de Keyblade devait lui aussi être encore éveillé, peut être également tourmenté par de sombres pensées. Tous savaient que Roxas n'était pas dans son assiette depuis quelques temps, et malgré les tentatives répétées des Numéros VIII et IX pour l'approcher, il ne se montrait jamais très enclin à la discussion. Mais peut être que ce soir, peut être qu'en allant le retrouver dans sa chambre, Demyx réussirait-il à le faire aller mieux ? C'était cette idée qui le poussait à aller le rejoindre aussi tard le soir, sachant qu'il se ferait très probablement rabrouer.

-Bon, d'accord, et aussi parce que j'en ai marre de me triturer les méninges tout seul dans mon coin, marmonna le musicien.

Il fallait bien l'avouer: lui non plus n'était pas mieux de sa forme depuis leur arrivée à Illusiopolis. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire, hormis attendre que ça passe. Mais s'il avait l'occasion « d'attendre que ça passe » en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre qui serait prêt à accepter sa présence, alors il n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

Un peu honteux et ayant l'impression d'être un vrai gamin incapable de gérer ses problèmes tout seul - bon, sang, Roxas était plus jeune que lui et ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'aide pour s'en sortir avec ses propres ennuis ! - il finit par sortir de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle du Numéro XIII, préparant déjà ses - minables - excuses pour expliquer le pourquoi de sa venue aussi tard le soir. Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'un des Numéros VIII, IX ou XIII rendait à l'autre des visites impromptues le soir. Ils avaient fait les quatre cent coups ensemble, il y avait donc bel et bien une certaine complicité qui les liait. Roxas ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas de venir le trouver dans sa chambre…non ? Même si c'était pour une raison aussi égoïste que la sienne: passer les heures sombres et angoissantes de la nuit en compagnie de quelqu'un.

Les hésitations de Demyx furent brièvement interrompues lorsqu'il crut entendre des bruits de pas derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Bien sûr, ce n'était que son imagination lui jouant des tours, mais pendant un instant il avait craint de se retourner et de se retrouver face à un Saix au regard glacé ou face à une Larxene survoltée prête à le faire frire pour avoir osé approcher trop près de sa chambre. Mais évidemment, il n'y avait personne, et certainement pas de Numéro XII qui de toute manière résidait toujours au Manoir Oblivion. Se ressaisissant, il finit de traverser le couloir en direction de la chambre de Roxas, sentant la froideur du sol à travers ses pieds nus. Il toqua à la porte, attendant avec une certaine appréhension qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Voyant que cela n'arrivait pas, il toqua une nouvelle fois. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, il finit par ouvrir la porte lui-même, le plus doucement possible. Peut être s'était-il trompé ? Peut être Roxas était-il déjà endormi, ayant simplement oublié d'éteindre la lumière ?

Mais lorsque Demyx passa la tête par l'embrasure pour jeter un coup d'œil hésitant à l'intérieur, le mystère s'épaissit: pas de traces de Roxas. La lampe de chevet était bien allumée, mais le lit était vide, pas même défait.

-Roxas ?

Le musicien finit d'entrer dans la pièce, refermant à moitié la porte derrière lui. La chambre actuelle du Numéro XIII était bien plus ordonnée que celle qu'il avait laissé au Manoir Oblivion. Vide, presque froide.

Un peu comme le nouveau Roxas qui y avait emménagé.

-Rox' ?

La salle de bain était plongée dans le noir. Le manieur de Keyblade était bel et bien absent. Voilà qui ennuyait Demyx. Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait discuter avec quelqu'un, faisant ainsi disparaître pendant quelques heures le malaise qui l'avait étreint depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à Illusiopolis. Raté. Maintenant la question était: où pouvait-il bien être ? Demyx avait croisé (très involontairement) le Supérieur et Saix tandis qu'il errait dans les couloirs de la citadelle, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, mais aucune trace de Roxas. Peut être était-il descendu dans la ville en contrebas de leur Quartier Général ?

« Si tard le soir…? »

Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? Demyx lui-même était bien loin de son lit.

Poussé par la curiosité, et souhaitant toujours avoir un peu de compagnie, Demyx ouvrit un portail de Ténèbres et s'y engouffra, ne faisant que deux petits pas à l'intérieur. Se concentrant, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer le passage emprunté par le Numéro XIII récemment…ainsi que celui emprunté par quelqu'un d'autre.

Pendant quelques instants, le musicien crut s'être trompé. Après vérification, il s'avéra que son impression première était la bonne : les Numéros XIV avaient emprunté elles aussi les couloirs ténébreux. Très récemment, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger. Un peu perturbé, Demyx ressortit lui-même du couloir sombre, retournant dans la chambre de Roxas. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il repartit rapidement dans ses propres quartiers, avant de remettre son manteau et ses bottes en quatrième vitesse.

Comment avaient-elles pu s'en aller en empruntant les portails de Ténèbres ? Elles n'avaient jamais su s'en servir !

« Si le Supérieur apprend d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'elles sont allées se balader n'importe où au beau milieu de la nuit, ça va barder. »

Il fallait qu'il les retrouve. Premièrement, parce que effectivement Xemnas n'appréciait pas que ses recrues (et en particulier les plus jeunes) se fassent la malle n'importe quand, n'importe où sans qu'il en soit prévenu. Et deuxièmement parce que Demyx n'était pas sûr qu'elles ne se soient pas perdues dans un monde quelconque d'où elles n'arriveraient pas à repartir. Et tant qu'à faire, il irait peut être récupérer Roxas au passage. Il ne se faisait aucun souci pour le Numéro XIII qui était expérimenté et maîtrisait parfaitement les couloirs ténébreux, mais si Xemnas lui tombait dessus, il aurait lui aussi des ennuis. Bien que devenu pour le moins lunatique, Roxas restait son ami, et il ne voulait pas qu'il ait des problèmes.

Un vortex apparut sous son commandement au milieu de sa chambre, et Demyx s'engouffra sans plus tarder à l'intérieur.

* * *

Tatiana avait emmené la jeune fille dans une chambre au premier étage de l'hôtel, une chambre à l'aspect confortable, avec un lit, une armoire en bois imposante dans un coin, un petit bureau à l'opposé, et un tapis aux motifs abstraits étalé et recouvrant le plancher. La blonde lui avait proposé de prendre place sur la chaise devant le bureau, elle-même étant allée s'asseoir sur le lit, sentant ses jambes encore peu assurées. La voir finalement, après tous ces mois passés…Elle ne s'y attendait plus. Ça lui avait fait un choc.

La lampe accrochée au mur, éclairant largement la petite pièce, ne dégageait cependant pas une lumière assez forte pour que l'expression du visage des deux occupantes soit parfaitement lisible. Tant mieux. Tatiana ne tenait pas à montrer une image d'elle trop vulnérable. Et elle était sûre que si elle avait pu s'observer face à un miroir à ce moment là, il lui aurait renvoyé l'image d'une femme au chignon un peu défait et aux traits tirés par la fatigue et le surplus d'émotions qui la traversaient depuis quelques minutes.

L'autre fille ne sembla tout d'abord pas lui porter tant d'attention que ça: ayant préféré rester debout, elle regardait autour d'elle en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, paraissant presque l'inspecter, l'expression de son visage parfaitement neutre. Elle était en train de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lorsque Tatiana finit par engager la conversation.

-Tu es bien Ilena, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'y avait que peu de doutes à avoir sur la question, ses yeux apportant déjà une preuve quasi irréfutable de son identité. Hormis les habits étranges qu'elle portait, elle était exactement comme il la lui avait décrite.

Ilena -?- ne lui répondit pas, continuant de regarder par la fenêtre, presque comme si elle surveillait les environs.

« Bien…Il m'a aussi dit qu'elle était assez taciturne. »

Finalement la jeune fille sembla détourner son attention de l'extérieur pour reposer son regard sur la seconde occupante de la chambre. Du moins Tatiana crut-elle qu'elle la regardait. Il était quasiment impossible de voir où ses yeux se posaient.

-Vous connaissez mon…père, non ?

-Un peu.

Tatiana sentit que les mots avaient de la peine à passer, une fois de plus. Pourtant, Dieu savait combien de fois elle avait imaginé cette scène, sans relâche, dans son lit le soir, ou parfois même en pleine journée, lorsqu'elle avait un peu de temps pour penser entre deux clients.

Elle se dit que tant qu'à faire, elle n'allait pas mentir: elle le connaissait mieux « qu'un peu ». Plutôt bien, même, vers la fin.

-Assez bien, en fait, reprit Tatiana avec un petit sourire un peu vacillant. Un homme plutôt charmant, bien qu'un peu froid au premier abord.

Elle vit les sourcils de la jeune fille se froncer légèrement, l'air dubitative. Sans doute ne le voyait-elle pas ainsi. Cela ne l'étonna guère: il lui avait bien dit que leur relation avait toujours été plutôt tumultueuse.

-Charmant…?

Tatiana attendit qu'elle enchaîne, mais Ilena semblait plus prise par ses pensées qu'autre chose. Elle avait l'air un peu absente.

Après quelques instants de silence, elle reprit la parole.

-Il est venu chez vous, non ?

-Il a été un client régulier de l'hôtel pendant un certain temps, oui.

-Hm…

Une nouvelle pause, puis la jeune fille s'écarta de la fenêtre par laquelle elle avait continué de jeter de réguliers coups d'œil, et fit un ou deux pas en direction de Tatiana, se rapprochant sensiblement.

-J'aimerais voir sa chambre.

Tatiana se redressa un peu sur le lit, sentant que la conversation prenait une tournure délicate qu'elle aurait voulu aborder autrement. Peut être d'une manière un peu moins brute.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu la voir ? demanda la blonde que l'idée ne mettait pas à l'aise. Je ne pense pas que…

-Il pourrait y avoir des indices.

Cette fois ci, c'était au tour de Tatiana d'être dubitative.

-Des indices ? À propos de…?

-Pour savoir où il est parti.

Tatiana se figea, tentant néanmoins de ne pas laisser ses émotions transparaître avec trop de clarté sur son visage. Mais elle avait la gorgé serrée et ça, il était difficile de le dissimuler. Respirant profondément, elle se repris.

-Écoute, je ne crois pas que… Il faut d'abord qu'on parle. Tu ne sais pas tout.

Ilena se contentait de la regarder, attendant sans doute qu'elle enchaîne.

Mais alors que Tatiana se triturait les méninges pour trouver comment entrer dans le vif du sujet, une forme sombre passa devant la fenêtre de la chambre. Une forme sombre qui se tenait sur le balcon, et sembla se rapprocher du côté extérieur de la fenêtre.

-Leixan !

La blonde crut halluciner pendant quelques instants. La forme sombre en question était un jeune homme qui semblait porter un intérêt tout particulier à ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de la chambre. Tatiana n'était visiblement pas la seule à être déstabilisée: Ilena avait eu un mouvement de recul en apercevant le garçon à l'extérieur.

-Leixan, viens !

Il ne criait pas vraiment, semblant prendre en compte le fait qu'il risquait de réveiller toute la ville (ou tout du moins toute une partie de l'hôtel) s'il s'époumonait, mais il haussait juste assez la voix pour qu'on l'entende de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Et si le message ne passait pas suffisamment bien, il faisait des gestes de la main, de ceux que l'on fait pour inciter quelqu'un à nous rejoindre. Et si Tatiana ne se trompait pas, celle qui était incitée à le rejoindre, c'était la jeune fille qui se trouvait en sa compagnie dans la chambre.

-Est-ce que tu le connais ? demanda la blonde en observant Ilena.

Cette dernière affichait pour la première fois de la soirée une expression tout à fait claire: sourcils froncés, mâchoires légèrement serrées…Tatiana ne pensait pas se tromper en assumant qu'elle était contrariée. N'obtenant pas de réponses à sa précédente question, elle décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle se leva du lit en un bond, puis alla ouvrir la porte qui donnait accès au balcon. Si se retrouver avec un jeune homme toquant à la fenêtre à près de 22h15 était pour le moins saugrenu, elle n'avait néanmoins pas l'impression que cette situation présentait un quelconque danger. Elle en avait vu d'autres.

Le garçon pénétra immédiatement dans la pièce, jetant un regard reconnaissant à Tatiana et s'excusant pour son irruption avant de porter toute son attention sur la jeune fille qui continuait de le toiser d'un air peu amène. La blonde nota avec étonnement qu'il était vêtu exactement de la même manière que la fille, hormis le fait qu'il ne portait pas de gants. Elle observa tandis que le jeune homme parlait rapidement à voix basse à Ilena, semblant vouloir protéger ses paroles des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Leixan, il faut rentrer, et vite ! Si Xemnas s'aperçoit qu'on n'est pas à la citadelle, ça va barder !

La jeune fille fit un claquement de langue, clairement irritée.

-Je suis occupée.

-Je m'en fiche, on y va !

Les deux se toisèrent du regard pendant quelques instants, le garçon semblant prêt à attraper le bras de la fille et à la traîner dehors s'il le fallait. Finalement, la discussion brève mais animée eut un dénouement bien plus paisible que ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre. Ilena, semblant avoir retrouvé son calme, finit par déclarer, presque sur un ton de défi à l'encontre du jeune homme:

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je reviendrai une autre fois.

Le garçon secoua la tête de droite à gauche d'un air las avant d'emboîter le pas de la jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre. Tatiana se dépêcha de les rattraper et s'adressa discrètement à Ilena.

-Il faut que tu reviennes. Et que tu restes plus longtemps. Je dois te dire certaines choses à propos de ton père.

Ilena avait dû comprendre le message car elle hocha la tête une fois, marquant son accord. La blonde les laissa ensuite s'éloigner dans le couloir en direction de la sortie, le garçon incitant la jeune fille à se presser.

Tatiana ignorait qui était son compagnon, et elle n'avait aucune idée de où les deux pouvaient bien se rendre à une heure aussi tardive. Mais Ilena avait l'air en forme, et elle se dit qu'elle avait dû réussir à se débrouiller seule ces derniers mois. Savoir cela la faisait se sentir un peu moins coupable, et elle les regarda s'éloigner en espérant que tout serait mis au point d'ici peu.

* * *

Une fois sortis de l'hôtel, Demyx ne perdit pas de temps et fit immédiatement apparaître un vortex de Ténèbres dans lequel les deux s'engouffrèrent. Le voyage de retour en direction de la citadelle se fit dans le silence et une tension palpable. Ils finirent par déboucher dans la chambre du Numéro IX. Leixan se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte dans l'optique de rejoindre ses quartiers, mais Demyx se mit soudain à parler à nouveau, la stoppant dans son élan.

-Ne fais plus jamais un truc comme ça, fit-il d'un ton qui dissimulait à peine son énervement.

-Faire quoi ? demanda presque innocemment la Numéro XIV en se tournant vers lui, semblant se ficher qu'elle le poussait à bout.

-Partir comme ça, en pleine nuit !

-Je ne savais pas que c'était interdit.

-Ça l'est ! Si le Supérieur apprend d'une manière ou d'une autre que vous êtes sorties sans autorisation, vous aurez des ennuis !

Leixan fronça les sourcils et serra les poings, gagnée par l'irritation à son tour.

-Pourquoi tu étais dehors toi-même, dans ce cas ? Pas peur d'avoir des ennuis ?

-Je suis venu vous chercher ! J'ignorais même que vous saviez utiliser les couloirs de Ténèbres. Depuis quand savez-vous ? demanda Demyx en faisant quelques pas dans sa chambre pour se calmer. Comment avez-vous réussi ?

-On s'est entraînées.

-Toutes seules ? Quand ?

-On a eu le temps depuis qu'on est arrivé à Illusiopolis.

Demyx ferma brièvement les yeux et poussa un soupir. Alors pendant que lui se morfondait dans sa chambre en espérant enchaîner les missions pour ne plus avoir à supporter l'ambiance déprimante de ce monde, les Numéro XIV s'entraînaient discrètement à maîtriser les vortex. Demyx aurait dû se réjouir qu'elles arrivent finalement à les manier, après les efforts qu'elles avaient fournis depuis leur arrivée dans l'Organisation pour réussir à ne serait-ce que les faire apparaître, mais pour le moment il ne pensait qu'à leur escapade. Et ce que Leixan fit remarquer ensuite ne l'aida pas à retrouver son calme.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état. C'est bien toi qui as une fois invité Lixae à te suivre hors du Manoir Oblivion, sans permission, avant de vous rendre très précisément à la Ville de Traverse. Comme moi ce soir.

À croire qu'elle ne se donnait la peine d'aligner plus de trois mots que pour le faire enrager.

-On est partis à plusieurs, pas seuls ! Et on n'y est pas allés à l'aveugle: nous connaissons bien ce monde.

-Moi aussi.

Le musicien remua la tête de droite à gauche, las.

-Qu'importe. Ne le refais pas.

-Je fais ce que je veux.

Leixan se détourna, pensant sans doute terminer la conversation sans plus attendre. Mais Demyx la rattrapa et lui saisit le bras, la coupant net dans son élan.

-Je ne plaisante pas !

Leixan, lèvres serrées, donna une secousse pour lui faire lâcher prise sur son bras, mais le Numéro IX tenait bon.

-Lâche moi.

-Pas avant que tu m'aies promis que tu ne recommenceras pas.

Nouvelle secousse du bras. Demyx faillit lâcher prise, mais il la rattrapa au dernier moment, ses doigts nus se refermant sur le poignet de la jeune fille. Il ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'il se passa ensuite, mais il eut comme un choc, puis des images et des sons assaillirent son esprit. Cela ne dura qu'une demi seconde, le temps qu'il plaque ses mains contre son visage, dissimulant ses yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il les ré-ouvrit, il vit Leixan afficher une expression éberluée. Elle se frotta les yeux avant de reprendre, comme si de rien n'était:

-Tout ça ne te regarde pas.

-Au contraire, repris Demyx sur un ton plus assuré que ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Alix et Lixae sont mes amies. Je ne veux pas qu'elles aient d'ennuis.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dis que ce n'est pas elles qui ont voulu partir ?

-Alix sait qu'on n'a pas le droit de sortir n'importe où au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle n'aurait pas voulu y aller, et Lixae ne l'y aurait sûrement pas obligée.

Demyx était sûr de sa déduction. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Leixan avait plein pouvoir sur le corps, et de ce fait pouvait à peu près imposer n'importe laquelle de ses volontés aux deux autres. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs visiblement pas l'intention de le contredire.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes. Que l'on respecte ou non les règles de cette Organisation, ce n'est pas tes affaires. Tu n'as aucune autorité sur nous.

-Je m'acharne parce que je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive des problèmes. Et au fait, tu te trompes, fit Demyx avec une assurance feinte. Je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique. Logiquement, je pourrais t'interdire de te rendre de nouveau là-bas en pleine nuit.

Il jouait une de ses dernières cartes, là. Bien qu'étant effectivement un membre plus ancien de l'Organisation, et ayant ainsi une hypothétique autorité sur les membres plus récents, cela restait uniquement de la théorie: jamais Marluxia ou Larxene ne lui obéiraient en aucun cas s'il en venait à leur donner un ordre -ce qu'il ne comptait jamais faire. Même les Numéros XIII et XIV, pourtant les deux membres les plus récents, trouveraient sans doute absurde de devoir se plier à son autorité, pour la simple et bonne raison que Demyx ne représentait en rien l'autorité: apparence juvénile, à peine plus vieux que Roxas et Leixan, peu sûr de lui et ne cherchant jamais à s'imposer.

Le musicien ne savait pas si cet argument allait convaincre la jeune fille, mais il ne voyait plus trop quoi dire d'autre pour la dissuader de recommencer ce type d'escapade. Comme elle gardait le silence, peut être pour mieux digérer ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Demyx enchaîna, souhaitant clore la discussion :

-Allez, promets que tu ne disparaîtras plus n'importe où comme ça. Pas toute seule, en tout cas. C'est dangereux.

Leixan devait être lasse elle aussi de leur conversation, car au lieu de surenchérir comme le musicien l'avait craint, elle répondit calmement:

-On verra.

Pas tout à fait la réponse que Demyx aurait souhaité entendre, mais il n'obtiendrait probablement rien de mieux ce soir.

La Numéro XIV fit demi tour, posant la main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre.

-Au fait: cesse de vouloir veiller sur Alix et Lixae. C'est moi qui m'occupe d'elles. Pas toi.

Elle le quitta sans plus de cérémonie, et Demy poussa un soupir avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Cette fois ci, il était épuisé. Il n'aurait sans doute qu'à poser la tête sur l'oreiller avant de s'endormir en quelques secondes. Il se souvint soudainement de Roxas, lui aussi parti en vadrouille durant la soirée. Décidant que cela serait son dernier effort de la nuit, il rouvrit très brièvement un vortex ténébreux, fit deux pas à l'intérieur, et tenta de déterminer si le Numéro XIII l'avait emprunté récemment. Réponse positive: Roxas semblait avoir fait demi tour. Sans doute avait-il finalement regagné ses quartiers.

Après être retourné dans sa chambre et avoir fait disparaître le couloir sombre, le musicien ôta son manteau et ses bottes avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur son lit. Cette fois au moins il ne passerait pas des heures à chercher le sommeil, se morfondant sur sa situation à Illusiopolis. D'ailleurs, sa nervosité constante depuis qu'il était arrivé sur ce monde s'était clairement manifestée ce soir: il avait réagi au quart de tour en se rendant compte que ni Roxas ni Leixan n'étaient là où ils auraient dû se trouver. Aurait-il eu l'esprit plus tranquille, peut être ne se serait-il pas inquiété avec autant de virulence du sort de ses compagnons. Compagnons qui de toute évidence n'avait bravé aucun danger durant leur sortie, puisqu'il avait retrouvé les Numéro XIV sans une égratignure et que le Numéro XIII avait apparemment regagné de lui-même sa chambre.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il domine ses nerfs. Qu'il se calme et qu'il retrouve un semblant de sérénité.

Et cela commençait par une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

-_C'est moi où il était complètement sur les nerfs, Poulp-Man ?_

_-Hm. Il a raison, quand même. On n'aurait pas dû y aller…_

Tandis que Leixan se déshabillait promptement avant de s'allonger sur leur lit, Alix et Lixae commentaient les derniers évènements de la soirée. « L'Originelle » ne participait pas à la conversation, se coupant de leurs pensées, apparemment pressée de dormir. Cela laissait aux deux autres l'occasion de parler sans avoir l'impression d'avoir leurs pensées espionnées.

-_T'avais l'air plutôt contente, tout à l'heure, quand on s'est retrouvées sur ce monde bizarre, en plein milieu d'un parc… Tu nous as presque fait une crise quand Leixan nous a fait partir._

-_Ce qui me dérange, c'est qu'on risque d'avoir attiré des ennuis à Demyx. Il est parti pour nous retrouver. Ça sera de notre faute s'il a des problèmes._

-_Bah, on sera tous dans le même bateau, dans ce cas là. On se fera punir tous ensemble._

Alix espérait qu'ils n'en arriveraient pas là. Mais après tout, il n'y avait que peu de chances que le Supérieur se rende compte de leur escapade, non ? Il valait mieux laisser ses inquiétudes de côté pour quelques heures au moins, le temps de se reposer. La soirée avait eu son lot d'évènements tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres, mais elle se sentait épuisée et incapable de raisonner plus longtemps. Ses questions devraient attendre le matin pour obtenir réponses. Elle cessa de porter attention à Lixae et s'affaira à la tâche de trouver le sommeil, imitant de cette manière Leixan qui était déjà à moitié endormie.

Lixae quant à elle aurait voulu parler encore un peu, et plus précisément de la brève conversation qu'avait eue Leixan avec la femme de l'hôtel (après tout, elles étaient en train de parler de leur _père_, ce qui n'était pas rien), mais elle sentit qu'Alix était bien trop fatiguée pour discuter et réfléchir plus longuement. Elle décida alors d'imiter les deux autres filles et attendit que le sommeil s'empare d'elle.

* * *

-Kwak, ce Sans-Cœur aussi, on le connaissait déjà !

Donald secoua ses plumes, encore tout agité après le combat qu'ils venaient de mener. Arrivés dans l'un des Quartiers de la (fausse ?) Ville de Traverse, l'Armure géante les avaient attaqué. Sora n'avait guère eut de peine à s'en défaire à l'aide de ses compagnons. Visiblement, leurs capacités de combat n'avaient pas été aussi perdues que l'homme encapuchonné avait prédit. Donald pouvait à nouveau employer sa magie - il fallait espérer que cela continue - et Sora lui-même avait pu procéder à des invocations durant les derniers combats menés contre des Sans-Cœur.

-Bien joué, Sora.

Les trois se retournèrent en entendant des bruits de pas. Leurs amis se rapprochaient d'eux.

-Merci, Léon !

Léon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid.

Le trio les avait rencontrés au fur et à mesure qu'ils exploraient la ville. Quelle n'avait pas été leur surprise lorsque Léon avait assuré ne pas les connaître ! Sora avait d'abord cru à une blague, mais avait dû se rendre à l'évidence: l'homme ne semblait avoir gardé aucun souvenir de lui, hormis son prénom qu'il avait prononcé sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Yuffie et Aerith s'était trouvées dans la même situation: capables elles ne savaient comment de mettre un nom sur les visages du trio, sans néanmoins se souvenir les avoir réellement connus. C'était perturbant.

-Où partez vous, maintenant ? demanda Yuffie avec son entrain habituel.

Elle était la seule qui avait semblé accepter plutôt bien la situation, assurant que « connaître déjà leurs noms permettaient de ne pas perdre du temps en présentations ».

-On va continuer à chercher le roi, bien sûr ! répondit Donald, motivé.

-Oui, il n'est visiblement pas ici, alors nous devons aller voir dans les autres niveaux du manoir, précisa Dingo.

Yuffie jeta un coup d'œil à Léon. Ces histoires de manoir dans lequel se trouvait en réalité une fausse Ville de Traverse commençait à l'ennuyer. Elle ne comprenait pas entièrement de quoi il retournait, et pour une fois Léon ne semblait pas en savoir plus qu'elle.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance, Sora, fit l'homme en faisant un pas en direction du jeune garçon. J'espère que tu trouveras ceux que tu cherches. Je sais que tu y arriveras.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance aussi, gamin, bougonna Cid. Même si je ne comprends pas toutes ces histoires de manoir et de souvenirs… Tu t'en tireras.

-Merci, les amis.

Sora leur sourit, regardant Léon s'éloigner lentement, suivit de près par Yuffie qui débordait toujours autant d'énergie et de Cid qui semblait pressé de retourner à sa boutique. Il entendit également Donald et Dingo s'éloigner derrière lui, et il s'apprêta à les suivre mais s'interrompit en entendant Aerith l'appeler. L'expression de son visage était toujours aussi douce, tel que Sora s'en rappelait. Mais elle était aussi teintée d'autre chose… de l'inquiétude ?

-Sora ?

-Oui ?

Son ton grave le surprit un peu.

-Fais bien attention.

-Bien sûr ! voulut-il la rassurer. Ne t'en fais pas, Aerith. Tout ira bien.

Il s'attendait à la voir sourire, mais elle continua de le regarder d'un air grave.

-Cette ville a été créée de tes souvenirs, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui…enfin, c'est-ce qu'on m'a dit, en tout cas…

-Alors cela veut dire que cette ville n'est rien d'autre qu'un fragment de ton esprit…Tout comme nous.

Cette déclaration laissa Sora pantois.

-Mais non, vous n'êtes pas des fragments de mon esprit ! Vous êtes là, tous ! fit-il avec engouement avant de se rendre compte que malgré lui, sa raison lui soufflait qu'Aerith avait peut être vu juste.

Non, il ne voulait pas penser de cette manière. C'était trop triste. C'était ses amis, qu'il avait rencontrés à nouveau, au sein de cette ville.

-Nous ne sommes pas réellement là, dit doucement la jeune femme. Nous ne sommes pas réellement _nous_.

Elle parlait lentement, comme si elle avait finalement l'occasion de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis un moment.

-Je ne me souviens pas des choses dont je devrais… et je ressens d'autres choses que je ne devrais pas. Sora, ce n'est pas vraiment _nous_. Ce ne sont que des illusions.

Le jeune garçon ne dit rien. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il sentit une vague de tristesse se saisir de son cœur. Il avait été heureux de retrouver Léon, Yuffie, Cid et Aerith. Même s'ils ne se souvenaient pas de lui, cela lui avait fait du bien de les revoir, car lui n'avait rien oublié d'eux et ils lui avaient amené du réconfort par leur simple présence.

-Méfie toi de tes souvenirs, Sora. Ils pourraient te mener à de fausses conclusions, continua la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que dois-je faire exactement ?

Aerith se tut un moment, l'air navrée de ne pas pouvoir lui apporter de réponse concrète.

- Je suis désolée. La vérité m'échappe.

Sora lui sourit, voulant la rassurer.

-C'est bon, Aerith. Tu m'as déjà aidé.

-J'aurais voulu faire plus. Mais je ne sais rien.

Elle regarda ses mains, très brièvement.

-Je n'ai pas de réponses. Je ne suis qu'une illusion.

Le garçon voulut la reprendre, lui assurer que tout irait bien, pour lui comme pour elle, mais il ne trouva pas les mots.

-Ne parle pas comme ça…C'est déprimant.

-Je t'en prie, fais bien attention à toi. Sois fort. Ne te laisse pas distraire par tes souvenirs.

-Bien sûr, Aerith.

Il aurait voulu encore lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, lui dire que pour lui elle et les autres n'avaient rien d'illusions, mais la voix de Donald s'éleva derrière lui, l'interpelant.

Le temps de se retourner brièvement et de regarder en direction de son ami afin lui assurer qu'il arrivait, Aerith avait disparu, le laissant seul au milieu de la place du Deuxième Quartier.

Le manieur de Keyblade rejoignit Donald et Dingo qui lui demandaient ce qu'il avait attendu, ce à quoi il répondit qu'Aerith lui avait donné de bons conseils. Ses compagnons se regardèrent, l'air surpris, avant de lui assurer qu'Aerith était partie en même temps que Léon et les autres.

« Une illusion, hein ? »

Sora emboîta le pas des deux autres, se dirigeant avec eux vers la porte qui les ramènerait sans doute au manoir Oblivion. Il tenta d'aténuer le souvenir d'Aerith, cherchant à se focaliser sur son but premier qui était de retrouver leurs amis. Chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il ne cessait de revoir la jeune femme, le regard dirigé sur ses mains, comme cherchant une preuve d'existence dans cette chair fragile. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier ses mots et son regard.

_- Je ne suis qu'une illusion -_

Elle avait eu l'air si triste.

* * *

Chapitre 47, done !

Bon, on dirait que j'ai retrouvé un rythme d'écriture pas trop mauvais :D

Ça faisait longtemps ^^'

Comme vous le voyez, je ne suis quasiment pas les dialogues originaux de Chain of Memories. J'vous avais prévenu :p J'espère que ça ne dérange pas les plus grands fans du jeu parmi vous ^^'

Aussi, un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ! « Nobody » va bientôt atteindre les 10'400 hits, et c'est grâce à vous : ) Alors merci du fond du cœur, chers lecteurs !

-Alix: merci beaucoup !

-Lixae: champagne ?

-Leixan:…

À bientôt : )

**Réponse à la review anonyme:**

-**Nero:** Hellow, nouveau lecteur ! (ou nouvelle lectrice :p) Je suis ravie d'apprendre que ma fic te plaît :D Ça m'encourage énormément de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui lisent et qui apprécient ^^ Et je suis très honorée d'avoir reçu ta première review : ) Merci beaucoup !

-Lixae: tiens, Nero, prend un verre de champagne !

-Alix: ne force pas les gens à boire, voyons !

-Lixae: toujours aussi rabat-joie, ma chère Alix.

J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! : )

Bisous !

-Alix: bye bye !

-Lixae: ciao !


	48. Décisions

**Nobody**

**Chapitre 48:** Décisions**  
**

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

* * *

_Sunday Town ne changea pas énormément en cinq ans. Un bâtiment administratif de plus ici et là, quelques immeubles supplémentaires pour accueillir une population grandissante, l'ancienne piscine publique rénovée et l'apparition de quelques nouveaux bars et restaurants furent les principaux changements que Méno put dénoter. _

_À 23 ans, elle travaillait dans l'épicerie où elle avait fait son premier apprentissage il y avait de cela quelques années. Ses parents avaient cessé de montrer leur désaccord vis-à-vis de son manque flagrant d'ambition. Premièrement parce que elle ne les voyait plus que très rarement, réduisant ainsi les chances de représailles, et deuxièmement parce qu'ils avaient sans doute dû définitivement placer tous leurs espoirs en leur seconde fille qui continuaient bon gré mal gré les études. Ils avaient également tenté de faire bonne figure, expliquant que le métier exercé par leur fille, la mettant chaque jour au contact de dizaines de personnes, lui permettrait de faire des rencontres, chose dont Méno avait grandement besoin selon eux. Elle-même n'était pas de cet avis. Elle avait déjà fait des rencontres, pour la plupart ayant tourné au vinaigre. Eiri, Ray, et Jerry. Elle ne les avait pas revus. Si on lui avait annoncé, quelques années plus tôt, qu'elle allait perdre de vue les personnes qui avaient compté le plus pour elle, elle aurait ri. Mais aujourd'hui elle s'étonnait presque de ne pas tant les regretter que ça. Aujourd'hui elle se sentait comme si elle avait laissé définitivement toute une partie de son adolescence derrière elle, et elle n'avait pas de regrets._

* * *

Méno retira son tablier de travail, le suspendant au crochet de son casier situé dans l'arrière salle de l'épicerie. À près de six heures du soir sa journée de travail touchait à sa fin. Elle était pressée de partir et de rejoindre son deux pièces, manger ce qu'elle trouverait dans son réfrigérateur et regarder un moment la télévision avant d'aller se coucher.

Elle sortit de l'épicerie, remontant la fermeture éclair de la veste légère qu'elle portait. Un petit vent soufflait sur la ville, s'engouffrant entre les immeubles, le long des rues que les passants empruntaient afin de regagner leur chez soi. La nuit commençait à tomber. L'air se rafraichissait. Méno s'activa, partant en direction de ses quartiers.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, elle atteignit l'immeuble où elle résidait ainsi qu'une centaine d'autres de locataires. Les façades blanches avaient été relativement épargnées par les tags qui décoraient souvent les murs des bâtiments de la ville. Elle pénétra dans la résidence et croisa une de ses voisines au moment de prendre l'ascenseur: une vieille dame qui ne sortait presque plus de chez elle, et qui se traînait comme elle le pouvait avec une canne en bois d'un étage à l'autre de l'immeuble pour prendre le thé dans l'appartement de ses amies. Elle semblait apprécier Méno, lui apportant régulièrement des part de gâteaux qu'elle avait cuit dans l'après midi ou des biscuits qu'elle avait confectionnés elle-même. Durant le bref trajet en ascenseur, la vieille dame commenta sa journée à la jeune fille qui répondait poliment à l'aide d'un sourire et de hochements de tête. Elle la salua en sortant de l'appareil, après lui avoir assuré qu'elle goûterait le dernier plat cuisiné par la voisine en trop grande quantité, une « vieille recette de famille comme on en voyait plus aujourd'hui ».

Elle rejoignit son appartement et s'y engouffra rapidement, contente de pouvoir souffler après sa journée de travail. Son territoire était plutôt réduit: un simple deux pièces formé d'une cuisine et d'un salon de petite taille. La cuisine était étroite et peu pratique, mais comme Méno n'y avait jamais passé des heures à cuisiner, cela ne lui posait guère de problèmes. Le salon offrait un peu plus d'espace, ses larges fenêtres s'ouvrant sur un petit balcon que la plupart des autres résidents décoraient de pots de fleurs en tout genre. Un lit dans un coin de la pièce, un petit téléviseur ainsi qu'une table ronde en bois devant la télévision constituaient le principal du mobilier du salon. La pile de livres qui s'entassaient au pied de son lit indiquait clairement qu'il serait temps qu'elle investisse dans une petite bibliothèque.

Après s'être débarrassée de sa veste et s'être assise sur le lit, elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui trônait sur la table de nuit. Bientôt 18h30. Encore quelques heures avant qu'elle aille se coucher et dormir avant de se lever pour une nouvelle journée qui serait en tout point identique à celle qu'elle venait de passer. Elle alluma la télévision, zappant quelques chaines avant de s'arrêter sur celle diffusant un film qui venait de commencer. Les voix sortant du téléviseur étaient la seule source de bruit alentours, bien qu'elle puisse de temps à autre percevoir les cris d'un bébé provenant d'un appartement voisin. Après s'être cuisiné rapidement des pâtes agrémentées d'une sauce tomate et de fromage - son budget réduit ne lui permettait guère de s'offrir plus - elle s'assit à la table à manger, face au téléviseur, et tenta de se distraire avec les images qui défilaient.

La soirée serait longue.

* * *

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, une voiture parmi tant d'autres se frayait un chemin dans le trafic routier intense. Son occupant, ennuyé d'attendre depuis plusieurs minutes au même carrefour que la situation se débloque, se décida à donner un coup de klaxon un peu rageur mais qui le soulagea, imitant d'autres conducteurs pris dans la même panade. Exaspéré, il entrouvrit sa fenêtre, laissant passer un petit vent frais qui lui ébouriffa légèrement ses cheveux sombres déjà en bataille. Il ricana en voyant le conducteur de la voiture devant lui ouvrir à son tour rageusement sa fenêtre avant d'adresser des grossièretés bien senties au chauffeur d'un bus dont la manœuvre ratée avait eu pour effet de bloquer le chemin.

« Quel merdier. »

Il se saisit d'un paquet de cigarettes presque vide qui trônait sur le siège passager et s'en coinça une entre les lèvres avant de l'allumer. Il contempla les rues alentours, tentant de faire abstraction des bruits de klaxon tout autour de lui.

« Ça n'a pas tellement changé. »

Les rues - du moins celles qu'il avait traversées depuis son arrivée dans la ville - étaient à peu près les mêmes que celles qu'il avait laissées derrière lui en partant quelques années plus tôt. Les enseignes publicitaires trônaient toujours aux mêmes endroits stratégiques, mais les produits qu'elles vantaient étaient différents, bien évidemment. Le reste semblait rigoureusement identique à ce qu'il s'en souvenait, hormis de nouveaux bâtiments qui avaient poussé ici et là. Oh, et son restaurant préféré auquel il aimait tant se rendre auparavant - une pizzeria - , avait été remplacé par une brasserie chic et chère. Frustrant.

La situation sembla se débloquer tout à coup: les voitures devant lui se remirent en marche, le bus auparavant bloqué remua sa longue carcasse péniblement, et il put remettre les gaz. Il balança sa cigarette par la fenêtre avant de poursuivre sa route, pressé de se trouver une place pour se garer. Une fois qu'il en eut trouvé une à sa convenance - soit pas trop loin de là où il devait se rendre - il descendit de sa voiture et ouvrit le coffre pour y récupérer un gros sac avec bandoulière qu'il passa sur son épaule. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'immeuble dans lequel il s'apprêtait à pénétrer. Il s'était souvent demandé s'il éprouverait une quelconque nostalgie en y revenant. La réponse, pour le moment, semblait bien pencher vers le « non ».

Pénétrant à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Tandis que ce dernier le menait à l'étage désiré, il constata que les murs de l'appareil avait été repeints, dissimulant ainsi les nombreuses inscriptions sauvages gravées sur ses parois (inscriptions auxquelles il avait lui-même participé, des années auparavant. Tiens, là, peut être était-ce un peu de nostalgie qu'il ressentait.)

Arrivé à son appartement, il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et d'y pénétrer.

« Home, sweet home. »

Enfin, à ce qu'il paraît, c'était ça qu'il fallait se dire.

Il alluma la lumière et fit quelques pas, revisitant rapidement les lieux. Rien n'avait changé. Même meubles (bien que recouverts de poussière), même pièces, même toilettes où il s'empressa d'aller vider sa vessie. Le miroir dans le couloir lui renvoya son image, celle d'un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres en bataille, un peu débraillé par des heures de conduite et à l'expression fatiguée.

Il se rendit à son ancienne chambre et n'y trouva rien de changé non plus. Il alla vers la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Même le paysage était identique à ce dont il se souvenait.

« Enfin, de retour. »

Retour aux sources. Retour dans cette ville qui ne lui avait pas tant manqué que ça. Il fallait tout recommencer, à présent. Tout reprendre de zéro, repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

Et ça serait cent fois mieux qu'auparavant.

* * *

Après une nuit de sommeil qui lui avait semblé trop courte, Méno s'était levée, avait déjeuné puis était repartie en direction de l'épicerie, comme chaque matin. Elle avait écouté sa chef lui présenter le nouveau stagiaire, un gamin de 16 ans et quelques à l'air un peu endormi, puis elle avait passé la matinée à ranger l'arrière boutique et à s'occuper des nouvelles commandes. Les clients de l'autre côté de la salle déambulaient entre les étagères pleines de victuailles, chacun cherchant son bonheur. Une mère entra dans l'épicerie avec sa ribambelle d'enfants, et Méno voyait déjà venir le moment où quelque chose allait finir par se casser. Par miracle, rien ne termina en morceaux.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, après avoir mangé rapidement un sandwich, sa chef l'appela en renfort à l'une des caisses. Face à l'afflux soudain de clients, une queue d'une certaine longueur commençait à se former. Après avoir demandé au stagiaire de s'occuper des rayons, Méno alla se placer derrière la seconde caisse de la boutique, où une partie des clients se déporta immédiatement. Elle passa près d'une heure à faire défiler des produits sur le tapis roulant et à encaisser l'argent tout en lâchant régulièrement des « Bonjour, au revoir, merci ».

Vint le tour d'un jeune homme auquel elle ne prêta qu'une attention très limitée.

-Bonjour, fit-elle machinalement tout en s'emparant du premier article sur le tapis roulant.

-Salut !

Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air blasé en réponse à la familiarité dont il faisait preuve tout en continuant à faire défiler les articles.

-Et ben, j'avais pas la prétention de penser que tu sauterais de joie en me voyant, mais j'imaginais que tu aurais un semblant de réaction, quand même…

Intriguée, Méno releva les yeux du tapis roulant et observa plus longuement le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. Une sorte de déclic se produisit en elle, comme la sortant de la torpeur dans laquelle l'avait amenée les gestes répétitifs qu'elle reproduisait depuis qu'elle avait pris place derrière la caisse.

Le jeune homme lui sourit, et ça y était, elle ne se trompait pas, c'était bien lui.

-…Eiri ?

Elle en lâcha le pot de confiture qu'elle tenait entre les mains et qui s'en alla s'écraser au sol. Eiri fit une grimace en entendant le verre se briser.

-Je ne demandais pas une réaction de cette ampleur non plus.

Méno jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux clients qui faisaient toujours la queue. La femme venant juste après Eiri n'avait pas l'air ravie. Elle avait dû deviner que l'attente allait être un peu plus longue en voyant le pot de confiture aller s'exploser par terre.

-Attendez deux minutes…fit-elle, s'adressant à la fois à Eiri et à la femme qui lui sourit d'un air faux, l'air de penser «vous me faites perdre mon temps » .

Elle saisit le rouleau de papier qui se trouvait à côté de la caisse prêt à être utilisé pour cas similaires et entreprit de nettoyer les dégâts, ramassant les bouts de verre qui jonchaient le sol et terminant les doigts plein de confiture. Elle jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil à Eiri (elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que c'était bel et bien _lui_), l'observant discrètement. Combien de temps cela faisait-il, déjà ? Cinq ans ? Cinq ans qu'il s'était un soir amené jusque chez elle pour lui annoncer qu'il partait. Il n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Il était plus grand, et avait acquis une carrure plus adulte. Ses cheveux sombres étaient toujours en bataille, et ses yeux n'avaient pas perdu la lueur taquine qu'elle lui connaissait. Il la regardait s'affairer, un petit sourire aux lèvres, les mains dans les poches de son jean bleu foncé. Elle retint elle-même un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Elle se sentait…bizarre.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de nettoyer, elle se rassit à sa place derrière la caisse, s'occupant rapidement des derniers articles de son ami.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es revenu ?

Elle avait gardé un ton aussi neutre que possible, bien décidée à ne pas lui montrer que son retour la perturbait. Après tout, elle était juste surprise. Surprise de s'être retrouvée nez à nez avec lui après toutes ces années.

-Hier soir, répondit le jeune homme avec désinvolture.

-Pourquoi tu es revenu ? T'es parti pendant des années…

Il haussa les épaules avant de sortir son portefeuille et d'en tirer un billet qu'il tendit à Méno.

-J'ai des choses à faire ici, fit-il simplement tandis que la jeune fille encaissait l'argent. Mais… si tu veux, on peut en parler plus longuement.

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu finis quand le boulot ?

-Vers les 18h00.

Il fit un hochement de tête satisfait avant de s'emparer de ses achats.

-Ça te va si je viens te retrouver ici ? On ira bouffer un truc. Et parler du bon vieux temps.

Méno esquissa un sourire.

-Ouais, d'accord. Mais en attendant, dégage, tu bouches le passage à Madame, fit-elle en désignant la cliente suivante qui montrait des signes d'agacement de plus en plus visibles.

Eiri ricana, prit ses affaires et sortit de l'épicerie après un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir.

Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Méno s'autorisa à sourire largement, un petit rire s'échappant presque de ses lèvres.

« Toujours le même. »

-Bonjour, Madame.

« Parler du bon vieux temps ? »

Pourquoi pas.

* * *

Eiri vint la chercher à l'heure prévue, quelques minutes même avant que la jeune fille eut terminé son service.

-Tiens, c'est nouveau ça, lâcha Méno tandis qu'elle ajustait sa veste après avoir rejoint son ami à l'extérieur de l'épicerie. Je me souviens pas que t'étais du genre à arriver à l'heure, et encore moins en avance.

-Que veux-tu, pour le moment, j'ai pas grand-chose à faire de mes journées. Je m'emmerde, faut bien que je m'occupe comme je peux…

Le ton dramatique du jeune homme ne trompa pas Méno. Il n'avait visiblement rien perdu de son sens de l'ironie.

-Je croyais que t'avais des choses à faire, ici.

-Pas encore. Mais ça va pas tarder.

Les deux remirent à plus tard la discussion, décidant d'où aller manger. Il se mirent d'accord sur un snack que tous les deux connaissaient et avaient fréquenté il y avait de cela quelques années. Situé à seulement une petite dizaine de minutes de marche du lieu de travail de Méno, ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre leur destination et à s'installer à l'une des petites tables dans la salle exigüe.

Ils jetèrent tous les deux un coup d'œil à la carte, choisissant de quoi manger. Cela faisait des années que Méno n'était pas retournée dans ce snack, mais les produits proposés étaient strictement les même qu'auparavant. Pizzas, hot-dogs, crêpes, sandwiches, et pour les desserts des brownies, des glaces ou des parts de tartes aux fruits. De loin pas de la grande cuisine, mais à des prix tout à fait abordables pour la jeune fille.

-Bon, ben moi je me fais plaisir, lâcha Eiri avant de s'étirer. Deux hot-dogs avec deux bonnes bières. Et toi, hot-dogs aussi ? Ah…non, attends…

Il analysa le regard que lui lança la jeune fille en biais.

-…Je me souviens. Tu n'aimes pas les hot-dogs.

-T'as plus de mémoire que ce que je pensais.

Le garçon ricana puis, après que les deux eurent passé leurs commandes à un serveur, un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Un moment de flottement qui, selon Méno, traduisait le fait qu'ils se rendaient finalement compte de la situation: deux vieilles connaissances ayant fait les quatre cent coups ensemble et qui se retrouvent après des années sans recevoir de nouvelles de l'autre. Il y avait de quoi en perdre son latin.

Tandis que Méno réfléchissait à comment elle pourrait engager la conversation, passant en revue les différentes questions qui lui passaient par la tête (- Qu'as-tu fait pendant cinq ans ? Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?…), Eiri récupéra un paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de sa veste et en tendit une à Méno avant d'interrompre son geste.

-Ah… J'ai oublié…T'avais arrêté. Vieux réflexe.

-Non, c'est bon. J'en veux bien une.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds pendant quelques instants avant de finalement lui donner la cigarette.

-Ce qui me fait penser…

La jeune fille fouilla à son tour dans la poche de sa veste et en ressortit un petit objet dont la vue devrait faire réagir son ami. Cela ne manqua pas. Eiri eut l'air surpris, puis un sourire hésitant étira ses lèvres.

-…Dis moi si je me trompe mais…ce serait pas mon briquet ?

-Tu te trompes pas.

Le jeune homme prit l'instrument et le fit tourner brièvement entre ses doigts, comme se remémorant des souvenirs des années passées à son contact.

-J'aurais pas pensé que tu le garderai aussi longtemps…

-Moi non plus, répondit franchement Méno. Je pensais que je le paumerai, en fait.

Eiri émit un bref petit rire puis tendit à nouveau le briquet rouge à son amie.

-Garde le. Ça te fait un beau souvenir de moi, plaisanta le jeune homme tandis que son interlocutrice levait les yeux au ciel et rangeait l'objet à sa place, dans la poche de sa veste. Mais j'aurais jamais pensé que tu te remettrais à fumer. T'avais l'air d'avoir complètement arrêté.

-Ben, j'ai repris.

-Ça fait longtemps ?

-Non.

Méno tira sur sa cigarette avant de tapoter contre le rebord du cendrier sur la table pour faire tomber les cendres. Elle se décida finalement à lui poser la question qui la taraudait depuis un moment.

-Où est-ce que t'étais passé, ces cinq dernières années ?

Eiri s'appuya nonchalamment contre le dos de sa chaise.

-Tu te souviens que mon père m'avait envoyé dans une clinique de désintox ? J'y suis resté quelques mois. J'ai vite décroché. J'étais certainement pas le plus gros drogué parmi tous leurs malades. En tout cas, j'en suis ressorti clean. J'ai refait rapidement un saut ici, histoire de passer prendre mes affaires, dire au revoir à mon père…et je suis parti.

-Comme ça ? Sur un coup de tête ? s'étonna Méno.

-Pas vraiment sur un simple coup de tête, non. J'y avais pensé durant mon séjour dans cette clinique. Je savais que j'avais des économies. Alors j'suis parti. J'ai traversé l'océan. Visité le Vieux Continent en long, en large et en travers.

-C'est tout ce que t'as fait durant ces dernières années ? Du tourisme ? T'as glandé, quoi.

Eiri rit d'un air moqueur.

-Écoutez la me faire la morale, mademoiselle « j'ai un boulot de merde parce que je sais rien faire d'autre ».

-Au moins je fais quelque chose de ma vie, rétorqua Méno avec agacement.

-Tu parles d'un exploit ! Bosser dans une épicerie…

Les deux furent interrompus par le serveur qui vint leur apporter leurs plats. Eiri attrapa un de ses hot-dogs avant de mordre dedans à pleine dents.

-Tu sais, y a un truc qui m'a manqué pendant que j'étais parti…

-Ah ouais ? Quoi ? demanda Méno en croquant dans sa part de pizza.

-Les hot-dogs. Nulle part ailleurs on en fait des aussi bons qu'ici.

-Ah, c'est donc pour ça que t'es revenu, finalement.

-Oh, la bouffe serait une motivation comme une autre…Mais non.

-Explique pourquoi, alors.

-Pour bosser. Je sais que je peux me trouver du boulot facilement ici.

-Pas si sûr que ça, fit remarquer la jeune fille avant de boire une gorgée de bière. On n'est pas épargnés par le chômage. Loin de là.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais. C'est devenu un peu la misère, cette ville. Plus que ça l'était avant, en tout cas.

-Tant mieux alors.

Méno le regarda d'un air perplexe.

-Je vais bosser dans le social. Et là où y a de la misère, y a des gens à aider. C'est du boulot facile à trouver.

Méno ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée.

-Toi, aider les gens ? s'esclaffa-t-elle en manquant s'étouffer avec sa pizza. C'est nouveau, ça. Je sais pas ce que t'as vu durant tes voyages, mais ça t'a rendu dingo.

-Non, mais ça m'a ouvert les yeux sur certains choix de carrière, dirais-je.

Méno secoua la tête de droite à gauche, souriant toujours.

-Ouais, c'est ce que je dis: dingo.

Le jeune homme ne sembla pas tenir à lui faire changer d'avis.

-Et toi, quoi de neuf ? T'as fait quoi ces dernières années ?

Elle haussa les épaules, retrouvant un air plus morose.

-Absolument rien de spécial. J'ai terminé mon apprentissage, me suis fait engagée… Et depuis je bosse du matin au soir en répétant « bonjour, au revoir » à tous les clients que je croise. Mes parents sont pas ravis, mais heureusement que Ema est là pour sauver l'honneur de la famille.

-Ta sœur ? Elle fait quoi ?

-Des études de médecine. Elle veut se spécialiser en pédiatrie, sauf erreur.

Petit sifflement d'admiration de la part d'Eiri.

-Balèze, la frangine.

-Mh. Alors tu vois, mes parents apprécient pas tellement que je me contente d'un métier comme celui de vendeuse, mais vu que ma sœur est là pour remonter le niveau et montrer à leurs amis qu'une de leur fille a de l'ambition et des bonnes notes, ils s'en contentent. Et me fichent la paix.

-C'est le principal, j'imagine, annonça Eiri avant de descendre la moitié d'une de ses bières.

-Et toi, ton père, il t'en a pas voulu d'être parti d'un coup ?

Eiri remua un peu sur sa chaise et répondit après un léger raclement de gorge.

-Non. Il avait toujours été assez…cool, permissif...Hormis ce qui concerne la drogue, bien sûr. Au début il s'est demandé ce que j'allais bien faire, mais il a pas pu m'empêcher de partir. Et quand il a vu que je lui téléphonais régulièrement pour lui donner de mes nouvelles, il a arrêté de flipper. Je crois qu'à la fin, il était assez content de moi, de voir que je me débrouillais.

-Et tu l'as revu depuis que tu es rentré ?

-…Non.

-Pourquoi ?

Eiri la regarda d'un air très sérieux - et ce n'était visiblement pas de la comédie - pendant quelques instants, semblant vouloir lui dire quelque chose, puis parut décider de changer d'angle d'attaque, souriant légèrement et déclarant:

-Je n'ignore pas le fait que tu sais à peine lire, alors je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas être au courant des actualités mortuaires divulguées par les journaux.

Méno, qui avait voulu le rembarrer au départ quant à ses idées sur ses capacités de lecture ses tut durant quelques instants, le temps que la nouvelle soit absorbée.

-…Il est mort ? lâcha-t-elle un peu brusquement, sous le choc.

Puis, baissant la voix:

-Mais…quand ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, n'ignorant pas que son ami ne voudrait peut être pas en parler.

-Il y a trois ans. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui est arrivé… Une crise cardiaque, je crois. Le truc con, que risquent pas mal de gars de son âge. Je ne l'ai appris que trois semaines après que ce soit arrivé. Il ne répondait à aucun de mes appels. J'ai téléphoné à un de ses collègues et il m'a dit ce qui s'était passé. Pauvre mec, il savait pas comment me l'annoncer, termina Eiri en riant.

Méno ne trouvait pas cela si drôle, mais au moins le jeune homme semblait-il assez à l'aise pour en parler. Elle-même ne se sentait pas très fière d'avoir mis ce sujet sur le tapis. Elle n'avait à aucun moment pensé qu'une chose pareille aurait pu arriver: elle ne lisait que rarement les journaux, et certainement pas les annonces de décès.

-Fais pas cette tête, fit soudainement Eiri. Je m'en suis remis, tu sais. Et puis…ça arrive forcément un jour.

-Peut être, mais… perdre son père à vingt ans…C'est jeune.

Il haussa les épaules avec un air résigné.

-C'est comme ça. Ça a été un peu dur pendant un moment mais… j'étais pas tout seul. J'avais des amis, là où j'étais. Je n'étais donc pas complètement livré à moi-même.

Voilà qui était bon à savoir. Méno décida qu'il était temps de changer de conversation.

-Désolée pour ta perte, en tout cas.

-Je note.

Eiri opta de lui-même pour un nouveau sujet de discussion.

-En parlant d'amis… Tu saurais pas ce que sont devenus les autres ? J'veux dire…Ray, Jerry ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit franchement la jeune fille. Il me semble que Ray voulait devenir prof de gym ou un truc du genre… Quant à Jerry, j'en sais rien. Je ne les ai plus revus depuis…

Elle se tut, sachant que Eiri comprendrait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié.

Il hocha la tête, l'air grave.

-J'imagine qu'on les reverra pas, finit-il par dire.

« Probablement pas, non » songea Méno, prise par ses pensées.

Elle se rendit soudainement compte que Ray et Jerry auraient tout aussi bien pu mourir durant ces années, comme le père de Eiri, et qu'elle n'en aurait rien su. Cette idée la fit frissonner.

-Et bien…C'est la vie, j'imagine, fit doucement Eiri.

Méno hocha la tête, se perdant quelques instants dans la contemplation de la rue à l'extérieur du restaurant où allaient et venaient les silhouettes sombres des passants.

-C'est la vie.

* * *

Un mois après l'arrivée d'Eiri à Sunday Town, la vie de Méno - très légèrement bouleversée par le retour impromptu de son ami - avait retrouvé un cours on ne peut plus normal. La routine avait repris sa place, bien que les rencontres assez régulières entre les deux amis y apportaient un certain changement bienvenu.

Alors que les deux s'étaient un jour retrouvés à midi pour manger, Méno n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer que malgré ses belles paroles, Eiri ne s'était toujours pas trouvé de travail.

-C'est en train de se faire, t'en fais pas. Pour le moment je me suis contenté de remettre un peu d'ordre dans l'appartement. Y avait des tas de trucs qui me servaient plus à rien, alors j'ai tout balancé. Ce qui me fait penser qu'au lieu de toujours bouffer au restau, on pourra venir chez moi. Ça reviendra moins cher. Et puis, je veux voir ton appart' aussi.

-Si tu y tiens…

Méno avait alors noté dans un coin de sa tête qu'il faudrait qu'elle remette un peu en état son deux pièces. Non pas qu'elle tenait tant que ça à faire bonne figure aux yeux de son ami, mais quand même. Sauvegarder un minimum son honneur.

Deux semaines plus tard Méno se rendit à l'appartement du jeune homme sur invitation de ce dernier. L'été s'approchait à grand pas et tandis qu'elle marchait d'un pas vif en direction de l'immeuble où résidait Eiri, elle put apprécier un petit vent chaud qui faisait voleter doucement ses cheveux châtain clair.

Arrivée à destination, elle sonna à la porte et attendit que Eiri vienne lui ouvrir. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire, visiblement heureux d'avoir de la compagnie.

-Salut ! J'espère que t'as faim, parce que je crois que je me suis trompé dans les proportions et que j'ai fait à bouffer pour dix.

-Tant que c'est pas dégueulasse, je mangerai en quantité, prévint-elle, souriante.

Il l'amena jusqu'au salon, et Méno se perdit brièvement dans ses souvenirs. Elle n'avait pas oublié cet appartement. Elle y était venue de nombreuses fois, quelques années plus tôt. La plupart du temps elle s'y rendait pour fumer avec son ami, et parfois dans le but d'y faire leur devoirs à deux (but très souvent délaissé pour une activité bien plus productive, telle que regarder la télévision). C'était toujours les mêmes meubles, agencés de la même manière dans la pièce. La télévision était déjà allumée, branchée sur les infos. Eiri revint de la cuisine où il s'était absenté avec deux bières puis y repartit brièvement pour aller chercher un plateau repas qu'il disposa sur la table basse se trouvant entre le téléviseur et le canapé sur lequel Méno avait pris place.

-Nouilles sautées agrémentées d'un émincé de poulet, présenta le garçon avec un geste de la main en direction de ses plats. Sauce soja ou piment, à ta convenance. Si t'es pas une fillette, tu prendras la sauce piment.

- Si je suis une fillette, toi t'es qu'un nourrisson, fit Méno en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis plus vieille que toi.

-De deux mois, seulement.

Les deux se sourirent, se rappelant simultanément les nombreuses fois où la jeune fille avait rappelé à son ami sa plus grande ancienneté, ce à quoi le garçon répondait systématiquement par un « deux mois c'est rien ».

Ils se servirent ensuite chacun leur tour, piochant dans les plats où le jeune homme avait arrangé nouilles et poulet.

-C'est vrai que t'en as fait pour tout un régiment, marmonna Méno avant d'ouvrir sa bière.

-J'ai peut être fait un peu de zèle, oui…

-Note que ça ne me dérange pas, fit la jeune fille avant d'engouffrer une cuillerée de nouilles. C'est meilleur que ce que je peux bouffer chez moi de manière générale.

Eiri haussa les sourcils.

-Serait-ce un compliment sur ma cuisine ?

-Ne te méprends pas: à peu près tout ce que je peux manger dehors de chez moi me paraît excellent.

-Budget serré ? demanda le brun avant de prendre une gorgée de bière.

-Ouais. Mais je vais pas me plaindre.

Méno tourna son regard vers le téléviseur où défilaient les images d'un quelconque reportage dans un pays lointain.

-Ben tu sais, fit le garçon à côté d'elle, si ta situation financière est aussi mauvaise, tu devrais peut être penser à te…rediriger.

Elle eut un petit rire désabusé.

-Ah ouais, et pour faire quoi ? Le super boulot du siècle me tombera pas dessus même si je voulais changer. Nan, j'me contente de ce que j'ai. Ça me va.

-C'est toi qui vois.

Ils continuèrent de manger tout en parlant et commentant ce qu'ils voyaient à la télévision. Une fois les plats vides - ou presque: l'appétit solide des deux amis n'avait pas suffi à faire disparaître toute la platée de nouilles - ils se levèrent du canapé et Eiri amena Méno jusqu'à sa chambre pour lui montrer quelques petits souvenirs de ses voyages passés.

La jeune fille finit par tomber sur un petit tas de cartes postales qui avaient été laissées en plan sur le lit défait du jeune homme.

-Ah ça, fit Eiri en la regardant jeter un coup d'œil, c'est les cartes que j'avais envoyées à mon père ces dernières années, pour qu'il ait des nouvelles et qu'il s'inquiète pas trop. Je les ai retrouvées l'autre jour, dans sa chambre.

La jeune fille les regardait tour à tour, observant plages de sable fin, montagnes enneigées et autres villes à travers lesquels son ami s'était baladé. Elle lut quelques lignes rédigées derrière les cartes, fronçant les sourcils en tombant sur un passage qu'elle jugea grotesque.

- « Les filles sont chaudes comme la braise ici, tu devrais y faire un tour » ? cita-t-elle en regardant son ami avant qu'il lui arrache littéralement la carte des mains.

-Ça se voit que j'étais jeune quand j'ai écrit ça ? plaisanta-t-il tout en tenant la carte hors de portée des yeux de son amie.

-T'avais que ça a lui raconter à ton père, concernant tes voyages ?

-Bah, je voulais écrire des trucs drôles, pour qu'il s'inquiète pas.

-C'est sûr que de te savoir en charmante compagnie a dû le rassurer, fit la jeune fille, moqueuse.

-Fais pas ta jalouse, lâcha Eiri en riant.

-Ah oui, c'est fou ce que je meurs de jalousie…

Elle soupira, faussement excédée, puis les deux se replongèrent dans l'observation des divers souvenirs que le jeune homme avait rapporté avec lui.

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, Eiri vint retrouver Méno à l'épicerie où elle s'affairait à ranger des aliments dans les rayons. Il lui annonça qu'il avait trouvé du travail.

-Je suis dans le business, maintenant, fit-il avec le même air un peu supérieur qu'il prenait quand il était plus jeune et qu'il parvenait à ses fins.

-La question est: dans quel business exactement ? demanda Méno, faisant une pause dans son rangement. Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je donne dans le social, comme je t'ai dit l'autre fois. En tant qu'ex-drogué, j'ai de l'expérience qui peut servir.

-Ah oui je vois…Eiri le Sauveur, c'est ça ?

-Ouais, si tu veux.

-Mais t'as vraiment décroché alors ? Tu prends plus rien du tout ? s'enquit Méno qui avait encore quelques doutes sur les capacités de son ami.

Il croisa les bras, l'air très sérieux.

-Plus rien. Pas comme une certaine fille que je connais qui s'est remise à fumer comme un pompier après avoir pourtant pris la résolution d'arrêter.

-Ta gueule, je fume que de temps en temps, grinça la jeune fille avant de se remettre à trier les boîtes de conserves.

Eiri ricana puis lui tapa sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner.

-Bon et bien, ciao, et à la prochaine. Je t'appellerai un de ces quatre.

-Pas besoin de me couver, je m'en suis bien sortie toutes ces années sans toi, lança Méno en le regardant partir.

Il l'appela quelques semaines plus tard pour l'inviter une nouvelle fois chez lui, ne tenant pas compte des plaintes de la jeune fille. Ce qui ne la dérangeait pas, en fin de compte.

* * *

-Ton appart' a changé…

Ce fut la première réflexion que fit Méno lorsqu'elle se rendit une énième fois chez son ami.

-Oui, je me suis dit qu'il était temps d'y mettre un peu du neuf.

Effectivement, le jeune homme y avait apporté du neuf: certains meubles qui dataient du temps où Eiri vivait encore avec son père avaient disparu et avaient été remplacés par d'autres aménagements plus modernes. Les changements les plus importants avaient eu lieu dans le salon. L'ancien canapé sur lequel les deux s'étaient souvent assis ces dernières semaines pour manger en face de la télévision n'était plus là, remplacé par un sofa flambant neuf. La petite table en bois sur laquelle ils posaient leur plateaux repas avait également disparu et s'y trouvait à présent à sa place une autre table d'aspect moderne, en verre.

-Prochaine étape: changer de téléviseur, proclama Eiri en tapotant ledit appareil. Celui là commence à se faire vieux et fait des caprices.

-C'est ton boulot qui t'amène tout cet argent ? demanda Méno en s'installant sur le nouveau sofa.

-Ouais. Et aussi, j'avais des économies. Mais principalement, c'est mon travail qui va me permettre de me procurer tout ce qui me faut. Ça paie bien.

Eiri vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille et le sofa s'abaissa légèrement sous le poids du garçon. Ce nouveau mobilier était vraiment très confortable. Et la nouvelle table basse avait une certaine classe. Méno ne put empêcher une pointe d'envie de l'envahir. Son deux pièces lui avait toujours suffi, mais il était vrai qu'elle ne rechignerait pas contre un peu de changement également. Malheureusement, le moindre apport mobilier ne pourrait se faire qu'après de longues économies.

Elle soupira légèrement en y pensant, tentant de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien de plus. N'empêche, elle se demandait combien Eiri pouvait bien gagner pour envisager de tels changements dans son appartement. Sans doute bien plus qu'elle.

« Tant mieux pour lui, tant pis pour moi. »

Après tout, l'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur.

Non ?

* * *

_Un mois plus tard_

-Non Ema, je peux pas venir à ton concert, je bosse ! (…) C'est pas une question de « pas être là pour sa soeur », c'est une question d'obligations !

Méno fit quelques pas dans la chambre encombrée de son deux pièces, écoutant avec ennui sa jumelle qui insistait pour qu'elle l'accompagne à sa représentation musicale.

-Ema, j'm'en fous, je t'ai dit que je bossais ! (…) Y en aura d'autres de représentations, c'est pas la fin du monde si je t'accompagne pas à celle la…

La porte du deux pièces s'ouvrit et Méno se tourna pour voir Eiri y rentrer, tout sourire. Elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui indiquer de se taire et fit une moue agacée lorsque de l'autre côté de la ligne sa sœur continua de se plaindre.

Eiri la rejoignit dans le petit salon avant de s'installer sans gêne aucune sur le lit de la jeune fille qui le remarqua à peine.

-Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur tes exams qui arrivent et moins sur ton piano à la con, ça te met dans un état pas possible. (…) Je t'engueule pas, mais tu t'emmerdes, alors je te le dis !

Méno coupa net la communication, soupirant bruyamment et adressant un regard désespéré à Eiri qui la toisait depuis son lit, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Vire tes godasses de mes draps, grogna-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise devant la table à manger.

-Toi et ta sœur, ça s'est vraiment pas arrangé avec les années, commenta le garçon avec un air faussement désapprobateur.

En réalité les deux filles ne se voyaient presque plus depuis que Méno avait quitté la demeure familiale. Ema poursuivaient ses études avec assiduité tout en restant chez leurs parents, tandis que la cadette travaillait déjà depuis plusieurs années. Elles évoluaient ainsi dans deux mondes totalement opposés, réduisant encore les rares points en communs qu'elles avaient pu se trouver durant leur adolescence. Méno pensait souvent que le seul point en commun qu'elles auraient bientôt serait leur sang. Ce qui n'était pas grand-chose, à bien y penser.

-Elle voulait que je l'accompagne à une de ses représentations de piano…Comme si j'avais que ça à faire, râla Méno. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? demanda-t-elle finalement à l'attention de son ami qui, allongé sur le dos dans son lit et bras croisés derrière la tête semblait se perdre dans la contemplation d'un plafond qui n'était plus aussi blanc qu'il avait été.

-On sort ? fit-il seulement.

Méno se passa une main sur le visage, tentant inutilement de se débarrasser d'un mal de tête qui la suivait depuis le matin et qui avait été drastiquement amplifié durant le coup de fil d'Ema.

-Non, j'ai la tête qui éclate. T'as qu'à y aller, toi.

-Je suis venu pour toi, hein. Je peux sortir quand je veux, _moi_…

L'insistance sur le dernier mot ainsi que le regard moqueur qu'il lui jeta en biais ne servirent qu'à irriter un peu plus la jeune fille.

-Ouais ouais, on sait, Eiri le Sauveur d'âmes perdues gagne bien sa vie. 'Commence à connaître la musique, hein.

Le jeune homme se redressa sur le lit, reprenant brièvement un air sérieux.

-Bon, on sort ou pas ?

-J't'ai dit non. J'ai rien envie de faire à part me planter devant la télévision.

-Et c'est comme ça que tu comptes faire des rencontres ? En restant planquée chez toi ?

-Qui a dit que je voulais faire des rencontres ? demanda la jeune fille en haussant les sourcils pour bien montrer à quel point cette idée lui était étrangère.

-_Tout le monde _veut faire des rencontres, asséna Eiri. _Tout le monde _a des envies.

Méno haussa les sourcils, ennuyée.

-Si c'est parce que tu veux partir en chasse après les jeunes filles, tu peux y aller sans moi.

-Oh allez, on va danser, on va se marrer…

-_Danser _? Depuis quand tu danses, toi ?

-Depuis que ça m'a permis de serrer facilement les nanas à la chaîne, rétorqua sans tact le jeune homme qui se leva du lit et s'avança vers son amie.

Cette dernière le fixa du regard, voulant qu'il comprenne qu'elle était fatiguée de se répéter.

-Non.

Eiri sembla se dégonfler, ses épaules s'affaissant et un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres.

-T'es pas drôle… marmonna-t-il.

-Arrête, on dirait un gamin.

Elle se leva de la chaise et partit dans la cuisine, le garçon sur ses talons.

-On peut y aller la semaine prochaine, si tu veux, concéda-t-elle finalement, devinant qu'il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'ils ne se seraient pas mis d'accord. Jeudi soir, ça t'ira ?

-Jeudi ? On peut pas plutôt y aller samedi ?

-Non, je suis censée aller voir mes parents le week-end prochain, marmonna la jeune fille en se baissant pour attraper une bouteille de soda dans le réfrigérateur. Jeudi, c'est parfait pour moi. Mais si ça joue pas pour toi, on peut y aller dans deux semaines.

-Nan, ça ira. Mais c'est moi qui choisi le lieu où on ira, fit le garçon.

Méno ouvrit sa bouteille de soda, le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

-Et où est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille, exactement ?

-Je sais pas encore tout à fait, dit Eiri en se grattant le menton d'un air songeur. Y a pas mal de petits bars qui m'ont l'air sympas.

-Dans un bar…? Écoute, c'est pas mon truc les sorties de ce genre.

-Moi non plus, à la base. Mais on va pas rester isolés tout le temps soit dans mon appart' soit dans le tien. Faut qu'on aille faire un peu connaissance.

-… Ça servirait à quoi ?

Voilà un plan qui laissait Méno bien dubitative. Elle avait déjà suffisamment de connaissances comme ça à son goût.

-Oh, ça sert à beaucoup de choses, de connaître des gens, expliqua tranquillement Eiri avec détachement. Et puis ça te fera du bien de voir du monde.

-Je vois du monde tous les jours, vu mon boulot, je te rappelle.

-Il faut les voir dans un autre cadre. Comme un bar, justement.

Méno se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, se contentant de le fixer comme s'il lui demandait l'impossible.

-Alors c'est ok ? On ira jeudi prochain. J'ai repéré quelques endroits qui ont l'air sympa. On va bien se marrer.

* * *

_Jeudi_

-Qu'est-ce que je fous là…

Assise à une table ronde dans un coin du bar bondé, Méno observait Eiri qui s'était frayé un chemin au milieu des clients pour aller leur chercher à boire au comptoir. Tandis qu'il attendait que les boissons soient préparées, il se tourna dans sa direction, et lui fit un petit signe de la main tout en souriant. Méno le lui rendit à contrecœur, la musique diffusée dans la pièce bien trop forte à son goût. Et dire que quelques années auparavant elle n'avait eu aucune peine à se rendre dans des soirées encore plus explosives d'un point de vue sonore… Mais en ce temps là elle avait généralement la tête trop enfumée par l'herbe qu'elle consommait pour se rendre compte que la musique lui martelait le crâne. Là par contre…

Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans le bar. Toutes les petites tables avaient été prises d'assaut par les clients. Chacun parlait fortement car ne serait-ce que se faire entendre par son voisin par-dessus la musique n'avait rien de facile, ce qui créait un brouhaha interminable.

-Et voilà… Cocktail à volonté, fit Eiri en posant devant sur leur table deux verres d'une bonne taille et au contenu coloré.

-Faut que je prenne à bouffer aussi, fit la jeune fille avant de prendre une gorgée. Je vais finir bourrée sinon, j'ai rien eu le temps de manger avant de venir.

-Pas grave si tu finis bourrée, c'est toujours plus drôle, lâcha Eiri avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Drôle jusqu'au moment où tu finis par dégueuler partout.

Elle fit signe à un serveur et commanda un sandwich, l'un des rares mets que le bar proposait. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Eiri qui avait allumé une cigarette et lui en tendait une qu'elle accepta.

Tandis qu'ils buvaient, Eiri entama la conversation, promenant de temps à autre son regard sur les gens qui occupaient l'espace de la pièce. Méno ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait absolument tenu à venir dans un bar. Pour ce qu'ils faisaient, ils auraient tout aussi bien pu rester peinards chez eux à discuter sans avoir à crier pour pouvoir se faire entendre. Et surtout, elle n'aurait pas eu à dépenser 25 balles pour une malheureuse boisson et un banal sandwich. C'était bien trop cher pour elle. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Eiri de l'encourager à reprendre à boire une fois que leurs verres respectifs furent vidés.

-Allez, tu vas pas me laisser boire tout seul, c'est pas marrant !

-J'ai pas envie de repartir à quatre pattes. Je suis plus trop habituée à boire.

-Faut s'y remettre alors !

-Nan, Eiri, c'est trop cher en plus.

-J'te l'offre. Attends moi ici. Une bière, ça te va ?

Méno voulut protester mais le jeune homme avait déjà bondi de son siège et se dirigeait à nouveau en direction du comptoir, se faufilant parmi les quelques couples qui dansaient au centre de la pièce. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il revienne, terminant sa cigarette tranquillement. Elle parvenait parfois à entrevoir son ami parmi la foule de gens qui se pressaient autour du comptoir. Il lui sembla à un moment que Eiri se penchait en avant pour s'adresser à une jeune femme qui était assise au bar. Ils semblèrent échanger quelques mots, mais Méno n'en vit guère plus car son attention fut détournée par un homme qui s'approcha de la table où elle se trouvait. Un grand blond aux yeux bleus qui lui proposa illico presto de lui payer un verre. Illico presto elle refusa, prétextant que des amis allaient déjà lui ramener de quoi boire. Lorsqu'il lui proposa d'aller danser, elle déclina son invitation fermement mais avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Il n'insista heureusement pas plus et partit en direction d'une autre demoiselle qui semblait être seule elle aussi.

Eiri revint à ce moment là, portant dans chaque main des pichets de bière de taille impressionnante. Les boissons n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les uniques choses qu'il ramenait avec lui: la jeune femme qu'il avait accostée au bar l'avait suivi et elle adressa un sourire à Méno qui la détailla rapidement du regard. C'était une brune aux cheveux mi longs et légèrement ondulés, aux yeux sombres et à la peau laiteuse. Habillée avec classe mais avec un beau décolleté qui avait sans doute dû attirer Eiri irrésistiblement.

-Pourquoi t'as renvoyé le mec ? demanda le jeune homme en posant les bières sur la table. C'est con, je l'ai vu t'aborder et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait tous boire ensemble, fit-il avec un signe de tête en direction de la brune qui avait pris place à côté de Méno.

-Pas intéressée, répondit brièvement la jeune fille.

-T'as raison, faut savoir dire non, intervint la nouvelle venue.

-Toi t'as pas dit non à lui, en tout cas, rétorqua Méno en désignant du doigt son ami.

L'autre fille éclata de rire.

-J'vais pas dire non quand un mec mignon me propose des boissons gratuites à volonté, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil en direction de Eiri.

Ce dernier lui tendit un verre de bière bien fraiche avant de servir Méno et lui-même.

-Bon, Eiri, t'es sympa, mais si c'est pour passer ton temps à roucouler, je peux aussi bien partir, lâcha Méno en se penchant vers son ami pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

-Mais non, reste encore un peu au moins. Trouve toi un beau gars, et amuse toi aussi.

-C'est pas mon genre de choper dans des bars.

-Vraiment ? Essaie quand même. Par exemple, le mec là-bas, assis à la table… Celui avec les cheveux mi longs, là… Ou un des serveurs, y en a un qui te regardait tout à l'heure. Ce serait pas mal que tu l'emballes, il nous donnera peut être des trucs gratuits…

-Eiri…

-Ok ok, j'arrête… Mais reste encore un peu, d'accord ?

-Va te falloir de sérieux arguments pour me convaincre, déclara nonchalamment Méno, un coude posé sur la table et la main soutenant sa tête.

Eiri plongea une main dans la poche de sa veste.

-Cigarette ?

-…Argument valable. Mais rien qu'une.

Eiri sourit avant de la lui donner puis il se déplaça pour aller s'asseoir à côté de sa conquête de la soirée - qui portait le doux nom de Ève, l'apprendrait-elle plus tard. Méno se retint de lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle le vit passer un bras sur les épaules de la brune.

Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, déjà…?

* * *

La soirée avait été un fiasco. Voilà ce qui en ressortait quelques jours plus tard. Enfin, cela n'avait pas été un échec total pour tout le monde, puisque d'après ce que Méno avait pu glaner comme indices, Eiri y avait fait une rencontre intéressante qu'il avait réussi à ramener jusque chez lui. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit, et la jeune fille ne tenait pas particulièrement à en savoir plus. Toujours était-il que cette nouvelle connaissance semblait bien occuper le garçon qui ne donna plus signe de vie pendant près de deux semaines. Cela ne dérangeait pas Méno outre mesure, mais cela l'étonnait car d'ordinaire il lui téléphonait régulièrement, que ce soit simplement pour bavarder ou lui proposer de se voir. Et puis là, rien, nada. Ce fut donc la jeune fille qui finit par l'appeler, voulant prendre de ses nouvelles. Lorsque Eiri décrocha, il sembla content d'entendre la voix de son amie à l'autre bout du fil. Il lui proposa immédiatement une sortie, prévenant néanmoins qu'il n'était pas disponible le vendredi.

-Encore ? Déjà la dernière fois tu pouvais pas vendredi… C'est le jour qui va le mieux pour moi…

-Désolé, j'peux pas, j'ai un cours les vendredis. Faudra que tu te passes de ma présence.

-T'en fais pas, je survis très bien sans toi. Au fait, tu vois toujours ta copine du bar, là ?

-Ève ? Ouais, régulièrement.

-Alors elle est bien cette fille ?

-Pas mal. Plutôt cool et avec du répondant. J'aime ça.

-Je suis surprise, je m'attendais à ce que tu la qualifies de « bonne » comme ces filles que t'as rencontré durant tes voyages.

-Elle l'est aussi, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

-Je m'inquiète pas, je me dis juste que t'as l'air de t'assagir… Un boulot, une copine plus ou moins régulière…T'es bientôt prêt à te marier et à faire des gosses.

Eiri avait répondu par un petit rire avant de - discrètement - changer de sujet de conversation. Ils avaient convenu de se revoir une semaine plus tard, les deux étant passablement pris par leurs boulots respectifs. Lorsque Méno avait raccroché le téléphone, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que Eiri semblait bel et bien avoir changé, toute plaisanterie mise à part. Il paraissait avoir trouvé sa voie, un travail utile qui lui prenait une bonne partie de son temps. Et dire que quelques années plus tôt, Méno (et sans doute Eiri lui-même) aurait parié que son ami finirait chômeur et n'en glanderait pas une à part se défoncer régulièrement.

« Les gens changent, faut croire. »

Elle ne savait pas si cette pensée la rassurait ou non. Eiri avait changé, c'était clair. Mais elle ? Qu'en était-il d'elle ? Elle ne se sentait pas différente d'il y avait quelques années. Pas tant que ça. Pas au point de se donner à fond pour son travail comme le faisait Eiri, et pas au point d'avoir comme lui des objectifs bien précis pour son futur.

Méno sentit alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps le poids de la solitude. Non pas parce que en ce moment même elle était seule dans son minable appartement à écouter les cris que poussait le bébé des voisins. Ce type de solitude là ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait toujours été solitaire, même enfant. Elle se sentait seule car pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se rendit compte très clairement que les années avaient passé, que son adolescence était derrière elle, que son enfance disparaissait peu à peu de sa mémoire, que les gens (et elle aussi) vieillissaient, faisaient chacun leur chemin, mais qu'elle-même semblait faire du surplace.

Elle se surprit à repenser à tous ces gens qu'elle avait connus, se demandant ce qu'il était devenus, s'ils avaient déjà atteint les objectifs qu'ils s'était fixés dans la vie ou s'il luttaient encore pour parvenir à réalise leurs rêves. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle s'autorisa à penser pendant plus de quelques secondes à Jerry et à Ray, à se demander ce qu'ils faisaient en ce moment même. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils étaient devenus, mais ils étaient sans doute bien moins paumés qu'elle. Peut être étaient-ils devenus comme Eiri, peut être eux aussi avaient-ils un travail ou continuaient-ils leur études. Peut être l'un d'eux avaient-ils déjà des enfants ? 23 ans, c'était encore tôt pour être parent, mais l'autre jour Méno avait croisé une de ses anciennes camarades de classe - Macy Glover, une fille qu'elle connaissait à peine - en train de faire les courses accompagnée d'un petit garçon qui l'appelait « maman ». Méno et la jeune mère s'étaient juste saluées brièvement, mais cela avait suffit pour que Méno voit dans les yeux de l'autre fille - non, _femme_ - que celle-ci avait depuis longtemps laissé derrière elle son adolescence et avait pénétré dans le monde des adultes. Elles avaient le même âge mais évoluaient dans deux univers différents. L'une avait trouvé sa voie, l'autre ramait, tiraillée entre deux générations. Convaincue que sa situation actuelle lui convenait, que vivre seule lui plaisait alors que tant d'autres à cet âge là commençaient à se trouver des partenaires qui deviendraient leur mari ou leur femme, vivre sans ligne de direction alors que certains pensaient déjà à leurs enfants futurs et se jetaient à corps perdus dans l'univers des adultes, y rejoignant tous peu à peu Macy Glover.

Ils changeaient tous, Eiri changeait, et Méno semblait être la seule à naviguer sans repères.

Elle n'avait pas pour habitude ressasser le passé, car ils s'y trouvaient des souvenirs qui parfois la faisaient se réveiller aujourd'hui encore transpirante et haletante, mais elle prenait soudain conscience que le futur abritait peut être des ombres plus menaçantes encore. Comment faisaient donc les autres pour s'y aventurer sans craintes aucune ?

Pourquoi était-elle soudainement atteinte d'un tel sentiment d'insécurité en pensant au futur, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Peut être parce que en voyant Eiri changer, elle avait la preuve concrète de l'avancée du temps. Tant qu'il n'était pas là elle ne s'en était guère rendu compte, prise dans la routine de son travail. Mais maintenant il l'avait rejoint, et il était en quelque sorte la preuve vivante qu'ils n'avaient plus 18 ans et que cinq ans entiers étaient bel et bien passés.

Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que le temps lui semblait à présent s'être écoulé bien trop vite sans qu'elle s'en rende compte tout ces années, et à présent elle pleurait presque en y repensant, assise sur le bord de son lit, se rendant à peine compte de l'obscurité qui envahissait la pièce tandis que dehors la nuit tombait.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors que Méno séchait ses cheveux après être sortie de la douche, elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle avait oublié de rendre à Eiri un film qu'il lui avait prêté la dernière fois qu'elle était venue chez lui. Elle décida d'aller le lui rendre, ne pensant pas que son ami y verrait un quelconque inconvénient. Ça lui ferait une petite ballade avant d'aller se coucher.

…Et puis, pourquoi se mentir ? Le film n'était au final qu'un prétexte, la jeune fille ayant envie d'un peu de compagnie.

Cela faisait un peu plus de cinq mois que le jeune homme était revenu à Sunday Town, et il s'était parfaitement réintégré dans la ville, ne donnant jamais l'air de l'avoir un jour quitté. Son boulot semblait lui rapporter gros, car il avait presque réaménagé l'entièreté de son appartement et avait finalement acquis le téléviseur de ses rêves qu'il avait acheté en même temps qu'une collection de films. Il avait prêté quelques cassettes à Méno qui avait été ravie d'avoir de quoi occuper ses soirées pendant un moment.

La jeune fille s'empressa de finir de se préparer avant de sortir de chez elle, les cheveux encore un peu humides. En quelques minutes elle pourrait être arrivée chez Eiri. Si jamais il n'était pas là, elle déposerait la cassette dans la boîte aux lettres. Elle n'eut néanmoins pas besoin de se résoudre à cela, car lorsqu'elle sonna à la porte, elle entendit les bruits de pas de son ami qui se rapprochaient. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation, se rappelant qu'il n'était peut être pas seul. Peut être Ève se trouvait-elle là aussi.

« Tant pis, je vais pas déranger, on pourra toujours discuter une autre fois. » pensa la jeune fille en resserrant légèrement son étreinte sur le boîtier de la cassette.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir et ce fut bien face à Eiri qu'elle se retrouva. Le jeune homme eut l'air surpris de la voir.

-Salut, ça va ? fit-il en ouvrant grand la porte sans plus de cérémonie.

-Je suis juste venue te rendre ça, dit la fille en lui tendant la cassette.

-Entre seulement, on va boire un truc. Ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vus, invita Eiri avec un bref sourire. Euh, par contre tu m'excuseras, mais faut que j'aille vite à la salle de bain: je me suis coupé et je suis en train d'en mettre partout. Je te laisse t'installer, je reviens…

Il s'éloigna rapidement, et Méno vit effectivement qu'il tenait un mouchoir ensanglanté à la main. Il disparut dans la salle de bain tandis qu'elle alla s'asseoir sur le sofa après avoir retiré sa veste, attendant qu'il revienne.

-Tu te vides de ton sang ? lança-t-elle à tue tête, voyant qu'il ne revenait pas au bout de quelques minutes.

La voix du garçon lui parvint depuis l'autre côté de l'appartement:

-Ça va, je survivrai.

Eiri finit par la rejoindre et s'affala à côté d'elle.

-Elle est pas là, Ève ? questionna Méno.

-Nan, pas encore.

-Ah, elle revient bientôt ? Je vais pas m'attarder alors.

-C'est bon, tu peux quand même rester quelques minutes, bougonna Eiri.

-D'accord, mais pas plus alors.

Méno détestait avoir l'impression de s'immiscer dans la vie privée de son ami. Ça lui rappelait une fois où, quelques années plus tôt, elle était entrée sans prévenir dans l'appartement du jeune homme dans l'intention d'y retrouver un pull qu'elle y avait oublié, et était tombée sur son ami pris par une activité en révélant un peu trop de son intimité à son goût. Sans compter que ça s'était terminé sur une dispute monstre qui avait dû amener les gens des alentours à les considérer comme des fous furieux. Non pas que leur avis importait tant que ça à Méno, mais c'était quand même assez pathétique, maintenant qu'elle y repensait.

La jeune fille tenta de ne plus y penser, se concentrant sur la courte discussion que les deux eurent pendant quelques minutes. Puis elle se releva du sofa, bien décidée à partir avant que Ève n'arrive à son tour. Eiri la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, la saluant avant qu'elle s'en aille finalement.

Ce n'était pas ce soir que son ami lui tiendrait compagnie.

* * *

Lorsque la jeune fille s'en fut allée, Eiri regagna sa chambre, plus tendu que ce qu'il voulait bien se l'admettre.

-C'est bon, elle est partie, fit-il tout en fermant derrière lui la porte de la pièce. On peut reprendre où on en était.

Il pénétra dans la salle de bain, et récupéra le matériel qu'il avait laissé en plan lorsque la sonnette annonçant l'arrivée de Méno l'avait interrompu.

-Il faut prendre l'autre, celle la n'est plus stérile.

-Je sais, je ne suis pas un débutant, rappelle toi, lâche Eiri un peu brusquement.

Il balança dans la poubelle la seringue qu'il avait posé en catastrophe sur le bord du lavabo, puis attrapa celle qu'on lui tendait, prête à l'emploi.

-On n'a plus que celle la. Te plante pas.

-T'inquiète.

L'anguille s'enfonça lentement sous sa peau, sous l'œil scrutateur de Ève.

* * *

-T'as l'air un peu tendu…

Assis à la table à manger dans le deux pièces de Méno, les deux venaient de terminer un frugal repas pris à la va vite avant que la jeune fille doive retourner à son travail. Eiri n'avait pas fini son assiette, ce qui était assez rare de la part du garçon.

-Désolé, j'crois que je couve quelque chose, s'excusa le jeune homme avant de reculer sa chaise de la table.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et Méno vit qu'il était pressé de partir.

-Tu peux déjà partir, si le boulot t'appelle. Moi j'ai encore dix minutes et après je me casse.

-Je vais y aller ouais, j'ai un rendez vous et si j'arrive en retard, ça va mal se passer.

-D'acc'. Tu veux venir plus tard ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas fait une soirée bière-télé.

-Désolé, j'peux pas, j'ai du boulot ce soir, s'excusa Eiri avant de se lever de table.

-OK. Allez, fiche le camp.

-À plus.

Quelques secondes plus tard Eiri avait quitté l'appartement et Méno ne tarda pas à faire de même, partant sans prendre le temps de nettoyer les couverts utilisés. Elle marcha d'un bon pas en direction de l'épicerie, et lorsqu'elle aperçut sa devanture au loin, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la lassitude. Encore un après midi passé derrière la caisse à encaisser des billets pliés et des pièces sales. Barbant.

…Peut être qu'elle laisserait le stagiaire s'en occuper.

* * *

Méno ressortit de son lieu de travail quelques heures plus tard, soulagée en sentant la fraîcheur de l'air sur sa peau. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle. Pas tout de suite. C'est pourquoi elle partit un peu hasard le long des rues, allant là où ses pieds voulaient bien la mener. La jeune fille marcha plus longtemps que ce qu'elle avait prévu, et finit par atteindre les environs du parc public. Elle se figea en apercevant les arbres feuillus et les buissons qui délimitaient le parc. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y était pas retournée. Des années.

Méno secoua la tête et tenta immédiatement de se changer les idées.

Ressasser le passé ne servait à rien.

La question était: voulait-elle s'approcher encore du parc, voir même le traverser ? L'autre soir elle avait déjà été aux prises d'un intense sentiment de nostalgie, et elle n'était pas sûre que revisiter le parc où elle avait vécu tant de choses par le passé était une bonne idée.

Non, Méno s'abstiendrait pour cette fois. Y retourner maintenant serait…difficile. Plus que ce que son orgueil voulait bien l'admettre.

« Une autre fois. »

La jeune fille fit demi tour, le vent dans le dos la poussant comme pour approuver son idée de remettre à plus tard sa visite du parc et l'en éloigner rapidement. Le temps se rafraichissant et l'heure tournant, elle repartit en direction de son habitation, imitant les autres travailleurs qui terminaient leur journée. La nuit tombante avait fait s'allumer les lumières dans les immeubles et les feux de signalisations des voitures. Au détour d'une rue son attention fut attirée par une silhouette qu'elle crut bien reconnaître. Un jeune homme, quelques mètres plus loin devant elle, qui si elle ne s'abusait devait répondre au nom de Eiri. Elle accéléra le pas pour s'approcher et l'identifier, mais Eiri (si c'était bien lui) avançait vite, et elle-même manqua rentrer dans un passant qui venait en sens inverse.

-Eiri !

Elle tenta d'attirer son attention en l'appelant, mais les bruits de circulation couvrirent le son de sa voix. Elle faillit perdre le jeune homme de vue lorsqu'il tourna au coin de la rue, mais elle eut au moins le temps d'apercevoir son visage: c'était bel et bien son ami, une expression déterminée collée sur ses traits faciaux.

« Il a le feu au cul, ou quoi ? »

Elle accéléra encore pour le rattraper, s'excusant lorsqu'elle heurta une femme qui marchait à côté d'elle. Bien sûr, c'est toujours lorsque vous êtes le plus pressé que les trottoirs sont le plus bondé.

Elle avait réussi à réduire l'écart la séparant de son ami et s'apprêtait à l'appeler à nouveau lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait entraînée dans un coin de la ville qu'elle n'avait pas pour habitude de fréquenter. Et qui d'ailleurs n'étaient pas très fréquentable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? Il m'avait dit qu'il bossait ce soir… »

Intriguée, elle décida d'attendre avant de lui faire remarquer sa présence.

Il sembla ralentir la cadence au bout de quelques minutes, et elle le vit lire régulièrement les adresses indiquées sur les panneaux d'indications le long des trottoirs.

Il s'arrêta finalement au coin d'une rue, et la jeune fille se décala sur le côté, piétinant sur l'herbe d'un jardinet qui jouxtait le trottoir. Eiri ne la remarqua pas, et elle se dit qu'une carrière d'espionne l'attendait peut être. Elle l'observa discrètement, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer.

Ils se passèrent quelques minutes sans que Eiri ne bouge, le jeune homme se contentant de faire quelques pas à droite et à gauche mais sans s'éloigner du coin de la rue. La nuit était presque complètement tombée à présent, et les lampadaires éclairaient la rue. Méno put entendre des éclats de voix provenant de la maison à laquelle appartenait le petit jardin sur lequel elle se tenait planquée dans l'ombre.

Elle commençait à perdre patience lorsque elle vit une silhouette s'approcher de Eiri qui l'accueilli d'un signe de tête. Méno ne pouvait distinguer en détail l'apparence du nouveau venu, mais elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme assez grand. La jeune fille tendit l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir ce que se disaient les deux, mais elle ne parvint pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit. C'est lorsqu'elle vit Eiri plonger une main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste pour en ressortir un petit paquet qu'il tendit à l'autre qu'elle réagi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? »

On se serait cru dans un mauvais film. Eiri, en train de rencontrer secrètement un homme pour lui filer en douce _quelque-chose_. _Quelque chose _de pas net, peut être ?

« Et dire qu'il m'a assuré qu'il travaillait, ce soir » s'énerva Méno qui se retint de courir au niveau des deux hommes pour mettre les choses au point. À la place elle s'avança aussi discrètement que possible, faisant quelques mètres de plus pour se rapprocher des deux autres. Elle put voir plus en détails l'inconnu, qui se révéla être un homme assez jeune - probablement pas plus d'une vingtaine d'années - et maigre, le visage creusé par la fatigue.

Oho. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

Ce qu'elle parvint à percevoir de leur conversation ne lui plut pas davantage.

-Deux doses, dit Eiri tandis que l'autre retournait le petit paquet entre ses mains. On se revoit dans la semaine pour la suite.

-Quand ?

-Je viendrai te trouver.

-…Et l'argent ?

-Chaque chose en son temps.

Les choses s'accélérèrent soudainement lorsque l'inconnu repartit en sens inverse après avoir brièvement salué Eiri. Il s'éloigna à grand pas, emportant avec lui le paquet que le jeune homme avait amené. Méno n'y tint plus. Elle bondit littéralement hors du jardinet et fonça sur Eiri qui avait déjà fait un tour sur lui-même pour reprendre le chemin en sens inverse. L'expression ahurie qu'il afficha lorsqu'il la vit arriver sur lui ne calma aucunement la jeune fille.

-Méno ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? demanda-t-il, yeux écarquillés.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? répondit rageusement la fille en s'arrêtant juste devant lui.

Elle parlait trop fort et si elle ne baissait pas le ton les gens dans les maisons alentours risquaient d'en profiter. Elle était néanmoins bien trop énervée pour en tenir compte.

- « J'ai du boulot ce soir »…Tu parles ! À quoi tu joues, là ? Et tu lui as donné quoi, à ce type ?

-C'est pas tes affaires. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, toi, tu me suivais ou quoi ? s'emporta Eiri à son tour.

-Je t'ai vu de loin et j'ai voulu te parler ! J'ai cru que tu rentrais chez toi, bien sagement, ou que t'allais bosser comme tu l'avais prétendu, mais j'vois que je me suis bien fait mener en bateau.

Eiri secoua la tête, mâchoires serrées, puis se mit à marcher.

-Sois pas si pressé maintenant, fit la jeune fille en le rattrapant. On n'a pas fini de s'expliquer, toi et moi.

-Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? J'ai rien à cacher.

-Ouais, bien sûr, rien à cacher ! Et c'est quoi que tu lui as donné au mec, tout à l'heure ? Ça m'avait l'air bien louche ton histoire !

-Ça te regarde pas.

-C'était pas de la drogue, par hasard ?

Eiri lâcha un petit rire sec.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que ce serait de la drogue ?

-Si c'était quelque chose de légal, tu me l'aurais déjà dit. Et puis te voir refiler comme ça quelque chose, dans la nuit - tellement cliché que c'en est pathétique -à un mec et dans la plus grande discrétion, ça a tendance à me faire penser que c'était pas une boîte de chocolats.

Elle fit une pause, examinant le visage du garçon qui restait impassible tout en marchant d'un pas vif.

-Et puis, t'as été toi-même amateur de drogues plus ou moins douces pendant un certain temps. Tu crois pas que j'ai oublié, hein ?

-J'ai dit que j'avais arrêté ! fit Eiri en haussant le ton une nouvelle fois.

Le voir sortir de ses gonds amena une certaine satisfaction à la jeune fille.

-Vu comment tu t'énerves, j'ai dû toucher juste... Après tout, j'ai jamais eu aucune preuve que t'avais complètement décroché. Je sais bien que tu peux me raconter n'importe quoi. Les mensonges, ça te connaît.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent devant un passage piéton, le feux rouge les obligeant à s'immobiliser pour ne pas se faire écraser par une file de voiture passant en trombe devant eux.

-J'te connais bien, Eiri. T'es comme moi. Sauf que moi j'ai pas plongé aussi bas que toi.

Cette remarque volontairement perfide n'eut pas l'effet escompté car le jeune homme éclata de rire.

-Méno, tu es trop modeste là…Toi et moi, on se vaut, et tu le sais très bien.

Elle fronça les sourcils et serra les poings impulsivement, n'appréciant pas les sous-entendus. Remarquant qu'il avait visé juste, Eiri sourit d'un air moqueur, content d'avoir repris la main.

Pas pour longtemps.

-Au moins moi j'ai pas fini chez les déglingués en cure de désintox'. Tu faisais moins le malin, il y a quelques années, alors que t'étais accro.

-J'étais pas _vraiment_ accro, lâcha le jeune homme avec nonchalance. J'ai très vite arrêté.

-Pour mieux reprendre dès que t'es sorti de la clinique ? lança perfidement la jeune fille. Ouais, paraît que y a des endroits sympas où on trouve de la drogue très facilement, sur le vieux continent. C'est pour ça que t'as traîné par là-bas ? Pour essayer les spécialités locales ?

Le feu passa au vert mais les deux ne s'en rendirent même pas compte, poursuivant leur joute verbale.

-Tu commences à me les casser, grogna Eiri en se tournant vers la jeune fille pour lui faire face. J'étais clean quand je suis sorti de la clinique, et je le suis toujours.

-Bon, admettons que t'es clean… Ça t'empêcherait pas de trafiquer. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que la drogue, ça se vend très bien, très cher…Ça pourrait expliquer tes revenus mirobolants. Avoir son propre petit trafic, c'est un bon moyen d'arrondir les fins de mois, en plus de ton boulot régulier.

Eiri poussa un profond soupir, puis ferma les yeux quelques instants. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il avait l'air résigné.

-Méno… J'étais en train de travailler, tout à l'heure. C'est ça, mon boulot.

La jeune fille resta coi pendant un moment.

-Quoi, ton boulot, c'est de vendre de la drogue ? Et bien bravo, pour quelqu'un qui disait bosser dans le social pour aider les gens… Tu parles d'un sauveur, refiler de la drogue !

-J'ai jamais dit que j'allais sauver qui que ce soit. Tu t'es mise ces histoires en tête toute seule. Et pus je te le répète, je lui ai pas filé de la drogue.

-Ah ouais ? Vraiment ? Ce mec avait pourtant la gueule du toxico' typique.

-Oh, il l'est. Mais c'est pas moi qui lui fournit sa drogue. Ni à lui, ni aux autres.

-Ah parce que y en a d'autres ?

-Ben oui. C'est mon boulot, j't'ai dit…

-…Et ce sont tous des drogués…?

-Principalement, oui.

-…Mais tu dis que tu leur donnes pas de drogue ?

La jeune fille perdait le fil.

-Non.

-Mais alors quoi ?…Pas des flingues, quand même ?

Méno ne savait pas comment elle en était arrivée à cette possibilité, mais cela ne lui semblait pas si improbable que ça. Il y avait du trafic d'armes, c'était bien connu, et les gens prêts à s'en procurer par des moyens plus ou moins légaux étaient plus nombreux que ce que l'on voulait bien croire. Mais il avait dit que ses acheteurs étaient des drogués…Pourquoi vendre des armes à une telle clientèle ? Pour mieux les encourager à se coller un revolver contre la tempe quand tout allait mal ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'aimait pas la tournure que l'histoire prenait. Elle fut soulagée, mais encore plus confuse quand Eiri lui assura qu'il ne vendait rien de tel.

-Mais quoi, dans ce cas ?

Le garçon regarda brièvement autour d'eux, comme pour s'assurer que des oreilles indiscrètes ne les surprendraient pas. Mais avec le trafic routier, il aurait fallu un miracle pour que quelqu'un d'un peu éloigné réussisse à comprendre quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il dirait. Eiri se rapprocha néanmoins de la jeune fille, comme pour lui confier un secret.

-Des médocs', fit-il dans un souffle tandis que la fille le regardait l'air confuse. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus ici. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi. Je t'expliquerai.

Puis il s'éloigna d'un pas, et Méno put voir qu'il souriait. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait: l'attention totale de la jeune fille, qui, il le savait bien sûr, ne résisterait pas à l'envie de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle le vit se détourner, sourire toujours aux lèvres, puis traverser le passage piéton. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Méno pour traverser la route à son tour, et presque courir pour le rattraper, poussée par la curiosité.

Il y avait anguille sous roche.

* * *

Non seulement anguille sous roche il y avait, mais en plus elle devait être énorme, à en juger les précautions qu'avait pris Eiri: il n'avait répondu à aucune question que la jeune fille lui avait posées tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction de son appartement. Cela n'avait fait qu'attiser fortement sa curiosité. Méno n'était pas sûre, mais il lui semblait presque que Eiri s'amusait de la faire languir ainsi. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint l'appartement du jeune homme, ce dernier lui dit d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, où il la rejoignit une minute plus tard avec deux bouteilles de bière décapsulées.

-Bon, explique moi maintenant…J'ai pas toute la soirée.

-Bois un coup, ça te détendra.

-Je veux pas me détendre, je veux juste que tu me dises ce que tu fabriques depuis ces derniers mois. Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu m'as bien raconté n'importe quoi, concernant ton « super boulot ».

-T'énerve pas…c'est très simple, en fait.

-Tellement que tu as tenu à attendre d'être rentré pour me le dire. Comme histoire louche, tu peux pas faire tellement mieux. Alors, c'est quoi que tu lui as vendu, au mec ?

Eiri secoua la tête négativement, avalant sa gorgée de bière.

-En fait, je ne vends pas vraiment. Je ne suis que l'intermédiaire. Je ne fais que transmettre ce qu'on me donne.

-Et on te donne quoi ? Qui ? questionna Méno, pressée de comprendre.

-La firme pour laquelle je bosse. Ils me filent des médicaments, et je les transmets.

-À des malades ?

-Ce sont des toxicos, oui. Mais les médicaments sont pas là pour les soigner, hein… mais pour être testés.

-Oh…d'accord.

Un concept pas inconnu de Méno: sa sœur, faisant des études de médecine, avait dû elle-même se soumettre à des tests de ce genre.

-Je vois…fit-elle finalement, ayant retrouvé son calme qui l'avait déserté depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Mais je comprends pas…des _toxicos_ ? Pourquoi eux ? Ce ne sont pas des testeur sains. Les résultats ne risquent pas d'être faussés ?

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle trouvait ça étrange.

Eiri se racla la gorge et il se redressa sur le sofa. Il semblait un peu embarrassé, et l'anguille sous roche parut plus grosse que jamais.

-Disons que la firme a besoin de testeurs qui resteront faciles à surveiller. Qui ne risqueront pas de…la lâcher.

Presque inconsciemment, Méno compara les récits de sa sœur qui lui avait expliqué les manières de faire des firmes qui testaient leurs médicaments sur les élèves de médecine et ce que lui disait Eiri.

-C'est quelle firme ?

Eiri secoua négativement la tête, gardant le silence.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Tu sais même pas pour qui tu bosses ?

-On ne sait que le minimum, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

- « On » ?

-Les autres, comme moi, qui transmettent les produits.

Méno sentit son estomac se contracter légèrement. Ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce que sa sœur lui avait rapporté de ses séances de tests.

-Et les produits ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi les tests ?

Cette fois encore, Eiri ne répondit pas. Non pas parce qu'il avait l'air de ne pas vouloir l'informer, mais plutôt parce qu'il semblait complètement ignorant.

Son silence irrita Méno fortement, mais elle ne le laissa pas paraître.

-Tu gagnes combien ?

-Beaucoup.

-Juste pour amener des médocs à des toxicos ?

-C'est un boulot particulier. Il y a des conditions. Mais ça paie. Très bien. J'aurais bientôt assez pour m'acheter une maison.

Cela ne fit que confirmer ce que Méno soupçonnait depuis quelques instants. Il n'y avait pas trente six solutions. Elle avait compris, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait hurler son indignation à son ami ou tout garder pour elle pour le moment et tenter d'en savoir plus.

-C'est complètement illégal, ton truc.

Eiri ne commenta pas, mais la manière dont il baissa brièvement les yeux ne laissait guère de doutes dans l'esprit de Méno.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne suis rien qu'un sous-fifre. Je ne sais que le minimum. D'autres, qui travaillent depuis plus longtemps pour la firme, ont des informations supplémentaires. Mais ceux qui connaissent le fin mot de l'histoire doivent être des gens importants. Et surveillés.

-Surveillés par qui ? demanda Méno en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

-Je l'ignore exactement. Ce que je sais, c'est que si tu fais un pas de travers, on ne risque pas de te revoir de sitôt.

-Charmant.

Méno secoua la tête, désabusée.

-Mais comment t'as fait pour te retrouver dans cette histoire ? Comment tu fais pour toujours être fourré dans les mauvais coups ?

-Un don, plaisanta Eiri. Et puis, « mauvais coup »…T'exagères, là. Je gagne mieux ma vie que j'aurais jamais pu espérer.

Il fit une pause, comme pour la laisser méditer sur la dernière vérité qu'il venait de lui balancer en pleine figure.

-Tu te souviens de Mick ?

L'air perdu de la jeune fille dû lui indiquer que non.

-C'était un de mes potes…On avait été à une fête qu'il avait organisée chez lui, y a quelques années. Il avait une baraque immense.

Ah, ça lui revenait maintenant. Oui, Méno s'en souvenait. C'était un peu confus, mais elle s'en rappelait.

-Ouais, et ben ? fit-elle, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-C'est là-bas que j'ai entendu parler de la firme. Les parents de Mick bossaient là dedans. Mais pas en sous-fifres, eux. Ce qui explique la vie de château qu'ils menaient, j'imagine. C'est Mick lui-même qui m'en a parlé. Il était complètement bourré, et je pensais qu'il me racontait n'importe quoi. C'est comme ça que j'ai su.

-Ouais, ben je veux pas te refroidir, mais leur histoire a dû mal se terminer, parce que leur bicoque, elle a été démolie, remarqua Méno en croisant les bras.

Eiri ne commenta pas et la jeune fille ne sut s'il gardait le silence parce qu'il digérait la nouvelle ou parce qu'il ne voyait pas l'utilité de s'attarder là-dessus.

Comme il ne pipait plus mot, elle le questionna à nouveau:

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils…recrutent, à Sunday Town ?

-C'est une petite ville, sans grande importance, à laquelle personne ne fait vraiment attention, répondit placidement Eiri.

Méno finit sa bière, et se dit qu'elle en boirait bien une deuxième.

-C'est super bizarre cette histoire, lâcha-t-elle, regard dans le vide. On dirait le scénario d'un mauvais film.

-Ça y rassemble, ouais. Mais crois moi, les ronds que je me fais, ils sont bien réels.

-Et toi ça te dérange pas ? demanda la jeune fille avec un petit rire sec. Ton boulot c'est de trouver des gens assez mal foutus pour qu'ils acceptent d'être payé pour s'injecter n'importe quel produit, et ça t'ennuie pas ? Et moi qui croyais que tu t'étais finalement assagi et que t'avais trouvé une morale !

-Que ce soit moi ou pas qui jouent les intermédiaires, ces médicaments seront testés de toute manière. Ils trouveront dans tous les cas des gens pour cela. Si c'était pas moi, c'était un autre. Et je dois dire que je préfère m'en mettre plein les poches moi plutôt que de laisser passer cette chance.

-Et ben. Ève serait sans doute ravie d'apprendre tout ça…

-Elle est au courant.

-Magnifique ! Et quelle a été sa réaction quand tu lui as dis que, en gros , elle était la copine d'un mec qui cherchait des cobayes au nom d'une firme bien louche de laquelle on ne sait presque rien ?

Eiri ricana.

-Ève en à rien carrer. C'est ma collègue.

Méno, après un instant de flottement durant lequel elle regarda d'un air confus, retint un rire teinté d'indignation.

-Ah d'accord. Tu m'as menti sur toute la ligne, en fait.

-Je t'ai pas menti. J'ai jamais _vraiment_ dit que c'était ma copine.

-T'as jamais démenti non plus.

-C'est vrai, mais t'étais pas censée découvrir tout ça, lâcha Eiri, l'air fatigué. Elle serait de toute manière sortie de ma vie discrètement, au bout d'un moment.

Voyant que la jeune fille ne semblait pas comprendre, il explicita.

-Comme elle est Marraine depuis plus longtemps que moi, elle a dû m'initier au boulot.

-…Marraine ?

-Ouais, et moi Parrain. C'est le nom des recruteurs, c'est tout.

-En tout cas, vous avez bien monté votre coup, avec votre rencontre « fortuite » dans le bar.

-C'était pas tout à fait prévu que tu y assistes. Tu n'étais censée rien savoir. Et je devais absolument la rencontrer rapidement. C'est elle qui m'a proposé de se retrouver de cette manière. Elle m'a montré où aller pour recruter facilement des testeurs. Tout est dans la hiérarchie: les anciens enseignent aux nouveaux ce qu'on attend d'eux.

-T'aurais pu en profiter pour lui poser des questions sur pour qui vous travailliez vraiment…

Eiri secoua la tête négativement.

-Elle ne doit pas en savoir tellement plus que moi. Mais elle s'en fiche: elle gagne beaucoup. C'est un peu tout ce qui compte, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Méno leva les yeux au ciel.

-De quel sens de la morale et de l'éthique tu fais preuve !

Puis elle lâcha un petit rire bref.

-Et dire que je croyais que t'étais devenu quelqu'un de bien.

-Il vaut mieux être un minimum tordu si on veut s'en sortir. Ça permet de ne pas laisser passer des opportunités d'une vie.

-C'est pas ta bonté qui te perdra, en tout cas.

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux, Eiri observant le visage de son amie qui semblait toute à ses pensées.

-Tu veux boire autre chose ?

Méno le regarda, ne sachant plus vraiment si elle voulait partir et laisser cet imposteur tout seul ou rester et calmer ses esprits. S'énerver ne servait pas à grand chose, de toute façon. Autant rester et tenter d'en savoir plus. Il serait toujours temps de l'engueuler plus tard.

-Ouais. J'veux bien.

Eiri se leva du canapé puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, sourire aux lèvres.

Cela ne s'était pas mal passé, finalement. Il n'avait pas prévu de se faire surprendre, mais c'était peut être mieux ainsi. Moins de secrets difficiles à garder avec quelqu'un d'aussi proche de vous. Maintenant qu'elle savait, il n'aurait plus besoin de donner de vagues explications quant à son travail. Elle était au courant, et tant qu'elle n'irait pas le crier sur les toits, tout irait pour le mieux. Mais il avait confiance: elle ne dirait rien.

Tandis qu'il cherchait à boire dans le frigo, une idée commença à germer dans son esprit. Un embryon d'idée qui, en quelques secondes, lui sembla être l'illumination de l'année. il se redressa, une bouteille à la main et observa discrètement la jeune fille, toujours assise sur le sofa dans le salon. Elle avait l'air calme. Pas outrée ni rien par tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il ne devait pas trop s'y fier, néanmoins. Elle maîtrisait parfaitement l'art de déguiser ses émotions. Peut être le prenait-elle en réalité pour un fou ou un salaud et se retenait pour ne pas partir en courant en lui balançant des grossièretés au visage. Mine de rien, et même si Eiri se fichait de ce que pensaient les gens, il aurait préféré avoir son accord. Ce serait plus facile.

Et puis, cette idée qui ne cessait de lui trotter dans la tête, maintenant !

Était-elle la bonne ? Il pesa le pour et le contre.

Ça vaudrait sans doute la peine d'essayer. Mais pas ce soir. Elle avait sans doute eu assez d'émotions pour un moment. Il lui en parlerait une autre fois, quand toute cette histoire aurait eu le temps de décanter un peu.

Il était encore trop tôt, et ils avaient tout le temps devant eux.

* * *

_Un mois plus tard_

-T'aurais dû voir la tête d'Ema l'autre jour, ricana Méno tout en croisant couteau et fourchette sur l'assiette qu'elle venait de terminer. Elle avait l'air le plus choqué que j'ai jamais pu voir sur le visage de quelqu'un.

Eiri, assit juste en face d'elle à la petite table du snack, sourit en imaginant la scène.

-T'aurais pu t'abstenir de la vanner si elle était pas satisfaite de sa note d'exam.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? T'es le premier à toujours sauter sur ce genre d'occasions pour emmerder les gens, alors tu vas pas me faire la morale, lâcha Méno en croisant les bras. Et puis, elle me les cassait à se plaindre de sa note alors qu'il n'y avait franchement pas de quoi râler.

-Faut la comprendre, elle s'est jamais contentée du minimum, comme certaines que je connais…

-Comme si t'avais jamais été un élève brillant toi-même. Changeons de sujet, parler études me déprime.

-Alors ne parlons pas boulot non plus, car mon succès phénoménal te pèserait aussi sur la conscience.

-Mais bien sûr, fit la jeune fille avec un soupir. Au contraire, parlons en, ça m'intéresse. Combien de nouveaux pauvres gars as-tu réussi à embringuer dans tes histoires pas nettes ?

Eiri fit mine de réfléchir.

-Aucun ! Pour le moment, je suis uniquement les quelques uns que j'ai déjà. C'est bien suffisant.

-T'as pas un quota minimum de testeurs à trouver chaque mois, ou quelque chose du genre ?

-Nan…Ce qui compte, c'est de ne pas perdre de vue ces testeurs, et qu'ils nous donnent leurs résultats régulièrement.

-Comment ça se passe d'ailleurs, la collecte de ces résultats ? demanda Méno, intriguée.

-Je retrouve chacun de ceux dont je suis le Parrain, ils me les donnent et je les transmets aux autorités compétentes. Désolé, je peux pas trop te donner d'infos, il faut être dans le boulot pour en savoir plus.

-Ah d'accord, donc tu vas bientôt me snober en quelque sorte ? plaisanta la jeune fille en se levant de table, imitée par son ami. Seuls ceux faisant partie du grand complot ont le droit d'en savoir plus…

-Mais oui, c'est exactement cela. Seule l'élite sait tout.

-Jamais j'aurais cru que tu puisses faire partie d'une quelconque élite…

Méno regarda sa montre, puis poussa un petit soupir.

-Il est trop tôt, je vais pas aller me coucher maintenant…Il fait encore jour dehors. On pourrait aller se balader un peu ? J'ai même pas envie de rentrer.

-Comme tu veux. On pourrait aller dans un bar ? proposa innocemment le jeune homme.

-Pour que tu y retrouves encore un de tes collègues en chasse ? Non merci. Je veux juste prendre l'air.

-C'est toi qui vois…

Eiri suivit donc son amie, se demandant si elle avait une destination en tête. Ils ne parlèrent pas énormément durant leur petite marche, appréciant simplement un moment de quiétude. Ils finirent par arriver à la bordure du parc public, et Eiri s'étonna lorsque Méno s'arrêta quelques instants de marcher et se contenta d'observer la longue lignée d'arbres qui dissimulait le cœur du parc.

-Tu fous quoi ? demanda-t-il tandis que le moment d'observation de la jeune fille s'éternisait. T'as repéré quelqu'un que tu veux pas voir ou quoi ?

Elle ne sembla pas faire attention à sa petite pique, se contentant de lentement faire demi tour et repartir en sens inverse sous les yeux du garçon qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

-On y va, lâcha-t-elle en remarquant que Eiri ne la suivait pas.

-Mais à tes ordres, fit-il avec humeur. Tu comptes nous faire tourner en rond encore longtemps ?

-Je voulais voir si…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, et Eiri insista pour en savoir plus, lui collant aux basques.

-Quoi ? Savoir quoi ? Allez, accouche !

Elle fit un claquement de langue agacé et un geste de la main comme pour chasser un moustique qui lui tournerait autour de la tête et qui lui pomperait l'air.

-Rien. C'est juste que ça fait très longtemps que je suis pas retournée au parc. Tu sais, depuis que… Enfin bon. Je pensais que peut être, en y venant à deux, ce serait plus facile d'y retourner. Mais ça marche pas vraiment.

Ah. Et bien voilà. Eiri avait son explication. C'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas deviné tout seul. Ils n'en parlaient jamais. Il sentait qu'un changement de conversation serait le bienvenu.

-Allez, on va chez moi, fit-il avec force.

La jeune fille ne fit pas mine de protester et ils partirent en direction de son appartement.

Méno avait visiblement besoin qu'on lui change les idées et Eiri savait exactement comment faire.

* * *

Une fois arrivés chez le jeune homme, ce dernier leur amena immédiatement à boire, un geste presque devenu réflexe. Son amie était allée s'asseoir sur le sofa devant le nouveau poste de télévision que Eiri s'était procuré, comme d'habitude. Le jeune homme sentait que les pensées de son amie étaient toujours tournées vers le parc public, lieu devenu indésirable depuis l'accident. Trop de souvenirs, sans doute, y étaient rattachés. Eiri n'était pas psychologue, mais il se doutait du tourment auquel devait faire face Méno. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop, néanmoins. Elle ne lui avait jamais paru être le genre à psychoter. De plus, il avait exactement de quoi lui détourner l'attention de toute pensée morose qui oserait trotter dans sa tête. Une simple discussion qui, il en était sûr, allait non seulement donner de quoi réfléchir longuement à son amie, mais en plus promettait de lui changer la vie.

Il l'étudia du regard quelques instants après l'avoir rejoint dans le salon. Il voulait être certain que c'était le bon moment pour engager la conversation. Il arriva très rapidement à la conclusion que oui. Lui-même sentait une excitation sourde le gagner. Si jamais elle répondait positivement à sa demande, les possibilités qui s'offriraient à eux seraient infinies. Et très excitantes.

Il la vit saisir la télécommande de la télévision et se mettre à zapper les chaînes, un air ennuyé sur le visage. C'était le moment.

-Hé, Méno.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, intriguée sans doute par le ton calme qu'il avait employé.

-Est-ce que tu veux devenir Marraine ?

* * *

Fin du chapitre 48.

Et ben, je suis pas mécontente de l'avoir terminé, celui là XD

Ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps, mais c'est fait (*_soupir de soulagement_*)

Merci beaucoup à Black Cat XD et Xialdene pour vos reviews, elles m'ont boostées : p Je vous réponds dès que possible ^^

Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine ! : )


End file.
